Kandy Life
by Mirela Paes
Summary: Melhores amigos brigam, feridas ficam abertas. Quando a vingança se torna a aliada, será que alguém consegue te parar? Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice e Emmett vão ter que lidar com os fantasmas do seu passado. E so seu presente também! NC-17 LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**A****utor(a):** Mirela Paes

**B****eta:**Vivi Oliveira

**C****lassificação:** R – impróprio para menores de 18 anos. (Uso de drogas, cenas de sexo gráficas, álcool, abuso, sexo não consensual, distúrbios alimentares, bulling, conflito psicológico.)

**G****ênero:** Long Fic, Universo Alternativo, Drama, Angst, Romance e lemon.

**S****inopse:** Quando as lembranças de uma época perfeita batem em sua porta? Será que todos estão preparados para dar a volta por cima e superar os erros para dar uma segunda chance a verdadeira amizade que está escondia em algum lugar? É preciso ter cuidado quando ele vem acompanhado do diabo que veste _Chanel_ e pode te enganar com seus doces olhos castanhos e seu sorriso inocente.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~**

**Avisos Importantes**

**-----****I****nfelizmente não posto todos os dias.**

**-----****A****lgumas semelhanças a Gossip Girl não são meras coincidências.**

**-----****A**** Fic não tem só os personagens da Saga.**

**-----**_**C**__**asais originais e diferentes serão vistos por aqui.**_

**-----****C****omentários são sempre bem vindos e fazem a autora super feliz!**

**-----****A**** fic será toda em terceira pessoa.**

**-----****M****ensagens no celular serão em flashbacks serão em itálico.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~**

**Personagens:**

**Edward Cullen**

Filho de dois grandes médicos: Carlisle um neuro cirurgião e de Esmé uma ginecologista especializada em obstetrícia. Tipico filho único que é mimado demais. Os pais tentando estar presentes o máximo que podem. Edward gosta muito de caminhar a pé, e raramente dirige seu volvo por não suportar o transito caótico de NY. Tem uma paixão por motos é o _come quieto da turma_. De todos é o que mais conhece Bella. Suas garrafas geralmente estão _batizadas_ e gosta de fumar maconha de vez em quando. **Seu ponto forte:** Confiança. **Seu ponto fraco:** Bella.

**Isabella Swan**

Filha do secretário de segurança do estado, Charlie Swan com a Herdeira de uma rede de hotéis famosa nos EUA Renée que está noiva do dono da mais importante revista esportiva do país Phill Dwyer. Foi criada por pais extremamente presentes em sua vida até os dez anos, quando se separaram. Renée precisava se reencontrar, então Bella viveu apenas com o pai que sempre esteve de olho em seus passos. Quando algo estranho aconteceu Charlie achou melhor manter a filha afastada e aceitou o seu pedido para que se mudasse. Viveu os últimos dois anos e nove meses na França, com a prima e a tia. Agora está de volta e planeja vingança. **Ponto forte:** Dissimulada. **Ponto fraco:** Mania de Perseguição.

**Alice Brandon**

A pequena irmã gêmea de Emmett tem bons pais em sua vida. _Eles nunca reclamam sobre seu consumismo exagerado._ É uma fashonista que ama as grandes marcas, mas sempre que pode reformula algo para que fique ao seu gosto. Dessa forma acaba ajudando a divulgar a marca da mãe e renovar a linha Teen da mesma. Sempre está aderindo a uma dieta nova e não assume a falta que a melhor amiga faz, depois que fugiu por trair o irmão. **Ponto Forte:** Manipuladora **Ponto Fraco:** Consumismo

**Emmett Brandon**

O enorme e mais velho – por apenas seis minutos – irmão gêmeo de Alice e filho da estilista Agnes Brandon com o Advogado Artur Brandon é o conquistador da turma. Foi o primeiro entre os amigos a ter o corpo rapidamente desenvolvido e sempre jostou de praticar esportes. Capitão do time de basquete de seu colégio. É o _mais limpo entre os amigos_. Emmett não consome muito mais que algum baseado nos momentos de stress e alguns goles de alguma bebida. **Ponto Forte:** Carisma **Ponto Fraco:** Esquentado.

**Jasper Whitlock**

O filho da acionista Vilma Witchlock não tem um bom relacionamento com o padrasto John Smith. O padrasto não tem uma profissão definida, mas o garoto gosta de dizer que ele também é acionista para _evitar maiores perguntas_. Sempre que o padrasto está em casa ele evita ficar lá também. A casa dos Brandon é como sua segunda casa. Assim como Edward, Alice, Rosalie e Bella costuma fumar. **Ponto Forte:** Sensibilidade **Ponto fraco:** drogas.

**Rosalie Hale**

A bobinha da turma, e vitima de uma cruel brincadeira criada por Bella quando ainda eram crianças. Rosalie Hale, a Barbie. _"Bonita por fora e oca por dentro"_. A loira prolixa é filha de um dos donos da maior rede bancaria do país com uma ex modelo européia. Fernando e Cecilia Hale estão longe de serem os melhores pais do mundo. Fernando sempre está ocupado com seu trabalho para fugir de um casamento fracassado e Cecilia insiste que a filha tente a carreira de modelo e arrume um namorado rico. **Ponto Forte:** Beleza. **Ponto Fraco:** Distúrbios alimentares.

_**Outros Personagens: **_

**Mike Newton: **O mentiroso.

**Angela : **A agente dupla.

**Bem: **O nerd para todas as horas.

**Jéssica: **A fofoqueira que nunca aprende.

******Os outros personagens que entrarem ao longo da fic, vão sendo apresentados de acordo com os caps que eles aparecem, ok?

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~**

**Kandy Life **

Lady Gaga - Kandy Life

**We've got nothing left to lose but limousines and  
attitude  
Yeah, we're banking on us oh baby it's crazy  
We've got nothing left to make but icing on this  
little cake  
Fashion sense and vanity consume us cause we**

_A gente não tem mais nada a perder, a não ser nossas limusines e atitude  
Yeah, dependemos de nós mesmos, amor, é loucura  
Não temos mais nada pra fazer, só colocar a cereja em cima do bolo  
Noção de moda e vaidade nos consumem porque nós_

**We want that kandy life  
For me I'd like that kandy life  
Could we get a taste of that kandy life  
I know our style might be abridged  
But we are the ones, bitch **

_Nós queremos essa vida adocicada  
Pra mim, eu quero essa vida bem doce  
A gente pode provar um pedaço dessa vida doce?  
Eu sei que meu estilo pode ser assim resumido.  
Mas nós somos as que arrasam, vadia!_

**We got sour grapes to fry to limit this credit card life  
Oh we're banking on hits oh baby it's crazy  
We've got nothing left to lose but reservations and good booze  
Copy me celebrities consume us cause we**

_Temos uvas verdes para fritar, nos limitamos a uma  
vida de cartão de crédito  
Oh, nós estamos apostando em sucessos oh baby isso é muito doido  
Não temos nada a perder, só bebidas e reservas  
Copiem-me, celebridades, consumam-me, porque nós_

**We want that kandy life  
For me I'd like that kandy life  
Could we get a taste of that kandy life  
I know our style might be abridged  
But we are the ones, bitch**

_Nós queremos essa vida adocicada  
Pra mim, eu quero essa vida bem doce  
A gente pode provar um pedaço dessa vida doce?  
Eu sei que meu estilo pode ser assim resumido.  
Mas nós somos as que arrasam, vadia!_

**I say change your pants and meet me in the  
Bathroom for a private tour and dance  
We'll share our candy, I'm not your buddy  
Baby vanity's for me, copy me cause we**

_Eu disse, troque suas calças e me encontre no  
Banheiro para um tour particular e uma dança  
Vamos dividir nosso doce, não sou sua amiguinha  
Baby, a vaidade é pra mim, me copie porque nós_

**We want that kandy life  
For me I'd like that kandy life  
Could we get a taste of that kandy life  
I know our style might be abridged  
But we are the ones, bitch**

_Nós queremos essa vida adocicada  
Pra mim, eu quero essa vida bem doce  
A gente pode provar um pedaço dessa vida doce?  
Eu sei que meu estilo pode ser assim resumido.  
Mas nós somos as que arrasam, vadia!_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~**

_**Prólogo:**_

O barulho do elevador a fez torcer o nariz.

Ele travou um pouco o maxilar enquanto caminhava para fora do elevador e pisava na entrada daquela cobertura. Pouco mais de dois anos se passaram, mas nada parecia ter mudado. O piso lustrado, o corredor cor de creme, os vasos de flores indicando que _ali_ era a entrada da casa. A sala continuava igual também. Os mesmos tons e os mesmos moveis... e uma cena comum para seus olhos.

Não era uma boa hora para estar ali. Ela odiava ser atrapalhada enquanto fazia as unhas.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou sem nem mesmo se dar ao trabalho de olhar para ele.

"Comprovando que não é um rumor. Você realmente voltou."

Ela passou a pagina da revista com força. "Certo. Já viu o que queria ver, então pode sair." Ela continuou vendo a revista, não se importando com sua presença.

Ainda parado ele apenas observou como algumas coisas realmente não tinham mudado. Ele sabia _mesmo que de longe_ que ela continuava com alguns hábitos. Em cima da pequena mesa pode comprovar. Vários vidros de esmalte nos mais diferentes tons de rosa e vermelho. Mas ali no meio ele podia ter certeza que pelo menos um esmalte branco e uma base fosca continuavam fazendo parte de sua coleção.

Era assim, desde que ela tinha dez anos e sua mãe permitia que ela fizesse as unhas. Os tons de vermelho, porém entraram no seu aniversário de catorze anos.

Um pouco estranho lembrar, recordar e comprovar como a conhecia tão bem, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo. Mas claro, eles _eram melhores amigos_. Não sabia dizer desde quando exatamente, afinal, exceto por esses dois anos eles _sempre_ estiveram juntos.

"Pode dizer a todos os seus _amiguinhos_ que eu voltei." Finalmente os olhos castanhos dela se encontraram com os seus. "Afinal eu acredito que a sua corja ainda seja inseparável."

O riso malicioso dela só mostrou como ela _já_ sabia. Depois de balançar a cabeça e apertar mais a caixa que tinha na mão ele apenas deu as costas e saiu da cobertura onde mais pareceu viver toda sua vida.

As aulas começavam amanhã.

Isabella Marie Swan estava de volta.

E alguém que passava pela entrada do mesmo edifício que Edward Anthony Cullen saía, foi ligeiro tirando uma foto com seu celular quando ele jogou algo no lixo.

Depois de caminhar apenas duas quadras Edward entrou em seu prédio. Sua cobertura ficava na mesma rua da de Emmett. Ele pensou diversas vezes até pegar o celular e começar a digitar a mensagem para o amigo.

_"Sua garota está de volta."_

Mas então ele desistiu.

Seria digno que ela tivesse uma entrada decente.

Ela tinha calculado tudo perfeitamente demais para que ele acabasse estragando _mais uma vez._

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**~*~**

**E aí? O que acharam? Quero saber tudooooo!**

**Kandy Life estréia dia 14/05! Espero ver todos vocês por aqui, ok? **

**Façam uma autora e deixem um monte de reviews contando o que acharam! **

**Vamos dar as boas vindas? **

**E deixar a autora feliz? **

**Basta apertar o botão verde e mandar uma review!!!**

**Bjs, Mi. **


	2. Cap 1  The Bitch is Back

**Ai ai ai! Finalmente o dia chegou! Eu estou tão ansiosa quanto vocês. Sério mesmo. E nem vou enrolar mais...**

**Só não esqueçam: EU QUERO SABER TUDOOOO o que vcs acharam ok?**

**Bjs e boa leitura.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap I – The Bitch is Back. **

**Música para o post: ****Death Cab For Cutie - I Will Possess Your Heart **

Trânsito. Muito trânsito na manhã daquela quinta feira. Não era um dia comum para que começassem as aulas, mas era a manhã daquele primeiro dia de setembro. O sol apareceu, para alegrar algumas pessoas, mas o clima não era quente o suficiente para que todas se sentissem confortáveis.

Um estranho frio tomava conta da espinha de uma linda e solitária garota. Não que ela fosse assim antes, mas a obrigaram a ser. As unhas pintadas no vermelho de tom mais aberto que ela encontrou na fileira de esmaltes de sua coleção batiam impacientes em cima do fichário cor de rosa bebê. Um lembrete de que aquela ainda era uma garota, que cursava o último ano do ensino médio e contava os dias para comemorar o seu aniversário de dezoito anos.

Ela sorriu e permitiu escorregar pelo banco de couro que estava frio por causa do ar condicionado potente de sua limusine.

Seu coração poderia até permanecer partido. Mas não é como se importasse mais. Ela tinha outras pautas mais importantes para dar atenção. Uma delas era a sua reputação. Como sua prima ensinou, mas vale o respeito e adoração de várias pessoas do que de apenas uma. E Emmett agora era passado. Quer dizer... Emmett era um dos que seriam passados para trás.

Uma gargalhada sonora e todo o medo misto com ansiedade que ela sentia foram embora. Em apenas duas quadras dali onde estava parada em um sinal vermelho ela estaria brilhando novamente.

Cruzando os portões já escancarados a loira respirou fundo e observou o grande pátio ao seu redor. Ela passou a mão pelo enorme cabelo dourado e liso demais propositalmente para causar uma boa impressão a ele mais uma vez.

_Ele _que estava escorado na lateral da escadaria principal, agitando os braços e fazendo com que aquele enorme grupo de garotas tão abobalhadas por ele quanto ela sorrissem o suficiente para inflar o seu ego. No final, ela tinha sido apenas mais uma de suas conquistas durante o último verão. Uma noite que ela tanto sonhou em ter, mas que assim que conseguiu, teve de se arrepender. Emmett não mudaria de uma hora para outra. Nem a observaria com olhos masculinos mais uma vez.

"Rose! Aqui!" Angela era uma das suas colegas de sala que estava ali, a reconhecendo e convidando para se misturar. Com um sorriso envergonhado ela apressou seu passo ao encontro da colega, mas não deixou de olhar mais uma vez para o amigo que estava realmente ocupado demais carregando uma de suas tietes nas costas.

Apesar de tudo ela já estava acostumada com este sentimento.

Apenas três quadras do colégio Alice entrava em uma Starbucks com Jasper. Ambos com seus óculos escuros para esconder a ressaca da noite anterior. Uma despedida das férias com direito a dois baseados junto com Edward. Assim que o garoto recebeu uma chamada de sua mãe em seu celular ele comeu algum dos doces que estavam expostos e saiu correndo enquanto falava com alguém sobre comprar macarróns. Alice quase desconfiou do impossível, mas estava ocupada demais para isso. Agora eles não estavam mais chapados, mas continuavam rindo do acontecimento _inusitado _como se ainda estivessem.

Entre goles em seus cafés pretos e risadas sobre fatos engraçados das férias surgiram os planos de como este ano teria que ser o ano perfeito, foi impossível não lembrarem da formatura do ensino fundamental. Os dois caminharam alguns minutos em silêncio, quase como um luto. A turma não estava mais unida como antes, e Bella, por mais erros que tivesse cometido, era uma peça importante. Notando a tentativa de indiferença que Alice tentava forçar, Jasper lembrou como a sessão _amigos com benefícios _regada a pó, da noite passada, foi boa.

Um sorriso que ela gostaria de abrir logo sumiu. A mão dele que apertava a sua logo a soltou.

Amigos sim.

Com benefícios também.

Mas ninguém deveria saber disso.

E assim, nem mesmo se olharam ou se despediram.

Cada um seguiria o caminho para seu lado da escola**, **separadamente. Ninguém precisava saber deles. E desde _aquele dia, _eles aprenderam como segredos deveriam ser trancados a sete chaves. Nunca era legal ter alguém se metendo onde não era chamado, em especial, se a sua vida fosse exposta de maneira errada. Erros acontecem, mas temos que aprender com eles, não repeti-los.

Caminhando pelo seu lado da calçada, ela observou Jasper surgir pela outra esquina. Seus passos eram mais lentos que os da amiga de propósito. Ambos pararam onde estavam quando viram _aquele motorista _abrindo a porta daquela que poderia ser apenas mais uma das limusines pretas que paravam na frente daquele colégio freqüentado pelos filhos da elite. Alice não ia conseguir dar mais um passo se quer com seus sapatos Prada naquela calçada.

Na lateral esquerda da escadaria do colégio Edward observou tudo como se estivesse em um camarote. Vicente deu a volta apressado pela limusine e abriu a porta. Os sapatos com toda certeza eram Louboutin, marca eleita para Bella usar diariamente na escola. A saia de pregas estava um pouco mais curta que ele esperava. Ela sorriu tão graciosamente como se apenas ela conseguisse fazer isso e começou a caminhar entre as pessoas curiosas ou embasbacadas com sua presença.

Encarar todos novamente.

Por alguns segundos Bella sentiu vergonha e medo. Mas assistindo a curiosidade alheia ela tomou a coragem que precisava para continuar a andar para dentro da selva que tinha escolhido viver por pelo menos um semestre.

Não estava frio, mas o tempo era favorável para que usasse o seu uniforme completo, que incluía o blazer escuro. As pessoas começavam a cochichar, a tirar fotos com seus celulares. Os diferentes toques para alerta de mensagem estavam tocando a todo vapor enquanto ela ainda dava o seu quinto passo em direção a escola.

Edward estava literalmente contando e pode ver quando algumas pessoas arriscaram a cumprimentar e ela sorriu. Algumas vezes eraum sorriso sincero. Mas apenas ele e os amigos eram capazes de identificar como aquele ou outros poderiam ser falsos. Ele notou a reação de cada um de seus outros amigos. A forma como Alice e Jasper chegaram ao mesmo tempo à entrada do colégio e tiraram de maneira sincronizada seus óculos escuros como se fosse para comprovarem que realmente era _ela_ que estava ali. Assim que se entreolharam ainda sem saber o que fazer, Edward tinha certeza que Jasper protegeria aquela pequena garota de qualquer tipo de ameaça que pudesse rondá-la. Dessa forma ele pode dar atenção aos outros dois.

Emmett largou na mesma hora a garota que carregava como se fosse uma bola de futebol. Edward pensou em calcular quantos segundos o amigo urso gastaria para correr até ela, já que seu olhar estava tão deslumbrado. Não muito longe dali, parada quase na metade da escadaria principal, Rosalie parecia congelada. A boca da loira abria e fechava, seus olhos dourados estavam esbugalhados. Ela olhou algumas vezes para o pátio como se estivesse o procurando para saber como reagir, mas foi em vão. Como não o encontrou começou a caminhar lentamente em direção da amiga.

_Era o sinal de que estaria dando boas vindas? Ou ela só estava fingindo surpresa?_ Até onde Edward sabia, Bella estar na cidade era novidade.

Mais e mais toques estridentes eram ouvidos dos celulares, além de passos apressados, pois todos pareciam querer ver a cena, comprovar se era verdade.

_Afinal, este era um momento épico.- _Alguém explicava o motivo da euforia – _ela estava aparecendo do nada, como sumiu. _

Mas ela estava ali sim. Linda, sorridente e exalando confiança como nunca. Apesar do olhar inocente para aqueles que não a conheciam, aqueles olhos castanhos destacados pelo delineador certeiro, os cílios carregados de rímel e a sombra marrom só demonstravam uma coisa para Edward. Ela tinha voltado. E para ficar.

Não que ele não tivesse percebido isso na noite anterior.

Ele não precisava ver mais nada, então se afastou de forma discreta e fez o seu caminho para sair daquele pátio. _Ele já tinha visto tudo mesmo..._

"Oh meu Deus! Olhem o cabelo dela!" Ele ouviu uma das garotas praticamente gritar. "Está perfeito!"

"Ela _sempre _está impecável. Nem deve dormir." Lauren desdenhou.

"Ela colocou silicone? Desde quando Swan tem tudo aquilo de peito?"

O comentário de Jéssica o fez parar. E o fez pensar em voltar ao lugar que ocupava apenas para reparar nesse detalhe tão interessante. Em doze dias ele sabia que a amiga completaria dezoito anos. Abrindo a foto mensagem que ele tinha recebido de alguém, ele comprovou mais uma vez: ela estava se tornando uma bela mulher como sempre soube que seria.

Bella a observou de cima a baixo e não estranhou o esmalte azul claro e cintilante demais, enquanto a loira sorria e passava a mão no rosto como se quisesse mostrar como estava animada, mas ainda sem acreditar no que via. Ela estranhou um pouco ver que o cabelo dela estava estirado demais. Ela continuava linda como uma Barbie, e parecia ter crescido o suficiente para continuar mais alta. Depois de espremer os lábios cobertos pelo gloss tom de bronze de sempre, Rosalie finalmente abriu a boca para falar.

"Então... você voltou!" Ela não escondeu a excitação em sua voz, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se elas continuassem amigas como eram antes, mas com um bloqueio. Rosalie estava com medo de tocá-la.

Sem medo de continuar com seu plano, Bella deu um sorriso e piscou diversas vezes seus olhos. Era quase um sorriso sofrido que aos poucos ia sendo preenchido com um falso alívio. Ela fechou os olhos e abraçou a amiga com força. Propositalmente deixou que seu fichário caísse. "Oh Rose, como você está linda _amiga._" Foi tudo o que a morena precisou falar para ganhar um abraço apertado e uma risada abafada da loira.

Bella se segurou para não rolar os olhos lembrando como Rosalie era... barata. Já não agüentando ir tão além com sua interpretação de garota legal demais, ela contrariou o que seu coração pedia e se afastou a tempo de ver que Emmett já estava ali sorrindo nervoso enquanto sacudia o seu fichário nas mãos.

A camisa do uniforme estava dobrada acima dos cotovelos. Os músculos do braço, de seu tronco estavam perfeitamente marcados pela camisa. Bella estava com a boca fechada, mas não deixou de correr a língua pelos dentes e morder a parte interna de sua bochecha de forma discreta. Não é como se ele continuasse lindo... Emmett estava ainda mais quente. Quase como um inferno. E ele sorriu enquanto a _sacava. _Isabella tinha as mais lindas pernas de marfim que ele já tinha visto. E a saia estava mais curta que ela costumava usar.

O sorriso com direito a covinhas que ele tinha era o que fazia com quem o pacote externo ficasse completo. Rosalie tentava não se derreter estando ali ao lado do casal de ex namorados que tranquilamente se provocavam com o olhar. Será que eles não se sentiam constrangidos de fazerem aquela cena na frente de todos? Mesmo que poucos segundos tivessem passado, desde o abraço que Bella lhe deu.

Piscando mais algumas vezes seguidas, Bella abriu um tímido sorriso para o enorme e quente ex namorado.

"Isso deve ser seu." Ele entregou com um grande sorriso. "O que significa que você voltou."

"É." Ela respondeu pegando o fichário de forma mais charmosa que pode. "Cansei dos franceses." O comentário maldoso foi o suficiente para que ela pudesse passar por ambos em direção à escadaria. Rosalie e Emmett se olharam nervosos, e embora ela tenha procurando alguma esperança estranha nos olhos dele acabou perdendo mais uma vez a oportunidade de puxar assunto com ele, que agora olhava em direção a entrada da escola. Jasper e Alice se juntavam aos dois com as mesmas interrogações na testa.

Apenas uma peça estava faltando, e pelo visto só ela poderia ter alguma resposta.

Edward.

...que por sinal estava com o maxilar trincado com a nova foto mensagem que tinha acabado de receber. Emmett não tinha o menor direito de olhar para ela _daquela _forma depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Mas o pior talvez fosse perceber como ela o observava, quando abriu a segunda foto. Conhecer Bella como conhecia era muitas vezes doloroso. Como agora. Impossível não sentir o típico aperto no coração, causado por suas ações.

Caminhando pelos corredores comprovou que nada tinha mudado. Talvez a pintura tivesse sido renovada como a cada novo inicio de ano letivo, mas todo o caminho que ela percorreu da entrada até o corredor onde ficava o seu armário continuava igual. Ela escorregou a bolsa Chanel do ombro até o pulso para que pudesse pegar sua chave de dentro dela. Aqui jamais seria como nas escolas públicas onde as pessoas precisam de senhas para acessar os seus. Os alunos recebiam chaves. E o espaço era muito maior.

**Música para o post: ****Plastiscines - Bitch**

Assim que abriu a pequena porta ela notou como estava tudo perfeito. O espelho era o único item que ela gostaria que ocupasse a porta, mas como _tudo estava bem, _algumas fotos já estavam perfeitamente emolduradas ali. A primeira de todas era em alguma balada em Ibiza junto com sua prima Laila.

Logo abaixo do espelho estavam algumas fotos com os amigos de quem sentia _tanta _falta. E uma delas era da festa de pré ano novo onde tudo mudou. Aquela foto foi tirada horas antes. Bella não escondeu o sorriso vendo como estava feliz ali junto com os amigos. Estavam todos abraçados e sorridentes com suas roupas brancas. Durante duas semanas Bella teve crises de nervosismo para conseguir encontrar _**o vestido**_ para usar naquela noite. Algo que a deixasse perfeita e até mesmo pudesse soar angelical já que _aquela _era a noite onde ela finalmente iria se igualar as duas amigas, dando adeus a sua inocência. Bella era a única virgem entre seus amigos, e queria que sua primeira vez fosse como toda garota sonha. Um momento mágico e único.

Aquele Chanel foi o último vestido totalmente branco que ela tinha usado desde então. E desde o inicio ela deveria saber que lingerie da Victoria's Secret era inadequadamente barato. Desde quando ela usava meias e lingerie cor de pele? Lembrando de todas as escolhas estranhas que fez para que aquela noite fosse perfeita ela agora notava como tudo não passava de um erro atrás do outro. Exceto pelo vestido é claro.

O maior erro, de qualquer forma, eram aquelas cinco pessoas que posavam com ela_. E Chanel é sempre uma boa escolha. – _Ela pensou enquanto rolava os olhos lembrando daquela noite de vinte e oito de dezembro.

Colocando a bolsa dentro do armário ela puxou sua necesserie e retirou de dentro dela o gloss avermelhado que ela tanto gostava. Sorriu para ela mesma enquanto o retocava. A maquiagem estava perfeita para uma manhã de aula. Uma rápida checada em seus cílios postiços que ficavam naturais demais, mas que jamais deveriam soltar ou cair. _Tudo no lugar. _Passando a mão pelo cabelo e comprovando como ele estava perfeito ela se deu um último sorriso e pegou o seu fichário e os livros que precisaria naquele primeiro momento, junto com o celular e trancou o armário, voltando a caminhar pelo corredor.

Algumas pessoas abriam o caminho para ela exatamente como anos atrás. Bella distribuiu os mesmos sorrisos falsos de sempre e piscou em adoração para as pessoas que sabiam recepcioná-la. Assim que cruzou o corredor para o outro lado da escola Mike Newton quase soltou o gemido na frente dos colegas comprovando como o balançado dos quadris dela era extraordinário. Um rastro de suor apareceu em sua testa enquanto ele, com os olhos azuis e esbugalhados, lembrava daquela noite.

_Obviamente isso não importa mais – _ele tentou se assegurar. Bella estava bêbada e chapada demais e ele não sabia dizer se teria uma oportunidade boa de verdade ao seu lado agora. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era de que agora mais do que nunca ele precisava de Isabella Swan ao seu lado. A primeira coisa que ele fez foi pegar o seu celular do bolso e ligar para o Italiano que Bella tanto gostava de freqüentar. O primeiro passo dele seria dado durante o horário do almoço. Mas o que Mike não tinha percebido era que todos estavam fazendo seus movimentos, suas reservas, seus pedidos e suas encomendas para poder estar por perto daquela garota assim que fosse possível.

Isabella Marie Swan tinha sumido desde o dia vinte e nove de dezembro de dois mil e seis. E agora, dia primeiro de setembro de dois mil e nove, ela estava de volta. Para ela sumir era muito fácil. Era filha do secretário de segurança da grande metrópole e da única herdeira da rede de hotéis mais famosa do país. Dinheiro jamais faltaria, e não seria um esforço tão grande fazer com que a morena ficasse totalmente off para todos. Não que seu comentário sobre estar cansada dos franceses tenha passado despercebido pelos estudantes e pelos amigos que agora estavam fazendo valer o uso da internet em seus celulares, buscando qualquer vestígio de sua estada na França.

Em todas as fotos – as poucas fotos – ela estava ao lado de sua prima Laila. Alice torceu o nariz e não conseguiu esconder a expressão nauseada, como a muitos metros de onde ela estava, Edward conseguiu. Ele tinha torcido o nariz por poucos segundos, mas logo fechou o aplicativo do seu celular. Laila não era exatamente a melhor companhia de todas. Mais velha que ele apenas dois anos, ajudou a acelerar o lado precoce de todos os três garotos e não sentiu vergonha nenhuma de ter apresentado a eles o prazer do sexo e das drogas.

Cinco anos depois Edward se sentia arrependido. Laila levou sua inocência embora quando ainda tinha treze anos. !] Emmett e Jasper foram um pouco depois, apenas quando completaram catorze. Todo mundo sabia de tudo, e não se importava. Sexo faria parte da vida deles antes que pudessem freqüentar o ensino médio. E de qualquer forma, seria _saudável _saber o que as drogas causavam. Maconha todos fumaram aos treze. Comprimido aos catorze e pó... Experimentaram apenas aos quinze. Bella era a última em quase tudo, já que era a única a fazer aniversário no segundo semestre.

Laila foi a influência perfeita para eles quando ainda eram novos demais, mas agora até mesmo Rosalie – a mais bobinha da turma – ficou desconfiada do quão má poderia ser a influência daquela mulher na vida de Bella. Talvez por isso mesmo Bella tivesse feito o que fez naquela noite. Ela olhou para Emmett pelo canto do olho e não se espantou ao comprovar que ele estava pensativo.

"Laila... essa francesa é quente." Ele comentou rindo enquanto olhava para a foto das primas usando biquínis minúsculos em alguma praia pela Europa. Jasper captou a maldade e sorriu, permitindo as lembranças da ruiva de olhos verdes aparecendo de surpresa na frente daquele mesmo colégio anos atrás. O sorriso, os braços abertos e o sotaque francês quase irritável que escapavam daqueles lábios vermelhos demais sempre se tornavam completos quando horas depois ela balançava entre os dedos algum saquinho para a alegria dos amigos.

"Eu vou entrar." Alice informou depois de ouvir o primeiro sinal. E começou a andar.

Jasper acordou de seus pensamentos quando finalmente notou que estava sozinho. _Laila bem que poderia estar por aqui – _ele pensou suspirando. Não é como se ele estivesse abusando da _neve. _Ele estava consumindo em alguns momentos, como era antigamente, é claro. Apenas nos momentos especiais. E ele também tinha prometido a Alice. Sempre que consumisse iria falar para ela, caso não estivesse por perto. _Ninguém precisa mais da vadia francesa. – _Ele afirmou para si mesmo enquanto caminhava com pressa arrumando o seu terno do uniforme assim que ouviu o segundo toque do sinal.

Assim que atravessou a porta que dava para o seu lado do colégio ele pensou novamente em Laila. Ela podia ter sido a má influencia, podia ser fodidamente gostosa e sempre ter uma solução para tudo. Mas aquele cisne francês endiabrado poderia ajudar todos a ficarem juntos novamente... Quem sabe era um bom sinal? Bella estava de volta, e esse era o maior passo que poderia ter sido dado entre todos eles para que algo de bom acontecesse. E como ele notou que Emmett estava comendo a morena com os olhos minutos atrás, ele tinha certeza de que ela seria perdoada por sua traição.

Mais um toque chamou atenção de todos e segundos depois os corredores estavam finalmente vazios. As aulas tinham começado novamente.

O blazer estava dobrado em cima dos livros em seu braço quando ela o avistou. A aula de física foi mais longa do que ela gostaria, sem contar que o professor chamar sua atenção o tempo todo no primeiro dia de aula nunca é bom. Era como exigir a atenção dela ao conteúdo que agora pouco importava. Ela nem mesmo conseguia considerar que prestaria atenção a aula de química depois do almoço. Tudo que precisava era encontrar Edward. E se bem o conhecia, era melhor usar o seu celular.

Apesar de evitar todos como poderia, Edward agora estava com o seu terno desabotoado e caminhava com uma sacola com o combinado de sushis e sashimis que ela mais gostava. O seu almoço também estava ali dentro, abaixo do dela. Assim que ele dobrou a esquina o seu celular tocou e ele grunhiu imaginando que teria que ignorar mais aquela chamada. Mas vendo que era ela, resolveu atender.

"Onde você está? Não respondeu minhas mensagens. Precisamos conversar." Alice bufou do outro lado da linha fazendo com que Edward fechasse os olhos com força.

"Eu estou indo me encontrar com ela." Alice riu com sua voz um pouco embaralhada. Deveria estar fumando.

"Acho que agora eu consigo me lembrar que você estava querendo comprar macarróns." O coração do dono do mais singular e bagunçado cabelo ficou apertado. "Edward, você está aí?"

"Sim, eu estou. Mas eu preciso ir." Ele falou usando um tom um pouco mais rancoroso que Alice gostaria.

"Edward, você sabia disso?"

"Não." Ele respondeu rapidamente. "Mas eu estou tentando entender..." Comentou para despistar a pequena enquanto observava que Bella estava sentada na escadaria de sempre. "Eu preciso ir Alice."

"Você não vai me escapar, certo? Nós poderíamos nos juntar na casa de Jasper hoje... os pais dele ainda não voltaram de viagem." Ela mordeu os lábios tentando entender o que era essa agonia que tomava conta da boca de seu estomago enquanto via Lauren conversar com Jasper que estava escorado em seu armário.

"Pode deixar." Ele a acalmou antes de desligar. O sinal de pedestres finalmente ficou verde e ele pode atravessar a movimentada rua enquanto afrouxava a sua gravata.

Bella sorriu vitoriosa vendo toda atenção que estava recebendo. Certamente alguns convites para o almoço só surgiram por lembrarem do que aconteceu naquela festa. De alguma forma ela ainda mantinha a mesma insegurança de sempre sobre seu corpo e sobre o que as pessoas achavam dele, embora soubesse que para muitos homens – mesmo que de pouca idade, como os de seu colégio – isso não importava tanto, quando sexo fácil era colocado em jogo. O cabelo tom de bronze e o cigarro nos lábios a fez se sentir em casa _pela primeira vez_. Edward e ela que começaram com a tradição de almoçar ali naquela escadaria e os outros alunos que se sentavam degraus abaixo do que ela ocupava pareciam entender e manter a tradição. Ela sorriu dando o sinal de que ele poderia se aproximar.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele se sentou ao seu lado e apagou o cigarro que mal tinha começado a fumar no chão de pedra do degrau. Abriu a sacola e tirou o pedido que tinha feito para ela e a entregou. Celulares eram apontados para onde eles estavam ainda em silêncio e comentários diversos sobre os dois eram ouvidos como zumbidos.

Bella abriu a tampa e observou encantada como a escolha foi certa. Um combinado de sashimis de atum com seus sushis favoritos. O molho shoyo estava num tom diferente por estar misturado com muito wasabi como ela _passou a adorar. _

"Estou curiosa." Comentou com o amigo que já estava comendo seus sushis cheios de cream chese ,"Como você sabe?" Ele sorriu ainda sem olhar para ela.

"Pelo visto, você não foi a única a se manter informada nos últimos dois anos e nove meses." A forma como Edward falou, completamente seguro não a fez tremer ou sentir náusea como ela imaginou que poderia ser caso algo do tipo acontecesse. "Como foi o seu tempo na França?" Ele perguntou finalmente olhando para os olhos castanhos dela.

"Você _ainda _não faz idéia do quão esclarecedor ele foi." Os dois riram juntos e ela sentiu um aperto estranho no coração. Não deveria estar sendo legal com ele. "Mas então, o que faz aqui?"

"Vim trazer o seu almoço." Ele desdenhou.

"Oh, claro." Ela desdenhou também. "Como se eu não tivesse um bom número de opções."

Edward olhou para a escadaria e notou quantas pessoas tinham uma porção a mais por perto.

"Mas você não me recusou." Ela sorriu depois de piscar os olhos.

"Eu queria ver se você era capaz de me impressionar, depois de se atrever a pisar na minha casa ontem à noite." Ela forçou soar encantadora novamente antes de dar atenção a seu almoço.

Edward apenas trincou o maxilar. Da mesma forma que Emmett fazia não muito longe dali, no mesmo restaurante Italiano que entrava e via Mike Newton sair com duas porções do que parecia ser a salada favorita de Bella.

"Ei Rose." Jasper chamou atenção da loira que apenas bebia um suco sentada na escadaria da escola, sozinha, enquanto parecia ler algo. "Posso falar com você?"

"Hey!" Ela se levantou sem saber o que falar. "Claro."

"Como você está?" Ele iniciou a conversa enquanto caminhavam em direção ao lugar que Alice estava.

"Eu... estou ótima." Ambos não conseguiam fingir como não eram mais _tão _próximos. "E você, como foi o seu verão?" Era estranho a ouvir fazendo aquela pergunta, já que ambos estavam freqüentando praticamente todas as boas festas que aconteceram durante os meses passados.

"Foi ótimo." Ele comentou sem jeito se sentando de frente para Alice na pequena mesa redonda do pátio. Ela mascava um chiclete freneticamente.

"Edward está com ela. E eu suponho que Emmett também tenha ido até _lá." _A pequena avisou com um tom de voz nervoso enquanto observava pelo canto do olho a reação triste de Rose a noticia.

"Bem... pelo que posso ver aqui..." A loira começou depois de ver a mensagem que tinha chegado a seu celular. "Oh, sim! Pelo visto, Mike também."

Os três respiraram fundo e se entenderam com apenas a troca de rápidos olhares. Rose foi a primeira a sorrir e foi seguida dos dois amigos que caminhavam junto com ela para fora do colégio. Um movimento que não passou despercebido por outros estudantes que viram os três caminhando alinhados como um muro.

"O circo está armado." Jéssica comentou rindo baixo quando observou que o trio chegava na escadaria onde ela almoçava, como muitos outros alunos. O que ela não sabia é que não era o circo que estava montado. Isabella tinha uma reputação para recuperar, onde a mesma deixava claro que o colégio era o reino, e ela a rainha.

Mais uma vez ela pode sorrir vitoriosa. Bastou ver que todas aquelas pessoas estavam ali por ela, que já tinha acabado o seu almoço e sorria o seu sorriso inocente novamente. Enquanto todos iam chegando mais perto para assistir como seria o choque de ver os amigos juntos novamente – com Mike Newton por perto – Bella enviava a mensagem que já estava pronta em seu celular de forma tão discreta que apenas Edward, que continuava do seu lado percebeu... Como um sinal que alguém apenas estava esperando para que ela desse, e algo finalmente acontecesse.

Na verdade, já tinha acontecido.

Isabella Marie Swan tinha todos os holofotes em cima dela agora. Afinal a abelha rainha – como sua mãe costumava falar - estava de volta... E os convites do seu aniversário estavam sendo colocados em alguns armários neste exato momento.

Ela não seria mais uma garota solitária. _Agora ela tinha com quem brincar. _

_

* * *

_

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ? **

**BASTA APERTAR NO BOTÃO AZUL E ENVIAR UMA REVIEW!**

**COMO SEMPRE: QUANTO MAIS REVIEWS, MAIS RAPIDO TEMOS UM NO CAP!**

**Bjs, Mi. **


	3. Cap 2 Peças Armadas

**Vocês já deram uma olhadinha no meu perfil? Todas as imagens de cada cap, assim como trilha sonora e personagens que vão aparecendo ao longo dos caps está lá, já que aqui no FF não podemos colocar links de músicas ou imagens no meio do texto.**

**No meu perfil também tem o Link para votação do Oscar de Fanfics.**

**Eeeeee... A entrevista que o pessoal do RobstenPontoCom fez comigo usando as perguntas que vocês enviaram por e-mail, twitter e lá no fórum também.**

**Não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam da entrevista ok? ;)**

**Wow! Conseguimos tudo isso de reviews mesmo? Eu estou em choque. Feliz. De verdade. Obrigada mesmo, a cada uma de vocês!**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 2 – Peças Armadas.**

**Música: Robyn - Who's That Girl **

Angela olhou para a bolsa carteiro que agora estava praticamente vazia. Só faltavam seis convites, dos quatrocentos e cinco que ela recebeu para distribuir.

Só as turmas do último ano somavam oitocentos alunos. Ela tinha o mapa em sua cabeça, montado estrategicamente assim que recebeu um sorriso de Bella no primeiro dia de aula.

FlashBack

O professor já tinha passado um pequeno exercício de revisão para todos os alunos que trabalhavam em silêncio. Um dos funcionários entrou segurando uma bolsa carteiro de couro e não soube cochichar de forma discreta com o professor. Os alunos precisavam de silêncio, e o funcionário pediu desculpas a todos antes de chegar a seu destino final.

A banca de Angela Webber.

"Para você." Ele avisou entregando a bolsa e um envelope.

_Confio em você em suas escolhas. Não esqueça, um deles é seu. _

_B.S_

Angela arrumou os óculos surpresa e logo guardou o bilhete. Algum tempo depois, Bella foi a primeira a entregar o exercício ao professor. As duas se olharam brevemente e não foi necessário limpar os óculos para perceber o sorriso venenoso da morena.

Era o suficiente, por agora.

Fim do Flashback

Bella ter voltado também era uma novidade para ela. Angela sabia que trocar um momento de prazer com Emmett por Mike Newton não tinha sido inteligente, mas existem coisas que devem ser guardadas para si mesma. E por isso ela fez o seu serviço aproveitando que todos estavam ocupados demais para prestar atenção em seus passos.

Seis convites.

Um era seu. E _aqueles cinco _que estavam separados dos demais com um pequeno laço de seda preta, ela já tinha certeza do real destino.

Antes de continuar seu trabalho ela foi discreta e empurrou o seu convite pela pequena fresta de seu armário.

O mais próximo agora era o de Alice.

Ela pegou o pequeno bloco de convites e parou para prestar atenção nos envelopes pretos. Eram os únicos que tinham algo escrito com uma caligrafia impecável.

_Para o amigo_ ou _Para a amiga _antes dos nomes.

Era melhor entregá-los logo, antes que alguém notasse o que ela estava fazendo.

Mas claro que Angela calculou bem quem iria receber o convite. Mike Newton foi o primeiro em sua lista. Não que ela se importasse com o que aconteceu anos atrás. A escolha tinha sido de Bella. Ela notou os olhares do grandalhão para a ex. Quase todas as garotas suspiraram de inveja. Jasper, Emmett e Edward aos pés de uma garota só era demais. Só que se Emmett ficasse chateado com a presença de Mike... Ela poderia ter bons momentos com ele como no verão. Antes de Rosalie aparecer.

Edward observou Bella comer. A mesma classe de sempre. Não fazia sentido ela ter passado tanto tempo ao lado de Laila e ter voltado ainda _tão menina. _

_Tudo bem – _ele pensou melhor enquanto analisava o corpo da amiga – _Não tão menina assim. _

A saia mais curta era uma pequena provocação. Edward ficou feliz que ela não estivesse usando meias. Dois motivos eram óbvios: O primeiro é que ele não teria que imaginar se era necessário que ela usasse ligas ou não. A segunda, e melhor, é que ele poderia se perder olhando para as mais belas pernas de todo Upper East Side sem culpa.

"Desde quando parou de fazer a barba?" Bella perguntou olhando para o amigo sem nenhuma vergonha de que ele e os demais percebessem o que fazia.

"Preguiça." Edward deu os ombros e certificou que não estava ansioso quando notou os movimentos da morena que retirava blazer.

Edward não foi o único que notou o que ela tinha feito. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que amou notar que ela usava a espécie de segunda pele de renda por baixo da blusa de sua farda, ele não gostou que qualquer outra pessoa pudesse ter reparado o leve relevo.

"Gosto mais quando sua barba está feita."

Bella estranhou as palavras que usou. Mas Edward e Emmett começaram a se barbear muito cedo. E ela estava acostumada com aquele antigo visual. Era chocante admitir que o _amigo _estivesse atraente demais com seu novo estilo.

"Eu vou indo." Ela avisou quando notou Emmett se aproximar. "Aproveite melhor os seus cigarros." Ela piscou antes de colocar o blazer novamente.

Bella tinha noção do que tinha acabado de fazer com ele? Ela seria a sua morte, com toda certeza.

_Respire fundo. – _ele repetiu várias vezes para si mesmo tentando se acalmar.

_Maldita excitação adolescente. _

Alice preferia ficar alguns passos atrás dos outros amigos quando notou que Emmett subia a escadaria em direção a Bella.

A morena entregou algo de qualquer jeito para Edward e pegou sua bolsa. Assim que começou a descer a escadaria na mesma lateral pela qual Emmett subia, ela sorriu debochada.

"Sinto muito Emmett." Ela molhou os lábios de forma provocadora. "Mas... Edward chegou primeiro." Então ela piscou e continuou fazendo seu caminho. E Alice sabia que era em sua direção.

A vontade que Alice sentia era de dar uma rasteira na ex de seu irmão. Ela não ousaria dizer que estaria dando uma rasteira na ex melhor amiga. Afinal, se fossem amigas de verdade, sendo cunhadas ou não, elas teriam conversado sobre tudo o que estava para acontecer. E assim tudo poderia ter um fim decente. Mas a escolha de agir como uma vadia foi dela. E tanto sabia que estava errada que fugiu com vergonha do que tinha feito. O que mais fazia com que seu estômago embrulhasse era notar os olhos de seu irmão em direção a morena. Pior que isso era apenas notar que Edward a observava da mesma forma.

Rose abriu um sorriso convidativo. Ela estava feliz com a volta de Bella e estava disposta a deixar o passado literalmente para trás. Sempre foram amigas, e mesmo sendo a maior vítima das brincadeiras nada engraçadas criadas pela morena, ela sabia que estava com o coração aquecido com sua volta. Nada funcionava como antes. E ser apenas bonita não era uma vantagem. No colégio ser bonita e amiga de Bella significava muito mais. Era como fazer parte da cream de la cream.

Bella sorriu e pegou em uma das mãos de Rose. Sua outra mão pegou a de Alice e ela as puxou para fora daquele lugar. As três estavam andando de mãos dadas sorrindo. Alice sorria de nervoso, Rose de felicidade e Bella de escárnio. O silêncio durou até chegarem à frente do colégio. Bella soltou as mãos das amigas e se virou de frente para elas sorrindo tão falsa quanto os seios de Jéssica.

"Eu sei que não tivemos oportunidade de conversar. Mas eu realmente senti falta de tudo isso, incluindo de vocês!" Por mais que ela quisesse soar falsa, não estava mentindo. Laila tinha se esforçado para ser o máximo presente que podia na vida de Bella. O primeiro ano foi o mais difícil e o mais complicado. Bella ainda se sentia humilhada, e não conseguia se divertir sem um auxílio. E por mais que confiasse na prima como confiava nos outros cinco amigos, não era a mesma coisa.

_Laila não poderia carregá-la como Emmett. _

_Laila não era boa em dar conselhos de compras como Alice._

_Laila não sabia fazer os cupcakes especiais depois de fumarem como Edward. _

_Laila não conseguiria inventar uma música do nada como Jasper. _

_Laila não poderia ser humilhantemente bonita e boba como Rosalie. _

Mas Laila era sua prima, sua irmã, sua melhor amiga. Laila conseguiu que ela bolasse sua vingança. Então, apesar de sentir falta das amigas, ela estava aqui para se vingar. E o faria.

"O que acham de fazer compras hoje, depois das aulas?" Rosalie sugeriu o ponto que Bella precisava. Ela começaria a colocar seu plano em prática. A loira não era mais tão boba assim. Soube como fisgar a baixinha.

"É claro." Alice finalmente ficou animada. "Quem precisa fazer lição de casa no primeiro dia de aula?"

_Hora do primeiro baque querida_. – Bella concluiu.

"Ahw!" Bella bufou fazendo bico. "Hoje eu não posso. Sinto muito. Eu voltei para a cidade ontem na hora do almoço. Tenho que me estabelecer na casa de minha mãe também. Não imaginam como foi difícil encontrar o meu sapato." Ela apontou para os seus. "Acabei tendo que mandar comprar um novo, ou ficaria sem algo decente para usar hoje."

Outras garotas teriam achado aquilo absurdo. Mas para aquelas três não era nenhuma surpresa ou fato incomum. Gastar mais de trezentos dólares em um par de sapatos era tão simples e normal como respirar.

"Amanhã então?" Rosalie deu um pequeno pulo. Alice se incomodou. Era algo que ela faria se estivesse completamente empolgada. Bella ainda aguardava uma resposta.

"Claro. Amanhã então." Alice confirmou. E foi tão pega de surpresa quanto Bella, quando Rosalie resolveu dar um abraço coletivo nas duas.

As três sentiram como aquilo era bom. Como sentiam falta. Como há muito tempo não tinham daquilo em suas vidas. Apesar de Bella planejar a vingança dela, foi Alice que se soltou primeiro. Seu estômago deu voltas quando tudo veio à tona em sua cabeça. Bella era uma traidora. E traidoras não tem vez.

O sinal tocou.

E isso foi o que a livrou de algum constrangimento maior.

Rosalie sentiu tudo o que se passava ali. Mas não falou nada enquanto observava as amigas se afastando. Cada uma pegou seu caminho. Enquanto ela observava as duas caminharem afastadas pela escadaria, uma mão tocou em seu ombro.

"Está tudo bem?" Jasper perguntou e ela sorriu.

"Vai ficar." Ela respondeu sorridente.

"Eu... meio que sinto isso também." Ele confessou e começou a caminhar em direção a escadaria abraçado com a amiga. Os dois se sentiram bem com aquele gesto tão pequeno. Na cabeça de ambos Bella tinha voltado para trazer a normalidade entre os amigos. Mal podiam imaginar que seus planos eram outros...

"Você viu como aquele filho da mãe agiu como um cachorrinho?" Edward escutava Emmett reclamar da atitude de Mike Newton, que por sinal foi igual à dele. "Ele foi correndo como um imbecil até o italiano, e comprou da mesma salada que eu!"

"Ele comprou da mesma salada que Bella gosta." Edward se encostou ao muro do colégio e finalmente acendeu o seu cigarro. Depois de tragar com força continuou " assim como você."

"Eu sei. Mas aquele filho de uma..." Emmett socou uma das mãos no muro. Edward rolou os olhos. Ele continuava tendo um temperamento muito... peculiar. "Ele estragou tudo uma vez, não vai estragar uma segunda!"

Edward pensou sobre o que Emmett tinha acabado de falar. E não gostou nem um pouco. Emmett não tinha direito nenhum sobre Bella. Edward, mais do que ninguém, sabia de tudo o que tinha acontecido e não estava bem ou satisfeito de não poder dividir. O tempo passou e ele agora tinha que conviver com aquele plano que não deu certo.

"O cabelo dela está enorme." O grandalhão suspirou se encostando na parede ao seu lado. "Ela parece um anjo. Como naquela maldita noite."

"Eu acho..." Edward começou a traçar um novo caminho. "que se ela voltou e quer ficar bem com a gente, deveríamos esquecer toda aquela merda."

"Claro!" Emmett contestou cheio de escárnio. "Você não foi o corno de toda Upper East Side." Edward se segurou para não rir. "Mas devo admitir. Ela está linda demais para eu me importar com comentários maldosos."

_Ela sempre foi linda_. – Edward gostaria de dizer em voz alta. Mas o seu cigarro era a desculpa mais do que perfeita para que se mantivesse calado.

"E você notou como ela continua agindo como uma abelha rainha?" Emmett viajava não só pelas curvas do corpo de Isabella, mas também por sua atitude. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo fora, ela continuava dona de uma posição estratégica. E ninguém ousaria se meter com ela. Apesar de não saber se Alice conseguiria comprar uma briga pela amiga, ele tinha certeza de que todos os outros fariam. E ele se incluía tranquilamente.

"Bella sempre agiu assim. Ou não vai lembrar do nosso primeiro dia de aula?" Os dois sorriram com a lembrança de Bella mandando em todos eles sem nem mesmo saber seus nomes.

"Eu me sinto confuso." Emmett admitiu ao amigo que jogava a bituca do cigarro no chão. "Não era para eu me sentir assim. Ela não merece toda minha atenção."

"Você vai ser capaz de perdoar a traição dela?" Edward sabia que estava lidando com Emmett. A escolha das palavras fez com que a reação desejada aparecesse. Começava pelos dedos. Emmett os estralava como se fosse para aliviar a tensão. Mas de nada adiantava. O maxilar, os ombros... Ele inteiro estava tenso e suas sobrancelhas estavam quase juntas demais.

Edward e Bella sempre foram muito amigos por isso.

Eles eram venenosos e sabiam enfiar o dedo nas feridas das pessoas. E sempre de forma mais sutil que um simples desejar de bom dia.

Emmett esmurrou novamente a parede e ouviu o sinal tocar.

"Claro que não!" Ele sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez. "Traiu ? Pronto, não tem mais minha confiança!"

Emmett começou a caminhar na sua frente. Edward pode sorrir sem que o amigo visse. Bella poderia ter ficado fora durante todo esse tempo, mas ele não ia perder as rédeas da situação. Afinal, ele era o criador de tudo aquilo.

Horas depois todos estavam cansados. Alice ainda se perguntava como agüentaria passar o resto do ano estudando tantas horas de ciências, se queria um futuro na área de humanas? Mas o fato de pagar apenas duas aulas com Bella a fez se sentir melhor. A ex namorada de seu irmão estava na aula de políticas integradas e literatura. O estômago reclamou a falta do almoço e ela sentiu a acidez correndo pela garganta por ter exagerado nos chicletes durante todo o dia. Alice não sabia se ia agüentar ficar sentada junto de Bella e agradecia demais por seu colégio não ter bancas para duplas como em muitos outros. Apenas bancas individuais, sempre. Era uma forma de fazer com que os alunos se sentissem especiais. Mas que também estimulasse a competição de modo saudável entre eles.

Alice pensou um pouco sobre isso. Não é como se ela tivesse que competir com Bella com alguma coisa, mas é como se Bella estivesse a instigando naqueles dois últimos horários.

Seria mais saudável parar de pensar sobre isso. A ex cunhada tinha apenas voltado. Tudo estava bem, tudo ficaria ótimo. Pegou tudo e jogou dentro da grande bolsa não dando atenção para o envelope preto. Assim que bateu a porta de seu armário, deu um pulo por causa do susto que tinha levado.

"Merda Edward!" Ela falou respirando fundo.

"Precisamos conversar." Ele avisou enquanto observava Mike Newton passando pelo outro lado do corredor.

"Sim." Ela procurou os chicletes na bolsa. "Droga, não posso ter comido os dez essa manhã."

"Você tem que parar com isso."

"Não se mete!" ela praticamente rosnou.

"Se você não se alimentar bem, não vai poder se divertir com Jasper."

As palavras a atingiram em cheio.

"Nós temos que falar sobre a volta de Bella. Nada mais."

Alice encerrou a conversa e começou a caminhar junto com o amigo para fora do colégio. Uma caminhada parecia perfeita. Alice compraria seus chicletes novos, Edward poderia fumar e eles poderiam conversar sem que fossem interrompidos.

"Então..." Jasper começou rindo enquanto ajudava Rose com os livros "Você e Emmett hunh?"

Rosalie se sentiu envergonhada. As borboletas fizeram um vendaval em seu estômago e o seu sorriso era de rasgar os lábios. Ela piscou algumas vezes, arrumou o cabelo... tentou disfarçar, mas não conseguiu.

"Isso parece bom." Jasper continuou, mesmo sabendo que ela estava envergonhada. "Acho que vocês formariam um belo casal."

"Não mesmo." Ela abriu seu armário e pegou os livros que estavam com o amigo.

"Você acha isso por causa de Bella?"

"Não." Ela se encostou no armário. "Sabe..." antes de continuar ela olhou com calma o corredor. "Emmett estava bêbado. Ele não parece se interessar em mim."

"Rose..." Jasper riu. "Quem seria louco de não se interessar em você?" Ela riu junto com ele enquanto colocava o cabelo atrás da orelha e olhava para o chão envergonhada. "Você é linda demais para se sentir assim insegura. E sabe disso."

"Talvez." Ela respirou fundo e pegou sua bolsa. "Talvez eu também me sinta insegura por Bella ter voltado. Mas é como se eu fosse transparente para ele." Jasper riu mais uma vez.

"Claro. Eu vou fazer de conta que ele não te comeu com os olhos naquela festa." Ele ficou na frente dela. "E vou fingir que não vi quando ele te pressionou na borda da piscina e enfiou a língua em sua garganta."

Ela corou violentamente antes de cair em uma deliciosa gargalhada com o amigo.

Jasper a conhecia bem o suficiente para entender que tudo o que faltava na vida da loira era um pouco de confiança. Era bom poder fazer com que ela se sentisse segura. Assim ficaria bem e relaxaria. Mas muitas pessoas poderiam se aproveitar de sua baixa auto-estima com facilidade e isso era algo que ele realmente não desejava que acontecesse. Esse pensamento o levou até Bella. Ele sabia como a morena gostava de brincar com esse ponto fraco de Rose. E se preocupou por algum momento.

"Eu acho que vou indo..." Ela o avisou.

"Vai como?"

"Meu motorista deve ter chegado."

"Se cuida." Ele pediu sinceramente. Ela suspirou.

"Vou tentar." Ela começou a andar, mas então parou e se virou para ele mais uma vez. "Gostei disso. Acho que... deveríamos nos reunir mais vezes, como antes."

Jasper abriu um grande sorriso e concordou acenando com a cabeça. Assim que chegou em seu armário entendeu o que tantos alunos estavam fazendo com envelopes pretos. Ele abriu o seu e viu o convite de aniversário de Bella.

Ele só não ficou feliz por ter se lembrado de Alice. Como será que ela reagiu ao receber o seu convite também?

"Falta!"

O treinador tinha gritado pela terceira vez em menos de quarenta minutos do treino. Emmett ainda sentia raiva da pergunta que Edward fez. Não dele, mas da pergunta. Ele não poderia perdoá-la. Como ficaria sua situação? Quantos deboches ele teria que ouvir mais uma vez? Por quanto tempo ele continuaria sendo alvo fácil de piadinhas de tantas pessoas que nem mesmo o conhecia?

_O grande corno do Upper East Side._

"FALTA!" O treinador gritou mais uma vez, e dessa, mais irritado do que nunca. "Emmett, chuveiro!"

"Mas eu..."

"Você está fazendo qualquer coisa menos jogar. Vá esfriar essa cabeça, pois eu sei que você não está aqui nessa quadra!"

Emmett resmungou alguns palavrões no caminho para o vestiário. Ele sabia que não poderia se dar por vencido. Ele precisava controlar sua raiva, e era por isso que ele entrou para aquele time anos atrás. Seu temperamento explosivo sempre foi um problema grande. Mas os psicólogos e pedagogos pediram para que ele fosse escalado para alguma atividade em grupo, no lugar de algo que ele praticasse sozinho. Ele precisava aprender a conviver com várias pessoas e a não descontar nelas quando estourasse.

E na verdade, Emmett não vinha estourando já tinha algum tempo. Sua última crise lhe rendeu a expulsão em dois jogos das finais contra outros colégios.

Tudo não passava de uma grande vontade de socar o adversário. E bem, ele o fez.

Bella tinha sumido por tanto tempo... Não era como se o namoro deles tivesse sido algo comparável como uma história de primeiro amor. Eles estavam mesmo apaixonados um pelo outro? Tantas e tantas vezes ele se fez essa pergunta... Da parte dela era óbvio. Ou então ela não estaria com Mike na noite que ela disse ter planejado para os dois. Mas eram tão novos, e sempre foram tão inconseqüentes... Talvez fosse menos doloroso se as fotos não tivessem sido espalhadas.

Emmett ainda tinha uma enorme vontade de quebrar a cara de Mike Newton. Sempre teve fama de mentiroso, mas daquela vez ele tinha fotos para mostrar a todos. Emmett sentia a humilhação sendo relembrada. E não era simples de acreditar ou conviver.

Ele estava com medo que tudo voltasse à tona mais uma vez.

Mas por outro lado, ele se questionava sobre os motivos que o levou a sorrir quando viu que ela caminhava para dentro daquele colégio. Pensou sobre os motivos de ter ido comprar um dos seus pratos favoritos para o almoço. Forçou mais e mais vezes para descobrir o motivo de sentir seu corpo e seus hormônios reagirem por uma garota que, no máximo, tinha visto de biquíni.

Tudo que Bella permitiu que ele visse de seu corpo, além dos biquínis, tinha sido seus seios. E ainda assim, estavam cobertos pela camisola branca de algodão. Tão fina que chegava a ser transparente.

Agora, o que o perturbava eram as pernas dela. A saia mais curta do que ela costumava usar, e seu corpo mais maduro. Embaixo da água fria ele finalmente entendeu: ele poderia continuar magoado com ela, mas não teria problemas em desejá-la. Era natural. Jovens, hormônios e todas essas coisas que acontecem... E Bella o provocava. Provocava a todos com aquela saia curta, com seus saltos e seu leve rebolado enquanto caminhava. Tudo agora a deixava ainda mais bonita, mais angelical e ao mesmo tempo mais _fodidamente sexy._

Ele se sentia perturbado. E cada vez que pensava no longo cabelo castanho, nos olhos caramelados, e no sorriso que apenas ela tinha, a raiva parecia passar.

Hormônios ou não, o grande problema de Emmett era que ele estava confuso. Ele não sabia como seria, mas tinha uma esperança de que nos próximos dias uma luz o situasse.

**Prince:**

[foto no meu perfil]

_Prince é um West Highland Terrier muito mimado. É o fiel companheiro de Bella. Mais mimado que muita criança por aí, a pequena__bola de pêlos__foi escolhido a dedo por Edward que sabendo a paixão da melhor amiga por cães resolveu surpreende-la em seu aniversário de 15 anos. E deu certo. Bella considera Prince o seu melhor presente de todos os tempos._

**Música: Matt Pokora ft. Timbland - She's Dangerous **

O elevador nunca pareceu demorar tanto.

Bella se sentia impaciente e acompanhada pela mãe e a equipe do cerimonial. Ela não estava muito preocupada com o casamento da mãe ou com detalhes de sua grande festa. A sua cabeça estava cheia por lembrar do abraço das amigas, da dedicação de Edward, do sorriso tímido de Jasper ou da tentativa de Emmett de lhe agradar. Os olhares curiosos para cima de sua pessoa, e o mesmo respeito de sempre. Só algo ganhou sua total atenção enquanto caminhava pelo hall de entrada do apartamento.

O barulho da coleira balançando e o latido.

"Prince!"

Ela pegou o cachorro no colo e ignorou as reclamações da mãe sobre o cachorro não ser gente para ser tão mimado daquela maneira.

Os celulares da equipe do cerimonial não paravam em nenhum momento. O RSVP estava sendo utilizado como a regra de etiqueta pedia. E talvez por isso mesmo, Bella estivesse com aquela dor de cabeça. Vozes de várias pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo, misturado com seus celulares o tempo inteiro num modo de alerta. Ela não sentia a menor falta dessa angústia diária. Na França as pessoas não costumavam fofocar a cada cinco segundos porque alguém tinha respirado de forma errada. Apesar de tudo, o pequeno trauma ainda não tinha a abandonado.

Talvez, se fosse ela espalhando alguma fofoca... assim se sentiria bem? _Humilhar alguém sempre era divertido._

"Bella, largue esse cachorro e venha decidir os últimos detalhes de sua festa." Renée pediu impaciente. Ela não gostava de cachorros. Nunca gostou e por isso nunca comprou nenhum para Bella. Mas então, no dia que Bella completou quinze anos, o melhor amigo o fez. A regra era clara: O cachorro só poderia ficar na casa de seu pai, onde estavam naquele momento. "Bella.."

"Estou com fome." A morena reclamou largando o cachorro em cima do sofá, ao lado da mãe de propósito. " Vou lavar as minhas mãos e encontro a equipe na mesa de jantar..." Ela avisou saindo de junto de todos.

Não precisou ir até o quarto. O lavabo junto da sala de jantar estava ali, com seu enorme espelho para comprovar o que a garota não queria ver. _Insegurança._

Lavou as mãos e pensou em passar água no rosto, mas não queria borrar a maquiagem. Por mais leve que fosse, qualquer coisa que pudesse apontar uma de suas imperfeições tinha que estar fora de seu caminho.

A bolsa continuava em cima do sofá, onde Prince continuou deitado. Aquele tinha sido o melhor presente do mundo. Ela ainda sorria completamente boba olhando para o animal que o seu melhor amigo tinha lhe dado. Prince era branco como neve e tinha um temperamento doce como um chocolate. Mas era engraçado ser tão pequeno, tão quieto e ao mesmo tempo tão protetor. Jasper uma vez tinha dito que ele era um cachorro daqueles de filmes de terror. Quase como um detector de maldade. Bella sabia que as lembranças estavam aquecendo o seu coração como não deveriam. E toda essa baboseira de Jasper não fazia sentido. Laila era uma boa pessoa, e apenas era como sua mãe: detestava cachorros e por isso não se dava bem com eles.

Prince não seria uma exceção.

Bella se sentia deprimida por resolver tudo sozinha. Mas Laila não poderia estar ali. Ela precisava freqüentar a faculdade esse ano. Alice e Rosalie eram as pessoas que realmente deveriam estar com ela decidindo tudo. Elas sonhavam tanto com suas festas de dezesseis anos, com o baile de debutantes... Bella não participou de nada disso. Foi chutada, sem culpa, como um cachorro do seu caminhão de mudança de uma família de classe média. E se humilhou indo atrás. Mas tudo o que recebeu foi pior.

_Não quero saber._

_Não existe justificativa._

_Não posso._

_Não vou me meter._

_Sinto muito. _

Os olhos ficaram pesados e um alerta de mensagem de seu celular a salvou daquela estranha melancolia. Não tinha nada que ficar pensando no passado e ficar magoada com ele. Apenas aproveitar o que ele teve de melhor e usar em seu plano de vingança.

"_Dizer que sinto muito sua falta ainda não é suficiente. Estou contando os dias."_

Finalmente Bella pode sentir algum conforto.

Em um lugar qualquer, essa pessoa estaria sentindo sua falta. Era _normal _cativar as pessoas dessa forma.

Foco na vingança. Foco no seu trunfo!

"Quase todos os convidados já confirmaram presença em seu aniversário." Renée sorriu para a filha que agora se sentava ao seu lado.

"Isso é bom. Vai nos poupar trabalho." Bella foi sincera.

"Vamos acertar os detalhes da decoração do dancing?"

_Eles não merecem minha atenção, eles só merecem minha vingança._ – Foi o mantra de Bella enquanto continuava a não se importar o suficiente com preparativos. Aquele fim de tarde estava sendo chato.

Não tinha graça planejar aquele momento com sua mãe e os profissionais envolvidos. Ela também não queria a prima... ela queria as amigas ajudando a realizar aquele sonho. A noite que estava por vir, seria longa.

"Estar apreensiva é natural Edward." Alice tentou mais uma vez explicar ao amigo como se sentia. "Ela acabou com Emmett quando podia ser sincera."

Alice apoiou o rosto na mão. O braço estava em cima da mesa e ela bufou como uma criança. Edward riu e o garçom trouxe os pratos dos dois. Eles caminharam bastante e não conseguiram falar muita coisa. Quando a fome realmente estava ficando insuportável eles optaram por parar em um pequeno restaurante pouco conhecido. Edward conseguiu convencer Alice a dividirem um sanduíche. Mas Alice acabou pegando um só para ela. Edward sabia que ela não estava agindo por impulso, e a escolha era leve.

"Eu falei com ele hoje depois que vocês saíram andando juntas." Ele começou a colocar o seu plano em prática. "Jasper seguiu vocês e deu o espaço que eu precisava com Emmett."

"Me assusta, sabe?"

"O que?"

"É quase como se algo tivesse mudado e agora estivesse acontecendo novamente." Alice fez caras e bocas enquanto falava. Era como se sentisse chapada demais para formular as palavras certas, mas tudo que sentia era medo. "Foi tão natural ver como todos nós nos entendemos por causa da volta dela."

Edward riu e finalmente deu um longo gole em seu suco. Sabendo que faltava algo, pegou o pequeno cantil dentro do bolso do terno do uniforme e despejou um pouco da bebida no suco. Mais um longo gole e agora sim, estava do jeito que ele gostava e precisava.

"Nós meio que precisamos nos encontrar... todos nós. Dar uma chance novamente a ela." Edward continuou falando devagar. "Merdas acontecem todos os dias. Todos têm problemas, mas nós somos amigos e sinceramente eu não tinha uma conversava com Emmett fazia..."

"Muito tempo." Alice completou e respirou fundo. " É como Rosalie. Óbvio que a vejo com freqüência, mas nós não somos mais grandes amigas. Mas mesmo assim, depois de todo esse tempo com uma simples troca de olhar, nós nos entendemos."

"Isso é bom, não é verdade?"

Edward ia continuar, mas o seu celular vibrou em cima da mesa.

"_Está tudo animado como imagino que esteja? Beijos."_

Alice notou como ele ficou tenso. Edward amaldiçoava aquele diabo ruivo com todas as piores palavras do mundo mentalmente.

"Edward?"

"Como eu ia dizendo..." ele pareceu recuperar a postura depois de mais um gole longo em seu copo de suco. "É bom saber disso." Ele agitou os braços "Vocês duas se entenderem. Sem Bella aqui estamos apenas nos afastando mais e mais... isso não é bom."

"Não estamos não!" Alice protestou com raiva. "O que estávamos fazendo ontem?"

"Eu sei que mesmo sendo um sexteto, tínhamos nossos momentos separadamente, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer." Ele resmungou.

"Você está entendendo o que eu quero dizer Alice." Ele resmungou. "Não importam nossas atividades separadamente. Ou se você tem mais afinidade com Bella do que com Rosalie para assuntos mais íntimos. Nós seis estamos afastados. E isto está errado." Olhando bem nos olhos dela ele terminou. "E você sabe perfeitamente disso. Sabe que só funcionamos bem _de verdade _quando estamos _todos _juntos."

"E você disse que não sabia que ela tinha voltado, mas saiu correndo de casa falando com alguém sobre comprar macarróns." Alice acusou. "E até onde eu sei, quem ama comer macarróns é Bella, não sua mãe!"

Edward rolou os olhos.

"Certo, certo..." Ele respirou fundo. "Mas isso não quer dizer que eu realmente tenha falado com ela. Ela me ignorou. Não quis papo comigo."

"Claro. E na hora do almoço você fez o que? Serviu de capacho? É isso Edward? Não pense que eu não percebi o seu olhar para cima dela. Era quase tão deprimente quanto o de Emmett! Não tente me convencer que ela é uma coitadinha!"

O sangue dele parecia ferver, borbulhar.

"Eu chamei você aqui para que nós pudéssemos conversar Alice. Eu estou disposto a deixar toda a merda que aconteceu de lado. E você?"

"Eu não sei."

"Não tente jogar comigo. Todos nós nos conhecemos bem o suficiente para entender quem usa o que contra quem, como, onde..." Passou a mão pelo rosto se sentindo verdadeiramente cansado. "Eu não dormi bem toda essa noite, ok? Nós tentamos falar com ela varias vezes durante todo esse tempo e não conseguimos."

"Eu só tentei uma vez." Alice foi orgulhosa. "E foi para pegar um par de Manolos que estava com ela e eram meus."

"Alice..."

"Como você quer que eu esqueça o que aconteceu?"

Alice estava sendo sincera. Tão sincera quanto ele gostaria, apesar de tudo. Seria difícil ele unir todos mais uma vez. Nem mesmo tinha certeza do que Bella queria... Mas ele sabia o que queria. Ele tinha que concertar as coisas da melhor forma que fosse possível. Ele começou isso anos atrás. Se as coisas estavam assim não era por causa do mal entendido, mas sim por causa do que ele tinha armado.

"Não esqueça, mas conviva com os erros dela." Ele balançou a cabeça nervoso. "de uma outra chance a ela."

"Muito fácil falar, não é mesmo? Não foi a você que ela traiu. Merda Edward, nós éramos melhores amigas. Ela poderia ter me contado que estava sentindo algo por Mike Newton."

"E se você me der a chance de provar que todos nós agimos de forma errada com ela?"

"Quem tem que fazer isso é ela. Não você." Alice perdeu os modos falando nervosa e de boca cheia. "Que ela se dane Edward."

Bastou gastar alguns segundos com o celular e ele já tinha um novo argumento.

"Um passarinho azul me contou que vocês vão sair para fazer compras amanhã."

"Às vezes eu odeio o que as pessoas tweetam. Aposto que veio de Jéssica!"

Edward sorriu e esperou Alice terminar de comer. Jogar com os sentimentos dela seria bem mais fácil. Por pior que ele se sentisse em fazer isso, ele faria.

"Amanhã vocês vão fazer compras e você vai me dizer o que achou de tudo."

"Como assim?" Alice revirou os olhos "Virou minha babá agora Cullen?"

"Não." Ele continuou a falar enquanto checava os e-mails novos em sua caixa de entrada. O que queria estava lá. "Eu só quero que você consiga dizer na minha cara, olhando nos meus olhos que não sentiu falta de Bella."

"Edward eu na.."

"Você nunca disse a ela o quanto ama Jasper, não é mesmo?"

"Vai a merda Edward!"

Alice saiu do pequeno restaurante de qualquer jeito. Ela estava com tanta raiva que não podia conter os xingamentos em voz alta e os grunhidos. Saiu caminhando irritada e de qualquer jeito, não respeitando os sinais de pedestres, ou o bom senso. Esbarrou em várias pessoas e tratou como lixo outras que andavam lentas demais. Irritada e sabendo que não ia dar em nada caminhar tantas quadras estendeu o braço e assim que conseguiu um taxi pegou o caminho para o seu porto seguro.

Não o verdadeiro porto seguro. Mas aquele que ela tinha conseguido nos últimos anos.

Jasper continuava sozinho em casa quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento e Alice entrou se jogando em seus braços.

Ele sabia que a amiga precisa de mais apoio do que ele imagina, naquele momento. Bastou beijar seus cabelos escuros e longos que ela desabou. Com Jasper ela podia ser ela mesma. Mesmo que silenciosamente. E foi quando o abraçou com força que o silêncio foi substituído pelos soluços altos.

**Jake:**

[foto no meu perfil]

_Jake é um Husk Siberiano extremamente dócil e dependente de Rosalie, sua dona. Rose o comprou tem pouco mais de um ano. Ela costumava se sentir muito sozinha em casa e sabia que ter um animal de estimação a ajudaria a ser um pouco mais responsável._

Não muito longe dali Rosalie se sentava **à** mesa de jantar de sua casa. Sozinha, como quase todas as noites. A pequena porção de frutas estava na sua frente. Era o jantar estabelecido por sua mãe. Mas ela sabia que se mastigasse algo, seria difícil não continuar. Consumir alimentos sólidos no café da manhã era sempre mais fácil. O resto do dia administraria apenas líquidos e pastosos. E então o seu peso continuaria o mesmo.

Sempre.

Jake olhou para ela carente enquanto empurrava o focinho contra sua perna. Rose sorriu e fez aquilo que a faria se sentir melhor.

"Madalena, já terminei!"

Então saiu da sala de jantar apenas com o copo do seu suco especial e foi para o quarto. Seu amigo grande e peludo a acompanhou, inclusive quando ela pulou na cama. Mas o seu celular tocou. Ela terminou de beber o suco enquanto caminhava até o celular que estava em cima de sua escrivaninha. O copo ficou de qualquer jeito no mesmo lugar onde o celular estava.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou ainda surpresa.

"Oi Rose." Ele começou. "Podemos falar?"

A loira sorriu tanto que não pode conter uma risada excitada.

"Claro que podemos!" Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Eu não sei por onde começar exatamente, mas apesar de tudo eu estou tão feliz que tudo esteja voltando ao normal!"

Edward sorriu sincero. Ele precisava da inocência de Rosalie para fazer com que o dia de amanhã desse certo. Conversar com a Barbie da turma foi melhor do que ele imaginava. Rosalie era quase inocente demais para viver no mundo em que vivia. Mas essa era uma forma simples de se proteger do mundo lá fora. Rosalie seria o ponto de equilíbrio entre as outras duas amigas.

Ou não.

**Música: Iron & Wine - Boy With a coin**

"Edward não vamos chamar você novamente!" Sua mãe reclamou na porta do quarto, ainda sem abri-la.

Ela podia sentir o cheiro do cigarro que Edward estava fumando.

Esmé conseguia fazer de conta que Edward não fumava. Como Carlisle fazia com ela. Era mais fácil conviver com isso, do que pegando no pé do filho já que nem mesmo poderia dar um bom exemplo, nesse sentido. Além do mais, ele era jovem e precisava curtir essa juventude plenamente como ela e seu marido fizeram.

Os três se juntaram para jantar e começaram a conversar sobre como tinha sido o dia de hoje. Era um hábito que os pais do garoto gostavam de manter. Nem que fosse pelo menor tempo possível, eles gostavam de estar presente na vida do filho. Era como manter um equilíbrio familiar.

"Renée me ligou hoje de tarde." Esmé começou a tocar no assunto depois de olhar para o marido estrategicamente. "E conversamos sobre o casamento dela... ela está nas nuvens. E também está assim por causa de Bella."

"Ela voltou." Edward sorriu enquanto falava. "E estou realmente feliz com isso."

"Conversaram? Sei que tem algum tempo que não fazem isso..." Carlisle era um pai participativo. Não era apenas por conhecer Charlie antes mesmo de ele pensar em observar Renée com outros olhos. " Charlie também está muito feliz, embora esteja achando ruim que Bella fique apenas na casa dele."

"Nós vamos nos acertar novamente. Todos nós." Ele sorriu para os pais enquanto terminava de digitar uma mensagem em seu celular.

"_Tenho uma surpresa para você amanhã. Tenho certeza que você vai adorar."_

Edward não estava sonhando. Estava falando com tanta certeza que seus pais acreditaram em suas palavras sem fazer algum questionamento.

Mais tarde naquela noite Emmett estava parado de frente a janela de seu quarto com seu celular na mão.

Alice dormiria na casa de Jasper.

Ele se sentia culpado por ver que a irmã estava tão mais revoltada que ele.

Seus pensamentos vagavam por deixar tudo aquilo de lado ou por tentar ter o que ele ainda tinha direito. Bella foi falsa, mas lhe devia uma noite. Não era incomum responder aos pedidos de seus hormônios. Agora não seria diferente. Era só apertar o botão verde de seu celular.

"Aqui é a caixa postal da Bella Swan. Após o latido deixe seu recado."

Emmett sorriu ouvindo a voz doce que só sua morena poderia ter. E até sentiu saudades da bola branca que atendia pelo nome de Prince.

"Bella, sou eu." Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. "Que tal almoçarmos na escadaria amanhã?"

X

* * *

**QUE FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Basta clicar no botão azul e dizer o que achou!**

**Bjs, Mi.**


	4. Cap 3 Tentativas

**Oba! Finalmente cap novo. As coisas estavam mornas, agora começam a esquentar de verdade!**

**Todas as imagens de cada cap, assim como trilha sonora e personagens que vão aparecendo ao longo dos caps está lá, já que aqui no FF não podemos colocar links de músicas ou imagens no meio do texto.**

**No meu perfil também tem o Link para votação do Oscar de Fanfics que eu acredito que ainda está valendo/recebendo votos. **

**Não tenho como agradecer a vcs por tantas reviews de uma maneira diferente que não seja o post. **

**Obrigada Vivi! Vc tem sido uma beta tri atenciosa! **

**Bjs!

* * *

**

Edward pôde sorrir quando o porteiro abriu a grande porta de vidro para ele passar. A caixa agora era muito maior do que a que ele carregara da última vez. Todos os macarróns estavam frescos. Era uma forma de deixar Bella animada logo pela manhã. E também comprar sua companhia durante o almoço.

Assim que ouviu o barulho do elevador, Bella esperou que fosse Emmett. Foram três mensagens de voz e até agora duas mensagens de texto. Ela estava se sentindo mais renovada esta manhã apesar das poucas horas de sono. Os preparativos da festa estavam finalizados. Tudo o que ela precisava era garantir que o seu par de sapatos seria entregue. Enquanto descia as escadas, Prince passou por ela correndo em direção a entrada do apartamento.

Uma ruga se formou em sua testa.

Mas sumiu assim que ouviu a voz _dele._

"E ai garotão?" Edward fez um carinho na cabeça do cachorro que fazia festa bastante animado.

"Mais uma vez invadindo minha privacidade..." Bella desdenhou com um pequeno sorriso. "Prince!" O cachorro voltou e se sentou ao seu lado.

"Bom dia Bella."

"Depende..."

Os dois ficaram se encarando por algum tempo.

"Pois eu vou repetir..." Edward sorriu abertamente. "Bom dia." A caixa de macarróns foi o suficiente para que os olhos dela brilhassem.

"Você quer me comprar." Ela fez sinal para que ele entrasse e caminhou em direção a mesa que estava posta para o café da manhã.

"Talvez." Edward sorriu mais. Bella se virou em sua direção e pegou a caixa. Antes mesmo de abri-la deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo.

"Ah!" Foi como um gemido de surpresa. "Ganache com morangos frescos!"

Chocolate com morangos.

Edward sorriu lembrando que aqueles também eram os seus favoritos. Chocolate por lembrar dos olhos e cabelos de Bella. Morangos por causa de seu cheiro e seus lábios sempre levemente avermelhados.

A mais pura tentação, que agora estava no corpo de uma jovem mulher, também podia ser saciada quando ele comia aquele doce.

Era a melhor maneira que ele tinha encontrado para se saciar de Bella ao longo dos últimos cinco anos.

Outros meios ainda poderiam existir. E ele não estava contando com seus sonhos. A imagem que ele tinha de Bella era bem mais inocente da que ele estava tendo. Ele agora pode observar como ela é uma mulher.

_Será que ela encontrou alguém que a fizesse largar a inocência de verdade?_

Pensar nisso não foi bom. Ou saudável.

Os hormônios tomavam conta de seu corpo jovem e o ciúme reduzia seu coração a pó.

"Hum..." Ela fechou os olhos enquanto mastigava o doce.

Bella tinha morando no país onde os macarróns são um doce puramente tradicional. Mas o gosto desses eram especiais. Nova York era a melhor cidade do mundo para se viver por isso. Tinha tudo de bom e do melhor de vários lugares do mundo a sua disposição.

Edward mais uma vez conseguiu que ela se sentisse em casa.

"Quais são os seus planos para o almoço?" Ele perguntou chegando mais perto dela.

Beijar Bella agora seria como realizar um sonho. E prensá-la contra aquela mesa seria bom até demais. Mas eles não tinham catorze anos. Ele não tinha mais a desculpa perfeita de estar descobrindo coisas novas como ela. Tinha tanta saudade daquele época que com toda certeza, se tivesse oportunidade, voltaria no tempo apenas para que ela o beijasse no lugar de Emmett, naquele Halloween. Entre tantas coisas que ele estava pensando, Edward tinha certeza que a pele leitosa de Bella continuava macia demais...

"Eu não sei." Ela se virou, ficando de costas para ele. A saia ficou ainda mais curta e a posição não ajudava com que ele tivesse pensamentos respeitosos. Ele agradeceu que ela tenha agarrado logo o seu celular. "Oh." Ela mordeu os lábios nervosa. "Mais uma."

"O quê?" Edward não tinha certeza se queria saber.

"Emmett." Ela suspirou. "Ele me convidou para almoçar."

"E você quer ir?" Edward estava inseguro. Uma reação errada e colocaria tudo o que ele estava construindo a perder.

"Eu acho que senti muito mais a falta dele do que imaginava." Ela continuou ainda sem olhar para o amigo. "Mas eu não tenho certeza se ele vai me chamar de algum nome baixo novamente... ou se realmente quer conversar."

Bella estava pouco se importando com Emmett. Mas precisava entrar nesse personagem para convencer a Edward. Uma vez que ele soubesse o que ela _sentia, _sairia correndo para contar para o grandalhão. E Bella sabia que ainda existia algum interesse da parte de Emmett. _Tinha que existir. _E se não fosse o caso, ele não estaria sendo tão abusivamente grudento.

Emmett às vezes conseguia ser tão carente que só de lembrar Bella ficou enjoada.

"Você sabe que eu sempre posso falar com ele." Edward ofereceu se aproximando um pouco mais. Ele queria abraçá-la. Mas não tinha certeza de que era o momento certo.

"Você está disposto a me ajudar, Edward?" A voz de Bella saiu como um pequeno miado. Os olhos castanhos enormes e surpresos, mas antes que Edward pudesse fazer um julgamento decente ela o abraçou.

Edward não ligava de se sentir como uma menininha. Borboletas em seu estômago, o arrepio por sentir a respiração dela contra seu pescoço, o seu cheiro doce o deixando completamente intoxicado.

Apesar do abraço ter sido sincero, segundos depois Bella voltou a focar apenas no seu plano. Não no conforto que só Edward podia lhe proporcionar.

Um pequeno medo tomou conta dela enquanto o amigo se juntava a ela para tomar café da manhã. Como Edward reagiria quando _ele_ chegasse? Não que Bella realmente tivesse que se importar com a reação dele. Mas lembrando do final de suas férias de verão ela se sentiu um pouco mal por não dividir o que sentia com ele.

_Mas amigos sempre estão prontos para você nas horas boas e ruins._

Edward apenas disse um sinto muito, quando ela mais precisou. O que a levaria a confiar nele bem o suficiente para dividir seus segredos **e ** Edward poderia estar fazendo a mesma coisa que ela, afinal.

Fingindo para conseguir o que quer.

Mas o que estaria em jogo para ele?

Salvar sua pele era o mais provável. Claro. Ele ainda a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que não estava fazendo nada em vão.

"Julieta fez o seu café da manhã e passou seu uniforme." Jasper comentou se sentando na sua cama.

Alice estava emburrada, deitada com a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Vestia apenas uma camisa sua e estava coberta pela colcha preta. O olhar dela estava distante como ele não gostaria que estivesse.

"Vamos lá linda." Ele pediu afastando o longo cabelo de seu rosto. "Julieta fez iogurte natural e está montando a mesa apenas com itens orgânicos como você gosta."

"Eu estou me sentindo doente." Alice não desviou o olhar da parede. "Não vou para a aula hoje."

"Linda, você tem que ir." Jasper sabia que Alice precisava criar coragem para lidar com a realidade. "Não pode ficar se escondendo."

"Quantas gramas você tem aí?" Jasper enrugou a testa. "Poderíamos tomar café e nos jogar na neve." Ela continuou sem nenhuma animação. "O que acha?"

"Acho errado."

Alice bufou se movendo pela primeira vez. Mas no lugar de se levantar, ela apenas deu as costas para Jasper se sentindo idiota por sua proposta. Até ontem, antes de ela ver que Bella estava ali, apenas pensava em formas diferentes para que Jasper diminuísse um pouco o ritmo. Ela sabia que ele poderia ser controlado, mas ainda assim não era o suficiente para que sentisse medo que as coisas ficassem fora de controle.

Ele abusou durante as férias.

Só de lembrar do nariz do amigo sangrando e horas depois ele caindo em uma febre alta a fez se encolher entre os lençóis com o cheiro dele.

Jasper era tão masculino que outras garotas se sentiriam enjoadas.

Os lençóis da cama dele cheiravam ao seu perfume, misturado com seus cigarros, seu suor e o cheiro do sexo que eles fizeram. Era uma mistura de essências que Alice amava demais. Só não amava mais do que o próprio dono desse cheiro. Beijar Jasper e sentir o seu gosto misturado com o de alguma bebida alcoólica, ou até mesmo de café preto...

Ela grunhiu. _Alto_.

Como poderia estar irritada consigo mesma e poucos segundos depois se sentir completamente excitada?

Ela se sentou na cama, bufando ainda mais alto e jogando as cobertas de cima de seu corpo.

Jasper riu com a imagem daquela Alice que poucos conheciam. O cabelo desarrumado, o rosto sem maquiagem e usando uma de suas camisas. Reparando bem, ele não pode deixar de perceber como os seios dela estavam excitados.

_Libido matinal._ – Jasper completou a linha de pensamento. – _Genial. Hora de um banho._

"Banho?" Alice percebeu como ele a observou. Como sua voz saiu um pouco mais rouca do que deveria.

"Banho." Ela concordou quase com um sussurro.

Jasper não perdeu tempo e a puxou para o seu colo. Alice, da mesma forma se apressou em esmagar seus lábios conta os dele. O beijo, no entanto foi doce. Alice apertou mais suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Jasper e agarrou seu cabelo com as duas mãos enquanto sentia a língua dele finalmente se enroscar com a sua.

De todos os caras que Alice já tinha estado – e não foram muitos. – Jasper era o único que encaixava perfeitamente com ela. Em todos os sentidos. Mesmo ela sendo muito baixinha junto dele, mesmo algumas meninas achando que ele era magro demais... Tudo era perfeito quando eles estavam juntos.

As poucas peças de roupa ficaram de qualquer jeito no chão do banheiro.

O Box de Jasper parecia apertado quando entraram. Ele ligou o chuveiro e os dois ficaram completamente molhados em questão de segundos. Alice queria mais do que sabia que ia poder ter com Jasper.

"Você está pronta para mim linda?" Jasper sempre fazia essa pergunta para ela. Mesmo sabendo como ela estava mais do que pronta para recebê-lo.

Era natural demais que Alice ficasse sempre pronta quando estivesse com ele. Ela e Jasper não eram muito pacientes e poderiam agradecer aos hormônios a mil por isso.

"Jazz!" Ele sorriu contra o pescoço dela enquanto a prensava contra a grossa parede de vidro de seu Box. "Pare de me torturar!"

"Como quiser linda."

.

Julieta não ficava mais constrangida com a presença de Alice. Ela apenas sabia que deveria se manter longe do quarto de Jasper se não quisesse ouvir ou ver algo que pudesse ser desagradável aos seus ouvidos conservadores. Apesar de tudo, ela ficava feliz. Em cinco anos de trabalho como governanta dos Witchlock, ela podia contar no dedo quantas garotas passaram por ali. E ainda assim, Alice desde sempre foi à freqüentadora mais assídua.

E mais barulhenta também.

Ela não entendia o motivo de eles não namorarem, e até pensou que fosse por Jasper estar começando em um caminho sem volta. Esse pensamento morreu no momento que ela viu os dois fumando e ficando _para lá de chapados _no meio da sala da TV.

_Todos eles são assim._ – Madalena, governanta dos Hale uma vez a avisou – _Eu não entendo. Mas se os pais deles não se metem, de que adianta nosso esforço?_

Sendo assim, Julieta continuou a montar a farta mesa de café da manhã como ela sabia que Alice gostava. Quem sabe assim Jasper começaria o dia de forma mais saudável do que apenas tomando café preto, puro e fumando seus cigarros.

"Bom dia Julieta." Alice entrou na sala de jantar de mãos dadas com Jasper. "Estou faminta!"

_E longe de ser realmente discreta._ – Julieta completou mentalmente antes de sair da sala para deixá-los a sós.

O café da manhã foi silencioso entre os dois. Jasper realmente comeu muito mais do que seus cigarros e seu café. Alice percebeu que isso poderia ser apenas ansiedade sua. Mas não quebrou o silêncio. Apenas continuou a comer seu iogurte natural com mel e damascos secos enquanto checava algo em seu celular.

"Alice..." Ele chamou sua atenção depois do segundo cigarro. "Você está chateada?"

"Com o que?" Ela perguntou tentando fazer de conta que não estava entendendo.

"Não usamos camisinha e..." Alice riu.

"Eu tomo pílula. Você sabe disso." Ela forçou um sorriso maior. "Além do mais, eu confio em você e você em mim." Ela voltou olhar apenas para o celular enquanto fingia digitar algo no seu twitter. "É só a gente voltar a usar camisinha se rolar com alguém." Ela deus os ombros.

Doeu em Jasper ouvir aquilo.

Da mesma forma que doeu nela ter que dizer. Mas ela precisava ser realista.

Outras pessoas poderiam existir em suas vidas. Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. Eles tinham um acordo bem severo e seguiam todas as regras que estabeleceram a risca. Por isso tinham tanta dificuldade de confirmar o que sentiam. Ambos tinham medo de sair perdendo.

"Nós podemos passar na farmácia e comprar algumas para deixar aqui." Alice continuou o seu momento _coração gelado_. "Você não parece muito confortável com isso." Ele riu.

"Você não sentiu?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso. "Eu fico feliz de ter me sentido tão bem com você."

Alice riu de nervoso. Não foi romântico ou mágico. Mas foi intenso.

"É." Ela deu os ombros. "Eu acho que precisamos tentar mais vezes para eu ter certeza se posso ter sentido algo de diferente ou não."

As provocações continuaram pelo resto da manhã. Troca de mensagens durante as aulas, pequenos flertes pelos corredores...

O resultado veio na hora do almoço.

Sexo dentro da sala de concentração do grupo de natação.

"Ei Rose!"

Rosalie quase cuspiu o seu suco quando ouviu Emmett chamando sua atenção. O coração queria sair pela boca, ela sentia como se uma barra de gelo tivesse sido jogada em sua barriga. As pernas pareciam gelatina quando ele veio em sua direção com _aquele sorriso_.

"Você viu Bella por aí?" O tombo não foi maior por pouco. Ela já estava sentada no banco e manteve um dos braços apoiados na antiga mesa do jardim do colégio. Ela estava tentando adiantar os deveres de cálculo.

"Vi sim." Pela primeira vez Rose pensou em ser cruel com alguém e foi sem pena. "Ela saiu para almoçar com Edward."

Emmett não conseguiu esconder sua raiva e sacou o celular do bolso, grunhindo alto.

Rose poderia sair machucada de tudo isso, mas tentaria que não fosse sozinha.

"Ei Emm." Angela e Jéssica apareceram sorridentes na frente dele que terminava de digitar uma mensagem.

"Olá." Ele falou sem olhar para elas.

"Emm." Angela chamou sua atenção. "Você pode me ajudar a carregar algumas coisas para o laboratório de fotografia?"

Os hormônios foram decisivos naquele momento.

"Claro que posso." Ele confirmou colocando o celular no bolso.

Jéssica e Angela sorriram depois de uma rápida troca de olhares. Jéssica saiu deixando eles a sós. Rosalie conteve as lágrimas que queriam cair.

"Então Ang." Emmett começou caminhando depois de colocar o braço pelos ombros dela. "No que você precisa de ajuda?"

"No laboratório você vai ver."

A malicia dos dois fez com que Rosalie se sentisse enjoada.

O jardim estava cheio, mas ela estava sozinha. Para ela ninguém parecia notar o que estava acontecendo. O que ela estava sentindo. Mas Jéssica estava ali, de olho. O celular filmou quando Rose se levantou e saiu praticamente correndo.

O destino já era certo para Jéssica ou qualquer outro que já conhecesse a loira. O banheiro feminino.

Rose colocou para fora tudo aquilo que lhe incomodava e chorou quando acabou. A sua tentativa de machucar Emmett acabou batendo e voltando. Ele notava qualquer uma, que não fosse ela, com facilidade. De que adiantava ser bonita e atraente para qualquer um que não fosse quem ela gostaria de chamar atenção?

Sacanagem cara. Eu quero um momento a sós com ela. Me arranque boas novas. )

Edward sentiu nojo da mensagem que tinha recebido de Emmett, mas sabia que ele não ficaria emburrado com ele.

"Você pode parar de olhar para trás o tempo todo?" Ele pediu rindo um pouco.

"Não é você que tem um celular apontado a cada milésimo de segundo para sua bunda." Bella resmungou se encolhendo um pouco. "Este é um dos fatores que me fez não querer voltar para casa." Ela confessou triste enquanto caminhava.

"Já já você se acostuma." Ele tentou diminuir o seu desconforto.

"Não é assim Edward. Eu sei que muita gente ainda tem _aquelas _fotos."

Bella estava sendo totalmente sincera com Edward. Várias pessoas na rua apontavam os seus celulares em direção ao casal de _amigos _em busca de algum flagra para espalhar. Muitas pessoas estavam curiosas e intrigadas com o retorno de Bella. A maioria não fazia parte de seu círculo social.

Para muitas dessas pessoas você só precisava ter uma vida social muito ativa e uma conta bancária gorda para se tornar noticia. O _grupinho _em questão esteve um pouco ofuscado depois que as fotos de Bella usando apenas lingerie e completamente bêbada tinham vazado. Apenas três fotos foram o suficiente para gerar escândalos diferentes por meses. Mesmo com Bella sumida.

Um ano depois que Mike Newton espalhou aquelas fotos, começaram as fofocas sobre onde Bella finalmente estaria. Nenhuma resposta era verdadeira. Mesmo Laila permitindo que algumas fotos fossem postadas do flickr de um amigo cerca de um mês atrás.

Bella nem sabia disso.

E se Edward fosse atendo, veria o que não gostaria. Como ele não viu...

Ele encarou um garoto qualquer apontando o celular para eles e com apenas uma rápida troca de olhares nada simpática, o pequeno saiu correndo.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu depois de suspirar.

Era fácil ser ela mesma junto dele. Mas sentia falta dos cigarros. Ela precisava se segurar, só faltavam poucos dias. Mas sentir o cheiro dos cigarros e ver Edward fumando com freqüência não estava ajudando muito.

"Finalmente" Ela perguntou enquanto ainda caminhava com ele. "Para onde estamos indo?"

"Eu prometi uma surpresa para você, não foi?" Ele apontou para a entrada do Central Park.

Vicente estava sorridente. Assim que eles chegaram perto da limusine Edward abriu a porta retirando uma cesta e permitindo que Prince pudesse passar.

"Awn!" Bella sorriu pegando o cachorro no colo. "Mamãe também estava com saudades amor!"

Um almoço que também acabou comprometendo as duas últimas aulas do dia. Fo o programa mais romântico que Edward já fez com alguma garota. Todos os paparicos favoritos de Bella estavam ali. E entre os goles de suco de cranberry com vodka, ela acabou dividindo um cigarro com ele. Foi a melhor maneira que Edward encontrou para que Bella se abrisse um pouco com ele.

.

"Então ficar com Laila não foi assim tão ruim." Edward completou apreciando Bella deitada em seu colo e com Prince por cima do peito.

"Não." Ela comentou olhando para cima enquanto ainda fazia carinho no cachorro. "Mas não foi exatamente o que eu queria."

"Laila não é fácil." Edward riu embasbacado com o que tinha conseguido sendo um pouco criativo.

Bella em seu colo, à vontade, rindo. Os dois jogados em cima da grande colcha azul. Bella brincando com o cachorro que ele tinha dado a ela. Ele sempre tinha se perguntado como seria fazer isso, como ela reagiria. E ao seu ver, ela estava reagindo muito bem.

Bella estava amando ter toda aquela atenção para ela. Ele deveria estar tentando se desculpar por ter dito aquele "sinto muito" para ela no momento mais difícil de sua vida. Era como se eles ainda continuassem amigos como sempre foram. Ela pode confessar como estava cansada do estilo de vida de Laila. Festas, festas e mais festas. E estava feliz pela prima ter ficado na França, estudando. Ela agora foi obrigada a fazer uma faculdade.

O celular de Bella tocou diversas vezes e ela teve que atender para resolver algumas coisas pequenas.

"É o cúmulo da incompetência ver como alguns detalhes que eu acertei ontem sobre o meu aniversário já foram esquecidos." Ela bufou pegando o cantil de Edward para beber um pouco de vodka pura. E riu depois de conseguir. "Desde quando você faz isso mesmo?"

"Desde os treze, que eu me lembre." Os dois riram juntos e Bella pegou um dos morangos que tinham sobrado para comer.

Edward tinha feito a escolha perfeita. Não era exatamente um almoço, mas um pequeno brunch. Croissants, geléias, uma pequena tábua de frios e frutas e trufas. Não era uma escolha muito saudável, ou pouco calórica, mas perfeita. Ele fechou o cardápio com o suco natural de cranberrys e trouxe vodka. Era assim que Bella realmente gostava de tomar. Ela quase abriu a bolsa e pegou seus próprios cigarros. Mas ela já tinha dividido um com Edward. Não precisava de mais. De qualquer forma, faltava pouco para se libertar.

Será que Edward ia reagir bem?

Ela poderia pegar menos pesado com ele.

Edward observou ela olhando em seus olhos, parecendo nervosa. A visão do peto dela subindo e descendo, suas bochechas coradas e seu cabelo espalhado pelo seu colo eram tentadoras demais. Quando ela mordeu os lábios ele teve que puxar ar com força. Ele precisava pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o quão tentadora Bella poderia ser.

"Então." Ele começou depois de dar um gole em sua bebida. "Emmett ligou mais alguma vez?"

"Mais três." Bella ficou emburrada. "Fora as mensagens que eu nem li."

"Você tem vontade de sair com ele, não é?"

"Tenho sim."

"Apenas lembre de não ser fácil. Faça ele esperar um pouco. Vocês ainda têm muito o que acertar."

Bella amou ouvir o que Edward falou.

"Você acha que dar um gelo nele vai fazer com que ele fique mais..." Ela mordeu os lábios sorridente.

"Sim, eu acho." Na verdade Edward tinha certeza. Emmett adorava garotas diretas, mas também adorava um desafio. E Bella estava no topo da lista de desafios para todos os idiotas do colégio.

Flashback

"Ei Cullen! Não vai colocar seu nome aqui?" Mike Newton sorriu como o perfeito otário que ele era.

"É o bolão da vez. Dois para apostar. Quatro para tentar ser um dos tentantes."

"Pode botar meu nome aí." Edward avisou com raiva. "Mas na lista daqueles que tem certeza que Bella não vai pegar nenhum idiota como vocês."

"Bem..." Mike passou a lista para ele. "Até Jasper está na lista. Emmett já nos garantiu dez como ele vai ser o primeiro."

Fim do Flashback.

O filho da mãe apostou dez mil dólares que tocaria na pele de Bella. Que beijaria sua boca, que sentiria o seu gosto ou o calor de seu corpo.

Não que voltaria a namorar com ela, ou sentira o seu cheiro ou a faria rir.

"Ele não pegou nenhuma DST nesse intervalo de tempo, pegou?" Bella perguntou rindo.

Edward sorriu encontrando uma forma de manter Bella distante do amigo que teria que acertar as contas mais tarde.

"Ele não fala para ninguém, mas até onde eu sei ele pegou gonorréia um ano atrás." Bella fez cara de nojo e se contorceu. "E eu acho que foi com Lauren." Ele terminou de contar a sua mentira.

"EW! Argh!" Bella sacudiu a cabeça várias vezes. "Que nojo! Eca!"

Edward sorria internamente enquanto ela se levantava depois de ouvir o celular avisar a chegada de mais uma mensagem.

"Sério! Isso é nojento! Ele não poderia usar a porcaria de uma camisinha?" Bella estava tão indignada que Edward mal podia se conter pro dentro.

Nada de Bella e Emmett.

Bella abriu o seu celular e sorriu abobalhada lendo a mensagem que tinha recebido.

Gatinha eu estou com saudades. Contando os dias. Mas já está quase tudo certo. Eu e meus irmãos chegamos dia dezoito!

"Conseguiram o tal sapato?" Edward começou a recolher as coisas depois de ter olhado para a hora em seu relógio.

Bella se chutou mentalmente por estar sorrindo tanto.

"Sim! Finalmente!" Sua mentira não passou despercebida para Edward. "Obrigada pelo inicio de tarde. Foi realmente muito bom."

"Eu estou feliz de verdade que você tenha voltado."

Bella pensou em falar alguma coisa. Se abrir de verdade com ele, mas era melhor não.

"Tenho que ir. As meninas não vão gostar se eu chegar atrasada."

Eles não falaram mais nada. Apenas caminharam um do lado do outro até onde Vicente esperava por Bella.

Compras.

Em NY existem tantas opções a nossa disposição que fica difícil por onde começar. A não ser que você tenha alguma marca favorita. Ou seu dinheiro esteja curto. Talvez, quando você procura algo especifico para alguma ocasião.

Mas no caso das três amigas que caminhavam despreocupadas pela quinta avenida, a única coisa que realmente importava era ter um pouco de diversão naquela tarde ensolarada. Os gastos não precisavam ser contidos, e embora Rosalie e Alice precisassem de algo novo para usar no aniversário de Bella, as três entravam em um momento livre de tensões ou expectativas.

O aniversário de Bella foi tão bem programado que Alice sentiu inveja. Nada, nenhuma noticia tinha sido espalhada até ontem, quando os convites foram distribuídos nos armários certos. Bella estava andando com o celular que tinha comprado na França agora, apenas por não agüentar o seu novo antigo numero tocando sem parar.

A outra linha não estava tão menos insuportável assim. Alice e Rosalie trocavam olhares de constrangimento todas as vezes que a morena bufava e atendia alguma ligação. Era estranho ver aquilo acontecendo novamente. Desde que Bella tinha onze anos o celular dela não parava um minuto se quer. Sempre tinha alguém ligando ou enviando uma mensagem para ela. A diferença era que Alice sentia estar na sombra de Bella agora. E isso realmente estava incomodando.

"Ela deve estar a mil com a festa." Rose forçou um sorriso sem graça, tentando justificar os gritos que Bella dava do lado de fora da loja, mas todos podiam ouvir.

"Se ela estava ocupada era só dizer." Alice bufou se levantando do pufe e caminhando até a arara de calças que estava a sua frente. "Eu tenho mais o que fazer da minha vida do que aturar o mau humor dela, que parece estar ainda pior."

A loira mordeu a parte interna da bochecha antes de começar a olhar as peças com a amiga. Mas ela sentia que precisava falar alguma coisa e não demorou muito.

"Não pega pesado com ela." A loira pediu.

"Eu não estou pegando pesado." Alice cuspiu as palavras com raiva. "Estou de saco cheio! Ela não larga o maldito celular e eu estou enjoada de ver ela gritando em francês de vez em quando." Ela tentou se fazer indiferente, mas não conseguiu. "Vamos ter uma tarde de compras ou não?" Ela bufou e caminhou para outra arara que tinha blusas.

Bella entrou novamente na loja. Ela estava tão _menininha _vestindo aquela calça branca e aquela blusa cheia de desenhos e um laço no ombro. O corpo cheio de generosas curvas ficou ainda mais evidente _e convenhamos – _Alice pensou – _calça branca não fica bem em todo mundo. Ainda mais quando está assim, tão colada. _O sorriso gracioso faria com que todos esquecem todos os xingamentos que ela estava gritando até alguns segundos atrás.

"Às vezes é mais difícil do que eu gostaria." Bella rolou os olhos largando a bolsa de qualquer jeito no puff. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou antes de rir. "Não é tão complicado assim você explicar que quer calçar _um _maldito par de Jimmy Choo's em meu aniversário." Ela começou a ver as blusas junto com Alice. "Nunca vi uma personal shopper tão incompetente como a da minha mãe."

Alice olhou para Rosalie que fingiu não notar a careta que a pequena quase fez.

"É tão difícil assim?" Rose perguntou tentando começar uma conversa.

"É um modelo de um ano atrás." Bella suspirou. "Eu olhei, calcei, andei com ele, mas..." ela gesticulou tentando demonstrar o tamanho de sua agonia. "naquele momento eu não via nada que combinasse com ele."

"Não pode ver se outra marca tem algo parecido?" Alice torceu o nariz. "Ou melhor?"

"Não." Bella fez bico. "Você sabe como é Alice." Ela não deixou de mostrar como estava triste. "Eu queria ser como você às vezes. " Alice estranhou, e ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Queria comprar as coisas que acho legais sem ter que pensar muito, entende?"

"Mas elas não prestariam mais." Alice alfinetou. "Numa festa de aniversário deve ser tudo novo. E com toda certeza você já teria usado."

As duas se encararam por alguns instantes. Rosalie interviu antes que o pior acontecesse.

"Bem, nada nessa loja também, não é? Então como eu estou querendo muito comprar uma carteira nova, podemos ir até a Bottega Veneta alí na frente."

Rosalie sorriu tensa enquanto Bella e Alice se encaravam. Alice segurava uma blusa e parecia ter congelado onde estava enquanto que Bella finalmente se moveu pegando a sua grande bolsa preta antes de se levantar.

"Tem razão Alice." Ela conseguiu fingir que nada tinha acontecido. "E vai ver é por isso que eu quero tanto." Bella olhou para a blusa que Alice segurava e sorriu. "Por sinal essa blusa é linda. Sua cara." Ela caminhou até Rose.

"Vamos?" Rose perguntou novamente animada.

Alice colocou a blusa na sua frente e depois a observou no espelho tendo idéia de como ficaria. Bella não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Ela sabia que a aquela peça não tinha nada com o estilo de Alice, mas ainda assim alimentou o seu vicio por compras desenfreadas.

"Eu vou só pagar por esta blusa e saímos." Alice comentou animada e Rose suspirou, e mesmo entendendo o que tinha acabado de acontecer não comentou nada. As três amigas precisavam de um pouco paz.

Atravessar a rua e entrarem em outra loja foi fácil.

Alice se sentiu enjoada por ver que mais uma vez Bella estava sendo bem recepcionada pelas vendedoras.

Afinal, Isabella Swan estava de volta e isso significava uma cliente com bastante dinheiro para gastar. Era melhor agradá-la o suficiente para que isso pudesse gerar um retorno. Alice e Rosalie já eram clientes de várias lojas, assim como Bella voltaria a ser. Em outro momento se preocupariam com a jovem fashionista Brandon.

A diferença entre as três jovens mães era justamente dentro do ciclo. Uma cria, a outra desfilava enquanto a última compra.

"Essa mania de nos mimar vai acabar nos deixando bêbadas!" Bella sorriu tomando um gole do vinho que foi servido para as três que estavam sentadas confortavelmente enquanto as vendedoras mostravam as novidades animadíssimas.

"Vou atender lá fora." Alice informou quando o celular tocou.

"Tudo bem." Rosalie e Bella responderam juntas antes de voltar a atenção as peças que estavam sendo mostradas.

A bolsa de Alice ficou jogada junto de Bella. E _aquela _carteira vermelha não passou despercebida. Várias perguntas ocuparam sua cabeça. Mas a mais importante era porque Alice ainda usava aquele item que ela tinha dado naquele natal? O vinho pareceu ter ficado amargo enquanto ela se perguntava se conseguiria levar seu plano de vingança a diante. Ela já tinha começado. Jogar com o ponto fraco da pequena era fácil demais.

"Bella." Rose chamou sua atenção. "Eu estou feliz que esteja de volta." Apertando a mão da morena ela sorriu.

Bella sentiu um nó no estômago e desviou de uma resposta óbvia depois de abrir um grande sorriso que Rosalie certamente aceitaria como uma resposta suficiente.

"Suas pernas estão maravilhosas!" Bella estava sendo sincera. Rosalie corou. "Estou falando sério. Você continua arrancando suspiros até de mim Rose."

"Bem..." A loira estava muito vermelha. "Não sou eu que estou humilhando a população dessa cidade com essa calça branca.

Bella gargalhou. "E o seu short além de curto é o que? Azul?" As duas riram como se tivessem contado a melhor piada de todos os tempos. E Alice não gostou do que estava vendo.

"Essa idéia foi terrível. Bella fica apenas ocupada demais o tempo todo com a festa dela. Só eu comprei algo até agora."

"Você precisa ter paciência Alice." Edward pediu com calma. "O dia hoje não está sendo muito fácil. E você não deveria estar chateada por Emmett." Alice bufou. "Alice, é problema dele. Não nosso."

"Mas ela deu um bolo nele."

"Nada disso." Edward a corrigiu. "Ela apenas não confirmou que almoçaria com ele."

"Oh, e com quem ela almoçou?"

"Comigo."

Alice sabia que esse telefonema não deveria estar acontecendo. Mas ela tentava se convencer o tempo todo de que não teria como ser divertido estar com Bella e Rosalie. Ela ainda estava tão irritada e tão magoada com tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"Você precisa superar Alice." Edward pediu falando com calma. "Você também traiu Josh."

"Mas é diferente!"

"O que torna tudo tão diferente Alice?"

"Eu tinha catorze! E eu só estava _meio _que namorando com ele..." Alice fez uma careta.

"Para perder a virgindade da forma correta e blá blá blá." Edward bufou. "Não seja previsível."

"Mas..."

"Você o traiu, e transou com Jasper e Oh! Vejam só. Quem é a santa aqui?"

"Não tente jogar comigo Edward!"

"Eu estou tentando fazer com que você dê uma chance a si mesma e curta estar com a sua melhor amiga novamente."

"Se ela fosse a minha melhor amiga..." Edward a cortou usando um tom grosseiro.

"Você não tem o direito de dar esse discurso Alice. Ele é velho e você mesma nunca contou a ela que foi com Jasper que você perdeu. Disse que foi com Josh, quando na verdade foi apenas no banco de trás do carro do coitado."

"Eu..."

"Você não tem moral nenhuma. Emmett é seu irmão? Ok, certo! Mas não use mais o argumento de cunhada traída!" Edward respirou fundo. "Fora que eu já disse a você que estou com cartas na manga, então. Tente!"

"Eu não posso." Alice olhou para dentro da loja e viu como Bella e Rosalie se divertiam

"Se você realmente não pudesse não estaria aí. Pense nisso."

A ligação ficou muda.

Alice respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo vestido verde que usava antes de entrar.

Ela mentiu para Bella. Mas ela mentiu por estar com raiva. Josh tinha sido uma paquera mal encaminhada. Ele era mais velho, tinha saído com algumas outras garotas e nessa lista incluía a própria Bella e Rosalie. Era tudo tão _entre amigos _que seria cômico se não fosse trágico.

Josh foi aquele que deu o primeiro beijo em Bella, quando ela tinha doze anos. E anos mais tarde foi quem tirou a virgindade de Rosalie no sofá da sala de TV da casa de praia dos Newton, durante o aniversario do único filho. A loira insistiu em falar diversas vezes como ele tinha sido carinhoso e adorável, mas Alice não achou certo que tivesse sido tão cedo ou com alguém que ela se quer namorava. Não que Alice também o tivesse namorado. Mas já estavam saindo à uma semana e trocando carinhos publicamente, o que era suficiente para mostrar as pessoas que algum compromisso eles tinham. E ele era um formando. Mas quando notou que ele tinha mais olhos para as duas amigas que para ela, na festa que estavam naquela quinta à noite ela acabou arrastando Jasper para o carro dele e fez o que _realmente queria._

Alice odiava lembrar como foi constrangedor tentar limpar a mancha de sangue no banco de trás daquele carro e ser descoberta. Desesperada ela pediu ajuda para Edward, mas acabou sendo flagrada por Josh.

Depois de algum momento conversando eles chegaram a um acordo.

Aquilo ficaria entre eles.

Como o vestido que Alice usou ficou manchado, foi difícil que as amigas não notassem. E então ela mentiu contando que o momento doloroso, sangrento, mas bom tinha sido com Josh. Ela vivera eternamente constrangida por se lembrar de sua primeira vez. Era normal sangrar. Mas com Alice, foi como um banho de sangue.

Mesmo sua ginecologista explicando que isso geralmente acontecia quando a garota fica nervosa. Fora que nem toda garota possui o _mesmo tipo de selo._

Ela se sentia mal por nunca ter contado a Rosalie, mas principalmente por não ter cotado para Bella.

Ela precisava conviver com isso.

"Eu amei, amei e amei essa bolsa!" Bella falou alto o suficiente para que todos escutassem.

_Bitch. Como se precisasse de algo mais além dessa calça branca para chamar atenção. _– Alice resmungou para ela mesma enquanto entrava na loja.

Era tão anormal assim guardar toda essa mágoa?

Ela estava certa.

Bella continuava do mesmo jeito, se não estivesse pior. Aquela linda garota que mais parecia uma boneca de porcelana com seus enormes olhos inocentes e castanhos que salivava o mais puro veneno, sem que muitas pessoas percebessem.

Lidar com Bella, para ela era fácil. Elas cresceram juntas. Foram amigas. Então viraram cunhadas e tudo desmoronou.

E era por isso que Alice tinha medo de assumir o que realmente sentia por Jasper. Ela podia ver outro exemplo desastroso em sua pequena turma. A mais bela loira de todo o país estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo babaca do seu irmão.

Babaca sim. Afinal ele deixou de acreditar em compromisso depois que namorou com Bella e foi todo aquele desastre.

Alice também tinha traído. Mas nada poderia incriminá-la, de verdade. Bella teve fotos de seu corpo em cima daquele sofá expostas para todos que quisessem ver. No semestre seguinte do ocorrido, a rede wifi do colégio esteve desativada para os alunos que não podiam circular com seus celulares para cada lado.

"Alice vem ver. Tem cada carteira linda aqui." Bella chamou sua atenção de uma forma nada agradável.

A carteira.

Bella deve ter visto.

Um presente bobo, mas que tinha muito significado. Alice tem tara por carteiras vermelhas, mas só gosta de uma: a sua carteira YSL

Foi o último presente que Alice recebeu. Dias antes da festa desastrosa. Uma carteira de uma das suas marcas favoritas. Uma edição limitada que quase custou o emprego de duas mulheres da equipe da personal shopper de Renée. E lembrando disso Alice pensou nas palavras de Edward.

"_Se você realmente não pudesse não estaria aí. Pense nisso."_

Alice resolveu deixar de lado os problemas, diferenças ou mágoas. A verdade é que ela queria estar ali e estava receosa. Era só não se entregar de vez.

"Não." Ela sorriu. "Eu ainda uso a minha favorita." Ela pegou e mostrou para Bella. "A que você me deu.

Rosalie pareceu tirar um peso das costas quando viu que Alice baixou a guarda. Era como nos velhos tempos. Uma tarde e um inicio de noite entrando e saindo de várias lojas diferentes. O passado ficou para trás. E elas conversaram sobre coisas diversas e atuais. Nada realmente pessoal. Colocar as fofocas em dia foi a parte mais divertida. Como lembrar do _acidente _que Jéssica tinha passado com suas próteses de silicone grandes demais.

"Aquilo mais parecem pedras. É nojento." Rosalie abriu a porta de vidro de uma PinkBerry¹ para que todas entrassem.

"Emmett disse que são pedras." Alice comentou sem pensar.

Rosalie fingiu não se importar com o que tinha escutado. Além dela e de Bella, com quem ele não tinha estado? Claro que Alice não contava.

Bella deixou passar uma oportunidade de se fingir de ofendida ou magoada e se amaldiçoou por isso. Mas não ia deixar passar a chance que tinha agora. Testar Rosalie.

"Eu vou querer morango, amora, castanhas e calda de chocolate." Bella pensou um pouco mais. "Calda de chocolate dupla. E o iogurte natural."

"Eu vou querer o iogurte com chá verde, uma porção dupla de _lichia* __e nozes." Alice pediu olhando para o seu celular. _

_"Eu..." Rose ficou olhando para o balcão, perdida entre tantas opções. _

_"Não fique em duvida Rose." Bella sorriu maliciosa. "Peça o que quer. Seu quadril está lindo assim, um pouco maior."_

_Aquilo deixou Rose em alerta. A mãe dela ia passar horas falando de novo. Ela não tinha o metabolismo das amigas. Então não poderia se dar ao luxo de comer tantas coisas gostosas. O cálculo de calorias começou em sua cabeça. Foram cerca de duzentas calorias pela manhã, somando a porção de granola pura e suco de beterraba e laranja. A barra de cereais que ela tinha levado para almoçar continuava em sua bolsa e o suco que ela tomou, acabou colocando para fora. _

_Até agora ela não tinha feito nenhum exercício físico. _

_"Apenas iogurte natural." Ela pediu. _

_"Nenhum acompanhamento?"_

_"Não. Obrigada."_

_Alice parecia ocupada demais com o celular. Mas Bella estava feliz e sorridente. Rose continuava com os mesmos problemas de sempre. E claro que sua mãe ainda estava tentando fazer com que a filha ficasse famosa. _

_Laila tinha sido realmente perfeita quando planejou tudo aquilo com ela. _

_Bella estava contando os dias para a sua festa de aniversário. Só para colocar tudo o que foi planejado em prática. _

_Os dias foram passando. Emmett ainda se sentia um pouco irritado e vivia relendo a mensagem que Bella tinha enviado. _

_"Ainda não estou pronta para você me perdoar."_

_Eles não tinham falado muito mais do que o mínimo pelos corredores do colégio. Isso estava fazendo com que ele ficasse no pé de Edward e Jasper. Os dois __o __aconselharam a esperar um pouco. Bella ainda estava tendo _

_dificuldade de se relacionar de verdade com Rose e Alice, e Jasper sabia mais do que ninguém como ela ficara irritada com um namoro entre o irmão e a quase amiga. _

_Emmett tinha pensado muito no que fazer. Mas pode dormir tranqüilo quando observou pela última vez a pequena sacola da Tiffanys em sua mesa de cabeceira. _

_Seria o seu golpe de mestre. _

"Edward..." ele sentiu as mãos macias por seu braço. "Por favor. Acorde. Eu preciso de sua ajuda."

"Bella?" Ele perguntou sonolento, mas ouviu a risada baixa e roca da amiga. O barulho de algo chacoalhando contra uma caixa chamou atenção. Assim que se virou pode ver que era apenas um dos doces favoritos dos dois que Bella estava comendo.

Ou tentando comer, já que ela rasgava a parte de cima da pequena caixinha. O cheiro da melancia fabricada para ser doce demais fez Edward sorrir.

"Acabou."

Bella colocou o dedo na boca e o chupou como se fosse um pirulito e o passou dentro da caixinha. Edward se sentiu mal por ver aquilo de uma forma nada inocente, como na verdade era. Não existia malicia. Só desejo por mais doce. Ele coçou mais os olhos e reparou como ela estava vestida.

A minúscula saia xadrez vermelha quase não cobria um palmo de suas coxas de marfim. Sentada na cama de Edward, sobre a colcha branca, a pele das pernas dela parecia ainda mais macia e leitosa. A caneta presa na gola da camisa branca de algodão era apenas mais um item de todo aquele figurino.

"Desisto. Agora acabou de vez."

Edward riu, ainda deitado. Ela jogou a caixa em qualquer lugar de seu quarto e pegou a caneta sorrindo. O cabelo longo da morena caiu como uma cascata enquanto ela se abaixava e puxava a colcha e pegava a mão dele. Era tão familiar que Bella fizesse isso. Ela tinha mania de rabiscar papeis, mas quando podia também rabiscava a mão dele.

B&E

Desde pequena ela fazia isso na mão dele.

Um movimento a mais e ela estava totalmente em cima da cama.

"Pará com isso"

"Não. Não enquanto você não tatuar, como prometeu."

"Eu ainda não posso. Você sabe."

"Você já tem dezoito Edward." Ela sorriu e beijou o desenho. "Você já pode fazer de um tudo."

"Como se idade fosse referencial para alguma coisa."

Bella sorriu sem humor. Parecia um pouco triste. Edward se sentou na cama e a puxou para perto. Bella sacudiu os sapatos de salto vermelhos de qualquer jeito enquanto falava.

"Eu perdi tanta coisa."

"Venha cá sardentinha." Edward apertou sua mão. "Eu também perdi muita coisa."

"Mas você já tirou sua carta de motorista." Ela comentou magoada. "E já deve ter levado outras garotas para dar uma volta em sua moto."

"Não Bella..." Edward tentou puxá-la para seu colo. E ela veio. Exatamente como ele desejava. Uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. "Nenhuma garota teve a honra." Ele praticamente ronronou contra o pescoço dela.

"Isso pode ser uma mentira." Ela encostou sua testa na dele. Olhando bem em seus olhos. "Tanta coisa pode ter mudado..."

"Não o que eu sinto por você." Edward falou o mais firme que podia.

"Me ensina então." Ela pediu tirando a camisa branca com pressa.

Renda cor de rosa. Edward engoliu seco. Tão linda, tão menina, tão virginal que seu coração não poderia suportar.

"Ensinar o que anjo?"

"Me mostra como é que se faz amor." Ela pegou as mãos dele e colocou em sua barriga. "Me faz sua."

"Mas você já é. Sempre foi. " Edward sorriu enquanto tentava abrir o fecho de seu sutiã. " E hoje é o seu aniversário." Edward sorriu. "Pode acreditar que você já tem dezoito?"

"Exato." Ela riu de uma forma que a inocência em sua voz tinha ido embora. "Eu já tenho dezoito."

Edward colocou a mão no peito. Estava ofegante, nervoso, suado. Ele olhou para o despertador do lado da cama e notou como faltava pouco para se levantar. Mas não tinha ninguém ali.

Era apenas um sonho, como muitos outros que ele vivia tendo com ela.

Sempre com aquela maldita fantasia idiota de Halloween. Sempre de lingerie rosa. Sempre com olhar inocente. Ter uma ereção matinal era comum. Mesmo depois de tantos anos sonhando com Bella, seus hormônios chegavam a deixá-lo dolorido.

O que mais deixava Edward nervoso agora não eram seus hormônios. Era a data de hoje.

Treze de setembro.

Aniversario de Bella.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_PinkBerry – Franquia especializada em Frozen yogurt. _

_Lichia – Morango Japonês. _

_Cranberry - __fruta pequena, rosada, de gosto ácido, comum no hemisfério norte_

_YSL – Sigla da famosa marca __Yves Saint Laurent_

_Bottega Veneta – Famosa marca Italiana de itens feitos apenas com couro. _

_Brunch – Refeição de origem americana que combina itens de um sofisticado café da manhã e almoço._

_Personal Shopper - __É o profissional que acompanha o cliente nas compras, ou faz compras para o cliente e o entrega a domicílio, conforme solicitação do mesmo.

* * *

_

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	5. Cap 4 Happy BDay B!

**N/A:** _Finalmente! Sei que tivemos uma demora por esse cap. Eu não tenho um cronograma especifico e para melhorar tudo o meu notebook resolveu cometer uma espécie de suicídio esta semana. Wow. Não foi legal!_

_Mas vocês perdoam, não é mesmo? Bem, espero que sim!_

_Ahhhh! Já temos o que comemorar: Vencemos uma das categorias do Oscar de Fanfics do ano! Ganhamos com a minha onde shot "A primeira noite de Edward e Bella"! Obrigada gente! Eu só fiquei sabendo do concurso por vocês e estou feliz que vocês tenham votado em mim nessa categoria! A comemoração é obviamente nossa! *dancinha*_

_Mas vamos ao que interessa: O Fanfiction não está permitindo eu att o meu perfil, mas assim que ele permitir, as imagens do cap estarão nele. Vocês podem visitar o álbum do picasa que eu criei apenas para Kandy Life e o meu polyvore para ver as roupas, presentes e etc..._

_Vamos ao cap? ;)_

* * *

.

**Cap 4 - Happy b-day B!**

**Alex Metric - Gusto **

O colégio estava movimentado demais. Hoje era o aniversário de Bella. A pessoas que não conseguiram convites para sua festa tinham o dia inteiro para conseguir. Como estávamos no meio da semana, sua festa acabou sendo marcada para o sábado seguinte.

Durante a última aula antes do intervalo as fofocas tomaram conta de cada metro quadrado do lugar. Ela recebeu flores, uma caixa de macarróns e uma pequena caixa de couro e veludo.

"Eu até pensei que fosse o seu presente." Jasper comentou com Edward enquanto eles viam a foto mensagem de Bella olhando seu presente. Parecia um anel em ouro amarelo com uma pedra escura e enorme.

"Que lindo!" Rosalie comentou vendo a foto também. "Mas eu estou curiosa Edward, o que você comprou para ela?"

"Uma pulseira. Mas eu esqueci." Explicou.

Jasper sabia que ele estava mentindo, pois tinha visto Edward mostrar a delicada pulseira de ouro amarelo no caminho para a escola.

"Onde está a aniversariante?" Alice perguntou radiante segurando dois copos de café gelado.

"Deve estar guardando seus presentes." Edward respondeu com um tom seco.

"Ah! Não acredito! Estou louca para ver o anel mais de perto! Fora que eu tenho certeza que não foi Emmett quem deu, pois ele não tem tão bom gosto, mesmo sendo meu irmão."

Todos riram. Até mesmo Rosalie.

"Eu mandei uma mensagem perguntando quem tinha sido a primeira pessoa a entregar um presente neste colégio." Edward comentou um pouco entediado. "Então ela respondeu dizendo que Laila tinha sido muito mais eficaz que todos nós."

"Vou tentar encontrá-la antes que o café fique quente." Alice comentou caminhando pelo corredor do colégio.

"Vamos almoçar?" Jasper perguntou para a dupla de amigos que restou.

"Eu vou procurar Bella. E aí nós almoçamos juntos." Jasper olhou risonho para Edward. "Todos nós na escadaria, que tal?"

Jasper e Rosalie concordaram em esperar o amigo. Assim, Edward não demorou muito para encontrar uma das salas que Bella mais gostava de ficar durante o horário de almoço quando não queria comer.

"Eu estou triste que você não possa vir." Ouvindo a voz triste de Bella dentro da sala ele se escorou na parede para que pudesse ouvir um pouco mais.

"Eu... É... Eu também." Bella não parecia certa com suas palavras. "Eu ainda gostaria que você estivesse aqui. Vai ser uma festa enorme. Eu convidei seus colegas e amigos também."

Bella ficou pouco mais de cinco segundos sem falar. Edward resolveu brechar pela porta. A visão que ele teve foi de Bella sentada no chão e com um meio sorriso já que estava mordendo os lábios. Com uma das mãos ela brincava com a pequena e intrigante caixa.

"Eu sei." Ela respondeu. "E obrigada. É uma das jóias mais bonitas que eu já ganhei. Apesar de tão simples." Ela riu mais. "Vou usá-lo em meu aniversário. Para te representar. Eu ainda demoro a ir para casa... estou no horário do almoço. Mas estou curiosa para saber dos outros presentes."

Edward não conseguia compreender o motivo dela estar tão travada com suas emoções. Ele gostaria de invadir sua mente e entender tudo o que ela estava pensando, saber com quem ela estava falando.

"Eu também sinto a sua falta. E tenho certeza de que quando você chegar teremos um monte de festas para ir. A Webster Hall vai ser a nossa segunda casa." Ela riu e encostou a cabeça na parede. "Você vai poder dançar comigo o quanto quiser." Ela mordeu os lábios com tamanha malicia que Edward sentiu o sangue ferver.

Ele agora tinha certeza. Ela estava falando com um homem.

Bella estava mentindo.

"Edward?" Jasper chamou sua atenção com cuidado. "Quem você está espiando?"

"Vamos sair daqui. Eu preciso beber."

"Ei cara." Jasper parou na sua frente e o segurou pelos ombros. "É Bella que está aí?"

"Sua casa está livre?"

"Está..."

"Lá conversamos."

Com um movimento brusco Edward se afastou e caminhou para fora daquele corredor. Jasper aproveitou para espiar a sala. Bella não parecia bem. Não triste, mas pensativa. Um pouco desapontada e olhando para algo em suas mãos. Seria o tal anel que todas as garotas estavam comentando?

Era melhor ir até Edward. Nada que um pouco de bebida e alguns cigarros em um lugar que ele se sentisse à vontade para que ele contasse o que o deixou daquela maneira.

Assim que passaram pela porta do apartamento de Jasper, caminharam até o bar da sala de estar. Jasper pegou dois copos e começou a colocar neles a primeira bebida que viu. Edward jogou o terno do uniforme com raiva no sofá.

Quem usava jóias daquele tipo?

Ela tinha dito que era um presente de Laila. Mas ela estava flertando com alguém no telefone.

Bella não parecia ser do tipo que conseguiria ter algo com sua prima. Era impossível ver Bella fazendo coisas que não soassem corretas e inocentes sem ser com ele. Alice poderia ajudá-lo de verdade.

_"Descubra tudo o que puder sobre o anel e venha me encontrar na casa de Jasper."_

Mensagem enviada, agora ele poderia abrir a boca.

"Não foi Laila quem enviou aqueles presentes para ela." Edward começou depois de tomar um grande gole, já sentado no sofá.

"Como você pode ter certeza disso?" Jasper perguntou se sentando na poltrona próxima a ele segurando seu copo em uma mão e a garrafa na outra.

"A forma como ela estava falando..."

"Edward!" Jasper arriscou uma gargalhada colocando a garrafa no chão ao seu lado. "Isso é absurdo." Ele pegou um dos seus cigarros e finalmente o acendeu.

"Não é não." Edward colocou mais bebida em seu copo. "Eu vi e ouvi." Seu rosto estava contorcido. Jasper chegou a sentir pena dele pelos poucos segundos que eles ficaram em silêncio. "Ela falou sobre sentir falta, sentir saudades!"

"Ela e Laila sempre foram muito unidas."

"Ela falou sobre querer sair para dançar, sobre a Webster Hall se tornar a segunda casa deles. Que tinha convidado os amigos dele para sua festa de aniversário."

"Edward." Jasper pediu por sua atenção. "Você não poderia apenas dizer a ela como gosta dela? Como ela é importante para você?"

"Não seja absurdo!"

"Não estou sendo. Só acho que agora que ela voltou, vocês poderiam ter alguma conversa sincera. Todos temos passado algum tempo juntos, mas de alguma forma, você passa mais tempo com ela do que eu."

Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Quem deu esses presentes a ela é próximo, a conhece, é intimo." Edward se jogou no sofá frustrado. "Só quem conhece Bella sabe que tulipas são suas flores favoritas, sabe que macarrón é o seu doce favorito... só alguém intimo daria uma jóia."

"Mais uma prova de que foi Laila quem enviou o presente."

_"Vocês estão matando aula e não me chamam? Poxa! Bella está aí com vocês também?"_

Edward respondeu na mesma hora.

"_Não. Apenas eu e Jasper. Ela deve estar na escola."_

_"Não. Não está. Os porteiros afirmaram que ela foi embora. Nem entreguei o meu presente :( "_

_"Venha para cá assim que puder."_

_"Tudo bem."_

Bella foi para casa mais cedo aquele dia. Ela não estava com paciência para fingir e os _amigos_ se esconderam pelo colégio para evitá-la. Ela achou estranho mas não teve tempo para se importar.

Já estava usando o anel que ganhou quando abriu o segundo presente _dele._ Bella adorou o presente, mas não gostou da idéia. Era um porta retrato grande com uma foto deles no barco de algum amigo de Laila. Bela não imaginava que um namorico de verão fosse render um cara completamente apaixonado como ele estava. Era estranho, pois gostar dele ela gostava. Mas não chegava a tanto.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando não se importar com o fato de ser uma rainha do gelo. Era melhor arrumar suas coisas antes que sua mãe chegasse agoniada. Elas passariam os próximos dias em um SPA.

"Aqui." Alice abriu **o site de Erie Basin** e mostrou **o anel de ouro amarelo com um diamante negro de nove quilates.** "É meio vintage..."Alice procurou uma palavra para descrever o anel. "Não importa o quão antigo seja. Ele é muito bonito mesmo. Espero que ela use no dedo indicador ou no dedo médio."

"Viu Edward? Ninguém daria um presente de oito mil dólares se não fosse intimo dela." Jasper comentou mais uma vez. "É claro que foi Laila."

"Vocês estão discutindo sobre quem pode ter dado o presente a ela?" Alice riu

"Não exatamente." Edward tentou se explicar. "Eu apenas acho que não foi Laila quem deu esse presente a ela."

"Que importância tem?" Alice se levantou da escrivaninha de Jasper. "É só um presente."

"Viu?" Jasper perguntou para ele.

"Certo... vamos comer alguma coisa e depois passamos na casa de Bella."

Eles foram até a casa de Bella depois. E descobriram que ela foi passar alguns dias fora com sua mãe. Edward suou frio, mas se acalmou quando o porteiro avisou que elas voltariam no sábado pela manhã.

Pelo visto, os presentes teriam que esperar.

* * *

**Josh Brown: **O descolado e pegador. Famoso entre os caras sobre ser o rodo mais eficiente da cidade, as garotas que já tiveram essa oportunidade não podem negar: Josh é realmente tudo isso e muito mais. No seu currículo três nomes são destaque: Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon e Bella Swan. Ele é o único cara que conseguiu tirar uma casquinha das três amigas e não ter problemas. Sempre sabe onde tem uma festa boa e é o melhor amigo de Demetri Volturi. Apesar de demonstrar ser "da farra" Josh leva muito a sério o seu curso de engenharia na NYU. **Ponto Forte:** Lealdade **Ponto Fraco:** Passional.

**Laila Swan: **O diabo ruivo que não consegue viver sem arrumar problemas. Um vasto currículo de sexo com desconhecidos e uso descontrolado de drogas. Laila é filha de Leila Swan com um já falecido artista plástico Frances. O nome é desconhecido pois a própria desconfia que a mãe não sabia quem é o seu verdadeiro pai. Já deveria estar cursando uma faculdade há mais tempo, mas investe o dinheiro da mãe em festas, viagens e roupas de marca. Ajudou Bella a planejar sua vingança. **Ponto forte:** Dissimulada e confiante. **Ponto Fraco:** Seu coração quebrado.

* * *

**Alex Metric - It Starts **

A **Webster Hall** é uma casa noturna famosa em NY. Ela funciona como boate, casa de shows, tem um estúdio de gravação de áudio e também pode ser fechada para eventos sociais. Bella sempre teve uma paixão por este lugar, influenciada pela prima. Foi a primeira vez que ela usou uma identidade falsa na vida. Tinha apenas quinze anos.

Mas se tinha algo que a Webster Hall sempre tinha – além de suas diferentes atrações diárias – era uma enorme fila. Hoje não foi diferente. Muita gente não prestou atenção no calendário da casa, que mostrava desde maio que hoje estaria completamente fechada para um evento social. O salão principal, o estreito primeiro andar e uma das salas estavam completamente decorados para a festa de Bella. A sala chamada Marilyn ficaria para os adultos, já que ficava longe do som.

Bella preferiu voltar do Spa e se arrumar ali mesmo. Assim não precisaria perder um detalhe que fosse da organização de tudo. Quando ficou totalmente pronta e muitos convidados já tinham chegado ela saiu pelos fundos da casa e deu a volta. Apenas para fazer a _sua entrada._

.

Algum tempo depois Bella se escorou no balcão do primeiro andar observando como o salão estava cheio. A música alta tomava conta do lugar e a iluminação típica de uma boate decente fazia com que as pessoas no dancing tivessem uma aparência melhor. Angela estava bem atrás dela, como tinha sido desde que ela tinha entrado em sua festa de aniversário. Estava apenas aguardando comando que Bella lhe daria e enquanto isso aproveitava a área vip da aniversariante.

"Você precisa falar com alguns convidados querida." Renée a abraçou sorridente. "Está exatamente como você queria não é?"

"Sim mãe. Está"

"Vá dançar um pouco. Foram meses de dor de cabeça para conseguir esses músicos." Bella riu olhando para a mãe.

"Dj's mãe."

Renée olhou para a filha e se sentiu velha. Bella não era mais a garotinha que brigava para poder usar esmalte vermelho ou choramingava por não poder ter um cachorro. Não era mais a menina que falava palavras em francês fazendo bico ou que aos três anos já batia os pés no chão para usar seu vestido Chanel no lugar de Baby Dior. _Uma mulher absurda só poderia dar a luz a uma menina absurda também._ – Charlie comentou quando não acreditou que mãe e filha discutiam sobre os benefícios de usar Louboutins no dia a dia durante o café da manhã. Bella mal tinha completado oito anos na ocasião. Agora a filha era uma mulher. Mais dona de si do que nunca e com um futuro brilhante pela frente. Bella não iria se acomodar sendo apenas uma herdeira como ela tinha sido. Seria uma brilhante jornalista e poderia tomar conta dos negócios de Phill daqui alguns anos, mesmo que fosse a contra gosto de Charlie.

"Apague esse cigarro." Ela disse tentando ser uma mãe melhor. Mas Bella não estava mais sob seu domínio.

"Mãe..." Bella começou sorrindo. "Eu ainda não vi Phill. E eu quero tirar fotos com os noivos do ano."

Renée sacudiu a cabeça antes de dar um beijo na bochecha da filha.

"Vou ver se mais algum dos convidados de minha faixa etária chegaram." Bella se sentiu inquieta.

"Me avise se Esmé ou Carlisle estiverem na sala dos adultos." Ela esperou que sua mãe estivesse afastada para pegar o celular. "Minha bolsa Angela."

"Ulálá!" Ela ouviu uma voz masculina gritar clamando por sua atenção. "Não é à toa que você está com o coração_dele_ nas mãos!"

Bella fez uma divertida cara de surpresa e acabou rolando os olhos.

"É só você não contar que foi quem me deu um primeiro beijo que talvez vocês continuem como bons amigos na NYU!"

Josh abraçou Bella com força. Não é como se ele nutrisse sentimentos por ela, mas depois de ouvir tudo aquilo que ouviu, ele teve certeza de que ela estava realmente ainda _mais gostosa._ Mal podia esperar para ver no que _o tal relacionamento_ ia dar. Bella sempre foi bem clara sobre relacionamentos e ele sabia como o arrependimento tinha tomado conta dela por ter sido boba e começado a namorar com Emmett quando era mais nova.

"Essa transparência vai me deixar louco!" Ele brincou quando ela se afastou. Os dois riram juntos. "Não tem muito mais do que um ano que nos encontramos Bella..."

"Eu sei." Ela o empurrou de brincadeira. Não se sentia tentada por ele agora. Nem gostaria de arrumar uma distração hoje. "Mas eu sou uma _mulher_ de negócios hoje à noite."

"Estou sabendo." Josh continuava encantador. Sempre foi bonito, e por ser mais velho e _descolado_ ele conseguia tudo o que queria.

Bella levou o cigarro aceso a boca enquanto lembrava que ele tinha roubado o seu primeiro beijo e achava que tinha lhe proporcionado o seu primeiro orgasmo. Como ele reagiria se soubesse que foi Edward quem fez isso?

_Não importa._ – Bella concluiu. – _Mesmo que ele soubesse, não faria diferença. Ele foi o primeiro de Rosalie e de Alice. Por pouco não foi o meu também._

"Mas hoje é o seu aniversário gatinha." Josh debochou. "Não era melhor deixar toda essa bobagem de lado?"

"Você que é bomzinho demais."

"Não Bella." Ele segurou em sua cintura fina. "Eu sou realmente bom no que eu quero fazer."

"Provocadorzinho. _Ele_ vai ficar sabendo!"

"Ele já sabe."

Angela observou tudo quieta e calada. Ela podia ver a intimidade entre os dois. Muito mais como uma amizade. Apesar de estar mais claro do que nunca que os rumores de que Josh passou o feriado de Ação de graças do ano anterior muito bem acompanhado em Paris. E ela não estava pensando na família dele em momento algum.  
Por acaso ela observou a entrada na hora certa.

"Bella." Angela não precisou chamar sua atenção duas vezes. Ela se escorou no balcão novamente.

"Nos vemos mais tarde Josh."

"Não esqueça de me chamar quando tudo ficar animado." Eles dois riram.

"Mova seu traseiro durinho daqui. A diversão é toda minha."

Os cinco chegaram juntos. Não era uma grande novidade que eles se movimentassem assim. Deveriam estar ansiosos e também receosos. Bella riu notando que eles estavam chamando bastante atenção. A prova vinha do barulho que o seu celular e o de Angela estavam fazendo já que estavam ligados no _modo alerta mensagem_ de viver no Upper East Side.

"Você está com a tesoura na bolsa?"

"Estou sim."

"Pode ir." Bella se virou dispensando a amiga. "Faça tudo como combinamos. Preste atenção ao primeiro sinal. E não se esqueça. Hoje Emmett não é seu."

Angela sorriu concordando e caminhou até a escada. Bella acendeu outro cigarro enquanto concluía que o lugar onde ela estava era perfeito para assistir o seu espetáculo de camarote. Com o celular na mão ela pensou em digitar uma mensagem. Mas ao ler uma que estava em sua caixa de entrada com um pedido especial ela desistiu.

_"Não pegue pesado com meu primo gatinha. Lembre de minha sugestão."_

Bella rangeu os dentes com raiva. _Quem ele pensa que é?_ Um novo alerta lhe chamou atenção.

_"Não pegue pesado com meu primo gatinha. Lembre de minha sugestão."_

Vendo a mensagem de Laila ela jogou o cigarro ainda pela metade no chão e pisou em cima dele. Jogou o celular na bolsa e pegou uma das taças de champanhe da bandeja que um garçom passava carregando.

"Danem-se todos. É a _minha_ vez de mostrar o que é certo."

Laila poderia até estar em alguma casa noturna francesa agora. Mas tinha certeza de que suas palavras foram suficientes. Mesmo assim ela enviou a mesma mensagem várias e várias vezes para se certificar de que sua prima ia garantir sua absoluta diversão no dia seguinte.

Alice não sabia explicar o motivo de estar se sentindo tão ansiosa. Não era a sua festa de aniversário. Ela concordava com Rosalie que o fato de Bella ter sumido desde terça era esquisito.

A loira sentiu um pouco mais de conforto quando entregaram uma fina pulseira de prata para cada um dos amigos depois que eles tiraram fotos na entrada e entregaram os presentes para o cerimonial. Era assim que ela podia ter certeza de que Bella não tinha deixado os amigos de lado. Afinal pulseira deveria garantir que eles pudessem subir.

O esquema era o mesmo que o da boate se ela estivesse funcionando normalmente.

"Isso que é festa!" Emmett caminhou à frente dos amigos em direção ao bar central que estava montado apenas para a festa.

"Vocês não vão ser idiotas como meu irmão, vão?" Alice comentou depois de bufar.

"Combinamos de estarmos juntos." Jasper deu um sorriso e apertou seus ombros. "E é assim que vamos estar durante toda a festa."

"Eu quero tanto dar um abraço em Bella..." Rosalie começou a olhar para o salão. "Mas não a vejo em lugar nenhum."

"Eu sim." Edward abriu a boca quando notou que a aniversariante caminhava na direção deles.

Enquanto ela caminhava, observava como todos estavam no mínimo impressionados. Alice viu que ela realmente tinha conseguido as sandálias que queria. E com toda certeza não existia escolha mais correta que aquela, embora ela não estivesse acostumada com uma Bella tão _atrevida_ como esta. Para Jasper, a palavra que lhe vinha em mente sobre essa nova Isabella era _radical._ Ele nunca imaginou a amiga usando um visual tão ousado como aquele.

Rosalie estava surpresa, mas feliz. Bella combinava mais com o seu corte de cabelo novo. A cor parecia ter mudado um pouco e o penteado estilo _cabelo pós sexo_ estava com o caimento perfeito. Bella finalmente parecia ter dezoito anos agora.  
Emmett do outro lado do salão observou tudo de longe, mas ainda assim não deixou de cuspir a sua bebida. Era inacreditável que ela estivesse usando uma peça tão curta e tão cheia de transparências.

O que menos aparentava estar afetado com as mudanças era Edward. Os pensamentos dele iam longe. Desde como os pais de Bella permitiram que ela estivesse usando um vestido tão ousado, como ele gostaria de quebrar a cara daquele que tirou sua virgindade. Afinal, a postura dela não era de menina. Ele já tinha percebido algumas diferenças nela antes, mas agora chegava a ser chocante. O sorriso cínico, os olhos brilhando de satisfação e o maldito anel em seu dedo médio direito. Edward captou toda a malicia e por isso mesmo se apressou a abraçá-la.

"Você está maravilhosa." Ele apertou seu corpo contra o dela.

"Eu sei." Depois de dar um beijo na bochecha do amigo Bella tentou se afastar.

"Pare com tudo isso." Edward pediu e ela riu e apertou a ponta do seu nariz.

"Obrigada pelos parabéns mais uma vez." Piscando para Edward ela corre para abraçar Rosalie. "É muita humilhação ter você em meu aniversário! Este vestido rosa está de matar!"

"Olhe só quem fala." Rosalie riu enquanto observava Bella abraçar Alice agora. "Humilhando a todas nós com essas pernas de fora!"

"É uma Bella totalmente diferente da que eu esperava ver hoje a noite." Alice comentou animada enquanto ajudava Bella a rodopiar. "Você está magnífica nesse Chanel."

"É claro que eu estaria. **Karl Lagerfeld** não assinaria qualquer vestido para menor resultado." Bella jamais cansaria de falar para os quatro cantos como o seu vestido era exclusivo.

"Com licença garotas." Jasper pegou a mão de Bella "Vous êtes un délice pour les yeux.²"

_² Você é um deleite para meus olhos_

"Bom saber que eu estou agradando você Jasper." Edward notou como ela finalmente tinha começado tudo. "É sempre bom manter a vista limpa, não é mesmo?"

"Vou pegar uma bebida." Alice avisou saindo de junto antes que pudesse demonstrar sua raiva.

Edward e Bella se olharam.

"Seus pais já chegaram Edward?" Bella ficou de frente para ele. "Gostaria de tirar fotos com eles."

"Não quer dançar?" Ele perguntou tentando tira-la de junto dos outros amigos.

"Agora não." Bella se virou para Rosalie. "Ei Rose. Tem alguém que eu gostaria de te apresentar..."

Edward estava prestando tanta atenção em todos os movimentos de Bella que notou quando ela e Angela trocaram um singelo olhar. Ele não podia ter certeza do que estava acontecendo, mas já sabia que não era nada realmente bom. Bella e Rosalie se afastaram o suficiente para que ele não pudesse mais vê-las. Irritado ele olhou para o lado e não encontrou mais Jasper ali. Alice bebia algo encostada ao bar enquanto falava com outras alunas e Emmett já estava cedendo aos encantos de uma loira que deveria ser nova no pedaço.

"Edward Cullen." Ele sentiu a mão em seu ombro e virou para ver quem era. "Não é exatamente uma surpresa." Edward sorriu.

"Para mim é." Olhando bem para quem estava na sua frente ele poderia ter certeza que aquilo era uma bela armação. "E podem dizer a Bella que vocês não vão conseguir o que ela quer." As gêmeas _especializadas na arte da massagem tântrica_ abriram a boca, mas nada falaram até que Edward começasse a andar.

"Nós estamos aqui para dar massagem nos pés de quem estiver cansado de dançar." Uma delas avisou.

"Não estou interessado." Edward grunhiu com medo que seus pais os flagrassem.

"Nós estaremos à disposição." A outra avisou, tocando em seu ombro novamente antes de começar a caminhar.

Era um golpe baixo. Bella sabia que Edward adorava prostitutas de luxo quando era mais novo. Elas apenas faziam o que tinham para fazer bem feito. Não precisavam conversar, ou perguntar aos pais se poderiam sair. Não tinham hora para chegar em casa, nem restrições na cama. Por alguns anos Edward se divertiu mais com tipos assim do que com encontros. E Bella sabia de tudo. Inclusive do prazer que as gêmeas poderiam proporcionar. Edward ainda tinha quinze anos quando isso aconteceu e ele começou a andar com caras como Josh, que sabiam indicar de prostitutas de luxo, universitárias e jovens mulheres casadas que gostavam de uma boa aventura e queriam alguém jovem e cheio de energia para gastar em cima de uma cama.

Não é como se fosse algo aberto e todos soubessem desses hábitos. Edward ainda saia com garotas normais, de sua idade e circulo social. Na verdade tinha pouco mais de um ano que ele não precisava ir tão baixo para conseguir o que queria. Ele é um _partido_ disputado em todo o Upper East Side e só perde o posto de mulherengo para Emmett.

Foi difícil definir ou explicar o que estava sentindo agora. Vendo Bella brincar com ele como se fosse uma peça qualquer de seu jogo. Ele imaginava que ela poderia ter mais compaixão com ele. Só que no final ela estava certa. Mesmo sabendo de toda a verdade ele foi covarde e disse um "sinto muito" quando ela mais precisou.

"Pague pelos seus pecados." Edward murmurou para si mesmo enquanto tirava o celular do bolso. _Ela_ precisava vir.

.

"Você está tão linda Bella." Esmé comentou passando a mão em seu cabelo. "Uma mulher agora, não é Renée?"

Charlie também sorriu orgulhoso enquanto conversava com os Cullen e os Hale sobre Bella que estava mais interessada em seu pequeno jogo. Não é como se a ala adulta da festa não fosse interessante. Apenas não era necessária agora. Ela precisava ter certeza de que seu plano estava dando certo.

Charlie lembrou que os adultos iriam embora depois do parabéns e faltava pouco agora. Apenas mais dez minutos e tudo estaria encaminhado. Os adultos dariam toda a liberdade para os jovens, a pista de dança seria tomada por músicas mais agressivas e todos poderiam agir normalmente: como se estivessem vivendo em uma pequena selva de pedra. As drogas estariam finalmente liberadas e o absinto seria servido.

Bella queria levar todos a loucura. Apenas para assistir tudo de camarote.

Posar para fotos estava se tornando cansativo. Mas pouco antes de cantar o parabéns ela teve a sua chance de ouro. Ela posou junto com os cinco amigos. Foi como nos velhos tempos. As amigas fizeram pose como se fossem super modelos. Os amigos pegaram Bella e posaram com ela deitada em seus braços. Entre várias poses divertidas que todos fizeram, Bella foi pega de surpresa quando Edward lhe ofereceu um macarrón e ela o mordeu quando ele ainda o segurava. Novamente quando Alice a abraçou tão verdadeiramente quanto antes ou quando Emmett segurou em sua cintura e tentou lhe arrancar um beijo.

Todos pararam para cantar os parabéns.

"Faça um desejo filha." Charlie pediu orgulhoso para a filha antes que ela assoprasse as velas.

Bella não sabia o que desejar. Ela se sentiu dividida. Desejaria que todos aprendessem a não brincar com ela ou que tudo voltasse a ser o que um dia foi?

_Deseje uma vida melhor para as criancinhas pobres do mundo_. – Decisão tomada, Bella apagou as velas.

"Que a diversão comece!" Ela gritou assim que o pai a libertou de um abraço.

Charlie não concordava com a promessa que Renée tinha feito a filha ainda na primavera. Apenas alguns adultos seriam convidados e depois da meia noite todos iriam embora. Charlie sabia o que isso significava e apesar de confiar na filha, não confiava nos outros. Ele sentia falta que alguma _boa alma experiente_, como Laila, estivesse aqui para orientar sua filha. Ou ao menos ficar de olho nela. Se a sua geração já era toda cheia de liberdades e tinha um milhão de coisas diferentes para experimentar, ele não sabia exatamente do que esperar da geração de sua filha.

Ele sabia que Bella tinha bons amigos. Mas todos, incluindo sua filha, por mais difícil que fosse de admitir, estavam longe de ser inocentes. A única coisa que o acalmava era a sua reputação. O pai da aniversariante era o chefe de segurança do estado, então ele tinha certeza de que o cerimonial seria muito mais do que competente.

"Ei Josh!" Bella chamou sua atenção e voltou a caminhar em direção ao bar.

Jéssica caminhou como se tivesse sido convidada também. Ainda chocada com a visão que estava tendo. Bella estava mostrando muito mais do corpo como nunca tinha mostrado antes. O cabelo avermelhado e rebelde, as unhas em um tom de vermelho escuro. Talvez para Edward e sua turma não fosse tão chocante assim, mas para a maioria dos convidados foi uma mudança para lá de evidente. Chocante de verdade. As fotos tiradas pelos celulares já circulavam pela internet.

"Um brinde a verdadeira festa que acaba de começar!" Bella falou o mais alto que pode antes de virar o pequeno copo com o conteúdo verde.

**Adam Freeland - It's Under Control (Alex Metric remix) **

Na teoria absinto era proibido no país. Mas nada que um pouco de dinheiro não pudesse resolver.

Um novo DJ assumiu e enquanto Bella era levada por Josh para a pista de dança tudo começava a funcionar de verdade.

Rosalie seria abordada por um falso empresário.

Emmett já deveria estar em algum canto com aquela loira.

Angela, neste exato momento combinava com Jéssica para que ela derrubasse um pouco de licor de anis em cima do vestido de Alice.

Jasper, pelo que Bella podia ver já estava nas mãos das pessoas certas. Mas quando ela viu o pequeno saco transparente sendo mostrado para ele, ela tremeu.

"Calma Bella." Josh colocou as mãos em sua cintura fazendo com que ela entrasse no ritmo da dança dele.

"Eu só quero ele na sarjeta." Bella comentou enquanto colava mais o corpo no de Josh e passava os braços por seu pescoço. "Não quero que ele tenha uma overdose."

"Lindinha..." Josh falou bem em seu ouvido sem más intenções. "Relaxe. Está feito. Aproveite. Vingança é um parto que se come frio."

Bella concordou um pouco nervosa. Mas continuou a dançar com Josh. Os movimentos eram tão sexys quanto a música permitia. Ela queria chamar atenção e se sentiria mais confortável em outros braços para fazer isso. Mas sabia que _ele_ também confiava em Josh.

"Eu ainda sou homem Bella." Ela olhou em seus olhos e sorriu debochada antes de se virar e continuar a sua dança que agora era ainda mais provocante.

Edward observava tudo com raiva. Ele estava a ponto de explodir.

"Uau." Jéssica começou. "Bella está se revelando. Nunca imaginei que a doce e delicada Bella Swan pudesse ter esse poder sobre um cara como Josh." Ela apontou o seu celular em direção aos dois e fez um curto vídeo. Ela sabia que apenas dez segundos daquela dança sensual seria o suficiente para comentários por semanas.  
Edward fez o mesmo com o seu celular, mas tirou apenas uma foto. Bella estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada no ombro e Josh que tinha uma de suas mãos na cintura dela e outra em seu pescoço.

Encontrando com facilidade o contato que queria enviar a foto ele apenas digitou algumas palavras para completar a mensagem.

_"Você criou um monstro. Eu vou acabar com você."_

Laila estava saindo da sua _balada_ quando o celular vibrou. Ela não gostou da claridade e procurou seus óculos escuros na bolsa antes de pegar o celular. O eleito da noite estava abrindo a porta do carro para ela. Assim que entrou, amaldiçoou quem quer que fosse que estava lhe mandando mensagens as seis da manhã. Mas assim que viu que era de Edward ela sorriu esquecendo de qualquer chateação.

A festa mal tinha começado para sua prima, mas graças a infeliz diferença de horários a dela tinha acabado. Mesmo que estivesse sentindo um gosto amargo na boca, não se lembrasse do nome do homem que estava dirigindo ou estivesse com uma ressaca dos infernos ela não deixaria de provocar.

_"A gatinha agora é uma leoa. E parte disso ela deve a você. Beijos e até breve."_

Provocar apenas Edward não teria graça. Ela teve dificuldade de digitar o nome que queria em seu blackberry para encaminhar apenas a foto. Qual seria a reação dele quando notasse o espetáculo que ele perdeu. Ou melhor... que ele praticamente _emprestou de bandeja_.

Mensagem enviada, Laila arriou um pouco mais o banco do carro.

"Eu preciso de uma bebida." Ela informou ao bonitão sem nome.

"Na minha casa tem um vinho maravilhoso esperando por você." Ele comentou passando a mão por sua perna. "Ou está querendo algo mais forte?"

"Vou aceitar o que você puder me servir." Ela provocou de volta. "Quero aproveitar para comemorar o aniversário da minha prima."

"Essa foi a melhor desculpa que eu já ouvi."

Enquanto o carro passava pelas rua de Paris, Laila se lembrou de como planejou com Bella a sua vingança. Foi tão fácil quanto respirar.

_FlashBack._

_"É difícil passar o ano novo longe de papai também." Bella falou depois de fungar e limpar o rosto. Laila não tinha paciência quando a prima ficava assim, sentimental demais. "Eu quero tanto voltar para casa. Mas tenho tanto medo!"_

_"Pare de chorar Bella." Laila pediu impaciente enquanto deixava sua taça de vinho no chão. Ela se ajoelhou na frente da prima. "Preste atenção." Ela fez Bella olhar para ela como queria. "Você pode voltar para casa quando quiser."_

_"Você sabe que não."_

_"O que aconteceu com você poderia ter sido pior. Mas não foi." Laila deu um gole em seu vinho antes de continuar. "Tudo que você precisa é voltar e causar impacto."_

"_Como assim?"_

_"Se vingue." Laila sorriu bebendo mais um grande gole de seu vinho._

_"Não estamos em um filme Laila." Bella rolou os olhos._

_"Me diga. Qual o nome do babaca que conseguiu tirar suas fotos?"_

_"Mike Newton."_

_"Eu tenho certeza que você pode deixá-lo em uma situação bem constrangedora também." Laila sabia de toda a verdade e de algo que Edward tinha comentado em um dos e-mails que trocaram. Mas ela ignorou visando ter Bella por perto durante mais tempo._

_"Não tenho certeza..." Bella suspirou. "Eu não tenho amigos."_

_"Você não precisa de amigos." Laila finalmente se sentou ao seu lado. "Eu sou sua amiga. Eles não. Entende a diferença?"_

_"Claro que sim."_

_"Mas me diga... Quem foi que reclamou de suas fotos primeiro?"_

_"Rosalie."_

_"Vamos fazer com que ela tire fotos constrangedoras também. Eu aposto como a mãe dela ainda sonha que ela seja uma modelo."_

_"Não sei se teria contagem de fazer isso."_

_"Aí é que está. Nós vamos contratar um falso empresário." Laila sorriu e pegou nas mãos da prima. "Confie em mim. Agora vamos lá, continuando, quem é o mais fraco de todos eles?"_

_"Acho que Jasper não é o mais fraco. É o mais emotivo. E eu acho que ele ainda gosta de se jogar no pó de vez em quando."_

_"Vamos encomendar belas garotas que permitem que ele cheire no corpo delas. Até cair." Laila já tinha a cabeça a mil. "Quem rascou o seu vestido?"_

_"Alice... ela me empurrou e acabou rasgando." Bella sentiu um nó na garganta enquanto falava. "Eu poderia fazer picadinho de um dos seus vestidos." Comentou com raiva._

_Foi assim que ela entrou no espírito da coisa. E decidiu que se vingaria de Edward e Emmett também. Edward poderia ficar apenas com a roupa de baixo depois de tentar transar com alguma prostituta em um lugar indevido._

_Já Emmett, que sempre foi mulherengo poderia ter a sua própria surpresinha._

_Fim do Flashback._

Laila sorriu enquanto sentia os lábios do estranho tomar conta de seu pescoço. Foi um dos momentos mais engraçados de sua vida ter que explicar para Bella o que era uma _mulher kinder ovo_.

O celular avisou mais uma vez sobre a chegada de uma mensagem. Mas ela estava ocupada demais para se importar.

.

"Rosalie Hale!" Um homem muito mais velho chamou sua atenção.

Ele estava bem vestido demais para ser alguém que estava trabalhando na festa, e ela imaginou que os adultos tinham ido embora para dar espaço aos jovens. Apesar do ar condicionado potente da boate, ela estava um pouco suada. Tinha passado um tempo dançando com Bella e Josh. Foi uma oportunidade que acabou sendo desperdiçada. Josh é um cara legal e fazia bastante tempo que eles não se encontravam. É claro que ela soube dos boatos de que ele e Bella tinha se encontrado, mas não foi muito a fundo justamente por serem boatos. Só que entre dançar, beber, tirar fotos e rir, Bella assumiu que eles se encontraram quando ele esteve em Paris com a família para passar o feriado de Ação de graças. Ficou mais do que claro que os dois tiveram mais do que um encontro para tomar um café. Rosalie sentiu inveja por Bella conseguir fazer isso.

Ela pensou em provocá-lo. E Bella agitou dando um pouco de espaço para os dois. Por mais que Rose estivesse vendo que Emmett estava dançando com uma loira quase tão alta de magra quanto ela, não conseguiu ir em frente. Josh ficou um pouco irritado quando ela recuou. Uma bebida forte e tudo poderia ser resolvido.

Foi assim que Rose chegou ao bar da festa e foi abordada pelo estranho.

"Me desculpe, sei que não me conhece." O home pegou um cartão e lhe entregou. "Renée Swan comentou que você ainda trabalha como modelo e nós estamos procurando um rosto jovem para nosso próximo ensaio fotográfico."

_Brunno Smith. Representante La Perla._

Rosalie leu o cartão um pouco sem graça. Não sabia o que falar. Um monte de coisas diferentes passavam por sua cabeça. A primeira coisa que fez depois de sorrir foi largar o copo de bebida no balcão. Se este homem estava falando com ela como uma modelo ela tinha que deixar as calorias desnecessárias de lado.

"Eu teria que falar com meu empresário primeiro." O homem abriu um grande sorriso.  
"Eu conversei com sua mãe mais cedo. Se você puder ir até meu escritório na segunda feira a tarde ficaria tudo ótimo." Ele pegou uma pequena garrafa de água e entregou a ela depois de olhá-la de cima a baixo. "Tenho certeza que com poucos dias você diminui um pouco o peso não é?"

Rosalie engoliu o choro e sorriu. Ela estava fora de forma, mas ainda assim estavam dando a chance a ela. Se a mãe dela já sabia de tudo, era mais um motivo para que ela corresse atrás. Seria uma forma de manter sua mãe por perto e orgulhosa. Quem sabe seu pai também arrumasse algum tempo.

"Se você não estiver interessada..."

"Não!" Rosalie finalmente começou a falar. "Na verdade a palavra correta é SIM! Eu quero. Mas o senhor disse que falou com minha mãe..."

"Sim. Serão fotos profissionais, não tem problema. Sua mãe poderá acompanhá-la em tudo se, se sentir um pouco deslocada. Sei que você nunca posou de lingerie antes."

"Eu garanto que isso não será um problema." Rose guardou o cartão em sua bolsa.

"Eu também acredito que não." O homem sorriu e apertou a sua mão. "Me desculpe pelo incomodo, nos vemos na segunda as quatro da tarde? O endereço está no meu cartão."

"Com toda certeza sim." Ela estava radiante. "Prometo não decepcionar."

Aquela era a frase que ela costumava dizer para sua mãe, mas escapou de sua boca por puro costume. Seus pais sempre estavam ocupados demais. Foi estranho ver que eles foram para o aniversário de Bella, a convite de seus pais. Mas foi totalmente normal o casal ir embora sem se despedir da filha. Rose já não se incomodava muito mais com isso.

E ao invés de se despedir de Bella e seus amigos ela apenas optou por ir embora. Precisaria compensar seu sono para fazer exercícios físicos em dobro amanhã. Se fosse se despedir de todos – ou quase todos – acabaria ficando_mais um pouquinho_ e veria Emmett se deliciando com outra pessoa.

"Rosalie!" Alice tentou chamá-la quando viu que ela passou pela porta da frente da Webster Hall. Mas algo a impediu de andar. Ela e Jéssica se esbarraram. "Sua idiota!" Alice a empurrou vendo o estrago que foi feito. O licor azulado estava espalhado por seu vestido azul. "Este é um McQ exclusivo!"

Jéssica apenas deu os ombros e saiu de junto de Alice que respirava fundo para não entrar em pânico. Uma obra de arte que foi estragada por falta de atenção de alguém como Jéssica. Ela procurou por alguém conhecido ou minimamente intimo para que pudesse ajudá-la, mas ninguém foi realmente visto. Se ela estivesse com Jasper aqui, com toda certeza ele a pegaria no colo e a tiraria dali. Mas Alice não sabia onde Jasper  
estava desde que tiraram as fotos junto com Bella horas atrás.

"Oh meu Deus!" Angela colocou a mão na boca vendo Alice congelada onde estava."Oh meu Deus! Alice, como você pode estragar o seu vestido com..." Angela se inclinou para sentir o cheiro "licor de Anis? Eu nem sabia que você gostava disso."

"Não fui eu!" Alice praticamente gritou chorosa. "Jéssica idiota que esbarrou em mim. Ela estragou o meu look! Acabou com o meu vestido novinho em folha. Ele é exclusivo, sabia?"

"Nossa Alice..." Angela olhou para os lados. "Vem, vamos ao banheiro, eu vou tentar te ajudar a limpar isso."

"Oh meu Deus!" Alice choramingou. "A festa acabou para mim! Que vexame!"

_É só a porcaria de um vestido sujo. Não o fim do mundo_. – Angela pensou irritada. Mesmo com o passar dos anos, Alice continuava a Fashionista que mudava tranquilamente para rainha do drama por qualquer motivo bobo. – _É apenas licor._ – Angela lembrou rolando os olhos o mais discreta que pode.

"Vem comigo. Eu sei que tem um tira manchas no banheiro. E pode ter uma maquina de lavar a seco com alguém que seja da boate."

"Ah Angela!" Alice choramingou agradecida. "Você faria isso por mim?"

"Ora, claro que sim." Angela sorriu. "Não é justo estragar um vestido exclusivo."  
Edward grunhiu irritado.

Subir a escadaria foi fácil. O difícil foi ver que Bella estava tão linda, fumando e gargalhando debochada. Pouco se importava se algo engraçado ou absurdo estava sendo dito por Josh e sua turma. Ele estava com raiva. Raiva de que o que quer que tivesse sido planejado, estava dando certo, raiva dela não ter lhe dado atenção, raiva de não conseguir se expressar na frente dela. Edward tinha muito mais raiva dele mesmo. Tudo isso era culpa sua. No seu lugar, talvez, tivesse feito muito pior do que ela.

Sem pensar duas vezes decidiu que puxá-la pelo braço era a maneira mais eficiente de conseguir sua atenção.

Assim que se sentiu sendo puxada e jogada contra a parede da boate Bella tremeu. Um tremor bom, perigoso que tomou conta de seu corpo. Os olhos verdes de Edward estavam tão famintos quanto raivosos e isso a fez sacudir a cabeça. Ela já estava alta o suficiente para imaginar que eram outros braços que estavam fazendo isso.

"Você disse que tinha parado." Edward praticamente cuspiu as palavras quando jogou o cigarro dela no chão.

"Bem..." Bella olhou para o cigarro caído no chão. " Eu acho que você me fez parar."

"Guarde suas ironias!" Edward soltou seu braço mas não se afastou. "Pare com toda essa merda agora."

"Cuspir as palavras na minha cara não vai mudar nada."

O brilho dos olhos castanhos era único. Bella bolou tudo e conseguiu que desse certo. Ela abriu a bolsa e pegou um outro cigarro. Edward apenas observou como ela fez tudo tão tranqüila quanto não pode imaginar.

"Você nunca foi tão fria assim." Ele acusou.

"Você está tão grunge hoje." Bella mudou de assunto depois de tragar de seu novo cigarro. "Mas tenho que admitir que você continua bem assim. Acho que é o costume de só te ver no estilo _almofadinha_ de ser."

"Não vai ganhar nada me provocando. Seu plano deu errado comigo. Eu não sei exatamente o que você está planejando para os outros, mas eu quero que pare. Agora."

"Se meus pais não mandam em mim, quem é você mesmo?" Ela perguntou impaciente antes de tentar sair de onde estava, mas Edward a empurrou novamente. "Merda Edward!"

"Ei!Ei!Ei!" Josh chegou perto dos dois. "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Não se meta!" Edward estava se segurando para não causar um estrago ainda maior. Nada mais poderia sair do controle dele ou acabaria explodindo, de verdade. "Bella, por favor... me escuta."

"Oh!" Bella debochou "Você realmente está me pedindo por favor Edward? Impressionante!" Edward resmungou algo que ela não pode ouvir e começou a andar. Bella se sentiu um pouco culpada. "Eu não disse que não ia escutar você." Ela olhou para Josh. "Está tudo bem. Só acho que podem cortar o álcool para Edward por hoje."

"O que?" Ele perguntou indignado e ela riu.

"Eu tenho uma festa para curtir. Seja breve."

"Pensei que fossemos amigos."

"Jura? _Colega_s seria o correto. Eu não sai dizendo "Eu sinto muito" quando você precisou de mim." Bella estava emburrada ela jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou sobre ele antes de começar a caminhar em direção à porta que dava para a escadaria do prédio.

"Eu queria poder voltar no tempo." Edward comentou indo atrás dela. "Não é como se eu estivesse bem com isso durante todo esse tempo." Eles começaram a subir a escada. "Por favor Bella, você não precisa continuar com isso."

"Se você foi inteligente, isso prova que você é melhor que eles." Bella resmungou empurrando a porta de qualquer forma e deixando a bolsa cair no chão. "Mas não quer dizer que eu vou parar. Vocês pediram por isso!"

"Eu acredito em você." Edward comentou nervoso, segurando a sua bolsa. "Apenas um telefonema e eu sei que você vai conseguir parar tudo a tempo." Edward insistiu. "Bella, você volto para casa apenas para mostrar que é igual a todos nós?" Ele estava tentando ser convincente. "Nós erramos, fomos fracos e julgamos você. Mas você não precisa fazer mais do mesmo, se rebaixando dessa maneira."

"Eu não me rebaixo." Bella olhou para ele com ódio. "Eu estou bem acima de toda essa sujeiradada."

"Prove isso a si mesma." Edward entregou a bolsa a ela. "O que você vai ganhar? Ser temida por todos? É isso que você quer? Se for este o caso, tudo bem. Mas pense que você vai estar tão ofuscada quanto Stanley." Bella olhou para o chão. Edward estava conseguindo. Só mais um pouco de pressão. "Então você vai ter voltado para nada. Não vai conseguir viver em paz. Vai ter que provar a todos que você é digna de convivo."

"Pare!" Bella arrancou o celular da bolsa com raiva. "Apenas me de uma boa razão para fazer isto Edward... Ou eu vou até Carlisle e Esmé e conto com quantas prostitutas você dormiu. Eu acabo com sua vida mostrando quanta maconha você ainda deve esconder em seu quarto."

"Kayla"

"Eu estou pouco me fodendo para um nome de _gentinha_ como esse!"

"Kayla é o nome da _PL_ que estuda na NYU."

"Edward, eu não estou interessado sobre as _putas de luxo_ universitárias que você comeu!"

"Não..." Edward levantou as mãos como se estivesse pedindo um pouco de calma da parte dela. "É o nome da garota que o pai de Mike contratou para que ele perdesse a virgindade." Bella rolou os olhos impaciente.

"Eu vou voltar para a minha festa! Ganho muito mais."

"Se eu disse a você que transei com ela no inicio do ano passado não vai ser uma novidade. Mas se eu disser que foi um dia antes dela encontrar com Mike e que ela filmou tudo? Isso diz alguma coisa para você?"

"Você não está mentindo para mim, está?"

Bella estava totalmente indefesa agora. Edward finalmente a abraçou como gostaria e beijou o topo da sua cabeça.

"Me eu vou dar um jeito de ajudar você a mostrar que tudo não passou de um mal entendido criado por um idiota." Ele alisou o rosto maquiado e se perdeu por poucos segundos nos olhos dela. A vontade de falar _todas as verdades_ era enorme. Mas este, infelizmente não era o momento. "E aí sim você vai poder mostrar para todos que voltou de verdade."

Bella ligou para Angela que atendeu na mesma hora. Ela ainda estava fingindo limpar o vestido de Alice. Quando o banheiro ficasse vazio ela o picotaria todo.

"Bella?"

"Cancele tudo." Bella suspirou. "Vá atrás de Amanda e Jasper antes que ela faça com que ele consuma tudo."

"E Emmett?"

"Deixe que ele se vire com o que ele arranjou." Bella desligou e olhou para Edward magoada.

"Você soube disso o tempo todo..." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "E nunca se quer foi atrás de mim para conversarmos. Apenas abriu o caminho para que eu fosse embora."

"Na verdade, eu só fiquei sabendo disso recentemente." Edward sabia jogar com ela. "Foi na semana antes de você voltar para casa." Ele pegou suas mãos e olhou em seus olhos. "Eu não teria porque mentir para você, teria? Eu já cometi um grande erro deixando nossa amizade ser afetada por um mal entendido, eu não faria isso novamente."

"Eu acredito em você..." Bella comentou chorosa. "Mas eu não deveria."

"Todos nós vamos conquistar a sua amizade de volta Bella. Nos de uma chance..."  
Josh viu que os dois estavam abraçados e tirou uma foto.

_"Você pode continuar tentando ruivinha. Mas eu sempre acerto. Na verdade eu e Demetri acertamos. Bella não é tão amarga assim."_

Josh sabia que Laila ia pirar quando visse que Bella tinha falhado. Mas _ele_ torcia para que isso não acontecesse também. Seus planos não poderiam envolver algum tipo de inimizade com Edward. Eles poderiam não ter tanta intimidade, mas eram primos e se davam muito bem.

Josh ficaria do lado de Bella, não importa o lado que ela escolhesse. _Afinal é para isso que os amigos servem_ – ele completou enquanto descia as escadas e ia atrás de Angela. Com toda certeza Jasper precisaria de ajuda para ir embora e Bella se sentiria ainda pior se o visse no estado que estava.

O vestido de Alice foi limpo como pode. Já eram quase cinco da manhã quando ela encontrou Edward e Bella dançando animados e se juntou a eles. Na mesma hora Emmett entrava no quarto de hotel com Verônica. Ela não tinha topado dar alguns amassos durante a festa, mas aceitou ir para um hotel com ele. Julieta recebeu Jasper em casa literalmente carregado por Josh e mais dois amigos. Só deus sabe a ressaca dos infernos que ele ia ter quando acordasse. Rosalie estava deitada em sua cama, dormindo como um anjo. Mal imaginava o telefonema que iria receber em poucas horas, cancelando a pequena reunião na segunda.

A festa só acabou quando Bella deu por encerrada, as sete e meia da manhã do domingo. Ela caminhou para o lado de fora junto com Edward enquanto comiam macarróns.

Edward reparou que no sol o cabelo de Bella estava muito mais avermelhado. Era uma mudança que ele não imaginava que fosse funcionar tão bem. Mas ela continuava linda, e o cabelo mais vermelho continuava dando destaque para a sua pele branca demais. Vicente abriu a porta da limusine e Edward esperou ela sentar.

"Vai dar tudo certo." Ele comentou sorridente. Bella suspirou balançando a cabeça.

"Só vou poder ter certeza disso quando você me provar algo." Ela olhou para o motorista que estava cansado. "Pode ir para frente Vicente. Edward é capaz de fechar a porta para mim." Assim que o motorista se afastou ela olhou bem para o amigo. "O que eu fiz aqui hoje poder ser uma prévia do que eu posso fazer com vocês, caso me passem para trás novamente. Pense bem Edward. Eu estou te dando um voto de confiança."

"Todos vamos fazer valer a pena." Edward queria dizer que ele ia fazer valer a pena. Mas ele precisava falar pelos amigos.

"Feche a porta. Eu estou cansada."

Não foi bem a despedida que Edward imaginava que teria.

"Uma coisa de cada vez, Cullen." Ele falou em alto e bom som apara si mesmo antes de assobiar para conseguir um taxi.

O domingo foi estranho.

Os Brandon estavam trabalhando a todo vapor para que nenhum comentário vazasse, mas foi quase impossível uma vez que até os pais de Bella e Rosalie foram envolvidos. Emmett quase foi preso por agressão física. Agora ele tinha certeza de que tinha que reparar melhor com quem estava andando. Descobrir que aquela loira era um transexual foi uma das piores coisas do mundo.

Jasper, mesmo com uma das maiores ressacas do mundo recebeu Alice em sua casa. Ele estava impaciente, queria dormir, mas Alice queria conversar e rir do irmão. Por pior que fosse a situação, ainda era cômica demais.

Rosalie quando soube do ocorrido pode rir um pouco. Mas não teria nada que fizesse com que ela se sentisse realmente melhor por não conseguir aquele trabalho.  
Edward passou parte do dia tentando falar com Kayla, mas ela estava passando o final de semana fora com um cliente. Isso o deixou frustrado. E Esme veio conversar com ele para saber o motivo dele ter deixado na calça que usou na noite anterior um cheque no valor de doze mil dólares.

Como explicar para sua mãe que ele ia comprar uma filmagem de Mike Newton nervosinho por estar diante de uma mulher de verdade?

Bella ficou alheia a situação de Emmett até as seis e meia da tarde, quando acordou. Ter ficado na casa de seu pai foi a melhor opção. Renée teria lhe acordado para abrir os presentes poucas horas depois que ela chegou em casa. Ela tomou um banho demorado e ligou para a mãe ajudá-la. Ela abriu seus presentes e deixou aqueles cinco por último.

O presente de Jasper foi um ipod. Mas personalizado com as músicas que ele sabia que ela mais gostava.

Emmett foi previsível e barato como o inferno dando um colar simples demais da Tiffany's. Com toda certeza ele tinha pego o primeiro que viu na sua frente.

Alice comprou um vestido Zac Posen de sua coleção mais recente. Um tom nude, curtinho e de um ombro só. Renée vibrou pedindo para que Bella experimentasse, mas ela estava abatida e sem ânimo nenhum.

Rosalie deu um kit de cadernos com capa de couro. Renée resmungou algo sobre mal gosto para presentes, mas Bella adorou. O pequeno cartão foi realmente fofo.

_"Para minha querida e talentosa amiga escritora. Não importa com o que você vai preencher. Desde que sejam apenas coisas boas."_

Por último o presente de Edward.

"Ninguém pode negar que o garoto tem bom gosto." Renée comentou quando viu a filha colocar a pulseira de ouro. A medida perfeita de seu pulso e de uma das suas joalharias favoritas: Cartier.

Se fosse outro momento, Bella estaria mais feliz. Agora não. Ela não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo.

"Querida?"

"Mãe eu vou deitar. Amanhã quando eu for para o colégio arrumam tudo em meu quarto."

"Você falou com sua prima?"

"Falei." Bella mentiu enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Além de sua mãe e seu pai ela tinha ignorado qualquer outra pessoa. Ela estava se sentindo perdida, confusa, com medo. E se Edward virasse as costas para ela mais uma vez e agora ela não pudesse contar com Laila?

Bella tomou um lexotan e abraçou mais o cachorro antes de voltar a dormir.

Na hora do almoço todos receberam mensagens de Bella. Ela gostaria de almoçar com todos na escadaria ou qualquer outro lugar. A desculpa que ela queria usar era a de poder agradecer pelos presentes, mas ela apenas queria ver de perto o estrago mínimo que sabia que tinha causado.

Todos estavam reunidos esperando apenas por ela que caminhava junto com Angela pela escadaria principal. Bella parecia um pouco abatida mesmo com os sorrisos que distribuiu. Sua festa tinha sido um sucesso e todos estavam comentando isso. Mas ainda assim ela parecia um pouco para baixo. Edward entendia – um mínimo que fosse – e adorou quando ela abriu um enorme sorriso enquanto olhava para frente.  
Ele só não imaginava que ela fosse passar direto por ele e seus amigos e se jogar escandalosamente nos braços de alguém.

"Demetri!" Bella não teve vergonha nenhuma de mostrar sua felicidade ou de abraçá-lo com os braços e pernas.

"_Gatinha_ é tão bom ver você!"

Era tão romântico ver como Demetri rodopiava agarrado com Bella. Várias garotas estavam suspirando com a cena.

Rosalie e Jasper acharam estranho, mas sorriram vendo a cena.

Emmett não estava com saco para nada desde o dia anterior. Nada chamava suficiente sua atenção.

Alice e Edward estavam embasbacados, sem reação nenhuma. Principalmente quando o casal de pombinhos se beijou na frente de todos que quisessem ver.

* * *

**Demetri Volturi: **O primogênito de Aro Volturi tem sangue Italiano correndo nas veias. Um playboy nato, vive para torrar o dinheiro do pai. Graças ao divorcio de seus pais, costuma passar as férias de verão com sua mãe que agora mora em Florença, junto com seus dois irmãos mais novos. Ele quase tinha desistido de voltar para a NYU, mas ganhou um incentivo quando se descobriu completamente apaixonado pela amiga de infancia de seu primo. **Ponto Forte:** Confiante.**Ponto Fraco:** Drogas e seu cisne favorito.

**Fim do cap 4.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **É agora que vocês me matam? Hahaha! Algumas coisas eu deixei em negrito pois enquanto o meu perfil não for atualizado, vocês podem procurar na internet. Ok? Mas e ai? Gostaram do cap? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?

Sentiram falta de um personagem "peça chave" ?

Estão prontos para ver o que Edward vai aprontar?

O que acharam do Josh? Da Laila? E do Demetri? Mmmm... quero saber de tudo!

Bella sabe como dar uma festa, não é mesmo? Hehehe

Até a próxima!

E não esqueçam:

**Quer fazer uma autora feliz?**

**Envia uma review!**

**Basta apertar no botão azul e mandar ver!**

**Bjs, Mi. **


	6. Cap 5 Escolhas Delicadas

**N/A: Primeiramente: FELIZ DIA DO AMIGO!**

**Demorei, mas aqui estou. Infelizmente eu não tenho cronograma de postagem então eu não tenho certeza de quando será o próximo e propavelmente tão esperado post. **

**Kandy Life é uma fanfic muito importante para mim e eu não vou correr para postar caps de qualquer jeito. Eu quero ter certeza que estou podendo passar uma fic de qualidade para todos vocês, além de sempre postar um capitulo inteiro por vez. Isso faz com que eu me sinta muito bem e segura. Espero que entendam, afinal é para o benéfico de vocês leitores que e trabalho assim. **

**Obrigada a todos que votaram na minha one shot no Oscar de fanfics aqui do Fanfiction! **

**Ainda hoje teremos um cap novo de IYB aqui no Fanfiction! E não deixem de conferir a primeira parte do ultimo extra de DDC que já está on! **

**No twitter mirela_paes e meu e-mail vocês podem ver em meu perfil. **

**Não esqueçam de partcipar do desafio que eu vou disponibilizar no final do capitulo! **

**Beijos e obrigada pelo imenso carinho, como sempre!

* * *

**

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta _gatinha..." _ Bella sorriu e isso foi suficiente para que Demetri se derretesse. Ele observou o cabelo que estava diferente – mais vermelho, mais vivo – a pele branca com uma maquiagem leve e os olhos castanhos cheios de algo que ele não podia identificar. "Você está linda com seu cabelo novo."

Bella o abraçou com mais força e sentiu o seu cheiro. Ela estava mais feliz do que imaginava que ficaria quando o encontrasse novamente. Tinha ficado irritada por ele não vir um pouco mais cedo, mas no final acabou sendo melhor. Teve o espaço que precisou e pode tomar suas próprias decisões. Demetri poderia não ser o seu maior porto seguro, mas neste exato momento era como ela sentia que ele era. Bella estava com medo de olhar para trás e encontrar _aquele grupo _a observando. Não era simples ignorá-los. Mas o garoto a sua frente era fácil de ser enganado por ela. Um enorme sorriso bastou para que ele a soltasse e corresse para abrir a porta da limusine e ela entrar.

Bella iria matar as duas últimas aulas mais uma vez.

Seria mais seguro agora.

"Para onde você quer ir?" Ele perguntou depois de puxar ela mais para perto com um abraço.

"Para onde você quer me levar?" Bella notou como ele a observava faminto e seu coração acelerou.

"O apartamento do meu pai não tem ninguém." Ele comentou passando a mão por sua perna. "Você poderia me ajudar a desfazer as malas, nós colocaríamos a nossa conversa em dia..." Bella o cortou pulando em seu colo.

"E depois teríamos um pouco de diversão." Demetri adorava a forma com que Bella tomara as rédeas da situação.

Quando ela o beijou novamente, teve pressa. Mas ele não queria que ela tivesse pressa ou pensasse que era só nisso que a relação deles dois funcionava. Demetri queria muito fazer com que isso se tornasse sério. Na última conversa que ele teve com Josh, no dia anterior, antes de embarcar para Nova York, ele foi chamado de menininha. Mas ele estava completamente louco por Bella e a queria de _todas as maneiras possíveis. _Não só como amiga, amiga colorida ou ficante.

Demetri queria compromisso, mesmo sabendo que esta não era uma palavra que existia no vocabulário de Bella. Era uma assunto delicado demais, mas ele não iria seguir as dicas que Laila insistiu em dar.

Ele se sentia apaixonado a ponto de querer gritar para que todos da grande cidade pudessem ouvir.

Seguindo o conselho de Josh ele partiria para o ataque aos poucos. Ele iria cercar Bella com presentes, iria intoxicar ela com sua presença e acima de tudo: iria esperar ela se sentir pronta.

Ele sabia que teria que ser mais paciente que o normal, já que não queria ter seu coração partido, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Demetri era muito passional, muito emotivo. Fora que Bella e ele não eram tão novinhos assim.

Ele tinha tudo para tentar fazer com que isso desse certo.

Inclusive o seu primo por perto.

* * *

Edward não tinha palavras para descrever como estava se sentindo. Exceto Emmett, todos o acompanharam quando ele sem falar nada fez seu caminho até o Central Park. Ele tirou o seu pequeno cantil do bolso do terno e deu um grade gole. Vodka não faria sua garganta arder o suficiente agora. Nada conseguiria fazer com que ele sentisse mais dor. Nada.

Ele se deitou no gramado sem se importar com seu uniforme. Era como se ninguém estivesse ali com ele também.

O almoço tinha sido silencioso. Apenas rápidos olhares.

Assim que Edward fechou os olhos Rosalie suspirou se sentindo perdida. Ela tinha ficado feliz por ver Bella com alguém. Isso ia além dela gostar de Emmett e ter medo que Bella pudesse arruinar qualquer chance que ela já mal pudesse ter com ele. Tudo o que a loira queria era ver os amigos bem. E ver que Bella estava com alguém, se envolvendo amorosamente foi uma surpresa. Ela tinha passado todo esse tempo com Laila que mal se importava em saber o nome de quem ela estava passando a noite. Rosalie não acreditava que Bella fosse inocente, mas também não achava que Emmett levava aquele namoro a sério. Ela só entendeu o que estava acontecendo quando Jasper explicou quem era _o cara. _

Aí sim as coisas começaram a ficar um pouco complicadas.

Se aquele era Demetri, primo de Edward, qual o motivo de ele não saber? Por nenhum dos dois lados?

Jasper concordava com Rose ao ponto de ficar feliz com o que tinha visto. E diferente dos outros três amigos que estavam próximos a ele agora, tinha certeza de que Bella e Demetri não deviam satisfação a ninguém. Ele entendia a dor de Edward, mas não concordava com a atitude super protetora de Alice. Foi uma grande surpresa ver que ela estava se envolvendo com alguém, o que reforçava as teorias de Edward sobre o anel ter sido presente de um homem. Edward teve sua chance de fazer o certo e não fez. Ele tinha certeza de que Bella, de inicio poderia estranhar, mas se desse uma chance ao amigo... Uma pena que isso nunca aconteceu.

Edward agora estava vivendo com a sua própria escolha. A de se manter calado.

Alice estava irritada. Ela não comentava com ninguém, nem mesmo com o próprio Edward que sabia do que ele sentia por ela. Mas a sua irritação era de ver que Bella estava se envolvendo com a pior opção possível. Isso só poderia ter sido coisa de Laila. O monstro ruivo que não merecia respeito a empurrou para o primeiro viciado em cocaína que ela encontrou. Alice estava xingando Bella de todas as formas por ela se envolver com Demetri. Jasper com toda certeza não lembra, mas em uma festa da NYU no inicio do verão Demetri estava sendo carregado por Josh depois de ter ficado em coma alcoólico. O garoto estava tão bêbado que mal conseguiu cheirar a quantidade que tinha separado para consumo. Josh, irritado com o estado do amigo que tinha uma camisa preta coberta de pó, a arrancou para fora de seu corpo antes de jogá-lo no banco de trás do seu carro.

Bella não era burra e sabia com quem estava se envolvendo.

Justamente aquela que mais odiava brincar com um pouco de _neve _estava se jogando nos braços de um viciado de merda.

Alice estava irritada com as escolhas que Bella fez. Foi uma surpresa para todo mundo que ela se jogasse nos braços do garoto. Que outros segredos ela estaria escondendo de todos?

Ela olhou para Jasper e ele pegou em sua mão. Um gesto simples que lhe passou um pouco de segurança. Jasper fez um carinho na palma de sua mão e ela se sentiu mais tranqüila. Talvez estivesse apenas exagerando. Talvez ela devesse esperar ouvir o que Bella tinha para dizer antes de ficar mais irritada.

Talvez a amiga tivesse bons conselhos para compartilhar. Talvez ela pudesse ajudar a tirar Jasper do caminho que ele estava seguindo.

Talvez...

"Tudo bem, eu tenho algo para explicar para vocês." Edward comentou ainda deitado no gramado. Ele puxou um pouco de ar antes de começar. "O nome dela é Kayla."

"Não venha me dizer que você regrediu Edward." Alice o acusou. "Ou que você pegou alguma DST com essa prostituta nojenta."

"Não." Ele nem mesmo se importou em fazer uma careta. "Mas ela conseguiu tirar a virgindade de Mike Newton. Foi encomenda do pai dele."

"Quem se importa com a virgindade dele?" Rosalie perguntou fazendo uma enorme careta. "Na verdade quem se importa com qualquer coisa desse garoto?"

"Deixem Edward se explicar." Jasper pediu.

"Mike Newton só perdeu a virgindade há pouco mais de um ano." Alice e Rosalie esbugalharam os olhos. "E eu _descobri _que ela tinha filmado tudo."

"Ai meu Deus!" Rosalie colocou a mão em cima da boca.

"Bem, transar eles não transaram. Mas isso não impede Bella de ter traído o meu irmão."

Jasper olhou cheio de desapontamento para Alice. E ela notou, mas não deu o braço a torcer.

"Mike disse com todas as letras que tinha transado com ela aquela noite." Rosalie começou. "E ele mostrou as fotos de Bella apenas de lingerie." Ela passou a mão no rosto nervosa. "Acho que finalmente acredito que Bella não teve culpa."

"Ela não ter transado com ele não significa nada."

"Alice, significa que não acreditamos nela!" Rosalie começou a roer sua unha pintada de azul. "Nem se quer demos uma chance para ela falar nada."

"Rosalie está certa." Jasper começou. "E todos sabemos que agimos da forma errada com ela. E é por isso que ela voltou na defensiva."

Defensiva... Edward tinha falado com Angela na noite anterior. Agora até ele desejava que ela tivesse picado o vestido de Alice. A baixinha chegava a ser três vezes mais egoísta que o seu tamanho. E tomava as dores do irmão para não admitir a dor de sua perda.

"Ela ficou de ir até a festa de Bella." Edward explicou. "Mas ela não foi. E para melhorar, minha mãe resolveu cuidar pessoalmente da lavagem de minhas roupas durante o final de semana."

"Ela só está sendo a sua mãe. Qual o problema?" Rosalie perguntou um pouco chateada.

"Minha mãe nunca faz isso e ela encontrou o dinheiro que eu ia pagar a Kayla."

"Dinheiro nunca foi problema para nenhum de nós." Jasper comentou acendendo um cigarro. "Esse tópico nós podemos pular tranquilamente."

"Poderíamos jantar em algum lugar legal" Rosalie sugeriu animada. "Bella ia adorar comer algo junto com todos nós em um restaurante italiano."

Alice mordeu a língua para não perguntar o motivo da amiga não sugerir um local onde ela poderia comer algo também. Comida italiana não necessariamente é apenas calórica, mas a amiga não comia nenhum tipo de massa tinha anos. Alice quase reviveu a cena de quando Rosalie tinha apenas doze anos e disse que não ia mais comer nenhum tipo de pão ou bolacha.

"Alice..." Jasper apertou mais a sua mão.

"Eu acho que devemos conversar com Emmett também." Ela suspirou. "Ele é quem mais precisa saber disso."

"Ele está ocupado demais com seu próprio umbigo peludo." Edward comentou irritado. "Ele mal esteve com a gente na festa de Bella." Ele se levantou um pouco irritado. "Na verdade, desde que Bella voltou ele tem pensando muito mais com a porcaria dos hormônios dele do que nunca. Ele nem mesmo se importou em vir com a gente para cá."

"Mas ele precisa saber."

"Alice, ele vai saber de uma forma ou de outra. Mas eu não vou esperar por ele para agir. Bella merece um mínimo de respeito de todos nós." Edward limpou o terno do uniforme de qualquer jeito. "Tenho que ir. Prometi a minha mãe que estaria cedo em casa."

O telefone celular de Rose tocou. Quando ela ficou pálida, Edward percebeu na hora o que era. Jasper o observou com cuidado sem perder um de seus movimentos. A loira começou a chorar e Alice foi abraçá-la. Na teoria ninguém ali estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Até mesmo Edward fez questão de ajudá-la a se levantar e usou palavras prontas para dar algum apoio a ela. Ele tinha pena que Rosalie fosse tão bonita, mas tão maltratada pela mãe. Era tão obvio que ela tinha tudo para ser uma modelo famosa. Mas algo a impedia e isso ia além de sua baixa autoestima.

Jasper se encarregou de chamar um táxi e ir levá-la para casa. Alice não sentiu medo ou ciúmes. Era a sua amiga quem ele estava carregando. Rosalie e Bella eram as únicas que Alice jamais se sentiria ameaçada. E isso era ainda melhor. Pois dava espaço para que ela pudesse ter uma conversa com Edward.

"Edward." Ela chamou sua atenção depois de fazer uma longa caminhada silenciosa com ele. "Eu posso ir com você para a sua casa?"

"Destilar seu veneno?" Ele se virou para ela não se importando de ser sarcástico. "Não. Obrigado. Eu preciso ter o meu próprio tempo agora. Acho que seria uma boa para você também."

Alice não apenas se viu sozinha como também se sentiu assim.

Ela se abraçou e continuou a caminhar ainda sozinha. Não era normal sentir frio em setembro, mas ela sentiu. Ela se sentou em um banco do parque e tentou entender o motivo de se sentir assim tão só. Jasper obviamente sempre teve suas atividades, os seus amigos sempre tinham algo para fazer além de viverem juntos. Era aquele limite chamado vida pessoal.

Três garotinhas passaram por ela andando de bicicleta e rindo. Foi o que Alice precisou para se lembrar como tudo era perfeito até aquela maldita noite. Ela sentia tanta falta de Bella quanto não gostaria de admitir. Afinal, uma vez que fizesse isso, estaria assumindo que errou e Alice Brandon nunca errava.

Ela caminhou até sua casa ainda se abraçando. Foi uma caminhada muito mais longa do que ela gostaria, mas foi suficiente para que ela pensasse um pouco em tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Chegando em casa ela pensou em se enfiar em seu quarto, sabendo que Emmett estaria trancado no seu. Alice não queria ficar sozinha por mais tempo ou ia pirar. Mas na falta de uma companhia, ela preferia ficar isolada entre as suas quatro paredes onde poderia chorar a vontade.

Mas assim que ela entrou no apartamento, teve uma grande surpresa. A grande sala estava lotada de pessoas, araras de roupas e tecidos para todos os lados.

Sua mãe estava em casa.

"Alice meu amor!" Sua mãe apareceu na sua frente com uma fita métrica em volta do pescoço. "Demorou para chegar em casa."

"É, eu estava dando uma caminhada." Deu os ombros. "O que é tudo isso?"

"Nós estamos selecionando o que vai fazer parte da coleção." Ela sorriu arrumando o cabelo da filha. "Não quer me ajudar?"

"Pode ser."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Agnes nunca via sua filha daquela forma. "Amor..."

"Só um dia cansativo no colégio." Agnes não acreditou no que a filha estava falando e acompanhou os seus passos lentos até a cozinha.

"Alice, não minta para mim." Agnes viu a filha suspirar e pegar um copo de água.

"Eu estou me sentindo mal por não assumir o que eu realmente sinto." Alice começou a chorar e sua mãe a abraçou.

"O que foi que aconteceu?" Ela passou a mão no cabelo da filha de forma carinhosa e olhou para os funcionários que estavam ali. "Pronto amor, estamos sozinhas aqui."

" Eu sempre tive raiva de Bella ter ido embora." Ela continuou a chorar um pouco mais descontrolada. "Sempre foi fácil colocar a culpa no que ela tinha feito com Emmett."

"Mas agora que ela voltou, vocês estão bem. Deixaram toda aquela bobagem de lado."

"Não!" Alice praticamente gritou antes de abraçar ainda mais a mãe. "Ela está toda na defensiva por nossa causa. E eu me sinto péssima por isso!"

"Converse com ela querida." Agnes a abraçou ainda mais e balançou um pouco seu corpo como se estivesse ninando a filha. "Eu tenho certeza que Bella vai entender."

"Eu não tenho certeza." Alice olhou para sua mãe se sentindo perdida. "E fui uma idiota tentando me fazer de forte. Jogando todo o peso do que aconteceu em cima do relacionamento dela e de Emmett." Agnes entregou o copo com água para Alice depois de passar as mãos por seu rosto para limpa-lo. "Eu estou me sentindo mal por ter mentido para mim mesma todo esse tempo."

"Agora que você sabe onde errou é só concertar este erro, não é mesmo?"

"Não é fácil assim."

"Não estou dizendo que é fácil amor." Agnes segurou o rosto da filha com as duas mãos. "Só estou dizendo que está na hora de você fazer o que é certo." Alice fungou alto e assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. "Agora vá lavar esse rosto. Eu preciso da sua ajuda lá na sala."

Alice sorriu timidamente para a mãe que agora tinha certeza que teria a filha feliz de verdade ao lado dos amigos certos.

* * *

Bella estava arrumada. Se sentiu um pouco forçada a trazer Demetri para jantar em sua casa depois que foi pega por Charlie no hall de entrada de casa. Aro era o amigo advogado de sua família que estava vendo toda a papelada de Renée. Charlie ainda amava a ex mulher, mas já que não poderia tê-la como gostaria, queria garantir que o novo marido não iria tocar em um centavo que pertencesse a Bella.

A conversa a mesa era a mais chata do mundo, pois até Demetri sabia que Phill tinha dinheiro o suficiente para não precisar tocar no dinheiro de sua quase sogra. Ele tentou não comer Bella com os olhos o tempo todo. Ela tinha visitado sua casa, conhecido o seu quarto, mas eles não passaram dos poucos amassos que deram no banco de trás do carro quando ele a buscou. Bella o ajudou a desfazer as malas e quando ele se afastou para tomar um banho apenas caiu no sono em sua cama. Demetri teve pena de acordá-la.

Bella parecia tão inocente curvada como um gatinho em sua cama...

Agora não. Ela estava usando algum vestido caro, maquiada. O cabelo estava trançado e ela sorria e o provocava por baixo da mesa de modo que o fazia esquecer que estava na presença de seu pai e de seu futuro sogro.

"Mas então, eu não sabia que vocês tinham se conhecido." Charlie comentou animado. "É bom saber que o seu filho tem tão bom gosto quanto você. Ou eu." Ele riu fazendo o estômago de Bella se contorcer. "Eu quase pirei quando soube que ela tinha ganhado uma jóia de algum Demetri." Ele comentou olhando para Aro. " Mal podia imaginar que era o seu Demetri."

"Pai, nós nos conhecemos em Cannes." Bella explicou pegando sua taça de vinho. "Lembra da viagem que eu fiz com Laila com algum amigo dela?"

"Algum amigo?" Bella se odiou por seu pai se importar mais com detalhes que sua mãe.

"Lembra daquele Sheik que ela estava namorando?" Charlie acenou positivamente. "Prontinho. Ele mesmo." Bella tratou de ocupar a boca com um pouco de bebida.

"Mas ela não está mais namorando com ele?"

"Não." Ela informou dando os ombros. "Ele não queria compromisso."

Demetri não se conteve e riu baixo, junto com Bella.

"E vocês dois?" Charlie perguntou ficando um pouco mais sério.

"Somos apenas amigos." Bella cortou logo o assunto. "Acabamos descobrindo que temos muito em comum um com o outro."

Demetri escondeu sua decepção e Aro voltou a deixar Charlie ocupado com negócios. Bella não se importou em tentar participar do assunto desde que ela e Demetri não fossem o destaque na mesa.

Ela sabia que Demetri gostava dela muito mais do que ela gostava dele. Mas ainda em Paris eles sentaram e conversaram por algum tempo para que esclarecessem absolutamente tudo. Ela não se importou em agir como uma_ bitch_ e dizer a ele que nada a faria entrar em um compromisso agora. Mesmo sabendo que ele voltaria para Nova York, Bella foi bem clara: _Apenas o que eu quiser que aconteça, vai acontecer. _

O mais importante é que ela estava bem com isso.

Sua vida, suas decisões.

Demetri poderia ser lindo, do seu mesmo circulo social e gostar de viver uma vida sem limites. Mas Bella fez questão de deixar bem claro que quando ela usava a palavra não, ele teria que obedecer.

E era assim que as coisas vinham funcionando.

Demetri sabia que aqui ela estaria mais carente, mais necessitada de atenção verdadeira. Nem mesmo na primeira semana que passaram juntos ela tinha sido tão afetuosa quanto hoje. E por mais puta que ela tenha ficado por ter sido flagrada ao seu lado por seu pai um pouco mais cedo, não tinha recusado ou pedido para ele recusar o convite de Charlie.

Ela poderia ter dito não em um momento mais oportuno e ele claramente obedeceria sabendo que essa seria a decisão mais sensata a ser tomada.

Seu pai foi embora e Charlie se trancou no escritório para trabalhar. Bella o convidou para ficar mais um pouco.

Demetri tentou se conter mas não conseguiu esconder sua total felicidade.

"Você não me contou nada sobre sua festa." Ele pediu se sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

"Foi uma boa festa." Ela comentou pegando Prince e o colocando em seu colo. "Você fez falta."

"Estou querendo saber sobre o seu plano de vingança Bella."

"Eu decidi que era melhor não por em pratica." Ela deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. "Na verdade, Edward me fez parar."

"Ele foi o primeiro a cair?" Demetri perguntou enquanto fazia um carinho em sua mão.

"Não. Ele não caiu." Bella levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele. "Ele não caiu e percebeu que eu estava tramando algo."

"Ele é meu primo gatinha." Demetri encheu a boca para falar. "Era óbvio que ele estaria ligado em casa possibilidade."

"Edward apenas me conhece bem o suficiente." Ela fez uma careta. "Mas isso não muda o que ele fez."

"Você já parou para pensar que se vingar não ia levar você a canto nenhum?"

"Querendo dar lição de moral em mim Demetri?"

Ele observou como ela o olhava de forma crítica. A sobrancelha arqueada, o olhar tedioso e os lábios avermelhados em uma linha reta. Demetri sabia que estava pisando em um território no qual ele não tinha sido convidado a pisar.

"Não gatinha." Ele a abraçou mais para que pudesse passar um pouco mais de segurança em suas palavras. "O que eu estou dizendo é que você não precisa se vingar para passar na cara deles que eles estavam errados."

"Talvez." Ela se aninhou mais nele. A sua voz estava manca novamente. "Mas eu precisava que eles entendessem que eu voltei."

"Eu aposto que você fez isso no primeiro dia de aula." Ele riu. "Que você passou na cara de todos eles que estava de volta, mais linda e mais forte do que nunca." Ele a beijou de leve mas Bella acabou correspondendo e aprofundando o beijo.

Demetri não sabia descrever como estava se sentindo.

No sofá da casa do pai de Bella e sendo beijado por ela. Era algo que ele só imaginava que faria daqui algum tempo. No mínimo um mês para mostrar a ela que ele era tudo o que ela precisava.

Tão cedo como ele não gostaria ela quebrou o beijo. Mas ele não se importou. Sempre poderia ter mais, nem que fosse apenas muito depois.

"De qualquer forma..." Bella voltou ao assunto. "Edward me garantiu que eu não sairia perdendo."

"Como assim?"

"Sabe uma pessoa que eu ainda ao vi a cor ?"

"Quem?"

"Mike Newton."

"O filho da puta que espalhou suas fotos?"

"Sim." Bella estava com aquela voz cheia de rancor novamente. "Edward me prometeu algo maravilhoso."

"O que?"

" Mike Newton vai ser humilhado." Bella sorriu da forma que assustaria quem não a conhecesse. "Eu vou acabar com a raça dele. Ele vai desejar nunca ter me encontrado naquela pequena sala."

"Bella..."

"Demetri." Ela falou séria. "Vai ser divertido."

"Você estará pagando com a mesma moeda."

"Não." Ela começou a explicar. "A idéia inicialmente pode ser parecida." Demetri notou como seus olhos estavam brilhando. "Mas eu vou fazer com que seja _muito pior. _Edward me prometeu isso._"_

"Fico feliz que vocês continuem amigos."

"Eu não usaria essa palavra ainda." Bella se levantou do sofá. Prince foi atrás dela que ia até o pequeno bar. "Eu quero confiar nele novamente. De verdade."

"Vocês eram uma dupla."

"Exato." Bella derramou um pouco de vodka em dois copos. "Mas eu ainda não tenho certeza se vamos conseguir voltar a ser."

"Eu vou conversar com ele." Demetri garantiu. "Ele nunca esqueceu você. Nós não somos totalmente amigos, mas somos primos. E eu vi vocês juntos todo o tempo. Vocês vão voltar a ser amigos novamente." Ele ansiava para que isso realmente acontecesse, pois dessa forma teria mais um aliado para ajudá-lo a conquistar sua garota.

"Vamos mudar de assunto." Bella pediu agoniada. Sabia que teria que enfrentar um Edward furioso amanhã. Ele com toda certeza ia cobrar dela um resumo do que tinha acontecido hoje, na frente de todos. "Quais são os seus planos?"

"Como assim?"

"Você antes dividia um apartamento com Josh." Ela comentou séria. "Agora está voltando a morar com seu pai..."

Demetri queria passar alguma segurança e seriedade. Era por isso que ele tinha escolhido ir morar com seu pai novamente. _Seria menos tentador. _

"Meus irmãos vão voltar a morar aqui também." Não era uma total mentira. "E eu prometi a minha mãe que tentaria manter a rotina familiar que ela tinha na Itália."

"Jane e Alec vão morar aqui também?"

Pela careta que sua _gatinha _tinha feito, Demetri ficou sabendo como tinha acabado com a noite que eles estavam tendo.

Para Bella, Alec não era um problema. Se ele era quieto como um poste não era problema seu. Mas aturar a _porra loira, _o projeto de gente, a idiota da Jane era pedir demais.

"Gatinha..." Demetri tentou lançar um olhar cheio de súplica para ela.

"Não me olhe assim. Sua família é problema seu." Bella cortou logo o assunto. E fez uma nota mental de mandar uma mensagem para Josh o quanto antes.

Entre sua irmã e um belo porre, Bella preferia ter que lidar com ele na fossa. Ela sabia como ele era um _partyboy _e gostava de abusar do uso de cocaína. Era como Jasper, nada tão ruim assim de lidar. Pequenas ameaças funcionavam, então era melhor ele fazer as malas e voltar para o apartamento próximo a NYU o quanto antes. Bella não ia conseguir aturar aquela criatura chata dos infernos que tentou a copiar a todo custo.

Ela estava enjoada só de se lembrar como a loira sem sal a chamou de cunhada na frente de um monte de pessoas.

Demetri também se lembrou da cena e engoliu seco. Ele estava com Bella a pouco mais de três semanas, mas a sensação foi tão ruim... era como se ele tivesse sentido ela escorrer por seus dedos. E não foi fácil fazer com que Bella lhe desse alguma atenção novamente.

"Eu acho melhor você ir Demetri." Bella avisou abusada. "Eu preciso estudar um pouco antes de dormir."

"Gatinha, as aulas mal começaram..."

"Eu tenho meu horários e minhas responsabilidades." Ela foi áspera com ele. "Acredito que você também deva ter."

Ele sabia que era melhor não discutir. Ela foi bem clara e estava se livrando dele. Depois de dar um beijo na testa dela ele foi para casa com o coração apertado. Com toda certeza ela iria pirar quando descobrisse onde seus irmãos iriam estudar também.

"Eu estou tão fodido." Demetri sussurrou para si mesmo assim que passou pela portaria do prédio dela.

Edward estava chegando pelo outro lado da calçada e ficou com raiva. Eram nove e meia da noite e Demetri só estava saindo de lá agora. Ele tentou não estourar quando percebeu todo o tempo que eles dois puderam passar sozinhos antes da chegada de Charlie.

"Filho da mãe." Edward resmungou enquanto caminhava para entrar no prédio. Os porteiros abriam passagem para ele tranquilamente, já que ele era conhecido.

O elevador nunca pareceu mais lento.

Assim que finalmente conseguiu entrar no apartamento ele deu passos rápidos e não foi exatamente uma surpresa ver que Bella estava sentada no sofá com suas pernas espalhadas por ele e Prince em seu colo. O copo em sua mão também não era novidade. Sua bitchface menos ainda.

Bella rolou os olhos já esperando que Edward estivesse pronto para largar uma bomba bem ali na sala. Ela já sabia como ele conseguia ser o rei do drama quando queria. Mas agora ele parecia apenas furioso demais. Os olhos verdes dele estavam flamejantes e o seu maxilar trincado.

"O que foi agora?" Ela perguntou debochada. "Não precisa ficar tão chateado assim. Foi apenas algo que eu esqueci de te contar."

"Até quando eu vou ficar descobrindo suas novidades?"

"Ok." Bella começou a falar depois de um longo suspiro. "Bote toda essa raiva para fora."

"Você mentiu para mim." Ele começou.

"Você também." Ela rebateu.

"Você se escondeu de todo mundo durante esses anos!"

"Você foi um dos responsáveis por isso."

"Você ignora o que tivemos um dia!" Ele a acusou friamente. "É como se não tivéssemos crescido juntos! Somos amigos praticamente desde quando estávamos nas barrigas de nossas mães Bella!"

"Você quem me disse 'eu sinto muito' quando eu precisei de você." Ela suspirou lembrando da cena. "Amigos de verdade não fazem isso."

"Você está namorando com o meu primo e nem mesmo me disse nada!" Ele praticamente gritou, alterado. As veias da garganta estavam saltadas, o rosto de Edward estava vermelho demais.

"Eu não estou namorando ninguém, apenas para começar." Bella jogou a cabeça no sofá e espreguiçou um pouco o corpo mostrando como ela estava relaxada. "E eu não devo satisfação nenhuma a você." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e fez um bico que em outro momento Edward acharia formidável e convidativo. "Portanto, está perdendo o seu tempo comigo."

"Não estou!" Ele gritou transtornado. "Nós temos muito o que fazer!" Bella quase teve esperança de que ele iria começar a falar algo realmente útil. "Mas do que adianta trabalharmos como uma dupla se você esconde tudo de mim?" A voz dele estava ficando cada vez mais alta. "Porra Bella! Confie em mim!"

"Menos." Ela fez o sinal com a mão. "Bem menos Edward. Você está na minha casa."

"Você está agindo com uma bitch... _Comigo!_" Ele acusou ainda transtornado. Bella sorriu e ele passou a mão no rosto, frustrado.

"Ainda não entendi o que você está fazendo aqui." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Além do seu drama sem sentido, é claro." Bella reparou em uma pequena mancha branca na camisa marrom que ele estava usando.

"Eu vim deixar tudo bem claro. Tudo bem limpo!" Ela riu mais uma vez antes de rolar os olhos de forma divertida.

"Tudo bem." Ela se inclinou um pouco para frente e recolheu as pernas. "Pegue uma bebida e coloque um pouco para mim também." Ela pediu balançando o copo vazio com a mão.

"Não."

"Oh." Ela passou a mão no cabelo antes de se levantar. Passando por ele fez um movimento com a mão livre e indicou para trás. "Você sabe. A lavanderia fica logo depois da cozinha."

"O que?"

"Se você quer deixar as coisas limpas comece lavando a sua camisa." Edward olhou para sua camisa de botão. Ele não lembrava de como tinha sujado ela. Não que fosse uma grande sujeira.

"Quer deixar de ser implicante?" Ele pediu um pouco envergonhado. "É apenas pasta de dente." Bella riu colocando mais vodka em seu copo. Ela sabia que agora ele ficaria mais calmo.

"Mais calmo agora, senhor perfeitinho?" Ela perguntou parada de frente para ele. "E essa foi uma das minhas melhores piadas." Ela falou antes de dar um grande gole em sua bebida.

Edward finalmente riu. Bella nunca foi boa fazendo piadas. E no fundo ele sabia que aquilo tinha sido muito mais um pedido de "cala a boca" mais delicado. Ela apenas tinha feito um trocadilho muito do mal feito com as palavras que ele usou antes. Ele realmente tinha a intenção de deixar tudo _bem limpo. _Não queria nenhum tipo de barreira entre ele e Bella. Tudo teria que ser o mais transparente possível entre os dois para que o seu plano desse certo. E para que Bella finalmente pudesse ser sua.

Uma parte sua ficou feliz em saber que Bella não estava namorando seu primo. Não que isso importasse, afinal, Edward estava pouco se fodendo para quem quer que fosse. Uma vez que alguém estivesse em seu caminho teria que ser empurrado para bem longe.

"Apto para conversar como gente?"

"Você e Demetri estão namorando ou não?" Ele gostaria de ter certeza, só para garantir que o primo sofreria menos.

"Não!" Bella fez uma careta. "Nós temos ficado já faz um tempo, mas eu já cortei o barato dele sobre compromisso, laços, vinculo. Argh!" Ela continuou protestando. "Sem rótulos, por favor."

"Desde quando vocês vem ficando?"

"Não interessa Edward."

Bella se sentou no sofá novamente do mesmo jeito que estava quando ele chegou. Prince pulou de volta no sofá e se aninhou em seu colo como um bom e fiel cão faz. Manhoso, ele lambeu a mão de sua dona pedindo um pouco de atenção que ela na mesma hora deu.

"Não seja difícil Bella..." Edward pediu se sentando no sofá e puxando as pernas dela para o seu colo. "Nós somos amigos e..."

"Não vamos começar essa conversa novamente. Não mesmo." Ela se virou para olhar bem nos olhos dele. "Você me deve algo."

"Mike Newton está sumido." Edward começou a se explicar um pouco nervoso. "Kayla ainda não voltou a cidade. Deve estar voltando agora a noite."

"Trate de conseguir o que me prometeu." Edward sorriu passando a mão por sua perna de uma maneira inocente até demais.

"Você está louca para pisar nele, não é?" Ele começou a alimentar aquele lado dela que adorava. "Você está louca para que ele seja humilhado." Os olhos de Bella estavam brilhando como Edward queria.

"Eu vou fazer Mike Newton chorar na frente de todo mundo." Bella comentou baixinho, totalmente venenosa. "Vou acabar com qualquer tipo de reputação que ele possa ter." Edward foi chegando perto o suficiente para que pudesse falar ao pé do seu ouvido.

"Você vai acabar com a raça dele." Ele apertou o pé esquerdo dela como se estivesse fazendo uma massagem. "E eu faço questão de te dar de presente os sapatos que você vai usar no grande dia."

Bella se arrepiou com a carícia e com as palavras de Edward ao pé do seu ouvido. Se Edward não fosse seu amigo, até diria que ele estava flertando com ela. E da forma certa.

"Você vai me contar qual é o seu plano?" Ela pediu mais relaxada. Agora eles estavam tendo uma conversa decente. Edward riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Vamos lá!" Ela o empurrou um pouco. "Você sempre planejava tudo comigo!"

"Eu devo isso a você, certo?" Ela assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. "Então apenas deixe comigo."

"Eu não quero que você se divirta sozinho." Ela estava ficando impaciente. "Vamos Edward, qual é o seu plano?" Ele riu mais uma vez vendo que o seu plano de deixá-la curiosa estava dando certo. "Isso torna tudo tão injusto!" Ela bufou e ele deu um tapinha carinhoso em seu pé.

"Você vai saber na hora certa." Ele comentou se levantando do sofá. "Eu tenho que ir agora."

"Você está tornando tudo chato." Ver Bella cruzando os braços o fez abrir um sorriso ainda maior.

"Está na hora de você decidir." Ele avisou um pouco antes de se virar para ir embora. "Você confia em mim ou não?" Ele se virou e começou a andar. "Você quer que eu volte a ser seu amigo ou não?"

"Para onde você pensa que vai?" Ela perguntou emburrada.

"Embora."

"Você não precisa ir, sabe?" Ela caminhou até o hall de entrada onde Edward esperava o elevador.

"Primeiro você decide o que quer." Ele deu o seu melhor sorriso torto. "Eu realmente gostaria que tudo voltasse a ser como era. Lamento se fui um babaca em uma má hora... Eu quero concertar as coisas com você Bella. Mas para isso você tem que saber o que quer. Afinal, amigos não escondem nada um do outro."

"Mas..."

"Você é quem decide sardenta."

Edward apertou a ponta do nariz dela. O barulho do elevador foi o suficiente para ele piscar para ela antes de entrar. Assim que a porta foi fechada, Bella se perguntou mais uma vez se valeria a pena.

Confiar em todos eles, ter um porto seguro de verdade novamente...

Bella se sentou no sofá e abraçou os joelhos pensando um pouco mais no assunto. Ela não podia negar como gostava de estar com Edward, como se sentia bem e segura até mesmo quando discutiam, como aconteceu um pouco mais cedo. Ela balançou a cabeça tentando espantar as decisões que tinha tomado com Laila anteriormente. Laila planejou os detalhes por ela, o que significava que as decisões vinham de sua prima. Demetri mesmo a questionou uma porção de vezes querendo saber se ela é quem tinha tomado aquela decisão. Bella sempre confirmou que sim, mas sabia que tinha sido incentivada pela raiva e pelo rancor.

Pelo mesmo desejo de vingança que sentia agora.

"_Você é quem decide sardenta."_

Bella estava confusa com as últimas palavras de Edward. Ele não impôs, nem mostrou como o plano dele era bom. Ele apenas... deixou a decisão em suas mãos.

Ela pensou como poderia matar aula com Edward indo ao parque.

Como poderia fazer compras com Alice e receber os melhores conselhos de moda.

Como poderia passar horas jogando ou lendo junto com Rosalie.

Como poderia conhecer as melhores bandas do mundo graças a Jasper.

Como poderia fazer mais exercícios físicos com Emmett.

E tudo isso era apenas o mínimo. Ela poderia ter seus amigos e sua vida de volta. Continuaria sendo respeitada e temida pelos outros, mas faria parte da sua elite de ouro. Teria seus amigos para todas as horas novamente.

Ou não.

Depois de grunhir em alto e bom som, Bella resolveu ir para o seu quarto. O seu novo celular estava em cima de sua penteadeira, ligado na tomada. Ela pegou o antigo e procurou pelo numero de Edward na agenda. A preguiça de organizar a agenda no seu aparelho novo era enorme. Enquanto a preguiça reinava para isso, ela aproveitou para atualizar a lista de músicas no aparelho. Ela pegou o cabo e conectou no computador e começou a arrastar diversas pastas para o seu iTunes. Mais rápido que ela imaginava, ela já tinha atualizado o seu iPhone com todas as músicas que queria. Ela criou uma pasta com algumas fotos que tinha para passar para o aparelho.

Não adiantava enrolar mais. Era a hora de arrumar os contatos em sua agenda.

"_Você é quem decide sardenta."_

"Porra!"

O primeiro numero que ela salvou em sua agenda foi o de Edward. Inaugurando o aparelho ela enviou uma mensagem.

"_Eu decidi. Eu não tenho nenhuma outra surpresa ou segredo. Mas estou com medo de ser passada para trás de novo. Você entende?"_

Edward sorriu vendo a mensagem. O número era novo, mas o assunto só poderia vir de uma pessoa.

"_Confie em mim. Eu vou fazer com que tudo volte a ser como antes. Só que mais divertido. Te vejo amanhã."_

Bella ficou olhando aquela mensagem por mais tempo que gostaria. Ela tinha se tornado uma pessoa insegura depois daquela maldita festa. Mas estava prestes a provar que mesmo a rainha do gelo tinha um coração.

"_Eu confio em você Edward. Graças a nossa a amizade de tantos anos. Não faça com que eu me arrependa disso."_

Se Edward soubesse que iria dormir tão bem naquela noite, teria se segurado mais quando se chegou na casa de Bella. Mas no final, aquela pequena discussão foi valiosa. Ela o colocou em seu devido lugar e ele pode dar continuidade ao seu plano...

* * *

**N/A: Mmmm parece que finalmente as coisas vão pegar fogo! Qual a maior expectativa de vocês para o próximo cap? Quero saber tudo!

* * *

**

**DESAFIO.**

**Quem é? **

"_Eu estou amando bancar a detetive." Colocou os óculos escuros e sorriu. "Pode deixar chefe, a sua agente não vai decepcionar!"_

**As três primeiras pessoas que acertarem ganham um preview exclusivo!

* * *

**

**Já sabem, não é? **

**Façam uma autora feliz e enviem uma review! **

**Basta apertar no botão azul e contar tudo o que você achou do cap!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	7. Cap 6 Meia verdade

Apenas uma parte do cap para matar a saudade! Não fiquem brabas comigo! Voltaremos as atividades normais mais uma vez na segunda dia 23! Bjs e obrigada pelo carinho e compreensão!

* * *

**Meia verdade. **

Jasper se moveu de maneira preguiçosa em sua cama. Mas algo impediu que ele se espreguiçasse como gostaria. Ele coçou os olhos e os abriu dando de cara com o cabelo loiro espalhado por boa parte de seu travesseiro também. Depois de suspirar pesadamente ele se virou e levantou. Estava apenas usando uma calça de moletom e uma camisa qualquer.

Alguns passos preguiçosos depois conseguiu se sentar na mesa de sua escrivaninha e acender um cigarro. Ele coçou a barba por fazer enquanto observava Rosalie dormindo. Ele se lembrou do fim da tarde do dia anterior, quando pegou um taxi na intenção de levá-la para casa. Depois de ouvir a voz de pânico dela optou por trazê-la para sua casa. Sua mãe ainda ia demorar alguns dias para voltar com o seu traste de viagem.

No fundo isto estava corroendo Jasper. Mas ainda não era hora para isso.

Agora ele tinha que cuidar de sua amiga. Ele estava se sentindo mal por ter esmagado um comprimido de lexotan e colocado na xícara de chá que ela tomou assim que terminou de desabafar. Ele estava triste por ela. Seus pais não tinham tempo para notar quão linda e brilhante sua filha era. Apesar de saber que Rosalie só fugiu de uma conversa com sua mãe, Jasper acabou se sentindo melhor por ela ter ficado sob o teto dele. Talvez pudessem conversar mais um pouco antes de voltar ao colégio hoje pela manhã. Talvez ele pudesse ajudar a abrir os olhos da loira. Ela ter perdido um trabalho não seria o fim do mundo. Rosalie tinha o perfil de uma modelo, mas todas as baboseiras que sua mãe falava a afetaram completamente. Rosalie poderia ser pior que Bella e Alice justas. Ela poderia ter qualquer um em suas mãos, mas era tão insegura que não conseguia enxergar isso.

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Se Rosalie fosse tão segura de si talvez nem conseguissem ser amigos. Fora que o enorme e bom coração dela chamava sua atenção. Ele sabia que mesmo nas piores horas poderia contar com ela. Um pouco de autoestima não iria mal. Rosalie precisava se prender menos a opinião e comentários de sua amarga mãe.

Mas como fazer isso?

Jasper pegou o cinzeiro para jogar a bituca do cigarro. Ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Outras garotas já estiveram ali. Mas a maioria sempre saia assim que acordasse. Alice, quem ele gostava de dividir a cama gostava de ser acordada com beijos em suas bochechas e caricias ousadas.

Rosalie...

Jasper passou a mão pelo rosto mais uma vez.

Ela precisava dormir, e precisava comer também. Ele pode ouvir quando sua barriga roncou ontem à noite e ela recusou comer qualquer coisa. Tinha sido duro chegar ao acordo de que ela tomaria um chá morno de camomila...

Criando coragem ele pegou o uniforme dela e levou para que Julieta entregasse para a empregada passar. Ele procurou por alguma sujeira que tivesse ficado evidente, mas apenas poucos restos de grama estavam na saia.

"Bom dia Jasper."

"Bom dia Julieta, eu preciso de um favor." Ele entregou as roupas para ela.

"Como Rosalie está?"

"Nada bem. Mas está dormindo."

"Você precisava mesmo ter dopado a menina?"

"Shii!" Jasper pediu silencio. "Ela não sabe de nada."

"Pobre menina... eu falei com Madalena como você pediu. Os pais dela ainda nem se deram por falta."

Jasper não estava impressionado. Para Julieta não deveria ser novidade que isso estivesse acontecendo com Rosalie. Madalena era sua amiga e vinha cuidado da linda loira desde que ela tinha apenas três anos. Julieta viu Jasper nascer e só não tinha abandonado o emprego por causa dele e de sua mãe. John, o padrasto do garoto, não era uma boa pessoa. Justamente por se sentir responsável por ele decidiu ficar. Ela não tinha certeza do que realmente acontecia, tentava pensar apenas em coisas boas, mas não conseguia. Jasper poderia ter péssimos hábitos, mas era um doce em forma de um jovem adulto.

"Julieta?" Jasper chamou sua atenção mais uma vez.

"Oh, claro." Ela começou a caminhar para a aera de serviço. "Não vou me preocupar com o café da manhã de vocês."

Ela não tinha escutado o que Jasper ficou falando, mas arriscou o palpite certo.

"Só mais uma coisa." Ele pediu. "Falou com Madalena agora pela manhã também?"

"Sim."

A falta de uma resposta mais elaborada só provava para Jasper o que ele tinha certeza. Os pais de Rosalie estavam ocupados demais para dar atenção a ela.

Alice estava nervosa. Muito, muito nervosa. Ela sabia da obsessão de Bella por sapatos, então não hesitou quando viu a par de sandálias vermelhas Sergio Rossi que sua mãe tentava decidir se serviria para alguma de suas modelos no próximo ensaio fotográfico ou não. Alice bateu o olho nelas e só viu uma pessoa usando. Sua que _um dia foi e agora vai voltar a ser _sua melhor amiga. No final, sua mãe até a agradeceu pela ajuda.

Mas apesar de ter tido uma boa noite de sono, assim que ela colocou os pés para fora de casa e pediu para o motorista seguir para o endereço de Bella, seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca.

Elas poderiam voltar a se dar bem de verdade.

Alice tinha colocado em sua cabeça que não importava mais. Nada daquela confusão ia se colocar entre elas duas, entre ela e sua melhor amiga. O que quer que fosse verdade, não importava mais. Alice tentava crer nisso, para salvar sua vida e a amizade com Bella.

O elevador finalmente chegou à cobertura. Bella não sabia dizer se estava feliz ou surpresa com a visita de Alice pela parte da manhã. Ainda faltavam trinta minutos para que ela saísse para o colégio.

Tinha sido uma noite difícil. Pensar em tudo o que Edward tinha dito, aceitar e confiar nele... Tudo bem que no fundo, era o que Bella mais queria. Mas ela não deixava de sentir um receio enorme ocupando o peito. Será que Alice só tinha vindo aqui a pedido dele? Bella poderia querer ter todos os amigos de volta, mas não seria boba de não perceber que Edward agora tinha todos eles em suas mãos.

"Estou me sentindo importante." Bella comentou enquanto Alice caminhava em sua direção.

"Mas eu ainda não sou uma estilista de sucesso." Alice avisou a abraçando.

Um abraço gostoso, caloroso e cheio de um familiar conforto foi dado. Elas até se balançaram um pouco. As duas tinham a impressão de que isso fizesse o abraço durar mais, embora não fossem admitir com palavras.

"Vou vai fazer o meu vestido de noiva." Bella comentou ainda abraçada à amiga e esfregando suas costas.

"Vou é?" Alice sorriu se afastando. "Não sabia que as coisas já estavam assim..."

Alice queria saber mais sobre o namoro de Bella com Demetri. Na verdade, todo o Upper East Side estava morrendo para saber mais.

"Oh." Bela pensou por alguns segundos e caiu em uma gargalhada. "Demetri e eu somos apenas bons amigos."

"Bons amigos..." Alice acompanhou Bella até o sofá da sala. Prince, que já estava deitado preguiçosamente em cima dele apenas se arrastou até o colo de Bella. Alice não entendia como um cachorro poderia ser tão mimado. "Sabe... eu e Edward somos bons amigos, mas não enfiamos a língua na garganta do outro."

Bella se esforçou para dar o seu maior e melhor sorriso. Ela poderia ter alfinetado Alice colocando Jasper na conversa. Mas ela ficou claramente incomodada quando tentou imaginar Edward e Alice juntos.

Edward e Alice se beijando.

Bella quase pode ver Alice no seu lugar anos atrás, sentada na ponta da mesa da sala de jantar sendo beijada por Edward. Alice é quem estaria lá, no seu lugar. Alice é quem receberia todos os tipos de caricias que Edward tinha para dar.

Bella odiou imaginar isso.

Era um segredo apenas deles dois e embora Alice tivesse desconfiado anos atrás, Bella sempre conseguiu convencê-la do contrario.

"Não ia ser uma surpresa se Edward tivesse beijado você ou feito muito mais do que isso." Bella tentou conter a raiva para não transparecer que estava irritada só de pensar nas possibilidades. "Edward sempre levou muito a sério essa coisa de dormir com o maximo de garotas que fosse possível."

Alice não se ofendeu. Bella estava certa, mas ela não tinha nenhum outro garoto para comparar o _nível de amizade. _Alice começou rir de tanto que era estranho se imaginar com Edward e Bella acompanhou apenas para não ficar atrás.

As duas se observaram um pouco e notaram como ainda estavam com um enorme muro entre elas. Não era agradável.

Alice estava decida a dar o primeiro passo, sentia obrigação de fazer isso.

"Aqui." Ela entregou a sacola para Bella. "Número trinta e seis e meio, não é esse?"

"Sim!" Bella sorriu vendo a marca estampada na caixa. "Eu calço trinta e seis e meio em modelos Sérgio Rossi."

Alice observou Bella retirar as sandálias da caixa e experimentá-las ali. Bella terminou de calçá-las e caminhou um pouco pela sala.

"São maravilhosas." Ela comentou contemplando os pés. "Maravilhosas Alice. Obrigada."

"Não podia deixar passar. Mamãe está tentando arrumar um novo portfólio para sua nova coleção, mas ainda não tem as modelos. Fica difícil acertar que acessório ela vai usar com qual peça sem ver as modelos."

"Eu lembro de como ela fica louca." Bella riu e se sentou no sofá para tirar os presentes. "Ela às vezes imagina algo, mas só decide depois que vê na modelo, dentro do espaço do ensaio."

"Isso mesmo." Alice suspirou. "Ela está cheia de peças legais para homens e mulheres. Muita coisa bonita em cores sóbrias."

"Legal." Bella comentou fechando a tampa da caixa. "Eu tenho certeza que você vai continuar honrando o nome de sua mãe Alice."

"Ah, ainda é cedo." Alice admitiu.

"Você literalmente nasceu com o talento." Bella sorriu e a abraçou mais uma vez. "Ou não lembra que foi você quem fez os melhores vestidos para as nossas Barbies?"

"Na verdade eu só fiz por diversão."

"E também por eu me recusar a entrar em algum wall mart."

Elas duas riram lembrando de como Bella tinha achado terrível a idéia de ter que entrar em um supermercado popular. Alice também tinha ficado com receio, enquanto Rosalie apenas estava animada com a possibilidade de ter novas roupas para sua Barbie.

"Você lembra da cara daquele motorista de Rose?" Bella perguntou rindo.

"Claro que lembro!" Alice riu mais apenas por se lembrar. "Aquele cara era o que? Espanhol?"

"Não importa. Ele nunca vai entender que nós somos boas demais para entrar em um lugar daqueles." Bella riu mais. "A Mattel só perdeu alguns clientes quando lançou aquela coleção de roupinhas exclusiva para vendas naquele supermercado tosco."

"É verdade. E no final, as roupinhas que eu costurei com aquela maquininha de mão ficaram muito mais lindas."

"Lembra de Jessica?" Bella gargalhou muito mais. "Era a única que estava empolgada para mostrar as suas barbies com roupinhas de supermercado popular." Bella já estava ficando vermelha de tanto rir.

"Sim! Sim!" Alice não estava tão diferente. "E ninguém quis brincar com ela até que se livrasse das roupinhas de Barbie pobre!"

As duas continuaram conversando e rindo sobre pequenas lembranças dos acontecimentos na infância e pré adolescência de cada uma. O muro que parecia estar presente algum tempo atrás tinha sido derrubado.

Elas duas estavam tão unidas novamente como unha e carne, o que obviamente não passou desapercebido com ninguém. Quando elas chegaram ao colégio juntas os celulares não pararam de tocar.

Todos receberam a mesma foto de Alice e Bella sorridentes e caminhado uma do lado da outra como se ninguém mais existisse.

Edward ficou feliz vendo as duas entrarem no lado feminino do colégio e obviamente não deixou de notar como a saia de Bella estava mais curta que o normal e isso estava deixando ele alegre demais para que estava prestes a entrar para a primeira aula.

Foi fácil deixar o seu desejo de lado quando uma outra pessoa atravessou os portões. Edward estreitou os olhos só para ter certeza de cada passo que Mike Newton estava dando era em sua direção.

Agora sim o plano seria posto em prática.

A diversão finalmente iria começar.

* * *

**As coisas estão esquentando enh? heheheh**

**QUER FAZER A AUTORA FELIZ? **

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi  
**


	8. Cap 6 Meia Verdade pt2

"Bom dia Mike." Edward deixou bem claro que estava sendo debochado. "Esteve fora por tanto tempo que me deixou curioso. Sabe que vai perder pontos extras em Bioquímica, não é?"

"Estou atrasado." Mike Newton bem que tentou fugir de Edward, mas teve o seu braço puxado pelo mesmo. "Não quero chegar atrasado à aula de bioquímica, como você disse, já perdi pontos extras."

Edward riu, vendo como o garoto a sua frente estava com medo. O dia não estava quente o suficiente para que o uniforme o fizesse suar. O sorriso do ruivo ficou ainda mais largo e cínico. Mike Newton não teve vergonha de se encolher, mesmo que na frente de todos que estavam no pátio.

"Suando frio, Newton?" Jasper perguntou assim que estava próximo o suficiente. Com um sinal, Edward solou o braço do garoto que mais parecia que ia começar a tremer. "As provas ainda nem começaram..."

Os amigos riram juntos e Mike se sentiu ainda menor.

"Espero que o seu final de semana tenha sido bom." Edward continuou a puxar assunto. "Ter perdido a festa do ano sem nem mesmo avisar a aniversariante foi uma grosseria."

"Bella deve ter ficado chateada." Jasper continuou. "Sabe como são as garotas. Ainda mais se temos uma queda" Jasper parou pensativo por alguns segundos. "Na verdade, quando temos uma história com elas, não é?"

"Não sei do que vocês estão falando." Mike Newton tentou arrumar o terno do uniforme, fingindo indiferença. "E eu enviei um presente de aniversário para Bella junto com uma pequena nota." Ele tentou se justificar. "Estive ocupado durante todo o meu final de semana prolongado junto com Kayla na casa de praia de meus pais."

Mike sorriu pela primeira vez, achando que estava sendo venenoso o suficiente para irritar Edward. Kayla realmente esteve com ele durante o final de semana, e obviamente ele viu quantas ligações de Edward ela teve que ignorar. Ele achava que acabaria deixando ele irritado com seu comentário, mas o efeito foi contrário.

"Vai para sua aula." Edward informou sorrindo. "Ou papai vai ficar bem irritado quando souber que você já está indo mal em uma matéria que precisa ser excelente, caso realmente queira ser aceito em alguma universidade para cursar medicina e ser o orgulho da mamãe fazendo o que ela não conseguiu fazer."

Mike fechou a cara e se afastou.

"Você é realmente o melhor para castigar alguém." Jasper comentou risonho. "Mas é melhor não dar bandeira e arrumar confusão desnecessária."

Edward rolou os olhos. Jasper e toda sua superproteção boba.

"Qual é..." Edward o empurrou de brincadeira, voltando a rir. "Eu sei que minha mãe me ensinou a ter bons modos, mas de vez em quando é bom deixá-los de lado."

"E o velho Edward passional está de volta." Jasper estava pegando o seu maço de cigarros, mas o ultimo toque o decepcionou. "Só um cigarro..."

"Vai ter que ficar para o almoço." Edward riu tentando se convencer de que conseguiria agüentar até o almoço sem fumar também. "E Rose? Sobe que vocês chegaram juntos."

"Sim." Jasper suspirou. "Ela está na merda. Não sei qual era o tamanho do trabalho que ela perdeu."

"Nenhuma, na verdade." Edward o assegurou. "Rosalie escapou de uma bela furada, para ser bem sincero."

"Como você sabe?" Jasper fez uma careta para o amigo que sorria presunçoso.

"Uma longa história." Edward coçou a barba por fazer e algumas garotas que estavam o observando se derreteram. "Quem sabe eu não posso te contar mais tarde?"

"Só se você tiver das boas em casa." Os olhos de Jasper brilharam.

"Só da melhor para meus amigos." Edward piscou e se afastou rumo à sala de bioquímica.

A manhã passou rápido demais para o agrado de todos. Algumas alunas ficaram bem irritadas com Bella durante a aula de francês. Ela, diferente da maioria das garotas da sala, já tinha morado na França, no lugar de fazer pequenas viagens. O professor não cansava de elogiá-la pelo obvio.

Alice acabou se divertindo com isso, e fez questão de mostrar como a amiga, tinha um francês excelente.

_"As bitches estão de volta."_

Anunciava a mensagem com uma foto das duas sentadas muito próximas e trocando um pequeno bilhete.

Bella e Alice gargalharam vendo a mensagem. Bella estava feliz m estar em casa. Toda aquela insegurança tinha ido quase embora. No intervalo para o almoço as duas procuraram Rosalie antes de se encontrarem com Ben. Bella precisava de sua encomenda para o quanto antes, ou estaria fora da sua primeira noitada com Demetri e sua turma.

A loira ainda parecia abatida, e depois de muito conversarem, entraram em acordo. Alice ia dividir um suco médio de amora com ela durante o almoço. Bella até tentou convencê-las a comer uma salada, nem que fosse apenas de folhas, mas Rose foi irredutível. Alice, para ajudar a amiga optou por não comer nada o que fez com que Bella se sentisse ainda pior. Era tudo culpa da mãe louca de Rose, mas ela tinha piorado ainda mais a situação.

Ela engoliu a culpa assim que entrou no laboratório de informática. Todos os _nerds_ do colégio ficavam lá na hora do almoço para jogar alguma desses jogos que necessitam de tantos cliques quando você precisa respirar. A presença dela quase não foi notada, e mesmo ela escutando o barulho dos seus saltos contra o piso claro de mármore polido e os cliques frenéticos não poderiam parar. Ben estava no meio de uma partida muito importante demais para ser interrompido. Bella observou todos os seis garotos com olhos grudados na tela do computador e quase ficou chocada vendo que uma garota estava ali também. Ela era ruiva – de verdade – e apesar de não ser estranha estava tão ocupada quanto todos os outros.

"Apenas mais dezessete segundos Bella." Ben a informou assim que ela parou ao lado de sua mesa.

"Eu não tenho o dia todo e trouxe o que você pediu." Ela bateu o pé impaciente.

"Ok." O garoto disse ainda sem olhar para ela e com a mão livre abriu uma gaveta e retirou um envelope. "Pode conferir."

Bella pegou o envelope e de dentro dela retirou uma identidade falsificada. Tão bem falsificada que até o melhor especialista teria duvidas. Bella não fazia idéia de onde Demetri a levaria para precisar de uma identidade falsa. Em toda Manhattan, qualquer lugar que fosse a receberia de portas abertas e mesmo que ela acabasse com a reputação do lugar, com toda certeza iriam se desculpar por sua incompetência e antes que ela saísse agradeceriam por sua presença.

Talvez por ter ficado fora por tanto tempo... Não. Era obvio que o sobrenome Swan pesaria e qualquer lugar abriria as portas para recebê-la. Mas Demetri não deixou de surpreender em nenhum momento quando estiveram juntos durante as férias. A única coisa que preocupava Bella nesse momento era o que ela deveria vestir.

Uma gargalhada alta chamou sua atenção e ela notou que Ben estava comemorando.

"Eu disse a vocês que Victória era uma boa jogadora!" Bella encarou novamente a garota ruiva que sorria um pouco envergonhada. Mas antes que ela pudesse se lembrar do sobrenome dela – o que realmente interessava – Ben finalmente lhe deu alguma atenção. "Tudo certo?"

"Como você conseguiu isso?"

"Aí você já quer saber demais Swan." Ele sorriu e mostrou a palma da mão. Bella apenas colocou uma pequena sacola de papel na mão dele.

"Tem certeza que não quer mais nada, além disso?" Ela perguntou fazendo cara de nojo. "Você sabe, doces, açúcar... tudo isso apenas engorda..."

"Quanto você pagou por cada latinha, Swan?" Ben perguntou depois de sacudir o saco em cima de sua mesa. Três latas pequenas e quatro tubos com açúcar colorido apareceram.

"Os **tubos coloridos** custaram uns dez dólares, eu acho." Ela parou para pensar um pouco. "Mas cada maldita **lata de balas de menta** foi quinhentos dólares. O que essa porcaria tem de especial? Ecstasy em forma de pinguim? " Todos riam e ela não gostou.

"Não é esse tipo de droga Swan. São apenas balinhas de café."

"Eu notei com os tubinhos de açúcar. Mas eles são os únicos doces legais de sua encomenda."

"Exato. Geralmente uma lata com setenta e cinco mentas em forma de pingüins equivale a um total de vinte e cinco xícaras de café. Mas estas... são puro amor."

"Você está dizendo que três balinhas dessas equivalem a uma xícara de café?"

"Exato. Mas _apenas_ nas legais..." Ben sorriu ainda mais antes de continuar. "Nestas aqui, cada menta equivale a umas três xícaras de café." Para um nerd, Ben até que tentava flertar. Mas Bella estava preocupada com outra coisa no momento. E esta coisa não envolvia a tentativa de passar a mão pelo cabelo ou de piscar do colega a sua frente.

"Se você tiver algum tipo de overdose usando essa coisa e colocar meu nome na jogada, já sabe o que acontece, não é mesmo?" Ela estava usando um tom de ameaça. Estava irritada por não ter se informado melhor sobre o que tinha mandado um colega de Laila arranjar para ela.

"Não tem problema Swan." Ben sorriu. "Isso dura bons dias na minha mão. Não sou tão _porra louca_ quanto seu namoradinho."

"Eu não tenho namoradinho." Bella arrumou sua postura, ainda mais irritada. "Não morra cedo." Ela avisou já saindo da sala. "Pode ser que eu ainda precise de seus serviços."

"Sem problema." Ele riu voltando sua atenção para o computador. "Você sabe onde me encontrar e com o que me pagar. Dinheiro não me interessa."

Era claro que Bella sabia disso. Mas ela não estava menos irritada com a situação. Quando as pessoas iriam entender que ela não namora com ninguém?

"Tem certeza?" Edward perguntou enquanto subia a escada suja de algum prédio que não merecia ter o endereço memorizado.

"Não acho boa idéia você falar com ela sozinho." Jasper garantiu o acompanhando. "Vai que ela não quer mais fazer o acordo?"

"Qual é!" Edward riu e jogou o bolo de dinheiro no ar. "Essa vagabunda vai aceitar de joelhos quando ver a quantia que temos aqui. Ela precisa de dinheiro Jasper."

"Claro que precisa. Olha o lugar que ela está vivendo." Jasper poderia até estar acostumado a ir a lugares sujos e estranhos para pegar sua droga antes de Alice descobrir um entregador de confiança, mas não imaginava que Kayla ainda morasse em um lugar assim. "Essa garota não recebe clientes em casa, recebe?"

"Acho que não." Edward realmente não dava à mínima. "Eu só estive com ela em hotéis e festas..."

"Quantas vezes?" Jasper perguntou rindo. Edward riu também.

"Que eu me lembre, apenas quatro."

Eles chegaram na frente da porta do apartamento e tocaram a campa. Edward colocou o bolo de dinheiro em sua bolsa carteiro de couro e passou a mão por cima do uniforme. Jasper prendeu o cabelo da melhor forma que pode. Os sorrisos sumiram e a cada nova tranca que ia sendo destravada do outro lado da porta eles se tornavam ainda mais sérios.

Kayla abriu a porta usando apenas um vestido surrado. O cabelo estava preso em vários bobes e ela estava com o rosto cheio de um creme preto. Ela não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa ou animação vendo os garotos na sua frente.

"Edward, por favor, eu não vou te dar isso." Ela se afastou dando passagem para que os garotos entrassem no seu minúsculo quarto e sala que ela vivia.

"Kayla, você ganha bem, como mora nisso?" Jasper perguntou indignado depois de fechar a porta. "Vamos lá. A única vez que eu te comi tem uns bons dois anos e não custou menos do que mil dólares."

Ela começou a passar um algodão no rosto para tirar o creme. A jovem não estava cansada, estava acabada.

"Eu ganho até bem, mas gasto muito comigo, com a faculdade, com transporte... Fora o dinheiro que mando para a minha mãe." Ela deu os ombros. "E fiquem sabendo, hoje eu não faço nada com nenhum dos dois. Estou cansada."

"Como se eu fosse querer qualquer coisa vinda de você desse jeito." Edward não conteve a língua afiada. "Você está um lixo garota."

"Quanta gentileza de alguém que precisa de algo meu..." Ela realmente estava a fim de espantá-los e por isso os recebeu daquela maneira. Apesar de só esperar por Edward, não foi uma grande surpresa ele ter aparecido acompanhado. "Às vezes eu esqueço que agora você só come garotinhas de seu circulo social."

"Ou não..." A brincadeira de Jasper o deixou irritado. Edward não tinha certeza de Kayla tinha escutado as palavras do loiro ao seu lado, mas ele tinha escutado. Era suficiente.

"Não importa quem eu estou comendo ou não Kayla, temos um acordo."

"Não Edward, eu não assinei nada e você também não me pagou nada."

"Você deu com o pé atrás!" Ele acusou alterando a voz. "Agora você vai cumprir com sua palavra!"

"Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma com você moleque insuportável. Acha que só porque já esteve comigo pode gritar assim?"

"Edward..." Jasper chamou sua atenção antes de se virar para Kayla que estava em pé, de frente para os dois. Metade de seu rosto ainda estava com o creme estranho e suas mãos estavam em sua cintura. Seus olhos estavam bem raivosos. "Kayla querida, nós podemos esperar você tomar um banho. Temos o dia todo para conversar com você."

Jasper sabia que a tensão que tomava conta do pequeno espaço não iria ajudar em nada. Edward precisava se acalmar, Kayla também.

"Essa vagabunda tinha um acordo comigo..." Edward resmungou irritado quando Kayla fechou a porta do banheiro. "Ela não vai cair fora dessa assim."

"Como porra você ficou sabendo que ela supostamente tem essa fita?" Edward riu com desgosto e se aproximou mais de Jasper para explicar.

"Os Newton são nojentos. E o pai dele, aquele velho escroto, precisava ter certeza que o filho não era uma bicha." Jasper se espantou um pouco quando ligou as informações.

"O cara mandou ela filmar tudo?"

"Exato." Edward riu baixo. "Ele pagou muito caro para que ela não só tirasse a virgindade do babaca como filmasse tudo. Foi uma forma dele também dar uma lição no filho. O pai de Bella moveu um processo milionário para cima dele."

"Eu me lembro disso." Jasper também estava sorrindo. Era uma confirmação de que realmente existia uma prova a favor de Bella. "E eu lembro que o pai de Mike Newton resolveu tudo bem rápido."

"Ele não iria brincar com o Chefe Swan de jeito nenhum." Edward lembrou. "Apesar de ele ser o secretario de segurança do estado e ficar pouco tempo em casa, ele ainda é um excelente advogado." O barulho da água do chuveiro parou e os dois ficaram mais atentos. "Fora que o meu tio também é muito bom no que faz."

Os dois pareciam estar mais relaxados quando Kayla saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha pequena. Não que ela fosse se importar, ambos já tinham feito muito mais do que ver seu corpo exposto... E ela estava tentando não demonstrar o medo de algo dar errado. Edward só soube da fita por causa de uma noite em que tequila tinha sido sua melhor companhia quando dispensou um cliente obeso e velho demais. Ela jamais se imaginaria estando com aquele tipo de homem. Ela tinha ficado com pena de Bella também. Quem não ficou? A pobre menina estava completamente chapada. As fotos, apesar de mostrarem muito do corpo quase infantil da morena, também mostravam o estado em que ela se encontrava.

Edward era o tipo do garoto mais novo que ela ficaria sem ser por serviço. E aquela noite tinha sido toda errada. No final, Edward acabou a tratando como ela realmente era: uma puta de luxo.

Ela ficou com raiva se lembrando do fato de ele ter deixado um cheque de valor alto e um bilhete avisando que era uma gorjeta graças a boa informação que ela tinha.

Se ela tivesse aceitado atender aquele cliente horroroso nada disso teria acontecido. Mas Kayla também estava acostumada a mimos e o ritmo dos garotos ricos das universidades e colégios. Ou jovens empresários. Homens acima dos trinta e cinco já eram velhos para ela. Tão velhos que ela repassava o serviço diretamente para alguma outra colega que tivesse estomago para lidar com eles.

Ela se sentou no único sofá do apartamento, ao lado de Jasper. Suspirou e começou a soltar o cabelo, ainda pensando no que podia fazer. É claro que ela tinha uma copia do vídeo por segurança, mas isso não quer dizer que ela entregaria para Edward. O pai de Mike Newton poderia acabar com ela.

"Olha eu não tenho muito o que oferecer." Ela explicou cansada. "Mas eu garanto estar à disposição de vocês sempre que quiserem."

"Você estará disponível para nós dois sempre?" Jasper perguntou ainda sem acreditar. "Nós só queremos comprar a fita. Caso encerrado"

"Em primeiro lugar, não é uma fita. É um vídeo." Ela fez uma careta, emburrada. "Não sou assim tão velha. Tenho apenas vinte e três."

"Mas em algum momento você vai ficar velha e não vai mais poder oferecer seu corpo em troca de uma quantia decente de dinheiro." Edward, arrogante como sempre continuou o assunto da maneira que realmente gostaria. "Então, nós temos aqui uma quantia boa de dinheiro para ajudar na sua aposentadoria."

"Edward..." Jasper estava pedindo pela segunda vez, mas o seu to de voz era de quem já sabia que não ia adiantar muito.

"Claro." Edward debochou. "Com toda certeza que não vai..."

"Kayla." Jasper pediu sua atenção usando um tom de voz gentil. Ele sabia como ela estava se sentindo ameaçada. "Eu quero muito que você cumpra com o acordo que fez com Edward. Nós precisamos dessa filmagem e vamos pagar a mais por isso."

"Eu não posso." Ela se levantou frustrada. "Eu quero essa grana mais que tudo nesse mundo, mas não posso entregar essa filmagem para ninguém. Sr. Newton me mataria."

"Não banque a pudica agora." Edward se levantou. "É apenas a filmagem de você dando para um menor de idade. Mas vocês faz isso com freqüência suficiente para ninguém se importar."

"Edward eu juro que brinquei com você e com o valor..." Ela fechou os olhos depois de passar a mão pelo rosto. "Acredite em mim, não tem negocio com você."

"Eu posso garantir sua total segurança Kayla..." Jasper se levantou do sofá e tocou no ombro dela, tentando passar alguma segurança. "Não se preocupe com isso. Sr. Newton não vai tentar nada com você."

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e Edward parecia mais que ia explodir. Jasper se colocou entre os dois depois de empurrar o amigo ara trás.

"Kayla, algum preço você tem."

"Garoto... não insista..." ela se afastou, mas Edward puxou sua mão e colocou algo nela. Era um bolo de dinheiro amarrado com ligas. "Eu não posso aceitar..."

"Inicialmente combinamos quinze mil..." Edward começou a explicar enquanto abria o talão de cheque que tinha tirado de seu bolso. "Mas em dinheiro, nesse bolo você tem vinte. E eu posso assinar um cheque com muito mais."

Kayla se sentiu dividida. Era muito mais dinheiro que ela estava conseguindo por um vídeo onde Mike Newton aparecia junto com ela. Cada programa seu custava mil dólares e durava duas horas. Nos finais de semana, quando estava preguiçosa, ela costumava ganhar mais de cinco mil com tranqüilidade, mas tinha que _dar duro_ para isso. Esse dinheiro ela não teria que repassar nenhum percentual para o seu chefe... seria totalmente seu. E ela estava precisando de alguns sapatos e bolsas novas. Além de lingeries... E para se manter por dois meses parada pós cirurgia... a enfermeira que ela teria que contratar... tudo isso custaria muito caro.

"Aceite." Edward fez um carinho em sua mão. "Você precisa desse dinheiro. Você sempre vai precisar de mais."

"Vamos negociar." Jasper a guiou até o sofá. "Você nos mostra o vídeo, tiramos uma copia com o meu pendrive e você pode ficar com o seu... e então nós podemos negociar o que você quiser Kayla."

"Seus pais são médicos, não é mesmo?" Ela perguntou para Edward. Ele assentiu positivamente. "Eu preciso de uma enfermeira para ficar comigo no meu primeiro mês pós cirurgia."

Edward e Jasper se olharam e sorriram. Jasper que continuou a negociar com ela.

"Vamos arrumar uma enfermeira para ficar com você. Por nossa conta." Os olhos dela brilharam. "É suficiente agora?"

Ela começou a pensar nas possibilidades. E se algo desse errado? A corda sempre arrebenta pro lado mais fraco, não importa se certo ou errado.

"Não, por favor..." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu não posso, realmente não posso..."

"Do que você tem medo?" Edward perguntou começando a se irritar novamente.

"Do pai de Mike, é claro." Jasper teve uma brilhante idéia.

"Kayla eu tenho uma oferta que você não vai recusar." Ele não sabia se ia conseguir fazer isso dar certo, mas tentaria. Agora era a hora de no mínimo iludir a pobre coitada.

"E qual seria?"

"Minha governanta odeia morar sozinha. Ela tem uma casa muito boa que minha mãe deu para ela. Na verdade, ela pouco vai lá. Ela tem uma casa do Queens. É bem espaçosa e seria em um lugar bom para você ficar enquanto se recupera."

"Ou poderia morar lá até arrumar um apartamento melhor, mesmo depois que o seu tempo de descanso acabar." Jasper, no lugar de repreender Edward, alimentou a idéia.

"Isso mesmo. Eu posso falar com ela... o Queens vai ser um bairro muito melhor para você morar."

"E eu garanto que posso conseguir um apartamento perto da NYU até o inicio do segundo semestre." Edward sabia o que estava garantindo para a jovem na sua frente. Ele conhecia ouras garotas de programa que poderiam dividir o apartamento com Kayla sem julgá-la. "Pense na facilidade que você teria para se deslocar e atender seus clientes."

Jasper não queria incentivar o que ela fazia, então apenas ficou calado.

"E aqui..." Edward terminou de assinar o cheque. "Tem mais quatro mil, só como garantia."

"E se o pai do babaquinha vir atrás de mim? Eu sei que vocês não querem esse vídeo para assistir em casa. Ou então não estariam me oferecendo tanto..."

"Não se preocupe com isso." Edward garantiu. "Temos um acordo?"

"Eu vou poder ficar com a minha copia, certo?"

"Exato." Edward concluiu com os olhos tão brilhantes quanto os dela.

"Entãããooo..." Alice riu jogada na cama de Bella. Ela e Rosalie estavam deitadas com ela vendo revistas de moda e colocando a conversa em dia. "finalmente, vamos falar de garotos!"

Bella e Rosalie se olharam e depois olharam para Alice antes de rir mais.

"Garotos hunh?" Bella se sentou na cama. "Vamos melhorar isso. Ultimo orgasmo bombástico."

"Mmm..." Rose fechou os olhos se lembrando, mas aí ficou confusa. "Em uma situação qualquer ou ..."

"Tanto faz." Alice explicou animada. Ela sabia que ia mentir o nome da pessoa, mas se lembrava perfeitamente da situação. "Eu começo. Agora nas férias de verão, eu, Jasper e Edward passamos alguns dias na Califórnia. Fomos ao condado de Monterey para passar o ultimo final de semana... hhmmmm"

Bella não gostou.

"Foi Edward?" Ela perguntou irritada. Mas não querendo demonstrar estar irritada, pois já bastava ter imaginado Alice em seu lugar em cima da mesa da sala de jantar sendo acariciada por Edward, ela apimentou a pergunta com um tom debochado. "Ou Edward e Jasper?"

Rose riu, Alice bateu nela com um travesseiro.

"Não sua desavergonhada!" Alice bateu mais uma vez fazendo Bella gargalhar alto. "Foi um... um carinha que eu conheci lá. Lindo. Loiro, simpático... Ele me fez gozar enquanto eu dançava salsa com ele."

"Como foi isso?" Rose perguntou chegando mais perto.

"A música, o calor... as palavras dele ao pé do meu ouvido, os beijos e sua perna entre as minhas. Pura magia da fricção."

"E eu aposto que você estava sem calcinha!" Bella comentou em tom de piada, mas Alice corou tanto que depois de segundos de silencio as acusações começaram.

"Sua safada! Não acredito que você estava dançando com um cara desconhecido sem calcinha." Rose acusou enquanto Bella ria.

"Na verdade eu não queria marcar o meu vestido lindo." Alice tentou se desculpar.

"Claro. Afinal dançar salsa com vestido colado faz todo sentido." Bella estragou sua tentativa.

"Ok, minha vez." Rose avisou animada. "A ultima vez que estive com alguém foi com Emmett." Bella e Alice fizeram caretas. "Ah, vamos lá! Nem transamos! Mas os dedos dele fizeram estrago em mim. E foi na beira da piscina..." Rose ficou toda boba de se lembrar, fazendo daquela cena crua, romântica.

"Eu sabia que vocês estavam se comendo..." Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas rindo. "Agora você Bella."

"Ahh..." Ela suspirou. O celular de Alice estava tocando e ela atendeu. "Eu não vou dar detalhes, mas o que Demetri faz com a língua é..." Ela colocou a mão na testa e soltou ar com força. "sem palavras! Ele faz um estrago comigo!"

As amigas riram, mas alguém escutou aquilo e não gostou.

"Alice, você pode me ouvir no lugar de ficar falando merda com Bella e Rose?"

"Edward!" Alice o advertiu rindo. "O que foi que houve?"

Bella e Rose pararam na hora e deram atenção a pequena que estava com o amigo na linha.

"Nada! Eu não preciso de nada!"

Quando Alice se deu por conta, Edward já tinha desligado.

"Eu enh? Edward anda muito nervosinho..." Bella revirou os olhos. "Vamos continuar!" Mas antes que pudesse o celular deu o sinal do alerta mensagem.

_"Preciso me encontrar com você e Rosalie. Apenas vocês duas. Bella não pode vir."_

Alice revirou os olhos abusada.

"O que foi?" Bella perguntou.

"Nada." Ela bufou e começou a digitar uma resposta. "Baboseira da minha mãe."  
"Ela deve estar cheias de coisas lindas da nova coleção, não é?" Rose perguntou um pouco triste.

"Você ia ser a modelo perfeita para a nova linha da mãe de Alice, Rose." Bella a abraçou. Tinha falado uma verdade, mas para deixar a loira animada. Neste momento ela se sentia um pouco culpada.

_"Apenas Rose vai aí te encontrar. E se ela quiser."_

Alice fechou o celular e voltou a sorrir.

"Então, onde paramos? Seu namoradinho da uma surra de língua em você é?"

"Ai meu Deus!" Bella colocou as mãos nas orelhas fingindo não ouvir o que Alice tinha falado."Como você é baixo nível Lice! Que horror!"

"Claro... claro que eu sou!" Ela comentou gargalhando. O celular de Rose deu sinal de mensagem.

_"Venha nos encontrar na casa de Jasper. É urgente. Seja sigilosa, apenas você. Deixe Bella com Alice."_

A mensagem de Edward a deixou sem graça. Ela era péssima com mentiras.

"Eu tenho que ir. Minha aula de Alemão já começou."

"Não sabia que você estava fazendo Alemão... para quê falar uma língua tão feia?"

"Bella minha querida, o mundo não pode se resumir entre aqueles que falam inglês e francês..." Alice a alfinetou.

"Mas eu falo Italiano também. Além disso, antes de nossa língua ser tão importante, francês era a língua mais usada mundo a fora."

"Bella está certa. E eu faço alemão por causa dos meus avós. Sei que eles já faleceram, mas eles pediram tanto para eu manter a tradição na família de papai... lembram disso, certo? "Rose calçou seu sapato e pegou sua bolsa. "Eu vou indo. Vejo vocês mais tarde?"

"Pode ser. Podemos sair para jantar."

"Ah não." Rose balançou a cabeça. "Nada de comer fora. Vamos ver se eu não vou estar muito cansada também, ok?"

"Ok!" Bella e Alice falaram juntas.

A loira saiu do quarto nervosa. Já tinha mais de um ano que ela não estudava alemão com o professor particular. O professor rendeu mais beijos e amassos do que aulas e sua mãe não ficou contente quando descobriu.

_Mas uma mentirinha não faria nenhum mal..._ Ela se garantiu e apertou o passo. Tinha que tentar pegar um taxi assim que chegasse a calçada do prédio.  
Bella se levantou da cama também e foi até o closet.

"Então Ben entregou a identidade falsificada direitinho mesmo?"

"Sim. Mas eu não sei onde diabos Demetri quer me levar para que eu precise de uma."

"Também estou curiosa. Mas você vai contar tudo depois... quero todos os detalhes."

"Me ajuda a escolher uma roupa?" Os olhos de Alice brilharam e ela foi até o closet ajudar a amiga.

Edward estava jogado em cima do sofá da sala de Jasper. Eles dois tinham brigado depois de uma rápida conversa onde Edward tinha dado alguns detalhes até agora desconhecidos da noite em que tudo mudou. Ele estava ocupado tentando convencer Julieta a abrigar Kayla em sua casa por algum tempo. Ela tinha concordado contanto que a garota fosse organizada e pudesse se virar para manter a casa sempre limpa, já que raramente ela ia até lá. Mas assim que Jasper se atropelou para explicar com o que ela trabalhava e não muito depois confessou que ela era uma garota de programa, Julieta bateu o pé e não concordou.

Edward ouviu as suplicas de Jasper e esfregou as mãos no rosto se sentindo fracassado. Mas ele teria que contar para Jasper ou explodiria. Ele sabia que podia confiar no amigo. A campa da casa tocou e ele se levantou para abrir a porta. Apenas Rosalie apareceu na sua frente como ele imaginava.

"Alice é imprestável quando preciso dela."

"O que foi que houve?" Rose perguntou entrando na casa de Jasper. Ela ouviu alguma coisa ser quebrada não muito longe dali. "O que está acontecendo aqui Edward?"

"Longa história. Mas aqui já tenho o suficiente para você entender." Ele apontou para o notebook na mesa se centro da sala. "Dê play, mas, por favor, coloque os fones." Ele informou antes de se jogar no sofá novamente.

Rose ignorou a voz alterada de Julieta e colocou o fone. Ela deu play de onde o vídeo tinha parado e esbugalhou os olhos.

"Edward!" Ele nem mesmo se moveu.

"Não é pornô caseiro Rose. Esse babaca está chorando. Volte e se não quiser ver ele nu apenas escute..."

Rose respirou fundo e voltou um pouco o vídeo. Assim que deu play tentou não ficar constrangida com o que assistia. A mulher no vídeo não era estranha. Ela já tinha visto em algumas festas. Mike Newton estava um pouco mais novo...

"_Vamos lá garoto, se anime." A mulher tirou o sutiã que usava e pegou as mãos dele e colocou em seus seios._

"Olha, eu não estou afim." Ele se afastou e sentou na cama. A câmera só pegava metade de seu corpo.

"Mike, certo? Ou gosta que te chamem de outra maneira?"

"Mike mesmo..." Ele explicou. "Eu não estou a fim de transar com você, só isso. Pode se vestir."

"Ah..." A loira fez bico e tirou o resto da roupa, ficando nua ao seu lado. "Eu não tenho um corpo que te agrada? É isso?"

"Não. Não é isso, só não estou afim." A mulher passa na frente da câmera e o vídeo volta com um corte brusco.

Mike Newton está apenas de cueca, bebendo. Ela depois de ligar a câmera novamente pega uma garrafa de gin e serve mais o copo dele.

"Você gosta de bebida barata, não é?" Ela pergunta para ele.

"Ohh, sim. Eu não vejo diferença no gosto. Tudo arde na garganta." Ele soluça e ri. Sua voz está embaralhada. Ele está bêbado, soluça mais alto dessa vez, fazendo a mulher rir. "Ah Kayla, você é muito gostosa."

É como um estalo para Rosalie. Ela lembra do nome que Edward citou alguma vez.

"Oh merda! Essa é a tal puta que você falou outro dia?"

"Ontem para ser mais exato, Rose. E sim, é ela mesma." Edward estava ficando com dor de cabeça e se levantou. "Chegou na parte chocante?" Ele perguntou nada entusiasmado indo em direção a primeira garrafa de whisky que viu.

Rose voltou sua atenção ao vídeo.

_"Eu sou." Kayla concordou levando a mão livre ao seu peito. "E estou muito a fim de transar com você Mike... você me deixa louca." Ele riu._

"Claro que não deixo." Ele estava com o corto corado. E soluçou. "Eu não sei fazer nada dessas coisas com garotas."

"Ah, mas pode aprender." Ela se inclinou para beijá-lo e ele aceitou. Quando ela parou, ele disse um nome familiar.

"_Bella..." Ele a chamou com a voz um pouco embargada. "Eu não queria ter feito isso com ela." Ele comentou com a voz de quem ia chorar. "Bella..."_

"Você poderia ter vindo até mim antes, não sabia disso?" Kayla tentou ser sensual, mas não era necessário. Ele estava muito bêbado para perceber isso. "Você teve potencial para da uns amassos em Bella, então pode me deixar fazer muito mais com você."

"Eu nem mesmo toquei nela."

"Eu posso ser sua Bella." Kayla avisou. "Posso ser o que você quiser. Quem você quiser."

"Você não é tão bonita como ela..." Ele avisou rindo. "Sem ofensas. Mas ela era a garota que eu queria ter perdido a minha virgindade."

"Mas eu estou aqui." Kayla tirou o copo da mão dele e puxou o corpo dele mais para baixo da cama, olhando para a câmera. Ela queria ter certeza que estava filmando tudo. "Sabe eu sou ótima com a boca..."

Ela começou a tirar a cueca dele e ele soluçou. Mas foi um soluço diferente.

"Eu não quero fazer isso." Ele estava chorando e seu tom de voz era como o de uma criança. "Não eu não quero fazer isso com você. Eu não mereço. Eu a afastei de mim com aquelas fotos. Eu nunca deveria... eu me aproveitei que ela estava dormindo. Eu quis mostrar a todos que eu a tive, quando mal cheguei além de levantar seu vestido para tirar as fotos... "

"Mike, está tudo bem. Venha..." Ela começou a massagear os ombros dele depois de sentar em sua barriga. "Relaxe, sinta como eu estou molhada."

"É quente..." Ele comentou depois de um tempo com a voz mais calma. "Será que se eu estivesse com ela, sentiria como ela é quente também?"

"Sim. Mas eu estou aqui agora. Essa Bella ficou para trás." Kayla começou a dar beijos na barriga dele até abocanhá-lo.

"_Eu errei com ela, sabe? Mas você está conseguindo me deixar excitado, como ela me deixou. Você deveria estar usando roupas delicadas e cheirar a morango..."_

"Eu posso ser sua Bella esta noite. Eu posso vestir roupas delicadas e você tirar."

"Não pare Bella. Não pare. Não essa noite que eu tenho você."

Rose parou o vídeo ali. Ela não teria estômago para ver o resto.

"Isso foi a coisa mais doentia que eu vi em toda minha vida." Ela resmungou pegando o copo de Edward e bebendo. "Tem algum cigarro aí?"

Edward apenas assentiu e entregou o cigarro e o isqueiro para Rose. Assim que ela deu a primeira tragada, ele pegou o notebook e adiantou o vídeo.

"Tem mais..."

Ela negou com a cabeça se sentindo aliviada por tragar mais uma vez. Ela precisava voltar a fumar. Além de ser uma forma de descarregar suas tensões, ajudaria a manter sua nova dieta em dia. Edward riu com o rosto tenso da amiga.

"Foi horripilante ver isso." Ela assumiu. "Mas satisfatório também. Vamos pega-lo, certo?"

"Claro que vamos." Jasper avisou antes de dar um beijo no topo da cabeça de Rose. Ela corou e ele sorriu.

"Mas para isso precisaríamos de sua ajuda e da de Alice, mas só você já basta. Alice é tão irritante quando quer... é melhor que ela fique de fora." Edward continuou a beber enquanto explicava. "Conseguiu?" Ele perguntou a Jasper.

"Sim." Ele suspirou. "Mas só até ela ficar boa."

"Do que vocês estão falando?"

"Rose, eu explico a você depois." Edward se adiantou. "Mas antes nós precisamos montar o nosso plano. O jogo de basquete é na sexta que vem."

"Sim, na sexta da outra semana. Não na próxima sexta." Rose fixou a data em sua cabeça.

"Exato." Jasper explicou. "E nós precisamos que você esteja grudada em Mike Newton até lá.

"Como ?"

Edward riu na inocência da amiga e se deixou deitar novamente no sofá. Jasper não conseguiu rir como o amigo. Mas quando combinou com Edward que esse seria o cargo de Rosalie, Jasper imaginou que essa será uma forma de Rose melhorar sua autoestima.

"Precisamos que você saia com Mike Newton por alguns dias, ganhe a confiança dele e faça ele ir até o jogo com você."

"Você está pedindo para eu seduzir aquele babaca Jasper?" A loira fechou a cara.

"Pense no bem de nossa turma. Nós, amigos... tudo vai voltar a ser como antes depois que esse filhinho do papai aprender com quem não deve se meter."

Edward não estava bêbado, mas sua atenção era toda voltada para o copo com bebida em seu peito.

"Então, quanto a nossa turma estiver unida novamente, você vai ver como cada beijo que você tiver que dar naquele idiota valeu a pena."

Rose sorriu animada com a possibilidade de tudo voltar a ser como era antes. Edward tinha certeza que ela faria qualquer coisa para tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Ele sorriu, colocando mais bebida em seu copo enquanto Jasper explicava tudo o que tinha acontecido e como tudo ia acontecer.

**James Johns**

O que tenta ser Popular.

**Victoria Johns **

O desperdício em forma de garota.

**Três dias depois.**

**3OH!3 - DONTTRUSTME **

"Rose, você já sabe o que tem que fazer." Edward avisou depois de pisar no cigarro que tinha jogado no chão. "A festa é hoje, então dê um jeito."

Manhã de sexta feira. Todos os alunos estavam animados. Hoje todos iriam para a casa de James. Os pais dele estavam viajando e como de praxe, ele daria uma festa. E nessa festa ele tentaria fazer com que sua irmã se tornasse mais sociável. Não adiantava ser um garoto bonito, popular e não fazer parte do pequeno e fechado circulo social mais invejado do Upper East Side. Mas as coisas não precisavam ficar ainda piores tendo uma irmã nerd.

A festa tinha se tornado fria quando no dia anterior Bella anunciou em seu twitter que já tinha outros compromissos para a sexta à noite. Edward Cullen não confirmou presença, e Emmett e Jasper não dando certeza de ir, já afastava a possibilidade de muitas garotas por metro quadrado. Rosalie não comentou nada e Alice disse que também estava pensando. James estava a ponto de implorar para que algum deles apenas gastasse dez minutos de suas vidas indo na sua festa.

Mas visando não serem assediados, Edward e Jasper estavam do lado de fora do colégio, junto com Rosalie.

"Ela vai conseguir." Jasper a abraçou com força. "Jamais seria um esforço para Rose conseguir que Mike Newton arrastasse asas para ela."

Rose riu envergonhada, mas aproveitou o abraço de Jasper. Ele passava a segurança que ela sempre precisava, e naquela manhã quase fria demais para um dia de setembro, ele estava quente como ela precisava. Ela sentiu o cheiro dele e relaxou ainda mais. Jasper era tão masculino... quase desleixado, mas ainda assim muito limpo e cheiroso. Ele não usava nenhum perfume refinado como Edward, fumava cigarros fortes demais e usava um desodorante marcante, mas a mistura ficava perfeita. Única como ele.

Rose se afastou dele depois de notar como sua linha de pensamento estava andando de uma forma que a deixava confusa.

_Mas ele está tão bonito com esse cavanhaque..._

"Nossa vítima chegou." A voz de Edward chamou atenção dos dois. "Dê o seu melhor Rose."

Alice apareceu e se jogou em cima de Jasper. Rose tomou aquilo como um aviso e se focou no plano dos amigos.

"Eu estou amando bancar a detetive." Colocou os óculos escuros e sorriu. "Pode deixar chefe, a sua agente não vai decepcionar!"

Rose saiu em direção a Mike Newton que agora entrava no pátio do colégio.

"O que vocês estão aprontando?" Alice perguntou depois de dar um beijo na bochecha de Jasper.

"Nada demais linda..." Alice corou por estar sendo chamada de forma tão intima na frente de Edward que fazia uma careta de enjôo.

"Podem se beijar. Eu não me importo." Ele avisou usando um tom de voz amargo. Alice ficou mais envergonhada e Jasper riu. "Tudo bem. Eu sei que ninguém pode saber sobre vocês dois. Mas eu aceito uma sex tape."

"Vai à merda Edward!" Alice gritou antes de sair de junto dos amigos com raiva.  
Jasper balançou a cabeça negativamente e Edward riu.

"Ela esqueceu que eu já estou na merda, não é mesmo?" Jasper rolou os olhos e o puxou para dentro do colégio.

**Mais tarde, na sexta.**

**Roupas de Rose, Bella e Alice.**

"Vamos lá Demetri eu só quero uma dica." Ela já estava irritada. Alice deitada ao seu lado apenas ria.

"Gatinha, se eu disser não vai ser surpresa."

"Eu odeio surpresas e você já deveria saber disso." Ela resmungou. "E é bom que o lugar seja excelente. Não tenho mais cara de quem precisa usar identidade falsificada para entrar nos lugares."

"Gatinha, se acalme." Demetri já estava ficando impaciente com Bella. "Eu passo para te pegar em meia hora."

"Meia hora Demetri? Meia hora? Só isso? E eu nem mesmo sei o que vou vestir?"

"Sim gat.."

Bella encerrou a ligação irritada.

"Homens são imprestáveis." Ela resmungou fechando os olhos.

"Calma..." Alice passou a mão pelo cabelo de Bella segurando o riso.

"Que tal?" Rose se virou em direção a cama de Bella. Ela estava se maquiando em sua penteadeira.

"Está linda Rose." Bella foi sincera. Eu amo quando você usa esse bronzer."

"Mas você ainda não disse para onde vai tão arrumada..." Alice perguntou curiosa.

"Eu já disse sim. Festa de James. Hoje eu tiro as teias da boca."

"Ugh!" Bella fechou a cara "Não precisa sair dando para qualquer um Rose, seja mais seletiva."

"Sabe que no final eu me divirto muito mais que vocês duas." Ela avisou antes de colocar o gloss. O celular vibrou em cima da mesa e ela viu que era Mike Newton. "Alô?"

"Oh, Rose, boa noite." Ele estava envergonhado. Tinha derramado café em cima do uniforme de Rose e ela fez uma proposta: ele a acompanhava na festa e tudo ficava resolvido. "Estive pensando se já é a hora de ir."

"Claro. Nos encontramos daqui meia hora."

"Uuuuu!" Alice se levantou e pegou um pincel para esfumar mais o seu blush. "Teremos sexo hoje à noite?"

"Não." Rose garantiu. "Mas se ele for competente, uns amassos."

Bella rolou os olhos irritada e foi para o closet. Já estava maquiada, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que vestir. Alice e Rose iriam para a festa na casa de James. Rose já estava usando um vestido dourado e Alice ia usar um vestido vermelho. Bella observou um vestido azul que Alice tinha separado para ela, mas não chamou sua atenção. A Amiga tinha feito compras com ela depois da aula, mas nada do que ela encontrava era a cara do look correto para a noite de hoje.

Irritada, Bella optou pelo básico. Uma calça skinny preta e um corpete preto também. Brincos de argolas... _Onde está a minha __**jaqueta de couro da Juice Culture**__?_

"Alice, viu minha jaqueta?" Bella perguntou ainda dentro do Closet.

"Você não vai usar essa Jaqueta de couro, vai bad girl?" Alice perguntou divertida.

"Vou sim." Bella saiu do Closet completamente vestida.

"Uau!" Rose gritou animada. "A noite de Bella vai ser mais animada e movimentada que a nossa Alice."

Bella não estava bem humorada. Odiava surpresas. Alice e Rose continuaram fazendo diversos comentários, mas ela não se importou em ouvir. A garrafa de Cristal já estava no fim e ela não encontrava seus cigarros em lugar nenhum. Prince estava em sua pequena cama observando tudo desanimado. Era tão mimado que quando percebia que a dona passaria horas afastada ficava encolhido em seu canto. Notando como o cachorro estava Bella largou a taça vazia em cima da penteadeira e o pegou no colo.

Rose observou a cena sentindo falta de Jake. Ela mal tinha parado em casa nos últimos dias, mas o amigo fiel sempre dormia em seus pés todas as noites. Bella começou a falar em francês com Prince. Eram palavras carinhosas que pareciam fazer o cachorro se derreter e seus braços. Observando Rosalie rir, Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu não entendo esse amor incondicional que vocês têm pelos cachorros de vocês." Ela comentou rindo. "No final, não passam de cachorros."

"Eu amo Prince com todo meu coração Alice." Bella comentou o colocando em sua cama. "Ele é um cachorro, melhor amigo do homem, e sim, essa frase está certa. Ele nunca me deu as costas."

A loira suspirou e não acreditou que um clima ruim iria se instalar naquele quarto. Bella ainda estava amarga o suficiente para levar certos comentários para o lado pessoal.

"Bella..." Alice se levantou e a abraçou.

"Não fale mais nada." Ela se afastou do abraço e foi até o armário de sapatos. "Não vamos ter essa conversa de novo. Não estou com clima para isso."

Alice sentiu vontade de chorar e olhou para Rosalie que estava calçando suas sandálias altas. A loira apenas deu os ombros.

"Agora arraste esse seu traseiro formoso até aqui e me ajude a escolher um sapato." Alice sorriu e foi ajudar a amiga a escolher o que calçar.

Rose suspirou aliviada. Mas aproveitou que as duas estavam ocupadas demais e mandou uma mensagem para Jasper.

_"As coisas ficaram meio tensas entre Bella e Alice agora pouco. Talvez fosse melhor a gente contar o nosso plano para ela."_

"Quem é?" Edward perguntou para Jasper quando viu que ele fazia uma careta lendo a mensagem no celular.

"Provavelmente a vagabunda que ele ia comer hoje desistiu de sair com o sujinho da turma." Emmett comentou rindo. Já estava bêbado.

"Na verdade é Rosalie." Jasper avisou com uma careta. "Ela disse que vai demorar um pouco mais para chegar à festa de James."

Edward observou Jasper com cuidado. Os três estavam no quarto de Emmett, fazendo um esquenta antes da festa.

"Isso muda alguma coisa para hoje à noite?" Emmett notou como os amigos estavam tensos.

"Não." Edward começou a responder. "Devem estar ajudando Bella a se arrumar." Emmett começou a prestar atenção em Edward. "Ela vai sair com Demetri hoje."

"Ahh..." Emmett voltou a dar atenção ao pacote de doritos em seu peito. "Merda, vou ter que trocar de camisa."

"Então troque logo." Jasper avisou terminando de guardar os baseados em uma pequena caixinha de mentas. "Temos que ir."

Não muito longe dali Alice e Rose se despediam de Bella. A loira não queria ter que explicar para Bella quem seria a sua carona, ou melhor, o seu encontro. Não agora. Já bastava ter que explicar para Alice, mas como Jasper disse que assumiria essa parte, ela estava despreocupada.

Mike Newton parou o seu carro no local combinado – uma quadra da casa de Bella, na porta de um pequeno restaurante – e para o espanto de Rose, ele estava dirigindo. Alice segurou um _que porra está acontecendo aqui?_ E forçou um sorriso quando entrou no carro do garoto que estava sendo gentil demais com a amiga.

A casa de James não ficava longe, e em quinze minutos o trio já estava atravessando a porta do apartamento cheio. Era a típica festa de sempre: som alto, bebidas, drogas e as mesmas pessoas que se encontravam todos os dias, mas mostrando quem realmente eram. Alice arrumou uma desculpa qualquer para deixar o suposto casal a vontade e correu até onde Jasper e Edward participava de um jogo de apostas com dados. Emmett já estava se atracando com alguma garota no canto da sala sem se importar em ser visto por todos.

Edward demorou um pouco para encontra Rosalie que piscou para ele antes de pegar a mão de Mike Newton e o puxar pela escada que dava para o primeiro andar do apartamento. Ela estava sendo direta, e apesar de Edward saber que Rose não iria até o ponto final com o garoto, sentiu um pouco de pena. Por apenas dois segundos. Mike Newton só estava começando a ter o que merecia.

James observou tudo, mas fingiu não perceber. Um pouco mais cedo Edward tinha ligado e feito um acordo. Seria muito mais uma troca de favores. James poderia sair com eles mais vezes e teria a presença de boa parte do grupo em sua festa. Se _absolutamente tudo desse certo_ na semana que vem, Edward convenceria as amigas a trazer Victoria à vida. A garota era realmente bonita, mas precisava sair da frente daquele computador. Ele notou que James estava olhando demais para o andar de cima e que algumas pessoas já estavam usando os celulares para espalhar as fofocas.

Angela que passava perto da mesa onde Edward participava do jogo notou quando Alice a chamou atenção. Na verdade era para ela falar com o ruivo.

"Eu sei que Emmett não te deu atenção hoje, mas eu não confio em James." Ele avisou.

"Mas confia em mim?" Alice riu e tentou prestar atenção no jogo.

"Dê um pouco de atenção a ele. Não quero que ele fique entusiasmado demais e não cumpra com um acordo que tenho com ele."

"E o que eu ganho?"

"O jogo é semana que vem. E eu te garanto como na festa, depois que nosso colégio ganhar, Emmett só vai ter olhos para você."

"Feito." Ela sorriu e caminhou até a cozinha do apartamento, tentando ser discreta. Não muito depois Edward observou que Angela e James conversavam animados junto do som.

Era o suficiente, por agora.

**3OH!3- I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby**

Demetri tinha chegado à casa de Bella com vinte e seis minutos de atraso. Bastou entrar no carro dele que ela soube o problema. Bella custou a desamarrar o rosto, ainda mais quando o garoto estava dirigindo o próprio carro e prometeu pegar alguns amigos.

"Eu pensei que nós iríamos sair hoje."

"Gatinha..." Demetri se aproximou do rosto de Bella pela segunda vez, mas assim como a primeira ela se afastou. "Eu não te apresentei todos os meus amigos."

"Eu já conheço os que merecem algum tipo de educação de minha parte."

"Gatinha, a nossa noite ainda nem começou e já estamos brigando?"

"Estamos parados na frente de um maldito campus as onze e meia da noite de uma sexta feira que você prometeu que seria minha. Você está dirigindo no lugar de usar o motorista de seu pai, se atrasou para me pegar, sabe que eu odeio surpresas e ainda quer que eu fique de bom humor ?"

Demetri abriu o porta luvas e tirou uma caixa de **cigarros de baunilha** fechada. Os favoritos de Bella eram os de cereja, mas ela não tinha encontrado seus cigarros antes de sair e salivou vendo o maço fechado. Demetri imaginou que por enquanto Bella ficaria calma. Ele a observou pegando o seu isqueiro dourado e acendendo o cigarro dentro do carro sem nem mesmo perguntar se ele se importava. Ele observou ela tragar e fechar os olhos maquiados demais antes de finalmente notar como ela estava vestida.

Bella não era uma pessoa de usar roupas pretas o tempo todo, mas ele sorriu vendo que ela estava com um estilo tão parecido com o seu. A calça colada em suas pernas proporcionava uma vista e tanto, assim como o corpete que ela estava usando. Os seios pequenos estavam espremidos e ele estava contente por tem uma vista decente daquele decote. A jaqueta dela estava pendurada no encosto do banco de sua Mercedes e ele estava feliz pelas unhas dela estarem nuas. Ele detestava que ela usasse esmalte rosa ou vermelho. Era algo tão... menininha. No mundo imaginário de Demetri, Bella estava arrumada daquela forma para ele.

Ele mal imaginava que Bella estava com unhas à francesa por ter que apresentar um trabalho em sala de aula. Esmalte colorido só chamaria atenção para suas mãos e distrairia suas colegas de turma então a _ruivinha_, como Demetri gostava de se referir sobre Bella agora, seguiu as regras do colégio e não perdeu pontos por falta de etiqueta em sua apresentação.

"E ai?" Uma garota entrou gritando no carro animada demais. Bella não respondeu, mas observou pelo retrovisor mais outras duas pessoas entrarem no carro.

"Prontos para mais uma noitada?" Demetri perguntou arrancando com seu carro.  
Enquanto ele conversava animado com os colegas da faculdade Bella apenas estava ocupada com seu celular e seus cigarros. Ela lembraria Demetri de Limpar o cinzeiro do carro para que na volta ela pudesse fumar enquanto dirigia. Com toda certeza ele não estaria em condições para isso.

Alice a informava sobre a festa na casa de James. As coisas começaram a ficar animadas quando Lauren subiu em cima da mesa de jantar do rapaz para dançar e seu vestido curto demais mostrou que ela estava sem calcinha. Bella riu das fotos um pouco enojada: ela poderia pelo menos estar com a depilação em dia.

Estava tão presa em sua pequena bolha que só notou o caminho que estavam fazendo quando já estava na ponte. Aquilo fez ela desligar o som alto do carro. Uma das amigas de Demetri se irritou com a falta de educação de Bella e resmungou alto o suficiente para ela ouvir que ela era uma mimada dos infernos. Ela fingiu não ouvir e se virou para Demetri.

"O carro já está cheio." Ela avisou.

"Eu sei gatinha." Demetri apertou sua perna. "Já estamos chegando."

"Você está me levando para o Brooklyn Demetri?"

"Gatinha, você vai amar o lugar."

"Demetri Volturi, você está me levando para o Brooklyn?" Ela praticamente gritou indignada.

"Gatinha, precisa conhecer onde está a diversão... Não é só em Manhattan que conseguimos baladas legais."

Bella fechou a cara e ficou olhando para a janela. Nem Deus sabia como ela estava irritada. Só uma pessoa poderia levar ela ao Brooklyn. Só uma pessoa sabia onde levá-la naquele lugar. Bella até teve esperança de ser o mesmo lugar que Jasper já a tinha levado. Demetri continuou tentando falar, mas ela o cortou, ligando o som e o aumentando.

O garoto fez cortou caminho evitando certas ruas do bairro. Ele não queria que Bella ficasse ainda mais irritada. A única que se ouvia no carro era a música alta. Em alguma rua estranha Demetri parou o carro e ajudou Bella a sair depois dela não se mover para sair. Nenhum manobrista, nenhum segurança. A rua nem mesmo era limpa. Bella não andou de mãos dadas com o rapaz, o que acabou virando motivo de gracinha entre os amigos que seguiam logo atrás do casal.

Todos andaram por cerca de dez metros e entraram na rua transversal. O Lugar não agradava Bella de jeito nenhum e o sujeito mal encarado que a observou na entrada do lugar enquanto ela procurava a identidade falsa na pequena bolsa de mão a fez temer pelo seu Zippo de ouro ou seu Iphone novinho em folha. Ele estava cheio de fotos e telefones importantes que um qualquer desses poderia se aproveitar.

Já dentro do lugar, Demetri segurou sua mão enquanto descia para o subsolo da casa. A música não era agitada o suficiente para chamar aquilo de balada animada, mas estava bem cheio. Algumas pessoas pareciam ter dinheiro e Bella respirou com calma. Poucas pessoas dançavam e outras estavam ocupadas demais com suas bebidas. Ela estava se sentindo intimidada.

"Me dê uma chance de tentar te mostrar mais de mim, ok?" Demetri pediu segurando seu rosto com as mãos e ela assentiu sem falar nada. Ele sorriu e finalmente a beijou pela primeira vez naquela noite. Bella o segurou por sua jaqueta imaginando que ele entenderia o recado de que ela queria ser a única que ele daria atenção aquela noite.

Mas foi só ele parar o beijo que alguém chegou junto dele para conversar. Sabendo que acabaria morrendo de tédio, Bella ligou para Vicente e pediu para que ele viesse buscá-la.

Vinte e oito minutos depois e uma desculpa de fumar um cigarro, Bella quase se jogou em sua limusine.

"Para casa Vicente." Ela avisou assim que colocou o cinto.

"Não quer passar em nenhum lugar antes?" Ele perguntou notando que ela estava desapontada. "Ainda é cedo."

Ela olhou para o seu celular e mandou uma mensagem para Edward.

_"Ainda na casa de James?"_

Alice notou o sorriso idiota de Edward enquanto ele observava o celular. A empolgação dele para responder uma mensagem só tinha um nome: Bella.

font color=#00BFFF_"Meu primo não foi suficiente para você essa noite?"_

Bella mordeu os lábios chateada. Fora de casa Demetri tinha gostos muito mais parecidos com os dela. Ela não imaginava que ele ia querer que ela conhecesse um lugar que servia suas bebidas em copo de plástico. Fora que o cheiro daquela cerveja de quinta categoria. Mas Bella não ia assumir que sua noite tinha sido um fracasso.

"_Hoje eu não estava muito afim. Ele não vai morrer se ficar na mão."_

Edward fechou a cara com a resposta que a amiga lhe deu.

"Provocadora." Ele resmungou enquanto digitava uma nova mensagem, mas Rosalie chegou um pouco envergonhada. "Conseguiu?"

"Foi mais fácil que eu imaginava." Ela entregou a pequena câmera a Edward. "Ele fica bêbado muito rápido. É bom avisar a James que ele está nu." Ela fez uma careta.

"O que?" Edward perguntou rindo.

"Ele não sabe lidar com uma mulher Edward. Me respeitou tanto que eu só faltei pegar a mão dele e colocar em meu seio."

"Vocês..."

"Não!" Ela levantou um pouco a voz, mas olhou para os lados para ver se tinha chamado atenção. Mesmo vendo que não tinha, voltou a falar com a voz baixa. "Ele nem me tocou. Estava envergonhado. Não é a toa que ele só come putas."

"Ou na verdade é comido por elas." Rosalie fez uma careta de novo e Edward riu. "Vamos pegar uma bebida."

Eles começaram a andar em direção a cozinha e o celular de Edward deu o alerta mensagem novamente.

_"Boa festa para você então."_

Edward ficou congelado com o celular na mão. Ele não tinha respondido Bella e com toda certeza agora já era tarde. Ela com toda certeza estava chateada com ele. Mas se ele corresse, chegaria a casa dela em no máximo dez minutos e então eles fariam qualquer coisa que ela quisesse.

Rose notou que estava falando sozinha então virou para trás. Edward estava abrindo a porta do apartamento e saindo dele. Ela não entendeu, mas também não questionou. Ela precisava de uma bebida. Ela tinha feito Mike Newton tirar a roupa na frente dela e ser um total perdedor. E tinha filmado tudo. Quando saiu do quarto de James ouviu Emmett gemendo. Ela ignorou o fato de ele estar no banheiro com alguma garota e desceu para contar as boas novas para Edward.

Que agora tinha ido embora.

Depois de pegar uma taça de champanhe procurou por Jasper e Alice.  
Jasper estava em um canto da varanda tocando violão e fumando um baseado. Ela sorriu sabendo que era ali que ela queria ficar. 

Edward pegou um taxi e foi até a casa de Bella. O bom de ser conhecido pelo porteiro era que ele podia passar direto sem nenhum problema. Ele foi o mais rápido que pode. O porteiro bem que tentou avisar, mas não conseguiu.

Ele foi atendido pela governanta que estava com a cara amassada de sono.

"Bella já voltou?"

"E já saiu. Está com a mãe."

"Oh, eu vou até o apartamento de Renée então."

"Não." A governanta avisou. "Ela não está aqui. Está em Nova Jersey. Só buscou Prince e uma pequena mala com livros e o computador que eu mesma arrumei e levei lá para baixo. Ela nem subiu aqui."

"Oh, certo. Você tem o endereço?" A governanta sentiu pena do garoto, mas cumpriu a ordem que foi passada por sua pequena patroa.

"Bella pediu para não passar o endereço para ninguém. Ela já tinha programado passar o final de semana na casa da mãe descansando e estudando."

"Ok..."

Edward foi andando para casa, se sentindo decepcionado com ele mesmo. Ele deveria ter respondido a mensagem. Assim que chegou em casa pensou em pegar um dos seus baseados especiais. Semana que vem. – ele se certificou.

_"Bom final de semana de estudos."_

Edward enviou a mensagem, mas não obteve respostas. Tudo o que ele esperava é que essa semana passasse bem rápido. 

E a semana dos infernos chegou ao fim. Seminários, palestras e para o time de basquete, mais e mais treinos. Todos os alunos se sentiam ressacados na hora do almoço na sexta. Bella estava sentada na escadaria junto com Demetri enquanto almoçava. Ele estava mais atencioso do que nunca e fazendo todos os seus gostos depois da sexta passada. Mas uma coisa que Edward não tinha deixado passar é que Demetri sabia onde era a casa da mãe de Bella em Nova Jersey, e ele não.

Mas ele estava tão ocupado para que seu pequeno espetáculo desse certo que não teve tempo para se torturar com sua imaginação fértil. Saber que Demetri tinha dormido na casa de Renée do domingo para a segunda o deixou nauseado. O assunto da segunda feira tinha sido Demetri ter deixado Bella no colégio. Todos viram quando ela se inclinou para dar um beijo no garoto antes de atravessar o portão.

Rose estava fazendo tudo como tinham combinado. Um pseudo romance às escondidas com Mike Newton. O garoto era tão doce com ela que chegava a ser enjoativo. Enquanto chegava na casa de Rose com uma pulseira de ouro branco, não imaginava que ela estava correndo dele como o diabo corre da cruz. Mas ela era boa atriz. Não tão boa quanto Bella, mas para tapear Mike Newton ela estava se saindo muito bem.

Alice estava animada com o primeiro jogo da temporada em seu colégio. Então, no lugar de almoçar, estava ocupada com os preparativos da festa pós jogo. De qualquer forma essa foi a melhor maneira de colocar sua nova dieta em pratica. Ela estava fazendo a dieta do verde durante essa semana. Só poderia consumir alimentos da cor verde e hoje o seu almoço seriam apenas algumas uvas. Rosalie também estava seguindo a dieta da amiga, mas diferente da morena a comida sempre poderia esperar.

Jasper e Edward estavam repassando os últimos detalhes com James que tinha uma copia da chave da técnica de som da quadra. Depois de muito pensarem, desistiram de exibir o vídeo. Seria humilhante demais. Mas caso Mike Newton desistisse de confessara verdade e chorar como um menininho mimado na frente de todos, mil copias de suas fotos seriam distribuídas na quadra, ainda durante o intervalo do jogo de basquete. Angela deu a sugestão de atiçar a curiosidade de todos, lembrando que Bella gostaria de fazer isso. O vídeo de Mike com Kayla foi rapidamente editado por ela. Dividido em três partes ela mesmo usou seu computador para deixá-los online. No momento certo, alguém distribuiria os links.

Edward recebeu a sua encomenda. Jasper observou ele embrulhando a caixa de sapatos rindo.

Agora era só esperar.

"Gatinha... eu não sei." Demetri coçou a cabeça. "Eu tenho uma aula importante hoje. Não posso faltar."

"Faça um esforço. É importante para mim comparecer ao jogo. Eu sou a editora chefe do jornal do colégio, mas vou cobrir pessoalmente o jogo de hoje."

"Estou orgulhoso, não duvide disso." Bella rolou os olhos e se levantou.

"Tenho que ir. Já está na hora da aula."

"Olha..." Demetri se levantou e foi atrás dela. "Eu só vou pegar um negocio antes e te encontro lá. Às dezesseis horas, certo?"

"Exato!" Bella sorriu e beijou o garoto que se derreteu com sua demonstração de carinho. "Até mais."

Demetri planejou uma noite melhor para os dois. Ele acompanharia Bella no jogo, na festa pós jogo e então a levaria para sua casa. Rosas vermelhas, champanhe e chocolates já tinham sido entregues em sua casa. Aro passaria a noite fora. A casa seria só dos dois. Ele já estava com saudade de ter alguma intimidade com a quase namorada. E se tudo desse certo, hoje tudo se tornaria oficial.

Ela não tinha tirado o anel do dedo anelar até agora. E este era um bom sinal. 

**Roupas de Rose, Alice e Bella.**

A tarde passou como um piscar de olhos. As amigas se arrumaram na casa de Alice, entre risos e pequenos gritos animados. Bella optou por uma combinação sóbria. Uma calça skynny preta e uma blusa branca soltinha com o detalhe de uma fita de seda que poderia ser amarrada abaixo de seus seios. No lugar de usar saltos ela optou por sapatilhas. Ela não queria chamar atenção e para quebrar o estilo menininha e dar um pouco de cor ao visual colocou seus óculos escuros com detalhes vermelhos. Alice estava louca para inovar. A calça que estava usando era da nova coleção da sua mãe. O estilo _sujinho_ como diria Emmett, tinha caído bem em seu corpo. O Jeans escuro era cheio de buracos na parte da frente, o detalhe é que eram cobertos por uma fina renda preta. Uma blusa em tons de cinza e preto completou o seu visual. Com medo de cansar os pés optou por sapatilhas. Ela ainda tinha muito que planejar por causa da festa.

Rosalie, caminhando entre as duas era o mais puro contraste. Ela estava usando um Jeans claro que mostrava perfeitamente o desenho de suas longas pernas. Uma blusa verde água de seda decotada que mostrava muito de sua pele, o que deixou algumas mulheres com inveja: Rosalie podia até ter seios fartos, mas ela podia se dar ao luxo de não usar sutiã. A encharpe em seu pescoço era muito mais para completar o visual que por causa do frio. O sorriso estampado no rosto, o cabelo impecavelmente dourado solto... As três amigas chamavam atenção por onde passavam. Mas Rose tinha o seu destaque. Não por causa de sua altura elevada graças aos saltos que usava. A loira tinha um brilho natural e se destacava sem esforço.

A quadra estava cheia. A fofoca do dia era que Jessica estava usando meia calça por ter esquecido de raspar um pedaço da perna esquerda antes de colocar o seu uniforme de líder de torcida. É claro que aquele flash valeria muito, mas ninguém tinha conseguido tirar a foto e comprovar o fato.

Bella, Alice e Rose chegaram ao mesmo tempo para assistir ao jogo. É claro que todos ficaram intimidados, pois elas ainda não tinham andado totalmente juntas daquela forma desde que Bella tinha voltado. Bella deu alguns berros em sua equipe do jornal do colégio que estava fazendo corpo mole esperando que ela chegasse e Alice foi acertar os últimos detalhes da comida que seria servida na festa enquanto Rose apenas sumia só Deus sabe para onde.

Ela estava linda e radiante demais naquela tarde. Muita gente percebeu isso enquanto ela caminhava para o lado de fora da quadra e ia até a biblioteca que estava quase vazia. No primeiro andar ela se encontrou com Mike e antes que ele disesse qualquer coisa ela o beijou. Hoje mais do que nunca ele tinha que estar completamente caído por ela para confiar ir até a quadra durante o intervalo maior.

Alice foi se sentar junto de Bella na arquibancada e a amiga agradeceu que ela tivesse chegado naquela hora. Um novato chamado Tyler estava dando em cima dela descaradamente. E o pior, para ver se conseguia uma vaga no jornal do colégio. Quando a irritação passou as amigas sorriram e voltaram a sua atenção para a quadra.

O jogo ia começar.

**Crystal Castles - Birds **

E quando finalmente começou, Edward não via o tempo passar. O primeiro intervalo curto veio, a muito custo. Mas era a hora de correr com os preparativos e avisar a Rose que estava quase na hora. Mais quinze minutos e ela já poderia vir.

Bella ficou irritada com Demetri. Ele tinha dado um bolo nela. Ele tinha tido a cara de pau de dar um bolo nela. Alice segurou sua mão notando que ela estava tensa e ela relaxou podendo confiar na amiga. Agora não, mas mais tarde, Bella planejava conversar com Alice sobre seus problemas com Demetri.

Alice recebeu uma mensagem de Edward e saiu da arquibancada pouco antes do segundo intervalo. Edward explicou o que estava acontecendo e de primeira ela se sentiu surpresa. Angela se sentou ao lado de Bella. Quando Edward desse o sinal, ela mandaria uma mensagem para Angela que agora estava ocupada upando a foto da perna mal raspada de Jessica em seu twitpic. Bella nem se importou com sua presença. Demetri estava ligando para ela e ela estava ignorando cada ligação.

Edward entregou uma sombrinha para Alice e disse que quando ele desse o sinal, ela teria que abri-la para chamar atenção da pessoa certa. Ele sabia que estava fazendo tudo ser mais teatral do que precisava, mas Bella gostaria de ver tudo depois. E sabendo que ela gostava de dar todos esses toques em seus planos, não imaginou fazer tudo diferente.

O intervalo do jogo seria inesquecível. Ninguém estava contando com o que estava para acontecer. As lideres de torcida começaram com o seu pequeno show enquanto a banda tocava. Alice enviou uma mensagem para o celular de Angela que estava sentada ao lado de Bella. Ela sorriu esperando o próximo sinal. Bella não parecia perceber tudo o que estava acontecendo, já que estava irritada demais com Demetri.

_"Pode upar o link agora."_

Angela sorriu mandando a mensagem para James que estava na técnica da quadra. Ele apenas deu um clique em seu notebook. O vídeo estava todo online e o link estava sendo espalhado para todos os alunos do colégio por webmensagem. Ele sorriu e Jasper apertou play para o um novo som tomar conta da quadra. Eles tinham que ser rápidos e estavam usando luvas. Ninguém gostaria de ser pego.

Assim que o celular de Alice vibrou em seu bolso ela pegou a sombrinha vermelha de bolinhas brancas e a abriu. A banda parou de tocar no mesmo momento que Bella recebeu um presente. O enorme embrulho vermelho tinha um pequeno bilhete mal colado. A caligrafia era conhecida.

Eu cumpro minhas promessas.

Ela pensou em sorrir, mas as vozes no auto-falante chamaram a sua atenção. Assim que ela entendeu que uma das vozes era de Mike Newton ela começou a rasgar o embrulho com raiva.

Rosalie entrou de mãos dadas com Mike Newton na quadra na hora exata. Ele entendeu que estava em uma cilada quando ouviu sua voz e viu que Edward fechou o portão de entrada da quadra.

"Eu não queria ter feito isso com ela."

A voz chorosa de Mike Newton ecoou pela quadra que estava silenciosa até demais.  
Os professores e responsáveis presentes já estavam correndo para que o que quer que fosse parasse de tocar.

"Você poderia ter vindo até mim antes, não sabia disso?" A voz de uma puta de luxo conhecida por muitos garotos presentes fez Emmett prestar atenção no que estava sendo exibido. "Você teve potencial para da uns amassos em Bella, então pode me deixar fazer muito mais com você."

"Eu nem mesmo toquei nela." Os comentários finalmente começaram.

"Mas o seu pai me pagou para fazer muito mais com você." A voz de Kayla quase fez Mike Newton chorar. Ele tinha sido pego e para valer.

A gravação foi interrompida por algum funcionário do colégio que tinha conseguido chegar à técnica a tempo de algo pior ser exibido. A essa altura, Jasper e James já estavam próximos a Edward, assim como Alice. Todos os amigos estavam sorrindo, os toques estridentes dos celulares que estavam recebendo ou repassando o link do vídeo que estava online só faziam Mike Newton querer chorar mais do que ele já chorava. Rosalie notou quando Edward caminhou até a saída da arquibancada e pegou na mão de Bella para que ela pudesse descer sem se machucar. Ela já estava calçando os sapatos que ele tinha comprado para ela. Ele sorriu com isso. Mas o rosto da morena estava indecifrável.

Os coordenadores notaram para onde os flashes estavam sendo disparados e corretam até a lateral B da quadra.

"Bella me desculpe." Mike Newton pediu chorando como um bebê. Muitas pessoas estavam rindo e para o espanto de todos os amigos, Bella estava seria como nunca.  
"Me perdoe... eu fui um idiota..." Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela que apenas o empurrou com o pé.

"Agora todo mundo sabe que você não passa de um bebê chorão." Bella deu um passo a frente, onde ele tentava se equilibrar para levantar. "Eu quero você fora do meu caminho. Nunca cruze o mesmo corredor que eu estiver andado no colégio, nunca mais fale o meu nome, faça de conta que eu não existo e corra para o colinho da sua mamãe Michael. Você é uma vergonha para seus pais e tem uma reputação que vale menos do que lixo em todo o Upper East Side."

Muitas pessoas bateram palmas. Mas Bella apenas olhou para Edward e balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de tirar os sapatos e colocar suas sapatilhas.

O apito do diretor chamou a atenção de todos e uma pequena bagunça começou. Jasper abriu o portão novamente e Bella passou correndo por ele sem nem mesmo olhar para trás.

"Edward Athony Cullen, sala do diretor, agora!" Ele observou todos os amigos que deram os ombros. O coordenador Stefan o acompanhou até a diretoria. Ele poderia até ser suspenso, mas conseguiu fazer o seu plano funcionar.

E foi com o seu sorriso arrogante que ele entrou na sala do diretor e explicou o _pequeno_ incidente que aconteceu durante o intervalo do jogo.

"Eu acredito que ela está com Demetri. Já tentei falar com ela diversas vezes e não consegui." Alice avisou para os amigos durante a festa. Rose já estava conversando com Victoria, como combinado, mas todos estavam preocupados com a reação de Bella, até Emmett.

"Talvez seja melhor respeitar o espaço dela. No final, ela deve ter ficado um pouco chateada." Jasper avisou a Edward que lia a mensagem em seu celular.

"Ela não está com Demetri."

"Quem garante?" Emmett perguntou antes de voltar atenção a sua bebida. "Vamos comemorar, já, já ela aparece!"

"Se ela estivesse com meu primo, ele não mandaria uma mensagem me perguntando se ela estava com a gente."

A festa pareceu acabar ali para todos eles. Para completar o celular de Alice começou a tocar e ela mostrou a todos quem era antes de atender.

"Diga a ela que Bella está..." Edward começou a pensar em alguma desculpa. Mas não conseguia.

"Vai atrás dela. Eu invento uma desculpa qualquer." Alice avisou a ele antes de atender o celular. "Oi Renée!"

Charlie estava em Boston por mais alguns dias. Se Edward ligasse para ele ou um dos seguranças dos Swan falando que Bella estava sumida nas ultimas seis horas, sabia que a cidade ia entrar em sinal de Alerta. Charlie era muito exagerado quando se tratava da única filha.

Ele a procurou pelos restaurantes e bares favoritos. Nada.

As boates também. Nada.

Demetri ainda não tinha nenhum sinal dela também. O seu coração começou a ficar apertado.

Só tinha um lugar que ele não tinha ido ainda. Edward chamou Vicente na tentativa dele saber onde ela estava. Mesmo sem saber, ele levou Edward até a entrada mais próxima do Central Park que o levaria ao destino certo.

"Bella!" Ele praticamente gritou o seu nome. "Bella, você está ai?"

"Vai embora!"

Edward suspirou aliviado quando viu que Bella estava no lugar secreto deles. Em cima do grande cogumelo de bronze, ao lado da estatua do coelho branco feito de bronze. Aquele era o lugar que eles costumavam ir juntos para confessar segredos ou chorar. A ultima vez que um dos dois chorou foi quando Edward descobriu que sua pequena irmã tinha nascido morta na Itália, quase onze anos atrás.

Uma garrafa de bebida rolou e caiu no chão, quebrando. A Voz dela não estava daquela forma só por causa do choro.

"Bella meu anjo, vamos para casa..." Ele se aproximou, mas ela se encolheu.

"Eu quero distancia de você." Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Além de tocar no assunto que me machuca se divertiu sozinho com seus amigos!"

"Vamos, me deixe cuidar de você. Esse é o nosso lugar, certo?"

"Você sempre soube. E nunca me contou nada." Edward gelou por dentro. Mas tratou de convencê-la do contrario.

"Não Bella, eu fiquei sabendo tem pouco tempo. Nós acabamos com ele. Agora você tem que comemorar, não chorar. Venha..." Edward tocou na mão dela que continuou encolhida chorando. "Venha anjo, deixe eu te ajudar a descer."

"Eu não quero olhar ara você. Nem para eles. Vocês sempre souberam de tudo! De Tudo! O tempo todo! Devem ter se divertido as minhas custas mais uma vez."

"Bella, eu juro que não." Ele conseguiu alcançar sua cintura fina.

"Não olhe para mim! Estou feia!" Edward sorriu e a pegou no colo. Sua maquiagem estava borrada, seu hálito cheirava a vodka pura, mas ainda assim ela continuava perfeita para ele.

"Você continua linda." Ele a arrumou em seus braços. "E sem maquiagem eu posso ver cada uma de suas sardinhas. Você sabe que eu amo todas elas, não sabe?"

"Do que adianta você amar minhas sardinhas se não em ama?"  
Edward respirou fundo não era a hora certa para tocar naquele assunto. E dificilmente ela estava esperando uma resposta que tivesse haver com um amor de homem.

"Nós todos somos seus amigos em primeiro lugar. Erramos com você sim, mas todos nós te amamos. Estávamos preocupados com você." Ele esfregou os lábios carinhosamente no topo da cabeça dela enquanto andava.

"Mas eu sabia que você ia me encontrar." Ela avisou já sonolenta. Vicente viu os dois e abriu a porta da limusine para que Edward entrasse. "Eu amo todos vocês também." Ela deu um beijo no pescoço de Edward que sentiu as famosas borboletas tomando conta de seu estomago.

"Para onde vamos Edward?" Vicente perguntou.

"Casa de Alice." Ele informou notando que Bella tinha dormido em seus braços.

Para ele, agora faltava pouco.

Para ele...

**Animadas? Gostaram do cap? Quero e PRECISO saber de tudo! Sei que demorei um bocado, mas não foi por mal. Mas eu compensei certo? E COMO PROMETIDO, um preview especial do prox cap!**

**.**

_Edward observou como Bella estava suspirando emocionada com a cena do filme que eles estavam vendo. Ela deu um gole maior em sua bebida e Edward tirou o copo de sua mão._

"Tá bom." Ele avisou.

"Me devolve..."

"Não." Ele colocou o copo no chão. "Você já bebeu muito Bella."

"Você acha que eu não sou resistente?"

"Eu sei que você é." Ele riu e voltou atenção ao filme. Um pequeno fingimento apenas para ver como ela estava reagindo.

Bella corou e mordeu os lábios quando a cena de sexo entre o casal começou. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Edward estava se divertindo. Muito.

"Sabe o que eu fico imaginando?" Ela perguntou com os olhos ainda fechados.

"O que?" Edward começou a mexer em seu cabelo, fazendo um carinho em sua nuca. Bella ficou arrepiada.

"Será que é assim como nos livros e nos filmes?" Ela abriu os olhos e observou o amigo. "Toda essa coisa de... morrer de prazer? Amar intensamente?"

Edward fez uma careta, constrangido. Bella entendeu aquilo como se ele não estivesse gostando do papo e pausou o filme.

"Vou pegar um pouco de água." Ela se levantou do sofá da sala da TV e caminhou até a cozinha. Quando ela chegou na sala de jantar foi surpreendida por Edward que a puxou com força para um beijo.

Bella já tinha experimentado beijar outros garotos. Mas a boca do amigo, grudada na sua proporcionava o melhor beijo. O tempero do perigo a deixou mais afoita. Bella sabia que seu pai estava em casa e acordado. Edward poderia viver indo em sua casa e ser seu amigo desde antes de nascerem, mas isso não quer dizer que ele ia aceitar que a filha estivesse aos beijos com o garoto usando apenas sua camisola.

Edward foi ao seu encontro determinado. Ele não estava disposto que ela saísse sem sentir nada. Ele só poderia voltar para casa satisfeito caso conseguisse o que queria. Não só beijar Bella, mas dar prazer para ela. Todo mundo já sabia o que era ter um orgasmo proporcionado por outra pessoa, mas Bella, a ultima em tudo, ainda não sabia o que era isso.

_Edward, sendo seu melhor amigo sabia exatamente tudo o que Bella já tinha feito ou não. Todos os detalhes, mesmo os mais íntimos ._

Ele foi teatral, tentando imitar a cena do filme. Suspendeu o corpo de Bella que arfou e o abraçou pela cintura com suas pernas. Ela sorriu, o olhando nos olhos depois de entender que ele estava tentando fazer igual. Edward correspondeu o sorriso se sentindo um vencedor. O corpo da garota que ele gostava estava colado no seu e estava tão excitado quanto ele queria. Ele não perdeu tempo e voltou a colar sua boca na dela.

Bella correspondeu a altura o beijo faminto. Não era bem uma novidade beijar Edward dessa forma, mas a expectativa estava acabando com ela. Algo de novo ia acontecer. Ela resmungou quando ele parou o beijo, mas fechou os olhos quando sentiu que ele estava dando vários outros beijos por seu pescoço.

"Você confia em mim, não é?" Ele perguntou olhando para ela.

"Confio em você mais do que tudo nessa vida." Ela disse sorridente.

"Eu te de o seu primeiro beijo." Ele falou desabotoando a camisola cor de rosa dela. Bella pensou que ia morrer quando ele beijou um de seus seios. "O que mais?"  
"Meu deu os meus primeiros beijos." Ela arfou envergonhada. "Meu primeiro isqueiro, minha primeira dose de vodka, meu primeiro amasso..."

Edward gemeu só de se lembrar que por acidente os dois tinham rolado por sua cama. Ele tinha ficado maravilhado, mas Bella, envergonhada, colocou a culpa no fumo.

Bella sentiu os dedos dele entrando em sua calcinha então o afastou.

"Eu sou muito nova para isso." Ela tentou se desculpar.

"Bella... Alice e Rose já sabem o que é isso. Eu não sou um estranho. Sou seu amigo." Ela tentou se cobrir um pouco.

"Mas eu estou com vergonha. Estou exposta. E depois? Como vai ser?"

_Edward não estava se sentindo a melhor pessoa do mundo. Mas apesar da pouca idade, ele sempre lembrou do que sua mãe tentou lhe ensinar. Ainda faltava um mês para Bella completar quinze e pensar nisso o deixou envergonhado também. Ele respirou fundo lembrando que ela não era como as outras. Bella era a garota mais especial desse mundo._

Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos antes de começar a falar.

"Não importa o que vai acontecer agora ou amanhã. Eu sou seu amigo desde sempre." Ele garantiu a ela que sorriu.

"E para sempre..." Ela riu.

"O que?" Bella rolou os olhos impaciente.

"Nosso lema! Amigos desde sempre e para sempre." Edward riu e beijou a sua bochecha antes de começar a abotoar a camisola. "Não." Bella pegou sua mão e fez carinho nela. Foi a sua vez de segurar o rosto do amigo.

"Mas..."

"Eu confio em você." Ela falou envergonhada. "Eu sempre vou querer que você seja o meu primeiro." Ela estava falando baixinho. "...em tudo."

_**QUER FAZER A AUTORA FELIZ? **_

_**DEIXA UMA REVIEW!**_

_**Bjs, Mi.**_


	9. Cap 7 Quase tudo esclarecido

**Ufa! Dessa vez nem demorei tanto, não foi? Vou fazer o possível para que o próximo capitulo saia na semana que vem. Mas aí, depois do cap 8, os posts vão ficar suspensos por uma semana – minha maldita semana de prova!**

**Mas vocês entendem não é? Tenho certeza que sim!**

**Vou aplicar o esquema de AR aqui em KL. No final de cada cap um preview do próximo. E no twitter vocês escolheram o tipo do preview!**

**Ah, o índice geral de KL está att! Finalmente! **

**Obrigada pelo carinho e boa leitura!

* * *

**

Dor de cabeça.

Boca seca.

Enjôo.

Bella passou a mão no rosto depois de puxar muito ar apenas pela boca. Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade.

Fotofobia.

Ela demorou algum tempo para entender onde estava. Ela se inclinou um pouco para frente sentindo a cabeça pesada. O enjôo não estava assim tão ruim. Com toda certeza ela não iria vomitar. Ela esfregou os olhos com um pouco de cuidado para não borrar qualquer resto de maquiagem que tivesse, mas notou que não tinha mais nada. Com os olhos cerrados ela observou todo o quarto. Não era o seu quarto. Era o quarto de Alice. Ela estava deitada no chão, entre Edward e a dona daquele lugar. Não muito longe dela, estavam Rose, Jasper e Emmett. Todos dormindo no chão. Uma das cortinas estava aberta.

"Merda de cortina."

Bella se levantou com facilidade e fechou a cortina e deu de cara com a porta do banheiro. Ela precisava saber como estava.

O banheiro de Alice continuava do mesmo jeito. Um espelho enorme ficava ao lado da pia. Bella estava vestida com uma camisola branca que a deixava ainda mais pálida. Bella fez uma careta enquanto se observava. Sem maquiagem, pálida demais e com o cabelo bagunçado. Ela pegou uma escova de cabelo que estava na pia e começou a penteá-lo. A camisola estava frouxa e algo em seu seio chamou atenção. Ela passou a mão por cima e notou que tinha algo grudado ali. Ela deixou a camisola cair e notou que estava vestindo uma calcinha que estava longe de ser decente, de cor azul. Alice deve ter escolhido aquilo. Ela se observou no espelho por mais alguns segundos até entender o que estava escrito em cima do lib que ela usava em cada seio.

"Beba menos na" ... "Próxima, bitch! XoXo A."

Ela riu passando a mão por cima. Alice deve ter tido esse cuidado, já que sabia que a camisola ficaria um pouco frouxa em Bella que não ia precisar de expor na frente dos amigos.

Edward notou quando Bella acordou mas ficou quieto e praticamente implorou para que ela voltasse a dormir. Ele estava se sentindo um pouco cansado do dia de ontem. Era mais uma ressaca de felicidade do que de bebida ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele não teve a chance de parar e beber para comemorar com seus amigos.

Quando Bella fechou a cortina ele olhou de relance a hora em seu celular. Seis e trinta e três da manhã. É claro que ela voltaria para a cama. Mas ela entrou no banheiro e deixou a porta aberta. Na dúvida ele preferiu dar alguma privacidade a ela. Mas assim que ouviu um muxoxo, imaginou que ela deveria estar se perguntando como estava ali. Edward sabia que ela tinha bebido muito além da conta. Ele não lembrava de ter visto Bella tão mal mais do que duas vezes e imaginava que passando o tempo que ela passou na França, que sua resistência ao álcool tivesse ficado maior. Irritado ele se levantou tentando afastar as lembranças de Laila da cabeça. Em algum momento os dois ainda tinham contas para acertar.

Ele observou o banheiro com cuidado, mas como imaginou, Bella estava se analisando. A careta que ela estava fazendo explicava tudo. Ela realmente não se lembrava de nada da noite passada. Depois que terminou de arrumar seu cabelo ela passou a mão em cima do seio. Edward queria lembrar como era que rezava, apenas para pedir a Deus que ela não fizesse nada demais. Mas ela fez. A camisola de alças finas de Alice foi parar no chão e ele precisou respirar fundo novamente. Bella tinha se observado de cima a baixo e parado em seus seios novamente. Ela riu lendo algo que estava escrito ali, mas Edward estava com um certo problema para tirar os olhos da calcinha que ela usava. Só mesmo Alice para colocar Bella usando uma calcinha tão pequena e azul para dormir. Ele tinha certeza que aquela escolha não foi por acaso. A baixinha ia pagar caro por isso.

Bella sorriu e passou a mão pelo cabelo para arrumá-lo novamente. Uma vez que ele estava novamente arrumado ela se espreguiçou e depois passou a mão pela barriga. Ela arrumou a calcinha e se observou com ela. Edward riu, imaginando que ela tinha gostado do pedaço de pano azul. Ele procurou seus cigarros e ficou contente de estarem em seu bolso.

"Molto Bella.¹"

Bella viu Edward pelo reflexo do espelho e tratou de se cobrir logo. Ele estava rindo. Parecia cansado, mas estava sorridente. O cabelo bagunçado, o cigarro já na boca e sem camisa. Bella quase deu a devida atenção ao botão aberto do seu jeans, mas pulou logo para ver seus pés descalços.

"Como eu vim parar aqui?"

"Bom dia sardenta..." Bella fechou a cara e foi para cima de Edward.

"Porra, como eu cheguei aqui?" Ele suspirou vendo que ela ia explodir. "Vamos! Você me deve uma explicação!"

"Shii!" Edward segurou seus braços. "Todos ainda estão dormindo."

Irritado ele a guiou até a banheira e a fez sentar ali. Então fechou e trancou a porta do banheiro. Bella cruzou os braços e fez bico como uma criança mimada que ela foi e observou Edward passar a mão pelo cabelo antes de se sentar ao seu lado.

"Você fugiu." Ele avisou.

"Você se divertiu sem mim." Ela o acusou.

"Eu disse que você saberia de tudo na hora certa." Ele avisou acendendo o seu cigarro. "Eu queria te dar esse presente Bella."

Ela se encolheu um pouco.

"Eu não sabia que teria que lidar com aquilo ontem." Ela mordeu os lábios e olhou para o chão. "Ainda é algo que como me magoou bastante eu não sei lidar."

Edward segurou o cigarro com uma das mãos para que as cinzas caíssem na banheira. A mão livre foi até o pescoço de Bella. Ele fez _aquele carinho _em sua nuca. Ela fechou os olhos e se aproximou mais dele. Edward sorriu e continuou fazendo aquele carinho para derrete-la enquanto fumava. Ele poderia esperar que ela voltasse a falar. Ele ainda sabia lidar bem o suficiente com ela.

"Eu só suporto você fumando esse Camel." Edward riu e observou ela pegar o cigarro. Depois de tragar ela finalmente olhou para ele. "É tão você... quando está tenso ou ansioso."

"Eu estava." Edward abriu a torneira para que ela levasse as cinzas embora. "Ainda estou, na verdade."

"Com o que?" Bella se levantou um pouco, se mostrando mais curiosa do que indefesa.

"Com você. Com nossa amizade." Ele jogou a bituca no ralo da banheira. "Eu fiz tudo isso para provar a você que estamos aqui. Que somos seus amigos de verdade e queremos o seu bem. Além de ser um pedido de desculpas bem formulado."

"Eu ainda não sei. Todos vocês souberam de tudo o tempo todo. E não deixaram nada escapar. Vocês podem muito bem me dar as costas de novo."

"Como vou fazer você entender que aprendemos com esse maldito erro?" Ela ficou distante por algum tempo. Edward não podia perder Bella daquela forma. Não agora. "Desde sempre para sempre."

Bella o observou sem cautela e abriu um enorme sorriso. Ela riu e o abraçou com força.

"Desde sempre para sempre." Ela repetiu baixinho.

Nesse momento Edward teve certeza de que tinha conseguido ganhar o seu pequeno jogo.

"Eu sempre me sentia tão boba lembrando desse nosso lema..." Ela comentou enquanto ainda o abraçava.

"Nós éramos crianças." Edward fechou os olhos lembrando de tudo e rindo. "É algo só nosso. Não precisa se sentir boba." Ela riu e se afastou um pouco.

"Você mudou." Ela comentou ficando com o rosto vermelho. "O... o seu corpo mudou." Bella o observou de cima a baixo com a mão em seu peito.

"O seu também." Ele riu. "Mas você continua linda." Edward observou Bella corar ainda mais e se sentiu um rei naquele momento.

"É engraçado." Ela o abraçou de novo.

"O que sardenta?" Ele a puxou mais para o seu colo e Bella cedeu rindo. "Vamos lá. Me conte."

"É bom saber que sou sua amiga novamente. Que eu posso confiar em você e tudo mais, mas que é constrangedor lembrar tudo o que fizemos... ah, é."

"Constrangedor?" Ele perguntou rindo. Edward segurou o rosto de Bella com as mãos e olhou bem em seus olhos. "Você disse constrangedor?"

Bella sorriu olhando bem no fundo daqueles olhos verdes que conhecia tão bem. Edward tinha crescido, como ela. Foram anos longe. Anos que fizeram com que ambos finalmente desenvolvessem seus corpos. Bella já tinha visto Edward com menos roupa que agora, mas tinha sido um choque ver como seus braços, sua barriga e seu peito estavam tão... masculinos demais. Ela estava acostumava a observar o corpo de um garoto em fase de crescimento e agora podia dizer que ele finalmente tinha se tornado um homem. Bella chegou a morder os lábios imaginando como ele estaria aos vinte e cinco, ou melhor, aos trinta e cinco anos.

Mas ele estava esperando por uma resposta.

"Tudo o que aprontamos quando éramos mais novos." Ela balançou a cabeça envergonhada. "Eu sempre me senti tão mais nova que todos vocês..." Bella molhou os lábios antes de continuar e isso deixou Edward um pouco errado. "E hoje... hoje eu ainda tenho dezoito. Só dezoito e lembro que já fiz tantas coisas... Que você mesmo me mostrou tantas coisas..."

"Nós temos os nossos segredos, como você tem os seus com Alice que tem os dela com Jasper..."

"Eu tenho certeza que nós temos muito mais segredos que todos os outros." Ela riu, ainda envergonhada e o abraçou com força apenas para não ser tão observada.

"É bom ter você de volta Bella. Nossa turma não é a mesma sem você." Edward se deliciou com o carinho que ela estava fazendo em sua nuca. "Mas você sabe que não precisa ter vergonha de mim."

"Não é que eu tenha vergonha de você Edward. Mas... Foi tão diferente você me flagrar diante do espelho agora pouco. Em pensar em tudo o que você me fez conhecer..."

"Alguma lembrança especifica?" Ele riu contra seu cabelo. "Qual? Quero saber."

"Você lembra do dia que você me fez ter um orgasmo?" Edward fechou os olhos com força e enterrou o rosto no pescoço de Bella.

"Sim." Sua voz saiu mais rouca do que ele gostaria.

"Fico tão feliz que tenha sido você..."

"Eu também." Edward não sabia como continuar a falar sobre aquilo. Ele tinha uma trava que o impedia de dizer as palavras certas naquele momento. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu continuo sendo o seu melhor amigo como naquele tempo."

"Eu continuo constrangida Edward." Ela riu.

"Qual foi o filme que você tinha escolhido para assistir?"

"Diário de uma paixão." Ela começou a falar com os lábios próximos demais do pescoço de Edward. "Lembra que você imitou aquela cena do abraço... na chuva?"

Os dois riram e começaram a se lembrar daquele momento único.

_Edward observou como Bella estava suspirando emocionada com a cena do filme que eles estavam vendo. Ela deu um gole maior em sua bebida e Edward tirou o copo de sua mão._

_"Tá bom." Ele avisou._

_"Me devolve..."_

_"Não." Ele colocou o copo no chão. "Você já bebeu muito Bella."_

_"Você acha que eu não sou resistente?"_

_"Eu sei que você é." Ele riu e voltou atenção ao filme. Um pequeno fingimento apenas para ver como ela estava reagindo._

_Bella corou e mordeu os lábios quando a cena de sexo entre o casal começou. Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Edward estava se divertindo. Muito._

_"Sabe o que eu fico imaginando?" Ela perguntou com os olhos ainda fechados._

_"O que?" Edward começou a mexer em seu cabelo, fazendo um carinho em sua nuca. Bella ficou arrepiada._

_"Será que é assim como nos livros e nos filmes?" Ela abriu os olhos e observou o amigo. "Toda essa coisa de... morrer de prazer? Amar intensamente?"_

_Edward fez uma careta, constrangido. Bella entendeu aquilo como se ele não estivesse gostando do papo e pausou o filme._

_"Vou pegar um pouco de água." Ela se levantou do sofá da sala da TV e caminhou até a cozinha. Quando ela chegou na sala de jantar foi surpreendida por Edward que a puxou com força para um beijo._

_Bella já tinha experimentado beijar outros garotos. Mas a boca do amigo, grudada na sua proporcionava o melhor beijo. O tempero do perigo a deixou mais afoita. Bella sabia que seu pai estava em casa e acordado. Edward poderia viver indo em sua casa e ser seu amigo desde antes de nascerem, mas isso não quer dizer que ele ia aceitar que a filha estivesse aos beijos com o garoto usando apenas sua camisola._

_Edward foi ao seu encontro determinado. Ele não estava disposto que ela saísse sem sentir nada. Ele só poderia voltar para casa satisfeito caso conseguisse o que queria. Não só beijar Bella, mas dar prazer para ela. Todo mundo já sabia o que era ter um orgasmo proporcionado por outra pessoa, mas Bella, a última em tudo, ainda não sabia o que era isso._

_Edward, sendo seu melhor amigo sabia exatamente tudo o que Bella já tinha feito ou não. Todos os detalhes, mesmo os mais íntimos ._

_Ele foi teatral, tentando imitar a cena do filme. Suspendeu o corpo de Bella que arfou e o abraçou pela cintura com suas pernas. Ela sorriu, o olhando nos olhos depois de entender que ele estava tentando fazer igual. Edward correspondeu o sorriso se sentindo um vencedor. O corpo da garota que ele gostava estava colado no seu e estava tão excitado quanto ele queria. Ele não perdeu tempo e voltou a colar sua boca na dela._

_Bella correspondeu a altura o beijo faminto. Não era bem uma novidade beijar Edward dessa forma, mas a expectativa estava acabando com ela. Algo de novo ia acontecer. Ela resmungou quando ele parou o beijo, mas fechou os olhos quando sentiu que ele estava dando vários outros beijos por seu pescoço._

_"Você confia em mim, não é?" Ele perguntou olhando para ela._

_"Confio em você mais do que tudo nessa vida." Ela disse sorridente._

_"Eu te dei o seu primeiro beijo." Ele falou desabotoando a camisola cor de rosa dela. Bella pensou que ia morrer quando ele beijou um de seus seios. "O que mais?"_

_"Meu deu os meus primeiros beijos." Ela arfou envergonhada. "Meu primeiro isqueiro, minha primeira dose de vodka, meu primeiro amasso..."_

_Edward gemeu só de se lembrar que por acidente os dois tinham rolado por sua cama. Ele tinha ficado maravilhado, mas Bella, envergonhada, colocou a culpa no fumo._

_Bella sentiu os dedos dele entrando em sua calcinha então o afastou._

_"Eu sou muito nova para isso." Ela tentou se desculpar._

_"Bella... Alice e Rose já sabem o que é isso. Eu não sou um estranho. Sou seu amigo." Ela tentou se cobrir um pouco._

_"Mas eu estou com vergonha. Estou exposta. E depois? Como vai ser?"_

_Edward não estava se sentindo a melhor pessoa do mundo. Mas apesar da pouca idade, ele sempre lembrou do que sua mãe tentou lhe ensinar sobre respeitar as garotas que ele convivia. Ainda faltava um mês para Bella completar quinze e pensar nisso o deixou envergonhado também. Ele respirou fundo lembrando que ela não era como as outras. Bella era a garota mais especial desse mundo._

_Ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos antes de começar a falar._

_"Não importa o que vai acontecer agora ou amanhã. Eu sou seu amigo desde sempre." Ele garantiu a ela que sorriu._

_"E para sempre..." Ela riu._

_"O que?" Bella rolou os olhos impaciente._

_"Nosso lema! Amigos desde sempre e para sempre." Edward riu e beijou a sua bochecha antes de começar a abotoar a camisola. "Não." Bella pegou sua mão e fez carinho nela. Foi a sua vez de segurar o rosto do amigo._

_"Mas..."_

_"Eu confio em você." Ela falou envergonhada. "Eu sempre vou querer que você seja o meu primeiro." Ela estava falando baixinho. "...em tudo."_

_Ela abriu os três botões que Edward tinha conseguido fechar e colocou a mão dele em sua barriga. Ele parecia esperar algum sinal maior de sua confiança. Bella escorregou um pouco mais para a ponta da mesa e segurou seu rosto com as mãos._

"_Eu quero que seja você." Ela avisou antes de colar sua boca na dele. _

_Edward foi lento. Enquanto apreciava o beijo de Bella ele explorou cada pedacinho de seu colo, sua barriga e seu baixo ventre com as mãos. Cada novo toque ele tinha certeza de que Bella tinha sido feita sob medida apenas para ele. Não importava se ele já tinha conseguido pegar em sua cintura varias vezes antes. Apenas agora ele conseguiu notar como ela era perfeita para suas mãos. Cada curva de Bella tinha sido feita para ele. Quando suas mãos chegaram nas laterais da calcinha, Bella apertou mais sua nuca. _

_Edward tirou a calcinha de Bella e a guardou no bolso da calça, já pensando em qualquer imprevisto. Ele não perdeu tempo e deslizou seus dedos por seu calor. Bella parou o beijo e puxou ar com força. Ninguém tinha estado ali antes. Ninguém além dele. Mas Edward parecia já conhecer cada pedaço do corpo de Bella e fez pressão em um lugar exato. Ele começou a beijar seu pescoço e a descer, mas Bella se sentiria envergonhada. _

"_Não. Me beije." Ela pediu ofegante Edward obedeceu. Ele se afastou um pouco, dando um passo para trás apenas para ter certeza de quanto poder tinha sobre ela. Bella resmungou algo e se inclinou mais para frente apenas para não perder nada do que estava recebendo. "Não pare. Por favor..."_

_Edward sorriu sabendo que ela estava dependendo dele agora. No lugar de se apressar, ele fez com que tudo fosse dolorosamente lento. Ele sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas em sua cabeça ele nunca conseguia ter o suficiente. Ele queria cada gemido, cada tremor, queria sentir todo o seu cheiro doce e sentir o gosto de seus lábios, de sua língua enroscada com a dela e de seu precisava sentir o seu sabor como ele nunca tinha feito com nenhuma garota. Mas ele não podia ter tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. _

_As pernas de Bella ficaram tensas e se apertaram em sua cintura. Ela parou o beijo para puxar ar mais uma vez. Edward observou tudo como pode. Seu rosto ficando mais avermelhado, os olhos espremidos com força e sua boca entreaberta. Um gemido mais alto e um puxão em seus cabelos para que ele voltasse a beijá-la e Edward pode sentir contra seus dedos exatamente o que ele queria. _

"_Oh meu Deus." Bella puxou ar com força. "Edward!"_

"_Eu sei anjo." Ele concordou sorrindo sem cerimônia._

"_Oh Deus." Ela encostou a testa em seu ombro. "Isso foi... muito melhor do que eu imaginava."_

_Edward riu beijando a cabeça de Bella. Ela estava inflando o seu ego e estava derretida em seus braços. Edward não poderia se sentir melhor. _

"_Eu nunca mais vou olhar a mesa de jantar da casa do meu pai da mesma forma."_

_Os dois riram. Bella começou a fechar a sua camisola parecendo um pouco envergonhada. _

"_Você quer água?" Ela perguntou gentilmente e Edward soube que ela não iria mais tocar no assunto._

"_Eu preciso de algo mais forte." Ela riu. _

"_Ok alcoólatra. Te encontro na sala de TV?" _

_Edward acenou positivamente e assim que Bella sumiu do alcance dos seus olhos ele caminhou de volta para a sala de TV com os dedos na boca. De uma forma ou de outra, hoje ele finalmente tinha experimentado Bella. _

_O resto do filme e da noite passou tranqüila. Como se nada demais tivesse acontecido em cima daquela mesa. _

Edward se afastou um pouco. Ele não queria que Bella sentisse como ele estava. Principalmente agora que ele tinha se lembrado daquele momento íntimo dos dois e imaginado como seria ter Bella daquela forma novamente. Ele se sentia ansioso para ver o cabelo que agora estava mais avermelhado caído contra seus seios. Ele se prometeu que a próxima vez que colocasse as mãos nela faria tudo ainda mais vagaroso. Eles tinham feito coisas piores, mas agora não era o caso.

Bella se pegou excitada. Não era certo. Edward estava ainda mais atraente agora, mas ela queria que a amizade entre eles estivesse totalmente restabelecida. E apenas a amizade. Ela estava saindo com seu primo. Não que Edward realmente parecesse ter olhos para ela nesse momento. Talvez ele tivesse ficado excitado por ter se lembrado de algo tão intimo, mas por mais que ele tenha lhe lançado alguns olhares famintos, isso não queria dizer nada. No final de tudo ele ainda era um homem.

Edward puxou outro cigarro e Bella saiu de seu colo e se sentou ao seu lado novamente. Ele ofereceu um cigarro para ela que pegou sem cerimônia. Os dois fumaram em silêncio, sem se olhar.

"Sabe o que eu me pergunto às vezes?" Bella se virou para ele quando seu cigarro já estava praticamente no fim.

"O que?"

"Como eu não te deixei cair de boca em mim naquele dia." Ela molhou os lábios de propósito antes de voltar a fumar. Edward ficou calado e fez de conta que não estava entendendo onde ela queria chegar. "Eu me pego pensando nisso de vez em quando."

"O seu aniversário de quinze anos não foi muito tempo depois." Ele falou sério.

"Hmmm." Bella forçou um gemido enquanto puxava a sua última tragada do cigarro. Ela jogou a bituca na banheira e soltou a fumaça toda de uma vez. "Ainda bem que você foi o meu primeiro, mas deve ser de família."

Ela sorriu de forma provocadora e Edward agradeceu o fato do cigarro que ele estava fumando ter filtro. Ele se concentrou demais em fumar. Se ele engasgasse com a fumaça todo o clima de jogo morrera ali.

"Sabe uma coisa que eu queria muito que você fizesse?" Ela perguntou mais relaxada.

Edward só estava pensando em como não fazer com que Bella fizesse barulho depois que ele se colocasse de joelhos e jogasse as pernas dela por seus ombros. Ele poderia muito bem mostrar como era o melhor que ela poder ter. Mas ela ia ter que pedir. E Edward sabia que faltavam poucos segundos para que ela pegasse o seu cigarro e fizesse o seu pedido. Era só dar a iniciativa correta.

"O que você quer que eu faça anjo?" Edward jogou sua bituca na banheira e abriu a torneira mais uma vez para que ela levasse a sujeira junto com a água.

Bella cruzou as pernas e encostou sua testa na dele sorridente.

"Cozinhe para mim."

Edward pensou em xingá-la ou até mesmo em forçá-la a receber o melhor sexo oral de toda a sua vida. Mas este tinha sido um sinal de que as coisas teriam que ir devagar e de acordo com o ritmo que ela estava ditando. Sem cerimônia Edward sorriu e se levantou oferecendo as mãos para ajudar Bella a se levantar.

"O que você quer que eu cozinhe para você?" Ele perguntou com os olhos verdes tão brilhantes quando os castanhos de Bella.

"Eu quero um especial, por favor."

Edward destrancou a porta do banheiro de Alice e saiu de lá de mãos dadas com Bella. Quando eles passaram pela porta do quarto dessa forma, Jasper sorriu.

"O que foi?" Rosalie perguntou baixinho.

"Eu acho que agora está tudo bem." Jasper avisou a ela animado. "Acho que Edward e Bella tiveram uma longa conversa."

"Isso é bom." Ela comentou coçando o olho. "Ontem a noite eu quase perdi as esperanças de que tudo ia ficar bem.

Rose se lembrou da dificuldade que foi dar banho em Bella e vesti-la. Em um momento ela tinha chegado quase desmaiada nos braços de Edward. No outro estava chorando sentada nua no canto do Box do banheiro alegando que nenhum dos amigos a amava ou a queria por perto. Rose e Alice penaram para que ela se acalmasse. Pouco tempo depois de secar o cabelo da amiga, Edward a pegou quase que a força e se deitou na cama improvisada no chão e cantou até que ela dormisse. Só nesse momento Rose e Alice conseguiram chorar arrependidas por terem dados as costas a Bella anos atrás. Não era à toa que a amiga estava tão destruída. Eles todos tinham uma parcela de culpa nisso apenas por não acreditarem nela quando ela estava apenas dizendo a verdade.

"Eu sinceramente pensei que ela fosse acordar e se mandar daqui."

"Talvez ela tivesse feito isso Rose. Mas acho que Edward conseguiu reverter qualquer prejuízo maior. De qualquer forma eu acho que todos nós devemos um novo pedido de desculpas para ela."

"Um abraço coletivo cairia bem."

Jasper concordou e Rose o abraçou com força. Os dois ficaram abraçados ali por algum tempo e se balançaram.

"Tira essa bunda daqui Jasper. Eu não sou gay porra!" Emmett resmungou fazendo os amigos se separarem e rirem.

"São quase nove da manhã. Calem a boca e durmam!" Alice resmungou do outro lado do quarto. Mas todos acabaram caindo em uma grande gargalhada. "Onde Edward e Bella estão?"

"Eles saíram do quarto não tem muito tempo." Jasper avisou enquanto Alice caminhava até seu banheiro.

"Droga, Edward veio fumar no meu banheiro?" Ela perguntou irritada.

"Na verdade ele e Bella passaram muito tempo conversando aí dentro."

Alice mordeu a língua para não falar nada que soasse errado.

"Com licença." Ela pediu e se trancou no banheiro.

* * *

A cozinha estava com um cheiro maravilhoso. Era dentro deste cômodo que Edward se revelava. Ele não costumava cozinhar para muitas pessoas e apesar de pouca gente conhecer esse seu talento, aquela era a sua vocação. Edward já sabia que quando se formasse iria passar algum tempo na Itália e depois no Canadá. Ele talvez optasse por passar algum tempo na França aprendendo com grandes cheffs.

Bella estava sentada no balcão central da cozinha da casa dos Brandon. Edward se sentia em casa e o bilhete da mãe de Alice avisando que só voltaria para o almoço o deu ainda mais liberdade no cômodo. Ele revirou os armários, a dispensa e a geladeira sem cerimônia atrás de tudo o que precisava para fazer um café da manhã bom o suficiente para impressionar Bella. Foi junto com ela, quando ele tinha apenas onze anos que ele descobriu que gostava de cozinhar e era bom nisso.

Ele estava ainda mais ágil na cozinha pelo que Bella reparou. Ele se localizou primeiro na cozinha e separou as louças e panelas que ia precisar primeiro. Ela sorriu com a agilidade dele de cortar frutas e arrumá-las em um prato com um corte de queijo brie e geléia de pêssego. Ela salivou vendo o prato pronto, mas ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Ele ligou a cafeteira e xingou por ela ser comum e se virou colocado duas frigideiras no fogo. Assim que ele pegou os cogumelos shitake ela bateu palmas. Agora sim, Bella tinha certeza que comeria o especial. Ele fatiou os cogumelos em pedaços generosos e colocou um pouco de água em uma das frigideiras. Não era o suficiente para cozinhar nada, mas ela conhecia aquele truque. Ele ia apenas dar uma nova textura para as folhas de espinafre que antes estavam na geladeira.

Edward jogou duas folhas cortadas em dois pedaços na frigideira e enquanto esperava que ficassem no ponto que desejava começou a separar as gemas das claras. Ele faria uma omelete maior para ter a desculpa de dividir o prato com Bella e sabendo que ela não gostava dessa receita feita sem a gema, ele começou a bater as claras em um recipiente a parte. Bella sabia que ele estava se exibindo e aproveitou cada segundo disso enquanto ele temperava com um pouco de sal e pimenta as claras que ele não tinha parado de bater. Ela jamais teria essa agilidade, muito menos paciência de fazer algo assim. Ele despejou o conteúdo em uma frigideira maior depois de aplicar um fio de azeite. O fogo estava baixo para que cozinhasse bem.

Bella começou a ficar um pouco impaciente quando o aroma do café tomou conta da cozinha. Edward picotou o espinafre e na frigideira onde as folhas estavam agora estava ocupada pelos cogumelos e o azeite. Apenas para dourar. O leite que ele tinha colocado para ferver já estava borbulhando quando ele terminou de ralar um pouco de queijo de cabra.

Ele pegou a xícara e colocou um pouco de canela no fundo antes do café fresco. Logo depois começou a preencher a xícara com o leite que estava quente.

"A mãe de Alice deveria ter uma cafeteira decente em casa." Ele resmungou

"Eu tenho certeza que está delicioso." Bella sorriu quando viu ele finalizar sua obra improvisada com chantilly.

"Me desculpe por isso." Ele comentou colocando a xícara ao seu lado.

"Não se desculpe. Apenas termine logo e venha comer comigo. Estou faminta." Edward riu e finalizou a omelete e a escorregou em um prato.

Como ainda estava muito quente, eles começariam com as frutas e o queijo. Era a hora de começar mais um pequeno jogo.

Ele se colocou de frente para ela, entre suas pernas e cortou um pedaço do queijo com geléia. Bella sorriu e se inclinou um pouco para frente sabendo que a primeira garfada seria sua. Edward sentiu os hormônios gritando quando os lábios naturalmente rosados prenderam o garfo por uma fração de segundos. Bella fechou os olhos aliviada por estar comendo algo tão bem preparado. Ela escorregou mais para frente e com o outro garfo serviu Edward. No lugar de cortar um pedaço do queijo, ela pegou um pouco das frutas. Edward aceitou sem cerimônia e descansou a mão livre _por acaso _na coxa quase descoberta dela.

"Vamos ver se você ainda sabe fazer." Bella debochou de Edward quando ele cortou um pedaço da omelete.

"Eu não tenho um babador aqui, estou avisando a você sardenta." Edward levou o garfo próximo a boca dela, mas então o afastou. Bella fechou a cara e ele a puxou para ainda mais perto. O rosto dos dois estava bem próximo. "Vamos ver o que você acha..."

Bella mastigou extasiada. Ela podia sentir o gosto de cada item usado. O queijo de cabra, os cogumelos, a espinafre... a textura fofa das claras que tinham sido levemente apimentadas. Tudo estava perfeito. E antes mesmo que precisasse pedir por mais Edward já estava ali oferecendo um novo pedaço. Ela gostou da brincadeira e arrumou o cabelo antes de aceitar o novo pedaço. Edward estava com os olhos verdes e escuros. Ela aproveitou para roçar o joelho em suas costas, se aproximando ainda mais dele.

"Está perfeito." Ela avisou pegando o café.

"Eu não ia desapontar você justamente com a minha especialidade." Ele provocou antes de comer um pedaço.

Bella mordeu a língua para não falar qual era a sua especialidade verdadeira, _pois_ _mais_ cedo ela já o tinha provocado com isso. Ela estava começando a xingar Demetri pelo fiasco que tinha sido a última noite que eles passaram juntos. O seu corpo estava gritando por alívio e ela não sabia se ia agüentar a brincadeira por muito mais tempo. Ela sabia que Edward podia sentir como ela estava. Ela estava colada em sua barriga.

Ela deixou a xícara de lado, com medo de derrubá-la. Precisava afastar esses desejos ou a amizade deles iria por água a baixo.

"Ficou sujo." Edward avisou antes de roçar o nariz por seu maxilar.

Bella imaginou se ele não iria lamber o lugar que tinha ficado sujo e assim ela teria uma desculpa para justificar o que quer que tivesse para acontecer entre os dois. Mas Edward sabia com quem estava lidando e não deixou barato o fato de ela deixar ele sentir como estava quente e molhada. Dava para sentir perfeitamente. O tecido da calcinha era muito mais fino do que ele gostaria. Ele limpou o chantilly com o dedo indicador e quando ia levar o dedo a boca, indignada por ele não ter feito o que ela imaginava, Bella lambeu o doce de seu dedo. Edward ficou boquiaberto por alguns segundos. Mas então reagiu e segurou seu rosto com as mãos.

"Que cheiro bom é esse?" Eles escutaram Emmett "É bom que tenha sobrado para mim também!"

"Aposto que Edward está cozinhando." Alice bateu palmas animadas.

E toda a bolha que tinha sido criada por Edward e Bella foi estourada

Ele se afastou dela que cruzou as pernas e voltou a se ocupar com seu café.

"Sua bicha!" Emmett o cumprimentou quando entrou na cozinha. "Cozinhe para mim Eddie!" Ele piscou os olhos e fez bico arrancando gargalhadas de todos, menos Edward.

"Bom dia linda." Rose abraçou Bella que correspondeu depois de escorregar para fora do balcão.

"Bom dia loira." Ela a abraçou com força.

"Bom dia B." Alice a cumprimentou antes de aproveitar o abraço coletivo. Bella abriu espaço e agarrou uma amiga com cada braço.

Emmett riu e agarrou as três dando início a um abraço coletivo. Bella sentiu Jasper dar um beijo no topo da sua cabeça e observou Edward que estava praticamente em sua frente no meio daquele aperto bagunçado. Ela respirou fundo e permitiu ser ainda mais esmagada por todos.

"Todos nós devemos boas desculpas para você, linda." Rosalie começou quando se afastaram um pouco.

"Todos nós erramos com você. E feio." Alice se encolheu um pouco enquanto falava.

"Mas estamos prontos para recuperar todo o tempo que perdemos." Jasper avisou a abraçando de lado. "Desde que você se foi nós não temos sido os mesmos."

"Nós perdemos você." Emmett avisou segurando sua mão. "Nós sentimos sua falta a cada dia que passou. Nós nos separamos e vivemos nossas vidas individualmente para provar que poderíamos viver sem você."

Bella gostava se ser o centro das atenção, mas nesse momento ela se sentia desconfortável. O barulho de uma rolha estourando chamou atenção de todos. Edward tinha aproveitado o falatório dos amigos e retirado uma garrafa de champanhe da geladeira.

"Parem de lamentar." Ele avisou enquanto servia as taças. "O que importa é que estamos todos juntos novamente, e ninguém vai mudar isso." Cada um pegou a sua e brindaram.

"Ao retorno de bons tempos com a turma perfeita." Jasper anunciou animado.

"É bom estar de volta." Bella avisou antes de brindar.

O champanhe não estava na temperatura ideal, mas mesmo assim não foi suficiente para todos. Bella se sentia em casa de verdade. Depois de tanto tempo, ela se sentia leve. Ela voltou a sentar no balcão central da cozinha. Agora estava no meio de Alice e Rose. Edward tinha voltado ao fogão e estava fazendo torradas francesas a pedido de Alice. Emmett ficou contente em comer algo decente pela manhã. Edward realmente cozinhava bem.

"Sabe o que eu me lembrei agora?" Jasper chamou atenção de todos depois de se servir de um pouco e café. Ele estava rindo e todos estavam realmente curiosos.

"Vamos lá Jazz." Alice incentivou o amigo. "Conte para nós."

"Vocês não se lembram do segundo dia de aula?" Ele perguntou rindo e todos se viraram para Bella que riu e depois colocou as mãos no rosto.

_Segundo dia de aula. Todos os pequenos alunos poderiam até ter tido uma boa base para pegar o ritmo da escola, mas ainda não estavam acostumados. Tinham que conviver com outras crianças. Cada turma teria obrigatoriamente cinqüenta alunos, o que fazia com que algumas crianças mudassem totalmente seu comportamento lá dentro. _

_Todos já tinham passado por creches especializadas, estavam acostumados a professores particulares e tinham feito o pré escolar em outras escolas. Os alunos aqui só eram aceitos a partir da primeira série, ou seja, a partir dos sete a oito anos. Uma série de testes e avaliações eram feitas com professores e psicopedagogas. Aprovadas, as crianças seriam bem vindas para o colégio que estudariam por provavelmente todo o resto de sua educação infantil e primeiro grau. Só sairiam de lá com uma carta de aprovação para a unidade onde cursariam o segundo grau, que ficava apenas três quadras dali. Mais difícil que os alunos saírem da instituição era aprovar novos alunos ao longo dos anos que iam passando. _

_As garotas e garotos ficavam separados a maior parte do tempo. Eles só se reuniam durante o intervalo ou as aulas de artes que acontecia apenas duas vezes na semana. _

_Foi naquele dia que Bella começou suas aulas. Um dia depois de todos. E três períodos atrasada. A professora de artes estava prestes a começar a passar as instruções para os alunos de apenas sete anos quando ela entrou acompanhada pela diretora. _

"_Eu quero que vocês dêem as boas vindas para a nova coleguinha de vocês." A diretora anunciou. "O nome dela é Isabella Marie Swan."_

"_É Bella." A pequena se virou para a diretora fazendo uma careta. A professora observou tudo já sentindo o que teria que enfrentar. Mais uma dessas alunas que já achavam que tinham o mundo girando ao seu redor. _

"_Bem vinda Bella." Ela iniciou e depois olho para a turma que também deu as boas vindas. Bella sorriu ao encontrar um cabelo bagunçado no fundo da sala. "Vamos arrumar um grupo para você agora..."_

"_Eu já tenho." Bella caminhou até onde Edward estava deixando a professora sem reação. "Oi."_

_Ela não cumprimentou as outras crianças que estavam ali. Apenas o amigo, pois aparentemente ele era o único que importava. _

"_Oi Bella!" Ele sorriu animado. "Esses são Jasper e Emmett." Ele a apresentou para seu novos colegas de classe. "Essas são Alice e Rosalie. Vão ser suas colegas de classe." As garotas abriram seus melhores sorrisos enquanto os garotos apenas olhavam enjoados para mais uma garota em seu grupo. _

"_Eu quero que vocês façam um desenho bem bonito que represente algo que vocês gostem." A professora explicou quando entregou a cesta com materiais e uma cartolina branca. "Tem que ser algo que todos do grupo gostem, ok?"_

_Todos assentiram positivamente e ela foi até outro pequeno grupo explicar a melhor coisa. _

"_Ela fala com a gente como se estivéssemos no jardim de infância." Bella contestou. "Eu já tenho oito anos!"_

"_Não era para você já ter nove?" Rosalie perguntou curiosa. _

"_Não. Só completo daqui alguns dias."_

"_Eu já tenho nove." Jasper avisou._

"_Eu também." Emmett parecia pensativo._

"_Claro que você já tem nove duh!" Alice resmungou enquanto arrumava sua tiara na cabeça. "Você é meu gêmeo."_

"_Eu sou a mais nova?" Bella perguntou fazendo bico._

"_Besteira. Logo você faz nove também." Edward avisou. "Quer usar a purpurina azul?"_

"_Quero." Bella avisou pegando o pote nas mãos. "O que vamos desenhar?" Todos ficaram calados por algum momento. "Já sei! Vamos desenhar uma barra de chocolate."_

"_Eu não gosto de chocolate." Rosalie avisou envergonhada. "Não muito..."_

"_Nossa, você não gosta de chocolate?" Emmett perguntou impressionado. "Mas todas as crianças do mundo gostam de chocolate!"_

"_Você é alérgica?" Edward perguntou curioso. "É daquelas pessoas que só podem comer soja?"_

"_Não." Rosalie estava envergonhada. _

_Ela não comia chocolate como as outras crianças costumavam comer pois sua mãe não queria que ela fosse ainda mais gordinha do que ela já era. O corpo infantil da garota era totalmente proporcional para sua idade. Ela estava com o peso abaixo do ideal, mas sua mãe a considerava gordinha por causa das bochechas. _

"_Então eu coloco a purpurina em você..." Ela olhou para Emmett mas não se lembrou do nome. "Você escorre o resto de volta para o pote. Edward, você entrega para a professora."_

_Ninguém tinha falado nada. Tinham apenas concordado que gostavam de dormir, então Bella tomou a liderança de tudo, determinando quem faria o que e deixou a melhor parte para ela mesma: colocar a purpurina por cima da cola. Alice desenharia o quarto com Lapis de cor, Rosalie ajudaria a colorir, Jasper desenharia a cama com cola. _

"_E se eu não quiser fazer?" Emmett perguntou emburrado. Bella apenas sorriu. _

"_Você vai fazer. Eu sou a líder. Eu mando."_

_Nem Bella sabia direito a força do que estava falando. Mas acostumada a ouvir seu pai falando coisas do tipo para outras pessoas e vendo como elas reagiam a sua vontade ela apenas imitava tudo._

_Emmett viu que a irmã e sua colega estavam desenhando. Jasper já cortava o bico da cola com a tesoura sem ponta enquanto Edward falava algo sobre o zoológico do central park com a garota mandona. _

_Minutos depois Edward se levantou e entregou o desenho. Ele escreveu o nome do grupo na parte de trás da cartolina e a professora ficou pasma com a caligrafia dele. Todos foram liberados para o intervalo mais cedo e se sentaram juntos para lanchar. _

"_Minha festa vai ser no zoológico do Central Park, daqui onze dias. Vocês estão convidados." Bella anunciou animada. "E não se preocupe Rose. Eu vou pedir para a minha mãe que não tenha só chocolate nos doces. Assim você vai poder comer."_

_Foi uma forma estranha de começar uma amizade. Mas foi assim que eles se tornaram inseparáveis. _

"Você vai fazer." Jasper imitou uma voz de criança. "Eu mando. Eu sou a líder!" Todos estavam gargalhando alto na cozinha enquanto ele imitava Bella quando pequena. "Foi algo assim que você falou dando um senhor fora em Emmett, não foi?"

"Deve ter sido." Ela assumiu ainda rindo. "Você pediu grandão."

"Devo ter pedido mesmo." Ele comentou com a boca cheia. "Eu era muito babaca quando pequeno."

Apenas Rosalie não estava com a mente trabalhando com sarcasmo. Bella, Alice, Jasper e Edward morderam a língua para não dar uma resposta que o amigo não iria gostar de ouvir. Edward terminou de empilhar as louças sujas dentro da pia.

"O que vamos fazer hoje?"

"Eu estou com preguiça e quero matar a saudade de vocês." Bella anunciou sem rodeios.

"Ligue para a sua mãe então." Alice pediu. "Vamos lá para o quarto. Comi tanto que sinto que vou morrer de preguiça pelo resto do dia."

"Eu nem fiz os muffins de uva que você gosta Alice." Edward apontou.

"Nem os cookies especiais." Jasper comentou animado sobre os cookies especiais que Edward não fazia desde que Bella tinha partido.

"Oh, ficar chapada comendo doce é tão bom!" Bella se lembrou enquanto se apoiava em Alice. "Vamos lá, me diga que você pode fazer alguns hoje."

"Na verdade, eu tenho da melhor para fumar." Edward explicou passando a mão por sua cintura e a guiando para fora da cozinha.

Todos foram para o quarto e se sentaram nos colchões que estavam no chão. Edward pegou sua mochila e retirou um pequeno estojo de madeira e alguns papeis de seda. Todos estavam ansiosos para fumar, mas Alice também estava curiosa sobre muitas coisas que aconteceram durante todo o tempo que estiveram separados.

"Eu quero propor uma sessão descarrego." Ela avisou chamando a atenção de todos. "Visando o bem de todo mundo desta pequena família."

"E como seria?" Rose perguntou fazendo uma careta.

"Cada um vai ter que contar um segredo bem horrível. Que tenha haver com alguém do grupo."

"Eu concordo." Bella arrumou a postura. "E posso até começar."

"Certo. Vamos ver o que você tem para contar Bella." Edward estava desafiando ela.

"O meu primeiro beijo não foi com Josh." Todos prestaram atenção ao que ela ia falar. "Meu primeiro beijo foi com Edward."

Emmett fez uma careta e Edward riu. Rosalie ficou boquiaberta. Jasper balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto ria e Alice estava pálida.

"Eu pensei que tivesse sido com Josh." Ela comentou ainda chocada.

"Você pediu um segredo e eu comecei." Bella comentou enquanto colocava um travesseiro entre as pernas para não mostrar a calcinha. "Agora é a sua vez."

Alice olhou para Jasper como se pedisse permissão, mas ele deu os ombros. Obviamente Alice não contaria nada que os comprometesse tanto. Ela passou a mão no cabelo e engoliu sua saliva com dificuldade. Como Jasper poderia estar tão calmo?

"Bem Rose..." Alice começou. "Eu acho que Josh é um assunto apenas seu."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" A loira perguntou sem entender.

"A minha primeira vez com foi Jasper, não com Josh."

Foi a vez de Bella ficar boquiaberta.

_Alice sentia o estômago dar voltas e mais voltas. Ela estava ansiosa para tocar no assunto com Josh. Ela queria fazer tudo da maneira certa. Ela sentia tesão por ele, certo? _

_Ela não estaria no maior amasso com ele no sofá da casa de alguém que ela já nem mais lembrava o nome se esse não fosse o caso. Ela continuou em seu colo e sentiu quando ele puxou a parte de cima de seu vestido para baixo e tomou o bico do seu seio esquerdo com a boca. Mas o gemido que ele soltou mostrou a Alice que ela estava com outro rapaz. Não o que ela realmente gostaria. _

_Ela se afastou um pouco e puxou o vestido delicado para cima novamente. _

_Ainda sentada em seu colo, Josh sorriu com a visão que estava tendo. Alice nunca esteve tão vestida como uma menina quanto hoje. O vestido delicado, as sapatilhas cor de rosa, o cabelo solto e ondulado. Pouca maquiagem no rosto e a calcinha grande. Para Josh ela apenas estava gritando que era virgem. _

"_Quer uma bebida Alice? Acho que você está com muito calor." Ele beijou seu pescoço suado e ela fechou os olhos confusa. _

"_Eu quero Josh. Por favor." Ele sorriu e a levantou do seu colo e a colocou sentada no sofá. _

"_Fique com minhas chaves ok?" Ele entregou as chaves do carro para ela que guardou na bolsa. Antes de sair ele segurou seu queixo e olhou bem em seus olhos escuros. Ela estava ansiosa e deveria estar sentindo um pouco de medo também. "Eu volto logo."_

_Alice passou as mãos por seu pescoço e retribuiu o rápido beijo de uma breve despedida. Alice se esparramou no sofá e de longe Josh viu a cena. _

_Será que Rosalie tinha visto? Ou Bella? _

_Ele balançou a cabeça e foi pegar uma bebida. A sala principal estava cheia e ele passou por alguns amigos até chegar ao bar improvisado. Bella estava vestida de uma forma que ninguém ia dizer que ela tinha menos do que dezessete. Ela se transformava quando estava na companhia de Laila que caprichou no visual da prima para hoje a noite. Ele e a maior parte da população masculina próxima as duas garotas parou e sofreu ao ver que Bella estava aproximando a boca do dedo da prima que segurava um comprimido branco. Assim que ela chupou o dedo da prima os gritos, urros e palmas soaram pela festa. Ela sabia que estava se exibindo. Laila riu e passou a mão no cabelo longo e ruivo piscando para os rapazes. Mas Edward logo acabou com a alegria de todos puxando Bella de lá. _

_Josh riu sabendo que tinha que pegar a bebida de Alice. Mas assim que ele chegou ao pequeno bar seu coração falhou. Rose estava dançando animada e estava tão linda que lhe faltou ar para que ele continuasse a observando. Ela não aparentava ser tão nova quanto era e para ele, quatro anos de diferença não era tanta coisa assim. Mas ela não dava o menor sinal de interesse. Eles tinham ficado algumas vezes e ele só notou que estava completamente apaixonado pela beldade em forma de garota depois que ela o deixou dormindo sozinho na casa dos Newton meses atrás. _

_Ele já tinha feito de um tudo para chamar sua atenção começando por Bella e agora estava com Alice. Ela era tão linda, tão alta e tinha um cabelo loiro tão cumprido e brilhoso... a pele não era tão branca quanto a dele o que fazia parecer que ela tinha um brilho para lá de natural. A noção de tempo foi jogada fora quando ele se encostou em um canto e ficou vendo ela dançando sozinha. Era como se mais nada importasse. _

_Alice tinha observado absolutamente tudo e cruzou os braços frustrada. _

_Onde estava o jovem sedutor dentro dele? Ela olhou suas roupas e lembrou de como Bella e Rose estavam produzidas para uma festa de verdade. Ela estava tão menina... Talvez estivesse deixando ainda mais na cara que era virgem. _

_Jasper passou por perto dela e sorriu. Alice não pensou duas vezes e foi até onde ele estava e o arrastou para a garagem do prédio onde o carro de Josh estava estacionado. _

"_Alice!" Jasper chamou sua atenção quando viu que estava caminhando pelo estacionamento. Ela destravou o carro e abriu a porta de trás. _

"_Cala a boca e entra no carro."_

"_Mas você não sabe dirigir!" Ele a alertou assustado. _

"_Eu não quero dirigir. Eu quero você." Ela avisou enquanto entrava do carro e batia a porta com força._

_Jasper não sabia bem o que fazer, mas assim que ela o atacou com um beijo ele correspondeu e colocou na cabeça que deveria deixar rolar. E foi assim que não demorou muito para que ele estivesse por cima dela no banco do carro. Ele estava tão ansioso que nem se importou em pegar uma camisinha em sua carteira. Alice tinha certeza e se sentia segura da escolha que tinha feito e mesmo tendo apenas levantado o vestido, ela achava que não poderia ter visão melhor que justificasse a pressa do que a cabeça de Jasper entre suas pernas. _

_Ela estava determinada e queria logo. _

_Quando Jasper finalmente entendeu o recado e começou a se forçar contra o corpo de Alice um incomodo violento tomou conta de seu corpo. Ele pensou em parar, mas ela não permitiu. A dor foi se tornando insuportável e ela se sentia mais úmida que o normal. Não de uma forma boa. Na duvida do que fazer para melhorar um pouco para Alice, ele a puxou para o seu colo. Ela guiaria o ritmo. Ele notou que estava ficando sujo de sangue mas quando pensou em pedir para parar, a garota que ele amava mais do que tudo nessa vida apenas soltou um gemido de satisfação. _

_Jasper deixou rolar como tinha se prometido. Ele tinha conseguido fazer com que Alice tivesse um orgasmos em sua primeira vez e isso o fez perder a cabeça por completo. _

_Alice sorriu satisfeita por abraçar o corpo do garoto que ela adorava. Ele continuava por cima dela puxando ar com força. Não tinha sido romântico como ela sonhava, mas tinha sido com o garoto que ela realmente queria que fosse. Ela nunca tinha tido coragem de comentar sobre isso com ele e agradeceu a Josh por ter ficado babando Rosalie. Ela tomou a decisão certa quando estava movida á raiva. _

"_Merda." Jasper xingou enquanto se levantava. A mancha de sangue no banco estofado era grande. _

"_Droga. Temos que limpar isso."_

"_Você precisa de limpar também." Ele comentou arrumando a calça. "Merda, não usamos camisinha também!"_

"_O que?" Alice perguntou assustada. "Eu só tenho catorze Jasper! Não posso engravidar na minha primeira vez!"_

"_Fica ai. Eu já volto."_

_Jasper saiu do carro envergonhado e arrependido. Não de ter ficado com Alice, mas de ter cometido tantos erros seguidos. Ele deveria ter impedido a garota e ter arrastado ela até sua casa. Além disso, não usou camisinha. __E porra. O carro é do Josh. Josh, o namorado dela. _

_Jasper entrou no apartamento e se trancou no banheiro sem saber o que fazer. Ele nem mesmo sabia por onde começar a concertar seus erros. _

_Nervoso, Edward chegou até a garagem do prédio. Alice acenou nervosa e ele correu até ela com os itens que ela tinha pedido. Uma garrafa de álcool e papel toalha. Quando ele viu o sangue se assustou. _

"_Que porra aconteceu aqui Alice? Você menstruou foi?"_

"_Não." Ela explicou envergonhada enquanto passava o papel toalha seco entre as pernas. Ela não ligava se Edward estava sendo o que ela estava fazendo. "Mas que merda!"_

"_O que foi que aconteceu?"_

"_Não sou mais virgem. Isso aconteceu." Ela choramingou. "Ninguém disse que seria um banho de sangue."_

"_Com quem foi Alice?"_

"_Josh é claro."_

"_É claro que não foi. Ele estava lá em cima, comigo até."_

"_Merda..." Alice começou a limpar o banco com a ajuda de Edward. "Maldito banco que não é de couro!"_

"_Você ainda me deve uma resposta."_

"_Foi com Jasper!" _

_Quando ela se virou encontrou Josh parado com os braços cruzados contra o peito. _

"E foi assim que eu perdi a virgindade."

"Mas que safada!" Bella gritou rindo. "E você!" Ela se virou para Edward. "Escondeu direitinho todo esse tempo, não foi ?"

Ele apenas deu os ombros.

"Jasper... e eu pensando em matar Josh por ter transado com Alice sem camisinha." Rose o repreendeu. "Nós tivemos que correr atrás de pílulas do dia seguinte, mas ninguém queria vende-las."

"Sobrou para mim comprá-las." Emmett se lembrou frustrado. "Mas eu achei que elas eram para você Rose."

"Eu nunca transaria sem proteção. Nunca. É irresponsabilidade demais." Ela apontou.

"Quem vai ser o próximo?" Bella encerrou o assunto.

Emmett pensou sobre seus segredos. Ele pensou sobre algo que ele tinha experimentado e gostado, mas jamais iria assumir. Jamais. Aquele beijo tinha sido o maior erro de sua vida e ele era homem demais para ter gostado daquilo de verdade.

"Eu sou homofóbico.", ele disse decidido. Mas ninguém se chocou. "É verdade, eu não suporto gays. Eu posso até gostar de ter duas garotas comigo, mas eu não suporto homens que não entendem para que vieram para o mundo."

Alice ficou chateada ouvindo isso. Pois o tio deles era gay e Emmett sempre o tratou muito bem.

"Você está dizendo que tio..." Ele a cortou.

"Sério. Eu sou homofóbico e não me critiquem por isso." Ele fechou a cara. "Vocês pediram um segredo e eu estou contando."

Todos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Tudo bem, eu quebro o gelo." Edward iniciou a sessão fazendo Bella tremer por antecipação. No fundo ela não queria que nada do que eles passaram intimamente fosse revelado.

Jasper o observou negando com a cabeça discretamente. Agora não era a hora certa para ele relevar o seu grande segredo.

"Eu quem empurrei Laila da escada da sua casa Bella." Ele comentou desgostoso. Bella fez uma careta. "E eu realmente não me importei com o fato de ela ter quebrado o pé."

_Laila entrou no quarto de Bella irritada. Quando viu que Edward escava saindo do closet da prima com algumas peças de roupa na mão estourou como um vulcão._

"_Onde Bella está?" Ela perguntou demonstrando estar completamente alterada. Edward a ignorou colocando as roupas de Bella dentro da bolsa que ela tinha pedido. "Edward, onde minha prima está?"_

"_Com uma companhia decente." Ele explicou ainda sem olhar para a garota._

_Edward caminhou até a cabeceira de Bella e pegou o livro e dois cremes que estavam lá. Também foi até a penteadeira e abriu uma das gavetas pegando um estojo de dentro dele. Laila ficou com raiva, pois o garoto sabia mais do quarto da prima que ela._

"_Você a arrastou para longe de mim." Ela o acusou irritada. "Sem nem mesmo perguntar se podia."_

"_Claro. Eu ia deixar você chapar a sua prima e fazer com que ela virasse brinquedo de seus amiguinhos nojentos."_

"_Edward, meus amigos não são nojentos, ou você é nojento?"_

_Ele fechou a bolsa e saiu do quarto apagando a luz. Laila grunhiu alto e foi atrás dele._

"_Estava com ciúmes, não foi ?" Ela começou a provocá-lo enquanto caminhava. "Você estava morto de ciúmes que ela acabasse fazendo algo tão intimo com alguém que não fosse você." Edward fechou os olhos, agradecido por Charlie não estar em casa. "Logo você, coitadinho, que sempre faz tudo para ela, que sempre a protege... que gosta tanto dela que todos percebem, menos ela."_

_Edward parou por alguns segundos tentando não se irritar mais. Ele tinha conseguido fazer com que Bella ficasse sóbria e não bebesse ou usasse algo aquela noite. Tinha se envolvido no problema de Alice e conversado com Josh que pouco menos de uma hora atrás só faltava chorar se lamentando por Rosalie não lhe dar a devida atenção. Ele sabia o que isso significava, mas ficou calado. Bella tinha flertado com garotos mais velhos que ele na sua frente e ele não teve coragem de fazer nada._

_Depois de se xingar mentalmente, Edward resolveu descer a escada._

"_Você não tem direito de agir assim pirralho!"Ele tinha esquecido completamente de Laila. Mas continuou ignorando sua presença. "Preste bem atenção seu idiota." Ela puxou o braço dele._

"_Alice precisa dela. Eu só estou aqui para pegar o que Bella pediu."_

"_Ninguém precisa mais de Bella do que eu!" A garota gritou._

_Edward sabia que ela estava fora de si, então tentou se afastar. Ele já estava perdendo a paciência._

"_Bella precisa de mim também! Não só de vocês! Eu estou aqui nesta cidade idiota e ela vai me dar às costas?"_

"_Vai ver, se você não tivesse sumido quando estávamos de saída, não precisaria ficar dando chilique."_

"_Eu não sou bem vinda na casa dos Brandon." Ela passou a mão no cabelo nervosa. "Você sabe disso!"_

"_Nem na dos Cullen." Edward informou o obvio. "Agora me deixe em paz."_

"_Agora você quer que eu te deixe em paz pirralho? Quando eu estava por cima de você mais cedo você não disse nada."_

_Edward sabia que estava errado e que tinha deixado os hormônios falarem mais alto enquanto Bella tomava banho. Laila o puxou para o quarto de hospedes e ele aceitou tudo o que ela tinha para dar sem esforço algum. Acima de tudo ele era homem. E não gostaria jamais de passar a impressão de que era um maricas esperando que Bella entendesse os motivos que o levavam a ser tão presente em sua vida._

"_Ter feito sexo comigo mais uma vez é o seu argumento desespero?" Ele também não sairia por baixo nesse pequeno bate boca. "Você não passa de uma vadia que não sabe conviver com o buraco que tem no peito. Ou acha que eu não sei?"_

"_Você não sabe de nada!" Ela o parou novamente, no meio da escada. "Não ouse jogar contra mim Edward. Você pode até ter um time, mas eu posso arrancar Bella de vocês como um passe de mágica. E você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu."_

"_Você não ousaria. Sabe que ia acabar perdendo."_

"_No dia que vocês derem as costas para ela vai ser para mim que ela vai correr. Da mesma forma como quando Renée e Charlie se separaram. Ela veio correndo para mim primeiro. É assim que vai ser. Vocês vão ficar sozinhos..." Ela riu maliciosamente._

"_Me deixe em paz!" Edward gritou irritado ao se lembrar que com medo, Bella tinha preferido correr para a França e ficou lá escondida por uma semana. A sua babá não comentou nada com medo de perder o emprego. Apenas Charlie e Renée sabiam o rumo que a filha tinha tomado. "Saia da minha frente, ou você é quem vai ficar sozinha é você. Eu vou contar tudo para Bella sua vadia!"_

"_Não ouse..."_

_Laila não terminou a frase. Com raiva, Edward empurrou seu corpo escada a baixo e não se sentiu mal vendo seu corpo rolar até o chão. Ela gritou e gemeu de dor colocando as mãos na perna. Edward desceu os degraus apreciando o que ele tinha feito. Ele tinha certeza que em algum momento o arrependimento apareceria, mas agora não._

"_Não ouse você Laila, afastar Bella do pirralho aqui." Ele falou praticamente rosnando. "Ou eu digo a ela cada sujeira sua que eu sei."_

"_Você não é melhor que eu Edward. Você é igual a mim." Ela riu ainda no chão observando enquanto o garoto saia do apartamento._

"Edward!"

"Ela era uma vadia que queria acabar você! Queria deixar você bêbada e chapada no meio da festa! Se eu não tivesse puxado você aquele dia, só Deus sabe em qual hospital conseguiríamos chegar a tempo de você não passar mal." Ele se justificou.

"Ela só queria que eu me divertisse."

"Se ela pensasse assim, não ofereceria você para chupar os caras da festa!" Ele resmungou. "Bella se não fosse por mim, você teria ficado tão louca aquele dia que não ia poder ajudar Alice e Rose. Pense bem nisso."

"Mas você não poderia ter feito isso com ela. Você nem mesmo chamou uma ambulância para ela!"

"E ela não me entregou para ninguém, pois sabia que estava errada. Eu não lembro para quem ela estava dando com freqüência naquela época, mas o idiota foi até sua casa socorrê-la."

O clima ficou tenso. Bella podia até saber que sua prima não era inocente, mas sentiu uma pontada de raiva por saber que a queda da prima não tinha sido acidental como ela tinha lhe informado. Mas segundos depois ela olhou bem nos olhos de Edward. Talvez ele só estivesse contando uma mentira nova para fugir de ter que contar uma mentira velha.

"Minha vez." Rose chamou atenção de todos levantando a mão como se estivesse em classe. "O doce que eu mais amo nesse mundo é chocolate." Ela ficou com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. "Mas minha mãe nunca deixava eu comer."

Naquele momento todos sentiram pena da loira.

Todos estavam na sala da TV almoçando comida tailandesa que Alice tinha pedido. Rose foi a primeira a acabar e pegou logo o seu baseado e começou a fumar. Não muito tempo depois todos estavam fumando e Bella foi ajudar Edward a jogar o lixo fora. Eles eram os únicos que ainda não estavam completamente chapados.

Quando entraram na cozinha, Bella se lembrou do que tanto queria falar com ele.

"Edward..."

"Não venha puxar assunto sobre Laila, por favor."

"Eu não vou." Ela garantiu depois que ele terminou de empilhar os pratos. Bella observou ele lavar as mãos e assim que ele se virou ela continuou. "Eu quero fazer um pedido para você. Sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã."

Edward se aproximou pensando que poderia cantar vitória, mas Bella o desbancou rapidamente.

"Eu não quero que esse tipo de coisa aconteça mais. Eu tenho medo."

"Medo de que Bella? Nós somos amigos, não somos?" Ele perguntou irritado. "Está com medo que meu primo descubra?"

"Talvez." Ela assumiu se sentindo um pouco culpada. "Mas esse não é o ponto." Edward esperou, irritado que ela apresentasse algum ponto que o fizesse querer parar.

"E qual seria esse ponto?"

"Bem. Eu tenho todos vocês de volta agora. Então o ponto é que eu não estou disposta a perder tudo isso de novo." Ela estava triste novamente. Edward não poderia lidar com isso. "Eu acho que... que se nós não fossemos tão íntimos... na verdade não é essa a resposta. A correta, ou o que quero dizer..." Bella estava confusa apesar de ter um ponto certo. "Nós temos que parar de mentir uns para os outros. Temos que parar de jogar uns com os outros. Nossos joguinhos só devem ser com quem está de fora."

Edward assentiu positivamente. Ele não tinha palavras e quando Bella o abraçou ele se sentiu um monstro. Agora era a hora dele se sentir indefeso e pequeno como todos os amigos tinham se sentido mais cedo.

Ele poderia até ter as rédeas da situação, mas tinha partido vários corações. Na lista ele também podia incluir o seu.

.

* * *

**Preview:**

_Eu vou morrer._ – Edward disse para si mesmo quando sentiu que Bella estava passando os dois braços por seu pescoço novamente. Como se não bastasse ela estar com os olhos em seus olhos e com sua boca tão próxima da sua, ela também estava entre uma de suas pernas. Se inclinando para trás, ela investiu contra sua coxa como se buscasse atrito. De brinde, Edward ganhou uma bela visão do seu decote e quando segurou em suas costas para que ela não saísse dali de jeito nenhum notou que sua blusa tinha uma espécie de muitos cortes que permitiam que ele sentissea renda do seu sutiã.

"O que você está fazendo comigo?" Ele perguntou quando ela voltou a posição inicial. Edward segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos e escovou sua bochecha maquiada com o polegar. "Me diz Bella... me diz o que diabos você está fazendo comigo."

"Te enlouquecendo." Ela assumiu praticamente ronronando contra seu pescoço. "Ou acha que eu não notei como você me observou mais cedo?"

"Bella..." Edward estava chocado que eles ainda estivessem dançando. Mas era uma provocação gostosa.

"O seu cheiro é uma delicia." Ela avisou o olhando nos olhos. "Seu cheiro de ajuda a ficar quente. Eu adoro isso."

Edward sabia que estava agindo como uma massinha de modelar nas mãos dela. Mas não iria fazer diferente. Ele simplesmente não conseguia.

"Me aquece mais Edward." Ela pediu cheia de vontade. "Só você sabe como me aquecer, então... me aquece." Ele gemeu mais uma vez, sentindo o corpo gritar para tira-la dali. Mas ele não queria que isso acabasse. "Me deixa pronta para mais do que isso."

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTOA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW CONTANDO TUDO O QUE VOCÊ ACHOU DESSE CAP!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	10. Cap 8 Pequena Lilian

Ufa! Finalmente o fanfiction permitiu que eu upasse o cap! Não vou enrolar não! Com vcs, o cap 8 de KL!

"Quero propor um brinde." Bella levantou sua taça de mimosa.

Edward levantou seu com whisky, Jasper e Emmett seus copos de vodka. Alice levantou sua taça de mimosa e Rosalie seu copo de Mojito.

"A nossa amizade. Pura e simples amizade. Sem mais jogos entre nós." Todos concordaram sorrindo e brindaram.

O ar estava mais puro do que nunca. Todos os seis amigos estavam sorridentes e se sentindo leves. O dia anterior tinha sido decisivo para todos eles. A "sessão descarrego" sugerida por Alice não poderia ter dado mais certo. No entanto, Edward ainda estava um pouco chateado. Ele teve Bella em seus braços diversas horas do dia e não conseguiu, como sempre, ser totalmente sincero com ela. Agora ele não tinha outra alternativa que não fosse esperar. Edward sabia que tinha virado uma vítima de seu próprio jogo.

"Você está distante." Bella comentou baixinho enquanto os outros amigos tinham se levantado para pegar mais comida. "Quer conversar sobre algo comigo?"

"Agora não." Ele admitiu preguiçoso. "Acho que fumamos muito ontem."

"Você nunca foi fraco assim bonitão." Bella sorriu. "Algum problema em casa?"

"Também." Não era mentira. O aniversário da pequena Lilian seria hoje, se ela tivesse nascido de verdade. Edward se concentrou em beber um pouco mais.

"É o dia de hoje, não é?" Ela perguntou cautelosamente.

"Minha mãe e meu pai estão fora de casa, trabalhando. Arrumaram algum plantão em um hospital pediátrico para se ocupar. Eu não sei como eles conseguem."

"Eles escolheram salvar vidas." Bella tentou amenizar a situação. "Faz parte do que eles são Edward. Se eles resolveram trabalhar voluntariamente em um hospital infantil, talvez se sintam melhores..." Ela pegou na mão dele e ele fechou os olhos para não ver o anel que ela estava usando. "Da mesma forma que você se sente bem cozinhando e quando está com raiva cria novas misturas."

Edward riu de forma sarcástica e aquilo fez Bella se encolher.

"Não é nada com você meu anjo. Eu que estou com a cabeça cheia hoje." Ele falou se levantando.

"Nós podemos ir para a sua casa daqui. Só nós dois. E então fumar um pouco, conversar..."

Edward observou como Bella estava pessoalmente linda esta manhã. O cabelo estava trançado de lado e ela usava uma maquiagem leve o suficiente para ver suas poucas sardas. O blush rosado estava deixando suas bochechas ainda mais chamativas. Ele gostaria de mordê-las. A blusa tinha uma espécie de transparência que ele poderia ver um pouco de seus seios e era azul, a cor que ficava perfeita em sua pele. A saia ele sabia que era curta e proporcionava uma bela visão de suas pernas. Seus lábios estavam naturalmente rosados e seus olhos... Edward nunca poderia resistir aos olhos caramelados de Bella. Eles estavam maquiados. Um brilho sutil, o delineador grosso e azul e os cílios postiços que ela nunca cansaria de usar. Mesmo tão cheios de maquiagem, Edward podia ver a como eles estavam sendo sinceros.

Quase como se estivessem esperando que ele dissesse que a amava.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e beijou o cabelo dela.

"Quer alguma coisa?"

"Não sei. Traga o que achar que é a minha cara." Ela avisou e ele foi até a mesa do brunch se servir.

Bella respirou fundo e observou o salão cheio. O costume de vir ao brunch dominical do Hotel Plaza tinha começado com seus pais e os pais de seus amigos. Era uma tradição do grupinho deles que fora passada para seus filhos que sempre os acompanhavam. Todos sempre sentavam na mesma mesa, mas desde o dia do aniversário de catorze anos de Rosalie, eles tinham o direito de ocupar uma mesa à parte.

Bella sentiu falta de ter o pai e a mãe por perto. Ela entendia que os pais se separaram antes que algo ficasse pior. Ela entendia que Renée tinha encontrado um novo amor, mas ela achava que voltando para casa teria mais tempo com os pais. Ela bateu as unhas na mesa e notou que nenhum dos adultos estavam ali. Era algo que raramente acontecia. Ela sabia que hoje era um dia difícil para todos os Cullen. Mas ela conversaria com todos eles depois. Seu coração ficou apertado quando se lembrou de como o dia tinha sido difícil. Foi a última vez que ela chegou a ver Edward chorando. Eles tinham apenas nove anos. Mas todos os anos – exceto pelos últimos em que ela esteve fora – os dois ficavam juntos e tentavam ocupar a cabeça o suficiente para que o dia apenas passasse.

Bella não sabia qual era a dor de perder alguém. E não ia pensar muito mais sobre isso agora. Era um lindo domingo que ela estava passando com seus amigos e isso poderia bastar para Edward se ela soubesse como fazer isso funcionar. Seria uma ótima forma de distraí-lo um pouco já que ela sabia que Esmé e Carlisle não queriam dividir sua dor com o filho.

Seu celular vibrou em cima da mesa e ela sorriu vendo a foto de Demetri aparecer. Ela tinha tirado no domingo passado na varanda da casa nova de Renée.

"Olá Demetri."

"Bom dia gatinha." Ele estava com a voz de quem tinha acabado de acordar. "Onde você está?"

"Estou no Plaza. E é quase boa tarde." Demetri riu.

"Você me assustou ontem, me ignorando por completo."

"Me desculpe, eu tinha assuntos para resolver." Bella comentou enquanto observava Alice e Rose voltando para a mesa. "O que você fez ontem?"

"Ah, eu fui até o apartamento de Josh e depois ficamos no alojamento de alguém que eu não lembro o nome. Foi uma festa interessante."

"Aposto que o nível do seu interessante envolve copos de plástico e cerveja barata."

"Gatinha, quando você entrar em uma universidade vai entender que nem só de champanhe e taças de cristal se fazem festas."

"Claro..." O assunto entre os dois pareceu morrer. Mas Bella não ia deixar que isso acontecesse. "Então, eu estive pensando... onde está seu pai? Não o vi por aqui."

"Claro que ele não foi. Ele tem um monte de coisas para resolver comigo." Demetri avisou com uma voz abusada. "Meus irmãos chegam hoje. Mas com toda certeza ele não vai ter tempo de ir comigo até o aeroporto."

"Não seja injusto com seu pai. Ele quem paga suas mordomias." Bella mordeu a língua para não dizer que Aro não estava errado. Ela duvidava muito que alguém agüentasse Jane.

"Eu vou me organizar, e então te ligo."

"Eu não pretendo sair daqui tão cedo." Ela avisou com um tom seco. "Quando eu quiser sair, te aviso."

"Claro gatinha. Como você quiser."

Demetri encerrou a ligação ainda jogado na sua cama. Ele não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo para que Bella tivesse se tornado tão mais mandona do que ele estava acostumado, mas não faria disso um drama. Ela deveria estar arisca por causa de Jane. Ele olhou para o espelho em cima de sua mesa de cabeceira. Uma dose só e ele poderia começar o seu dia.

"Então..." Rose começou depois de brincar mais com sua salada de frutas que comer. "Como você e o _gatinho _se conheceram?"

"Nós já nos conhecíamos por causa de Edward." Bella deu os ombros. "E ele estudou em nossa escola."

"Mas mesmo assim... ele não era tão próximo de nós." Alice comentou com o garfo levantado. "Agora nos conte tudo."

"Nós nos conhecemos em Cannes. Laila estava saindo com um Sheik que fazia todas as suas vontades. Ela montou um roteiro para o Iate dele e convidou um monte de gente. Bem, acabou que um amigo de Demetri foi convidado e uma coisa levou a outra."

"Deve ter sido legal... Nunca fiquei com um cara em cima de um barco."

"É." Bella concordou um pouco desanimada. "Foi bem legal."

"Que desanimação..." Alice comentou um pouco emburrada. "Você sabe, ele gosta muito de você e você parece gostar dele. Tem que trabalhar essa trava."

"O dia que nos conhecemos de verdade não foi muito bonito Alice. Eu queria me drogar. Mas ele me reconheceu e, bem, eu chorei a noite toda junto dele."

"Mas isso deve ter sido bom. Assim você notou que podia se sentir segura com ele não é?" Rose perguntou esperando ouvir o mais lindo romance. Bella também não ia deixar seu relacionamento parecer um fiasco.

"É. Foi isso o que nos uniu. Ele foi bem romântico no dia seguinte. Nadou comigo, conseguiu uma boa mesa em um bistrô da cidade para que pudéssemos almoçar. Então naquela segunda noite nós nos beijamos pela primeira vez."

Bella não estava mentindo. Mas nada tinha sido tão emocionante assim a primeira vista. Ela acabou cedendo apenas por ele ser insistente, mas acabou encontrando alguém que era capaz de conviver. Ela não gostava de ficar com diversos garotos, era mais, muito mais tranqüila que a prima. Demetri se mostrou prestativo, carinhoso e atencioso como ela sempre sonhou que um namorado poderia ser. Ele não era tão grudento quanto Emmett tinha sido um dia. E isso pareceu ser a medida perfeita para que Bella aceitasse estar com ele. Apesar de todas as loucuras, Bella sentia que Demetri era um cara legal para estar com ela. Lembrando disso, fez uma pequena nota mental de conversar sobre isso com ele. O seu comportamento de quando eles começaram a ficar juntos era muito mais apreciado.

"Fico feliz por você Bella." A loira pegou em sua mão enquanto falava. Os garotos estavam de volta à mesa. "É realmente bom saber que você gosta de alguém e é correspondida."

"O que foi que eu perdi?" Edward perguntou enquanto colocava o prato de Bella na mesa.

"Bella estava nos contando como ela de Demetri ficaram juntos." Alice comentou sorridente. "Tão fofinho!"

Bella ficou ocupada com o crepe que estava em seu prato. Emmett fingiu que não tinha escutado nada e Edward e Jasper apenas trocaram olhares por segundos. Jasper sentiu que precisava fazer algo logo. Então aproveitou para começar com um assunto importante para todos.

"Então... Em um ano estaremos fazendo parte de alguma universidade." Ele começou. "Eu estive pensando em voltar a investir no que amo. Quando minha mãe voltar de viagem vou mostrar a ela minhas novas composições."

"Você realmente abandonou a Julliard?" Bella perguntou curiosa.

"Não exatamente abandonei. Minha mãe não concorda, você sabe. Mas tudo o que eu mais quero nesse mundo é ser músico."

"Você tem trabalhos muito lindos Jazz." Alice avisou sorridente. "Você precisa ver Bella. Nós temos que marcar um dia para irmos juntos quando ele for pegar o violão e resolver tocar em algum bar por aqui."

"A última vez que Jasper nos deu o prazer de ouvir sua música foi nas férias." Edward lembrou animado.

"Nós deveríamos passar algum dos feriados na Califórnia." Ele avisou pegando seu copo que agora era de suco. "Foram dias que entraram para a minha história." Ele comentou piscando discretamente para Alice que corou automaticamente.

Bella lançou um olhar maldoso para ela, lembrando do absurdo de orgasmo que ela tinha tido.

"Eu penso muito no que vou fazer..." Emmett comentou parecendo estar desanimado. "Eu amo jogar basquete. Eu amo ser popular, eu amo praticar esportes... Mas eu não quero ser um bolsista por causa dos esportes."

"Emmett, o que você está falando não faz o menor sentido." Edward comentou rindo.

"Eu quero ser um grande advogado."

"Emm... A mamãe já conversou sobre isso com você. Uma bolsa de estudos é sempre bem vinda."

"Nos gastamos mais do que a anuidade de uma boa faculdade apenas em festas Alice. Soa muito mais justo que Emmett pense em deixar o espaço da bolsa para outra pessoa."

"É verdade Jasper." Emmett continuou. "Eu recebi algumas propostas até. Mas não quero ser jogador na faculdade. Eu sei que não vou ter tempo para conciliar as duas coisas, muito menos interesse. Na faculdade eu quero me focar em apenas uma coisa."

"Soa justo." Bella concordou. "Então todos nós queremos as mesmas coisas?" Ela perguntou rindo. "Eu ainda quero muito ficar na frente da revista de Phill. Eu amo jornalismo esportivo. Mas todas as vezes que meu pai lembra que eu amo literatura, me sinto balançada."

"Você tem um império nas mãos." Edward a lembrou. "Concordo que deva dar prioridade a ele."

"Na verdade, eu acho que Bella deve fazer o que ama." Alice deu seu aviso. "Ela pode, inclusive, não fazer nada. Ela é herdeira de dois impérios agora: Os hotéis da família de Renée, a revista de Phill... e claro, um terceiro, que seriam as firmas de segurança de Charlie. Mas eu não imagino você tomando conta disso."

Bella deu os ombros.

"Não sei se agüentaria ser como minha mãe." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu sonho e estar no comando de algo. E eu amo estar no jornal do colégio. Amo escrever... e quero fazer uma faculdade, ter alguma experiência profissional..."

"Faz muito bem." Alice sorriu. "Eu pensava em ser uma grande publicitária, mas realmente não dá mais para competir com meus croquis." Ela estava orgulhosa. "Eu tenho desenhado muito, e muitas roupas da nova linha da minha mãe nós assinamos juntas. Algumas criações apenas minhas estão sendo avaliadas."

"Isso é maravilhoso Lice." Bella sorriu antes de dar mais um gole em sua nova taça de mimosa. Ela sempre soube que Alice seria uma excelente estilista.

"Sim. Essa blusa que eu estou usando fui eu que desenhei." Ela comentou animada. "Ah, é muito bom observar tudo sendo feito, mas também quero fazer um curso superior. Vai me ajudar com muita coisa."

"Eu ainda estou analisando quais as propostas que tenho." Edward comentou depois de limpar a boca com o guardanapo branco de tecido. "Papai ainda não está muito seguro de me ver estudando gastronomia. Ele ainda acha que é tudo um hobby." Ele fez uma careta e olhou para o seu copo de bebida vazio. "Mas eu pretendo viajar durante um ano ou dois. Itália, Alemanha, França... Eu já vou ter uma base boa o suficiente para entrar na Le Cordon Bleu¹."

Bella forçou um sorriso que todos notaram que era falso.

"Isso é maravilhoso, Edward." Bella prestou atenção em seu guardanapo enquanto falava. "Passar anos viajando pelo mundo e aprendendo sobre a cultura dos países. Tenho certeza que você vai amar morar na França."

Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente por causa do comportamento da amiga. Bella era tão dissimulada, que caso não a conhecesse, poderia jurar que ela estava feliz, quase emocionada do amigo passar tanto tempo fora.

Jasper, por outro lado, estava chocado. Algo ali estava tão errado... E de alguma forma ele entendia o motivo de Edward preferir conviver com sua dor. Do que adiantaria se declarar a garota por quem sempre foi apaixonado se em pouco menos de dez meses começaria a viajar pelo mundo atrás de sua realização profissional?

Dinheiro jamais seria problema para qualquer um que estava sentado naquela mesa. Eles tinham muito mais do que a aposentadoria dos netos garantidas. E ainda assim, mesmo que não movessem um dedo se quer. Era tudo uma questão de manter a tradição de ter completado os estudos.

Edward continuou a explicar seus planos de viajar e onde estudar pela Europa. Rosalie apenas olhava para sua salada de frutas. Um dia ela se imaginou como uma grande advogada, mas sua mãe jamais permitiria que ela cursasse uma faculdade desse gênero. O seu sonho era que a filha tivesse uma carreira como modelo e um casamento bem sucedido. Rose já estava velha demais para fazer com que sua carreira como modelo deslanchasse e era nova demais para casar. Só em pensar sobre relacionamentos, se irritou. Como Emmett não tinha reparado nela ainda? Ele saia com garotas bonitas, mas todos falavam que ela era a mais bonita de todas.

Se ela não conseguia arrumar um namorado, como iria casar?

Na verdade, como ela iria aceitar casar com alguém sendo tão nova? Dezoito anos...

O pensamento de entrar em uma boa faculdade para se tornar uma advogada veio em mente. Mas não foi suficiente. Ela não sabia mais se realmente queria. Na verdade, ela não poderia querer nada sem imaginar que sua mãe torraria sua paciência e passaria horas explicando que tudo o que ela deveria fazer era se forçar em emagrecer e se divulgar mais. Rose era bastante popular e graças a sua mãe, aparecia com freqüência em algumas revistas. Não que ser fotografada por paparazzi enquanto caminhava pelas ruas de NY com sua mãe fosse agradável. Ela sempre forçava um sorriso em troca de um pouco de paz.

Ela olhou para a taça cheia de frutas na sua frente e se irritou.

Quantas calorias ela já teria consumido só com os dois mojitos que tinha tomado e o suco de laranja, além das colheradas em sua refeição escolhida? Irritada ela arrastou sua cadeira para trás com força.

"Com licença. Vou fumar."

Todos notaram sua irritação. E sabiam o motivo disso.

"Ela não comeu nada de novo." Bella comentou se sentindo culpada. Ela olhou para Edward que apenas apertou sua mão e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Não era a hora dele se virar para ela e falar em voz alta que não deveria se sentir culpada. Ele não ia querer começar com um assunto tão delicado como esse logo agora.

"Nem está indo fumar." Alice apontou a direção que a loira caminhava. Ela estava indo para o banheiro, não para o lado de fora do hotel.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Dessa vez nem Jasper conseguiu puxar um novo assunto. Ele também estava constrangido com a situação.

Rosalie entrou no banheiro engolindo o choro. Ela não se importou se tinha mais alguém dentro do cômodo e jogou a pequena bolsa em cima do balcão da pia. Ela se observou no espelho e ficou vermelha de vergonha. Como alguém tão acima do peso como ela poderia usar uma blusa de alças tão finas? Ou o minúsculo short jeans que estava tão colado em seu traseiro enorme e suas pernas flácidas e pouco bronzeadas? Ela se virou para um espelho maior e viu como sua mãe tinha razão. Ela sempre estava bagunçada demais. Mesmo usando saltos ela estava totalmente diferente de Alice, que apesar de ter um visual moderno sempre estava se vestindo adequadamente para qualquer ocasião. Ela nem poderia pensar em Bella, que sempre se vestia maravilhosamente bem.

Ela voltou atenção para sua bolsa e tentou encontrar algo dentro. Impaciente jogou tudo o que tinha dentro dela pelo balcão. O que ela queria agora estava bem na sua frente. Ela prendeu o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e se observou mais uma vez. Ela estava com raiva de si mesma. Assim que agarrou a escova de dentes entrou em uma das cabines e se ajoelhou no chão, de frente para o vaso. Depois de respirar fundo ela olhou para escova de dentes mais uma vez.

_Apenas faça logo ou você vai engordar._ – Ela disse para si mesma antes de se prometer que iria malhar o resto da tarde quando chegasse em casa.

No salão, todos estavam quietos, apenas esperando que ela voltasse a mesa. O brunch pareceu morrer ali e as conversas sobre o futuro deles não era mais interessante.

"Eu vou fumar no jardim de inverno do hotel." Bella avisou quando se levantou. Seus passos foram apressados, pois ela não queria dar a chance de alguém falar alguma coisa.

Alice começou a se levantar, mas Edward fez sinal para que ela ficasse quando se levantou.

"É melhor que ele vá." Jasper avisou enquanto observava o cardápio de bebidas.

"Você sabe de alguma coisa que talvez nós devêssemos saber Jasper?" Ela perguntou emburrada.

"Além do óbvio?" Ele baixou o cardápio e olhou nos olhos de Alice. "Eles são melhores amigos."

"Alice também é melhor amiga dela Jasper." Emmett apontou irritado.

"Hoje é o dia do aniversário de Lilian." O loiro explicou. "Vocês sabem como isso machuca Edward até hoje. E que ele só conversa sobre isso com Bella."

"Merda." Alice assumiu se sentindo mal. "Eu tinha esquecido disso."

"Já era para ele ter superado isso." Emmett comentou emburrado. "Sabe, pessoas morrem todos os dias."

Jasper e Alice o observaram chocados. Alice só não começou uma pequena sessão de sermões em seu irmão por causa de Rose que tinha voltado para a mesa.

"Onde estão Edward e Bella?"

"Foram para o jardim de inverno do hotel para fumar." Alice avisou. "Vamos pedir mais uma jarra de suco de laranja?"

"Não. Eu vou querer apenas uma água." Ela avisou com um tom determinado. "Emmett, você vai malhar hoje?"

"Vou sim." Ele avisou sem olhar para Rose. "Pretendo sair para correr mais tarde."

"Ótimo. Posso te acompanhar?"

"Claro." Ele sorriu para a loira que acabou abrindo um tímido sorriso em retribuição.

Alice e Jasper se olharam achando aquilo muito esquisito. Emmett geralmente evitava ficar sozinho com Rose depois da festa que ficaram.

Eles poderiam ter voltado a ser amigos novamente, ser uma turma completa agora que Bella tinha voltado. Mas os pequenos segredos sempre iriam existir. Assim, apesar do brinde, os jogos continuariam a sua maneira.

No jardim de inverno do hotel Bella e Edward estavam sentados no mesmo banco. Não estavam fumando. Apenas parados e calados. Algumas pessoas que passavam por ali até achavam engraçado. Os dois estavam tão quietos que pareciam estátuas.

"É tudo culpa minha." Bella comentou baixinho depois de um tempo.

"Você sabe que não é." Edward avisou se virando para observá-la. "Rose tem esse problema desde muito nova."

"E eu só piorei a situação no dia do meu aniversário." Ela comentou com uma voz triste antes de encostar a cabeça no ombro de Edward. "Talvez, se eu conversasse com ela..."

"Não." Edward avisou fazendo carinho em seu braço. "Não anjo. Conversar sobre isso só pioraria a situação. Esqueça. Você não levou sua vingança a diante. Isso é o que importa."

"Não deixo de me sentir culpada por isso." Ela se virou para olhar para o amigo. "Talvez devêssemos forçá-la a freqüentar um psiquiatra."

"Você sabe que o problema é a mãe dela." Edward balançou a cabeça irritado. "Rose está abaixo do peso, ou com o peso que vocês acham que é o ideal. Ela é linda demais para o seu próprio bem, mas não consegue reconhecer isso."

"Nós precisamos ajudar ela."

"Agora não é a hora." Ele avisou encostando sua cabeça na dela. "Se tentarmos avisar, conversar ou fazer qualquer coisa agora, ela só vai ficar chateada. Nós queremos que ela nos escute não que fuja de nós."

"É verdade." Bella avisou pegando as mãos dele e fazendo carinho. "Mas e você?"

"O que tem?"

"Tem certeza que não quer sair, conversar... Acho que o brunch já deu o que tinha para dar."

"Não. Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinho."

Bella sentiu aquele aperto estranho em seu coração novamente. Era a segunda vez que Edward fazia com que ela sentisse isso em um curto espaço de tempo. Com raiva ela se afastou dele e se levantou pegando o celular na bolsa.

"O que foi?"

"Já são meio dia e quarenta." Ela visou para ele quando colocou o telefone em sua orelha. "Vou confirmar minha manicure para as três da tarde."

Edward franziu a testa. Ela poderia ter feito isso junto dele.

"Ainda falta algum tempo."

"Eu sei. Mas aí eu tenho que mandar os empregados descerem com tudo que eu preciso." Ela avisou sem olhar para ele. "E eu não quero que ela vá mais tarde... quero descansar depois."

"Você nunca passa muito mais que duas horas fazendo as unhas das mãos e dos pés."

"Mas eu tenho uma vida, além disso."

"Que inclui?"

"Sair com Demetri já que passei a sexta, o sábado e o inicio da manhã com todos vocês." Ela fez uma careta se sentindo culpada. "Ele também precisa de um pouco de atenção e me ligou falando que estava morto de saudades, mais cedo."

Edward se arrependeu automaticamente de dizer que queria ficar sozinho. Mas era verdade. Quando ele pensou em corrigir o seu pequeno deslize era tarde demais. Mas Bella soltou um "ah, não..." baixo o suficiente para que ele ainda ouvisse.

"Bella? Edward?" Renée apareceu sorridente. "Minha linda!" Ela abraçou a filha animada. "Não sabia que você estava aqui."

"Hoje é domingo mãe." Ela a avisou forçando um sorriso. "Dia do brunch com os amigos."

"Oh." Renée parecia se lembrar de como a tradição começou e exibiu um sorriso nervoso.

"Não sabia que você estava aqui. Imaginei que estivesse em Nova Jersey."

"Tenho que acertar alguns detalhes de meu casamento." Ela abraçou Edward. "Meu Deus..." Ela comentou segurando o rosto dele. "Como uma garota pode resistir aos seus olhos querido?"

Todos três riram.

"Pergunte a sua filha." Ele provocou. (adorei isso!)

"Oh mãe... elas não resistem. Apenas se jogam em cima." Bella fez o comentário usando um tom venenoso e Edward sorriu.

"Eu deveria ter chamado você para avaliar o cardápio do que será servido."

"Eu ainda sou um garoto." Ele deu os ombros e colocou as mãos no bolso de sua calça social parecendo envergonhado.

"Você agora é um homem Edward. Um belo e talentoso homem." Renée comentou enquanto tentava arrumar seu cabelo bagunçado. "Mas eu jamais ia querer você trabalhando na cozinha de meu casamento. Quero apenas discutir o cardápio com você."

"Você está com ele aí?" Ele perguntou observando a pasta que ele carregava.

"Não." Bella se meteu na conversa. "Eu aposto que ele está na sua nova casa, em Jersey, certo?"

"Sim." Renée sorriu animada. "Mas agora que os dois estão aqui, vão até o salão comigo. Quero a opinião dos dois sobre a recepção. E eu vou pedir o cardápio escolhido... a cozinha vai ser a do hotel mesmo."

Bella e Edward se olharam e acabaram concordando em ir.

"_Estamos no salão do baile. Encontramos com Renée e ela está resolvendo coisas do casamento."_

Alice leu a mensagem em voz alta para os amigos.

"Eu vou embora." Emmett avisou levantando o braço para que um garçom pudesse atendê-lo.

"Eu vou com você então." Rose avisou. "Passo em casa para me trocar logo."

"É isso aí." Emmett sorriu animado.

"Bem, já que sou muito sedentária para acompanhá-los, vou ver se Bella não precisa de alguma ajuda. E você Jazz?"

"Eu acho que também vou." Ele comentou tirando o cartão de crédito na carteira. "Quer ir para casa caminhando Rose?"

"Ah, seria ótimo Jasper!"

Alice bufou e se levantou da mesa.

"Até logo então."

"Até!" Os três lhe responderam.

No caminho para a saída Jasper notou que Rosalie e Emmett conversavam animados sobre a ginástica. Talvez fosse uma chance de eles se acertarem. A prova de que eles estavam ocupados com si mesmos veio quando Jasper parou e ambos continuaram caminhando para fora do hotel. Ele sorriu e foi se encontrar com Alice. Talvez ver que o quase casal estava se resolvendo fosse uma boa notícia.

No aeroporto JFK Demetri escondia a ressaca com seus óculos escuros e bebia um pouco de água enquanto esperava ansiosamente na frente do portão de desembarque. Ele abriu um enorme sorriso e abriu os braços para que sua irmã pudesse abraçá-lo.

Jane largou o carrinho com bagagens de qualquer jeito no meio do caminho e correu. Alec sorriu, mas caminhou com menos pressa em direção ao irmão mais velho. Um abraço triplo de derreter qualquer coração demorou uma eternidade para ser quebrado.

"É bom ter vocês em casa." Demetri sorriu mais.

"Finalmente poderemos passar algum tempo aqui." Alec comentou olhando para os lados. "Mas fico feliz que seja com você."

"Ele não veio, certo?" Jane perguntou tristonha.

"Não gati..." Ela cortou o irmão antes que ele continuasse.

"Guarde seu apelido cafona para sua namoradinha." Ela cruzou os braços e fez bico. Alec Riu e se afastou para pegar as malas.

"Certo linda. Mas vamos para casa? Vocês devem estar cansados e amanhã tem aula."

Os dois irmãos fizeram uma careta e foi a vez de Demetri rir.

"Vamos almoçar em casa." Ele avisou quando pegou o carrinho de malas de Jane e começou a caminhar.

"E aí nós podemos sair para jantar!" Demetri engoliu seco com os planos que a irmã começou a fazer. "Quem sabe papai não tem tempo para se juntar a nós?"

"Podemos ir a algum japonês." Alec falou e só então notou como estava faminto. "Ainda existe aquele restaurante perto de casa?"

"Bem, podemos ver se vocês vão com papai." Demetri começou a explicar envergonhado.

"E você não vai?" Jane perguntou já presumindo o motivo. "Vamos lá, _nós _somos uma família. E ela vai ter que entender isso."

"Sinto muito Jane. Mas o meu relacionamento com Bella não é problema seu."

"É apenas absurdo que ela seja tão esnobe assim! Nós somos a família Volturi! E quantas vezes não fomos obrigados a passar o natal ou o ano novo junto com a família de titio e a família dela? Ela era amiga de Edward, mas agora é sua namorada!"

"Jane..." Alec chamou sua atenção.

"É injusto! Não podemos nem ficar com nossa família em paz! Não já basta papai e mamãe terem se separado? Agora você vai ficar longe de nós por causa dela?"

Demetri ignorou a irmã caçula e entregou o carrinho de malas para o motorista. Dessa vez, já imaginando a quantidade de malas ele fez questão de usar a limusine do pai. Ele não queria discutir com Jane e embora planejasse ter uma longa conversa com os irmãos à ressaca agora não ajudava. Assim que entrou no banco da frente e bateu a porta Jane se arrependeu. Ela tinha sérios problemas de temperamento e não gostava de Bella. Não gostava da idéia de ver o irmão que sempre foi tão livre virado um cachorro que obedecia todas as ordens dadas pela sua dona.

"Você prometeu se comportar." Alec puxou seu braço e ela fez uma careta ainda maior.

"Eu vou me comportar." Ela avisou se soltando e entrando no quarto.

Jane realmente tinha planos de se comportar. Mas ao primeiro erro de Bella ela não teria piedade.

.

Bella e Renée discutiam algo com um decorador enquanto Edward analisava o cardápio sentado em uma mesa no canto do salão. Ele sorriu vendo como a amiga estava impaciente, mas fingia bem para a mãe. Apesar de gostar de festas, Bella nunca teve vocação para ser uma socialite como a mãe. Ele voltou sua atenção ao cardápio quando viu que as duas caminhavam em sua direção.

"Mãe eu não entendo tanto assim sobre flores." Bella fez uma careta tentando explicar a mãe que realmente não se importava com tudo aquilo. "Mas acredito que o plano de decoração está perfeito"

"A florista deveria estar aqui..." Renée fez uma careta. "Vai acabar me custando mais uma visita ao hotel ainda hoje."

"Marque com ela outro dia." Bella deu os ombros e puxou a cadeira para se sentar próxima a Edward.

"Mas eu preciso decidir qual será o seu buquê."

"Já disse que podem ser as mesmas flores que o seu." Bella se deu por vencida.

"Mas acontece que eu ainda não escolhi o meu." Renée avisou e viu Edward anotando algumas coisas no papel do cardápio sugerido pela cozinha do hotel. "Você também não acha absurdo que ela não queira escolher o buquê que vai usar em meu casamento Edward?"

Ele riu ainda anotando algo no papel.

"Creio que Bella vai preferir ser surpreendida tia Renée."

"Mas eu odeio surpresas." Bella rolou os olhos impaciente.

"Você só não gosta de surpresas quando sabe da existência delas." Ele finalmente parou de fazer suas anotações e se virou para observá-la. "Pode deixar que eu escolho."

"Sempre um cavalheiro." Renée apontou animada. "Agora me deixe ver o que você anotou.

"São apenas algumas sugestões. Espero que não se importe, mas só tinha uma caneta comigo."

"Claro que não!" Renée colocou os óculos de leitura e voltou o cardápio para a primeira pagina.

Alice entrou no salão acompanhada por Jasper. Ela ainda estava um pouco ofegante e parecia que ia estourar por dentro de tanta felicidade. De imediato, observando as reações da pequena amiga, Edward riu debochado. Era muita cara de pau dos dois terem feito algo em algum dos banheiros do hotel. Mas conhecendo ambos, não restavam dúvidas. Ele balançou a cabeça mostrando sua reprovação e Jasper riu.

"Tia Renée!" Alice deu um beijo na bochecha de Renée e recebeu um em sua cabeça.

"Alice... Jasper." Renée sorriu vendo como ambos formavam um casal formidável. "É tão bom vê-los novamente."

"Planos para o casamento?" Alice se sentou na cadeira que Jasper tinha puxado para ela. "Reta final..."

"Quase lá querida." Renée sorriu.

"Onde estão Rose e Emmett?" Bella perguntou temendo a resposta que iam dar.

"Eu ia com ela para casa." Jasper começou. "Mas achamos melhor dar um espaço para eles dois."

"Oh." Renée parou o que estava fazendo. "Então os rumores da festa inconseqüente de vocês é real."

"Que rumores?" Alice perguntou sentindo um frio na barriga.

"Bem, os dois saíram carregados da festa. Fernando não ficou muito contente quando soube que sua Rose carregou alguém como Emmett por aí. Vocês sabem que apesar de tudo ele é bastante conservador."

"Minha mãe está mais por dentro de todas as fofocas do verão do que eu." Bella riu e quebrou a tensão.

"Você são muito cruéis quando querem." Bella e Edward se olharam e sorriram. "As fotos da festa que incluíam dos dois na beira da piscina saíram em alguns sites. E a coitadinha teve o azar de ter alguns paparazzi atrás dela naquele dia."

"Tia Cecília deveria parar com isso." Alice comentou irritada. "Rose não é ela. E todo mundo sabe que se não fosse por tio Fernando foi a salvação para ela."

"Sim querida, todos sabem. Mas vocês deveriam pensar mais antes de agir. Antes de achar que podem se 19eras por aí. Nem sempre vamos poder conter os danos que vocês causam a si mesmos."

Bella observou as unhas em uma tentativa de mostrar que não se importava. De que o que tinha acontecido com ela ainda não a estava feliz por raramente ter fotógrafos por perto. Também estava feliz por Renée ter vindo de uma família tradicional. Cecília, mãe de Rose nunca passou por necessidades quando mais nova, mas também não fazia parte de uma família tradicional. Ela estava trabalhando na semana de moda de Nova York quando esbarrou por acaso com Fernando. Ela fugiu dos desfiles que tinha que fazer e se escondeu no apartamento dele. A proposta de uma semana se transformou em um mês juntos. Ninguém gostaria de imaginar que Cecília estava dando o velho golpe da barriga quando se casaram. Mas ela não sabia como se comportar e demorou anos para apagar a imagem de modelo golpista e alpinista social. Além de tudo ela era muito nova. Teve Rose com apenas dezenove anos e nunca mais conseguiu seu lugar de destaque nas passarelas internacionais. Nem dos tablóides que comentavam seu evidente problema com drogas.

"É apenas muito injusto com Rose." Bella continuou. "Ela não deveria pressionar tanto a filha. Rose continua com seus problemas e não consegue fingir para ninguém."

"E verdade." Jasper comentou se sentindo mal. "Estávamos conversando sobre faculdades e ela nem mesmo disse o que queria fazer."

"É uma pena." Renée balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Uma menina tão linda se destruindo... É realmente uma pena. Talvez eu devesse conversar com Cecília novamente."

"Seria maravilhoso tia Renée..." Alice comentou abrindo um enorme sorriso. "Mas eu tenho uma novidade para contar!"

"Estou morrendo para saber, Alice." Edward não escondeu a vontade que estava tendo de ser irônico.

"Mamãe vai inaugurar um novo atelier em um mês! E algumas peças que eu desenhei vão entrar em sua nova coleção! Assim, entrar para valer!"

"Isso é ótimo Lice!"

Renée observou quando as duas garotas na sua frente se abraçaram. Ela estava feliz que Bella estivesse com os amigos novamente. Observar a filha triste e amargurada é a última coisa que uma mãe quer.

Um celular tocou.

"Com licença." Jasper se levantou da mesa para atender. Alice suspirou já imaginando que tipo de ligação era aquela.

"Edward." Renée chamou sua atenção observando as anotações no cardápio. "Você realmente acha que o jantar está perfeito?"

"Com toda certeza. Foi uma excelente escolha. Mas como escrevi faria apenas a mudança do Foie Gras. Também fiz a sugestão para a sobremesa."

"Qual mudança você faria?" Bella perguntou curiosa. "A cozinha do hotel é sempre impecável."

"Você não estava aqui no natal querida. Então não pôde experimentar. Mas Edward ficou responsável por boa parte da ceia."

"É verdade." Alice lambeu os lábios lembrando de como amigo tinha coordenado um jantar impecável na noite do dia vinte e quatro. "Estava tudo delicioso. Ainda bem que foram apenas dez pessoas."

"Minha sugestão é servir o Foie Grás grelhado com compota de pêra. No lugar de servir as 19eras cozidas no vinho branco com sorvete de creme e castanhas para não ficar repetitivo, Creme Brûlée com amoras e..."

"É uma de suas favoritas querida." Renée interrompeu o garoto que sorria orgulhoso. "Cheese cake de frutas vermelhas na colher."

"Mmmm..." Bella mordeu os lábios sentindo vontade de comer o doce. Mas se lembrou de algo importante.

"Eu sei." Edward pegou sua mão. "Seria a sobremesa de seu aniversário de dezesseis anos."

"O que me faz lembrar que a senhorita vai participar do baile de debutantes este ano."

"Mãe, isso é ridículo. Já tenho dezoito!"

Renée sorriu e olhou para Alice que sorriu e pegou a outra mão de Bella.

"Bem, parece que vamos ser ridículas juntas. Pode incluir Rosalie nessa."

"Mas..." Bella estava boquiaberta. "O baile é em um mês... pouco antes de seu casamento mãe..."

"Não importa querida." Renée guardou o cardápio em uma pasta. "Apenas faça com que Demetri compareça aos ensaios."

Edward se sentiu traído.

Qualquer outro garoto poderia ser lembrado para acompanhar Bella, mas ele, o eterno amigo, nunca.

Aquilo incomodou o suficiente para ele se levantar.

"Mas vocês..." Bella não parecia ter escutado o que a mãe estava falando. "Eu não acredito que vocês não..."

"Nós fizemos nossas festas. Mas não participamos do baile ano passado. Não iríamos agüentar dar mais esse passo sem você."

Edward saiu de junto da mesa.

"Edward!" Bella se levantou achando estranha a reação dele. "Para onde você pensa que vai?"

"Eu..." Ele parou e passou as mãos no cabelo nervoso. "Não posso..." depois de fechar os olhos inventou uma rápida mentira. "Não posso perder a hora da floricultura. Não peguei as flores para Lilian."

Ele se virou e apertou o passo em direção a saída do salão.

"Meu Deus Bella! Como você permitiu que eu usasse os dotes culinários de Edward em um dia como esse?"

"Vem Alice!" Bella puxou a amiga para correr atrás dele.

"Querida, eu vou enviar flores! Não se preocupe!" Renée praticamente gritou, mas nenhuma das duas garotas escutaram.

Assim que chegaram na frente do hotel Edward estava entrando em um taxi.

"Edward! Espera!"

Ele ouviu quando Alice gritou e fingiu não escutar passando o endereço que queria ir. Quando ele se virou para trás se arrependeu mais uma vez de ter jogado fora uma chance de ficar apenas com Bella. Ela estava na calçada abraçada a Alice.

_Perdedor do caralho._

"Idiota." Alice o xingou.

"Deixa ele." Bella pediu a abraçando ainda mais. "Ele precisa de um momento só dele hoje. Ele me disse isso mais cedo."

"Tudo bem." Alice se virou para amiga. "Parece que somos só nós duas agora."

Bella olhou o celular e sorriu.

"Tarde de garotas?"

"Tarde de garotas!" Alice concordou.

"Ótimo, vamos para casa do meu pai. Eu marquei manicure."

"Mmmm... ainda é a mesma que dá aquela massagem nas mãos?"

"E nos pés..."

As duas deram as mãos e saíram caminhando até a casa de Bella. Elas tinham planos que envolviam o baile de debutantes daqui um mês. Vestido, penteado, apresentação... a tarde que as amigas tiveram pareceu não ser suficiente para tantos preparativos. Mas Alice teve que ir para casa e Bella aproveitou o tempo totalmente livre para cochilar enquanto Demetri não ligava avisando aonde iriam.

Apenas rolou pela cama deixando o próprio cachorro impaciente. Ela não queria ter que ligar para Edward, pois sabia que ele detestava quando alguém passava a idéia de que estava sentindo pena dele.

"_Um amigo meu vai se apresentar com sua banda no campus. Ele toca Rock progressivo, caso queira saber como se vestir. Beijos."_

Bella se arrumou e na hora marcada Demetri ligou avisando que já estava esperando por ela na frente do prédio.

Assim que chegou ao térreo, Bella se deu uma última olhada no espelho e pegou os cigarros da bolsa. Assim que entrasse no carro acenderia um. Ela sorriu quando viu que Demetri esperava por ela do lado de fora com a porta do carro aberta.

Ele ia comentar como ela estava linda, mas alguém cortou a sua fala.

"Bella."

Ela se virou e ficou surpresa ao ver Edward. Demetri observou o primo desconfiado.

"Edward." Bella sentiu o rosto ficar quente, mas não entendeu o motivo. "Está tudo bem?"

"Eu vim ver você... conversar." Ela engoliu seco e ficou parada onde estava.

"Primo." Demetri desencostou do carro depois de cumprimentar o primo e com poucos passos chegou até onde Bella estava e a abraçou. "Você está linda gatinha."

Bella não se sentiu muito a vontade quando ele roubou um beijo seu.

"Demetri..." Ela se afastou um pouco, ainda envergonhada.

"Eu só preciso... relaxar." Edward praticamente suplicou.

"Venha com a gente." Demetri passou o braço pela cintura da garota e a puxou em direção do carro. "Vamos lá! Um show! A banda do meu amigo é muito animada!"

Edward olhou para Bella esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

"Isso." Bella comentou nervosa. "Venha com a gente."

Edward suspirou se sentindo fracassado.

"Eu estou com a moto." Ele levantou um pouco o braço e Bella finalmente notou que ele tinha dois capacetes com ele.

"Tudo bem, você pode seguir meu carro." Demetri deu mais um beijo no topo da cabeça de Bella.

De propósito.

"Ou pode deixar a moto aqui e vir com a gente." Bella sugeriu.

"Não." Demetri sussurrou. "A noite hoje é apenas nossa." Bella sentiu que ia começar a suar frio. "Você exigiu isso de mim gatinha."

Bella se sentou no banco do carro e Demetri fechou a porta. Depois disso ela só ouviu o barulho de uma moto correndo e teve certeza de que Edward estava se afastando.

"Droga Demetri!" Ela reclamou quando ele ligou o carro. "Ele precisa de nós!"

"Gatinha, você passou o final de semana inteiro com ele e seus outros amigos. Nós só estamos nos vendo hoje e apesar de estarmos indo ao show da banda do meu amigo, hoje é uma noite apenas nossa. Como você pediu. Eu poderia escolher o programa."

Bella se sentiu culpada mais uma vez. Ela exigiu tanto de Demetri... agora que ele estava dançando de acordo com ritmo que ela ditava não se sentia bem.

"Ele está bem atrás de nós Bella." Ele avisou e ela observou pelo retrovisor.

O caminho continuou sendo feito. A moto estava bem atrás do carro, para o alivio de Bella. Mas alguns metros depois, a moto dobrou em uma esquina.

"Demetri! Ele vai se perder da gente!"

"Ele preferiu não vir com a gente gatinha. Relaxe!"

"Como relaxar? Hoje é o dia do aniversário de Lilian!" Demetri parou e se virou para observá-la. Ele estava sério.

"Bella." Ela engoliu seco ouvindo seu nome ser chamado. "Você tem que dar esse espaço a ele. Todo ano é a mesma coisa."

"Não é justo. Você o conhece tão bem..."

"Ele quis a sua companhia mais cedo?" Demetri perguntou disposto a dar a volta com o carro, apenas por ela. "Eu aposto que você, como uma boa amiga que é se ofereceu para ficar com ele no lugar de sair comigo. Não foi?"

"Foi..."

"E o que ele te disse Bella?"

Bella abaixou a cabeça lembrando de Edward dizer que queria ficar sozinho.

"Ele disse que queria ficar só."

"Viu?" Demetri suspirou aliviado e segurou seu rosto. "É melhor fazer como ele está pedindo."

"Mas ele veio até a minha casa."

"Ele fez a escolha dele gatinha. O convite foi feito e eu não me importaria se ele fosse com a gente." Ele continuou sua mentira. "Às vezes eu acho que Edward precisa estar mais próximo a nós dois. Por um puro cuidado, sabe? Eu o amo como um irmão."

Bella sorriu ouvindo o que ele falou.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para ele. Qualquer coisa desistimos do show e vamos nos encontrar com ele, seja onde for, ok?"

"Claro."

Demetri ligou o carro e fez o seu caminho enquanto Bella digitava uma mensagem. Tudo o que ele não queria era que Edward ligasse para interromper mais uma vez o momento que ele tinha com ela. Tudo sempre dava errado quando ele planejava algo diferente.

Bella ainda se sentia um pouco culpada por estar saindo com Demetri. Mas Edward planejava se afastar dela daqui alguns meses. Preferiu ficar sozinho, apesar de tudo. Ela estava sendo tão egoísta assim por tentar viver a vida dela sem ele? Um mínimo que fosse? Bella ia morder os lábios, mas lembrou que estava usando um batom muito vermelho. Ela olhou para Demetri, que dirigia calado. Ele notou que ela estava observando ele e pegou sua mão.

"Vai ficar tudo bem gatinha. Eu estou aqui com você."

_Eu estou aqui com você._

A pequena frase foi suficiente para que Bella relaxasse um pouco. Ela adorava a companhia de Demetri. Adorava a forma como ele acabava fazendo tudo o que ela queria. Ela sentia desejo por ele, confiava nele afinal.

"Eu nunca vou dar as costas para você gatinha."

Aquela segunda frase tinha sido demais. Mas Demetri sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele não se sentia bem com isso, mas depois de hoje, teria que ver Edward com outros olhos. Um homem sabe quando estão olhando para a sua garota de forma diferente.

"Pare o carro." Bella pediu.

Nervoso, Demetri parou o carro em uma vaga no meio da rua. Ele não tinha certeza do que esperar. Quando ouviu o barulho do cinto de segurança de Bella sendo destravado ele engoliu seco se chutando mentalmente por saber que estava indo longe demais. Ele não tinha o direito de brincar com as inseguranças de Bella, mas era a única arma que tinha em mãos. Quando ela destravou o seu cinto e se sentou em seu colo ele suspirou aliviado. Não foi tão ruim assim.

"Prometa." Bella pediu olhando bem nos seus olhos. "Prometa que nunca vai fazer igual a eles fizeram um dia."

"Eu prometo Bella." Ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. "Eu prometo que sempre vou estar com você. Que sempre vou estar aqui e que você sempre vai poder contar comigo. Onde quer que você vá, eu vou junto. Nunca vou deixar você só."

Bella tinha um sorriso triste estampado nos lábios. Mas Demetri estava determinado a provar isso para ela. E com um beijo selou o que queria demonstrar para ela.

"A culpa é toda sua." Jasper praticamente gritou. "Se você desse valor as chances que tem com Bella... mas não. Tem que jogar todas elas fora! Bem feito Edward."

"Eu sei. Eu sou um idiota. Mas eu nunca consigo falar com ela..." Edward estava em um bar qualquer onde a música alta e a bebida eram as únicas coisas que lhe interessavam. "Talvez, se eu tivesse insistido..."

"Não Edward. Você tem que ser sincero com você mesmo. Bella pode não querer rótulos, mas a relação que ela tem com Demetri é um namoro. É um compromisso. Ele tem se dedicado muito a ela e eu acredito sim que ela gosta dele."

"Obrigado por dizer isso."

"Eu estou passando na sua cara a realidade que você não vai encarar. No lugar de ficar aí bebendo tudo o que você vê na sua frente, deveria ir atrás dela!"

"E se eu levar um não?"

"Você é tão homem quando quer foder com a vida de alguém..." Jasper não estava em sua melhor condição. Estava irritado com Alice e também tinha a voz embargada. Ela o deixou sozinho em uma noite e que poderiam ficar juntos em sua casa para sair às compras com a mãe. "Mas prova que não passa de um muleque quando os problemas são seus as..."

Edward não esperou Jasper terminar. Ele sabia que era um fracassado do caralho. Ele fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça encostar-se à parede do bar. A visão que ele teve de Bella um pouco mais cedo o deixou sem fôlego. O cabelo estava solto e mais ondulado por causa da trança que ela usou mais cedo. Sua maquiagem não estava forte, mas os lábios dela pareciam cerejas. A calça colada que parecia ser de couro ou vinil... Aquilo não era algo que ele imaginava que ela fosse usar para sair assim... A blusa preta pouco decotada, as botas de salto fino... A garota por quem ele era apaixonado estava diferente e aparentando ser mais velha e mesmo não estando em seu estilo continuava divina.

Edward passou a mão pelo rosto irritado. A Bella de verdade não usava roupas com cortes agressivos. Ela era uma verdadeira princesa, que vestia roupas delicadas e combinava perfeitamente com o estilo filhinho do papai dele. Ele lembrou como ela ficava linda até fumando o que o fez desejar um cigarro também.

Ele não se importava com as regras que tinham que ser seguidas. Ele não ia se levantar de sua mesa apenas para fumar do lado de fora do lugar.

Determinado ele acendeu o cigarro que tinha um gosto familiar. Eram os cigarros de Bella, o sabor doce da cereja o fez choramingar por um momento. Hoje seria um daqueles dias que ele ia ficar bêbado para esquecer até o próprio nome.

A música se tornou mais alta e ele voltou a sua atenção para a pista de dança. Se coração parou, o cigarro caiu de sua boca. A visão que ele estava tendo era entorpecente. Não podia ser. Ele não estava acostumado com Bella daquela forma. Ele não tinha certeza de como usar palavras para descrever como ela estava vestida ou tinha se tornado um perigo ainda maior por causa do modo que ela dançava. Ela não estava sozinha na pequena pista, mas agia como se estivesse. E isso estava deixando Edward ainda mais louco. Ela segurou o cabelo com as mãos e mordeu os lábios quase vermelhos demais enquanto balançava o corpo como se estivesse o convidando para se juntar a ela.

E ele largou tudo e foi ao seu encontro.

Edward não era tão bom dançando músicas modernas, mas sempre fez um esforço para agradar as garotas. Agora ele só tinha um problema: como chegar perto dela. Ele não gostaria de acabar com a dança dela, ele queria que ela o aceitasse. Pura e simplesmente. Assim que ela colocou uma das mãos no quadril ele resolveu como se aproximaria: por trás.

Edward notou como ela sabia que era ele quem estava próximo demais ao seu corpo pequeno. Ela sorriu e colou as costas em seu peito sem parar de dançar. Edward entrou no ritmo da dança com ela que mais queria parecer levá-lo a morte. Bella passou um dos braços pelo seu pescoço e o puxou mais para perto. Edward sentiu o seu perfume e fechou os olhos. Bella, por mais perigosa que pudesse estar sempre seria como um sonho. Ele não conseguiu segurar um gemido quando ela esfregou o quadril no seu.

"Anjo... não faça isso." Edward falou no pé do ouvido dela que apenas riu.

"Hoje eu preferia que você me chamasse de sardenta." Ela avisou antes de se virar. "Afinal, hoje eu estou para tudo, menos para bancar a santa."

_Eu vou morrer. _ – Edward disse para si mesmo quando sentiu que Bella estava passando os dois braços por seu pescoço novamente. Como se não bastasse ela estar com os olhos em seus olhos e com sua boca tão próxima da sua, ela também estava entre uma de suas pernas. Se inclinando para trás, ela investiu contra sua coxa como se buscasse atrito. De brinde, Edward ganhou uma bela visão do seu decote e quando segurou em suas costas para que ela não saísse dali de jeito nenhum. Notou que sua blusa tinha uma espécie de muitos cortes que permitiam que ele sentisse a renda do seu sutiã.

"O que você está fazendo comigo?" Ele perguntou quando ela voltou à posição inicial. Edward segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos e escovou sua bochecha maquiada com o polegar. "Me diz Bella... me diz o que diabos você está fazendo comigo."

"Te enlouquecendo." Ela assumiu praticamente ronronando contra seu pescoço. "Ou acha que eu não notei como você me observou mais cedo?"

"Bella..." Edward estava chocado que eles ainda estivessem dançando. Mas era uma provocação gostosa.

"O seu cheiro é uma delicia." Ela avisou o olhando nos olhos. "Seu cheiro de Égoiste ajuda a ficar quente. Eu adoro isso."

Edward sabia que estava agindo como uma massinha de modelar nas mãos dela. Mas não iria fazer diferente. Ele simplesmente não conseguia.

"Me aquece mais Edward." Ela pediu cheia de vontade. "Só você sabe como me aquecer, então... me aquece." Ele gemeu mais uma vez, sentindo o corpo gritar para tirá-la dali. Mas ele não queria que isso acabasse. "Me deixa pronta para mais do que isso."

"Vamos sair daqui."Ele pediu enquanto beijava o seu pescoço. "Nós não precisamos chamar a atenção de ninguém, só..."

"Fugir?"

Edward não sabia dizer como tinha chegado tão rápido ao lado de fora. Bella estava rindo com um cigarro na boca, segurando sua mão e na outra segurava uma garrafa de vodka. Ele já estava irritado procurando as chaves de sua moto no bolso, mas nada.

"Merda!"

"O que foi agora?" Bella perguntou ainda relaxada.

"A chave da minha moto!"

"Não está com você primo." Demetri apareceu em cima de sua moto ligada. "Obrigado por emprestar." Ele se virou para Bella. "Vamos gatinha?"

Bella caminhou balançando os quadris com tanta sensualidade que Edward não sabia dizer como a calça tão colada podia ser confortável. Ela jogou o cigarro que fumava no chão e depois de pisá-lo ela apenas subiu na moto.

"Bella..." Edward estava chocado. Ela apenas piscou varias vezes e abriu um dos seus sorrisos mais venenosos. "Você não pode ter feito isso comigo!"

"Mas não é para isso que os amigos servem?" Ela se inclinou para falar algo para Demetri que riu. "Até a próxima Edward."

Ele viu o primo e a amiga acenando antes da moto desaparecer na sua frente.

Edward acordou ofegante. Ele não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo. Se feliz por ter sido apenas um sonho ou se triste por saber que era com Demetri que Bella estava de verdade. Ele reconheceu as paredes de onde estava e viu que Jasper estava adormecido no seu sofá. Provavelmente foi assim que ele voltou para casa. Sua cabeça doía como nunca doeu na pior ressaca que ele tinha tido na vida.

Ele estava em seu quarto e ainda era cedo demais. Ele agarrou o seu travesseiro e não teve vergonha de colocar a frustração para fora.

Se ele estava assim, a culpa era inteiramente dele.

Mesmo sabendo disso Jasper observou a cena frustrado. Ele tinha ficado preocupado quando Edward desligou na sua cara e não atendeu mais seus telefonemas. De inicio ele tinha pensado em se juntar a ele e beber até esquecer que Alice tinha o machucado mais uma vez. Mas a agonia de não encontrá-lo nos lugares de sempre o deixou bem nervoso. Alguns telefonemas depois Rosalie estava com o seu motorista e o segurança de sua mãe na porta do bar onde Jasper o encontrou completamente bêbado. Ela ficou irritada quando Jasper disse que não precisavam ir a um hospital e que Edward ficaria bem, mas ela sabia que ambos não estavam nada sóbrios.

Duas horas depois de chorar como uma criança Edward estava vestindo seu uniforme e usando seus óculos escuros na frente do túmulo da irmã. Ele gostaria de estar junto com os pais naquele momento. Jasper tinha ficado em sua casa dormindo já que ele estava saindo muito mais cedo apenas para deixar as flores para a pequena Lilian. O cemitério Trinity estava calmo o suficiente para que ele pudesse ouvir o canto de alguns pássaros e o barulho dos poucos carros que passavam.

Ele sentiu uma mão familiar em seu ombro e espremeu os olhos quando sentiu aquele cheiro familiar de morangos e Chanel nº5. Ele sorriu envergonhado por nem mesmo ter feito a barba para visitar o tumulo da irmã enquanto Bella aparecia uma _bonequinha de luxo._

Bella passou por Edward dando um sorriso envergonhado. Ela sentiu o cheiro das rosas brancas em suas mãos antes de colocar o buquê próximo as outras flores. Depois de tantos anos lembrando da data ela imaginava como seria ter uma garotinha com um longo cabelo estranhamente ruivo como o de Edward para paparicar. Ela fez uma pequena oração pedindo paz nos corações dos três membros da família Cullen antes de voltar para o lado do amigo.

"Não imaginei que você fosse lembrar." Edward comentou olhando para o pequeno terço que tinha na mão.

"Eu jamais esqueceria dessa sua pequena tradição." Ele forçou um sorriso.

"Obrigado."

"Na verdade eu te devo desculpas." Bella começou incerta. "Eu deveria ter ido com você ontem. Onde quer que você fosse."

"Eu quem estava errado." Edward finalmente se virou para observá-la pelas lentes escuras. "Não se culpe por ontem. Eu mesmo te dei dois foras avisando que queria ficar sozinho."

"Eu exigi algo de Demetri e ele me mostrou que estava fazendo como eu queria. Apesar de tudo, eu deveria ter mostrado a ele que você era a minha prioridade."

"Eu posso ser seu amigo, mas ele ainda é o seu..." Bella o cortou irritada.

"Não ouse dizer que eu estava certa ontem à noite!" Ela cruzou os braços demonstrando estar realmente irritada. "Nós dois sabemos como relacionamentos podem ir e vir. Mas amizades verdadeiras são para sempre."

Edward tirou os óculos escuros e observou bem como Bella estava. Seu rosto estava muito maquiado e apesar de usar muito corretivo, seus olhos mostravam como ela estava cansada. Edward tentou não pensar que era por causa da noite agitava que ela poderia ter tido com Demetri. Mas ele não sabia que ela acabou não se divertindo e voltando para casa muito mais cedo que o previsto. Na verdade, Bella só estava cansada por não conseguir dormir e ficar nervosa por não ter coragem de ligar para Edward imaginando como ele estava com raiva dela.

"Deixe isso para lá." Ele pediu cansado.

"Eu não ia deixar você passar essa manhã sozinho." Bella pegou a mão dele e apertou. "Você já foi até a igreja?"

Edward negou com a cabeça. Eram em raras datas como esta que ele fazia valer sua educação católica. Bella passou seu braço pelo dele e o puxou em direção a pequena igreja do cemitério. Eles se sentaram no banco de sempre e ficaram em silêncio, ainda de mãos dadas. Ele se sentia tão acabado graças ao excesso de bebida da noite anterior que demorou um pouco para começar a rezar. Bella o acompanhou do inicio ao fim.

Edward sorriu ouvindo a amiga rezando a ave Maria em francês. O sotaque de Bella sempre foi bom o suficiente para que ela não demonstrasse que era de Nova York.

"... Sainte Marie, Mère de Dieu, prie pour nous, pauvres pécheurs, maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort."

"Bella..." Edward chamou sua atenção falando baixinho. Não tinha a intenção de atrapalhá-la. Ele adorava escutá-la e apesar de ver que uma mulher com um véu preto na cabeça tinha se sentado próximo a eles, não queria ser grosseiro. Assim que ela o olhou ele continuou. "O quanto Demetri é importante para você?"

Bella demorou para responder fazendo uma careta. Aquilo deveria ser o suficiente para que Edward entendesse que mesmo ela explicando como ele era o homem mais importante de sua vida, só passaria de um exagero.

"Muito." Bella começou a explicar. "Ele sempre vai me escutar e apesar de ter se demonstrado muito diferente de quando voltamos da Europa, ele vem voltando a ser o Demetri que conheci em uma festa dada por Laila."

"Diferente?"

"Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso Edward..."

"Eu quero entender..."

"Eu tenho medo. Eu me sinto a pessoa mais sortuda de todas tendo vocês comigo. Mas eu ainda tenho medo que algo de ruim nos separe. Eu não agüentaria passar por tudo aquilo de novo. Demetri gosta muito de mim, como homem, como companheiro. E eu sei que um dia isso vai acabar, pois _eu vou _dispensá-lo. Mas ele _nunca _vai me dispensar. É muito egoísmo da minha parte. Mas não estou disposta a fazer diferente. "

"Então _ele _é o seu porto seguro?"

"Podemos dizer que ele é um _outro _porto seguro que eu tenho." Bella apertou a mão de Edward com força. "Eu gosto dele como homem. Gosto muito, mas eu não sei se vai ser o suficiente... entende? Acho que nunca vou confiar em alguém... me entregar para alguém..."

"Paixão. Não amor." Edward concluiu seu pensamento com três palavras.

"Talvez." Bella admitiu se sentindo estranha por conversar sobre isso com ele. "Mas vamos parar com esse assunto."

"Incomoda?" Edward perguntou fazendo carinho em sua mão. "Incomoda conversar comigo sobre isso?"

"Muito." Bella admitiu sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho.

Edward sorriu aliviado. Bella pensou que ele estava sorrindo por ela ter ficado envergonhada. Ele tinha tirado o peso de suas costas no momento. Em que Bella vacilou em concordar que estava apaixonada por Demetri. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era começar a agir devagar. Mas antes de pensar sobre qualquer coisa teria que curar a _maldita ressaca_ que estava acabando com ele.

"Você acha que consegue ir para a aula?" Bella perguntou massageando a têmpora dele com o polegar.

"Eu realmente não sei."

"Eu estou com o uniforme no carro. Posso me trocar e ir com você. Mas se você não quiser, também vou entender. E te acompanhar em qualquer coisa que você quiser fazer."

"Esqueça a noite de ontem Bella. Eu já estava meio bêbado quando cheguei à sua casa." Vendo como Bella estava reagindo a suas palavras ele aproveitou a oportunidade para ver o quanto ela realmente se importava com ele. "Não quero que você se sinta culpada por eu estar tão mal assim. Um dia vou aprender a lidar com tudo isso."

"Eu não sou tão sem coração assim." Ela avisou fazendo carinho em seu rosto. "Então me diga, o que você quer fazer?"

"Eu quero você em minha cama." Bella esbugalhou os olhos e ele riu. Ela deu um tapa em seu ombro e ele riu ainda mais. "Permita-me reformular. Eu quero que você venha comigo para casa. Assim nós vamos deitar juntos na minha cama e dormir um pouco." Bella piscou algumas vezes mais que o normal pensando no que responder. "Você precisa dormir também meu anjo."

Edward se levantou e a puxou para fora da igreja. Bella não tinha conseguido falar nada e não entendia o motivo de ter seu coração tão acelerado ou as pernas tão fracas. Ela não estava entendendo o motivo de estar assim, tão nervosa.

_Afinal, nada de jogos. – _Ela se garantiu quando finalmente passou pela porta do quarto de Edward. – _Nós somos amigos. E amigos podem dividir a mesma cama. Mesmo que apenas para uma soneca. _

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ? **

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**


	11. Cap 9 Novas estratégias

**Cap novo no ar! Roupas e músicas no meu profile!**

**Agora sim posso dizer que a fic começou OFICIALMENTE.**

**Apertem seus cintos e boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Feist - The Water **

Esmé e Carlisle suspiraram assim que entraram em casa. O silêncio não era tão ruim assim, mas encontrar o filho acordado na sala, como fora no ano passado, não era uma boa idéia. Eles sempre tinham vergonha de encarar o filho naquela data. Sempre viriam perguntas estranhas sobre _tentar mais uma vez ou qual a dificuldade de estarmos juntos como toda família que sofre uma grande perda?_ Os dois se sentiam cada vez mais aliviados a cada passo que davam pelo apartamento impecável.

"Senhor e senhora Cullen?" Rita, a governanta chamou sua atenção com uma caixa nas mãos. "São em nome de Charlie Swan."

"Você pode lidar com isso querida?" Carlisle pediu pesaroso.

"Claro."

Com um beijo na testa da esposa, Carlisle se afastou.

"Outras estão na copa." Rita se apressou a avisar.

" Já sabe o que fazer com todas elas." Esmé pediu caminhando com a empregada em direção a copa. " Já recolheu os cartões?"

"Os cartões, e anotei o nome das flores enviadas." Esmé acenou positivamente "A agenda também já está aberta, assim como a caixa de cartões de agradecimento e canetas estão separadas."

"Agora não." Esmé praticamente se desculpou "Algum recado importante?"

"Não realmente. Mas Edward está em casa."

" Separe os recados. Dentro de uma hora começo a responder tudo. Só peça para o motorista levas as flores imediatamente."

Ela se apressou pelos corredores e subiu a escada para chegar ao primeiro andar da cobertura. O barulho de uma porta sendo fechada a deixou em alerta. Edward poderia estar acordado e ter confrontado o pai. Depois de puxar ar com força caminhou em direção ao quarto de seu garoto. Edward não teve a melhor criação possível por continuar sendo o único nas vidas de Esmé e Carlisle. E ser um pouco mais mimado que o normal fazia parte de quem vivia no Upper East Side. Ela seguiu em frente e abriu a porta com cuidado.

O quarto estava muito frio e quando Esmé pensou em se aproximar da cama, desistiu. Ela não podia ver muito mais do que um cabelo avermelhado espalhado por cima do peito descoberto do filho. Ela deu passos para trás e saiu do quarto depois de fechar a porta com delicadeza. Era raro Edward trazer garotas para casa. Na verdade, ela pode contar nos dedos de uma mão as garotas que podiam entrar ali.

Ela não poderia se sentir culpada por ele procurar companhia em um momento tão difícil como aquele. No lugar de ficar com o filho, o casal sempre se afastava com desculpas esfarrapadas para sofrer sozinhos. Além de terem perdido seu pequeno anjo, também tinham vergonha de todos os detalhes envolvidos na história dela e de Edward.

Apesar de tudo, ela poderia se lamentar de tudo isso no ano que vem.

Depois de alisar o blazer branco e impecável, caminhou em direção ao quarto. A porta do escritório de Carlisle já estava fechada, então ela não pode comentar com ele que o filho tinha companhia.

Esmé se sentia culpada por todos os detalhes horríveis que faziam parte da história da sua família. Apenas poucas pessoas conheciam todos os detalhes. Apenas Charlie Swan e Agnes Brandon. Seus amigos desde sempre.

Quando entrou no quarto estava pensando em abraçar mais uma vez a pequena boneca de pano que fazia parte do enxoval de sua pequena garotinha, mas a nota em cima de sua cama chamou mais atenção.

"Peguei seu demaquilante emprestado. Bella precisava dele. E."

Esmé fechou os olhos e esmagou o papel contra seu peito aliviada. _Sua filha de coração_ estava em casa.

* * *

Jasper sentiu beijos molhados e pegajosos por suas costas e suspirou.

"Vamos lá Jazz..." A voz de Alice estava carregada de malícia. "Acorde."

Jasper se virou e viu como a garota estava. Usando apenas a roupa de baixo e a gravata do uniforme, Alice sorriu maliciosa e sentou em seu colo. Tudo o que Jasper conseguia sentir era dor de cabeça.

"Agora não." Ele a empurrou para o lado e olhou o relógio. "Merda, vou chegar atrasado."

"Nós podemos chegar atrasados." Alice praticamente se jogou em cima dele. Mas Jasper a afastou novamente. "O que foi?"

"Como assim o que foi?" Ele fechou a cara e se levantou da cama.

"Você nunca fica mal humorado pela manhã." Alice fez bico. "E eu pensei em fazer nossa semana começar melhor."

"Alice, você fodeu qualquer possibilidade de nossa semana começar bem"

"Como é?" Ela se sentou no meio da cama dele.

"Nós combinamos de ficar juntos ontem à noite."

"Você sumiu do hotel!" Alice o acusou. "Por causa da porcaria da sua droga."

"Sim, eu tinha que marcar com o cara para pegar!" Ele reclamou puxando a toalha de cima da cadeira. "E você sabia que eu ia pegar mais ontem."

"Você não precisava ter sumido." Ela cruzou os braços.

"Eu não sumi Alice. Tanto não sumi que fiquei esperando você aqui como combinado."

"Eu não poderia vir. Minha mãe me chamou para resolver algumas coisas em cima da hora." Jasper notou como Alice estava mentindo.

Ela ficou nervosa. Alice acabou se esquecendo do encontro com Jasper depois que começou a sonhar com sue vestido de debutante. Não querendo assumir o erro, mentiu avisando que estaria ocupada com sua mãe já que algumas peças suas seriam realmente lançadas em breve. No final, ela também estava com raiva dele.

"Não estou."

"Claro que está." Jasper suspirou cansado. "Olha Alice, é melhor você ir logo. Ou vai chegar atrasada."

"Você está me dispensando?" Ela perguntou com raiva.

"Entenda como quiser. Mas não ache que depois do que você me fez ontem vai conseguir chegar aqui e transar comigo para resolver." Ela a avisou irritado. "Antes de tudo nós somos amigos e isso exige sinceridade!"

"Quem garante que você só foi comprar a porcaria do seu pó? Que você não foi se encontrar com outra?" Alice praticamente gritou saindo de cima da cama. "Eu fiquei com raiva sim! Com tanta raiva que fiquei pensando no baile de debutantes e perdi a hora! Pronto? Satisfeito?"

Toda a resposta que Alice teve foi a porta do banheiro de Jasper sendo batida com muita força.

Orgulhosa ela se vestiu novamente e saiu sem fazer barulho.

Jasper abriu a segunda gaveta do balcão de seu banheiro e puxou uma necesserie preta de dentro dela. O fundo falso guardava um espelho pequeno e o saquinhos transparente recém adquirido. O acordo era de só usar quando Alice estivesse por perto, mas nesse momento ele se sentia traído. Ele já tinha tentado resolver toda essa situação uma vez e eles só conseguiram acabar brigando. No fundo ele também tinha medo que se os dois levassem algo serio a diante e na frente de todos acabasse como o que aconteceu com Emmett e Bella.

Jasper também sentia medo de ir em frente sem ela. Alice era o seu apoio, seu ombro amigo, sua companheira desde sempre. Sua musa, a razão do seu bom humor matinal. Mas algo, agora, tinha mudado.

Sua paciência para as infantilidades de Alice tinha se esgotado. Ela sabia como ele estava nervoso. Em três dias sua casa voltaria a ser o inferno na terra. Nada no mundo o faria se sentir a vontade na presença de seu padrasto.  
Fora que ele estava com saudades de passar algum tempo apenas com ela. Só com ela.

Jasper deu o primeiro passo quando espalhou um pouco de pó no espelho e fez duas finas e longas carreiras com a ajuda de um antigo cartão de credito. A velha nota de cem dólares ainda estava lá, pronta para ser usada.

Cansado de pensar em Alice, Jasper deu inicio a uma longa semana se inclinando em direção a droga pronta para ser consumida.

* * *

"Estou muito horrível?" Rosalie perguntou se observando no espelho de seu armário. Alice estava bem atrás dela.

"Você nunca vai poder estar horrível Rose." Ela bufou.

"Eu não dormi mais do que umas três ou quatro horas." Ela suspirou e pegou seu pó da Nars e começou a retocá-lo em sua testa. "Eu me sinto quebrada."

"Saiu com meu irmão?"

"Não." Rose suspirou triste. "Nós fizemos exercícios juntos. Conversamos um pouco sobre tudo e ele disse que estava desistido de Bella. Ela está muito envolvida com Demetri."

"Então..." Alice finalmente sorriu um pouco. "Saiu com alguém ontem?"

Rose mordeu os lábios e Alice não gostou do que viu. Ela terminou de retocar seu gloss e fechou o armário para se encostar nele.

"Nós fomos atrás de Edward ontem." Sua voz ficou mais baixa. "Eu nunca o vi tão bêbado como ontem. Ele nem conseguia falar, nem andar."

"Nossa." Alice sentiu o coração disparar. "Mas onde ele estava?"

"Em um bar de ultima categoria próximo a NYU." Rose estava olhando para suas unhas azuis parecendo um pouco envergonhada. "Ele estava um lixo. Acho que deveríamos ficar mais próximos a ele no ano que vem."

"Peraí." Alice pediu. "Você disse nós. Emmett saiu ontem com alguns amigos do time... Quem foi com você? Bella?

O coração de Alice acelerou um pouco mais.

"Edward ligou para ele e os dois discutiram. Jasper estava com um humor terrível ontem. Mas eu chamei meu motorista e nós fomos até o lugar carregamos Edward até sua casa. Jasper ficou lá com ele até umas cinco e meia da manhã."

"É mesmo?" Alice perguntou curiosa.

"Sim. Ele disse que viu Edward chorar como uma criança. E depois Edward acordou e se arrumou para ir ao cemitério. Nessa hora Jasper foi para casa." Ela suspirou com força.

"Mas que merda, não?" Alice se encostou ao lado de Rosalie. "Será que Jasper vem para a aula? Se você o vir, por favor, diga que quero falar com ele, ok?"

"Bella não chegou até agora." Rose olhou seu celular mais uma vez. "Nem respondeu minha mensagem."

"Se tudo voltou ao normal como era..." Alice começou a desfazer a trança em seu cabelo longo. "Ela não vai vir. Deve ter ido ao cemitério com Edward."

* * *

Jane Volturi

A caçula dos Volturi tem "Imã de Confusões" como sobrenome. Jane nunca está satisfeita com o que tem e nunca acha que alguém deveria ter mais do que ela. Birrenta, infantil e sem muitos amigos, a loirinha voltou para NY em busca de uma vida que sempre foi sua: regada a luxo. Ela só não imagina que se tornar popular no Upper East Side vai ser tão dificil graças a sua quase cunhada, Bella. **Ponto Forte:**Determinada. **Ponto Fraco:** Ciumes.

Alec Volturi

O filho do meio de Aro, é o seu maior orgulho. O futuro advogado louco por ciências é um doce de pessoa. Muito calmo, Alec pretende seguir os passos do pai e diferente dele encontrar um grande amor. Se considera um dos ultimos românticos no mundo. **Ponto Forte:** Tranquilidade. **Ponto fraco:** Baixa autoestima.

* * *

O primeiro sinal do colégio soou.

Do lado de fora, Jane e Alec Volturi acabavam de chegar ao colégio. Alec estava pouco se importando com uma recepção amigável ou não. Já sua irmã não parava de falar como todos tinham que tratá-la bem. Eles já estavam atrasados no colégio, e como formando, Alec só conseguia imaginar a quantidade de conteúdo que teria que colocar em dia.

"Jane vamos?"

"Claro." Ela terminou de arrumar o cabelo impecavelmente liso. "Vamos."

Os dois caminharam para dentro do colégio juntos. Jane entendia o motivo de sua mãe não querer que ela estudasse aqui. Os celulares dos outros alunos eram apontados em sua direção sem nenhuma descrição. Ela não conseguiu ver nenhum rosto conhecido e nenhum atleta, aqui, usava sua jaqueta. Nem as lideres de torcida usavam suas roupas características. Ela sabia que estar estudando em uma escola particular tradicional teria essa diferença. Mas agora ela entendia que não estava pronta para lidar com a pressão que o irmão mais velho lidou.

"Já está pensando besteira? Relaxe, ok?" Alec pediu caminhando para o lado masculino do colégio.

Jane se viu sozinha no meio de todas aquelas pessoas e caminhou mais rápido com suas sapatilhas Prada.

Ela tinha estudado em uma escola pública quando ainda morava em Nova York. A mãe a obrigou a isso. Mas quando finalmente se divorciou e levou ela e o irmão para Itália, os dois estudaram em colégios internos. Apesar da rigidez no ensino, as líderes de torcida tinham suas jaquetas e os esportistas também. Não era a desordem de uma escola pública, mas eles estavam lá. Aqui era tudo muito mais formal e sofisticado. No primeiro momento que se viu como mais nova aluna do colégio, Jane via que este era o seu lugar dos sonhos. Todos a respeitariam por ser uma Volturi, mas também conviveriam com ela tranquilamente. Ela respirou fundo e entrou pelo seu lado do colégio entregando uma pasta com seus documentos para a fiscal da entrada.

"Terceiro corredor à esquerda. Armário duzentos e quatro." A mulher avisou sem nenhuma cerimônia. "Você tem direto a duas chaves. A terceira não será dada e a sua suspensão vai ser ficar sem usar o armário até o término do semestre letivo."

Bom dia para você também. – Jane suspirou irritada e caminhou em direção ao seu armário. – Onde será que fica o quadro de avisos?

Enquanto observava os números com cuidado Jane foi observada por Jéssica e outras alunas.

"Carne nova no pedaço." Jéssica riu colocando a foto em seu twitpic com o mesmo título. "Vamos dar as boas vindas?"

"Isso é coisa que apenas Edward e Bella fazem." Angela comentou olhando algumas fotos em sua câmera.

"Não acho." Lauren replicou. "O que você tem aí?"

"Nada." Angela guardou a câmera em sua bolsa. "Bem, eu só vim entregar um recado." O terceiro toque soou. "Vamos. Não devemos chegar atrasada."

"Você não tem esse direito Angela." Jéssica puxou seu braço.

"A esposa dele está aqui direto. Se eu consegui te flagrar Jéssica, a esposa dele também vai. Você vai ver."

Angela se afastou e Lauren ficou sem entender do que elas estavam falando.

"O que é isso?"

"Nada." Jéssica forçou um sorriso. "Vem."

Na correria para entrarem logo em suas salas, os alunos correram pelo pátio do colégio com pressa. Alec estava com o mapa do colégio na mão quando alguém bateu nele.

"Me desculpe!" Alice pediu envergonhada. Seus livros ficaram no chão.

"Tudo bem. Eu estou um pouco atrapalhado."

"É novo aqui?" Alice sorriu agradecida por ele ajudar a pegar seu material.

"Sim." Ele estendeu a mão para ela. "Alec."

"É um prazer Alec. Me chamo Alice." Ela apertou sua mão e ele abriu um sorriso enorme. "Você é daqui?"

"Sim, mas passei os últimos quatro anos morando na Itália."

"Ah, a Itália..." Alice sorriu e fechou os olhos lembrando de suas viagens. "É um país extraordinário."

Alec concordou com a cabeça sentindo algo estranho dentro de si. Assumir que estava admirado pela garota a sua frente era pouco.

"Quer ajuda com o mapa?"

"Sou formando e tenho aula de cálculo três agora."

"É ao lado da minha turma, vem." Alice puxou sua mão e encantado, Alec a seguiu até sua sala.

Angela viu a cena e não perdeu tempo. Mas no lugar de usar seu celular usou sua câmera. Será que aquela era mais uma preciosidade que ela teria que guardar para depois?

* * *

Edward estava sentado no sofá de frente para sua cama. Já passava das dez da manhã e o sono tinha ido embora a cerca de cinco minutos. Ele tinha se sentado ali apenas para ter certeza de que não iria acordar Bella.

Ele sabia que ela tinha dormido abraçada a ele, e que em algum momento ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito nu.

Edward estava feliz de ter Bella em seu quarto agora. Ela dormia relaxada em cima de sua cama. Apesar da temperatura de dez graus que o ar marcava, Bella tinha chutado as cobertas. Cada pedacinho de sua pele, cada curva sua podia ser vista. O pequeno conjunto de seda que ela usava, estava ainda menor agora. Já tinha anos que Bella não dormia na casa de Edward e apesar disso, ele guardou aquele baby doll com carinho.

.

**Bim - Ready to ****Love **

"_Droga." Bella resmungou quando se sentou no sofá do quarto de Edward._

__

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou pendurando os casacos na porta do Closet. "Precisa ir para a aula hoje?"

"Eu tenho que ir em casa e pegar algo para dormir." Bella mordeu o lábio inferior envergonhada. "Você sabe que eu só fico realmente confortável quando visto algo meu."

"Espere." Edward pediu entrando em seu closet.

Ele sorriu para a caixa cor de rosa que estava guardada junto com seus ternos. Assim que a abriu, viu o que queria. O cheiro leve de lavanda indicava que a empregada  
tinha feito como ele pediu.

_"Aqui." Ele entregou a Bella __**o conjunto de seda negra**__. "Está limpo." Ele avisou envergonhado._

__

"Obrigada." Bella observou as peças. "Mas não tenho certeza se vão caber..."

"As toalhas continuam no mesmo lugar do armário."

Bella suspirou.

"O que meu anjo?" Edward se sentou ao seu lado no sofá. "Quer ir para casa? Eu vou com você no carro."

"Não é isso..." Bella observou o quarto. "Algumas coisas aqui mudaram. E eu tenho que confessar a você que é um pouco estranho."

"A cama está um pouco maior. A decoração mais simples. Mas tudo continua do mesmo jeito."

"Eu sei que é bobagem." Ela sorriu e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. "Mas é estranho não ter minhas coisas aqui também."

Edward riu.

"Ia ser meio estranho ter tampões, cartela de anticoncepcional, cremes hidratantes, shampoos e até mesmo maquiagem de urgência e uma roupa básica sua por aqui. Não acha?"

Bella apenas corou violentamente.

_"Eu era tão espaçosa assim?"_

"_Vai voltar a ser." Edward lhe assegurou. "Nunca tivemos problemas com isso." Bella se levantou e caminhou em direção a porta que dava para uma pequena varanda. "Bella?"_

_"É a cestinha de Prince dormir!"_

_Vendo como Bella estava emocionada com estes pequenos detalhes e o abraçou de maneira carinhosa como mais cedo Edward decidiu que não deveria atacar de uma vez. Ele iria tirar cada pedra de seu caminho e com elas construir um castelo._

_"Obrigada." Ela comentou ainda o abraçando. "Pode ficar tranqüilo. Agora estou me sentindo em casa."_

_"Você sempre é bem vinda meu anjo." Edward beijou o topo da cabeça de Bella. "Agora vá tomar um banho. Eu vou pegar um demaquilante no quarto de mamãe."_

_Bella abriu um enorme sorriso vendo como Edward ainda lembrava de todos os seus hábitos._

_Bella tomou banho primeiro e foi até o closet se trocar. O baby doll ainda cabia em seu corpo, apesar do short ficar muito curto e a blusa decotada demais. Mas ela não se sentiu desconfortável por isso._

_Ela caminhou pelo quarto de Edward e observou cada nova mudança. Cada foto que estava lá. Um enorme porta retrato chamou atenção. Ela já o conhecia muito bem. A primeira foto era de Renée e Esmé grávidas de frente uma para outra, barriga encostando com barriga e sorridentes. A outra era no primeiro natal entre os Cullen e Swan. Edward e Bella tinham apenas três anos. A terceira era dos dois com o uniforme da escola, na primeira semana de aula. A quarta foto era do aniversário de quinze anos de Bella, em que os dois estavam juntos, abraçados e com Prince em seus colos. A quinta foto deveria ser a da festa de dezesseis anos de Bella. Mas no seu lugar estava uma foto dos dois dançando em seu aniversário de dezoito anos._

_Edward saiu do banheiro já vestindo uma calça de moletom. Ele pegou o controle do ar condicionado e baixou mais a temperatura. O bocejo de Bella foi suficiente para que ele fechasse as cortinas próximas a cama.__  
__Bella passou a mão pelo cabelo e puxou a coberta da cama. Edward riu e se deitou ao seu lado._

_"Canta para mim?"_

_"O que?"_

_"A minha canção de ninar."_

_Satisfeito, Edward cantou e poucos minutos depois Bella dormiu, permitindo que ele se entregasse ao seu sono também._

Edward tinha certeza de que tinha começado sua semana bem quando ela chamou sue nome e agarrou seu travesseiro. Ele puxou o cinzeiro para colocá-lo em sua perna e acendeu um cigarro. Com toda certeza ela não acordaria por causa do cheiro nem se importaria.

Ele tinha que pensar em algo para cozinhar para Bella. Talvez devesse mandar que montassem uma bandeja com itens de brunch para trazer para o quarto. Depois que terminou seu cigarro observou como Bella ainda dormia tranqüila. Vestiu uma camisa qualquer e saiu do quarto.

"Rita?" Chamou sua atenção quando entrou na copa.

"Sim, Edward?"

"Não temos suco de cranberry, temos?"

"Acredito que não." Ela fez um careta. "Tem muito tempo que não compramos..."

"Tudo bem." Edward lhe garantiu. "Monte uma bandeja de brunch. Dê preferência para frutas vermelhas e geléia de pêssego. Providencie suco de Cranberry e só leve a bandeja para o meu quarto quando tiver dele, tudo bem?"

"Sim senhor." Edward se virou e caminhou para fora.

"Então a minha pequena e doce sobrinha está aqui e você vai me privar de tomar café com ela, querido?"

Edward parou onde estava e foi abraçado pela mãe.

"Bom dia mãe."

"Bom dia meu amor." Esmé passou a mão no cabelo revolto do filho. "Não deixe Bella sozinha no quarto. Ela ainda deve detestar que você sempre acorde antes dela."

"Minha dinda está certa." Bella apareceu na copa amarrando o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. "Bom dia."

Edward puxou ar ao ver que Bella estava puxando o cabelo para trás. A blusa do baby doll subiu o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver um pouco de sua barriga.

"Bom dia querida." Esmé a abraçou em seguida.

"Espero que não se importe." Bella comentou envergonhada. "Sei que não estou nos meus melhores trajes.

"Não é um problema querida." Esmé piscou para Edward.

"Nossos celulares estão cheios de mensagens. Algo deve ter acontecido no colégio."

"Não deve ter sido nada realmente importante." Edward puxou uma cadeira para que sua mãe pudesse sentar e outra para que Bella também pudesse fazer o mesmo.

"Vamos para a sala." Esmé pediu. "Logo mais montam a mesa do café da manhã de vocês."

"Ahh..." Bella fez bico. "Pensei que você fosse cozinhar."

"Estarei compensando você em breve." Ele piscou e acompanhou as duas até a sala de TV.

Os três conversaram sobre o casamento de Renée enquanto a CNN era exibida na enorme TV da sala. Esmé estava animada em ver a amiga se casando novamente. Todo o clima gerado por uma enorme festa era a cara dos noivos. Mesmo Phill sendo quase dez anos mais novo, Renée era uma das pessoas mais joviais que Esmé tinha conhecido.

Ela notou como o filho observava sua sobrinha que agora não era mais uma menina. Um dia, muitos anos atrás, Esmé e Renée quando descobriram os sexos dos filhos que iriam ter e escolheram os nomes sonhavam que eles formassem um lindo casal.

De fato, os dois formavam um lindo casal. Edward tinha um dos braços em volta dos ombros de Bella que estava sentada no sofá com as pernas em cima dela. Ela gesticulava de forma divertida enquanto derretia mais e mais o pobre amigo ao seu lado. Esmé sempre achou que Edward tinha um cuidado maior com Bella por serem amigos desde muito pequenos, mas agora algo tinha mudado. Ou talvez ela estivesse apenas vendo o que queria.

Seu sonho sempre foi ter um casal de filhos, mas não podendo, sempre direcionou seu carinho para Bella, mesmo quando ela estava na França.

Ela notou como Bella se sentia a vontade com o filho. Os olhares que eles trocavam um com o outro. Pareciam tão íntimos.

_Será?_

Será que algo teria mudado entre eles?

Os dois eram populares, lindos e combinavam demais.

Como casamento era o assunto daquela manhã, Esmé poderia ver Bella vestida de noiva ao lado do filho. Na verdade ela poderia ver os dois rodeados por crianças com lindos olhos castanhos e um cabelo de cor singular correndo por esta sala enquanto Bella se sentava ao lado de Edward, exatamente como estavam agora, mas com uma grande diferença. Bella teria suas mãos em uma enorme barriga.

Esmé sacudiu a cabeça.

"Mãe?" Edward chamou sua atenção. "Está tudo bem?"

"Vocês estão se prevenindo, certo?"

Bella sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. Edward gargalhou.

"Mãe..."

"Não quero netos agora. Vocês são muito novos."

"Com licença." Bella pediu se levantando. "Vou pegar meu celular lá no quarto."

Esmé balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Oh meu Deus." Ela se sentiu culpada. "Fui muito rude, não é?"

"Não mãe." Edward riu mais. "Só foi absurda. Isso é pergunta que se faça?"

"Eu amo vocês dois. Mas ambos precisam se cuidar. Não tenho frescura nenhuma com esse tipo de coisa, você sabe. Mas camisinhas existem para serem usadas."

"Eu estou me cuidando sim." Edward a acalmou. "E Bella também deve estar."

Fo aí que Esmé viu quão errada ela estava em depositar seus desejos de ser mãe e de ter crianças abarrotando a casa em pessoas que nada tinham haver com seus problemas e escolhas pessoais. Na mesma hora ela lembrou que a sua filha de coração estava namorando com seu outro sobrinho. Ela se sentiu envergonhada por achar que Edward estava inclinado para Bella de forma diferente, além de uma real amizade.

"Mãe?"

"Me desculpe querido." Ela se levantou. "Acho que é melhor eu dormir um pouco. Estou um pouco confusa e deve ser por causa do cansaço."

"Claro." Edward acenou positivamente para a mãe que saia da pequena sala envergonhada. Ele notou como as bochechas dela estavam coradas e riu.

Apesar de não entender muito bem a atitude da mãe.

"Edward?" Bella o chamou. "A mesa já está posta."

Ele se levantou e se juntou a sua garota para fazer a primeira refeição do dia.

Os dois se serviram em silêncio. A mesa estava farta e Bella não tinha notado como estava faminta até morder o primeiro morango. Edward sorriu satisfeito. Bella tinha um corpo magnífico, mas não desapontava ninguém na hora de se sentar em uma mesa. Ela nunca media calorias e o café da manhã era sua refeição favorita. Edward sumiu por cerca de dois minutos para voltar com seu pequeno cantil. Bella sorriu quando ele colocou um pouco de vodka nos dois copos de suco de cranberry.

Os celulares em cima da mesa vibraram e ambos puxaram um para si.

"Esse é o seu." Bella entregou a ele que riu entregando o seu.

"Minha prima está na cidade?" Ele se perguntou em voz alta quando viu a foto de Jane sozinha no pátio do colégio.

"Infelizmente." Bella comentou vendo a foto em seu celular também. "Você usa o mesmo som que eu para o alerta de mensagem."

Edward riu.

"Não sou muito chegado nessas frescuras de celular."

"Você colocou algum toque personalizado?" Bella esticou o braço em sua direção. Mas ele afastou o celular.

"Não." Edward desviou o assunto. "Você já sabia que minha prima estaria na cidade?"

"Infelizmente, sim." Bella pegou mais um morango para comer. "Ela e Alec devem passar o ano letivo aqui."

"Nossa... Alec!" Edward mal se lembrava de como o primo deveria estar. "Acho que ele faz parte da turma do nosso ano."

"Creio que sim. E graças a Deus Jane não é." Edward riu.

"Edward, ela é detestável! Eu sei que ela é a sua prima, mas Alec é totalmente diferente dela! Assim como Demetri! Não vejo problema nenhum em conviver com Alec, mas com Jane? Deus! Eu não cometi tantos pecados assim para já estar passando pelo purgatório em vida!"

Edward estava se divertindo com a situação. Ele não falava com Jane já tinha mais de dois anos, mas imaginava que ela estivesse insuportável como Bella estava descrevendo. Por outro lado, ele sabia como Bella era difícil de se conquistar. O mais comum era Bella nem mesmo dirigir a palavra a uma pessoa e já detestá-la. Imaginando como seria a cena das duas se encontrando nos corredores do colégio, Edward estava a ponto de fazer com que Angela empurrasse Jane na direção errada na hora certa. Seria no mínimo divertido observar Bella olhar Jane cheia de desprezo.

Jane não ia se dar bem dentro daquele colégio. Até onde Edward sabia, quando menor, ela e Alec tinham sido obrigado a estudar em escolas públicas. Era ridículo saber que eles tinham uma chance de melhor aprendizado em uma das muitas escolas particulares da cidade e mesmo assim estudaram na rede pública de ensino. Assim que se mudaram para a Itália, tiveram que ingressar em um internato.

Giana não era uma boa mãe. Uma mulher amarga que não entendia o amor do ex pela profissão. Apesar disso, entendia de torrar o dinheiro do atual ex marido em salões de jogos. A sorte de Demetri é que como primogênito do casal, Aro ainda teve como guiar sua educação. Não que tivesse dado tão certo assim. O rapaz não dava a mínima para seus estudos e estava completamente viciado em cocaína.

Giana não era uma boa mãe. Uma mulher amarga que não entendia o amor do ex pela profissão. Apesar disso, entendia de torrar o dinheiro do atual ex marido em salões de jogos. A sorte de Demetri é que como primogênito do casal, Aro ainda teve como guiar sua educação. Não que tivesse dado tão certo assim. O rapaz não dava a mínima para seus estudos e estava completamente viciado em cocaína.

Agora os filhos iam pagar pela má educação que tiveram ao lado da mãe. Um colégio rígido como o deles não aceitava novos alunos com freqüência. Edward estava quase pagando para ver como Jane se comportaria ao se sentar na escadaria do museu com outros alunos no almoço. A cena já estava toda montada na sua mente, e incluía ele, Emmett e Jasper se divertindo com a forma em que Bella apenas apontava com a mão para que a garota descesse e as amigas se colocavam a sua frente como um aviso para a pequena loira.

O retorno da sua prima seria mais proveitoso do que ele imaginava. Ela realmente não tinha humor e era muito, muito ciumenta com os irmãos mais velhos.

Bingo!

Edward riu, mas seu humor morreu quando ele notou que o celular de Bella vibrou mais uma vez e ela leu uma mensagem e ficou derretida. Ele, apesar de preferir ignorar, não conteve a curiosidade e com uma careta tentou ler o que estava no celular dela quando ela o colocou na mesa. Bella notou que o clima tinha mudado. Percebendo a careta que Edward estava fazendo enquanto olhava para o seu celular ela mordeu os lábios nervosa. Seus olhos se encontraram por uma fração de segundo e ela corou. Como aquele ainda era um assunto delicado entre ambos, mudou o rumo da conversa mais uma vez.

Um incomodo estranho tomou conta de seu corpo. Bella, estava se sentindo dividida, culpada.

"Um brinde a uma boa semana que vai começar." Suva voz era pesarosa.

Edward sorriu deixando o assunto que o incomodava de lado. Ambos brindaram e voltaram a conversar sobre assuntos nada importantes

* * *

.  
.

**Roupas de Rosalie e Bella**

Por volta das quatro e meia da tarde daquele dia Rosalie estava terminando de dar o laço em seu tênis de corrida. A pequena academia que tinha dentro de casa seria usada em poucos minutos. Jake estava deitado em sua cama preguiçosamente. Ela riu vendo o cachorro se espreguiçar e pegou uma liga para amarrar o cabelo em um rapo de cavalo.

Jake se agitou e latiu antes de pular da cama e sair correndo pela porta do quarto.

Rose estranhou. Era raro ele ter esse comportamento. Apesar de ser um husky siberiano, o cachorro era tão preguiçoso e desligado, além de bobalhão, que se alguém assaltasse a casa com toda certeza o levaria junto sem nenhuma dificuldade.

"Jake!" Ela ouviu uma voz familiar gritar e saiu do quarto pronta para levar uma bronca de sua mãe que estava em casa.

Mas para sua surpresa, Bella estava escorada na parede do corredor enquanto Jake fazia uma enorme festa para ela.

"Jake!" Rose o puxou pela coleira. "Ela tem namorado garotão, desista."

As duas riram.

"Estou fora desse lance de zoofilia." Bella comentou passando a mão por seu casaco.

"Não entendo a tara do meu cachorro por você." Rose riu e o trancou dentro de seu quarto.

"Prefiro continuar sem entender." Bella fez uma careta.

Rose finalmente observou como a amiga estava vestida e estranhou. Não que Bella fosse sedentária, mas era muita humilhação a amiga estar com usando um short tão curto e uma blusa tão colada. Bella estava pronta para malhar, o cabelo também estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Mesmo pronta para fazer exercícios, Bella tinha uma maquiagem leve no rosto. Um pouco de blush e algumas generosas camadas de rimel incolor nos cílios.

"Estou feliz por ter pego você antes de começar!" Bella a abraçou.

"Como sabia que eu ia malhar?"

"Um telefonema foi suficiente." Bella piscou. "E eu trouxe o meu personal. Ele é_maravilhoso._"

Rose sorriu.

"Vai ser ótimo malhar com você. Sabe que odeio fazer exercícios sozinha."

"Por isso mesmo pegue seu gatorade e vamos para a sua academia suar o que precisamos."

Bella arrastou a amiga para dentro de sua academia onde um instrutor maravilhoso as esperava.

Entre alongamento, aquecimento na esteira, aeróbica e exercícios de musculação e ginástica localizada duas horas se passaram num piscar de olhos. Bella estava preocupada com o rendimento de Rose, mas ela não decepcionou em nenhum minuto. Não era a toa que ela era dona do corpo mais lindo de todo Upper East side. Nenhuma crise de hipoglicemia a impediu de continuar. Bella ficou aliviada, apesar de Rose beber apenas água.

No final da pequena maratona, as duas ficaram jogadas em seus colchonetes e o professor foi embora.

"Uau." Bella puxou ar e passou uma toalhinha na testa. "Tem tempo que eu não malho assim, tão animada."

"Poderíamos fazer isso mais vezes." Rose comentou rindo animada. "Foi tão bom"

"Claro que podemos." Bella se virou em sua direção. "Nossa, estou imunda. E logo Vicente vai chegar."

"Bella..." Rose perguntou com cuidado. "Você estava com Edward hoje pela manhã?"

"Sim..." Bella se sentou no colchonete. "Eu fui até o cemitério levar flores e também fiquei um pouco na igreja com ele. Depois fomos para a sua casa e eu dormi um pouco com ele lá."

"Mas ele está bem?"

"Na medida do possível, sim. Sabe como ele e seus pais ficam nessa data." Rosalie acenou positivamente se levantando também.

"Fiquei tão preocupada." Rose confessou pegando sua garrafa de água novamente. "Nunca vi Edward tão mal quanto ontem."

"Vocês saíram com ele?" Bella se encostou em uma das bicicletas para ouvir tudo o que a amiga tinha para dizer.

"Não." Ela negou com a cabeça também. "Edward e Jasper brigaram ontem. Ele estava em algum bar próximo ao campus da NYU. O bar era tão decadente Bella..." Rose estava fazendo uma careta por ver o amigo daquela forma. "Eu juro que nunca vi o Edward tão bêbado como ontem à noite. Ele nem conseguia falar nada, andar então..."

Bella olhou para o chão enquanto a amiga contava com todos os detalhes o que tinha acontecido na madrugada. Era de cortar o coração ver que Edward ainda ficava assim por causa da irmã que ele nunca ia ver.

Mas agora estava tudo bem.

"Mas agora ele está melhor. Até me encontrei com Esmé lá, sabia?"

"Sério? Como ela está?"

Foi a vez de Rose escutar atentamente o que Bella tinha para dizer e no lugar de sentir algo estranho e ruim tomando conta de seu corpo, ela sentiu alivio.

* * *

Edward estava perdido pelos corredores da Sack's da quinta avenida. Ele se amaldiçoou por não ter feito uma lista de tudo que ia precisar, apesar de ter saído de casa determinado a comprar todos os itens que estavam em sua cabeça.

Mas até agora, nada além de um Chanel nº5 estava ocupando a pequena cesta em sua mão. Ele estava parado em frente a produtos da mesma marca, mas não tinha muita certeza de que cores Bella costumava deixar naquela necesserie que ele jogou fora logo quando soube que ela tinha ido embora.

Mas depois de hoje pela manhã, ele iria fazer tudo voltar a ser como antes. Bella ia ter de um tudo em sua casa para facilitar sua estada. O plano de Edward agora era ir com calma. Ele conquistaria Bella com cada novo gesto. Fosse um chocolate, um cuidado em ter tudo o que ela precisava em sua casa ou o seu ombro amigo em qualquer hora. Depois de hoje ele teve certeza de que poderia flertar com ela e seduzi-la aos poucos. Em algum momento ele se tornaria mais incisivo.

Se tudo desse certo ele também arrumaria uma maneira de fazer com que ela sentisse ciúmes. E assim, até a noite do baile Bella seria sua e seu primo seria descartado como um lenço velho e usado.

Edward olhou novamente para os dois blushs cor de rosa. Ele sabia que para qualquer mulher o tom ou o brilho fariam a diferença na hora de se arrumarem. Ele se lembrava bem que na frasqueira que ficava em sua casa tinham três cores. A embalagem ter mudado não ajudava muito. Irritado, ele seguiu o conselho da vendedora e optou por três tons com nomes diferentes apesar de ele achar parecidos.

Apesar de não entender para que Bella usava tanta maquiagem, ele ficou agradecido por ver que o frasco da base que ela deixava em sua casa continuava o mesmo. Na verdade ele estava feliz que ela gostasse tanto dos produtos da marca.

Na dúvida entre os outros produtos, optou por itens da Dior ou da YSL. A cesta agora estava mais cheia e ele ainda nem tinha chegado nos produtos de pele que Bella tanto gostava.

Uma hora, duas sacolas e o medo de ser pego por alguém, Edward saiu caminhando da loja. Mas é claro que alguém tinha o flagrado. E espalhou para todos.

_"Edward Cullen faz compras no departamento feminino da Sack's."_

Mas a pessoa que o flagrou mal imaginava o caminho que ele pretendia fazer com seu Volvo prateado. Para sua sorte ninguém o flagrou quando entrou pela porta da frente de uma loja Agent Provocateur no bairro do Soho.

Rosalie observava a foto, assim como Bella que tinha os olhos esbugalhados. Ela sabia o que tudo aquilo significava.

"É muita maldade. Edward não pode nem pegar as coisas para mãe e todo mundo caí em cima dele." Rose protestou. "Tadinho."

"É mesmo." Bella concordou pegando suas coisas. "Amanhã no mesmo horário, que tal?"

"Vai ser perfeito." Rose concordou. "E traga aquela delicia com você."

Bella riu e fez o seu caminho para fora do apartamento de Rose. Ela iria malhar com a melhor Amiga todos os dias se isso fosse necessário para que ela se sentisse melhor com o corpo e pudesse se alimentar direito.

O dia seguinte não foi diferente de muitos outros no colégio. Mas para duas pessoas as coisas não iam muito bem o que era totalmente notável para os outros alunos. Jasper e Alice não trocaram muito mais que palavras básicas. Nenhum sorriso, nenhum elogio, nenhum abraço. Jasper sabia que estava sentindo ciúmes de ver a melhor amiga sendo super receptiva com o novato que fazia diversas aulas com ela.

Alice estava encantada com a paixão de Alec por ciências. Ela tinha encontrado um parceiro para os trabalhos semestrais sem nenhum esforço. Fora que ele tinha sido um _fofo_ aparecendo com um café e cupcakes logo cedo. Jasper tinha observado como os dois conversavam tranqüilos e como Alice aceitava todos os flertes que _o cara novo no pedaço_ oferecia a ela.

Mais uma prova de que ele deveria seguir em frente com relação a garotas. Já tinha mais de oito – ou nove? – meses que ele estava ficando única e exclusivamente com Alice, mas ele soube que nesse meio tempo ela tinha ficado com outros caras. Não foram muitos, apenas três e em festas do colégio, mas foram suficientes para que ele saísse bastante magoado.

Ele sempre soube que não ia conseguir fazer com que Alice o levasse a sério para um relacionamento mais adulto, então, em sua cabeça só uma frase podia representar o que ele sentia naquele momento.

_Foi bom em quanto durou._

Ele só precisava dar um jeito de fazer com que as coisas ficassem bem em sua casa. Hoje mesmo ele mudaria a fechadura do quarto. Nada de surpresas enquanto seu padrasto estivesse em casa.

O primeiro sinal soou. Jasper, assim como muitos outros alunos tinham que buscar seus livros antes de ir para suas salas.

.

**Christina Aguilera - Dynamite **

Alice caminhou feliz pelos corredores até se encontrar com Bella e Rose conversando animadas.

"Ei Lice! Bom dia!" Alice foi abraçada pelas amigas.

"Bom dia!" Sua voz saiu quase musical. "O que me contam?"

"Vamos malhar hoje, depois das aulas?" Bella a chamou pisando várias vezes.

"Oh! Você está tentando me seduzir?" Alice a acusou divertida.

"Bem, nós garantimos a você que a vista vai ser encantadora." Rose suspirou. "O personal trainer que ela conseguiu é muito, muito gostoso Lice." Rose fingiu se abanar com uma das mãos.

"Mmmm." Alice fez charme. "Vou fazer o meu teste do colchonete hoje."

As três explodiram em gargalhadas.

Jane viu que as três amigas estavam rindo e seguiu seu caminho em direção a Bella que agora abriu o armário e começou a mexer nele.

"Oi Bella." Jane não tinha o inglês mais limpo de todos. Seu sotaque italiano deixava a pronuncia ainda mais irritante. "Como você vai?"

Algumas pessoas que passavam pelo corredor observavam a cena curiosos. Como Bella estava de volta, com toda certeza daria as boas vindas para a novata sorridente.

Bella corrigiu a frase mentalmente. – _É como vai você, loira estúpida._ – Mas no lugar de respondê-la, apenas a observou de cima a baixo antes de voltar a sua atenção ao seu armário e seus livros.

Jane respirou fundo.

"Sabe, eu estava pensando em entrar para as lideres de torcida. Você é uma delas ou conhece alguma garota que seja? É claro que conhece. Mas você poderia ser o meu QI nesse caso?"

Rose e Alice observavam Jane sem acreditar. Bella já tinha explicado quem ela era e como ela costumava agir, por isso, a loirinha ganhou a inimizade das duas na mesma hora.

Mais pessoas iam se aproximando. Pelo pequeno espelho em seu armário Bella pode ver que o circo estava armado. Jane, porém, não estava prestando muita atenção no que estava prestes a acontecer. Bella passou a mão pelo cabelo e retocou seu gloss. De dentro da bolsa ela tirou três chicletes e deu dois deles para Rose e Alice.

O segundo toque soou pelo colégio e ela fechou o armário abismada como fato de que Jane ainda não tinha parado de falar.

"Vai para a aula agora Rose?" Bella perguntou.

"Claro que sim." Bella finalmente se virou em direção a Jane que nesse momento parou de falar.

Bella riu e Jane a observou furiosa.

"Alice?" Bella chamou a atenção da amiga sarcasticamente.

"Sim Bella?"

"Você reparou a novidade do colégio?" Jane estava começando a ficar vermelha e Bella a provocava olhando bem em seus olhos enquanto falava. "Parece que os armários de madeira deram para falar."

Todos que estavam por perto explodiram em uma gargalhada. Rosalie se juntou as amiga e Bella ficou bem no centro das três.

"Você não tem o direito de me tratar assim!" Jane replicou com o rosto em chamas.

"Claro que ela pode."Rosalie começou a explicar. "Quem é você mesmo? Uma novatinha qualquer."

Bella sorriu e deu um passo a frente.

"Não se meta na minha vida, não direcione seu sotaque nojento aos meus amigos e se possível não ocupe espaço no meu corredor."Ela colocou as mãos na cintura. "Faça um favor a você mesma pequena Jane Volturi: faça de conta de que você não está no meu colégio. E se possível faça melhor ainda: siga as minhas regras."

Bella se virou e começou a andar fazendo com que todos se dispersassem. O pequeno show tinha acabado.

Discretamente Alice tirou o chiclete da boca e caminhou até Jane para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Esteja avisada."

E com um sorriso ela saiu deixando Jane com um presente em seus longos cabelos loiros.

"Ei Skank!" Jessica aproveitou que ela não tinha notado o que Alice tinha feito e a advertiu. "Se eu fosse você, corria logo no banheiro para tirar esse chiclete grudado em seu cabelo.

Mais pessoas riram enquanto Jane observava o cabelo com nojo. Quando ela notou que um chiclete mascado realmente estava colado em seu lindo e longo cabelo loiro ela gritou. Mas o terceiro e último sinal foi mais alto, abafando seu desespero.

Não muito longe de onde ela estava, agora se acabando de chorar, Edward, Emmett e Jasper observaram tudo rindo.

Determinada, Jane caminhou para fora do colégio com o celular grudado na orelha.  
Impaciente e sonolento, Demetri reconheceu que o toque era a irmã que estava ligando para ele. Assim que ele atendeu o telefone ouviu a irmã gritar.

"Se a _puta_ da sua namoradinha quer guerra, pode ter certeza que ela vai ter!"

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	12. Cap 10 primeiros passos

**Depois de tanta provocação, aqui está o cap! =D **

**Espero que vcs gostem! Músicas, roupas e também o link do blog da fic, no meu perfil! Não deixem de participar do Desafio que está no blog, ok? **

**Bjs e Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Maroon 5 - Wake Up Call **

Algumas alunas riram baixo quando o celular de Bella vibrou mais uma vez em cima de sua carteira. A professora se virou para ver qual era o motivo da graça e Bella resolveu desligar o celular. Desde o primeiro horário ela vinha ignorando as ligações de Demetri, já sabendo o motivo delas.

Do outro lado do prédio, Alec saia de sua sala satisfeito por ter terminado seu trabalho antes de todo o resto da turma. Apenas algumas disciplinas de ciências permitiam que as turmas fossem mistas e ele estava satisfeito em saber que depois do almoço poderia discutir sobre o assunto dado com Alice. Assim que pegou o seu celular se espantou. O número de chamadas não atendidas de Demetri e Jane ultrapassavam das duas casas decimais. Preocupado, ele ligou logo para o irmão mais velho que atendeu no terceiro toque.

"Finalmente!" Demetri comentou com uma voz irritada.

"O que foi?"

"Colaram chiclete no cabelo de Jane e eu tive que vir no salão com ela. Não que eu entenda alguma coisa do assunto. Ela está cortando o cabelo agora."

Alec não falou nada. Apenas continuou olhando seu mapa para não se perder mais uma vez enquanto caminhava.

"Eu preciso que você leve ela até alguma coisa da inscrição do baile de debutantes." Demetri pediu cansado.

"Eu tenho aula, sabe?" Alec retrucou não querendo nenhuma obrigação com a irmã mais nova.

"E daí? É depois da sua aula e no horário da minha." Demetri resmungou.

"Tudo bem." Alec resolveu a questão. "Tenho que ir, tenho aula agora."

"Ok." Demetri encerrou a ligação enquanto observava Jane aparecer com seu cabelo na altura dos ombros agora. "Ficou legal."

"Não sei." Ela se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. "Se a vaca da Alice não tivesse colado chiclete por tantos fios eu poderia só ter mudado o corte, não o cumprimento."

"Jane." Demetri chamou sua atenção. "É só cabelo."

"Vai dizer isso para a sua namoradinha. Ela que me aguarde."

"Se você está dizendo que quem colou chiclete em seu cabelo foi Alice, Bella nada tem com isso."

"Não se engane." Jane ameaçou.

"Não se meta, Jane." Demetri ameaçou de volta. "Um errinho seu e te mando de volta para Itália. Aposto que você vai adorar ficar mais um ano em um colégio interno."

Jane fechou a cara e caminhou para fora do salão. Demetri seguiu para fora, mas no lugar de entrar no carro com a irmã, entrou no seu e pensou em fazer o caminho para casa. Ele acabou desistindo quando notou que não estava tão longe do MET. Bella poderia ignorar suas ligações, mas iria vê-lo de qualquer forma. Faltava pouco mais de uma hora para ela largar e quando chegasse a seu local de almoço o garoto já estaria lá, apenas esperando.

* * *

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar que vamos debutar juntas." Alice deu um gritinho animado enquanto caminhava pela calçada.

"Vai ser ótimo. Eu não queria participar do evento." Rose confessou. "Lembra Alice? Fiquei de castigo por dois meses!" Bella riu.

"Eu estou preocupada com o que vou vestir." Bella assumiu. "Temos tão pouco tempo para resolver isso."

"E temos os ensaios também." Alice se apressou a abrir a porta do Via Quadronno¹ "Nem sei quem vai ser meu par."

Bella fez uma careta.

"O quê?" Rose perguntou animada. "Vocês estão preocupadas com isso? Pelo amor de Deus! Vão chover pretendentes!"

"Como se nós fossemos você, Rose." Bella rebateu.

"Bem, você é uma moça compromissada agora." Rose riu mais. "Eu descobri que por enquanto não quero ser de ninguém. E Alice também está livre."

"Eu não sou compromissada coisa nenhuma!" Bella rebateu irritada. "Eu estou muito bem _solta no mundo._"

Edward e Jasper ouviram muito bem quando ela levantou a voz para responder a Rose. Jasper o empurrou rindo e Edward apenas parou atrás de Bella sem que ela percebesse.

"Eu saio com Demetri, mas isso não quer dizer que eu sou dele. Eu só não saio com outras pessoas por falta de boas opções." Abusada, Bella apertou o passo sem nem mesmo ver que os quatro amigos agora estavam juntos e rindo da situação.

Assim que a sessão de risinhos acabou, Alice e Jasper se estranharam. Edward percebeu e fez nota mental de conversar com o amigo depois. Rose não percebeu nada, pois ainda estava rindo da amiga que agora ia até o balcão pegar seus pedidos.

**Portishead - Numb **

"Olá Bella." A atendente sorriu quando viu que ela estava do outro lado do balcão.

"Olá Steph." Bella sorriu satisfeita de ser reconhecida. "Foram duas _Insalata Ruspante com Ventresca di Tonno e uma Insalata Pierrepi. _Acho que o pedido está no nome de Alice."

"Seu italiano continua impecável." As duas sorriram uma para outra "Me dê um minuto." E com isso a atendente foi pegar os pedidos.

"Nada mal." Bella sentiu o coração disparar por causa do susto que tinha tomado.

"Droga Edward!" Ela colocou as mãos no peito. "Que susto."

Ele apenas riu.

"Aqui Bella." O pedido foi entregue em uma sacola. "Três garrafas de água já estão aí."

"Obrigada." Bella agradeceu passando o cartão de credito.

"Você pode me confirmar seu pedido, Edward?" A atendente pediu enquanto passava o cartão de crédito de Bella na máquina.

O corredor onde ficava o balcão era bem pequeno e graças ao horário do almoço, o pequeno restaurante estava cheio. Um homem muito robusto passou pelo corredor de forma que Edward teve de se encostar em Bella para que ele passasse. Ela acabou prensada entre o balcão e seu corpo e corou por isso. Edward sorriu e se aproveitou da situação vendo que outras pessoas começavam a passar por ali. Ele segurou no balcão com as duas mãos, tudo muito rápido, mas suficiente para colar seu corpo de forma mais proposital no de Bella.

Ela engoliu seco e ouviu a voz dele praticamente ao pé de seu ouvido.

"Um _Tentazione _e um _Primavera."_ Graças as costas de Bella colada em seu peito ele pode notar como a respiração dela tinha ficado acelerada como seu coração.

Eles continuaram da mesma forma por mais alguns minutos. Bella não tinha coragem de se mover e Edward estava se divertindo bastante. O cheiro do seu perfume pareceu ficar mais forte, mas ele tinha que se conter para não levar a brincadeira à diante por estarem em público.

Bella não sabia explicar o motivo de não se sentir desconfortável com aquela situação. Apesar de não saber o que falar, ela se sentia um pouco estranha. Seu italiano poderia até ser impecável, mas a forma com que Edward dominava a língua era tão natural quanto seu francês. Justamente por isso ela não conseguia entender como ele poderia ter feito algum trocadilho com o nome do sanduíche que tinha pedido. Seria muita maldade da sua parte imaginar que quando Edward falou _tentazione _próximo demais ao seu ouvido apenas para provocá-la?

Cedo demais, para ela, Edward se afastou e entregou um cartão de crédito para a atendente. Confusa, Bella guardou o seu em sua carteira e a mesma dentro de sua bolsa e pegou seus pedidos para sair da loja o quanto antes.

"Finalmente!" Alice comentou animada. " Estou faminta!"

Alice tirou a sacola da mão de Bella e acelerou o passo para sair do restaurante com Rose ao seu lado. Bella estava bem atrás e assim que atravessou as portas de vidro olhou para dentro da loja. Edward e Jasper estavam rindo e conversando sobre qualquer coisa que nada tinha haver com o ocorrido.

"Bella!" Rose chamou a amiga não entendendo o motivo de ela estar tão perdida em seus pensamentos. "Edward e Jasper sabem o caminho para chegar no MET."

Bella forçou o riso e caminhou em direção das amigas colocando em sua cabeça que tudo não passou de um mal entendido seu. Depois de toda gentileza que Edward tinha tido com ela na manhã de ontem, era óbvio que ele iria manter sua palavra.

Nada de jogos.

Corada enquanto caminhava, Bella se perguntou se Demetri seria suficiente para ela se manter fiel a sua promessa também. Afinal, anos atrás Emmett não fora o bastante.

.

"Você é louco?" Jasper perguntou rindo assim que as garotas caminharam para fora do lugar. "Não sei como Alice não notou."

Edward deu os ombros e pegou sua sacola.

"Você viu o quê?" Edward tentou ficar sério. "Pessoalmente eu não vi nada."

"Claro. Ninguém notou a forma como você se esfregou e se prensou contra Bella." Jasper riu achando absurda a atitude de Edward.

"Agora eu coloquei em minha cabeça que vou fazer tudo bem devagar." Eles caminharam para fora da loja. " O fato de Bella ter dormido lá em casa, comigo, ontem pela manhã só prova que eu tenho que ir com calma."

"Ela está meio insegura." Jasper confessou o que sentiu. "Mas ela gosta de Demetri. Por isso eu acho que você tem que abrir o jogo com ela."

"Se eu for direto, só a espantaria. Eu ainda tenho sorte de que ela se sinta à vontade comigo. Que ela tenha voltado a confiar em mim. " Jasper ficou um pouco mais sério e balançou a cabeça negativamente. _Ele já sabia de tudo, _mas não queria transparecer para Edward que além de Bella precisar saber também, essa seria sua ruína. "Jasper?"

"Eu realmente acho que você não deve ser tão direto com ela."

"Mudou de idéia?"

"Não." Jasper balançou a cabeça negativamente. "A única vez que tentei fazer isso com Alice... bem, você lembra."

Edward se lembrou de como aquilo quase arruinou a viagem do trio pela Califórnia, no último verão. Alice simplesmente surtou e ficou com o primeiro rapaz que conheceu em uma boate onde eles estavam apenas para provar a Jasper que ela não gostava dele o suficiente para ter um relacionamento de homem e mulher, que ia além de uma amizade colorida. Naquela mesma noite, Edward encontrou Jasper dormindo em sua cama de hotel com duas garotas.

"Eu sei." Jasper tinha um tom mais rude. "Mas agora acabou."

"Como assim?" Edward perguntou espantado quando dobraram a esquina do quarteirão.

"Esse assunto fica para depois." Jasper comentou com a voz mais baixa enquanto observava a cena a sua frente.

Bella tinha uma expressão tensa enquanto conversava algo com Demetri, que mais parecia ter sido atropelado por um caminhão.

Os amigos se olharam e depois olharam para Alice e Rose que, parecendo constrangidas, nada disseram.

Demetri estava com o rosto virado em direção ao de Bella, mas por trás das lentes de seus óculos escuros não podia deixar de perceber quando seu primo chegou. Os dois ficaram tensos e Jasper sentiu como o clima tinha ficado pesado em tão pouco tempo. Agora era claro que Demetri estava ciente de que tipo de presença Edward representava em sua vida. Não era mais o _priminho _e companheiro na hora de fazer as farras, mas sim um inimigo.

"Onde está o seu anel?" Demetri voltou sua atenção para Bella que fechou a cara notando que ele mudou totalmente de assunto.

"Você ouviu o que eu falei para você, Demetri? Ouviu o que eu estava falando sobre você _ter que ir _comigo hoje à tarde?"

"Claro gatinha." Ele sorriu fingindo ter prestado atenção. "Mas me diga, não gosta mais do seu anel?"

Bella se encolheu não lembrando onde tinha deixado o anel.

"Não é isso." Ela começou a falar um pouco nervosa. "Eu só o esqueci..." Edward completou por ela.

"Você esqueceu na minha casa ontem pela manhã."

Demetri tirou os óculos escuros e olhou bem nos olhos de Edward. Jasper, pressentindo que algo ruim pudesse acontecer se colocou entre os dois de maneira discreta. Para Bella tinha sido um alívio saber que ela não tinha perdido o anel. Apesar de Demetri enxergar a jóia de uma maneira diferente da dela, ela não gostaria de perdê-lo. Era uma peça realmente bonita, difícil de encontrar por aí.

"Viu?" Bella sorriu tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo. " Eu só o esqueci na casa de Edward ontem."

Demetri pensou em perguntar a Bella o motivo dela ter ido até a casa de Edward ontem pela manhã no lugar de ir para a aula, mas para não deixar ela irritada, fez nota mental de perguntar aos irmãos se ela tinha ido ou não, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

"Eu deixei guardado em meu quarto." Edward sorriu para Bella que sorriu de volta para ele. "Não se preocupe. Logo mais você poderá voltar a usá-lo."

"Já que o assunto está resolvido, eu vou indo." Demetri se inclinou para beijar o pescoço de sua garota que riu.

"Estamos em público Demetri." Ela o alertou de forma divertida.

"Mas mais tarde não vamos estar." Ele falou baixo, mas ainda era suficiente para que Edward escutasse. Bella corou um pouco e sentiu o garoto a puxar para um beijo que ela aceitou retribuir.

Demetri nem mesmo segurou o rosto dela ou fez algum carinho antes de encostar seus lábios nos dela. Edward pensou que dessa forma perderia a fome e ficaria enjoado. Em sua mente, Bella merecia ser tratada com mais delicadeza, sua aparência poderia até estar bem diferente e ela soar mais adulta ou até mesmo _selvagem_, mas isso não significava que ela não deveria ser cortejada. Para sua felicidade Bella se afastou dele depois de poucos beijos estalados.

"Gatinha..." Demetri riu forçando o rosto em direção ao dela.

"Não." Bella segurou seu rosto com as mãos. "Estamos no meio da rua."

"Tudo bem." Demetri sorriu e se levantou olhando nos olhos de Edward novamente. "Até daqui a pouco, gatinha."

"Até." Bella sorriu um pouco e voltou sua atenção a sua salada.

Edward e Jasper observaram Demetri caminhar em direção ao seu carro, estacionado de maneira errada, do outro lado da rua. Assim que a Mercedes preta sumiu, Edward se sentou ao lado de Bella.

"Obrigada." Ela falou com a mão na frente da boca. "Eu nem mesmo me lembrava do anel."

Edward forçou um sorriso e pegou seu sanduíche. Jasper se sentou ao seu lado e abriu um refrigerante. Alice pensou em falar com ele para entender o que tinha acontecido agora pouco, mas desistiu e voltou a comer sua salada. Rose estava concentrada demais em mastigar mais de quarenta vezes cada porção de comida que colocava na boca, para reparar no que tinha ocorrido.

"Isso é camarão?" Bella perguntou fazendo careta para o sanduíche de Edward.

Jasper riu lembrando de quando ele tinha feito cara feia para a mistura do recheio. Edward entendeu na mesma hora e começou a rir também.

"O quê?"

"Jasper fez a mesma careta que você quando me viu comendo. Mas definitivamente, a mistura dos itens é perfeita."

"Não consigo imaginar como camarão pode ficar com presunto _Prosciutto. _É quase um assassinato que você está cometendo com seu país de origem, você sabe."

Ainda rindo Edward puxou a salada do colo de Bella e colocou o sanduiche em suas mãos.

"Uma mordida e você vai entender como eu gosto tanto dele."

"Muita informação dentro de um pão só."

"Bella, é muito bom." Alice a assegurou. "Você consegue sentir o gosto de cada item."

"Você tem que comer para entender o porquê que nomearam o sanduíche de tentação."

Bella se decepcionou por não captar nenhuma maldade no comentário de Edward. Tudo o que ela lembrava sobre o sanduíche era que no cardápio a descrição continha presunto _Prosciutto. _Apesar de ser uma iguaria deliciosa, eram calorias demais em poucas e finas fatias.

"Você vai ter que suborná-la, Edward." Jasper comentou rindo.

Edward riu e se aproximou mais de Bella. Uma de suas mãos foi parar na coxa descoberta da amiga que ficou tensa na mesma hora. Edward arrastou seu nariz pela lateral do rosto dela e falou bem baixinho em seu ouvido.

"Só uma mordida."

Bella sentiu um arrepio estranho tomar conta de seu corpo e obedeceu seu comando dando uma mordida do sanduíche. Ela sentiu o gosto de cada item. Os camarões, o presunto, a salada, o queijo mussarela e o ardor da pimenta. Continuava sendo muita informação dentro de um pão só para o que estava acostumada, mas o sanduíche era definitivamente divino.

"Hmmm" Bella sorriu ainda mastigando. Edward agora estava comendo de sua salada.

Ela colocou a mão em cima da boca por ter vontade de rir da careta que Jasper estava fazendo propositalmente para ela rir e passar vergonha, mas o riso parou quando ela sentiu Edward retirar a mão de cima de sua perna.

Mais uma vez ela se pegou desapontada.

Talvez ela devesse ter gemido mais alto enquanto comia. Assim chamaria a sua atenção. Edward notou que ela estava ocupada pensando em alguma coisa graças a seus lábios espremidos.

"Aqui sardenta." Ele falou baixinho enquanto entregava a salada para ela.

Bella sorriu agradecendo que tudo voltasse ao normal. Jasper e Edward se olharam mais uma vez e sorriram um para o outro antes de voltar a comer.

"Onde está meu irmão?" Alice perguntou bebendo um pouco de sua água. "Emmett ainda vai morrer dentro daquela quadra de basquete."

"Vai nada." Jasper garantiu. "Acho que Emmett só morre dentro daquela quadra quando alguma garota conseguir fazer uma lobotomia via sexo oral."

Todos riram alto com o comentário maldoso de Jasper, que ficou contente por ver que Rosalie estava deixando o grandalhão de lado. Além de tudo, hoje, ela estava se alimentando bem durante o almoço.

"Hoje é o dia que vocês vão se inscrever no curso de dança do Baile, certo?" Edward perguntou como quem não queria nada.

"É sim!" Alice praticamente cantarolou animada. "Uma pena ter que me misturar com a pirralhada do colégio."

Bella olhou para o seu celular.

"Temos que voltar." Ela avisou antes de se levantar. "Não podemos perder o horário ou teremos detenção."

Alice juntou todo o lixo dos amigos em uma sacola só e a jogou na lixeira que tinha na esquina. Jasper, Rose e Bella ficaram mais a frente. Edward viu como uma oportunidade de relembrar para a pequena que eles tinham uma grande divida com James.

"Se certifique de Victoria estar por perto de vocês." Ele comentou discretamente enquanto acendia um cigarro.

"Eu não tenho muita certeza sobre Bella aceitar bem a presença dela." Alice olhou rapidamente para amiga que já estava um pouco mais afastada. "Sabe que é difícil ela aceitar gente mais nova. Mas vamos precisar de uma assistente..."

"Façam compras hoje." Edward deu os ombros. "A menina parece precisar de um banho de loja. Nunca vi garota mais mal cuidada que ela em nosso colégio."

"Ela precisa de um extream make over, isso sim." Alice fez uma careta. "Mas então..." Ela começou a pergunta, curiosa. "Você não vai mesmo se candidatar a par no baile?"

"Talvez." Edward sorriu soltando a fumaça de seu cigarro. "Talvez..."

* * *

**Tristesse - Chopin **

O estúdio de dança tinha uma música suave no ar. Apesar do grande fluxo de pessoas, o ambiente estava bastante tranqüilo.

Mas em algum momento tudo mudou. Os celulares começaram a vibrar ou bipar dando o sinal de que alguém importante estava chegando. Do lado de fora do prédio, o trio de amigas estava saindo de dentro de uma limusine. Completamente arrumadas e prontas para a primeira etapa do baile as três caminharam juntas em sua antiga formação. Algumas pessoas se sentiram intimidadas pelo fato de Bella não parecer muito bem humorada nas fotos.

Mas bastou que as três saíssem do elevador que tudo ficou mais intimidante, embora Bella agora sorrisse completamente feliz. Ela estava realmente irritada que Demetri não tivesse ido com ela. Estar com um universitário ao seu lado seria muito importante. O Baile anual de Debutantes era um dos mais importantes eventos da alta sociedade de NY, mas também era uma competição importante para as garotas da cidade. A maioria, assim que soube que o trio iria debutar, já sabia que o posto de glamour e popularidade máxima seria delas.

As três estavam impecáveis e ao seu estilo. Alice sempre tinha algum detalhe a mais em sua produção. Rose sempre ficava sexy em qualquer pedaço de pano que vestisse e Bella estava delicadamente sofisticada com seu vestido azul de seda.

Edward recebeu a foto mensagem e deixou a lição de casa de lado. Bella estava divina e o vestido que ela usava parecia marcar todas as suas curvas. Ele ficou chateado por saber que hoje não era o dia da inscrição dos voluntários ou candidatos a par das garotas. Ele ainda ficou observando a foto por mais alguns minutos, completamente perdido no tempo. Uma idéia surgiu e ele sorriu satisfeito. Hoje à noite, sua garota teria visita.

Bella sorriu graciosamente quando Sra Darbus a recebeu com suas amigas.

Garçons circulavam pelo salão com taças de água e suco, afinal, boas moças sabem muito bem que só devem consumir álcool depois dos vinte e um anos. O grande livro de inscrições estava sendo assinado por todas as jovens e suas letras perfeitas. Pose para algumas fotos aqui, conversa com outras debutantes ali... Tudo não passava de um clima carregado por hipocrisia e falsos valores, mas graças a tradição, todos se mascaravam como mandava o figurino.

Renée já dava uma entrevista orgulhosa sobre o debut de sua filha. Bella riu junto com as amigas quando a mãe comentou como a filha estava se preocupando com os necessitados em sua estada na França. A verdade é que Bella não dava a mínima e só tinha doado os cinco velhos pares de sapatilhas Manolo para um bazar que reverteria o valor das vendas para doações. Um pequeno toque de sua mãe em suas costas e ela comentou como ficou comovida com a causa e quis ajudar.

Quase todos até acreditaram.

Mas seu temperamento doce e seu sorriso fácil junto a sua falsa modestia estavam com tempo contado. Assim que seu celular alertou a mensagem de Demetri avisando que já estava em casa, ela teve certeza de que teria contas para acertar.

Vendo que Sra Darbus e seus cabelos grisalhos muito bem presos em um coque se aproximava, ela voltou a sua forma doce.

"Você não presta." Rose sussurrou quando se juntou a amiga que riu mais.

"Eu estou realmente feliz que as três tenham se juntado a nós a tempo." A senhora sorriu com uma agenda em suas mãos. "E como eu sei que as três são inseparáveis, tem muito bom gosto e estão cientes das tradições, vou sugerir que tenham apenas uma assistente."

"Claro." Alice sorriu e se esticou para ver os nomes anotados. "Podemos escolher?"

"Temos várias pré debutantes aqui. Mas do colégio de vocês..." Alice se esticou e pensou não ter visto o nome que queria então se adiantou.

"Alguma Victória?" Alice se apressou para corrigir sua gafe. "Johns, Victória?"

Rose sorriu entendendo que deviam este favor a James, e Bella pensou em agarrar Alice pelos cabelos e sacudi-la. _Desde quando ter uma nerd, que nunca tinha feito a sobrancelha, como assistente em um Baile importante como este faria sentido? – _Bella só não fez a pergunta em voz alta por saber que Sra Darbus não ia ficar contente.

"Sim." Ela pegou sua caneta e começou a anotar algo em sua agenda. "Isso mesmo. Ela ainda está aqui. Mas no salão das assistentes."

"Nós mesmas vamos até lá parabenizá-la." Bella quase permitiu que sua voz saísse irônica demais.

"Ótimo. Não esqueçam, a inscrição dos pares são amanhã. Se já tiverem alguém, se certifiquem deles já avisarem, ou caem em um sorteio." Ela avisou com sua voz gentil e Bella olhou para seu par de sapatos novos. Ela não poderia se alterar aqui, na frente de todos. "Os ensaios são sempre nas terças e quintas, das dezoito às dezenove horas em ponto. Evitem faltar e por favor, cheguem com cerca de meia hora antes."

As três acenaram positivamente e logo após uma rápida despedida foram até o salão onde as assistentes estavam. Muitas garotas arrumaram a postura e pararam de falar para ser observadas. Elas não imaginavam que o trio perfeito já estava ali para cumprimentar a assistente escolhida.

Bella revirou os olhos quando notou que Victoria vestia sapatilhas totalmente fora de moda, junto com um jeans que parecia folgado e uma simples blusa preta. O cabelo estava em um coque improvisado. Muito mal improvisado pelo que Rosalie pode ver. Para o terror das três amigas, a ruiva mantinha os olhos grudados na tela de seu PSP.

Alice, não querendo que Bella batesse o pé e preferisse outra assistente, puxou os fones de ouvido da garota que prontamente lhes deu atenção.

"Enhr.. Oi?"

Victoria era muito tímida e disso Bella não a culpava. Mas só o fato de olhar aquela sobrancelha que nunca tinha visto uma pinça na vida, seu estômago revirou.

"Ok." Bella se virou para Alice com uma careta de desgosto. "Apenas dê um jeito nisso."

Ela apontou para Victória antes de dar um beijo em cada amiga até seguir até onde seu coração a mandava.

_Bella Swan nunca fica por baixo._

Assim que o elevador chegou, uma surpresa cômica chamou sua atenção. Jane porra loira Volturi vestia um terninho feminino e tinha um novo visual.

"Gostei." Bella provocou. "Ornando bem com sua idade."

Jane sentiu seu sangue ferver mais uma vez naquele dia. Alec se colocou na sua frente.

"Olá Alec." Bella se inclinou para dar um beijo na bochecha do garoto. "Alice está lá dentro. Na sala das assistentes."

Alec sentiu as bochechas corarem quando Bella piscou para ele.

"Sabe..." Bella começou a comentar baixinho quando Alec se afastou da irmã caçula. "Eu deveria dizer para você ir até sua casa e vestir algo decente. Mas como eu estou indo para lá, aconselho que você fique por aqui."

"Não ouse pisar em minha casa." A loira aumentou o tom de voz.

"Não ouse você cruzar meu caminho novamente." Bella ameaçou e passou a mão no cabelo. "Nem pise na sua casa antes que eu saia." Ela piscou algumas vezes. "Acho que seus ouvidinhos inocentes não estão prontos para ouvir a canção que seu irmão me faz cantar."

Bella sorriu e apertou o botão do elevador. Antes que Jane pudesse replicar, mais uma vez a quase ruiva tinha ido embora.

Dando passos pesados Jane anunciou não só sua chegada como sua falta de etiqueta. Sra Darbus observou a atitude e a vestimenta da loira com cuidado. Ao se lembrar quem era a mãe da jovem em questão balançou a cabeça negativamente. A pequena Jane Volturi precisaria de um treinamento redobrado caso realmente quisesse debutar este ano.

Alec se sentiu estranho no meio de tantas mulheres. Alguns homens estavam ali, mas eram realmente muito poucos e em sua maioria, pais.

Depois de pegar a instrução para qual salão deveria ir, foi impossível não reconhecer o sorriso de Alice e seu longo cabelo com pontas assimétricas. Seu coração acelerou um pouco mais quando ele notou como ela estava vestida. O tom de verde que ela tinha escolhido fazia jus a sua pele, e mesmo ela estando um pouco mais formal do que ele imagina que ela realmente se vestisse, aquele vestido era... perfeito. Graças a aquele pedaço nobre de tecido ele poderia ver muito mais das curvas da garota que tinha lhe conquistado com apenas um breve olhar.

_E que curvas!_

"Alec?" Ela perguntou surpresa. "O que você..."

"Eu vim acompanhar minha irmã." Alice suspirou se sentindo tensa. "Deixe ela para lá." O garoto não se importava com eventuais desentendimentos entre as duas.

Delicadamente ele pegou a mão de Alice e a beijou. Um gesto charmoso que chamou a atenção de muitas garotas que agora se encontravam completamente encantadas com suas atitudes e receberam um olhar carregado de nojo vindo de Alice. Ainda encantado, Alec fez com que a garota a sua frente rodopiasse. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela e não resistiu em fazer um convite.

"Alice Brandon, me diga que você aceita jantar comigo esta noite." Alice sentiu o rosto pegar fogo e ouviu os suspiros alheios.

_Isto foi realmente muito fofo – _Rosalie lhe adiantou de forma discreta.

"Claro que aceito."

Por uma fração de segundos Jasper veio em sua mente. Mas se ele estava a ignorando, ela poderia muito bem aproveitar o que lhe estava sendo oferecido.

Fora que, convenhamos, Alec Volturi e seu sotaque italiano era tudo de mais interessante neste momento.

* * *

Bella estava na metade da garrafa de whisky cara de Aro quando a porta do quarto foi aberta. O cheiro de cigarros doce incomodou Demetri.

"Gatinha?"

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim" Ela esmagou o cigarro que estava pela metade no cinzeiro. "Quem você pensa que é para me deixar sozinha e mentir para mim?"

"Gatinha..." Demetri parecia sóbrio quando se sentou ao seu lado. "Eu realmente estava em casa, você sabia que eu tinha aula também. Além disso, meu pai precisou de mim."

"Seu pai tem capachos que façam o trabalho dele." Bella tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu.

"Gatinha você está bêbada!" Demetri riu esperando que ela risse junto com ele, mas isso não aconteceu.

Bella forçou para se levantar e apesar de seus primeiros passos terem sido falhos, ela não caiu. Apenas agarrou sua bolsa com força e deu passos em direção a porta.

"Gatinha, fique aqui."

"Você quem vai ficar esperando por mim agora Demetri. E não se preocupe." Ela tinha os olhos tristes como Demetri poderia ver. "Qualquer outro homem vai ficar feliz em me acompanhar nesse estúpido baile sem fundamento."

Demetri se sentiu dolorido quando Bella usou as suas palavras para se referir ao baile.

"Só se lembre que você me deu a sua palavra."

Demetri deixou que Bella saísse sem dizer uma palavra. Ele sabia que estava errado, apesar de não ter falhado com ela de propósito. E foi isso o que mais doeu, depois de descobrir que Bella realmente levava o Baile a sério. Seu pai realmente precisou que ele fosse até o escritório e assinasse alguns documentos comprovando ser testemunha de que Aro merecia a guarda de seus irmãos mais novos. Ajudar seu pai era mais importante q o esse estúpido baile.

O arrependimento bateu em sua porta. Ele poderia ter atendido seus telefonemas, caso não tivesse deixado o celular em seu carro.

"Bella!" Ele se levantou e correu para fora do quarto na esperança de encontrá-la, mas o apartamento continuava vazio.

Demetri agarrou o cabelo com as mãos e puxou os fios com força. A raiva que ele sentia estourou como um vulcão. O vaso que ficava na entrada do apartamento foi jogado no chão enquanto ele gritava.

Como é caro ser responsável.

Sua única alternativa, porém, era conversar com seu pai. Ele poderia falar com Bella e mostrar que realmente precisou do filho. Demetri correu até o balcão da cozinha onde o telefone sem fio estava. Discando os números desesperado, tudo o que Demetri conseguiu foi o celular do pai desligado.

"O que aconteceu aqui?" Demetri engasgou ouvindo a voz da irmã caçula. "Demetri, você está em casa?"

O jovem correu para o quarto não querendo ser visto pela loira. Mas para sua surpresa ela foi rápida e o alcançou.

"Pelo amor de Deus!" Jane o abraçou. "Você estava chorando? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não posso perder Bella!" Ele quase esmagou a irmã. "Ela é o meu sonho. Minha dose de realidade."

O coração de Jane foi esmagado ouvindo o irmão falar tudo aquilo.

"Vocês acabaram?"

"Não."

"Demetri, existem outras garotas melhores por aí."

"Não. Não existem. Bella me aceita com todos os meus defeitos e qualidades. Eu a amo Jane. Eu amo aquela garota! Amo mais do que tudo nessa vida."

"Me conta o que aconteceu?" Jane pediu quando o irmão se afastou caminhando pelo corredor, como se estivesse voltando para a cozinha. "Demetri, maninho, me conta..."

"Não." Demetri passou a mão no rosto. "Você não vai se meter em nosso relacionamento. Fique longe de Bella, Jane. Escute bem o que eu estou te dizendo. Eu não preciso de mais problemas. Eu estou tentando ser um cara melhor, ser responsável... não seja um peso."

Jane nem mesmo teve tempo de falar algo. Demetri já tinha passado pela porta do apartamento a deixando sem reação.

* * *

Rita abriu um enorme sorriso quando viu que Bella estava saindo do elevador, mas seu sorriso ficou morno quando ela viu que a garota mais cambaleava do que andava.

"Bella?" Ela se apressou a passar o braço pela cintura da garota. "Meu Deus! O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Apenas uma noite produtiva." Bella piscou para Rita que ficou com as bochechas vermelhas entendendo o que a garota queria dizer. "Onde está Edward?"

"Para sua sorte ele está na cozinha." Rita ajudou Bella a andar até a cozinha. Ela não conseguia entender como uma garota tão linda estivesse cheirando a bebida antes das nove da noite de uma terça-feira.

"Edward!"

Sua voz saiu mais firme do que ela planejava, o que era um bom sinal. Ela jamais ia conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido mais cedo. Bella tinha uma imagem e não pretendia se desfazer dela.

O garoto parou onde estava. Vestindo uma roupa casual e com pés descalços, Edward estava com uma assadeira nas mãos. Seus cupcakes de chocolate amargo, morango e gotas de chocolate branco tinham acabado de assar. O cheiro do doce tinha atiçado sua fome, mas agora, vendo Bella usando o vestido azul de seda colado ao corpo ele tinha certeza que estava faminto.

**Clam Man - Hot Seconds **

Rita estava um pouco envergonhada por um misto de coisas. Por carregá-la, por saber que ela não teve o menor pudor de falar sobre sexo e a maneira como Edward a observava.

"Aqui está." Rita encostou a garota ao balcão e os deixou sozinhos na cozinha.

Ela se lembrou de diversos momentos deles quando ainda eram pequenos e passando pela sala de estar encontrou uma foto que sempre a faria rir. Edward e Bella ainda eram inocentes, doces e sem os problemas comuns dos moradores do Upper East Side. Eram apenas duas crianças cheias de energia que tinham conseguido deixá-la completamente molhada em uma tentativa de dar banho nos dois.

Rita colocou o porta retrato onde ela segurava Edward e Bella em seu colo, com apenas quatro anos e enrolados em suas toalhas de volta ao seu lugar. Se a garota precisasse de um banho por causa da bebida, ela deveria ficar orgulhosa que Edward poderia cuidar dela. Mas nesse exato momento ela não conseguia lidar com sua imaginação. Horrorizada, fez seu caminho até a biblioteca da família, onde estava organizando alguns livros. Isso seria suficiente para manter a mente ocupada.

"Nossa." Bella comentou tentando parecer mais casual ao se encostar no balcão. "O cheiro está maravilhoso."

Edward sorriu e caminhou até onde ela estava. Assim que a abraçou, teve certeza de que algo estava errado. A forma com que Bella se moldou ao seu corpo dizia que ela estava triste e precisava de proteção.

"´É bom ter você aqui, meu anjo." Bella riu.

"Qual a ocasião?" Ela perguntou e foi assim que Edward entendeu que ela tinha bebido um pouco mais do que talvez devesse.

O odor do álcool não incomodava. Nem o cheiro de seu perfume mesclado com seus cigarros. Ela estava em seus braços, então mesmo que ela estivesse cheirando como Emmett depois de um de seus treinos com o time de basquete, ele não se importaria. Bastava ela estar em seus braços.

"Eu estava fazendo cupcakes para você." Bella ficou com vergonha de olhar para o amigo. "Ia levar na sua casa, mas parece que você percebeu o cheiro e veio correndo."

Os dois riram continuando abraçados.

"Eu não vim correndo para cá pensando em sua comida." Bella admitiu se afastando e voltando a ficar encostada ao balcão.

Edward sorriu presunçoso e ela notou como seus lábios ficavam tortos, mas perfeitos, ainda mais emoldurados por sua barba por fazer. Ele notou como ela estava o observando e se aproximou mais a prensando contra o balcão da cozinha. Bella lambeu os lábios antes de continuar e olhou nos olhos dele.

"Embora não recuse nada que você puder e oferecer." Ela apoiou as mãos em seus ombros. "Eu estou _faminta."_

Ela precisava ter certeza de que ainda chamava alguma atenção de Edward, de que ainda poderia provocá-lo. Não foi isso que a trouxe aqui inicialmente, mas uma vez que o clima parecia ajudar, ela não pretendia mais continuar confusa.

_Afinal, amigos de verdade fazem isso o tempo todo._

Edward percebeu a provocação dela e se afastou. Graças ao que quer que Bella tenha bebido, todas as suas expressões se tornavam mais evidentes. Ele quase riu quando o maxilar dela ficou tenso. Disposto a um bom jogo ele pegou sua mão e a desencostou do balcão e a analisou de cima a baixo. Bella não teve medo de se desequilibrar, já que estava segura com Edward. Assim que ele fez menção em rodopiá-la, ela mordeu os lábios sentindo esperança estranha.

"Você está linda." Edward a elogiou como ela esperava que outra pessoa fizesse.

Isso doeu.

"O que eu posso fazer por você?" Edward perguntou não notando como Bella tinha mudado apenas _um pouquinho. _"Me diga anjo, o que você quer?"

_Ter sorte no amor. _– Bella pensou tristonha, mas obviamente não falou em voz alta para o amigo.

"A sugestão do Cheff." Sua voz saiu um pouco mais desanimada do que ambos gostariam, mas Edward não falou nada.

"Algum pedido especial?" Edward tentou animá-la.

"Algo que combine com um vinho branco. Seco." Bella forçou um sorriso e Edward se virou para começar a fazer o jantar de ambos.

Edward já tinha bastante prática em sua cozinha, por tanto, o jantar ficou pronto em pouco tempo. O vinho branco já estava em um balde com gelo, em cima da pequena mesa da cozinha assim como as porções de salada de rúcula, tomates cereja e palmitos. O estômago de Bella deu sinal de vida, a deixando morta de vergonha quando Edward gargalhou. Ele terminou de montar os pratos em tempo recorde e ganhou um enorme e sincero sorriso de Bella como prêmio.

Filé de Robalo grelhado com azeite e ervas finas, acompanhado por batatas doré e aspargos na manteiga. Bella pensou em abrir o vinho, mas ele se adiantou, não permitindo que ela fizesse nada que não fosse finalmente comer. Um pequeno jantar intimo na cozinha de sua casa. Isso estava se saindo muito melhor do que ele esperava.

Apesar de silencioso, o jantar teve diversas trocas de olhares, risos e provocações por baixo da mesa. Edward jamais se cansaria de sentir a pele macia das pernas de Bella e ela nunca se cansaria de uma pequena guerra de pés com ele, que sempre tentava se manter forte mas na verdade morria de cócegas. As gargalhadas dela eram o melhor som que ecoava pela cozinha, pois Edward sabia como chegar na parte de trás de seus joelhos. Delicadamente ele se aproveitava para tirar proveito de sentir mais de suas pernas deixando-a desarmada e então a atacava. O clima ficou ameno novamente.

"Isso estava fantástico." Bella comentou quando terminou de raspar seu prato. "Você sempre se supera, não é?"

Edward riu, deixando a modéstia de lado enquanto enchia a taça de água da amiga.

"Sempre."

Bella pensou mais uma vez que tinha captado alguma maldade na voz do garoto, mas tudo o que aconteceu em seguida foi Edward recolher a louça usada. Ela deixou os sapatos embaixo da mesa e o abraçou por trás, encostando sua cabeça nas costas dele. Antes de mais nada era disso que Bella precisava. Carinho e proteção.

Edward se virou e riu com ela estando tão baixinha. Ele aproveitou a sensação de ter o corpo dela agarrando o seu para perguntar se ela ainda estava disposta a ter sua sobremesa.

"Me diga que você ainda tem espaço para um cupcake." Bella riu contra o vão de seu pescoço o deixando um pouco arrepiado.

"Tenho espaço para dois, bonitão." Ela lhe garantiu olhando em seus olhos.

"Eu ainda não os terminei." Edward admitiu um pouco envergonhado. "Então você quem vai escolher qual tipo de cobertura eles vão ter."

Os olhos de Bella brilharam. Não por ela escolher o que preferia comer, mas sim por ter o direito da escolha. Edward percebeu o efeito de suas palavras satisfeito. Bella adorava estar no comando, não importava que situação fosse. Além disso, ele gostava muito desse lado dela. Tudo se tornava ainda mais fácil para ele.

"Mmm.." Bella se sentou no balcão e cruzou as pernas de maneira provocativa. Edward a observou _como ela queria. _Um pouco aliviada, se inclinou em direção ao amigo e fez a pergunta. "De que são os cupcakes?"

"Chocolate amargo, morangos frescos e gotas de chocolate branco."

Bella estava se sentindo ainda mais segura graças ao fim do efeito do álcool em seu organismo e por Edward estar correspondendo como ela queria. Afinal, ele não precisava encostar a testa dele na sua para falar o sabor dos bolinhos que tinha feito, certo?

"Ganache." Bella molhou os lábios. Edward observou como sua língua se movimentou e fechou os olhos. "Eu quero que seja ganache."

"Como você quiser, sardenta." Bella ficou feliz por já estar sentada. Afinal, o simples fato de Edward ter apertado deu queixo com o indicador e o polegar era... demais.

Sua voz tinha saído um pouco rouca demais, mas ele não se importou. Bella estava gostando dessas pequenas provocações, então ele apenas continuou.

A barra de chocolate amargo foi picotada em poucos segundos e logo se juntou ao creme de leite encorpado no banho Maria. Um doce simples de ser feito e muito saboroso. Assim que ficou no ponto que desejava, Edward desligou o fogo e pegou uma espátula e uma vasilha de vidro para despejar o conteúdo. Bella já se sentia faminta de novo graças ao cheiro do doce. Ela tinha certeza de que poderia comer três cupcakes com facilidade.

Notando que Edward estava pegando um dos bolinhos para melar no ganache ela ficou chocada.

"Não!" Ela o alertou. "Uma colher se sobremesa, por favor."

Edward apenas riu e pegou uma colher de sobremesa dentro da gaveta de talheres de diária de sua casa. Ele a encheu com uma quantidade generosa do doce e assoprou para que esfriasse um pouco.

Bella aceitou a colher na sua frente, mas só abocanhou até sua metade. O doce estava morno como ela gostava e foi difícil um gemido de satisfação não escapar. Ele se tornou um pouco mais alto e arrastado apenas com o propósito de provocar Edward que comeu o resto do doce enquanto mantinha os olhos cerrados em direção a garota a sua frente.

"Vai ter que pegar outra colher." Bella comentou com uma voz carregada de sarcasmo. "Não queremos que o doce fique azedo, não é mesmo?" Ela escorreu para baixo do balcão, mas Edward a prensou contra seu corpo.

Ela soltou ar com força e ele se esticou puxando a vasilha para mais perto puxando a espátula para derramar mais doce na mesma colher.

"Problema resolvido." Ele avisou. "Você quer mais?"

Bella ficou sem reação no primeiro momento. No lugar de falar alguma coisa apenas abriu a boca. Edward pensou que ela fosse fazer a mesma coisa, mas não. Ela apenas melou os lábios com o doce e sorriu antes de beijar perto de sua boca.

"Opa." Ela comentou depois de lamber os lábios. "Parece que ficou sujo aqui."

Ela sabia que estava indo longe demais. Que o pedido do fim dos jogos entre os amigos tinha vindo dela, não dele. Mas ela precisava brincar, se sentir desejável. Só Edward poderia responder isso da maneira correta. E sinceramente, no momento, ela estava pouco se lixando para o outro rapaz a quem tinha deixado pouco mais de uma hora dentro de sua própria casa. Demetri poderia até ser o mais próximo de um amor para ela, mas nada jamais a faria compará-lo com Edward, o garoto com quem sua amizade seria eterna, antes de qualquer outro fato.

Edward já não estava mais pensando de forma coerente quando derramou propositalmente o doce na curva do pescoço de Bella. Ela o observou assustada e depois explodiu em uma gargalhada gostosa com ele.

Para Edward eram esses momentos que mostravam como era fácil estar apaixonado por ela. Bella poderia ser uma _Bitch _na maior parte do tempo, mas com ele, era apenas a sua Bella. Seus olhos caramelados, sua risada relaxada e o ganache que agora escorria em direção ao seu colo...

Sem pensar duas vezes Edward agiu com seus hormônios. No lugar de usar suas mãos para limpar o doce, colou os lábios no topo do decote de Bella e subiu em direção ao seu pescoço limpando o doce com sua língua.

Bella foi pega de surpresa e sentiu as borboletas que geralmente faziam um vendaval em seu estômago incomodar um pouco mais ao sul. Tudo o que ela conseguiu foi soltar um soluço enquanto agarrava o cabelo de Edward. O gemido realmente escapou de sua garganta, gutural, quando ele literalmente chupou a pele da base de seu pescoço e colocou a mão por baixo de seu vestido.

A única pergunta que Bella se fazia era de como eles conseguiam ir _tão longe _dentro de cozinhas.

Rita ficou horrorizada quando entrou na cozinha com o telefone na mão. Ela não sabia o que fazer então apenas pigarreou cedo demais para ambos. Bella soltou o cabelo de Edward que se afastou dela em um salto.

"O seu pai quer falar com você, Edward." Rita mostrou o telefone.

Bella pareceu sentir o peso da realidade e pegou sua bolsa.

"Nos vemos amanhã?"

"Bella.." Ela não deu chance para que Edward falasse qualquer coisa, apenas gritou enquanto corria para fora da cozinha.

"Leve os bolinhos para o colégio amanhã!"

Rita entregou o telefone para o garoto que tinha um beijo de chocolate próximo a sua boca.

Cerca de dez minutos depois alguém flagrou a queridinha com seu vestido azul andando pela rua, em direção ao seu prédio parecendo desolada.

Bella passou a mão no rosto se sentindo envergonhada do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela nem tinha parado para reparar em seus pés descalços. Ela estava muito confusa e se sentindo chateada por ter _jogado _com seu amigo. Corada por pensar sobre a excitação de Edward, ela apenas se chateou ainda mais. Ela não tinha sentido nada e embora soubesse como ele sempre foi um cavalheiro, em outras situações como na cozinha da casa de Alice ela pode ver como ele estava tão excitado quanto ela.

Hoje, não.

Se sentindo uma tola, Bela continuou o caminho para sua casa com sua testa enrugada.

Ela estava para lá de confusa.

* * *

"Obrigado por me ajudar, Rose." Jasper comentou alegre quanto o chaveiro foi embora de seu apartamento.

"Isso não é nada." Rose riu. "Apenas um chaveiro que sempre faz os serviços de minha família." Ela deu os ombros.

Jasper ficou feliz que ela estivesse se sentindo a vontade em sua casa. Julieta estava em sua casa e ele não gostaria de ficar sozinho agora. Nenhum dos outros empregados estava ali. Rose estava realmente bonita esta noite. Pouca maquiagem e uma boa quantidade de pele à mostra.

Rosalie sentiu quando o garoto pegou em sua mão e ficou um pouco sem jeito.

"Não é por causa do chaveiro." Jasper adiantou. "É por você estar aqui, comigo."

"Nós somos amigos, Jasper. É isso o que amigos fazem uns com os outros."

"O que você vai fazer amanhã?" Jasper demonstrou sua ansiedade para ela.

"Bem, depois da aula eu vou malhar junto com Bella. Logo depois vou seguir para um final de tarde de compras com Alice e Victoria."

"Oh." Jasper ficou um pouco pensativo. "Então vocês..."

"Edward e Alice fizeram um acordo de colocarem ela como nossa assistente para as questões do Baile... então Bella aceitou." Jasper riu.

"É difícil acreditar que Bella tenha aceitado."

"Eu sei." Rose riu também. "Mas ela nem foi tão arrogante quanto costuma ser."

"Eu adoraria ter visto isso." Jasper não resistiu e colocou a franja de Rosalie para trás de sua orelha. "Rose, teremos um jantar aqui em casa amanhã. Negócios e família, mas eu não gostaria de estar sozinho. Você poderia vir?"

Rose sentiu o coração disparar e abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Claro. O que devo vestir?"

* * *

Bella entrou em casa com a cabeça ainda cheia.

Assim que pegou no corrimão da antiga escada que a levaria para o primeiro andar uma voz lhe chamou atenção.

"Gatinha?"

Ela fechou os olhos e parou onde estava.

"Gatinha, está tudo bem?"

Bella se virou forçando seu melhor sorriso.

"Está tudo muito bem. O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu... eu vim te ver." Demetri engoliu seco. "Eu vim com meu pai, você sabe que ele não iria mentir nunca e..." o jovem foi interrompido pelo cachorro que desceu a escada latindo.

"Prince!" Apenas um alerta e ele se calou. Bella o pegou no colo e sentindo o cheiro de doce, Prince começou a lamber seu pescoço, fazendo com que Bella risse.

"Gatinha, está toda suja de chocolate. Onde esteve todo esse tempo"

"Com Alice." Ela mentiu colocando o cachorro no chão. "Não importa se você mentiu ou não. Você me deu sua palavra. Você quer mesmo fazer isso funcionar?"

Bella quase esperou ouvir um não quando notou que ele tinha fechado a cara. Isso a assustou.

"Me perdoe, ok? Isso não vai acontecer. Eu vou me inscrever amanhã e..."

"Você não vai. Eu prefiro que façam o sorteio sobre quem vai ser meu par, mas eu posso garantir a você que nenhum Demetri Volturi vai dançar comigo." Demetri olhou para o chão. "Como você pode ver, eu preciso tomar um banho e colocar esse vestido em um cesto de roupa suja."

Bella começou a subir e Demetri fez menção de segui-la.

"Não ouse." Bella o alertou sem se virar. "Nós vamos nos ver no sábado, como combinamos de sair para jantar."

"Gatinha, você está exagerando." Bella se virou e olhou bem em seus olhos. Ele notou como ela estava triste.

"Não Demetri. Eu só vou estar ocupada demais com meus estudos, e diversos outros preparativos importantes. Além do mais, nós não somos namorados. Acho que podemos pegar mais leve um com o outro, certo?"

Demetri não sabia o que responder.

"Foi o que eu pensei." Bella voltou a subir. "Boa noite."

Edward tinha ouvido tudo e correu para o elevador novamente. Ele teria que fazer cupcakes com mais freqüência.

Chegando ao térreo, se escondeu com a caixa de doces e os sapatos de Bella por trás de uma pilastra onde veria facilmente quando Demetri saísse. Assim que viu o primo partir esperou mais um pouco e pegou o elevador.

Edward entrou na cobertura dos Swan tranquilamente e subiu a escada indo até o quarto de Bella. A porta de seu banheiro estava fechada e ele pode ouvir o barulho do chuveiro. Prince latiu, dessa vez fazendo festa, e Edward fez sinal para que ele ficasse quieto. Ao lado da cabeceira de Bella ele colocou os sapatos e em cima deixou a caixa com três bolinhos dentro.

Do lado de fora ele deixou um bilhete com sua caligrafia perfeita.

_Tenha doces sonhos, meu anjo. _

Edward adoraria ficar, mas sabia que o dia de hoje tinha sido cheio demais. Depois de fazer um carinho na cabeça do cachorro, ele voltou para sua casa feliz e sorridente.

Mas o velho sistema do Upper East Side nunca dormia. Alguém flagrou garoto saindo do prédio e passou a foto mensagem para alguém, que passou para outro alguém que repassou para todos os seus contatos e um deles incluía Demetri em sua agenda.

O jovem mal tinha sentado no sofá da sala de sua casa quando a foto apareceu em seu blackberry.

Ele pensou que poderia ser algum tipo de piada, mas Alec se sentou ao seu lado.

"Eu nunca pensei que vir para NY me faria tão bem." Demetri riu tentando esquecer que seu próprio primo tinha se tornado um rival.

"O que te fez tão bem assim?"

"Alice Brandon." Alec parou um pouco e se recostou no sofá. "Eu acho que estou apaixonado. Nós jantamos em um Italiano perto do colégio. Pequeno, mas muito charmoso. Ainda me arrependo de tão tê-la beijado."

"Você estava com Alice hoje?"

"Sim." Alec sorriu abobalhado. "Nós saímos do estúdio de dança e fomos jantar."

"Sozinhos?"

"Claro!" Alec riu se levantando. "Com quem mais?"

Sozinho na enorme sala de sua casa Demetri só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa. Ele passeou pela agenda de seu celular até encontrar o número que precisava.

"Laila?"

* * *

Eram apenas quatro quadras de diferença entre as casas de Bella e Jasper.

Bella sorriu vendo o recado de Edward e sentiu o rosto pegar fogo quando mordeu um dos bolinhos ainda usando apenas uma toalha. Sua noite realmente seria perfeita.

Já para Jasper, encostado a porta de seu quarto, ele não pode ter muita certeza se ouvir o barulho de malas sendo arrastadas lhe traria conforto. Ele estava ouvindo os passos que eram dados provavelmente por funcionários e também dos saltos de sua mãe. Ele quase ficou aliviado.

Quase.

"Onde Jasper está? Ele nunca nos respeita!" A voz daquele homem o fez tremer e seu coração disparou.

Apesar da nova tranca na porta de seu quarto garantir que ele não teria nenhuma surpresa, ele precisava cai fora.

Sua noite seria um verdadeiro pesadelo.

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ? **

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	13. Cap 11 Pequena, mas indiscreta

** Band Of Horses - Detlef Schrempf **

Renée sorriu vendo a filha dormir. Fazia muito tempo que ela não se senti a vontade na casa que um dia também foi sua, mas hoje pela manhã, Charlie parecia excepcionalmente gentil. Foi um divórcio difícil para ambos e ela ficou encantada por descobrir que ainda poderia amar alguém, mesmo Phill sendo mais novo.

Hoje ambos estavam cem por cento focados em Bella e o baile de debutantes. Charlie não lhe lançou nenhum elogio ou tentou tocar em sua mão, que continha uma aliança mais simples do que ela já usou um dia. Ele pareceu entender que agora a única questão que os ligava era a filha que eles tiveram um pouco mais cedo do que o planejado.

Bella sentiu uma mão conhecida fazer carinho em seu cabelo e só não ronronou por causa do despertador que começou a tocar.

"Bom dia minha princesa."

"Bom dia mãe."

Renée sorriu para a filha que apoiou a cabeça em seu colo como se ainda fosse aquela menininha. Bella segurou a mão livre de sua mãe com sua mão direita e o detalhe daquele anel não passou em branco.

"Está usando o **anel** de vovó Swan. Muito bom."

"Eu gosto dele." Bella sorriu sentindo um sono terrível. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não exatamente." Renée passou a mão pelo cabelo da filha como se quisesse penteá-lo. "Vim tomar café da manhã com você e seu pai para conversarmos sobre o bail..."

Bella sentiu como a mãe ficou tensa e não entendeu.

"Mãe? O que tem o baile?"

"Isabella Marie Swan!" O susto de ter sido chamada com o nome completo fez Bella saltar do colo da mãe e se sentar na cama. "Como você ousa fazer esse tipo de coisa mocinha?"

"Mãe!" Bella não estava entendendo o comportamento da mãe.

"Olhe bem para mim Bella." Renée pediu. "Eu não sou uma mãe cheia de frescuras e sei que você tem sua vida intima com Demetri. Mas eu não vou deixar que algo desse tipo passe em branco! Não vou! É um absurdo!"

Bella rolou os olhos.

"Não role os olhos para mim mocinha! Você precisa de modos! O que vão achar de você se te verem com essa marca ridícula no pescoço?"

Bella ficou nervosa e esbugalhou os olhos lembrando do que tinha acontecido ontem a noite. Ela passou a mão no pescoço envergonhada.

"Além disso, estou cortando todos os seus doces." Renée levou a caixa que ainda tinha dois cupcakes com ela. "Não quero pensar que você vai estar fora de forma para vestir um traje de gala!"

"Mãe, calma! Eu posso explicar."

"Não Bella. Não precisa explicar o que eu já te expliquei quando você tinha treze anos. Eu não sou tão desenformada assim, sou? Ou você toma seu anticoncepcional desde os catorze por ter uma mãe pudica? O que você precisa é se levantar, tomar um banho, escovar seus dentes e cobrir essa marca ridícula em seu pescoço antes que o seu pai e a escola inteira vejam!"

Renée saiu do quarto deixando Bella irritada.

A garota correu até a penteadeira e notou a marca do chupão em seu pescoço. Mas o pior sua mãe ainda não tinha percebido. Outra marca um pouco mais leve estava presente no topo de seu seio esquerdo.

Edward Cullen ia pagar muito caro por ter brincado com ela dessa maneira.

Jéssica estava sorridente demais quando entrou no pátio central do colégio. Lauren a observou animada e esperando novidades.

"Como esperado, ele enviou flores." Jéssica começou a explicar. "Mas só vai poder me ver amanhã."

"É bom que você se arruma." Lauren estava realmente feliz pela amiga. "Mudando de assunto, vamos deixar passar ou não?"

"Claro que não. Jane já faz parte da maioria que odeia Bella e sua turma. Uma unha para saber como elas reagiriam ao saber que Jane estará ao nosso lado."

"Aqui." Angela apareceu estendendo a mão para Jéssica que não entendeu. "Sua mão, aqui."

"O quê?"

"Você disse que dava uma unha para saber como vão reagir. E eu sei."

Jéssica sorriu nervosa.

"Força de expressão, nunca ouviu falar?"

"Claro que sim." Angela puxou a mão de Jéssica e forçou sua unha grande do dedo mindinho. A garota puxou a mão com dor.

"Está louca?"

"Não. É só o que você vai sentir caso se meta com as pessoas erradas."  
Angela saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido deixando Jéssica e Lauren ainda mais confusas. De que lado ela estava finalmente? As pequenas risadas e cochichos indicavam que alguém importante tinha chegado. Bella passou por várias pessoas dando seus passos firmes. Ela parecia irritada hoje. As duas amigas riram e se olharam concordando em procurar por Jane. Hoje seria um bom dia para acolher a pobre novata.

Victória fechou seu armário e sorriu para Alice que apareceu na sua frente muito animada.

"Bom dia Alice."

"Bom dia Vick." Alice piscou e Victória se encolheu. "O quê?"

"Só meu irmão e meus pais me chamam assim..."

"Ah querida, não se preocupe." Alice estava se sentindo como uma tia no momento. Vai ver era pelo fato da garota ter quinze anos e ser muito fofa.

"Tudo bem."

"Olha só, hoje, depois das aulas queria que você me acompanhasse no salão e nas compras."

Victória pensou sobre ter marcado com seu clã para concluir uma quest hoje pela parte da tarde, mas observar Alice mais animada que sua própria mãe para uma tarde de garotas a animou muito.

"Eu tenho que desmarcar algumas coisas com uma turma de amigos."

"Aqui do colégio?"

"Não. Do Wow!"

"Wow?" Alice perguntou divertida.

"É. World of warcraft."

Wow = rpg online.

"Oh. O joguinho?" Alice se segurou para não fazer uma careta.

"É." Victória se sentiu animada para contar como as coisas funcionavam, mas lembrou que Alice provavelmente não saberia de nada. "Eu vou conversar com eles, ok?"

"Claro Vick." Alice deu uma piscadinha para a garota e viu como Bella caminhava irritada. "Te ligo no horário certo, ok?"

"Claro. Valeu."

Alice acenou com a mão e caminhou até a amiga agradecendo mentalmente pelo fato de ela não ter uma arma com ela. O mau humor de Isabella era bastante palpável, e tendo como, a garota acabaria matando alguém sem dó nem piedade, apenas por buscar algum alivio. A prova de que seus pensamentos estavam corretos quando viu a amiga bater a porta do armário de madeira com força.

"Bella!"

"Hoje eu estou em um péssimo dia Lice." Bella choramingou no final da frase. "Acredita que eu vou ser obrigada a participar de vários eventos beneficentes?"

"Oh." Alice parou um pouco. "A idéia deve ter surgido de nossos pais. Os meus vieram falar sobre isso também."

"Eu não poderia apenas assinar um cheque gordo para que calassem a maldita boca?"

"O que vamos fazer?" Alice suspirou. "Não podemos usar a escola para isso."

"Pois é. Isso piora bastante as coisas. Mamãe também foi injusta. Na época de nossos pais, eles usaram o colégio e as universidades."

"Eles usaram uma casa da universidade de Columbia para isso." Alice revirou os olhos. "Vamos ter que sentar com Rose para decidir isso."

"Eu sei." Bella procurou por Edward no corredor. "Eu tenho o jornal do colégio para tomar conta hoje. A edição ainda está para sair e estamos começando a trabalhar no anuário."

"Eu sei. Viu todas as fotos que enviei?"

"Sim." Bella agora parecia mais calma. "Você viu Edward por aí?"

"Não."

"Se o encontrar, mande ele ir até a sala de edição no intervalo."

"Tudo bem."

O terceiro sinal ecoou e todos os alunos foram para suas respectivas salas. Alice pensou em perguntar o motivo de ela procurar Edward, mas deixou a maldade de lado e imaginou que fosse algo sobre o anuário. Apesar de o ano mal ter começado, a primeira bateria de fotos dos formandos seria tirada no final do mês de outubro, e Bella seria a responsável a organizar tudo.

* * *

"Você tem certeza?" Josh perguntou um pouco nervoso e Edward riu.

"Confie e mim cara." Edward sorriu caminhando em direção a sala de edição. "Sra Darbus não passa de uma velha tarada. Basta uma piscadela que ela se derrete."

"Que horas você pretende chegar lá?"

"Umas quatro. Não esquece que tem que estar vestido formalmente."

"Uhg." Josh gostava mais de roupas casuais. Depois de pensar por segundos, voltou a falar com Edward. "Ok, vou ver com Demetri e te encontro lá."

"Ok."

Edward não ficou animado. Se seu primo fosse e também se inscrevesse, causaria diversos problemas. Ou até mesmo poderia se inscrever para ser o par de Bella, o que acabaria com seus planos.

Bella estava possessa. Assim que notou que Edward estava perto da sala da edição não hesitou em puxá-lo pela gravata. Surpreso e assustado, ele sentiu o nó de sua gravata o engasgar.

"Bella!" Ele começou a afrouxá-la. "O que foi?"

"Isso!" Bella já tinha afrouxado sua gravata e estava abrindo os botões de sua camisa.

Edward reparou muito bem como os seus seios se movimentavam graças a sua respiração. Sua pele estava com uma cor mais rosada por causa da raiva e o seu sutiã...

Um tapa em seu braço o acordou para a realidade.

"Isso dói!" Ele resmungou.

"E isso!" Bella apontou para o seu problema. "Quase me fez passar a maior vergonha do século!"

Edward sorriu e levou outro tapa no braço.

"Porra Edward! Minha mãe viu!" Bella começou a fechar sua blusa novamente, para decepção do garoto. "Eu escutei um monte de coisas chatas! Você tem noção do quão foi constrangedor ela achar que eu estava fazendo coisas desse tipo com Demetri?"

Edward fez uma rápida analise do que foi dito. Ele poderia até ficar chateado, mas viu que não tinha motivos para isso. A partir do momento que Bella disse com todas as letras _'ela achar que eu estava fazendo coisas desse tipo com Demetri'_ tudo ficou claro. Ele só tinha motivos para sorrir.

"Não que eu não faça, claro." Bella tentou se esquivar de suas palavras anteriores. "Mas ele é cuidadoso, diferente de você!"

Edward riu notando como Bella não estava tendo cuidado com as palavras que usava.

"O que você está insinuando que fizemos?"

"Edward!"

"Antes que você me acuse..." Edward a ajudou com sua gravata. "quem começou foi você."

"Importa realmente?" Bella tentou desconversar puxando as mãos dele. "Isso não pode acontecer mais."

"Sério?" Edward ainda estava sorridente, o que a irritou. "Você tinha falado alguma coisa do tipo no final de semana."

"Eu estava bêbada!" Ela tentou se justificar.

"Você não parecia muito bêbada quando começou a me melar com o ganache."

Edward parou atrás da garota e com sua mão traçou da cintura até onde o tecido da encurtada saia da farda acabava. Bella tombou um pouco para trás quando ele apertou a pele de sua coxa. Aproveitando a situação, Edward sussurrou no pé de seu ouvido.

"Você gostou do que estava acontecendo..." Edward subiu sua mão até ficar próximo a barra da calcinha da garota que tinha o coração mais acelerado que ele imaginava. "eu sei que sim."

Bella gostaria de empurra a mão de Edward mais para o lado, mas nem teve chance de completar o que desejava em seus pensamentos. Ele se afastou cedo demais como sempre.

"Mas me desculpe por isso. Eu tenho certeza que seu corretivo vai ter uma cobertura boa o suficiente."

Bella corou lembrando de já ter feito isso outras vezes. Marcas deixadas por Edward que foram cobertas ainda na presença dele. Sua boca estava aberta, mas ela não conseguia falar nada.

"Não se preocupe sardenta." Edward garantiu, olhando em seus olhos agora. "Eu não vou deixar que esse tipo de situação aconteça novamente."

Depois de uma piscadela Edward se afastou deixando Bella sem reação.  
A porta da sala de edição foi fechada e Bella se sentiu sufocada por toda a bagunça dentro dela. Ela se sentou de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa e esfregou o pescoço com cuidado. Tudo estava acontecendo de novo, mas de uma forma diferente. Não existia mais inocência nos olhos de Edward enquanto ele falava. Apesar de saber que a tensão e o tesão entre os dois sempre fora palpável, Bella nunca se sentiu tão confusa como agora.

Era estranho, afinal, eles já tinham feito tantas coisas juntos.

Ela sabia que precisava superar o amigo, que precisava encontrar segurança em alguém... Ela tinha encontrado essa segurança com Demetri. Eles já tinham ido até o mais além que ela se sentia segura para ir. Eles eram íntimos o suficiente para que o prazer batesse em sua porta, mas ainda assim, nenhum arrepio que o rapaz conseguia lhe causar era como o que Edward, sem esforço algum causava. Ele tinha sido o seu primeiro em tudo o que ela já tinha feito até agora. A única grande diferença nesta situação é que ela sentia como se estivesse traindo Demetri, e Emmett, que um dia foi seu namorado, ela nem mesmo se importava.

Se Demetri fosse um pouco mais sério...

Seu celular vibrou em cima de outra mesa, e ela foi até ele. Seu coração foi apunhalado quando ela viu que sua prima estava tentando mais uma vez, que ela atendesse o telefone. Bella estava ignorando cada mensagem e telefonema desde seu aniversário.

Alguns alunos começaram a entrar na sala e Bella encontrou a oportunidade perfeita para ocupar a cabeça.

"Espero que já estejam prontos para começar a trabalhar no anuário." Ela avisou com uma voz cortante. "Quem não estiver preparado para estar trabalhando nesta sala de edição três vezes na semana até o anuário ficar pronto, pode sair por aquela porta."

_Bitch_ – Uma garota não disse em voz alta, mas pensou bastante irritada antes de se sentar em seu computador para começar a separar algumas fotos.

Assim que todos assumiram suas funções Bella se sentou em sua mesa e viu todas as ligações perdidas da prima. Doze chamadas ignoradas e quatro mensagens de texto. Ela sabia que a decepcionaria se confirmasse o que obviamente ela já deveria estar sabendo que estava acontecendo.

O mês de outubro seria mais longo do que Bella imaginava.

* * *

**Look de Rose**

** Britney Spears - Luc****ky **

Rosalie terminou de arrumar o vestido em seu corpo e se observou com calma no espelho.

Apesar de detestar roupas de cores sóbrias, ela tinha que admitir que ter um _pretinho básico_ em seu armário tinha sido uma salvação. Ela sabia que estava mais parecida com Bella do que com ela mesma, mas mesmo assim não desistiu de se observar. O vestido estava bem em seu corpo que tinha consumido poucas calorias nos últimos dias. A única coisa que faltava era decidir o que faria com o seu cabelo.

Todos os seus produtos favoritos estavam espalhados em cima do balcão do banheiro, quando ela voltou até lá para finalizar o look. Ela abriu a pequena caixa e se perguntou o que ficaria melhor: uma trança ou um rabo de cavalo alto.

"Nem parece a garotinha que eu conheci outro dia."

Rose sorriu para Suzana, sua verdadeira mãe. Ela poderia ser a governanta da casa e ter sido sua babá quando ainda muito pequena, mas foi que praticamente a criou.

"Seus pai estão na sala."

"Sério?" Rose perguntou sentindo o coração bater mais forte. "Estão juntos, na sala?"

"Sim." Suzana não sorriu, pois sabia o que significava. "E querem falar com você."

"Mas eu tenho um jantar na casa de Jasper..."

Suzana sorriu vendo como Rosalie estava bonita para alguém. Jasper parecia ser um bom rapaz apesar de tudo em que estava metido. Se tinha algo que era certeza para ela é que os pais em sua maioria era culpados pelos filhos que tinham. Pessoalmente ela tinha medo de Edward e Bella, diabólicos até o último fio de cabelo. Já Alice e Emmett eram chegados a dar uma boa rasteira e humilhar pessoas. Jasper parecia um bom rapaz, mas completamente condenado graças as drogas e sua Rosie tinha um coração puro e intocado.

Ela pegou um elástico dourado e prendeu o cabelo de sua menina em um rabo de cavalo alto e um pouco frouxo.

"Assim." Suzana pegou nos ombros da garota e sorriu com ela. "Agora passe um batom e vá para a sala falar com seus pais."

"Certo."

Assim que ficou sozinha no quarto, correu até a frente do espelho e fez algumas poses. Rose estava se sentindo bonita como a muito não se sentia. Não era um encontro, porém. Jake latiu para a dona, deitado na cama dela e a loira entendeu como um recado.

_Vá em frente._

Os sapatos eram num tom de vermelho escuro e a bolsa era vermelha e de couro.  
Deixavam seu visual mais informal, mas não menos arrumado. Cecília pareceu surpresa vendo a filha estar tão bem arrumada e Fernando sorriu. Mal tinha tido tempo de notar que já tinha uma mulher dentro de casa.

"Vocês querem conversar?" Rosalie segurou na cadeira que deveria ser sua na mesa de jantar que estava posta, apesar de não ter a comida servida.

"Sim, amor, queremos que jante com a gente." Fernando se apressou a dizer. A filha mordeu os lábios e não conseguiu deixar de fazer uma pequena careta.

"Nós precisamos que você esteja em dia com suas obrigações em relação ao baile." Cecília começou a falar muito séria. " Sente. Seu jantar já está vindo."

"Eu não posso ficar. Realmente sinto muito. Bella e Alice já conversaram comigo sobre a montagem de um evento beneficente e estamos estudando as possibilidades...de...você sabe, fazer algo que fique realmente bem legal."

"Sente." Cecília ordenou.

"Mãe... eu tenho um jantar para ir."

"Onde amor?"

"Na casa de Jasper. Sua mãe voltou de viagem ontem, e ele me convidou."

O assunto chamou atenção de Cecília que agora observava a filha com outros olhos.

"O Witchlock?"

"Sim."

"Só chamou você?"

"Sim."

"Vá." Rose não percebeu o sorriso maldoso que a mãe estava lhe lançando. "Vá e se divirta querida."

Rose sorriu.

"Pai?"

"Vá amor. E volte com cuidado."

Rose se sentiu radiante e segura. Seus pais estavam apoiando sua saída. Ela gostaria de dar um beijo na bochecha de cada um, mas não conseguiu. Apesar de tudo, as travas existentes entre pais e filha continuavam firmes.

Ela apenas acenou e saiu de casa sorridente.

Jasper passava por uma situação parecida com a de Rose. Ele, na verdade, queria parecer mais masculino, mais homem. Ele ficou se observando no espelho do banheiro, procurando algum defeito em sua barba bem desenhada. O cabelo cacheado e volumoso foi amarrado em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Sua necesserie estava em cima do balcão apenas esperando para ser usada.

"Jasper querido, posso entrar?"

O garoto respirou fundo e guardou a pequena bolsa de couro na gaveta antes de andar até a porta e destrancá-la. Não tinha como fugir mais de sua mãe.

Vilma observou o homem a sua frente e o abraçou com lágrimas nos olhos. Ela estava com muitas saudades do filho. Jasper sorriu sentindo a sua senhora baixinha o abraçar.

"Mãe..."

"Eu estava sentindo sua falta e não vi você o dia inteiro!" Os olhos azuis dela se encontraram com os seus e ele sorriu. "Meu grande homem." Ela o encheu de beijos e ele riu. "Mmmm! Tão cheiroso! Pena não ser cheirinho de bebê!"

"Não posso usar lavanda infantil hoje em dia, certo?"

"Claro querido." Vilma passou a mão embaixo dos olhos e observou o filho andar até o closet. "Está tão bonito! Alice vem?"

"Não." Jasper não deixou de fazer uma careta enquanto arrumava sua camisa cinza de botão.

"Vocês pareciam tão bem antes de eu viajar..."

"Alice não quer compromisso." Jasper suspirou pegando os sapatos sociais de uma caixa. "Não posso mais com isso."

"Sinto muito querido. Sabe que eu gostaria que vocês se resolvessem."

Jasper assentiu positivamente para sua mãe. Ele estava feliz por poder ser sincero com ela. Não era fácil se sentir a vontade com alguém para conversar, mas ela era sua mãe e também sua amiga. Uma mulher que ele viu definhar depois da morte de seu pai e que finalmente parecia feliz, mesmo que com um homem asqueroso como seu padrasto.

Jasper afastou seu medo com alguns instantes e calcou suas meias.

"Quem vem aqui hoje?" Sua mãe se sentiu em sua cama. "Soube que Bella voltou a cidade..."

"Sim, e estamos todos muito bem." Os dois sorriram um para o outro. "Mas quem vem hoje não é Bella. Ela continua se enganando, como Edward."

"Jura?" Vilma riu. "Que bobos."

"Muito."

"Quem vem querido? Eu conheço?"

Jasper vestiu o terno e quando pensou em responder batidas na porta do quarto o fez dar um pulo. Fora discreto, mas o medo era palpável.

"Com licença." Rosalie abriu a porta. "Jasper?"

Vilma notou como a garota olhou o seu filho e na mesma hora, mesmo que silenciosamente abençoou os dois.

"Rose querida." Ela se levantou e foi cumprimentar a garota que parecia surpresa.

"Me desculpem, não queria interromper."

"Claro que não interrompeu." Vilma tocou em seu rosto. "Fique a vontade. O jantar não deve demorar muito para começar."

"Obrigada."

Vilma piscou para o filho e saiu do quarto os deixando a sós.

"Nossa." Rose sorriu achando estranho a forma com que Jasper estava vestido. "Não é muito comum ver você assim."

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu rodopiando sozinho. "Pareço um músico de sucesso?"

"Você vai ser." Rose comentou ficando mais próxima do amigo. "Não interrompi este assunto, interrompi?"

"Não. Ainda é muito cedo para conversar com minha mãe sobre isso."

Rose sorriu animada.

"Sabe que meus pais jantaram juntos hoje?"

"Sério?"

"Serissimo!" Rose suspirou animada. "Eu acho que se for bem perdendo peso e com o baile, eles podem se acertar, pois vão poder se preocupar mais com eles mesmos do que comigo."

Os olhos da loira estavam brilhando tanto que Jasper quase sentiu pena dela. Rose era tão pura, tão boa que não enxergava nem mesmo o que estava bem na sua frente. Seus pais estiveram sempre muito preocupados com suas vidas que esqueciam da filha com mais freqüência que se permitiria um casal esquecer do sangue de seu sangue. Quando apareciam, geralmente acabavam fazendo cobranças incoerentes. As notas de Rosalie sempre foram boas e seu peso sempre esteve abaixo do necessário. Ela tinha tudo para ser como Jasper, mas nunca tinha gostado de usar drogas. Poucas foram às vezes que ele viu a loira fumando, e todas elas eram quando toda a turma estava junta. Além dos cigarros comuns, Rose não conseguia ver a graça de comprimidos e pó.

Jasper passou a mão por ser rosto sorridente e agradecido por não ver ela se afundar como ele, mesmo também tendo motivos. Um novo, porém estranho conforto tomou conta dele. Será que ele tinha encontrado um motivo para mantê-lo forte? Rose sorriu graças ao carinho que estava recebendo e Jasper sentiu vontade de beijá-la.

"Querido, a entrada vai ser servida!" A voz de Vilma chamou atenção dos dois que correram para fora do quarto sorridentes.

De mãos dadas, o casal de amigos entrou na sala. Os conhecidos notaram como o casal parecia muito bem e feito um para o outro. Ambos pareciam radiantes e saudáveis até demais. John não gostou nem um pouco do que viu. Ele precisava que o enteado continuasse do jeito que ele tinha deixado ou pior. Ambos teriam um assunto para colocar em dia muito em breve.

Rose não estava gostando da forma que o padrasto de Jasper a observava, mas não gostaria de ser desagradável. Ela já sabia que ambos não se davam bem e com apenas um comentário seu, o garoto poderia perder a cabeça. John Smith não parecia ser boa pessoa e pelo pouco que Rose entendia dos negócios do pai, ela sabia que era um homem que merecia seu desprezo.

Mesmo lembrando vagamente da briga que ele e seu pai tiveram , Rose não conseguia se sentir bem próxima a ele. Palavras como fraude e lavagem de dinheiro faziam com que ela apertasse a mão de Jasper se sentindo nervosa, mas ele entendia como uma carícia. Apesar de ela achar que estava apertando, não era suficiente para que ele percebesse o que ela estava querendo passar com seu gesto.

A louça das entradas foi retirada e o jantar foi servido. Jasper sorriu vendo que Julieta preparou um bom prato de salada para Rose que se desculpou por estar de dieta. As poucas mulheres presentes assentiram positivamente e até incentivaram a jovem a continuar no caminho que estava. Agradecida, Rose jantou tentando não se incomodar com o homem que mantinha os olhos grudados em sua pessoa.

Jasper começou a ficar tenso. A se sentir sufocado. Ele não gostaria de fazer com que Rose se sentisse usada por estar ali com ele. Muito pelo contrario, a presença da loira era muito mais importante agora. Ele sabia que podia contar com ela como sua amiga para isso, mas existia algo novo acontecendo entre os dois.

Não que fosse realmente fácil algum homem resistir a ela. Tudo o que Jasper esperava era que o padrasto não estivesse fazendo parte desse grupo também.

A sobremesa foi servida e Jasper optou por dividir apenas um prato com Rose. Ela comia apenas colher da mousse de chocolate e não se sentiria mal depois, quando o garoto terminasse a taça sozinho.

O casal sorridente demais estava fazendo com que John se irritasse, mas ninguém parecia perceber.

Jasper ofereceu uma colher cheia do doce para Rose que aceitou sorridente. Ela aproveitou para repetir o gesto e todos observaram encantados. Nenhum dos dois percebeu, afinal estavam ocupados demais em uma pequena bolha que tinham criado.

**Cascada - Bad Boy **

Após a sobremesa todos foram para a sala de estar onde um café e digestivos seriam servidos. Vilma estava explodindo de felicidade por dentro. Muitos elogios sobre o comportamento de seu filho que geralmente ficava quieto, não participava de nada e nem mesmo parecia se importar em se vestir bem.

Orgulhosa ela observou uma cena que enxeria o coração de qualquer mulher de alegria.

Os dois estavam sentados em um dos sofás da sala se observando calorosamente. Jasper não sabia explicar o que tinha mudado, mas só tinha um desejo. Beijar a loira que fitava sua boca com seus grandes e lindos olhos.

Foi rápido e delicado. Jasper fechou os olhos e colou seus lábios nos de Rosalie que logo se separou dele sorrindo.

A garota estava longe de ter frescura ou ser pudica. Das três amigas da turma, Jasper tinha conhecimento sobre Rose ser a mais liberal. Mas isso não o impediu de entender que eles estavam em um lugar inadequado para fazer com que esse beijo funcionasse.

John não deixou passar.

Ele se levantou, serviu uma dose de whisky em seu copo e caminhou até ficar atrás de Jasper.

Estava na hora de mostrar quem estava em casa.

"Eu gostaria de propor um brinde."

Assim que ele falou, tocou no ombro do garoto.

"Não toque em mim." Jasper o alertou, mas ele fingiu não escutar.

"Como vocês sabem, foram longos cinco meses em Dubai..."

"Tire as mãos de mim." Jasper pediu falando um pouco mais alto. Seu maxilar já estava travado, seus olhos estavam diferentes e Rose sentiu ele apertar sua mão com mais força do que ela agüentava.

John continuou ignorando e apertou o ombro do garoto.

"Eu disse para tirar suas mãos de mim!"

Jasper se levantou e empurrou o padrasto. Todos ficaram chocados com a atitude do garoto que agora parecia estar contido. Ninguém podia imaginar o motivo de Jasper ter tanta raiva de um padrasto _tão bom_ quando John Smith, mas tudo o que ele fez foi puxar Rose para fora do apartamento.

Depois de socorrer o marido que tinha um corte profundo na mão graças ao copo que segurava quando foi empurrado, Vilma soube que jamais teria paz em seu lar.

Ela só esperava que seu filho um dia pudesse entender que seu finado marido jamais teria como ser substituído. Ouvindo os pequenos cochichos, toda a boa aparência que Jasper tinha apresentado, se fora.

Uma pena que ela não soubesse a verdade.

"Jasper!" Rose praticamente gritou quando chegaram ao térreo do prédio e o garoto pegou uma mala que estava escondida embaixo de uma poltrona no hall social. " O que foi todo aquilo?"

"Eu te machuquei?"

"Não!" Rose se apressou a falar. "É claro que não! Está tudo bem comigo, mas eu estou preocupada com você!"

"Eu vou ficar bem. Só preciso de um lugar para ficar."

"Eu posso..."

"Não. Eu vou falar com Edward, não se preocupe."

"Jasper..."

"Eu só não posso ficar em casa."

O garoto continuou a puxando pela rua.

"Você precisa ficar calmo." Rose o abraçou. "Só isso. Mais nada."

"Rose..."

"Vamos caminhar um pouco. Ir até o central park e depois vamos até a casa de Edward. Você precisa relaxar."

A caminhada não era tão grande assim. O caminho era relativamente curto, mas foi eficiente. O garoto se acalmou e começou a conversar sobre o baile com Rosalie. Era um assunto que não o interessava, mas ele sabia que ela falaria bastante e o faria rir. Um assunto totalmente fora da realidade que ele não estava disposto a viver.

Não mais.

Quando eles atravessaram a rua, o fizeram de mãos dadas novamente. Aquela mesma química pareceu voltar mais forte agora, e uma troca de olhar e eles entenderam o que queriam.

"Está entregue." Jasper comentou quando pararam na frente do prédio de Rosalie.

"Eu vou com você até a casa de Edward! É aqui do lado."

"Não, não e não." Jasper sorriu passando a mão no rosto dela mais uma vez. "Não deveria andar sozinha essa hora da noite."

"Jasper, Edward mora na esquina!" Rose riu e foi justamente essa risada que jogou os bons modos do garoto de lado.

Seus lábios colados nos dele, os primeiros segundos foram de surpresa. Mas ela estava decidida e sabia o que queria. A pequena troca de olhares cerca de um minuto atrás, ou menos, tinha sido decisiva. A gentileza dele colando seus corpos, seus lábios exigentes... Ela se deliciou com ele mordiscando seu lábio inferior e não o decepcionou quando encontrou passagem para sua língua. Não era um beijo seco, e sim, ele tinha sentimento e carinho, mas o ritmo era de puro tesão.

Qualquer pessoa que passasse por eles iria recomendar para que arrumassem um quarto.

Mas eles não se importavam de estar na rua. Ou de estarem se pegando daquela forma. Qualquer pessoa poderia flagrá-los, mas por pura sorte, ninguém o fez.

A temperatura só subiu, mas ele se afastou.

Muito cedo.

"Ainda não."

"Mas..." Ela puxou seu lábio inferior com gosto. "Nós podemos subir."

_Convite tentador..._ – Jasper até pensou nessa possibilidade, mas não poderia fazer isso.

"Não Rose." Ela pareceu triste, o que cortou seu coração. "Eu não estou dizendo não para nós dois. Só estou dizendo não para o dia de hoje. Não quero que depois você se sinta usada por mim."

"Tudo bem." Rose realmente tinha entendido o que ele estava falando. "Isso foi um pouco estranho."

Os dois riram concordando.

"Sim foi. Mas não foi ruim." Jasper passou a mão por seu rosto mais uma vez. "Obrigado por tudo Rose."

"Disponha." A loira piscou para ele antes de entrar em seu prédio.

Jasper caminhou para o prédio de Edward sorridente. Ele tinha gostado do que tinha acontecido e não estava disposto a machucar Rose. Ele não tinha certeza do que sentia. Por mais que Rose fosse linda, companheira e dona de um belo coração, ele já sabia a quem o seu pertenceria para todo o sempre.

Assim que ele entrou no apartamento de Edward soube que ele estava na sala de TV. O jogo de baseball estava uma porcaria, mas era bom para tentar fazer com que seus pensamentos não girassem em torno de Bella.

Em alguns momentos do dia, pelo menos.

"E ai ?" Jasper o cumprimentou se sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

"Não sabia que quarta era dia de tomar banho."

Edward estranhou a forma como o amigo estava vestido, mas a mala que ele tinha largado no chão explicava muita coisa.

"Seu padrasto voltou?"

"Sim."

"Pode ficar. Só vou chutar você para fora se alguma garota vier para cá."

"Claro." Jasper riu pegando um pouco de pipoca do balde que estava no colo de Edward. "Se Bella vier para cá, tenho certeza de que eu até faxina no seu quarto faço."

"Largue der ser idiota. Meu mundo não gira em torno dela."

"Claro que não!"

Os dois riram e voltaram sua atenção ao jogo que milagrosamente pareceu ficar bom.

.

* * *

**Sean Paul - Temperature **

Aquela quinta feira estava sendo mais fria do que o esperado. Muitos alunos fizeram questão de usar casacos grossos e para a felicidade e curiosidade de alguns, as garotas tinham que usar meias.

As saias encurtadas eram deixadas de lado para que a liga não aparecesse, e isso só deixava os rapazes ainda mais animados. No final eles não sairiam perdendo.

Bella ficou satisfeita em usar uma blusa de lã não muito grossa por baixo do uniforme. A maior vantagem depois de se sentir aquecida, era que ela não precisaria se preocupar se o corretinho não tivesse sido suficiente. A blusa era de gola alta. Seu humor não era o melhor quando ela entrou no colégio.

Os outros alunos abriram caminho com mais medo que o habitual.

Os toques estridentes de todos os celulares, como sempre, fizeram a manhã de alguns alunos. Edward riu com a foto mensagem de Bella com cara de poucos amigos com o titulo de "A bitch chegou."

Para sua sorte ela estava passando por perto quando ele guardou seu celular.

"Gostei da blusa." Ele se apressou a dizer.

Bella rolou os olhos e o ignorou por completo. Sua provocação não iria arruinar ainda mais o seu dia. Quem se colocasse em sua frente seria pisoteado com gosto. Hoje era o dia que muitas pessoas não desejariam cruzar o seu caminho.

Esse mau humor era tão palpável que até Alice e Rosalie não se atreveram a lhe dirigir a palavra. Muitas vezes era melhor deixar a amiga quieta. Em algum momento ela colocaria para fora o que estava incomodando ou descontaria em algum inocente só por procurar alívio.

Infelizmente, o mais próximo que Bella conseguiu desse alívio tinha sido assim que acordou. Ela colocou para fora tudo o que estava a deixando enjoada.

Pressão.

Era isso o que ela estava sentindo.

Os dias estavam se passando e a pressão só iria piorar.

Ela se sentou em sua banca e esperou que a aula começasse. Durante todo o dia a voz de Bella só foi ouvida quando extremamente necessário.

Ela se trancou na sala de edição na hora do almoço e Edward viu como ela ficou sozinha todo o tempo. Jasper podia ouvir o barulho do choro junto com o amigo, mas não podia fazer nada. Essas horas, infelizmente, tinham que esperar que Bella viesse até eles.

Até Emmett se sentiu comovido com a situação. Quando o horário do almoço acabou, tudo o que o grandalhão conseguiu foi ser ignorado pela amiga no corredor do colégio e virar motivo de piada do dia.

Bella sentia o estômago dar voltas cada vez que o celular tocava mais uma vez.  
Hoje ela gostaria de não estar para ninguém. Mas tinha obrigações a cumprir.

Renée lhe presenteou com uma segunda pele que cobria do seu pescoço até seu tornozelo. Bella não gostou nem um pouco de vestir aquilo, pois se sentia sufocada, mas sua mãe não lhe deu escolha. Apenas corretivo não iria cobrir a marca de sua irresponsabilidade, e uma vez que ela suasse por causa do esforço, poderia passar vergonha.

Prince se encolheu quando viu que sua _mamãe_ gritou com ela mesma em seu banheiro.

Pronta e ainda mais irritada, Bella seguiu para o estúdio de dança, não chegando atrasada por muito pouco.

Os pares começaram a ser sorteados. O sorteio era por ordem alfabética, mas poucas garotas passariam pelo mesmo que ela.

Dentro do estúdio fez questão de se tornar mais sociável e até deu um sorriso encorajador para Rose, que também teria seu par sorteado. A energia de ansiedade e frio na barriga das outras garotas só estava fazendo com que ela ficasse mais enjoada.

Quatro já sabiam quem eram os seus pares.

O sorteio estava deixando todas as garotas nervosas. Bella seria a próxima a ter o parceiro anunciado e enquanto observava Alice sorrir abraçada a Alec ela se arrependeu de ter declarado que Demetri não seria seu par. Ela não poderia passar vergonha na frente do evento em que seus pais estavam fazendo certa pressão para que fosse perfeito. Ela também quis que ele se sentisse ainda mais culpado por ter a deixado esperando.

Ela suspirou alto e passou a mão por sua blusa impecavelmente branca. A sensação de estar usando uma segunda pele que ia de seu pescoço até seus tornozelos por baixo da roupa não era boa, mas para esconder o que ela não pretendia mostrar a ninguém ela aceitou estar mais do que preparada para suas lições de dança.

Do outro lado do grande salão do estúdio, Edward e Josh caminhavam para se apresentar. Apesar de um pouco atrasados, Edward estava relaxado. Josh não.

"Você acha que vai dar certo?"

"Apenas aceite que o que eu fiz vai funcionar." Edward continuou tranquilo e feliz por ter chegado a tempo de seu pequeno espetáculo planejado.

"Isabella Swan." Sra. Darbus anunciou lendo sua pequena agenda. "Seu par é Edward Cullen."

"Eu disse a você." Edward comentou apenas para que Josh ouvisse. "Confie em mim babaca."

Josh riu e acenou para Rose que pareceu contente com a presença dele ali.

Já Bella...

Edward apreciou a vista. Algo estava completamente colado ao seu corpo forçando que suas curvas aparecessem. Os saltos com as polainas, a saia azul, curta e de tecido leve e a blusa branca e _fofa demais_ para alguém com um humor tão ruim como o de Bella. Seus olhos cerrados e suas bochechas coradas demais não indicavam desejo. Não o desejo que Edward gostaria, mas o que ele estava pronto para enfrentar.

"Eu vou matar você caso não dance direito."

"Sardenta... boa tarde para você também." Edward riu. "Assim que a aula começar é só escolher uma vítima."

vou deixar que algumas músicas variadas toquem. Eu quero saber quem está preparado para dançar apenas com essas aulas ou não." A professora avisou. "Em posição para valsa, pois é assim que vocês vão começar."

Edward colocou a mão na cintura de Bella e com a outra segurou sua mão. Bella passou a mão livre por seu ombro e apenas esperou que a música tocasse.

Assim que a música começou todos os casais começaram a dançar. A professora anotava algo junto com Sra Darbus que estava atenta em todos os casais.

"Uma vítima." Edward sussurrou sedutor. "Desconte toda essa raiva que tem dentro de você."

O ritmo mudou violentamente.

Agora a música era uma salsa, o que deixou Bella insegura.

"_Me deixe guiar você Anjo._" Ele a puxou mais para perto. "Só se deixe levar e escolha quem vai levar uns tombos."

* * *

**Como eu sou muito, mas muito legal, aqui vai o preview do próximo cap:**

**Preview cap 12:**

Bella caminhou até a sala de edição onde tinha guardado as bebidas. Ela não se importou em caminhar usando suas roupas de banho, pois ainda não tina entrado na piscina.

Mas alguém que já tinha feito isso estava deixando uma trilha de pingos pelos corredores do colégio.

Edward não estava se importando com nada. Ele só não ia deixar aquela provocação passar em branco.

A sala de edição estava fria demais para o seu gosto, mas a visão de Bella abaixada resolveu seu pequeno problema na mesma hora. Ele tinha a visão perfeita do corpo perfeito a sua frente. A ansiedade que sentia foi suiciente para que ele batesse a porta com mais força do que gostaria.

Bella sorriu se levantando.

É claro que ele tinha entrado.

Neste jogo dois podem jogar - ela se garantiu animada.

"Você é uma provocadora, sabe disso não é?" Edward acusou quando viu o sorriso da morena.

"Eu realmente estava falando sério." Bella piscou e balançou a garrafa de vodka que estava em sua mão. "Eu realmente estou afim de ocupar a minha boca com algo mais gostoso que aquela bebidinha esquisita..."

O sorriso perverso de Bella e a forma que ela caminhava em sua direção quase o fez morrer por antecipação.

...

* * *

**Gostaram do preview? **

**Ta rolando desafio RELAMPAGO hoje! **

**Basta enviar um biquíni bem lindo para mim no twitter! O que Bella estaria usando, na sua opinião? **

**Quem enviar o biquíni mais bonito até a meia noite de hoje (horário de BSB) ganha a cena completa!

* * *

**

**Kandy Life está concorrendo como melhor Fanfic em terceira pessoa na comunidade Top fics Twilight! Não deixem de votar, ok?

* * *

**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ? **

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	14. Cap 12 Play with fire

"Confie em mim."

Bella não gostou muito da repentina separação. A distancia entre o corpo do amigo era pequena, mas ela se sentiu insegura.

"Você sabe dançar muito bem, meu anjo."

Edward se divertiu com a expressão confusa no rosto de Bella. Claro que ela acompanhou seu ritmo com facilidade, mas o problema é que ela ainda não tinha relaxado o suficiente. Bella olhou muito mais para o chão do que se permitiu ser guiada e ele não gostou nem um pouco.

"Bella..."

"Eu estou enferrujada!" Ela olhou em seus olhos nervosa. "Nós não temos que saber dançar isso. O baile é _mega tradicional!"_

Edward rolou os olhos e Bella sentiu vergonha. Ele sempre foi um excelente dançarino, e agora, ela entendia muito bem o motivo de seus pais os obrigarem a aulas quinzenais de dança, quando mais novos neste mesmo estúdio.

** Frank Sinatra - Our Love Is Here To Stay **

O ritmo de um delicioso Fox Trot ecoou pelo salão cheio e Edward se sentiu mais confiante depois de passar a mão pela cintura antes de deixá-la descançar na parte de trás de seu ombro. Ela entendeu que estava segura agora que estava com o corpo próximo, e diferente de muitos ritmos que talvez ainda tivesse de dançar, Bella gostava desse. Nem tão lento, nem tão rápido. E ainda permitia algum contato maior com o corpo do parceiro.

"Wow! É como estar no DWTS!"

O comentário _sem noção _só poderia ter vindo de uma pessoa.

Bella cerrou os olhos em direção de Jane e Edward entendeu o recado.

"Vamos nos espalhar melhor por este salão." Ele avisou com uma voz suave, e pela primeira vez Bella sorriu.

Jane estava atrapalhada, mais enrolava do que dançava. Seu parceiro estava impaciente, e todos que estavam próximos do casal se seguravam para não rir.

"Oh!" Rose sorriu e olhou para Josh quando notou que Bella e Edward estavam em pura sintonia enquanto dançavam. "Eles vão aprontar."

"Eles vão..." Josh concordou olhando nos olhos da garota de seus sonhos. "Vamos manter nosso lugar, assim não perdemos nada."

Rose sentiu um aperto sugestivo em suas costas e fechou os olhos enquanto se deixava ser guiada por Josh. Foi uma surpresa agradável que alguém como ele tivesse se inscrito para ajudar alguma debutante.

"É estranho, apesar de tudo." Rose comentou risonha.

"O quê?"

"Você... se importando com debutantes."

"Na verdade..." Josh a puxou mais para perto, o suficiente para que seu nariz tocasse o dela. "Eu só me importo com uma debutante."

Rose puxou ar envergonhada. Não imaginava que levaria uma cantada neste exato momento.

"Olha! Olha!" Alice apareceu ao seu lado muito confortável nos braços de Alec enquanto anunciava o obvio.

Edward e Bella estavam sorridentes e não deixaram de chamar atenção dos responsáveis pela turma. Uma rápida troca de olhares e três passadas para trás, o garoto segurou Bella por apenas uma das mãos enquanto ela rodopiava graciosamente.

Jane caiu no chão, fazendo bastante barulho, mas não obteve atenção suficiente de seu parceiro uma vez que sua inimiga estava abraçada ao primo e flutuando em um novo ritmo mais lento que ela nem mesmo reconhecia.

Os olhos castanhos de Bella estavam com _aquele _brilho maravilhoso que Edward tanto apreciava.

"Melhor agora?"

"Daqui mais um ou dois tombos nós conversamos."

Edward riu animado por poder proporcionar alguma diversão a sua garota.

"Não entendo eles dois." Josh tentou puxar assunto com Rose.

"Eu também não." A loira riu. "Mas Demetri parece ser legal. Bella gosta muito dele, ou então já o teria mandado embora."

"Demetri não é um empregado..." Josh fez uma careta e ela riu.

"Ele não é um empregado. Mas não é um de nós." Rose piscou para o rapaz, quase como se estivesse flertando com ele. Era bom se sentir desejada, mas ele não pareceu perceber.

Josh olhou fixamente para Edward e Bella dançando. A sintonia entre os dois era obvia, tão obvia como ele não entendia como eles não poderiam perceber isto. Então ele lembrou de como os dois sempre passaram muito tempo juntos e Edward nunca, jamais, comentou nada sobre ela.

O som do bolero foi ficando mais baixo até que sumiu e todos os casais pararam de dançar e voltaram a formar um só paredão. Garotos à esquerda de todas as garotas.

"Acha que ela percebeu?" Bella comentou nervosa.

"É claro que não." Edward assegurou pegando em sua mão.

Josh viu aquele pequeno gesto pelo espelho. Ele quase sentiu como se tivessem lhe dado um soco no estomago. Apesar de Edward ser mais novo, ambos eram bastante amigos e já se desentenderam em poucos momentos. Todos os três envolviam Bella. Por outro lado, ele era amigo de Demetri também. O que o fez decidir em que lado ficar, caso algo o fizesse ter que escolher, foi a doçura do riso da pessoa ao seu lado. Demetri mão seria um acesso fácil a Rosalie, mas Edward sim.

"Estou feliz com a qualidade da turma, mas infelizmente, os nomes anunciados no termino da aula terão que agendar aulas extras." A professora fechou a pequena agenda de couro e entregou a Sra Darbus antes de caminhar pela fila de jovens. "Tentem manter apenas os pés no chão."

Jane fechou a cara enquanto as risadas baixinhas a tiravam do sério.

Assim que o ensaio verdadeiro começou, Alice e Bella pareciam estar em sua antiga sintonia. Foi a vez da baixinha se divertir as custas da loirinha. Uma rasteira discreta depois, Jane sentiu ódio do próprio irmão que não estava se importando com o que estava acontecendo.

"Me ajuda?" Rose perguntou baixinho.

"Claro."

Josh sorriu e se lembrou de seus tempos de colégio. Assim como Edward tinha feito mais cedo, ele optou por rodopiar Rose enquanto dava um discreto pisão do pé do garoto que nem mesmo sabia o nome. Graças a dor que sentia, Jane ficou abandonada no meio do salão.

"Volte aqui!" Ela gritou histérica. "Você não pode me deixar assim!"

O comportamento de Jane fez com que a música fosse parada. As risadas já não eram mais tão baixas, e para Bella, aquele era um novo trunfo: A falta de educação dela lhe seria muito útil.

"Duvido que ela debute esse ano." Ela ouviu uma outra garota falar.

"Srta Volturi." Sra Darbus chamou sua atenção antes de passar a mão por seu braço. "Nós vamos ter uma conversa do lado de fora da sala.

"Mas..."

"Shiii..." Sra Darbus avisou com um tom cortante. "Não vai atrapalhar as lições dos outros alunos, não é mesmo?"

Rose, Bella e Alice se olharam na mesma hora e sorriram, cúmplices.

Se Jane continuasse nos ensaios, com toda certeza as três teriam diversão garantida por mais algumas semanas.

"Sr Cullen?" A primeira assistente de Sra Darbus chamou seu nome. "Sr Cullen, por favor, Sra Darbus pede sua presença na sala lateral."

Se Bella soubesse, logo no primeiro momento o motivo do nome de seu amigo ter sido chamado, ela teria fechado a cara. Ela só percebeu o que tinha acontecido quando o garoto chamado Paul virou o seu par temporário para os ensaios. Mais irritada do que nunca, até as amigas procuraram manter alguma distancia até que o ensaio acabasse.

Edward já estava ficando impaciente quando a prima pisou no seu pé mais uma vez. Em cerca de quarenta minutos ela ainda não tinha entendido que tudo funciona quando se deixa ser guiada.

"Jane, não é você quem guia. Sou eu." Ele reclamou assim que a assistente desligou o som.

"Não é fácil."

"Seria caso sua mãe não tivesse tirado você da realidade que pertence."

"Você é meu primo, não deveria ter feito aquilo comigo." Jane o acusou

"Você tem que se comportar como se fosse minha prima para merecer meu respeito."

Jane fechou a cara.

"O que ela tem que eu não tenho? O que ela tem que merece o respeito, o carinho e a atenção de todos e eu não?"

"Srta Volturi?" A assistente chamou sua atenção quando Edward saiu da sala impaciente.

"Sim?"

"Sra Darbus quer encontrá-la no escritório. Por favor, me siga."

Irritada, Jane seguiu a assistente. Passando pelo salão principal, notou que Edward estava puxando a mão de Bella em direção a sala que estavam ensaiando inicialmente. Era fácil perceber que todos já tinham ido ou estavam indo embora.

A aula tinha encerrado.

Jane tirou o celular do bolso e digitou uma mensagem para o irmão mais velho.

"_Ouvi Bella falando que adoraria te ver. Estamos no estúdio de dança. Corra aqui antes que ela saia."_

Jane poderia até estar se dando mal, mas não ia deixar barato. Só sendo muito burro para não perceber o que estava acontecendo ali. Até o seu primo estava caído pelo demônio de cabelos avermelhados.

"Não gostei nem um pouco de terem me deixado com aquele pirralho." Bella deixou bem claro para Edward enquanto ele tirava de sua pasta um cabo preto. Como ele não respondeu, ela subiu um pequeno muro. "Finalmente, o que você quer?"

"Dançar." Edward informou sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos de seu celular.

"Já fez isso com aquela porra loira." Bella bufou e começou a caminha para fora. "Tenho que ir para casa, Vicente já deve estar lá embaixo."

"Não, você não vai."

"É claro que vou." Bella rolou os olhos e caminhou até a porta, a abrindo, mas Edward puxou sem braço com força. "Ei!"

"Vamos lá. Deixe disso." Edward sorriu. "Ser arisca não vai mudar muita coisa."

"Como assim? Eu estou cansada e ocupada demais para perder mais tempo aqui."

"Você está assim porque dançou com a pessoa errada."

"Você me abandonou." Bella fez bico e ele abriu um sorriso ainda maior. "Aposto que foi como uma tortura."

"Por isso mesmo." Edward não desgrudou sua mão da dela enquanto procurava a música perfeita. "Essa."

"Me recuso a dançar essas músicas de velho com você."

"Qual é!" Edward riu. "Eu danço qualquer dessas coisas eletrônicas com você."

"Claro que dança." Bella entendeu que aquele era mais um pequeno jogo. "Você sempre faz o que eu quero."

"Por isso mesmo você não vai me recusar o prazer de dançar comigo, certo?" Bella soltou a mão de Edward e cruzou os braços contra seu peito.

"Vou."

"Não é justo..."

"Não foi justo você ter saído de junto de mim."

"Você está com ciúmes?"

"Claro que não." Bella se esforçou para olhar bem para suas unhas. "Mas não gostei de você ter dançado com Jane no lugar de ficar comigo que sou seu real par."

"Claro." Edward voltou a olhar para o celular. Bella detestou não ser o centro de sua atenção no momento.

"Eu posso até dançar com você..." Bella começou a caminhar impaciente ao redor dele. "Mas não quero ritmos de velho." Edward riu e colocou o celular em cima do som.

** Kim - Mon Ami **

Uma batida leve, mas convidativa preencheu a sala.

"Vem?" Edward estendeu a mão em sua direção e ela mordeu os lábios.

"A proposta é meio diferente da que eu imaginava..." Bella provocou e colocou a mão por cima da dele. "Mas não sei dançar isso."

"É fácil." Edward riu passando as mãos por sua cintura. "Na verdade, você sabe dançar sim."

"Tudo bem. É só eu deixar você me guiar." Ela piscou e ele riu.

"Coloque seus braços em volta de meu pescoço, anjo." Ele comentou colocando sua perna esquerda entre as dela. "É fácil. Basta se deixar levar..."

"Você e suas músicas cafonas..." Bella forçou as palavras para não se desconcentrar. Edward já tinha começado a se movimentar gentilmente e ela tinha que acompanhá-lo.

"Eu faço o favor de te levar na Webster esse final de semana..." Edward passou uma das mãos por seu pescoço de maneira que Bella fechou os olhos. "Agora apenas dance."

Bella assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e suspirou quando sentiu os dedos de Edward em seu cabelo. Ele sabia como ela adorava esse tipo de _pegada _na nuca. A dança era lenta e não exigia muito de nenhum dos dois. Assim que sentiu que ela estava tentando criar um espaço entre os dois, Edward pressionou a mão que antes estava em sua cintura, na base de sua coluna.

"Se deixe levar..." Aproveitando a deixa de não querer desgrudar, colou sua testa na dela.

"Estamos em publico." Bella o lembrou ainda sem abrir os olhos. "Deus... isso é bom."

Edward riu e levantou um pouco mais a perna esquerda antes de rodopiar. A fricção fez Bella despertar.

"Foi você!" Ela olhou em seus olhos para acusá-lo. "Você quem fez isso com Alice!"

Edward riu forçando mais o quadril dela contra o seu.

"Na verdade eu ensinei a Jasper." Edward comentou enquanto passava o nariz por sua bochecha até chegar a sua orelha. "Um segredinho sujo que não pode sair daqui."

"Jasper?" Bella não teve vergonha de se esfregar um pouco na perna dele. "Isso é uma novidade para mim..."

"Alice já estava para lá de bêbada naquela tarde..." Edward começou a contar. "Ela comentou em voz alta que ia sair sem calcinha. Jasper ficou irritado, e você sabe que ele dança muito bem..."

"Não como você..." Bella se inclinou um pouco para trás, sorrindo.

"Como eu ia dizendo..." Edward engoliu seco tentando não perder a concentração. Sua idéia inicial era apenas dançar, mas Bella ter demonstrado ciúme foi melhor do que ele esperava. "Eu ensinei a ele algumas coisas."

"Tipo?" Bella o provocou mais uma vez.

"Tipo isso."

Edward a puxou com força e grudou seu corpo contra o dele mais uma vez. Suas mãos ficaram no quadril dela e ele começou a empurrá-lo para baixo no ritmo da música ainda sem parar de dançar. Bella gemeu e segurou seu pescoço com força, passando os dedos por seu cabelo antes de puxá-lo com vontade. Foi a vez de Edward suspirar.

Impaciente, Bella choramingou forçando seu corpo contra o dele.

"Assim não meu anjo..." Edward tentou ensinar com os olhos fechados. "Devagar, me acompanhe."

"Essa segunda pele não ajuda!" Bella resmungou com o rosto muito corado.

"Shiii..." Edward beijou sua testa procurando buscar calma para não perder o controle da situação. "Me acompanhe."

Edward deixou uma das mãos n quadril de Bella e a outra subiu até suas costas. Ficou mais fácil guiar seu corpo dessa forma. Ela sentia seu corpo dele e mesmo a música tendo mudado, o ritmo era bastante parecido. Se deixando levar, Bella sentiu seu corpo balançar levemente de um lado para o outro. Era como estar rebolando, mas de uma forma não vulgar. Os movimentos estavam realmente agradáveis e proporcionando o calor que ela queria. Algumas vezes Edward se abaixava um pouco, outras vezes se levantava... Ambos podiam sentir como seus corações estavam se esmagando e acelerados.

"Edward!" Bella colou seu rosto no do garoto que não parou de dançar e guiar seu corpo.

Ela puxou seu cabelo com força e tremeu ainda completamente colada ao seu corpo. Bella sentiu sua respiração falha, suas pernas bambas e a maravilhosa sensação do orgasmo tomando conta de seu corpo. O gemido baixo de alivio foi muito bem apreciado por ele, já que logo que notou que não conseguiria se conter, Bela mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha. Edward tremeu também, passando as mãos pelas costas dela e se afastou gentilmente. Bella ter tido um orgasmo ainda vestida era tolerável. Ele não.

Choramingando, Bella o puxou mais para perto. Edward sorriu com a perfeição em seus braços. Rosto corado, testa um pouco suada, olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos.

"Aprovado?"

"Muito." Bella olhou em seus olhos e tentou beijá-lo, mas ele não permitiu se afastando mais.

"Suas pernas ainda aguentam mais uma dança?"

"Outra?" Bella perguntou envergonhada. Ela podia sentir seu rosto pegando fogo. Era obvio que ele sabia o que tinha proporcionado a ela, mas claro que não iriam conversar sobre isso em voz alta. "Na verdade eu quero que você me conte mais do segredinho."

Bella se afastou um pouco e Edward aproveitou para respirar fundo e mudar a música.

"Foi exatamente o que te falei."

"Mas eles já ficaram mais alguma vez?" Bella notou que a bolha que eles tinham criado tinha sido estourada. "Eles transaram?"

"Bella... eu não deveria ter falado sobre isso com você, ok?"

"Qual é... você não confia em mim?"

"Nós temos os nossos segredos e estes eu não conto a ninguém." Uma música animada ecoou pela sala e Edward parecia tenso. "Esqueça tudo isso, certo?"

"Tudo?" Bella não conseguiu conter a tristeza quando Edward passou uma mão por sua cintura.

"Não tudo, meu anjo." Eles voltaram a dançar. "Apenas um assunto que não é nosso."

"Tudo bem." Bella permitiu ser rodopiada. "Mas você ensinou mesmo a ele?"

"Sim, Bella, eu ensinei." Edward sentiu um aperto no coração quando notou que Bella parecia confusa. "Está chateada por ter me afastado?"

Bella esbugalhou os olhos e por pouco não errou o passo.

"N-não." Ela desviou o olhar. "Foi apenas mais um momento entre amigos, não é mesmo?"

Edward não soube o que responder, mostrando que também estava confuso. Uma nova música mais animada e mais alta começou e Bella continuava com a mesma expressão.

"Será que um beijo mudaria tudo?" Ele se perguntou baixinho.

"O quê?" Bella perguntou por não ter escutando o que ele tinha falado. "Essa música está muito alta."

Demetri chegou na hora que parecia certa. O casal estava dançando, mas alguma tensão parecia pairar entre os dois. A música antiga e irritante estava alta. Seu maxilar travou e ele cerrou os pulsos vendo a cena. Como Edward ousava ter tanto poder sobre a sua garota?

Edward puxou pela cintura com força. Quase como um passo improvisado em que a dançarina deixa o bico do seu sapato ser arrastado pelo piso.

"Eu estava me perguntando se..." Os dois se olharam nos olhos e Bella pode sentir as borboletas fazendo um vendaval por seu estomago.

O barulho da porta sendo empurrada bruscamente os assustou. Bella só não caiu por pouco. Os braços de Edward ainda estavam a apertando de modo protetor.

_Mais um alerta. – _Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de começar a se afastar.

"Tenho que ir." Ela avisou sem olhar para Edward. "Obrigada pela... enhr... dança!"

Bella correu para pegar a sua bolsa e pegar o elevador sem nunca olhar para trás.

"Idiota!" Edward se xingou em alto e bom som antes de sentir ser empurrado.

"Nunca mais toque em Bella!" Demetri praticamente rugiu enquanto erguia o primo pelo pescoço.

"Você está louco!" Edward tentou chutá-lo ainda muito surpreso. "Me sol-" A falta de ar que ele sentia fez com que Demetri risse.

"Você não passa de um pirralho, está ouvindo? Se afaste dela. Bella é minha." Demetri apertou mais o pescoço de Edward. "MINHA!"

Antes que Edward pudesse acabar ficando inconsciente, Demetri o largou. Graças a raiva que sentia, chutou o primo com força.

"Eu não vou poupar você uma próxima vez, priminho. Mantenha suas mãos longe de minha garota ou eu faço com você o que não gostaria de fazer com nenhum homem."

Edward se encolheu no chão e viu o primo mais velho se afastar.

"JANE! VAMOS LOGO!" Ele gritou ainda na porta da sala.

Sorrindo, Jane foi até o encontro do irmão. Ela ia olhar para trás, mas Demetri a puxou para que mantesse o rosto na direção oposta da sala.

"Eu preciso que você consiga o telefone de uma colega sua do colégio." Demetri fez o pedido assim que entraram no elevador.

"Não tenho muitos amigos." Jane observou o irmão massagear as mãos. "Está tudo bem? Você está estranho..."

"Bella já foi. Estou irritado por não conseguir pegá-la."

"De quem você quer o telefone?"

"Angela."

Edward se levantou com dificuldade e correu até onde estava o seu celular.

_SOS – estúdio Manhhatan de dança._

Assim que viu a mensagem, Jasper largou seu violão e correu para fora do quarto de Edward. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa com Bella?

* * *

"Obrigada por ter vindo me fazer companhia Rose." Bella abraçou a loira assim que ela entrou em sua casa.

"Tudo bem, estamos aqui para isso, não é?"

"Claro." Bella começou a puxá-la em direção a escada da cobertura. "Me conte tudo sobre hoje. Estou curiosa."

Bella chamou Rose para uma pequena noite de garotas em sua casa por dois motivos: O primeiro: Rose seria boa o suficiente para lhe distrair. O segundo: Alice sempre pergunta demais.

"Josh é figura repetida..."

"Eu sei." Bella riu se jogando na cama. "Mas ele é lindo..."

"É." Rose se jogou ao lado da amiga rindo. "Ele me chamou para sair amanhã."

"Sério?" Bella estava realmente empolgada. "E aí?"

"Não sei..." Rose pensou em Jasper, mas não falou sobre isso em voz alta. "Não posso sempre dar mole de primeira."

"É verdade. Tem que fazer ele correr atrás do que quer."

"Isso."

"Mas vocês ficam realmente bonitos juntos." Rose fez uma careta fofa.

"Compromisso não é comigo." Ela deu os ombros. "Já você..."

"Ah..." Bella franziu bem a testa. "As vezes eu penso nisso, mas aí eu lembro do desastre que foi estar com Emmett..."

"Bella... você gosta de Demetri?"

"Muito. Mas esse muito não é suficiente." Bella começou a brincar com o cabelo ainda úmido. "Não quero dever satisfação a ninguém, sabe?"

"Mas ele deve a você..."

"Sim. Ele aceitou que fosse assim... e no final eu me sinto um pouco segura junto com ele. É uma segurança diferente de quanto eu estou com Edward, por exemplo."

"Edward?"

"Nós somos amigos e infância Rose... quase irmãos." Bella fez uma oração para que Rose comprasse sua explicação. "É muito diferente."

"Ah!" Rose riu não ligando muito para as palavras de Bella. "Nós ainda nem comentamos sobre a queda da loira azeda."

Bela forçou o riso aliviada.

"Ela mereceu."

"Mas ela é irmã do Demetri."

"E daí?" Bella se levantou vendo que o celular estava tocando. Era Edward.

"Música linda..." Rose comentou com um enorme sorriso por ouvir Sweet Disposition. "É o Demetri?"

"Não." Bella desligou o celular. "Era minha mãe." Ela suspirou e deixou o celular em cima da penteadeira. "Me ajuda a arrumar o cabelo?"

"Claro!"

* * *

Rose dormiu muito mais que Bella. Ela passou mais tempo acordada tentando se lembrar do que tinha acontecido no estúdio no inicio da noite.

Assim que acabou seu banho se sentou na frente da penteadeira para maquiar o arroxeado em seu pescoço. Talvez... talvez ela estivesse se deixando levar por um jogo onde só Edward estava ganhando. Ela não podia se sentir balançada assim. Nem podia se sentir culpada por Demetri, afinal já fazia algum tempo desde que eles estiveram realmente juntos em uma cama. Quem poderia garantir que ele estava sendo fiel?

Pensar em Demetri com outra garota fez com que ela sentisse seu estomago dando reviravoltas. Ele jamais faria isso com ela, apesar de ela fazer com ele.

Mas era diferente.

Ela e Edward sempre foram muito íntimos.

Muito amigos.

Jamais seriam mais do que isso.

Mesmo Jasper e Alice aprontaram algo juntos e não estavam namorando. Apenas continuavam amigos.

As lembranças que Bella teve, dela e Edward em sua cama, nesse quarto a fez corar. É claro que ela sabia que Alice tinha perdido sua virgindade com Jasper e não foi quase isso que ela fez com Edward? Se entregou a ele de diferentes formas para aprender e por confiar nele?

Ela e Demetri já tinham passado por todos esses mesmos estágios...

O que faltava?

Iniciativa?

Bella sempre esteve na defensiva, com medo de se machucar.

Ela precisava conversar com Edward, ou sairia machucada de tudo isso. Eles precisavam conversar de verdade, expor o que estavam sentindo, tomar decisões juntos. Ia ser ótimo ter o apoio de Edward para seguir em frente e começar um namoro de verdade. A amizade deles eram mais importante que qualquer pequeno jogo, e pensando nisso, Bella notou como queria mais. _Algumas coisas poderiam começar e outras apenas continuar como sempre. _Um calor estranho tomou conta de seu corpo e sua respiração ficou falha só de pensar em como tinha sido bom...

Mas estava errado. Tudo não passava de um jogo entre os dois.

Se Demetri fosse mais competente ela não teria um orgasmo apenas dançando com Edward.

Foda-se a Lambada Francesa.

Bella hoje ia conseguir uma forma de se vingar dele e pontuar nesse jogo também.

Afinal tudo não passava de um pequeno jogo. É claro que não passava disso. Ou então Edward teria lhe beijado.

A forma como ele se afastou assim que conseguiu o que queria indicava isso com perfeição.

Bella bufou realmente frustrada.

"Bella?" Rose perguntou rindo. "Já está de pé?"

"Já está na nossa hora Rose." Bella sorriu para a amiga. "Não posso chegar atrasada hoje."

"Tá bom..." Rose comentou se levantando.

Bella ligou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para Edward.

_Precismos conversar. Podemos nos encontrar na sala de edição? Me encontre lá na hora do almoço._

Bella mal esperava se decepcionar como aconteceu na hora do almoço.

O intervalo acabou e Edward nem mesmo mandou uma mensagem. Enquanto ela descontava sua frustração fumando mais que o normal, Edward ainda estava dormindo.

Alice e Alec ficaram juntos no colégio para almoçar e estudar. Na escadaria do museu apenas dois amigos do grupo estavam almoçando. A conversa entre os dois era baixinha o suficiente para que ninguém escutasse.

"Sério?" Rose perguntou nervosa. "Quem foi que bateu nele?"

"Não sei." Jasper mordeu a língua. "Mas Carlisle medicou ele por causa da dor."

"Hmmm" Rose comentou colocando mais uma porção de salada na boca. "Ele ficou muito machucado?"

"Não." Jasper riu lembrando do drama que Edward fez para ficar sozinho no quarto quanto tentou conversar com Bella. "Mas ele levou uma pancada grande na cabeça."

"Você sabe quem foi, não é?"

" Sei." Jasper e Rose se olharam nos olhos por alguns segundos. "Mas não posso falar."

"Tudo bem." Ela pegou em sua mão. "Algumas coisas devem ficar apenas entre as pessoas certas, não é mesmo?"

Jasper sorriu e seu celular, assim como o de varias pessoas próximas a ele tocaram.

_Você é um dos 50 sortudos a participar da melhor festa que o Upper East Side vai ter no final de semana. Sua senha é o número de seu armário. Traga bebida e roupa de banho._

Jasper riu e olhou para Rose.

"Também fui convidada."

"A anual festa da piscina!" Jasper riu empolgado. "Quem será que teve que burlar o sistema do colégio esse ano?"

"Você ainda acha que James não tem nada com isso?"

"Será que ele vai passar a chave para Victoria?" Jasper perguntou ansioso. "Essas festas são as melhores! Tomara que a gente não tenha que sair correndo de lá este ano."

"É verdade!" Rose riu alto. "Ano passado eu deixei minhas sandálias na beira da piscina! Nossa, foi um sufoco para não descobrirem que eram minhas."

"Quantas garotas calçam 37 em nosso colégio? Foi uma tática ridícula."

O celular de Jasper tocou, e dessa vez não era um alerta mensagem. Era uma ligação de Edward.

"A mocinha acordou?"

"Bella vai me odiar para sempre." Edward choramingou. "Ela me mandou uma mensagem mais cedo e eu não vi. Ela não atende o celular de novo, por favor Jasper, fale com ela."

"O que ela queria?"

"Ela marcou encontro comigo na sala de edição." A voz de Edward ficou mais baixa. "Ela quer conversar..."

"Oh merda. Já já te ligo." Jasper desligou e se levantou. "Rose eu preciso achar Bella, é urgente, vem comigo."

"O que foi?" Rose largou a salada de qualquer jeito na escadaria. "Edward piorou?"

"Não." Jasper começou a caminhar apressado. "Mas ela precisa saber que ele ficou em casa."

"Ela vai ficar preocupada quando souber que alguém tentou bater nele." Rose comentou caminhando com pressa também. "Onde foi que isso aconteceu Jasper?"

"Bella não precisa saber disso. Para ela Edward estava de ressaca, ok? Se alguém tiver que falar com ela o que aconteceu, esse alguém é ele."

"Ta bom..." Rose preferiu não tocar mais no assunto. Apenas deixou que Jasper resovesse.

E foi isso o que aconteceu.

Mas no lugar de deixar Bella mais tranqüila, Rose notou como a amiga estava triste. Ela não falou nada. Apenas ouviu o que o amigo tinha para dizer e se sentiu ainda mais desapontada consigo mesma por ter considerado conversar com Edward. Enquanto ela estava preocupada com seus sentimentos, ele estava curtindo a noite por aí. Bebendo a ponto de não agüentar ir para aula por causa de uma ressaca braba.

Mais tarde naquele dia, enquanto tentava escolher um biquíni para usar a noite, ela resolveu enviar uma mensagem para o amigo.

_Dois podem jogar. Se lembre disso._

Edward não tinha entendido muito bem a mensagem que recebeu da sua garota no inicio da noite.

Mas já estava preparado para enfrentar uma Isabella ainda mais mal humorada que o normal.

Pena que hoje não tinha ensaio. A festa seria comum demais para poder dançar com ela e fazer alguma garota dar de cara com o chão.

Edward precisava pensar em algo para se desculpar com ela.

O que?

Só Deus poderia ajudá-lo agora...

* * *

A festa anual da piscina começou doze anos atrás quando o irmão mais velho de Josh conseguiu roubar a chave da quadra poli esportiva e subornar os funcionários. Ele passou a responsabilidade para um aluno que seria formando no ano seguinte e assim por diante.

Montar uma festa anual da piscina exigia muito mais que apenas conseguir a chave e subornar funcionários. A cada ano a segurança está mais reforçada, então isso exige muito mais para o dono da festa. Ela pode acontecer a qualquer momento do ano letivo, e tem uma série de regras a seguir. Apenas cinqüenta pessoas são convidadas, e entre elas cinco são responsáveis por cargos básicos como tirar foto e fazer inveja para os que não foram convidados, guardar as bebidas, garantir a segurança, o som, e ser o próximo responsável pela chave.

Tyler, um aluno que também joga basquete foi o responsável pelo som.

Bella, a responsável por guardar as bebidas.

Alice, a responsável por fazer inveja aos que não foram convidados.

Ben, o responsável por garantir a segurança.

Victoria, a responsável pela chave.

James não ia colocar todo o trabalho de Alice e sua turma a perder. Apesar de ele ser o responsável pela chave este ano, ele precisava passar essa responsabilidade para a irmã. Ele não ia permitir que a garota se transformasse em um desses nerds sem vida social. Alice tinha conseguido fazer uma mega transformação e sua irmã estava mais feminina do que nunca. James proibiu que ela fosse para a aula apenas para que o grande impacto de sua figura ser durante a festa. Victoria finalmente seria vista com bons olhos e curtiria a vida a qual lhe pertencia.

"Você está linda Vic." James assegurou vendo como a irmã estava se estranhando em um biquíni tão pequeno. "Vai arrumar um namorado logo, logo."

"Eu não quero um namorado." Ela resmungou. "Quero um biquíni de tamanho decente."

"Você reclama demais. Pense em quantas garotas gostariam te der a sorte que você teve de passar uma tarde ao lado de Alice Brandon entre salão e compras."

"Grande coisa." A ruiva reclamou. "Essa não sou eu."

"Você é uma boba." James riu e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "Só saia quando eu mandar, ok?"

"Posso jogar?"

"Não." James avisou já fora do quarto da irmã.

Ele tinha uma fama a prezar e não ia permitir que o vicio bobo por um jogo estragasse isso.

**Duas horas depois.**

** Splittr - All Alone  
**

O som já estava alto e uma iluminação improvisada dava um novo clima a quadra coberta da piscina. As três amigas desceram pela arquibancada lateral fazendo com que todos prestassem atenção a cada passo dado.

"Minha nossa senhora." Jasper riu segurando um copo de bebida. "Edward, é melhor você olhar para a arquibancada."

Seguindo a regra da festa, todas caminharam trajando apenas as roupas de banho. Qualquer outro tipo de roupa ficava na entrada da quadra.

Bella estava bem na frente, usando um biquíni rosa, o que era incomum, mas destacava bem sua pele, o ar inocente da peça não enganaria Edward. A quase ruiva tinha planos, e a cabeça dele com toda certeza rolaria em algum deles. Alice estava bem atrás dela e ao lado de Rose. Ela estava usando um maiô diferente, mas que era a sua cara. Alguém poderia até jurar que ele aumentava o seu traseiro. Se Jessica tivesse sido convidada, comentaria que ela fez alguma costura especial. Rose vestia uma espécie de biquíni que deveria ser proibido. Seu corpo ficou destacado com os detalhes dourados e todos os rapazes, incluindo Edward, não podiam deixar de admitir como a loira estava especialmente gostosa essa noite.

As três sorriram e ergueram as garrafas que seguravam nas mãos anunciando que a responsável pelas bebidas tinha chegado. Bella estourou uma garrafa de champanhe em cima das duas amigas que pularam na piscina logo depois.

Mesmo as bebidas já estando abertas, a responsável por elas tinha chegado. O colar com uma chave diferente anunciava para todos os presentes que Bella era a responsável. Ela caminhou até os amigos sorrindo debochada.

"É melhor que fechem a boca." Ela lambeu o pulso, onde um pouco da bebida escorria, de forma provocadora e Edward entendeu como ela o faria sofrer hoje. "Emmett querido, que tal me ajudar com as bebidas?"

"Eu posso ajudar..."

"Por acaso eu chamei você, Edward?"

Todos os outros garotos riram alto. Edward gemeu frustrado. A parte de trás de sua cabeça ainda estava um pouco dolorida como seu pescoço e ele estava feliz por não ter ficado com marca nenhuma em sua barriga. Mas sua perna estava com uma ronxa bastante dolorida. Sorte que a bermuda cobria a marca.

"Você vai contar a ela?" Jasper perguntou para Edward enquanto observava Rosalie nadando. Ele precisava se controlar.

"Eu bem quero..."

"Conte..."

"Não." Edward suspirou vendo Bella voltar a pequena festa sendo carregada por Emmett para a pista de dança. "Eu não vou machucar Bella dessa maneira. Sei que isso só vai piorar as coisas entre nós. Vingança é um prato que se come frio."

"Edward." Jasper, que ia fumar, desistiu de acender seu cigarro. "Demetri agrediu você."

"Vai ter troco." Edward lambeu os lábios observando Bella dançar. "E eu nem vou precisar encostar a mão nele..."

"Edward!" Jasper riu para o amigo que agora caminhava até a pista de dança improvisada.

Bella o ignorou de propósito. Todos que estavam ali notaram como ela estava se esforçando para não dar a mínima para Edward, o ignorando. Emmett se divertiu bastante, animado com Bella dando atenção a ele. Ela ainda era uma garota que tinha sido importante em sua vida, sua primeira e única experiência com namoro, e mesmo não tendo dado certo, ela ainda o excitava. Isso era realmente positivo, principalmente depois das ultimas semanas.

Ter uma garota como Bella dando atenção a ele dessa forma, era mais um argumento de que tudo voltaria a ficar normal, certo.

Bella estava adorando o seu joguinho. Ela ia provocar Edward até o fim no que dependesse de sua determinação. Ele poderia até ter ignorando ela, ou ter vivido como se nada demais tivesse acontecido ontem, mas ela não ia deixar barato.

O problema foi quando ela deixou de ser o centro das atenções, do nada. Desesperada ela continuou a dançar, como poucas garotas e observou Edward, que mais parecia estar comendo uma garota estranha com os olhos.

Victoria queria se jogar na piscina enquanto caminhava sozinha em direção ao irmão mais velho. Os cochichos começaram e os celulares foram apontados em sua direção como nunca tinha acontecido antes. Desconfortável, essa era a única palavra que ela tinha em mente. O minúsculo biquíni roxo mostrava mais do seu corpo do que muita gente já tinha visto.

"Eu fiz um excelente trabalho, não foi?" Alice comentou com Rose.

"Ela é linda. Não sei para que se esconde... Ah se eu tivesse um corpo bonito como o dela." Alice se segurou para não rolar os olhos na frente da amiga. "Olha só como Edward está olhando para ela!"

"Carne nova... mil dólares que ele é quem vai partir para o abate."

"Você acha que ela é virgem?" Rose gargalhou alto demais. "Nah! Duvido!"

"Bem, pelo que ela me falou nunca nem beijou na boca." Alice comentou rindo. "Escreva o que eu estou te dizendo. Eu não sei quem vai ser o primeiro beijo, mas eu aposto que Edward vai ser o primeiro. Você sabe como ele e Emmett adoram isso."

"Argh..." Rose revirou os olhos. "Não vejo graça nisso."

"Mas eu vejo." Alice riu. "Você sabe como os Brandon adoram uma aposta."

"Pois eu vou apostar em Emmett então." Rose comentou decidida.

"Você o superou?" Alice olhou bem para a amiga.

"Sim." Rose comentou sorrindo e orgulhosa. "Sim. Eu encontrei alguém que vale mais a pena."

"Ah Barbie!" Alice a abraçou com força. "Você não sabe como eu estou feliz por você."

As duas afundaram um pouco na piscina e Rose engoliu água. Tussindo, Alice a ajudou a levantar.

"Me desculpa! É que estou mega emocionada por você!"

"Vou pegar uma bebida." A loira anunciou se afastando de Alice. Por mais que ela estivesse curtindo a fase de azaração com Jasper, ela sabia que algo podia mudar entre suas amigas se elas soubessem o que estava acontecendo entre os dois.

Algumas garotas estavam preparando um ponche muito vermelho quando ela chegou na mesa e observou Bella virar um copo de bebida muito rápido. Ela estava olhando para Edward com raiva, enquanto ele ajudava Victoria a entrar na piscina.

"É." Rose comentou se escorando na mesa improvisada. "Bem que Alice comentou."

"O que?"

"Edward vai partir para o abate."

"Duvido que ela seja virgem. Quem aqui nessa maldita quadra é?"

"Você está tão irritada..." Rose a abraçou com força. "Vamos para a piscina, vem!"

"O que Alice comentou, Rose?"

"Ela disse que Victoria nunca nem beijou na boca."

"Puta que pariu!" Ainda irritada, Bella jogou o copo na mesa. "James! Vem me ajudar a pegar bebida!"

"Que bicho mordeu ela?" Jasper perguntou.

"Não sei." A loira deu os ombros.

"Alec!" Alice saiu da piscina e se jogou nos braços do garoto. Os dois observaram a cena e se sentiram um pouco mal.

"Vem cá."

Rose observou bem ao seu redor antes de puxar Jasper pela lateral da quadra. Eles entraram no vestiário masculino e Jasper riu quando ela trancou a porta.

"Eu estava louca para ter um tempo com você." Ela passou a mão no cabelo nervosa. "O que está acontecendo com Edward e Bella?"

"Você realmente está curiosa sobre isso?"

"Estou..."

"Eles vão se entender. Sabe como eles adoram se alfinetar."

"Sabe que eu acho que ela está com ciúmes?" Rose sorriu sem graça quando notou que Jasper estava a comendo com os olhos. "O quÊ?"

"Sabe que você está muito linda hoje?"

Rose se derreteu com o comentário de Jasper na mesma hora. Ele atacou sua boca sem piedade e ela correspondeu sem nem pensar. Rose adorou o beijo que eles deram no outro dia, e nesse momento ele estava tão gostoso quanto. Jasper prensou seu corpo contra o dela e ambos se deliciaram com o contato graças a pouca roupa.

"Eu quero você." A loira disse sem rodeios. "Você está e deixando louca Jasper!"

"Você também está me deixando louco Rose..." Jasper não estava se importando de agir de acordo com seus hormônios. Ele esfregou sua ereção no quadril dela que gemeu o puxando pelo cabelo.

"Vamos fazer isso agora." Ela piscou. "Se estamos com vontade..." Ela o puxou em direção a um dos pequenos Box do banheiro.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou ainda olhando fixamente em seus olhos.

"Absoluta."

Aquela única palavra foi suficiente. O laço do biquíni foi desamarrado e o garoto não perdeu tempo. Se apossando de seus seios fartos, fazendo com que ela gemesse alto demais para o local onde estavam, ele teve certeza de que deveria continuar. Os mamilos médios e rosados tinham se tornado ainda mais apetitosos.

Rose fechou os olhos enquanto impulsionava seu quadril contra o dele.

"Jasper..." Ela o puxou por seu cabelo molhado. "Não temos tempo para preliminares. Alguém pode nos pegar."

"Mas... você..."

"Nós ainda vamos ter todo o tempo do mundo para isso depois." Ela anunciou puxando o laço lateral de sua calcinha. "Eu quero." Ela puxou o lábio inferior dele com os dentes o provocando. "Aqui e agora."

Jasper a puxou para um beijo que acabou saindo mais grosseiro que o planejado, mas ambos adoraram. A forma com que suas línguas se encontraram, os gemidos e a falta de cuidado nos puxões do cabelo um do outro... Era excitante demais para pensar em delicadeza neste momento.

Depois de quebrar o beijo soltando um pequeno urro, Jasper abaixou sua bermuda e girou o corpo de Rose, a prensando contra a parede e empinando seu quadril em sua direção. A surpresa de ter sido prensada contra a parede do pequeno box foi ainda mais agradável para a loira quando o sentiu dentro de si.

"Gah!" Rose espalmou a parede de azulejo e impulsionou o corpo em direção ao de Jasper. "Porra! Mais Jasper! Mais!"

Jasper não estava acostumado a ser seco como ele estava sendo. Geralmente, mesmo Alice sendo impaciente, ele era muito doce. Com Rose ele estava experimentando algo totalmente diferente. Ainda existia o carinho, mas o desejo estava falando muito alto. Ele fez exatamente como ela pediu. Cada nova investida contra o corpo lindo da loira o deixou mais louco, mais sedento e tudo o que ele não gostaria de ter que fazer era parar. Mas em algum momento isso aconteceria.

"Meus dedos Rose." Ele falou enquanto os empurrava em direção a sua boca. Entendendo o recado, chupou os dedos do amigo com gosto. "Porra assim não vou durar muito mais!"

"Mas eu ainda nem..." Rose riu e gemeu quando sentiu os dedos dele em seu ponto sensível.

"Você ainda..." Jasper provocou, animado por saber que Rose gostava de falar sujo.

"Eu ainda não te chupei. E ai de você quando eu fizer isso!"

Jasper quase perdeu o equilíbrio ouvindo aquilo. A loira realmente gostava de falar sujo. E ele amou cada palavrinha que saiu daquela boca delicada. Rose gemeu mais alto quando sentiu seu orgasmo chegar. Aquele foi o ponto final para Jasper. Não muito depois ele a acompanhou sentindo como se tivesse explodido. Intenso, doce e viciante.

Assim que se recuperaram um pouco ambos começaram a rir. Jasper saiu de dentro de dela na mesma hora em que o chuveiro foi aberto. Rose não perdeu tempo em beijá-lo, satisfeita por ter tido um momento intimo com ele. No outro dia ela ficou louca para arrasta-lo para cima. Se tinha algo que Rose não tinha paciência era com homens sem pegada ou delicados demais.

"Temos que repetir isso depois." Ela comentou quebrando o beijo.

"Sim, eu concordo." Jasper anunciou antes de voltar a beijá-la.

Um acordo rápido depois, Jasper estava saindo de dentro do vestiário sozinho. Ele não queria chamar atenção e Rose queria tirar o cheiro de sexo do corpo com a ducha rápida. Ela amarruou o biquíni do corpo e saiu do vestiário com o sorriso mais idiota possível. Jasper já estava na piscina conversando algo com Edward que ria escandalosamente.

Bella ainda estava na mesma posição. Ainda irritada. Ainda de cara amarrada.

"Você precisa de sexo." Rosalie olhou para Jasper e Edward fazendo sinal, nada discreto em direção de Bella.

"Não sou uma pervertida como você Rose." Bella a acusou com a voz embargada antes de soluçar alto.

"Bella!" Rose riu da careta da amiga. "Você já está quase bêbada!"

"Que nada!" Bella garantiu animada. "Essa bebidinha que classe média gosta é ruim e me fez soluçar!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." Edward ficou próximo ao seu corpo e ela aproveitou que Rose estava ocupada demais se servido de mais um pouco do ponche para prestar atenção nele.

Edward estava molhado, as gotas que persistiam em escorrer por seu rosto graças ao cabelo ensopado e magnificamente bagunçado...

"Pegue as bebidas na sala de edição." Edward sabia que Bella tinha a chave.

"É uma boa idéia." Bella passou a língua pelos lábios discretamente. "Eu estou louca para manter minha boca bem ocupada."

Edward ficou parado exatamente onde estava enquanto Bella cantarolava saindo da quadra coberta. Ele não imaginou que ela fosse provocá-lo de tal maneira tão cedo. Era claro que ela não deixaria a pequena brincadeira de ontem passar em branco, mas ele não estava conseguindo organizar as idéias que envolvessem uma Bella provocativa e palavras como 'manter minha boca bem ocupada' sem passar mal.

Tudo o que ele podia fazer era ir atrás dela e entender o que diabos ela estava planejando.

Bella caminhou até a sala de edição onde tinha guardado as bebidas. Ela não se importou em caminhar usando suas roupas de banho, pois ainda não tinha entrado na piscina.

Mas alguém que já tinha feito isso estava deixando uma trilha de pingos pelos corredores do colégio.

Edward não estava se importando com nada. Ele só não ia deixar aquela provocação passar em branco.

A sala de edição estava fria demais para o seu gosto, mas a visão de Bella abaixada resolveu seu pequeno problema na mesma hora. Ele tinha a visão perfeita do corpo perfeito a sua frente. A ansiedade que sentia foi suficiente para que ele batesse a porta com mais força do que gostaria.

Bella sorriu se levantando.

É claro que ele tinha entrado.

Neste jogo dois podem jogar - ela se garantiu mais uma vez animada.

"Você é uma provocadora, sabe disso não é?" Edward acusou quando viu o sorriso da morena.

"Eu realmente estava falando sério." Bella piscou e balançou a garrafa de vodka que estava em sua mão. "Eu realmente estou afim de ocupar a minha boca com algo mais gostoso que aquela bebidinha esquisita..."

O sorriso perverso de Bella e a forma que ela caminhava em sua direção quase o fez morrer por antecipação.

"Acho melhor eu levar essa garrafa para o pessoal." Ela estava o provocando mais uma vez. "Sabe como é, devem estar loucos para beber."

"Eu estou." Edward passou os dos braços por sua barriga nua e a colou contra seu corpo afim de deixar bem claro o tamanho do estrago que ela tinha caudado. "Nós podemos abrir a garrafa aqui."

"Podemos é?"

Bella estava um pouco derretida quando sentiu as mãos dele em seu corpo. Elas não estavam frias como ela imaginava e se moldaram com maestria ao seu quadril. Ela colocou a garrafa em cima da mesa em que ele se escorou e sorriu.

"Você não entrou na piscina..." Edward quebrou o silencio com um assunto bobo.

"O corretivo."

Ele não riu. Apenas assentiu, um pouco mais sério que o necessário. Justamente por isso Bella sentiu ainda mais certeza do que queria fazer. Ele não estaria zombando dela.

"Eu estou te devendo um, não é?"

Bella tentou soar o máximo sedutora possível, passando a mão no lugar certo enquanto falava. Edward só foi capaz de acenar positivamente com sua cabeça. Ele estava sentindo a mão pequena e quente de Bella no lugar que ele tanto desejava.

Com toda certeza, Edward sabia que se novo plano estava dando certo. Tão certo que ele sentiu como se tivessem colocado uma barra de gelo em sua barriga quando sentiu a garota beijando sua barriga.

Bella o observou cheia de malicia enquanto continuava a beijar a barriga definida do amigo. Ela riu sentindo ele estremecer, mas não ousou perder tempo. A porta não estava trancada, vários alunos estavam circulando pelo colégio... o perigo só dava um gosto a mais a situação.

Edward engoliu seco ainda sem acreditar no que estava para acontecer. Tudo o que ele esperava é que não fosse um sonho. Não podia ser.

É real!

Bella é real!

É claro que é real!

Ele passou uma das mãos no cabelo dela como se quisesse provar que realmente era verdade. Sua aflição em finalmente provar que era verdade, que ela realmente estava ali o fez perder o grande momento esperado.

Ele só percebeu quando sentiu a pequena boca quente da sua garota se fechar contra sua extensão. Ele nem mesmo tinha notado que ela tinha puxado uma cadeira para se sentar e ficou feliz que ela pudesse ter algum apoio.

Bella deu o seu melhor. Já fazia algum tempo que ela não sentia vontade de fazer sexo oral em alguém. Muito egoísta, ela estava acostumada a uma rotina que só incluía ela sendo agradada. Agora não. Ela estava se sentindo a vontade o suficiente para apenas se deliciar. Ela não se importou realmente em ser boa para ele. Bella estava usando seus lábios e sua língua para provar a Edward como ela ainda era muito boa nisso. Ela nem mesmo usou suas mãos. Ela lembrou do conselho de Rosalie sobre relaxar a garganta e colocou em pratica. Foi um pouco difícil, afinal Edward não era como qualquer outro por aí. O garoto era realmente especial...

Edward gemeu alto quando sentiu estar totalmente dentro da boca de Bella. A forma como ela enrolou a língua em torno de sua extensão enquanto ia o liberando começou a deixar tudo muito nublado.

Muito cedo! - Ele se alertou puxando ar.

Bella sorriu voltando a provocá-lo com sua língua. Até onde ela lembrava, Edward além de ser seu primeiro garoto, também tinha explicado suas preferências. Ela gostaria de testar se cada uma ainda existiam. Entre provocações com a língua e pequenos chupões, Edward a afastou.

Edward estava se sentindo envergonhado. Como ele poderia durar tão pouco? Eles estavam ali há o que? Cinco minutos? Ainda chocado, ele não esperava que Bella voltasse a maltratá-lo daquela forma. Em uma primeira oportunidade ela estava o sugando novamente, e dessa vez sem piedade alguma.

"Bella..." Edward pediu com uma vez sufocada. "Pare!"

"Não.." Ela avisou enquanto usava a mão para não perder o ritmo. "Temos que ficar quites."

"Eu não..."

Antes que ele pudesse terminar sua frase ela o envolveu novamente com seus lábios perfeitos. Bella teve o primeiro aviso de que estava ganhando quando ele gemeu parecendo estar desesperado. O segundo foi quando o garoto bateu uma das mãos em cima da mesa. O terceiro foi o gosto da sua vitória.

Ela não seria capaz de recusar nada que ele pudesse lhe dar, e também não ia desistir de provar a ele que continuava boa demais no que fazia.

"Porra Bella!"

Um estalo final e Edward foi liberado. Seu cérebro parecia estar em curto circuito enquanto Bella apenas ria o guardando em sua bermuda úmida. Ele escorregou sentindo as costas rasparem na mesa.

"Estamos quites." Ela avisou se levantando e pegando a garrafa de vodka. Ele não pode deixar de notar, apesar de ainda se sentindo como se estivesse dopado, que ela ainda estava disposta a continuar.

"Sardenta..." Edward a puxou para perto e Bella até pensou em fazer algum carinho nele. Ele passou o nariz por sua garganta e isso foi tão sedutor que ela quase se derreteu novamente.

Mas algo a fez mudar de ideia. Algo que estava marcando o pescoço dele.

Algo que provava que aquele era apenas mais uma rodada do jogo entre eles. Ela quem estava confundindo um pouco as coisas.

Assim que Bella deu passos para trás, Edward tentou segurá-la.

A garota tropeçou na cadeira que estava atrás dela e caiu no chão ainda segurando a garrafa de vodka. Foi tudo tão rápido que mal tiveram tempo de notar o corte da mão de Bella. O sangue já jorrava.

Bella gemeu de dor e horror. Ela nunca conseguiu lidar com muito sangue, o cheiro de ferro junto com o da bebida tomaram conta da sala de tamanho médio a deixando bastante enjoada novamente.

"Bella!" Edward a ajudou a levantar. "Venha meu anjo, me deixe ajudar você."

"Me ajudar?" Bella estava com a voz alterada enquanto pressionava a mão machucada. "Você podia ter me segurado, mas estava pensando com a merda da cabeça errada, não é mesmo?"

"Bella!" Edward avançou em sua direção e ela deu mais um passo para trás, pisando em um pedaço de vidro.

O gemido de dor foi ainda maior, mas Edward conseguiu levantá-la e colocá-la em cima da mesa. Assim que retirou o pedaço de vidro grande do pé dela, ela pulou da mesa e saiu correndo.

"Bella! Espera! Você está sangrando muito!" Bella só queria chegar a entrada da quadra e pegar suas roupas e seu celular que estava no bolso de um short que ela estava usando antes.

Ela ainda conseguiu chegar no banheiro feminino do outro lado do colégio e abrir a pia de água fria para colocar a mão embaixo.

"Burra! Burra!" Bella gritou com ela mesma antes de soluçar alto.

Ela estava sentindo muito mais dor do que deveria. O sangue parecia que não ia parar e ela gemeu agoniada quando viu a pequena poça em seu pé.

"Droga!"

"Bella?"

"Vai embora Edward!"

"Bella!" O garoto ficou chocado vendo quanto sangue tinha no pé dela. "Me deixe ajudar você." Ele mostrou um kit de pequenos socorros para ela.

"Vai embora!" Bella gritou com ele de uma forma que ele não esperava. "sai da porra do banheiro AGORA!"

"Bella, o que diabos está acontecendo?"

"Eu estou machucada! Não pode ver? E a culpa é sua! Sua! Se você nunca tivesse ultrapassado a barreira da amizade nós nunca estaríamos passando por isso!"

"Do que você está falando Bella? Que diabos! Eu vim aqui ajudar a fazer um curativo em você!"

"SAÍ!" Bella o empurrou com a mão ainda insanguentada. "SAÍ DAQUI!"

Sem reação, Edward permitiu que Bella o empurrasse para fora do banheiro e ainda demorou alguns segundo para registrar que ela tinha fechado a porta do mesmo com força.

"Edward Porra!" Jasper o assustou. "Que sangue todo é esse?"

"Bella." Edward respondeu simplesmente. "Você sabe como ela costuma se machucar por pouco e..."

"E por quê diabos você não está ajudando ela?"

"Ela não quer." Ele deu os ombros. "Uma hora tudo estava bem, outra ora ela surtou! Surtou completamente!"

"Vai refrescar essa cabeça, eu vou ajudar ela."

"Eu preciso arrumar a bagunça na sala."

"E limpar todo esse sangue. É pouco, mas da para ver direitinho."

Edward assentiu positivamente, ainda muito frustrado, antes de seguir até a sala de edição. Ele sabia que aquele lugar não seria mais o mesmo e assim que sentiu o cheiro forte da bebida, entendeu que estavam bem encrencados para não notarem aquilo. A sala não tinha janelas, apenas a porta.

A cada novo caco do vidro que ele pegava, ele se amaldiçoava. Ele não deveria ter sido tão dominado por seus hormônios sabendo que Bella estava irritada e com bastante álcool em seu organismo.

"Edward?" A voz de Rose chamou sua atenção. "O que aconteceu?"

"Um pequeno acidente, nada demais."

"Você está bem?"

"Eu acho que sim..."

Rose ficou calada e observou o amigo juntar o vidro quebrado. Ela não queria saber o que tinha acontecido ali.

Do outro lado do colégio, assim que Jasper conseguiu entrar no banheiro, sentiu seu coração parar com o que estava ouvindo.

"Demetri? Por favor, venha me pegar." Bella soluçou alto, sua aparência era a pior possível e seu rosto estava vermelho de tanto chorar. "Eu estou no colégio. Estou machucada, só isso. Venha logo."

"Bella?" Jasper esperou que a amiga encerrasse a ligação para entrar no banheiro.

"VÁ EMBORA EDWARD!"

"Sou eu, Jasper." Ele entrou no banheiro com as mãos para o alto. "Ei, calma..." Pegando o kit de primeiros socorros, se ajoelhou na frente dela. "Como foi isso?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso..."

"Tudo bem Bella, mas você sabe que sou seu amigo e que você pode confiar em mim, não é?"

"Eu só estou muito machucada Jasper. Não quero piorar a minha situação."

Jasper entendeu o que ela quis dizer e assentiu positivamente antes de começar a trabalhar no curativo na mão dela.

"Eu me sinto tão estúpida. Estou fazendo coisas erradas o tempo todo Jasper. Como alguém vai me querer de verdade?"

"Me desculpe?"

"Eu sou uma idiota. Eu queria ser como a minha prima e não me importar com ninguém o suficiente para não me machucar. Eu queria ser forte como ela. E em momentos como este, eu gostaria de nunca ter voltado."

"Bella, você e Edward se desentendem o tempo todo. Amigos se desentendem o tempo todo." Ele riu. "Não vai ser a ultima."

"Amigos... hunh..." Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente. "E eu tenho alguém que gosta de mim além de uma amizade e não dou valor."

Jasper ficou calado, pois ele sabia que Edward e Bella eram mais do que amigos na maior parte do tempo, mas não quis comentar nada para não ser indiscreto.

"Você vai entender o que sente um dia."

"Eu já sei o que eu sinto Jasper. Eu só preciso ter menos medo." Jasper sorriu, pensando que Bella estava falando de Edward e não de Demetri.

"Então siga em frente!"

"E se alguém importante não aprovar?"

"Bella a vida é sua, o coração é seu. Cabe a você decidir se vai se quebrar ou não..."

"Obrigada Jasper." Ela limpou o rosto e sorriu verdadeiramente. "Você está sendo um amigo de verdade neste momento."

* * *

**UI! É agora que vocês me matam?**

**Espero que não! Afinal, se me matarem, como vão saber o que vai acontecer?**

**hehehehe! Segurem os corações! Prox caps vão ser fortes!**

**Olha o preview aí...

* * *

**

_"Você sabe o que ela me disse?" Jasper praticamenhe grunhiu irritado. "'Eu estou tentando conversar com esse idiota já tem dias' E você foge dela!"_

_"Porra nenhuma." Edward resmungou puxando um crocante de amendoas de seu cupcake ainda morno. _  
**  
**_"Deixe de ser idiota! Fale com ela!"_

_"Quando ela vier até mim, eu falo com ela. Estou tão puto..."_

_"Você? Você está puto? Sério? Ela já tinha um compromisso antes! Você dormiu com Victoria porque quis!"_****

_"Edward!" O garoto grunhiu irritado ouvindo a voz da mãe. "Você tem visitas!"_

_"Tenho que ir Jasper." Ele encerrou a ligação e caminhou para fora da cozinha. _

_"Ela já está no seu quarto querido."_

_Ele caminhou preguiçosamente até o seu quarto pedindo que não fosse Victoria ou Jane ou qualquer garota com quem ele tenha estado durante os ultimos dias. Ele não estava afim de ser cobrado ou de ouvir qualquer tipo de drama feminino. _

_Assim que abriu a porta do quarto, soube quem estava ali. O cheiro do perfume e o ar condicionado ligado em uma temperatura baixa demais só indicariam uma pessoa. _

_Bella. _

_"Ai está você!" Assim que ela o abraçou toda a raiva que ele sentia dela passou. _

_Bella ainda estava sem jeito, sem saber como agir, mas eles estavam ali, entre quatro paredes. Ela podia ser ela mesma, e ele também. _

_"É uma surpresa ter você aqui comigo." Edward engoliu seco antes de passar a mão pelo cabelo que parecia estar um pouco mais avermelhado que o normal._

_"É uma sur..." Bella sentiu algo quente escorrer pelo nariz e o rosto espantado de Edward confirmavam seu medo. _

_"Bella! Eu não acredito que você está usando cocaína!" Ele tirou a camisa e Bella pensou que fosse desmaiar ali mesmo. Ela precisava se um contato intimo com Edward com urgencia, mas assim que sentiu o tecido da camisa dele contra seu rosto voltou a si. _

_"Nós podemos ter uma tarde de amigos?" Se olhar era de suplica. "Fumar algum, comer seus doces e destilar um pouco de veneno? Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você!"

* * *

_

**_QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ? _**

**_ENVIA UMA REVIEW!_**

**_BJS_**


	15. Cap 13 With Or Without You

**Chegamos em um momento critico da fic. Quem me acompanha pelo Twitter, sabe que todo domingo eu respondo perguntas no Forms. Pois bem, esse cap é um dos mais pesados, se não for o mais pesado de toda a fic com relação a Edward e Bella... **

**Calma, pois muita água ainda vai rolar, e como já foi avisado, eles vão se resolver muito antes da fic acabar. **

**Preparadas? Boa leitura!

* * *

**

Rosalie riu e mordeu os lábios sentindo o calor tomar conta de seu corpo. Apenas sua cabeça e um de seus braços estavam para fora da colcha escura. Ela podia sentir os dedos de Jasper acariciando todo o seu corpo e a fazendo desejar ainda mais. Antes mesmo que pudesse se dar por conta, Jasper a puxou para baixo das cobertas novamente.

Ambos podiam sentir o cansaço e o corpo dolorido graças as poucas horas de sono e muitas experimentando de _um tudo _na cama. Jasper puxou Rose para cima de seu corpo e ambos riram antes de se beijarem.

Era um momento doce que ambos estavam apreciando como se não houvesse amanhã. Caricias, carinhos, risadas, _dengo... _Jasper se sentou e Rose o acompanhou assim que ele empurrou a colcha para longe de seus corpos. Sem maldade alguma ele observou o corpo que esteve colado com o seu a noite toda e continuou impressionado. Rosalie era a prova de que uma obra divina de Deus existia. Rose também estava o observando e assim que ele levantou o braço em direção de seu rosto ela paquerou mais uma vez a tatuagem que até então ela nunca tinha dado atenção. Ela ficava na parte de dentro do braço dele e era um desenho delicado: uma cruz com o nome de seu pai.

Jasper tinha adorado a forma como Rosalie tinha brincado com o contorno de sua tatuagem antes de cochilarem. Foi algo tão intimo e tão cheio de significado como talvez eles não fossem capazes de entender. Ambos se olharam nos olhos mais uma vez antes de começarem a se beijar. Tudo o que a loira queria, era se sentir segura dessa forma para todo o sempre. Apesar de muito segura sobre seus desejos sexuais, ela não gostava de ficar nua na frente do parceiro por muito tempo. Com o amigo, nenhuma peça de roupa foi necessária desde que eles atravessaram a porta do quarto dele.

"Jazz? Querido?"

A porta foi aberta e na mesma hora Jasper puxou a colcha para cima de seus corpos e se deitou. Rose mantinha a mão por cima da boca para não rir alto, e seu amigo tentava não rir também.

Maldita situação embaraçosa!

"Mãe!"

"Oh meu Deus, me desculpe querido!" Vilma tapou os olhos rindo. "Você está peladão como veio ao mundo?"

"Mãe..."

Ela virou de costas e riu.

"Eu gostaria que você nos acompanhasse no café da manhã..."

"Estou sem sono, com fome..." Jasper engasgou sentindo o carinho que Rosalie fazia em uma parte especifica de seu corpo.

"Jasper?"

"Mão... digo mãe! Privacidade, por favor!"

Vilma riu e deixou o filho dentro de seu quarto satisfeita que em algum momento flagraria Rosalie saindo de lá.

Rose riu com vontade e Jasper a atacou fazendo cócegas em sua barriga. A alegria matinal foi interrompida pelo toque no celular de Rose que se levantou para ver.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir."

"O que foi?"

"Bella deixou um recado de voz me convocando para ir até Alice agora pela manhã. Compra de emergência."

Os dois se encararam e depois se curtiram por uma ultima vez antes que a loira saísse pela porta da frente retribuindo um enorme sorriso para a mulher que já se intitulava de sua sogra.

* * *

"Então..." Alice abraçou Bella com mais força assim que ela entrou em sua casa. "Você sumiu ontem..."

"Tire esse seu sorriso pervertido do rosto." Bella a provocou rindo também. "Eu só exagerei na dose daquele drink horroroso."

"Enjôo matinal novamente?"

Bella suspirou e assentiu novamente com a cabeça. Ela quase se sentiu na pele de Rosalie e suas crises de bulimia pela segunda vez na mesma semana. Mas a verdade é que sua língua tinha ficado colorida. De fina aquela bebida não tinha nada e seu estômago não estava acostumado.

Ela pensou em como a sua ressaca era incomoda. Muito mais moral do que por causa do ponche de classe média, aquilo ainda iria incomodar o resto do dia... Um porre de comprimidos, vodka e maconha talvez lhe rendesse uma ressaca menor, mas lembrar dessas substancias fez com que seu corpo ficasse todo arrepiado. Foi justamente depois de um porre desse que tudo fugiu de seu controle.

"Awn minha linda... você quer um chá?" Alice passou a língua nos lábios rapidamente para umidece-los com medo de fazer a pergunta certa. "Um remédio ?"

"Não..." Bella deu os ombros.

Alice notou como as olheiras da amiga estavam bem maquiadas demais para o horário e a ocasião, mas ficou calada.

Elas caminharam até seu quarto, mas a pergunta ia sair.

A pequena só não tinha certeza de como fazer a pergunta. _'Você está se previnindo?' _ou '_Você está com seu controle de natalidade em dia?'_

O que salvou as duas de ficarem em um clima hostil foi o celular de Alice dar seu alerta. Ela riu, esquecendo o assunto delicado e correu até seu aparelho em cima da cama.

"Oh meu Deus Bella!" Ela gargalhou alto. "Eu acabo de completar uma milésimo RT no twitter."

"Não tenho paciência para o meu."

"Ah qual é!" Alice se jogou em sua cama já se preparando para dar o primeiro tweet do dia a seus followers. "Você tem seis mil seguidores."

"Você tem o que? Uns oito?" Bella rolou os olhos. "Somos populares e blá blá blá..." Alice fez bico. "Tudo bem senhorita rede social, eu vou tentar ser mais legal, mas não me peça para fazer uma lista de Follow Friday, que aí já é demais."

"Olha isso!" Alice mostrou o celular para a amiga. "Eu fui perfeita em minha função ontem à noite."

"Mil retweets de um post só?"

"De um tweet só." Alice riu. "A noite acabou e muita gente ainda não sabe o significado de ser VIP." Ela citou o polêmico tweet.

Bella riu com sua excitação não entendendo como algo tão bobo como o seu twitter poderia animá-la.

"Eu vi você e Alec ontem..."

"Awn!" Alice agarrou o travesseiro animada. "Ele é tão perfeito Bella..." A pequena suspirou. "E quando ele fala em Italiano... Deus, não vejo a hora de me tornar intima..."

"Não morda os lábios na minha frente sua pervertida." Bella bateu na amiga com o travesseiro de maneira divertida. "E eu lembro de você preferir ir com calma."

"É mesmo. E eu estou. Saímos duas vezes... só ontem nos beijamos para valer pela primeira vez. E ele foi tão doce, tão fofo... Ele gosta de mim Bella! Deu para sentir isso."

"Isso é maravilhoso, não é mesmo?" Bella forçou um sorriso. "Gostar de alguém e ser correspondida..."

"E você e Demetri? Vão ficar nessa palhaçada por muito tempo?"

"Não sei... E é por isso que eu estou recrutando vocês duas hoje. Preciso de um vestido que seja perfeito. Hoje vou sair para jantar com ele e... dessa vez, se ele fizer o pedido, vou aceitar. Também não quero que ele se sinta pressionado."

Alice sorriu pegando a mão dela.

"Garanto que ele está louco por isso. Até anel de aniversário ele te deu! Quer declaração maior?"

Bella mordeu a língua para não comentar que já não se lembrava mais onde a jóia estava, mas se calou.

"Vamos encontrar o vestido perfeito para a noite de hoje!" Alice prometeu antes de abraçá-la.

"Obrigada Lice..."

Uma batida na porta foi dada.

"Alice querida, posso entrar?"

"Sim mãe!"

"Oi tia!" Bella se levantou para cumprimentá-la.

"Minha casa está cheia, isso é tão bom!" Agnes sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça de Bella. "Allice, acorde seu irmão, por favor? Ele tem treino em meia hora e eu não quero entrar no quarto dele."

"Ok!"

Agnes saiu do quarto e Alice puxou Bella rindo.

"O que tem de tão engraçado em sua mãe não querer acordar seu irmão?"

"Acho que Emmett ainda está com a companhia dele!" Alice colocou a mão na boca. "Sabe quando ele e Edward aprontavam com alguma garota?"

"Eca! Eca!" Bella ficou horrorizada. "É constrangedor pensar que os dois se vêem pelados."

"Bella." Alice rolou os olhos. "Eles se vêem entrando em uma mesma garota e você acha constrangedor ficarem nus, um na frente do outro?"

"Acho que vou vomitar..." Bella encostou o corpo na parede do corredor.

"Você falar essas coisas quando tinha quatorze anos tudo bem. Mas agora? Ah, qual é... aposto que você e Demetri também têm seus podres."

"Eu estou realmente enjoada." Bella choramingou sentindo o estômago dar voltas.

"Bella, você está com o seu controledenatalidadeemdia?" A última parte da frase Alice falou tão rápido que a amiga não entendeu.

"Como?"

"Você sabe, suas pílulas em dia..."

"Oh." Bella pensou um pouco antes de falar. "Claro que estou!"

"Ok." Alice fez sinal de quem queria paz. "Só estou preocupada, pois não é a primeira vez que vejo você enjoada essa semana."

"Vai me perguntar se eu tomei café e não o vomitei, também?" Bella respirou fundo abrindo a porta do quarto de Emmett. "Estou bem melhor agora, vamos logo com isso."

O quarto de Emmett cheirava a sexo e perfume barato. A bagunça era digna de uma terceira guerra mundial e as roupas pelo chão fizeram Bella comprovar que aquilo não era um quarto, mas um chiqueiro. O suor de Emmett e suas basqueteiras e meias por todo lugar...

"Agora eu entendo sua mãe."

"Isso aqui é um nojo mesmo. Mas Emm anda tão ocupado. Os treinos do basquete estão acabando com ele." Alice pisou em uma toalha. "Eca! Ainda está molhada."

Bella continuou olhando para o chão enquanto andava pelo quarto. Ela parou em um ponto que dava para ver Edward dormindo no colchão ao lado da cama, coberto com um edredom até o pescoço. Ela sorriu para o rosto relaxado do amigo. O cabelo bagunçado, a barba que insistia crescer...

"Ok!" Alice gritou. "Hora de acordar!" Ela bateu palmas de forma irritante até para Bella que já estava acordada.

Pensando em fazer uma surpresa para Edward e esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido ontem, a quase ruiva deu um passo a frente. Mas algo em seu pé a congelou onde estava. Bella ficou paralisada onde estava. A voz de Alice continuava alta demais, mas ela não registrou uma palavra que fosse.

A calcinha no chão daquele quarto significava exatamente o que ela mais temia.

A idéia de ir até onde ele estava foi substituída por mais enjôo o que fez com que Bella saísse correndo do quarto para entrar no banheiro de Alice. No meio do caminho ela bateu com Rosalie que gritou seu nome.

"Ei! Bella!"

A loira que ainda estava com o cabelo molhado correu atrás da amiga e ainda teve tempo de segurar seu cabelo antes que ela começasse a vomitar.

"Eu sabia que você tinha exagerado na bebida..." Rose suspirou. "Você vai precisar tomar algum remédio."

"Eu estou tão decadente." Bella se sentou no chão, ao lado do vazo e ouviu o barulho da descarga. "Como vocês bebem aquilo?"

Rose riu.

"É gostoso, assuma!"

"Não." Bella se levantou e foi até a pia. "Aquilo é uma merda."

"É muito bom!"

"Rose..." Bella rolou os olhos pegando uma escova de dentes nova no armário embaixo da pia. "Você já saiu com entregadores de pizza, o que significa que sua opinião não conta."

"Bem..." A loira praticamente contou. "Bons entregadores de pizza comprovaram como são eficientes, sabe?"

"Ugh." Bella começou a escovar os dentes.

Alice entrou em seu banheiro segurando uma xícara de chá e biscoitos de gengibre. Bella fez uma careta.

"Não. Sem caretas. Apenas aprecie o que eu trouxe. E bem devagar, ok? Sem pressa para encontrar o seu vestido perfeito."

"Alice..."

"Shiu!" A pequena riu satisfeita quando Bella mordeu um dos biscoitos. "Qual é a hora do jantar?"

"Oito."

"Jantar?" Rose perguntou levando a xícara de chá para o quarto de Alice onde Bella se esparramou no sofá.

"Bella e Demetri vão sair para jantar hoje." Alice sorriu animada enquanto a quase ruiva deitava a cabeça em seu colo. "E Bella já está pronta para aceitar um pedido de namoro que pode sair hoje."

"Bella." Rose colocou a xícara na pequena mesinha de apoio. "Você tem certeza disso?"

Bella notou que os olhos da loira poderiam dizer algo, mas o seu mal estar só garantiu uma careta como resposta.

"Ah Rose, qual é!" Alice retrucou um pouco irritada. "Como não? O garoto é louco por Bella e eles estão nesse vem, mas não vem há..." Ambas olharam para Bella.

"Desde julho, eu acho." Bella deu os ombros e pegou outro biscoito.

"Viu? Já está na hora de rotular essa relação." Alice se levantou animada. "E eu tenho aqui um vestido perfeito...

Rose se ocupou de ter a cabeça de Bella no colo enquanto Alice tirava peças novas da coleção de sua mãe de sacos protetores. Muita coisa bonita, mas nada agradava Bella de verdade. Apenas um vestido chamou sua atenção, mas ela não imaginava usar algo do tipo para a noite de hoje. Mas era realmente lindo. Tão lindo que até chegou a provar para ver como ficava em seu corpo.

O vestido era curto, preto e todo trabalhado com rendas e pequenos babados. Tomara que caia, o detalhe no busto era o que faltava para que o vestido pudesse ser adequadamente nomeado:

"Perfeito!" Alice falou tirando uma foto.

"Sim, ele é."

"Em seu corpo Bella. Ele foi feito para você." Rose sorriu passando a mão por sua cintura.

"Mas não é o que eu quero." Bella assumiu tirando o vestido.

"Cheguei na hora certa!" Emmett anunciou sua chegada e as três garotas gritaram.

Bella deveria ter se preocupado em subir logo o vestido de volta, mas seus olhos ficaram presos nos de Edward por mais tempo que ela gostaria. Rosalie, notando que realmente existia algo palpável entre eles dois se apressou a subir e fechar o zíper. Bella nem mesmo ligou para os movimentos da amiga em seu corpo. Ela só estava tentando não enjoar mais uma vez e bancar a bulimica da turma por nervosismo.

O que ela encontrou nos olhos verdes não ajudou. Edward estava indiferente, distante... ela imaginava que suas olheiras fossem de cansaço por ter perdido a cabeça ontem, por não dormir se sentindo culpado... Mas era justamente por causa de outra garota, de outros assuntos.

A amizade deles estava por um fio novamente?

"Porcaria de jogos idiotas." Ela resmungou baixinho.

"O que? Bella você está se sentindo bem?"

"Claro que estou Rose e se os dois não tiverem mais o que fazer, eu tenho. Preciso me trocar e sair."

"Já vai Bella? Mas você mal chegou!" Emmett riu achando ela uma gracinha ainda irritada.

"Eu tenho que encontrar um vestido perfeito para hoje à noite."

Edward gostaria de comentar como ela estava linda no que ela estava usando, mas não teve tempo.

"Nós vamos à caça do vestido perfeito do jantar perfeito!" Alice anunciou batendo palminhas. "Demetri vai pedir Bella em namoro!"

Edward olhou Bella nos olhos mais uma vez. Sua indiferença foi palpável agora. Até mesmo Rose sentiu seu coração estremecer com o olhar que os dois amigos que escondiam algo muito maior trocavam.

"Vá em frente." Edward avisou. "E boa sorte." Ele bateu no ombro de Emmett. "Vamos nessa."

"Tchau beldades..." Emmett piscou e saiu do quarto.

"Vamos às compras!" Alice anunciou animada enquanto Bella e Rose trocavam um olhar cheio de pesar.

* * *

A busca pelo vestido perfeito pareceu nunca ter fim. As três entraram em várias lojas da quinta avenida e Bella apenas fazia uma careta para tudo. Se sentindo melhor de seu enjôo, foi acompanhada pelas amigas em um PinkBerry tamanho G cheio de mirtillo, amoras e morangos. As amigas tinham planos para o resto do dia e sua mãe já a aguardava no atelier da Chanel no bairro do Soho. Tudo o que Bella pode fazer foi entrar em seu carro e esperar que Vicente fizesse o caminho que levasse menos tempo para que chegasse a seu destino.

Bella não gostava muito de sair de seu pequeno mundinho, mas hoje seria por uma boa causa. Ela faria questão de usar um vestido que fosse além do fabuloso. Sua marca favorita teria a sua primeira visita.

Entre taças de água, e croquis, tudo o que Bella conseguiu fazer foi, mais uma vez, uma careta.

A Personal Stylist das Swan já estava começando a se irritar com a mimada herdeira a sua frente. Bella quando queria era muito _nojentinha._

Nada agradava.

Nada era bom o suficiente.

Nada ornava com a proposta que ela queria.

Renée também começou a ficar impaciente com a própria filha quando ela provou um quarto vestido exclusivo que ainda nem tinha sido usado por alguma das manequins no desfile da próxima temporada.

"Não!" Bella praticamente gritou com a assistente. "Eu não quero _a porra _de um vestido azul! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir isso?"

"Bella!" Renée não agüentou e advertiu. "Pare já com isso."

"Eu não quero usar azul!" Ela resmungou e completou mentalmente _Azul me lembra Edward. _

"Mas azul é sua cor favorita meu amor..."

"Não é mais mãe! Que saco!"

"Rachel..." Renée resolveu chamar a personal. "Vamos tentar outros estilistas."

"Obrigada." A voz da mulher saiu mais como uma súplica. "Obrigada Renée... eu pensei que Bella fosse experimentar o vigésimo quarto vestido da Chanel e xingar mais alguém."

"É muita pressão em cima da minha menina..." Renée observou Bella terminar de se vestir. "Venha conosco na limusine."

"Não vou mais para lugar nenhum." Bella fez uma careta olhando para o seu celular. "Já são quatro da tarde e eu ainda preciso de um vestido para hoje."

"Nós olhamos os croquis no carro meu amor." Renée arrumou o cabelo da filha como se ela ainda fosse uma criança.

"Tudo bem."

O caminho para casa não foi tão agradável. Muito trânsito, uma Isabella Swan muito irrtada, uma Renée com enxaqueca e uma Rachel determinada a fazer com que Bella escolhesse o maldito vestido de gala. Ela ainda estava irritada, pois teve que carregar os vestidos de outras clientes em um carro que não era seu.

Foram varias pastas, resmungos e reclamações até que Bella bateu o olho em um desenho de um vestido de tom acinzentado e cheio de babados e rendas. Renée e Rachel se olharam e suspiraram em alivio.

"Eu preciso ver este ao vivo! Em meu corpo!" Bella sorriu para as duas. "Eu tenho certeza que é com esse vestido que vou debutar."

"Cinza amor?"

"Sim! Este vestido _tem _que ficar perfeito em meu corpo Rachel. Está me ouvindo?" Rachel pegou a pasta de sua mão.

"Tem um parecido com ele aqui" ela passou as páginas. "Mas ele é em um esquema de um ombro só... está fantástico mesmo assim." Ela foi até o saco protetor de um vestido de outra marca que estava no carro. "Vê o desenho? É igual a esse aqui."

"Ótimo. Eu vou querer esse aí também." – Bella apontou para o vestido vermelho. "Qual o cumprimento dele?"

"Ele é curto... Mas Bella.."

"Já escolhi os dois vestidos que precisava. E é bom esse vestido vermelho ter caimento perfeito em mim."

* * *

Jasper colocou a carteira no bolso e pegou uma borracha preta para prender o cabelo. Ele estava ansioso para levar Rosalie ao cinema, um programa bobo, mas bastante animador, devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

Ela tinha ligado para ele pela parte da tarde para combinar como seria a noite e contou sobre Bella e Edward na casa de Alice. Jasper preferiu conversar com ela ao vivo. E mesmo assim iria fazer com que ela entendesse que certos assuntos não devem ter tanta atenção assim. Ninguém jamais deveria se colocar no meio de Edward e Bella. Ainda mais agora que ambos já estão tão crescidos. Para Jasper, intervir o que quer que fosse não seria saudável.

O toque de seu celular chamou sua atenção. Era sua mãe.

"Oi mãe."

"Você fugiu de casa de novo!" Vilma rosnou.

"Se eu tivesse fugido, não teria passado a noite com Rose aí."

"Oh." Vilma parou e pensou um pouco. "Estou atrapalhando você, garanhão?"

"Mãe!" Jasper gemeu irritado. "Pare com isso."

"Vejo que não." Vilma riu, mas depois voltou a ficar séria. "Jasper, volte para casa."

"Largue ele." Jasper se sentou na cama de Edward.

"Não posso. Ele é tão parte de mim quanto você."

"Então quando der, eu volto para casa."

"Meu filho..."

"Mãe, eu estou atrasado para me encontrar com Rosalie agora, amanhã nos falamos."

"Tudo bem." A voz de Vilma era de cortar qualquer coração. "Se cuide meu amor. Por mim."

Mal Jasper encerrou o telefonema com a mãe recebeu uma mensagem de Edward

"_Acho que não vou dormir em casa hoje."_

"_Quem te fisgou?"_

"_Eu vou fisgar."_

Jasper balançou a cabeça negativamente e se levantou da cama de Edward. Era a hora de se divertir um pouco como um jovem normal.

Edward guardou o celular no bolso e observou a prima pegar a bolsa. Tinha sido uma longa tarde de ensaio. E até que ela usando essa roupa de dança seu corpo se destacava. Era magra, quase infantil, mas não seria de se jogar fora. Um boquete bem feito e ele estaria pronto para muito mais.

"Obrigada novamente Edward. Você ter aceitado vir me ensinar hoje foi muito bom. Quem sabe na terça Sra Darbus não me deixa voltar para a sala de dança?"

"O que você vai fazer hoje?"

Edward não quis rodeios. Só quis ser direto e acabar logo com tudo isso.

Jane e ele passaram as últimas cinco horas ensaiando, dançando, rodopiando pelo salão era óbvio que até as paredes notaram como a garota estava afoita dando em cima dele.

"Como?"

"Exatamente o que você ouviu priminha." Edward passou a mão pelo rosto dela. "O que você vai fazer hoje à noite?"

"O que você está disposto a me ensinar ainda hoje, priminho?"

Jane não era burra e entrou no jogo de cabeça. Edward não beijou sua boca como ela gostaria, mas apenas deu um beijo demorado em sua bochecha. Para ele, o arrependimento poderia até chegar depois, mas agora, ele só queria se vingar. Sabendo que Bella e Demetri há essa hora estavam se divertindo a sós, não hesitou em usar Jane para deixá-los irritados.

Na casa dos Volturi, não muito tempo depois de eles terem saído do estúdio de dança, Jane tentou não contestar a falta de beijos e a ausência do carinho. Sem contar que ainda estavam vestidos quando Edward invadiu seu corpo sem nem mesmo ter certeza se ela queria ir tão além ou não. Ele parecia ser muito mais gentil do que estava demonstrando agora. Mas o fato de saber que a poltrona onde ele estava sentado era a que Demetri ocupava sempre que estava em casa o tirou de si.

Não existia carinho, o desejo dele não estava em sintonia com o seu. Edward estava tratando essa transa quase como uma masturbação. Não precisava de qualidade durante, só precisava alcançar seu ápice.

Jane ter um corpo interessante era apenas lucro. E ela não ser mais virgem e ter uma camisinha em sua bolsa só melhorou a situação.

Tudo o que Edward realmente queria com esse ato é que todos soubessem o que ele tinha feito. Ele estava pouco se fodendo com o que iam achar dele, mas assim que conseguiu o seu próprio prazer, empurrou Jane para fora de seu colo e pediu que ela fosse para seu quarto.

Mesmo não se sentindo muito bem, deu um nó no preservativo e o colocou no canto da poltrona. Não era algo higiênico, mas era a sua melhor provocação no momento. Ele tirou uma foto e enviou para o celular de Demetri com apenas uma frase.

"Bela poltrona."

"Edward!" Ouvindo Jane chamar sua atenção foi até o seu encontro. Ela não estava satisfeita e ele não estava pronto para outra rodada. Mas ele sabia que seus dedos eram o suficiente naquele momento.

* * *

Quando Demetri enviou a mensagem confirmando que tinha uma reserva para os dois no Le Bernardin, Bella quase teve certeza de que hoje seria a noite perfeita. Ela tinha conseguido ficar pronta com vinte minutos de antecedência e Demetri fez questão de usar o motorista da família.

Ela ficou impressionada como ele estava bem vestido, e parecia sério. Não existia , ao que ela pudesse ver, nenhum traço que indicasse que ele tivesse usado drogas ou estivesse muito cansado. Durante todo o trajeto ele foi carinhoso. O caminho foi silencioso, mas não foi ruim. Pelo contrario, foi confortável.

Bella estava linda e parecia um pouco mais velha com seu visual. O vestido vermelho, os sapatos... o cabelo preso e a maquiagem também ajudaram. A única coisa que ele sentiu falta na _mulher _ao seu lado tinha sido o anel que tinha lhe dado. Ele não estava querendo pressionar Bella, por tanto, nem mesmo tocou no assunto ou perguntou qual a razão de usar o anel que estava usando.

Bella estava uma perfeita dama como a sociedade exigia às vésperas de seu debut.

Tudo estava saindo ainda melhor do que ela imaginava.

Mas este era apenas o ponto de vista dela. Demetri tinha começado a se incomodar com o silêncio e ignorou o celular que vibrou no bolso de sua calça. Eles estavam no restaurante francês favorito de Bella. Os pedidos chegaram rápido e o cordeiro que ela pediu parecia estar no ponto que ela tanto gostava.

"Gatinha?" Demetri chamou sua atenção fazendo um carinho em sua mão. "O seu pedido está bom?"

"Sim, está. Maravilhoso." Bella forçou um sorriso. "Obrigada pela noite de hoje..."

"Não há de que gatinha..." Demetri engoliu seco antes de prosseguir. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, está." Bella voltou a brincar com sua comida. "Só estive um pouco enjoada hoje."

"Mas suco Gummy é uma desgraça mesmo. Mais um ou dois dias e você vai estar perfeita." Bella se segurou para não rolar os olhos já que ele sabia o nome da bebida.

"Tenho certeza que sim. Mas ainda estou bastante indisposta."

"Você quer passar a noite lá em casa? Nós podemos ficar juntos, curtindo um ao outro na melhor maneira de todas e eu vou cuidar de você também."

"Não." Bella foi direta.

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim..." Bella continuou olhando para baixo. "Estou cansada..."

"Podemos ir para minha casa e então eu tiro esse lindo vestido de seu corpo e faço uma massagem..."

"Não." Bella não se esforçou para negar. Foi natural.

"Tem tanto tempo que não ficamos juntos..."

"Eu sei. Mas hoje não."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa gatinha?"

Bella pensou em falar com o rapaz que estava na sua frente. Demetri merecia um pouco de sinceridade depois de hoje. Era como se ambos estivessem voltando aos primeiros dias juntos. O vicio de Demetri não era levado em conta, e seu coração não parecia incomodar com a saudade dos amigos. Tudo estava bem agora, não estava?

"Bella?"

"Eu ainda estou indisposta e infelizmente o meu período chegou." Bella nem sentiu quando as mentiras escaparam por seus lábios.

Fingir e mentir eram práticas comuns em seu dia-dia.

"Quer pular o jantar? Pedir uma sobremesa? Aqui tem alguns macarrons de pistache com chocolate que.."

"Não Demetri." Bella forçou um sorriso mais verdadeiro agora. "Eu preciso caber em meu vestido do baile."

"Tudo bem." Ele beijou sua mão e Bella imaginou que agora seria a hora de sua sentença.

Mas tudo o que Demetri fez foi voltar à atenção ao seu jantar.

Depois de pedir licença ela foi até o banheiro e se segurou para não chorar, pegando o seu celular dentro da pequena bolsa. O que tinha acontecido de errado? Ela estava tão bonita, o lugar, a data, a ocasião... Tudo parecia perfeito para que Demetri finalmente a pedisse em namoro e ela tivesse algo a que se agarrar.

Não seria tão simples assim, é claro.

Pelo menos ela tinha noção de que se não tivesse ocorrido nenhum desentendimento com Edward, ela não estaria se sentindo decepcionada. Seria apenas um jantar com o garoto com quem ela estava ficando, e quem sabe ela até tivesse coragem de ir para a casa dele depois. Não seria a primeira vez e provavelmente ainda estava longe de ser a última.

"Não pense nele idiota. É só mais uma briga. E amigos brigam o tempo todo." Bella disse para si mesma enquanto observava seu reflexo no espelho.

Amigos...

Bella enviou uma mensagem para Rose na mesma hora.

"Que tal uma noite de garotas?"

A resposta não demorou muito a chegar.

"O celular do usuário encontra-se desligado."

Bella respirou fundo e fez o seu caminho de volta para a mesa.

"Podemos ir para a minha casa, no lugar da sua?"

"Jane está sozinha em casa. Alec saiu com Alice. Não posso deixá-la sozinha."

"Ok." Bella deu os ombros e finalmente comeu um pedaço do cordeiro que pediu. Estava delicioso apesar de um pouco frio.

Vai ver não era para ser hoje...

* * *

O domingo passou rápido demais para Jasper e Rosalie. Depois que saíram do cinema na noite anterior, foram para a casa dela e se trancaram em seu quarto.

Dormiram abraçados, acordaram com Jake implorando por um passeio e comeram pretzels no central park. Assim que voltaram para a casa dela, tomaram um demorado banho juntos e passaram o resto do dia na cama.

Sem pressa, como na manhã anterior, Jasper pode se perder no corpo da loira que aproveitou cada segundo, cada sensação, cada orgasmo que ele lhe proporcionou. Os dedos ásperos de Jasper causavam arrepios, e ela não deixou barato provando do que era capaz entre quatro paredes.

Entre gemidos, risadas, cigarros e conversas sem nexo os dois se curtiram sem pensar no amanhã. Mas o anúncio de que já eram quase oito da noite fez com que o garoto levantasse de sua cama e começasse a se vestir.

"Não vai..."

"Rose, não posso ficar. Já passamos o dia todo aqui." Jasper riu. "Teremos outros dias, certo?"

"Claro que sim." Ela mordeu os lábios demonstrando que nunca ficaria satisfeita.

"Rose..."

Os dois explodiram em uma gargalhada e ela se levantou vestindo um short que usou mais cedo e a blusa que agora estava completamente amassada. Antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta Jasper a puxou pela cintura e a beijou.

Rose puxou ar antes de aprofundar o beijo e passar a mão por seu cabelo e puxá-lo mais para perto.

Jasper se afastou sob protestos da loira e riu.

"Eu realmente tenho que ir."

"Ok." Mais um beijo rápido e ela abriu o jogo. "Como vai ser..."

"Amanhã?"

"Nós podemos manter isso para nós dois por um tempo."

"Isso." Rose concordou totalmente com suas palavras. "É o melhor."

"Falando em o que é melhor, eu tenho mesmo que ir minha linda." Jasper beijou o topo de sua cabeça e abriu a porta.

Rose olhou para o corredor e agradeceu, pela primeira vez, por seus pais serem tão ausentes em sua vida. Eles caminharam de mãos dadas e Cecília observou a cena sorridente. Desde que soube o motivo de sua filha ter passado o dia trancada no quarto, ela quis ter certeza de que sua boneca estava cuidando do futuro.

Parecia que finalmente ela tinha escutado seus conselhos.

Depois de levar Jasper até o elevador e ele ir embora, Rose foi até a cozinha e atacou uma grande porção de salada de frutas. Os empregados estavam felizes e ver a garota radiante e comendo direito sem depois correr para o banheiro.

Seu pai estava na sala, assistindo o noticiário com o notebook no colo, provavelmente trabalhando.

"Pai?"

"Sim amor?"

"Posso ficar aqui?"

"Claro que sim." Fernando deu um sorriso sincero para a filha que se sentou ao seu lado e foi acompanhada por Jake que também se deitou preguiçosamente no sofá.

Fernando não era tão próximo da filha como gostaria e não sabia como iniciar esse laço pai e filho que ele teve. Era difícil para ele ver que logo mais ela sairia de casa. Mas tudo o que ele podia pedir a Deus era que ela tivesse mais sorte que ele no amor. Que ela se casasse com alguém que realmente amava.

Ele desligou o notebook e mudou de canal para um filme qualquer que Rose também não se importava. Tudo o que os dois queriam era estar na presença do outro. Nenhuma palavra precisou ser dita. Apenas alguns olhares e sorrisos tímidos entre pai e filha.

Para a loira, não existiria melhor forma de fechar o seu domingo com chave de ouro que aquela.

* * *

A segunda e parte da terça passaram como um borrão.

Algo tinha ficado bastante claro para todos os alunos do colégio: Edward e Bella estavam brigados. Era possível sentir as faíscas de quando eles trocavam olhares. O grupo também se dividiu: garotos de um lado, garotas do outro lado. Alice evitou almoçar com Alec nos dois dias apenas para ficar com Bella que estava sentimental demais.

Para Alice, agora ela estava sentindo na pele o que era ignorar os sentimentos do garoto. Já Rose sabia que existia muito mais do que isso.

A terça seria muito mais movimentada que o esperado.

Era o aniversário de Victória, e sua família tinha reservado a suíte de um hotel para fazer uma festa surpresa. Obviamente todo o Upper East side sabia, menos a ruiva que teve o seu computador liberado como presente.

No estúdio de dança Bella foi obrigada a ver como Jane e Edward tinham se tornado extremamente íntimos, o que confirmava os rumores que os dois tinham sido vistos entrando no prédio dela no sábado à noite.

Bella ignorou, fingiu riso quando comentaram como Jane teria sido apenas mais uma nos braços e se ocupou fazendo com que a porra loira levasse alguns tombos durante o ensaio em grupo.

Durante um rápido intervalo para beber água e dar telefonemas, Edward surpreendeu Bella a arrastando pelo braço até um canto do grande salão.

"Me larga!" Bella reclamou sacudindo o braço. "Precisa me tratar como um animal?"

"Chega!"

"Chega desse seu comportamento idiota?" Bella sorriu irônica. "Concordo plenamente!"

"Chega dessa palhaçada para cima de Jane. Já deu Bella!"

"Qual é o seu problema? Na semana passada estávamos juntos, dançando para dar um tombo nela!"

"Mas já deu!" Edward rosnou. "Ela é minha prima."

"Você está se importando agora?" Edward ficou parado, apenas olhando em seus olhos.

"Sim." Resolveu responder por fim.

"É muito fácil para qualquer uma conseguir sua atenção, não é mesmo?" Bella estava com a voz carregada. Parecia estar com nojo. "Basta abrir a porra das pernas para você priorizar uma inimiga no lugar de uma amiga!"

"O que eu faço ou quem eu como não é problema seu. E se você acha que basta abrir as pernas para mim, eu sinto muito."

"Sente é?" Bella foi irônica mais uma vez.

"Sim. Pois você teve suas pernas escancaradas para mim várias vezes e eu não quis te comer."

Bella sentiu o rosto ficar quente como se tivesse levado um tapa.

Ela nunca tinha passado de um objeto para ele. Mesmo que a amizade entre os dois existisse, como mulher, ela só era um alvo fácil de brincadeiras.

Dizer aquilo em voz alta doeu bastante. Era uma grande mentira, mas ele precisava baixar a bola de Bella. Ela estava se achando a dona da razão e ele estava irritado demais para não querer machucá-la. Se ela estava namorando com Demetri, o que tinha haver com sua vida e com quem ele deita?

Edward sabia que Bella não iria perdoá-lo nem tão cedo, se é que teria perdão, mas ele estava amargo demais para agir diferente.

Bella saiu correndo do estúdio de dança e as amigas foram atrás dela para entender o que tinha acontecido.

Ele pensou em encerrar com sua amargura ali, mas o seu celular vibrou. Assim que ele viu a mensagem, descobriu que não podia parar.

"_Vick não parou de falar sobre você hoje. Bom trabalho no sábado! Aguardo você na festa."_

Então a pequena Victora tinha se interessado mesmo?

Ótimo – Edward pensou. – Quando estamos no inferno, abraçamos o capeta.

* * *

"Bella, você não precisa ir." Rose tentou argumentar pela décima quarta vez. "Bella, o jeito que você saiu do estúdio de dança... que nos dispensou..."

"Eu sei Rose e eu já pedi desculpas para vocês duas, não foi?" Irritada Bella sacudiu o segundo porta jóias em cima da cama. "Eu preciso ir. Edward e eu precisamos conversar."

"Você não pode esperar amanhã no colégio?"

"Não."

"Bella... você está chorando?"

"Não!" Bella passou a mão no rosto.

"Bella... vamos conversar. Sou sua amiga e prometo que não vou agir como Alice."

"Rose... se você tivesse um pingo do espírito afoito de Alice não estaria aqui comigo." Bella fungou. "Eu só estou me sentindo uma bagunça. Estou decepcionada, comigo, com Edward, com Demetri..."

"Você está com ciúmes de Edward? Jane já confirmou com todas as letras que ele dormiu na casa dela do sábado para o domingo."

"Não é ciúme." Bella mordeu os lábios e fungou mais uma vez. "Não é fácil, se coloque no meu lugar. Eu tive esperança de ser pedida em namoro por Demetri e..."

"Bella." Rose segurou seus ombros. "Nós estamos falando de Edward."

"Ele é meu melhor amigo Rose. Como quer que eu me sinta sabendo que qualquer garota que abriu as pernas para ele se torna mais importante." Ela continuou a procurar _o colar. _"Eu não ouvi coisas agradáveis..."

"Mas Bella, alguma coisa aconteceu. Na sexta vocês sumiram! Na verdade, você sumiu! Foi ciúme de Edward ter beijado Victória?"

"O quê?" Bella sentiu o coração parar. "C-cco-como é?"

"Falei o que não deveria?"

"Calma! Edward e Victoria ficaram na sexta passada?" Rose viu como Bella tinha ficado pálida ouvindo suas palavras.

"Bella, se você não está com ciúmes de Edward não precisa ficar espantada com o fato..."

A voz de Rose pareceu sumir quando Bella finalmente encontrou o delicado e simples colar que Edward deu de presente de natal. A corrente fina e de tamanho médio, o pingente em forma de coração com o símbolo da Chanel e um pequeno brilhante...

"Bella?"

"Me desculpe Rose." Bella pediu sincera. "Eu só tenho que ir até ele e tentar conversar. Eu não posso te explicar muito agora, mas... Deixa para lá."

"Bella você está me deixando confusa."

"Eu estou confusa com toda essa merda Rose. Mas eu já sei o que eu quero. Só tenho que ter um sinal de Edward."

"Bella..." Rose massageou a cabeça sem entender.

"É por isso que eu te amo Barbie." Bella sorriu e colocou os sapatos. "Agora me promete uma coisa."

"O que?"

"Eu juro que um dia eu te conto tudo. Mas ainda não posso." Rose suspirou "Só me promete que vai deixar Alice fora do meu caminho."

"Tudo bem." Rose concordou vendo Bella jogar o celular e os cigarros na bolsa. "Mas se lembre de uma coisa Bella. Por favor, ok? Edward é um homem livre. E você me disse que está decepcionada por Demetri não ter te pedido em namoro."

"Sem problemas" Bella forçou seu melhor sorriso. "Eu só não posso perder o meu melhor amigo. Acima de tudo Rose, Edward é o meu melhor amigo e eu estou odiando esse clima entre nós."

Não era totalmente mentira. Sem a amizade de Edward, Bella ia preferir ir embora o quanto antes. No inicio da noite, quando ela decidiu ir para a festa, tinha em mente algum plano para humilhar Edward como ele a humilhou. Mas ela não conseguiria. Nem mesmo ligar para Demetri ela conseguiu. E se tudo estaria mais esclarecido do que nunca agora, ela poderia engolir o seu orgulho.

Já tinha chorado tudo o que precisava chorar nas últimas horas. Não precisava de mais drama. Ela poderia encarar tudo como uma garota de dezoito anos.

Rose apertou sua mão quando o carro começou a andar e Bella teve certeza de que estava com a companhia perfeita.

Mais cedo, depois que Edward falou todas aquelas grosserias para ela e a única reação que ela pode ter foi correr para longe dele e de todos para chorar, ela gritou com as amigas pedindo que a deixassem em paz. Alice ficou chateada, mas Rose, a boba do trio tinha percebido que algo estava muito errado entre o casal de amigos e acalmou Alice lembrando como Bella estava em uma fase ruim.

Não muito depois Rose foi até sua casa entregar sua bolsa e Bella ligou para Alice para pedir desculpas e combinou o que vestir com a baixinha. Assim que desligou, abraçou Rose e chorou tudo o que precisava chorar.

Rose em nenhum momento disse nada, sabendo que deveria esperar que Bella falasse alguma coisa. Um telefonema depois e Vicente estava batendo na porta do quarto com uma pequena bolsa onde os pertences de Rose estavam.

Elas começaram a se arrumar, mas a loira preferia que elas não saíssem de casa.

Agora Rose tinha certeza de que Bella e Edward se gostavam e precisavam limpar toda a bagunça que andaram fazendo. E parece que ela é quem ia engolir o orgulho e lutar por isso.

Rose nunca foi a favor de listas de desejos dos amigos: A lista que continha o nome de cada virgem com quem se deitaram. Mas ela estava ciente que algo do tipo poderia acabar acontecendo.

Na sexta passada, depois que Edward entrou mau humorado na quadra, se jogando na piscina, ela sabia que algo estava muito errado. Bella sumiu e Jasper ficou tenso até irem embora. Mas ela viu, quando estava saindo, que Edward estava beijando Victoria. Alice piscou para ela como quem lembrasse que tinha ganhado sua pequena aposta.

Chegar ao Hotel acompanhada animou Bella. Ela colocou o pingente para fora do decote de sua blusa e pegou o elevador até a cobertura onde a festa estava acontecendo.

O Local não tinha muito mais do que cinqüenta pessoas, a música era agradável e tudo estava muito simples. Bella lamentou não ter feito o seu super sweet sixteen vendo como tudo não estava passando de uma reuniãozinha entre amigos.

"Bella! Rose!" Alice saltou animada. "Estamos combinando ao nosso estilo!" Animada, juntou as duas amigas para dar um abraço coletivo. "O champanhe ainda não foi servido, acredita?"

"Que lastima." Bella não conseguiu guardar suas ironias.

"Alec ainda não chegou?" Rose perguntou passando a mão no cabelo.

"Não. Parece que Edward e Jane brigaram e ele teve que ficar com ela.." Alice rolou os olhos. "Coisa de irmão, sabe?"

"Claro." A loira notou como Bella a observou. "Alice, me leva no banheiro?"

"Claro!"

As duas se afastaram e Bella caminhou pela sala da suíte. Não foi difícil ver onde Edward estava. A única dificuldade foi comprovar que Victoria estava ao seu lado. Um misto de sentimentos fez com que seu coração quase parasse.

"Bella?"

"Jasper!" Bella colocou a mão no peito assustada.

"Posso ajudar?" Bella mordeu os lábios e acenou positivamente para o amigo.

"Algum dos quartos está vazio?"

"Sim. O próximo a entrada, o menor. É onde Victoria vai dormir, então James pediu para evitar circulação por lá. E temos outros trê.." Bella o cortou.

"Mande Edward ir para lá. Eu preciso conversar com ele."

"Bella... eu não sei..."

"Eles estão ficando, não é?" Jasper não reagiu a sua pergunta. "Ele transou com Jane?"

"Sim." Bella fechou os olhos. "Bella... nada desse drama que vocês criaram faz sentido."

"Eu posso não querer perder o meu amigo?"

"Cuidado para não acabar sozinha Bella. Você está com Demetri, não está?"

"É diferente." Ela falou irritada.

"Tudo bem. Vou mandar ele ir lá."

Bella foi até o quarto e se sentou na poltrona para esperar Edward. Na sala, Jasper chamou atenção de Edward que piscou para Victoria antes de se levantar e ir ao encontro do amigo. A ruiva não sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo, afinal tinha sido apenas um beijo na sexta passada. Hoje a noite ele estava sendo carinhoso e James a empurrou como pode para cima de Edward. Foi muito estranho. Ela não estava sendo a verdadeira Victoria, mas se não arrumasse encrenca com James teria direito de ser ela mesma dentro de seu quarto.

Edward era para lá de atraente e charmoso, difícil não entrar no jogo que ele planejava. Mas ela não tinha certeza do que estava sentindo sobre tudo isso.

"Aproveite." Uma garota que ela não conhecida comentou baixinho com ela. "Sempre ouvi elogios sobre Edward em uma cama."

Envergonhada com o comentário, Victoria olhou para o irmão que levantou o copo de bebida e falou claramente um 'muito bem, continue assim'.

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou rindo para o amigo.

"Bella quer conversar com você." O garoto engoliu seco ouvindo a noticia não esperada. "Ela está no quarto de Victória."

"Não posso." Edward avisou. "Estou muito ocupado."

"Edward! Qual é! Ela está se humilhando e você vai jogar a chance fora? É isso?"

"Chance?" Edward perguntou sarcástico. "Bella tem a porra de um namorado e vai preferir sempre ele. Eu sou apenas o amiguinho para todas as horas."

"Vocês dois se merecem." Jasper passou a mão no rosto. "Vocês se merecem mesmo."

"Já terminou?" Edward pegou o celular no bolso e começou a escrever uma mensagem. "Vou considerar o seu silêncio como um sim."

Jasper balançou a cabeça negativamente e caminhou em direção ao quarto. No caminho encontrou Rosalie.

"Eu queria poder dizer como você está maravilhosa, mas se eu falar isso agora, não seria totalmente sincero. Bella precisa ser avisada."

"De que?"

"Eu te explico depois, vem."

Eles já estavam chegando no quarto quando a amiga em questão abriu a porta do mesmo e saiu forçando sua postura. Seus olhos estavam cheios e assim que Rose a abraçou Bella não hesitou em soluçar.

Jasper aproveitou que estavam em uma parte vazia da suíte e as encaminhou para fora dela com cuidado.

Bella deixou seu celular cair no chão e Jasper o pegou não acreditando na mensagem que estava lendo.

"_Estou ocupado hoje. Tente outro dia."_

"Vou levar vocês para casa."

"Não precisa." Rose se apressou a explicar. "Vicente ficou nos esperando no estacionamento do hotel. Eu assumo daqui. Obrigada."

Jasper assentiu, mas as acompanhou até a saída. A festa para ele já tinha acabado.

* * *

Victoria sentiu como se sua cabeça estivesse repleta por fogos de artifício. Ela abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sentindo o enjôo tomar conta de seu estomago e subir até sua garganta. Mesmo zonza se levantou um pouco e quando o lençol escorregou por seu corpo ela colocou as mãos na boca.

Nua.

Nua como veio ao mundo, pelo que pode conferir.

A cama estava vazia, e ela só conseguia lembrar de alguns flashes da noite anterior. Depois da meia noite, bebidas alcoólicas foram servidas e ela ganhou bombons e forma de peixe, coração e nuvem.

Ecstasy!

Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo horrorizada.

Mais flashes.

_Em alguns ela estava rindo muito e em outros ela estava beijando Edward na frente de todos. _

_Em algum momento James dançou com ela e sussurrou algo como ter o seu primeiro porre. _

_Depois a ultima lembrança que ela teve foi se seu vestido sendo passado por sua cabeça e o rosto de Edward um pouco sério. _

"_Vai ser mais rápido do que você imagina Vick."_

Ela não conseguiu reprimir um grito de horror dessa vez.

A ressaca sumiu de seu corpo e nervosa ela procurou algum sinal de que aquilo não teria acontecido.

Empurrando as cobertas, a mínima mancha de sangue fez com que outras lembranças a deixasse ainda mais horrorizada.

"_Edward!"_

"_Sou eu..." Ele riu beijando o seu pescoço enquanto continuava a investir no corpo pequeno dela. _

"_Mais! Mais!"_

_Edward riu mais uma vez. _

"_Calma... é sua primeira vez, não precisa ter pressa."_

"OH MEU DEUS!"

Victoria se levantou e procurou a embalagem de algum preservativo. Ela não fazia controle de natalidade, então tinha que ter alguma camisinha ali.

Nervosa depois de procurar pelo quarto e não encontrar nada resolveu enviar uma mensagem para ele. Depois de procurar o seu celular não encontrou o número dele e vendo a hora gritou mais uma vez.

Se vestido de qualquer forma, correu para fora do quarto do hotel onde viu a porta do outro quarto a grande suíte aberta. James dormia na cama com alguma garota que ela não sabia o nome. Ainda nervosa, disparou para fora da suíte presidencial e gritou por um taxi. Se conseguisse ser rápida, chegaria a tempo do terceiro horário no colégio.

Depois de se arrumar em tempo Record, Victoria assistiu a terceira aula do dia. Assim que os alunos foram liberados para o almoço, ela correu atrás de Edward.

"Edward!" Ela gritou para ele. "Espera, por favor!"

Alice rolou os olhos entregando o suco de Rose e o de Bella.

"Argh vocês estão vendo isso?" Alice se sentou ao lado de Bella. "Mal deu, já acha que tem algum poder sobre ele."

Bella sugou o canudo com mais vigor para ficar calada. Rose fez um carinho em suas costas e forçou o riso.

"Patética."

"Me deve cem pratas, ou é mais?" Alice se vangloriou. "É claro que Edward ia conseguir. Nem eu resistiria ao charme dele."

Bella engasgou.

"Bella?" As amigas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto ela ainda tossia.

"Apenas enjôo."

"Droga!" Rosalie se levantou na mesma hora. "Vocês vem comigo? Eu preciso ir na farmácia tomar minha dose bimestral do controle de natalidade."

"Pensei que você estava tomando pílula."

"Mas eu mudei recentemente." Rose sorriu. "Bem mais pratico."

"Prefiro pílula." Bella finalmente pareceu querer conversar. "Mil vezes tomar pílula."

"Eu estou usando pílula também. Estou me dando bem então..."

As três passaram por Edward, mas Bella fingiu não ver.

"Claro que usamos. Que tipo de retardado você pensa que eu sou?" Edward acendeu o seu cigarro.

"Eu não me lembro de muita coisa..." Edward riu tragando.

"Talvez seja melhor do que sentir dor, não é mesmo?"

"Eu senti?"

"Não que eu tenha me importado." Edward falou dando os ombros e depois e inclinou em sua direção. "Mas implorou por mais e mais. Gostei disso."

Victoria sentiu o rosto pegar fogo.

"Ok." Ela s afastou. "Isso basta. Obrigada"

"Disponha." Emmett segurou o riso até que a ruiva se afastasse.

A surpresa maior foi quando ela chegou ao laboratório de informática. A porta estava fechada.

"Ei Ben!" Ela gritou. "Sou eu, Victória."

"Vá ficar com seus novos amiguinhos!"

Foi nesse momento que ela entendeu como toda a sua vida tinha sido bagunçada sem sua permissão...

* * *

Quarta-feira

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Quinta-feira

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sexta-Feira.

Para Bella, a sexta só não seria pior por já estar e um SPA no lugar de estar na aula. O seu tom avermelhado tinha sido retocado, as sobrancelhas feitas por um especialista, as unhas estavam extremamente bem feitas e o pé estava sendo massageado.

A prova do vestido do baile foi feita mais cedo e ele estava ficando perfeito. Mesmo não sendo muito fã de Eliee Saab, o próprio tinha vindo até NY para fazer a primeira prova do vestido na ilustre dama. Renée não escondeu a emoção ao ver a filha usando apenas o forro e fazendo o teste da aplicação da renda. Deus sabia como ela estaria destruída no dia em visse sua menina vestida de noiva.

Depois de uma manhã muito agradável entre mãe e filha, as duas foram almoçar com Phill.

Ele notou como Bella estava diferente, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Ele tentou animá-la para o seu futuro.

Geralmente Bella era mais animada quando conversavam sobre ela ocupar seu cargo, mas hoje ela estava especialmente melancólica. Nem mesmo o seu mojito parecia bom o suficiente. Renée foi discreta quando ligou para Demetri e pediu para ele ir buscá-la. Pelo que Bella tinha falado, a última vez que eles se encontraram foi no domingo.

Ver a filha sorrindo por causa do rapaz assim que saíram do restaurante foi formidável.

"Tchau mãe! Obrigada por hoje."

"Disponha meu amor." Ela beijou o rosto da filha com carinho. "E você rapaz, trate de fazer com que ela chegue cedo em casa, está bem?"

"Sim senhora!"

Demetri riu e passou a mão pela cintura de Bella para guá-la em direção ao seu carro.

"Então, o que quer fazer hoje?"

"Tem alguém na sua casa?" Bella perguntou usando um tom malicioso.

"Não." Demetri respondeu com a altura.

Eles correram até seu apartamento e Bella pediu alguma bebida para relaxar. Eles beberam algumas doses de vodka e conversaram deitados na cama dele antes de Bella dar o ponto de partida abrindo a gaveta da cabeceira dele.

Ela puxou o lubrificante e um pacote de camisinha logo depois de Demetri ter puxado sua blusa. Ele ainda estava totalmente vestido quando ela parou, chocada com a quantidade de droga que estava vendo.

Demetri se apressou em fechar a gaveta, mas para Bella, o clima já tinha sido jogado fora.

"O que você sente usando cocaína Dem?" Ele começou a puxar a calça dela para fora de seu corpo e ela riu com sua ansiedade. "Vamos lá, explica para mim."

"Você nunca usou gatinha?"

"Já. Só uma vez. E foi muito pouco, muito pouco mesmo. Edward não permitiu que eu consumisse a quantidade que Laila me ofereceu. O meu nariz ficou ardendo um pouco e tive dor de cabeça depois." Ela pensou mais um pouco. "Ah, eu tremi um pouquinho." Ela riu.

"É a melhor sensação do mundo." Demetri começou a explicar.

"Dem" Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar por ouvir seu apelido carinhoso que ela só usava quando estavam sozinhos. "Todo drogado diz a mesma coisa."

Bella puxou um pouco a calça de volta e Demetri notou que o clima tinha ido embora. Mas o que o chocou foi o que Bella falou a seguir.

"Eu quero um pouquinho desse prazer também." Bella comentou de modo que pudesse convencer Demetri a fornecesse um pouco da droga a ela. Dando mais um gole em seu copo de vodka ela continuou. "Eu quero que você me dê esse prazer _também."_

Sem pensar duas vezes, Demetri abriu a gaveta e tirou o espelho e o vidro onde guardava cerca de cento e vinte gramas de cocaína quando cheio.

Bella observou como ele era rápido e pratico, então engoliu seco enquanto observava ele tirar uma nota de cem dólares e enrolar para que ela pudesse usar.

"Aqui gatinha." Demetri entregou o canudo improvisado a ela. "Faça as honras. Mas devagar."

Bella se lembrou das palavras de Edward anos atrás. Não de como elas foram ditas exatamente, mas do propósito. O medo de ter perdido o cuidado e o carinho de Edward apenas incentivou o seu corpo a se inclinar e ela dar inicio a algo que ela sabia que ele jamais aprovaria.

Mas Demetri estava ali. Bem do seu lado.

Uma careira, carinho na nuca, mais um gole de vodka e metade de outra carreira.

Bella sentiu seu coração acelerar e seu corpo ganhar uma energia descontrolada. Seu raciocínio ficou acelerado demais e ela podia Jurar que cheirou o resto da outra carreira antes de Demetri sorrir e lhe beijar. Ela não tinha certeza se tinha sorrido de volta ou não, mas o puxou para cima de seu corpo depois de mais um gole de bebida e tudo ficar escuro.

Bella acordou com muita sede e sentindo um pouco de dor de cabeça. Ela olhou para o relógio e se espantou por ainda ser cedo. Assim que se levantou da cama de Demetri, deu de cara com o chão. Ela ainda estava vestido a mesma calcinha e sutiã, e sua calça estava na metade da batata de suas pernas. Depois de pegar um cigarro e o acender, vestiu a camisa dele e saiu do quarto.

Sede.

Muita sede.

Na sala, Jane estava junto com Jéssica e Lauren. As três estavam conversando sobre alguma banalidade enquanto Jane tentava pela milésima vez no dia falar com Edward.

Então seria assim?

Ele a seduziria e após ela lhe proporcionar prazer ele iria fazer de conta que nada tinha acontecido? Não. No que dependesse de Jane, iriam resolver essa situação ainda no final de semana e com direito a um bom beijo na boca.

Bella passou pelas três rolando os olhos.

Jane sentiu ciúmes e foi atrás dela.

Lauren e Jéssica se morderam de inveja. Bella estava com o visual mais "acabei de fazer o melhor sexo da minha vida." E elas estavam bajulando Jane no lugar de investir em algo parecido.

Bella cheirou um copo que tirou do armário e o levou até o filtro para pegar um pouco de água.

"Eu sei o que você estava fazendo com meu irmão, no quarto dele."

"Que ótimo, não é mesmo?" Bella nem mesmo se virou para responder.

"Foi exatamente a mesma coisa que eu e Edward fizemos três vezes na poltrona da sala da TV."

Aquilo matou Bella por dentro.

"Ele adora piranhas fáceis." Bella se apressou a responder antes de colocar o cigarro entre os lábios.

"Mas eu não so uma piranha!" Jane se irritava com facilidade, o que fazia com que Bella se animasse ainda mais.

"Claro que não." Bella riu. "Eu só me pergunto se ele responde algum de seus telefonemas desesperados." Até bico ela fez enquanto falava.

O rosto de Jane era indecifrável. Para melhorar tudo, Bella deixou o copo em cima do balcão e soltou seu trago na cara dela que começou a tossir.

"Cresce antes de achar que pode falar comigo, pirralha."

Bella foi até o quarto de Demetri e tomou uma ducha rápida para tentar se sentir melhor. Ela vestiu suas roupas e ficou feliz por ter seu perfume dentro da bolsa, assim como um batom , uma mascara preta e um blush mais rosa do que ela gostaria. Ela bebeu um pouco mais da vodka enquanto se vestia e fumou mais um cigarro esperando Vicente chegar.

Não houve despedida.

E ela não sentiu a menor falta disso.

"Para onde vamos Bella?" Vicente perguntou assim que ela entrou no carro.

"Casa de Edward."

* * *

O timer do fogão chamou sua atenção. Edward estava irritado com toda a situação _de merda _que fazia parte de sua de sua vida há uma semana.

Ele se levantou e desligou o forno. Mais dois minutos e ele poderia retirar os cupcakes do forno. Seu celular começou a tocar e pelo toque, ele já sabia que era Jasper. Se fosse Jane e seus dramas novamente, ele ligara para a operadora e pediria para bloquear o numero dela para fazer chamadas para o seu.

Se ele soubesse que ela iria grudar nele por causa de uma transa, que não rendeu nenhuma reação de Demetri, ele nem mesmo teria feito.

"Onde você está?"

"Não importa" Jasper começou a conversa enquanto Edward retirava da forma cada cupcake que sua mãe pediu para ele fazer.

"Se você diz... o nômade aqui é você, não eu."

"Até quando você vai sustentar essa situação com Bella?"

"Que situação?"

"Ah Edward, vai se foder!"

"Não estou muito afim de me masturbar, realmente." Edward riu e Jasper ficou ainda mais irritado.

"Você sabe o que ela me disse?" Jasper praticamente grunhiu irritado. "'Eu estou tentando conversar com esse idiota já tem dias' E você foge dela!"

"Porra nenhuma." Edward resmungou puxando um crocante de amêndoas de seu cupcake ainda morno.

"Deixe de ser idiota! Fale com ela!"

"Quando ela vier até mim, eu falo com ela. Estou tão puto..."

"Você? Você está puto? Sério? Ela já tinha um compromisso antes! Você dormiu com Victoria porque quis!"

"Edward!" O garoto grunhiu irritado ouvindo a voz da mãe. "Você tem visitas!"

"Tenho que ir Jasper." Ele encerrou a ligação e caminhou para fora da cozinha.

"Ela já está no seu quarto querido."

Ele caminhou preguiçosamente até o seu quarto pedindo que não fosse Victoria ou Jane ou qualquer garota com quem ele tenha estado durante os últimos dias. Ele não estava a fim de ser cobrado ou de ouvir qualquer tipo de drama feminino.

Assim que abriu a porta do quarto, soube quem estava ali. O cheiro do perfume e o ar condicionado ligado em uma temperatura baixa demais só indicariam uma pessoa.

Bella.

"Ai está você!" Assim que ela o abraçou toda a raiva que ele sentia dela passou.

Bella ainda estava sem jeito, sem saber como agir, mas eles estavam ali, entre quatro paredes. Ela podia ser ela mesma, e ele também.

"É uma surpresa ter você aqui comigo." Edward engoliu seco antes de passar a mão pelo cabelo que parecia estar um pouco mais avermelhado que o normal.

"É uma sur..." Bella sentiu algo quente escorrer pelo nariz e o rosto espantado de Edward confirmavam seu medo.

"Bella! Eu não acredito que você está usando cocaína!" Ele tirou a camisa e Bella pensou que fosse desmaiar ali mesmo. Ela precisava de um contato intimo com Edward com urgência, mas assim que sentiu o tecido da camisa dele contra seu rosto voltou a si.

"Nós podemos ter uma tarde de amigos?" Se olhar era de súplica. "Fumar algum, comer seus doces e destilar um pouco de veneno? Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você!"

Edward afastou Bella gentilmente enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente.

"Não é tão simples assim Bella."

"Eu estou me humilhando mais uma vez." Ela choramingou sentando no sofá do quarto.

Edward foi até o banheiro e pegou um kit de primeiros socorros e fez um bolo de gaze para Bella colocar no nariz.

"Você chega aqui cheirando a cigarros, vodka, seu perfume e eu descubro que você cheirou cocaína. Porra Bella."

"Eu prometo não fazer novamente se você me der alguma atenção. Olha, eu sei que errei semana passada, mas veja bem Edward, nós dois erramos e eu não posso perder a sua amizade. Você pode sair comendo toda NY, eu não vou me importar." Bella sustentou sua mentira. "Mas viver sem a sua amizade eu não posso."

Edward fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente.

Ele estava tão lindo mesmo que tão cansado. O nariz de Bella parou de sangrar e enquanto ele limpava o local, ela passou as mãos em seu rosto carinhosamente.

Por muito pouco ele não ronronou.

"Vamos ficar bem um com o outro Edward... por favor."

"Tudo bem." Ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela e foi até o banheiro jogar as coisas no lixo. Depois que lavou a mão se encarou no espelho por alguns segundos. "Tudo bem, Edward." Repetiu para si mesmo.

* * *

**Bem, aqui estamos! Segurem os corações pois a fase negra está indo embora. Por favor, não deixem de ir até minha comunidade e votar sobre os presentes de natal! Ok?**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	16. Cap 14 Verdades que podem doer

.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**Se você tem algum tabu sexual e/ou não gostaria de ler sobre jovens tendo uma conversa sobre isso, pule a leitura até o *********. Obviamente você pode acabar se perdendo durante o restante deste e outros caps da fic.**

**Batendo uma real, eu não sou a favor do uso de drogras, do consumo de vitela ou foigrás, do aborto, do abuso, da violência domestica... Mas alguns desses assuntos e outros fazem parte dessa fic.**

**Estou senti falta das reviews, de verdade :( **

**Bem, nos encontramos aqui terça que vem! **

**Boa leitura.**

**

* * *

**

Voltar para o quarto foi um pouco difícil. Edward coçou a cabeça em um ato impaciente e bufou quando olhou para o sofá e ele estava vazio. As pernas de Bella apareciam por debaixo de sua cama.

Rindo ela se empurrou para fora com uma caixinha fina nas mãos. Edward não tinha muito a certeza se deveriam fumar além de alguns caretas. Ela ainda parecia sob efeito da bebida. _E Jesus Cristo, onde ela aprendeu a beber tanto? Jamais teria permitido tal coisa._ – Edward lamentou. Mas então ele se lembrou de Laila e a resposta estava bem ali.

"Então..." Ela riu e abriu a caixa. "Não tenho muita certeza se vou conseguir fazer um."

"Você vai deixar isso comigo." Edward indicou irritado. "Não vou estragar meu fumo de primeira com excesso de sua saliva na seda." Bella esticou a língua para ele como uma criança.

"A porta já está trancada." Bella chutou os sapatos dos pés. "Você vai fazer um baseado e nós vamos jogar toda essa merda fora, certo?"

"Faz tempo que eu não vejo você assim, _tão_ determinada." Ele debochou.

"Eu na verdade estou puta da vida com você." Com os olhos fechados e uma careta, Bella continuou. "Olha eu sei que temos nossas diferenças e tudo mais... Mas nós temos que ser amigos, temos que estar juntos acima de tudo."

"Você foi embora."

"Você não me impediu."

Os dois se olharam. Caretas, corações partidos e um incomodo estanho em seus estômagos. Talvez o pior não fossem os sintomas da covardia que ambos dividiam, mas o silêncio. A tentativa de fingir que nada estava realmente incomodando, quando na verdade doía demais. Enquanto Edward sabia que estava sendo um canalha, Bella sabia que estava fazendo a pequena e confusa conversa que teve com Rosalie dias atrás não valer nada.

Edward tinha razão. A determinação dela era realmente uma ironia.

"Tudo bem." Edward pegou o isqueiro e queimou a ponta do baseado. "Vamos começar com essa merda."

**Moby - Ohh Yeah **

Ele tragou e passou para Bella.

"Certo." Bella puxou o fumo com força. "Vamos deixar tudo claro." Sua voz saiu apertada e Edward se segurou para não rir.

"Como foi viver na França? De verdade?"

"Uma merda." Bella balançou a cabeça.

"Como uma merda?"

"Vocês... não estavam lá."

Bella conhecia Paris tão bem como se já tivesse morado lá. Mas isso não foi o bastante quando ela pisou em solo Francês naquele dia trinta de dezembro. Sua prima tinha a acolhido com a promessa de que nada daria errado. De que ali era seu lugar. Mas nunca foi confortável o suficiente.

Nunca.

O resto do ano letivo foi em um colégio interno. Mas logo que as férias vieram, ela se jogou no estilo de vida de Laila. Não era tão diferente do seu, quando em casa e com seus amigos. Mas com toda certeza era mais intenso. No lugar de seis trabalhando juntos para aprontar algo, eram apenas elas duas.

E Laila também se envolvia em confusões maiores, além de viver uma vida excessiva em todos os sentidos. Bella optou por estudar em uma escola particular e mista na tentativa de mostrar para a prima que era capaz de fazer amigos, inimigos e até arrasar com o coração de alguns garotos.

Mas a verdade é que ela não sabia como agir em um lugar onde ninguém sabia, muito menos se importava em saber quem era Isabella Marie Swan. E andando com Laila, seguindo os passos da prima, tudo o que ela conseguiu foi ser escanteada. Os alunos, aqui não tinham o pique do Upper East side, apesar de terem celulares tão novos e eficientes quanto... Eles apenas não se importavam de maneira nenhuma. E aqueles que acabavam se importando, Bella descobriu que era apenas por puro interesse.

Mas a verdade é que ela não sabia como agir em um lugar onde ninguém sabia, muito menos se importava em saber quem era Isabella Marie Swan. E andando com Laila, seguindo os passos da prima, tudo o que ela conseguiu foi ser escanteada. Os alunos, aqui não tinham o pique do Upper East side, apesar de terem celulares tão novos e eficientes quanto... Eles apenas não se importavam de maneira nenhuma. E aqueles que acabavam se importando, Bella descobriu que era apenas por puro interesse.

Laila tinha sido então sua única melhor amiga. Mas péssima na cozinha, impaciente para fazer compras do nada, vivendo uma vida intensa com rapazes e garotas. Todo dia era dia de algo novo, regado a bebida e drogas. Bella se esforçava para parecer estar bem, fazendo parte disso e não deixar a prima irritada ou até mesmo desapontada.

As desculpas de quando queria ficar em casa eram simples: bastava falar que ia se encontrar com algum garoto. Geralmente ela avisava que ia ter um encontro quente, e o máximo que acontecia durante as horas a seguir era suspirar com algum galã de filme ou livro.

Ela tinha se tornado uma pessoa rancorosa e sabia que isso não estava fazendo bem. Mas a cada nova festa, cada nova balada... Cada vez que ela via a prima de divertido como uma pessoa livre a raiva a consumia de uma maneira diferente. Raiva de si mesma, raiva de todos eles que nem se quer tentaram entrar em contato.  
E quase todas as vezes que ela ficava com alguém era impossível não se lembrar de Emmett, principalmente de Edward. Alguém que ela tinha confiado mais do que ninguém. Seu melhor, melhor amigo. Desde sempre para sempre...

Um ódio tomava conta de seu corpo e ela seguia em frente. Alguns beijos mais intensos e ela parava. Era como se ela sentisse que alguém estivesse a observando e deixando ele a par de tudo. E a única coisa que lhe vinha a cabeça era poder dizer: _olha o que você fez comigo. Você me estragou._

No feriado de ação de graças do ano anterior ela estava caminhando pelas ruas e aproveitando o tempo frio quando se encontrou com Josh. Foi totalmente por acaso encontrá-lo junto com sua família, mas muito bom.

Laila e sua tia não comemoravam o feriado e Bella não se atreveria a pisar em solo americano apenas para isso. Seus pais não poderiam vir, o que foi realmente ruim, mas com Josh ao seu lado ela pode saber como as coisas estavam e se senti a vontade o suficiente para conversar e caminhar com alguém sem ter Laila em seu pé. No mínimo até que ela soubesse que ele estava aqui, mas Bella praticamente guardou isso como um grande segredo.

Entre passeios de compras, cafés e alguma baladas eles acabaram ficando juntos. E aquilo finalmente foi bom. Bella se sentiu a vontade com alguém. Não se sentiu pressionada por ninguém. Beijos e carinhos para lá de agradáveis como foram nas vezes que eles ficaram anteriormente.

Nada que fizesse seu coração disparar, mas bom o suficiente para ser intitulado de bom e apenas isso.

Mas então Laila soube que Josh estava na cidade. E que eles tinham ficado por duas noites seguidas. E tudo pareceu mudar depois disso. Era como se mesmo sem esforço algum Bella tivesse que se lembrar da razão pela qual ela estava em outro país, longe de casa. Ela nem mesmo teve tempo de perceber que estava sendo manipulada pela prima. Uma vez que tinham um plano, começaram a montá-lo. Para completar tudo, Demetri apareceu e conquistou a pequena morena.

Laila só não imaginava que assim que Bella colocasse os pés em solo americano, que nenhum de seus planos daria certo. Muito menos que ela fosse confiar em seus amigos novamente. Principalmente em Edward, como agora.

"Então você e Josh ficaram juntos mesmo?"

"Porra Edward, eu passo uma hora contando tudo como foi na França e você age como se o que importa é com quem eu fiquei?" Bella tentou se levantar não captando a pergunta carregada de ciúmes do amigo. Mas ela cambaleou e Edward riu a puxando de volta. "Eu vou embora!"

"Maldita garota chata." Ele riu. "É claro que eu quis saber disso. Sempre achei que fosse mentira." Ele disfarçou. "E você sabe, eu sempre achei que Laila tivesse uma queda nele."

"Porra nenhuma." Bella pegou o baseado de volta. "Laila só se importa com si mesma. Mais ninguém." Edward ficou feliz que a amiga tivesse engolido sua ultima desculpa. "Você sabia que ela perdeu a virgindade sozinha?"

"Eu acho melhor parar com o fumo por aqui."

"Não, sério." Ela riu e colocou a mão em cima da boca. Tão inocente... Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente. "É sério... eu li no diário dela. Ela fala que alguém foi um babaca e doeu, mas ele não acabou o serviço com medo. Então ela pegou um vibrador de minha tia e..." Bella já estava gargalhando.

"Isso tem que ser mentira, é patético imaginar que ela faria algo do tipo..."

"Mas ela fez. Uma vez, muito bêbada ela me confessou." Bella balançou a mão em alerta. "Oh merda, não fale sobre isso com ninguém."

"Bella, isso é absurdo!" Edward riu.

"Eu tenho uma foto da página do diário em meu celular." Ela riu mais. "Quem diria que a grande Laila _rompeu essa barreira_ sozinha?" Os dois gargalharam.

Edward ofereceu o baseado e Bella aceitou, puxando com força mais uma vez.

"Eu fico feliz que você tenha voltado." Ele avisou enquanto passava a mão em seu cabelo. " Mesmo que para se vingar de nós. Merecíamos."

"Ah, deixa isso para lá." Ela rolou os olhos e segurou a mão dele. "Mas me conta, como foi estar sem mim aqui?"

"Uma merda também." Ele deu os ombros.

"Ah, vamos lá Edward!" Bella riu deitando a cabeça em seu colo. "Você deve ter feito algo bom!"

"Não realmente. Quando você foi nos dividimos um pouco e eu fiquei realmente próximo de Alice e Jasper."

"Conte mais." Ela pediu e Edward estremeceu. Sem querer, ele imaginou, Bella arrastou os lábios pela barriga dele.

"É sério, não teve muito mais.." Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto soltava a fumaça. "Foi meio chato. Não tivemos jogos, confusões..."

"Ma foi só eu voltar." Ela comentou presunçosa.

"Exatamente." Os dois riram e Bella se sentou de novo para poder fumar.

"E garotas?" Ela perguntou sem olha para ele. "E vejo que você tem saído mais com as que não tem que pagar."

"É... por aí."

"Pode falar... eu quero ouvir tudo."

Bella sabia que escolher ouvir aquilo tudo iria machucá-la. Mas ela já estava bem ali. Ela precisava saber em quem poderia olhar. Ela queria sentir toda aquela dor de uma só vez. Saber tudo o que Edward estava aprontando por aí, como estava a lista dele...

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta."

"Não foram tantas assim. Eu até tentei namorar." Ele precisava contar vantagem, afinal ela tinha _mesmo_ ficado com Josh.

Bella começou a tossir sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"Sério?"

"Sim." Ele disse. "Muito sério. Mas Tanya não é o tipo de garota certa."

"Oh. Sua prima fresca do Alasca? A que nem sabe para que serve um bong?"

"Você realmente não gosta dela, não é?"

"Eu posso dizer abertamente que eu a odeio. E eu passaria a tesoura naquele cabelo estúpido dela mais vezes se fosse possível."

Edward riu. Tanya e Bella nunca se deram bem quando crianças e quando maiores iam ficando, pior ia sendo a convivência. Mas ele sempre foi bem claro, sempre ficou do lado de Bella. Exceto pelo ano passado quando tentaram namorar, mas não durou nem mesmo um mês. Tanya era muito princesinha demais para ele. E um namoro a distância jamais daria certo.

"Então, me diga... qual o motivo de acabar?"

"Não foi algo que realmente começou, mas depois que as famílias descobriram que a gente andou transando ficou feio." Ele deu os ombros jogando a bituca no cinzeiro de cristal. "Então nós meio que assumimos estar namorando e eu meio que quis tentar isso."

"Oh."

"É..." Ele deu os ombros de novo. "Foi péssimo."

"Paciência."

"Ela não fala comigo desde então." Ele riu. "Mas ela é muito sem atitude, não teria como dar certo. Não existia diversão em tamanha tentativa de santidade."

"Hhmmhunm" Bella mordeu os lábios.

"E você?" Edward sentiu o coração falhar um pouco ao perguntar. "Namorou mais alguém ?"

"Namorar não... eu saí com alguns caras, tenho ficado com Demetri... nada demais." Ela roeu um pouco o esmalte. "Não é como se eu fosse você, um mulherengo sabe? Um colecionador de selos." Ela fez uma careta. "Quantos são agora?"

"Eu nunca falo sobre isso."

"Com as outras pessoas Edward, não comigo."

"Você quer mesmo saber?"

"Sim."

"Vinte e nove."

"É bastante coisa..." Bella piscou impressionada. "Dezenove desde..."

"Exato. Desde que você se foi."

Silêncio.

"Outro baseado?" Edward perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Você agüenta?"

"Sim."

"Você sabe, eu gostaria de saber quem são..."

"Bella isso não importa..."

"Mas eu ter ido para a cama com Josh ou não, importa?"

"Sim."

"Não é justo."

"Bella.."

"Eu acho que já estamos chapados o suficiente."

"Você quer saber a real? Eu não queria que você saísse transado com vários caras. Você é mulher e mulheres ou acabam magoadas ou acabam loucas como Laila."

"Rosalie não é louca."

"Mas não tem autoestima."

A conversa estava tomando rumos delicados.

"Eu não transei com Josh, se é isso que você quer saber. Como eu disse, apenas uns beijos e amassos."

"Eu transei com Jane e Victoria na ultima semana." Edward respondeu de uma vez. "Algumas meninas eu nem lembro direito o nome, justamente por não importarem. Eu só mantenho a lista por ser um jogo antigo com Emmett. Atualmente estamos empatados."

"Oh." Bella puxou mais do fumo novo. "Isso é realmente infantil." Ela comentou coma voz apertada.

"Sim, é." Edward puxou um pouco do fumo para si. "E nós deveríamos estar usando um bong." Alertou com a voz apertada também.

"Eu prefiro assim, você sabe." Bella já sentia tudo ficando fora de seu controle. "Mas acho que podemos parar um pouco. Já está sendo demais."

"ok." Ele apagou o baseado no cinzeiro. "Você está dizendo que só se amassou com Josh..."

"Você caiu de boca em todas elas?"

"Bem, poucas para falar a verdade." Massageando a cabeça Edward tentou lembrar de todos os rostos. "O primeiro oral que eu fiz foi em Laila. Então eu não considero como algo que deva ser relevante. Mas eu tive Tanya e como era mesmo o nome dela..."

"Teve a mim também."

Bella fez questão de se lembrar. Ela fazia questão de estar nessa lista.

"Mas você foi especial." Edward riu e passou a língua nos lábios. "Você jamais entraria em uma lista minha Bella, sabe disso."

"Bem, digamos que eu gostaria de estar nela." Ela engoliu seco. "Afinal, foi você quem fez em mim."

"Você lembra?" Edward encostou a cabeça em seu colchão. "Você lembra como foi?"

"Claro que lembro. Foi no meu aniversário de quinze anos."

Os dois se olharam e sorriram lembrando.

_"Eu acho que você precisa dormir." Edward riu entrando no apartamento de Bella._

_"Shiii!" Ela estava um pouco alcoolizada, mas não era de uma forma ruim. Seu riso estava mais fácil. "Não queremos acordar ninguém, certo?"_

_Edward concordou e eles correram até o bar na sala de estar, mas no meio do caminho ele segurou a mão dela, o que a fez parar._

_"O que?"_

_"Eu gosto disso." Ela admitiu. "É sério."_

_Os planos de fugirem da festa programada por Renée e beber mais escondidos em casa teve mudanças. Edward segurou o rosto dela com força antes de beijá-la. Bella aceitou o beijo sorrindo e o puxou para o sofá onde ambos caíram completamente desajeitados._

_O beijo era tão bom... tão... cheio de algo que nenhum dos dois sabia explicar._

_E quando o beijo acabou se tornando um amasso e Bella gemeu, Edward teve certeza de que era o seu fim. Já tinham compartilhado tantas coisas... Difícil era crer que Bella se entregaria assim tão fácil para ele. Logo ela que sempre teve planos mirabolantes sobre como ter uma primeira vez perfeita com o príncipe de seus sonhos._

_"Hmm" Ela quebrou o beijo. "Isso é muito melhor do que vodka."_

_"Sim. É muito melhor do que vodka." Ele riu e voltou a beijá-la._

_"Edward... qual é o outro presente que você quer me dar?" Ela perguntou com um pouco de malicia na voz. "Não que eu ache que essa pulseira que você me deu não seja linda, ou que Prince não seja absolutamente tudo o que eu quis um dia..."_

_"Eu só estava te provocando mais cedo." Edward se afastou, um pouco sem graça. Ele realmente tinha provocado sua amiga algumas horas atrás. Josh estava ganhando muito de sua atenção para que ele gostasse, então uma pequena provocação foi suficiente para que ela voltasse toda atenção para ele novamente. "Eu juro, não queria deixar você curiosa."_

_"Awwnn." Ela protestou fazendo bico._

_"Você tem algo em mente?" Ele perguntou beirando o pescoço dela. "Algo que queria tentar?"_

_"Sim." Saiu mais como um suspiro. "Eu quero que você faça... aquilo comigo."_

_"Eu não vou transar com você bêbada no sofá da casa de seu pai."_

_"Ugh! Não tanto!" Bella o empurrou. "Deixa para lá. Eu acho que se não rolou ainda é porque não era para rolar." Ela deu os ombros. "Um dia, quando eu tiver um namorado, tudo isso vai ser mais fácil."_

_Os dois bufaram sentados no sofá._

_"Bella?"_

_"Hmm?"_

"_Você quer mesmo?" Edward não queria ser trocado por um namorado. Nunca. "Eu posso fazer..."_

_"Isso está meio feio. Eu só quero que quando aconteça seja natural."_

_"Tudo bem." Ele a cortou._

_"Espera eu terminar. Eu só quero que seja natural e com você..."_

_Os hormônios de ambos voltaram a borbulhar. Edward praticamente se jogou em cima dela no sofá e voltou a beijá-la._

_"Edward..." Ela gemeu sem jeito quando sentiu ele descer os beijos por sua garganta até alcançar a barra do vestido tomara que caia cor de rosa. Ele puxou o tecido com força e beijou o mamilo excitado com carinho. "Edward!"_

_Bella engoliu seco quando sentiu a língua dele trabalhando em seu seio._

_Tão bom..._

_Ele desfez o laço abaixo do busto, abriu o zíper e jogou o vestido para longe antes de voltar a se ocupar com os pequenos seios de Bella. Suas mãos já passeavam a barriga dela, até alcançar a barra da grande calcinha cor de pele. Enquanto a língua dele circulava seu umbigo, a calcinha ia sendo puxada por suas pernas._

_Poucos segundos depois Bella estava nua, exposta para Edward que lhe lançou um sorriso gentil antes de se ajoelhar no chão. Ele beijou a parte de dentro de suas coxas e seu baixo ventre antes de finalmente fazer algo que tanto queria. Bella, nervosa quando sentiu a língua dele se arrastando preguiçosamente por seu sexo fechou as pernas com força. Edward riu com sua atitude e optou por não observá-la enquanto estivesse ocupado naquele lugar tão doce, quente e convidativo._

_Afastando mais uma das pernas dela, ele voltou a enterrar os lábios nos dela. Sem muita demora as mãos dela correram para sua cabeça e ela bagunçou ainda mais o seu cabelo. Ela não tina certeza sobre como pedir mais pois era algo tão único... Era como se Edward tivesse juntado todos os melhores beijos que eles deram um dia e estivesse os depositando lá..._

"_Uunhhg." O gemido saiu engasgado. Edward aproveitou para intensificar o que estava fazendo enquanto a agarrava pelas coxas._

_Bella soltou um grito mais alto pouco depois de sentir as pernas tremendo. Edward continuou beijando, lambendo e sugando por algum tempo, enquanto ela relaxava no sofá._

_"E então?" Ele perguntou presunçoso. "Bom?"_

_"Hmmmhhuummmm" elas respondeu preguiçosamente. "Como se consegue pensar em fazer outra coisa depois disso?"_

_"Como assim?" Edward perguntou divertido enquanto passava a calcinha por suas pernas mais uma vez._

_"Quero dizer... eu estou acabada! E... isso é bom!"_

_"Isso não é..." Ambos ficaram em alerta enquanto ouviam o barulho do elevador._

_"Bella meu amor, você está aí?"_

_A voz de Renée fez com que os dois corressem para que Bella ficasse vestida mais uma vez antes dela deitar com Edward no sofá e fingir estar dormindo. A sorte deles é que ela não reparou no laço que ficava abaixo do busto dela continuava desfeito._

Bella corou e riu jogando a cabeça para trás. Edward sorriu também, observando como se tudo estivesse acontecendo em câmera lenta. A bochechas dela estavam muito vermelhas, provavelmente pela mistura do riso fácil com vergonha.

"Você não está com vergonha de mim, está?"

"Não exatamente." Ela colocou as mãos no rosto.

"Ah, qual é Bella, fizemos muito pior."

"Eu sei." Ela tirou as mãos do rosto e lambeu os lábios. "Mas você ainda não me disse em quantas já desceu."

"Não costumo fazer isso, você sabe..." Ele fez uma careta. "Mas não fique se achando por isso." Seu tom saiu um pouco sarcástico. "Teve uma garota... eu a conheci na Califórnia e nós passamos acho que uns quatro dias fodendo sem parar."

Bella ficou com raiva da expressão em seu rosto. Ele realmente estava tendo boas lembranças do tempo que passou com a tal garota.

"Eu lembro que fiquei muito dolorido em um dos dias, de tanto que estive dentro dela. Sem parar e sem parar..."

"É mesmo?"

"Sim..." Ele engoliu seco. "Você quer mesmo falar sobre isso?"

"A gente sempre falou sobre essas coisas. Eu lembro quando Tanya fez o primeiro boquete da vida dela em você." Bella riu enquanto Edward fazia uma careta.

"Você nunca vai esquecer que ela me mordeu, não é?"

"Nunca!" Bella gargalhou.

"Bree." Edward lembrou o nome da garota enquanto voltava a acender seu baseado. "O nome da californiana era Bree."

"Ela era bonita?"

"Muito. Muito bonita mesmo." Edward não estava mentindo. E não era bem uma garota. Ela era mais velha e sabia o que estava fazendo. "Ela tinha vinte e três anos."

"Wow!"

"Sim." Ele riu e puxou mais do fumo. "Eu desci nela com gosto." Ele falou com a voz apertada.

Bella ficou com raiva. Mas ela quem quis a conversa, não foi? Só não poderia deixar assim, tão barato. Maldito, ele tinha aceitado namorar com a piranha da Tanya! E agora estava todo sorridente porque alguma tarada sem vergonha fez de um tudo com ele na cama enquanto ele estava em alguma praia realmente bonita. Será que ele estava bronzeado? Afinal, diferente dela, Edward pegava uma cor muito bonita quando exposto ao sol.

Seus olhos dispararam para a barriga dele. Será que a velha tarada tinha lambido cada pedacinho daquela barriga definida? E do peito levemente musculoso dele? A calça que Edward estava usando era baixa o suficiente para ela ver o V que formava e...

"Bella?" Edward a chamou rindo, completamente chapado, como ela. "Que tipo de tara é essa? Mordeu meu ombro?"

Irritada consigo mesma Bella afastou a boca que nem tinha notado ter colocado em seu ombro. O melhor que ela podia fazer era rir um pouco mais histérica do que o normal e fumar mais um pouco.

"E você?" Ele perguntou ainda risonho, mas carregado pela curiosidade. "Quem finalmente conseguiu fazer de um tudo com você em uma cama?"

Bella começou a tossir mais uma vez, engasgada com o próprio fumo. Irritada ela esmagou o baseado no cinzeiro e não se importou com os protestos de Edward.

"Acho que eu preciso passar uma água no rosto." Ela estava falando com apenas um olho aberto. "Whoa! Eu estou muito leve, ou muito pesada... esse foi dos bons!"

"Você precisa parar de fugir do assunto." Edward foi bastante categórico. "Foi... Demetri, não foi?"

Bella abraçou os joelhos nervosa.

"Vamos lá Bella, Jane confessou que só tinha uma camisinha com ela por causa do irmão que sempre mantém o estoque no quarto. Eu não sou idiota." Ele garantiu. "Mas estou curioso."

"Ugh, isso foi meio rude de sua parte."

"Eu desci em..."

"Eu não quero saber." Bella balançou a cabeça. "Prometa que não vai rir de mim, ok?" Bella pediu praticamente choramingando. "E se alguém souber disso, Edward Cullen, você será castrado!"

"O que? Meu primo tem uma vagina?" Ele gargalhou fazendo Bella rolar os olhos mais lenta que o normal.

"Não." Bella suspirou. "Eu só não me senti segura ainda para..."

Ouvir aquilo foi como uma bomba para Edward. _'Eu ainda não me senti segura para...'_ Aquilo realmente tinha pego ele de surpresa. Entre tantas coisas que ele pudesse imaginar, ele realmente não conseguia imaginar que Bella ainda fosse virgem. Talvez o consumo excessivo da maconha tivesse feito ele entender errado.

"Você está falando sério ou eu entendi errado?"

"Bem, nós não estamos namorando e isso é algo que eu completamente abomino na possibilidade de algo do tipo vir acontecer e..."

"Bella, não precisa mentir assim para mim!" Edward grunhiu irritado. Ele arrumou a sua postura ainda muito irritado. "Vamos lá isso só pode ser piada. Eu falo a você quem eu comi, coisas que eu fiz... eu comentei com você quantas virgens eu comi e você me vem com essa?"

"Não é que eu não faça nada com ele." Ela balançou a cabeça nervosa. "Mas eu não me sinto segura para perder a virgindade com ele."

"Você já perdeu sua virgindade comigo!" Edward retrucou. "Oh merda Bella, eu não acredito que você..."

"Sim!" Ela levantou a voz irritada. "Não é só porque você comeu minha bunda que vai ser o único!" Edward notou como ela estava triste. "Como se eu tivesse algum direito de virar para você e dizer:ei Edward pare de comer toda a população jovem de NY!"

"Mas você foi para cama com ele! E para valer! E nem está namorando!"

"Olha só quem fala!"

"Não Bella eu não faço nada tão intimo por aí!"

"Vai dizer que você não comeu a tal da Bree por completo?" Bella bufou irritada. "Eu sabia que você não ia responder! Eu sabia! É claro que você comeu a bunda dessa pervertida também."

"Exatamente como Demetri vem fazendo há meses com você!"

"E daí?"

"E daí? E daí Bella? Pelo amor de Deus! Olhe só para você! Tão linda, sofisticada, tão.. tão prefe... argh! Dane-se! Já imaginou se meu primo abre a boca para falar o que faz com você por aí?"

"Não é assim!" Bella choramingou. "Ele nunca fala nada para ninguém!" Ela se encolheu mais. "Além do mais, só foram umas duas vezes..." _Não fique por baixo Bella! Não fique!_ "Quero dizer, talvez umas três ou quatro..."

"Ele tem que te drogar como hoje, para conseguir isso?"

"Claro que não!"

"Bella..." Edward pegou suas mãos. "Por favor, fale a verdade, você gosta dele?"

"É claro que eu gosto!"

"Não Bella... de verdade!" Ele parecia um tanto protetor com ela. "Se você gosta tanto dele e estar com ele desde o dia _oito de junho_, diabos, como não transou com ele ainda?"

"Eu transo com ele Edward! Que saco!"

"Tecnicamente eu ainda sou!" Ela resmungou cansada. "Que saco Edward, você sabe o que eu acho de perder a virgindade sem estar namorando. Então.. você me apresentou isso, lembra? Seria uma forma de saber como agir quando Emmett e eu finalmente... Mas então toda aquela merda aconteceu e eu não me senti segura com mais ninguém. Poxa vida, você mesmo me disse que seria muito melhor se eu estivesse namorando, afinal se arrepende da sua primeira vez."

"Sim eu me arrependo. Eu era muito novo quando sua prima praticamente sentou em mim."

"Não venha colocar a culpa em cima de minha prima. Você queria então não reclame."

Edward se empurrou para baixo da cama de novo, batendo no piso de madeira com força. Ele não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo e obviamente era culpa da maconha que fumaram e iriam fumar mais.

"Eu não vou usar isso."

"Ah você vai." Edward colocou o piso falso no lugar e se empurrou para fora da cama. "Sério Bella? Já?" Ela estava mordendo o cupcake.

"Essa era da boa." Ela comentou. "Mas não quero fumar mais. Geralmente a gente se diverte, mas dessa vez a conversa só ficou tensa e chata. Eu não quero mais saber quem você comeu."

"Você está se sentindo a única virgem da cidade?" Ele riu da piada maldosa. Ela largou o bolinho no chão e se encolheu. "Sinto muito."

"Não Edward, você não sente." Bella falou o mais firme que pode passando a mão no cabelo. "Deus, eu confiei tanto em você e ainda confio... e você vem com essa piada?"

"Bella, você só é virgem por causa de um maldito hímen. Mas na pratica, você não é mais virgem desde o momento que eu te toquei."

_"Você tem certeza?" Edward estava apreensivo. Nervoso demais para um momento que ele tanto esperava. Não que Bella fosse o tipo de garota que ele imaginava que toparia fazer algo do tipo. "É sério Bella, você tem certeza?"_

_Ela sorriu e conseguiu passar bastante tranqüilidade naquele momento._

"_Sim. Eu quero." Ela se levantou um pouco arrumando a alça fina da camisola azul e delicada. " Prince está aqui no quarto?"_

_Os dois olharam para o pequeno cesto próximo a penteadeira._

_"Ele está dormindo." Edward riu._

_"Isso significa que vamos ter que ser duplamente discretos." Bella mordeu os lábios nervosa._

_"Você está com medo de acordar seu pai?"_

_"Não." Ela riu. "Tenho medo de acordar Prince."_

_"Bella..." Edward engoliu seco "Você não precisa fazer isso hoje."_

_"Eu quero..." Ela segurou seu rosto com as mãos. "Já disse que quero que você seja o meu primeiro em tudo. E se vai doer... Eu confio em você para fazer essa dor passar e me mostrar o que fazer."_

_"Bella, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia..."_

_"Você não quer?"_

_"Não é isso. Eu só acho que você não precisa disso." Ele olhou bem em seus olhos. "Você só precisa confiar em Emmett o suficiente para que se sinta a vontade para perder a virgindade com ele. E se você não se sente assim, apenas espere."_

_"Eu não sei mais se quero esperar." Ela parecia confusa. "Eu me sinto a ultima virgem de NY. Sério. E agora eu estou namorando, não estou? Obviamente eu posso fazer isso dar certo." Ela espremeu os lábios._

_"Bella... sua primeira vez vai ser perfeita. Só espere a hora certa. Estar pronta."_

_"Bem eu estou.E acho que Laila talvez esteja certa sobre a dor de sexo anal ser parecida com a da minha primeira vez."_

_"Laila..." Edward rolou os olhos._

_"Edward... você é meu melhor amigo! Precisa me ajudar com isso." Bella apelou uma ultima vez. "Além do mais, se eu achar que sexo é uma merda, já estarei curada e pronta para ser santificava como sua prima estúpida."_

_"Oh." Edward rolou na cama rindo._

_"O que?"_

_"Tanya já namora há dois anos, então ela só faz anal com o namorado para não perdê-lo e manter o hímen dela intacto."_

_"Oh!"_

_"Isso mesmo." Ele riu._

_"Bem..." Ela ficou nervosa. "Vamos logo com isso?"_

_Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi até a porta comprovar que ela estava fechada. Uma vez que a tranca tinha sido passada na porta Edward ficou mais nervoso. Claramente ele não estava demonstrando isso, mas só de ver Bella começar a tirar a camisola seu estômago pareceu dar um nó._

_"Não, espera." Ele pediu voltando para a cama. "Olha se a gente vai fazer isso, vamos apenas tentar e tudo mais... se não der, tentamos amanhã, ok?" Ela concordou. "Vamos apenas... tentar fazer com que tudo seja mais natural."_

_"Como assim?"_

_"Assim."_

_Edward se inclinou para poder beijá-la. Bella sorriu e correspondeu animada.  
Beijos, carinhos e pequenas caricias ajudaram a fazer com que as roupas fossem sumindo aos poucos._

_Para Edward, se essa seria a ultima primeira vez que ela teria com ele, que pudesse aproveitar por completo. Ele beijou, lambeu e sugou cada pedacinho da pele dela. Massageou, fez cócegas e sorriu junto em cada nova descoberta pelo corpo perfeito de Bella. Ela também foi gentil, apesar de estar muito nervosa no começo.  
Aos poucos ela foi relaxando e ele fez questão de explicar que aquele tinha que ser um momento dela, para que soubesse o que exigir quando estivesse com Emmett._

_Edward ficou muito nervoso novamente quando sentiu as costas dela colada em seu peito. Era a única posição que ele imaginava que funcionaria para fazer algo do tipo... Bella não era exatamente a sua primeira nesse sentido, mas era inexperiente. Os lábios dele nunca deixaram de estar grudados em seu pescoço e seu rosto. A mão dele também parecia estar colada em seu sexo molhado demais._

_Bella não imaginava que apesar da dor, sentiria algum prazer no que estavam fazendo. A cada nova investida ela tinha certeza do carinho que Edward tinha por ela._

_Ela não se sentiu frustrada por não conseguir ter um orgasmo, quando sentiu que ele estava tendo um. Era normal, em uma primeira vez... bem, era o que algumas revistas contavam. E ela não imaginaria como poderia ser diferente, ainda mais não sendo de forma tradicional._

_Edward ficou chateado e não negou isso em momento algum. Mas ela estava feliz e segura que essa primeira vez tivesse sido com ele também. Eles dormiram abraçados, o que fez com que ele se acalmasse._

_Pela manhã, Bella acordou querendo tentar mais uma vez. Ela não conseguia lidar muito bem com o excesso de desejo que estava sentindo._

_Sexo anal era bom!_

_E para o espanto de Edward, ela quis mais._

_Mais solta, mais relaxada e guiada pelo prazer, Bella desfrutou de um primeiro orgasmo antes de fazer questão de observar Edward trabalhando com o lubrificante. Ela ficou por baixo dele dessa vez e com dois travesseiros no quadril para que ficasse um pouco mais alta. Os dedos hábeis dele não pararam até que ela conseguisse vir mais uma vez._

_Bella não decepcionou seu desejo._

_Ela podia sentir ele indo e vindo, preenchendo o seu corpo de uma maneira diferente... mas era sempre tão bom... depois que a dor passou, ela só se sentia bem. E ria quando entendia isso. Edward, compreendendo, afinal também estava sentindo tudo isso, acompanhava e se inclinava para beijá-la._

_Muito tempo depois os dois estavam suados, abraçados e com enormes sorrisos no rosto Bella desejou ter coragem para pedir para Edward que fosse o seu primeiro de verdade. E enquanto ela debatia sobre isso ser certo ou errado, seu coração parecia querer sair pela boca. Ele não deixou de perceber, pois estava exatamente da mesma forma. Também tentando imaginar uma maneira de fazer com que ela desistisse de sua idéia de ter sua primeira vez com Emmett..._

"Eu fico feliz que você tenha sido o meu primeiro em tudo o que fiz até hoje. E no final, não é tão incomum assim garotas fazerem o que eu faço. Você sabe, assim um relacionamento pode ser duradouro e elas podem esperar até o casamento."

"Você não está falando sério, está?" Edward debochou.

"Sim, eu estou."

E Bella realmente estava. Em sua cabeça, jamais teria como confiar de verdade em alguém. Existiam tantas maneiras de receber e de se dar prazer... Ela não precisava de ninguém para isso se quisesse. Ela não tinha mais pressa de perder a virgindade que lhe sobrara. Depois de tanto se preparar para ter uma noite inesquecível, ela a teve, mas regada de acusações e magoas.

Demetri meses atrás talvez estivesse bem próximo de conseguir isso.

Mas eles não estavam namorando.

Não era oficial.

E ela não tinha interesse em tornar oficial, o que era básico para que pudesse acontecer. Bella tentou lembrar da conversa que fez com que ela pensasse melhor nisso. Foi logo após Edward admitir que achava cedo ter perdido a virgindade com Laila aos treze anos. Eles não eram namorados, não teve sentimento... E Bella queria isso. Acima de tudo, Bella gostaria de se sentir segura e amada. Sendo assim, um casamento seria o ideal.

"É meio hipócrita, mas um casamento funciona assim não é? Na base da confiança, da segurança, do amor... E eu quero isso para mim. Eu quero que minha primeira vez de verdade seja perfeita. Seja de um relacionamento solido."

"Você fumou tanto que está falando besteira."

"É o natural, certo? Um dia nós doía vamos estar casados, vamos ter filhos..." Ela deu os ombros.

"Isabella Swan, virgem." Edward balançou a cabeça. "Essa me pegou de surpresa, ainda mais depois daquele dia na sala de edição..."

"Bem eu posso manter meu hímen no lugar, mas não preciso deixar de aproveitar as coisas boa da vida." Ela riu e depois parou. "É tão estranho assim?"

"Talvez, se eu realmente desse importância a isso."

Edward sabia que seu comentário tinha sido maldoso e que Bella iria fica chateada, mas era melhor assim. Todo esse conteúdo despejado na mesa dessa forma tinha o deixado irritado. Não existia razão para que ele ficar assim. Mas ele estava. Demetri era mais intimo de Bella do que ele gostaria, apesar de imaginar que ele teria conseguido fazer o que ele não pode fazer.

Da mesma forma que sua cabeça trabalhava com satisfação de saber que Bella ainda era virgem e ele poderia ser o seu primeiro, uma raiva fazia ele sentir o gosto ruim de sua bile. Toda essa conversa não serviu para muito mais do que se irritarem um com o outro. O clima era péssimo. Ele desistiu de usar o bong já se sentindo ressacado. Mas se ele estava na merda, podia terminar aquele baseado que ela esmagou. Assim que o acendeu, ofereceu a ela que apenas negou com a cabeça.

Bella suspirou daquela forma que Edward já conhecia sabendo que ela iria falar algo que estava incomodando.

"Muitas vezes eu paro para pensar..." Ela estava séria, olhando para o chão. "Eu ainda sou tão nova Edward..."

"Você está chocada agora?" Ele se permitiu escorregar um pouco antes de continuar. "Você se arrepende de tudo o que fizemos ou até mesmo de tudo o que você já fez com outros?"

Bella piscou algumas vezes e tentou ignorar a pergunta de Edward. Ele já tinha estado com tantas garotas... como ela poderia admitir que se arrependia de algo? Pelo canto do olho ela notou como ele parecia relaxado soltando a fumaça preguiçosamente.

"Um pouco chocada sim. Quando eu paro para pensar em tudo o que já fizemos."

"E com os outros?" Edward tentou manter a postura.

"Bem, junto de você e não tive muitos outros. É difícil Edward. Não é como se eu realmente fizesse questão de ter fama de santa, muito pelo contrario. Mas é um saco ver que até pessoas idiotas como a sua prima Tanya não são mais virgens e lidam com sexo de... uma maneira mais relaxada."

Ela respirou fundo e ele riu.

"O que Tanya tem com isso Bella?"

"Bem, ela é a senhorita perfeita. Ela é inocente, pura, vai a igreja todo final de semana, não vai? Notas altas, bonita como o inferno e teve você em suas mãos... quero dizer." Bella não gostaria de demonstrar ciúmes. "Esteve com você entre suas pernas e..."

"E isso nos custou um mês bem chato. É claro que eu queria transar com ela e tudo mais, acabar com sua fama de menina boazinha e fingida de santa. Ela fazia... basicamente... a mesma coisa que você faz. Ela tinha um namorado e tudo mais e... bem eu sempre fui o canalha da família, certo?"

"Você está se explicando para mim Edward?"

Ele suspirou irritado.

"O que eu estou tentando te dizer Bella é que quantidade não significa qualidade. Eu realmente transei com algumas pessoas para fazer raiva a outras ou para conseguir o que eu tanto queria, como Tanya. Eu também estava cansado da senhorita perfeição, dando em cima de mim e fingindo ser santa. Ela é bem safada sabe e..." Edward estava rindo enquanto Bella fazia uma careta.

"Me poupe dos detalhes."

"Bem, aconteceu, você sabe..." Ele deu os ombros. "O mulherengo da conversa sou eu."

"Eu sei." Bella voltou a comer do bolinho. Assim que terminou de mastigar, lembrou de algo importante. "Eu fico feliz de ter um amigo safado." Ela riu.

"Então você não se arrepende do que fez comigo, certo?"

"Não é bem isso. Argh! Estou confusa! Mas quero dizer... Eu estou feliz que tenha sido você o primeiro, apesar de tudo. Ainda somos bons amigos, certo?"

"Sim, nós somos." Os dois sorriram. "Melhores amigos." Edward pegou em sua mão.

"Oook! Agora me conte como foi tirar a virgindade de Tanya... digo, tinha um corno na jogada, certo?"

Os dois gargalharam e Edward contou como foi o seu plano do cara flagrar e tudo mais. Mas o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro e eles foram forçados pela família a ter alguma responsabilidade que um mês depois já não existia mais. Bella arregalava os olhos e gargalhava, colocando a mão na boca enquanto Edward gesticulava excessivamente falando sobre como o tal namorado dela – que agora é seu noivo – ficou irritado, afinal, com ele só por trás.

Os dois se divertiram horrores lembrando algumas histórias dos amigos, o que incluía Rose e sua primeira vez na casa de praia dos Newton. Pobre garoto, o pai achou que ele tinha tirado a virgindade de alguém quando soube que tinham transado por lá.

Bella acabou admitindo que não se sentia muito bem fazendo isso. Ela e Edward já tinham comido uma barra de chocolates que ele tinha em seu quarto enquanto conversavam seriamente. Ele escutou a amiga desabafando sobre a ausência do pedido de namoro na semana passada e até teve mais motivos para ter certeza de como o primo era um perdedor. Ela confessou como estava precisando de um orgasmo naquele dia no estúdio de dança.

Edward, como um excelente amigo admitiu ter ficado grato por ter ajudado.

Sexo foi deixando de ser o foco principal da conversa. Eles estavam rindo relaxados de verdade quando banalidades viraram pauta. Eles lutaram contra a preguiça de sair do quarto, mista com a fome absurda que estavam sentindo.

"Sua mãe não pode me ver dessa forma." Ela jogou a cabeça para trás. "Preciso de um banho e eu nem trouxe nada... merda. Charlie vai me matar."

"Não vai não. Você pode dormir aqui."

"Aquela camisola ficou um pouco apertada na minha bunda." Ela fez uma careta.

"Vem cá."

Edward sentiu o coração bater acelerado quando se levantou e ajudou a amiga a se levantar. O efeito do fumo pareceu passar rápido demais quando ele andou até o banheiro com ela. Bella riu seguindo ele e apertando suas mãos. _Se ele quer me dar um banho, o fumo vai ser a desculpa perfeita para isso_. – Ela concluiu cheia de esperanças que não deveria ter.

Assim que entraram no banheiro dele Edward deixou parada onde estava e abriu o armário de toalhas. Um conjunto azul foi retirado e colocado no balcão, ao seu lado.

"Você quer o roupão também?"

"Não..." Ela sorriu vendo ele fechar o armário de toalhas e ir até o armário na parte de baixo do balcão e tirar duas grandes frasqueiras de dentro dele. "Edward..."

"Na ultima vez que você dormiu aqui não tinha nada do que você queria e precisava... então eu tomei a liberdade de comprar tudo novamente..." Ele estava corado, sem olha para ela. "Eu acho que... se você continua usando os mesmos produtos, está tudo aqui."

Ela piscou diversas vezes com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

"Isso tudo é para mim?"

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, de maneira tímida.

"Quem mais cheira a Chanel nº5 e morangos?" Bella o abraçou com força e ele aceitou aquele abraço como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Obrigada..." Ela beijou sua bochecha preguiçosamente. "Está tudo perfeito."

Edward se afastou um pouco antes que se convidasse para entrar no banho junto com ela. Eles estavam voltando a se dar bem, então ir com calma era o mínimo que deveria fazer agora. Seu riso estava mais frouxo que o normal e eles precisavam se alimentar um pouco.

"Eu vou pegar algo para a gente comer. Dê uma olhada no closet quando sair do banho."

"Ooook." Bella concordou rindo quando ele fechou a porta do banheiro.

Esmé parou junto da porta do quarto de Edward pela segunda vez. Ela já se sentia incomodada por ter que fazer isso de novo, afinal não tinha muita certeza se deveria bater e pedir para entrar ou não. Renée, preocupada, tinha ligado para o celular de Bella e ela atendeu. Para o alivio das duas a garota estava bem e estava junto de Edward com quem deveria se resolver. Rosalie tinha dito a Renée que eles tinham brigado.

Depois de um momento de fofoca entre amigas, Esmé decidiu que era a hora de Bella ter o seu celular por perto. Ela entrou e disparou para o quarto sem perceber que seu celular ficou no caminho.

Esmé não se incomodaria com isso se o aparelho não estivesse tocando o tempo todo. Demetri, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Josh e outros jovens que ela não conhecia.

Ela levantou a mão em direção a porta e quando foi dar a primeira batida, Edward a abiu. Ele se assustou um pouco e levou as mãos para os olhos tentando esfregá-los.

"Mãe?"

"O celular de Bella, amor. Não para de tocar." Ela ignorou o cheiro de maconha e o riso frouxo do filho.

"Eu entrego para ela." Ele fechou a porta do quarto e pegou celular.

"Onde ela está?" Esmé perguntou sem deixar de perceber que o filho estava sem camisa e com algumas marcas de batom na barriga, ombro e bochecha.

"Tomando banho."

"Ela vai dormir aqui?" Perguntou com cautela.

"Vai." Edward respondeu entrando na cozinha e pegando uma bandeja para colocar em cima do balcão.

"É bom que ela ligue para Demetri, ele ligou varias vezes para ela, mas não quis interromper a... conversa de vocês."

"Tudo bem. Eu mesmo falo com ele." Edward notou que a mãe parecia tensa. "Ele é meu primo e eu sou o melhor amigo dela. Por tanto..."

"Tudo bem..." Esmé balançou a mão tentando fingir que não dava a mínima. "Só comam algo, ok?"

"Sim senhora."

Edward demorou muito fazendo algo simples. Ele não apreciava ficar tão lento como estava quando na cozinha. _Culpa do fumo_.

Ele aproveitou os dois pães que tinha feito no inicio da tarde para sua mãe. Se ela não comentou até agora, poderia esperar para que amanhã ele fizesse mais. A massa ainda estava fofa o suficiente para que o sanduiche ficasse bom. O pão de aveia e mel combinava com mostarda, rúcula e queijo suíço. Talvez ainda tivesse sobrado um pouco do peru que comeram no almoço...

No lugar de fatiar os pães, Edward optou por praticamente recheá-los. O tempo no forno, cerca de dez minutos, foi suficiente não só para derreter o queijo, mas para que ele preparasse uma jarra de suco de cranberry batizado com vodka. De leve é claro e com algumas folhas de hortelã...

_Merda!_ – Ele se xingou - _Ela sempre te ferra, não é mesmo?_

Ele sabia que já tinham exagerado no doce, então nada mais justo que algumas frutas secas para depois dos sanduiches.

"Hmmmm Edward!" Jasper apareceu fazendo uma voz feminina. "Você é tão gentil preparando o nosso jantar, querida."

"Cala a boca."

"Caramba, você fumou um pé de maconha?" Jasper riu. "Precisa de um banho."

"Eu vou tomar."

"Quem está aí?"

"Adivinha?" Edward caminhou com a bandeja nas mãos. Jasper fez uma careta. "Qual é cara, vamos lá! Você adora brincar de adivinhar."

"Vai a merda!" Jasper esbugalhou os olhos quando notou o capricho do amigo em arrumar tudo. "Bella está aí?"

"Sim." Edward sorriu. "Nós ainda estamos conversando."

"Eu posso dar um oi para ela? Rose estava preocupada e..."

"Jasper, até quando isso entre vocês dois vai durar?" Edward estava com uma carranca. "Você sabe, em algum momento isso vai explodir."

"Cuide do que é seu que eu cuido do que é meu." Ele apontou, mostrando estar na defensiva. "Ainda não chegamos a discutir algo do tipo então... fique na sua e tudo vai ser mais fácil."

"Não vou me meter se você prometer não se meter." Edward balançou a cabeça em direção a sua porta."

"Pode ser." Jasper riu. "Se você me deixar dar um oi para ela."

"Não." Edward riu com o amigo. "Agora mova o seu traseiro para o quarto de hospedes. Ela vai dormir aqui comigo."

"Awn!" Jasper bateu palmas e largou um sorriso debochado. "As garotinhas vão ter uma noite do pijama!"

Edward riu e chutou o amigo antes de abrir a porta do quarto e ver que Bella estava sentada de joelhos em seu sofá vendo alguma coisa da TV que raramente era ligada. Ela estava passando hidratante no braço.

"Jasper mandou um oi." Fez questão de lembrar o recado do amigo quando colocou a bandeja na mesa de centro.

"Juro que se não estivesse com tanta fome iria lá fora dar um oi para ele."

"Não se importe. O filho da mãe está cheirando a sexo sujo." Edward riu e estralou os dedos. "Improvisei algo rápido..."

"Não tão rápido assim. Você demorou." Ela fez bico e ele serviu um copo com o suco.

"Pão de aveia e mel com peito de peru desfiado, rúcula, mostarda tomates e um pouco de mel..."

"Hmmm..." Bella largou o creme. "Parece bom..."

Edward sorriu.

"Coma." Ele apontou para a bandeja. "Eu vou tomar um banho."

"Vou esperar você." Bella piscou e começou a passar creme nas pernas enquanto olhava para algum seriado que passava na TV.

Edward se trancou no banheiro e antes de começar a tirar a roupa, sentiu o aparelho de Bella vibrar em seu bolso. Ele o puxou e viu que era Demetri que estava ligando. Com um sorriso no rosto ele desligou o aparelho e o escorregou para dentro do bolso da calça que foi jogava no cesto de roupa suja. Assim que Bella dormisse ele o pegaria e o colocaria em sua bolsa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Sebastien Tellier - La Ritournelle **

Um banho depois, Edward estava sentado no seu sofá, gargalhando com Bella que xingava os protagonistas de algum seriado idiota de vampiros que ela assistia. Ela reclamava algo sobre os dois se amarem e não se resolverem logo entre as mordidas de seu sanduiche. Até que a jarra de suco acabasse ela já tinha contado toda a estória da mocinha e os problemas que os envolviam.

O relógio marcava duas horas da manhã em ponto quando ela adormeceu e ele pode desligar a TV já não agüentando mais a maratona do seriado. Ele não podia negar o quão divertido tinha sido acompanhar Bella assistir a reprise de alguns e os novos. Os olhos dela brilhando quando algo bom acontecia, o incomodo quando o casal se envolveu em uma cena mais quente e a sua torcida para que os vilões se dessem mal.

Ele a carregou até sua cama e a cobriu com cuidado antes de se sentar no seu lado da cama e observar ela dormindo. Nesses momentos era difícil lembrar o motivo de terem se desentendido, mas Edward tinha a mente aberta de que estava na hora de fazer o que era certo.

Aproveitando que ela estava dormindo foi até a varanda fumar um cigarro. O frio já era palpável o suficiente para que ele tivesse que vestir um casaco para ir para o lado de fora, onde encontrou Jasper fazendo a mesma coisa.

"Me espionando?"

"Não." Jasper riu. "Eu só estava pensando."

"Quer compartilhar?"

"Todos nós... todos nós somos uns fodidos por alimentarmos tantas mentiras." Edward apenas escutou. "Acho que está na hora de todo mundo tomar passos reais, sabe?"

"Todo mundo faz merda Jasper." Edward comentou depois de soltar a fumaça preguiçosamente. "Mas a partir de amanhã, eu vou concertar os meus."

"Todo mundo faz merda Jasper." Edward comentou depois de soltar a fumaça preguiçosamente. "Mas a partir de amanhã, eu vou concertar os meus."

"Você e ela..."

"Não." Ele riu. "Eu quero que seja especial."

"Mas e Demetri?" Edward franziu a testa.

"Quem?"

Os dois gargalharam alto demais, mas logo Edward o empurrou com um pedido de silencio. Bella estava dormindo.

* * *

Demetri mais parecia que ia furar o chão. Depois de um momento tão bom com Bella ela apenas evaporou de sua casa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele estava nervoso, com medo de ela ter passado mal, mas quando pode perceber, ela apenas tinha ido embora.

Do nada.

Como se nada entre eles fosse bom o suficiente para que ela passasse a noite com ele.

Nunca. Nunca era suficiente.

Nada.

O maximo que já aconteceu foi depois de um cochilo, ser chutado para fora do quarto dela, na casa de sua mãe em New Jersey.

Ele estava fazendo tudo direito, não estava?

Flores, jantares românticos em restaurantes sofisticados... estava dando espaço.

Que diabos faltava?

O que diabos faltava para que ela pudesse ser totalmente sua?

Demetri e jogou na cama sentindo seu peito arder de tanta dor.

Flashes do dia que ele conheceu Bella, a nova Bella, em Cannes surgiram e fizeram um vendaval em seu estomago. O riso fácil, o corpo perfeito, as bochechas coradas, o cabelo ao vento... A forma dela dançar, dela cantar, dela pular na água...

Desde que ele colocou os olhos nela aquele dia, ele soube: tinha que ser ela. Para todo o sempre.

E quando ela aceitou o seu vicio sem contestar?

Não existiria na terra, mulher mais perfeita que Bella.

Jamais.

Depois de tanto tentar falar com a quase namorada, ligou para Renée que tranquilamente anunciou aonde a filha estava: na casa do agora, seu pior inimigo.

Ligar para Laila era única saída que ele tinha. Grato por ela ter finalmente ter atendido uma de suas ligações, entre soluços desesperados ele a colocou totalmente a par da situação. Laila gritava com ele no lugar de falar, e isso estava dando bastante dor de cabeça.

Demetri agarrou o cabelo com raiva.

"Incompetente!" Laila o xingou. "É isso o que você é seu estúpido! Era para Bella ter seguido em frente."

"Ela está seguindo, mas algo está nos afastando. Não gosto de ter que competir com meu primo."

"Você é um babaca do caralho!" Laila praticamente gritou. "Edward é só um pirralho mimado! Você é um homem Demetri! Está na hora de agir como um!"

"Cala a boca. Você fodeu com Bella quando ela estava aí. Aqui em NY ela parece mais feliz."

"Assim que for possível eu vou fazer uma visita a vocês. Tente apenas não estragar tudo."

"Laila... eu só quero a minha Bella de volta apenas para mim."

"Bem, esteja preparado." Laila gargalhou. "A nossa Bella vai voltar para França ainda este ano."

Ela desligou antes que ele pudesse replicar, o que o deixou confuso.

Como assim Bella planejava voltar e nunca falou nada? Era por isso então que ela andava tão esquisita?

Com medo de finalmente entender o que aquilo significava, correu para a sua morfina de todos os dias. Enquanto dividia as quatro carreiras finas de pó ele imaginou como seria bom se ela estivesse ali, ao seu lado.

* * *

"Então..." Bella arrumou o cabelo pelo travesseiro enquanto lambia os lábios. "Você quem escolheu essa camisola para mim?"

"Sim." Edward respondeu antes colocar o baseado na boca.

"Você tem bom gosto." Ela riu. "Nós bem que poderíamos ir para a casa de Alice, não é?"

Edward acenou negativamente com a cabeça antes de se inclinar em cima de seu corpo. Bella abriu a boca e aceitou todo o trago dele. Edward achou melhor voltar a sua posição original, de joelhos no centro da cama. Mas Bella acabou se levantando.

"Agora que estamos quites e sabemos tudo um do outro..." Ela passou as penas ao redor dele e se sentou no lugar exato. Edward amassou o baseado no pequeno cinzeiro de cristal e apertou sua cintura com vigor. "Você bem que poderia..."

Bella não teve tempo de terminar a frase. Seus lábios foram esmagados pelo dele sem nenhuma delicadeza.

Ele gemeu e ela se afastou puxando a camisola para cima. O cabelo avermelhado estava caído por cima de seus seios pequenos e seus olhos caramelados pareciam estar tentando mostrar a ele o quanto o amava. Palavras não eram necessárias. Edward tinha certeza disso quando sorriu e ela correspondeu, corando. Sua camisa foi retirada e ela passou a mão por seu peito ainda sorridente.

"Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou alisando seu rosto. Bella apenas assentiu positivamente.

"Eu quero que você seja o meu primeiro."

Edward pensou em tratá-la com carinho e cuidado, mas a forma que Bella beijou sua mão e depois chupou seu dedo indicavam outra coisa. Com um movimento rápido ela tirou sua calcinha e correu as mãos para a calça de Edward enquanto o empurrava para a cama.

"Bella.."

"Shii.." Ela sorriu antes de dar um beijo rápido em seus lábios e ir descendo e descendo ainda o presenteando com diversos beijos por seu corpo. Ela alcançou a barra da cueca com a boca e depois terminou de puxá-la com as mãos.

Edward fechou os olhos sentindo a boca dela ao seu redor.

Quente.

Molhada.

Pequena.

Uma vez que entre gemidos ele abriu os olhos, Bella estava lá, o mirando sem dó. Apertar o lençol não parecia suficiente enquanto Bella fazia aquelas coisas com a língua. Um gemido mais alto e ela riu antes de distribuir beijos por sua barriga. Ela se sentou no lugar exato e Edward pode sentir o seu calor perfeito.

"Eu acho que estou pronta." Ela comentou levantando um pouco o corpo.

"Bella, me deixe..." Edward não teve muito tempo para protestar. Ela já tinha colocado a camisinha e estava finalmente fazendo algo que ele tanto desejava.

Diferente do que imaginava, Bella veio por cima de seu corpo e sorriu antes de se sentar de uma vez. Alquilo o pegou de surpresa. A careta de dor era palpável, o que fez com que Edward se xingasse e a puxasse para um beijo com urgência. Ela estava parada, mas correspondia o beijo com suavidade. Ele sabia que mulheres tendem a sentir muita dor na primeira vez, mas nunca se importou.

Com Bella era diferente. Apesar de ter sido um babaca novamente, ele se importava.

Suas mãos fizeram carinho pelo corpo dela como pode. Ele fez algum esforço para se sentar e o movimento, uma vez em que os corpos dos dois estavam ligados, a incomodou.

"Doi!"

"Shii" Ele segurou o seu rosto e distribuiu beijos. "Vai passar Bella, vai passar."

"Edward... faça passar." Ela estremeceu quando tentou se mover. "Ugh. Doí! Edward está doendo muito!"

"Calma, me deixe..." Edward estava tentando não entrar em pânico. "Meu anjo, eu vou fazer passar, eu vou fazer passar... confie em mim." Ele gelou quando ela passou os braços por seu pescoço e começou a chorar.

"Edward está doendo." Ela avisou com a voz carregada de angustia. "Edward!"

"Calma.." Ele fez carinho nas costas dela. "Calma eu só..."

"EDWARD!" Ela praticamente gritou em pânico. "Eu sabia que você ia me machucar!" Ela empurrou o seu peito com força o deixando sem reação. "Edward!" ela continuou a gritar seu nome. "EDWARD!"

"Calma Bella eu só..."

"Acorde Edward!" E foi assim, com a respiração ofegante ele sentiu as mãos pequenas no peito dele. "Edwaarrrddd!"

Ouvir a voz manhosa de Bella fez com que ele abrisse os olhos com mais calma. Com um suspiro de alivio ele passou os braços ao redor dela e a puxou para mais perto.

"Eu estou tentando te acordar tem tanto tempo." Ela resmungou se aninhando nele.

"O que foi?"

"Um sonho ruim. Mas acho que o seu não era muito melhor." Ela suspirou. "Eu sonhei que vocês me chutavam de novo..."

"Isso não vai acontecer." Edward esclareceu soltando ar com força. "Eu prometo."  
Bella se levantou e acendeu a luz do abajour próximo ao sofá.

"O que foi?"

"Meu celular." Ela pegou a bolsa e tirou o aparelho de dentro. Edward suspirou aliviado mais uma vez por ter se lembrado de jogar o celular dela ali.

Bella digitou muito rápido apenas ignorando todas as mensagens que recebeu. Ela só queria ter certeza de que poderia transmitir aquele sentimento para todos. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama enquanto selecionava os contatos e assim que apertou em enviar e o seu celular informou que estava completo, o celular de Edward vibrou na mesa de cabeceira.

Bella desligou seu aparelho novamente e o colocou embaixo de seu travesseiro antes de se arrumar na cama e puxar a colcha para cobrir o corpo.

Edward sorriu lendo a mensagem que todos os amigos também tinham recebido.

_"Eu só quero que saibam que eu realmente amo vocês. B."_

Mas quando pensou em agradecer, notou que Bella já estava dormindo profundamente mais uma vez.

Ele apenas voltou a fazer a mesma coisa, esperando não ter pesadelos.

.

Uma risada conhecida e angelical preencheu o quarto quando Edward sentiu estar acordando.

"Teve um sonho engraçado, meu anjo?" Ele ainda não estava com os olhos abertos por pura preguiça.

Bella riu mais e tentou correr dele quando ele a abraçou com força.

"Vamos meu anjo, eu preciso dormir. Ainda é cedo demais."

Bella queria parar, mas era impossível. Ela sentia como se tivesse doze ou treze anos novamente, quando começou a entender o que significava uma ereção matinal. Mas era engraçado por ser uma situação parecida... Ela estava na cama dele, dormindo com ele quando sentiu _aquilo_ roçando em seu corpo.

"Me desculpe!" Ela gargalhou. "Mas eu me sinto como muitos anos atrás."

"O que foi?"

"Você..." Ela sussurrou ainda achando graça. "Está _duro_ para valer."

Edward riu e se afastou um pouco, finalmente abrindo os olhos. Bella estava tão linda e relaxada... era uma bela visão para quem tinha acabado de acordar às..._ hmmm nove e meia da manhã._ Realmente não era tão cedo assim.

"Você está tão linda vestindo essa **camisola**..." Ele sorriu presunçoso.

"Gostei também." Ela sorriu ficando de frente para ele. "Quer ajuda com esse seu problema aí?"

Edward gargalhou nervoso com a provocação dela.

"Bella... por favor..." Ele fechou os olhos e depois os abriu arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ela percebeu isso e se encolheu um pouco antes de puxar a colcha para cima do corpo.

Como diabos ela poderia conter seu problema?

Apesar de engraçada, a situação causou um certo desconforto e ela precisava, de verdade, trocar sua calcinha. O cheiro de Edward, o calor de seu corpo, o abraço protetor e a sua ereção roçando em sua coxa, seu bumbum... como ela não ficaria excitada também? Então ele vem e a chama de Anjo, apelido carinho e tão intimo deles dois... e ainda confessa que a achou bonita usando uma camisola de grife que era meio transparente e ele mesmo tinha escolhido para ela.

Edward não se moveu quando ela se virou para encarar o teto. As palavras dele, naquele maldito dia no estúdio de dança a atingiram em cheio. _'você teve suas pernas escancaradas para mim várias vezes e eu não quis te comer_' Bella engoliu seco e não reagiu quando ele passou o braço por sua cintura.

"Eu estou pensando no nosso café da manhã... se você não fizer questão, eu realmente estou com preguiça de..." Edward parou de falar notando que Bella estava distante. "Bella? O que foi?"

"Nada... Eu..." Ela evitou olhar para ele. "Eu acho que vou para casa."

"Não!" Edward praticamente gritou, a assustado. "Não, quero dizer... não, você não precisa ir..."

"Não quero que você se sinta obrigado a cozinhar para mim pela manhã."

"Bella... em menos de dois minutos eu acordei ouvindo você rir. O que foi?" Ela se virou, ficando de frente para ele mais uma vez.

"Não foi nada." Ela forçou um sorriso enquanto passava o pé pela perna dele. "Quem foi o melhor consumo?"

"O que?"

"Bem, veja só... você me contou que Tanya dava por trás para o namoradinho e tudo mais... afinal, perder a virgindade e blá, blá, blá..." Ela rolou os olhos. "Ela foi o seu melhor selo?"

"Nós não já falamos sobre isso ontem?" Ele fez uma careta divertida e coçou o cabelo.

"Quem você mais desejou e conseguiu ?" Ela passou o dedo indicador por seu peito. "Quem foi? Victoria? Tanya?"

"Nenhuma delas." Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou. Para Bella aquele gesto tinha sido a gota d'água.

"Ok... Mas digamos que... tem alguém que você ainda não foi para cama com. E quer... tipo muitooo... quem seria?" Bella estava sendo presunçosa, mas precisava saber quem seria o topo da lista dele.

Se era para ter aquela sensação estranha de seu coração partido, que fosse de vez.

"Bella..." Ele fez uma careta demonstrando estar incomodado. "Por favor..."

"Está com medo de me falar Edward?" Ela riu e logo em seguida lambeu os lábios.

Ele não sabia como falar isso. O sonho estranho que ele teve durante a noite não ajudou nem um pouco. Bella já deveria saber, afinal ela estava deitada na cama dele, com ele, usando uma camisola que ele tinha comprado e tudo mais... O cabelo bagunçado, os olhos brilhantes, os lábios sendo mordiscados.

Se ele se esfregasse nela, ela entenderia?

Ele não poderia agir como um idiota... ou poderia?

"Edward!" Ela fez uma careta. "Não está mais sendo legal..."

"Eu não sei como dizer isso..."

"É só falar!" Ela riu.

Mas não por muito tempo. Bella sentiu o aperto firme das mãos dele em sua cintura. Ele iria falar.

"Você." Saiu muito mais como um sussurro.

Bella ficou boquiaberta.

"Mas..." Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes. "Mas, mas..."

No fundo ela realmente estava surpresa. Apesar de presunçosa, não imaginava que fosse estar no topo da lista dele. Não... Algo estava errado. Ele tinha jogado na cara dela.

"Você está mentindo para mim?" Perguntou irritada.

A atitude de Edward não foi muito educada, mas suficiente para que ela entendesse o seu recado. As mãos que antes estavam na cintura dela desceram um pouco até sua bunda e com um empurrão ele estava se esfregando nela sem nenhum pudor. Bella rolou os olhos sentindo _aquele_ formigamento aumentar.

"Isso..." Edward falou entre dentes. "Parece ser uma mentira sardenta?"

O gemido dela foi mais alto, e com toda naturalidade do mundo ela passou uma das pernas por seu quadril para que ele pudesse friccionar lá, naquele lugar que ela tanto precisava.

"Isso responde a sua pergunta?"

Antes mesmo que Bella pudesse dizer sim, a porta da varanda foi aberta. O barulho dos passos fizeram com que ela o chutasse com força.

"BOM DIA FLORES DO DIA!" Rosalie gritou, fazendo com que Bella também gritasse, mas de espanto.

"Mas que porra é essa?" Edward perguntou irritado, depois de ter sido chutado por baixo das cobertas. "Isso é jeito de nos acordar porra?"

Rosalie olhou para a amiga que parecia corada demais para quem tinha acabado de acordar. Jasper só conseguia rir, gargalhar alegre por ter ferrado o amigo.

"Bem..." A Loira começou levantando os pacotes nas mãos. "Eu trouxe café da manhã para quatro!" Ela riu. "Eu gostaria de trazer para seis, mas Alice teve um pequeno imprevisto e Emmett está sob dieta especial."

Bella puxou mais a coberta para cima do corpo. Edward se sentou enquanto olhava para Jasper.

"Bem, você já acordaram, então que tal esperarem por nós dois na sala de TV?"  
Jasper riu.

"Nós podemos fazer isso." Ele avisou. "É o tempo que eu faço mais café fresco. Mas nada de fofocar sobre Vampire Diaries, certo mocinhas?"

"Eu não acredito nisso!" Rose gargalhou alto enquanto Jasper a carregava para fora pela varanda. "Edward assiste isso?"

Bella rolou os olhos para si mesma e afastou as cobertas indo em direção ao banheiro do quarto de Edward. Ela estava frustrada e irritada. Confusa? Não...

Edward Anthony Cullen tinha acabado de admitir que ela era o TOP na sua fucklist.

Ela enrolou uma mexa do cabelo enquanto sorria presunçosa.

Ele nunca ia conseguir, ia?

A resposta veio quando ele sentiu as mãos fortes por sua cintura, suas colas coladas no peito dele. Ambos arfaram e Edward não teve duvidas do que gostaria de fazer. Ele também estava frustrado e claro, não iria fazer nada demais sabendo que dois amigos os esperavam do lado de fora.

Uma mordida no ombro dela e um primeiro protesto veio com tudo.

"Não me marca!" Ela estava com a voz fraca, mas parecia determinada. "Eu tenho um baile em pouco tem idiota!"

"Tudo bem." Edward comentou antes de lamber o lugar e se afastar.

"Não!"Ela protestou e ele riu colando seus corpos mais uma vez. A mão esquerda dele escovou seu sexo por cima da calcinha. "SIM!"

Edward sorriu e aplicou pressão no ponto certo enquanto ainda dava beijo pelo pescoço dela. Ele sentia uma vontade absurda de beijá-la, mas sabia que se fizesse isso seria difícil parar. Ele podia sentir o tecido úmido contra seus dedos, as pernas bambas da amiga e _pelo amor de Deus! Esses gemidos!_

"Mais!" Ela arfou e com o pé direito ele abriu a torneira de água quente da banheira. "Quase..."

"Sem pressa sardenta." Ele forçou mais os dedos enquanto abria a torneira fria. "Está bom assim?"

"Por dentro..."

"Ah porra!" Ele a amaldiçoou por pedir tal coisa. Forçando seu corpo conta o dela sentiu ela começar a tremer.

Assim que ele conseguiu fechar as torneiras com os pés, se sentou na borda da banheira com Bella em seu colo enquanto fazia os últimos movimentos.

Mais uma vez Bella tinha conseguido se aliviar com auxilio do amigo, vestida. Ela beijou a minha do maxilar dele, ainda derretida pelo orgasmo fantástico e ficou satisfeita em sentir a aspereza da barba por fazer.

"Hmmm." Antes que ela pudesse tentar agarrar seu rosto ele a deixou sentada na banheira.

"Seja rápida, Rosalie e Jasper estão nos esperando." Ele pegou uma toalha que estava no porta toalhas.

"Como é?" Bella piscou várias vezes com a respiração ainda falha. "Como é que é?"

Edward deu o seu melhor sorriso.

"Um a zero."

E depois disso ele saiu do banheiro.

Tudo tinha começado mais uma vez?

Sim, porra, sim.

E Bella estava amando cada pedacinho disso.

"Vamos ver até quando vai ficar um a zero Edward..."

* * *

Os quatro amigos fizeram de conta que nunca existiu nenhuma situação constrangedora naquela manhã. Bella e Edward se comportaram muito bem não provocando um ao outro e junto com Jasper ficaram orgulhosos por Rosalie estar comendo junto com eles como uma garota normal que ela era, mas não aceitava ser quando escutava a maldita mãe.

O motivo para o café da manhã deixou Bella animada.

Todos queriam comemorar a crise de fofura que ela teve durante a madrugada. Alice e Emmett conversaram com os amigos pelo viva voz, e depois de uma checada nos horários do cinema, optaram por fazer um programa apenas entre amigos: Acompanhariam o treino de Emmett, depois iriam decidir algo sobre o baile, ensaiar e depois iriam para o cinema. Os irmãos Brandon ofereceram o teto para que todos tivessem uma festa do pijama. Estava na hora de destilar algum veneno entre amigos.

Todos concordaram e pareciam felizes com um sábado como outro qualquer, vivendo uma vida normal de jovens daquela idade.

Rosalie acompanhou Bella até sua casa. Ela precisava trocar de roupa e pegar mais algumas coisas já que iam dormir na casa de Alice. A loira se segurou para não perguntar ou querer arrancar algo da amiga, mas como tinha combinado com Jasper não ia se meter. Ela sabia que ele e Edward tinham conversado pela parte da noite e mesmo ele não dando detalhes, sabia que tinha sido uma conversa para lá de importante. _Promessa é divida_ – Ela se lembrou enquanto ajudava Bella a preparar sua pequena mala para o dia.

Ali, mesmo em silencio ela estava feliz pela amiga.

E Bella, por mais que não tivesse trocado uma palavra se quer sobre o que tinha acontecido aceitou o carinho que a amiga transmitia entre sorrisos e olhares brilhantes.

O treino foi bastante divertido. Eles apitaram, aplaudiram e gritaram como se fosse o dia de um jogo importante fazendo com que o ego de Emmett ficasse ainda maior. Eles acharam estranho ele ter levado uma bronca sobre seriedade com relação aos treinos, afinal, o garoto era o melhor do time e com toda certeza o mais responsável. Emmett nem sempre estava com os amigos por causa dos treinos...

Todos almoçaram juntos no Italiano de sempre e correram para o ensaio no estúdio de dança. Emmett e Jasper foram comprar as entradas para o filme enquanto isso e três horas depois um enorme balde de pipoca era passado de um lado para o outro entre os seis amigos assistiam atentos 'Educação.'. Um filme muito mais para as garotas do que para a ala masculina da pequena e inseparável turma. Mas o fato de passar o braço pelos ombros de Bella e ver todas as suas reações no desenvolver da estória valeu absolutamente tudo.

Os seis saíram do cinema de mãos dadas, como se fossem crianças e acabaram se abraçando. Eles estavam formando um muro, exatamente como a legenda da foto de todos juntos e sorridentes explicava.

Uma foto que causava diversas reações.

Renée, Esmé e Agnes caíram em uma gargalhara gostosa vendo os filhos unidos daquela forma.

Demetri teve certeza de que precisava beber alguma coisa.

Josh sorriu, mas não deixou de sentir uma pontada de ciúmes.

Jane que estava próxima de Jessica e Lauren em uma noite de garotas sentiu nojo.

Victoria sentiu falta dos amigos de verdade que ela tinha antes de James começar a fazer um vendaval em sua vida.

Charlie sorriu, sabendo que mesmo ausente de sua vida, que Bella estava bem e segura. Ele riu vendo a foto que a ex mulher tinha enviado para e ele e mostrou para o cachorro que estava ao seu lado no sofá.

Prince teria latido se não estivesse dormindo.

Mas para uma pessoa que estava a países de distancia, aquela foto só significava uma coisa: Ela precisava fazer uma visita para a prima com urgência.

Já os amigos, assim que seus celulares informaram a chegada das mensagens ao mesmo tempo apenas riram sabendo que durante mais uma noite eram a grande noticia do Upper East Side.

Na casa de Alice, todos colocaram roupas confortáveis para dormir e jogaram jogos antigos como twister e jogo da vida enquanto o jantar Tailandês não chegava. Todos comeram de se fartar antes de Emmett escolher algum filme de mulheres com pouca roupa e muita violência.

Jasper e Rose usaram a desculpa de cuidar da louça e do lixo mas se trancaram no armário de casacos da casa dos Brandon para aliviar a tensão.

"Jas.." Ele calou sua boca com um beijo enquanto tirava a sua calcinha.

"Quieta ou vamos chamar atenção deles." Eles riram cheios de tesão e tensão do momento.

Rose mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos quando Jasper se ajoelhou para poder deixá-la pronta com sua língua. As coisas que ele fazia eram de fazê-la se derreter com facilidade. Tudo entre os dois era sempre tão quente, tão gostoso, tão intenso... O sorriso safado e alegre surgiu junto com um gemido quando ele virou seu corpo e a preencheu por trás, que nem no dia que transaram pela primeira vez.

Jasper segurava sua cintura e seu cabelo, distribuía beijos gentis por seu pescoço, ombro, e fazia desse um caminho sedutor que as vezes parava em sua orelha que ela mordida e sugava ou seu maxilar que acabava sendo lambido com vontade.

Sexo sujo e proibido, _uma rapidinha_ que proporcionou sensações desconhecidas até que pudessem explodir juntos.

Um longo beijo preguiçoso depois eles correram para a cozinha onde lavaram a louça como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Todos curtiram a noite juntos, e quando Edward finalmente dormiu, ambos voltaram a se trancar naquele armário, mas dessa vez quem tinha ficado de joelhos foi Rose.

Edward riu comprovando que ambos não tinham a menor noção do perigo. Ele mal tinha fingido dormir no chão do quarto de Alice quando os dois saíram de fininho de lá. A pergunta que ficava era: _será que eles não perceberam que eu cuidei, discretamente, do lixo por eles?_ O mais engraçado é que Edward já sabia da resposta. _Obviamente não._

Todos acordaram e fizeram uma roda para fumar algum. Edward e seus dedos habilidosos enrolaram um fino baseado para todos os amigos que não resistiram e terminaram de fumá-lo no caminho para a cozinha.

Mesmo com o riso frouxo Edward era capaz de fazer omeletes de queijo e tomates para todos. O de Bella foi o primeiro, e como de praxe, ela o serviu com alguns pedaços para que não ficasse com fome enquanto fazia para os outros. Para ambos eles sabiam o que significava esse gesto, mas para os outro quatro deveria ser visto com algo comum. Mas apenas Alice e Emmett viam assim.

Agnes ignorou o cheiro da maconha forte demais pela casa e chegou até onde todos estavam rindo. E foi observando o grupo de amigos que ela resolveu o seu grande problema.

Um pigarro e todos se viraram para observá-la.

"Eu tenho uma proposta para todos vocês." Ela fatiou um pedaço da omelete de Emmett. "Sejam meus modelos no ensaio da nova linha que leva o meu nome e o nome de Alice."

Todos se observaram sorridentes.

"Sim?" Alice perguntou.

"Não?" Rose sugeriu.

Bella olhou para todos e ganhou um sorriso encorajador de Edward para assumir a liderança do grupo.

"Com certeza." Ela sorriu gentilmente para Agnes. "E eu mal posso esperar por isso."

Edward sorriu por causa da escolha das palavras da amiga finalizando a sua omelete.

_Sim Bella. Você mal pode esperar._

.

.

Fim do cap 14

* * *

**PREVIEW**

"O quê?" Bella perguntou usando um tom alto.

Edward balançou a cabeça não acreditando que tudo conspirava contra ele. Ele terminou de servir a taça dela com Perrier Jouet que ele ele tinha pedido para justamente quando ficassem sozinhos. Um Fleur Rosé 95.

Bella aceitou com um enorme sorriso e os olhos brilhantes.

"Eu estou tentando dizer..." Ele se aproximou de seu ouvido, mesmo falando alto por causa da música da boate. "Que você está muito bonita hoje!"

Eles brindaram e Bella sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo.

Ela sorriu dando um gole no champanhe. Era hora de provocá-lo.

"Mas eu pensei _ser_ bonita..." Ela fez charme.

"Você sempre está linda meu anjo!" Ambos sorriram. "Mas hoje você está particularmente divina."

* * *

**E aí? Animadas?**

**Espero que sim! Muita coisa para acontecer ainda! Hehehe**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ? **

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW! **

**Bjs e até terça que vem! **

**Mi**


	17. Cap 15 XoXo

**Como estamos? Espero que bem! **

**Ainda estou sentindo muito a falta das reviews! =(**

**Também não estou conseguindo responde-las. Mimimimi... **

**Ultimo post de #KL do ano. Espero que gostem, afinal esse cap já foi muito esperado por todas vcs! Hehehehe**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

Jéssica se espreguiçou deitada na cama. Sentiu os lençóis sendo arrastados por seu corpo, um sorriso bobo brincou em seus lábios. Ela tinha tido mais uma boa noite, onde não era tratada como uma menina, mas sim como uma mulher. Ela fez todos os seus caprichos e desejos, e foi atendida também.

Mas a cama estava vazia.

E isso a fez bufar com força, afinal, quando ele estaria ao seu lado?

Nunca.

Ela pegou seu celular, pensou em ligar para ele e reclamar, mas não podia.

Ela não gostaria de ser tratada como uma criança novamente.

Depois de se trocar e fazer o checkout do quarto, sabendo que tudo já estava pago, Jéssica caminhou pela calçada se sentindo um pouco melhor.

A mulher que foi deixada em um quarto de hotel tinha ficado para trás.

Ela pegou o celular e discou o número de Lauren que atendeu no segundo toque.

"E aí, como foi?"

"Muito bom, é claro." Jéssica riu. "O que você vai fazer hoje?"

Agora ela tinha voltado a ser mais uma das típicas jovens do Upper East Side.

* * *

O sol estava forte para uma manhã de fim de outubro. Os garotos tinham ficado prontos primeiro, mesmo chegando mais tarde que as garotas. A produção estava a mil, já que as fotos que seriam tiradas hoje, seriam usadas na festa do lançamento daqui quatro dias.

Edward tinha deixado a barba crescer um pouco, Jasper teve o seu cavanhaque redefinido por um maquiador e Emmett ficou desesperado quando passaram algo em seu rosto. Ele queria manter sua masculinidade intacta, mesmo sendo apenas um protetor solar especial.

No camarim das garotas Bella bebia água enquanto alguém tirava os bobes do seu cabelo. Rose cochilava preguiçosamente no pequeno sofá, aproveitando o ar condicionado e Alice conversava com sua mãe.

"Amor, você e Jasper são perfeitos..." Agnes arrumou o cabelo da filha. "Eu preciso de um casal que tenha sintonia, energia..."

"Bem, coloque Bella e Edward." A garota deu os ombros. "Eles são melhores amigos e estão em uma fase boa... superaram um pequeno desentendimento e tudo mais."

"O que aconteceu com você e Jasper, meu amor?"

"Nós só..." Alice olhou para o chão. "estamos em um momento difícil."

"Ele está com ciúmes de Alec? É isso?"

"Deve ser..."

O que Agnes não sabia, é que Alice estava com ciúmes de ver Jasper tão feliz e radiante como ele fazia questão de demonstrar. Ele andava tão sorridente e com os olhos tão brilhantes que ela duvidava que ele estivesse usando cocaína. E isso era o que estava apertando o seu coração.

Alguém, que não era ela, conseguiu isso.

"Não fique assim, ok?" Sua mãe pediu em um abraço. "Eu estou feliz e orgulhosa que todos vocês estejam aqui." Ela segurou o queixo da filha. "E antes de mais nada, lembre: vocês são amigos. Isso nunca vai mudar."

Alice sorriu e abraçou a mãe antes que ela saísse do trailer.

Agnes caminhou entre os fotógrafos, assistentes e produtores. A tenda climatizada já estava montada e ela esperava conseguir tirar algumas fotos ainda agora pela manhã. Uma última vez conferindo as estruturas e o pequeno roteiro criado pelo estúdio, ela pegou uma nova garrafa de água gelada antes de caminhar até o trailer dos garotos que estavam gargalhando com alguma coisa.

"É bom ver que todos estão animados em me ajudar." Ela abriu a garrafa e antes de dar um gole fez um pedido. "Se levantem. Quero ver como estão."

Jasper estava com uma camisa de botão preta e uma calça jeans escura. As botas de couro combinaram bastante com ele, mas ela queria um toque diferente.

"Jasper querido, você vai ficar muito chateado se eu pedir para tirarem seu cavanhaque?"

"Não mesmo..."

"Ótimo. Eu preciso dessas fotos para o público jovem e você com esse cavanhaque fica alguns anos a mais. Não que eu não goste... mas acho que você já entendeu o meu lado."

"Sim senhora."

"Emmett." Ela analisou o filho com o peito de fora. Os suspensórios não combinaram nem um pouco com ele e diminuía seu tamanho. "Tire os suspensórios, amor."

Ela se virou para encarar Edward e sorriu. A calça cinza junto com uma simples camisa preta fizeram jus a pele levemente corada como ela gostaria. Ele, Emmett e Rosalie tinham pego um pouco de sol saudável no dia anterior, a pedido seu. Nos pés, allstars completavam o visual jovial como ela queria.

"Eu vou mandar que Mirna assanhe um pouco mais de seu cabelo." Ela sorriu. "Vamos começar com você e Bella primeiro."

"Ok." Ele sorriu um pouco sem graça.

Assim que Agnes saiu do trailer, ele e Jasper trocaram um olhar cheio de informações e diversão. Estava sendo muito mais do que poderiam imaginar.

A maquiadora, Mirna, apareceu e pediu para ele se sentar na cadeira novamente. E Edward mal podia imaginar o que estava por vir enquanto ela passava algum spray estranho no cabelo dele e o bagunçava ainda mais que o normal.

Ele foi mandado para o lado de fora e pediram para ele caminhar, se sentir a vontade dentro do perímetro demarcado para as primeiras fotos. Ele ficou satisfeito por não ter que se esforçar. Era a primeira a vez que ele estava se metendo em algo do tipo, para valer.

Ele sorriu se lembrando de quando tinha doze anos e acompanhou Bella, Rose e Alice em uma sessão de fotos para uma marca de roupas infantis de uma amiga de Agnes. Ou quando acompanhou as três, junto com Jasper e Emmett para fazer o ensaio fotográfico número um para os super sweet sixteen de cada uma delas. Uma pena que nenhuma daquelas fotos foi usada. Mas com Bella fora da cidade, não fazia muito sentido...

Ele ouviu a risada gostosa dela e se virou, não sabendo que ia precisar de ajuda para respirar.

Bella estava usando _aquele _vestido preto que ele viu ela provar na casa de Alice. Suas pernas ficavam totalmente para fora e era realmente uma surpresa ver que ela estava calçando um par de all stars surrados.

Ela caminhou em sua direção sorridente, mascando um chiclete com gosto. Os olhos dela estavam brilhosos e sem pudor algum ela o mediu de cima a baixo, de baixo para cima. _Hmmm... Edward está completamente apetitoso. _ Um sorriso a mais e um dedo serviu para que ela enrolasse uma mecha grossa do cabelo que estava volumoso, esvoaçante, sexy, perfeito...

Edward poderia passar horas procurando palavras para descrevê-la, mas apenas tentou maneirar sua paixão por ela enquanto a comia com os olhos, escondido pelos óculos escuros.

"Nada mal." Bella comentou quando parou na sua frente.

"O mesmo para você."

Os dois riram de um modo sacana que só Edward e Bella podiam. Alice viu a cena de longe e sorriu, voltando para o seu trailer e se aninhou em Rose para cochilar. O central Park poderia até ser perto de sua casa, mas as três tiveram que chegar ali por volta das quatro da manhã.

**-Jamie Cullum - Get Your Way **

Uma música mais sexy que o esperado começou a tocar e a diretora, Jasmine, que foi apresentada a todos eles mais cedo apareceu sorrindo.

"Vamos começar com vocês dois." Ela sorriu. "Essa música é para você Bella." Os dois riram. "Eu quero que você de mostre descontraída, mas sexy. Não muito, mas numa boa medida... mescle um pouco de você com um personagem, se você quiser.."

Bella balançou os ombros e mostrou um pequeno sorriso como se quisesse mostrar que ela era uma menina travessa.

"Isso." A diretora sorriu. "Continue assim pelo perímetro, por essa e mais uma ou duas músicas que vamos fotografar você."

"Ok." Ela riu e Edward acompanhou antes de se afastar dela.

Bella não tinha muita certeza do que fazer. Mas já que tinha que parecer atrevida, ela caminhou dando passos largos e lentos, quase como se estivesse dançando em um trem de pessoas.

Deu pininhos para cima e apreciou o sol em seu rosto.

Colocou a língua para fora enquanto segurava o decote do vestido.

Edward começou a dançar, a acompanhando com passos estranhos de um lado para o outro e Jasmine tirou os óculos escuros dele pedindo que ele fosse até onde a amiga estava fazendo a mesma dancinha.

Todos riram com os movimentos e Bella, de tanto rir, precisou colocar as mãos na barriga. Absolutamente tudo estava sendo fotografado. Ainda gargalhando ela o acompanhou e ambos riram da situação. Era quase como se os dois tivessem vocação para palhaços.

"Ok. Vamos parar um pouco." Jasmine pediu e os maquiador s e cabeleireiros entraram em ação. "Vamos mudar um pouco isso. Eu quero que vocês briguem. Se enfrentem."

Bella lançou um olhar triste para Edward. Mal fazia uma semana que eles estavam bem, gargalhando, passando tempo juntos sem jogar. Sendo apenas bons amigos.

O olhar que ele lançou para ela acalmou seu coração. Era como se ele garantisse que não teria perigo nenhum no que eles iam fazer, o que era óbvio, mas tinha tocado em uma ferida muito recente deles dois.

"Tente mostrar um lado mais independente..." Jasmine começou a falar. "Como se você fosse uma garota que não precisa de um cara para ser feliz."

**The Pussycat Dolls - I Don't Need A Man **

A música que começou a tocar foi extremamente sugestiva, o que fez com que os dois rissem enquanto todos se afastavam um pouco. Bella soltou sua melhor cara de desprezo para ele que apenas colocou a mão no coração demonstrando exagero em estar devastado.

Bella dançou ao redor dele, de uma forma descontraída apesar de ter um toque de provocação e Edward não se esforçou para demonstrar como se sentia um rei naquela situação. Ela se afastou e ele tentou ir atrás dela, que se divertindo com a situação, esticou o braço em sua direção na intenção de demonstrar que ele podia para ali onde estava.

Ou falar com sua mão.

Um modelo extra, mais velho apareceu no meio deles dois e no meio de toda aquela pequena peça de teatro que foi improvisada, ele tentou levar Bella para junto dele.

Ela negou e a música teve o seu replay enquanto os produtores e assistentes conferiam tudo e corriam para posicionar os batedores e aproveitar a luz natural perfeita que tinham a sua disposição.

Agnes e Jasmine estavam para lá de satisfeita com a brincadeira entre os amigos e o desconhecido pelo gramado do Central Park.

As fotos era todas passadas para um computador via bluetooh, e Agnes soltou um gritinho de felicidade vendo uma foto de segundos atrás chegando ao álbum. Ela pediu que aumentassem, e teve o prazer de ver Bella com um sorriso quase inocente, se não fosse pelos olhos transbordando sua felicidade em chamar dois belos rapazes para si sem nem mesmo precisar observá-los.

O trio ainda tirou algumas fotos, mas Jasmine fez sinal para ele sair.

A música já estava no repeat pela quinta ou sexta vez, mas eles não podiam perder aquela postura de Bella que nesse momento caminhava em direção a Edward enquanto apontava o dedo para seu rosto. Ela se virou de costas para ele, assim que esteve bem próxima de seu corpo, e dançou até o chão antes de se levantar e caminhar para longe.

Jasmine caminhava na direção de ambos quando se olharam, mais uma vez, e sorriram, flertando discaradamente um com o outro.

Mais uma vez que os cabelos foram arrumados, o protetor solar foi retocado, a mesma música voltou a tocar eles tentaram ensaiar uma luta que acabou virando uma grande palhaçada.

Bella não fazia a menor idéia de como insinuar golpes no ar, e Edward, por mais que até soubesse como fazer isso, só fazia rir.

A cada novo clique, Agnes só aumentava o seu sorriso. Isso estava sendo muito melhor do que imaginava.

Para terminar aquela parte, Jasmine caminhou até os dois e entre retoques combinaram de fazer como se ela estivesse empurrando ele.

Muitas fotos depois, Edward pediu uma música especial que eles ainda teriam que procurar para saber se tinham. Enquanto uma música qualquer tocava, eles pularam de mãos dadas e ele manteve os olhos em seu decote.

Nada do que estava prestes a se tornar apenas dele, seria visto por outras pessoas.

Eles se abraçaram para tirar algumas fotos, e se agacharam, para que Bella o abraçasse pelas costas para tirar outras.

"Hmmm." Ela comentou lambendo os lábios. "Eu amo o seu cheiro."

"Obrigado." Ele se vangloriou antes de chamarem a atenção dos dois.

O sol estava ficando um pouco mais forte do que o gostariam, então Edward e Bella foram transferidos para a grande tenda climatizada. Ela finalmente cuspiu seu chiclete, sentindo o maxilar dolorido enquanto bebia a água que Edward tinha pego para ela.

"Calor em outubro." Ele passou a mão na testa. "Isso é um absurdo."

"Tenho que concordar." Bella colocou as pernas em cima das dele quando se sentaram. "Estou com tanta fome que não consigo olhar para a mesa."

"Você pode comer uma fruta agora Bella..." Ele rolou os olhos.

"É uma pena não poder colocar você para cozinhar."

"Não faça bico." Ele riu passando a mão em suas pernas. "Onde está a assistente idiota com o seu protetor solar? Ele precisa ser retocado."

"Awwnn..." Bella sorriu e piscou várias vezes seguidas. "Eu adoro quando você se preocupa comigo."

"É natural meu anjo." Ele sorriu sincero. "Mas agora eu vou pegar algo para você comer antes que caia dura no chão."

"Só estou sem comer tem vinte horas Edward. É completamente normal para quem vai ser fotografado como nós."

"Graças a Deus você não quis ser uma modelo." Ele resmungou indo em direção a mesa.

Algo seria servido na hora do almoço, mas por enquanto alguns doces e frutas, além de sucos e muita água estava a disposição de todos. Edward viu os cubos de abacaxi e não pensou duas vezes, colocando uma porção pequena em um prato para Bella. Ele ficou satisfeito da fruta estar fresca e pegou uma maçã para ele mesmo.

"Aqui." Ele entregou o pequeno prato. "Está fresco. É doce, saudável e não é muito calórico. Além de auxiliar para que você se mantenha hidratada."

Bella sorriu enquanto mastigava satisfeita. Estava bem doce, não gelado, mas frio, o que fez com que ficasse perfeito. Edward puxou suas pernas para cima das dele e mordeu sua maçã. Os dois ficaram ali, comendo e flertando apenas com os olhos.

Bella corava um pouco mais que o normal quando ele lançava um olhar mais sugestivo, e sempre que ela dava uma piscadela leve, ele arqueava as sobrancelhas em sinal de desafio. No final, sempre estavam ali, rindo e aproveitando a presença um do outro.

Eles foram chamados novamente e então os encaminharam em direção a um balanço. Alguns minutos arrumando tudo e os dois ficaram ali, conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada, enquanto se balançavam sem compromisso, sem ensaio.

O casal, agindo naturalmente como estava, era uma vantagem, afinal química entre os dois era o que não faltava.

* * *

Um ventilador foi ligado e o cabelo loiro de Rose ficou esvoaçado. Ela não poderia explicar como estava sendo revigorante passar a tarde quase toda sendo fotografada em vários modelos e em diversas poses diferentes.

Diferente de Edward e Bella, Emmett, Jasper e Alice e até mesmo outros modelos que estavam ali para complementar o que eles precisavam, Rosalie era extremamente profissional. Ela sabia que não estava ali para brincar e oferecia o seu melhor para os fotógrafos.

Ela não decepcionou nem mesmo quando pediram para que Emmett a carregasse.

Jasmine sabia que depois desse ensaio iria ver Rosalie em outros, se ela topasse. Ela estava na dúvida sobre qual das três amigas iriam para o estúdio fazer as fotos internas é claro que agora era tinha certeza de quem ela precisava.

Alice era engraçada, espontânea, empolgada, mas muito dura.

Bella era despojada e teatral demais.

Rosalie Hale era... Perfeita.

Ela sabia como se manter parada e não perder o glamour de sua postura. Com ou sem saltos, com o cabelo solto ou preso... todas as caras e bocas que ela fazia ornavam exatamente com o que estavam procurando.

Jasper observou tudo de longe enquanto Emmett conversava com algumas modelos e Alice dançava junto com Bella e Edward.

O clima entre todos eles estava ótimo, mas poder admirar o lado profissional de Rosalie o fazia esquecer de tudo. A turma de amigos era tranquilamente deixada de lado.

"Jaaazzz!" Alice gritou seu nome animada. "Vem dançar com a gente!"

Desajeitado e sorridente ele foi ao encontro dos amigos dançar no gramado. Rose ficou atenta a tudo, mas não moveu um cílio se quer.

A música eletrônica demais para as três da tarde estava chamando a atenção de pessoas que passavam por perto deles.

Agnes não poderia estar mais satisfeita com o sucesso que seu ensaio estava fazendo e não se surpreendeu quando Renée e Vilma apareceram para contemplar mais um sucesso da amiga. Em um outro computador elas viram algumas fotos e comentaram como estavam felizes com os resultados que seus filhos puderam proporcionar.

O Sol já estava perfeito novamente e enquanto trocavam a roupa de Rosalie e mudavam sua maquiagem, Jasmine optou por tirar novas fotos de Edward e Bella com aquele mesmo figurino.

E foi no momento em que Renée viu que a filha pulou no colo do melhor amigo que ela notou que algo de diferente estava acontecendo entre eles dois. A forma que ela se sentiu segura em seus braços, a maneira em que as pernas dela enlaçavam o qualdril dele, os sorrisos e os olhares.

"Vocês podem flertar um pouco?" Jasmine pediu e Renée se permitiu ficar ainda mais atenta quando Bella desceu do colo dele e gargalhou com ele. " Então aos poucos os outros casais vão entrando e tudo mais..."

A música que Edward pediu preencheu o espaço e Bella arfou envergonhada.

**Like I Love You ****Justin Timberlake**

"Você lembra!" Ela murmurou ainda envergonhada por ele lembrar que ela gosta de Justin Timberlake.

"Eu apenas sei tudo sobre você meu anjo."

Edward cantou junto com a música enquanto arriscava alguns dos passos que anos atrás ensaiou com Jasper e Emmett para dançar no aniversário de Alice.

Just somethin' about you  
Way I'm lookin at you whatever  
keep lookin at me  
Gettin' scared now, right?  
Don't fear me baby, it's just Justin  
It feel good right?  
Listen

Apenas algo sobre você  
O jeito que estou te olhando, não importa  
Você continua olhando para mim  
Você ficou assustada agora, certo?  
Não tenha medo de mim, é apenas o destino  
Isto parece bom agora?  
Escute

I kind of noticed something wasn't right  
In your colorful face  
It's kind of weird to me  
Since you're so fine  
If it's up to me your face'll change...

Eu notei, em uma noite  
No clube, seu rosto  
É estranho para mim  
Desde então você está tão bem.  
Se isto acontecer para mim seu rosto mudará

If you smilin', that should set the tone  
Just be limber  
And If you let go, the music should groove your bones  
Just remember  
Sing this song with me

Se você sorri, isto mudará o tom  
Apenas seja flexível  
Se você partir, a música deveria encaixar seus ossos  
Apenas lembre-se  
Cante esta canção comigo

Todos estavam atentos a forma com que Edward dançava ao redor de Bella. Era isso que eles queriam, um pouco dessa encenação natural entre eles dois já que Bella agora estava com outro vestido preto.

Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya  
Late at night, I talk to you  
You will know the difference when I touch you

Ninguém te ama como eu te amo  
Você é uma menina boa e isto me faz confiar em você  
Tarde da noite, eu converso com você  
Você saberá a diferença quando eu te tocar

Bella ficou boquiaberta com a forma em que Edward cantou esse último refrão enquanto alisava o seu rosto. Ela podia sentir as bochechas queimando e agradeceu por ouvir Jasmine chamando os outros amigos e modelos.

Jasper e Emmett chegaram dançando desajeitados como Edward, e justamente por terem se juntado ao amigo, Bella conseguiu relaxar. Ela riu e começou a cantar como se nada daquilo tivesse sido real como ela tinha sentido.

Rosalie e Alice acompanharam a amiga e se abraçaram animadas enquanto observavam o trio dançar.

People are so phony  
Nosy cause they're lonely  
Aren't you sick of the same thing?  
They say so and so was dating  
Love you or they're hating  
When it doesn't matter anyway  
Cause we're here tonight

As pessoas são tão falsas  
Intrometidas, pois estão solitárias  
Você não está doente da mesma coisa?  
Eles dizem fulano de tal estava namorando  
Ame-os ou elas te odiarão  
Mas isto não importa  
Pois estamos aqui esta noite

If you smiling, that should set the tone  
Just be limber baby  
And If you let go, the music should groove your bones  
Baby just remember  
Sing this song with me

Se você sorri, isto mudará o tom  
Apenas seja flexível  
Se você partir, a música deveria encaixar seus ossos  
Apenas lembre-se  
Cante esta canção comigo

"Vocês podem fazer um muro juntos?" Jasmine perguntou e todos se olharam e sorriram e formaram um muro com facilidade. "Perfeito! Mantenham a posição por algum tempo, ok?"

Bella encostou a cabeça no ombro de Edward enquanto puxava Rose para o seu lado.

"Ótimo! Muito bom!" Jasmine gritou animada. "Agora... Jasper e Alice, você podem fazer como Edward e Bella fizeram? Emmett e Rosalie, prestem atenção nas fotos já tiradas. Eu quero que vocês façam igual também!" Ela se virou para um dos produtores e pediu para organizar pares entre os poucos modelos extras, pois ela queria formais mais tipos de casal para o ensaio.

Mais e mais fotos foram tiradas até que escurecesse.

Renée apareceu para abraçar a filha já com um copo de suco na mão.

"Mãe!" Bella estava feliz em ver a mãe ao seu lado. "Está aqui a muito tempo?"

"Tempo suficiente para reparar em muita coisa."

"Acha que eu me sai bem?" Bella fez uma careta. "Foi divertido e tudo mais, mas eu não sou muito fotogênica..."

"Fotogênica você é meu amor." Renée colocou o cabelo de Bella para trás de suas orelhas enquanto ela bebia um pouco de suco. "Está tudo bem com você?"

"Hmmhumm." Ela sorriu contra o copo. "Estou morrendo de fome."

"Vamos dar um jeito nisso." Renée prometeu abraçando a filha da mesma forma que via que Vilma estava fazendo com o filho.

"Volte para casa filho." Vilma o apertava com força. "Você pode, por favor, voltar a ficar embaixo de minha asa enquanto eu ainda posso tê-lo dessa forma?"

"Ah mãe..." Jasper suspirou a abraçando com força. "Obrigado por ter vindo."

"Não fuja de mim mocinho."

"Mãe, nós temos almoçado juntos e tudo mais..."

"Não quero você incomodando Esmé, ainda mais com ela sabendo que você tem uma casa."

"Enquanto ele estiver ali, não é minha casa."

"Ele vai viajara por uns tempos e eu não vou com ele. Quero ficar aqui com você." Ela beijou o bochecha dele. "Você pode voltar para casa durante esses doze dias?"

Se sentindo fracassado para dizer não, Jasper apenas concordou positivamente antes de abraçá-la com força e encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Hoje tinha sido um pouco difícil, quando cismaram em que ele fizesse um monte de poses com Alice. Ele não viu problema nem mesmo de flertar com ela, apenas pelas fotos, claro, mas ela parecia ter travado. Em tantos anos ao seu lado, ele nunca tinha presenciado uma Alice tão mecânica em frente às câmeras como hoje.

Alice viu a cena dos dois se abraçando e sentiu um nó no estômago. Ela sabia que Jasper mais uma vez estava passando muito tempo fora de casa e claramente ela sabia o quanto que Vilma sofria com isso.

Eles se afastaram e Alice foi a sua direção.

"Oi Vilma."

"Olá Alice." Vilma a abraçou. "Quero que saiba que não importa o que aconteceu. Eu ainda a amo como minha filha, e fico feliz que vocês tenham rompido antes que as coisas piorassem."

"Mas..." Alice estava sem reação. Vilma se afastou e olhou em seus olhos.

"Sem problemas querida." Ela sorriu. "Ele encontrou alguém que eu acho que vai fazer valer de verdade um bom e sério relacionamento."

Vilma se afastou fazendo com que Alice sentisse um rombo no peito.

Jasper tinha alguém e sua família já conhecia.

Mas ela também tinha alguém. Também estava saindo com Alec, tudo parecia estar bom... Ela só não entendia o motivo de se sentir assim, com esse buraco no peito.

"Você quer ir lá para casa?" Edward perguntou a Bella enquanto ela tirava a maquiagem no trailer. "Eu poderia fazer aquela salada que você adora e depois poderíamos sair..."

Bella suspirou fazendo uma careta.

"Hoje não dá..." Minha mãe quer jantar comigo."

"Então que tal sair?" Edward sentiu o estômago embrulhar de ansiedade. "Eu tenho uma mesa vip na Pink Elephant."

Bella mordeu os lábios enquanto apoiava as mãos na pequena mesa. Edward, veio por trás de seu corpo e apoiou as mãos em cima das dela.

"Vamos meu anjo." Ele deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela com os olhos fechados. "Eu estou te devendo uma noitada."

"Mesa é?" Bella perguntou sentindo o coração bater mais acelerado. "Para quantos?"

"Seis. Mas se você quiser..."

"Parece perfeito." Ela comentou antes de engolir saliva antes de levantar um pouco a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos que agora estavam abertos. "Nós seis... e mesmo assim..." ela mirou a boca dele. "teremos mais uma noite... perfeita."

Edward arfou e apertou as mãos dela antes de se mover, ainda sentindo o coração querer sair pela boca. As mãos dele percorreram os braços dela e quando ele chegou aos ombros, ele os apertou sensualmente.

"Te pego as onze."

"Vou estar esperando."

Edward acenou positivamente com a cabeça enquanto saia do trailer.

Bella parou o que estava tentando fazer e se olhou no espelho tendo a mesma certeza que ele, que agora caminhava com Jasper até onde estava o seu Volvo.

Algo tinha mudado.

E parecia ser para valer.

* * *

Bella procurou algo para vestir, nervosa. O closet cheio de vestidos intocados, mas nenhum parecia adequado. Ela não queria suar, afinal já estava maquiada. Renée observou a filha grunhir e xingar várias vezes seguidas.

"Amor?"

"Ainda está aí mãe?"

"Sim." Renée ponderou. "Posso entrar?"

"Claro."

Bella vestia uma lingerie um pouco mais arrumada do que ela esperava para uma noite entre amigos em uma boate.

"Quer ajuda?"

"Sim." Ela bufou. "Eu não consigo encontrar nada que seja perfeito para hoje.

"O que você está planejando Bella?" Renée perguntou sincera enquanto olhava os vestidos da filha.

"Uma noite divertida?"

"Bella..."

"Eu quero estar perfeita. Posso?"

Renée pegou um vestido intocado e azul marinho que parecia perfeito. Bella ofegou e arrancou a etiqueta com força e sorriu por estar vestindo o vestido escolhido pela mãe.

"É perfeito mãe."

"Você quer estar bonita para alguém, amor?"

"Sim." Bella ofegou quando sua mãe soltou seu cabelo. "Estou bonita?"

"Sim amor, você está." Renée não sabia como conversar com a filha sobre o que ela imaginava que estava prestes a acontecer. Ela apenas tentou. "Amor, você vai se encontrar com Demetri?"

"Não." Bella colocou seus brincos com cuidado. "Ele viajou ou algo do tipo na quarta."

"Você sabe o que está fazendo querida?"

Bella entendeu o recado da mãe, mas não respondeu, graças ao celular que estava tocando. Uma despedida rápida demais para seu gosto, Renée viu a filha correndo para fora do apartamento do pai antes mesmo que pudessem ter uma conversa séria.

Edward já estava do lado de fora da Limusine, segurando a porta para a amiga que estava de tirar o fôlego entrar. Bella sorriu para todos os amigos dentro do carro e Emmett aproveitou para estourar um Champanhe assim que Edward entrou.

Eles seguiram até uma das boates mais caras da cidade e quando o carro parou na frente da porta de entrada, Edward apenas exibiu a pulseira, assim como os amigos, e tiveram a entrada liberada sem nem mesmo precisar pegar fila.

"Ei!" Uma garota gritou indignada. "Eles só tem dezoito anos! São menores! Como você permitem isso? E ainda furam fila?"

Alice arrumou o longo cabelo antes de se virar em direção da garota com o pulso erguido.

"Ta vendo isso aqui?" Alice riu. "Significa V.I.P! Procure no dicionário e você vai entender o motivo de sermos bem vindos a casa.

Depois de soltar um beijo debochado, correu para onde os amigos estavam cadastrando seus cartões individuais.

A mesa que Edward conseguiu era perfeita. Numa parte que nem era muito movimentada, nem tão barulhenta, apesar de estarem perto de um bar dentro de uma movimentada boate. Rosalie não comeu nem bebeu nada, e foi embora mais cedo, já que a a partir das nove da manhã teria um ensaio fotográfico para continuar a fazer.

Sua alegria por estar fazendo isso estava lhe dando um brilho ainda maior.

Jasper lamentou, mas entendeu e acompanhou a amiga até o lado de fora para que pudesse voltar para casa com o Motorista de Edward.

Alice pediu uma garrafa de Vodka e alguns aperitivos para que pudessem agüentar o excesso já previsto de bebida. A conversa gritada por causa da música alta estava para lá de animada. Muita gente passava por ali e olhava de forma completamente carregada de inveja. O grupo estava muito unido.

Emmett foi o primeiro a se levantar pois encontrou um amigo do time de basquete no bar. Os dois sumiram com o aviso de que iam catar alguma pessoa na pista. Alice e Jasper se encontraram com uma prima dela e aceitaram o convite de ir dançar também.

Bella quis ficar sozinha com Edward. Estava sendo uma noite tão gostosa...

Edward chamou o garçom e deslizou o seu cartão na mão dele falando um código que fez com que o jovem rapaz com sotaque mexicano esbugalhasse os olhos. Ele fez sinal para que o rapaz adiantasse logo o seu pedido, e assim que pode ficar sozinho com Bella, passou o braço pelos ombros dela, que se aproximou ainda mais.

Eles trocaram um intenso olhar por algum tempo. Entre muitos sorrisos o garçom apareceu com uma bandeja e colocou na pequena mesa duas taças que pareciam ser de cristal e colocou um balde com uma garrafa de champanhe dentro bem ao lado delas. Edward sorriu e agradeceu com um aceno quando teve o seu cartão de volta.

"Qual é a ocasião?" Bella perguntou.

"Você que está muito linda." Edward tentou soar o mais galanteador possível. Mas o som não estava ajudando.

"O quê?" Bella perguntou usando um tom alto.

Edward balançou a cabeça não acreditando que tudo conspirava contra ele. Ele terminou de servir a taça dela com Perrier Jouet que ele tinha pedido para justamente quando ficassem sozinhos. Um Fleur Rosé 95.

Bella aceitou com um enorme sorriso e os olhos brilhantes.

"Eu estou tentando dizer..." Ele se aproximou de seu ouvido, mesmo falando alto por causa da música da boate. "Que você está muito bonita hoje!"

Eles brindaram e Bella sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo. Ela sorriu dando um gole no champanhe. Era hora de provocá-lo.

"Mas eu pensei _ser_ bonita..." Ela fez charme.

"Você sempre está linda meu anjo!" Ambos sorriram. "Mas hoje você está particularmente divina."

Bella arfou e continuou a apreciar seu champanhe favorito.

Edward sorriu apreciando a bebida aos poucos. Tudo estava saindo muito melhor que ele imaginava. Assim que acabaram, ele pegou a taça dela e colocou na mesa com cuidado. Então se inclinou, raspando os lábios pela orelha dela propositalmente enquanto fazia o convite.

"Quer ir dançar?"

"Sim." Bella concordou corando. "Eu quero."

Edward se levantou e ajudou Bella a se levantar. Aguardou que ela passasse a fina alça da bolsa por seu ombro e a guiou até a pista de dança no andar de baixo. Ela sorriu se deixando levar para uma parte central do grande e cheio salão e ele guiou seu corpo no ritmo da música que tocava. Poderia até não ser o ritmo favorito dele, mas só o fato de ser o ritmo favorito dela, fazia com que ele se deixasse levar com facilidade.

Bella colocou os braços para cima enquanto balançava o corpo. O cabelo ainda esvoaçante acompanhava os movimentos que ela fazia. Edward tentava espiar todos os movimentos que fossem possíveis, já que as luzes não ajudavam muito. Por outro lado, as luzes eram uma vantagem. Era fácil levar aquela cena como uma de suas fantasias, já que cada movimento era capturado por uma espécie de flash.

Ela sorriu, ainda curtindo a dança. Ela sabia que Edward estava mais parado do que se movendo, e quando uma nova música começou e as pessoas da boate gritaram animadas, Bella resolveu se aproximar mais dele. Seus passos, seu sorriso e seu olhar significavam apenas uma coisa: Dance comigo.

**Medina - You & I (Deadmau5 Remix) **

You and I - you and I  
You and I - you and I

Você e eu, você e eu  
Você e eu, você e eu

You and I - you and I  
You and I - you and I

Você e eu, você e eu  
Você e eu, você e eu

A música tinha uma batida convidativa para os dois. E o seu inicio era perfeita para aquele momento.

Edward passou as mãos pela cintura dela e Bella passou as mãos em volta de seu pescoço. Ele ficaram dançando no ritmo da música assim, agarrados.

Nothing left for me to say  
There's no more wicked games to play  
It's time for me to walk away  
I am alright

Não há nada mais para eu dizer  
Sem mais jogos cruéis pra jogar  
É hora de eu ir embora  
Eu estou bem

I feel like I'm on a high  
A new beginning that is my life  
I'm turning to the rythm of the night  
I am alright

Eu sinto como se estivesse no alto  
Um novo começo, essa é a minha vida  
Eu estou mudando para o ritmo da noite  
Eu estou bem

The music is making me growing  
The only thing that keeps me awake is me knowing  
There's noone here to break me or bring me down  
And noone here to hurt me or fool around

A música está me fazendo crescer  
A única coisa que me mantém acordada é o meu conhecimento  
Não há ninguém aqui pra me quebrar ou me deixar para baixo  
Ou ninguém aqui para me machucar ou fazer bagunça

Bella passou as mãos pelo cabelo de Edward curtindo o ritmo da dança. Uma das pernas dele estava entre as suas, mas não existia malicia. Era apenas uma dança gostosa que estavam curtindo juntos como há muito tempo não faziam.

Ambos estavam sorridentes, extasiados com a sensação boa de ter um ao outro naquele momento.

Mesmo a letra da música chamando um pouco mais de atenção do que normalmente aconteceria, ela fazia algum sentido. '_Sem mais jogos cruéis para jogar' _ou até mesmo '_Um novo começo..'_ Os dois tinha captado algo naquela música, mas muito mais do que isso, ambos estavam dispostos a fazer o que quer que fosse entre eles funcionar.

O refrão começou a tocar e enquanto muitas pessoas gritavam, cantavam e gastavam sua energia a todo vapor com a música, Edward e Bella nem notavam o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor.

So no there is no longer you and I - you and I  
You and I - you and I  
You and I - you and I  
You and I  
There is no longer you and I - you and I  
You and I - you and I  
You and I - you and I  
You and I

Entao não existe mais você e eu - você e eu  
Você e eu, você e eu  
Você e eu, você e eu  
Você e eu  
Não existe mais você e eu - você e eu  
Você e eu, você e eu  
Você e eu, você e eu  
Você e eu

Não existia medo. Não existia um Edward tentando se esconder ou uma Bella querendo se esquivar. _'Eu não tenho mais tempo para você machucar meus sentimentos' _Edward repetiu para si mesmo enquanto deslizava uma das mãos pela bochecha de Bella. Ele só queria garantir a si mesmo que não tinha tempo para _se machucar _com os sentimentos que tinha pela garota na sua frente.

Bella arfou, apenas esperando que ele tomasse a decisão do que viesse a seguir. Não exista duvidas de que ela queria há semanas. Seus dedos agarraram o cabelo dele com mais força enquanto ele passava o polegar por seu lábio inferior. Hoje, Edward tinha feito de uma forma que tudo fosse especial. Os flertes, o cuidado, o carinho... A escolha da mesa em um andar mais calmo, o champanhe favorito dela. A forma como ele mostrou que ela era única, reconhecer que hoje ela estava mais bonita que o normal... Seu coração deu um pulo quando notou que ainda estavam dançando. Ela olhou bem em seus olhos querendo gritar para que ele a beijasse logo e ele sorriu de uma maneira tensa mostrando que tinha entendido o recado.

Edward respirou fundo quando sentiu seu nariz colado com o dela.

Os dois de olharam tão profundamente quando podiam. Bella tremeu um pouco quando sentiu que ele estava se aproximando mais e ambos fecharam os olhos na mesma hora. Os lábios de Edward encostaram nos seus de forma gentil. Sua mão direita escorregou pela barba dele enquanto apreciava a forma como ele estava deslizando o lábio superior por entre os seus. Ela suspirou e ele sorriu sentindo ela fazer o mesmo com seus lábios nos seus.

A mão dele continuou fazendo carinho em sua bochecha quando Bella teve certeza de que esse era o momento certo. Dois anos depois um novo primeiro beijo estava acontecendo e estava sendo perfeito como ela desejou.

Edward segurou o rosto e a cintura de Bella cheio de determinação. Sentir os lábios macios dela contra os seus estava sendo muito melhor do que ele esperava. Seu coração estava acelerado e o dela também.. Nenhum dos dois estava escondendo, negando, fugindo... Ela suspirou, sentindo o gosto dos lábios dele e essa foi a deixa para que Edward pudesse sentir um toque gentil da língua dela na sua.

O beijo perfeito.

A sincronia exata, a química perfeita.

Os dois estavam completamente colados, mas não dançavam mais. Eles estavam concentrados em pequenos carinhos e no beijo que estavam dando. No delicioso beijo que nunca deveria ter fim. Pouco importava se a pista de dança onde eles estavam fervia e outra música que deixou todos animados já tinha começado.

Eles só tinham parado por causa da falta de ar.

Os dois riram, encantados um com o outro antes de voltarem a se beijar.

Alguém que estava na sacada da pista viu e tirou uma foto. Não era tão boa assim, já que o zoom do celular que tinha era péssimo, mas o suficiente para que pudesse identificar o casal quando fosse preciso.

"Você não sabe o que eu consegui. Só não se esqueça de mim quando chegar aqui."

A foto foi anexada a mensagem .

Laila não ficaria tão surpresa quando visse a foto.

Edward e Bella jamais conseguiriam passar despercebidos. Ainda mais em um momento tão intimo quanto aquele. E para Laila, só seria mais um motivo para ela apressar seus planos.

O casal ainda se beijava fervorosamente quando Edward sentiu o celular vibrando no bolso da calça. Ele pediu desculpas e Bella o abraçou com força, sentindo o seu cheiro enquanto ele lia algo no celular.

"É Jasper. Ele está no fumodromo."

"Ok." Ela lambeu os lábios sorridente. "Vamos lá."

Eles sabiam que tudo tinha limite e o deles, em público, tinha chegado. Mas isso não impediu que eles caminhassem de mãos dadas até o fumodromo.

Entre alguns cigarros e risadas, eles desistiram de procurar pelo amigo desaparecido: Emmett. Eles todos voltaram para a mesa e beberam do champanhe e conversaram enquanto comiam algumas guloseimas da boate.

Emmett há essa altura estava entrando no quarto de uma pessoa especial, como anunciou via mensagem para a irmã.

Todos voltaram para a pista de dança animados, e depois de algum tempo dançando, Alice puxou Jasper para um canto da grande pista e tentou beijá-lo. Ela precisava saber se ele realmente tinha superado ela. Mas tudo o que Jasper fez foi se afastar.

"Jazz!" Ela forçou um riso. "Você nunca faz isso."

"Sempre existe uma primeira vez." Ele comentou fazendo uma careta.

"Mas... nós..."

"Nós" Ele apontou para os dois com o dedo. "Só existe quando definimos nossa amizade. Não mais do que isso."

"Ah! Qual é!" Ela se aproximou, mas Jasper a afastou sem muita gentileza.

"Não mais Alice. Você fez a sua escolha!"

Jasper caminhou para fora da boate se sentindo transtornado. O cartão dele foi pago e só quando ele entrou em um taxi, enviou uma mensagem para Edward.

"Cara, não dava mais para ficar aí ou eu ia brigar com Alice."

Edward leu a mensagem e preferiu deixar para falar com Jasper apenas no dia seguinte. Ele ainda ficou na boate se divertindo com as duas amigas até o sol raiar. Alice se sentiu um pouco escanteada, afinal, o casal imbatível estava se divertindo para valer aquela noite. Ela precisava ver Alec com urgência e mostrar para Jasper que ela também já o tinha superado para valer.

O domingo passou e Edward e Bella só se encontraram novamente no colégio. Os olhares eram discretos mas bastante significativos. O suficiente para que Rose, mesmo narrando como tinha sido passar o domingo inteiro sendo fotografada para a mãe de Alice, notasse e trocasse olhares com Jasper mostrando estar feliz com isso.

O Halloween ia se aproximando, Bella, Alice e Rose iam ficando ainda mais ocupadas e pilhadas. A semana passou como um borrão, e na sexta feira, Bella viu sua fantasia chegar.

Ela queria cochilar um pouco antes de ir para a festa de lançamento e mini desfile da Brandon, mas estava ocupada com os últimos preparativos da festa de Halloween. Todo o esquema montado com suas amigas era de patético a divertido. Elas dariam uma festa no zoológico do Central Park. Todas as crianças carentes poderiam ir até lá e se divertir e em uma área reservada para ser usada apenas depois da meia noite, uma festa com ingressos pagos iria bombar.

Alice tinha conseguido um bom DJ e feito um bom acordo com um Buffet. Cada pessoa que quisesse participar da festa teria que pagar cem dólares, que seriam revertidos para doação para os orfanatos que participariam da festa infantil que aconteceria mais cedo. Para melhorar ainda mais a boa ação do trio, o cachê que elas ganharam no ensaio fotográfico, assim como o de seus amigos seria doado também.

Para Bella a maior doação seria encarnar o papel que sua personagem amanhã. Mas isso poderia ficar para depois.

Batidas na porta de seu quarto e Prince começou a latir em alto e bom som, demonstrando irritação.

"Pode entrar."

Ela engoliu seco vendo quem estava entrando. Demetri.

Ele estava com um enorme buquê de flores na mão, uma caixa de macarróns na outra.

"Minha gatinha linda..." Ela ficou impressionada com o abraço dele. "Eu senti tanto a sua falta."

"Eu também." Ela falou da boca para fora.

"Gostou?"

"Adorei." Ela realmente tinha gostado. "Então... como foi passar essa semana com sua mãe?"

Bella se lembrou vagamente que ele tinha viajado na quarta-feira anterior para visitar a mãe na Itália. Apesar de tudo, ela gostaria de saber como tinha sido. Ela não entendia o que estava sentindo no momento que os dois se sentaram em sua cama e conversaram sobre a viagem dele.

Enquanto ele esteve fora, ela nem mesmo se lembrou dele.

Mas agora, com ele bem na sua frente, ela podia entender que sim, ela tinha sentido saudade dele.

Um frio estranho tomou conta de seu estômago quando enquanto ele falava ela tentava entender o que se passava por sua cabeça. Ela se viu comparando os beijos que teve com Edward no sábado passado, e os beijos que tivera com Demetri. Não que fosse algo comparável, mas... ela estava confusa.

Que sentimento era esse.

"Então o que você acha? Vem comigo?" Ela nem mesmo tinha reparado no que ele estava falando.

"Claro, claro. Só temos que estar aqui por volta das oito da noite para que eu me arrume, ok?"

"Ahhh Gatinha..." Demetri a abraçou e ela aceitou o abraço com carinho. "Vou deixar que você se troque então."

Bella assentiu e ele saiu do quarto dando alguma privacidade para ela que pegou o cachorro no colo. Prince ficou olhando para ela como se entendesse como ela estava estranha.

"O que mamãe deve fazer Prince? O que mamãe deve fazer?"

Tudo o que Prince pode fazer foi soltar um muxoxo e rolar para ficar de barriga para cima. Bella sorriu e fez carinho na barriga dele antes de largá-lo em cima da cama.

Ela pegou uma roupa qualquer e vestiu para sair para onde quer que fosse.

Demetri dirigiu pelas ruas tagarelando sobre como estava amando o fato de ela estar com ele em um momento daquele. Era algo épico afinal já fazia muito tempo que ele não usava um e tudo mais...

Bella só tentava entender a confusão que tomava conta da sua cabeça.

Quando eles desceram em uma Alfaiateria, ela ainda nem tinha se dado conta de onde estava.

A foto dela entrando no estabelecimento com Demetri foi enviada para todos. Claro que Edward recebeu. E não gostou nem um pouco. Ele estava vendo TV com Jasper neste momento, e não perdeu tempo enviando uma mensagem para Bella.

"Então ele voltou. É assim que fica?"

Ela ficou atordoada, e quando se sentou na poltrona que indicaram para ela ficar aguardando, resolveu enviar uma resposta.

"Não estou entendendo você."

"Claro que está." Edward se apressou a responder.

"Olha, podemos nos falar mais tarde, na festa?"

"A corda sempre arrebenta para o lado mais fraco, não é mesmo?"

A ultima mensagem de Edward foi como um enigma para Bella. Ela sentiu aquela confusão aumentando, a agonia tomando conta de seu corpo mas para sua completa surpresa, Demetri apareceu na sua frente, totalmente bem vestido.

O terno preto de corte impecável, a camisa cinza e a gravata listrada em azul, branco e preto o faziam de um garoto para um homem.

Bella até arfou com a imagem dele na sua frente. Ele não era bonito como Edward, mas estava completamente apresentável.

"E então? Estou bem vestido para te acompanhar no casamento de sua mãe?"

A festa já estava acontecendo há algumas horas, mas Bella e Edward mal puderam trocar algumas palavras. Jasper sentia a pressão entre eles dois, mas estava focado em tentar manter Rosalie relaxada. Era uma grande noite para ela que no privado desfile usaria oito looks diferentes.

Alice estava para cima e para baixo o tempo todo, ajustando peças nas modelos e conferindo, junto com a mãe os detalhes do evento.

As cadeiras foram ficando ocupadas e pouco a pouco, a noite iria começar.

O nó na garganta de Bella fazia com que ela se sentisse ainda mais sufocada. Ao seu lado, Edward parecia ignorá-la. E lá longe, nas cadeiras, Demetri fazia questão de acenar para ela calorosamente.

"Nós temos mesmo que ficar aqui na frente?"

"Bella, fica quieta!" Emmett pediu completamente impaciente. Ele tinha estado irritado pois passou cerca de meia hora discutindo com alguma garota com quem estava saindo e eles resolveram acabar o que quer que fosse, pois não estava dando certo, não era certo. "Mamãe pediu para ficarmos aqui na hora que Alice anunciar as doações e tudo mais."

"Ok!" Ela contestou irritada. "Edward?"

"O que?"

"Preste atenção em mim!"

"Você já tem quem faça isso."

"Ah não.. por favor..."

Edward lhe lançou um olhar frio e cortante. Ela arfou sentindo uma dor estranha no peito.

"Não faça isso comigo, por favor... Nós estávamos muito bem."

"Eu não devo satisfações a você." Ele retrucou demonstrando estar bastante magoado. "Você só precisa mostrar o que quer e ..."

As luzes foram acesas e Alice deslizou pelo palco, recebida por aplausos que indicavam que a grande noite dos Brandon ia começar.

A cerimônia foi rápida, o desfile por pouco não fora entediante. Ter Rose desfilando, e mostrando a proposta das roupas tinha sido uma atração e tanto. Durante a festa foi que a ficha de Bella caiu dolorosamente.

Ela estava se sentindo dividida como nunca havia se sentido.

De um lado estava Edward e do outro Demetri.

Não era obvio? O que ela sentia não era claro como cristal?

Então como ela poderia estar se sentindo tão dividida assim?

A festa continuou fazendo a alegria dos convidados, mas Bella continuou dispersa, presa em seu próprio mundinho. Suas duvidas, seus medos, seus desejos... Ela se lembrou da manhã do aniversário de Lilian, onde ela explicou para Edward que Demetri em algum momento seria dispensado por ela. Ela lembrou da noite do aniversário de Victória, onde estava determinada a dizer tudo o que sentia pelo o melhor amigo se ele permitisse.

Demetri já estava cansado de convidar Bella para dançar e quando ela finalmente aceitou, tinha um plano em mente.

Mesmo já sendo muito tarde da noite, ela daria um fim de forma confortável.

Eles dançaram amigavelmente, sem toques, abraços e beijos. Apenas danças. Mas Edward dançou agarrado à uma modelo, o que magoou o coração de Bella que estava um pouco menor neste momento.

E se ele a beijasse?

E se ele a tocasse?

Bella sentiu falta de ar quando Demetri a abraçou e caminhou até o lado de fora da grande casa.

"Você já quer ir?" Ela perguntou sentindo o coração ficar apertado. Era a hora de agir.

"Na verdade eu queria que você fosse comigo." Ele beijou seu cabelo e riu parecendo estar um pouco mais bêbado que ela imaginava. "Eu vou buscar algum e depois poderíamos tomar café da anhá em algum lugar."

"Estou fora." Bella se afastou bruscamente. "Você tem que parar Demetri. Tudo isso já foi longe demais."

"Ei! Ei!" Ele sorriu e pegou suas mãos com cuidado. "Minha linda, você nunca teve problema com isso. E eu vou direto na fonte hoje e..."

Edward e Alice caminharam até uma das portas, achando que Bella tinha ido embora sem se despedir. Ela não era de fazer esse tipo de coisa, o que fez com que estranhassem. Mas Edward sabia que tinha um espetáculo para ver, no momento em que notou que os dois estavam discutindo.

"Demetri... você não tem que ir." Ela apertou as mãos dele. "Você precisa se tratar. Há alguns minutos você nem mesmo se lembrava disso, estava comigo, curtindo a festa."

Seu coração ficou ainda mais apertado e dolorido. Não era como se ela gostasse de se sentir dispensada quando ele é que deveria ser.

"Eu tenho que ir." Ele falou entre dentes. "Eu _tenho _que ir Bella."

Edward e Alice continuaram observando o _quase _casal conversando nada amigavelmente. Ele tinha a postura rígida, enquanto ela tentava apenas se segurar fingindo uma postura tão rígida quanto a dele. Os braços cruzados na frente dos seios, o maxilar travado e os olhos baixos. Alice esperava que ela mordesse os lábios com força e depois o mandasse embora. E Edward observava como ela era frágil.

"Você não tem que ir Demetri" Ela engoliu seco antes de continuar. "Você pode dizer não a _isso _e ficar comigo." Foi uma suplica. E ambos reconheceram isso. Por alguns segundos permaneceram em silêncio. Demetri pensava se agüentaria ser tão forte estando ali, com ela. Bella imaginava que mais uma vez ia ganhar. Ela não estava fazendo bico. A música alta chamou sua atenção e ela elaborou outro rápido argumento. "Podemos ficar juntos. Dançar, beber... e depois_ ficar_ em minha casa." Ela descruzou os baços e pegou em suas mãos novamente. Ela estava quase oferecendo uma despedida decente, mas ele não entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Edward vacilou dando um passo para trás. Alice sorriu. Apesar de não gostar daquele cara, tinha que admitir: Bella não estava fazendo nenhuma grande chantagem. Estava sendo sincera com o garoto que gostava.

Curiosa sobre o que os amigos faziam ali naquele canto do terraço Rosalie largou seu copo de bebida e foi até eles animada demais. "Ei o que vocês..." Alice tapou a boca da loira com força. Bella os mataria se notasse que estava tendo platéia.

"Por favor..."

Demetri gostaria de ficar ali com ela. Ela estava tão linda, estava suplicando para que ele ficasse. Seu coração vacilou um pouco, mas o seu corpo pedia por outra coisa. Ele se sentiu um fracassado naquele momento, mas não negou o que realmente precisava.

"Sinto muito gatinha." Ela falou colocando a franja dela para trás da orelha. "Eu realmente _preciso _ir." Quando tentou avançar para dar-lhe um beijo, ela se afastou.

"Até logo, então." Ela se despediu vestindo sua armadura mais uma vez. Os braços estavam novamente cruzados e seu maxilar trincado. A diferença de pouco tempo atrás é que seus olhos estavam demonstrando todo o seu desprezo. "Adeus Demetri Volturi."

Ele virou para observá-la não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Mas tudo o que ele fez como um bom covarde foi correr até onde o seu carro estava. Para ele, amanhã poderiam se resolver.

Alice e Rose ficaram mal presenciando aquela cena. Era de cortar o coração observar o carro se afastar do lado de fora da grande casa e automaticamente Bella baixar sua guarda. Ela passou a mão no rosto e caminhou até a escadaria para se sentar. Quando finalmente se sentou e abraçou as pernas, o cabelo caiu como cascata e cobriu seu rosto.

Ela estava chorando.

Rosálie e Alice tentaram avançar em sua direção, mas Edward as impediu colocando seu braço na frente delas.

"Se ela estivesse querendo os amigos por perto, ela entraria." Ele argumentou de forma fria que fez Alice duvidar todo o amor que sabia que o amigo sentia pela morena alguns metros de onde estavam.

"Ela está chorando Edward!" Rosalie falou alto demais, mas não alto o suficiente para que Bella escutasse.

"Ela quer chorar sozinha." Ele justificou mais uma vez. "Voltem para a festa e façam que tudo está bem. Eu vou ficar aqui, no meu lugar."

"Você as vezes é tão insensível que me dá medo Edward" Rosalie tentou arrancar _algo _do amigo que apenas a repreendeu com o olhar.

O tempo passou.

Edward queria dizer como estava se sentindo sufocado por duas sensações tão estranhas e tão boas ao mesmo tempo. A primeira era a dor. Ver Bella daquela forma era uma tortura para ele. Mas o gosto de vitória de saber que Bella não voltaria atrás mais uma vez o fez vibrar por dentro. Era a chance de cercá-la. Depois de tantas provocações nas últimas semanas, nada mais justo que colocar em prática o que quis por tanto tempo mas nunca teve coragem de assumir. Afinal existia uma chance, mesmo que pequena que ele sabia que podia agarrar.

Lembrar do arrepio da pele dela o fez ficar arrepiado também.

O celular vibrou em seu bolso.

"Já tem quase uma hora que você está aí fora. Já vai amanhecer! Faça algo ou eu faço!"

Alice era sempre tão _persuasiva._ Ele sorriu enquanto guardava o celular, e o sorriso se tornou ainda maior quando viu que Bella estava sem o seu celular.

Edward fez o caminho para dentro da festa e pegou a bolsa de Bella. Era como se ele estivesse sentindo que precisava fazer isso.

Demetri tinha deixado algumas mensagens de voz, outras de texto. Edward deletou tudo em menos de um minuto se sentindo mais forte. Um garçom passava com algumas taças cheias de champanhe. Ele pegou duas taças, e no mesmo momento que suas mãos estavam ocupadas, o celular vibrou dentro da pequena bolsa preta.

Ele se apoiou na primeira mesa que viu, e assim que o retirou da bolsa, o ouviu tocar. A foto do dois juntos em um lugar qualquer aparecia enquanto tocava. Depois de olhar para o lado apenas para se certificar que os amigos estavam ocupados demais, ele ignorou a ligação, desligou o celular e o jogou na bolsa.

Ele sorriu colocando a mão no bolso. A chave da moto nunca pareceu estar em um lugar tão apropriado como agora.

Caminhou para o lado de fora segurando a sua bolsa e as duas taças de champanhe.

Bella estava mais calma agora, se não fosse pela ponta do nariz ainda estar um pouco avermelhada, não diria que a amiga tinha chorado. A maquiagem dos olhos continuava perfeita.

"Morfina para dor." Edward entregou uma das taças para a amiga.

Bella engoliu o orgulho e depois de respirar fundo e bebeu rapidamente o champanhe. Uma vez que a taça estava vazia ela se levantou e a lançou longe. Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez, com bastante força e pela boca. Então passou a mão pelo cabelo o arrumando.

"Onde está todo mundo?" Ela perguntou ainda sem olhar para o amigo.

"Todos lá dentro, na festa" Bella finalmente o olhou. O que Edward procurava estava bem ali. Os olhos castanhos não estavam mais tristes ou com raiva. Transbordavam um misto de desapontamento com desprezo.

"Ótimo." Ela puxou sua bolsa da mão do amigo. "Me tira daqui."

Edward estava festejando por dentro. Mas precisava ser cauteloso.

"Quer conversar?" Ele perguntou enquanto descia a escadaria um pouco atrás dela.

"Não." Ela se virou, finalmente demonstrando estar irritada. "Eu só quero que você me leve embora daqui."

Edward sorriu por ver como a amiga ficava linda quando irritada. O vestido brilhoso agora tinha um brilho especial graças ao nascer do sol. Edward não se incomodou de tirar uma foto com seu celular. Era algo que se pudesse, ele mandaria imprimir e emoldurar. Mas era egoísta. Egoísta o suficiente para manter em seu celular. Para manter apenas para si. Ela bateu o pé com força no chão.

"Vai me levar ou não?" Ele sorriu ainda mais e ela gostou.

Bella sabia que Edward poderia ser o seu porto seguro. Para sempre.

Demetri foi... bom enquanto durou. Agora ela estava disposta a seguir em frente com o que estava sentindo. Pouco a pouco ela poderia ter certeza de que tudo daria certo. Sem pressa... Cada peça se encaixaria em seu devido lugar.

"Espero que não se importe" Ele sacudiu as chaves. Ela mudou totalmente ficando surpresa.

"Sério?" Ela finalmente sorriu. Edward lhe ofereceu o braço, e ela o aceitou. A noite poderia não ter sido perfeita. Mas um novo dia estava começando.

Edward subiu na moto e então ofereceu ajuda para que Bella se sentasse atrás dele. O vestido era curto o suficiente para que ele não perdesse de ver de relance a renda preta de seu minúsculo short. E como se aquela imagem não fosse mais do que o suficiente para lhe atiçar, a amiga o apertou pelo quadril, envolvendo seus braços de forma graciosa e segura. Colou seu corpo com o dele e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Edward se virou tentando observá-la e respirou fundo antes de ligar a moto. O cheiro de Chanel nº5 e morangos... mas também a essência única que Bella tinha o atingiu em cheio.

Eles estavam cientes de que uma grande mudança que já havia começado, tinha se tornado oficial.

"Nós podemos ir?" A voz dela soou tão doce, tão suave. Ela o apertou mais um pouco, como se estivesse o abraçando, no lugar de se segurar nele para não cair. Ela sabia que estava segura agora, junto do homem mais importante de sua vida.

Edward apenas deu um beijo no topo da sua cabeça e sorriu enquanto fazia o motor da moto roncar. Ele estava pronto para uma nova aventura, só que dessa vez real, junto com garota dos seus sonhos.

_Sem nem mesmo precisar roubá-la de alguém. _

Uma pena porém. Emmett observava a cena de longe, e, por acaso. E se sentia estranhamente roubado.

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi. **


	18. Cap 16 A bruxa está solta

Bella suspirou e coçou os olhos antes de bocejar.

Coçando os olhos mais uma vez ela notou que não estava sozinha em sua cama. O relógio só marcava nove da manhã em ponto e ela fechou os olhos tentando lembrar-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido poucas horas atrás.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para o seu lado.

Em sua cama, Edward dormia como um anjo.

Prince pulou na cama e latiu, se enfiando entre os dois. Bella sorriu se incomodando em ainda estar vestida com a roupa da noite anterior, mas o pegou no colo mesmo assim.

"Bom dia meu amor..."

"Hmmm... Questo è un buon modo per svegliarsi." Ele cumprimenta sorrindo para ela.

"Eu estou falando com o meu cachorro, idiota!" Bella fecha a cara e Edward sorri abertamente.

"Definitivamente um bom dia especialmente para mim." Ele se senta um pouco e alisa a cabeça do cachorro. "Você me acordou amigão, isso não é justo."

"Claro que é." Bella avisou se levantando da cama. "Xô Edward!" Ela agitou os braços. "Vamos xô! Eu tenho uma manhã cheia! Todos nós temos!"

"Ei! Ei!" Ele gargalhou quando ela pegou o travesseiro e começou a bater nele. "Calma!" Ele se levantou e passou a mão por cima da camisa social completamente amassada.

"Saia daqui." Bella avisou fazendo bico. "Eu preciso tomar banho."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou buscar Rose, e depois passamos aqui para pegar você, tudo bem?"

"Tudo ótimo. Agora cai fora!" Bella estava começando a se irritar de verdade. Edward passou pela porta de seu quarto e ela a trancou para que ele não pudesse voltar.

Ele se encostou na porta e sorriu.

Demetri era carta fora do baralho.

Hoje seria a festa de Halloween e como programado por Alice, ele seria o verdadeiro par de Bella. Para melhorar tudo, amanhã ele estaria indo para a Itália. Era a sua vez de visitar sua família e sua avó ficaria encantada com a notícia de que finalmente ele teria arrumado uma moça decente para namorar.

Será que Bella poderia ir com ele?

Seria muito justo que ela topasse faltar duas semanas de aula para visitar os parentes dele e curtir um pouco do outono Toscano.

Edward sabia que tinha negócios a tratar nas terras da família. Ele já tinha completado dezoito anos em junho, mas seus pais preferiram esperar mais um pouco para que sua avó pudesse passar as terras para ele.

Azeite artesanal...

Ele seria o dono de uma enorme plantação de azeitonas, tomates... Ah, as uvas... Se ainda existia alguma dúvida sobre o que gostaria de fazer para o seu futuro, Edward as deixaria de lado quando pisasse em sua verdadeira terra natal.

Ele sorriu e correu pelo apartamento para não ser flagrado por Charlie. Uma vez que estava dentro do elevador, ligou o celular e resolveu bombardear a cidade com a mais deliciosa fofoca do momento.

_"Bella Swan e Demetri Volturi não são mais um casal."_

Edward sorriu enviando a mensagem para a pessoa certa. Ele sabia que até que chegasse em sua casa, cerca de cinco ou oito minutos depois que desse partida em sua moto, toda a cidade estaria sabendo disso.

* * *

Vilma sorriu vendo Jasper abrir a porta da frente para Rosalie depois de estudar toda a casa. Ela balançou a cabeça de forma divertida, achando que o filho conseguiria esconder sua garota da própria mãe.

"Bom dia garanhão..." Ela comentou como quem não queria nada, mas ganhou um sorriso envergonhado do filho.

"Mãe..." Japer passou a mão pela barriga descoberta. "Tenha modos!"

"Oh. Você trás a sua linda namorada aqui e eu quem tenho que ter bons modos?"

Jasper sorriu se sentindo envergonhado.

"Ela não é minha namorada..."

"Mas você está pensando nisso, meu lindo e jovem rapaz?" Vilma passou a mão pela barriga do filho e eles caminharam juntos até a mesa onde o café da manhã estava terminado de ser posto.

"Ainda acho um pouco cedo." Ele admitiu.

"Está com medo de acontecer algo ruim?"

"Não exatamente... nós estamos nos curtindo, eu sei que ela não tem saido com outras pessoas e eu também não tenho feito isso, o que é bem legal. Mas ainda não nos sentimos seguros para levar isso de uma forma pública, eu acho."

"Sem pressa amor. " Ela deu tapinhas gentis na mão do filho. "Mas vamos mudar de assunto..."

Jasper sorriu agradecido. Assistindo sua mãe servir café em duas canecas, notou como estava com saudades de estar em casa. De estar com sua mãe. Ele sorriu e pegou a caneca satisfeito.

"Estou tão orgulhosa da iniciativa de vocês." Vilma não reprovou o fato do filho acender um cigarro ainda sentado à mesa. "Um Halloween para crianças carentes no Zoo do Central Park foi maravilhoso. E depois nós ainda temos o jantar de gala... estou tao orgulhosa de todos vocês."

Jasper apenas riu.

"Não é como se fosse grande coisa. São só crianças tendo a oportunidade de se divertir." Ele deu os ombros. "Não vamos fazer muito além de estarmos fantasiados."

"Por sinal..." Vilma sorriu animada e demonstrou sua curiosidade. "Qual a sua fantasia?"

"Algum príncipe qualquer." Ele deu os ombros antes de puxar mais um trago.

"Você nunca seria um príncipe qualquer, querido." Vilma apertou sua bochecha e ele sorriu animado.

"Se você diz..."

* * *

Rosalie estava olhando para a sua fantasia e rindo abobalhada.

Quando Alice explicou qual seria o tema da festa, ela foi quem mais ficou animada. Se vestir como sua princesa favorita...Era quase como voltar dez anos e poder se divertir normalmente em um Halloween. É claro que ela poderia dispensar a parte dos doces.

Seu celular tocou mais uma vez e ela bufou irritada. Será que Bella sabia de tudo o que estava sendo espalhado?

Com toda certeza sim.

Mas como ela estaria reagindo?

Provavelmente muito mal...

Não é como se ela fosse tão insensível assim, era?

Ou ela realmente tinha certeza do que estava sentindo e estava disposta a fazer?

Rosalie se sentou em sua cama e Jake colocou o focinho em seu colo, a fazendo rir um pouco naquele momento tenso. As lembranças do aniversário de Victória chamando sua atenção e a amedrontando por completo.

Edward estava mesmo preparado para levar aquilo à frente?

O grupo inteiro tinha se machucado anos atrás, quando Emmett e Bella resolveram namorar, e bem, não deu certo. Não teve um só integrante daquele grupo que não tivesse ficado mal. E a situação ficou um pouco pior quando Bella voltou e todos notaram como ela não tinha sido culpada de nada.

A loira suspirou, sabendo que Edward e Jasper sabiam de algo que nenhuma outra pessoa sabia.

Será que era assim para ser melhor?

Ou era assim para ser mais conveniente para eles dois?

Ou apenas para Edward?

É claro que ela sabia que Jasper o acobertaria.

Seu celular tocou e ela viu o nome do diabo e questão aparecer na tela.

"Oi."

"Noite longa Rose?"

"O que você quer Edward?"

"O que deu em todas vocês hoje?" Ele riu. "Tpm conjunta?"

"Eu sei que foi você em espalhou a mensagem." Ela começou, comentando cuidadosa. "O que aconteceu ontem?"

"Eu dormi na casa de Bella." Edward continuou fechando sua camisa com o celular imprensado em sua orelha pelo ombro.

"Você não podia esperar para transar com ela, porra?"

"Nós não transamos." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo molhado se olhando no espelho do banheiro. "Nem chegamos perto disso. Ela apenas dormiu assim que encostou-se à cama, e para mim não foi diferente."

"Ok. Desculpe-me." Ela confessou alisando a cabeça do cachorro. "Já está vindo?"

"Temos mesmo que ensaiar essa merda toda?" Ele perguntou colocando a carteira no bolso. "Sabe, eu pensei que já seria suficiente termos que ficar fantasiados e aturar todo tipo de criança querendo tirar foto com a gente."

"Não seja ruim. Os príncipes geralmente são escanteados, mas eu posso te arrumar um vestido se você quiser."

"Muito engraçado." Ele ironizou. "Desça ok? Daí pegamos Bella e vamos para o parque."

"Ok." Rosalie desligou e ficou pensando em ligar para Jasper para conversar sobre Edward e Bella. Mas desistiu, sabendo que ainda estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

Edward já estava com a mão em cima da fechadura da porta quando ouviu um pigarro masculino conhecido.

"Bom dia filho."

"Bom dia pai."

"Espero que não esteja esquecido de nossa viagem." Carlisle bateu em seu ombro orgulhoso. "Eu estou realmente feliz que sua avó veja em você uma boa maneira de eu não precisar vender as terras de minha família."

"Nossa família, pai." Edward sorriu animado. "Mas tenho que ir agora. O evento das meninas ainda precisa de alguns acertos."

"Sua mala já está pronta?"

"Não... devo fazer hoje pela parte a tarde."

"Ótimo. Nosso vôo é às onze e quarenta da noite."

"O quê?" Edward fechou a cara. "Mas nós só iríamos viajar amanhã!"

"Houve algum problema nos vôos, nada que precise ficar preocupado. E seu tio vai com a gente."

"Tio Aro?"

"Sim. Ou você acha que outro advogado acompanharia tudo com calma?"

"Pai, nós estamos falando de passar a fazenda de vovó para o meu nome."

"Não filho." Carlisle apertou seu ombro mais uma vez. "Nós estamos falando de você ter não só a fazenda de sua avó para você. Mas existem papéis que eu não se lidar e só confio em seu tio para isso, ok?"

"Tudo bem. O que mais?"

"Bem, você conseguindo as terras em seu nome, pode tirar a ex mulher dele de lá." Carlisle foi categórico. "Aro quer diminuir a pensão dela, já que as crianças não estão mais lá."

"Bem, isso muda muita coisa. Eu ainda nem fiz o meu convite à Bella."

"Edward, eu sei que essa viagem foi decidida tem poucos dias, mas eu acredito que Bella vai estar muito ocupada esses dias." Esmé os interrompeu. Sua voz estava com um pouco de pesar.

Edward franziu a testa para a mãe que olhou para seu pai buscando um pouco de ajuda. Edward notou como algo estava acontecendo ali.

"Filho, este é um momento seu." Ele começou a explicar. "Bella vai debutar em poucos dias, e o casamento de Renée está chegando."

"Mas eu sou o par dela no baile." Edward deu os ombros. "Além do mais, ela adora a fazenda de vovó e..."

"Meu amor, não seja egoísta. Renée precisa de Bella mais do que nunca nos próximos dias. E ela também tem ao seu primo. Fora isso, eu nunca concordei com o absurdo de passar vinte dias fora. Vai perder muitas aulas."

"Pai..."

"Eu concordo com sua mãe Edward." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei que é um momento que você deseja dividir com seus amigos, mas não é tão necessário assim. Você poderá comemorar quando voltar."

"Tenho que ir." Edward avisou se virando. "Já estou atrasado."

Assim que aporta foi fechada, Carlisle olhou bem para a esposa que tinha certo pesar no olhar.

"Eu acho que se Bella fosse com a gente, evitaria todo tipo de curiosidade que ele viesse a ter."

"Não sei muito que pensar ou esperar Carl." Esmé respirou fundo. "Mas eu não estou gostando dessa situação toda."

"Como assim?"

"Sua mãe fica o tempo todo falando como ele já tem dezoito anos. Eu tenho medo que ela conte alguma coisa para ele."

"Mamãe jamais faria isso. E ela nos ajudou tanto Esmé... Jamais, jamais faria algo que pudesse nos magoar."

"Eu sei que fui mais dura com ele do que gostaria." A mulher admitiu indo se sentar no sofá da sala. "Mas toda essa situação entre Edward e Bella está me incomodando."

"Você acha mesmo que eles estão dormindo juntos?"

"Renée me falou na semana passada que não duvidava." Ela balançou a cabeça cheia de pesar. "É claro que eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso. Mas eles não parecem estar tomando os cuidados necessários..."

"Você acha que eles não estão se cuidando? Acha mesmo que Bella poderia estar grávida?"

"Não é nesse sentido. É claro que eu me preocuparia com eles dois tendo um filho tão cedo... Mas ela namora com Demetri, Carl. Aro mesmo já mencionou varias vezes como Bella fez bem ao seu filho. Demetri está mais estudioso, presta atenção aos irmãos, não tem saído todos os dias..."

"Oh." Carlisle se sentou ao seu lado. "Isso... bem, eles podem se resolver."

"Não sem se magoar." Esmé passou a mão pelos joelhos se sentindo nervosa. "Já está muito publico. Não é como se estivéssemos lidando com Renée, Phill e Charlie."

"Bem, até hoje Bella não parece suspeitar de nada." Carlisle deu os ombros.

"Mas Charlie até hoje ainda guarda amarguras. Se Laila não tivesse mostrado aquelas fotos talvez fosse mais fácil."

"Esmé." Carlisle riu. "Laila era só uma criança."

"Aquilo lá é uma peste. Graças a Deus que Bella continua uma boa menina."

"Veja... se Edward e Bella optarem por ficarem juntos, vamos apoiá-los. Não se lembra do que fizeram com a pobre anos atrás? Logo todos esqueceram daquelas fotos, daquele fato."

"Mas aposto como ela ainda guarda alguma mágoa sobre isso. Não gostaria de vê-los magoados, entende?"

"Bem, quando erramos estamos há um passo de acertar." Carlisle se levantou depois de dar um tapa no joelho da esposa. "E se eles dois estão tendo algo, sabem que estão fazendo errado sabendo de uma terceira pessoa envolvida."

"Eu não suportaria ver Edward usando drogas de novo." Esmé sentiu seu coração apertar. "Não gostaria de ver ele depressivo novamente se algo der errado e Bella for embora."

"Isso não vai acontecer, pois estaremos aqui para apoiá-los." Ela sorriu para o marido. "Talvez você esteja certa. É bom que ele vá sozinho. Assim ele vai ter a oportunidade de pensar melhor sobre tudo o que está fazendo ou quer fazer."

"Além do mais, o irmão é seu." Esmé riu um pouco. "O problema será muito maior para o seu lado."

Carlisle sorriu abraçando a esposa assim que ela ficou em pé.

"Mas nós dois somos adultos e sabemos que ainda temos crianças em casa. Eu tenho certeza que se Bella prefere ficar com Edward, Aro vai respeitar."

"Eu só quero meu menino feliz."

"Mas ele é feliz meu amor." Carlisle afagou suas costas com cuidado. "Ao seu modo, tenho certeza de que ele é feliz."

* * *

Os três sorriram andando abraçados pela calçada do parque.

Bella estava feliz em ter Rose e Edward a abraçando com força enquanto caminhavam em direção a entrada do zoo. Aquele final de manhã estava mais frio do que eles gostariam, apesar do pouco sol. O vento estava forte e espalhava muitas folhas e também seu cabelo.

Ela quase ficou irritada por não poder tomar o seu café direito, no meio do caminho entre a starbucks e o parque ele tinha ficado frio, mas os sorrisos de seus amigos fez com que a maldita irritação fosse embora.

Passos apressados foram dados assim que ela foi avistada.

Demetri estava arrependido de tudo o que tinha feito na noite anterior.

Entre tantas escolhas que ele poderia fazer, ele acabou optando pela mais errada de todas se arrependendo logo que comprou sua droga.

"Bella!" Ele chamou sua atenção praticamente gritando seu nome.

Ela parou onde estava travando os dois amigos.

"Bella, por favor, eu preciso que você me escute."

Edwar e Rosalie a puxaram para caminhar mais rápido e eles desceram a escadaria com cuidado. Muitas pessoas estavam ali. Bella engoliu seco vendo a situação em que se encontrava. Ela não conseguia dizer nada. Apenas se deixava levar pelos amigos pela escadaria a baixo.

"Bella!" Demetri pediu correndo para alcançá-los. "Eu preciso muito que você me escute."

"Ela já escutou o suficiente de você." Rose gritou de volta. "E já disse o que precisava escutar."

"Bella?"

Ela nem mesmo conseguia olhar para trás.

Os três aguardaram que a passagem fosse liberada. Com cuidado, Edward olhou para Rosalie e assumiu a mão ao redor do corpo de Bella com firmeza.

"Demetri, por favor." Rose pediu assim que soltou o corpo de Bella que apenas queria ter a sua entrada liberada.

"Bella..." Ele apelou assim que o segurança veio liberar a entrada deles. "Isabella Marie Swan... Eu estou aqui de joelhos." E ele realmente estava.

"Oh meu Deus." Bella se virou para olhar. Mas não conseguiu falar mais nada.

"Rose". Edward chamou a atenção da loira que abraçou Bella pelos ombros e a forçou a passar pelo portão.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, EU TE AMO."

Bella engoliu seco ouvindo aquelas palavras. Se coração se apertou mais um pouco. Muitas pessoas olhavam aquele circo que fora armado. Alice e Jasper correram em direção à entrada.

"Você está me ouvindo gatinha? Eu amo você!"

Alice e Jasper ajudaram Bella e Rose a se afastar logo e Edward olhou para trás vendo o segurança dar permissão para que seu primo passasse pelo portão depois de algum apelo.

"Demetri, é melhor você ir embora agora." Edward avisou usando um tom firme. "Não é bem vindo aqui."

"Não se meta." Ele grunhiu empurrando o primo. Edward não gostou nem um pouco.

"Ou você sai por bem, ou sai por mal." Edward segurou o seu braço.

"Você não vai conseguir me tirar daqui! O Zoológico é um local publico."

"Segurança!" Edward gritou firme ao mesmo tempo em que Demetri tentava correr para longe, mas não conseguia.

A cena que cairia na internet alguns minutos depois deixou Bella perturbada. Demetri tentou correr de Edward, mas foi pego por dois homens da segurança contratada por Alice. Homens de uma empresa da total segurança de seu pai.

Ela viu quando Demetri caiu no chão e fora imobilizado por todos os homens sem nenhum cuidado. O rosto tinha ficado um pouco arranhado e sua cabeça foi puxada por seu cabelo. Ela apenas se encolheu vendo o que o seu ato de covardia tinha proporcionado.

Se ela tivesse dito que não gostaria mais de vê-lo, isso teria acontecido?

Ela se sentiu ainda mais culpada e Jasper logo apareceu com uma garrafa de água para ela.

"Tome. Você precisa se acalmar. Está tudo bem agora."

Ela apenas assentiu ainda se sentindo covarde demais para olhar o garoto sendo retirado de lá.

"Você vai pagar por isso Edward." Demetri prometeu quando passou por ele sendo carregado pelos seguranças.

"Mal posso esperar por isso." O garoto debochou do primo sem piedade antes de começar a caminhar em direção aos seus amigos.

Demetri ainda tentou reagir, mas um terceiro segurança o ajudou a sair do local.

* * *

O ensaio não tinha sido o melhor de todos. Bella nem mesmo era capaz de se lembrar o que tinha que fazer pela parte da noite.

Agora ela estava na cama de Rosalie, se permitindo ser abraçada com força.

Ela não tinha dito uma palavra se quer durante a pequena reunião com Alice e as outras pessoas responsáveis pelo o evento. Nem mesmo vibrou sabendo que uma escola pública teria o seu nome depois da noite de hoje.

A loira não aguentava mais os seus soluços cheios de culpa.

"Bella, você precisa se acalmar. Está tudo bem agora..."

"Eu me sinto tão egoísta Rose." Bella fungou alto e a loira a abraçou com mais força.

"Você não é Bella." Ela balançou um pouco tentando fazer com que Bella parece de chorar um pouco. "Já foi, está tudo bem agora."

"Não, não está." Ela soluçou. "Eu estou machucando os dois! Isso é errado."

"Bella..." Rose pegou seu rosto vermelho e molhado para poder olhar em seus olhos. "Você precisa parar com isso. Você e Demetri nunca foram fato. Eu sei que você gosta dele, tem um carinho... mas não é um carinho homem mulher como você tem com Edward."

"Exato." Ela abraçou a amiga com mais força. "Eu não gostaria de estar assim Rose. Não mesmo. É só estranho, doloroso... você viu o que ele falou para mim, na rua? Eu fui tão grosseira..."

"Bella, você precisa se concentrar em Edward agora."

"Eu não sei como fazer isso sem me machucar." Ela assumiu. "E eu não quero machucar mais ele. Não mais do que eu já machuquei."

"Na hora certa... Eu prometo a você que na hora certa tudo vai ficar como deve."

O celular de Bella vibrou em cima da cama da loira e alertou que para ela que Edward já deveria estar achando que aquele era o momento certo, afinal, era ele quem estava ligando para ela naquele momento.

"Você não precisa atender agora."

"Eu também não precisava fazer Demetri passar pelo que passou ou fazer Edward manter distancia de mim durante toda a reunião."

"Edward só estava te dando o espaço que você precisava." Rose arrumou seu cabelo.

"Não tenho muita certeza sobre isso." Ela suspirou.

O celular vibrou mais uma vez.

"Acho melhor eu atender." Bella avisou quando viu a amiga pegando o aparelho.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Acho que sim."

Edward não ficou satisfeito em ouvir Bella fungando do outro lado da linha. Ele tinha tentado manter alguma distância para não sufocá-la, mas neste exato momento ele se sentia muito mal. Ele não estava bem com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ela estava muito mais abalada do que ele gostaria e era difícil reconhecer que Bella realmente tivesse alguma ligação com seu primo. Mas ele tinha que respeitar isso. Ele tinha que saber que em algum momento Demetri foi melhor do que ele, estando ao lado dela.

"Edward?"

"Meu anjo... eu queria te ver."

"Eu..." Bella olhou para Rose como se precisasse de aprovação para o que ia dizer. "estou indo para casa agora."

"Te vejo lá em vinte minutos?"

"Ok."

* * *

O rosto estava muito melhor depois de ser lavado e com uma leve camada de maquiagem. Bella estava cansada e mal podia pensar sobre se deitar em sua cama e tirar um bom cochilo antes que a equipe que faria seu cabelo e sua maquiagem chegasse.

Mas tudo o que ela fez foi se sentar no sofá de sua sala e aguardar Edward aparecer.

"Cinco minutos atrasado, mas por um bom motivo, eu garanto." Ele sorriu exibindo uma pequena caixa com macarrons.

"Obrigada."

"Não vai comer?"

"Não." Bella abraçou os joelhos. "Sem fome."

"Tudo bem." Edward falou "Está melhor?"

"Mais calma." Ela admitiu. "Ainda estou chateada por ter visto aquilo tudo."

"Você não tem culpa, Bella."

"Ainda está cedo para conversar com ele, mas acho que ele vai me odiar por todo o resto de sua vida. Eu não sei o que deu em minha cabeça para agir daquela forma ontem."

"Mas acabou."

"Acabou." Edward viu a certeza nos olhos dela e segurou o riso.

"Vem cá." Ele a abraçou meio sem jeito, mas ela aceitou respirando fundo.

"É estranho..."

"O quê, meu anjo?"

"Acabamos algo que nem mesmo tinha começado oficialmente. Mas agora eu entendo o motivo de todos acharem que estávamos namorando."

"Relacionamentos começam e acabam todos os dias Bella. E todos nós somos muito jovens. Temos muito para viver ainda... experimentar, acertar, errar..."

"Eu acho que isso é para sempre." Bella suspirou. "Não vê minha mãe? Vai casar novamente no final de semana do feriado de ação de graças."

"Logo mais, não é mesmo?"

"É. Já o meu pai..."

"É uma escolha dele ficar sozinho."

"Como você..." Ela sussurrou. "Eu sei que ele tem mulheres, mas apenas como você. Sem compromisso, sem laços. Apenas por desejo e vontade. Mas ele respeita a nossa casa. Sei muito bem disso."

"Talvez ele mude um pouco um dia."

"Ele quase não tem parado em casa. Nem vai poder me ver hoje."

"Você está bem com isso?"

"Sim, eu estou. Não deve estar sendo fácil ele ver minha mãe aqui com freqüência e ela e Phill compraram uma mesa para eles junto com seu tio." Ela fez uma careta. "Seus pais não vão?"

"Nós vamos viajar hoje."

"Você não me falou sobre isso antes."

"Foi tudo resolvido em cima da hora, iríamos amanhã, mas vamos hoje."

"Para onde vocês vão?"

"Itália." Ele abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Vai visitar sua avó?"

"Melhor do que isso minha linda." Ele a abraçou com força. "Tudo aquilo vai ser meu! Meu! No meu nome!"

"Oh meu Deus!" Bella aumentou a voz e o abraçou com muita força também. "Isso é fantástico Edward!"

"Sim, eu sei que é. Meu pai e meu tio estavam pensando em vender assim que vovó morresse, mas não. Ela quer me dar tudo aquilo de presente. Eu tenho certeza de que assim vou poder convencer meu pai que cozinhar é o que mais quero para minha vida."

"Sua avó deve estar tão feliz com essa sua escolha..." Bella sorriu e lembrou-se do quão gostoso era passar alguns dias das férias de verão com a família de Edward em seu país natal. "Hmmm, mas eu ainda acho que você poderia xerocar aquele livro de receitas de sua avó e me dar de presente."

"Nunca."

"Qual é!" Ela riu. "As empregadas aqui aprenderiam um monte."

"Segredos de família permanecem apenas na família."

Edward brincou com a ponta de seu nariz enquanto falava, mas tudo o que Bella podia era prestar atenção a boca dele.

"Eu posso aceitar isso." Ela lambeu os lábios discretamente. "Desde que você cozinhe para mim."

"Pois fique sabendo que a ceia do dia de Ação de Graças é minha." Ele se apressou a falar antes de fazer cócegas nela.

"Para Edward!" ela pediu entre gargalhadas. "Para! Por favor!"

Os dois acabaram jogados no sofá de um jeito relaxado onde não existia nenhuma razão para fugir do obvio. Bella abraçou com seus braços e pernas e Edward praticamente a esmagou contra o sofá quando começaram um beijo carregado de saudade. Desde o sábado anterior, na boate, que eles não faziam isso.

Bella gemeu sentindo a língua se Edward enroscada na sua.

Ele apertou mais a sua coxa e impulsionou seu quadril em direção ao dela.

Bella não só gostou como segurou seu cabelo com força e impulsionou o seu quadril contra o dele também.

Edward quebrou o beijo e puxou ar com força. Bella mordeu os lábios e sentiu-oele abrir os botões de seu vestido.

Antecipação.

Ansiedade.

Ela fechou os olhos puxando ar com força sentindo a língua de Edward por seu pescoço. Ele foi descendo, descendo e afastou o sutiã com algum cuidado. Sentir o gosto da pele de Bella era tudo o que ele queria. Ela gemeu arqueando as costas e empurrando o quadril em direção ao seu, faminta por atrito.

Edward não decepcionou, puxando o seu vestido para cima.

Quente.

"Vamos para a sua cama."

Aquilo foi um grande estalo para Bella que se lembrou das palavras de Rosalie. ´Vá devagar´ assim que ela estava saindo para ir para casa.

Ela puxou o rosto dele e o beijou com vontade, mais aos poucos foi tentando deixar o beijo mais lento. Mas Edward estava faminto demais para pensar em parar ou pegar leve. Ele precisava ir até o fim.

"Vamos Bella..." Ele pediu entre beijos. "Eu não vou agüentar muito tempo aqui nesse sofá, que não me parece muito adequado para tudo o que quero fazer com você."

Bella travou e ele percebeu.

Aos poucos ela foi se afastando, mas ele a puxou de volta para novos beijos de tirar o fôlego.

"Edward..." Ela riu nervosa, sentada em seu colo. "Eu sou virgem, lembra?"

Engolindo seco ela apenas o viuele sorrir como o bom arrogante que ele era.

"Já fiz isso vinte e nove vezes, Bella. Sei como precisa ser para..."

Ouvir aquilo doeu.

Ela engoliu o choro e se afastou com agilidade. Uma vez que já estava de pé, arrumou o vestido.

"Bella, você está me ouvindo?"

"Eu... tenho que subir e tomar banho. Logo mais chegam para me arrumar."

"Então..." Ele se levantou e pegou em suas mãos. "Vem comigo?"

"Enh?"

"Você não escutou nada, não é mesmo?"

"Não."

Edward alisou sua bochecha com carinho e sorriu antes de voltar a falar. A camisa amassada, o cabelo bagunçado e aquele sorriso no rosto eram informações demais para quem tinha que prestar atenção em qualquer palavra que viria a ser dita.

"Vamos comigo. Eu consigo uma passagem para você, ou podemos ir amanhã. Vovó vai amar ver você. E eu posso cozinhar todos os dias. Podemos andar de bicicleta e..."

"Olha Edward." Ela o interrompeu, olhando para o chão enquanto falava. "Eu não posso largar esse maldito evento apenas para viajar com você."

"Vamos amanhã então." Ele tirou o celular do bolso, animado.

"Não." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você precisa entender... esse maldito baile e seus eventos..." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Merda, você é meu acompanhante oficial!"

"Droga, eu não tinha pensado nisso."

"Até quando você fica fora?"

"Por uns quinze dias, suponho."

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e se afastou quando ele tentou se aproximar.

"É melhor você ir."

"Bella, por favor..."

"É melhor você ir. Por favor."

Bella correu para não olhar para trás. Edward tinha bagunçado toda a sua vida mais uma vez. E ela nem imaginava que ele não tinha noção da gafe que tinha cometido fazendo aquele infeliz comentário.

* * *

As horas passaram rápido.

Exatamente três horas depois Edward estava entrando no apartamento de Bella novamente. Fantasiado como o príncipe exato de _sua _princesa ele bufou vendo a pesada mascara peluda que estava carregando em uma das mãos.

Ele estava um pouco chateado, mas Emmett tinha praticamente implorado para aparecer com Bella na noite de hoje.

Ele, claro, já suspeitava o motivo, mas preferiu não comentar e aceitou, achando que estava fazendo o melhor. No final, ele não poderia acompanhar Bella a noite inteira. Só iria participar dos primeiros momentos onde as crianças estariam soltas no zoológico.

Nesse momento ele estava odiando Alice por fazer de todos eles iscas fáceis para crianças nas quais nenhum deles se importava.

O arrependimento de ter aceitado o pedido de Emmett só piorou quando o mesmo apareceu já arrancando a mascara de sua mão.

"Valeu mesmo cara." Emmett avisou. "Eu realmente pensei que teria que brigar com você por isso. Sabe como o Halloween é uma data importante para mim e para Bella."

"E eu pensei que você seria o Gaston." Edward retrucou irritado enquanto rolava os olhos.

"Não importa realmente." Emmett sorriu enquanto tirava a espingarda de brinquedo do corpo. "É sério cara, você precisa me quebrar esse galho. E agora que Bella está sozinha..."

"Ela não está sozinha." Edward apontou. "Ela e Demetri brigaram e pelo visto foi para valer."

"Ele é mais babaca do que eu imaginava. E eu até pensei que..."

Edward não prestou atenção nas suas palavras. Duas funcionárias desceram sorridentes, o que significava que Bella já estava pronta. Seus olhos correram para o topo da escada e lá estava ela. As mãos delicadas seguravam a saia e ela mais parecia uma noiva do que uma simples princesa.

Ambos suspiraram com a imagem que estavam tendo. Os cachos soltos pareciam flutuar ao redor de seu rosto que estava muito sereno.

"Eu se sinto estúpida nesse vestido" Ela avisou ainda no meio da escada. "Alice insistiu que esse vestido de noiva inspirado em minha personagem seria muito mais legal que copiar o dourado original..."

"Você está perfeita." Edward sorriu. "Espere até Charlie e Renée verem isso."

"Eu tenho certeza que nenhuma fantasia vai ornar tão bem com a dona quanto a sua Bella." Emmett fez um gesto cortês e pegou sua mão. "Ou melhor, minha querida Belle?"

Bella olhou para os dois, confusa. Mas Emmett se apressou a explicar.

"Edward pediu para que eu fosse o seu acompanhante essa noite." Emmett sorriu enquanto pisava no pé dele. "Você sabe que o pegador aqui prefere encenar como Gaston."

Bella e Edward se olharam rapidamente e ela assentiu positivamente em silêncio enquanto ele suspirava frustrado. Depois do que ele tinha dito mais cedo e ela correu por motivos óbvios, não era de se impressionar.

"Não se esqueça que Gaston também luta pelo coração da dama em questão, Emmett."

Os três riram e finalmente seguiram até o elevador.

Era hora da festa.

* * *

Rosalie e Alice gargalhavam alto com a falta de habilidade dos garotos em montar em cavalos.

Jasper parecia incrivelmente lindo assim que tinha conseguido subir em seu cavalo branco e por mais clichê que fosse ele estava bem como o príncipe fardado. Mas o seu medo de cair era palpável até para as crianças que estavam próximas a ele.

"E isso vai para o meu twitpic agora mesmo." Alice anunciou apontando seu celular na direção dele.

"Muito engraçado." Ele resmungou.

"Tá tudo bem Jasper." Rosalie riu vendo o homem o ajudando, guiando o cavalo na direção onde deveria ir. "Você continua um príncipe muito bonito."

"Mesmo sendo tão desajeitado!" Alice gargalhou alto.

"Se eu fosse você, Mulan." Jasper começou a resmungar. "Pegava a sua Bela Adormecida aí e ia cuidar das crianças das quais vocês são responsáveis."

Alice gargalhou mais e abriu seu enorme leque para esconder o riso.

"Tudo bem." Rose concordou. "Eu tenho que ver como Bella, Edward e Emmett estão no setor dos brindes."

Jasper apenas rolou os olhos e permitiu que o guia o levasse em direção ao local onde ele pegaria uma modelo contratada e a colocaria na garupa de seu cavalo para representar o final feliz para todas as crianças ali.

Se fosse possível, também seria um final feliz para ele que já estava de saco cheio de tudo aquilo.

Emmett e Bella estavam entregando pequenas sacolas recheadas de doces e lembrancinhas que nem sabiam o que eram, e também tirando fotos com as crianças. O papo entre eles estava fluindo normalmente e Emmett fazia questão de tirar muitas fotos com ela usando o seu celular.

Edward observou tudo um pouco distante. O pouco tempo que teve para refletir mais cedo fez com que ele se sentisse muito mal com seu deslize imbecil no momento em que precisava se conter.

"Ei príncipe encantado." Rosalie pegou em seu ombro. "Com ciúmes?"

"Não." Edward deu os ombros. "Talvez seja saudade antecipada."

"Eu pensei que você estivesse brincando."

"Não, não..." Bella gargalhou sendo carregada por Emmett "Eu só... queria que ela fosse."

"Bem, não dá. Ainda temos uma noite tão longa pela frente." Rose bocejou. "Se eu soubesse que debutar dava todo esse trabalho eu teria desistido, sabe?"

"Eu sei." Ele riu. "Olha, você se importa se eu colocar o Jasper para acompanhar Bella nas coisas do baile enquanto estou fora?"

"Oh." Rosalie ficou vermelha. "Claro que não. Nem tem motivos para isso."

"Claro." Ele foi sarcástico.

"Mas você dois estão bem, não é?"

"Eu pisei na bola mais cedo, mas tenho certeza que tudo vai ficar bem."

"Edward, Edward... quando você vai mostrar a ela o que quer?"

"Eu sempre travo." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sou apenas um grande idiota."

"Sim, você é." Ela concordou e colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Mas essa viagem vai colocar a cabeça dos dois no lugar, eu acredito nisso. Vão passar alguns dias separados... Ela precisa de um pouco de espaço."

"Vamos parar com esse papo." Ele forçou um sorriso. "Nós deveríamos estar nos divertindo com toda essa merda."

Rosalie apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e ouviu Bella chamando sua atenção. As duas sumiram do alcance dos olhos de Edward rapidamente.

Emmett pareceu inseguro, mas chegou perto do amigo para conversar. Edward, como um bom amigo, ouviu tudo e tentou não demonstrar o quão frustrado ele estava por Bella estar afastada durante todas aquelas horas chatas.

Victoria acabou aparecendo e se juntando a conversa e o ajudou com as sacolas. As crianças pareciam finalmente começar a ir embora, mas isso não significava que a festa tinha acabado.

"Não vejo a hora de tirar essa fantasia ridícula."

"Você está bem assim." Não existia nenhuma malicia na voz de Edward, apenas sinceridade.

"Eu nunca gostei de 'A pequena Sereia'" Ela resmungou. "As crianças ficaram perguntando sobre Sebastião o tempo todo. Um saco."

"Não é só você quem está de saco cheio Victoria." Alice apareceu massageando o pulso. "Nunca mais invento algo do tipo. Brincar de artes marciais não foi saudável." Os três riram.

"Mas a minha maninha é muito exagerada!"

"Vocês tão achando ruim só tirar foto e entregar sacolinhas cheias de bugigangas e bombas calóricas? Eu tive que tirar fotos e brincar que sabia dar golpes como a verdadeira Mulan." Ela rolou os olhos. "Nunca, nunca mais invento algo do tipo, de verdade!"

"O problema é que ainda não acabou." Bella comentou olhando para Victória e Edward. Rosalie o observou com raiva. "Ainda temos a grande festa, lembram?"

"Foram apenas três horas." Jasper apareceu sem seu cavalo branco. "Infernais três horas."

"Eu preciso de um cigarro." Alice comentou.

"Eu também." Todos, menos Victoria comentaram logo em seguida.

"Mas ainda não podemos." O último grupo de crianças se aproximava. Uma das ajudantes fazia o sinal de como se estivesse cortando a garganta. Alice sorriu abertamente. "Este é o último grupo!"

Todos foram mais atenciosos do que esperavam e tiraram fotos e distribuíram os brindes. Assim que as crianças sumiram, todos sentaram em cadeiras pouco confortáveis, esgotados.

"Ei, ei, ei!" Agnes apareceu fantasiada e muito animada para o gosto de todos. "Animação!" Ela bateu palmas. "Vocês foram maravilhosos. Se a Disney visse vocês, não iam querer mais ninguém trabalhando nos parques."

"Grande futuro nós temos, enh?" Alice bufou.

"Sim, vocês têm." Ela puxou uma cadeira vazia e se sentou perto deles. "Sei que estão cansados, mas a grande tenda do outro lado já está montada e alguns convidados já devem estar chegando. O restaurante está a mil."

"Não tenho mais animo para nada. Estou tão cansada..."

"Eu sei querida." Agnes fez carinho no braço de Bella. "Mas temos tanto o que comemorar... Vocês conseguiram doações de tantas pessoas! Tanto dinheiro foi arrecadado para a doação com essa festa de gala! Sem contar com as marcas que contribuíram com tudo! Os cachês de vocês posando para mim, os bens que vocês vão dar as escolas públicas e creches!" Ela se levantou sorrindo orgulhosa. "Eu amo todos vocês. Eu amo tudo o que vocês fizeram hoje por essas crianças."

"Nós não fizemos nada demais." Emmett resmungou.

"Sim, meu amor, vocês fizeram." Ela pegou sua máscara cheia de plumas e sorriu para todos. "Mesmo que vocês não se importem com essas crianças, tenham certeza de que fez o dia delas melhor. E estão ajudando para que tenham um futuro melhor."

Todos refletiram aquilo por alguns instantes.

Victoria foi a primeira a ser chamada, o Zoo teve que ser desocupado, quase tudo já estava desmontado. Todos caminharam em direção à festa quando o celular de Edward tocou e ele já sabia que essa era a sua hora.

"Ei pessoal, eu tenho que ir."

Todos se juntaram em um enorme abraço coletivo. Era como se Edward estivesse sendo um cara completamente carente e embora ele se sentisse assim, os amigos não sabiam o motivo. Não todos eles, claro.

O último abraço individual foi em Bella. Todos se afastaram um pouco sabendo que os melhores amigos ainda conversariam por algum tempo. Rose ficou no meio do caminho, apenas esperando por ela.

"Me escreve ok?" Bella pediu se sentindo insegura.

"São só duas semanas, não é como se eu fosse morar longe." Ela deu os ombros se afastando.

"Duas semanas é muito."

"Talvez seja o suficiente... certo?"

"Não sei Edward." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu nem quero ter esse papo com você depois de hoje."

"Como assim?"

"Você me magoou, ok? Eu sou quem sou e não vou mudar isso. Você é o meu melhor amigo, e eu não quero te perder. Mas eu não estou disposta de ser como outras foram. Fáceis, descartáveis, passadas para trás."

"Bella..."

"Eu não vou ser a garota número trinta." Ela deu passos para trás. "Eu sei que não sou nada sem você. Mas eu não posso lidar com esse seu lado. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que aconteceu de ontem para hoje. Muita informação."

"Eu sinto muito."

"Tudo bem. Só, por favor... lembre, ok? Nossa amizade em primeiro lugar. É assim que eu tenho cem por cento de segurança em você."

"Eu sei o que quero Bella. Eu realmente sei disso."

"Bella! Estamos atrasados!" Rosalie gritou.

"Boa viagem. Saiba que eu estou orgulhosa de você." Ela falou antes de se virar. "E mande um beijo para a sua avó!"

Edward sabia que ela estava correndo dele por motivos palpáveis.

Estava na hora dele agir como homem. E essa viagem com toda certeza o ajudaria nisso.

Era o que Bella também esperava.

* * *

Bella não quis comer nada durante o jantar e se sentou-se à mesa de sua mãe, ao lado dela e de Phill. Mesmo seus seiscentos dólares investidos em uma refeição medíocre, ela só se esforçou para não começar a ficar irritada.

Ela ficou a maior parte do tempo entediada com seus copos de suco. A sua cabeça estava praticamente vazia e tudo o que ela podia pensar era em sua cama fofa a esperando em casa.

"Chegou a melhor hora da noite." A oradora contratada anunciou, fazendo cada um dos jovens gemer em seus lugares. "Leilão de dança!"

Todos eles seguiram com falsos sorrisos para o palco. Depois de se observarem rapidamente o leilão começou. Na cabeça de cada um deles, as palavras de Agnes chamavam sua atenção.

Emmett foi o primeiro. Uma senhora comprou sua companhia para uma dança por três mil dólares.

Rosalie a segunda. Josh praticamente saiu no tapa com outros garotos e homens para garantir sua dança pela pechincha de doze mil dólares, a maior oferta da noite.

Jéssica pagou quatro mil dólares para dançar com Jasper. Mas durante toda a dança ela apenas queria um bom contato para conseguir um pouco de droga de maneira confiável.

Bella já mirava Victória que segurava discretamente suas sapatilhas no canto da pista de dança quando Alice foi leiloada para o próprio pai, que sorria orgulhoso por ter desembolsado seis mil para dançar com a própria filha.

"Oito mil!" Uma voz conhecida gritou no meio de seu leilão.

"Oito mil?" A oradora sorriu. "Oito mil? Algum outro lance?"

"Oito mil e quinhentos." Phill sorriu.

"Nove! Nove mil em dinheiro vivo!"

"Fechado!" A oradora sorriu tentando não demonstrar estar assustada com a quantidade de dinheiro que estava em um bolo, sendo exibido sem nenhum pudor. "Demetri Volturi comprou uma dança com a belíssima debutante Isabella Swan."

Todos temeram o que estava por vir, mas ela agiu como se nada estivesse errado e foi ao encontro do jovem que horas atrás tinha sido completamente ignorado.

Demetri não estava vestido adequadamente, o rosto estava um pouco arranhado, o cabelo indicava que ele não tinha tomado banho. As olheiras indicavam que ele não tinha dormido.

"Oi." Ela falou suave.

"Bella, eu preciso te pedir desculpas."

"Você doou nove mil dólares apenas para dançar comigo."

"Olha eu errei. Eu estava me sentindo fraco. Eu estava com ciúmes. Você estava passando tanto tempo com esses seus amigos, eu visitei minha mãe e senti tanto a sua falta! Conversei muito com ela Bella. Muito. E entendi que só estava com medo. Medo de dizer que te amo."

Bella virou o rosto, não querendo ouvir tudo aquilo.

Era óbvio que estava deixando-a insegura e balançada.

"Eu te amo Bella. Eu estou disposto a qualquer coisa para conseguir sua confiança de volta."

"Demetri pare. Você escolheu. Você foi."

"Não Bella, foi um erro. Eu estou disposto a começar um tratamento. Eu estou disposto a ficar disponível para você todo o tempo. Eu quero te amar como você merece, eu quero ser o seu porto seguro. Eu quero fazer a sua vida especial. Eu te amo. Eu te amo e eu te amo."

Bella estava congelada e sem reação.

Tinha sido uma declaração linda, que fez Alice suspirar achando que agora era a hora.

"Bella, você quer ser a minha namorada?"


	19. Cap 17 O circo do Diabo

**Muita calma lendo esse capitulo! **

**Lembrando que o segundo desafio Kandy Life encerra no sábado! Enviem seus sets! **

**Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

**

Todos estavam gritando e dançando animados.

Rosalie e Jasper se beijavam encostados na parede do quarto, Alice era arrastada por Alec para um sub quarto e Emmett sorria com três garotas em cima dele.

Angela iniciou uma guerra de travesseiros com Victoria e Jane, fazendo com que muitas penas se espalhassem pelo quarto.

Bella fechou os olhos sentindo os beijos que Edward dava em seu pescoço. Ele tinha amado o seu vestido cor de rosa de seda. Marcou seu corpo da melhor forma possível. Ela tinha estado tão deslumbrante e estava usando a pulseira que ele tinha lhe dado de aniversário.

"Vem." Ele avisou a puxando pela mão e ela gargalhou, correndo com ele pelas penas que insistiam em abarrotar o quarto como se estivesse nevando.

Edward abriu a porta do lugar iluminado apenas pelas velas espalhadas. Pétalas de rosas brancas faziam um caminho até a cama o que deixou Bella visivelmente enjoada.

"Quem é cafona para colocar pétalas de rosa pelo caminho?"

Edward ficou envergonhado e ela gargalhou alto.

"Sério que você achava que ia me comer em cima dessa cafonisse toda?"

Edward acordou dando um pulo na cama. Suas mãos foram automaticamente até seu peito. Graziela entrou no quarto e avistou o neto com o rosto muito vermelho.

"Edward?"

"Só um pesadelo vovó." Ele engoliu a saliva que se acumulou em sua boca e empurrou as cobertas para longe. "Acho que está muito quente."

"Eu disse para a teimosa da sua mãe que acender a lareira desse quarto era demais."

"Está tudo bem vovó." Ele garantiu a ela.

"Isso tem um nome, não tem?"

"Como assim?"

"Você está com medo. As vezes um pouco distante. E não me venha com a desculpa de que você realmente tem prestado muita atenção em tudo o que é seu agora. Eu posso não conviver muito com você, mas sei identificar quando algumas coisas acontecem."

Ele gemeu se sentindo frustrado e abriu as antigas janelas de madeira.

"É Isabella, não é?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu muito rápido. "Eu estou com medo de perdê-la."

"Bem..." Ela começou a falar antes de sair do quarto. "Nós colhemos o que plantamos. Lembre disso. E vá dormir."

A porta foi fechada e Edward se irritou mais, se sentindo um lixo ainda maior no momento que a própria avó lhe disse o óbvio.

O que Edward vinha plantando todos esses anos, apesar de ser muito amor, também acabaria gerando muitos frutos de decepção, amargura, rancor... Ele não estava bem para lidar com isso.

A falta de sono o fez pegar o celular. Seu computador estava na sala e a preguiça de pegá-lo era grande. Ele apenas se deitou novamente e abriu os e-mails que tinha trocado com ela.

* * *

_Oi Bella. _

_Cheguei. Estou muito cansado. Como foi a festa? Me envie alguma foto.

* * *

_

_Oi Edward._

_Fico feliz que tinha chegado bem. Ficar cansado de viagem é normal. _

_Vocês não foram com o avião da família? Mamãe comentou algo do tipo, pois estava chateada com Esmé. Vocês bem que podiam ter aceitado o de nossa família emprestado. Seria mais confortável. _

_A festa foi uma merda. Veja o twitter de Alice, devem ter algumas fotos. Eu não tenho nenhuma nem faço questão de ter.

* * *

_

_Oi Bella. _

_Como estão as coisas? Sei que a diferença de horários é grande. _

_Hoje fiz a minha primeira caminhada por parte da propriedade que em poucos dias vai ser minha. Isso reforçou como eu quero tirar alguns meses para bancar um mochileiro por toda Europa e conhecer ainda mais os seus sabores antes de ficar enfiado no Le Cordon Bleu. _

_Vovó perguntou sobre você e eu mostrei uma foto sua para ela. Ela pediu para avisá-la que está ainda mais linda. _

_O azeite artesanal de nossa família é divino. Enviarei uma garrafa em breve. _

_Como foi a aula?

* * *

_

_Oi Edward!_

_Sua avó é que é uma fofa. _

_As aulas tem sido toda aquela coisa chata de sempre, nada demais. Em anexo está um material que Sr Banner pediu para enviar. Não é animador, mas é a melhor maneira de você compensar suas faltas. _

_Um beijo para todo mundo e para você.

* * *

_

_Toc, toc, toc. _

_Acho que estou bêbado. _

_Você precisa vir aqui. Eu imaginei tantas coisas que podemos fazer por aqui. Eu realmente não ia me importar de te ver suja de terra ou molhada com vinho ou cidra de nossa produção. _

_Você é tão perfeita. Eu só penso em você, você e você o tempo todo.

* * *

_

_Oi Bella!_

_Por favor desconsidere o meu ultimo e-mail. _

_Como pedido de desculpas enviei hoje uma garrafa da nossa cidra para vocês._

_Mil perdões outra vez.

* * *

_

_Oi Edward!_

_Hahahahaha você ficou bêbado bebendo cidra? _

_Edward Cullen, bêbado com cidra? _

_Oh Meu Deus! Olha, você tem sorte de eu ser legal. Eu poderia espalhar isso para todo mundo, não poderia? _

_Hmmm. Sabe que um dia eu gostaria de pisar em uvas? Eu acho tãããããão sexy. ;) _

_Beijos.

* * *

_

_Oi Bella. _

_Hoje foi um dia estranho aqui. Meus pais, meu tio e minha avó vêm brigando um pouco quando acham que eu não estou por perto. Isso é realmente chato, pois eu não sou mais uma criança e eles me tratam como se fosse. _

_Hoje eu peguei o livro de receitas e descontei minha raiva fazendo pão. _

_Meu brioche ficou divino. _

_E o meu pão francês, nunca comi melhor. _

_Eu juro por Deus! Por tudo o que é mais sagrado. Todos elogiaram muito!_

_Meu pai até me olhou de outra forma. _

_Em anexo tem os exercícios. Você pode imprimir para mim? _

_Beijos.

* * *

_

_Oi Edward! _

_Me sinto meio desappontada apesar de tudo. Veja minha foto no anexo. _

_Deixe que os adultos de verdade se resolvam. Se seu tio foi junto e não levou a porra loira de sua prima, pode ter certeza que eles devem ter algo muito importante para resolver. _

_Jasper é um doce na pista de dança. Nunca pensei que ele fosse ser tão bom dançarino assim. _

_Sra Darbus perguntou por você hoje. _

_Em anexo também tem os novos exercícios que Sr Banner me passou. _

_Beijos para todos e você.

* * *

_

_Oi Bella!_

_Nossa, muito injusto você ficar me enviando anexos com fotos suas fazendo bico. _

_Eu realmente senti vontade de abraçá-la. _

_Jasper é um fresco do caralho. Só isso. _

_Ele sabe dançar muito bem, a mãe dele o ensinou. _

_Por sinal, sabe se ele já voltou lá para casa? Como estão todos? _

_Tenho que ir. Não consigo pensar em muita coisa. Hoje caminhei muito, estou realmente cansado. _

_Beijos.

* * *

_

_Oi Edward. _

_Sei lá... é tão estranho não ter você aqui. _

_Não pode voltar mais cedo? _

_Por favor... (veja a foto que te enviei dois dias atrás.)_

_Beijos.

* * *

_

_Oi Bella!_

_Me desculpe demorar a responder, mas eu estive tão ocupado. _

_Não sei se posso voltar antes. _

_Infelizmente. _

_Olha os exercícios estão em anexo. _

_Hoje passei o dia em Florença. Eu amo essa cidade. Estar aqui me inspira muito e eu tenho cozinhado todos os dias. Fui em um bom alfaiate para fazer meu smoking do baile e meu terno completo para o casamento de sua mãe. Tem algum tom que você acha que eu deveria escolher? Eu pedi o smoking preto e o terno em cinza. _

_Se você estivesse aqui seria melhor. Não quer passar o final de semana comigo? _

_Hoje eu comi um sorvete de queijo gruyere, feito na hora. Bella, você tem que vir aqui e provar disso. É muito bom. _

_Beijos.

* * *

_

_Oi Edward. _

_Acho que suas escolhas estão ótimas. _

_Se você estiver tentando arrancar a cor de meus vestidos, sinto muito. Se eu puder confessar a você, ainda não escolhi o que vou usar no casamento de mamãe e ela está louca. _

_Eu só não encontro nada que seja perfeito. _

_Em anexo vão mais exercícios. _

_Estou cansada. Torci o meu tornozelo hoje. _

_Ah, se você receber noticias de que sua prima foi encontrada morta, não avise a policia que fui eu.

* * *

_

_Oi Bella!_

_O que aconteceu? Você está dizendo que ela fez alguma coisa? _

_Merda, eu não estou conseguindo fazer nenhum desses exercícios direito. Estou realmente concentrado na cozinha e nos negócios das terras que serão oficialmente em dias._

_Não agüento mais um clima pesado entre meus pais e vovó. _

_Queria você aqui. _

_Não quer vir mesmo? _

_Beijos.

* * *

_

_Bella!_

_Tem três dias que você não responde meus e-mails. _

_Nem sms, nem tweets e nem me atende. _

_Aconteceu alguma coisa? _

_Por favor, fale comigo. _

_Beijos.

* * *

_

_Oi Edward. _

_Não ando muito bem esses dias, desculpa a demora para responder. _

_Só ando meio triste. Sei lá. _

_Espero que esteja tudo bem._

_Estou viva, ok? Relaxe. _

_Beijos para você também.

* * *

_

_Oi Bella. _

_Como você está? _

_O que aconteceu?_

_Não me deixe preocupado. _

_Você não pode se deixar pressionar por causa do Baile ou do casamento de sua mãe. _

_Não pode. _

_O baile é um momento seu, para que você se destaque como uma princesa, meu anjo. Será que isso não é a famosa TPM também? _

_Acho que vou demorar um pouco mais. Minha certidão de nascimento parece que não foi aceita no cartório ou firma do tipo que meche com essas coisas. Não deixe de entrar em contato comigo, por favor. _

_Eu... sinto a sua falta. _

_Beijos.

* * *

_

_Oi Edward!_

_Recebi a garrafa de cidra que você me mandou e não resisti. Abri junto com minha mãe e Phill. Estou passando o final de semana na nova casa deles, não estou querendo muita conversa com todos._

_Você estava certo, era a minha TPM que estava um inferno e agora que minha cólica passou eu não quero fazer mais nada._

_Eu não sei para quê estou falando sobre isso em um e-mail com você, mas somos amigos, não somos? E bem, foi o seu terno escolar que me salvou de passar vergonha seis anos atrás._

_Phill falou que a cidra de vocês tem potencial e começou a filosofar sobre vinhos... E eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui. Eu realmente estou sentindo a sua falta e sinto raiva de você por isso. Ter que demorar mais, vai atrapalhar os planos do baile? _

_Por favor, se sim, diga logo. _

_Tenho feito fisioterapia todos os dias, mas calçar o sapato escolhido ainda dói demais. Jasper é gentil, mas eu preciso saber se ele vai precisar de um smoking ou não. Mamãe também está nervosa com isso. _

_Me deixe saber, tudo bem? _

_Beijos.

* * *

_

_Oi Bella. _

_Eu vou com você ao baile. Não se preocupe. _

_Jamais deixaria você na mão. _

_Beijos.

* * *

_

_Edward!_

_Fico feliz. _

_Você não sabe como eu fico feliz em saber que você vai ser o meu acompanhante. _

_Como estão as coisas?_

_O intervalo do almoço não é o mesmo sem você._

_Beijos.

* * *

_

_Oi Bella, como você está hoje?_

_Eu espero que bem. Sei que você pode ler isso apenas quando chegar em casa, mas eu preciso dividir um mínimo do meu dia..._

_No café da manhã eu fiz um pão de milho no forno antigo que tem no pátio. Você lembra que tostamos maçãs nele uma vez? Eu passei parte da minha noite com cimento e alguns tijolos para arrumá-lo._

_Foi uma terapia. E eu segui a risca o que meu avô tinha anotado sobre a construção dele. Pela manhã assei o pão e ficou muito bom. Tudo, quero dizer._

_Continuo meio por fora de toda a papelada e ontem minha avó e meus pais discutiram novamente. Eu acho que prefiro assim, sabe?_

_Está muito frio aqui e todas as vezes que eu pego minha bicicleta - que ainda está com aqueles seus adesivos ridículos da Hello Kitty - lembro de você. Não pelos adesivos, mas de como você adorava andar de bicicleta comigo pela fazenda, pela vinícola, pela fábrica... Bella, você precisa vir aqui e conhecer o novo passatempo da minha avó. _

_Além da plantação de lavanda e Jasmin ela também tem tirado muitas fotos. Tudo é tão bonito. Algumas fotos vão em anexo._

_Beijos.

* * *

_

_Oi Edward! _

_Quantas fotos lindas! Sua avó escondeu isso por muito tempo? _

_Oh meu Deus! A nossa árvore! _

_Nossa, o que vocês não tem por aí? _

_Vi maçãs, tomates, uvas, lavandas, girassóis, jasmins, amêndoas, pimentas, milho... Como diabos ela consegue ter disso tudo por aí? _

_Ah, você e suas comidas. É tão desanimador. Só faltam dois dias para o baile e você vem me falar de pão? _

_De pão de milho Edward Cullen? _

_Já tem uma semana que eu estou apenas tomando sucos desintoxicantes e comendo muita salada. Eu, Alice e Rose estamos nos apoiando nisso. Nenhuma grama de açúcar, de pão... nada de gordura. Nunca desejei tanto comer um sorvete de iogurte como hoje de tarde, mas tenho que estar perfeita em meu vestido!_

_Quando você voltar aqui, vai me fazer um belo spagetti com muito molho de tomate. Muitoooo mesmo. E é bom fazer desse pão também! Para que eu possa comer dele com o molho. _

_Ai, merda, eu estou com tanta fomeeee! E você aí, se fartando!_

_Você tem noção do quão louca para comer algo gostoso de verdade? _

_Grrrrrr para você!

* * *

_

_Oi Bella. _

_Eu vou ter tanto o que contar para vocÊ quando chegar. Para todos vocês!_

_O segredo de ter terras tão boas vem da tradição de ter bons funcionários e amor pela terra. Bem, é isso o que tem nas anotações do meu velho. _

_NY é um lugar para viver bem, mas sinceramente, eu espero passar algum tempo aqui. _

_Nossos funcionários continuam os mesmos, e uma vez que sabem que não são simples peões e ganham muito bem, fazem um bom trabalho. Eu também tenho lidado bastante com terra. O inverno ainda não chegou, mas muito precisa ser feito. _

_E está certo. Você vai vir aqui no verão. _

_E vai poder pisar em uvas junto comigo. _

_É uma promessa. _

_Vá comer alguma coisa direito e não caia na ladainha das dietas loucas de Alice!_

_Estou chegando logo mais. _

_Beijos.

* * *

_

_Oi Edward. _

_Eu vou ver se na minha agenda do verão tem espaço para passar alguns dias aí com você._

_Sabe como sou uma garota requisitada e eu tenho muito o que fazer por aqui. _

_Tudo isso me faz lembrar que eu não estou gastando o meu tempo livre para você e sua terra que dá de tudo. _

_Mas você só vai me levar aí para pisar em uvas? _

_Se você me der outros bons motivos, quem sabe eu já não faço esse encaixe para você? ;) _

_Beijos e chegue logo. Já são dezoito dias longe poxa!

* * *

_

_Bella!_

_É tudo meu! Tudo isso aqui é meu, meu anjo! Tudo!_

_Finalmente estarei voltando para casa. Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo e eu chegarei a tempo de seu debut. _

_Temos tanto o que comemorar! _

_Eu estou voltando para casa com uma grande bagagem! _

_E também muitos, muitos presentes! _

_Beijos e até logo.

* * *

_

_Oi Edward. _

_Apenas venha logo. _

_Estou morta de saudades._

_Beijos.

* * *

_

Edward viu aquele novo e-mail e já estava ficando claro.

Suas malas já estavam prontas no canto do quarto e ele mal reparou quando Carlisle entrou no quarto, já pronto.

"Filho?"

"Oi."

"Está na hora."

Ele acenou positivamente e foi até o banheiro. Durante seu banho, pensou em seu sonho, nos emails e no que precisava fazer para que a noite fosse perfeita. Ele estava tão intimidado que mal conseguiu relaxar sentindo a água morna por seu corpo.

Ele olhou a mensagem de Jasper, onde ele garantia que tudo estava como ele pediu.

Para quê ter medo?

Era só suspender as pétalas de rosa.

As sacolas da Damiani em cima da cama chamaram sua atenção. Carlisle quase o matou por gastar tanto em uma joalheria, afinal agora Edward seria um homem de negócios. Mas o coração amolecido de Esmé sabendo que eram presentes para Bella o acalmou. O filho não fazia tantas loucuras financeiras assim.

Naquele momento que ele comprou o anel, a pulseira e os brincos, ouviu dos pais exatamente o que queria e ia precisar: Soube que teria apoio, caso algo desse errado com Demetri.

Isso o assustou um pouco.

Edward não teve certeza sobre o que esperar do primo. Mas ainda no dia de hoje, que mal tinha começado, ele pediria Bella em namoro e tinha certeza de que ela ia aceitar.

Mais uma vez ele se perguntou o motivo de ter medo.

Demetri fazia parte do passado de Bella agora.

"Onde está o meu príncipe?" Graziella sorriu ao ver o neto pronto para ir embora.

"Eu não sou mais um menino."

"Tudo bem." Ela sorriu passando a mão na barba por fazer. "Mas sempre será o meu príncipe."

"Príncipe que precisa ir embora antes que a mãe de sua princesa corte sua garganta." Esmé comentou rindo. "Renée já ligou para mim só para garantir que estamos indo."

"Não esqueça." Sua avó o intimou. "Só volte aqui com sua princesa, estamos entendidos?"

Edward abriu um enorme sorriso se sentindo confiante e seguiu o seu caminho para fora do quarto.

Ele entrou na caminhonete e observou o céu ficando um pouco mais claro enquanto passava pelas terras que agora eram completamente suas. Ele abriu a janela a aproveitou os últimos instantes do cheiro de terra.

O carro passou bem pela frente da plantação de lavanda e ele sorriu vendo a arvore onde ele e Bella deram um primeiro beijo.

Ela estava passando as férias de primavera com ele e quando viam o crepúsculo quando aconteceu.

Edward riu se sentindo engraçado por ter sido algo completamente inocente.

"O que foi?" Esmé perguntou.

"Nada. Apenas boas lembranças."

"Lembranças são boas." Ela comentou animada. "Esse lugar é maravilho. Estou feliz que você tenha o assumido."

"Eu também." Ele riu. "Aposto que você está lembrando do dia que nasci."

"Sim." Esmé sorriu parecendo distante. "O quente dia vinte de junho em que eu tentava pegar maçãs sem a ajuda de ninguém."

"A única coisa boa dessa loucura de sua mãe foi a caminhada." Carlisle riu. "Apesar de tudo foi ótimo e você veio ao mundo em apenas quinze minutos quando ela entrou em casa."

"Vocês são absurdos." Edward rolou os olhos.

Eles chegaram no aeroporto na hora certa e pegaram o vôo que também saiu na hora programada. Edward chegaria em NY por volta das quatro da tarde, o que lhe daria o tempo de um banho e correr até o encontro de Bella em seu apartamento.

* * *

Rosalie foi a primeira a ficar pronta.

Ela não sabia o que esperar para hoje. Jasper esteve um pouco afastando cuidado de Bella e de sua própria vida e Josh vinha investido pesado em momentos agradáveis.

Tudo bem que ela deveria estar exagerando com tudo isso.

Duas noites atrás ela e Jasper dividiram sua cama.

Talvez ela estivesse nervosa por ele que não queria participar do baile como acompanhante.

"Senhorita Hale." Uma atendente do hotel chamou sua atenção. Ela estava recebendo um belo buquê de rosas vermelhas.

"Obrigada."

Assim que ele saiu ela pegou o bilhete e ficou impressionada com tamanha ousadia.

_Para minha linda debutante._

_Josh. _

Ele não foi grosseiro.

Mas ela sentiu como se ele estivesse sendo muito ousado.

Ao mesmo tempo ela também sentia seu ego crescendo e inflando sem parar, pois nunca tinha recebido flores antes.

Ela se levantou e foi até o grande espelho se observar mais uma vez. Não se sentia bonita ou radiante como deveria. Ela viu quando sua mãe entrou fazendo uma careta e suspirou.

"Que cabelo é esse?"

"É uma trança."

"Está horrível Rosalie!" Ela resmungou. "Não favorece o seu rosto! E o que você andou fazendo? Burlando sua dieta? Seus peitos estão enormes!"

"Mãe, por favor..."

"É bom que Jasper não dê um pé na sua bunda por estar ficando enorme de gorda. Francamente, em uma noite como a de hoje eu esperava mais de você."

"Eu sinto muito." Ela baixou os olhos.

"O que é isso em sua mão?"

"Um cartão." Ela deu os ombros e o colocou próximo das flores.

"Oh." Sua mãe sorriu animada. "Bem, se você voltar a emagrecer, tem mais um bom partido atrás de você." Ela apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Vou descer. Tente mudar de vestido. Esse só favoreceu suas gordurinhas que não são aceitáveis em sua idade."

Rosalie se sentou no sofá e suspirou pesadamente tentando não chorar.

"Tcharam!" Alice saiu de seu sub quarto com os braços jogados para cima. "Estou bonita?"

"Está linda."

"Uau!" Ela correu até as flores. "Rose! Josh está totalmente na sua!"

"É, eu sei." Ela comentou tediosa.

"O que foi?" Alice arrumou seu vestido e se sentou junto de sua amiga.

"Eu não estou muito bem."

"Ta com dor de barriga? Ah, eu também tava!" Alice não mentiu, mas sorriu abertamente para a amiga. "Eu peço chá e você vai ficar bem."

"Não. Não vou tomar nem mesmo um gole de água."

"Sua mãe esteve aqui!" Alice acusou.

"Não..."

"Claro que esteve! Só a vaca da sua mãe, e eu não vou pedir perdão por isso, para deixar você assim! Porra!"

"Ela só falou a verdade. Eu estou gorda para usar esse vestido."

"Gorda?" Alice esbugalhou os olhos. "Caralho Rose, você está pesando cinqüenta kg!"

"Si, mas..."

"Mas nada! Você está abaixo do que deveria! Cai na real Rose, você tem um metro e setenta e seis centímetros!"

"Meus peitos estão pulando para fora!"

"Não. Isso se chama decote e, meu amor, nunca fale mal desses peitos maravilhosos e naturais que você tem ok?"

A loira respirou fundo e soluçou.

"Chora Rose. Se você tiver que chorar, chora." Alice a abraçou com força. "Maquiagem é algo bobo que felizmente tem solução."

Alice ouviu a amiga chorar e caminhou com ela até seu subquarto para que pudesse dar um maior apoio para a amiga. Era de quebrar o coração saber que alguém tinha uma mãe tão ruim quando Rose sempre teve.

Bella ouviu suspiros e elogios de todos os lados quando ficou pronta.

Renée chorava extremamente emocionada e tanto Charlie quando Phill não estavam muito diferentes. Ela riu da situação engraçada com o trio. Respirar fundo era preciso. A ansiedade estava a matando.

Ela tinha recebido flores de tantas pessoas...

O carinho de seus parentes, seus amigos... Era como se hoje fosse o dia mais importante de sua vida.

Mesmo morrendo de frio, ela se juntou aos pais e tirou uma foto na varanda da suíte tripla do The Plaza, sozinha e junto com seus pais. Alguns jornalistas estavam fazendo o seu trabalho quando Edward passou a mão pela testa e passou pela porta do quarto.

Ele e Bella se olharam e sorriram caminhando um em direção do outro.

Eles se abraçaram fervorosamente com direito a muitos suspiros que não eram apenas seus.

Ambos sentiram seus corações acelerados e justamente por isso não queriam se soltar nunca mais.

"Eu senti tanto medo."

"Eu prometi que não ia te deixar, meu anjo."

"Obrigada pelas flores e pela pulseira." Eles se afastaram poucos centímetros. "Mas eu quero que você a coloque em mim."

Renée observou Edward pegando a caixinha que estava em cima da cama e quando ele colocou a pulseira na sua filha ela soube que ia morrer assim que Bella se casasse. Era muita emoção para o coração de apenas uma pobre mãe.

"É perfeita." Bella sussurrou. "Perfeita."

"Não poderia ser algo inadequado. Você." Edward a fez rodopiar. "É exatamente o significado que todos deveriam encontrar quando procuram _perfeição _em um dicionário."

Bella ofegou.

"Bells" Charlie interrompeu o momento. "Sei que tem muito o que conversar com Edward, mas terá que ficar para depois." Ele fez sinal para os fotógrafos.

Ela acenou positivamente para o pai e sorriu para Edward que a seguiu quando foram para o elevador.

"Você está muito elegante." Ela comentou baixinho para ele ouvir.

Tudo o que Edward fez foi sorrir.

Em uma determinada escadaria do hotel os dois posaram para fotos.

Edward não pode deixar de reparar em cada detalhe. Bella, hoje mais do que nunca parecia um anjo. O vestido era em um belo tom de cinza brilhante. Os babados em camadas grossas que partiam de sua fina e perfeita cintura pareciam fazê-la flutuar no lugar de caminhar. O detalhe de rendas era excessivamente romântico. Ela estava um pouco mais magra, a postura de uma princesa. A maquiagem perfeita, o cabelo elegante e o seu cheiro único misturado com o do seu perfume favorito...

Como resistir a tamanha perfeição?

Ele foi realmente muito bobo pensando que algo poderia dar errado hoje.

A cerimônia ia começar logo mais. Bella passou o seu baço pelo dele e caminhou até a fila que se formou para poder entrar no salão onde ela ocorreria.

"Eu estou louco para te beijar, sabia?"

Bella sorriu envergonhada.

"Sabe que eu me lembrei de nosso primeiro beijo?" Ela comentou depois de suspirar. "A árvore continua exatamente igual..."

"Sim. No mesmo lugar onde eu ainda vou beijar te beijar muito."

Bella só não o beijou ali mesmo por causa da fila que tinha começado a andar.

Na entrada para os convidados um cigarro era jogado no chão pela metade antes de ser pisado por um pé extremamente branco com a tatuagem de um dragão. A unhas bem feitas e escuras foram observadas pela recepcionista.

O vestido preto era alinhado o suficiente, mas o longo cabelo ruivo como fogo se destacava contra a pele branca. Os olhos verdes e violentos, os lábios muito vermelhos...

"Nome?" A recepcionista pediu.

"Laila Swan."

Assim que a passagem foi dada, Laila observou tudo com desdém.

Aquele era o circo perfeito para seu espetáculo.

* * *

"E por ultimo..." A oradora começou a anunciar. "O Trio que mereceu todo o destaque do ano com uma arrecadação de quinhentos mil dólares para doar a três orfanatos da cidade."

Os flashes dispararam em direção ao trio que apareceu no topo da escada do grande salão de dois andares.

"Mary Alice Brandon."

Alice teve a ajuda de Alec para caminhar. Seu Valentino era um tomara que caia preto todo feito em camadas de rendas. O cabelo estava preso de modo elegante, os olhos excessivamente destacados.

"Acompanhada por Alec Stefan Volturi, tem dezoito anos e sonha em ser uma grande estilista como sua mãe. Também deseja ter um longo e belo relacionamento como o de seus pais e ter três filhos."

Uma salva de Palmas e ela desceu até o salão junto com seu companheiro.

Jasper reparou como ela estava linda. Como esse momento era para ser dos dois. Mas isso não podia acontecer... Quem ele era?

Nada.

Era assim que ele se sentia depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido na manhã de hoje. Ele se sentia fraco, invalido e necessitado de seu escape.

"Laila querida!" Renée foi a única a se levantar para cumprimentar a sobrinha. Na mesa também estavam Aro, Demetri, Carlisle, Esmé, Charlie e Phill.

Jasper se esforçou para não permitir que seu queixo caísse e ficou ainda mais irritado por ver que Demetri puxou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse, bem ao seu lado.

"Oi Jazz." Ela o cumprimentou com sue sotaque francês irritante mostrando que não se sentia intimidada por todos os outros na mesa. "Oh, bem na hora da minha pequena."

Jasper pensou que poderia vomitar.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

Bella caminhou com a ajuda de Edward e eles se destacaram mostrando ser um casal extremamente apaixonado. Renée começou a chorar junto com Esmé que ao ver o filho ali, praticamente entrou em pranto. Laila sorriu achando tudo ainda mais patético.

"Acompanhada por Edward Anthony Cullen, tem dezoito anos e sonha, acima de tudo em ser um pouco do que o seu pai e sua mãe são. Apesar de ainda não ter decidido que caminho quer seguir na vida adulta, ela sonha levar o seu amor pelos livros para muitas crianças pelo mundo e terá, até o ano de 2012 dez bibliotecas espalhadas pelo mundo com seu nome. Ela também sonha com um grande amor..." Ela e Edward se olharam nos olhos. "que seja eterno."

Mais uma salva de palmas e eles desceram juntos em direção ao salão.

Laila não estava preparada para o que via a seguir. Se soubesse, talvez não tivesse ido.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale."

Ela deu um passo a frente com seu esvoaçante e ousado vestido vermelho. A debutante mais sexy que aquele baile teria, sem que ela fosse vulgar. O penteado da trança de lado fez sua mãe ficar mais irritada, mas lhe passava uma força como nem ela imaginava. Josh, ao seu lado, sorria abobalhado e apaixonado.

Laila não quis acreditar no que teve que engolir até que o nome fosse dito.

"Acompanhada por Josh Edgar Brown, tem dezoito anos e sonha em ser uma grande empresária como o seu pai. Gostaria de conhecer mais do mundo e ajudar mais crianças como vem fazendo no ultimo par de anos."

Uma nova salva de palmas acompanhou o casal que se encaminhava para o salão.

A orquestra começou a tocar e todos fizeram a dança tradicional. Rosalie sorria com o jeito galanteador de Josh, o que fez seu ego inflar o suficiente para que ela pudesse enfrentar o resto da noite. Alice via a certeza de que Alec estava completamente apaixonado por ela a cada passo e Bella se sentia fechada em uma bolha junto com Edward.

Era como se ela fosse a pessoa mais incrível do mundo, sendo guiada por ele.

A dança acabou, e junto com ela a maior parte das formalidades da noite. Novas fotos seriam tiradas depois do jantar e Charlie já aguardava Bella de braços abertos, próximos a mesa.

"Você foi maravilhosa!" Ele abriu um enorme sorriso fazendo o seu bigode charmoso ficar destacado. "Maravilhosa minha filha, eu estou tão orgulhoso."

"Obrigada pai."

"Bella?"

Ela esbugalhou os olhos ainda abraçada ao pai quando viu a prima ao seu lado na mesa.

"Não vai vir cumprimentar a sua prima querida?"

Todos os outros quatro amigos que estavam ali notaram que quando Bella a abraçou com um certo receio, algo poderia acontecer a qualquer momento.

Edward não deixou de notar que Demetri estava sorrindo para ele como se tivesse ganhado algo.

"Gatinha, você esteve fantástica." Ele a abraçou também e ninguém pareceu se importar.

"Ed." Laila passou a língua entre os lábios. "Que saudade de você."

Ela se jogou para cima dele que não pode ser grosseiro naquele momento. Um pigarro fora de hora e Bella poderia ser penalizada.

Envergonhada, ela se sentou próxima aos pais e fez sinal para que Edward sentasse ao seu lado.

O jantar foi mais tranqüilo que imaginavam. Os adultos não parecerem notar o clima de tensão entre os jovens. A hora de novas fotos chegou e Jasper e Edward caminharam mais a frente. Renée e Charlie já estavam caminhando quando Laila puxou o pulso da prima com um enorme sorriso.

"Bellinha, preciso do seu celular emprestado." Ela avisou. "Ainda nem liguei para mamãe."

"Claro." Ela concordou apenas para se livrar e entregou a pequena bolsa para a prima. "Aqui."

Assim que Bella saiu de seu campo de visão ela riu.

"Mais fácil que tirar um doce de criança." Ela provocou Demetri. "Agora me deixe ensinar a você como é que se faz para ter Bella no lado certo da história." Ela elevou as sobrancelhas finas e arqueadas demais cheia de malicia e se levantou.

Esmé não deixou de reparar a movimentação da crueldade em pessoa e olhou para Demetri que agora sorria relaxado.

* * *

Laila se movimentou exatamente como queria por pura sorte.

Ela sabia quem era Victoria e como a menina tinha que estar próxima a Bella o tempo todo, foi fácil puxá-la pelo braço e convencê-la a fazer o que ela mandou.

Foi tudo _tão fácil _que ela poderia ter montado todo o seu _esqueminha _e lixar as unhas ao mesmo tempo.

Bella e as amigas tinham ido até a suíte retocar a maquiagem para as fotos. Jasper tinha ido para o salão observar qualquer coisa que desse errado. Ele estava impaciente no andar de baixo, já que para o seu azar, Renée e Charlie queriam um outro momento a sós com a filha.

Laila sorriu abertamente quando ele tirou uma caixa de dento de seu terno. Era fina e um pouco longa. Ela viu um lindo colar dentro dela e _gente, isso está mais divertido do que nunca!_

Ela voltou a sua posição se certificando que ninguém tinha visto nada e digitou a mensagem.

O celular de Edward vibrou no bolso e ele leu se sentindo irritado. Caminhou um pouco pelo corredor até chegar na mesma escadaria que tirou fotos com Bella mais cedo.

"Bella me disse que eu deveria me encontrar com você."

"Eu temo que devo lhe dar as noticias do momento." Ela comentou cheia de sarcasmo. "Não se sinta mal, eu também fui supreendida."

"O que você quer Laila?" Ele pediu impaciente.

"Te contar algo que Bella pediu para que eu fizesse por ela, pois ela não tem coragem para fazer." Ela forçou sua cara de pena para ele.

Edward riu.

"Claro, vamos lá. Siga em frente."

"Ela e Demetri estão namorando." Edward sentiu uma leve falta de ar. "Oh, você não sabia nada?"

"Isso é mentira."

"Não, não é." Ela pegou o seu celular tomando cuidado para que Edward não visse o de Bella em sua pequena bolsa. "Vê?"

Ela mostrou a foto de Demetri e Bella dançando na festa do Halloween.

"Pode perguntar a qualquer um." Ela piscou várias vezes. "Eu tenho até o vídeo do beijo."

"Não pode ser..." Edward caminhou para longe dela, em direção ao elevador e torceu que tudo desse certo e a tal da Victoria fosse competente.

Ela observou tudo de camarote.

"Edward!" Victoria chamou a sua atenção. "Eu sei de tudo agora." Ela respirou fundo e deu um passo a frente. Eu estou me sentindo tão sozinha, mas não imaginava que você ia querer ficar comigo."

"O quê?" Edward retrucou indignado.

Victoria o segurou pelo terno e tentou beijá-lo. Mas ele se afastou de forma tão brusca que a caixa com o colar caiu no chão. Victoria rapidamente pegou e a abriu com um enorme sorriso no rosto ao mesmo tempo que o elevador se abriu e Bella saia dele junto com Alice e Rosalie.

"É lindo!" Victoria o abraçou pelo pescoço. "Oh, Edward! Obrigada!"

As três observaram aquilo boquiabertas.

Edward se virou para observá-las na mesma hora em que Rosalie lhe mandava uma bela dedada. As portas se fecharam e o elevador voltou a subir.

Bella estava dura sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Laila sorriu enviou uma mensagem para Jasper ao mesmo tempo que pegava o outro elevador.

"Me encontre na varanda do meu quarto. É urgente."

Ela enviou essa mesma mensagem para Demetri e Edward. Era apenas o caso de ser rápida agora.

Jasper correu assim que leu e Demetri soube que era a sua deixa. Ele pediu licença e a irmã fechou a cara já imaginando o que estava acontecendo.

Jasper só precisava de uma dose de conforto antes de enfrentar o problema de sua amiga.

Laila entrou no quarto e viu Bella nervosa andando de um lado para o outro da sala, sozinha.

"Bella..."

"Oh Deus!" Ela correu para abraçar a prima. "Eu não sei mais o que fazer!"

"Calma, o que aconteceu? Onde estão as meninas?"

"Eu pedi para ficar só. E elas tinham um compromisso também. Céus! Eu tenho que descer."

"Bella, você tem me negligenciado todo esse tempo. Mas me deixe te ajudar por favor."

Bella engoliu seco se sentindo frustrada mais uma vez. Então contou resumidamente o que tinha acontecido. Laila deu suas instruções e a mandou para a varanda. Um pouco de ar era bom o suficiente.

_Você precisa fazer Edward ter ciúmes e ver o que perdeu. – _Ela ficou remoendo a frase de sua prima quando Jasper apareceu se mostrando perfeito para o que ela queria.

"Bella, o que aconteceu?"

"Eu preciso de sua ajuda."

"Como assim?"

"Me abrace." Ele pediu querendo criar coragem. Ele parecia muito elétrico. "Vamos, me abrace."

Edward e Demetri apareceram quase ao mesmo tempo na varanda e Bella, sem pedir licença ou por favor o beijou. Jasper não sabia o que diabos estava acontecendo mas ele também não tinha soltado. Não que os lábios de Bella fossem ruins...

Edward engoliu seco e observou os dois se beijando.

Tudo estava tão errado.

_Tão errado._

Ele não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo vendo a cena. O seu celular vibrou no bolso de sua calça e assim que ele o pegou, viu a mensagem assinada pela criadora de todo esse espetáculo sem fundamento.

Vocês são um alvo tão divertido.

Bella o empurrou um pouco e buscou ar sentindo as mãos dele em sua cintura. Ele não estava bem e ela sabia disso. Seu coração doeu um pouco quando percebeu que ele só poderia ter se drogado.

"Merda Bella!" Jasper riu apertando sua cintura. "Esses beijos tem que ser de..."

Demetri partiu para cima dele e Edward o ajudou a separá-los. Foi tudo tão rápido que Bella mal teve tempo de abrir os olhos.

"Vamos embora Jasper! Deixe o casalzinho se resolver!" Edward gritou.

"O que?" Bella gritou de volta. "Você se drogou também Edward galinha Cullen?"

"Como é?"

"Você... você me dá isso!" Ela aponta a pulseira em seu pulso. "E dá um colar para Victoria? Na minha noite?"

"Curta bem a sua noite com o que lhe merece!"

Laila gargalhou observando tudo, mas teve que parar quando Bella entrou pelo quarto onde ela estava.

"Bella..."

"Eu quero ficar sozinha!" Ela gritou se trancando no banheiro.

Laila assobiou e caminhou para fora do quarto. Ela puxou Demetri que estava embasbacado com toda a situação.

"Me da o seu celular, por favor?"

"Você não deveria ter feito isso."

"Se você não fosse tão idiota, ela poderia ter te beijado."

"O que você está fazendo com o meu celular?"

"Terminando de me divertir por hoje." Ela riu. "Ah como eu estava com saudade daqui."

Ela clicou no botão de enviar e Demetri pegou seu celular de volta ainda sem reação com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele viu foto de Bella beijando Jasper estampada no visor. Mas poucos segundo depois o material apareceu como enviado para _Rose amiga de Bella. _

Nem ele tentava imaginar o que viria a seguir.

* * *

**Quer fazer uma autora feliz?**

**Ou matá-la?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**


	20. Cap 18 Naturalmente

**Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria muito de agradecer a todas! Eu realmente estou muito feliz em continuar postando essa fic e vendo que ela está sendo bem aceita. Sei que minahs fics são um pouco restritas, que nem todo mundo gosta por causa da minha linha de escrita, por causa dos dramas ou até mesmo por acharem pesadas... Não sei... Cada um tem seu motivo para ler ou não, mas eu gostaria de agradecer a cada uma de vocês, sempre! Se eu me mantenho escrevendo e postando, não é apenas para mim, mas para todas nós. Obrigada pelo carinho e dedicação, pois sei que tenho leitoras desde os primeiros posts aqui no FF. **

**Também gostaria de agradecer a todas as leitoras que participaram do Desafio Kandy Life. Vocês podem ver os sets ganhadores aqui: (subistitua o * por pontos) ****www* twitlonger*com/show/87b3gg**

**Karol, eu preciso de seu e-mail! Pois aí vou enviar o prêmio para você e as outras leitoras ganhadoras. **

**Sem, mais... o cap mais esperado até agora, com vocês!

* * *

**

**Lady Antebellum - I Run To You **

Frio.

Esse era o verdadeiro clima em Nova York na penúltima semana do mês de novembro.

Nas ruas as pessoas usavam seus casacos pesados e suas botas e nexarpes. Na frente do colégio mais importante do Upper East Side, a vista não era muito diferente, apesar de que as garotas estavam ao tom da moda.

O baile de debutantes foi assunto na segunda e terça- feira que Bella apenas sumiu. Edward sabia que ela estava na casa da mãe, alegando que seu tornozelo estava infinitamente dolorido depois do baile, mas a dor dela era igual a sua: o coração que parecia estar eternamente partido.

Jasper estava de volta ao seu apartamento desde o sábado pela manhã.

Ele avisou a Edward como tinha feito o seu melhor na noite do baile, mas desde o domingo ele andava quieto e trancado. Edward sabia que ele estava caindo de novo e conversou com Rosalie que não sabia o que fazer, já que ele não queria chegar perto dela.

Alice também tentou, ficou com raiva por não conseguir.

Nada parecia estar no lugar e Edward preferia culpar alguém do que ele mesmo. Ele recebeu a atualização no status do facebook do primo ainda no domingo bem cedo.

_Demetri Volturi atualizou seu status para "em um relacionamento sério"_

Ele tinha ido até a pagina de Bella na mesma hora e ela continuava com o status de solteira. Mas ela não usava nenhum desses sites por pura falta de paciência. O que ele se espantou foi quando viu o álbum, recheado de fotos.

Fotos deles dois.

Fotos com os amigos.

Fotos com a família.

Fotos e mais fotos deles dois.

As atualizações no álbum dela foram todas durante as semanas em que ele esteve fora.

Ele ficou vendo as fotos e justamente quando viu uma foto dela com Laila em Paris, no ultimo ano novo, uma janela de bate-papo abriu.

_Victoria Johns__  
__Edward, por favor, eu preciso falar com vc! :(_

_Edward Cullen__  
__Não quero papo com você garota louca._

_Victoria Johns__  
__Olha, a Laila quem disse que a Bella soube que vc queria fkr comigo!_

_Edward Cullen__  
__Você é louca?_

_Victoria Johns__  
__Bella está indo para Paris agora, Edward._

Ele se largou se sua cadeira com força e pegou as chaves de sua moto e seu capacete, correndo para o aeroporto.

As ruas cheias, as buzinas e os xingamentos passaram por ele sem que percebesse.  
Como assim ela estava indo para Paris?

Ele não podia acreditar em tamanha reviravolta em apenas poucos dias. Como isso seria possível?

Ele se lembrou que até o momento em que foram para a mesa, tudo estava perfeito.

Laila não estaria ali para deixar tudo barato. Ele sabia como Bella estava a evitando a todo custo, sabia que se algo estivesse errado ela contaria a ele. Jasper também parecia perdido quando tentou entender o motivo dela ter o beijado.

Ele, inclusive tinha pego pesado comentando como ela beijava bem.

Mas Edward sabia que ele não tinha se importado o suficiente com um beijo sem fundamento. E o que o chateava não era o fato de eles terem se beijado. E sim de ela estar namorando com Demetri e não ter contado.

No caminho para o aeroporto ele notou como todos estavam estranhos e distantes. Nos dois dias de aula, ninguém almoçou junto, ninguém tocou mais do que poucas palavras de cumprimentos formais...

Ele tinha dado para trás em um novo momento tenso.

Laila estava por perto.

Os amigos se estranhando...

Bella estava indo embora.

Ele largou a moto em cima da pequena calçada do aeroporto, mas foi agarrado por braços fortes.

"Edward!"

Não foi um segurança que o impediu, mas sim Vicente.

"Ela já foi."

* * *

"O que você pensou que estava fazendo, Edward?" Carlisle suspirou nervoso. "Pelo amor de Deus filho, o que está acontecendo?"  
"Nada, eu já disse." Edward o assegurou escorregando um pouco pela cadeira da poltrona do escritório.

"Nada não é uma boa resposta." Edward viu o pai passando a mão pelo cabelo gloriosamente arrumado, tão diferente do seu. Ele riu com isso. "O quê?"

"Seu cabelo... tão claro, tão arrumado." Edward balançou a cabeça de forma engraçada. "Totalmente diferente do meu."

Carlisle tentou não demonstrar nervosismo, afinal não tinha motivos para isso, e chamou sua atenção.

"Você abandonou Bella em plena noite do baile e Edward... eu ainda estou tão desapontado com você por isso. Nossas conversas não adiantaram de nada?"

"Pai, o problema é outro."

"Você finalmente concorda com o ponto que levamos a mesa?" Carlisle tentou não ficar muito nervoso com o que ia contiinuar falando. "Que você talvez só queira Bella por causa de seu primo ?"

"Ah pai... pelo amor de Deus!"

"Não Edward. Eu gostaria que você fosse sincero comigo filho. Uma vez na vida. Você está distante e agora... agora me apronta essa com a policia. O que custava ter estacionado no lugar certo? Da mesma forma que, o que quer que tenha acontecido, até mesmo entre você e Bella, você deveria saber que ser um acompanhante não é apenas dançar e tirar fotos. Você deve prezar pela sua dama meu filho..."

Edward fechou a cara e olhou para a foto de Esmé e Carlisle juntos no balie em que ela foi debutante. Aquilo o machucou, pois ele sabia que tinha feito absolutamente tudo errado mais uma vez.

Assim como Bella.

É claro que ela tinha errado também.

"Ela se foi..." Edward lamentou. "Ela correu para a França novamente"

"Oh." Carlisle pensou alguns instantes. "Veja bem, por mais que eu ame você filho, por mais que eu saiba que você quer estar com Bella, por mais que eu compreenda toda a situação, o que não é o caso, pois você não conversa comigo, você errou vezes seguidas."

"Onde você quer chegar pai?"

"Você não vai sair de casa até o domingo."

"O quê? Mas eu ainda tenho que comprar algumas coisas para o jantar de ação de graças que é amanhã! E o casamento de Renée é no feriado!"

"Você vai passar a lista a sua mãe e ela vai ver com os empregados. Você terá o dia de amanhã inteiro na cozinha para pensar sobre o que estava pensando em fazer o que fez." Edward se levantou tentando argumentar. "E até segunda ordem Edward, você não vai ao casamento de Renée e Phill. Eles já estão decepcionados o suficiente com você."

"Mas eu sou o padrinho!"

"Se Bella foi embora como você disse, Renée não vai ter madrinha. E o casamento vai acontecer assim e saiba Edward, que mais uma decepção e você estará encvrencado comigo!"

"Pai!" Edward choramingou.

"Você deve ir Edward." Carlisle não o olhou, sabendo que daria para trás caso o fizesse.

Edward apenas saiu e se trancou em seu quarto tentando não ficar desesperado.

"Então..." Rosalie estava jogada na cama. "Amanhã, que tal?"

"Pode ser. Me desculpe por esses dias."

"Tudo bem." Ela roeu o esmalte azul claro na unha média. "Você tem certeza que não quer conversar?"

"Eu não posso falar sobre isso com ninguém Rose. Me desculpe."

"Tudo bem, eu não quero que se sinta pressionado." Ela passou a mão na cabeça.

"Sua voz não está boa."

"Hmmm... eu acho que peguei essa virose." Ela fungou. "Por isso que não fui para a aula hoje."

"Está tudo tão estranho..." Jasper declarou se jogando na cama do quarto de hospedes da casa de Edward. "Bella foi para a França, sabia?"

"O que?" Rose se levantou segurando o celular nervosa. "Mas Laila está aqui!"

"Ela foi. Edward soube por Victoria. Então correu para o aeroporto e bem... Ela já tinha ido."

"Não!" Rose apertou a propria testa tentando fazer a dor de cabeça passar. "Não Jasper, tem algo muito errado aí. Tem que ter."

"Não Rose. É a verdade. Nós fizemos tudo errado de novo."

"Nós?" A loira perguntou irritada. "Nós? Sério?"

"Sim. Nós."

"Bem Jasper." O seu tom de voz ficou áspero. "Deixe-me e contar algo. Eu não senti ciúmes de ver que ela te beijou pois ela fez isso por pura bobagem. Ela foi inocente para caralho fazendo algo que aposto que foi Laila quem a aconselhou."

"Mas.."

"Escuta!" Ela praticamente gritou. "Edward só fodeu com Bella mais uma vez! Deus! Ele não aprende nada? Sabe, eu estou com tanto ódio dele por isso... E agora ela foi embora! Ela foi embora! Não já bastava ela não atender nossos telefonemas ou sumir?"

"Rose, se acalme..."

"Como porra eu vou ficar calma com minha amiga indo embora? Com Edward sacaneando com ela sempre que tem oportunidade? Não dá!"

"Ela podia não ter cedido."

"E Edward podia ser menos idiota e te escutar." Ela suspirou. "Já estou de saco cheio sabia? As vezes eu fico pensando como seria se Bella tivesse se resolvido com ele... será que ele faria valer?"

"Eu tenho certeza disso." Jasper pediu pegando seus cigarros. "É melhor eu ir. Trate de dormir."

"Ok..."

Jasper desligou e se agasalhou antes de ir até a varanda na esperança de encontrar o amigo fumando ali. Mas Edward estava em seu quarto, de frente para o computador parecendo ainda mais irritado.

Era melhor esperar... mais um pouco ao menos...

Edward olhou a foto mais uma vez irritado.

Laila e Bella juntas em Cannes, Demetri aparecia ao fundo da foto com as duas em seus biquínis minúsculos.

_Victoria Johns_

_Edward, por favor, eu preciso falar com você._

_Edward Cullen_

_Você nunca sai do facebook?_

_Victoria Johns_

_Antes eu tinha amigos. Agora... tanto faz._

_Edward Cullen_

_O que você quer? Não já estragou tudo uma vez?_

_Victoria Johns_

_Eu juro que não foi por mal! E juro!_

_Edward Cullen_

_Certo, eu vou tentar relevar isso já que você não vai passar nem na minha frente._

_Victoria Johns_

_Nós precisamos conversar sobre duas coisas. Importantes!_

_Edward Cullen_

_Desembucha garota!_

_Victoria Johns_

_Eu não sei se você vai acreditar em mim._

_O bate papo ficou parado por algum tempo e isso o irritou mais do que imaginava._

_Edward Cullen_

_Você vai falar ou não?_

_Victoria Johns_

_Ontem a prima da Bella me chamou em um canto e avisou que eu deveria ir atrás de você._

_Edward Cullen_

_O quê?_

_Victoria Johns_

_É! Ela disse que você estava a fim de ficar comigo e tinha uma surpresa para a noite do baile._

_Edward Cullen_

_Você bebeu garota estúpida?_

_Victoria Johns_

_Algum tempo atrás você foi legal comigo Edward Cullen!_

_Edward Cullen_

_Eu fui legal com você é diferente de eu estar afim de você._

_Victoria Johns_

_Mas nós transamos..._

Victoria suspirou de frente para o seu computador se sentindo pequena, humilhada e sozinha. Edward tinha ajudado em uma espécie de debut para o upper east side, mas ela não era mais a mesma pessoa.

Para seus verdadeiros ex amigos, ela não era mais a mesma pessoa.

E agora ela não tinha ninguém.

Bella a ignorava e a tratava mal, Rosalie não era muito diferente apesar de Alice ser apenas um pouco melhor por seus próprios motivos, não por realmente querer ou gostar.

_Edward Cullen_

_Sim. Nós transamos, mas e daí?_

_Victoria Johns_

_Deixa para lá. Foi um erro meu!_

_Edward Cullen_

_Que bom que você reconhece! Bella agora fugiu!_

_Victoria Johns_

_Bem, isso não é minha culpa._

_Edward Cullen_

_..._

_Como você ficou sabendo que ela ia embora?_

_Victoria Johns_

_Eu fui devolver algumas jóias que Bella tinha me emprestado para usar no dia do baile. Então sua mãe comentou que ela não ia me atender, pois estava se arrumando para viajar._

_Edward Cullen_

_Porra._

_Victoria Johns_

_Sabe, a prima dela é de confiança?_

_Edward Cullen_

_Obviamente não._

_Victoria Johns_

_Eu juro Edward! Não tive a intenção._

_Edward Cullen_

_Você só foi otária mais uma vez._

_Victoria Johns_

_Me desculpe. Ainda nem tive a chance de me desculpar com Bella._

_Edward Cullen_

_Se ela conseguir olhar para mim mais uma vez, pode ter certeza garota louca. Ela não vai te olhar._

_Victoria Johns_

_Ok, mas tem algo que ainda temos que resolver. É realmente importante Edward!_

_Edward Cullen_

_Agora não. Eu tenho que ir._

Edward chutou o seu nobreak irritado. Como as pessoas podiam se mover como peças dos jogos de Laila?

A pergunta teria de ser feita para ele que tantas vezes foi um simples marionete em sua mão. Quantas vezes ele não cedeu às vontades dela? Na cama, nas ruas, nas festas... Demorou um pouco até que todos começassem a se questionar e exceto por Bella, todos ficavam na defensiva quando o assunto era Laila Swan.

Edward se lembrou de quando tinha catorze anos e Laila o provocou o dia inteiro. Ele mal sabia sobre sexo de verdade e ela apesar de ser apenas dois anos mais velha, parecia ser uma pessoa tão mais experiente. Eles já tinham transado, mas as provocações foram intensas.

Bella os flagrou quando ela estava fazendo sexo oral nele e não houve, no mundo, vergonha maior do que aquela, para Edward.

Ele se jogou na cama, frustrado.

Não é fácil ou simples lidar com um sentimento tão forte sendo alguém tão frouxo.

Ele passou a mão por seu cabelo e suspirou, pensando em fumar um cigarro de maconha para relaxar, mas sem Bella ao seu lado, dificilmente a droga faria real efeito.

Tanto ele teria que fazer novamente para conquistar a confiança dela...

A caixa com o anel estava na cama também. Ele tinha passado horas se arrependendo de não ter entregue tudo de uma só vez. Sendo assim, Bella não acharia que ele estava dando jóias para outra pessoa.

Ele tirou **o anel** que tinha o aro exato de se sua garota e o imaginou em seu lindo e delicado dedo. Apertando a jóia em sua mão ele apenas lamentou não ter feito tudo certo mais uma vez.

Mas era certo que após a ação de graças ele ia correr até a França no final de semana. Não importava o que iria acontecer. Ele apenas precisava colocar os pingos nos is.

* * *

O dia seguinte foi mais animador do que nunca.

Edward sabia que teria a cozinha para lhe ocupar durante todo o dia, por isso acordou às cinco da manhã para começar os preparativos. Ele faria tudo praticamente sozinho e uma vez em que ele não poderia se meter no cardápio do natal, ele estava disposto a proporcionar o melhor jantar de ação de graças que os seus familiares e convidados pudessem ter na vida.

Seu notebook e seus cadernos estavam espalhados pela cozinha e ele tinha a música alta o suficiente para que nada o tirasse de lá sem necessidade.

Esmé sorriu vendo o filho tão concentrado e desejou que sua sogra estivesse aqui para ver isso. Contente ela correu até o escritório e pegou uma câmera para fotografá-lo.

"Mãe..."

"Ah Edward! Você estava tão lindo olhando os temperos."

"Ok." Ele riu sem graça. "Agora xô! Xô de minha cozinha!"

"E aonde vamos tomar café mocinho? Ou almoçar?"

"Isso não é problema meu." Edward piscou para a mão quando seu o laço em seu avental branco. "E eu aposto que Jasper vai adorar ser o Office boy de vocês."

"Tem certeza que não quer uma mão?" Ela perguntou mais uma vez.

"Tenho. Quando os garçons chegarem eu terei as mãos que preciso." Edward explicou começando a cortar algumas cebolas. "Agora se me da licença, Rita vai acordar logo mais e terá muito o que fazer."

"Mocinho! Não dê meio pitaco em minha decoração!"

"Feito." Edward concordou rindo.

"Nem na adega de seu pai."

"Aí é demais." Ele choramingou. "O jantar é meu! E vocês compraram tudo o que estava faltando."

"Se resolva com ele." Esmé riu."Você sabe que se depender de seu pai, só um tipo de vinho será servido."

Edward rolou os olhos e deus as costas para a mãe.

"Tudo bem mocinho, tenha um bom dia também."

Ele riu e continuou o que estava fazendo.

Até o fim da tarde, Edward já tinha praticamente tudo pronto. Pequenas gulas para serem servidas, canapés, a entrada do jantar, o jantar e claro a sobremesa. Era obvio que ele ficaria entre a sala e a cozinha todo o tempo, mas ele não estava arrependido de ter sido o ultimo a se arrumar naquela noite.

Os garçons já sabiam o que fazer e o que servir, a decoração do apartamento estava pronta e alguns convidados já estavam lá quando ele entrou na sala e foi recebido carinhosamente por seus pais.

Carlisle finalmente estava pronto para ceder e apoiar o filho me sua escolha profissional. Claro que aquele canapé de pimentões flambados com ricota e pimenta tinham ajudado a dar essa certeza.

Existia o orgulho de saber que Edward tinha planejado uma farta ceia para mais de vinte pessoas sozinho. Rita e a cozinheira da casa mal chegaram perto do que seria servido. E o cuidado dele foi palpável quando Carlisle observou o filho conferir toda a prataria, taças de cristal e outras louças que fossem usadas na noite de hoje.

Um chef precisa ter certeza de que nada vai atrapalhar o que ele planejou.

Demetri e Edward não se falaram. Jane tentou se aproximar, mas logo fora cortada. Edward sempre tinha como dar desculpas, avisando que precisava ir à cozinha coordenar o que seria servido.

Os Brandon chegaram e foram muito bem recebidos. Os Denali estavam ali especialmente por causa da data, já que não tinham certeza sobre como seria o natal. A paz pareceu reinar até mesmo quando Rosalie chegou com seu pai. Ela e Jasper ficaram próximos, mas não o suficiente para que alguém suspeitasse de algo e isso fez Edward sorrir. Emmett passou boa parte do tempo em seu celular e entre taças de vinho, mais canapés e pequenas mini entradas o assunto virou o casamento de Tanya.

Todos estavam prestando atenção na conversa que garantia que o Alasca jamais seria o mesmo depois dessa festa. Eles se casariam em julho, e estava quase tudo acertado. Edward comentou que teria o prazer de fazer pequenas alterações no cardápio do jantar que seria servido na ocasião após Esmé lembrar que Edward foi o responsável pelas mudanças no cardápio do que seria servido na noite seguinte, no casamento de Renée.

Ele se levantou e foi até a cozinha depois de encarar o pai que lhe deu um olhar rígido informando que ele realmente não iria ao casamento.

O jantar precisava de seus últimos toques antes de começar a ser servido e Edward começou a montar os pratos das entradas. Rita se tornou responsável pelos pratos de salada e depois de atender o interfone, o informou sorridente que terminaria de montar os pratos das entradas.

Não adiantaria ficar fugindo por muito tempo da sala, adiantaria?

Ele já estava na sala, avisando para o garçom responsável pelas bebidas que poderia começar a servir o vinho mais encorpado quando ele parou vendo quem estava entrando em sua casa.

Renée sorriu e abraçou Esmé e Phill cumprimentou Carlisle. Bella parecia insegura e distante segurando uma torta de abobora em suas pequenas mãos.

Rosalie e Jasper se olharam e sorriram, aliviados por ver que Bella não fez uma careta ao ver Edward andar em sua direção.

"Bella." Ele aceitou a torta um pouco angustiado. "Você está aqui..." ela fez uma careta sem entender. "Eu pensei que você tinha ido embora... de novo."

Sua boca mais rosada que o normal se abriu em forma de O, mas logo ela foi surpreendida por Esmé que a abraçou alegremente. Edward se afastou com a torta, usando a desculpa de ter que ir até a cozinha.

**John Mayer- City Love **

Todos se sentaram ao redor da grande mesa da sala de jantar e começaram a ser servidos. Edward foi o ultimo, apenas para garanti que todos os pratos estavam perfeitos. Para a sua surpresa, Bella é quem se sentaria ao seu lado. Esmé piscou para ele, do outro lado da mesa e ele não teve certeza de como começar a puxar assunto.

"Laila ainda está na cidade?"

"Sim." Bella fez uma careta olhando para a sua salada ainda intocada. "Ela estava se sentindo indisposta, ou algo do tipo."

"Eu... estou feliz que esteja aqui."

"Já eu queria dizer que só vim por causa de sua comida." Ela deu um sorriso tímido brincando com o morango entre as folhas. "A gente precisa conversar, não é?"

"É." Edward comentou depois de dar um gole em sua taça de água. "Precisamos sim."

Os dois começaram a comer e manteram o silêncio por algum tempo. A mesa não estava muito barulhenta. Todos estavam apreciando o que foi servido como deveria.

Rosalie e seu pai sorriram um para o outro por estarem juntos consumindo uma boa refeição em um dia tão importante quanto o de hoje e não muito longe dali, Alec mastigava um pouco corado por estar com uma das mãos enlaçadas com a de Alice por baixo da mesa. Demetri observava o amor da sua vida ao lado de alguém que ela não gostaria de odiar, mas não tinha escolha. Seu pai chamou sua atenção, mas Tanya mesmo ficou observando a cena, dos dois falando baixinho, ainda incerta do que estava sentindo.

Renée e Phill se observaram apaixonados como sempre foram e Bella sentiu um pouco de inveja.

"Bella?"

"Hhhm?" Ela acordou e finalmente olhou para Edward. "O que você prefere?" Ela viu os pratos começando a serem servidos com o jantar e ela não sabia dizer o que queria realmente.

"Posso aceitar sua sugestão?"

Edward abriu um enorme sorriso e chamou Rita, avisando que ela deveria trazer mais do molho a parte para Bella.

Ela aguardou e quando o prato foi colocado bem na sua frente ela sorriu.

"Certo, o que temos aqui?" Edward ficou animado com a perspectiva de terem um dialogo mesmo que sobre comida e explicou animado.

"Eu notei que você não comeu muito de sua salada, embora seja a sua favorita. Mas aqui, para você, peito de peru temperado com ervas finas e pimenta do reino. Eu deixei algumas horas marinando nessa mistura junto com azeite da fazenda antes de cozinhar. A fina camada do molho por cima é a porção ideal para todos, mas como eu sei que cranberry é sua fruta favorita, pedi que colocassem mais da parte grossa do molho ao lado."

Bella estava derretida e nem tinha começado a comer ainda.

"A farofa é a sua favorita. Levemente úmida com manteiga, castanhas, nozes e ameixas secas. O arroz está com pedaços de cebola caramelada, mas não muito doce por causa do molho do peru, mas é uma opção que fica boa com o pernil também, além de combinar com creme de espinafre."

"Pernil também?" Bella sorriu. "Com o quê?"

"Com molho de maple e mostarda."

Não existia nada do cardápio que Edward criou que ela não gostasse. Eles trocaram um rápido olhar e ela começou a dar atenção ao seu prato que foi literalmente raspado ao final da refeição. Tudo estava divino.

A sobremesa foi servida e todos se surpreenderam quando cortaram a torta que de tradicional não tinha nada.

"Minha sugestão é de servir o espumante agora." Edward riu com a reação de seu pai que tinha uma careta engraçada no rosto.

"Ok, Chef, explique a todos nós que invenção é essa, no lugar da tradicional torta de abóbora."

"Certo." Edward riu para a mãe enquanto os garçons serviam o espumante escolhido. "Eu resolvi fazer uma cheesecake de abóbora. Eu sei que mais parece uma quiche doce, mas foi uma forma divertida que eu encontrei de fazer a sobremesa. A massa é de amêndoas o recheio vocês já sabem o que é e por cima são amêndoas-pecan tostadas e carameladas."

Rosalie tentou não contar quantas calorias teria apenas uma garfada de seu pequeno doce, imaginando se isso não iria arruinar o ensaio fotógrafo que ela passaria o sábado e o domingo fazendo.

"Uma mordida amor." Seu pai incentivou. "Uma garfada, para não fazer com que Edward fique mal."

Ele mesmo partiu um pedaço da sua e ofereceu a filha que aceitou sorrindo. Aquele era um dos raros momentos em que ela tinha que aproveitar absolutamente tudo o que estava conseguindo ter de carinho e atenção de seu pai.

Todos se deliciaram e desejaram mais, mas antes que Edward fosse forçado a voltar para a cozinha por todos, Carlisle o salvou avisando que os digestivos seriam servidos na sala. Não existia nenhum estranho ali. Todos se sentiam em família.

"Estou orgulhoso de você." Edward viu seu pai chamar sua atenção ao mesmo tempo que Bella e Demetri caminhavam juntos em direção a grande sala. "Edward, é sério." Carlisle sorriu ainda mais. "Me desculpe por duvidar que esta é a sua vocação."

Eu dei motivos." Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Me desculpe por isso também."

"Claro." Carlisle deu pequenos tapas no ombro do filho. "Mas vá tomar do seu vinho. Eu separei uma garrafa dele para você na cozinha."

Edward sorriu e caminhou se sentindo estranhamente vazio até a cozinha. Ele abriu o vinho vendo os funcionários de sua casa e os contratados correndo para todos os lados e se imaginou em seu próprio restaurante. Será que ele teria a chance de beber uma taça de vinho depois de um longo expediente?

"Será que também consigo um pouco?" Bella balançou uma taça vazia.

"Claro." Edward serviu um pouco em sua taça, mas eles não brindaram. "Então... você... você vai embora depois do casamento?"

"Como assim?" Ela se encostou na bancada quando ele se sentou na pequena cadeira da mesa da cozinha.

"França Bella. Você foi embora ontem e..." Ela riu. "O quê?"

"Eu só fui por causa do meu vestido. Foi bastante cansativo passar a madrugada no atelier, mas valeu muito apena. Mamãe esteve comigo todo o tempo... Só dormi na viagem de volta. E voltamos direto aqui para sua casa."

"E quem fez a torta?" Ele perguntou rindo aliviado.

"Acho que a empregada do Phill." Bella assumiu rindo também.

Edward se levantou e serviu as taças de ambos com mais vinho.

"Vem comigo." Ela fechou os olhos e negou com a cabeça. "Por favor!"

"Não." Ela finalmente olhou em seus olhos.

"Eu preciso te entregar algo."

"Você pode entregar na sala, na frente de todos."

"Bella..."

"Já disse que não." Ela fez uma careta. "Por favor, não insista." Ela começou a caminhar, mas ele segurou seu braço.

"Vocês estão mesmo juntos?"

"Eu realmente não acredito que você está levando essa bobagem toda em consideração."

"Não é bobagem para mim."

"Edward, Demetri me pediu em namoro na noite do Halloween. Mas eu nunca aceitei. Já era tarde demais."

Ele realmente se sentiu culpado por ter acreditado em Laila.

"Mas Laila..."

"Demetri contou tudo errado para ela." Bella rolou os olhos impaciente. "Ela acreditou em tudo, como você."

"Bella... Ela quem me contou e..."

"Não implique com minha prima Edward." Ela se tornou dura agora. "Não adianta implicar com ela. Eu tenho meus receios e eles bastam."

"Você está sendo injusta comigo."

"Sério?" Bella fez uma careta maior. "Eu estou sendo injusta? Eu quem corri atrás de qualquer outro cara em uma noite importante para você e sua família?" Ela deu seu melhor sorriso irônico antes de continuar. "Ou melhor. Eu te deixei lá, sozinho? Deus, Edward... Eu não sei mais o que fazer."

"Me desculpe."

"Esse é o problema." Ela confessou triste. "Eu sempre te desculpo."

Edward se sentiu ainda pior naquele momento. Bella largou a taça de vinho de qualquer jeito pela cozinha e saiu de lá o deixando desolado, afinal seu comentário estava certo. Era como se fosse impossível que se resolvessem. E até uma semana atrás tudo estava indo tão bem...

Quando ele voltou para a sala notou que seu tio e seus primos já estavam indo embora. Os Brandon os acompanharam. Com um rápido aceno de mão ele se despediu, mas antes de se sentar em um dos sofás, refletiu sobre o que era melhor fazer e foi em direção ao seu quarto de novo.

Ele entregaria a jóia a ela em qualquer lugar que fosse.

Para sua surpresa, porém, Bella estava na varanda, fumando junto com Rosalie e Jasper. Os três riam animados sobre algo.

"Sério Jasper, me desculpe."

"Bem... talvez um dia eu cobre por uns beijos seus." Ele brincou fazendo Rose ficar vermelha. "São muito bons!"

"Jasper!" Bella colocou a mão na boca chocada, mas riu junto com os amigos.

"Se você precisar se livrar do Demetri, eu estou sempre a disposição." Ele avisou.

Rosalie e Edward se olharam rapidamente quando ele se aproximou ainda abotoando seu casaco.

"Acho que meu pai já quer ir. Me ajuda a achar minha bolsa?" Ela pediu para Jasper que a acompanhou para dentro do apartamento mais uma vez.

"Eu estou cansado de não me entender com você."

"Eu também." Ela confessou demonstrando algum nervosismo. "Nós podemos esquecer essas coisas todas?"

"Eu preciso explicar algo para você." Edward pegou um dos seus cigarros doces demais antes de começar. "Tudo com Victoria foi um mal entendido."

"Eu não quero ouvir isso."

"Mas você tem que entender que eu nunca quis nada com ela. Nunca."

Bella fechou os olhos e se encostou no antigo balcão, demonstrando impaciência.

"Eu fiquei com ela uma vez. Para te fazer ciúmes."

"Edward..."

"O colar que você viu ela pegando, era para você."

"Sua mãe me falou isso. Mas entendeu que eu não gostaria de vê-lo."

"Eu sei. Ela ficou com ele."

"E agora..."

"Quando eu fui na joalheria, tinha tantas dúvidas do que escolher e que fosse especial... Eu optei por peças diferentes, mas que eu imaginei que você fosse gostar."

_Não se derreta, não se derreta!_ – Bella gritou com sigo mesma mentalmente. – _Não se derreta!_

"Não tente... mudar as coisas com presentes."

"Eu não planejei que nossa noite no baile fosse tão frustrante. Eu nunca quis abandonar você e..."

"O problema é que você fez. E quanto a isso não podemos mais fazer nada. Você tem sorte de papai estar tirando algumas férias por causa do casamento de mamãe com o Phill. Se não fosse por isso Edward, eu acho que ele seria capaz de te esfolar vivo."

"Eu mereceria."

"Não só por me abandonar." Ela avisou rudemente. "Ele nem sabe de Victoria... Mas eu pediria para ele esganar você com mais força por achar que eu e Demetri estávamos namorando. A família inteira iria comemorar esse fato no dia de hoje, caso fosse verdade. Eu perderia você como eu amigo!"

"Nunca." Ele tentou garantir. "Como amigo? Nunca, você sempre pode me ter como seu amigo."

"Sabe que eu sonhei com isso? Quando eu conversei com Laila naquela noite... e ela me disse que você achou que eu estava namorando com Demetri..." Ela fungou. "Eu sonhei que vinha para o jantar de Ação de graças em sua casa e você me ignorava, e eu tentava conversar com você, mostrar que mesmo eu tendo um namorado poderíamos ser amigos. Mas você me ignorava para sempre."

Edward estava sem reação agora. O sonho de Bella não seria algo muito impossível de acontecer, caso o namoro fosse verdade e ele estava ciente disso. O medo, a insegurança e o ciúme doentio que ele sabia que sentia não ajudavam em nada.

"Mas você não está namorando com ele..."

"Não. Ele agora sabe que nosso tempo já foi. Ele sabia desde o começo que um dia eu ia largá-lo." Edward se lembrou da difícil manhã na igreja do cemitério. "E ele disse, apesar de tudo, que entendia se eu o deixei porque gosto de outra pessoa."

Ela mordeu os lábios nervosa e ele sorriu.

"Eu comprei isso aqui." Ele entregou a caixinha para ela. "para alguém que eu também gosto muito."

Bella sentiu uma lagrima escorrer por sua bochecha.

Tão perto de se acertarem.

"É lindo."

"Use amanhã." Ele comentou pesaroso.

"Amanhã você vai estar comigo o tempo todo, não é?"

Ela perguntou sorridente e aquilo o quebrou, fazendo ele se lembrar que estava de castigo.

"Edward?"

Ele se afastou um pouco, olhando para o chão e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Edward estava realmente envergonhado.

"Eu não vou."

"Mas..."

"Bella, amor, vamos?" Renée a chamou. "Temos uma longa noite de descanso pela frente e eu aposto que Edward vai entender isso, não é mesmo?"

"Sim senhora."

Os dois ainda trocaram um rápido olhar e Bella não escondeu sua decepção por ele não ir. Ela não entendia o motivo, mas também não questionou ou lutou, se sentindo cansada demais.

Edward só pôde agradecer o fato de ela ainda ter levado o seu anel...

* * *

** John Mayer - Dreaming with a Broken Heart **

Bella observou a mãe receber o décimo buquê de flores de Phill naquela tarde. Ele era realmente romântico e delicado. Ele também tinha mandando muitas mensagens de texto que sua mãe exibia sorridente para a equipe que trabalhava para que ela ficasse ainda mais linda em seu dia.

Era apenas difícil acompanhar que sua mãe tivesse a chance de viver um grande e segundo amor quando você não conseguiu nem mesmo viver um primeiro.

Ela se sentou na cama da suíte e observou o vestido pendurado. Sua mãe seria uma linda noiva, e teria a própria filha como madrinha, que não seria acompanhada. Sozinha. Bella entraria, assistiria a cerimônia e choraria sozinha. Com quem ela ia dançar? Quem ia fazer a gentileza de chamar a atenção de todos se ela tivesse condições de dar um discurso para os noivos?

Ela apertou o roupão com mais força e baixou a cabeça cheia de bobes, chorando sem entender como poderia doer tanto ter resolvido tentar ser mais do que amiga de Edward. Não seria tão simples assim, mas ela não imaginava que fosse ser tão complicado assumir algo que fosse além do velho e bom amigos com benefícios.

Talvez fosse a frustração de só ter namorado com Emmett. Só ele teve a coragem de pedi-la em namoro e foi justamente por isso que ela aceitou.

"Ah amor..." Renée dispensou todos que estavam na suíte quando viu a filha encolhida na grande cama. "Vem cá."

As duas se abraçaram com força e deixaram o silêncio tomar conta de cada metro quadrado até que Bella ficasse mais calma.

"Ei..." Ela limpou o rosto da filha e sorriu por ver cada sardinha que geralmente ficava escondida pela maquiagem. "Você sabe que eu amo você, não sabe?"

Bella apenas acenou positivamente.

"Eu amo tanto o Phill Bella. Eu me sinto a mulher mais sortuda do mundo por tê-lo." Bella apenas acenou positivamente para a mãe. "Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu ainda amo o seu pai. Ele foi o meu amor de infância, adolescência, juventude... Ele me deu você. Mas... você acredita em destino?"

"Eu não tenho certeza..."

"Bem. Eu acredito. Nada acontece por acaso. Tudo nos dá a oportunidade de aprender, de melhorar, de crescer. Eu amei muito o seu pai, mas um dia... acabou. Então em um outro dia eu conheci o Phill e me senti tão culpada. Como eu seria capaz de amar alguém de novo? Eu achava que já que meu casamento com seu pai tinha acabado que... eu poderia encontrar alguém legal,mas nunca que iria amar tanto quanto o amei ou mais."

"Você não precisa justificar isso para mim." Bella avisou depois de fungar. "Eu sei que você e o Phill se amam. Vocês estão já tem cinco anos juntos, ele precisaria parar de te enrolar."

Renée deu um sorriso triste, como se estivesse escondendo algo.

"Mãe?"

"Eu só estou dizendo isso para você, meu amor, pois eu sei o que você está passando. Charlie também era o meu melhor amigo na época da escola e nós éramos imbatíveis juntos. Mas eu tive que esperar até os dezessete anos para que ele me beijasse como um namorado beija uma namorada. Não... beijar, usar língua ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Digo... beijar declarando o seu amor. E se você está esperando que Edward faça isso com você, querida, não se assuste. Se ele realmente ama você isso vai acontecer no momento certo."

"Mas no Baile... Estava tudo tão bem, tudo tão certo..."

"As empresas podem funcionar com cronograma e programações querida. Mas as pessoas, verdadeiramente, não."

Renée se levantou e deu um beijo na testa da filha.

"Eu preciso que minha madrinha fique linda como eu sei que ela já é." Ela arrumou o roupão. "E se eu fosse você, considerava, enquanto temos a sessão de massagem, usar aquele anel lindo que Edward te deu."

Bella fungou e limpou o rosto mais uma vez e forçou um sorriso para a mãe antes de se levantar e acompanhá-la até onde as massagistas as esperavam.

* * *

O reflexo não podia mentir. Ela estava realmente linda.

Talvez Elie Saab fosse o seu estilista favorito no momento. A mistura das grandes marcas estava completamente perfeita, ela não podia negar. Tudo estava tão bem agora. Tudo pareceu se encaixar ainda mais quando estava totalmente pronta. Seu vestido era em um azul claro todo de rendas. Algumas pedrarias discretas aqui e ali completavam o seu visual de princesa mais uma vez em apenas seis dias.

A mecha de sua franja que ficou solta deu um charme e quebrou a formalidade do cabelo preso não deixando que ela ficasse séria demais para uma garota de apenas dezoito anos, filha e madrinha da noiva.

A maquiagem era um pouco mais leve que o habitual. Tons entre marrom, rosa, prata... Suas bochechas estavam coradas na medida exata e os cílios postiços dessa vez foram muito mais com o propósito de alongá-los do que de fazer o volume como ela tanto gostava. O efeito acabou sendo melhor do que ela esperava.

Unhas em um fino tom de nude, sandálias e lingerie no mesmo tom, embora mais rosado e jóias claras. A pulseira de diamantes que fora de sua avó, um anel que já era seu e brincos... apenas o anel que Edward lhe deu tinha alguma cor, mas as safiras azuis faziam um contraste incrível com sua pele sem deixar de ser discreto.

A única coisa que faltava, agora, era o seu ultimo toque pessoal para que tudo ficasse realmente perfeito.

Bella borrifou perfume em seus pulsos, nuca e colo.

Respirando fundo ela se observou mais uma vez e viu que alguém estava chegando ali.

Edward a observou pelo espelho. Ela notou e arfou vendo como ele estava lindo, como sempre. O buquê em sua mão chamou sua atenção e ela não soube o que dizer.

"Eu prometi que ia escolher, lembra?"

"São perfeitas."

"Bella..."

"Nós já conversamos tudo ontem." Ela arriscou um sorriso. "Nós podemos, por favor, deixar todo tipo de merda para trás?"

"Bella... Laila..."

"Laila não está aqui. Apenas eu e você." Ela comentou pegando em sua mão.

Edward soube ali, naquele momento em que ela estava usando o anel que ele tinha comprado para ela na Itália, que tudo poderia dar certo de verdade.

"Você pode fazer isso Edward?" Ela falou quase como um sussurro. "Você pode ser só meu hoje?"

"Eu posso ser seu para sempre." Ela sorriu junto com ele. "Desde que eu possa apreciar o significado de perfeição na minha frente."

.

**John Mayer - Waiting On The World To Change **

Bella permitiu ser rodopiada para que ele a observasse por completo e não sentiu nada além das famosas borboletas em seu estômago.

"Linda."

"Você está lindo também."

Os dois se olharam e se aproximaram o suficiente para que Edward tocasse em seu rosto, mas antes que pudessem se beijar, uma cerimonialista entrou no quarto.

"Oh meu Deus." Ela anunciou com vergonha. "Eu sinto muito, de verdade. Mas sua mãe já está mais do que pronta e todos os convidados já estão esperando. Phil deve entrar em... " ela olhou para o seu relógio. "Dois minutos o que significa que o padrinho está atrasado."

"Eu sou o padrinho." Edward avisou.

"Então vamos, vamos. Ainda tenho que colocar sua lapela."

Bella sorriu andando de mãos dadas com Edward. Ela estava pronta para que tudo acontecesse como deveria acontecer: naturalmente.

* * *

.

Quando Rosalie entrou no local da cerimônia, chamou a atenção de todos os convidados. Alguns fotógrafos já tinham conseguido suas fotos do lado de fora, e mesmo nem todos sendo paparazzi ela sorriu e manteve a grande pose de modelo que agora ela podia ter.

Ela só estava usando o querido vermelho nos lábios, mas o vestido não era o comum de se ver nela. Nude, de renda e tomara que caia. Era sexy, pois se ela tivesse a oportunidade de usar um saco de pão, faria o papel se moldar em seu corpo e ele valeria milhares de dólares a mais depois de passar de saco de pão para papel sexy.

Ela estava majestosa. O coque frouxo, a franja moldada e nada comportada... O coração de Jasper, que vestia seu terno preto e tinha prendido o cabelo com a ajuda de Esmé mais cedo, saiu pela boca. Ele realmente ficou sem ar quando viu ela caminhando até onde estava.

Alice fora mais rápida, fazendo com que seu volumoso rabo de cavalo balançasse para todos os lados ate que ela abraçasse a amiga. Seu vestido preto curto e com alças frouxas faziam um pouco mais de um de deus ombros aparecerem. Era bastante charmoso. Todo ele tinha sido fabricado por conta própria. Desde o tecido manchado ao corte único. A costura ela mesma fez em seu corpo, de frente para o espelho do quarto.

Emmett observou a irmã abraçar Rosalie que estava realmente linda e imaginou se teria alguma chance de escape com ela. As coisas estava fugindo de seu controle e uma garota bonita era tudo o que ele continuava precisando.

Seus hormônios ainda eram fieis, então, aproveitar era necessário.

Ele sabia que estava muito bem não usando o terno por cima de seu colete. Seus músculos chamavam atenção suficiente para muitas mulheres, o que era o seu objetivo final.

Uma música suave começou a tocar e eles souberam que era a hora de se sentarem juntos e assistir a cerimônia.

Alice fora mais rápida, fazendo com que seu volumoso rabo de cavalo balançasse para todos os lados ate que ela abraçasse a amiga. Seu vestido preto curto e com alças frouxas faziam um pouco mais de um de deus ombros aparecerem. Era bastante charmoso. Todo ele tinha sido fabricado por conta própria. Desde o tecido manchado ao corte único. A costura ela mesma fez em seu corpo, de frente para o espelho do quarto.

Emmett observou a irmã abraçar Rosalie que estava realmente linda e imaginou se teria alguma chance de escape com ela. As coisas estava fugindo de seu controle e uma garota bonita era tudo o que ele continuava precisando.

Seus hormônios ainda eram fieis, então, aproveitar era necessário.

Ele sabia que estava muito bem não usando o terno por cima de seu colete. Seus músculos chamavam atenção suficiente para muitas mulheres, o que era o seu objetivo final.

Uma música suave começou a tocar e eles souberam que era a hora de se sentarem juntos e assistir a cerimônia.

Laila e Demetri estavam sentados próximos de outros convidados que os camuflariam. Era sorriu sabendo que nada tinha escapado de seu controle, mas Esmé estava bem próxima dela e sorriu sabendo que Carlisle teria que escutá-la com calma. Ela quebrou a regra do castigo de Edward de propósito.

Os flashes pipocaram e os padrinhos fizeram a entrada.

"Obrigada por vir comigo." Bella agradeceu antes de começar a andar pelo corredor montado.

"Eu quem agradeço por Phill ter me convidado para ser o seu padrinho."

"Podem ir." A cerimonialista falou baixinho, apesar de estar incerta de que o casal iria ouvir.

Edward sorriu e Bella passou seu braço pelo dele e segurou o buquê com mais cuidado. Eles sorriam um para o outro e começaram a caminhar pelo corredor.

Todos os tipos de reação foram vistas.

Carlisle riu sabendo que o filho não o obedeceria.

Rosalie começou a chorar tendo a certeza de que agora os amigos finalmente se resolveriam e Jasper ofereceu seu lenço a ela com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Alice sorriu um pouco chocada, pois tinha algo a mais bem ali.

Emmett pouco se importou.

Phill sorriu sabendo que Edward deveria ser o seu padrinho, desde o começo. Ele estava aliviado que Demetri agora fosse passado.

Laila estava boquiaberta. Como tudo teria mudado e ela nem mesmo tinha notado?

"Mas que merda é essa?"

"Olha a linguagem Laila Swan." Esmé se segurou para não rir. "Estamos em um casamento."

Demetri e ela cruzaram os braços ao mesmo tempo em que Edward beijava a testa de Bella e cada um ia para o seu respectivo lado.

Renée fez a sua entrada, elegante em seu vestido simples. Ele era todo fechado em seus ombros e caia bem para a sua pouca idade, apesar de tudo. O resultado era muito mais romântico do que sério. O coque em seu cabelo também era simples, fazendo com que bastante de seu lindo rosto aparecesse. A maquiagem leve, os brincos de perola, a pulseira de ouro amarelo... tudo estava combinando como ela sonhava.

Bella a recebeu com um abraço carinhoso e segurou seu buquê maior e de flores diferentes.

A cerimônia começou e tudo o que Bella conseguiu fazer foi prestar atenção em Edward. Ele não estava muito diferente dela e não tentou disfarçar. Os dois conversavam com a troca de olhares e pequenos gestos. Em algum momento Bella sorriu silenciosamente e levantou os buquês na altura do rosto, envergonhada.

A cerimonialista chamou atenção de cada um educadamente, mas eles só conseguiram rir.

O sobrinho de Phill entrou com as alianças e Edward e Bella se olharam como se quisessem soltar um sonoro _´mas já?´_ e a cerimonialista desistiu de fazer com que eles agissem de forma mais responsável.

Phill e Renée fizeram seus votos, colocaram suas alianças e foram abraçados primeiramente por seus padrinhos depois que a cerimônia foi terminada. Algumas fotos foram tiradas e os dois casais saíram do local de cerimônia sorridentes.

Bella e Edward inverteram os papeis e foram bem atrás dos noivos e acabaram levando uma chuva de arroz também. Os dois riram e correram para o salão principal, mas a maldita cerimonialista tinha uma equipe e tanto. Dessa vez, no lugar de atrapalhá-los, a enviada da vez os ajudou com o excesso de arroz e levou Bella até a maquiadora de novo, antes que a sessão de fotos oficiais começassem.

Mas Edward estaria na maioria delas, então não se importou com isso.

Formalidades a parte, a festa começou e estava muito mais animada do que Bella imaginava. O salão estava decorado com muitas e muitas rosas e camélias vermelhas e tons em ouro velho e dourado. A mesas não estavam completamente cheias, afinal a banda contratada tocava músicas que faziam todos os convidados largarem seus assentos.

Após uma tradicional dança dos noivos, Mãe e filha dançaram abraçadas e sorridentes até que seus pares aparecessem cansados de esperar. Bella também dançou com Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Phil... o jantar começou a ser servido e todos se acalmaram um pouco e ouviram os pequenos discursos que os convidados e parentes que solicitaram algum tempo antes ao cerimonial que agora não passa mais perto do jovem casal.

**Mundo Sapiens - Falling in Love **

"Jasper." Alice o chamou dando o seu melhor sorriso. "Você pode dançar comigo?"

Rosalie sorriu sincera quando eles se levantaram e foram dançar.

Ela observou tudo.

Não existia incomodo, não existia ciúmes, não existia... nada.

Ela mandou uma mensagem para o celular dele avisando que precisava ir embora por causa de seu trabalho no dia seguinte, assim ele entenderia melhor.

Ou não.

Mas ela foi embora mesmo assim.

Edward e Bella dançavam animados, completamente concentrados um do outro. Era como se não existisse mais ninguém no grande salão. Ele estava mais animado que o normal, já que as músicas eram muito mais dançantes ao seu gosto que o dela que pareceu também curtir cada segundo sendo guiada por ele.

"Você está tão charmoso..." Ela provocou sorridente. "Está com cara de quem quer alguma coisa!"

"Eu quero você." Ele a puxou mais para perto. "Eu sempre quero você."

Ela riu passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e encostou a testa na dele para olhar bem em seus olhos.

"Você diz isso para todas." Ela riu e se soltou se seu abraço e ele não deixou aquilo barato.

"Bella, Bella.. você está me provocando!" Depois de dar o seu melhor sorriso torto ele voltou a falar. "Você sabe o que eu faço com quem me provocam?"

"Oh!" Bella se fingiu de ofendida, mas o excesso de champanhe estava permitindo que ela falasse algumas verdades mais tranqüila. "Edward Cullen quer me comer?" Ela se afastou um pouco, graças a música e riu, não se sentindo ofendida com o próprio comentário.

Edward a puxou de volta e fez questão de estar completamente grudado nela. Suas testas estavam novamente coladas, olhos nos olhos e uma de suas mãos estavam apertando sua cintura fina e a outra o seu rosto de maneira suave.

"Não." Ele começou a explicar com uma voz rouca. "Eu quero fazer amor com você."

Bella sentiu um arrepio tomando conta de seu corpo e fechou os olhos assim que os lábios dele encostaram nos seus. Ela suspirou querendo dizer _'finalmente'_, mas ele não permitiu, mostrando que ninguém mais existia entre eles dois.

Foi um beijo completamente casto, mas cheio de sentimentos e significados que fizeram as pessoas certas, espalhadas pelo grande salão ficarem emocionadas. A luz ficou mais baixa e uma música mais lenta, embora dançante invadiu o salão.

**John Mayer - Your Body Is A Wonderland **

Ela passou os braços por seu pescoço mais uma vez e de testas encostadas e corpos colados eles dançaram no ritmo da música chamando a atenção de todos por tamanha sintonia.

"Eles são tão lindos juntos." Renée comentou com a amiga. "É muito melhor do que imaginávamos, não é?"

"Lembra quando eu descobri que seria um menino? Você falava que teria uma princesinha..." Esmé evitou comentar que Charlie estava louco para ver sua linda garotinha com o lindo garoto que ela teria, mas a conversa continuou mesmo assim. "Eles foram feitos um para o outro. Nunca duvidei disso."

"Eu sempre achei que Demetri não era o perfil dela." Phill riu e levou um tapa da esposa. "O quê? O garoto é um imã de problemas. Edward é um pouco menos." Ele olhou para Carlisle e Esmé. "Com todo o perdão, é claro."

"Edward é realmente um garoto muito cheio de si." Carlisle concordou. "Mas se nem a mãe consegue fazer com que ele continue de castigo..." Os homens riram e Esmé se sentiu realmente ofendida.

"Ora, ora. Ele tinha de vir. Veja como eles estão lindos..."

Eles estavam se beijando mais uma vez e agora era de uma forma mais profunda. Não era constrangedor de ver. Muito pelo contrario, era lindo, digno de muitas fotos que foram tiradas e melhor que em muitos filmes.

Bella interrompeu o beijo procurando por ar, mas esfregou seu rosto no dele carinhosamente. Edward a abraçou com mais força e beijou seu pescoço nu, fazendo com que as mães delirassem por tamanha demonstração publica de afeto.

"Se controlem!" Carlisle pediu rindo. "Está começando a ficar constrangedor!"

"Shiu!" Renée pediu segurando a mão do marido com força. "Tão lindos, tão lindos..."

O casal ainda continuou dançando abraçado e acompanhando o ritmo da música até que ela acabasse. Eles sorriram um para o outro antes de olharem em direção da mesa onde seus pais estavam erguendo as taças de bebida para eles.

"Oh meu Deus!" Bella escondeu o rosto no vão do pescoço de Edward envergonhado e o mesmo só fez um sinal de _'legal'_ com a mão.

Uma outra música mais animada começou a tocar e mais pessoas voltaram para a pista, fazendo com que Bella não ficasse mais tão envergonhada.

* * *

A noite foi seguindo seu rumo. Os noivos sumiram e alguns convidados já tinham ido embora, mas o casal de padrinhos ainda estava dançando. Nenhum dos dois queria que aquilo acabasse.

"Será que já podemos sair?" Bella perguntou rindo. "Será que devemos perguntar ao cerimonial?"

"Até parece." Ele riu olhando para o celular. "Mas ainda é uma e quinze da manhã. Você não precisa mesmo ir, precisa?"

Bella aproveitou o carinho que ele fazia em seu rosto antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez, selando a sua decisão.

"Eu quero apenas ir com você." Ela confessou olhando em seus olhos. "Eu quero ser sua."

Edward se sentiu receoso para beijá-la. Não por mal, mas por não ter programado nada para a noite de hoje.

"Tem... tem que ser perfeito... eu sinto muito por.." Bella o calou sorridente.

"Me leve com você e vai ser perfeito." Ela se afastou um pouco. "Eu confio em você Edward. E eu _amo_ confiar em você."

"Aonde você vai?" Ele perguntou nervoso.  
"Eu vou retocar o meu batom e pegar minha bolsa. Me encontro com você no saguão principal, de frente para a recepção em..." Ela pensou um pouco e riu. "Seis minutos?"

Edward não podia sair correndo pelo meio dos convidados. Ele precisava pensar em algo, ele precisava ser rápido.

Em sua casa?

Na casa dela?

Ele precisava de um lugar que fosse neutro _e meu Deus! Se controle!_ Não é porque ela disse que queria ser dele que algo teria que realmente acontecer. _Respeito, calma, cuidado._

Correr até a recepção era uma chance. Mas ele não tinha pedido velas antes... Nem flores, nem champanhe... nada!

"Por favor, me diga que o gerente está aqui." A recepcionista achou estranho, mas apenas olhou para o homem ao seu lado.

"Boa noite Senhor Cullen, o que posso fazer para ajudá-lo?"

.

**John Mayer - I Don't Trust Myself (With Loving You) **

Bella limpou o excesso de seu batom com um lenço e sorriu, rodopiando de maneira exibicionista para ela mesma dentro do banheiro. Ela ainda não tinha deixado de sentir as borboletas em seu estômago e parecia nunca ter estado tão feliz assim antes. Ela olhou para o seu celular e vendo que já tinham se passado dez minutos se apressou para sair do banheiro, mas deu de cara com a prima que não parecia bem humorada.

"Laila!"

"Bella, o que diabos está acontecendo?"

"Bem..." Bella sorriu animada. "Eu estou apaixonada!"

"Bella..." Laila segurou seus ombros. "Edward vai te chutar logo mais." Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Ele não pode ficar com você."

"Como não?"

"Ele tem segredos... e um dia, eles vão estourar."

"Então quando eles estourarem, eu me viro." Bella afastou as mãos da prima de seus ombros. "Agora... nem você, nem ninguém vão puxar meus pés para o chão."

"Ce n'est pas juste!¹" Laila gritou com a prima, fingindo preocupação.

"Je vais faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime!²" Bella piscou e acenou para a prima de maneira animada. "Au revoir, ma chérie !³"

¹= Isso não é correto

²= Eu vou fazer amor com o homem que amo.

³= Até logo querida.

Edward apertou o nariz nervoso e Bella adorou ver aquilo. Ela estava tão ansiosa. Ele se virou em sua direção e sorriu ao ver que ela também estava sorrindo. Aproveitando que estavam sorridentes, ele puxou sua mão para beijar antes de oferecer seu braço que ela prontamente aceitou dando mais um sinal de certeza a ele.

Ela pensou em perguntar para onde iriam, mas apenas se deixou levar.

Quando entraram no elevador do hotel, ela sentiu as borboletas pressionarem sua garganta, tanto quando Edward que se esforçava para não parecer nervoso demais.

Eles ainda se olharam por algum tempo antes que ele passasse o cartão chave na pequena fechadura magnética. Ela acenou positivamente e ele esperou que o gerente não estivesse mentindo sobre sua eficiência verdadeira.

Eles passaram pela porta e as poucas velas espalhadas e acesas fizeram Edward agradecer por estar com seu talão de cheques na carteira. A gorda gorjeta apenas para o gerente seria dada.

"Você..." Bella perguntou impressionada.

"O gerente foi amigável sabendo que os padrinhos precisavam de um quarto especial."

O quarto era pequeno em comparação ao que ele tinha conseguido na semana anterior. Mas Bella pareceu gostar de tudo o que via. A simplicidade das velas na sala e uma luz baixa no quarto faziam com que tudo ficasse perfeito para ela.

"Eu mal posso esperar..." Ela sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido ao mesmo que abria seu terno.

Edward segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e a beijou com carinho e receio. Não era como se existisse um muro entre os dois, mas existia o medo de errar quando ele absolutamente não podia. Bella adorou cada pequeno beijo que ele dava, mas amou ter seus lábios entre os dele, sentir o gosto do champanhe junto com algo a mais, além do próprio gosto de Edward quando suas línguas se encontraram mais uma vez naquela noite.

Suave.

Doce.

Perfeito...

O terno de Edward ficou no chão, assim como seu colete e seus sapatos. Bella riu quando ele tentou soltar seu cabelo e o ajudou a se livrar dos grampos não se importando em ficar completamente bagunçada para ele.

.

**John Mayer - Come Back To Bed **

A sua pequena bolsa ficou no chão e eles gargalharam juntos quando ele a pegou no colo para entrar no quarto. Ela estava se sentindo como uma princesa que finalmente pode fugir com seu príncipe e ter um final feliz.

Ela sentiu suas costas no colchão ao mesmo tempo em que se apressou para livrá-lo de sua camisa. Edward de afastou para tirar suas sandálias e ela mordeu os lábios nervosa. Ele beijou seus pés e um arrepio forte correu por todo o seu corpo mais uma vez.

Bella se levantou para ajudar a tirar o resto de sua camisa, abrindo as abotoaduras também. Ele arrancou as meias fora e ela o ajudou com o cinto, fazendo com que mais uma trouxa de tecido cinza surgisse no chão do quarto.

As borboletas fizeram um novo vendaval por seu estômago quando ela guiou as mãos dele até suas costas, onde o zíper se encontrava. Ele suspirou e beijou sua bochecha antes de sentir o zíper ser aberto com cuidado. Edward fez carinho por suas costas e beijou seus ombros antes de derrubar as alças não estando preparado para o que ia ver.

A lingerie não era azul, ou em um tom de rosa muito forte, muito menos preta como em seus sonhos. Era em um elegante rosa antigo que fazia contraste com sua perfeita pele de marfim. Os olhos castanhos dela ficaram um pouco confusos e pedidos tentando entender as reações dele. Tanto parecia estar passando na cabeça dele...

Ela tocou em seu rosto e não houve mais hesitação. Edward a beijou com cuidado inicialmente, mas ambos deixaram o desejo os guiar. Logo estavam na cama, ele por cima de seu corpo com suas pernas em volta de sua cintura.

. Poucos pedaços de pano já não existiam mais em seus caminhos. Edward tinha dado o seu melhor para tirar a lingerie do corpo dela confirmando como ela era linda e perfeita. Como ela era absolutamente mais linda que em seus sonhos... E Bella acreditou em tudo, pois sabiam que eram apenas verdades.

Edward lidou com seu corpo com muita calma. Ele se certificou como em muitos outros momentos naquela noite, de ser carinhoso, cuidadoso e mostrar com ela era única. O tempo todo, o tempo todo e o tempo todo.

Beijos, caricias, apertos... Bella se perguntou sobre explodir antes mesmo que algo acontecesse. Seria normal?

Levando a sério o que ele disse no salão, Edward fez amor com todo o seu corpo. Massageou seus ombros, seus seios e sua barriga antes de dar alguma atenção a mais ao lugar que ela mais queria que ele estivesse. Ela pode sentir as mãos e a boca dele por todas as partes de seu corpo, se sentindo maravilhada e mais próxima do que nunca. Ele sentiu o gosto de sua pele, o gosto de seu sexo... Bella o empurrou rindo e foi beijou todo o seu corpo com carinho. Ela estava sendo um pouco desajeitada, mas essa seria a sua verdadeira primeira vez, então ele não poderia culpá-la. Quem poderia garantir que ele também não fora desajeitado... Antes que fosse muito tarde ele a empurrou de volta para a cama lhe dando um aviso.

"Hoje é apenas sobre você."

Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu.

"Não. Hoje é apenas sobre nós dois."

Foi assim que ele permitiu que ela fizesse qualquer coisa que fosse com ele.

Os dois estavam descobrindo seus corpos novamente.

Lenta.

Surpreendente.

Real.

Foi com um rápido trocar de olhares que eles sabiam que finalmente tinha chegado a hora. Ninguém precisou pedir nada. Eles estavam se deixando levar e com toda certeza, aquele era o momento pelo qual os dois tanto esperaram, sonharam e fantasiaram.

Edward se afastou, mas Bella o impediu sussurrando as palavras mais cheias de significado que ele poderia ser capaz de ouvir no momento.

"Eu confio em você. E não quero nenhum tipo de barreira entre nós."

Eles voltaram a se beijar e se provocaram por mais algum tempo. Edward ficou nervoso, mas Bella o acalmou, mais uma vez. Seus olhos castanhos estavam querendo gritar que sim, ela tinha certeza de que esse era o momento certo. Ele tentou dar o seu melhor para que tudo saísse bem então apertou um pouco suas pernas a fazendo rir. Uma pequena tensão estava no ar junto com ansiedade. Ela estava mais do que pronta assim como ele, então não existia motivos para não continuar.

Bella sentiu seus joelhos serem dobrados e ela os colocou no peito de Edward como se já soubesse o que fazer. Testa com testa, pequenos beijos de esquimó... Ele acariciou seu ponto sensível mais uma vez, só que dessa ele não parou nenhum momento. Os dois sentiram cada nova sensação de estarem finalmente juntos e a dor foi espantada pelas pequenas parcelas de prazer, beijos e palavras doces.

Foi doce, lento e também houve algumas pitadas ardor que completava tudo o que deveria descrever a noite mais perfeita da vida dos dois.

Ansiedade, medo, insegurança... todas essas palavras foras afastadas com brutalidade.

Apenas gemidos, sussurros, declarações e suspiros podiam ser ouvidos.

O calor era preenchido por paixão, zelo e dedicação.

Nada mais existia. Só eles dois. Só seus corpos juntos, só seus corações acelerados e a certeza de que o amor verdadeiro existia.

Bella estava amando ser guiada por ele em mais uma dança. Mesmo estando por baixo dele ela se sentia flutuando como ele conseguia fazer com ela em uma pista de dança. Ela se deixou levar por seus passos, aproveitou seus beijos e pequenos sussurros. Ele já tinha espantado a dor e agora preenchia todo aquele espaço com mais e mais prazer o que parecia ser impossível.

Ele pegou em suas mãos e amou notar que agora ela só estava usando o anel que ele tinha lhe dado. Ela sorriu por notar que ele estava sorrindo, entendendo o motivo. Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e algo os consumiu. Corações mais acelerados, mais falta de ar, movimentos mais certeiros. Bella agarrou seu cabelo e aprofundou o beijo depois de soltar um gemido mais alto. Ela sentiu o prazer mais do que absoluto preencher todo o seu corpo e Edward a abraçou com um pouco mais de força também se sentindo quebrado em milhões de pedaços diferentes.

Não existia abraço mais apertado que aquele. Eles nem mesmo tinham se mexido, talvez com medo de acordar... Houveram beijos e muitos carinhos. O silêncio era amigo deles agora. Edward continuou fazendo carinho por todo o seu corpo, como se estivesse cultuando sua Deusa. Bella amou quando ele começou a fazer carinho em sua nuca suada, amou quando ele passou o dedos por seus fios embaraçados. Mas algo tirou o seu ar.

Edward Cullen estava chorando?

Ela se apressou para limpar a pequena lagrima que estava escorrendo por sua bochecha.

"Eu amo você Bella Swan."

Ela não ficou muito diferente dele depois de tamanha declaração. E quando Edward limpou seu rosto, teve certeza de que ela também o amava...

* * *

**E aí? O que acharam? É claro que eu quero saber tudo!**

**Mas lembrem... lembrem que o Upper East Side não é um lugar qualquer para viver.**

**Quer fazer uma autora feliz?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi.**


	21. Cap 19 Uma dose amarga de realidade

**E aqui estamos, mais uma vez!**

**Obrigada por todas as reviews! Mas eu não vou ficar enrolando não. **

**O cap está pequeno e levinho em comparação aos outros, mas lá embaixo vai rolar uma outra notinha! Sintam-se a vontade para dividir suas opiniões comigo! Hehehe**

**Bjs, Mi.

* * *

**

**Lady Antebellum - One Day You Will **

Bella sentiu o corpo de Edward um pouco mais frio do que deveria e sorriu sentindo ser abraçada.

"Você saiu da cama." Ela resmungou de maneira manhosa.

"Sim, eu sai." Ele confirmou dando pequenos beijos por seu cabelo. "Alguém precisava pegar o nosso café da manhã."

"Não quero sair da cama."

"Você é quem manda." Ele comentou rindo antes de se levantar.

"Edward!" Bella choramingou.

"Abra os olhos preguiçosa." Ele pediu e ela arfou vendo a bandeja de café da manhã que ele segurava.

"Oh meu Deus!" Saiu mais como um suspiro enquanto ela se arrumava na cama.

"Pronta para o nosso bom dia, meu anjo?" Ele comentou se sentando na cama com a bandeja na mão.

"Eu ainda não tenho certeza que acordei." Bella assumiu antes de morder o morango que ele lhe oferecia. "Está tudo sendo tão perfeito..."

"Você está acordada sim." Ele riu. "Ou então estamos tendo o mesmo sonho."

Bella fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de virar o rosto em sua direção. Edward não se apressou, mas colou os lábios nos dela carinhosamente. Depois de tanto tempo finalmente teriam alguma paz. Era o bastante para ele, neste momento.

O café da manhã fora perfeito.

Carinhos, caricias, doces e tudo foi empurrado para longe mais uma vez.

O mundo lá fora não existia.

Eram apenas eles dois. Mais ninguém.

* * *

"Obrigado Sr Cullen. E volte sempre. O Sr sabe que pode contar com a excelência e descrição do The Plaza."

Edward sorriu tentando disfarçar um bocejo assim que pagou a conta e deixou um cheque muito gordo para o gerente que mandou providenciar um taxi com urgência. Na verdade ele tinha oferecido o serviço de carro do hotel, mas Edward não estava certo sobre isso.

Bella apareceu vestida igual como na noite anterior, as bochechas coradas pelo frio e pela vergonha e ele finalmente pode entender o significado de acordar em um estado de bagunça amorosa. Ele também estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior.

"Que vergonha..." Ela sussurrou para ele assim que passou o braço por seus ombros pequenos. "Que vergonha Edward."

"Não tem que ficar com vergonha." Ele chamou sua atenção segurando seu queixo. "Pronta para ir para casa, meu anjo?"

"Sim, eu estou." Ela ficou grata por estar usando seus saltos então não precisaria de nenhum esforço para beijá-lo. "Não vejo a hora de ir para um lugar realmente aquecido."

"Aqui." Edward a vestiu com seu terno e viu os olhos castanhos brilharem com o gesto simples e cheio de significado. "Já temos um taxi a nossa espera."

Bella o abraçou e os dois caminharam para o lado de fora onde ele a ajudou a entrar primeiro e depois a abraçou novamente indicando para onde o taxista deveria seguir. O que eles não tinham visto eram alguns fotógrafos estavam ali na calçada.

Alguma celebridade estava hospedada no hotel, mas um flagra dos jovens do Upper East Side faria um pequeno pé de meia para quem conseguisse vender a foto mais rápido.

* * *

O domingo chegou com muita chuva. Era exatamente como estava o humor de Charlie assim que ele voltou para a sua cidade.

Depois de tantos dias fora por conta do trabalho que tinha arranjado para não ter que estar presente quando o amor de sua vida se casasse com aquele outro... Ele não poderia estar ali ou todos notariam e Bella tentaria agir como a filha carinhosa que ela era.

Quando Renée começou a namorar Phill, cinco anos atrás, a filha tinha vindo até o seu escritório e se sentado em seu colo, o abraçado para tentar fazer a dor parar.

Mas ela nunca parou.

Iria ser difícil, mas ele tinha esperanças sobre conseguir superar essa dor estranha mais dia, menos dia.

Ele passou a mão no rosto sentindo o sono dos outros dias chegando, o elevador parou em seu andar.

Ele caminhou pelo pequeno corredor carregando sua mala e nem reparou que algo estava errado.

"Oi tio."

Se coração ficou acelerado e o mau humor desceu em seu corpo automaticamente quando viu que Laila estava deitada na namoradeira da sala.

"Laila... eu pensei que já tinha ido embora."

"Não." Ela sorriu se levantando, fazendo que ele notasse que ela estava usando uma camisola curta demais. "Eu precisava ver como estava o meu _titio_ antes de partir."

"Vá embora. Sua mesada gorda continua sendo depositada todos os meses." Ele comentou olhando para os lados.

"Não se preocupe com Bella agora." Laila sorriu. "Ela e Alice estão no cinema." Laila olhou para o celular. "Na verdade, devem estar chegando logo mais."

"Sim, Bella sabe que já passam das dez da noite e que amanhã ela tem aula."

"Certamente... ela é uma menina de ouro, não é mesmo?"

"O que você quer Laila?"

"Veja isto." Ela jogou o jornal em sua direção.

Charlie observou a foto de Edward e Bella entrando em um taxi na frente do The Plaza. A notinha comunicava que ambos eram o mais novo casal do Upper East Side, já que tinham passado uma noite muito romântica juntos.

Ele riu vendo o que sempre sonhou para o sobrinho e a filha, mas Laila não gostou.

"Vai me dizer que quer que sua filha querida fique com a imagem de uma vadia?"

"Laila... Qual o seu problema com Edward, afinal?"

"Sabe Charlie..." Ele soube que estava encrencado assim que o diabo a sua frente o chamou pelo nome. "Isso aqui também chegou hoje."

"A correspondência era para mim! E você abriu!"

"Vamos, tio. Abra."

Era apenas uma foto em que ele mal podia ver Edward e Bella se beijando.

"Esta fui eu quem encomendei." Ela riu. "Bella e Demetri ainda estavam juntos quando essa foto foi tirada. Sua pobre garotinha de ouro não é tão santa assim."

"Aonde quer chegar? Vamos Laila, você sempre tem um preço."

"Sabe que os jornalistas passaram o dia ligando para cá querendo confirmar o tal romance, afinal, assim, eles teriam como divulgar um pequeno escândalo de triangulo amoroso." Ela se deitou no sofá. "Já imaginou tio? Bella envolvida em _outro_ escândalo? Dessa vez em manchetes que vão explodir muito mais rápido graças a internet? O meu titio querido sabe que não se pode ter tanto controle assim agora, não é mesmo?"

"Eu posso conter esse dano. Você sabe muito bem disso."

"Bom, de onde saiu essa que está em sua mão podem sair muitas mais que indiquem que Bella traiu o namoradinho com o primo dele! Ia ser um escândalo formidável."

"Quanto."

"O quê?"

"Quanto você precisa ou o que quer para ir embora? Para nos deixar em paz?"

"Eu não tenho nada a perder Charlie Swan." Ela pegou um pequeno pendrive de seu decote. "Mas você e Bella tem. Já imaginou se Bella soubesse quem é a mamãe dela? Ou melhor, se ela soubesse quem é o papai dela? E você sabe que eu sou boa atriz e estou louca para ir em um tribunal."

Laila sabia que tinha conseguido dobrá-lo.

"Dê um jeito de deixar Edward e Bella afastados." Ela pediu. "E aí nada disso vai parar em uma editora de revista de fofoca." Ela sorriu. "Ou juiz." Esbugalhando os olhos e movendo as sobrancelhas ela o provocou um pouco mais.

"Você vai embora amanhã mesmo está me ouvindo?"

"Na na ni na não." Ela se espalhou mais pelo sofá. "Eu ainda tenho muito do que me divertir aqui. Ao menos, até comprovar que você conseguiu estremecer essa relação que nem deveria ter começado."

"A correspondência era para mim! E você abriu!"

"Vamos, tio. Abra."

Era apenas uma foto em que ele mal podia ver Edward e Bella se beijando.

"Esta fui eu quem encomendei." Ela riu. "Bella e Demetri ainda estavam juntos quando essa foto foi tirada. Sua pobre garotinha de ouro não é tão santa assim."

"Aonde quer chegar? Vamos Laila, você sempre tem um preço."

"Sabe que os jornalistas passaram o dia ligando para cá querendo confirmar o tal romance, afinal, assim, eles teriam como divulgar um pequeno escândalo de triangulo amoroso." Ela se deitou no sofá. "Já imaginou tio? Bella envolvida em _outro_ escândalo? Dessa vez em manchetes que vão explodir muito mais rápido graças a internet? O meu titio querido sabe que não se pode ter tanto controle assim agora, não é mesmo?"

"Eu posso conter esse dano. Você sabe muito bem disso."

"Bom, de onde saiu essa que está em sua mão podem sair muitas mais que indiquem que Bella traiu o namoradinho com o primo dele! Ia ser um escândalo formidável."

"Quanto."

"O quê?"

"Quanto você precisa ou o que quer para ir embora? Para nos deixar em paz?"

"Eu não tenho nada a perder Charlie Swan." Ela pegou um pequeno pendrive de seu decote. "Mas você e Bella tem. Já imaginou se Bella soubesse quem é a mamãe dela? Ou melhor, se ela soubesse quem é o papai dela? E você sabe que eu sou boa atriz e estou louca para ir em um tribunal."

Laila sabia que tinha conseguido dobrá-lo.

"Dê um jeito de deixar Edward e Bella afastados." Ela pediu. "E aí nada disso vai parar em uma editora de revista de fofoca." Ela sorriu. "Ou juiz." Esbugalhando os olhos e movendo as sobrancelhas ela o provocou um pouco mais.

"Você vai embora amanhã mesmo está me ouvindo?"

"Na na ni na não." Ela se espalhou mais pelo sofá. "Eu ainda tenho muito do que me divertir aqui. Ao menos, até comprovar que você conseguiu estremecer essa relação que nem deveria ter começado."

O barulho do elevador fez ela sorrir ainda mais e se sentar apara observar a cena.

"Papai!" Bella correu para abraçá-lo. "Que saudade!"

"Também estou amor, mas por favor, me acompanhe até o escritório. Preciso falar com você."

"Claro." Ela sorriu. "Me deixe só colocar uma roupa seca. Oi Laila!"

"Oi querida. Como foi o seu dia?"

"Perfeito!" Bella adiantou ouvindo os latidos de seu cachorro no primeiro andar da cobertura. Prince era mais esperto que o seu avô e evitava ficar nos mesmos cômodos que Laila. "Já vou amor! Mamãe já chegou em casa!"

Laila balançou o pendrive como quem não queria nada e Charlie deu passos largos e pesados até o escritório sabendo que aquela seria uma longa noite.

Ele apoiou os braços na mesa e o rosto nas mãos.

Quando isso tudo iria parar?

"Pai?"

"Bella, precisamos conversar."

"Claro pai." Ele mostrou o jornal e ela pareceu surpresa.

"Você não sabia disso, não é mesmo?"

"Não... não reparamos." Ela realmente parecia envergonhada.

"Querida, o que você acha que as pessoas estão falando de você agora?"

"Eu... eu não sei."

"Bella, eu vou concertar isso por você." Ele lhe assegurou. "Eu vou ligar ainda hoje para algumas pessoas e pedir que retirem essa nota sobre uma noite romântica."

"Pai!"

"Escute Bella. Vai ser o melhor para você."

"Mas eu e Edward estamos juntos!" Ela se exaltou um pouco. "Estamos juntos e muito bem juntos, por sinal."

"Amor, para a imprensa, ele te ajudou pois passou dos limite com a bebida no casamento de sua mãe. Isso vai soar mais correto e tirar alguns paparazzi de sua cola. Você não é Rosalie. E eu dou um duro danado para que isso não aconteça também."

"Mas..."

"Bella, eles estão armando um pequeno circo." Charlie era péssimo com mentiras. "Um pequeno circo no qual você é o a principal atração. Sua vida amorosa. Eu não posso permitir isso."

"Então você prefere dizer que eu estava bêbada? Pai, isso é um absurdo!"

"Bella, só fazem cinco horas que eu estou na cidade e eu tenho que lidar com isto!" Ele apontou os jornais em sua frente. "Você vem dizer para o seu velho que sempre te apoiou em tudo que minha atitude é injusta?"

"Sim, eu acho!" Ela já estava chorando. "Dane-se a imprensa!"

"Não teste a minha paciência mocinha." Ele comentou sério. "Edward vai entender também."

"Eu não sabia que você tinha vergonha de eu ter estado com ele!"

"Eu não tenho vergonha de vocês dois juntos Isabella!" Charlie fez uma careta de dor vendo a sobrinha o encarar pela porta do escritório. "Mas você também precisa entender que deve pensar antes de agir. Já basta o casamento de sua mãe, agora eu tenho que me deparar com todas essas noticias!"

"É injusto!"

"Eu não vou lançar o nome de minha filha em um escândalo amoroso!"

"Pai, por favor..." Charlie quase cedeu, sentindo seu coração apertar, mas Laila mostrou o pendrive para ele.

"Eu sinto muito. Você deveria ter pensando antes querida. Dias antes você estava com o primo dele."

"Eu não estava mais com Demetri tem muito tempo!"

"Bella..." Charlie pegou um envelope com uma foto e mostrou a ela. "Até onde me consta, nessa data, você e Demetri ainda estavam saindo juntos."

Ela arfou vendo que era a foto do dia da boate.

"Se eu deixar como está, só vai piorar. E você não precisa de outro escândalo em sua vida."

Para Charlie, foi de cortar o coração.

Mas para Laila, foi um 2x1

* * *

Prince levantou a cabeça e deixou suas orelhas em alerta quando soube que Edward estava chegando no quarto de Bella.

Ele se agitou balançando o rabo quando o jovem passou pela porta.

"Cuidando de sua mãe, garoto?" Edward alisou sua cabeça antes de puxar Bella para perto. "O que aconteceu meu anjo?"

"Poeira?"  
"Sim Edward, me desculpe. Mas eu e Demetri... foi tudo tão recente. Eu não tinha pensado sobre isso antes."

"Shii.." Ele tentou acalmá-la. "O que mais seu pai disse?"

"Ele disse que com isso eu estaria evitando um novo escândalo." O coração de Edward ficou apertado. "Ele disse que não quer que as pessoas tenham uma imagem errada de mim. E realmente, ele deu um duro danado para que nada meu circulasse na internet por mais do que poucas horas."

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele lhe garantiu a abraçando com mais força. "Eu não me importo de esperar mais."

"Mas eu não quero esperar. Eu quero apenas ser eu mesma. Quero estar com você..."

"Nós estamos juntos Bella. Não importa como vamos agir em publico por algumas semanas."

Edward sabia que teria que agir com total cautela agora. Enquanto Laila estivesse na cidade, era claro que ela não ia deixar barato. A mensagem que ele tinha recebido no celular, na tarde daquele domingo dizia tudo. Provavelmente por isso ele não estava nem um pouco impressionado com o que estava acontecendo.

Agora era apenas uma questão de ser forte.

Ser forte por ele e por Bella.

"Você realmente não se importa?"

"Não meu anjo. Ainda teremos todos os nossos momentos sem que ninguém nos impeça."

"Oh Edward!" Ela o abraçou com mais força. "Obrigada por estar aqui comigo." Ela fungou mais uma vez. "Obrigada."

"Eu é que agradeço meu anjo." Ele fez questão de repetir antes que ela caísse em um sono de esgotamento. "Eu é quem agradeço e tenho muito o que agradecer a Deus que você me queira em sua vida."

Ele sabia que as coisas não seria fáceis quando finalmente conseguissem ficar juntos, mas não imaginou que tantas pedras seriam colocadas em seu caminho novamente.

Depois de chutar os sapatos ele a aninhou mais ao seu corpo e puxou as cobertas para que pudessem dormir um sono tranqüilo como precisavam.

* * *

A semana começou e passou mais devagar que deveria.  
As aulas estavam sendo uma tortura. Todos estavam cansados o suficiente para desejar apenas que pudessem ter logo as férias de inverno.

A turma estava bem próxima e ninguém comentou muito mais do que era esperado sobre Edward e Bella que se dividia brincando com Emmett e Jasper pelo pátio e passando bastante tempo com Rosalie e Alice quando podia.

Existia um pequeno refúgio para os dois no meio de todas as atividades diárias.

A sala de edição não era mais um lugar para provocações e pequenas ofensas e sim um pequeno cantinho seguro e aquecido para que os dois pudessem trocar os olhares que queriam. Para trocar beijos suaves ou até mesmo os mais picantes. Era difícil resistir a tentação dos amassos quando Bella passava as pernas ao redor de sua cintura e ele podia sentir como ela estava quente. A mesa tinha a altura perfeita.

"No final de semana..." Edward começou a planejar na tarde daquela quarta. "No final de semana vamos fugir de todo mundo. Vamos ser só nós dois em alguma pousada com um quarto confortável em Nova Jersey. O que você acha?"

"Eu acho perfeito. Mesmo você não cozinhando."

"Não conte com isso." Ele ameaçou e ela riu antes de beijá-lo novamente.

Sempre tão bom e tão gostoso.

Tão perfeito.

Não importava se logo eles teriam que se separar um pouco e prezar pela discrição.

Para Edward, saber que aquele anel nunca tinha saído do dedo de Bella era unicamente perfeito. Ainda mais em um dedo no qual um dia ele trataria de ocupar com uma bela aliança.

Não existia motivo no mundo que o fizesse crer que Bella Swan não seria sua esposa, a mãe de seus filhos a única mulher de sua vida.

E ele não podia estar mais feliz por isso do que agora.

Rosalie e Jasper, por outro lado estavam passando por uma pequena... crise? Talvez fosse assim que Jasper gostaria de intitular. Eles já vinham se afastando um pouco, voltando aos velhos limites da amizade, mas ele sentia fala de sua companhia feminina.

O sexo com ela era sempre excepcional, ele não podia negar.

Mas existia algo mais.

Aquele algo mais que fazia com que ele sentisse borboletas em seu estômago novamente.

Aquele algo mais que ainda estava lhe dando um pouco de força como ele precisava e sabia que merecia.

Aquele algo mais que ele não disse em voz alta, mas significava apenas uma coisa: paixão.

A loira estava sempre se esquivava. Ela sabia disfarçar, já que ambos tinham criado uma pequena sintonia de disfarce para as outras pessoas ao seu redor. Ela sabia que estava fazendo isso o tempo todo, sem exatamente entender quais eram os seus reais motivos por trás de tudo aquilo.

"Me desejem sorte." Ela pediu aos amigos quando estava saindo do colégio, já com uma roupa diferente. "Por favor, me desejem sorte."

"Ah Rose..." Bella revirou os olhos. "Teremos muito o que comemorar mais tarde, você vai ver."

"Abraço coletivo!" Emmett anunciou puxando todos para perto.

Eles ficaram abraçados por algum tempo causando reações diversas.

Angela sentiu ciúmes do braço de Emmett pela cintura da loira e tratou de pegar o celular. Ela não tinha esquecido que teria uma pequena reunião com Laila e Demtri naquele fim de tarde.

Jessica e Lauren observaram tudo com nojo e Jane, próxima a elas rangeu os dentes. Como Edward poderia ter feito isso com eles? Trair seu próprio sangue por um rabo de saia sem sal como Bella Swan?

Já Victória, observando a cena com cuidado se sentiu ainda pior.

Quando os amigos se separaram, Edward e Bella trocaram um olhar cheio de significado.

Tão cheio de amor que ela só sentia uma intrusa cheia de culpa.

Como é que ela ia sair dessa?

Apertando a bolsa com mais força ela apertou seus passos para sumir logo dali, antes que acabasse cometendo algum absurdo.

* * *

Laila tinha acabado de acordar quando Bella chegou do colégio.

As duas se abraçaram e Laila sorriu sabendo que ela mal esperava pelo que ia acontecer logo mais.

O celular dela tocou e assim que viu a prima correr para longe ela viu que era a hora de agir.

Laila pegou o seu celular e viu o número da pessoa mais fraca de toda a turma. Ela ia derrubar cada um sem dó nem piedade para que seu plano saísse perfeito e Bella pudesse voltar para França ainda no mês de Dezembro.

Ela acionou o botão para que a chamada fosse efetuada.

No segundo toque Rosalie atendeu.

"Olá Rose."

"O que você quer Laila?"

"Eu estive pensando se não poderíamos nos ver logo mais." Rose ficou calada. "Sabe, eu vou ter que passar na starbucks da Times Square umas seis da tarde para pegar uma encomenda..."

"Ah, você está atrás de neve?"

"Isso. E aí podemos conversar um pouco. O que acha? Estou achando que Bella precisa de sua ajuda."

Rosalie sorriu sentindo o seu plano ser traçado.

"Claro Laila. Te encontro lá as seis."

Laila desligou sem nem mesmo dar um adeus e sorriu achando que seria mais fácil que ela imaginava, no final.

Era hora de fazer uma nova ligação.

"Demetri? Diga a Angela que eu vou me atrasar, mas chego aí com boas noticias. Rose aceitou se encontrar comigo."

* * *

**Lady Gaga - Fashion **

Rosalie estava se sentindo fantástica. Ela nunca tinha gostado tanto de passar pela Times Square como agora. O anuncio com a nova coleção das roupas da mãe de Alice estava em destaque e ela era a única modelo nele.

Era como se o contrato que ela tinha acabado de assinar estivesse sendo concretizado.

Sua carreira como modelo finalmente tinha deslanchado e o valor de duzentos e cinqüenta mil dólares significava bastante trabalho. Bastante trabalho pelo próximo ano. Ela caminhou para casa contente, já pensando em parar em uma loja pelo caminho, quando seu celular tocou.

"Oi Jasper."

"Rose, podemos conversar?"

"Claro." Ela observou o starbucks da esquina e suspirou. "Eu vou estar esperando você na starbucks da Times Square. Pode ser?"

"Tudo bem."

Jasper se apressou e tentou não demorar demais para chegar até lá. Mas o transito não ajudou, mesmo ele conseguindo um taxi assim que o porteiro do prédio de Edward fez sinal para que parasse.

Ele sabia que algo ruim tinha acontecido.

Rosalie deveria estar chateada por ele ter dançado com Alice e por mais que ele ainda sentisse algo pela pequena, um sentimento por Rosalie era muito mais forte neste momento. Não existia dúvidas sobre isso.

Ela sorriu para ele assim que atravessou a porta de vidro e ele se sentou bem na sua frente se sentindo nervoso.

"Me desculpe pela demora."

"Tudo bem." Ela adiantou mostrando uma pasta a sua frente. "Eu consegui um contrato."

"Temos que comemorar!"

"Sim, nós temos!" Ela riu animada demais. "Uma contrato de um ano e um valor de duzentos e cinqüenta mil dólares Jasper... isso é muito mais do que eu imaginei que seria capaz de conseguir."

"Você sabia que ia conseguir, Rose. Você é tão linda e tão maravilhosa..." Ele pegou suas mãos e as apertou com força. "Precisa acreditar mais em si mesma."

"Obrigada Jasper... por tudo."

"E é justamente sobre esse tudo que eu estou disposto a falar." Ele começou. "Você fugiu de mim sexta passada."

"Jasper..."

"O que aconteceu Rose? Você anda mais distante comigo..."

"Estou, não estou?"

"Nós não estamos juntos já tem uns quinze dias... o que aconteceu com a gente?"

"Eu... eu não sei exatamente como explicar isso."

"Não sabe?"

"Quando eu vi você dançando com Alice..."

"Alice não significa mais nada para mim Rose, é com você que eu..." A loira aproximou a mão de seus lábios para que ele parasse.

"Me desculpe. Por favor, me perdoe. Não acho que a gente deva... continuar..." Ela mordeu os lábios nervosa. "Você é tão bom Jasper... mas eu acho que devo ter algum problema. Eu nunca fui uma garota de relacionamentos."

"Não Rose." Ele se levantou tentando manter a postura firme. "Tudo bem."

"Jasper, por favor..." Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e forçou um sorriso. "Fale algo."

"Você Rosalie Lillian Hale." Ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. "...é como um anjo para mim. E eu te entendo e te agradeço por tudo o que pode me dar. Você ainda vai continuar sendo minha amiga?"

"Para sempre..."

Jasper não resistiu e colou seus lábios nos dela uma ultima vez. Foi leve como uma pluma.

"Até amanhã no colégio Rose." Ele avisou sorrindo. "Não esqueça que no final de semana vamos comemorar seu contrato."

Ele piscou para ela antes de sair do pequeno café e mais uma vez ela se perguntou o que tinha de errado com seu coração.

Isso é...

Se ele realmente existisse.

* * *

Agnes olhou atentamente para o calendário no banheiro de Alice.

Ela podia ser uma mãe moderna, lembrar perfeitamente que tipo de adolescente e jovem ela tinha sido, mas com toda certeza ela não ia abrir mão de ser uma mãe controladora. Ela fazia questão de manter os filhos com camisinhas em seus quartos e não tinha nenhuma frescura para falar sobre sexo com ambos.

Aquele calendário ainda estava no mês de outubro e não tinha nada marcado nele.  
Um batom.

Ela só entrou no banheiro de Alice para procurar um batom tom de pêssego que a filha disse ter deixado lá. E de brinde encontrou o calendário menstrual da filha zerado.

Alice era regulada como um relógio, afinal, além de tudo fazia uso de pílulas.

Pilulas...

Agnes quase caiu para trás quando viu o frasco cheio na sua frente.

Ele encontrou o batom e saiu do banheiro decidida. Na cozinha ela pediu que um dos empregados fosse até a farmácia mais próxima e conseguisse um teste de gravidez. Ela cancelou seus compromissos e assim que o empregado chegou com sua encomenda ela se sentou na espreguiçadeira que ficava de frente para o elevador.

Quanto tempo Alice ainda ia demorar?

Foram mais trinta e cinco minutos de espera.

Alice falava animada ao celular quando as portas do elevador se abriram. Claramente ela notou que tinha algo de errado com sua mãe que parecia preocupada demais.

"Mãe?" Ela perguntou fazendo uma careta questionadora. "Mãe?"

"Aqui mocinha." Agnes mostrou o teste para a filha. "Vamos tirar isso a limpo agora mesmo."

De alguma forma, Alice soube que estava encrencada quando sua mãe entregou o pacote da farmácia para ela.

"Mãe... nós precisamos conversar..."

* * *

Rosalie observou as duas mulheres três mesas depois da dela e ficou nervosa.  
Laila já estava atrasada tinha mais de uma hora.

Ela estava louca para ir para casa e ler o contrato com calma, junto com seu pai e começar a tomar certas providencias.

Ricardo era uma total prioridade para ela, mas neste momento, já que ela tinha começado, ela iria terminar.

A ruiva passou pela porta de vidro e foi direto ao caixa pegar algo para beber.

Era o esquema de sempre.

Troca de copos.

Os de café com o dinheiro dentro do pequeno porta copo por um com droga dentro.

Laila era uma piranha e tanto. Ela colocou mel em seu café e os misturou lentamente observando todos ao seu redor. Assim que o seu alvo foi encontrado, ela chupou o pequeno palito e sorriu para ele que fez sinal para ela se aproximar.

Aquilo era tão... desprezível.

E fez com que ela se lembrasse de Jasper.

Ela fechou os olhos por algum tempo, que fora suficiente para que Laila já estivesse vindo para a sua mesa.

"Olá Barbie." Ela se sentou. "Água?"

"Estava com sede."

"Awn." Laila fez bico. "Eu pensei que você gostasse do café especial de baunilha com caramelo e creme duplo." Laila piscou diversas vezes. "Eu ajudo a segurar o seu cabelo depois, querida."

"O que você quer?"

"Bella precisa de sua ajuda." Laila sorriu tentando ser convincente. "Você sabe, todo esse lance dela e de Edward... Titio não os quer juntos."

"E o que eu tenho com isso?"

"Eu estava pensando... nós duas combinamos de ir até a Webster na sexta..."

"Na verdade não." Rosalie se impôs. "Na sexta, quem vai para a Webster Hall somos apenas nós. Sem você. Comemorar meu contrato."

"Uuuh." Laila zombou fingindo tomar o seu café. Definitivamente ela tinha problemas, sérios. "De onde veio toda essa coragem?"

"Desde o momento em que eu recuperei a minha amiga."

"Não ouse bater de frente comigo pirralha." Laila ameaçou.

"Você que trate de ficar bem longe de meus amigos. Acha que eu sou idiota?" Ela se levantou pegando suas coisas e as duas mulheres se aproximaram. "Tem cocaína dentro do copo de café dela."

O pequeno café parou por alguns momentos enquanto observava Laila Swan ser presa e Rosalie Hale sorrir.

Aquela era uma pequena vitória, Laila reconheceu.

Mas agora ela definitivamente tinha começado com uma guerra.

* * *

Rosalie acordou se sentindo estranha por mais uma manhã.

Tanta ansiedade e adrenalina correndo por suas veias. Mas ela também se sentia esquisita por não conseguir ficar cem por cento bem. Bella tinha ficado desesperada na noite anterior.

Edward pediu que ela ficasse calma e todos tentaram falar com Alice, mas Emmett, assim que conseguiu entrar em contato com a loira, adiantou que a amiga estava numa espécie de castigo.

Jasper Também tinha sumido e Edward a avisou que a vida teria que continuar. O maior estresse agora seria para Charlie que estava fazendo o possível para amenizar a situação pelo nome da família.

Ela tinha anotado algumas coisas que precisaria fazer pela manhã. Ainda na cama, puxou seu iPad e vou que precisava se preparar para fazer os exames exigidos pela firma. Uma modelo tinha que estar com a saúde perfeita. Para alguns exames de sangue, porém, além de ela não poder comer nas ultimas doze horas precisaria avisar qual tinha sido o seu ultimo período menstrual.  
Isso a fez ficar congelada.

"Rose, estou saindo!" Seu pai avisou. Na noite anterior eles tinham conversado tanto e tinham estabelecido uma nova rotina para ambos.

Mas ela continuou imóvel.

A loira ouviu os latidos de Jake pela casa e ainda assim fingiu dormir. Era difícil ouvir a porta bater, já que os quartos ficavam tão longe da entrada do apartamento.

Depois de suspirar e molhar os lábios e espremê-los com força decidiu que era a hora de abrir os olhos e encarar a realidade. Era apenas um susto. Nada mais que isso. Era como beber. Todo mundo que bebe, pelo menos uma vez fica bêbado. Não é como se a comparação tivesse fins tão parecidos e menos drásticos. Tudo o que ela gostaria era de estar de ressaca, jogada nessa cama que apesar de enorme e quente não era confortável o suficiente. O teto sumiu de seus olhos quando e cobriu totalmente com a colcha. Era para aquele lugar ser confortável e seguro, não o contrario. Ela não poderia sentir tanto medo assim.

Afastando a colcha do corpo com violência ela se sentou na cama de qualquer jeito depois de bufar alto. Uma rápida olhada em sua calcinha branca. Nada.

Mais uma vez. Nada.

Esfregou o rosto com força, passou os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado demais. Olhou para as unhas azuladas e fez as contas mais uma vez. Usou os dedos do pé para contar também. Mais uma vez. Ela não era a Barbie que Bella uma vez a castigou de ser. Ela não podia ser. Rosalie sabia tanta matemática quando Bella. E como também sabia bastante de biologia, não deixou de fazer as contas mais uma vez. Algo estava errado. Nada justificava que estivesse tão errado assim, ou...

Não era possível. Ela se levantou e foi até o calendário em sua escrivaninha. Quando bebemos demais é que ficamos de ressaca. Beber um pouco a mais só nos deixa felizes. Ela voltou a pagina dos meses para observar o ultimo período de três dias. O enjôo que tinha sentido cerca de uma hora atrás a atingiu em cheio novamente. O estômago deu varias voltas e a cabeça também.

Não.

Não.

Não podia ser.

Não...

Não!

A loira vomitou absolutamente tudo. E por algum momento parecia ter vomitado tudo o que estava sentindo também. Mas isso não fez com que ela se sentisse melhor. As contas em sua cabeça estavam mais do que certas, mas o juízo pareceu estar em falta naqueles momentos em que ele fora crucial.

Agora era hora de conviver com isso.

Conviver com isso? Se nem mesmo tenho certeza?

Conviver com isso? Se nem mesmo tenho certeza?

Naquela manhã ela não conseguia pensar em muito que não fosse em como ter certeza sobre aquilo. Sentada no Box de seu banheiro enquanto a água morna batia com força em seu corpo ela desistiu de se abraçar, de ser fraca e esperar que alguém a ajudasse ou a procurasse.

Rosalie se sentiu forte pela segunda vez na vida, e em um impulso próprio.  
Terminou seu banho e se trocou. Nenhum dos empregados por quem passou questionaram nada quando não viram que ela estava sem farda e colocando a coleira em Jake. Ela precisava da companhia de alguém para ir a farmácia, então que fosse de quem dormia com ela todos os dias.

Na farmácia ela foi bem pratica. Pegou um teste de cada cor. Alguém poderia estar apontando um celular para ela, mas ela nem mesmo estava ligando. Seria mais fácil que a mãe abrisse um site de fofoca do que sentasse ao seu lado em seu quarto para conversar. Sempre estava ocupada demais até mesmo para fazer compras, então que se assustasse por conta própria.

Voltando para casa, a manhã inteira foi apenas para ter certeza de que todos eles dariam o mesmo resultado negativo. A pouca esperança foi embora no primeiro resultado.

No fim daquela manhã fria demais só lhe restou a companhia do melhor amigo canino. Ela não queria ver ninguém. Ela sentia vergonha de todos. Por todos. Principalmente por Jasper.

"Rosie?"

A voz suave de sua governanta pareceu sumir quando Rosalie a olhou. Ela estava chocada com o que via em cima da pia do banheiro da garota.

"Jake. Fora!" Ela ordenou com palavras duras para o cachorro.

"Não. Eu quero que ele fique!"

Rosalie ainda era uma menina. Dezoito anos de sonhos, fantasias e uma inocência que muitas vezes acabava com seu corpo e sua pose de mulherão. Um coração tão frágil e tão quebrado. Suzana se abaixou e a abraçou. Sua Rosie finalmente pode chorar.

"Minha flor..." Ela começou preocupada. "Vamos ao centro médico? Eles sim podem te dar certeza absoluta."

Rose apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e tentou não chorar mais.  
Ela precisava ser forte e encarar os fatos antes de jogar a sua carreira fora.

* * *

Já era noite quando Alice, Emmett, Bella e Edward caminhavam pelo central Park. O frio estava insuportável e o caminho para o monumento favorito de Rosalie mais parecia ser eterno.

O que era tão urgente assim que ela os chamaria para o Strawberry Fields às nove da noite?

A imagem dela era de arrepiar.

Ela estava em pé, com enormes e pesadas roupas de frio, segurando uma lanterna que estava virada para o seu rosto. Ela ficava ligando e desligando o equipamento.

"Rose..." Bella soltou o braço de Edward e correu em sua direção.

"Não Bella." Ela alertou. "Não me abrace ainda."

"Rose! O que aconteceu com você?" Edward perguntou apressado e Alice ficou assustada pois nunca tinha visto a amiga assim.

"Rose..." Ela se arriscou.

"Eu preciso olhar para todos vocês." Ela pediu se afastando. "Onde está Jasper?"

"Não sei... ele está sumido desde ontem." Emmett arrumou seu gorro. "Vamos lá loira, o que está acontecendo com você?"

"Eu estou grávida."

"Puta merda!" Alice gritou. "Você estava saindo com o Josh todo esse tempo?"

Edward ficou morto por dentro não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

"Rosalie, você tem certeza?"

"Sim. Doze testes de farmácia e um exame de sangue. Tudo positivo."

"Caralho..." Edward pensou em se afastar e pegar seu celular, mas sabia que agora a amiga precisava dele.

"Rose, você e o Josh estavam saindo?" Bella perguntou. "Eu vou acabar com aquele desgraçado!"

"Eu arrasto ele até aqui hoje mesmo!" Emmett estralou os dedos e Rose começou a chorar.

"Ele não é o pai."

"Não?" Edward ouviu Alice, Bella e Emmett perguntarem ao mesmo tempo.

"Não." Ela fungou sentindo os amigos a abraçando. "O pai é o Jasper."

Não houve tempo para que ela se sentisse totalmente abraçada.

"Alice!"

A pequena tinha desmaiado na frente de todos.

* * *

**Opa! E agora? Como eu prometi no twitter, neste cap revelamos quem é a grávida da fic. Algumas pessoas já suspeitavam e outras não. Outras bateram o pé achando que era a Victória, que como todos os outros tem um segredo. E que segredo seria esse? Ahhh, são muitos que ainda vão ser revelados. E vão se preparando que agora é que "puxaram a gaveta." **

**Maaaaasssssss, né? Já sentiram o clima do proximo cap? Espero que sim pq ele só vem daqui 15 dias, infelizmente. Se der, vem terça que vem, mas estou achando dificil.**

**Como vcs acham que Jasper vai reagir?**

**Como vcs acham que as familias vão reagir?**

**E os amigos?**

**A relação do trio Alice - Jasper - Rose?**

**Aborto: sim ou não?**

**se sim, terá seus motivos?**

**se não, como será a vida da Rose? Do Jasper?**

**E como Edward e Bella vão encarar toda essa situação?**

**Muitaaaasss perguntas, certo? Mas acho que todas vão ser respondidas no prox cap!**

**Agora que a Laila foi presa, mais um item pode entrar na lista de pendencias de KL:**

**Uma morte:**

**Um divorcio:**

**Uma surpresa meio boa meio ruim:**

**Uma prisão:**

**Um ferido gravemente:**

**Uma acusação:**

**Uma revelação familiar:**

**Um pedido de casamento:

* * *

**

**E aí? Preparadas para mais? Eu realmente espero que sim!**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	22. Cap 20 Pequenas escolhas, grandes

**Bem, aqui estamos em um dos caps mais significativos nesses quase dois anos oficiais como autora de fics. Com toda certeza ele vai ficar marcado pra mim e pra vcs por motivos óbvios. Não vou falar muito mais por aqui, mas tem outra N/A lá embaixo.**

* * *

**Cap 20 Pequenas escolhas, grandes consequências.

* * *

**

**Linkin Park - From The Inside **

Rita engasgou com o chá que estava tomando quando viu Rose, Bella e Edward entrarem pela parte de trás do grande apartamento.

Se espremeu na parede de área de serviço para não ser notada e perdeu o ar quando viu Bella beijá-la na bochecha com um grande sorriso. A idéia que a cena passava, era a de que Rosalie precisava ser acalmada, como se algo novo fosse acontecer.

Edward parecia bastante tenso. As abraçou e beijou o topo da cabeça das duas e caminhou em direção ao apartamento.

Rita já estava acostumada a ouvir histórias de Edward, já tinha o flagrado varias vezes em momentos íntimos demais com Bella desde que eram muito novos e tentou não ficar chocada com a possibilidade do que aqueles três iriam fazer trancados em um quarto.

Fazendo o sinal da cruz, ela pediu a Deus pelos três e suas almas pecadoras antes de finalmente poder dormir.

O quarto de hospedes estava vazio, apesar de aparentar que Jasper estivera ali mais cedo.

Rosalie se sentou na cama e pegou o relógio que estava jogado próximo ao travesseiro.

"Fui eu que dei esse relógio a ele... no seu ultimo aniversário, lembra Edward?"

"Claro que lembro Rose." Ele passou a mão no cabelo tentando pensar em algo que fizesse Jasper aparecer.

"Alice deve me odiar..."

"Alice não vai te odiar coisa nenhuma." Bella resmungou se sentando ao seu lado e passando a mão em seu cabelo. "Você não deve se preocupar com ela agora."

"Mas ela está no hospital." Comentou pesarosa. "Como posso não pensar nela?"

"Não é assim Rose..." Bella tentou acalmá-la. "Não dá para pensar nela agora. E o desmaio foi puro drama. Conhecemos Alice."

"E sabemos que ela e Jasper estavam juntos."

"Não." Bella fingiu não se importar. "Eu mesma não sabia..."

"Eles sempre estiveram juntos de alguma forma." Edward se adiantou. "Mas acabou Rose. E é por isso que Jasper esteve apenas com você, ninguém mais."

"Como eu vou contar isso para ele?"

"Vocês vão ter que conversar assim que ele chegar."

"Não pressione ela Edward." Bella praticamente ameaçou.

"Ele está certo, para que fugir disso?" Rose suspirou. "Eu não consigo acreditar que tudo o que eu acabei d conquistar foi por água a baixo."

"Você está assustada." Edward começou a tentar tranqüilizá-la mais uma vez. "É natural, toda mulher fica assustada quando descobre que está grávida." Ele sorriu. "Mas isso acontece com toda mulher saudável, certo?"

"Edward... eu só tenho dezoito anos."

"E deve considerar suas opções junto com Jasper."

Edward fechou os olhos e apertou a ponta do nariz para tentar se conter. Era como se ele pudesse estar novamente assistindo o debate escolar sobre aborto, onde Bella aos treze anos se sentou no lado do grupo que acreditava que o aborto era um direito de qualquer mulher. Eles tinham passado por semanas de educação sexual e discutiram diversos temas. O mais polemico ficou por ultimo, e ele sabia que se Bella pensava assim, a culpa era de sua família.

"Ele vai me odiar."

"Não, ele não vai." Edward garantiu.

"E se ele pirar como Alice?"

"Rose fique calma." Bella pediu. "Edward, cadê o seu cantil?"

O garoto tirou o pequeno cantil do bolso de seu casaco e o entregou a ela, mas logo se arrependeu.

"Bella! Rose! O bebê!"

"Um gole a mais, um gole a menos..." Bella rolou os olhos para ele. Para o alivio de Edward, ela não aceitou. "Rose..."

"Eu não estou a fim de beber."

"Ok, então vamos conversar..." Bella pediu tomando um gole da bebida. "Vamos, como você soube?"

"Eu agi como uma Barbie..." A loira espremeu os olhos. "Nem mesmo tinha notado que minha menstruação estava atrasada até que hoje pela manhã eu peguei uma lista de exames de sangue que ia precisar fazer e vi que um deles eu precisaria ter data de meu ultimo ciclo menstrual... então eu fui ligando os pontos..."

O celular de Bella vibrou em seu bolso e ela o pegou, parecendo muito surpresa.

_"Onde você está? Finalmente estou em casa, precisando de você Bellinha."_

"Laila saiu da cadeia!" Bella vibrou animada. "Graças d Deus papai conseguiu."

"Bella... eu..."

"Rose, sendo sincera eu não quero saber disso agora. Poderia acontecer você denunciando ou não, mas eu sou sua amiga o suficiente para não querer me focar nisso agora."

"Ok..." Ela passou a mão no rosto. "Meus pais vão me matar."

"Merda." Bella resmungou. "Quem mais sabe, além da gente?"

"Saber do quê?" Jasper perguntou entrando no quarto. Parecia estar ressacado.

"Rose..." Seu coração acelerou um pouco mais que o normal, mas ele sabia que tinha algo errado. "Bella, Edward?"

"Vamos deixar vocês a sós." Edward puxou Bella para longe da cama. "Rose... estamos no quarto ao lado e você Jasper... seja o homem que vive me cobrando para ser."

"Mas que porra é essa?"

"Jasper, a gente precisa conversar." Rose começou a chorar na mesma hora. "Eu realmente sinto muito, eu não queria..."

* * *

"Eu realmente não posso acreditar no que está acontecendo." Bella comentou bebendo mais do pequeno cantil. "Logo Rose, santa protetora do uso de camisinhas."

"Bella, acontece com quem se descuida." Edward estava mais impaciente que o normal, tentando ligar para alguém. "Merda Emmett não nos dá noticias."

"Noticias..." Bella comentou sarcástica. "É claro que a foto da ambulância já está sendo espalhada. É incrível como qualquer passo dado por nós vira noticia."

"Esquece isso Bella." Pediu pesaroso. "Por favor..."

"Eu também estou preocupada com Alice. Mas não entendi ainda o motivo de ela ter surtado daquela maneira."

"Ela e Jasper tem uma longa história juntos..."

"Eu não sabia que era uma história tão longa assim." Resmungou. "Menos ainda que Rose e Jasper estavam se pegando."

"Bella..."

"Não." Ela fechou a cara. "Eu sempre sou a ultima em tudo! Você tem noção de como isso dói?" O rosto dela estava vermelho de raiva. Sua respiração descompassada.

"Olha Edward, se não fosse por Rose... dificilmente eu estaria aqui."

"Não diga isso." Ele pegou suas mãos. "Por favor Bella."

"Eu sou uma espécie de idiota que nunca sabe de nada. Eu sempre soube que Alice e Jasper se pegavam de vez em quando, fiquei chocada com ela falando o lance de sua virgindade... Mas isso não quer dizer que tudo o que aconteceu debaixo do meu nariz seja deixado de lado. Ninguém confia em mim nessa porra?"

"Bella, você precisa se acalmar." Ele avisou quando viu ela pegando um cigarro. "É sério."

"É muito fácil quando você sabe de tudo." Ela soltou a fumaça de qualquer jeito. "Merda Edward! Rose e Jasper!"

"É demais para você. Tudo bem. Mas acontece..."

"Eu pensei que ela estivesse saindo com Josh. E Alice está saindo com seu primo!" Ela fechou os olhos com força. "Alec é tão legal... gosta tanto dela... e ela está aí desmaiando por Jasper?"

"É um pouco complicado. Alice quem dispensou Jasper meses atrás."

"Eles estavam namorando?" Bella esbugalhou os olhos. "Como assim?"

"Não estavam namorando, mas Jasper gostaria de namorar. Ela não. Então Jasper cansou disso... mas logo depois começou a sair com Rosalie que já parecia ter olhos para ele."

"Mas que merda sem tamanho."Ela jogou a bituca no cinzeiro. "O que faremos agora? Como vamos ficar com tudo isso acontecendo?"

"Eu não sei." Ele passou a mão no cabelo. "Não podemos nos separar agora. Todos temos que ficar mais unidos do que nunca. Rose vai precisar de todo o nosso apoio com o passar dos meses."

"Isso se ela decidir ter o bebê." Bella suspirou. "Nós não sabemos como ela e Jasper vão lidar com tudo isso. Muito menos suas famílias... e existe sempre uma opção."

"Bella." Edward fechou a cara. "Não acredito que você pensa assim."

"Não sou eu. Mas ela tem todo o direito de resolver o que vai ser feito. Se ela tiver esse bebê, vou estar a lado dela. Se ela optar por abortar, vai ser do mesmo jeito."

"É absurdo você ser a favor de algo tão... tão..." O seu rosto estava ficando mais e mais vermelho. "Não, eu não ouvi você falando isso Bella! Eu não posso acreditar nisto!"

"É uma opção sim!" Ela praticamente gritou. "Nós estamos em um país que nos dá a liberdade de escolher o que é melhor para nós mesmos! Nós moramos em um estado aonde o aborto é legalizado! É um direito de qualquer mulher!"

"Não é um direito! É um crime!" Ele também aumentou a voz. "Nunca, nunca repita isso Bella! É apenas absurdo!"

"Eu vou repetir quantas vezes for preciso!" Com uma carranca ela cruzou os braços contra os seios. "Rosalie é uma mulher livre para fazer suas escolhas! Ela estava se prevenindo, mas o remédio não funcionou!"

"Então que dizer que se você ficar grávida agora, você vai abortar?"

Bella esbugalhou os olhos e seu rosto pegou fogo.

"Não..."

"Nós não usamos camisinha e você está usando pílula." Ele usou um tom cortante para explicar. "A única diferença entre você e Rose, sardenta, é que na cabeça dela esta possibilidade nunca existiu!"

"Eu não sei o que eu faria se estivesse grávida agora." Ela admitiu nervosa.

"Nunca!" Ele ameaçou entre dentes. "Nunca! Você jamais abortaria um filho nosso. Não importa qual seja a situação."

Ela reconheceu o motivo de tanta revolta naquele momento. Durante todas as intensas horas daquela noite, ela nem tinha pensado em como ele ficaria quando ela fosse tão realista quanto foi.

"Edward..." Ela passou as mãos por seu rosto. "Eu sei como a perda de Lilian é o motivo de sua maior dor, mas por favor... Isso não tem como ser comparado..."

"Uma gravidez é uma benção." Ele a abraçou. "Minha família sofre com isso Bella. Tantas mulheres são como minha mãe... tantas mulheres não conseguem ter filhos mesmo com todas essas novas possibilidades que existem... E você vem me dizer que abortar é uma opção?"

"Edward... Rosalie é uma pessoa. Sua mãe outra."

"Eu vou falar com minha mãe." Ele a abraçou mais apertado. "Se Rose e Jasper concordarem que não querem ser pais, não vai ser realmente um problema."  
Bella o abraçou com bastante força e sentiu ele beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

"Eu vou dar um jeito nisso." Ele prometeu. "Eu quero esse bebê."

"Vamos aguardar eles decidirem algo." Bella engoliu seco antes de continuar. "Mas eu não acho justo que sua mãe lide com isso agora."

A voz dela foi serena e sincera, exatamente como Edward precisava. Sabendo que seria difícil continuarem aquela conversa, tudo o que ele pôde propor foi que eles descansassem um pouco.

Bella apenas arrancou as roupas do corpo e vestiu uma camisa dele antes de se deitar e fechar os olhos fazendo o pedido que o sono chegasse logo.

Edward optou por tomar um banho apenas para refletir mais um pouco sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo e tudo o que ele planejava fazer, caso tivesse abertura para. Não estava sendo simples lidar com toda a bagunça entre seus amigos, ouvir Bella falando que era a favor a opção do aborto era realmente algo difícil de lidar.

Assim que ele deitou na cama, abraçou o seu corpo pequeno e ouviu um suspiro.

"Acordei você?"

"Hmm"

"Anjo?"

"É melhor dormir." Ela avisou com a voz arrastada. "Não sabemos o que vamos enfrentar amanhã..."

Edward fechou os olhos sabendo que ela estava certa. Amanhã tinha tudo para ser um longo dia.

* * *

O Upper East Side estava com um clima estranho naquela manhã de sexta.

Na casa de Bella, Charlie já estava conversando com advogados para ver o que iria fazer com Laila. Ela tinha passado cerca de vinte e duas horas presa. Foram vinte e dois gramas de cocaína e tudo o que ele gostaria de negociar era uma medida para que ela apenas pudesse sair do país e não pode vir mais. Ele sabia que seria difícil, já que ela era americana e viva em solo francês, mas ele também não sabia o que esperar dela. Magoar Bella e se expor como um grande corno para toda a sociedade não seria uma boa idéia. Os Swan não precisavam de mais um escândalo em suas vidas. E ele estava sendo temeroso de maneira positiva, pois se ela vazasse o que tinha de pior, com toda certeza os netos dele poderia ser hostilizados na rua.

Sabendo disso, ele continuou com os advogados de sua confiança começando pelo básico: evitando que a noticia continuasse se espalhando. Depois ele tentaria livrá-la de uma medida socioeducativa, pois ele sabia que se ela tivesse que trabalhar com serviço comunitário, sua vida estaria transformada em um inferno ainda maior.

Na casa dos Hale Fernando não escondia sua preocupação com a filha que tinha passado a noite fora de casa e só tinha deixado um recado com Suzana.

Tudo não passava de uma grande mentira elaborada pela governanta que sabia muito mais da vida da loira que o próprio pai. Ele tinha percebido que algo estava muito errado e resolveu esperar pela filha que ia chegar a algum momento.

Os Brandon estavam no hospital.

Alice dormia profundamente graças ao efeito dos remédios e Emmett estava sentado em uma poltrona ao seu lado escrevendo uma mensagem para seus amigos.

Do lado de fora do quarto os pais da pequena conversavam com o médico que tinha a atendido. Agnes relatou que estava preocupada com a filha que estava se comportando de maneira estranha.

Ela ouviu bem quando Alice explicou que tinha parado de fazer o uso da pílula por causa de Alec, que ainda não estava certo se eles deveriam transar ou não. Isso a deixou irritada, pois as pílulas também ajudavam a regular o ciclo menstrual da filha, que por mais apaixonada que estivesse pelo garoto, deveria continuar se cuidando.

Os resultados dos exames de sangue saíram e o médico também mostrou que a garota deveria estar fazendo uso indevido de anti depressivos.

Alice já tinha feito o uso desses medicamentos por algum tempo por causa da ida de Bella, mas com oito meses o médico a liberou do uso. Mesmo assim, a substancia foi encontrada em seu sangue e comprovava que ela estava fazendo uso de _Fluoxetina¹ _indevidamente.

¹ = Prozac

Aquilo chocou o casal, que observou a filha dentro do quarto de hospital com outros olhos. Uma psiquiatra iria visitá-la assim que acordasse e também iria conversar com toda a família antes de dar um parecer final.

Mesmo assim, pelo histórico da garota, o médico pediu para que os pais considerassem uma temporada de tratamento para ela.

Alec, que chegava no hospital carregando flores e balões foi surpreendido por uma recepcionista que disse que ele não poderia visitar a paciente no dia de hoje.

Aro estava entrando em seu escritório quando o seu celular tocou. O advogado de sua ex mulher gostaria de tentar um acordo. Ele já esperava por isso, mas quando conferiu seus e-mails viu a pequena ameaça que ela estava disposta a levar a diante. Na mesma hora ele entrou em contato com Carlisle que engasgou com seu café.

Assim que o telefonema foi encerrado ele explicou para Esmé o que estava acontecendo e ela temeu por a verdade ir a tona daquela forma.

Rita pediu licença por interromper os patrões, mas avisou que Bella e Rosalie tinham dormido em sua casa. E que Suzana tinha ligado para ela mais cedo, pedindo que não se preocupassem, pois sabia que Rosalie precisaria de todos os amigos no dia de hoje.

Obviamente Carlisle e Esmé ficaram preocupados e instruíram Rita a avisá-los sobre cada passo que o filho e os amigos dessem no dia de hoje.

No colégio o clima não era o melhor.

Mil fofocas diferentes eram contadas sobe a foto de Alice entrando em uma Ambulância na noite passada.

Todos comentavam os diversos motivos para que a turma mais popular não estivesse ali. Eles nem imaginavam o que estava por vir. Foi durante o toque para o segundo horário que a bomba estourou e uma foto de Rosalie comprando teste de gravidez em uma farmácia invadiu todos os celulares do corpo estudantil.

A reações eram de todo tipo. Choque, horror, graça...

Mal passava das nove e meia da manhã quando Josh recebeu a foto mensagem com um enorme "Parabéns papai" que o fez largar sua aula e correr até a casa da loira onde ele fi recepcionado pelo tão desejado _um dia quem sabe sogro._

Bella e Edward estavam acordados e já tinham se tocado.

Sentados na cama dele, ambos fumavam seus cigarros e viam o estrago causado pelas fofocas. A merda foi literalmente jogada no ventilador quando os Tweets carregados de veneno comentavam como Rosalie deveria estar grávida de Josh.

As mensagens de Emmett falando que Alice provavelmente passaria mais tempo que ele gostaria em um hospital também não foi animador.

No quarto ao lado Rosalie chorava silenciosamente e Jasper a abraçava com força.

"O que vamos fazer?"

"Eu não sei."

"Nossos pais vão nos matar." Ela comentou limpando o rosto.

"Ou eles podem nos ajudar, eu não sei..."

"Como pude ser tão irresponsável?"

"Você não foi a única Rose, por favor..." Ele amarrou o pouco cabelo. "Nós dois somos culpados, não só você."

"Eu preciso falar com meus pais." Ela se levantou da cama.

"Ok, vamos lá." Jasper se colocou de pé e demonstrou estar disposto a assumir sua responsabilidade.

"Não. Eu quero ir sozinha." Ele tentou não demonstrar tristeza por isso. "E você, pode falar sozinho com sua mãe?"

Edward e Bella ouviram os passos no corredor e correram para fora do quarto.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu estou indo em minha casa." Rosalie avisou.

"E eu estou indo fazer o mesmo." Jasper avisou pegando o celular e se afastando dos amigos.

"Rose, quer que eu vá com você?" Bella perguntou nervosa. "Eu posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?"

"Vem." Ela pediu. "Fica com Jasper, Edward."

"Ok."

Bella deu um beijo na bochecha do garoto e abotoou o seu casaco antes de seguir para fora do apartamento sem olhar para trás. As duas começaram a caminhar pela calçada em silêncio, mas a loira resolveu quebrá-lo assim que chegaram ao prédio dela.

"Eu vou ser fuzilada por meus pais."

"Não vai Rose. E eu estou aqui. Edward está pronto para nos ajudar, ok?"

"Não é assim." Ela balançou a cabeça nervosa. "Dois dias atrás eu estava deixando meu pai orgulhoso. Eu tinha uma carreira pela frente, o meu ultimo ano no colégio..."

"Você ainda tem tudo isso." Bella tentou confortá-la.

"Eu não sei o que vai ser do meu futuro." Ela repetiu mais uma vez. "Merda, logo agora? E com alguém que eu nem sei se quero passar mina vida inteira..."

"Ei!" Bella a interrompeu. "Calma, uma coisa de cada vez."

"Você deve me odiar, não é mesmo?" Ela comentou chateada. "Sou uma péssima amiga."

"Não vou mentir." Bella suspirou tentando não ficar irritada. "É claro que me sinto chateada... é como se todos tivessem me passado para trás. Só que agora não é o momento." Ela tentou passar o máximo de segurança possível em suas palavras.  
"Agora é a hora de focar em você, em seu bem estar, em suas escolhas e decisões Rose."

"Obrigada."

A loira abraçou a amiga se sentindo realmente segura.

"Vamos logo acabar com isso." Bella pediu.

"Ok."

As duas caminharam abraçadas.

"Quer que eu fique com você?"

"Não." Ela sacudiu o cabelo loiro bagunçado. "Eu preciso fazer isso sozinha."

Assim que o elevador chegou ao térreo, revelou uma surpresa para as duas.

"Josh?"

* * *

"Me desculpe atrapalhar você mãe." Jasper pediu nervoso.

"Ok querido." Ela se sentou na cama do filho o observando preocupada. "O que aconteceu?"

Vilma esperava que Jasper pudesse desabafar com ela e explicar qualquer coisa que justificasse a ausência dele em casa além do fato de ele não gostar do seu padrasto. Ela não agüentava mais ficar longe do filho. E vê-lo angustiado como estava vendo agora não ajudava em nada.

"Eu não sei como dizer... por isso vou ser bem direto." Ele avisou.

"Tudo bem meu amor." Ela tentou acalmá-lo. "Apenas diga."

"Não me odeie, ok?" Ela assentiu positivamente. "Rose está grávida."  
Vilma apenas abraçou o filho com o máximo de força que podia e tentou passar algum conforto para ele que chorava nervoso.

"Você quer esse bebê, amor? Rosalie quer esse bebê?"

"Eu não sei!" Ele praticamente explodiu. "Eu gosto dela! Mas ela me deu um passa fora dois dias atrás e pelo que me contou, só descobriu ontem que estava grávida."

"Vocês terminaram?"

"Mas nós nem mesmo tínhamos começado algo de verdade." Ele fungou. "Bella deve nos odiar. E ela me falou sobre Alice..."

Jasper de abriu com sua mãe como não fazia há muito tempo. John ouviu o máximo que pode da conversa e riu sabendo que ele estava frágil, algo que ele adorava. Se celular tocou em algum lugar da casa que estava quieta demais. Ele viu a mensagem e riu.

_"Você podia ter sido mais cuidadoso. A marca é grade demais."_

Rosalie já tinha subido para falar com os pais. Mas Josh e Bella caminhavam pelo quarteirão nervosos.

"Quem é Bella?"

"Eu não posso falar Josh."

"Você sabia de algo?"

"Merda, eu já disse que não." Ela fechou a cara. "É sério! Eu não sabia de absolutamente nada." Bella fungou por causa do frio.

"Bella, eu preciso conversar com você..."

"Josh, Rose precisa de mim." Comentou impaciente. "E se for sobre Demetri, esqueça."

Ele riu.

"Eu estou feliz por você e Edward." Ela pareceu surpresa. "Sempre foi tão obvio." Ele riu. "E sobre você e Demetri, eu lavo minhas mãos."Ele gesticulou de forma nervosa. "Mas eu quero deixar claro que se Rosalie precisar de qualquer coisa... até mesmo um pai para o filho dela..."

Bella ficou ainda mais surpresa naquele momento. Como ela não tinha notado ainda?

Os gestos nervosos, a voz gaguejante, os olhos brilhantes... Ele sempre ficava assim falando de Rosalie.

"Você gosta dela."

"Eu _amo_ Rosalie, Bella." Ele engoliu seco. "Eu sempre a achei linda e adorável. E cada vez que nós ficamos só provou como eu sou apaixonado por ela desde sempre."

"Qual foi a ultima vez que vocês ficaram juntos?"

"No verão." Ele suspirou sentindo falta dos dias que estavam juntos na mesma praia. "Ela fez uma viagem com um grupo amigo então ficamos juntos por uns quaro dias. Foi ótimo, apesar de tudo."

"Apesar de tudo o que?"

"Ela ainda gostava de Emmett."

"Ah..." Bella se encolheu. "Bom, de qualquer forma, não adianta ficar pensando nisso agora. Até onde sei ela já superou Emmett..."

"Por outra pessoa."

"Sim." Bella concordou. "Provavelmente."

"Merda..."

"Josh, eu posso te pedir um favor?"

"Claro."

"Dê espaço a Rose, ok? Eu sei que está sendo complicado jogarem isso para cima de você, mas, por favor... se mantenha afastado. Ela já está com a cabeça cheia demais."

"E se ela me procurar?"

"Aí é outra coisa. Mas veja aí o que vai falar com ela, ok? Seja legal." Eles pararam de frente para o prédio da loira.

"Boa sorte Bella." Ele desejou sinceramente. "E lembre do que eu te falei, por favor."

"Ok"

Ela observou o garoto caminhar para longe parecendo muito triste. Ela se perguntou se era assim que Edward agia quanto estava sozinho. Também pensou negativamente: E se alguma garota estivesse grávida dele?

Ela jamais suportaria.

Assim que entrou no apartamento, Suzana a avisou que Rosalie estava no escritório com seu pai e sua mãe que tinha acabado de acordar.  
Bella optou por ir até o quarto dela e esperá-la por lá.

"Certo." Cecília começou. "Agora que me acordaram, falem logo o que é."

"Cecília, por favor..." Ricardo pediu ainda angustiado, pois Rosalie não tinha dito nada ainda. "Um pouco de paciência."

"Paciência? Ainda não são dez da manhã!" Ela acusou, irritada.

"Mãe, não me odeie." Rosalie pediu. "Nem você pai, por favor." Ela se segurou para não chorar. "Embora eu saiba que vocês têm todo o direito a isso."

"Amor, o que está acontecendo?"

"Só me falta você dizer que quer desistir do seu contrato!" Sua mãe acusou.

"Eu não tenho certeza de como as coisas vão ficar com meu contrato, na verdade."

"Rosalie!"

"Eu estou grávida." Ela fechou os olhos não querendo olhar os pais, nervosa demais.

"Não!" Cecília praticamente gritou. "Não pode ser! Você não pode ser tão burra assim!"

"Cale a boca Cecília!" Ricardo gritou com ela. "Rosalie Lilian Hale, você tem certeza disso?"

"Sim." Ela sussurrou. "Eu tenho total certeza sobre isso. Eu estou de seis semanas."

"Como você pode!" Cecília se levantou e começou a gritar. "Como você pode ser tão burra assim? De quem é? De quem é essa maldita criança Rosalie?"

"De Jasper." Ela se encolheu.

Cecília sabia que a filha não tinha frescura e não ligava para seus status, então não se espantaria se descobrisse que ela estava saindo com algum entregador de pizza novamente. Ela estava irritada com a burrice da filha por ter engravidado tão cedo, mas ainda assim existia uma luz no final do túnel. A filha estava grávida de um garoto rico. Ela sorriu.

"Ok." Alisou o cabelo da filha. "Não é um caso tão perdido assim. Jasper é um garoto de boa família e futuro, não é mesmo? Existe salvação para sua burrada."

"Cecília! Pelo amor de Deus!" Ricardo a recriminou. "Ele já sabe, não é?"

"Sabe sim."

"E qual decisão vocês dois tomaram?" Ricardo perguntou apertando as mãos da filha.

"Como assim?"

O telefone do escritório começou a tocar - o toque do ramal – e Cecília atendeu.

"Estamos ocupados aqui Suzana!"

"É a Sra. Vilma Witchlock na linha." Cecília sorriu.

"Ótimo, transfira para o quarto. Vou atender lá."

"Quem era?" Ricardo perguntou nervoso quando a mulher colocou o telefone no gancho.

"A mãe de Jasper quer falar comigo." Ela passou a mão no cabelo. "Não se preocupe Rose. Mamãe vai cuidar de tudo para você."

Assim que a mulher saiu do escritório, Ricardo viu uma nova chance de conversar de verdade com a filha.

"Rose... vocês conversaram com calma?"

"Depende do tipo de calma..." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Me desculpe, por tudo."

"Agora é meio tarde para isso." Adiantou. "Mas você sabe que pode ter esse bebê, não sabe? Sabe também que você pode dá-lo para alguém que o queira e pode também não tê-lo."

"Eu não sei o que pensar pai. Sobre nada disso."

"Eu sei que você está zonza meu amor. Mas quero que pense. Pense sobre qual vai ser a sua decisão, afinal. O que vai ser melhor para os dois. É bastante inesperado, você sabe tão bem quanto eu, só eu vou amar ter um neto aqui. Você não precisa se preocupar no que Jasper realmente vai querer..."

"Como não?" Ela se espantou com o que o pai estava dizendo.

"Rosalie..." Ele se ajoelhou no chão e segurou seu rosto. "Preste atenção minha filha... Você não precisa de ninguém para nada. Nós temos dinheiro suficiente para você me dar muitos netos e nada faltar para eles. Você pode ter esse bebê de maneira independente. Eu vou estar aqui. Eu vou te dar todo o apoio do mundo. Pense nisso."

"Pai..."

"Eu me sinto tão culpado Rose. Mas isso não vai ser considerado com uma bomba na sua vida. Isso não vai atrapalhara a sua carreira de modelo. Não existe nenhuma clausula sobre você não poder engravidar. Entenda: uma gravidez não é uma doença."

"Eu sei que não é. Ma eu não sei o que quero."

"Pense." Ele pediu. "Você tem três possibilidades filha. As três vão exigir muito de você. As três são para sempre. Mas são opções."

"E se Jasper não concordar comigo?"

"Você é a mãe." Ele comentou determinado. "Você é a dona do seu corpo."

Ela suspirou cansada.

"Vá dormir um pouco. Repousar hoje. Pense sobre o que você quer. Pense sobre o que você vai querer de sua vida." Ele continuou falando sincero. "Mas lembre Rose... qualquer das decisões que você tomar vão ser permanentes em sua vida. Podem trazer conseqüências positivas e negativas."

"Obrigada pai."

"Se ocupe apenas com isso." Ele pediu dando um beijo no topo d sua cabeça quando ela levantou. "O resto é resto."

"Ok..."

Rosalie correu e se trancou no quarto onde Bella a esperava usando o computador. Assim que ela viu a amiga chegar ao quarto, ela apenas correu para abraçá-la e levá-la até a cama onde ficaram abraçadas e choraram juntas.

"E odeio te ver assim" Bella confessou.

"Eu odeio ter colocado todos vocês nesta situação..."

"Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Eu estou com medo Bella... medo do que quer que seja feito."

"Não importa o que você faça." Ela reforçou. "Eu juro Rose, não importa o que você faça, vou estar ao seu lado."

"Obrigada..."

* * *

Já estava escurecendo quando a psiquiatra saiu do quarto de Alice e chamou seus pais para uma conversa privada em seu pequeno consultório.

"Sr e Sra Brandon, eu vi a ficha de Alice mais cedo e conversei com ela por algum tempo. Existe algum trauma recente?"

"Não exatamente." Agnes começou a explicar. "Mas um amigo dela que a visitou um pouco mais cedo nos disse que ela entrou em choque quando soube que o ex namorado vai ser pai de uma amiga dela."  
"Amiga? Quão amiga?"

"Muito, muito amigas." Artur se adiantou. "Rosalie é amiga dela desde muito pequena."

"Bem, houve traição?"

"Não sei dizer..." Agnes se sentiu atordoada. "Eu sabia que ela e Jasper estavam saindo, mas nunca foi visto como algo sério."

"E ela tem um namorado agora, não é mesmo?"

"Nós consideramos como um." Artur deu os ombros. "Mesmo que ele não se considere como um, eles estão juntos."

"Mas é uma relação cheia de respeito. Não existe nada de intimo entre eles."

"A senhora sabe que o teste de drogas deu positivo para uso de substancias medicamentosas, certo? Ela tem usado estimulantes, sem que sejam necessários. Também tem um teste positivo para maconha e Ecstasy."

"Sim..." A voz de Agnes quase morreu.

Artur se sentiu triste, já que tinha dado liberdade o suficiente para os filhos não precisarem extrapolar. Maconha não era um tabu, desde que dentro de casa. E ele não era um grande exemplo de pessoa já que passou por meses em uma reabilitação graças ao uso de cocaína quando tinha a idade da filha.

"Qual foi o outro grande trauma dela?"

"Quando uma das melhores amigas foi embora da cidade. Foi uma briga feia." Artur avisou. "Algo que só superaram dois anos depois."

"Quando Bella voltou ela pareceu estar bem melhor."

A psiquiatra tentou disfarçar quando juntou as peças e descobriu que estava tratando de uma das adolescentes mais comentadas de toda a cidade. Ela fez algumas anotações e pegou um cartão dentro da gaveta.

"Os médicos estão pensando em dar alta para ela amanhã mesmo." Ela se adiantou a falar tentando manter o tom mais amável possível. Obviamente o casal na sua frente notou as diferenças.

"Alice já tem um histórico de transtorno de personalidade e apesar de eu não estar em tratamento com ela, creio que devam saber que o que a filha de vocês tem é Transtorno de personalidade borderline.¹. É comum ter esses choques... mas é bom ver com um psiquiatra que a trate de verdade." Ela empurrou cartão em direção a eles. "Esta clinica é especialista em transtornos de personalidade, se puderem aceitar minha orientação."

"Claro." Agnes aceitou o cartão que Artur já tinha pegado.

"Acredito que ela poderia ser transferida amanhã mesmo."

"Mas amanhã é sábado." Artur questionou.

"Eu entendo." Ela comentou ainda suave. "Mas quanto antes sua filha começar, melhor."

"Acha que essa internação vai ser muito longa?"

"Tudo depende de sua filha... e do tratamento que for indicado a ela."

O casal continuou tirando dúvidas com a médica, enquanto Emmett apenas zelava pelo novo ciclo de sono da irmã dentro do pequeno quarto de hospital.

* * *

_¹= Transtorno de personalidade borderline ― Distúrbio comparável a uma "doença do amor", uma vez que seus sintomas tornam-se muito exacerbados quando apaixonam-se. São indivíduos muito inconstantes, exagerados, constantemente insatisfeitos, intolerante às decepções e frustrações, com pensamento extremista 8-80 (totalmente bom ou totalmente mau: não conseguem ver lado bom e ruim numa mesma pessoa ou situação), não conseguindo relacionar-se de maneira saudável com seus familiares e pessoas íntimas, tratando-nas frequentemente de maneira estúpida, agressiva ou rebelde. Quando apaixonam-se por uma pessoa, tratam-na como um deus, entretanto, à menor contrariedade ou sinal de rejeição percebida, acreditam erroneamente estar sendo ignorados e abandonados, tornando-se irritantes, insuportáveis e autodestrutivos passando drasticamente do amor idealizado para o ódio, tratando cruelmente o parceiro como um verdadeiro demônio, sendo assim, com notável tendência a terminar relacionamentos de forma raivosa.__Essas relações íntimas são frequentemente intensas, mas caóticas e instáveis, terminando sempre em chantagens, manipulações, ameaças suicidas ou autodestrutivas. Essas pessoas têm profundos sentimentos de raiva e vazio crônico, são emocionalmente instáveis, com surtos de carência afetiva, mostrando-se também controladoras e muito ciumentas. Além disso, têm tendência suicida e, a fim de se libertar do sentimento de vazio e rejeição, podem engajar-se em comportamentos compulsivos como auto-mutilação, comer compulsivamente, gastos em excesso etc. São irritadiças quando estão com pessoas muito íntimas e se sentem merecedoras de cuidados e atenção especial a todo momento. Muitas vezes não conseguem controlar fortes emoções como a raiva. Sentem-se sempre mal amados, rejeitados e ignorados por motivos banais, o que causa um gatilho para agressividade e manipulações. São pessoas manipuladoras, uma vez que temem ser rejeitados em seus relacionamentos amorosos, fazendo esforços totalmente desproporcionais para evitar o abandono. (Não confundir com Transtorno Afetivo Bipolar)_

* * *

Jasper suspirou aliviado quando Edward passou pela porta de entrada de seu apartamento. Sua mãe tinha passado o resto do dia fora depois que conversou como Cecília e ele ficou grato quando ela levo o marido junto.

Rosalie não estava mais atendendo o telefone e Bella enviou uma mensagem falando que amanhã eles conversariam.

"Como você está?" Edward perguntou se servindo no pequeno var próximo ao sofá central.

"Uma merda?" Jasper pegou o copo que ele ofereceu. "Minha mãe não quis me matar, mas está chateada."

"Qualquer uma delas ficaria."

"É verdade." Ele bebeu mais um pouco. "Mas foi merda nossa."

"Vamos lá." Edward tentou conter a alegria que ele sentia. "Eu vou ser o padrinho desse pirralho."

"Edward... eu ainda não sei..."

"Não seja absurdo Jasper." Ele estava disposto a convencer o amigo a fazer o que ele queria. "Você e Rosalie se gostam. Ela que sempre correu de relacionamentos por algum tipo de insegurança e bem... você foi um babaca esperando que Alice fosse assumir algo com você."

"Obrigado pelas palavras."

"Cheias de sinceridade." Edward se espalhou no sofá. "Fui ver Alice."

"Como ela está?"

"Bem. Bem melhor que eu imaginava, mas acho que ela vai volar a se tratar com psiquiatras."

"Merda."

"A culpa não é sua Jasper... por quanto tempo você tentou? Agora você não pode se arrepender, ou só esteve com Rose para esquecê-la?"

" Talvez no começo sim." Ele finalmente se abriu. "Mas mesmo depois de muito tempo ficando triste com Alice, como ela me chutou rápido e optou por ter algo mais sério com Alec..." Edward começou a rir. "O que?"

"Meu primo é o maior viadinho do caralho."

"Como assim?"

Edward se inclinou mais para a frente.

"Ele e Alice ainda não transaram. Ele ainda não se sente preparado."

"Isso não tem graça, Edward."

"Ok..." Ele levantou os braços. "Só tentei te fazer rir."

"Que seja..."

"Exato!" Edward tentou abrir os olhos do amigo. "Eu amo Alice, Jasper. Ela é uma grande amiga e eu sinto como se ela fosse uma irmã para mim. Mas eu não vou permitir que ela saia gloriosa dessa. Ela quem te deu um passa fora. Então ela que se vire para sair dessa."

"Tudo bem, você tem razão."

"E Rose?" Edward atiçou o amigo. "Vamos lá Jasper, eu sei que você gosta muito dela."

O garoto sorriu se lembrando dos melhores momentos com ela. A maioria envolvia sexo, mas também tinham momentos inesquecíveis, como caminhadas pelo Central Park com Jake, idas ao cinema, e o primeiro beijo deles.

Aquele sim era o momento favorito dele.

"Sim cara... eu gosto muito da Rose."

"Por isso mesmo não vai ser difícil assim vocês terem essa criança."

"Não é assim... Nós ainda não decidimos nada, de verdade."

"Certo." Edward os serviu com um pouco mais de bebida. "E o que você tem em mente?"

"Eu falei para minha mãe que eu quero conversar muito com Rose. Quero decidir junto com ela o que vai ser melhor." Jasper parou pensativo.

"Certo, continue."

"Aqui dentro." Ele tocou o lugar onde ficava o seu coração. "E aqui." Deu tapinhas na cabeça. "Eu imagino o que o meu pai ia querer que eu fizesse."

"Ele era um homem muito cheio de tradições."

"Isso mesmo." Jasper sorriu se lembrando do pai que foi arrancado de sua vida bruscamente. "Eu estou disposto a aceitar qualquer decisão dela." Edward fez uma careta. "Claro que vamos conversar muito antes de qualquer coisa, mas vou deixar clara minha total disposição para ela."

"Hmmm..." Edward coçou a cabeça. "O que você quer com isso?"

"Eu estou disposto a me casar com ela, caso ela queira seguir em frente com essa gravidez."

"Esse é o meu garoto!" Edward bateu em suas costas animado. "E eu vou ser seu padrinho de casamento e o padrinho desse bebê."

"Você ama crianças, não é?"

"Amo." Ele riu. "Eu amo crianças e lamento nunca ter conhecido minha irmã. Consigo lembrar da emoção de minha mãe falar que ela se mexeu dentro de sua barriga, mas nunca senti nada do tipo. Não pude acompanha tudo de perto, talvez seja por isso que até hoje eu me sinta tão frustrado."

"Edward, o que você faria no meu lugar? Seja sincero."

"Eu surtaria, é claro. Ainda mais por Bella ser toda a favor do aborto."

"Nesse sentido, Edward, que eu me lembre, só você e Alice eram totalmente contra quando estávamos na escola."

"Fodam-se." Ele resmungou. "Mas eu também ia amar a idéia de ser pai. Então ia fazer ela amar também. Eu a pediria em casamento, planejaria uma longa lua de mel..."

"Edward... se você estivesse no colégio, como eu estou."

"Seria exatamente como eu estou te falando. O colégio..." Edward riu. "Nós somos bons alunos e uma doação gorda faria isso ainda mais fácil. Eu realmente a pediria em casamento, faria uma viagem longa e mostraria a ela que ser mãe de um filho nosso não seria tão assustador assim. Eu a amaria todos os dias e noites de todas as formas possíveis, afinal sexo faz muito bem para a mulher quando está grávida." Os dois riram. "E eu... Eu a adoraria o tempo todo. Eu não ia discutir. Eu ia tratá-la como uma Deusa. Eu faria dos os seus desejos, a acompanharia em todas as aulas de yoga, pintaria suas unhas dos pés..."

Jasper realmente poderia ver Edward fazendo tudo aquilo.

Mas será que ele poderia?

"Você pode cara." Edward incentivou. "Eu sei que você pode. E o que você não puder fazer por esse bebê, eu vou fazer, afinal sou o padrinho."

"Eu posso." Jasper concordou, mesmo sem imaginar como seriam essas possibilidades com Rose. "É claro que eu posso!"

"Exatamente!" Edward colocou mais bebida nos copos. "Vamos brindar!"

Eles brindaram e Edward aproveitou para continuar seu plano de convencer Jasper a fazer o que ele queria.

* * *

Bella se sentia exausta quando entrou em casa. Ela praticamente se arrastou e quando Prince correu em sua direção ela ficou feliz em pegá-lo no colo antes de se jogar no sofá. Ele lambeu seu rosto fazendo ela rir e depois empurrou o focinho em seu pescoço demonstrando total carência.

"Eu também senti a sua falta meu amor." Ela começou a alisar o cachorro. "Mas mamãe teve um dia muito difícil."

"Bella?" Ela congelou onde estava.

"Demetri?" Ela se arrumou no sofá na mesma hora. "O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim visitar Laila..."

"Oh, claro."

"Você sumiu."

"Você já deve estar sabendo o motivo do sumiço."

"Sim, eu estou." Ele riu. "Josh, papai do ano... quem diria."

Ela não respondeu nada.

"Sabe, eu estive pensando se..."

"Não tem se, Demetri." Bella pegou Prince e se levantou do sofá.

"Nós podemos ser amigos."

"Não. Eu acho difícil isso funcionar."

"Por favor." Ele suplicou. "Me deixe ser seu amigo... ao menos isso... eu preciso de sua ajuda Bella. Um dia você também precisou da minha."

Bella fechou os olhos, mas não se sentiu culpada. Ela também não sentiu pena, raiva ou o que quer que fosse.

Tudo, para ela, se resumia em cansaço.

"Demetri, por favor..." Ela pediu mostrando estar esgotada. "Depois... meu dia foi uma bagunça. Eu preciso de uma boa noite de sono."

"Tudo bem." Ele de deu por vencido.

Laila observou a cena do topo da escada e ele notou que ela estava o observando. Ela fez um sinal, batendo na lateral de seu quadril e ele encolheu os ombros, se sentindo frouxo demais para fazer o que eles tinham combinado. Ele sabia que jamais teria coragem de ir tão longe.

"Bellinha!" Ela não abraçou a prima por causa de Prince que rosnava. "O que você tem contra mim cachorro?"

"Você parece bem."

"Sim, agora eu estou. Nada que um bom banho e um bom cochilo em uma cama não resolvam."

"Aham..." Bella continuou a se arrastar pela escada. "Mas está tudo bem, não é?"

"Tio Charlie está cuidando disso." Ela comentou animada e entrou no quarto da prima. "Só parece que vou ter que ficar algum tempo aqui."

"Bem, isso não é exatamente ruim, é?" Bella colocou o cachorro em cima da cama e começou atirar a roupa.

"Bem, pelo visto é sim." Laila mostrou detector de movimentos em seu tornozelo.

"Papai vai te livra disso rapidinho." Suspirou cansada.

"Sabe que eu não estaria nessa situação se não fosse por Rosalie, não sabe?"

"Olha Laila... Agora isso não importa."

"O quê?" Laila tentou se aproximar da cama, mas Prince começou a latir alto.

"Prince!"

"Como é? Você quer dizer que essa loira idiota pode foder com minha vida que você não vai se importar?"

Bella fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça nervosa.

"Eu aposto que você ouviu toda a confusão que Rose está passando." Bella acusou. "Então sabe que neste momento ela precisa ainda mais de mim."

"Grávida..." Laila tentou não transparecer todo o seu ódio. "De Josh..."

"Não." Bella balançou a cabeça negativamente antes de começara prender o cabelo. "Não é de Josh."

Não existia motivo para não acreditar em Bella. Sempre tão boba e inocente, acabava falando tudo para ela.

"Quem?"

"Não interessa realmente."

"É de Jasper?" Aquilo pegou Bella de surpresa e ela adorou isso. "Você é sempre tão boba, não é mesmo? Eles te passaram para trás mais uma vez e agora você está aí, cansada por causa deles."

"Não realmente." Bella se preparou para mentir. "Eu os acobertei várias e várias vezes."

"Certo..." Laila sabia que era uma grande mentira, mas deixou passar. "Então, o que vai ser feito?"

"Ainda não sei. Nem ela... Nem eles sabem..."

"tirar é tão simples." Laila rolou os olhos. "Já fiz isso duas vezes."

"Não é simples assim para todo mundo Laila." Bella finalmente estava usando apenas as roupas de baixo e caminhou até o banheiro onde começou a preparar a banheira.

"Bella, acontece com todo mundo que transa." Laila simplificou. "É como chocolate."

"Um orgasmo é muito melhor que um chocolate... nem venha."

"Edward fez o serviço direito?"

"Sem fez." Bella sorriu se lembrando da noite mais linda de sua vida, dias atrás.

"Converse com a Barbie. Não acho que ela tem capacidade para ter um filho."

"Eu acho que ela tem sim, mas a decisão é dela e apenas dela."

"Anda sentimental agora, é?"

"Laila, sabe uma coisa que eu queria muito saber?"

"Hmm."

"Quem era o pai de seu segundo bebê?" Bella jogou as roupas no cesto e entrou na banheira. "Você nunca me contou."

"Não tenho certeza se você vai querer saber." Ela começou a fazer doce. "Pode magoar o seu coração."

Bella sabia que Edward e Laila tinham transado várias e várias vezes. Mas o ultimo aborto que Laila fez foi este ano, pouco antes de ela conhecer Demetri novamente, ou seria verdadeiramente?

Não era difícil juntar as peças e logo que Bella as fez, se encolheu horrorizada.

"Demetri?"

"Sim. Você sabe que a gente saia antes de você roubar ele de mim."

"Roubar..." Bella debochou. "Você me jogou em cima dele!"

Laila riu para quebrar a tensão do momento e entregou uma bucha para Bella.

"Bem, eu imaginei que ele fosse ser muito bom para você." Procurou as palavras certas. "E eu continuo acreditando que sim, ele foi e ainda é."

"Não é mais."

"Certo." Laila sabia que não podia insistir naquela direção. "Tudo bem. Vamos falar sobre Rosalie."

"Não tenho nada do que falar com você sobre isso. Não além do que eu falei."

"Se ela precisar falar com alguém sobre aborto..."

"Ela tem a mim."

"Bella, você nunca abortou na vida!" Ela sorriu. "Como vai explicar algo para a sua amiguinha?"

"Eu tenho minha própria opinião sobre o assunto, assim com você tem a sua e ela tem a dela. É um direito dela, afinal. Mas eu não tenho certeza do que ela vai preferir fazer. Seja qual for a decisão, vou estar ao seu lado."

"Pobre Barbie." Laila sorriu por dentro. "Pobre, pobre Barbie... em qualquer caso, ela vai sair com o coração quebrado."

* * *

Alice observou o seu quarto na famosa clinica psiquiátrica da cidade. Será que também diriam que ela estava ali por estar se drogando?

Seriam dias muito duros.

Sem TV.

Sem telefone.

Sem compuador.

Sem internet.

Sem celular.

Quantos seguidores ela perderia no twitter?

Quantas festas ela deixaria de participar?

Quantas fofocas ela já não estava perdendo?

Como estava Alec?

Como estava Edward?

Como estava Bella?

Como estavam Rosalie e Jasper?

Quais comentários estariam fazendo sobre tudo?

Quais comentários estariam fazendo sobre tudo?

Quais comentários estariam fazendo sobre ela?

Sua primeira coleção iria atrasar ainda mais...

Suas compras de natal ficariam para ultima hora...

Suas roupas legais estariam sendo bem cuidadas?

Alice pegou o travesseiro e tampou o rosto se sentindo abusada e irritada.

Será que ela teria o direito de saber que horas eram? Ao menos sobre isso ela achava ter direito. Afinal, já que ela não poderia ter mais crises, que a ajudassem de verdade nisto. Não precisavam aumentar suas crises de ansiedade.

A porta do quarto abriu, mas ela não se moveu.

"Alice..." A voz de Bella fez seu coração disparar.

"Bella!"

A quase ruiva correu em direção a pequena morena e as duas se abraçaram com muita força.

"Eu quase coloquei essa clinica a baixo." Bella começou a explicar. "Quem ousa dizer o que Bella Swan pode ou não fazer."

Alice riu e limpou a lágrima que teimou escorrer por sua bochecha.

"Obrigada por vir. Emm, papai e mamãe só vão poder vier aqui amanhã..."

"Tudo bem." Bella passou a mão pelo seu longo cabelo escuro. "Não tem problema. Eu estou aqui agora."

"Como está o mundo lá fora?" Bella suspirou vendo seus olhos tristes e cheios de culpa.

"Uma bagunça, Lice." Bella foi sincera. "Uma grande, grande bagunça."

"E o que faremos?"

"Eu vou dizer que nós vamos fazer." Bella tentou animá-la. "Você vai se cuidar aqui na clinica. Rose e Jasper vão decidir o que é melhor para o futuro deles. Eu, Edward e Emmett seremos os super enfermeiros, advogados, professores e o que mais for preciso para que todos fiquem bem."

Alice começou a chorar.

"Eu estou tão envergonhada com tudo." Ela fungou alto. "Bella, tudo que eu preciso é de uma boa tarde de compras e tudo vai ficar bem."

Bella se esforçou para não demonstrar como as palavras dela a fizeram ficar triste.

"Não Lice..." Ela comentou com a amiga como se estivesse falando com uma criança. "Não se preocupe com isso agora."

"O que as pessoas vão achar de mim?"

"Não importa." Bella assegurou. "Não importa o que as pessoas pensem de nós. Somos o que somos e no final, é tudo intriga por pura inveja."

"Mas..." Alice limpou o rosto. "E Alec? E Jasper?"

"É uma boa pergunta." Bella não pensou se aquilo poderia fazer mal a ela, mas continuou. "O que Jasper significa para você Alice?"

"Eu não sei..." Ela olhou para baixo. "Eu não sei, eu gosto dele, ainda existe um carinho enorme por ele dentro de mim, talvez um amor reprimido."

"Sei..."

"Então... eu apenas nunca quis ser como você e Emmett." Aquilo foi duro de ouvir. "O namoro perfeito e comentado por todos e para todos. Ser o alvo das atenções positiva e negativamente."

"Pode se abrir comigo Lice." Bela segurou suas mãos e sorriu. "Vamos lá, você consegue."

"Eu amo Jasper... a minha maneira. Quando ele quis um namoro, eu caí fora com medo. Já basta o que aconteceu co você e com Emmett, imagina se pegam mais algum possível casal formado em nossa pequena turma? Então eu o dispensei. Mas Alec... Alec surgiu em minha vida como um anjo, talvez..."

"Está tudo bem..." Bella a abraçou. "E eu estou aqui para o que der e vier, ok?"  
"Sim..."

Bella abraçou a amiga que estava completamente perdida e realmente precisava de  
ajuda. Alice apenas chorou até que o esgotamento fosse suficiente para ela cair no sono.

Uma enfermeira pediu que ela deixasse a amiga nos cuidados da clinica e Bella se retirou do pequeno quarto com o coração na mão. Já era a noite de sábado, mas tudo o que ela podia fazer era pedir para que o final de semana acabasse logo.

Todo esse inferno que seus amigos estavam vivendo tinha que ter um final.

* * *

Vilma deu o seu melhor para que Rosalie e sua família estivessem bastante à vontade naquela noite.

Ela ouviu seu filho ensaiar diversas e diversas vezes o pedido de casamento que ele gostaria de fazer para Rosalie e sorriu com isso. Algo dentro de seu coração dizia que a loira era a pessoa certa para o seu filho e ela se sentiu orgulhosa quando ele pediu para que ela pegasse o anel que seu verdadeiro amor tinha lhe dado um dia.

De discreta a jóia não tinha absolutamente nada, mas ficaria perfeita no dedo da escolhida de seu filho.

Jasper observou a aliança várias vezes e até brincou com ela.

O jantar organizado por sua mãe seria a partir das nove da noite. Muito tarde para o seu gosto, mas no horário certo para a mãe de Rosalie que mais parecia um bicho noturno.

Durante todo aquele dia Jasper tentou ser como Edward.

Ele precisava ser positivo.

Seu relacionamento com Rosalie estava escrito.

Tinha de estar escrito... Afinal, agora eles iriam formar uma família juntos, não iam?

Ele tinha cheirado um pouco mais que o normal. A verdade é que quando ele estava com a loira, quase não sentiu necessidade da droga. Mas houve aquela terrível manhã no dia do baile... Ele podia sentir a dor das pancadas e da humilhação. As diversas dores que foram causadas ao seu corpo...

Desde então a cocaína vinha sendo sua amiga novamente.

Mas agora ele precisaria para com isso.

Ele era um pai agora.

Um pai!

Mesmo não conseguindo pensar muito nisso, ele esperou que o bom efeito da droga passasse e começou a colocar o plano que tinha combinado em prática.

Era a hora de encontrar a viagem perfeita de lua de mel.

Ele podia imaginar perfeitamente tudo o que estava para acontecer. Tudo envolvia Rose com um enorme sorriso no rosto, muito, muito e muito sexo e horas dos dois apenas aproveitando a presença do outro.

O Google foi seu amigo.

Bastou digitar "Destinos para lua de mel" que ele lhe respondeu com muitos resultados.

Ele clicou no primeiro site exibido nos resultados e começou a ver as opções.

Lua de mel na praia.

Lua de mel na cidade.

Lua de mel com aventura.

Lua de mel em Portugal.

Lua de mel em Paris.

Lua de mel do Brasil.

Lua de mel exótica.

Lua de mel pratica.

Lua de mel para casais com pouco tempo.

Lua de mel para grávidos.

Lua de mel pela segunda vez.

Lua de mel para terceira vez.

Lua de mel e noite de núpcias.

Lua de mel para casais esportistas.

Lua de mel para amantes da arte.

Lua de mel exótica.

Lua de mel para casais sem tabus.

Lua de mel anti stress.

Lua de mel barata.

Lua de mel em sua cidade.

Opções de serviço para lua de mel em casa.

Jasper fez careta para a maior parte dos resultados, mas continuou navegando pelo site.

Deveria existir algo de bom ali, não era possível.

Rotas e Destinos especiais para o dia dos namorados.

"Aqui deve ter algo..."

Em Destaque: Doces Fugas.

Para celebrar o Dia dos Namorados, elegemos 14 hotéis, casas de charme e resorts muito especiais em Portugal, na Europa ou do outro lado do mundo. Para que possa partir já amanhã ou começar a sonhar com a próxima viagem a dois, quem sabe a melhor da sua vida...

"Sim, sim... acho que eu encontro algo aqui."

Seu facebook também estava aberto e logo surgiu uma janela de bate papo.

Edward Cullen  
Atende o celular filho da puta.

Jasper Whitlock  
Edward, eu estou ocupado.

Edward Cullen  
Claro que está.

Jasper Whitlock  
Estou vendo destinos de lua de mel.

Edward Cullen  
Sério?  
Vai seguir com a conclusão obvia que tivemos ontem?

Jasper Whitlock  
Sim.

Edward Cullen  
O que está vendo por aí?

Jasper Whitlock  
Você não deveria estar cozinhando para Bella?

Edward Cullen  
Ela não veio.  
Está muito cansada.

Jasper Whitlock  
Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Edward Cullen  
Não.  
Eu acho que não.

Jasper Whitlock  
Fala logo porra.

Edward Cullen  
Ela foi visitar Alice na clinica.

Jasper Whitlock  
Como Alice está?

Edward Cullen  
Um lixo, como já era de imaginar.  
Mas o problema é que a médica acabou ligando para Bella

Jasper Whitlock  
Ligou?

Edward Cullen  
Ela disse que Alice já tinha tudo uma internação, justamente quando ela foi embora.

Jasper Whitlock  
Vaca.

Edward Cullen  
Eu sei.

Jasper Whitlock  
Ela não tem noção do que fez para Bella, tem?

Edward Cullen  
São essas merdas desses segredos que todos nós temos.

Jasper Whitlock  
Vão estourar de qualquer maneira Edward.

Edward Cullen  
Eu sei cara.

Jasper Whitlock  
Por isso que você tem que contar logo a verdade a ela.

Edward Cullen  
Que destinos de lua de mel você está vendo?

Jasper Whitlock  
Não fuja do assunto seu viadinho de merda.

Edward Cullen  
Vai se foder Jasper.

Jasper Whitlock  
Porra nenhuma.  
Seja homem.

Edward Cullen  
Eu vou pensar sobre isso.

Jasper Whitlock  
Muito bom!

Edward Cullen  
Vai fazer surpresa pro padrinho também?

Jasper Whitlock  
Existem alguns destinos para o feriado de São Valentim.

Edward Cullen  
LOL  
Feriado é?

Jasper Whitlock  
Larga de ser chato.

Edward Cullen  
Ok.  
Me mostra.

Jasper Whitlock  
Olha este:

THE DOLDER GRAND ZURIQUE  
Com uma magnífica vista sobre Zurique, o lago e os Alpes, nesta altura do ano completamente cobertos de neve, o Dolder Grand não poderia oferecer uma paisagem mais romântica. De resto, este hotel de luxo está entre os melhores do mundo, pelo conforto dos seus 173 quartos, mas sobretudo devido à qualidade dos seus serviços, em que se destacam o restaurante com duas estrelas Michelin (atribuídas em Novembro último ao trabalho do chef Heiko Nieder) e o spa de 4000 m2, com uma ampla gama de tratamentos com a chancela de marcas conceituadas como La Prairie, Kerstin Florian e Kenzoki. A garantia é de que sairá daqui com o seu amor renovado e muito próximo das nuvens...

Edward Cullen  
Parece tão interessante quanto cafona.  
Bella riria de um anuncio desses.

Jasper Whitlock  
Merda.  
E este?

SIX SENSES CON DAO VIETNAME O Vietname não é um destino evidente se pretende celebrar o Dia dos Namorados e voltar depressa ao trabalho, mas Con Dao é certamente uma excelente escolha se quiser fugir da realidade e dedicar-se exclusivamente ao amor. Porquê? Porque fica completamente isolado num pequeno arquipélago de 70 km2, rodeado pelas águas calmas do Sul do mar da China, onde apenas vivem tartarugas, pássaros, macacos e cinco mil pessoas. Quanto ao mais recente projecto da Six Senses, garantimos que mantém o conceito da marca, ou seja, é construído de forma sustentada e com impacto mínimo na paisagem, mas sem descurar uma estética irrepreensível (uma arquitectura ultracontemporânea) e luxos como mordomo, piscina privativa em todas as villas e um spa de altíssima qualidade. Vai acordar todas as manhã a olhar uma praia deserta, de águas azul-turquesa, numa baía escondida por uma montanha chamada Cabeça de Elefante, que alguém já disse ser um dos locais mais bonitos do planeta. Precisa saber mais?

Edward Cullen  
Parece bom se você só quer transar até morrer.  
Não tem nada que seja misto não?

Jasper Whitlock  
Misto é a...

Edward Cullen  
Larga de ser viado!  
Algo que seja legal para ambos, mas não seja totalmente isolado.

Jasper Whitlock  
Pensei nisso aqui:

H2OTEL SERRA DA ESTRELA  
Imagine-se a relaxar num jacuzzi borbulhante, instalado numa suite com vista para a neve. O sonho de uma tarde de Inverno concretiza-se na pacata serra da Estrela.

É lá, em Unhais da Serra, que se descobre o H2otel, uma espécie de chalet em ponto grande que tem a enorme vantagem de contar com os tratamentos do spa Acquacorpos e termas de águas terapêuticas.

Edward Cullen  
Que site é esse?  
Lua de mel definida da melhor forma cafona possível?

Jasper Whitlock  
Faz melhor idiota!  
Quero ver você fazer melhor.

Edward Cullen  
Toma na cara imbelcil.  
Do mesmo site que você está vendo, a proposta perfeita para Rose que ama a Espanha.

MALCONTENTA ESPANHA  
Este pequeno hotel de charme em Palamós, perto de Girona, era uma antiga casa de campo palaciana. Hoje, apesar de dotada de todas as comodidades do século XXI, ainda mantém uma atmosfera de outros tempos, onde não faltam lareiras e tectos abobadados. Com apenas 14 quartos, é o hotel certo se procura tranquilidade fora de Portugal mas não deseja ir muito longe. Basta um voo de duas horas até Barcelona e, numa única viagem, pode conhecer vilas medievais (como Pals e Peratallada), passear pelo campo e até visitar o Museu Dali, em Figueres.

Jasper observou o tal pacote e cocou o cabelo.

Realmente era um destino melhor.

"Querido" Sua mãe chamou sua atenção. "Todos já chegaram."

O sonho de uma lua de mel foi ralo abaixo naquele momento. Qualquer tipo de animação o abandonou quando a realidade bateu em sua porta.

Jasper Whitlock  
Tenho que ir.

Edward Cullen  
Estou indo na casa de Bella também.  
Qualquer coisa liga.

Jasper Whitlock  
Brunch no Plaza?

Edward Cullen  
Não.  
Sem clima.

Jasper Whitlock

Ah, ok!

Edward Cullen  
Você e Rose precisam de um tempo só de vocês.  
Vá no Plaza e faça uma reserva...  
Fiquem em paz.  
Comemorem.

Jasper Whitlock  
Vai se foder seu viadinho cheio de frescuras!

Edward Cullen  
Eu tentei te ensinar.  
Babaca do caralho :)

Quando ele viu que Edward estava offline, não teve mais para onde ir. Apenas colocou o anel no bolso e seguiu para fora do quarto.

Os adultos pareciam ter se resolvido muito bem.

Rosalie estava arrumada demais, assim como sua mãe e seu pai parecia estar mais próximo.

Quando John começou a conversar com todos falando que estava animado para ter um neto dentro de casa, Jasper sentiu nojo. Ele puxou Rose para a grande varanda.

"Eu sei que ensaiei isso várias vezes, mas já está selado, não é mesmo?" Ela a abraçou com força. "Vamos da um jeito de ir para a sua casa depois do casamento."

Não foi muito bonito ou romântico como ele escorregou **o anel** pelo dedo dela, mas lá estava ele. Enorme, brilhante...

Para Rose, era uma nova realidade.

Ela estava realmente assustada com aquela possibilidade.

"Você tem certeza sobre isso?" ela perguntou vendo o anel brilhar em seu dedo. "Seu pai deu o este anel para a sua mãe... não me parece justo ser meu."

Para Jasper aquilo parecia tão certo quanto muito errado. Ele não tinha certeza sobre o que estavam fazendo, mas foram tratados como crianças que acabaram de fazer outra. Sua mãe e os pais de Rosalie pareciam felizes com o arranjo feito.

"Não sei se tenho certeza sobre isso."

"Eu já disse que não precisamos casar." Ela comentou antes de começar a chorar. "Droga Jasper, eu nem mesmo sei se quero ser mãe."

"Eu também não sei se posso ser um pai. E se for para encarar isso na casa de alguém, eu preciso que seja na sua."

"Eu não sei." Ela limpou o rosto. "Minha mãe não me quer mais em casa. Por isso os arranjos estão sendo feitos para que eu venha para cá."

"Mas aqui você não pode ficar!" Ele praticamente gritou, mostrando como estava transtornado. "Não dá Rose! Eu não gosto de ficar aqui! Como porra eu vou permitir que você esteja aqui? E caralho!" Ele também começou a chorar. "Eu não posso permitir qualquer criança aqui!"

"Então como vamos fazer?" Ela praticamente gritou. "Me diga Jasper, seja honesto comigo!"

"Eu. Não. SEI!" Ele limpou o rosto. "Vamos sair daqui."

"Para onde vamos?"

"Para qualquer lugar neutro. Um hotel. Precisamos organizar nossas cabeças."

Rosalie suspirou e se sentiu sendo puxada por Jasper.

"Oh!" Cecília sorriu vendo o anel no dedo da filha. "Ele fez o pedido!"

"Sim." Jasper comentou rancoroso. "Agora se nos dão licença, vamos comemorar."

"Para onde vão?" Ricardo perguntou nervoso.

"Ao The Plaza."

"Vão passar a noite em um hotel?" Perguntou com raiva.

"Ricardo, querido..." Cecília tentou posar de boa esposa. "Já é tarde para certos cuidados. O pior já foi feito."

"Bom, se querem comemorar..." Vilma tentou sorrir. "Vão em frente. É sinal de que nossa escola foi certa."

"E logo mais os pombinhos vão instalar aqui." John sorriu abertamente. "Saibam que eu já amo o meu neto."

Jasper não aceitou a provocação calado.

Ele parou de frente para John antes de ameaçá-lo.

"Não é seu neto, não sou o seu filho!" Ele se virou para todos. "E nós não vamos viver aqui! Não vamos!"

"Jasper..." Rosalie pediu nervosa. "Jasper, por favor..."

"Nós vamos decidir tudo juntos! E não vamos ficar aqui! Vamos ter a nossa própria casa!"

"Como se você pudesse pagar uma casa." John zombou. "Administrar uma família..."

Rosalie se colocou no meio dos dois antes que algo pior pudesse acontecer.

"Por favor Jasper. Por mim."

"Por você." Ele avisou passando os braços protetoramente por seu corpo antes de começar a andar para fora do grande apartamento.

Eles caminharam em silencio até o hotel, onde foram recebidos com mais atenção que o normal. Jasper imaginou que sua mãe tivesse dito algo, mas era uma cortesia m nome de Edward e Bella que os esperava no quinto andar.

O quarto estava quente e completamente arrumado com velas, doces, champanhe. Até pétalas de rosa estavam em cima da cama.  
Jasper caminhou até o pequeno bar e respirou fundo abrindo uma garrafa de whisky e bebendo do gargalo da mesma. Rosalie já não agüentava mais.

"Jasper... o que está acontecendo?"

"Se nós vamos fazer isso Rose, não pode ser na minha casa."

"Certo, eu já entendi." Ela se sentou na ponta da cama nervosa. "Mas será que você pode explicar o motivo?"

"Além do obvio? Mais do obvio! Eu não quero aquele filho da puta junto de você. Junto desse... desse bebê."

Rosalie se levantou na mesma hora. Ela ainda nem tinha certeza, mas ouvir Jasper se referir ao bebê daquela forma a deixou irritada e magoada. Em sua cabeça poderia ser mais fácil, mas Jasper não queria, exatamente como ela.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Para casa." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não faz sentido estar aqui com você."

"Como assim?" Ele perguntou espantado. "Como não?"

"Jasper... não dá." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não dá para ficar aqui com você descontrolado. Você nunca vai poder falar a verdade para mim? O que realmente te deixa assim?"

"Nunca." Ele falou entre dentes.

"Ótimo." Ela concordou. "Nós vamos nos ver na segunda, quando eu for para o colégio.

"Rose..." Jasper sentiu seu coração ficar apertado. "Por favor, por favor, não vai."

"E o que eu vou estar fazendo aqui? Nada?"

"Nós podemos ficar juntos?"

"Você tem noção do seu pedido?" Ela tentou não chorar. "Dias atrás eu e você... acabamos o que nós tínhamos. E agora eu estou usando a aliança da sua mãe! Estou grávida!" Ela finalmente estava reagindo, o que era bom e ruim. "Eu estou me forçando a ter uma vida com você por causa da minha irresponsabilidade! Da minha estupidez!"

"Não Rose!" Jasper se apressou a abraçá-la. "Não! Não é um erro só seu! Não é! É nosso!"

"Como vamos fazer isso funcionar, enh?" Ela perguntou chorando. "Como?"

"Nós vamos dar um jeito."

"Dar um jeito? Dar um jeito Jasper? É sério? Como? Fingindo que a gente se ama? Fingindo que a gente quer casar?"

"Rose a gente só... é muita informação em pouco tempo! Mas vamos saber viver com isso!"

"Prometa que vamos." Ela exigiu. "Por favor Jasper."

"Eu prometo que vamos dar um jeito em tudo isso juntos." Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça. "Eu prometo."

* * *

**Band of Horses - The Funeral**

Completamente escura.

Esta era a manhã daquela segunda feira. Estava bem frio como o esperado para o inicio de dezembro, mas o vento estava deixando todos congelados pelas ruas.

Na entrada do colégio, todos pararam quando viram Rosalie e Jasper entrando de mãos dadas.

Ela não queria sair do quarto de hotel e encarar o mundo lá fora, mas Jasper insistiu sabendo que teriam que fazer isso mais dia, menos dia. Não adiantava correr, afinal uma hora iam ter que mostrar ao mundo que estavam se casando, que iam ter um filho.

Eles caminharam e ela começou a tremer sentindo todos os olhares para cima dela.

Atravessar o portão foi realmente doloroso.

"Vagabunda!" Uma aluna do primeiro ano gritou.

Um xingamento e várias reações.

Bella foi para cima da garota, mas antes que algo acontecesse, Edward a segurou.

Várias outras alunas começaram a xingar a loira que nervosa saiu correndo. Emmett e Jasper correram atrás dela, mas assim que ela pegou um taxi, não podiam fazer mais nada.

"Relaxe cara." Emmett pediu. "Ela precisa de um tempo."

"Eu vou atrás dela." Bella se certificou. "Eu vou trazer ela de volta."

"Não Bella." Edward a segurou pelo braço. "Você vai deixar ela ter o tempo dela."

Ela não concordou totalmente com aquilo, mas aceitou, pensando em como Jasper precisaria deles agora.

Rosalie caminhou por horas e horas.

Ela tentou se imaginar como uma esposa.

Como uma mãe...

E apenas não conseguiu.

Ela pensou várias vezes sobre como seria ter uma vida com Jasper. Em como ela ia acabar se afastando ainda mais do pai quando tivesse de sair de casa. Em como afastaria ainda mais Jasper de sua mãe que estava contente com os planos feitos para os dois.

Não era tão simples assim ver sua vida mudando tão rápido.

A chuva veio e ela resolveu ir para casa.

O caminho não era muito longo e ela não se preocupou em correr, permitindo ficar ainda mais molhada numa tentativa da chuva levar seus medos, suas inseguranças...

Mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Assim que ela entrou em seu prédio, Jasper estava sentado na recepção parecendo ser nervoso.

"Precisamos conversar." Ele mesmo começou. "Eu... eu..."

"Você não pode, não é?" Ela já sabia disso, mas não sabia se queria ter certeza.

"Sim." Ele engoliu seco. "Me perdoe."

"E o que vamos fazer?"

"Vamos decidir juntos o que vai ser melhor."

"Ok."

Eles deram as mãos e subiram para sua casa, onde em seu quarto passaram o resto do dia e boa parte da noite considerando tudo o que fosse preciso para colocar um bebe para adoção. Mas era demais. Por volta das cinco da manhã, Edward recebeu a mesma mensagem que seus outros amigos.

Bella ouviu quando alguma coisa foi quebrada no quarto e se espantou vendo Edward chorando, sentado no chão.

Seu coração ficou tão apertado que ela soube o que estava acontecendo antes mesmo de ler a mensagem que seu celular alertou ter chegado.

Ela o abraçou e o ouviu chorar cheio de lamentações e desejou nunca ter comentado com Rose que era o direito dela escolher o que ia fazer ou não.

Na casa dos Hale, logo cedo muitos gritos foram ouvidos.

Cecília não concordava que Rose abortasse por achar que ela estava jogando o seu pé de meia fora.

Ricardo se alterou e criou coragem pela primeira vez na vida: ele finalmente teria força para pedir que sua mulher fosse embora da sua vida e da vida da filha que ela só quis ter pensando no dinheiro, no luxo e no conforto que ele poderia proporcionar para ela.

Para Rose não foi fácil estar no meio de tudo aquilo, mas Jasper tentou se segurar para manter ela forte.

Os dias passaram e tudo foi resolvido.

Na discreta clinica legalizada da Ilha, Carlisle indicou um médico para que o procedimento fosse feito. Rosalie passou por uma série de avaliações antes de finalmente poder ter o passe livre e mesmo assim, seria obrigada a frenquentar um psicólogo por alguns meses. Jasper também seria obrigado a freqüentar outro psicólogo, já que eles demonstraram estar juntos nesta decisão.

Edward não quis olhar para a cara dos amigos durante os dias que se passaram.

Mas hoje, uma quinta cinzenta, ele veio prestar seu apoio aos amigos. A vida não era dele, as decisões não pertenciam a ele e nem sempre ele conseguiria tudo o que desejava. Todos estavam tristes e apreensivos, sabendo que aquela decisão seria tão para sempre quanto qualquer outra que fosse escolhida.

Quando o procedimento começou, apenas Ricardo e Jasper estavam dentro da sala. Na sala de recepção, todos aguardavam nervosos. Cecília foi a única mãe que não estava presente, já que Renée, recém chegada da lua de mel foi ao hospital. Vilma teve o consolo de seus amigos, exatamente como em vinte e um anos atrás Agnes precisou estar ali para fazer exatamente a mesma coisa.

Era difícil para a turma de pais, como para a turma dos jovens.

Horas depois, coma noticia de que tudo tinha ocorrido bem, Rosalie voltou para o quarto onde foi recebida por todos e se sentiu extremante acolhida. Ela ainda teria que ficar mais um ou dois dias ali, mas Jasper se certificou de dividir a ronda com seu pai.

Ela sabia que o lugar de Jasper em sua vida, agora, era apenas como amigo. Sabia que não poderia guardar rancor de Rose e mostrou o seu suporte, o seu carinho e desejou melhoras para amiga, pois assim que ela estivesse cem por cento novamente, poderia visitá-la na clinica.

Aquele comentário extremamente egoísta fez com que todos rissem e a enfermeira acabou pedindo que todos se retirassem.

Jasper foi o único que ficou, pois ia dormir com ela no hospital.

"Obrigada por ficar." Ela anunciou nervosa. "Mas sabe que Bella..."

"Não ia deixar você passar por isso sozinha." Ele avisou. "Ainda mais sendo nossa decisão."

"Aqui." Ela tirou a aliança que a enfermeira tinha colocado de volta em seu dedo. "Toma."

"Não." Jasper balançou a cabeça. "Eu quero que fique com você."

"Mas nós não somos mais nada Jasper..."

"Mesmo assim." Ele fechou a mão dela. "Mesmo que nunca mais a gente possa ser um casal ou sei lá o que..." Ele sorriu envergonhado. "Eu tenho certeza que você é a única mulher que vai merecer ter esse anel."

Eles se observaram brevemente sabendo que algo já estava escrito.

Mesmo que por linhas tortas.

* * *

**Acreditem. Escrever esse cap foi tão dificil para mim quanto para vcs lerem tudo o que está aqui. Eu sempre gostei de uma dose de realidade e com Kandy Life eu faço questão de levar as coisas um pouco mais a flor da pele, digamos assim. Tenho noção de que vou perder leitoras, de que vou ser xingada até a morte e vou ver muitas de vcs extremamente chateadas comigo. Mas eu não poderia deixar de escrever algo que já estava certo para acontecer, como esse e outros acontecimentos na fic. Eu acho importante tocar em assuntos como este. Sei também que minhas fics, justamente por esse tipo de acontecimento, não são para todo tipo de leitor, por isso mesmo eu sou imensamente grata por cada uma de vocês acompanhando esta e outras fics com tanto carinho como acompanham. A estrada é longa para os personagens de KL, e quem não me odiar por completo, tem mais cerca de 9 caps pela frente mais o epilogo, se tudo der certo.**

* * *

**Batendo uma real mais uma vez, eu não sou a favor do uso de drogras, do consumo de vitela ou foigrás, do aborto, do abuso, da violência domestica... Mas alguns desses assuntos e outros fazem parte dessa fic.**

* * *

**A gaveta foi aberta e uma lista de acontecimentos continua:**

**Uma morte:**

**Uma surpresa meio boa meio ruim:**

**Uma prisão:**

**Um ferido gravemente:**

**Uma acusação:**

**Uma revelação familiar:**

* * *

**Obrigada pela Cia, e por ter chegado até aqui. ;)**

**Agora se ainda assim você quiser me fazer feliz ou seja lá o que for...**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**ME CONTA TUDO O QUE VOCÊ ACHOU DESSE CAP!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	23. Cap 21 Fantasmas

**Se eu disse que estou extremamente feliz, ainda não vai ser suficiente. O cap passado foi tenso e difícil para mim de escrever e postar como já avisei. Foi maravilhoso ler cada review, cada comentário aqui ou no twitter... seja onde for, foi maravilhoso ver como vocês reagiaram ao cap.**

**Caso estejam esperando um cap tranqüilo hoje, podem ir esquecendo. Esse cap ta bem, bem, tenso mesmo.**

**Obrigada pela paciência, eu sei que esperar duas semanas para ler um cap é muito tempo, mas eu tenho dado o meu melhor para a fic ficar "nos conformes." A Vida real está chamando e nossa, ta pegando pesado comigo.**

**Mas vamos ver o que vcs vão achar desse cap, certo?**

**Obrigada pelo carinho! Sem vcs essa fic não seria a mesma coisa...**

**Boa leitura e até a próxima N/A, lá embaixo!**

* * *

Vinte e quatro de Dezembro.

É o típico dia em que qualquer lugar que não seja sua casa – ou seu quarto – vai estar absolutamente cheio de pessoas ocupadas com os preparativos para o natal.

Bella se abraçou com mais força para absorver o calor de seu casaco e caminhou com pressa para o pátio central do colégio onde sabia que os amigos a aguardavam. Jasper, Emmett e Edward sorriram para ela que sentiu o corpo ser agarrado com força. Ela pulou surpresa e assustada e logo reconheceu a alegria da risada de Rosalie.

"Finalmente!"

"Eu sei que sempre demoro entregando meus testes." Bella comentou animada. "Mas agora... Agora finalmente vamos ter nossas merecidas férias de inverno!"

"É disso que eu estou falando!" Emmett abraçou as duas com força. "Férias de inverno! Folga! Estamos livres de toda essa merda!"

Assim que ele as soltou de seu enorme abraço de urso a loira e Jasper trocaram um ligeiro olhar.

Nos últimos vinte dias muita coisa tinha mudado. Ninguém se meteu na decisão de Jasper e Rosalie de tentarem serem apenas amigos, mas era claro que um sentimento forte ainda os ligava. Edward e Bella deixaram o seu romance em segundo plano, assim como Emmett resolveu largar mão dos treinos e um dos jogos de basquete do mês para estarem todos entre amigos. Entre acompanhamentos até a clinica onde Rosalie e Jasper faziam a terapia – às vezes juntos, às vezes separados – para que os médicos tivessem certeza sobre a decisão que tomaram não afetar mais do que o necessário suas vidas ou até mesmo visitas fora de hora para Alice.

"São muitas festas que estão por vir." Jasper comentou animado. "E todos nós vamos poder estar nelas."

"É verdade.." Edward alisou a mão de Bella e brincou com o anel que ele tinha lhe dado. "Como vamos fazer hoje?"

"Exatamente como foi combinado." Bella avisou fazendo uma careta.

"Vamos lá Bella." Emmett sorriu. "Victória não é tão ruim assim." Ela rolou os olhos. "E eu sei que você pode dar um jeito em todas as outras."

"Sério..." Ela pegou um cigarro irritada. "Eu não sou muito chegada a fazer esse tipo de caridade."

Todos riram.

"Nos encontramos na escadaria?" Jasper perguntou nervoso.

"Não." Rosalie avisou animadíssima. "Hoje eu vou acabar indo mais cedo para casa."

"É?" Todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim..." Ela passou a ao pelo cabelo antes de filar o cigarro de Bella. "São muitos preparativos para amanhã."

Todos sorriram animados.

Pela primeira vez Rosalie ia comemorar o natal em sua casa. Tradicionalmente, a festa seria na casa dos Swan, mas com a partida de sua mãe, o seu pai optou por fazer a festa das famílias em casa. Todos sabiam que ambos estavam recebendo visitas de uma terapeuta familiar uma vez na semana e graças a essa ajuda, estavam aprendendo a se comunicar melhor. Ricardo sabia que tinha perdido muito de sua filha e estava disposto a recuperar.

Edward e Bella ficaram com muito medo do que poderia acontecer assim que Rosalie saiu da clinica. Os dois observaram bem como ela estava comendo pouco novamente e tentando não se importar com sua carreira de modelo que estava prestes a começar. Um acordo foi feito e apenas quando ela estivesse liberada da terapia na clinica de saúde feminina poderia começar para valer. As seqüelas da criação de sua mãe estavam ali, sempre presentes. Eles tinham todo o cuidado de fazer com que ela comesse melhor e também tomaram cuidado para que não pudessem parecer excessivos com seus cuidados. Era de cortar o coração quando ela corria até o banheiro usando a desculpa de fumar um cigarro.

Ela estava bem melhor, mas não cem por cento. Era difícil imaginar como seria daqui para frente. A única grande solução era finalmente poder contar com a vida de seu pai em sua vida.

Jasper por outro lado não estava muito melhor.

Edward que caminhava com seu pequeno cantil metálico sempre cheio no bolso especial de seu terno escolar, agora evitava fazer isto pelo amigo. Ele sabia que tinha tudo para ser o alcoólatra da turma, mas Jasper extrapolou todas as barreiras para ultrapassá-lo. Seu coração continuava de ouro, mas seu cheiro sempre era de álcool e cigarros. O garoto se esforçava para ficar sóbrio quando estava em publico, mas Edward já tinha flagrado ele apagar literalmente depois de beber o suficiente por todos os amigos por várias noites. Por muito pouco em uma dessas noites ele não entrou em coma alcoólico.

Bella tinha planos de uma surpresa para Edward. Ela tinha separado uma lingerie azul e estava usando apenas uma camisola por baixo do casaco pesado. Usando saltos de matar e com uma garrafa de Champanhe nas mãos ela caminhou lentamente pelo apartamento as duas da manhã de um sábado quando encontrou Jasper praticamente desmaiado no chão do corredor dos quartos principais da casa de Edward.

Pelo grito que ela deu desesperada os Cullen quando viram o que estava acontecendo quase temeram que Jasper estivesse morto.

Todas as vezes que ele passava pelas enormes portas de vidro da clinica de Alice tentava se enganar achando que não teria chance de ser alguém melhor mesmo que se tratasse.

Em sua cabeça ele estava fadado a ser o _pequeno inútil _para todo o sempre.

"Bem, isso significa que temos que ir logo então." Bella anunciou dando um beijo rápido na bochecha de Edward. "Muito o que fazer e uma Alice para buscar."

"Nem acredito que minha irmã volta hoje para casa." Emmett demonstrou sua total animação. "Edward bem que podia ir e cozinhar para nós."

Ele sorriu.

"Não mesmo." Ele tirou seu corpo fora. "Eu tenho algo muito importante para fazer esta noite."

Bella corou e todos se sentiram extremamente constrangidos.

"Bom, vamos indo?" Rosalie se meteu e empurrou a amiga para longe do trio. "Vocês vão malhar, não é?"

"Vamos sim." Jasper garantiu. "Até mais..." Ele engoliu as palavras que gostaria de dizer. "Vocês duas."

Rosalie fez de conta que não entendeu o que tinha acontecido e puxou Bella com mais força em direção a limusine que já as aguardava com a porta aberta.

"Vocês precisam ser mais discretos Bella."

"Porra nenhuma." Ela resmungou. "Já tem um mês praticamente."

"Bella... seu pai..."

"Ok!" Ela bufou e Rose sorriu por ver que Vicente tinha subido o vidro para dar alguma privacidade para as duas. "De qualquer forma, hoje à noite teremos um momento só nosso e em meu quarto." Ela sorriu.

"Hmmm." A loira se aproximou. "Me conte mais!"

"Bem..." Bella sorriu sentindo a pele ficar totalmente arrepiada. "Você sabe... desde a noite do casamento de mamãe nós não..."

"Sério?" A loira piscou diversas vezes tentando encontrar qualquer sinal de piada. "Isso é sério mesmo Bella? Mas vocês têm dormido juntos e..."

"E..." Outro suspiro. "Nada. Nunca dá muito certo."

"Sério?"

"Humhummm."

"Ah! Não fique com vergonha de falar sobre isso comigo!" Rosalie riu. "Nós somos amigas!"

"Eu sei!" Bella procurou as palavras. "Mas nós nunca temos tempo suficiente para nós dois. Nós nunca conseguimos ter paz. Outro dia mesmo, aquele que todos marcamos de estudar na casa de Edward... Nós..."

"Mas você foi embora junto comigo."

"Eu sei! O clima já tinha morrido!"

"Como assim?"

"Eu não sei explicar... Eu estava na cozinha com ele, assim, só nós dois, sabe?" A loira acenou positivamente. "Eu o ajudei com a salada e tudo mais, mas sempre... nós dois nunca nos controlamos muito quando estamos lá. Por mim..." Bella fechou os olhos lembrando da cena. "Nós tínhamos feito ali mesmo... eu estava tão... argh!"

"E porque não fizeram?"

"Uma das empregadas ficou meio chocada com o que viu." Bella riu sem humor. "Não a culpo. A situação era bem constrangedora mesmo."

"Oh!" Rose brincou. "OH! OH! Bella Swan!" Ela baixou o tom de voz. "O que vocês estavam fazendo?"

"Ah Rose..." Bella podia sentir o rosto pegando fogo.

"Sem essa!"

"Vamos supor..."

"Claro! Vamos supor..."

"Rosalie Hale! Eu nunca vou te contar!"

A loira se encolheu colocando a mão em cima da boca para não gargalhar por causa da amiga que estava completamente envergonhada. Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e brilhantes, cheios de curiosidade e Bella não conseguiu deixar de contar algo, afinal Rose era a única com quem ela podia conversar sobre essas coisas agora.

"Vamos supor que minha calcinha cor de rosa estava em cima do balcão, bem ao meu lado e a língua de Edward estava em minha coxa..."

"Uau!" Rose bateu palminhas. "Eu podia fazer um trocadinho idiota, mas vocês... sério?"

"Não." Bella escorregou pelo banco do carro irritada. "Ele mal teve a oportunidade de chegar perto de onde eu precisava."

Rosalie riu alto e Bella bufou ainda mais.

"Não fica assim!" Ela tentou animá-la. "Hoje você tira esse... atraso!"

"Deus te ouça." Confessou. "Mas eu não estou só sentindo a falta do sexo. Eu sinto falta de estar em algum momento perfeito como foi no casamento de minha mãe."

"Como assim?"

"Nós dois tranquilos... sendo nós mesmos. Não precisando nos esconder, podendo nos entregar. Poder sorrir, fazer e receber carinho, me sentir como a pessoa mais especial do mundo..."

Rosalie sorriu entendendo o que a amiga estava falando. Ela se sentiu assim em diversos momentos com Jasper, mas eles tinham estragado tudo indo tão rápido em um relacionamento que tinha sexo como base.

A grande verdade é que ela não estava pronta para um relacionamento com ninguém. Existiam muitos medos para trabalhar, muitos traumas que de pequenos, pouco a pouco acabavam se tornando igual a uma bola de neve.

"...mas eu sei que vamos ter o nosso momento certo na hora certa." Bella concluiu e ganhou a sua atenção de volta.

"Com certeza. Se vocês forem com calma vai ser melhor."

"Aham!" O carro parou. "Vem, vamos logo nos trocar! Muito a ser feito até o final da tarde!"

* * *

Victoria se observou no espelho e fez uma careta antes de esfregar as bochechas que julgava estarem maquiadas demais.

"Está bonita." James apertou seus ombros.

"Não sou eu."

"Claro que é." Ele sorriu animado. "Você é linda, e está a um passo de se tornar popular."

"Eu não me importo em ser popular..." Choramingou. "Eu só quero ter amigos."

"Bella te colocou na equipe de distribuição de bengalas de caramelo." Ele tentou empolgá-la. "Isso já é um passo."

"Não é."

"Você tem que aceitar isso. Ou vai passar o resto do ensino médio como eu: igual a nada." James apelou para a sua falta de popularidade. "Eu quero que você seja lembrada também. Você pode assumir o que for deixado de lado por Bella..."

Victoria olhou para o chão cansada de tentar explicar ao irmão que não se importava com o que Bella e seus amigos pudessem deixar para trás. Ela estava longe de conseguir bancar uma _it girl, _se importar com moda, com ser popular... Tudo o que realmente interessava a Victoria era se manter uma boa aluna e voltar a estar com seus amigos que nem poderia mais considerar que fossem verdadeiros, pois na primeira oportunidade apenas deram para trás com ela.

"Vai lá." Ele sorriu levantando o rosto dela. "Você vai se divertir estando com as populares."

"Bella me odeia."

"Então dê um jeito de virar esse jogo." Ele piscou e se afastou.

A garota se viu sozinha em seu quarto, exatamente como estava se sentindo em seu dia-dia.

Ela se lembrou do inicio da semana onde caminhava sozinha pelas ruas e viu Bella e seus amigos saindo sorridentes de um pequeno restaurante italiano na hora do almoço. Estava frio demais para ocuparem a escadaria, mas ainda assim seriam capazes de tornar qualquer lugar exclusivo.

Edward a observou com cuidado, sem que Bella reparasse e Rose, notando que ela estava por perto, acabou fazendo sinal para que se aproximasse.

Os olhos castanhos de Bella nunca estiveram tão perigosos como naquele momento.

Mesmo assim Victoria optou por se aproximar e acabou se humilhando na hora que explicou o porquê de estar sozinha. Ela notou como a quase ruiva estava sorrindo cheia de escárnio ao ouvir que a _coitadinha _estava sozinha. Para mostrar que a garota era digna de pena ela a recrutou para ajudá-la no dia 24 pela tarde com a entrega de bengalas de caramelo em uma creche mantida com o dinheiro de sua família.

Bastou caminhar até o elevador que Victória já sentiu o pé doendo por falta de costume. Ela ainda preferia usar sapatilhas ou tênis. Saltos machucam, mas segundo Alice, para ficar bonita toda mulher deve se sacrificar.

Ela se abraçou mais em seu casaco lembrando da tarde de garota que tiveram e Alice a ajudou a comprar roupas novas e finalizou o dia no salão. A dor da cera em suas pernas ou lugares mais íntimos, a agonia da pinça puxando seus pêlos finos das sobrancelhas, o cheiro enjoado dos tantos cremes usados em seu cabelo...

Aquela não era a vida que ela queria ter.

Mas ela não tinha como fazer diferente uma vez que nem sua mãe estava em casa para que conversassem um pouco sobre isso.

Mas quem sabe tudo isso não era apenas uma grande crise TPM?

Ela sabia que não.

Alcançando a calçada, avisou para o porteiro que precisava de um taxi. Tendo a oportunidade de se sentar em um e avisar o destino que ela gostaria de fazer, seu estômago se contorceu ainda mais . Não era TPM, não era drama. Bella a odiava e ela ainda não tinha tido tempo de conversar com Edward. A vida de todos tinha virado uma verdadeira bagunça, e se existia algo que não poderiam comentar sobre o grupo de amigos era sobre a lealdade entre eles que estava ainda mais fortificada.

Mas agora ela precisava encontrar uma forma de falar com o garoto.

Só faltavam quatro dias para um grande escândalo ser ressuscitado...

* * *

Bella e Rose estavam ansiosas e animadas.

Sentadas no sofá do Frédéric Fekkai, aguardavam Alice que finalmente tinha recebido alta. É claro que depois de semanas sem fazer as unhas, o cabelo e não poder demonstrar nenhum apego por boa aparência, cosméticos e tudo mais que fosse classificado como fútil pelos médicos da clinica, a garota mais do que merecia um retorno triunfal ao seu lugar reservado no Upper East Side.

O que estava deixando as duas amigas burbulhando por dentro é que ela não gostaria de ser acompanhada em suas atividades. Sabendo disso Rose e Bella passaram a tarde anterior no mesmo salão fazendo tudo o que achavam necessário as vésperas do natal. Mas a curiosidade era grande.

Na noite anterior, quando as amigas foram visitá-la ela comentou que estava pronta para uma grande mudança em sua vida. Elas não puderam conversar muito e mesmo sabendo que parte da alegria estável de Alice viesse de sua medicação.

O que será que ela ia fazer?

A curiosidade da dupla era enorme, mas não tardou a ser respondida.

Alice praticamente desfilou com seu novo visual. O cabelo curto, o sorriso quase natural no rosto, as unhas feitas com esmalte claro.

"E então?" Perguntou animada. "O que acharam?"

Antes mesmo que pudesse ouvir alguma resposta coerente, Alice só ouviu gritinhos de euforia das duas amigas que a abraçaram com força e mostraram com aquele simples gesto que além de linda, ela finalmente estava de volta a sua realidade.

* * *

"É muito generoso da parte de sua família, Isabella." A diretora da creche agradeceu a jovem que tinha acabado de arrumar os presentes embaixo da árvore junto com as duas inseparáveis amigas. "Estas crianças vão ter um natal muito especial."

"Espero que sim." Ela deu seu melhor sorriso. "Eu trouxe algumas garotas para me ajudar." Ela manteve o seu jeitinho doce de ser. "Me deixe apresentá-las formalmente. Jane? Victória? Kate?"

Alice e Rosalie trocaram um ligeiro olhar cheio de zombaria, sabendo que das três, a única que gostaria de realmente estar ali era Kate. Jane tinha odiado, mas tinha que participar de alguma ação beneficente para manter as aparências pós debut e odiou quando o pai a colocou para ajudar a ex do irmão depois de ter acertado com Charlie um valor a mais de bonificação para os funcionário do lugar que abrigava crianças até dez anos.

Victoria encarava o trabalho como algo tedioso e se manteve o mais distante possível de Bella se ocupando em entregar as bengalas para as crianças que estavam na brinquedoteca.

"Onde está Victória?" Perguntou tentando não demonstrar aborrecimento quando apenas Jane e Kate apareceram. "Tudo bem... Sra Klaus, estas são Jane Volturi e Katerine Bush."

"Vocês sabem a importância desse trabalho, não sabem?" Victória veio se aproximando timidamente. "Obrigada garotas. É muito bonito vê-las envolvidas com isto."

"Claro que sabemos a importância." Alice a cortou antes que Jane pudesse abrir a boca. "Sei que muitas pessoas só estão envolvidas com estas atividades por status." Jane esbugalhou os olhos. "Mas o abrigo Swan-Cullen foi inaugurado recentemente e nossas famílias pretendem dar continuidade ao projeto."

"É verdade..." Rosalie comentou timidamente. "Pouco antes de meu aniversário o abrigo para adolescentes que meu pai mandou construir no Brooklyn já vai estar aberto."

"Fico extremamente feliz que o Baile tenha deixado todas vocês mais envolvidas com estes investimentos de seus pais. É muito importante que possam dar continuidade a eles."

"Nós vamos." Bella foi sincera e ficou feliz em sentir que as amigas apertaram suas mãos. "Mas acredito que agora tudo está nos conformes, certo?"

"Sim, está." Sra Klaus sorriu. "Obrigada por virem. Uma pena que os Cullen só venham amanhã."

"Vão completar a alegria das crianças, tenho certeza." Bella assegurou pegando sua bolsa. "Obrigada por nos receber tão gentilmente Sra Klaus."

As garotas caminharam pelo corredor da grande casa e algo chamou a atenção de Rosalie. Uma garotinha que estava correndo caiu no chão. Ela a ajudou a se levantar. Talvez a pequena garota de olhos claros e cabelo loiro não tivesse mais do que três anos, mas o peso de ter alguém em seus braços fez seu coração ficar esmagado.

"inha engala!" A garotinha apontou para o chão onde estava o doce e Jane pisou sem piedade.

Os olhinhos claros ficaram tristes e Rosalie se sentiu sem chão. A garotinha se encolheu em seus braços e Alice e Bella observaram a cena apreensivas.

"Victoria, ainda tem algum doce com você?" A loira perguntou com a voz calma.

"Sim."

"Me dê." Assim que pegou o doce, entregou a garotinha. "Aqui querida."

A garotinha sorriu e fez com que todas as jovens derretessem seus corações. Rose a colocou no chão e abriu a embalagem que envolvia o doce antes finalmente voltar a caminhar em direção a saída do lugar.

Bella e Alice aceleraram seus passos para alcançar a amiga que estava incrivelmente tranqüila quando a observaram com calma dentro da limusine. Não querendo dar chance para comentários, a líder do trio tratou de não dar espaço para comentários maldosos.

"Agora que vocês aprenderam como se faz uma boa ação..." Bella sorriu maliciosamente para o trio que estava sentado a sua frente. "Você vão começar o serviço pesado."

"O quê?" Jane perguntou nervosa.

"Kate e Victória vão com a gente segurar nossas sacolas." Alice anunciou observando escurecer. "Já você Jane..."

"Vai tratar de pegar as coisas que Laila encomendou." Rose completou um pouco irritada.

"E é bom se encontrar com todas nós na hora certa." Bella avisou entregando a lista.

"Se precisam de entregadores, contratem alguns!"

"Farei o possível para que Sra Klaus não comente seu nome para o comitê." Bella fingiu checar o celular.

"Isso é injusto!"

"Eu posso fazer a parte de Jane também." Kate se ofereceu eufórica. "Está sendo um prazer servi-las!"

"Por isso mesmo você vem com a gente Kate." Bella lançou um olhar para Victória. "Você e a _queridinha _aí podem continuar sendo uteis a nós."

"Isto não é justo!" Jane resmungou. "Como diabos eu vou conseguir cocaína para a viciada da sua prima?"

O trio riu.

"Se vire." Alice finalmente pode destilar um pouco de maldade. "Não é problema nosso."

"Fale com o viciado do seu irmão." Rose não resistiu. "Quem sabe ele não empresta alguma?"

Aquilo não era uma atitude comum da loira e pegou as amigas de surpresa. As três acabaram rindo horrores da careta que a _porra loira _fez já sabendo que ela não ia conseguir todos os itens a tempo.

Mas isso não era problema delas, e sim um meio de diversão.

Alice se contorcia por dentro todas as vezes que passava pelas vitrines. Seu objetivo era certo e ela tinha que provar a si mesma que podia lutar contra sua compulsão por compras. Rose e Bella também resistiram em sair comprando peças que acharam legais em nome da amiga que precisava comprar alguns presentes de natal e suas roupas para natal, festa de pré ano novo e ano novo.

Quando entraram na loja da Chanel Bella foi paparicada e pode até fumar seu cigarro sentada no grande estofado central da loja. Alice desfilava diversos vestidos pretos para usar no ano novo e seu corpo um pouco mais magro apenas fez com que cada um deles ficasse perfeito.

"Então..." Rose chamou sua atenção e pegou um cigarro. "Quer que eu reserve aquele vestido branco?"

"Não!" Bella sorriu envergonhada por demonstrar que não conseguia parar de olhar para o vestido. "É lindo, mas mais parece uma fantasia luxuosa de Melindrosa. Não estamos no halloween."

"Mas seria perfeito para a festa de pré ano novo."

"Eu não vou." Comentou determinada. "Não tem a menor possibilidade de eu ir nesta festa."

Sabendo o motivo que levou a amiga a não querer participar de um dos maiores e tradicionais eventos da ilha, Rose não insistiu e mudou de assunto para que Bella voltasse a ficar a vontade.

"Sabe, eu estou tão nervosa." Começou a lembrar que amanhã seria uma longa noite. "É a primeira vez que temos uma arvore de natal em casa."

"Eu estou feliz por você e seu pai." Bella usou a taça que serviram um Martine para ela como cinzeiro. "Finalmente está tudo em seu devido lugar."

"É." A loira sorriu. "Nós daremos uma festa de natal! Isto é tão emocionante!"

"Não balance seu presente, ok?" Bella riu e a loira esbugalhou os olhos.

"Como assim?"

"Todos os presentes de vocês já foram para lá. Vicente levou hoje cedo." Ela mordeu os lábios. "Todos não... ainda falta um."

"Falta?"

"Sim..." Comentou cabisbaixa. "Ainda não decidi o que vou comprar para Edward."

"Bella!" A loira rolou os olhos. "Você comprou um relógio na cartier para ele."

"Eu sei!" Resmungou. "Mas a porcaria de um relógio não me parece suficiente."

Victoria se contorceu ao ouvir o nome de Edward na conversa das duas e desejou que Alice não tivesse escolhido Kate para ajudá-la com os vestidos. Ela precisava conversar com o garoto, pois sabia que se Bella desse a chance para escutar o que ela tinha para falar, poderia matá-la. Edward, se pudesse dar a chance, tentaria escutá-la. O problema é que provavelmente por causa de Bella ele apenas a ignorava.

"Que tal este?" Alice rodopiou com um vestido branco delicado.

"Parece uma bonequinha!" Bella piscou para ela. "Mega aprovo!"

"Eu também." Rose bateu palminhas. "Vamos indo então? Ainda temos um café pela frente!"

Alice saltitou e Kate a imitou para tentar comprar a atenção do trio que na verdade estava pouco se importando com ela. Elas só estavam fazendo este favor para manter suas imagens e para que Sra Darbus não tivesse muito problema com todas as debutantes do ano seguinte.

A compra foi paga e todas caminharam para o lado de fora animadas. Victória forçou um sorriso quando Kate se mostrou eufórica por poder tomar café junto com o trio, mas ela precisava fazer algo antes que acabasse cuspindo o seu coração de tanta ansiedade.

"Bella..." Os olhos castanhos miraram os seus rapidamente. "Nós... podemos... nos falar?"

"Vão andando na frente." Ela pediu e as amigas acompanharam Kate passos a frente das duas. "O que é? Não vai ter recomendações suficientes para o seu debut?"

"Eu quero pedir desculpas por qualquer incomodo que eu possa ter te causado até agora."

"O que você quer garota? Fale logo."

"Eu agradeço a chance que você está me dando. De ter alguma companhia." Bella suspirou. "Eu ando muito sozinha desde que comecei a fazer as coisas pro baile e..."

"Você tem que entender que eu não me importo com nada disso." Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu tenho um trabalho para dar continuidade, que foi dos meus pais e eu realmente me importo com a creche. Mas se eu chamei você para me ajudar, foi muito mais pela minha reputação que devo manter, do que por qualquer outra coisa."

"Eu... eu sei..." Victória se encolheu. "James só..."

"Seu irmão nunca foi nada e nunca vai ser." Bella esclareceu. "E você? Também não vai ser nada se eu desejar que não seja."

"Tudo bem. Eu daria tudo para voltar a ser apenas aquela garota nerd e estranha."

"Você continua sendo a garota nerd e estranha. Usar roupas diferentes, remodelar a saia do uniforme... é a mesma coisa que nada! Nada, está ouvindo bem?"

Bella sabia que estava sendo muito cruel, mas não se importou com isso. Era a sua intenção durante todo o tempo. Victoria precisava parar de rondar Edward, e se ela não tinha entendido isso com os recados dados por ele, entenderia com os recados dados por ela.

"Eu só preciso de sua permissão para falar com Edward." A garota engoliu seco. "É um assunto sério."

"Me dê as sacolas de Alice agora!" Bella as puxou. "Fique longe do Edward, está entendendo? Está ouvindo bem?" Sua voz começou a ficar um pouco mais alta. "A palhaçada que você armou para cima de nós _no meu Baile _foi extremamente absurdo."

"Eu já pedi desculpas." Victoria olhou para o chão. "Mas quem me disse que Edward gostaria de me encontrar foi sua prima."

"Você é louca?" Aquele foi o limite para ela. "Você é estúpida? É isso mesmo? Sua burra! Uma mentira sem tamanho dessas?" Ela riu sem humor. "Fique longe do Edward, está me ouvindo bem?"

Victoria sentiu o ódio em sua voz e teve medo da unha grande e vermelha apontada para o seu rosto.

"Fique longe dele ou eu faço de sua vida um inferno com apenas um estalar de dedos."

Aviso dado, Bella caminhou para longe deixando a garota se sentindo ainda menor. Bella não fazia a menor idéia da encrenca que estava metida e Victoria, inocente e sem força para alguém com uma bomba tão grande em mãos precisava agir logo.

Mas ela não sabia como.

Assim que Bella entrou no café encontrou Jane já pronta para se sentar.

"Conseguiu tudo o que precisava?"

"Sim." Ela suspirou. "Agora eu preciso ir!"

"Tenho que conferir se você conseguiu tudo." Bella comentou com um tom azedo.

"Não vou aguardar porcaria nenhuma! Eu preciso encontrar o meu irmão, isso sim!"

"Alec?"

"Não." Jane praticamente cuspiu as palavras que vieram depois. "Aquele que você esmagou o coração e depois jogou fora."

Bella ficou sem reação ao ouvir as palavras da garota, mas para sua sorte seu celular tocou e a foto que aparecia no visor – Edward com Prince no braço – mostrava como o telefonema era mais importante que qualquer outra coisa.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

"Que voz é essa?" Ela ouviu ele resmungar. "Edward!"

"Estou no hospital."

"O QUÊ?" As garotas próximas a ela se preocuparam. "O que foi que aconteceu com você? Está tudo bem? Como você foi parar aí?"

"Eu machuquei minha mão com um peso."

"Enh?" Outro resmungo de dor e um barulho estranho. "Edward! Fale comigo!"

"Bella, aqui é Carlisle." Ela ficou envergonhada. "Sinto muito querida, não gostaríamos de assustá-la."

"Claro." Concordou. "O que aconteceu?"

"Parece que o seu namorado..." Bella corou e as amigas começaram a rir de sua reação. "não fazia exercícios há algum tempo e foi tentar bancar o esperto pegando um peso que não devia. Jasper também está sendo atendido."

"Jasper também? Mas o que diabos foi isso?"

"O peso que Edward não agüentou segurar bateu no pé de Jasper." Carlisle não conseguiu deixar de rir. "Mas ele também não quebrou nada. Só tomei o telefone de Edward para que você soubesse por mim, sem que ele pudesse fazer drama. Eu sei que vocês combinaram de ficar juntos hoje, mas ainda vamos demorar um pouco aqui no hospital."

Bella bufou.

"Ok. Nos veremos amanhã cedo, então?"

"Claro. Fico feliz que você não tenha ficado chateada querida." Bella fez uma careta. "Quando chegarmos em casa, ele liga para você."

"Ok..." Ela suspirou. "Eu posso ir até vocês, tudo bem?"

"Não Bella." Carlisle tentou não rir. "Amanhã vocês dois vão se ver com calma."

"Pai!" Edward resmungou e ele fez sinal para que o filho fizesse silencio.

"Ok Carlisle, obrigada... de qualquer forma..." Bella desligou e ele riu da careta do filho.

"Pai! Eu estou enfaixando a mão! Poderia ir me encontrar com ela sim!"

"Meu filho, você precisa aprender a deixar uma garota ansiosa também." Ele deu tapas no joelho do filho. "Amanhã você toma café com os Swan e vai ver como ela vai pular em cima de você."

"Mas eu gostaria de..." Edward desistiu. "Ok, ok."

"Vou ver como Jasper está."

Edward continuou com sua careta até que sua mão terminasse de ser enfaixada por um amigo de seu pai.

"Prontinho mestre cuca." Laurent brincou. "Lembre de não molhar nem forçar essa mão. No dia 26 você volta aqui e vamos começar a sua fisioterapia."

"Fisio?"

"Claro." Laurent tentou se fazer de sério. "Quer ficar com uma mão mais ou menos para curtir sua garota?"

"Ah! Cala a boca!" Grunhiu e saiu da ala da enfermaria irritado e se encontrou com Jasper mancando pelo corredor.

"Vocês são uma dupla do caralho." Emmett riu dos dois. "Talvez seja melhor a gente só correr da próxima vez."

Os dois olharam para ele irritados e Emmett se afastou dos dois rindo. Para Edward aquela seria uma longa noite.

* * *

Cinco e meia da manhã.

A governanta dos Swan fez uma careta quando olhou o relógio. Edward tinha sido grosseiro com ela e dito que ele mesmo iria cuidar de tudo.

E assim ele fez.

Recebeu as encomendas feitas por Charlie e coordenou os empregados a montar a mesa. Ele não podia fazer a surpresa que gostaria, mas ao menos um waffle ele teria condições de fazer usando apenas uma mão.

Depois de dar o seu melhor como um _maneta irritante, _tomou cuidado para subir com a bandeja que continha o mini café da manhã para a sua garota. Forçou um pouco a mão para abrir a porta e depois fechá-la sem fazer muito barulho e teve sucesso.

Frio e preguiça combinavam extremamente com o clima de uma manhã de Natal, por isso mesmo Prince, que estava em seu pequeno cesto próximo a lareira do quarto apenas soltou um barulhinho leve e agitou o rabo sem se mover de lá. Bella dormia abraçada com um travesseiro e Edward sorriu da mascara que cobria seus olhos. O pijama era de manjas longas e cor de rosa, algo não habitual, já que mesmo em dias frios, pelo que ele se lembrava, ela não abria mão de usar suas camisolas cheias de babados.

Ele colocou a sacola e a bandeja em cima da mesa de cabeceira e se sentou na cama antes de se inclinar na direção da bochecha dela para começar a enxê-la de beijinhos que iam até seu pescoço. Sua garota sorriu e tirou a mascara, fazendo com que os olhos castanhos caramelados se encontrassem com os seus.

Dando o tempo dela coçar os olhos e se arrumar o pouco que pudesse, ele pegou a bandeja e colocou em seu colo.

"Feliz natal." Ele sorriu e Bella se sentiu completamente deslumbrada.

"Você quem fez?" Ela sorriu vendo uma pequena refeição bem na sua frente.

"Não é nada comparado ao que eu pretendia fazer." Se explicou desanimado. "Não estou aguentando fazer muita coisa e não posso forçar a outra mão."

"Bem.. o que eu posso dizer?" Bella se inclinou em sua direção. "O cara mais gato do mundo aparece na minha casa na manhã de natal em meu quarto, me acorda com muitos beijos e me trás café na cama?" Ela fez uma careta. "Como vou poder comentar sobe tal atitude?"

Edward sorriu e colocou a sacola em seu colo.

"Também trouxe o seu presente." Os olhos de Bella brilharam quando ela notou que era uma sacola da Cartier. "Faço questão de ser o primeiro."

"Como sempre…" Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Como sempre você está me surpreendendo…"

"Não poderia esperar nem mais um segundo para estar junto com você." Colocou a mecha do cabelo atrás de sua orelha. "Meus planos para o nosso natal eram outros."

"Os meus também." Assumiu envergonhada. "Envolviam uma camisola mais bonita."

"Você continua linda Bella." Ele finalmente alisou o rosto dela. "Você é linda demais... o tempo todo."

"Sou?"

A resposta veio como um beijo rápido. Envergonhada demais para aprofundá-lo, Bella se afastou timidamente e correu para o banheiro. De lá ela correu até o closet o deixando um pouco desconfortável. Ele não gostaria de ter criado uma situação embaraçosa para ela.

Demorou um pouco mais do que ele gostaria, mas assim que ele pode colocar os olhos nela novamente ficou mais do que satisfeito. A camisola curta, decotada e preta destacou a pele de marfim de sua garota. A calcinha parecia um pouco maior que as outras, mas isso era interessante. O conjunto todo mostrava como Bella era: linda, sexy, provocante... todas as características que viessem em mente ela poderia se encaixar. E a grande vantagem de tudo isso, com toda certeza era o fato dela empurrar a possibilidade de ser vulgar para longe.

"Feliz natal."

Edward engoliu seco para não fazer nenhum comentário indevido e agradeceu quando ela mostrou a sacola da mesma joalheria para ele.

"Parece que não somos muito criativos..." Ela comentou envergonhada.

"Na verdade eu diria que temos bom gosto." Ele a puxou para seu colo. "Essa era a tal camisola que você programou para ontem?"

"Para dormir? Sim." Ela riu e pegou um mirtillo com o garfo.

"Porra Bella..." Edward largou a sacola em cima da cama e passou a mão por sua perna. "Você está me matando."

"Não estou não." Ela sorriu. "Agora abra o seu presente."

"Só se você abrir o seu também."

Ela desistiu de partir o waffle e se inclinou para pegar a sua sacola, onde tirou o estojo de dentro.

"1..." contaram juntos. "2...3!"

"Oh meu Deus!" Bella ofegou vendo o conjunto. "É igual ao que perdi anos atrás!"

Edward se inclinou e beijou sua bochecha.

"Adorei o relógio." Ela colou a testa na dele. "E fico feliz em ter acertado. Sei que você sentia falta dos originais que ganhou de Renée."

"Nossa Edward!" Ela estava realmente empolgada. "É perfeito! Igual! Renée me mataria se soubesse que eu tinha perdido o conjunto na França... Embora ele ainda possa estar na casa de titia."

"Deixe isso para lá." Ele sorriu vendo ela colocar os brincos. "Agora você tem um novo."

"Sim!" Ela o beijou. "E dado por você dessa vez."

Edward observou bem a cama e se afastou um pouco de onde eles estavam para poder deitar com ela por cima dele. Os dois gemeram e finalmente se beijaram como tanto queriam.

"Nem acredito que finalmente vamos fazer isso..." Bella comentou animada enquanto abria os botões da camisa de Edward.

"Eu também não."

Ela o beijou novamente antes de beijar seu queixo e seguir até seu maxilar, pescoço e quando começou a beijar o peito dele, algo quebrou a bolha que tinham formado.

Prince que antes estava entregue a sua própria preguiça rosnou e correu até a porta latindo fervorosamente.

"Xô. Xô cachorro chato!" A voz de Laila chamou atenção dos dois que suspiraram completamente frustrados. "Bella!" A garota já estava se levantando do colo de Edward quando a prima os flagrou. "Opa!" Ela riu. "Eu _realmente não queria _atrapalhar vocês."

Bella quase chorou.

Antes, quando os dois ainda não estavam juntos, as escapadas que conseguiam dar, até mesmo no colégio eram muito mais válidas. Agora o mundo parecia querer conspirar contra os dois. Era como se o mundo inteiro estivesse enviando o recado de que ainda não era a hora deles assumirem algo publicamente ou agirem como um casal que oficialmente ainda não eram.

"Tio Charlie já está lá embaixo." Ela sorriu. "É melhor você colocar uma roupa decente para que ele não fique chateado."

Os dois se olharam e logo depois começaram a se arrumar.

Edward não pode ficar muito tempo, mas tomou o café da manhã com os Swan. Ele tinha alguns compromissos com sua família, um outro café da manhã, só que na casa dos Volturi. Laila reparou no relógio que ele estava usando. Foi um presente muito melhor do que Bella tinha lhe dado. A diferença de preço entre os dois envolvia cerca de cinco mil dólares, ou mais. Na verdade ela sabia que era de muito mais do que isso. Um kit de maquiagem da Lancome com toda certeza foi a primeira coisa que Bella viu e resolveu comprar e embalar de presente para a prima.

Charlie se emocionou com as entradas para assistir um jogo de baseball com a filha. Bella só conseguiu aquele presente com a ajuda de Phill, mas seu pai não precisava saber, pois assim não acabaria ficando ofendido.

Bella ganhou um par de Manolos da prima, e de Charlie uma delicada pulseira de diamantes. Ela sorriu e abraçou o pai que chamou a atenção de Edward que também foi abraçado por ele enquanto ouvia que os dois tinham a sua benção para uma primeira aparição em público como um casal amanhã, quando fossem ao balé.

Os dois ficaram maravilhados com a possibilidade de não precisarem mais se esconder de ninguém. Além disso, o Balé era uma ocasião onde a imprensa estaria em peso e com toda certeza não perderiam tempo de publicar qualquer notinha cheia de maldade, mas Charlie já estava cuidando disso com a ajuda de Aro. Se fossem fazer algum comentário sobre os dois, seria sobre como agora eles eram um casal feliz.

Edward começou a fazer planos em sua mente. E o melhor deles envolvia um romântico jantar após o teatro e um pedido oficial de namoro.

Para Laila, Charlie não deu nenhum presente material, mas deu a noticia de que ela poderia ter a liberdade de sair de casa desde que estivesse usando o detector de movimentos. Claro que o "sair de casa" se restringia a poucas quadras, mas isto já era uma evolução. Bella ficou animada que a prima já pudesse sair um pouco de casa, mas o diabo ruivo não deixou de observar os dois homens que estavam naquela sala cheia de ódio assim que Bella a abraçou. Ela sentiu ódio quando a prima e o namorado se beijaram apaixonadamente e fizeram promessas de se verem pela parte da noite, na casa de Rosalie.

A francesa se segurou para não acabar estourando quando a prima exibiu o que Edward tinha lhe dado de presente. Aquele conjunto da Cartier que supostamente tinha sumido quando ela foi pra a França, estava de volta e com muito mais significados. O que Bella não sabia era que Laila tinha cobiçado tanto a pulseira, o anel e os brincos que roubou para si e alimentou a mentira de que a prima deveria ter perdido em alguma pequena viagem que tinham feito.

Charlie sabia o que estava por vir assim que Bella voltasse para a cama, mas como um grande frouxo que era, apenas arrumou um modo de sumir.

Laila não deixou barato. Ela ligou para Angela e deixou bem claro que seguiria com o plano da festa de pré ano novo caso Edward não fizesse um acordo com ela. Angela temeu, pois sabia que estava se envolvendo com uma situação mais difícil do que ela imaginava. Ela acabou indo até a casa de Ben e entregando os bombons de cafeína adulterada, combinaram que ele colocaria o arquivo que ela precisava no mural eteltrônico da escola no dia de volta as aulas. Ele pediu para ver qual era o arquivo, mas ela prometeu que quando estivessem mais próximos da data, ela passaria para ele. A grande verdade é que o arquivo ainda não existia. Ele seria justamente novo, criado durante a festa de pré ano novo...

Os Brandon se juntaram aos Cullen no café da manhã na casa dos Volturi. Edward e Demetri não se falaram e todos, menos Jane, pareciam ter deixado a briga dos dois de lado. Na troca de presentes, um momento pegou todos de surpresa e fez Alice chorar de emoção. Alec tinha passado todo o tempo próximo a ela dando a certeza que ele tinha ocupado o seu coração como Jasper também tinha feito um dia. Ela sabia que tinha sido infantil e que ainda precisava conversar com ele, ter o seu perdão sincero.

Com Alec era diferente, mais forte... ela se sentia realmente segura ao lado do Italiano extremamente romântico e doce. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade de ter as duas famílias unidas e fez exatamente como seu pai tinha lhe ensinado: Selou o compromisso com ela com a benção das famílias e lhe ofereceu uma jóia. Um anel de platina com uma opala amarela que como ele mesmo explicou enquanto o colocava em seu dedo, a pedra, por mais simples que fosse, simbolizava uma união feliz.

Enquanto isto acontecia, Demetri acertava os últimos detalhes do plano que Laila tinha em mente. Ele fechou os olhos, mas acabou concordando imaginando que não existia outra maneira de conseguir Bella de volta.

A noite chegou e uma grande festa estava sendo dada na casa dos Hale. Pouco antes da ceia Ricardo agradeceu a presença de todos em um momento tão especial como aquele e abraçou a filha demonstrando estar extremamente orgulhoso de tê-la. A carreira dela foi um dos comentários da noite, junto com os planos para o seu aniversário de dezenove anos, daqui exatamente um mês.

Alice e Alec deram a noticia do namoro e todos ficaram animados. Alice e Jasper puderam conversar e com um abraço sincero tudo pareceu ficar claro como água. A amizade deles jamais seria colocada de lado.

Vilma optou por ir embora mais cedo e Jasper mentiu dizendo que iria com a mãe. Ele caminhou pela calçada em direção ao prédio de Edward, no outro lado do quarteirão, quando Rosalie abriu o presente que ele tinha comprado. Uma grossa corrente de ouro com um pingente de bom tamanho chamou a atenção de todos. Algo estava gravado ali, mas Rosalie não quis mostrar para ninguém. Ela tinha visto aquele mesmo colar na vitrine da Chanel uma vez que caminharam pela quinta avenida juntos. Foi a noite do primeiro encontro deles, ou algo do tipo. O que importava era justamente o que estava gravado ali. E Jasper nunca tinha esquecido de seu comentário. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas demonstrou como estava completamente emocionada.

Entre os embrulhos, Ricardo, que procurava o presente que tinha comprado para Esmé encontrou uma caixa pequena destinada a Edward. O mistério de quem teria dado tal presente sumiu exatamente na hora em que Bella abriu o cartão.

Victória.

Dentro da caixa estava apenas um pendrive. Tentando não demonstrar o quão irritada estava, a garota apenas pegou o pendrive e mentiu falando que ia guardar junto com os outros presentes dele.

Aquela peça já tinha um destino certo e não era a casa de Edward...

* * *

"Amanhã..." Edward prometeu. "Amanhã nós vamos ao balé..." Bella atacou se pescoço. "E depois vamos jantar juntos... e você terá uma surpresa..."

"Hmmm" Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele. "A surpresa pode ser você nu em cima de uma cama? Sim, claro?" Os dois riram. "As meninas vão entender se eu cancelar a noite de garotas."

"Não faça isso." Foi a vez de Edward atacar seu pescoço. "Deixar você ansiosa faz parte da diversão..."

"Ugh!" Ela levantou mais a perna para poder se esfregar nele. "Você já tem diversão garantida para um ano então." Resmungou. "Nós mal conseguimos ultrapassar a barreira dos amassos..."

"Quando fizermos isso de novo vai ser ainda mais especial." Garantiu antes de beijá-la. "Eu prometo."

Bella gemeu um pouco mais alto e tanto Rose quanto Alice, que presenciaram a cena, riram sabendo que estariam sendo maldosas com a amiga pedindo para que ela ficasse com elas.

"Jake..." Rose o soltou. "Vai!"

O grande Husky Siberiano pulou em cima do casal que ficou irritado fazendo com que as duas pudessem dar boas gargalhadas.

"Jake! Pára!" Bella reclamou e Edward o puxou pela coleira.

"Eu juro por Deus Bella. Se Jake fosse um homem eu já o teria matado. Esse cachorro deve ter alguma tara para cima de você."

"Oooh..." Rose apareceu sorrindo. "Me desculpem por isso!"

"Droga..." Edward resmungou mais uma vez. "Bem, eu acho que tenho que ir."

Bella fechou a cara e sentiu ele beijar sua testa.

"Amanhã meu anjo. Eu prometo."

"Ew!" Alice se meteu. "Você podiam ser menos claros? Eu agradeceria!"

Bella o acompanhou até a porta para dar espaço para as amigas rirem.

Rose beijou a bochecha do pai que já estava indo dormir e as amigas admiraram como eles estavam unidos. Bella aproveitou que dormiriam na sala e pegou o pendrive e o jogou na lareira.

"Ei louca! O que era isso?"

"O presente da piranha da Victoria, para Edward."

"O QUÊ?" As duas amigas perguntaram nervosas.

"Exatamente. É muita cara de pau dela."

"Você viu o que tinha dentro?" A loira perguntou.

"Claro que não!"

"Talvez você devesse ter visto Bella."

"Porra nenhuma Alice." Resmungou bebendo um gole de seu champanhe. "E se fossem fotos deles dois juntos?"

"Finalmente... você e Edward?"

"Estamos curtindo." Ela explicou sem querer dar detalhes, já que a amiga tinha sido pedida em namoro e ela ainda não.

"Nunca imaginei vocês dois juntos..." Alice confessou rindo.

"Eu acho que este é o grande ponto dessa noite de garotas." Rosalie pegou seu Ipad. "Sem mais segredos entre nós. Isso só nos magoou todo o tempo."

"E você e Jasper, Rose? Não tem volta?"

"Não sei..." Ela suspirou lembrando do colar. "Nós fomos irresponsáveis, e não estou falando só do sexo... eu digo.. nós nos envolvemos emocionalmente? Sim. Mas estávamos tão feridos e temos tantos problemas pessoais..."

"Mas você parece estar resolvendo os seus Rose." Bella foi direta. "Só precisamos ajudar Jasper."

"Sim... mas eu não sei como fazer isso."

"Ele ainda está se jogando muito na neve?" Bella e Rose assentiram positivamente. "Eu quase me afundei com ele... temos que encontrar uma forma de ele aceitar se tratar."

"Eu queria saber sobre o padrasto dele..." Rose comentou bebendo sua água. "Não existe condições ajudá-lo sem saber que mal o padrasto dele faz a ele."

"É verdade... Mas eu também não faço idéia."

"Enquanto tiverem problemas e fantasmas, segredos... não vai ser saudável a gente ficar junto." Rose explicou. "E eu tenho medo de namorar, você sabem."

"Você e um namorado não vão ser como seus pais foram." Alice abraçou mais o travesseiro. "Não tenha medo por isso..."

"É... quem sabe?"

"Acho que de certa forma é por isso que eu e Edward estamos construindo bem o que quer que a gente esteja tendo."

"Como assim?"

"Nós não temos mais segredos um com o outro..."

Bella sorriu e Rose sentiu o coração ficar apertado. Ainda existia algo que separava os dois e mesmo que Jasper não quisesse dizer o que era, ela sabia que era algo grande o suficiente para Bella cogitar a possibilidade de ir embora outra vez.

Ela precisava falar com Edward...

* * *

Charlie não pode acompanhar a filha ao balé. Bem, essa foi a desculpa que ele deu a filha para que pudesse proporcionar alguma privacidade ao genro, já que ele tinha planos de levá-la para jantar. Como pai, ele não quis saber do resto da programação feita, mas já imaginava o que estava por vir uma vez que Carlisle comentou como o filho tinha bom gosto em levar a nora para passar a noite do The Plaza mais uma vez.

"Eu estava pensando sobre a festa de pré ano novo." Edward começou. "O que você acha de ser o meu par?"

"Não quero ir..."

"Mas eu vou estar lá com você, meu anjo."

O barulho das buzinas chamou atenção dos dois.

Edward de remexeu nervoso no banco da limusine e Bella sorriu imaginando que ele só estava nervoso por causa da hora. Um trânsito horrível – ou ainda pior que o normal da ilha – poderia atrasá-los.

O motivo era nobre: o presidente estava a caminho do balé também.

"Vicente, ainda falta muito? Só temos dez minutos..."

"Duas quadras." O motorista bufou. "Está um caos."

"Sim, está." Bella concordou olhando pelo vidro. "Olha, aquele ali não é o meu pai junto com os seus pais? Pensei que ele não poderia vir com a gente."

"Bem, ele é o secretário de segurança, não é? Não poderia deixar de vir..."

"Vamos andando também? Não vai ser uma total falta de etiqueta..."

"Muita gente está optando por caminhar." Edward reparou. "Bem, se nos apressarmos, alcançamos nossos pais. Tudo bem para você?"

"Claro." Bella respirou fundo. "Ainda acho que deveríamos ter convidado alguém para vir com a gente."

"Rose optou por ir com seu pai, a família de Alice foi com a do meu tio... Jasper não vem, sabe como ele é."

"Estamos diante de um evento de gala!" Bella resmungou. "Ele tem que parar com isso."

"Deixe ele quieto, Bella." Edward pediu quase abrindo a porta, mas uma moto o atrapalhou. "Merda. Quem esse filho da puta pensa que é?"

"Vamos por aqui." Bella abriu a porta e foi saindo. "Sei que não é correto fazer isto, mas olha só o tamanho do engarrafamento!" Edward já estava saindo de dentro do carro quando ouviu o grito de Rose.

"Ei! Esperem!"

Bella se virou se abraçando em seu casaco por causa do frio e soltou um grito de susto. Edward virou novamente em sua direção e viu que um homem alto estava apontando a arma na direção deles.

Ricardo segurou a filha onde estava para que ficasse longe de perigo e algumas pessoas gritaram assustadas pedindo por socorro.

"A filha do secretário! Agora! Entra no carro!"

Vicente que já tinha notado a presença estranha pegou sua arma e arrodeou o carro para surpreender o possível assaltante.

Bella estava atrás de Edward que tirou o relógio que ela tinha lhe dado e jogou no chão para que o homem pegasse.

"Edward, cuidado!"

"Edward Cullen é você?" A voz do homem saiu abafada por causa do capacete que ele não tirou. "De joelhos! Agora. Largue a garota ou eu mato ela também!"

"Bella! Bella!" Charlie gritou o nome da filha enquanto corria em direção a ela com alguns de seus homens.

Rosalie se soltou do pai e correu em direção dos amigos já chorando. Ela caiu no chão tentando puxar Bella que nervosa ela se colocou na frente de Edward antes de ser empurrada com força. Muitos gritos acompanharam o barulho dos três tiros que atingiram o corpo de alguém que só queria protegê-lo.

Demetri viu a cena todo ainda horrorizado. Ele fechou os olhos na em que deveriam estar abertos, mas tudo o que ele conseguiu ver foi Rosalie e Edward em cima de alguém, que pelo casaco parecia ser Bella.

Nada mais pode ser visto por a policia cercou a área e ajudou os paramédicos a chegarem ao lugar antes que algo ficasse ainda pior.

Naquele momento ele correu para o mais longe que podia, sentindo o peso da decisão que ele tinha tomado. No lugar de perde o primo, ele poderia ter perdido o amor de sua vida...

* * *

Foram dois dias difíceis para todos.

Mas as boas noticias chegaram. A transferência de uma UTI para um quarto comum fez com que todos acordassem com a boa noticia naquele dia _vinte e oito de dezembro. _

A noticia da tentativa de seqüestro estampou muitos jornais do país. Um novo segurança estava andando com Bella temporariamente já que o grande herói da história estava internado.

Vicente ainda passaria muito tempo internado. Os três tiros o atingiram em cheio, mas com sorte os danos foram contidos. Clavícula e pulmão esquerdo foram atingidos. Quando Bella finalmente pode ir visitá-lo junto com Edward naquele inicio de tarde, ele arriscou um sorriso e ela chorou.

Vicente era o seu segurança e motorista desde o seu primeiro dia de aula na escola. Ele não era apenas um segurança ou motorista e passava longe de ser um funcionário qualquer. Ele tinha apenas vinte e um anos quando começou a trabalhar para a família de Bella e tinha muito orgulho do que fazia. Ele se sentia tão tio da garota quanto ela se sentia como uma sobrinha. Quando Bella estava na França sempre enviava presentes para ele e e-mails contando como o motorista da tia era chato, sério e apenas um funcionário, totalmente diferente dele.

Edward também estava sentindo como se estivesse com uma dívida eterna com ele. Aqueles tiros eram para terem o atingido, mas Vicente foi fiel e se colocou na frente dele. Ainda era cedo para saber com quais seqüelas ele ficaria, mas saber que ele estava fora de perigo era um grande alivio para todos.

Bella optou por ficar no hospital para entender o que o médico teria a dizer sobre a saúde de Vicente e Edward saiu para resolver alguns detalhes da grande de noite. Rosalie tinha comentado como Bella ficou apaixonada por um vestido que ainda não tinha sido vendido na Chanel, e o encontrou para ajudá-lo a ter certeza de que ele estava comprando o vestido certo. Não era exatamente branco, mas um tom muito leve de marfim ou pérola que cairia muito bem em Bella.

O difícil seria convencê-la, mas Rose a ajudaria com isso.

Já passava das quatro da tarde quando Alice, Rose e Bella caminhavam juntas pelas calçadas da segunda avenida. Elas estavam rindo e tomando seus cafés quentes. A animação na voz de Bella contando como Vicente estava bem pela milésima vez fez com que o seu novo segurança e a equipe que mantinha uma certa distancia das garotas rolar os olhos. Ela estava sendo extremamente repetitiva.

"Ufa, chegamos!" Alice comentou quando pararam na frente da loja. "Só vocês duas para me fazerem andar nesse frio!"

"Não mandei você encomendar sandálias sob medida." Rose resmungou alegre. "Bella... só você não vai?"

"Não... não mesmo. Não existe razão para que eu opte por ir a essa festa."

"Você tem tempo de voltar para casa, descansar e se arrumar... ficar bem linda para o Edward."

"Não." Bella olhou para o lado de fora da loja. "Não mesmo..."

"Mas Bella, você bem que poderia dar a chance de ir com a gente..." A voz de Alice pareceu sumir quando ela viu, do outro lado da rua, Demetri, que estava sumido tinha dois dias, ser empurrado por alguém.

"Oh merda."

"Bella!" As amigas gritaram e ela correu até o outro lado da rua.

"Demetri! Demetri está tudo bem?" Os seguranças se dividiram e foram até onde Bella estava. "Esse é Demetri Volturi! Filho de Aro!" Um dos seguranças o ajudou a levantar. "Ei! Ei!"

"Você está viva..." Ele começou a chorar e ela não entendeu o motivo da afirmação dele. "Gatinha... eu preciso tanto conversar com você..."

"Você está bêbado!" Bella balançou a mão na frente do rosto para espantar o mau hálito. "Cruzes! O que deu em você?"

"Arrependimento, culpa. Me perdoe..."

"Bella!" As amigas atravessaram a rua chamando sua atenção.

"Eu não queria ter feito aquilo. Eu não podia ter deixado ela me manipular assim..."

"Caralho ele está muito bêbado!" Alice constatou chocada. "Chamem um taxi! Algum de vocês, leve-o até a casa dos Volturi! Oh meu Deus! Eu tenho que ligar para Alec!"

Um dos seguranças chamou um taxi e Alice acabou indo junto.

Rosalie e Bella apenas observaram a cena cheias de perguntas em suas cabeças.

* * *

Bella entrou em casa pensando no que tinha acontecido cerca de meia hora atrás. Demetri agiu estranho e ele esteve sumido por dois dias inteiros. É claro que ela sabia disso, mas estava ocupada demais com as noticias sobre Vicente. Ela ainda estava feliz com o fato de ele não ter precisado de mais do que vinte e quatro horas em uma UTI.

"Bella." Edward apareceu no corredor. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, está." Ela permitiu ser abraçada.

"Foi Demetri, não foi?"

"Não quero falar sobre isso." Laila escutou a conversa e tratou de se esconder. "Mas o que está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que você estivesse indo atrás de Jasper para ele não faltar a festa..."

"Jasper está com uma ressaca daquelas." Edward resmungou. "E vai ficar bem puto comigo. Joguei toda a cocaína dele fora."

"Bem, algum de nós teria que dar o primeiro passo."

"Eu acho que o padrasto dele bateu nele." Comentou com pesar. "Ele estava com algumas marcas que pareciam pancadas nas costas dele."

"Oh!" Bella esbugalhou os olhos. "Mas neste caso aquele filho da puta tem que ser denunciado!"

"Sim. O problema é que Jasper não quer falar sobre isso."

"Exato..." Bella observou o sofá. "O que é aquilo?"

"Um pequeno presente para você." Edward sorriu e a empurrou gentilmente.

"Chanel nunca vem com apenas boas intenções..."

"Abra Sardenta." Ele sorriu. "Abra logo..."

"É lindo!" Bella vibrou tirando o vestido do saco protetor. "É lindo demais Edward!"

Ele sorriu sabendo que tinha acertado mais uma vez.

"E combina com seu presente de natal."

"Certo." Seu rosto ficou sério e seus olhos castanhos transbordaram ironia. "E aí, o que é que você quer?"

"Calma." Ele levantou os braços, rindo. "Eu só quero que você aceite ir comigo na festa de pré ano novo."

"Jamais!" Ela largou o vestido em cima do sofá com raiva. "Que diabo de proposta é essa?"

"Nos não tivemos tempo para nós mesmos esse mês, Bella. Nos ocupamos com Rose, com Jasper, com Alice, com as provas, com minhas terras, com... tudo! Menos nós."

"É verdade..." Ela comentou triste.

"Então meu anjo..." Ele colocou sua franja atrás da orelha. "Venha comigo... por favor. Sabe como essa festa é importante para nossos pais."

"Edward..."

"Será o nosso encontro."

"Encontro, encontro?" Ela sorriu satisfeita.

"Sim meu anjo... o nosso primeiro encontro..."

"Ok." Ela fez um pouco de doce. "Eu vou aceitar."

"Obrigado!" Edward não mediu esforços rodando seu corpo pequeno no ar. "Obrigado meu anjo. Obrigado por vir comigo."

"Agora..." Ela começou o pedido assim que ele a colocou no chão. "Uma dose de verdade sobre o dia de hoje."

Edward sentiu um arrepio tomar conta do corpo. Um arrepio ruim enquanto a garota que estava na sua frente o observava cheia de malicia.

"Quem te falou do vestido foi Rose, não foi?" Ele suspirou extremamente aliviado. "Não foi a Rose?"

Edward a abraçou com força.

"Sim, meu anjo. Você me pegou totalmente de surpresa." Ela sorriu e saltitou.

"Eu tenho os melhores amigos do mundo!" Ela finalmente o beijou. "Mas agora eu tenho que começar a me arrumar, já que vou fazer isso sozinha e demoro muito..."

"Eu passo aqui às dez da noite para te pegar, ok?"

"Ok." Ele viu ela agarrar o vestido e correr para o andar de cima. Era hora de ir.

Laila apressou os passos e entrou no elevador junto com ele.

"Mas que porra é essa?"

"Vamos conversar." Laila iniciou. "Eu falo, você escuta." Ela parou o elevador.

"Vá se foder!" Ele tentou apertar o botão mais uma vez, mas não conseguiu.

"Eu sei que Victória já deu com a língua nos dentes. Mas é bom você conseguir que Josh seja o meu par hoje à noite."

"Josh não está na cidade." Demorou um pouco para ele entender. "Puta merda, você só pode estar brincando comigo não é?"

"Eu pareço estar brincando?" Ameaçou. "Pois saiba que eu não estou! Não vou deixar que ele esteja junto com Rosalie."

"Você é doente!" A empurrou.

"Ou isso ou as fotos de Bella vão se liberadas durante a festa do ano novo."

"Que fotos?"

"As que Victoria entregou para você." Laila sorriu. "Muito boba ela de achar que eu não teria cópias."

Edward ligou os pontos. Victória já estava tentando falar com ele tinha bastante tempo. E ela entregou um pendrive de natal.

"Porra!"

"Arrume um meio de Josh estar aqui. Eu realmente preciso falar com ele."

"Depois do que você aprontou com ele é claro que conversar com você vai ser a ultima coisa que ele vai querer."

Laila sorriu.

"Você sabia dele e de Bella?" Edward fechou os olhos para conter a irritação. "Você sabia que eles passaram um romântico feriado de ação de graças ano passado? Sabia que eles transaram?"

Ele riu.

Sim, ele sabia de tudo o que acontecia com Bella quando ela estava na França por meio de Laila. Mas na festa de pré ano novo do ano passado ele e Josh se encontraram e conversaram sobre o que aconteceu. Edward fingiu não se importar, embora o excesso de bebida acabasse o entregando.

"Sim. Eu sei. Nós não temos segredos um com o outro. E isso não significou nada para os dois. Você sabe muito bem Josh gosta de Rosalie, não sabe?"

Laila sorriu e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

"Você tem cinco horas, Edward." Ela apertou o botão e o elevador voltou a andar. "Ou consegue com que Josh esteja aqui, ou consola Bellinha, coitadinha."

As portas do elevador se abriram e ele caminhou para fora apressado.

"Ah, Edward!" Ela chamou sua atenção mais uma vez. "Que bom que vocês dois não tem mais segredos. Eu pensei que seria obrigada a contar a ela a verdade sobre o que aconteceu..."

Ele não teve tempo de partir para cima dela, pois a porta já estava sendo fechada.

Agora era a hora de correr atrás do prejuízo e o mesmo significava ir atrás de Victória.

* * *

A tradicional festa de pré ano novo do hotel The New York Palace Hotel estava completando a sua trigésima edição esta noite.

O evento era luxuoso e tinha um número restrito de participantes. Os convites, por pessoa, chegavam a custar mais de dois mil dólares, e mesas para as tradicionais famílias tinham um preço tão absurdo quanto o dos convites, mas uma vez que todo o dinheiro era revertido para doações a imprensa só teria o que falar sobre o glamour, a sofisticação e claro, as personalidades que estariam marcando presença na festa. Existia também um outro detalhe que causava alvoroço: Os prêmios de Homem e Mulher do ano, da sociedade novaiorquina.

Para Edward e sua família, a festa se tornou algo ainda mais importante depois que Carlisle conseguiu um cargo que tanto queria, como chefe do maior centro cardiológico do país, mas desistiu do cargo para ficar mais próximo da família. Aquela atitude rendeu o prêmio de homem do ano para ele que já era muito respeitado por todos. A vida impecável que ele conduzia para a sua família era extremamente elogiada. Ele era um chefe de família, marido e pai extremamente presente, mas não deixava de se destacar na profissão e nos negócios por isso. Com a ajuda de Vilma, Ricardo e de Aro ele continuava investindo e comprando ações. Junto com Charlie e Agnes ele investia em instituições de caridade.

Todos esperavam ansiosamente que este ano Esmé levasse o tão esperado prêmio de Mulher do Ano por ter se envolvido diretamente com a construção de clinicas especializadas em saúde da mulher em vários pontos da África. Ela se recusou a aparecer junto com Oprah quando ela visitou as obras e mostrou que tudo estava funcionando já na primavera. Ela não gostava de receber atenção demais, sempre com medo que o seu maior segredo fosse descoberto. As festas em sua cidade natal não eram simples de serem evitadas e embora ela fosse lembrada como uma jovem reclusa, que só apareceu formalmente diante da sociedade quando tinha dezessete anos em seu debut e também surpreendente e inesperado anuncio de noivado com Carlisle.

O que ninguém sabia é que ela teve uma adolescência mais complicada e dolorida do que muitos imaginavam. O casamento com Carlisle veio logo depois que se formaram no colégio e não muito antes de ingressarem juntos na faculdade de medicina. Da sua turma ela era a pessoa que menos se destacava, de forma muito parecida como Jasper...

Quando Edward chamou os pais para conversar, tudo ficou ainda mais claro para ela que fez questão de avisar ao melhor amigo do filho que aquela poderia ser a sua casa para sempre.

Mesmo entrando na festa com a mãe, Jasper sabia que o lar dos Cullen era o seu verdadeiro porto seguro até que pudesse entrar em uma faculdade.

Vilma, naquela noite resolveu esperar que todos os seus amigos estivessem presentes para posar ao lado de Esmé. Ela estava sentida com a amiga que tinha ligado no dia anterior avisando que Rita e alguns funcionários fariam uma pequena mudança de Jasper na manhã seguinte. Não houve mais assunto. Vilma estava perdida com o aviso da amiga e Esmé, que não sabia por onde começar apenas desligou, imaginando que uma vez que o assunto estava encerrado, os fantasmas de seu passado seriam empurrados para longe.

Bella sabia que já estava atrasada quando prendeu a meia no gancho da liga. Rosa definitivamente era a sua cor da sorte. A compra em cima da hora rendeu duas horas de atraso e um segurança completamente constrangido por ter ido pegar pessoalmente o pacote de lingeries para a garota que estava tentando não surtar por estar se arrumando sozinha para uma ocasião tão importante.

Se primeiro encontro oficial com Edward.

Seu coração esteve acelerado todo o tempo.

Assim que colocou o vestido, soltou o cabelo. Só faltava passar o batom. Ela já sabia que graças a um imprevisto muito importante, Edward não poderia ir buscá-la, mas aguardaria sua chegada na frente do hotel.

O celular tocou e ela atendeu sem nem mesmo se dar conta de que apareceu no ID de chamadas.

"Alô?"

"Gatinha..." O batom que ela segurava caiu no chão.

"Está melhor?"

"Sim. Eu preciso conversar com você."

"Não temos o que conversar."

"Não vá na festa de pré ano novo Bella." Ele suplicou sério. "Você vai se magoar."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Precisamos nos encontrar e conversar."

"Não temos o que conversar." Insistiu.

"Sim, nós temos." Ele alertou. "Bella se você não me escutar, tudo bem. Vá em frente, sei que está magoada em mim. Sei que eu merecia que Edward desse o troco em mim."

"Demetri..."

"Eu errei tanto com todos." Ele chorou. "Por Deus, Bella. Me perdoe."

"Demetri, você não fez nada..."

"Eu nunca deveria ter feito Edward meu inimigo..."

"Você está me assustando."

"O clima ruim em nossa família está ruim por minha causa. Se eu nunca tivesse batido nele aquela primeira vez..."

"Primeira?" Ela se sentou na cama. "Como assim?"

"Eu bati nele com ciúmes de você." Ele fungou. "Então no halloween ele não teve pena de mim com os seguranças." Ele riu sem humor. "Na semana passada também brigamos. Foi injusto ter Jasper por perto."

Bella lembrou da mão machucada de Edward e se irritou. Ele e Jasper estavam machucados.

"Gatinha, temos muito o que conversar..."

Batidas na porta.

"Eu... eu tenho que ir."

"Eu vou estar naquele bar, no Brooklyn. Você pode entrar por trás, vai ser uma festa privada."

Ela não respondeu nada.

"Eu sei que você vai vir." A respiração dele estava bem ruim. "Eu juro que só quero esclarecer as coisas. Eu tive medo de perder você para sempre." Ele puxou ar e tussiu. "Eu preciso da sua amizade Bella."

Ele desligou e ela ficou chocada com tudo o que ele tinha falado.

Edward não mentiria para ela, mentiria? E para quê ele brigaria com Demetri? Os pedidos de perdão... Tudo estava estranho demais. Os pedidos para que ela não fosse para a festa fizeram com que ela ignorasse as batidas na porta de seu quarto, nervosa.

"Bella, temos que ir querida." Charlie gritou nervoso do lado de fora do quarto.

"Você vai pagar caro por não me deixar ir, _tio Charlie."_

"Se seu avião saí em poucas horas, não precisaria correr o risco de perder o vôo por estar em uma festa, não é mesmo?"

"Você vai me aguardar em um tribunal." Ameaçou irritada e Charlie tentou manter a postura firme.

Bella saiu do quarto apática e ele ficou preocupado.

"Filha? Está tudo bem?" Ela engoliu seco e acenou positivamente passando pela prima sem nem mesmo falar nada.

"Você vai mesmo deixar ela ir?" Laia debochou. "Eu posso saber desde já que isso jamais vai dar certo..."

Charlie ignorou a sobrinha e seguiu a filha para que logo fossem para a tal festa. Ele precisava estar ao lado da filha caso alguma ameaça de Laila fosse cumprida.

Os flashes pipocaram quando Charlie ajudou a filha a sair do carro. Os seguranças ajudaram eles a passar pela curta calçada e tudo o que a garota sentia é que tudo estava cooperando para ela ser sufocada.

Edward que já estava na entrada do hotel, ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a subir a escada. Ela estava pálida e nervosa, tremei um pouco quando entrou no lugar e foi abordada por mais fotógrafos.

Rosalie posava com naturalidade e respondia sobre o que estava vestido, junto com Alice. Assim que Bella se aproximou, foi abraçada pelas duas e o trio revelou estar usando vestidos da mesma marca: Chanel.

Alice foi elogiada por estar parecendo uma delicada boneca, Bella por estar extremamente elegante e Rosalie ganhou um pouco mais de atenção e paparicos por ficar bem em qualquer roupa que usasse. Ela estava extremamente sexy com seu vestido Bandage.

Assim que se livraram da imprensa, Bella viu Victória falando com Edward.

"Eu nunca deveria estar aqui..." Ela deu passos para trás.

"Bella, se Victória está aqui é por uma boa razão." Jasper alertou sabendo como ela estava magoada. "Por favor."

"Jasper, como você machucou seu pé?" Rosalie e Alice se aproximaram.

"Eu chutei a barra do..." Bella correu em direção a Edward e ele entendeu que Bella sabia. "Merda, merda!"

"O que foi?"

"Bella agora sabe."

"Sabe de que?"

"Sabe que brigamos com Demetri."

"Como assim?" Rosalie foi a primeira a perguntar. "Qual o motivo da briga?"

"Ele provocou Edward quando estávamos saindo de um bar naquele fim de tarde. Eu realmente chutei errado... ia chutá-lo, mas chutei a parede."

"Vocês precisavam mesmo agir como animais?" Alice perguntou horrorizada. "Como isso começou?"

"Os dois se provocaram bastante e deu no que deu. Não é como se Edward pensasse antes de agir."

"Ei!" Victória se aproximou do trio. "Onde Edward está?" Ela estava afobada. "Vocês precisam achar Angela!"

"Garota louca, os Weber não tem prestigio para estar aqui esta noite." Alice resmungou.

"Mas ela está comandando gente aqui dentro." Victória avisou. "Laila vai espalhar as fotos de Bella... Daquele ultimo baile."

"Como você sabe disso?" Rosalie perguntou irritada.

"Laila me passou as fotos quando passou para Ben. Foi por Angela que ela fez tudo. Ela disse que se eu não fizesse o que ela queria, acabaria denunciando James."

"Denunciar James?" Alice perguntou e Rose e Jasper se lembraram dos rumores.

"Foi ele quem atropelou aquele senhor?" Victoria fez sinal para que ela abaixasse o tom de voz.

"Oh meu Deus! Rose!" Alice colocou a mão na boca.

"Laila estava com ele no carro." Victória lembrou. "Josh também estava... e mais alguém. James ficou com medo, então Laila cuidou de tudo."

Jasper parecia desatento ao papo, falando com alguém no celular.

"Jasper..." Rosalie o apertou pelo ombro.

"Eu estou ligando para a melhor pessoa possível. Emmett vai convencer Angela a parar com tudo isso rapidinho..."

"Você está distante..." Edward comentou a abraçando com mais força. "Me deixe pegar um champanhe para a gente."

"Eu não quero que você me embebede." Ela comentou se sentando no degrau da escadaria de incêndio.

"Não está muito frio aqui ?" Ele perguntou nervoso.

"Não se você me aquecer." Ela se esforçou para ser maliciosa. "Eu até separei uma lingerie especial para hoje, sabia?" Ela levantou o vestido. "Meias rosadas. Não totalmente cor de pele, como anos atrás."

"Bella..."

"Eu quero a verdade Edward." Ela cansou de fingir que estava tudo bem. "Eu realmente cansei de fazer de conta."

"Fazer de conta?"

"O que Victória está fazendo nessa festa?" Perguntou chorosa. "E o que levou você a mentir para mim?"

_Oh merda, ela sabe._

Edward se ajoelhou na sua frente nervoso.

"Eu nunca estive preparado para contar a você." Ela virou o rosto. "Se eu fiz isso, eu fiz por amor."

"Isso não é amor." Ela finalmente fungou. "Droga Edward, você não poderia apenas ter se afastado?"

"Não."

Edward se lembrou como tentou agir como bom amigo. Ele teve a oportunidade de fazer muitas coisas com ela, mas não era o namorado. Não era quem ela realmente queria que fosse o seu primeiro. Ao menos não naquela época. Ele tentou fingir que não se importava e a ajudou com coisas que acabassem fazendo ela desistir de tudo.

Ela ter citado as meias e ter comentado como não gostaria de ficar bêbada só deixava claro que Laila tinha contado algo a ela.

"Eu realmente passei dos meus limites naquela noite." Confessou. "Me sinto péssimo até hoje."

"Você não precisava ter feito isso." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Nem ter envolvido Jasper em toda essa mentira..."

Edward lembrou deles dois entrando na pequena sala com um sofá grande. Lembrou de Bella extremamente ansiosa. Lembrou como ela já estava completamente bêbada quando chegaram lá, mas mesmo assim ele insistiu para que ela fumasse algum com ele. Ele lembrou dos dois comprimidos que esmagou e colocou no ultimo copo de vodka que ele deu para que ela tomasse.

"Eu só queria ter coragem de dizer que já amava você naquela época."

"O quê?" Bella não entendeu o que ele estava falando. "Edward..."

"Eu não queria ter embebedado você, eu não queria ter deixado você completamente dopada naquela sala." Comentou baixinho. "Eu nunca podia imaginar que enquanto enrolava Emmett, que Mike Newton iria se aproveitar de você..."

Bella finalmente entendeu tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Pare!" Ela gritou. "Pare! Você tem que estar mentindo! Você jamais faria algo do tipo comigo! Porra Edward! Porra você também achou que eu tinha traído Emmett!"

"Não." Confessou passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu fiz tudo errado e mais errado ainda quando tive medo de ser odiado por todos."

"Oh meu Deus!" Bella se sentiu enjoada. "Olhe pra mim! Diga que tudo isso é uma grande mentira!"

"Não é. Eu fiz tudo de propósito, mas fui bobo. Fui inocente. Eu só tinha quinze anos Bella. Eu já te amava tanto..."

"Você deu as costas para mim! Todos deram as costas para mim! Todos!" Ela se levantou com raiva. "Como eu posso confiar em você?" Ela limpou o rosto. "Vocês me mandaram embora por algo que eu nunca fiz e você sabia disso! E como meu melhor amigo nunca me ajudou?"

"Bella..."

"Eu odeio você por isso Edward!" Ela se apertou mais em seu casaco. "Eu me odeio por nunca ter percebido isso. Eu sempre fui a idiota da turma não fui? _Laila sempre esteve certa!"_

"Não! Claro que não!" Edward se levantou com raiva. "Me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe!"

"Quando eu pedi a verdade." Deu passos para trás. "Eu pedi a verdade sobre você ter batido em Demetri..." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente demonstrando como estava nervosa. "Fique longe de mim."

Ela largou os sapatos e correu o mais rápido que pôde. No corredor central ela esbarrou em algumas pessoas desconhecidas e seus amigos viram de longe ela passar correndo. Rosalie tentou correr atrás de Bella, mas quando chegou à parte de trás do hotel, um taxi já estava longe demais para que ela pudesse alcançar. Assim que ela voltou ao corredor, a confusão estava feita. Alice estava sendo segurada por Emmett enquanto gritava, Angela corria para o outro lado e Edward, sendo abraçado por Jasper chorava.

Algo a mais tinha acontecido e ela ainda não estava preparada para saber o que era.

* * *

Bella não estava com sua bolsa quando chegaram ao destino. O taxista ficou irritado e ela, que estava extremamente magoada entregou a pulseira do conjunto que Edward tinha lhe dado de Natal, como pagamento.

Ela falou o nome depois de fungar e liberaram a passagem dela avisado que Demetri estaria no subsolo. Agarrando mais o casaco ela caminhou olhando para o chão. Sua meia estava rasgada, seu casaco estava sujo... Ela não estava apresentável, mas mesmo assim chegou naquela festa louca onde todos pareciam estar completamente bêbados e drogados. Ela odiou estar ali uma vez, e agora não era diferente. Mas não existia o que fazer.

"Bella!" Uma amiga de Demetri a reconheceu. "Você está linda com essa maquiagem." Ela gargalhou e rodopiou alegre. "O seu príncipe precisa de um beijo para despertar do sono encantado!"

Ela se encolheu mais e foi até onde Demetri estava deitado em um sofá.

"Demetri?"

"Eu sabia que você viria." Ele não sorriu, mas esticou o braço mostrando várias marcas nele. Deu pequenos tapas por todo ele antes de pegar um elástico. "Ela quem me deu a arma. Era para eu ter feito aquilo, mas eu quem paguei o homem que quase matou você."

"Ela? Demetri! Você está louco?" Ele finalmente sorriu e ela puxou o elástico de sua mão. "Você não vão fazer isso. Vai conversar comigo."

"Ela quem vai espalhar suas fotos novamente." Ele continuou. "Ou já fez isso."

"Ela quem, Demetri?"

"Eu bati em Edward uma vez. No estúdio de dança. Eu estava com ciúmes, eu vi vocês dançando juntos, quase se beijando... Mas ele me deu o troco com o segurança do evento... mas semana passada eu o provoquei em um bar e ele veio para cima de mim. Eu revidei como pude, mas Jasper veio para cima de mim quando fomos para o lado de fora."

"Eu sinto muito..."

"Não sinta." Ele riu pegando outro elástico depois de beber direto da garrafa. "Eu ajudei ela a montar todo o esquema. Angela, Ben e Victoria também estão nele. Ela quer ter uma chance com Josh, mas nunca pode."

"Rosalie?"

"Nhhãohh" Ele grunhiu a resposta amarrando o braço. "Laila."

Bella sentiu o mundo desabar em sua cabeça.

"Você está mentindo..." Ela não acreditou. "Minha prima jamais faria algo para me magoar dessa forma. Ela tem ciúmes do que eu tinha com Edward, mas ela sempre esteve certa, ele mentiu para mim."

"Laila ao sabe gostar de você..." Ele pegou um cigarro. "Ela odeia todos os seus amigos."

"Eles não são meus amigos."

"Sim, eles são." Ele pegou a seringa que parecia já ter sido usada. "

"Eles me fazem de idiota, isso sim."

"Não." Demetri finalmente injetou algo em seu braço e pareceu se derreter mais no sofá. "Laila não é uma boa pessoa Bella. Ela tem segredos. Ela vai acabar com a sua vida e a de..."

"De...? De quem Demetri?" Ela parecia não agüentar mais chorar, de tão decepcionada que estava com todos ao seu redor.

Ele começou a engasgar depois de passar algum tempo calado. Bella deu um pulo do pequeno sofá vendo que ele estava convulsionando. Ela não sabia o que fazer. E a garota que a reconheceu correu para ajudá-lo. Ela se afastou vendo os pés de Demetri tremendo e pensou em pegar seu celular para ligar para a emergência. Mas ela estava sem sua bolsa.

"Demetri! Demetri!" Algumas pessoas gritaram tentando ajudá-lo. A festa pareceu parar e Bella viu o celular dele em cima da pequena mesa. "Socorro! Chamem uma ambulância! Ele vai morrer!"

Ela pegou o aparelho e correu para o banheiro do lugar, nervosa. A visão do rosto do garoto ficando vermelho e seu corpo parando, indicando que ele estava morto somando com tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida nas ultimas horas eram de assustar.

Nervosa, ela ligou para a primeira pessoa que veio em mente.

"Edward? Socorro! Me ajude!"

* * *

Eu nunca vi uma pessoa tendo uma overdose ou convulsionando. Me perdoem se eu escrevi algo totalmente errado...

Pesado?

Talvez... Fiquei com o coração na mão escrevendo esse cap tbm, e no próximo... bem, veremos. Eu ainda não comecei a escrever... Mas que vai ser tenso, provavelmente vai, mesmo que em uma escala menor, se comparado a esses dois últimos caps...

Bem, eu acho que é isso. Agora quero ver o que vcs acharam do cap!

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi.**


	24. Cap 22 Tempo

**E não é que o cap saiu mais levinho que eu imaginava? Saiu sim! Hehehe conteúdo e tamanho! **

**Sei que era para ter postado ontem, mas eu estava tão cansada... quem me acompanha pelo twitter sabe! **

**Então nada mais justo que o meu aniversário de dois anos como FicWriter não passar em branco, não é mesmo? Estou planejando um presentinho para vcs, mas vamos ver como o meu tempo vai permitir que eu faça uso dele... **

**Bem... Obrigada pelos Parabéns! Muito, muito obrigada mesmo que lembrou e já vem lembrando. É realmente fofo da parte de vcs! Espero mesmo que gostem do cap e... vejamos o que vcs terão para me dizer lá no final...

* * *

**

A neve tinha dado uma trégua, mas aquela tarde de janeiro estava muito escura.

A igreja do cemitério Trinity estava lotada. Edward caminhou junto com seus pais e viu quando Bella entrou escoltada por seus seguranças e seus amigos. Todos o ignoraram e fizeram uma barreira ao redor da amiga para que Edward se mantivesse afastado.

Ele ainda estava com o curativo de três pontos bem próximo a sobrancelha e seu olho não estava mais tão roxo como no dia daquela confusão toda. O curativo em seu lábio inferior já tinha sido retirado, mas ele ainda sentia um leve incomodo. O rosto tão bonito ainda tinha algumas marcas de arranhões e por muito pouco ele não teve o braço quebrado.

Quando Emmett e Jasper queriam, eles realmente batiam para valer.

Emmett ainda estava com a bochecha marcada e Jasper teve dois dedos quebrados. Os três se atacaram como animais no chão da casa dos Brandon na manhã do dia vinte e nove. Alice e Rosalie não os impediram, preocupadas com Bella que tinha chegado em estado de choque naquela madrugada.

A enorme foto de Demetri mostrava o total oposto que o garoto era: saudável e sorridente.

O padre anunciou que iria começar com a missa de sétimo do garoto exatamente quando Laila entrou na igreja.

Era obvio que ela não iria partir como o tio exigiu e assim que ela soube da morte do ex, arrumou um motivo para ficar. Ela apenas não contava que com a volta de Renée e Phill de sua lua de mel, Bella optaria por estar com a mãe. Ela esperava que hoje pudesse se aproximar da prima, ainda mais sabendo que o seu relacionamento com Edward estava tão balançado.

Tanto precisava ser feito. Charlie estava cansado como se não tivesse conseguido pregar os olhos durante a última semana inteira. Descobrir que sua arma é que tinha sido usada no crime contra sua própria filha só tinha um meio para ocorrer. Mas do contrario que ele imaginava, não existia nenhuma prova concreta sobre como Laila tinha conseguido pegar uma de suas armas e como ela teria negociado com tal marginal para fazer o que fez.

Por outro lado Bella estava estranha. Existia alguma coisa que a torturava e a corroia, mas que ela simplesmente não conseguia contar para ele o que era. Como pai ele imaginava que ela estava realmente triste depois de brigar com Edward e descobrir que na mesma noite um ex namorado e amigo tinha morrido... mas tinha mais alguma coisa ali. Mais alguma coisa que ele e seus amigos sabiam que seus filhos estavam escondendo.

Ele não forçou a barra da filha, de qualquer forma. O momento era delicado demais para isso.

A noticia que o jovem Volturi tinha morrido de overdose chocou muita gente. Ainda era pauta em muitos jornais que usavam o acontecido como exemplo de que mesmo nas mais altas e exclusivas classes sociais este tipo de tragédia também era comum.

Bella viu a foto do ex e soluçou lembrando de como tinha sido tudo.

Rosalie esfregou seus ombros nervosa, ainda sem saber o que fazer e Alice ficou próxima do namorado que tentava se manter firme. Todos os presentes estavam bem vestidos, usando seus óculos escuros.

O que mais chocou algumas pessoas foi a atitude da mãe do garoto. Ela nunca apareceu e Jane, para o alivio de Bella, fugiu para ficar apenas com a mãe neste momento de dor.

A missa acabou e Edward se levantou, tentando ir até onde Bella estava, mas Jasper logo apareceu se colocou em sua frente para que ele não desse mais nem um passo.

"Eu não quero confusão aqui, ok?" Pediu. "Respeite o espaço dela."

"Jasper, por favor..."

"Não. Eu já estou quebrado por tentar separar a briga de você e Emmett. Estou pedindo, por favor, Edward." Suplicou.

"Eu só queria ouvir a voz dela." Comentou triste. "Nós não nos falamos desde que ela tinha me telefonou aquela noite."

"Espere."

Edward observou ela chorando e algumas pessoas a cumprimentando como se ela fosse uma viúva. Edward sentiu raiva. Como ela poderia estar chorando tanto depois de tudo? Como se tudo não pudesse ficar ainda pior, Aro entregou uma gravata listrada em azul e cinza para ela. Ele não pode ouvir o que o tio falou para sua garota antes de colocar a peça em volta de seu pescoço. Bella acabou a usando para enxugar as lágrimas.

"Ela não deveria estar assim por ele."

"Você é um imbecil." Jasper reforçou a amargura na voz. "Ela viu ele morrer!"

"Mas fui eu quem a tirei de lá."

"Talvez essa fosse a hora de você assegurar a todos nós que ainda tem um coração." O loiro cuspiu as palavras. "No que depender de mim você não chega perto de Bella até que ela diga em voz alta que deseja sua presença."

Edward arrumou os óculos escuros sabendo que Bella com toda certeza iria preferir se isolar durante os próximos dias. Era de cortar o coração ver que ela estava chorando daquela forma, mas exatamente como Jasper tinha avisado, ela estava chorando não somente pela morte de alguém que mereceu um pouco mais de seu carinho, afinal ela o usou, mas por se lembrar perfeitamente como ele tinha morrido…

Aquela cena dificilmente seria esquecida.

O que acabou o confortando foi ver que ela ainda estava usando o anel que ele tinha lhe dado de presente.

"Filho..." Esmé chamou sua atenção. "Vamos para casa?"

"Claro."

* * *

Bella se deitou na cama e colocou as pernas para cima, apoiada na parede do quarto. Rosalie a acompanhou. As duas já tinham tomado banho e colocaram roupas confortáveis para agüentar o frio gostoso daquele final de tarde.

"O que você está pensando?" A loira perguntou quando se juntou a amiga, imitando sua posição.

"Em tudo... em nada." Bella suspirou. "Ainda é difícil para mim engolir tudo o que aconteceu."

"Dia a primeira coisa que vier em mente."

"Edward."

"Vocês não se falaram hoje."

"Exato. Por dentro eu ainda sinto raiva dele. Mas ele era pirralho, como eu..."

"Nós ainda somos pirralhos."

"Bem, talvez essa seja uma verdade." Ela passou a mão no rosto. "É possível amar e odiar uma mesma pessoa?"

"Acho que você é a prova disso." Rosalie comentou rindo e a amiga acompanhou.

"Eu não sei. Só fico pensando em como não matar ele caso a gente consiga se falar algum dia... Mas Emmett já fez isso."

"Eu ainda estou puta com ele, sabe?" A loira se levantou. "Mas isso não muda nada. Ele fez merda. E já era, é passado. Nós todos estávamos numa boa antes de ele contar para você."

"Um dia ele ia ter que contar... eu acho."

"É. Mas temos que levar em conta que ele finalmente contou."

"Você está do lado dele?" Os olhos castanhos estavam estreitados. "Não acredito nisso."

"Bella, eu só quero que você caia na real também. Ok, ele foi um filho da puta, mas você não pode se deixar abater por isso. Sabe... sei lá... lembre de tudo o que aconteceu com vocês nos últimos meses! Lembre da noite linda que vocês tiveram..."

"Eu só consigo me lembrar dele aparecendo no Volvo e abrindo a porta para eu entrar." Choramingou. "Rose eu ainda não posso fechar os olhos que vejo Demetri..."

"Calma, ok?" A loira pediu passando a mão pelo seu cabelo. "Por favor, calma."

"Você já se sentiu totalmente impotente? Incapaz de fazer algo?" Choramingou. "Eu me sinto culpada, você sabe. Ele podia ter tido minha ajuda."

"Bella, você precisa ficar calma. Você fez o que pode. Não o que quis..."

Ela fechou os olhos.

Bella sabia como era egoísta. E ela não pensou em Demetri, mas em si mesma no momento que correu com o aparelho celular dele para o banheiro.

"É apenas demais para mim."

"Por isso mesmo você deve freqüentar o terapeuta. Ao menos para começar algo... não sei."

"Você está falando isso por estar relativamente atrasada para a sua terapia?"

"Merda." Rosalie constatou depois de ver o relógio. " Merda, droga. Tenho que ir!"

"Vou te levar até a porta." Ela se levantou, mas Prince que estava em sua pequena cama não se moveu.

"Pense sobre o terapeuta, ok?"

"Mamãe já falou comigo sobre isso."

"Leve a sério." Rose a abraçou com força. "Nos vemos amanhã na aula?"

"Claro." Bella forçou um sorriso e acompanhou a amiga até a porta da enorme casa de sua mãe.

Um dos motoristas cuidaram de levar Rosalie para Manhattan, e Bella se viu sozinha novamente. A estrada não era boa, se pegassem transito no túnel, a loira levaria duas boas horas para chegar até a clinica, por isso mesmo Bella tinha lembrado a ela que estava tecnicamente atrasada.

A casa de Phill era um sonho.

Bella sabia que esta tinha sido a casa de sua mãe, então ele apenas conservou praticamente tudo como era. O bom gosto estava bem ali, estampado por toda parte e Renée tinha um estilo parecido com o de sua finada sogra.

Bella ficou se perguntando como seria se a 'coroa enxuta da mãe do Phill' estivesse viva. Ela não teve muito contato com seus avós por parte de pai e mãe, e o mesmo acabou sendo com a sua quase avó postiça. Tiveram poucos e ligeiros encontros, todos formais. Mas ela parecia ser uma pessoa agradável apesar de tantas plásticas no rosto.

"Bella?" Renée parou de ler a sua revista quando viu a ilha vagando pela sala de estar. "Está tudo bem amor?"

"Não."

"Venha cá." Bella foi e se sentou no colo da mãe. "Você não pode ficar triste para sempre."

"Eu só estou um pouco impressionada." Encostou a cabeça no ombro da mãe.

"Você sabia que ele usava cocaína, não é?"

"Sim."

"Você nunca fez isso, não é mesmo?" Renée acabou sendo mais direta que gostaria.

"Não." A voz de Bella saiu como um sussurro.

"Bella?"

"Não mãe. Eu nunca fiz isso."

"Ótimo." Ela começou a fazer carinho na filha. "Odiaria passar por algo como Aro está passando ou como Esmé passou."

"Esmé?"

"Edward estava se envolvendo com drogas pesadas, cocaína, uns anos atrás. Logo quando você se mudou."

"Eu não sabia disso..." Bella abraçou mais a mãe lembrando da careta que o garoto tinha feito para ela no dia em que seu nariz sangrou. "Ele não gosta dessas coisas."

"Sabe amor..." Renée balançou a cabeça sabendo como também tinha sido na idade deles. "Eu sei que vocês fumam maconha de vez em quando. Não adianta negar, pois eu sei que Agnes e Artur permitem mas sempre nos deixam cientes quando isso acontece na casa deles."

"Me desculpe..."

"Eu só queria que você pensasse um pouco mais antes de fazer o uso de novo. Ok? Não quero ser uma mãe careta como a minha foi, então, por favor, amor, pense um pouco mais."

"Ok..."

"Já arrumou tudo o que quer levar de volta para a casa de seu pai?"

"Eu não quero voltar para lá." Comentou irritada. "Não enquanto Laila estiver lá!"

"Existe alguma coisa que você tem que me contar mocinha, mas não está me contando..." Renée observou o rosto da filha. "Você e Laila sempre foram tão amigas! Sempre se deram tão bem, eu não entendo... o que aconteceu?"

"Não estou afim de falar sobre isso agora."

Bella se levantou do colo da mãe, sentindo o enjôo das lembranças do que Demetri tinha dito a ela.

_"Ela? Demetri! Você está louco?" Ele finalmente sorriu e ela puxou o elástico de sua mão. "Você não vão fazer isso. Vai conversar comigo."_

_"Ela quem vai espalhar suas fotos novamente." Ele continuou. "Ou já fez isso."_

_"Ela quem, Demetri?"_

_"Eu bati em Edward uma vez. No estúdio de dança. Eu estava com ciúmes, eu vi vocês dançando juntos, quase se beijando... Mas ele me deu o troco com o segurança do evento... mas semana passada eu o provoquei em um bar e ele veio para cima de mim. Eu revidei como pude, mas Jasper veio para cima de mim quando fomos para o lado de fora."_

_"Eu sinto muito..."_

_"Não sinta." Ele riu pegando outro elástico depois de beber direto da garrafa. "Eu ajudei ela a montar todo o esquema. Angela, Ben e Victoria também estão nele. Ela quer ter uma chance com Josh, mas nunca pode."_

_"Rosalie?"_

_"Nhhãohh" Ele grunhiu a resposta amarrando o braço. "Laila."_

_Bella sentiu o mundo desabar em sua cabeça._

_"Você está mentindo..." Ela não acreditou. "Minha prima jamais faria algo para me magoar dessa forma. Ela tem ciúmes do que eu tinha com Edward, mas ela sempre esteve certa, ele mentiu para mim."_

_"Laila ao sabe gostar de você..." Ele pegou um cigarro. "Ela odeia todos os seus amigos."_

_"Eles não são meus amigos."_

_"Sim, eles são." Ele pegou a seringa que parecia já ter sido usada. "_

_"Eles me fazem de idiota, isso sim."_

_"Não." Demetri finalmente injetou algo em seu braço e pareceu se derreter mais no sofá. "Laila não é uma boa pessoa Bella. Ela tem segredos. Ela vai acabar com a sua vida e a de..."_

"Não mãe..." A garota passou a mão pelo pescoço, ainda muito nervosa. "Eu juro que quando entender tudo o que está acontecendo na minha cabeça, converso com você."

"Tudo bem." Renée lamentou com um longo suspiro. "Pensou sobre o terapeuta?"

"Sim."

"Então..."

"Eu quero conhecer alguns daquela lista que você fez."

* * *

Os dias foram passando mais rápido que muita gente imaginava e o mês de janeiro já estava no fim.

Edward tinha desaparecido, e pelo que Jasper mantinha os amigos informados, ele, Carlisle e Esmé foram para Itália. Dispensa médica era fácil de conseguir e Edward precisava de uma terapia ocupacional para ver se parava de ser tão exigente e rancoroso.

Bella continuava frágil demais.

Durante o almoço os amigos tentavam animá-la, mas o que geralmente acontecia era o que estava se tornando de sempre: Bella comia uma parte pequena de sua comida e fumava alguns cigarros em silêncio.

Alice de vez em quando ficava com o namorado que já apresentava sinais de superação. Alec e Demetri nunca foram muito próximos, apesar de irmãos, mas a dor da perda ainda era grande. Ver Aro devastado como ele estava vendo também não era fácil. Jane tinha voltado, mas estava ainda mais amarga que o normal. Sempre que tinha chance, ela lembrava de culpar Bella pelo que tinha acontecido. Todas as vezes que a pequena ouvia a cunhada colocar a culpa em sua melhor amiga um arrepio tomava conta de sua espinha.

Para todos Bella nunca esteve com Demetri aquela noite.

Ninguém lembrava da presença dela naquele local e a grande prova de que ela tinha estado lá era o aparelho celular que estava desligado no porta luvas do Volvo de Edward que depois de apanhar de Emmett, fez um acordo com os amigos de não contar nada a ninguém. Os dias se passaram e ninguém tinha comentado nada sobre sua presença na pequena boate, então os amigos foram deixando o assunto de lado para que Bella não se sentisse ainda mais culpada por não ter feito nada para salvá-lo.

Na manhã daquela sexta foi um pouco diferente.

Edward estava de volta.

Bella que conversava com Emmett e Jasper o observou envergonhada, sem saber o que fazer ou falar. Talvez ela fosse a única a não saber que ele voltaria a sua rotina estudantil hoje. Os celulares começaram a apitar e nervosa, ela apenas se virou e seguiu seu caminho para dentro do colégio.

Rosalie observou os amigos constrangidos na presença um do outro e dando desculpas para não ter que encarar a realidade.

Ambos estavam sendo bobos, correndo para cada lado do colégio.

Edward tinha forçado um pouco a barra e todos ainda estavam chateados com ele, mas de qualquer forma todos estavam dispostos a perdoá-los. Bella não tinha certeza sobre o tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida e morar com Renée estava tornando tudo muito cansativo. Laila ainda insistia em estar por perto e uma vez que a garota finalmente tinha se tocado de tudo o que estava acontecendo, não foi fácil. Ela realmente sentiu seu chão sumir.

O que mais deixava a loira com o coração dolorido, porém, não era este caso, e sim ela ter visto Bella deixar tudo de lado para conversar com Edward e ele ter assumido que estava com vergonha de tudo o que estava acontecendo e que não estava pronto para conversar.

De todas as decepções de Bella, a que ela não sabia lidar era justamente a que envolvia Edward e seu passado cheio de erros. Já não existia mais a calma da lembrança de que ele tinha a ajudado a escapar daquela boate suja. Ele tinha apenas sumido após a missa de sétimo dia de Demetri.

_Não importava_ - Rose se garantiu - _Até meu aniversário eles vão estar juntos novamente ou não me chamo Rosalie Lillian Hale.

* * *

_

O apartamento dos Hale estava totalmente decorado e a campa não parava um minuto. Os convidados de Rosalie não paravam de chegar.

A festa para apenas cem convidados estava bombando.

A loira tinha optado por fazer algo menor por causa do recente divorcio de seus pais. Sua mãe confirmou que não poderia comparecer alegando estar estressada demais e para a surpresa de todos, Rosalie não se incomodou.

Muitos arranjos de rosas vermelhas estavam espalhados pelo apartamento. Um Dj tocava músicas animadas em um volume médio e em um canto da sala, no antigo bar de cristal de sua avó, um barman e sua equipe preparavam doses generosas de bebidas.

Os poucos balões em tons de dourado e pérola estavam espalhados estrategicamente. Entre flores e balões, se a loira pudesse, optaria apenas por eles decorando sua festa. Mas ficaria infantil demais, então junto com seu pai ela acabou optando por uma decoração com um pouco dos dois elementos para uma festa divertida e sofisticada.

Os presentes foram muitos.

Jasper tinha passado mais cedo para desejar os parabéns e deixou o seu presente. Ela não tinha entendido o que ele queria dando um iPod para ela, mas quando ela o ligou, viu que estava cheio de boas lembranças.

Trade demais ela percebeu isso.

Ele apenas sumiu, tão rápido como chegou. Ela apenas respirou fundo e tentou fazer como a terapeuta tinha lhe dito: um passo de cada vez.

Edward surpreendeu a todos quando chegou com um enorme bolo. Ele mesmo tinha feito tudo, da massa à cobertura. Rosalie deu diversos pulos de alegria quando soube que era o seu favorito: pão de ló com recheio de creme de nozes.

Emmett não perdeu tempo fazendo piadinhas sobre o quão gay Edward se tornava a cada ida para Itália. ´Agora ele está um mestre das flores de glacê.' – brincou na frente de todos o que acabou rendendo um tapa de sua irmã em seu ombro. Alice podia até ser pequena, mas tinha uma mão muito pesada.

Bella e Edward se observaram rapidamente depois que ele chegou. Ela podia até fazer com que muitas pessoas acreditassem em seu sorriso, mas seus olhos bem maquiados não escondiam a tristeza que ela sentia.

Ele reparou como ela estava mais magra.

Ela notou como ele estava abatido.

A grande verdade é que ambos estavam procurando palavras para dizer para o outro.

Edward gostaria de ter o seu perdão.

Bella procurava palavras que pudesse usar para que ele entendesse tudo o que ela estava sentindo.

Rosalie apenas rolou os olhos vendo como os dois estavam agindo como idiotas e tomou uma iniciativa.

Bella estava pronta para pedir um drink quando a loira a abraçou por trás muito animada.

"Bella, pode me fazer um favor?"

"Eu posso ter minha dose de morfina?"

"Não." A loira quase roeu seu esmalte azul demais como seu vestido. "Eu preciso que você veja como Jake está."

"Aposto meu La Perla que ele está dormindo em cima de sua cama e comendo algum dos seus presentes." Resmungou.

"Bem, eu ia adorar esse seu vestido lindo." Ela puxou a amiga para longe das bebidas e olhou nos olhos castanhos dela. "Por favor? Eu só confio em você para fazer isso. Você sabe como Jake te ama."

Bella fez uma careta e recebeu vários beijos da amiga antes de responder o que ela queria.

"Tá bom! Eu vou!" Bella rolou os olhos e foi em direção ao quarto da amiga que estava sorrindo como uma criança.

"Sua cara diz que você aprontou algo." Alice constatou tomando o seu copo de suco de laranja.

"Na verdade eu só estou praticando o bem." A loira piscou animada.

"Rose..." Emmett riu. "Engraçado que eu não vejo Edward nessa sala."

A loira esbugalhou os olhos alegremente e sorriu antes de bater palmas.

"Parabéns Emmett! Acho que agora a sua irmã entende o que foi que eu aprontei."

"Tomara que eles se acertem." O grandalhão confessou

"Jasper bem que deveria estar aqui." Alice choramingou. "Vocês dois podiam se resolver também."

Emmett fez uma careta para a irmã que em um primeiro momento não entendeu a gafe. Ela realmente não tinha feito por mal.

Rosalie apenas sorriu envergonhada e caminhou até o barman.

Era a sua vez de pegar um pouco de morfina para dor.

Bella abriu a porta do quarto da amiga com cuidado. Jake poderia pular em cima dela ou até mesmo sair correndo para a sala cheia de convidados, o que seria um grande desastre, além de uma grande vergonha.

Diferente de Prince, Jake era enorme, desastrado e muito brincalhão. Não que Bella achasse seu cachorro sério demais ao lado do de sua amiga, mas ela sabia que a grande diferença entre os dois estava na dose de mimos. Jake ficou grande demais para ser carregado no colo o tempo todo. O déficit de atenção dele também era muito grande. Tudo para o enorme Husky Siberiano não passava de uma grande brincadeira, por isso mesmo a garota preferiu fechar a porta do quarto antes de chamá-lo.

Edward, que estava sentado na cama da loira sorriu envergonhado.

"Eu deveria suspeitar que Rosalie estava aprontando algo."

"Eu também." Bella se encostou na porta. "Jake está aqui?"

"Aquele cachorro tarado? Não mesmo." Ele fez uma careta e Bella sorriu. "Como você está?"

"Tentando ficar bem."

"Tudo ainda é muito recente."

"Sim." Soltou um suspiro. "Daqui três dias vai fazer um mês que ele morreu na minha frente."

"Sabe... Eu estive pensando em tantas coisas que aconteceram..."

"Você estava mesmo na Itália?" Ela se aproximou mais um pouco.

"Sim. Tivemos alguns problemas com a retirada da ex do meu tio de nossas terras." Ele olhou o chão. "Minhas terras, quero dizer."

"Só isso?"

"Não." Ele fechou os olhos. "Eu precisava de um tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar."

"Emmett te socou com tanta força assim?"

Os dois riram e ela finalmente se sentou do lado dele.

"Eu mereci."

"Sim, mereceu mesmo." Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça nervosa. "Como você pôde fazer isso com todos nós Edward?"

"Simples." Ele finalmente a olhou. "Eu sou egoísta. Não que essa seja uma grande novidade, não é mesmo?"

"Não mesmo." Bella rolou os olhos.

"Eu fui um babaca o tempo todo." Ele respirou fundo. "Sabe, nós dois sempre tivemos algo e eu sempre gostei muito de você Bella. Nós descobrimos tantas coisas juntos. Eu fui o seu primeiro em tudo... Então naquele Halloween, por causa de uma rodada daquele jogo estúpido, tudo mudou."

"Edward, você quem quis começar a jogar sete minutos no céu. Não eu." Resmungou. "E poxa, era só um jogo."

"Um jogo..." Bufou. "Um jogo que de brinde acabou fazendo com que Emmett pedisse você em namoro no dia seguinte."

"Olha, foi legal beijar ele." Bella começou a confessar. "Mas o que me fez aceitar o namoro é que ele foi o primeiro a fazer o pedido para mim. Poxa, todo mundo já tinha tido os seus namoricos, mesmo que tivessem durado apenas uma semana... e eu? Nada! Emmett até hoje é um garoto bonito, causa inveja para qualquer garota estar com ele. Só que você tem que lembrar, ou talvez levar em consideração que no final, eu o traí muitas vezes estando com você."

Edward riu.

"Você é muito canalha..." Ela debochou.

"Você quem colocou chifres em seu namoradinho."

"Sozinha, claro." Resmungou. "Afinal meu nome é Laila e eu rompi o meu hímem usando um vibrador."

Os dois começaram a rir do absurdo da situação e aproveitaram para se deitar na cama.

"Você me desculpa?" Ele perguntou passando a mão em seu cabelo que hoje estava mais liso que o normal. "Me perdoa?"

"Eu pensei muito sobre isso, sabe? E até conversei com meu terapeuta sobre isso."

"Terapeuta?"

"É." Respirou fundo antes de explicar. "Muita coisa foi jogada em cima de mim naquela maldita noite. E eu vivo sonhando com Demetri morrendo."

Edward pegou sua mão.

"Então..."

"Então eu entendi que já tinha te perdoado no momento em que te liguei, desesperada." Ela estalou a língua. "Tipo... não é como se eu tivesse contado todos os detalhes da noite para ele, afinal além de vocês, ninguém mais sabe que eu estive lá. Todos acham que eu estava na casa de Alice quando recebemos a noticia."

"Nem seus pais?"

"Nem meus pais. Nem sei se vou contar, sabe?"

"Tudo bem." Ele assegurou arriscando um sorriso. "Ninguém comentou nada sobre você para a policia."

"Ainda bem..."

"Vai ficar tudo bem Bella. E você não tem culpa de nada..."

"Não quero mais falar sobre isso."

"Tudo bem. Não precisamos falar."

"Mas eu quero terminar o que comecei." Comentou firme. "Como você foi a primeira pessoa com quem falei, a única pessoa que confiei para me ajudar, por mais chateada que eu ainda esteja com você, a verdade é que você tem o meu maldito perdão."

"Obrigado Bella." Ele apertou sua mão com força. "Obrigado!"

"Só que isso não diminui a minha chateação com você." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Poxa Edward..."

"Eu fui um babaca sem tamanho." Assumiu mais uma vez. "Não imaginava que perderia as rédeas da situação."

"Se você confessasse que gostava de mim, não seria mais fácil?"

"Provavelmente." Fechou os olhos. "Mas eu não tinha certeza que você gostava de mim."

"Diferente de agora?"

"Totalmente." Ele se moveu um pouco para perto dela. "Mas será que isso vai funcionar?"

"Podemos ir com calma?" Pediu em um sussurro. "Podemos?"

"O que você quiser, Bella."

"Não Edward... também não é assim." Ela fechou os olhos mais uma vez. "Eu quero confiar em você de novo."

"Você pode confiar em mim Bella." Suplicou. "Sempre."

"Não."

"Como não?"

Ela finalmente abriu os olhos e o fitou impaciente.

"Quando você planejava me contar sobre tudo?"

"Tudo?"

"Sim..." Ela se movei na cama, ficando de frente para ele, apoiando a cabeça em sua mão. "Você sabe. Confessar o que tinha feito, não mentir para mim sobre a briga com Demetri..."

"Não sei."

"Viu?" Ela desabou de novo na cama.

"Bella, como você gostaria que eu te falasse sobre isso?"

"Não sei..."

"Viu só? Não é simples assim."

"Mas você poderia ter tomado a iniciativa." Explicou olhando para o teto. "Talvez eu ficasse com muita raiva de você por muito tempo Edward, você mereceria isso. Mas eu não ia te esquecer de forma tão simples assim. Você é o meu melhor amigo também, lembra?"

"Por isso eu continuo me sentindo ainda mais culpado."

"Faz parte do pacote que você comprou."

"O que mais tem te deixado inquieta?"

"Laila..."

"O que ela fez agora?"

"Sabe..." Bella se apoiou nos braços para se sentar na cama novamente. "Não estou afim de falar sobre isso. Ela deve estar voltando para casa em poucos dias, então eu e papai ficaremos em paz."

"Bella..."

"Depois, ok? Agora não."

"Ela não te magoou, magoou?"

"Demetri disse que eles dois tinham armado contra nós dois." Passou a mão no cabelo. "Edward, tudo faz sentido. A arma era uma das de papai!"

Ele se levantou na mesma hora, nervoso demais com o que ela tinha acabado de comentar. Agora ele entendia o motivo dela não querer tocar no assunto, mas já que tinha começado, tinha que terminar. Era muito sério.

"Você já contou isso para ele?"

"Não."

"Bella, você tem que contar!" Sua voz aumentou um pouco.

"Eu imagino que ele já suspeite, tanto que conseguiu algum recurso ou sei lá o quê para que Laila tivesse que ser obrigada a cumprir sua pena com trabalho beneficente na França..."

"Trabalho beneficente? Mas ela é uma maldita assassina!"

"Edward!" Choramingou colocando as mãos no rosto. "Eu não agüento mais..."

"Tudo bem." Ele a abraçou com força. "Não vou mais tocar no assunto."

"Obrigada." Comentou aliviada. "É exatamente disso que eu preciso."

Edward beijou sua cabeça e fechou os olhos tentando entender o quão louca Laila era. Será que ela nunca ia ter medidas?

Pior.

Será que ela nunca ia parar?

"Vai ficar tudo bem com a gente, não vai?" Bella finalmente demonstrou o seu maior medo.

"No que depender de mim, nós já estamos bem." Confirmou antes de encostar a sua testa na dela.

Bella ficou feliz em receber um beijo na ponta de seu nariz. Eles estavam juntos, e ir com calma só comprovava que por mais crises que eles pudesse ter, estas não seriam suficientes para separá-los de verdade.

Horas depois, para a surpresa de algumas pessoas Bella e Edward apareceram juntos e parecendo renovados. Para a surpresa da aniversariante a música foi puxada por Jasper e seu violão.

Nenhum dos dois se prendeu em detalhes. Apenas curtiram o momento como amigos.

Jasper deu a desculpa de que tinha esquecido o seu violão na casa de Edward, por isso tinha sumido tão rápido. Ele sabia que não tinha conseguido se afastar totalmente por seus próprios motivos...

No canto da sala, Angela registrou o momento em que todos os amigos se abraçaram e enviou a foto para Jessica, que finalmente tinha entendido o motivo de levar um bolo de Jasper. Era melhor ela enviar logo uma mensagem...

"_Ele não veio. Está com os amigos."_

Ela tomou um gole de seu café com leite de soja e logo viu o celular vibrar em cima da mesa.

"_Trate de ser mais convincente no mês que vem."

* * *

_

**Hmmm, e aí? Levinho, como eu prometi. Já no próximo eu tenho que dizer para as diabéticas de plantão que tomem cuidado! O prox cap vai ser dooooccceeeeeee de deixar até as mais apaixonadas mega enjoadas! Hehehe**

**Mas e aí? Alguma teoria interessante de algo que viram nesse cap? Hmmm? Hmmm? **

**Bem, vou indo... hehehehe

* * *

**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ? **

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi. **


	25. Cap 23 Valentine's Day

**Bem e aqui vamos nós com um cap fofo! **

**Hehehe vcs lutaram por isso e claro que eu adorei escrever algo mais doce! Mas apertem os cintos pq a fic já está acabando! Triste, não é mesmo? Também acho! *sadface* **

**Espero que gostem do cap! ;)

* * *

**

Todas as garotas do colégio estavam animadas.

No dia dos namorados, em colégios comuns, alguns alunos fazem bancas de cartões. No colégio mais importante do Upper East Side, duas corretoras da Tiffany's estão a disposição dos alunos por uma semana para que no dia dos namorados, os cartões estejam adornados como a elite precisa.

Para manter o seu ciclo de boas ações, Alice, Bella e Rosalie acabaram optando pela banca da joalheria ter uma nova taxa. Como os gastos não seriam acima de duzentos dólares por aluno no pequeno quiosque do colégio, a cada cem dólares em compras, eles seriam obrigados a fazer uma doação de cinqüenta por cento do valor.

O diretor, Sr Banner, adorou e espalhou a noticia, fazendo que a parceria com a Tiffany's se tornasse um sucesso e não uma simples extravagância.

Como os cartões tinham um horário certo para serem entregues, todas as garotas estavam animadas. Quem seria a sortuda a receber mais cartões com jóias, ou flores, ou bombons?

Alice suspirou assim que foi chamada. Um enorme buquê junto com cinco cartões foram suficientes para que muitas garotas ficassem com inveja. Um cartão era de seu irmão, outros dois de Bella e de Rosalie, outro assinado por todos os seus amigos e o ultimo e mais importante de seu namorado.

Jessica não recebeu um cartão do colégio. Ela recebeu uma caixa de bombons finos e um cartão assinado anonimamente, que fez com que Lauren desse um sorriso perverso sabendo de quem era.

Victoria ficou surpresa por receber um cartão. Uma pulseira fina de prata chamou sua atenção. Era bem delicada, mas o que a deixou ainda mais surpresa foi saber que seu irmão não tinha nada por trás disso. Alguém passou o número de seu icq para ela que sorriu em saber que poderia ter um encontro com algum dos ex amigos.

Rosalie humilhou a todas. Flores, bombons, trinta e dois cartões e uma vendedora da Tiffany's avisando que algumas jóias escolhidas foram repetidas por escolha dos pretendentes. Alice e Bella gargalharam junto com a loira que se sentia constrangida e assustada. Depois de todo o seu rápido envolvimento com Jasper, ela tinha ficado mal vista no colégio. Pelo visto apenas pela população feminina do mesmo.

Bella foi das ultimas a receber algo. Um buquê, duas caixas de bombons finos, uma caixa de macarrons e apenas três cartões. Ela teve de se esforçar para não demonstrar o quão descontente estava com a ausência de um cartão dele.

Para que o plano de aula não fosse totalmente atrapalhado, as alunas que receberam mais de três cartões teriam que retirar as jóias diretamente no quiosque montado em um dos corredores.

Alice estava curiosa, mas nem tanto. Rosalie estava chateada. Nenhum cartão assinado por Jasper e até o momento do almoço, ninguém sabia sobre ele. Edward pediu para que Rita ligasse avisando assim que ele chegasse em casa, mas até o momento nenhum telefonema tinha sido dado. Bella, ainda chateada preferiu caminhar até o seu armário para guardar as caixas de doces e os livros que não precisaria mais. Ela e Edward estavam bem novamente, não estavam? Ela imaginava que sim, uma vez que os dois quase transaram mais uma vez.

Quase.

Ela bufou com raiva sabendo que o mundo estava conspirando contra eles dois.

Foi infantil da parte de todos comemorarem que Laila tinha ido embora.

Exatamente dois dias atrás a sala de visitas da casa dos Swan tinha virado um pequeno espaço para comemorar a ida de sua prima para a França. Edward fez um bolo pequeno de chocolate e Alice fez questão de confeitá-lo com m&m's. Tinha escrito um 'Adeus Laila' antes que todos o devorassem. Jasper apareceu com champanhe, Emmett com vodka e Rosalie foi responsável por fazer com que todos os amigos pudessem dançar.

Charlie, que tinha flagrado a cena sorriu aliviado e por muito pouco não se juntou aos jovens. Ele precisava criar coragem para conversa com Bella, pois sabia que colocar a sobrinha na linha teria um preço muito alto. Laila garantiu com todas as letras que iria se vingar. E que o seu _titio _ia se arrepender amargamente disso.

Mas era melhor deixar para depois.

Não tinha para quê fazer com que Bella ficasse triste novamente. Ela já tinha sofrido demais coma noticia da morte de Demetri e mal tinha voltado para sua casa. _Não – _Charlie concluiu –_eu não estou pronto para que minha garotinha enfrente a verdade._

Sendo assim ele apenas desejou boa noite aos jovens que continuaram comemorando como se não houvesse amanhã.

Mais tarde naquela noite, apenas Edward tinha ficado na casa de sua garota. Ela estava sentada em seu colo, aproveitando a sensação dos beijos que recebia pelo pescoço enquanto implorava para que ele fosse até o seu quarto com ela. Ele já tinha levantado quando ouviu Charlie descer a escada.

"Bella, ainda está acordada? Amanhã você tem aula mocinha."

Aquilo fez com que os dois ficassem irritados e frustrados.

"Bella?" Charlie insistiu. "Você não está bêbada, está?" O barulho dos passos pela escada fez com que ela saltasse de seu colo e corresse para onde seu pai estava.

"Não pai... eu só cai no sono no sofá da sala."

"Ótimo. Suba. Amanhã eu sei que você tem aula."

Bella subiu a escada junto com o pai, mas não deixou de olhar para trás cheia de pesar. Ele parecia irritado, então era melhor não irritá-lo. Edward lamentou o ocorrido e assim que pôde deu o fora da casa dos Swan. O que acabou confortando a jovem foi ver a mensagem que chegou em seu celular alguns minutos depois.

_Eu te amo._

Ela podia até ver essa mensagem em seu celular novamente, mas não iria. Só ia se irritar.

Que tipo de rapaz diz que ama uma garota e esquece de paparicá-la na frente de todos? Ainda mais em um dia tão especial como o de hoje. Ela tinha uma reputação.

"Ei!" Rose apareceu rindo. "Vou pegar os presentes da Tiffany's! Vem também?"

"Não..." Bella finalmente abriu o seu armário. Um envelope caiu no chão. "Mas que..."

Rosalie já estava rindo animada e Alice se aproximou para ver a amiga abrir o envelope e ler o cartão que Edward tinha dado para ela.

Ela saiu correndo em direção a sala de edição e deixou as amigas rindo.

"Bella é muito boba." Alice trancou o armário dela.

"Ela só precisa relaxar um pouco." Rosalie riu mais. "Até parece que Edward ia esquecer dela hoje."

"Será que finalmente sai o tal pedido?"

"Espero que sim. Ele já enrolou demais até agora." A loira torceu o nariz.

"Olha só!" Alice aproveitou para brincar com a amiga. "Não é que a data de hoje realmente muda as pessoas?"

"Como assim?" Começaram a caminhar pelo corredor em direção ao quiosque.

"Você era a toda moderna contra namoros..."

"Ah..." Ela fez uma careta divertida. "Estou falando de Edward e Bella."

"Tá certo Rose." A pequena zombou mais uma vez. "Eu acredito em você..."

"Mas eu estou falando sério." Ela riu. "Não tenho condições de levar um namoro a diante."

Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente sabendo que não adiantaria responder nada. Um dia a amiga ia acordar desse sonho forçado de que não estava pronta para ter um relacionamento sério com alguém.

"Ei, ei!" Alice começou a anunciar. "Podem ir saindo da frente, pois a humilhação em pessoa acabou de chegar para pegar seus presentes."

Algumas garotas riram, mas outras como Angela apenas fizeram careta e se afastaram. Ela não tinha ganhado nada e quando viu Emmett se aproximar da irmã e da loira, ficou com raiva. O que faltava para que ela pudesse conquistá-lo?

* * *

Bella abriu a porta da sala de edição com o coração pela boca. Ela estava tão ansiosa que sua tentativa de se conter foi falha.

Edward sorriu sentado em cima de uma das mesas e não teve tempo de descer. Bella correu em sua direção e o abraçou com força sem nem mesmo ver o que ele tinha arrumado para os dois.

"Eu pensei que você tinha esquecido." Ele riu mais.

"Eu não ia esquecer Bella." Ele segurou seu rosto com cuidado. "Como eu poderia? Eu esqueci alguma vez?"

Ela olhou em seus olhos e afastou os dois feriados que comemorou sozinha em Paris.

"Não." Permitiu que ele a beijasse. "Não, você nunca esqueceu."

"Minha mãe me criou muito bem." Beijo. "Sempre me lembrou de dar uma flor para as minhas amigas no dia de hoje." Beijo.

"Ah, é?" Beijo. "Só flores para as suas amigas?" beijo. "E para mim?" Beijo.

"Para você?" Beijo. "Ah..." Beijo, beijo, beijo. "Talvez você devesse prestar mais atenção." Um último beijo e Bella finalmente olhou para a mesa onde o garoto estava sentado.

"Edward!" Ela sorriu surpresa. Tudo estava bem simples. A enorme sacola do Via Quadronno estava em um canto da mesa e duas saladas estavam esperando pelos dois. A garrafa de suco de cranberry, flores e mais uma caixa de macarrons também estavam perto dos almoço dos dois. "Você vai mesmo comer salada?"

Ele riu fingindo estar desapontado.

"Sério?" Apertou a ponta de seu nariz. "É isso mesmo que você vai me dizer sardenta?"

"Eu só estou preocupada com você, não posso?"

"Não." Mais um beijo. "Você pode apenas me agradecer?"

"Como?" Beijo. "Como eu posso agradecer a você esse almoço romântico improvisado?"

Ele sorriu e puxou o ar com força.

Não tinha motivo para ficar nervoso.

"Você." Beijo. "Pode me agradecer." Mais dois beijos. "Indo jantar comigo hoje." Sua voz saiu mais baixa que o normal.

"Na sua casa?" Perguntou empolgada.

"Não." Ele engoliu seco e riu da própria vergonha idiota. "É um encontro." Os olhos dela brilharam. "Você me daria a honra de um primeiro encontro oficial comigo?"

"Claro!" Sorriu animada e o abraçou com força. "É claro! É claro!"

"Ótimo." Ele suspirou aliviado. "Te pego às oito."

* * *

Bella ainda recebeu mais um buquê quando estava indo para sua casa com suas amigas. Elas teriam uma longa tarde pela frente, comemorando o dia dos namorados juntas.

Alice e Bella combinaram uma tarde de garotas com Rose, que aparentemente estaria sozinha no dia de hoje. Entre os paparicos escolhidos, elas teriam uma tarde de SPA em casa com direito a um banho de banheira com pétalas de rosa, champanhe, morangos e muita fofoca. A tarde acabou ficando um pouco mais tumultuada com a noticia do encontro de Bella e Edward. Ela precisaria de ajuda para escolher a roupa perfeita.

Assim que elas começaram a se arrumar riram uma das outras por estarem usando os presentes que ganharam da Tiffany's. Uma pulseira fina de prata tinha sido o presente dos amigos. As três tinham uma. Bella e Alice estavam usando brincos de pérola pequenos. Alice e Rosalie um colar com uma fechadura em formato de coração e Bella e Rosalie um anel fino de prata para o polegar.

"Nós somos ridículas." Bella riu.

"Bom, veja o lado interessante..." Alice terminou de arrumar o seu biquíni. "Todas nós ganhamos presentes e doces no dia dos namorados. E de nós mesmas!"

O barulho do champanhe sendo estourado supreendeu as amigas. Alice eu um pulo e a loira gargalhou servindo as taças que estavam na penteadeira de Bella.

"O melhor é que estamos juntas!" Ela comentou animada. "Estamos tendo o nosso momento namorico. E teríamos ele mesmo se não estivéssemos namorando com alguém."

"Hmm." Bella deu o seu primeiro gole. "E você está namorando alguém, é?"

"Enh?" Ela sorriu mordendo um morango.

"Eu disse a ela mais cedo." Alice debochou. "Agora ela está toda sensível, falando de namoro e tudo mais..."

"Ahhh." A loira fez uma careta. "Bella faz uma trança no meu cabelo?"

"Só se você explicar essa mudança de seu pensamento..."

"Ok, ok." Resmungou. "Mas eu pensei que fosse obvio."

"Não é. Tanto não é que queremos saber." Alice reclamou com a amiga.

"Bem... eu não sei." A loira se sentou e deixou que a amiga começasse a trabalhar em seu logo cabelo loiro. "Talvez eu esteja começando a abrir meu coração."

"E contou isso para Jasper?"

"Ainda não..."

Batidas na porta.

"Pode entrar." Bella avisou.

"A banheira do quarto do Sr Charlie já está pronta." A governanta avisou. "E Bella, chegaram para você."

"Aaawwwnnn" As amigas sorriram animadas quando Bella pegou mais um buquê, mais uma caixa de macarrons e uma pequena sacola da Chanel.

"Já estamos indo."

Assim que ela fechou a porta, as amigas correram para junto dela para saber o que ela tinha ganhado de presente.

"Brincos!" Ela sorriu animada. "E combinam com um colar que ele me deu anos atrás!"

"É tão bom ver vocês bem..." Alice comentou a abraçando. "Finalmente, não é mesmo?"

"Exato." Rosalie se juntou ao abraço. "Já era a hora."

* * *

O banheiro de Charlie era maravilhoso.

A enorme banheira de hidromassagem de frente para a TV era exatamente o luxo que elas precisavam para começar a tarde de beleza. Champanhe e gritinhos histéricos junto com gargalhadas e suspiros.

"Vampiros maus são de um tudo." Rosalie confessou comendo um macarron de chocolate.

"Também acho. Esse Ian deve ter uma pegada e tanto." Alice escorregou mais pela banheira. "Sabe que no twitter o pessoal comenta que ele e a Nina namoram?"

As amigas riram.

"O quê?"

"Eu lembrei daquela série de filmes que você adorava..." Bella começou rindo.

"É." Rose bebeu do champanhe. "Como era mesmo o nome daquele casal que você ipava?"

"Não é ipar." Alice rolou os olhos. "É shippar! E sim... eles dois continuam juntos e lindos. São perfeitos um para o outro... eu os amo tanto..."

As amigas gargalharam, claramente zombando da baixinha que estava ficando com o rosto vermelho.

"Sabe, um montão de gente ama eles dois, ok?"

"Ok Lice..." Bella debochou e Rosalie pediu silencio alertando que o comercial já tinha acabado.

"Saiba que eu shippo muito você com o Edward, ok?"

Bella sorriu com o comentário bobo. Era sempre bom ter alguém que torce por você. Que torce para que dê certo.

Depois de uma lenta sessão de massagem as três tiveram uma sessão de manicure e pedicure. Os funcionários do SPA também hidrataram e secaram seus cabelos. Alice pintou as unhas com um esmalte vermelho aberto, Bella com um rosa quase menina moça demais e Rosalie, para o espanto de ambas optou por um esmalte clarinho no lugar de algum tom de azul.

A equipe foi dispensada e as três começaram a buscar pela roupa perfeita no closet de Bella.

Nada a agradava.

Nada era interessante, bonito ou legal o suficiente para as três ao mesmo tempo.

Bella já sabia que ia querer inaugurar um par de Louboutins que tinha comprado dias atrás e sabia que sua mãe tinha comprado algumas lingeries novas para ela em sua viagem de lua de mel. O que Bella não lembrava é que sua mãe também tinha comprado vários vestidos novos também.

Alice assim que viu os sacos protetores com o nome Herve Lerger insistiu que ela inaugurasse alguma das peças. Depois de alguns momentos de indecisão, Bella acabou optando por um azul de alças grossas e um discreto decote frontal.

As amigas a ajudaram a se maquiar. Rosalie fez a maquiagem das amigas e Alice deu toque em seus cabelos. A loira teve um look final muito discreto, afinal não ia sair para jantar com ninguém. Alice, muito animada tirou uma foto do reflexo das três no enorme espelho da penteadeira de Bella e a upou para o seu twitpic. Enquanto ela não largava o seu vicio, a governanta bateu a porta do quarto de Bella mais uma vez para entregar um novo buquê de flores e um cartão.

"Edward está se superando dessa vez." Bella sorriu abrindo o cartão e lendo a única frase escrita nele.

'Apenas mais meia hora e terei você ao meu lado.'

"Bella não chora." A loira debochou. "Não chora ou vai estragar a minha obra de arte."

"Ok, ok." Ela respirou fundo.

"Gente, eu tenho que ir." Alice comentou nervosa. "Alec não pode ficar esperando tanto assim e eu ainda nem escolhi que lingerie vou usar."

"Hhhhmmmmm." Bella e Rose riram.

"Ah, qual é..."

"Hhhmmmmmm." Debocharam mais uma vez o que acabou fazendo com que Alice jogasse um travesseiro nas duas que só riram mais.

"Eu tenho que ir também." Rose comentou tentando se compor. "Tenho que estudar." As amigas a observaram com um certo pesar. "É sério. Vou estudar, afinal já comi porcaria demais na companhia de vocês duas não é mesmo?"

Todas riram e logo depois se despediram.

Bella, sabendo que não tinha muito mais tempo correu para terminar de se arrumar.

* * *

Rosalie sentiu como se estivesse congelando.

Assim que entrou em seu prédio, sorriu por sentir o aquecedor. Ela tirou o casaco pesado já no elevador e foi recebida por Jake com muito carinho assim que abriu a porta de casa.

Ela riu vendo que o cachorro estava com um bilhete e uma rosa vermelha muito bonita pendurada no pescoço, mas antes que pudesse ver o que era, foi surpreendida por seu pai.

"Então quer dizer que a minha princesa recebeu mais de trinta cartões no colégio?"

"Como você soube?" Ela perguntou envergonhada.

"A gerente da loja ligou para avisar que você poderia trocar as peças por algo que fosse de sua real escolha."

Eles se abraçaram.

"Não... vai ter o bazar de primavera então eu e as meninas combinamos de colocar todas as jóias de hoje lá."

"A cada dia eu fico mais orgulhoso de você." Ricardo beijou o topo da sua cabeça. "Também soube que o que a idéia de vocês de forçarem os alunos a fazerem doações funcionou."

"Funcionou sim. A cada cem dólares gastos nas lembranças da Tifanny's, existia uma taxa de cinqüenta dólares a ser paga. Conseguimos levantar uma grana."

"Fico feliz." Ele sorriu. "Mas você tem visita."

"Tenho é?" Os olhos dela brilharam. "Quem é?"

"Ele está na sala de TV."

Rosalie sorriu e praticamente correu, deixando o seu pai e seu cachorro para trás.

"Será que ele tem alguma chance Jake?" O cachorro balançou o rabo animado e Ricardo finalmente notou que ele tinha algo em seu pescoço. Assim que ele leu o bilhete ele fez uma careta. "Eu acho que foi um erro recebê-lo." Jake lambeu sua mão. "Mas não faz mal, faz?"

* * *

Bella se observou mais uma vez no espelho do elevador privativo.

O seu presente para Edward estava dentro de sua pequena bolsa. Ela respirou fundo e se abraçou em seu lindo e novo casaco pouco antes de um dos porteiros abrirem a enorme porta de vidro que dava para a calçada da quinta avenida.

O ar fugiu de seus pulmões mais uma vez e ela sentiu que poderia rasgar a boca com o enorme sorriso estava dando.

"Vicente!"

Ela correu para abraçá-lo, mas parou quando viu Edward saiu do carro carregando mais um buquê de flores para ela.

"Oh meu Deus!" Ela correu para beijá-lo fazendo com que algumas pessoas que passavam pela rua admirassem a cena.

Alguém que estava caminhando enquanto falava no celular parou vendo a cena.

"Espera, já já eu te ligo."

A garota encerrou a ligação e tratou de uma foto dos dois se beijando. Além da cena ser linda, digna de cinema, seria uma fofoca e tanto.

Ela enviou a foto para o seu facebook e tratou de colocar o comentário maldoso.

'Na falta de um primo, Isabella Swan ataca o outro.'

A garota caminhou junto deles sorrindo. Em outros momentos Bella captaria a maldade de longe, mas agora ela estava abraçando Vicente que finalmente estava de volta.

"É tão bom ver que está recuperado!"

"Eu voltei." Ele sorriu. "Mas os outros seguranças vão continuar trabalhando para você." Ela fez uma careta. "É para o seu bem Bella."

"Eu sei... eu sei..."

"E eu não perderia a oportunidade de ser o motorista de vocês dois em uma noite tão importante quanto este. Assim que Edward fez o convite, conversei com os médicos."

Bella olhou para o garoto que estava com as bochechas avermelhadas por causa do frio.

"Você é perfeito..."

"Eu só queria que esta noite fosse perfeita." Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e Vicente pigarreou. "É melhor irmos andando." Ele comentou vendo que Bella estava envergonhada. "ou vamos acabar perdendo nossa reserva."

"Mal posso esperar." Bella comentou aproveitando a ajuda do garoto para entrar na limusine.

Edward acenou positivamente para Vicente que sorriu animado e fechou a porta antes de correr para o seu lado do carro.

* * *

Alice deu um gritinho excitado quando descobriu onde estava e um dos cavalos ficou agitado.

"Jura?" Ela sorriu antes de dar vários beijos em Alec. "Nós vamos andar de carruagem pelo central park?"

"E depois vamos ter um delicioso jantar à luz de velas no..." Ela colocou a mão em sua boca.

"Não conte ainda." Sorriu animada. "Faça mais uma surpresa, por favor." Ela o beijou.

Alec sorriu animado sentindo ela arrumar sua encharpe nova. Ele estava orgulhoso em poder se aquecer usando a encharpe que Alice tinha feito de presente para ele. Na falta de selo, Alice bordou um Alice Brandon em um vermelho vibrante no canto esquerdo da mesma e no canto direito bordou um A&A com um coração.

Bella tinha achado cafona, mas ela amou a idéia e Alec acabou adorando ter algo original feito por sua linda namorada.

Eles estavam dentro da carruagem quando ele finalmente deu o seu presente para ela. Um lindo colar vintage de ouro, diamante e esmeraldas.

Ela vibrou e pediu para que ele colocasse nela enquanto falava que ela estava tendo uma linda noite.

Alec mal podia esperar para que chegassem no Rockefeller Center para o jantar exclusivo que seu pai tinha o ajudado a planejar.

* * *

"Então você está certa dessa decisão?" Ele a observou tristonho.

"É. Eu acho que ainda é muito cedo para que eu possa me envolver com alguém, sabe? Ainda estou tentando me recuperar de toda essa bagunça que fiz com minha vida. Mas não vou mentir que estou feliz que você tenha vindo aqui." Ela riu. "Morangos com leite condensado e chocolate são meus favoritos."

Ela sorriu mordendo um deles.

_Existia uma esperança, então._

"Fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que você goste do presente também." Ela riu olhando a sacola da Tiffany's. "Não foi nada que eu tenha escolhido na escola. Tudo tinha cara de bijuteria."

Rose gargalhou.

"Então..." Comentou colocando a mão na boca. "Não conhecia o seu lado elitista."

"Como se qualquer um de nós não o tivesse." Resmungou fazendo ela rir.

Ricardo entrou na sala da TV e pigarreou.

"Desculpe. Vocês vão sair? É que já estou indo dormir." Perguntou se sentindo um velho chato.

"Não pai." Ela comentou se levantando do sofá. "Na verdade Josh já estava de saída."

O garoto não conseguiu disfarçar seu desapontamento, mas deu um sorriso amarelo para o homem que um dia ainda seria seu sogro.

"Bem... boa noite Senhor." Ele se levantou e colocou as mãos no bolso.

"Vou te acompanhar até a porta." Rose comentou risonha.

Ricardo esperou que os dois saíssem da sala de TV para filar um dos morangos da enorme caixa em forma de coração. Depois de dar uma mordida ele sorriu.

"Pelo menos o garoto tem bom gosto."

Rose se despediu de Josh dando um beijo em sua bochecha. Ela sabia que o que estava fazendo soava errado, mas mesmo pensando em outro era sempre bom manter o ego inflado.

Já no quarto, Jake levantou a cabeça e ela finalmente andou até onde ele estava roendo uma embalagem bonita.

"Jake! Que coisa feia!" Resmungou puxando a caixa de papelão que estava arruinada. O cachorro latiu e ela finalmente resolveu soltar a rosa e o bilhete de sua coleira. Ela reconheceu a letra de Jasper e seu coração acelerou.

´Sou um babaca? Espero que não. Achei o presente que escolhi a sua cara. Saiba que eu o compraria mesmo que não fosse o dia dos namorados. Espero que goste.

Seu amigo para todas as horas, Jasper.'

Ela sentiu os olhos ficarem marejados antes mesmo de abrir a caixa e encontrar uma outra dentro. O nome Blancpain estava estampado na tampa de couro branca. Assim que ela abriu seu queixo caiu.

O mais lindo relógio de todos. A pulseira branca de couro, o relógio feito de platina e com muitos diamantes... o detalhe do coração minúsculo em uma pedra rosada, o detalhes dos ponteiros... O presente era perfeito, mas o que ela fez foi fechar a tampa do estojo branco e chorar.

Da mesma forma que Josh tinha uma esperança sobre ela poder um dia ser conquistada por ele, ela tinha uma esperança enorme de um dia poder voltar a ser de Jasper...

* * *

Bella sentiu o rosto pegar fogo quando Edward a ajudou a sair do carro sussurrando como ela estava maravilhosa mais uma vez.

Eles entraram no restaurante e assim que recolheram seus casacos Edward ficou sem ar. O vestido azul que ela estava usando era de tirar o fôlego de qualquer homem. Ela corou envergonhada e ele sorriu satisfeito em saber que ela estava notando como ele tinha ficado.

"Você está maravilhosa..." Ele comentou antes de dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

Eles foram guiados pelo seu garçom exclusivo como Edward havia solicitado. O restaurante estava lotado e algumas pessoas cochicharam quando viram o casal caminhando em direção a sala privativa do mesmo.

Assim que chegaram, Edward fez questão de puxar a sua cadeira deixando o garçom um pouco errado. Ele se sentou e o garçom pôde trabalhar, entregando o cardápio e a carta de vinhos.

Bella observava o cardápio de entradas com cuidado enquanto Edward apenas a observava. Aquela era uma noite importante para ambos que já tinham passado por sustos suficientes e conseguiram provar que foram feitos um para o outro.

Já que ele teve de esperar tanto por esse momento o dia de hoje era apenas perfeito.

"O quê?" Bella perguntou envergonhada.

"Você..." Edward esperou ela colocar o cardápio em cima da mesa e pegou suas mãos. "Você que está maravilhosa hoje."

"Edward..." Ela riu e desviou o olhar. "Você já disse isso mais cedo."

"Eu sei meu anjo." Ele confirmou antes de beijar sua mão. "Eu sei. Mas eu não posso parar de repetir isso."

"Obrigada..." Ela sentiu ele brincar com seu anel.

"É engraçado..." Ele adiantou.

"É?" Ela perguntou olhando em seus olhos verdes demais.

"Sim." Ele confirmou. "É o nosso primeiro encontro oficial. É uma noite que eu estou esperando tem muito tempo para ter com você. Então aqui estamos em nosso restaurante favorito, no dia de São Valentim..."

"É apenas perfeito." Ela confirmou sorridente. "Melhor que todos os meus sonhos."

E Edward batalhou para que continuasse sendo assim. Ele sabia que Bella tinha sonhos e desejos e um deles era estar neste lugar, nesta mesma data com alguém que ela amava. Ele não poderia se sentir mais sortudo do que isso agora. Não sabendo que todos os fantasmas estavam para trás.

Ele tinha se esforçado o dia inteiro e todos os cartões, flores e presentes que ele tinha lhe dado ainda não eram suficientes. Ele tinha guardado o melhor para quando fossem para a sua casa.

Carlisle e Esmé nunca estiveram tão certos quanto agora, optando por fazer uma viagem romântica. Jasper também estaria passando a noite fora, e mesmo que estivesse em sua casa, não teria os atrapalharia de jeito nenhum.

Depois de algum tempo em que os dois ficaram ali, se admirando e paquerando, resolveram observar os cardápios atrás de algo para comer.

"Eu quero a sugestão do chef." Bella avisou. "Não sei o que pedir."

"Podemos pedir a salada do dia como entrada. Os legumes e vegetais sempre estão frescos e o vinagre balsâmico junto com o tempero especial do Chef combinam perfeitamente para você."

"Continue."

"Então depois nós podemos pedir para você aquele cordeiro que você tanto gosta, ao ponto com molho de mostarda e menta."

"E para terminar..."

"A sobremesa é por minha conta Swan."

"É?" Ela perguntou animada.

"Sim." Ele sorriu. "Podemos pedir um bom vinho tinto também. Algo mais encorpado como você gosta, ou está aberta a uma opção de buquê mais floral?"

Ela fez uma careta simpática e ganhou um sorriso dele.

"Sabe... aqui é perfeito, é melhor que um sonho meu de menina... Mas eu queria que esse momento fosse só nosso. E o meu jantar perfeito não vai ser o do meu restaurante favorito que tem algumas estrelas no guia _Michelin."_

"Você tem certeza disso?"

"Absoluta." Ela disse firme. "A minha noite de encontro perfeito com você Edward, não é a que vai envolver formalidades ou sonhos. Vai ser a que seja apenas real onde podemos ser nós mesmos."

Edward sorriu e os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo não perdendo tempo em dar as mãos.

O garçom estranhou os dois saírem da pequena sala que tinha sido reservada apenas para eles e Edward não pode deixar de dar uma satisfação.

"Diga a Eric Ripert¹ que os Cullen agradecem tamanha cortesia. Mas a mesma vai ficar para depois."

O casal sorriu e caminhou com pressa pelo restaurante não deixando de fazer com que as pessoas notassem como estavam completamente apaixonados e dominados um pelo outro.

¹ = Chef do Le Bernardin

Vicente ficou surpreso quando Edward deu a nova coordenada e Bella tentou não ficar muito envergonhada quando ouviu ele falar que assim que ele os deixasse em casa, estava dispensado.

Edward tirou o terno e dobrou as mangas de sua camisa enquanto Bella escolhia um vinho.

Ele tinha que ser rápido e pensar no que preparar para os dois. Abrindo a geladeira ele riu vendo a enorme vasilha de vidro que estava o chocolate pronto para ser enrolado.

O melhor realmente ficaria para o final.

Bella sorriu e se sentou no balcão, cruzando as pernas de forma provocadora, o que não passou em branco.

Edward se moveu rapidamente pela cozinha e pegou tudo o que queria.

Bella não perguntou nada quando viu ele colocar uma enorme frigideira fina para esquentar. Ele sorriu e a beijou antes de servir um pouco do vinho branco seco que ela tinha escolhido.

Ela admirou sua agilidade para separar todos os ingredientes. Mordeu os lábios quando viu que ele pegou camarões cozidos e jogou em outra frigideira junto com um pouco de pimenta e azeite. Ele bateu uma massa e finalmente ela entendeu o que ele estava fazendo: crepe.

Claramente ele preferiu se exibir. Ele sabia que ela estava o fitando com gosto então não existia motivo para evitar o que estava fazendo.

"Feche os olhos." Ele pediu e ela obedeceu com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele montou o enorme crepe e o serviu em um prato. "Mais um pouco." Pediu enquanto colocava chutney de damasco por fora também.

"Já posso?"

"Não ainda." Ele finalmente cortou um pecado. "Abra a boca."

"Isto está começando a ficar sexy demais." Ela riu antes de abrir a boca e aceitar a porção que ele estava oferecendo.

Bela mastigou sentindo o gosto de cada item usado. A massa estava perfeita, os camarões levemente apimentados como ela gostava... o alface, o cream cheese e o damasco... ela gemeu sem a intenção de provocá-lo, mas ele claramente se sentiu provocado. Tudo estava perfeito demais para ser verdade.

"Hmmm." Ela lambeu os lábios e sorriu. "Está tão bom!"

Ele sorriu mastigando um pedaço também. Com toda certeza ele tinha se superado.

"Apenas fiz o que meu coração mandou." Avisou quando ela desceu do balcão e se colou entre os dois.

"Hmmmhummm." Ela claramente provocou olhando em seus olhos. "E que nome você vai dar para este crepe?"

"Les amoureux" Comentou com seu francês impecável e a deixou sem ar.

Ele precisava ser rápido, então apesar de estar muito nervoso, conseguiu fazer exatamente como planejava. Bella sentiu algo em seu pulso e assim que Edward usou a pequena chave especial para trancar a pulseira em seu pulso, mal deu tempo para que ela se recuperasse do choque.

"Isabella Marie Swan..." Ela esbugalhou os olhos não acreditando que aquilo finalmente estava acontecendo. "Você gostaria de ser a minha namorada?"

Ela o abraçou com força depois de soltar um gritinho formidável e emocionado.

"Isso foi um sim?" Ele perguntou rindo de nervoso.

"Isso foi um com certeza." Ela avisou olhando em seus olhos antes de beijá-lo.

* * *

Os celulares recebiam a foto mensagem de Bella e Edward em frente ao prédio dela.

Rosalie rolou os olhos cansados pela quinta vez antes de comer mais um morango dos que Josh lhe deu de presente. Jake continuou roendo a caixa enquanto ela tentava criar coragem para enviar uma mensagem de agradecimento para Jasper.

Ela fungou e respirou fundo, criando coragem de ligar para o garoto.

O máximo que poderia acontecer seria ela levar um não.

Ela acionou a discagem rápida e logo o telefone começou a chamar.

Mas só foi isso o que aconteceu.

Chamou, chamou e ninguém atendeu.

"Oi Aqui é o Jasper. Deixe o seu recado após o sinal."

Não muito longe dali Alice viu o celular vibrar em cima da mesa em que tinha jantado. Ela e Alec estavam curtindo o momento em que estavam sozinhos em um lugar lindo e iluminado apenas com velas quando a mensagem de Emmett avisando que seu encontro tinha o convidado para dormir fora tinha chegado.

A pequena fez uma careta imaginando se o irmão ainda estava comendo Angela, mas Alec logo tratou de beijá-la para que ela pudesse esquecer as escolhas do irmão.

* * *

Bella sorriu quando Edward abraçou sua cintura e a colocou sentada em cima da pequena mesa da cozinha.

"Tire seus sapatos."

"Awwnnn." Fingiu choramingar quando ele tirou a vasilha da geladeira. "Pensei que ia pedir para eu tirar a roupa!"

Edward lambeu os lábios.

"Ainda não."

"Claro." Ela riu. "Você vai querer fazer essa parte." Ela juntou as pernas em busca de atrito.

"Calor?" Ele perguntou nervoso.

"Muito." Provocou de volta.

"Abra as pernas." Ele pediu tranquilamente e ela sentiu que ia derreter. "Vamos lá sardenta." Ele já estava de frente para ela. "Abra essas pernas lindas para mim."

Mordendo os lábios ela fez como ele pediu.

Sorridente, ele encostou a vasilha gelada em sua pele nua e ela se arrepiou.

"Sacanagem!" Resmungou.

"Ainda não." Ele avisou colocando uma colher no doce. "Mas agora eu quero seguir com a minha programação..." Ele passou a colher no doce e com a pequena quantidade já na sua mão, fez uma pequena bola. "Abra a boca."

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e sorriu.

"Isso era para ser uma trufa?"

"É uma trufa."

"Não vejo cacau em pó por cima dela."

"Ah." Edward debochou. "O problema é esse?"

"Aham..." Ela pegou a vasilha e se sentou em uma das cadeiras. "Já que vamos fazer isso, vamos fazer direito."

Ele riu e abriu alguns botões da camisa antes de pegar um pouco de cacau em pó e se sentar ao lado da sua namorada.

Fazer trufas era fácil. Difícil era lidar com a bagunça que Bella estava fazendo.

Tudo era uma desculpa para limpar a sujeira de lidar com o chocolate. O que fez com que Edward desistisse de seguir com sua programação romântica não foi quando ela ofereceu para que ele pegasse uma trufa em sua boca ou quando ela ficou apenas com a roupa de baixo justificando que não gostaria de sujar o seu vestido novo que estava como uma trouxa no chão.

Foi exatamente quando ela chupou seu dedo para limpar o excesso de cacau em pó.

Edward empurrou tudo para o lado e a colocou sentada na mesa novamente. As mãos sujas de chocolate estavam apertando seus seios com gosto e Bella sorriu quando sentiu o gosto do doce na língua dele.

O beijo era urgente como suas vontades.

Eles finalmente iam transar, eles finalmente eram namorados, eles finalmente iam concluir algo que tinham começado ali mesmo na cozinha.

As mãos sujas de Bella agarraram o cabelo dele com gosto e os dois gemeram alto quando os sexos se encontraram.

"Agora Edward, agora." Ela suplicou e ele sorriu tentando puxar a segunda pele de ser corpo, mas ela estava com pressa. "Não. Aqui, agora, desse jeito!"

Foi praticamente uma ordem cumprida com muito gosto. Bella conseguiu se livrar do sutiã com alguma dificuldade enquanto Edward cuidava de sua calcinha. Ele sorriu para a peça de renda preta e colocou em seu bolso antes de voltar a dar atenção a sua namorada necessitada. Ela amou a falta de gentileza dele para abrir mais suas pernas e gemeu alto quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus.

Ele também amou sentir o seu gosto doce, mas não teve muito tempo para apreciá-lo. Por mais que Bella estivesse amando o que ele estava fazendo, uma urgência era ainda maior no momento.

"Edward, eu quero você!" Grunhiu dando a ele a visão mais erótica de todas.

Bella Swan, em sua cozinha.

Bella Swan, sua namorada, em sua cozinha, cabelos bagunçados, seios saltando de sua segunda pele, suas pernas completamente abertas e a visão mais do que privilegiada de seu sexo perfeito, quente e rosado. Os gemidos, o lábio sendo mordido e os olhos caramelados transbordando luxuria...

Ele não demorou muito para atender mais este pedido e Bella sentiu os olhos rolarem quando ela finalmente o sentiu como gostaria. Não querendo que ele parasse, passou as pernas por seu quadril o puxando para mais perto e o ajudando a ir mais fundo.

Ele gemeu alto e ela sentiu um dos botões de sua camisa batendo em seu pescoço quando a puxou para fora. A alça fina de sua segunda pele rasgou, mas ela não se importou. Apenas queria que aquela sensação única nunca acabasse.

"Bella." Ele gemeu e pressionou seu ponto sensível. "Por favor Sardenta, goze para mim."

Ela tremeu se sentindo ainda mais próxima de realizar o pedido de Edward e sentiu ele vir segundos antes de explodir. Ter orgasmos com alguém que você ama é sempre perfeito – Ela concluiu antes de beijá-lo mesmo que completamente sem ar.

"Amo você." Confirmou dando vários beijos nele. "Amo, amo, amo."

"Eu também amo você meu anjo." Edward puxou ar tentando se recompor. "Mesmo quando está agindo como uma diabinha."

Bella riu e tentou se manter firme e sentada na mesa e pegou uma trufa para comer.

"Hmmm..." Ela sorriu e Edward arrumou sua calça. "Nunca comer trufas foi tão gostoso!"

"É bom que você termine logo sua sobremesa, minha linda." Ele passou as mãos carinhosamente por seu rosto.

"É?"

"Ainda tem uma surpresa esperando por nós no quarto." Os olhos dela brilharam. "Mas você adiantou um pouco um..." Ela o calou.

"Não tem problema." Ela sorriu. "Amanhã eu faço questão de chegar atrasada no colégio."

Edward, entendendo bem seu recado a pegou no colo e riu junto com ela fazendo o caminho para seu quarto.

Jasper tinha entrado em casa na hora e viu os dois rindo pelo corredor e riu também. Aliviado quando ouviu a porta que deveria ser do quarto de Edward sendo batida, o que lhe daria tempo de comer algo. Larica é sempre muito chato.

Ele preparou um super sanduiche e teve uma crise de riso quando viu roupas pelo chão. Ele recolheu tudo em uma trocha e colocou embaixo do braço. Imaginando o que os amigos teriam feito em cima da mesa, pegou uma lata de coca e a derramou em cima da mesa. Isso obrigaria a empregada a fazer uma limpeza pesada sem que soubesse o que realmente tinha acontecido.

Seu riso estava fácil.

Na verdade, era tão mais fácil viver assim, empurrando seus problemas...

Ele pegou uma outra coca e seu sanduiche e seguiu para seu quarto com as roupas dos amigos ainda em seu braço.

Entrou no quarto e colocou tudo em cima da cama. Ligou a TV e colocou um aviso na porta, do lado de fora. "Edward, não vou para aula amanhã. Mas coloque as tarefas de casa na varanda." O ´Na varanda´foi escandaloso para que o amigo soubesse que algo estava na varanda – as roupas deles.

Trancou a porta, tirou as roupas e só de cueca se sentou na cama para comer seu sanduiche, quando viu seu celular.

Um episodio de Friends estava começando e as risadas de fundo fizeram com que ele também sorrisse enquanto entrava em seu voicemail para conferir a mensagem deixada.

"Oi Jasper..." Seu coração parou quando ele ouviu a voz da garota que ocupava sua mente e seu coração. "Eu só queria agradecer o presente. O relógio é lindo. Uma pena não ter comprado nada para você, como você também fez na escola, mas olha... eu só quero que você saiba o quanto que eu te... adoro. E eu espero que a gente possa voltar as boas, ok? Obrigada."

A ligação foi encerrada na mesma hora que mais gargalhadas ecoaram pelo quarto e irritado, ele desligou a tv e ouviu o recado mais duas, três, quatro vezes.

O gemido alto de Bella não ajudou.

Irritado ele correu até o banheiro e pegou sua necesserie.

Um pouco de neve seria mais fácil do que encarar a verdade de que ele não era bom o suficiente para alguém tão perfeita como Rosalie Hale...

* * *

**E aí? Gostaram? Espero que sim! Próximo capitulo? **

**Dia 12 de Abril! Terei duas semanas de provas a partir da próxima, então, infelizmente teremos que esperar um pouco!

* * *

**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mirela Paes.**


	26. Cap 24 Spring Break

Finalmente!

Não é uma ilusão, é um cap de #KL! Hehehe, na verdade, como comentei, metade dele. O que vocês devem esperar? Um draminha, uma revelação e muita festança. Bem, a festança fica para a segunda parte e aguardem uma noite regada a fantasmas do passado que não necessariamente são pessoas. ;)

Bjs e boa leitura!

* * *

Rosalie continuou mastigando o seu chiclete completamente perdida em seus pensamentos desorganizados. Era uma linha que começava com a dúvida sobre usar ou não o relógio que tinha ganhado de Jasper e passava para Bella, quem ela imaginava que tinha tido uma grande noite. O trabalho também ocupava sua mente. Alice iria fazer a prova de um vestido de festa que estava costurando diretamente no corpo da amiga horas mais tarde... Sua carreira, ao menos, não estava completamente perdida.

Foi celular vibrando no bolso de seu casaco que a interrompeu.

"Bom dia..." Ela já sorriu ao atender a amiga.

"Bom dia?" Bella riu. "_Maravilhoso dia!"_

"Oh, sério?" A loira já imaginava o que estava deixando Bella tão animada e excitada. "Me diga..."

Um gritinho animado depois, Bella finalmente contou.

"EUTONAMORANDOCOMOEDWARD!"

"Bella!" A loira gargalhou. "Devagar!"

"Eu estou namorando com o Edward!" As duas gritaram e pularam animadas.

"Eu sabia! Eu sabia!"

"Se sabia, por que não me contou?" A quase ruiva se sentou na cama e pegou um morango.

"E é claro que eu ia estragar a surpresa..." Comentou irônica.

"Ah!" Bella desistiu de morder a fruta. "Eu tenho tanto para te contar!"

"Não vai para a aula?" Olhou para o braço frustrada. Além de não ter colocado o relógio branco que tinha ganhado, não colocou nenhum outro.

"Claro que vou." Bella quase limpou o veneno que insistia em escorrer de seu sorriso. "Só vou chagar na hora certa."

"Ou um pouco atrasada." Edward entrou no quarto segurando uma bandeja. "Dê bom dia para ela por mim."

"Ew!" Rosalie fez uma careta. "Eu posso aguardar que vocês só apareçam no segundo tempo desde que não tenha que ouvir nada do que..."

Bella gargalhou e Edward a pegou no colo.

"Ok, ok, tenho mesmo que ir!"

A loira encerrou o telefonema sorrindo e finalmente pode ver a hora. Sete e meia, mostrava o celular. Com um suspiro, resolveu continuar a caminhada até o colégio, mas esta, infelizmente não seria tão longa assim. Estava bastante frio, e ela se sentia inquieta. Para que o tempo passasse mais devagar, optou por observar todas as vitrines, todas as cores e a diversidade de produtos, marcas e serviços que somente a sua cidade podia oferecer.

Na frente de uma loja Borders um grande cartaz de anuncio com Jeff Buckley chamou sua atenção. Era um dos favoritos de Jasper, e tinha se tornado um dos seus favoritos também. O cartaz anunciava a chegada da mais nova coletânea especial do artista.

Ela mordeu os lábios e observou a placa com horários de funcionamento da loja pendurada na parte de dentro da porta de vidro. Sorridente, ela verificou o celular mais uma vez. _Apenas mais vinte minutos._

* * *

Se apenas a inveja que as garotas do colégio estavam tendo pudesse ser colocada em vidrinhos para ser vendida, com toda certeza o mercado estaria saturado. Cada passo que Edward e Bella davam caminhando de mãos dadas e sorridentes, as garotas de remoíam. Não era lá uma grande novidade que os dois estivessem juntos, já que sempre estiveram grudados e claramente seria uma questão de tempo até que finalmente se dessem uma chance. A questão era quanto tempo tamanha palhaçada iria durar, afinal eles já vinham se comendo com os olhos há algum tempo o que deixava bem claro que algo já estava acontecendo antes de ontem, onde tudo se tornou oficial.

A inveja era tanta que algumas garotas finalmente se tocaram do óbvio: A tal mesa da sala de edição, onde os dois já foram flagrados sentados poderia ter sido palco de mais do que isso. Claramente a sala virou motivo para fofocas, mas o casal apenas ria de cada mensagem e comentário que viam e ouviam.

Todos estavam felizes demais com aquele momento para ligar para alguma bobagem. Naquele dia até Jasper pareceu bem e comemorou junto com os amigos enganando a todos que ainda tinham alguma esperança pela sua melhora.

Mais tarde, naquele dia Bella finalmente levou Edward para conhecer a casa de sua mãe e Phill. Ele se espantou com a simplicidade do local, mas logo deixou qualquer um de seus pensamentos de lado. Sua _namorada _estava ansiosa para que ele conhecesse seu quarto o que rendeu um momento de preocupação para Renée. Ela estava feliz pela filha, mas não tinha muita certeza de como Phill ia reagir aos dois trancados no quarto. A única vez que Demetri tinha estado lá, teve de dormir no quarto de hospedes do andar de baixo.

Rosalie terminou seu dia correndo na esteira ao lado da de seu pai. Ela riu da tentativa de seu velho entrar em forma, mas ele estava se esforçando bastante. Jake ficou deitado de frente para os dois e toda vez que reconhecia que sua dona estava olhando para ele abanava seu longo e peludo rabo. A loira sabia que aquele era o máximo que teria para se sentir completa no momento.

Emmett chegou em casa esgotado com o treino. Quase ausente de todos os outros, recebeu um puxão de orelha de seu treinador e ainda ouviu resmungos por não resistir olhar para _um rabo de saia. _Ele até pensou em conversar sobre isso com Alice depois do jantar, mas desistiu e assim que viu o cunhado chegar os deixou a sós.

Jasper só entrou em casa tarde da noite. Até Edward já tinha voltado e dormia exausto pelo que ele pode ver pela porta da varanda. Ele sorriu por saber que o amigo estava feliz e foi para o seu quarto. Ele nem mesmo notou que tinha mais alguém na varanda. Esmé desistiu de fumar o seu cigarro escondida assim que o viu. O que mais partia o seu coração não era vê-lo se afogar nos problemas, mas a sua falta de coragem de lidar com um assunto que ainda a machucava.

* * *

**Um mês depois. **

Rosalie entrou na cozinha dos Cullen irritada. Mais parecia um furacão.

"Onde ele está?" Surpreendeu Edward que estava literalmente com a mão na massa.

"Boa noite para você também Rose."

"Onde Jasper está?"

"Não sei." Apertou a massa com mais força. "Eu realmente não sei. Não o vi hoje."

"Que tipo de amigo você é?" Perguntou com raiva. "Que tipo de amigo você pensa que é?"

Edward espalhou mais farinha no balcão, tentando buscar calma.

"Dá para você prestar atenção em mim?" Ela aumentou o tom da voz e ele voltou a apertar a massa. "Edward!"

"O quê?" Jogou a massa em cima do balcão. "O que você quer que eu faça Rose? Me diz? Já tentei conversar com ele, estou evitando até fumar junto dele! E eu estou falando de cigarros normais! Sempre que eu posso, ou sei que ele está no colégio o quarto dele é vistoriado e as drogas são jogadas fora! Mas ele continua com grana!"

"Eu vou falar com a mãe dele!"

"Ela já sabe e também não consegue fazer nada!" Passou a mão o rosto que ficou sujo e a loira não resistiu, começando a rir. "O quê? Não me diga que está tendo a porra de uma crise nervosa!"

Ela continuou rindo, mas logo depois foi tomada por um choro desesperado. Edward a ajudou a sentar em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa da cozinha e depois de puxar ar com muita força serviu um copo de água com açúcar para a amiga.

"Você está muito estressada." Ela empurrou o copo. "Rose..."

"Tem açúcar."

Ele fechou os olhos.

"Não quero ver os dois se destruindo, por favor." Ele empurrou o copo em sua direção mais uma vez. "Rose, por favor!"

"Estou cansada de ver ele se destruir assim!"

"Você já conversou com ele, eu já tentei, Bella já tentou... Todos já tentamos! E ele já tem dezoito, então a mãe dele precisa assinar algo para que ele seja internado à força."

"Eu recebi um telefonema agora pouco, sabe?" Ela puxou ar com força. "A moça da clinica disse que ele não ia para a psicóloga tem mais de um mês!"

"Rose..." Edward finalmente se sentou. "Fique calma. Tem sido uma semana difícil."

"Claro que tem!" Esbravejou. "Malditas provas, maldito ensaio fotográfico para a Banana Republic e eu ainda não posso lavar o meu cabelo por causa do treco que usaram nele." Edward fez uma careta. "Aposto que se fosse Bella, você não estaria fazendo esta careta."

"Ela não é forçada a usar produtos no cabelo dela. Os usa por vontade própria."

"Foda-se!" Edward se assustou com tamanha agressividade, nada comum da loira. "Me desculpe." Pediu.

"Tudo bem. Cada detalhe pequeno contribuiu para que a bola de neve cresça." Resmungou.

"Eu só me sinto culpada, sabe?" esfregou o rosto com força.

"Rose, eu não sei mais o que fazer." Edward confessou ao mesmo tempo que Esmé ficava na espreita, pronta para ouvir o que conversavam. "Nós já tentamos de tudo. Posso tentar falar com a mãe dele, mas parece que nem isso ele está fazendo mais."

"Você sabe de algo que eu não sei, não é?"

"Não." Edward engoliu seco. "Eu realmente não sei de mais nada além do que você já sabe também..."

"Edward..."

"Eu juro Rose, eu juro. Pelo bem maior de Jasper. Mas não posso sair simplesmente tentando sondar ele. Jamais diria o que realmente o incomoda."

"Será que ele está se envolvendo com brigas?"

"Como assim?"

"Brigas.. tipo aquele filme idiota que vocês adoram..." Ficou pensativa por algum tempo. "Clube da Luta!"

Edward rolou os olhos.

"Que babaquice é essa?"

"Na semana passada... quando ele surtou e sumiu por três dias..." Rosalie engoliu seco e limpou o rosto antes de continuar. "Eu toquei nas costas dele no caminho para a biblioteca e... ele sentiu tanta dor. Ele falou que tinha caído da escada aqui do prédio... não acreditei."

Edward ficou sério.

"E ele só tem usado roupas de frio... e ontem mesmo nem estava tão frio assim..."

Rosalie mordeu os lábios e voltou a chorar.

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer Edward!" Fungou alto. "Só não posso ver ele ficando assim. Ok que ele não me queira mais como mulher, pois eu me senti como uma ao lado dele, mas eu preciso dele bem. Não posso ver qualquer um de vocês desabando assim. Não posso."

Discretamente Edward mandou uma mensagem pedindo que Bella viesse para sua casa e se levantou para se sentar ao lado da amiga que precisava de um abraço.

* * *

Esmé deu uma ultima olhada para os três amigos adormecidos no chão da sala de TV de sua casa. Rosalie custou para se acalmar.

Com a mão trêmula pegou um cigarro.

"Esmé..." Carlisle chamou sua atenção. "Mas que Diabos!"

"Hoje não Carl. Hoje não."

"Você está pálida." Comentou preocupado. "O que aconteceu?"

Carlisle observou sua mulher que estava estranha por demais. O olhar estava perdido, o rosto demonstrava angustia e a mão ainda tremia.

"Está pensando em Lilian? É isso meu amor?"

"Não."

"Esmé, não me assuste."

"Eu agora tenho certeza que Jasper está passando pelo que passei."

"Como assim?" Perguntou espantado. "Esmé esta é uma acusação muito séria. O que esse garoto tem é problema com drogas. Se Vil..."

"Eu tenho certeza Carl." Afirmou mais uma vez.

Carlisle não duvidou. Fechou os olhos imaginando a desgraça que o garoto estava enfrentado e se frustrou por não poder fazer uma denuncia. Não seria um escândalo qualquer e machucaria muitas pessoas, além de que ia acabar expondo muitos inocentes. Uma única lágrima escorria pela bochecha de sua esposa e seus lábios tremiam.

"Eu preciso falar com ele. Me deixe só."

"Tudo bem." Ele não se aproximou, dando a sua mulher o espaço que ela estava precisando. "Estarei no quarto."

Esmé apenas acenou positivamente e continuou a fumar até que Jasper passasse pela porta da frente.

"Jasper." Ela o assustou.

"Esmé." Engoliu seco e tentou disfarçar o hálito de bebida com uma pastilha. "Boa noite."

"Vamos dar uma volta." Ela pegou a bolsa e a chave de seu carro.

"Eu acho que já está meio tarde..." Tentou se esquivar com um sorriso forçado.

"E eu acho que esta é a hora certa para termos uma conversa muito séria."

"Esmé, me desculpe, mas amanhã cedo tenho prova..."

"Eu sei." Tocou o ombro dele. "E você vai fazê-la em horário especial. Agora você vai ter uma conversa séria comigo."

"Não vou entrar em carro nenhum com você." Se colocou na defensiva.

"Eu não sou John, Jasper." Explicou amarga. "Você que é exatamente igual a mim quando tinha sua idade..."

* * *

Rosalie mordeu a parte interna da bochecha enquanto sua psicóloga terminava de fazer algumas anotações.

"Rosalie, eu sei que não é correto eu fazer essa pergunta, só que nossa consulta já acabou." Seus olhos cansados encontraram os de sua médica. "Só queria saber se Jasper ainda vai vir. Todos do centro ainda estão preocupados."

"Eu não sei." Lambeu os lábios antes de forçar um riso. "Quem sabe ele não está á fora." Já foi se levantando.

"Depois de suas férias de primavera teremos o nosso ultimo encontro. Lembre disso."

"Claro." Forçou ainda mais o seu falso sorriso e saiu com pressa da pequena sala.

Talvez fosse melhor que ela procurasse um terapeuta quando essas sessões com a psicóloga do centro feminino finalmente acabassem. Se ela fosse uma adolescente comum não teria tantos problemas e só estaria pensando em entrar em seu biquíni novo e curtir a viagem que faria com seus amigos.

Ela pensou sobre como estava sendo ingrata com seus pensamentos.

Sempre soube que jamais seria uma adolescente normal uma vez que teve noção do que significava fazer parte da elite não só de sua cidade, mas de seu país. Um contrato de deixar qualquer modelo iniciante com inveja e amigos verdadeiros completavam a pequena lista de maravilhas a serem prestigiadas.

Depois de arrumar suas luvas Rosalie já estava pronta para sair e encontrar os amigos.

Não existia muito mais o que fazer depois que ela passou pela recepção e não o encontrou. Ele não estava mais atendendo seus telefonemas, nunca estava em casa e mesmo com Carlisle e Esmé pegando no seu pé ele continuou faltando ao colégio.

Talvez fosse só uma questão de tempo e espaço, como ela tinha explicado para a psicóloga.

Talvez…

"Rose?"

Ela sorriu vendo o garoto que agora mais parecia ser outro na entrada do grande edifício. Jasper continuava lindo. Estava com o cabelo cortado, a barba feita e seu rosto demonstrava sono no lugar de ressaca.

"Pensei que não viria mais." Ela engoliu seco e olhou para o chão envergonhada.

"Estou tentando recuperar o tempo que perdi." Avisou antes de se aproximar e dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

Depois de arrumar suas luvas Rosalie já estava pronta para sair e encontrar os amigos.

Não existia muito mais o que fazer depois que ela passou pela recepção e não o encontrou. Ele não estava mais atendendo seus telefonemas, nunca estava em casa e mesmo com Carlisle e Esmé pegando no seu pé ele continuou faltando ao colégio.

Talvez fosse só uma questão de tempo e espaço, como ela tinha explicado para a psicóloga.

Talvez…

"Rose?"

Ela sorriu vendo o garoto que agora mais parecia ser outro na entrada do grande edifício. Jasper continuava lindo. Estava com o cabelo cortado, a barba feita e seu rosto demonstrava sono no lugar de ressaca.

"Pensei que não viria mais." Ela engoliu seco e olhou para o chão envergonhada.

"Estou tentando recuperar o tempo que perdi." Avisou antes de se aproximar e dar um beijo em sua bochecha. "Indo se encontrar com Bella e Alice para fechar as compras da viagem?"

"Sim." Confessou sentindo as bochechas pegarem fogo.

"Sabe que vindo para cá vi um maiô muito bonito?"

"Maiô?" Fez uma careta. "Onde?"

"Não sei a loja, mas fica nessa quadra." Colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco. "Acho que você ia ficar muito bem nele."

Ela mordeu a língua para não perguntar se ele estava dando uma cantada nela.

"Tenho que ir. Me encontro com vocês no aeroporto, de noite."

"Então você vai para Cancun com a gente?" Perguntou demonstrando total excitação.

"Como eu disse Rose..." Ele se esforçou para passar alguma confiança. "Eu estou tentando recuperar o tempo perdido. E essas férias de primavera são exatamente o que eu estava precisando."

Ele se afastou depois de dar um sorriso e ela ficou boba com a mudança brusca no comportamento dele.

Depois de olhar para todos os lados para ter certeza se ninguém estava olhando, deu um pulinho e gargalhou como uma louca enquanto caminhava pela calçada.

Ela tinha um maiô vermelho para comprar.

* * *

Rosalie e Jasper mereciam seu destaque, mas vou logo avisando: Muita calma nessa hora que uma merdas tão para acontecer. Bem, chega de criar clima né? Espero que tenham curtido esse cap! Semana que vem posto completo!

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**NÃO CUSTA NADA! NA VERDADE SÓ NOS ABASTECE PARA QUE O PROXIMO UPDATE VENHA COM TODO GÁS! FAÇA SUAS AUTORAS FELIZES! **

**Bjs, Mirela Paes**


	27. Cap 24 Spring Break Completo

**Bem aqui vamos nós. Esse cap ficou realmente grande: 37 paginas. Eu estou postando ele todo na integra, pq acho que funciona melhor assim. Então... aguardo seus comentários!**

**Mil perdões pela demora mas esse meu semestre está uma loucura. *sad face* E bem... Hoje KL completa UM ANO de página aberta! Dia 14 teremos posts comemorativos de um ano da fic! **

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

Rosalie continuou mastigando o seu chiclete completamente perdida em seus pensamentos desorganizados. Era uma linha que começava com a dúvida sobre usar ou não o relógio que tinha ganhado de Jasper e passava para Bella, quem ela imaginava que tinha tido uma grande noite. O trabalho também ocupava sua mente. Alice iria fazer a prova de um vestido de festa que estava costurando diretamente no corpo da amiga horas mais tarde... Sua carreira, ao menos, não estava completamente perdida.

Foi celular vibrando no bolso de seu casaco que a interrompeu.

"Bom dia..." Ela já sorriu ao atender a amiga.

"Bom dia?" Bella riu. "_Maravilhoso dia!"_

"Oh, sério?" A loira já imaginava o que estava deixando Bella tão animada e excitada. "Me diga..."

Um gritinho animado depois, Bella finalmente contou.

"EUTONAMORANDOCOMOEDWARD!"

"Bella!" A loira gargalhou. "Devagar!"

"Eu estou namorando com o Edward!" As duas gritaram e pularam animadas.

"Eu sabia! Eu sabia!"

"Se sabia, por que não me contou?" A quase ruiva se sentou na cama e pegou um morango.

"E é claro que eu ia estragar a surpresa..." Comentou irônica.

"Ah!" Bella desistiu de morder a fruta. "Eu tenho tanto para te contar!"

"Não vai para a aula?" Olhou para o braço frustrada. Além de não ter colocado o relógio branco que tinha ganhado, não colocou nenhum outro.

"Claro que vou." Bella quase limpou o veneno que insistia em escorrer de seu sorriso. "Só vou chagar na hora certa."

"Ou um pouco atrasada." Edward entrou no quarto segurando uma bandeja. "Dê bom dia para ela por mim."

"Ew!" Rosalie fez uma careta. "Eu posso aguardar que vocês só apareçam no segundo tempo desde que não tenha que ouvir nada do que..."

Bella gargalhou e Edward a pegou no colo.

"Ok, ok, tenho mesmo que ir!"

A loira encerrou o telefonema sorrindo e finalmente pode ver a hora. Sete e meia, mostrava o celular. Com um suspiro, resolveu continuar a caminhada até o colégio, mas esta, infelizmente não seria tão longa assim. Estava bastante frio, e ela se sentia inquieta. Para que o tempo passasse mais devagar, optou por observar todas as vitrines, todas as cores e a diversidade de produtos, marcas e serviços que somente a sua cidade podia oferecer.

Na frente de uma loja Borders um grande cartaz de anuncio com Jeff Buckley chamou sua atenção. Era um dos favoritos de Jasper, e tinha se tornado um dos seus favoritos também. O cartaz anunciava a chegada da mais nova coletânea especial do artista.

Ela mordeu os lábios e observou a placa com horários de funcionamento da loja pendurada na parte de dentro da porta de vidro. Sorridente, ela verificou o celular mais uma vez. _Apenas mais vinte minutos._

* * *

Se apenas a inveja que as garotas do colégio estavam tendo pudesse ser colocada em vidrinhos para ser vendida, com toda certeza o mercado estaria saturado. Cada passo que Edward e Bella davam caminhando de mãos dadas e sorridentes, as garotas de remoíam. Não era lá uma grande novidade que os dois estivessem juntos, já que sempre estiveram grudados e claramente seria uma questão de tempo até que finalmente se dessem uma chance. A questão era quanto tempo tamanha palhaçada iria durar, afinal eles já vinham se comendo com os olhos há algum tempo o que deixava bem claro que algo já estava acontecendo antes de ontem, onde tudo se tornou oficial.

A inveja era tanta que algumas garotas finalmente se tocaram do óbvio: A tal mesa da sala de edição, onde os dois já foram flagrados sentados poderia ter sido palco de mais do que isso. Claramente a sala virou motivo para fofocas, mas o casal apenas ria de cada mensagem e comentário que viam e ouviam.

Todos estavam felizes demais com aquele momento para ligar para alguma bobagem. Naquele dia até Jasper pareceu bem e comemorou junto com os amigos enganando a todos que ainda tinham alguma esperança pela sua melhora.

Mais tarde, naquele dia Bella finalmente levou Edward para conhecer a casa de sua mãe e Phill. Ele se espantou com a simplicidade do local, mas logo deixou qualquer um de seus pensamentos de lado. Sua _namorada _estava ansiosa para que ele conhecesse seu quarto o que rendeu um momento de preocupação para Renée. Ela estava feliz pela filha, mas não tinha muita certeza de como Phill ia reagir aos dois trancados no quarto. A única vez que Demetri tinha estado lá, teve de dormir no quarto de hospedes do andar de baixo.

Rosalie terminou seu dia correndo na esteira ao lado da de seu pai. Ela riu da tentativa de seu velho entrar em forma, mas ele estava se esforçando bastante. Jake ficou deitado de frente para os dois e toda vez que reconhecia que sua dona estava olhando para ele abanava seu longo e peludo rabo. A loira sabia que aquele era o máximo que teria para se sentir completa no momento.

Emmett chegou em casa esgotado com o treino. Quase ausente de todos os outros, recebeu um puxão de orelha de seu treinador e ainda ouviu resmungos por não resistir olhar para _um rabo de saia. _Ele até pensou em conversar sobre isso com Alice depois do jantar, mas desistiu e assim que viu o cunhado chegar os deixou a sós.

Jasper só entrou em casa tarde da noite. Até Edward já tinha voltado e dormia exausto pelo que ele pode ver pela porta da varanda. Ele sorriu por saber que o amigo estava feliz e foi para o seu quarto. Ele nem mesmo notou que tinha mais alguém na varanda. Esmé desistiu de fumar o seu cigarro escondida assim que o viu. O que mais partia o seu coração não era vê-lo se afogar nos problemas, mas a sua falta de coragem de lidar com um assunto que ainda a machucava.

* * *

**Um mês depois. **

Rosalie entrou na cozinha dos Cullen irritada. Mais parecia um furacão.

"Onde ele está?" Surpreendeu Edward que estava literalmente com a mão na massa.

"Boa noite para você também Rose."

"Onde Jasper está?"

"Não sei." Apertou a massa com mais força. "Eu realmente não sei. Não o vi hoje."

"Que tipo de amigo você é?" Perguntou com raiva. "Que tipo de amigo você pensa que é?"

Edward espalhou mais farinha no balcão, tentando buscar calma.

"Dá para você prestar atenção em mim?" Ela aumentou o tom da voz e ele voltou a apertar a massa. "Edward!"

"O quê?" Jogou a massa em cima do balcão. "O que você quer que eu faça Rose? Me diz? Já tentei conversar com ele, estou evitando até fumar junto dele! E eu estou falando de cigarros normais! Sempre que eu posso, ou sei que ele está no colégio o quarto dele é vistoriado e as drogas são jogadas fora! Mas ele continua com grana!"

"Eu vou falar com a mãe dele!"

"Ela já sabe e também não consegue fazer nada!" Passou a mão o rosto que ficou sujo e a loira não resistiu, começando a rir. "O quê? Não me diga que está tendo a porra de uma crise nervosa!"

Ela continuou rindo, mas logo depois foi tomada por um choro desesperado. Edward a ajudou a sentar em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa da cozinha e depois de puxar ar com muita força serviu um copo de água com açúcar para a amiga.

"Você está muito estressada." Ela empurrou o copo. "Rose..."

"Tem açúcar."

Ele fechou os olhos.

"Não quero ver os dois se destruindo, por favor." Ele empurrou o copo em sua direção mais uma vez. "Rose, por favor!"

"Estou cansada de ver ele se destruir assim!"

"Você já conversou com ele, eu já tentei, Bella já tentou... Todos já tentamos! E ele já tem dezoito, então a mãe dele precisa assinar algo para que ele seja internado à força."

"Eu recebi um telefonema agora pouco, sabe?" Ela puxou ar com força. "A moça da clinica disse que ele não ia para a psicóloga tem mais de um mês!"

"Rose..." Edward finalmente se sentou. "Fique calma. Tem sido uma semana difícil."

"Claro que tem!" Esbravejou. "Malditas provas, maldito ensaio fotográfico para a Banana Republic e eu ainda não posso lavar o meu cabelo por causa do treco que usaram nele." Edward fez uma careta. "Aposto que se fosse Bella, você não estaria fazendo esta careta."

"Ela não é forçada a usar produtos no cabelo dela. Os usa por vontade própria."

"Foda-se!" Edward se assustou com tamanha agressividade, nada comum da loira. "Me desculpe." Pediu.

"Tudo bem. Cada detalhe pequeno contribuiu para que a bola de neve cresça." Resmungou.

"Eu só me sinto culpada, sabe?" esfregou o rosto com força.

"Rose, eu não sei mais o que fazer." Edward confessou ao mesmo tempo que Esmé ficava na espreita, pronta para ouvir o que conversavam. "Nós já tentamos de tudo. Posso tentar falar com a mãe dele, mas parece que nem isso ele está fazendo mais."

"Você sabe de algo que eu não sei, não é?"

"Não." Edward engoliu seco. "Eu realmente não sei de mais nada além do que você já sabe também..."

"Edward..."

"Eu juro Rose, eu juro. Pelo bem maior de Jasper. Mas não posso sair simplesmente tentando sondar ele. Jamais diria o que realmente o incomoda."

"Será que ele está se envolvendo com brigas?"

"Como assim?"

"Brigas.. tipo aquele filme idiota que vocês adoram..." Ficou pensativa por algum tempo. "Clube da Luta!"

Edward rolou os olhos.

"Que babaquice é essa?"

"Na semana passada... quando ele surtou e sumiu por três dias..." Rosalie engoliu seco e limpou o rosto antes de continuar. "Eu toquei nas costas dele no caminho para a biblioteca e... ele sentiu tanta dor. Ele falou que tinha caído da escada aqui do prédio... não acreditei."

Edward ficou sério.

"E ele só tem usado roupas de frio... e ontem mesmo nem estava tão frio assim..."

Rosalie mordeu os lábios e voltou a chorar.

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer Edward!" Fungou alto. "Só não posso ver ele ficando assim. Ok que ele não me queira mais como mulher, pois eu me senti como uma ao lado dele, mas eu preciso dele bem. Não posso ver qualquer um de vocês desabando assim. Não posso."

Discretamente Edward mandou uma mensagem pedindo que Bella viesse para sua casa e se levantou para se sentar ao lado da amiga que precisava de um abraço.

* * *

Esmé deu uma ultima olhada para os três amigos adormecidos no chão da sala de TV de sua casa. Rosalie custou para se acalmar.

Com a mão trêmula pegou um cigarro.

"Esmé..." Carlisle chamou sua atenção. "Mas que Diabos!"

"Hoje não Carl. Hoje não."

"Você está pálida." Comentou preocupado. "O que aconteceu?"

Carlisle observou sua mulher que estava estranha por demais. O olhar estava perdido, o rosto demonstrava angustia e a mão ainda tremia.

"Está pensando em Lilian? É isso meu amor?"

"Não."

"Esmé, não me assuste."

"Eu agora tenho certeza que Jasper está passando pelo que passei."

"Como assim?" Perguntou espantado. "Esmé esta é uma acusação muito séria. O que esse garoto tem é problema com drogas. Se Vil..."

"Eu tenho certeza Carl." Afirmou mais uma vez.

Carlisle não duvidou. Fechou os olhos imaginando a desgraça que o garoto estava enfrentado e se frustrou por não poder fazer uma denuncia. Não seria um escândalo qualquer e machucaria muitas pessoas, além de que ia acabar expondo muitos inocentes. Uma única lágrima escorria pela bochecha de sua esposa e seus lábios tremiam.

"Eu preciso falar com ele. Me deixe só."

"Tudo bem." Ele não se aproximou, dando a sua mulher o espaço que ela estava precisando. "Estarei no quarto."

Esmé apenas acenou positivamente e continuou a fumar até que Jasper passasse pela porta da frente.

"Jasper." Ela o assustou.

"Esmé." Engoliu seco e tentou disfarçar o hálito de bebida com uma pastilha. "Boa noite."

"Vamos dar uma volta." Ela pegou a bolsa e a chave de seu carro.

"Eu acho que já está meio tarde..." Tentou se esquivar com um sorriso forçado.

"E eu acho que esta é a hora certa para termos uma conversa muito séria."

"Esmé, me desculpe, mas amanhã cedo tenho prova..."

"Eu sei." Tocou o ombro dele. "E você vai fazê-la em horário especial. Agora você vai ter uma conversa séria comigo."

"Não vou entrar em carro nenhum com você." Se colocou na defensiva.

"Eu não sou John, Jasper." Explicou amarga. "Você que é exatamente igual a mim quando tinha sua idade..."

* * *

Rosalie mordeu a parte interna da bochecha enquanto sua psicóloga terminava de fazer algumas anotações.

"Rosalie, eu sei que não é correto eu fazer essa pergunta, só que nossa consulta já acabou." Seus olhos cansados encontraram os de sua médica. "Só queria saber se Jasper ainda vai vir. Todos do centro ainda estão preocupados."

"Eu não sei." Lambeu os lábios antes de forçar um riso. "Quem sabe ele não está á fora." Já foi se levantando.

"Depois de suas férias de primavera teremos o nosso ultimo encontro. Lembre disso."

"Claro." Forçou ainda mais o seu falso sorriso e saiu com pressa da pequena sala.

Talvez fosse melhor que ela procurasse um terapeuta quando essas sessões com a psicóloga do centro feminino finalmente acabassem. Se ela fosse uma adolescente comum não teria tantos problemas e só estaria pensando em entrar em seu biquíni novo e curtir a viagem que faria com seus amigos.

Ela pensou sobre como estava sendo ingrata com seus pensamentos.

Sempre soube que jamais seria uma adolescente normal uma vez que teve noção do que significava fazer parte da elite não só de sua cidade, mas de seu país. Um contrato de deixar qualquer modelo iniciante com inveja e amigos verdadeiros completavam a pequena lista de maravilhas a serem prestigiadas.

Depois de arrumar suas luvas Rosalie já estava pronta para sair e encontrar os amigos.

Não existia muito mais o que fazer depois que ela passou pela recepção e não o encontrou. Ele não estava mais atendendo seus telefonemas, nunca estava em casa e mesmo com Carlisle e Esmé pegando no seu pé ele continuou faltando ao colégio.

Talvez fosse só uma questão de tempo e espaço, como ela tinha explicado para a psicóloga.

Talvez…

"Rose?"

Ela sorriu vendo o garoto que agora mais parecia ser outro na entrada do grande edifício. Jasper continuava lindo. Estava com o cabelo cortado, a barba feita e seu rosto demonstrava sono no lugar de ressaca.

"Pensei que não viria mais." Ela engoliu seco e olhou para o chão envergonhada.

"Estou tentando recuperar o tempo que perdi." Avisou antes de se aproximar e dar um beijo em sua bochecha.

Depois de arrumar suas luvas Rosalie já estava pronta para sair e encontrar os amigos.

Não existia muito mais o que fazer depois que ela passou pela recepção e não o encontrou. Ele não estava mais atendendo seus telefonemas, nunca estava em casa e mesmo com Carlisle e Esmé pegando no seu pé ele continuou faltando ao colégio.

Talvez fosse só uma questão de tempo e espaço, como ela tinha explicado para a psicóloga.

Talvez…

"Rose?"

Ela sorriu vendo o garoto que agora mais parecia ser outro na entrada do grande edifício. Jasper continuava lindo. Estava com o cabelo cortado, a barba feita e seu rosto demonstrava sono no lugar de ressaca.

"Pensei que não viria mais." Ela engoliu seco e olhou para o chão envergonhada.

"Estou tentando recuperar o tempo que perdi." Avisou antes de se aproximar e dar um beijo em sua bochecha. "Indo se encontrar com Bella e Alice para fechar as compras da viagem?"

"Sim." Confessou sentindo as bochechas pegarem fogo.

"Sabe que vindo para cá vi um maiô muito bonito?"

"Maiô?" Fez uma careta. "Onde?"

"Não sei a loja, mas fica nessa quadra." Colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco. "Acho que você ia ficar muito bem nele."

Ela mordeu a língua para não perguntar se ele estava dando uma cantada nela.

"Tenho que ir. Me encontro com vocês no aeroporto, de noite."

"Então você vai para Cancun com a gente?" Perguntou demonstrando total excitação.

"Como eu disse Rose..." Ele se esforçou para passar alguma confiança. "Eu estou tentando recuperar o tempo perdido. E essas férias de primavera são exatamente o que eu estava precisando."

Ele se afastou depois de dar um sorriso e ela ficou boba com a mudança brusca no comportamento dele.

Depois de olhar para todos os lados para ter certeza se ninguém estava olhando, deu um pulinho e gargalhou como uma louca enquanto caminhava pela calçada.

Ela tinha um maiô vermelho para comprar.

* * *

Bella arrumou seus oculos escuros e seu chapéu com uma careta.

"Ugh, que calor!"

Todos riram da amiga calorenta que ainda nem tinha se levantado de sua confortável poltrona. Apenas a porta estava aberta, mas como Alice resmungou poucos segundos antes, o _bafo _fooi um choque e tanto. Todos ainda estavam no avião, mas sabiam que um carro já os aguardava na mesma pista proivativa que pousaram.

"O novo avião do Phill é muito bom." Emmett terminou de se espreguiçar. "Me lembre de agradecer a ele por ter aeromoças tão bonitas também." Todos observaram o grandalhão de modo tedioso fazendo com que ele risse e fosse o primeiro a descer.

Alec teve todo o cuidado em pegar as bolsas de Alice e sua mochila antes de descer logo depois de Jasper que tinha passado toda a viagem dormindo. Rosalie, vestida mais casual que todos agradeceu por sentir o sol tostar seus ombros descobertos. Ela estava pronta para pegar um belo bronzeado. Bella estava mau humorada, como sempre. Ela odiava viajar durante a parte da noite, pois o sono sempre se faria presente e ela seria forçada a dormir fora de uma cama minimamente confortável. Edward a manteve em seu colo durante praticamente todo o tempo de sono, mas ela não tinha conseguido relaxar de verdade. Charlie estava chateado por ela usar o avião do padrasto no lugar do dele e Prince tinha vomitado ao lado de uma de suas malas pouco antes de ela seguir para o aeroporto.

"Eu deveria ter vindo com ele." Choramingou enquanto descia a pequena escada. "Poxa Edward, será que ele vai ficar bem durante esta semana inteira longe de mim?"

"Meu anjo..." Ele beijou a mão dela. "Relaxe, por favor. Você precisa descansar. Não pode ficar se preocupando com bobeira. Férias, ok? Nós viemos para Cancun em busca de diversão."

Ela se encolheu um pouco em seu longo vestido florido.

"Papai também está..." Ele a interrompeu a pegando no colo. "Edward!"

"Eu vou descer o último degrau agora. Os problemas devem ficar neles, está ouvindo?"

"Ok." Sussurrou enquanto ouvia Emmett gritar por ambos. "Agora me coloque no chão!"

Edward sorriu e a colocou no chão. Bella respirou fundo e finalmente tentou relaxar. O que ela realmente precisava era de um cochilo.

"Você está tãããão nojentinha." Alice fez questão de anunciar.

"Ela só precisa de uma boa soneca." Edward a ajudou a entrar no carro.

"Só espero que nosso quarto esteja bem acima dos que serão ocupados pelo corpo estudantil da NYU." Todos riram da cara de nojo que ela fez antes de se aconchegar com Edward.

Foi difícil não ficar lembrando de como seu pai estava chateado. Ela podia lidar muito bem com Renée chateada, mas Charlie não. Era sempre demais ver seu pai triste. Charlie era um homem que gostava de se fazer de durão apenas para manter sua imagem de chefe de segurança do estado. Sua profissão exigia isso. Se todos podiam ir e vir tranquilamente pela grande cidade de Nova York, era por causa dele. Bella sabia que seu pai era um grande homem e que ele tinha um coração ainda maior. Diferente de alguns outros pais, ele adorava ter Edward por perto. Aceitava o seu namoro, permitia que Edward pudesse dormir em sua casa e idem, quando ela ia para a dele. Sempre que alguém perguntava algo de tom pessoal demais, ele sabia como cortar o assunto. Mesmo sendo um homem muito ocupado, mantia contato com a filha. Nem que fosse por mensagens no celular. Depois de tantas horas de vôo ela imaginava que assim que ligasse o celular veria uma mensagem dele.

Nenhuma mensagem nova.

"Anjo... por favor." Edward pediu dando beijos em seu rosto.

"Sinto que papai está tão chateado comigo..." Choramingou. "Sério, a gente devia ter vindo no avião dele."

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele tentou deixá-la mais calma. "Ele precisa entender que agora você realmente tem um padrastro."

"É..."

"Chegamos!" Emmett gritou empolgado.

A faxada do **InterContinental Presidente Cancun Resort **não era muito animadora. Mais parecia um hotel freqüentado por pessoas de classe média que passavam um ano inteiro juntando dinheiro para ter férias mediocres de apenas uma semana. De todos apenas Rosalie e Emmett não estavam se importando com isso.

"Tirem essa carinha de nojo do rosto!" A loira pediu para as amigas. "É um grande hotel que está cheio de gente e com toda certeza vamos ter festas o tempo todo.

"Nós vamos _estar _em festas o tempo todo!" Emmett comemorou quando o carro parou na frente do hotel. "Ah! Como é bom! Férias, mulheres, festas, amigos e mais e mais mulheres!"

Todos riram de sua reação exagerada.

"Que horas são aqui?" Alec perguntou com um bocejo.

"Sete da manhã." Alice informou olhando o celular.

"Temos tempo para um bom cochilo então." Bella assumiu finalmente animada. "Mas um tico de poeira que seja, vamos para o hotel da minha família."

Todos saíram da limusine e observaram o pouco movimento atentos. A festa só começava de verdade por volta do meio dia e muitas pessoas estavam chegando também. Alice se perguntou como as garotas que ela viu passando conseguiriam passar uma semana com o que tinham apenas nas mochilas em suas costas. Para Bella o horror foi quase completo quando viu que tinha uma linha de ônibus funcionando ali. Jasper ficou animado vendo dois caras passando com seus violões também. Alec estava com muito sono e Edward, apesar de faminto, estava voltando 120% de sua atenção para Bella, preocupado com seu bem estar.

O quarto dos dois ficava no ultimo andar e o elevador que dava acesso a essa parte do hotel era quase privativo. Alec e Alice também iam ficar no ultimo andar, para a alegria da baixinha que tinha mil planos em mente. Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper ficavam no penúltimo andar, cada um em um quarto separado.

"Nos encontramos de que horas?" Jasper perguntou animado. "Sei que vocês querem descansar."

"Meio dia, que tal?" Emmett anunciou. "É quando as atividades começam, na beira da piscina." Falou virando o pescoço por ver uma garota caminhando apenas de biquíni. "Bem, pode ser?"

"Meio dia aqui, é melhor." Bella avisou. "Pode ser?"

"Claro que pode." Ele sorriu e todos se separaram.

* * *

Bella segurou seu chapéu, mas manteve seus óculos escuros enquanto o funcionário colocava as malas dentro do quarto. Edward tratou de dar uma gorjeta gorda para ele ir embora logo e fechou aporta com cuidado antes de caminhar até onde sua namorada estava parada. O quarto era grande, tinha uma sala, o quarto um enorme banheiro com banheira, ducha e um balcão de tamanho médio para que Bella pudesse colocar todos aqueles cremes que ela usava. Ele tinha pensado em tudo e ela estava ciente disso. Até mesmo as cores eram mais neutras do que ela imaginava. Os tons claros de branco e marfim, com os estofados e a colcha em tons de verde e toda a mobilha em cores escuras.

"É lindo." Ela confessou tirando os óculos escuros para observar tudo ainda melhor. Edward sorriu e colocou as mãos em seus ombros, não perdendo tempo em fazer carinho nos braços dela. "É muito lindo Edward, obrigada."

"Linda está você, bem na minha frente, sendo minha durante toda uma semana." Ela se virou para olhar nos olhos dele completamente derretida. "É tão raro ver você assim, tão informal."

"Isso é ruim?" Perguntou com as bochechas coradas. "Eu gostei tanto desse vestido."

"Você está deslumbrante." Afirmou segurando o rosto dela. "Como sempre."

"Edward..." O abraçou com força. "O que eu faço sem você?"

"Nada." Comentou sorrindo. "Não faça nada." A pegou no colo, como se ela fosse uma noiva.

"Edward!"

"Vamos cochilar." Avisou a colocando na cama.

"Nem arrumei o armário!"

"Depois." Ele soltou o laço que ficava embaixo do busto. "Depois você arruma o que você quiser."

Bella mordeu seus lábios e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

* * *

Alice não poderia estar mais decepcionada com o que via. O quarto tinha duas enormes camas de casal, ou seja, não fazia o menor sentido.

Alec estava envergonhado e não sabia por onde começar. Muito estava envolvido.

"Alice." Ele se sentou no sofá. "Vamos conversar um pouco?"

"Certo..." Ela fez uma careta lembrando do que tinha na mala. "Eu não entendo a necessidade de duas camas."

"Você sabe o que a médica conversou comigo, não sabe? Você mesma disse que queria mudar, que estava cansada de ter sexo sem nenhum laço afetivo com o parceiro." O sotaque italiano estava sendo usado para que ela pudesse tentar entender logo. "Não estou dizendo que nós não temos laços afetivos." Pegou nas mãos delas. "Eu te amo e eu quero esperar que você pare de usar seus remédios, exatamente como você comentou comigo que gostaria que fosse."

"Tudo bem." Assumiu derrotada. "Mas isso não quer dizer que não podemos dormir juntos." Suspirou triste. "Alec, isso não faz sentido. Já namoramos tem meses e nunca, nunca dormimos juntos."

Ele sorriu envergonhado.

"Alice, se você ficar na mesma cama que eu a noite toda, não vamos cumprir com isso." Ela rolou os olhos. "Lembre que sua médica me pediu para que evitássemos certas intimidades justamente para que você não estivesse sujeita a emoções demais. E se estamos aqui, é justamente por isso. Foi uma troca, lembra?" Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, irritada. "Não fique assim."

"Vou apenas tentar." Ela se levantou irritada. "Vamos encerrar esse papo. Só vai correr o risco de me irritar. Vamos apenas tentar lidar silenciosamente que não estamos cem por cento prontos para ter uma relação com mais intimidade. Isso funciona melhor para mim."

"Ok." Alec nem mesmo tentou comentar nada.

"E já que o problema é dormir junto, você esteja preparado para me ver dormindo sozinha com as camisolas que comprei para você."

Alec fechou os olhos enquanto ouvia a porta do banheiro ser fechada.

Seria difícil se segurar dessa forma.

* * *

O hotel foi ficando realmente cheio. Emmett sorriu vitorioso enquanto caminhava pelo corredor. Ele já tinha conseguido uma transa fácil perto de uma das piscinas do hotel. Este era o sinal que todos precisavam: o hotel estava pouco se ferrado para o que todos estavam fazendo se suas vidas desde que pagassem tudo o que consumissem. O estabelecimento também tinha regras claras: apenas maiores poderiam estar hospedados. Não era uma regra incomum entre os hotéis e resorts de Cancun, mas saber que este também estava incluso nessa regra, era bom demais.

É claro que alguns menores estariam ali. Emmett só precisaria ter cuidado de não se envolver com nenhum deles, mesmo sendo alvos tão fáceis. Ele precisaria se focar em voltar _ao seu normal _durante estas férias. O que não seria um grande problema no que dependesse das garotas que estavam por lá. Era literalmente um grande paraíso.

Ele seguiu uma das loiras que lhe lançou um enorme sorriso convidativo e Rosalie riu quando o viu passar que nem um cachorrinho pela área da piscina. Ela ainda não tinha feito nada que não fosse jogar a mala no quarto e retirar um livro de dentro dele. Ela desceu para o deck e aproveitou uma das espriguiçadeiras que estavam sempre na sombra e resolveu ler um pouco. Ela precisava terminar de ler ´O Conde de Monte Cristo´ para fazer um trabalho das aulas de francês do colégio quando voltasse para casa. Bella até tinha oferecido ajuda, mas ela preferiu ler.

Sabendo que não tinha exatamente o que esperar ou quem a ocupar durante o feriado, procurou ter um entretenimento decente nas horas vagas das festas.

"Força de vontade é algo que só você pode conquistar. E com ela, suas vitórias ou tragédias." Rosalie abaixou o livro que estava lendo e deu de cara com Josh que usava apenas uma bermuda e estava se secando. "Bom livro. Um dos meus favoritos."

"Bom dia Josh." Sorriu envergonhada.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou sentindo o coração acelerado. "Não que..."

Ela gargalhou.

"Bella foi convidada em nome da NYU, lembra?"

"Você também?" Questionou se sentando na ponta da espreguiçadeira.

"Não. Mas conseguimos nos inscrever para a festa, então..."

Josh sorriu lembrando que tinha passado as inscrições de todos para a festa. É claro que ele sabia que ela estaria aqui. Ele fez com que ela pudesse estar aqui. O caso de Bella era à parte. Já de todos os outros amigos... ninguém ia realmente notar que eram colegiais. Bem, é claro que todos iam, mas se a organização do festival de primavera da NYU os aprovou, ninguém teria do que contestar.

"Legal." Balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Bem legal que você estejam aqui e apóiem Bella em tudo."

"Vem cá." Ela se levantou e se aproximou ainda mais dele. "Sério, o que diabos Bella está fazendo aqui."

Josh riu e pegou um dos cigarros da loira.

"Sério que você não sabe?"

Ela rolou os olhos.

"Vai Josh, fala logo!"

"O clube de comunicação quer que Bella escolha a NYU no lugar da Columbia." Rosalie pegou um cigarro também e riu.

"Até parece que ela ia escolher a NYU." Tragou. "Chama esse garçom, por favor?"

Com um assobio, o garçom veio até eles.

"Um long Island Ice Tea para a moça e um Gin Tônica para mim. Meu quarto é o 1344."

"Sim senhor." O garçom se afastou e Rosalie sorriu.

"Como você sabe?"

"Nós já estivemos em parias várias vezes, certo? Sei que você adora esse drink por ser refrescante. Principalmente para começar." Ela estava realmente animada.

"Uau! Você realmente lembra."

"Sim." Ele deu o seu melhor sorriso. "Mas o que você estava falando da minha universidade?"

"Bella com toda certeza vai para a França." Comentou animada.

"Se você me disesse que ela já pensa estudar em Columbia eu ficaria calado."

"Bem, acho que essa possibilidade nem passa pela cabeça dela. O Phill se formou em Columbia. Charlie e Renée na NYU."

"Então como a França pode ser uma possibilidade?" Ele perguntou com uma careta que a fez sorrir no lugar de fumar mais um pouco.

"Era é refinada demais para uma faculdade como a NYU." Assumiu rindo. "Ela é minha melhor amiga, vai querer algo muito mais tradicional no lugar de descolado."

"Bem." Josh lambeu os lábios quando as bebidas foram entregues. "Vamos ver então o motivo dela ter aceitado participar de nosso festival de primavera e além disso, o que faz com que ela venha e tenha destaque na noite da terça."

"O que vai ser na noite da terça?" A loira perguntou antes de dar um gole em sua bebida que estava perfeita. "Hmmm."

Josh teve que afastar as lembranças dos gemidos dela em momentos mais íntimos.

"Amanhã a noite temos a noite da piscina." Avisou segurando o copo com força. "Na terça teremos uma festa que Bella ajudou a organizar."

"Sério?" Rosalie esbugalhou os olhos. "Não acredito que ela não tenha contado nada sobre isso!"

"É algo secreto e que ela vem trabalhando já tem quase um mês. Ou você imaginou que ela não ia demonstrar alguma gratidão ao convite?"

"O que é exatamente este convite?"

"Não é simplesmente ganhar uma bolsa integral. É já fazer parte do jornal da universidade e do... _clube da pena."_

"Do quê?" Foi a vez dela fazer uma careta. "Clube da pena?"

Josh riu.

"É tipo uma..." Ele rolou os olhos e fez aspas com os dedos enquanto falava. "Clube seleto do corpo estudantil. Ou para que fique mais charmoso, uma sociedade secreta."

Rosalie explodiu em uma gargalhada gostosa.

"Isso é ridículo! É coisa de filme."

Josh pensou em continuar a conversa, mas o celular da loira vibrou

"Opa! Tenho que ir me encontrar com o pessoal." Se levantou com pressa. "É bom ver você, de qualquer forma." Piscou. "E obrigada pela bebida."

Josh apenas respirou fundo e observou ela se afastar tentando se prometer que não ia tentar nada inapropriado com ela. Ele precisava seguir em frente, exatamente como ela e Jasper estavam fazendo, mesmo que separados.

* * *

Todos, exceto Jasper se encontraram ao meio dia. Emmett sabia que ele ainda estava tomando café.

Bella e Alice estavam bem humoradas e eles optaram por tomar alguns drinks no bar da piscina. Edward, querendo acelerar logo o processo e não dar a chance de que alguém ficasse de mau humor, atacou o trio feminino com bebidas batizadas.

Por volta das três da tarde todas já estavam rindo fácil, completamente bêbadas e animadas, empolgadas com toda a movimentação dos alunos que agora lotavam o hotel para valer.

"Estou tão animada!" Bella deu um gritinho excitado. "Edward, me ajude a retorcar o protetor solar, por favor." Ela segurou a mão dele e o arrastou para longe das amigas que agora gargalhavam demonstrando estar completamente alteradas já sabendo o que a amiga ia aprontar.

"EU AMO FÉRIAS DE PRIMAVERA!" Alice gritou deixando Alec preocupado. "Vem amor, vamos! Bebe mais um pouco!" Alec só conseguiu rir e cortar sua bebida ali mesmo. Caso Alice precisasse dele, ele estaria bem.

"Mas é claro que eu vou vencer as duas!" Todos ouviram Bella falar alto demais.

"Ela não ia levar Edward pro quarto e chupar ele?" Alice comentou com Rose.

"Acho que ele não ia agüentar ficar só nisso." As duas riram mais e mais

"Ei vocês!" Bella apareceu novamente e apontou para as duas. "Corrida até o píer! Agora!"

Quem quer que fosse que estivesse acostumado ao comportamento impecável do trio que vivia passeando pelo Upper East Side, jamais imaginaria que elas estavam correndo que nem crianças, de mãos dadas em direção ao píer do hotel. Elas gritavam, pulavam e com toda certeza tinham deixado todas as normas de etiqueta de lado.

Ninguém pareceu notar, para sorte futura delas.

Edward, Emmett e Alec observaram tudo de longe.

"Como você consegue recusar um boquete da sua namorada por isso?" Emmett perguntou animado.

"Não quero que ela faça algo que possa se arrepender." Começou a explicar. "E eu prefiro que ela esteja bem sóbria para ter noção de tudo o que faz comigo e que eu faço com ela. Não a embebedei para isso. E sim para se divertir, se liberar um pouco e esquecer os problemas."

"O que você colocou na bebida delas?" Perguntou rindo.

"Só um pouco de energético." Edward riu. "Viu Jasper por aí?"

"Não acho boa ideia fazer essas misturas para Alice." Alec resmungou ao encontrar o primo e o cunhado rindo.

"Ele ainda estava tomando café… Já você cunhadinho, ah cunhadinho…" Emmett bateu na aba do chapeu dele. "Você precisa aprender a relaxar mais!" As três gritaram quando se jogaram no mar.

"Não vai dar problema com o hotel?" Edward revirou os olhos e começou a caminhar pelo píer. "Primo!"

"Tomara que Alice consiga mesmo resolver isso."

Resmungou para si mesmo ao lembrar qual o grande plano de sua amiga baixinha para estas férias de primavera.

* * *

O tempo estava passando mais rápido que todos imaginavam. Ainda estava claro quando Bella resolveu sair da piscina exibindo o seu corpo ainda perfeitamente branco em um biquíni dourado que valorizava seu corpo de forma que deixava algumas garotas com ainda mais inveja dela.

"Tenho que concordar que esse biquíni funciona bem com sua pele branca." Alice conmentou saindo também. Sua pele estava um pouco corada, como a de Rosalie.

"É um dourado antigo, não um dourado prostituta." Bella resmungou observando a hora. "Vocês vão usar maiô hoje de noite?"

"Na rave da piscina?" Rosalie sorriu se levantando também. "É claro que sim! Comprei um maiô vermelho lindo!"

"Por favor!" Alice riu se secando. "Eu quero uma cor diferente em seu corpão Rose."

"Ah..." Ela sorriu. "É que eu me apaixonei por ele, sabe? Não resisti e o comprei."

"Exatamente como esse biquíni vermelho e o vestido vermelho que ela usou ontem" A três riram.

"Edward!" Rosalie chamou atenção do amigo. "Tire sua namorada daqui!"

"Com muito prazer." Ele avisou entregando um vestido florido que servia como saída de banho para ela. "Já quer subir para se arrumar?"

"E cochilar também." Alice lembrou. "Não dormimos quase nada desde ontem, que foi quando chegamos."

"Dormir é para os fracos irmãzinha." Emmett apareceu do nada.

"Acho que um cochilo seria bom para todos nós." Jasper informou se espreguiçando. "Estou me sentindo cansado e preciso de uma refeição decente que não envolva álcool." Todos pararam para observá-lo, agindo tão saudável.

Obvio que Rosalie já estava notando a pele corada dele com _outros _olhos.

"Então que tal jantar no restaurante hoje?" Alec pareceu animado. "Podemos reservar uma boa mesa. Ontem nós jantamos lá e foi ótimo. A comida é bem decente, até tem pratos franceses."

"É verdade." Alice sorriu sabendo que agora conseguia fugir de suas dietas loucas com menos peso na consciência. "Bella, aqui tem uma carne de carneiro muito boa."

Ela olhou imediatamente para o namorado.

"Certo. Em duas horas vamos nos encontrar lá?"

"E depois nos arrumamos para a rave!" Emmett falou alto demais fazendo com que Edward e Jasper trocassem um olhar ligeiro antes que todos seguissem para seus quartos.

Mais tarde, depois do jantar enquanto Bella passava hidratante no corpo ele começou a rir se lembrando do fato.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou fechando o pote de creme que estava ao seu lado na cama.

"Sabe Jasper está agindo estranho. Mas eu sei que meu amigo ainda está ali."

"Bem, ele está bebendo menos que todos nós." Ela arrumou seu roupão. "Está um pouco afastado... acho que ele está tentando resistir a tentações."

"Pobre Rosalie." Ele se sentou ao seu lado adorando ver que ela estava tão relaxada.

"Não brinque com isso." Ela se levantou fazendo com que ele se jogasse na cama. "Sabe que Josh está aí, não sabe?"

"Claro que sei. Eu que pedi para que ele visse nossas inscrições."

"Eu não sei o que esperar de Rose e Jasper. Mas Josh é tão apaixonado por ela. Talvez fosse o momento certo dela dar uma chance de seguir em frente."

"Bella..."

"Vamos ser práticos." Ela pegou um dos seus milhões de cremes e começou a passar um deles em seu cabelo ainda úmido. "Se Jasper não quer, tem quem queira. Rosalie não vai se agüentar por muito tempo. Ela vive resmungando que não agüenta mais ficar se masturbando."

"Bella..." Edward riu.

"Qual é o problema de falar sobre isso? Ela é nossa amiga e me confidenciou tal detalhe e eu confio em você para falar sobre isso. Mesmo sendo assunto dela. E não é como se fossemos virgens."

Edward riu sabendo que poderia pedir Bella em casamento antes da hora que ela acharia certa só para continuar tendo sexo com ela todos os dias pela manhã como estavam podendo ter. Os amassos, o corpo dela o tempo todo nu abraçado ao seu... Ele estava vivendo tão bem em poder ter sexo sempre que quizesse que não podia estar mais feliz.

"Edward!"

"Desculpe."

"No que estava pensando."

"Quer mesmo saber?" O rosto dela ficou vermelho.

"Agora que começou, termine." Começou a passar algo no rosto.

"Em como eu amo sua depilação francesa." Ele a puxou para perto. "Em como eu adoro sentir o seu gosto como um pouco mais cedo."

"Edward..." Ela finalmente estava envergonhada.

"Não era você que não queria agir como uma virgem?" Ela riu e relaxou.

"Quer dizer que você gostou da minha surpresa?" Sorriu maliciosa.

"Muito." A beijou. "Mas se você sentar no meu colo, chegaremos atrasados."

"Como assim?"

"Eu não vou querer que você fique aqui nessa cama comigo com todo esse roupão." Ela riu e se afastou um pouco.

"Tudo bem, vou me arrumar." Ela caminhou em direção ao balcão do banheiro. "E se quer saber, acho mesmo que Jasper precisa de um fator ciúme para ver se acorda. Ele gosta tanto de Rose..." Começou a se maquiar. "Como é que ele fica assim afastado dela?"

"Não é tão simples Bella. Jasper é um viciado." Ela fez uma careta. "Não. Não faça assim. Eu sei que você não gosta de ouvir isso, mas sabe que é verdade. Então por favor, vamos ser realistas. Ele também tem algo que esconde de todos nós. Essa mudança total no comportamento dele não me parece sadia."

"Bem. Aposto que se ele permitisse, Rose a ajudaria."

"Bella." Edward chamou sua atenção enquanto se trocava. "Nenhum homem suporta que uma mulher veja ele cair."

"Vocês homens precisam entender que nós, mulheres, fazemos de tudo para que vocês levantem. E é com amor e orgulho. Não por vergonha."

Edward se calou quando ouviu aquela verdade. E suplicou para que nada desse errado. Se Rose ou Jasper saíssem feridos dessa viagem, ele não ia conseguir imaginar quais seriam as conseqüências.

* * *

A festa estava indo muito bem.

Muita gente rindo, cantando, gritando, dançando, bebendo e claro, no meio de uma rave cheia de universitários, as drogas não poderiam estar de fora.

Alec nunca tinha convivido tão perto de todas elas como agora. Para ele, uma hora sua namorada e as melhores amigas estavam exibindo seus maiôs em seus corpos perfeitos, posando para fotos, conversando com os Vips da festa e até arriscando passos de dança.

A bebida consumida logo quando chegaram à grande festa montada perto da piscina eram taças de _canarinho_.

Agora, ele não tinha mais certeza do que estavam consumindo nos longos copos finos. A música eletrônica tocava alta demais e parecia deixar todos loucos. As luzes também não ajudavam e o que ele podia ver não agradava. Horas ele podia ver Edward grudado por trás de Bella dançando e beijando o pescoço e o ombro de forma nada discreta. Emmett, sempre que ele perdia tempo o observando, estava com uma garota diferente. Jasper ainda não tinha chegado, mas Rosalie e Alice dançavam de maneira sexy demais para o seu gosto.

Em um momento qualquer Edward e Emmett juntou todos os amigos em um canto da área vip da festa e todos fumaram com auxilio de um bong. Aquele tinha sido o seu limite, fazendo com que ele levasse Alice para fora da festa com medo que ela jogasse o seu tratamento fora. Emmett, cuidadoso com sua irmã os acompanhou, mesmo completamente chapado e deixou claro para Alec que se sua irmã queria ficar na festa, ela ia ficar.

Foi assim que Jasper chegou à festa. Vendo os dois discutindo. Mas não se meteu. Cada um com seus problemas. Já estava sendo bem difícil lidar com os seus.  
A música alta e os gritos animados chamaram sua atenção de maneira positiva. Ele mostrou a pulseira verde limão em seu pulso e entrou no lado VIP da festa, com acesso a piscina. Na cabeceira da varanda ele podia ver Bella animada dançando e cantando com um copo de bebida na mão. Edward já deveria estar um pouco bêbado, afinal detestava música eletrônica, mas parecia estar se divertindo muito. Ele ficou impressionado com o maiô azul que ela estava usando. Mesmo já tendo visto Bella de biquíni mais cedo, seu corpo era realmente muito bonito.

Canarinho: Champanhe com Cointreau e suco e pedaços de pêssego.

Edward era um cara de sorte, pois além de tudo ela era um doce.

Agindo como um bom _voyeur_, observou a química que o casal tinha. Bella, encostada a barra da varanda dançava enquanto Edward abraçava por trás. Jasper sabia que isso era uma maneira de fazer com que ela ficasse o tempo todo sob sua proteção e ainda pudesse tirar uma casquinha dela que claramente se destacava das outras garotas. Muitos homens observavam ela dançar mas ficaram claramente decepcionados em ver que ela se virou para beijar Edward.

E que beijo.

Jasper sabia que precisava de sexo ou ia explodir.

Ele desistiu de obsevar os amigos e foi pegar uma bebida. Mas foi quando ele olhou para a piscina que o seu mundo parou.

A mulher mais linda do mundo estava saindo da piscina. Era como se mais nada se movesse, apenas Rosalie Hale tinha esse direito. A forma como ela passou a mão no cabelo que estava todo para trás, como ela pegou da lateral da escada para caminhar para fora da água. Como ela estava linda bronzeada, como a água escorria por seu corpo molhado e como _a porra do maiô_ tinha ficado perfeito. Ele era um pouco mais simples se fosse comparar com o de Bella e deixava cada curva em seu devido lugar.

Jasper sabia que estava com uma ereção bem no meio da festa, mas não conseguia nem mesmo se mover.

"Jasper!" Bella gritou aparecendo do nada na sua frente. "Que bom que veio!"

"Eu nunca disse que não viria! Não perderia esse mix de Daft Punk e Chemical Brothers por nada!"

"É isso aí!" Bella gritou animada. "Vem dançar comigo!"

Quando ele olhou para a piscina, Rosalie já não estava mais lá. Cheia de pessoas estranhas, mais parecia ter perdido a graça agora.

"Ok! Vamos lá!" Bella sorriu animada e o puxou para a pista do térreo da aérea.

"Tenho uma proposta para você." Gritou para que ele pudesse ouvir.

"Tem é? Edward vai gostar disso?"

"Não, pode esquecer!" Ela gargalhou mostrando estar bêbada. "Esse maiô me deixa gostosa, mas você não vai me comer! Sou comprometida, lembra?" Ela mostrou o anel.

"Awwwn! Uma pena! Estou precisando de sexo!" Os dois riram e começaram a dançar. "Mas qual seria a sua proposta?"

"Eu andei sabendo que Rosalie também precisa de sexo, sabe?" Ela gritou mais alto. As pessoas estavam todas batendo palmas. "Ela não aguenta mais ficar se masturbando! Aposto que você ia poder resolver isso rapidinho! Sexo seco. Sexo por sexo! Vocês estão precisando! E depois conversavam!"

Jasper riu sem graça e viu Edward se aproximar com um copo de bebida pelo meio das pessoas.

"Cuide bem da minha mulher, está ouvindo otário?" Os três riram. "Duas danças e o bong vai estar pronto de novo!" Ele piscou para Bella que pegou seu copo de sangria espanhola e deu um gole enquanto dançava e via o namorado se afastar.

"O que vocês estão aprontando?" Jasper tomou um gole da bebida que estava mais forte que ele esperava. "Caralho Bella, isso ta muito forte!"

"Na verdade você é quem está muito fraco!" Riu e continuou a dançar.

Edward apenas esperava que o plano de Bella desse certo e encontrou Emmett na hora certa.

"E aí cara, cadê Alice?"

"Preferiu ficar com o veado do teu primo. Tomara que ela consiga dar para ele. Não aguento mais andar com esse virgem do caralho!"

"Conseguiu o que eu queria?"

Emmett sorriu e mostrou o saquinho cheio de peixinhos.

"O babaca disse que era da melhor." Edward respirou fundo. "Qual é cara. Uma dose de Ecstasy não vai fazer mal a ninguém."

"Não penso mais assim."

"Mas maconha vem fumando empurrado que eu sei." Edward sorriu. "Larga de ser fresco. E pensa bem." Emmett olhou para onde Bella e Jasper dançavam animados. "Se ele resistir, nós nem vamos tomar também."

"Tomara que Bella esteja certa nessa ideia louca dela."

"Relaxa _Eddie._" Emmett brincou. "O Maximo que acontece amanhã é todo mundo acordar de ressaca."

"Foda-se." Ele sorriu. "Vamos começar logo com essa merda!"

De longe Bella viu Emmett com o saquinho na mão e sorriu.

"Já que você não quer fazer sexo com Rose, escute minha real proposta!"

"Qual é?"

"Vamos fazer todo tipo de merdas juntos! Que nem antigamente!" Vibrou animada.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Bong, bebidas, música alta, liberação total!"

Jasper não gostou muito de ver a amiga usando a mesma frase que Laila usava quando ia dar uma festa com ´festival´ mas topou.

"Só tem uma condição!" Gritou de volta.

"Qual?"

"O limite é o docinho."

"Fechado!" Bella balançou o copo para o alto, dando o sinal para Edward.

"O filho da puta aceitou!" Emmett vibrou. "Vai chamar o Josh!"

Edward caminhou até o lugar onde ele imaginava que Josh ainda estaria, mas não o encontrou. Depois de perguntar para algumas pessoas, o encontrou conversando com Rosalie. Os dois estavam molhados e sentados em uma espiguiçadeira, juntos. Ela estava gargalhando e Josh colocou uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás. Aquele era o sinal que Edward não queria.

Ele lembrou da conversa que teve com Bella mais cedo e acabou concordando com ela. Se Josh estava afim, estava fazendo sua parte e Rose estava aceitando, era uma escolha dela. Não adiantava mais ficar permitindo ela estar naquele constante drama com Jasper e uma vez que o amigo não parecia mais a querer... Edward espremeu os olhos tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Era claro que Jasper a queria. Mas ele não podia ficar chateado por Rosalie não saber como esperar ou não ter paciência para esperá-lo de verdade e deu um passo para trás respeitando o momento que a amiga parecia estar curtindo mais que qualquer outra pessoa.

Ele tinha um teste de resistência para Jasper.

E qualquer relacionamento que ele pudesse ter com Rosalie, dependia de sua real boa vontade.

* * *

"Bella?" Alice sussurrou.

"Edward, socorro. Querem minha atenção." Bella sacudiu o braço, ainda deitada na cama. "Não deixem que tirem o meu sono de mim amor. Por favor."

Edward sorriu de leve, pois até sorrir estava o deixando com dor de ressaca. Alice o puxou para fora do quarto.

"Que diabos vocês estavam pensando quando resolveram passar a noite se drogando?"

Ele fez uma careta.

"Já fomos atendidos por um médico. É só descansar agora."

"Edward!" Rosalie correu pelo corredor do hotel. "Meu Deus! Vocês estão bem? Jasper dormiu mesmo na enfermaria do hotel?"

"Na do hospital mesmo." Edward massageou as laterais da cabeça. "Olha se acalmem. Se vocês estavam ocupadas com seus carinhas, nós não temos culpa."

"Mas que porra é essa?" Rosalie gritou.

"Caralho Rose, menos! Eu estou com uma ressaca miserável!"

"Quero falar com Bella."

"Ela está pior que ele. A encontrei na cama com uma mascara de gelo no rosto." Os olhos da loira parecia mais que iam saltar antes que ela finalmente empurrasse Edward.

"Idiota! O que vocês fizeram? O que você fez com Bella?"

"Alice, eu vou dormir e cuidar de Bella." Ele avisou passando o cartão chave na tranca. "Faça o favor de explicar a Rose o que nós combinamos ontem enquanto ela estava ocupada demais com Josh." A porta foi fechada.

"Vem, fica calma, ta tudo bem." Alice a abraçou e caminhou com a amiga até seu quarto, mas desistiu no meio do caminho não querendo que ela visse que ela estava dormindo em uma cama separada de seu namorado. "Vamos tomar café?"

"OK. Vamos."

No quarto Edward tirou a camisa e se deitou na cama, aproveitando que o quarto estava bem frio.

"Edward." Bella choramingou. "Faz passar."

"Shiii." Ele se aproximou um pouco mais. "Vai passar meu anjo, eu prometo."

"Quem queria minha atenção?"

"Alice." Ele riu do bico que ela estava fazendo.

"Oh." A boca agora era uma linha espremida com força até que ela voltasse a falar. "Bem, ela sumiu ontem. Foi passar a noite dando para o namorado. Nos abandonou bem na hora certa. Não gostei."

"Dando?" Edward riu baixinho, mal agüentando ouvir a própria voz. "Só se foi dando chilique. Ela e Alec ainda não transaram."

"Vai ver esse é o problema." Bella tirou a máscara do rosto. "Que horror." Resmungou o esfregando. "Que ressaca horrível é essa baby?"

Edward abriu um sorriso enorme.

"Eu adoro quando você me chama assim." Bella o abraçou e choramingou um pouco. "Vai passar. Assim que você se sentir melhor, o SPA vai vir até nós."

"Apesar de toda a merda, não me lembro de muito."

"Não?"

"Não." Puxou a máscara de dormir e a colocou sobre os olhos. "Tudo bem que foi sexy demais você me dando docinho..." Ela riu lembrando de pegar o comprimido na língua do namorado enquanto se beijavam.

"Foi uma merda sem tamanho da nossa parte." A voz dele estava séria. "Não gosto de perder o controle da situação."

"Bem." Ela ficou pensativa. "Pensei que você tinha gostado de me ter chupando o seu dedo."

"Para pegar docinho." Ele riu sem graça. "Exageramos muito."

"Foi errado, mas não adianta choramingar agora. Apesar de toda merda ainda estou feliz e satisfeita."

"Como você é absurda..."

"Jasper não usou cocaína."

"E entendeu que se ele cair, nós vamos cair junto." Edward comentou se lembrando de como ele estava preocupado quando viu que Bella estava passando mal.

"Nós somos os amigos dele." Bella já estava com a voz embargada. "Estaremos _sempre _com ele."

* * *

Rosalie estava brincando com sua salada de frutas completamente entediada. Como ela não tinha percebido que a noite estava prestes a tomar um rumo ruim? Ela dançou, tirou fotos, mergulhou, bebeu, se divertiu com as amigas e até dividiu o bong de Josh com sua turma.

Josh...

Ele tinha sido um fofo com ela na noite passada apresentando algumas garotas que trabalhavam como modelo para pagar a faculdade. Duas estavam estudando direito e a outra economia. Foi muito delicado da parte dele fazer isso, já que ela estava pensando em viver apenas da carreira por um tempo. A conversa com as garotas acabou, mas os dois continuaram conversando sobre livros e a vida na universidade. Como era um universo completamente diferente do da escola. Ela adorou ouvir tudo o que ele tinha para falar, afinal, apesar de ser um playboy, filhinho de papai que adorava uma festa, Josh era extremamente responsável com sua posição na universidade. Apesar de ser um porra louca nas horas vagas, continuava sendo um dos melhores alunos em todas as matérias que pagava.

"Rose..." Alice se sentou na mesa com seu prato de café da manhã cheio de doces. "Coma algo por favor..."

"Isso é chocolate?"

"É um bolinho tipo um cupcake recheado." Alice sorriu quando a loira pegou um para comer. "Não desconte na comida."

"Bem, não vou descontar sozinha" Apontou para o prato da baixinha. "Agora explica logo o que aconteceu."

"Eu fui procurar Edward por causa da hora. A gente ia fazer um tour de compras, lembra?"

"Claro. Ontem eu não vi Jasper, mas fui procurá-lo em seu quarto e vi um enfermeiro saindo de lá. Entrei em pânico!" Jogou os braços para cima. "Ele estava dormindo, segundo o enfermeiro mal tinha voltado do hospital onde passou o resto da noite. Fizeram lavagem estomacal nele por causa do esctasy."

"É. Edward me contou o plano dele. Na verdade de Bella." Rosalie fez uma careta. "Rose, calma. Sei que não foi boa ideia, mas não é como se a gente fosse um bando de santos. Só foi um _docinho..."_

"Alice a gente não parou de beber e fumar desde que chegou aqui. Amo o meus cigarros, meus drinks... e claro que me divertir fumando no bong com vocês. Mas esctasy não dá."

"Ta certo. Bem, você está certa. É isso o que quero dizer." Ela terminou de mastigar o doce. "Foi errado, tudo bem, mas não fique chateada com eles. Era obvio que todos nós iríamos acabar fazendo alguma loucura aqui."

"Loucura? Isso já muito mais. Imagina se alguém apaga?" Alice sentiu o coração ficar mais acelerado.

"Alec também comentou sobre isso ontem. Brigamos tão feio..."

"Brigaram?"

"Sim. Ele é muito conservador. A mãe dele nunca permitiu nada além de vinho nas refeições. Ele na verdade é muito careta. Careta o suficiente para acreditar que sexo só deve ser após o casamento."

Rosalie gargalhou.

"Me desculpe!" Ela escondeu o rosto com as mãos. "Me desculpe, sério, por favor, me desculpe!"

"Se você soubesse o quanto estou sofrendo sem sexo não brincaria."

"Bem, neste caso somos duas."

"Foi merda minha." Assumiu. "Inventei de conversar com a médica que minha vida andava muito sem valores. Alec tem sido perfeito comigo mas nós não temos nenhuma intimidade."

"Vire esse jogo!"

"Eu até consegui conversar com ele sobre sexo antes do casamento. Ele sabe que não sou virgem e que o amo."

"Deve amar mesmo, para se sujeitar a isso..." A loira riu mais um pouco. "Desculpa, é impossível."

"Tudo bem, não é mesmo?" Resmungou. "Mas é que nós fizemos um acordo: sem sexo até que eu possa parar de tomar meus remédios."

"Sério?"

"Seriíssimo." A pequena bufou e mordeu mais um doce. "Ao menos posso comer açúcar com menos culpa."

"Hoje o nosso dia está perdido..." Rosalie passou a mão no cabelo e pegou outro doce do prato da amiga. "Edward e Bella de ressaca ficam insuportáveis."

"Mais do que já são." Alice riu. "Mas sabe o que é engraçado?"

"O quê?"

"Os olhos de Bella." Alice riu. "Uma garota comentou que ela além de ter um namorado quente e um corpo de dar inveja, conseguia manter a maquiagem dos olhos intacta como ninguém."

As amigas riram.

"É bem nossa amiga. Embora ela esteja mais solta aqui."

"Edward. Edward é quem consegue que ela largue suas roupas de corte clássico, sua etiqueta impecável..."

"É." Rosalie mastigou com pressa. "O amor faz essas coisas com a gente, não é?"

Alice mordeu a parte interna da bochecha.

"O que falta para vocês ficarem juntos?" Rosalie ficou tensa.

"A gente errou muito entrando em um relacionamento só por sexo. Ou seja, nunca teve um relacionamento. Eu nunca fui uma garota de relacionamentos então quando acabei com o que a gente tinha, me senti mal e me peguei entendendo que gostava dele. Mas Jasper também tem seus problemas e seus medos."

"Ele queria que você tivesse o bebê?"

Mordeu os lábios nervosa.

"Não. Sabe Lice, se eu tivesse aquele filho, tenho certeza que Jasper se desdobraria para ser um bom pai. Ele tem um coração tão lindo. Dos detalhes que mais amo nele é a tatuagem que ele tem em homenagem ao pai. Isso mostra como uma família até hoje faz falta para ele. Mas nem eu, nem ele... todos nós não estávamos preparados para um bebê entre nós."

"É verdade." Alice balançou a cabeça. "Não com vocês desajustados assim. Sem ofensas."

"Claro. Eu só queria que ele parasse com as drogas." Balançou a cabeça nervosa. "E conversasse mais, nem que fosse com Edward. Ele está escondendo algo que faz muito mal a ele."

"Ele sempre foi assim." Alice passou a mão em sua saia florida se perguntando se devia comentar sobre isso ou não. "Sempre gostei da mãe dele, mas tem algo em seu padrasto que detesto."

"Me pergunto que gosta dele, além de Vilma."

"Boa pergunta." Alice deu um gole em seu suco de maçã. "Eu passei um tempo acreditando que Jasper só estava nessa para chamar atenção do pai. Nós passamos um tempo usando juntos, e assim ele diminuiu a quantidade."

"Sério?" Rosalie pareceu esperançosa.

"Sim. E foi por isso que o pessoal fez o teste com ele ontem." Alice esclareceu. "Para mostrar que se ele quer se afogar, não vai ser sozinho."

"Nesse ponto Bella estava certa em fazer isso. Mas eu não tenho muita certeza do que podemos fazer."

"No meu centro de reabilitação eu vi gente pior que Jasper que está progredindo."

"Ele jamais aceitaria fazer um tratamento como esse."

"Ou conseguimos fazer com que ele opte por se tratar, ou vamos perder o nosso amigo."

"Queria tanto ser mais útil..."

"Viva sua vida Rose." Alice estava sendo sincera. "Viva a sua vida. Jasper sabe que pode contar com a gente e mesmo assim nos ignora. Um problema dele também é nosso."

"Eu sei..."

"Viva a sua vida. Escute bem o que estou te dizendo." Rosalie viu Josh entrar no grande salão com alguns amigos.

"Mas eu sei que ele gosta de mim."

"Ele precisa aprender a gostar dele mesmo antes de poder gostar de você."

Rosalie observou o doce mordido em cima do prato e sentiu vontade de chorar. Ela sabia que Alice estava muito mais do que certa.

* * *

Edward estava sentado no sofá da sala do quarto completamente impaciente. Todos os amigos também estavam prontos para o grande evento da terça a noite e bebiam tranquilamente como se a anfitriã não estivesse atrasada.

Rosalie estava bonita e mais simples que Alice. Pouca maquiagem, um vestido vermelho tomara que caia e saltos altos, como se ela precisasse. Ela bebericou o seu champanhe observando Jasper quem mais parecia curtir uma ressaca prolongada. Ele só tinha levantado da cama hoje para apoiar Bella que preocupada com seu segundo dia de ressaca, mandou um tratamento de SPA no quarto para ele. O problema é que mesmo a festa tendo sido no domingo, sua cabeça não queria parar de doer, mesmo já registrando que hoje era terça à noite.

Alice estava confiante com seu plano para a noite de hoje. Em um vestido assinado por sua mãe, a cor nude funcionava perfeitamente bem para destacar sua pele corada. Os detalhes assimétricos na saia davam um ar chique a peça, exatamente como a ocasião pedia.

"Não é possível." Edward resmungou olhando para o seu relógio. "Bella, pelo amor de Deus!"

Nenhuma resposta. Apenas o riso dos amigos.

"Bella, você está atrasada!" Edward grunhiu mais uma vez. "Por favor sardenta, vamos logo!"

A porta do quarto foi aberta e o queixo dele caiu.

"Sabe Edward, não se apressa uma dama." Ela passou a mão no cabelo completamente liso. "Além do mais, obrigada pelos brincos. Combinam perfeitamente com minha roupa."

"Uau!" Rosalie brincou. "Quem você quer matar?"

"Ninguém." Ela olhou bem para o namorado. "Ainda." Todos riram.

"Certo, agora que estamos todos aqui, explique o que diabos é isso." Alice estava realmente curiosa.

"Bem." Bella pegou sua taça de champanhe que Edward tinha acabado de servir. "Eu fui convidada pela NYU para vir para o festival de primavera. Eu sei que eles estão interessados em mim, como de certa forma também estou neles. A NYU foi onde papai e mamãe se formaram, e eu não pretendo sair de Nova York para estudar." Ela olhou para Edward que ficou sério com sua observação. "A NYU é uma excelente instituição, mas anda muito _moderninha _para o meu gosto. Como hoje é a noite do encontro dos anfitriões da universidade, eu serei formalmente apresentada e é claro que consegui acertar alguns detalhes para a festa com meu toque pessoal."

"Um cardápio assinado por mim, você quis dizer."

Todos riram com o comentário de Edward.

"Então quer dizer que você hoje vai ser apresentada para o pessoal fodão da faculdade?"

"Em resumo? Sim."

"E o clube da pena?" Rosalie perguntou e Bella fez uma careta. "O quê?"

"Clube da pena? Argh!" Ela largou a taça nervosa. "É tudo o que eles tem para me oferecer? Sério?"

"O que é isso?" Jasper perguntou.

"É tipo uma dessas sociedades secretas, só que todo mundo já sabe do que se trata." Ela rolou os olhos. "Espero que as pessoas possam entender o que eu posso oferecer para elas depois de hoje. Até parece que eu vou freqüentar algo como o clube da pena."

"E o que você quer da NYU Bella?"

"O que eu quero?" Ela lambei os lábios levemente avermelhados. "Bem, é justamente isso que vou mostrar na festa."

* * *

Nem todos os alunos estavam verdadeiramente animados com a festa formal demais para o padrão do festival. O Jantar em um dos salões do hotel tinha um cardápio mais sofisticado do que algumas pessoas esperavam.

Bella, que foi muito bem recebida por todos da comissão dos alunos e ex alunos que estavam ali, sorria demonstrando segurança. Ela estava elegante em um vestido bandage azul de um ombro só e bastante curto. Sabia como exibir o brinco que tinha ganhado de Edward mais cedo quando ele saiu com os amigos para um passeio de compras no Resort ao lado do que estavam hospedados. Ela tinha ficado o dia inteiro ocupada com os preparativos da festa e fazendo massagens relaxantes. Ele sorriu vendo como ela se movimentava e sempre segurava sua taça de champanhe com a mesma mão em que o anel que ele tinha lhe dado.

Rosalie, percebendo o pequeno show que a amiga estava dando, só podia divertidíssimo ver quando alguém perguntava sobre o lindo anel ou os lindos brincos que ela estava usando e ela enchia a boca para responder que foram presentes de seu namorado, Edward Cullen, que estava sentado em sua mesa.

Depois do jantar, uma apresentação formal entre os alunos foi inciada. Eram alunos de diversos cursos que claramente estavam de olho em alguém como Isabella Swan para fazer a diferença na universidade. Seu nome era de peso e no que dependesse desses alunos, ela seria uma das pessoas a receber a carta da universidade em sua casa.

O que a decepcionou é que nem todos estavam interessados em seus projetos ou seu currículo. Mas no seu nome.

"é para essa merda que você me convidou Josh?" Retrucou irritada quando teve oportunidade.

"Bella, qual é!" Sorriu gaiato. "Você ainda não está na universidade, então claramente eles não vão dar a menor atenção para esse seu pré currículo."

"Na França o meu pré currículo foi fundamental." Choramingou irritada. "Entenda que eu não sou uma aluninha qualquer. Eu tenho nome, eu tenho porte e eu tenho currículo. Eu quero uma oportunidade de aprender, de ousar. De melhorar o que eu já sei."

Edward se aproximou.

"Algum problema?" Passou a mão no braço dela.

"Bella está chateada por só se importarem com seu nome. A apresentação dela foi vetada além do que já ocorreu e algumas pessoas ainda estão avaliando o que vai realmente acontecer com ela ou não." Josh explicou. "Não fique assim. Seu nome vai para a eleição das bolsas. E para o clube da pena também."

"Qual é!" Ela estava realmente chateada. "Eu estou na frente do anuário do meu colégio. Eu sou a editora do jornal do meu colégio. Eu coordeno a exibição online de jogos de basquete e tênis! E também mantenho o site do colégio atualizado! Você acha que isso é pouco?"

"Bella, está não é uma decisão só minha. Eu acho que para alguém que ainda está no ultimo ano do colégio você já tem um currículo interessante. Mas nessa avaliação, para você ser parte da NYU não está só em minhas mãos." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Você sabe como isso é importante para mim Josh." Suplicou. "Me ajude. Faça com que me reconheçam não só pelo meu nome. Eu preciso entrar com destaque na NYU. Pelo Charlie."

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso. Ele já sabia que Bella estava colocando expectativa demais nessa festa e que isso poderia não dar muito certo. Com Charlie completamente incomunicável desde que partiram no final da semana passada, a noite de hoje era importantíssima para ela. Conquistar a atenção dos alunos mais importantes de sua futura universidade era um passo para que ela pudesse ter o caminho livre para conquistar os diretores e professores também.

Bella sabia que estava indo contra a vontade de Charlie querendo ser jornalista, exatamente como o padrasto. O mínimo que ela podia fazer agora era tentar consegui entrar na mesma universidade do pai. O que o irritava era que ela não estava pensando exatamente no que queria, mas sim em como não decepcionar o pai.

"Bella..."

"Edward! Me ajuda a convencer o Josh! É muito importante!"

"Me dê um tempo. Eu vou tentar falar com o pessoal. Mas você não precisa ficar assim Bella. Você vai levar o voto positivo de todos."

"Eu não me importo com um clubinho chinfrim como o clube da pena. Eu só quero mostrar um pouco do que já faço."

"Ok. Aguarde." Josh caminhou em direção aos outros alunos.

"Isso é tão injusto!" Edward passou a mão em sua cintura de forma carinhosa. "Como podem fazer isso comigo baby?"

"Meu anjo..." A abraçou e beijou sua testa. "Você está tão linda, falou tão bem quando se apresentou. Todos aqui querem você. Talvez você só precise relaxar um pouco."

"Eu não vou conseguir." Puxou o namorado pela gola da camisa. "Se eu entrar na NYU assim, vai ser quase como a doação de uma bolsa que eu não preciso."

"Vamos voltar para a mesa. Mais tarde nós podemos ir para uma boate em outro resort ou até mesmo sair daqui se isso te incomodar demais." Ela estava realmente triste com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Na mesa uma loira estava conversando com todos como se já a conhecessem. Bella não sabia o que esperar de alguém que ela nem mesmo tinha visto antes.

"Você é Isabella Swan!" Ela cumprimentou. "É um enorme prazer conhecê-la." Ela apenas olhou a jovem de cima a baixo.

"E você..."

"Sou Amanda Tisdale." Sorriu. "Infelizmente tenho que ir, mas aqui." Ela entregou um envelope e piscou. "O seu currículo é impecável. Se sinta bem vinda desde já." Sorriu e descaradamente colocou um cartão chave na frente de Jasper. "Nos vemos depois da festa?"

Rosalie ficou extremamente irritada com a cara de pau da universitária e Bella tremeu com envelope que estava em suas mãos.

"Acho que vou me deitar." Ela avisou com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Já?" Todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas tem uma festa rolando em um outro salão que foi transformado em boate!" Alice contestou e Bella bateu o envelope em uma das mãos.

"Tenho mesmo que ir." Edward não estava entendendo nada, mas acompanhou a namorada.

"Bella!" Josh chamou sua atenção. "Sinto muito eu..." Ela o cortou.

"Tudo bem Josh." Ela deu o seu melhor sorriso cínico. "Não importa mais. Talvez vocês saiam perdendo esta oportunidade. Muito mais do que eu estava perdendo..."

* * *

Ela se afastou e Edward a acompanhou ainda mais curioso. Caminharam em silêncio até o elevador.

"Bella." Ela estava sorrindo nervosa, mas não falava nada.

Assim que chegaram em seu quarto ela grito completamente excitada.

"Bella!"

"Olha isso Edward!" Ela deu vários pulinhos. "Olha isso!"

"É só um envelope."

"Não! Não!" Ela puxou ar com força. "Não é um simples envelope. É um envelope do Clube de Elite de Columbia!" Edward começou a sorrir também.

"Isso é ótimo!"

Ela se sentou no sofá e começou a chorar.

"Bella! Meu anjo que foi?"

"Isso é perfeito." Limpou o rosto. "Mas também é uma merda."

"Bella como receber uma carta do Clube da Elite de Columbia poderia ser uma merda?" Passou a mão no cabelo dela. "Bella isso é muito mais do que você imaginava que poderia conseguir. Columbia tem muito mais para te oferecer. E você sabe que esses convites geralmente só surgem depois que sua vida acadêmica começa."

Ela sorriu, ainda chorando. A prova de que ela estava com os sentimentos completamente bagunçados.

"Eu não posso decepcionar Charlie. Não posso."

Edward suspirou sabendo que o pior ainda estava por vir. Afinal, quem disse que ele iria fcar estudando em Nova York? Ele estava pensando em desistir de seu plano de viagem por Bella, mas seu futuro profissional também era muito importante. Mesmo sabendo que Columbia era a universidade certa para sua namorada, ele não estava pronto para ser egoísta para fazer com que ela ficasse viajando com ele por nada.

"Bella..." Respirou fundo. "Existe muito mais... precisamos conversar."

* * *

Alice terminou de arrumar as velas que antes estavam em sua mala e deu uma ultima olhada para o seu visual final. Um conjunto de blusa e calcinha tão virginais que ela conseguia ter vergonha do que era exibido pela transparência.

De tantas coisas que ela tinha melhorado ao longo de seu tratamento, uma delas tinha sido a sua determinação. E mesmo com tudo o que já tinha acontecido nos poucos dias de viagem, das conversas longas com Alec, se existia algo que ela não ia voltar atrás, era na ideia de conseguir um pouco mais de intimidade com o namorado.

Ela poderia até esperar terminar de tomar suas medicações - embora soubesse que uma delas seria para toda a vida – para que eles pudessem transar. Mas até que ela pudesse transar com ele, muito ainda poderia ser descoberto e curtido.

Ela ouviu a porta do banheiro ser aberta e se sentou na cama dele, já aguardando levar um esporro. Tudo o que aconteceu, porém, foi Alec ficar boquiaberto com o que via.

O cheiro do quarto estava um pouco mais doce, mas não enjoado. Talvez baunilha e canela. As luzes apagadas, as poucas velas espalhadas e o seu anjo em cima da cama. Ele quase pode ouvir os sinos tocando.

"Alice..."

"Vem cá." Sorriu esticando a mão para ele. "Vem."

Ele sorriu e se sentou na cama ao lado dela que aproveitou que ele ainda estava de toalha e com o corpo levemente úmido, para traçar com o indicador um caminho sem nexo. Ele sorriu satisfeito em receber carinho de alguém que realmente amava e a beijou.

"Eu te amo tanto." Ela se derreteu em ouvir.

"Eu também."

"Você sabe que tudo o que estamos fazendo nesta viagem tem sido pecado atrás de pecado, não é?" Zombou.

"Então, por isso mesmo, um pouco mais ou um pouco menos não vai fazer diferença." Riram juntos e se beijaram mais uma vez.

Alec acabou se deitando e Alice também pode se deitar abraçada ao seu corpo. Ambos suspiraram com a sensação.

"Eu posso não ser um santo, posso não ser o freqüentador mais assíduo da igreja... mas eu acho tão importante que a gente possa se preservar."

"é muito fofo de sua parte." Assumiu. "Mas nossos conceitos do que é certo ou do que é errado nem sempre são iguais."

"Eu sei. Eu não te recrimino por nada amor. Por exemplo, Jane não é mais virgem. Foi uma opção dela."

"Eu perdi minha virgindade com alguém que era apaixonada na época." Alice começou a se explicar. "Não me arrependo de nada. Bem, apenas me arrependo de não ter escudado o meu coração antes. Saber que essa paixão tinha ido embora e que eu só continuei ficando com ele por pura conveniência."

"Eu sei que Jasper tem uma grande parcela de sua vida." Ela ficou envergonhada. "Apesar disso, não sinto nenhum ciúmes dele. Apenas um pouco de gratidão."

"Gratidão?"

"Sim. Ele é um cara legal, cuidou de você ao modo dele e da maneira que você permitiu." Alec beijou sua testa e ela derreteu mais uma vez. "Não adianta eu falar com você mil vezes que minha criação foi diferente da sua, não é mesmo?" ela riu.

"Eu não quero que a gente transe." Foi direta. "Mas que ganhe mais alguma intimidade. Isso não vai fazer mal nenhum a nenhum dos dois."

"Eu sei." Fez carinho no rosto dela. "Eu agora entendo a importância de se guardar para alguém até que se case."

"É?"

"É. Não é simplesmente aguardar só por causa do casamento. Mas por querer estar só com aquela pessoa que você ama verdadeiramente." Alice mordeu o lábio nervosa. "E eu sei que quero estar com você para sempre. Esse anel já significa um pouco disso, não é mesmo?"

"Sim." Sorriu e o beijou.

"Nós temos um acordo sobre seus remédios." Apertou a ponta do nariz dela. "E esta é uma que não vou romper. Eu sei que não vamos precisar aguardar casar para isso. Eu sei que você é a minha escolhida para todo o sempre."

"Então..." Os olhos de Alice estavam enormes de pura curiosidade. "Então..."

Alec a comeu com os olhos de tal forma que nunca tinha feito. Ela se sentiu como uma virgem mais uma vez e quando ele a beijou, o recado ficou como dado.

Os dois conheceram o corpo um do outro sem malicia alguma. Aprenderam que vários lugares sensíveis ainda podiam ser descobertos e fizeram muito carinho um no outro. A sensação nova de ter pele com pele, de proporcionar prazer ao outro apenas com toques. Tão excitante quanto única, a noite acabou proporcionando não só mais intimidade para o casal, mas também a certeza de que respeito e amor podem andar juntos sempre.

Eles dormiram juntos e na manhã seguinte esbanjaram alegria de forma que todos os outros amigos se olharam tendo a certeza de que algo finalmente tinha acontecido. Quando eles se afastaram da mesa avisando que iam se servir no Buffet do café da manhã, Emmett jogou os braços para cima, agradecendo que o cunhado não seria mais tão chato e fez com que todos explodissem em gargalhadas altas o suficiente para que o casal percebesse, mas não desse a mínima.

Todos optaram por passar a tarde jogando golf no resort vizinho.

Rosalie e Edward mantinham uma pontuação igual na metade do percurso. Emmett e Alice também, ficando logo atrás dos amigos. Alec também jogava, mas ainda tinha muito o que aprender.

Bella e Jasper apenas acompanharam a todos já que detestavam jogar. Durante todo aquele dia Jasper tentou se aproximar para conversar com Bella e tentar entender o que tinha acontecido na festa do domingo, mas nada conseguia ser dito.

Ele se sentia envergonhado por perceber que os amigos tinham feito aquilo para tentar acordá-lo.

"Jasper." Bella tirou os óculos escuros e arrumou o chapéu antes de se virar em sua direção. "Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro." Ele parou o carrinho de golf um pouco mais afastado dos amigos. "Claro que pode."

"Você confia em mim?"

"Claro que confio Bella." Ele riu. "Que pergunta mais boba."

"O que falta para você e Rose ficarem numa boa?"

"Ah Bella. Não parece uma pergunta muito justa vinda de alguém que demorou anos para se resolver com Edward."

"Eu sei que cada caso é um caso, mas vocês vão mesmo ficar nessa? Não repita o nosso erro."

"Eu não sei. As vezes acho que a gente confunde um pouco." Tentou se esquivar. "Ok, já vi que não posso mentir para você."

"Que bom, não é?" Riu e bebeu um pouco de água.

"Eu preciso resolver alguns problemas antes." Avisou apertando o volante com força. "Não gosto da ideia dela não poder estar segura."

"Jasper, nós podemos ajudar, não podemos?"

"Não. Isso vocês não podem." Lamentou. "Estou me segurando Bella. Estou me segurando para não usar mais cocaína. Você sabe."

"Sei e me orgulho de você."

"Mas não é tão simples assim." Limpou o suor da testa. "Meu corpo está gritando por uma dose."

"Eu sei que você não vai ficar com raiva de mim, mas já pensou em ajuda profissional?"

"Vou desapontar a todos." Ele olhou para Rosalie. "Não é tão simples assim."

"Mas se você tem uma lista de problemas para resolver, tem que começar por algum item."

"Bella... Olhe para Rose. Tão linda, com um coração tão bom. Sua mãe foi embora, isso facilita muito tudo. Ela está tão bem e tão saudável. Sei que ela não tem nenhuma crise já tem tempo. Não posso arriscar que ela jogue tudo isso fora."

"Alguma coisa pode ter relação com o assunto do bebê?" Bella perguntou com calma. "Eu apreciei como você quis ter o bebê. Mesmo sendo contra, pois acho vocês muito novos."

Ele sorriu com a possibilidade de ter um garotinho loiro para ensinar violão.

"Você queria..." Bella estava espantada.

"Não é queria." Começou a se explicar. "É quero. Não sou completamente louco por crianças como Edward, mas quero ter meus filhos e participar ativamente da vida deles." Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Mas agora não dava. Não estava certo. Foi um erro nosso, mas sei lá."

"É tão triste ver vocês assim, sabia?" Ele sorriu abertamente. "O quê?"

"Agora você sabe como eu me sentia vendo você e Edward sem se resolver. Rose também." Ela riu envergonhada. "Eu acredito que cada coisa tem seu tempo. E se um dia eu puder ser alguém decente para ela... quem sabe."

"Me deixe ajudar." Suplicou. "Por favor Jasper." Pegou na mão dele. "Mesmo que não seja para ver vocês juntos, eu preciso dos dois bem. Ontem, depois daquela reunião patética com o pessoal da NYU eu estava conversando com Edward e chegamos a uma conclusão nada boa."

"Qual?" Perguntou angustiado notando que ela estava triste.

"Nosso tempo juntos está chegando ao fim." Choramingou. "E eu detesto isso."

Jasper a abraçou com força entendendo o que ela falava. Agora o colégio estava em sua reta final e nenhum deles tinha muita certeza do que esperar para seu futuro. Quais faculdades seriam aceitos, quais seriam os seus reais planos de perfil profissional e toda a bagagem pesada que eles carregavam junto com suas escolhas.

Edward observou os dois abraçados de maneira discreta e tratou de afastar o grupo que ainda estava jogando com ajuda dos carregadores. O que quer que tenha feito com que os dois estivessem abraçados não deveria ser atrapalhado. Talvez Bella finalmente conseguisse arrancar algo de Jasper para que todos pudessem ajudá-lo.

* * *

Mais uma festa estava acontecendo na piscina, mas todos estavam cansados de tudo aquilo. Depois de uma longa tarde jogando, se reuniram no SPA para serem paparicados e depois jantaram numa parte afastada do restaurante. Alec finalmente fazia parte da turma, que mesmo de férias e afastada de sua cidade ainda eram motivos para muitos comentários.

Naquela noite eles agiram como a jovem elite do Upper East Side, o que incomodou muita gente.

O dia seguinte todos seguiram para uma manhã de turismo e compras que não foram muito atrativas. As poucas boutiques e joalherias decentes ficavam nos Resorts, o que levaria mais tempo do que eles gostariam de gastar.

Edward fez a sugestão de um tour gastronômico e todos toparam participar da atividade gorda com ele que acabou fazendo diversas compras de temperos, pimentas e compotas.

Visitaram também alguns pontos turísticos e tiraram muitas fotos. Bella, sempre preocupada com sua pele ficava borrifando seu protetor solar por todo o corpo pontualmente a cada trinta minutos. Quase no final da tarde optaram por um ultimo passeio no **parque ecológico Xcaret**.

Quase nenhuma atividade do parque atraia Bella e Jasper, que acabaram participando de quase tudo por culpa dos amigos excessivamente empolgados com tudo o que viam. Assim que os funcionários viram que o grupo não estava ligando para gastos e despesas investiu em um atendimento diferenciado.

Alice filmou Emmett desistindo de dar comida para um tubarão sem que ele soubesse e Rosalie adorou poder mergulhar nas piscinas naturais com Alec e Alice. Edward, desesperado para participar de algo conseguiu convencer Bella a nadar em uma cachoeira com a água cristalina onde ela podia ver se algum peixe estava por perto ou não. Mal ele pude ser aproveitar de sua namorada em seu lindo biquíni dourado, todos os amigos se juntaram a eles fazendo uma grande bagunça no local.

Para encerrar a noite foram até a vila para jantar. Enquanto comiam um prato típico que praticamente só tinha pimenta, exibiam seus bronzeados. Para a alegria de Bella, ela estava levemente corada, apenas.

Voltando para o hotel, Josh e outros alunos da comissão notaram que o grupo passou direto, sem nem mesmo se importar com a festa. Ele sabia que Bella estava chateada e que bastava ela estalar os dedos uma vez, que todos fariam o que ela quisesse. Era uma pena. Pois o grupo perdia a oportunidade de conhecê-la melhor e ele perdia a oportunidade de se manter próximo de Rosalie como vinha acontecendo de maneira muito agradável.

* * *

"Bonito biquíni." Josh elogiou quando se aproximou de Edward e Bella que diferente dos amigos estavam fugindo do sol escaldante do meio dia.

"O que você quer Josh?" Edward perguntou enquanto Bella se arrumava para tomar um gole de seu drink.

"Vocês não participam de nada tem uns dias."

"E daí?" Tirou os óculos escuros e se sentou um pouco para olhar nos olhos dele. "Depois da recepção que sua faculdade deu a Bella, mesmo ela sendo a convidada especial do festival, o que você queria?"

"Whoa cara." Levantou os braços. "Vá com calma. Já disse que não tenho culpa. Não imaginava que a maioria da comissão fosse tratar Bella assim."

"Se você quer é dar um recado para eles Josh." Bella finalmente resolveu falar. "Diga a eles que cansei de conviver com a plebe." Ela se levantou e caminhou em silencio para longe.

"Edward, a NYU é uma boa oportunidade para Bella..."

"Ela quem vai decidir o que vai ser uma boa oportunidade para ela. Se vocês tinham a chance de convencê-la de que seria uma boa oportunidade ou não, pode ter certeza que já perderam. A NYU precisa de alguém de nome. Bella precisa de uma universidade onde ela construa de verdade o nome dela. E se eu fosse você ficava esperto. Aqui tem mais olheiro que você pode imaginar."

Josh ficou confuso e caminhou para a área esportiva do hotel, onde viu que Rosalie estava jogando Tênis com Emmett contra Jasper e uma loira que ele provavelmente estava ficando. Ele acenou para os quarto sem nem mesmo imaginar que aquela loira era justamente a pessoa de quem Edward estava falando.

* * *

Edward ainda não tinha entendido como não tinha usado a banheira de hidromassagem que ficava na varanda do seu quarto até agora. Não era barulhenta e a água estava bastante fresca para uma noite tão quente como essa. A única coisa que o tirava de sério durante todos os dias eram os trocentos cremes que Bella precisava usar para cuidar da pele clara demais. Ele já estava quase se virando para gritar o nome dela, quando ela apareceu vestida para matar mais uma vez.

"Eu sei que estava demorando." Ela mais parecia flutuar pelos panos estranhos de uma saída de banho extremamente elegante e azul que ela usava. "Mas foi por uma boa causa."

"Sempre é." Ele sorriu garantindo. "Sempre é uma boa causa."

Ela desabotoou o tecido fino e deixou ele cair no chão revelando um biquíni azul que ela ainda não tinha usado antes e Edward sorriu com a forma como ela subiu as escadas de forma sensual.

"Isso tudo para mim?"

"Claro que sim." Ela sorriu sentindo ser puxada para o colo dele. "Não paramos uma noite se quer. Sempre estamos apressados no chuveiro, na cama, no sofá..."

Edward riu satisfeito e ela o beijou.

"Por mim começava a morar com você assim que voltarmos para casa." Ela gargalhou.

"Nem morta!" O abraçou com força. "Mal começamos a namorar, baby. Uma coisa por vez."

"Mas você viu como é bom estar sempre perto. Dormir juntos todas as noites, fazer amor o tempo todo..." Mordeu o queixo dela.

"Hmmm. Dormir junto nós já podemos." Riu sentindo ele apertar seus seios com gosto. "E se a sala de edição falasse, você sabe que estaríamos bem encrencados." Os dois riram relaxados e se beijaram com gosto.

Talvez fosse a água do lugar, ou a comida, a praia... Mas tudo naquele lugar parecia ser afrodisíaco.

Enquanto Edward e Bella se amassavam na banheira do quarto, Alec e Alice experimentavam tomar banho juntos pela primeira vez. Emmett recebia a visita tão esperada de alguém que já vinha paquerando há alguns dias em seu quarto e na festa na área da piscina, Rosalie bebia sua quarta ou quinta dose de tequila observando Jasper dançar com a loira esquisita que tinha grudado nele o dia inteiro. Os movimentos dela eram naturais e ela era realmente bonita e sexy sem esforço algum. Jasper parecia estar se divertindo na companhia dela.

Mais uma, mais duas doses.

"Rose, vai com calma!" Josh puxou o copo da mão dela.

"Me deixa!"

"Vai lá falar com ele!" Suplicou. "Faz isso, mas não bebe mais. Por favor."

"Você percebeu?" Perguntou com a voz embargada por causa da bebida e derrubou o cigarro que estava tentando pegar.

"Rosalie..." Fez uma careta. "Me tire como exemplo. O máximo que você pode levar é um não."

Ela virou para observar os dois dançando e viu que ela estava se aproximando para beijá-lo. Assim que ela viu a mulher encostando a boca na de Jasper saiu correndo.

"Rosalie!" Josh foi atrás no mesmo momento em que Jasper afastava a garota.

"O que foi?" Perguntou sem graça.

"Não to afim de ficar com você." Jasper avisou de afastando.

"Então não devia ter me dado mole o dia todo, pirralho!"

Jasper passou a mão no cabelo nervoso, precisando beber algo para afastar a vontade de fazer merda. A garota que ele pensou que poderia ser uma colega se afastou e ele estava pouco se fodendo para ela na verdade.

Caminhando até o bar do deck, ficou ali bebendo enquanto a festa passava.

"Me deixa ir!" Ouviu Rosalie gritar completamente bêbada. Josh tentava impedir ela de ir, mas com um chute na canela dele, ela conseguiu se soltar e caminhar até o palco onde várias outras garotas vestindo camisas brancas estavam. Ela pegou o microfone e gritou animada. "Rosalie Hale! Upper East Side!"

"Porra." Jasper derrubou sua bebida quando se deu conta do que estava prestes a acontecer naquele palco e correu na direção de Rosalie. "Rose! Saí já daí!"

Ela fingiu não escutar e uma música alta começou a tocar para que ela e as outras garotas dançassem.

"Rose! Por favor! Você vai se arrepender depois!"

Ela se aproximou dançando e se abaixou onde ele estava.

"Não!"

O hálito indicava que ela realmente estava bêbada. Josh se aproximou e Jasper já não sabia mais o que fazer quando os flashes começaram. Vários caras estavam com seus celulares prontos para fotografar e filmar tudo.

"Vai chamar Edward e Bella!"

"O quê?"

"Vai logo Porra!"

Josh se afastou e algum universitário babaca anunciou que a mangueira seria ligada a qualquer momento.

Edward estava ocupado demais apreciando a namorada que usava um lindo conjunto de lingerie azul rendado. Ela estava em seu colo novamente, o beijando com gosto enquanto ele apertava sua carne com vontade. O situa foi jogado em algum canto do quarto e Bella sentiu como se estivesse sentindo um rastro de fogo onde Edward beijava. Assim que ele tomou seu seio com a boca, a derrubou na cama. Ela mesma tirou a calcinha e gemeu quando sentiu os dedos dele lhe provocando.

"Vem." Pediu com um gemido. "Vem, não agüento mais esperar."

Edward sorriu e fez como ela pediu. Os dois gemeram quando se completaram e ele resolveu se mover devagar. Cada nova investida Bella gemia baixinho, completamente tomada pela sensação de prazer que só Edward podia proporcionar. Ela passou as pernas por seu quadril com força e agarrou o cabelo dele com vontade para que nada os afastasse.

"Amo você." Ele ronronou e ela gemeu.

"Eu também te amo demais." Ronronou de volta e o beijou.

Tão perto. Ela agora estava bem próxima de um novo orgasmo quando a campa do quarto tocou.

"Ignore." Edward pediu voltando a beijá-la.

As batidas na porta foram ficando mais fortes.

"Edward! Edward porra! Por favor Rose precisa de nossa ajuda!" A voz desesperada de Josh fez com que os dois congelassem.

O que poderia ter acontecido com Rosalie para Josh estar tão desesperado?

Quando o trio chegou na aera da piscina, mal teve tempo de ver que Jasper estava abraçando Rosalie em cima de um palco onde estava acontecendo um concurso de camiseta molhada. Bella se aproximou da amiga ouvindo vaias e pela primeira vez na vida entendeu como era satisfatória a sensação de dar uma dedada para alguém. Josh pegou a loira no colo e só assim ela se acalmou um pouco.

Bella se afastou um pouco quando ela avisou que precisava vomitar e Josh a ajudou segurando seu cabelo enquanto ela começava a colocar a verdade para fora. Jasper, que tinha ido pegar água com Edward chegou exatamente no momento em que ela chorava falando o seu nome.

"Ele não me quer. Mas fica brincando comigo. É carinhoso, atencioso, mas fica com outras garotas. Tudo bem, mas na minha frente?" Bella e Edward o observaram cheio de pesar enquanto ele se afastava. "Ele pode se divertir. Eu não?"

Eles levaram Rosalie até a enfermaria do hotel e lá passaram a noite com ela que assim que acordou suplicou para que fossem embora, com vergonha de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

No café da manhã todos, exceto Bella e Rosalie se reuniram para conversar sobre o pedido dela. Um dia antes do combinado todos estavam voltando para casa.

O clima na volta era péssimo. Rosalie e Jasper nem se falavam nem se olhavam. Quando desembarcaram no aeroporto La Guardia, cada qual foi para o seu canto. Jasper, o único amigo que não teve ninguém da família para recebê-lo, caminhou pelo aeroporto com a desculpa de que sua mãe poderia chegar a qualquer momento.

Para o seu azar, alguém sabia que ele estava voltando. Assim que viu Jéssica próxima ao terminal que ele poderia passar, se afastou e correu para o lado de fora apressado para pegar um taxi antes que _ele _ou algum de seus seguranças o encontrasse.

Rosalie assim que chegou em casa correu para abraçar o pai e finalmente chorou tudo o que tinha ficado entalado durante as longas horas da viagem de volta.

Alec fugiu para jantar na casa de Alice com medo do clima de luto eterno na casa de seu pai e Edward e Bella optaram por jantar em um japonês que ficava próximo a casa dele.

Não foi o jantar mais animado de todos, ainda mais por causa da chuva torrencial que caia na cidade. Um dos seguranças que Charlie tinha contratado para ela os aguardava do lado de fora com um enorme guarda chuva que iria protegê-los. Quando saíram, amarraram seus casacos e foram abordados por uma mulher loira que nunca tinham visto na vida.

"Edward..." Ela praticamente suspirou falando o nome dele. "Edward, espere."

O segurança não permitiu que ela se aproximasse depois que notou que o jovem casal não sabia quem era a mulher que ali estava.

"Edward, por favor. É importante." Ele notou algo estranho nos olhos dela, mas foi puxado por Bella.

"Quem será?" Ele perguntou enquanto caminhava.

"Alguém que com toda certeza não merece a sua atenção e só quer saber do seu dinheiro."

Os dois continuaram caminhando com auxilio do segurança, mas Edward ainda virou o rosto para trás mais uma vez para observar aquela mulher estranha.

Ele não tinha a menor ideia de como sua vida estava prestes a mudar.

* * *

Elisabeth Masen – Aquela que também se diz mãe de Edward.

* * *

**Essa é aquela hora que eu, autora, corro não é mesmo? Pois bem. Atirem pedras! Mas não esqueçam de comentar. Afinal...**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mi**


	28. Cap 25 Que rei sou eu?

**Hoje vai ter uma festaaaaa, bolo, guaraná... **

**OPA! Isso aqui é a festinha oficial de UM ANO DE KANDY LIFE! Dá para acreditar? UM ANINHO! Parabén não só para mim, mas para todas vocês também, ok? **

**O presentinho/Desafio da fic tá lá embaixo! Sigam as regrinhas ok? **

**Como é festa de KL é claro que tem babado! Haha**

**Boa leitura! ;)**

* * *

"Então você espreme assim..." Edward continuou a ensinar a Bella com sua voz rouca.

"Assim?" Perguntou se esfregando nele que riu.

A cozinha era o lugar favorito de Bella e Edward desde que os hormônios começaram a falar mais alto. Hoje, uma quarta a noite onde Edward sabia que estaria sozinho em casa, não teria como ser diferente. Bella recebeu a mensagem de texto com uma proposta de ser a ajudante especial de um cozinheiro carente e largou os estudos para chegar na casa do namorado o quanto antes.

Tudo parecia ajudar a criar o clima que os dois estavam curtindo.

Já estavam na segunda garrafa de vinho branco, o calor do forno que assava o bolo, os muitos morangos que sobraram do recheio e foram consumidos cheios de provocação. O vestido que Bella estava usando já estava completamente amassado. Edward tinha alguns botões da camisa social aberta, as mangas estavam mal dobradas e os pés descalços.

Estavam tentando fazer flores e suspiros de açúcar, para enfeitar o bolo de aniversário de Esmé. Massa de baunilha, recheio de pasta de morango trufado e doce de leite e cobertura de pasta de chocolate amargo. Para tentar deixar a receita ainda melhor, Edward colocou um pouco de conhaque na massa e quis testar a receita de flores de açúcar de sua avó. Se ele era bom na cozinha, seu dom, em especial, definitivamente era a patissaria.

"Ops." Bella riu quando a sua nova tentativa de pétala não deu certo. "Só sou boa em comer..."

"Bella..."

"Ah, eu sei... Você _come _ainda melhor."

Edward desistiu dos confeitos e a empurrou em cima da pequena mesa da cozinha. Bella sorriu e o puxou com força, abrindo as pernas para recebê-lo. Antes mesmo que ele pudesse beijá-la como queria, o forno apitou.

Bella ia reclamar, mas o toque do seu celular indicava que Charlie estava ligando não deu a ela esta oportunidade. Assim que voltou para casa das férias de primavera na semana anterior, descobriu que o pai tinha viajado a trabalho.

"Alô? Pai?"

"Bella!" Charlie a cumprimentou parecendo cansado. "Onde você está meu amor?"

"Com Edward." Engoliu a saliva na tentativa de não demonstrar a voz embargada pela bebida. "Onde você está?"

"Em casa. Com saudade da minha filha." Escutou um latido. "E parece que o meu neto também."

"Ok..." Ela arrumou o cabelo parecendo envergonhada. "Estou indo para casa."

"Não venha só." Ele pareceu sério. "Vicente e os seguranças vão buscar você."

Ela enrugou a testa e arrumou a alça do vestido.

"Tudo bem."

"Comprei presentes. Acho que você vai gostar de todos."

"Aham."

"Até logo Bella."

"Até... pai."

Edward encarou a namorada que parecia frustrada.

"É a primeira vez que vocês estão se falando desde que nós viajamos não é?"

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Ele voltou estranho. Está mandando os seguranças e Vicente me buscar."

"Sardenta." Apertou a ponta do nariz dela. "O seu pai é apenas o chefe de segurança do Estado! Como é que ele não iria se preocupar? Pior... depois do que passamos por causa do meu primo..."

"Não me lembre disso, por favor." Pulou da mesa irritada. "É melhor eu dar um jeito em mim mesma antes que Vicente apareça."

"Ok.." Edward beijou sua testa. "Mas não esqueça que amanhã é o jantar de aniversário de mamãe."

"Não tenho como esquecer. Vou faltar aula para ficar linda só para você, lembra?"

Com um olhar cheio de provocação, Bella deixou a cozinha.

* * *

O apartamento dos Swan estava cheio de homens de terno.

Bella caminhou se sentindo irritada, era a sua casa, não o escritório do seu pai.

"Senhores." Charlie chamou atenção de todos que ali estavam. "Esta é minha filha, Isabella Swan."

Ela abraçou o pai com força e vontade, não querendo correr o risco de ele se afastar por alguma formalidade. A grande sala estava transformada em um escritório onde a secretária de Charlie corria de um lado para o outro com um bolo de papeis em mãos.

"Oi pai." Sorriu sendo abraçada pelo pai também. "Senti sua falta."

"Eu também meu amor." Charlie a apertou sem cerimônia. "Eu também senti muito a sua falta. Tive que ficar sumido por causa do trabalho, sabe como é."

Apenas acenou positivamente, sabendo que não tinha o que comentar sobre tal assunto.

"O pentágono todo está aqui ou é impressão minha?" Perguntou segurando a irritação e Charlie sorriu.

"Vem. Vamos no seu quarto ter uma conversinha." Avisou baixinho. "Senhores?"

Todos os homens ficaram firmes e prestaram atenção em Charlie que logo estava subindo com sua filha. Na porta do quarto, um dos seguranças já a aguardava na porta. Com um movimento da mão Charlie conseguiu que ele caminhasse para longe da porta.

"Pai?"

"Não comece." Tentou dar um sorriso. "A situação está um pouco mais complicada que eu imaginava, no trabalho."

"Mais complicada?" Sentiu o pai afagar seus ombros antes de sentar na cama. "Onde está Prince?"

"Está no meu quarto. Preciso de sua total atenção neste momento." Pediu demonstrando estar realmente sério. "Bella, estamos passando por um momento político muito delicado. Talvez o ataque à Edward não tenha sido algo apenas de seu primo. E talvez a morte dele não tenha sido overdose."

A garota engoliu seco sabendo que estava com Demetri no momento de sua morte. As imagens ainda incomodavam e de vez em quando tiravam o seu sono. Era mais comum que ela gostaria. Não existia, então, como achar que seu pai estava correto. Ela _sabia _que o jovem adorava se drogar igual a sua prima, mas tinha entrado em um estágio ainda pior. Ela já tinha visto Demetri carregar uma droga chamada _mimosa _em seu bolso e sabia que era um tipo de cocaína mais pesado. Ela ignorou e chegou a usar algumas vezes, assim como costumava fumar maconha com Edward, mas após o episódio em Cancun, ela tinha virado uma _careta _muito chata. Nem mesmo fumar cigarros comuns ela estava conseguindo. Apenas com os amigos, quando até Emmett resolvia dar um trago no de alguém, ela filava o de Edward. Aquela ressaca parecia finalmente ter aberto seus olhos, mas não o de todos os seus amigos que estavam apenas alarmados com Jasper.

"Eu sei que é ruim falar disso, sei que você teve algum carinho por ele, afinal ficaram juntos por meses..."

"Eu tive carinho por Demetri, mas o senhor sabe que eu amo Edward, não sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei." Charlie sorriu mostrando as rugas que pareciam acentuadas hoje. "Eu sempre soube, para falar a verdade." Se sentou ao seu lado.

"Acho que Demetri foi vítima de terroristas."

"Pai..." A careta de enjôo era enorme. "Não existe isso. Demetri ela muito playboy para aderir a algo contra sua pátria."

"Isto está sendo investigado. Houve um ataque similar a filhos de outros colegas de trabalho. Na Califórnia foram dois ataques, se você quer saber."

"Vem cá, agora você quer me dizer que os terroristas estão agindo como Moises e toda aquela coisa de liberte o seu povo ou vou matar os primogênitos?" Charlie riu com a falta de noção religiosa da filha.

"Bella, é mais complicado do que isso. Eu só quero que você saiba que as nossas vidas estão sendo investigadas com um pente muito, muito fino." O coração dela acelerou. "Por isso você vai andar com todos os seguranças como eu quero, e vai tomar cuidado com o que anda fazendo por aí." Arqueou uma sobrancelha com vontade. "Estou sendo claro?"

"Sim, está."

"Eu espero que este ultimo ano na escola seja o suficiente para que você enxergue que um mundo de possibilidades e responsabilidades vem aí." A voz de Charlie estava cheia de pesar. "Mesmo a sua mãe, que vive como uma socialite tem suas muitas responsabilidades. Elas não são poucas, porém. De agora em diante, Bella, você é uma dama da sociedade. Você não debutou à toa. Você é uma representante da elite. Por tanto, tente explorar um pouco mais de seu trabalho. Desde o Natal não vejo você se movimentar com suas amigas sem que seja para alguma festa, algum desfile ou algo de seu total interesse."

"Nós temos uma imagem para manter..." Comentou irritada. "Eu sei disso pai."

"Não parece." Levantou e passou a mão na gravata. "Pense nisso. Pense no seu futuro. Ajude seus amigos com os dele, em especial Jasper que parece estar bem perdido. O desespero de Vilma é palpável."

"Estamos tentando." Alisou os joelhos desanimada.

"Como você pode ver esta casa está uma confusão só." Charlie passou a mão no cabelo parecendo nervoso. "Quero que você fique com sua mãe alguns dias, pode ser?"

"Eu poderia ficar com Edward e..."

"Bella."

Ela rolou os olhos não entendendo tal punição que seu pai estava lhe dando.

"Tudo bem."

"Arrume suas coisas. Você sai em meia hora."

Bella observou o seu quarto digno de uma princesa e lamentou o que quer que fosse que estava acontecendo. Se sentindo culpada e sem vontade de contrariar o pai mais uma vez, se levantou da cama e começou a arrumar suas coisas.

* * *

O segurança abriu a porta para Rosalie que apenas segurou o riso pela situação montada. Era a manhã de uma sexta- feira muito importante e a casa de Renée e seu novo marido parecia cercada por segurança e serviçais.

Durante a madrugada, toda a programação tinha sido mudada. O jantar de aniversário de Esmé agora seria na residência da amiga, e Bella pediu para que as suas fossem para lá logo cedo. Assim estudariam e se arrumariam juntas. A loira foi a única a chegar lá logo cedo. Alice precisava de seu sono de princesa na véspera de um evento tão especial como este, então, obviamente não se arriscaria a chegar em Nova Jersey pontualmente às sete da manhã.

Jake parecia mais animado do que sua dona, a puxando com força pela ansiedade de ter um quintal tão grande a sua disposição. Prince começou a latir sabendo que o grande amigo já estava ali e Bella o seguiu até a porta da varanda da frente para recebê-los. Na mesma hora que viu a amiga vestida com um short e uma blusa qualquer e o cabelo amarrado em um rabo de cavalo, Rosalie estranhou. Sua amiga era tudo, menos desleixada.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou assim que a abraçou.

"Bom dia para você também, Rose." Suspirou. "Só não dormi muito bem."

"Eu sei." Encarou os olhos castanhos com cuidado. "Dá para notar claramente."

Balançou a cabeça.

"Bella?" Renée gritou. "As atendentes do SPA já chegaram!"

"Vamos logo com isso." Puxou a amiga para dentro.

Rosalie notou como a casa era enorme, e não se espantou com isso, mas com o espaço montado para que ela pudessem ser cuidadas. Bella a puxou para uma espécie de estufa que tinha junto dentro da piscina e um mini salão estava montado.

"Sua mãe é muito engraçada." Sorriu vendo aquilo tudo pronto. "Nem minha mãe pensou em algo do tipo."

"A sua mãe não era perua o suficiente como a minha." Sorriu e logo depois ouviram latidos e algo se chocar na piscina.

"Merda! Jake!" A loira colocou as mãos no rosto. "Que vergonha..."

"Relaxa." Bella gargalhou. "Tem quem cuide deles mais tarde. Vamos cuidar de nós agora."

As duas se sentaram em um enorme sofá felpudo quando as manicures se apresentaram. Uma fez com que Bella fechasse a cara. O nome bordado na blusa da farda estava bem claro _Elisabeth. _

"Onde está Consuelo?" Perguntou claramente irritada.

"Elisabeth está substituindo ela hoje." A outra funcionária avisou.

"Eu só faço minhas unhas com Consuelo." Cruzou os braços irritada.

"Bella..." Renée chamou sua atenção. "Você pode fazer com Virginia assim que eu terminar."

A mulher analisou tudo com cuidado. Elisabeth sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali. Não iria perder tempo com qualquer um. Assim que entrou no emprego, já tinha um plano traçado. Demorou meses para conseguir se aproximar de seu alvo, mas atendendo Renée um par de vezes, foi suficiente para coletar informações suficientes sobre como funcionava o relacionamento de Edward com a filha dela.

Conquistar Bella era algo muito importante. Mas no momento em que a garota fechou a cara, soube que ela tinha a reconhecido no dia em que ela cansada de esperar, foi atrás de Edward.

Sua nora, de fato, era mais nojenta que ela imaginava.

"Mãe..." Bella começou assim que elas estava em privado. "Essa mulher estava atrás de Edward outro dia."

"Bella." Renée riu. "Não se precipite amor." Passou a mão no cabelo dela. "Não existe razão para isso. Sei que você prefere Consuelo, mas não precisa ficar impressionada."

"Mãe, estou falando sério. Esta mulher esteve atrás de Edward. Duas vezes! Uma pessoa que pede esmola não sabe o nome de quem está fazendo o pedido."

"Isabella..."

"Ok, vou ligar para o meu pai então." Bella fechou a cara. "Aposto que ele _vai me escutar."_

Renée respirou fundo antes de pegar o celular no bolso de seu roupão.

"Você está sendo injusta com esta mulher Bella. Só saiba disso."

"Claro! Eu tenho a stalker do meu namorado em minha casa e tenho que me sentir bem com ela!"

"Charlie vai acabar deixando você traumatizada." Avisou se afastando da filha. "Vou pedir que venham substituí-la. Mas saiba que ela faz uma massagem nos pés que é divina."

"Estou pouco me fodendo. Quero ela longe daqui."

Assim que a sua mãe saiu de perto, pegou seu celular e digitou a mensagem para o namorado, ainda nervosa e encaminhou a mesma para Rosalie que continuava no sofá apenas aguardando que a amiga voltasse para começar os preparativos.

"_Está tudo ainda mais estranho agora. Aquela mulher esquisita que nos viu no sushi e perto da escadaria do MET trabalha no SPA favorito de mamãe em Manhattan. O nome dela é Elisabeth."_

Rosalie estranhou na mesma hora e encarou a mulher com mais atenção naquele momento. O cabelo dela agora estava preso e sua pele bem maquiada, seu uniforme a deixava muito mais parecida com os demais do que com a mulher que encarava Edward e tinha cabelos loiros e lisos quase impecáveis para alguém de renda tão baixa quanto deveria ser. Ela notou o olhar da garota e sorriu tentando amenizar sua situação. Seu plano estava indo muito, muito mal.

"Elisabeth?" Uma das funcionárias chamou sua atenção. "Recolha suas coisas por favor. Uma cliente a espera na unidade do SPA."

Bella encarou a mulher sem medo de seus olhos claros e mostrou sua superioridade enquanto ela recolhia sua maleta. Elisabeth sabia que agora tinha uma grande pedra em seu caminho. Uma vez que observou Rosalie no sofá, soube que essa pedra fazia parte de uma pequena muralha. Exatamente como tinha estudado os passos do filho, soube que ele tinha amigos fieis e inseparáveis mais uma vez.

Assim que chegou ao SPA, pediu o resto do dia de repouso sem se preocupar com os problemas que isso poderia lhe causar. Ela precisava agir muito mais rápido do que imaginava. E se não corresse logo com sua programação, teria problemas sérios.

* * *

Esmé dormia como uma rainha em sua cama. Embaixo de seu travesseiro estava a boneca que a sua pequena Lilian jamais teve, numa tentativa de conseguir manter o seu anjo próximo a ela em um dia tão importante como o de hoje. Diante de tantos problemas pessoais, os exames que estavam para sair a deixava arrepiada.

Carlisle ajudou Edward a abrir a porta do quarto e o garoto carregou a bandeja cheia de gostosuras que a mãe tanto adorava. Carlisle puxou um enorme buquê de rosas cor de champanhe – as favoritas de sua esposa – e deixou o melhor presente para depois. A pasta que estava em sua mesa de cabeceira era importante o suficiente para que a vida de todos mudasse, mas também fizessem com que sua esposa pudesse sentir algo tampando o buraco que sua esposa jamais poderia completar.

"Parabéns pra você..." Sorriu ao ouvir a voz dos homens de sua vida cantando de forma suave.

Os olhos azuis dela piscaram e ela sorriu sabendo que não poderia ter uma vida melhor, naquele momento. Após os parabéns, os dois beijaram um lado de cada bochecha dela e sorridente, ela se sentou para receber o seu famoso e favorito café da manhã na cama.

Omelete de trufas e alho poro, torradas de aveia e mel, iogurte com blueberry e raspas de limão, suco de abacaxi com hortelã e um cartão lindo assinado por Edward que a deixou emocionada. O presente que o filho tinha escolhido ela já conhecia: um vestido para que ela usasse no jantar de hoje, coordenado por ele. O menu tinha sido todo feito em cima do gosto da mãe que já salivava em pensar que ia comer como uma Deusa.

Os três comeram na cama e conversaram o suficiente para que Edward perdesse a hora. Ele mesmo ia com o seu Volvo para Nova Jersey e ainda precisava arrumar algumas coisas que Jasper ia ajudar a transportar no carro da família. Com um beijo se despediu dos pais e foi arrumar suas coisas.

O bolo estava totalmente seguro, os doces todos prontos e confeitados... nada ia faltar para os convidados, menos ainda para a sua namorada. Edward tinha passado a noite terminando uma fornada extra de macarrons apenas para Bella.

"Ei." Jasper chamou sua atenção quando ele passou pela portaria sabendo que o seu carro já estava na frente do prédio.

"Os manobristas ainda não tiraram o carro?" Perguntou arrumando a alça da mala que continha suas roupas para a noite em seu ombro.

"Não. Tem uma mulher aí, desde as dez e meia querendo falar com você." Ele verificou o relógio. Já eram onze e dez. "Acho que é importante, mas sei lá." Encolheu os ombros.

"E ela não subiu?"

"Não, né?" Jasper pareceu emburrado. "Se ela tivesse feito isso, não estaria aqui."

"Tá bom." Edward avisou levantando as mãos. "Esse mau humor todo só por causa da festa?"

"Odeio essas coisas formais demais, mas faz parte, não é mesmo?" Balançou a cabeça. "Vou indo nessa."

"Ok." Edward bateu em seu ombro e caminhou para fora.

O seu volvo reluzente já estava na vaga de frente para o prédio exatamente como ele determinou. O chofer do prédio lhe entregou a chave e _aquela mulher _apareceu na sua frente. Ele se irritou, sabendo que ela tinha ido atrás dele duas vezes, mas apenas na primeira pronunciou o seu nome. Não tinha certeza de como agir: existia algo nela que o incomodava e ia além da forma como ela transparecia ser alguém de baixa renda.

"Elisabeth, certo?" Começou já demonstrando irritação.

"Sua namorada é bem rápida."

"É melhor você dizer logo o que quer, ou vou chamar a policia."

Elisabeth demonstrou o quão ofendida ela tinha ficado e apertou o envelope que tinha em mãos. O homem que estava na sua frente tinha olhos verdes, traços fortes que lembravam Carlisle quando mais novo. Ela podia lembrar com tranqüilidade, tudo o que tinha passado. O casal que agora estava rotulado de inimigo era jovem. Não tanto quanto ela, que com tanto trabalho acabou envelhecendo bem mais antes da hora, mas ela podia lembrar exatamente como os dois eram. Se Esmé não fosse seca, com toda certeza teria mais alguns sinais de envelhecimento em seu aniversário de quarenta e um anos.

"Não seja rude comigo. Eu não mereço isso." Deu um passo a frente. "Muito de nossas vidas sempre esteve em jogo. E eu não agüento mais ficar quieta, calada e distante de você."

Edward apenas fez uma careta.

"Eu vou insistir. O quanto for preciso." Empurrou o envelope para ele. "Aqui tem tudo o que você precisa saber."

"Saber sobre o que?"

"Aqui não é um bom lugar para conversar." Insistiu para que ele pegasse o envelope, mais uma vez. "Vou estar até as sete da noite aqui na ilha."

Edward puxou o envelope com força de sua mão e riu cheio de deboche.

"Hoje é um dia muito importante para mim e para minha família."

"É o aniversário dela, não é?" Passou a mão nos cabelos soltos. "Eu sei que é. Nós dois estávamos na Itália comemorando junto com ela, Carlisle e sua avó."

"Da minha _mãe. _Não uma pessoa qualquer._" _Praticamente cuspiu as palavras. "Quem é você afinal?"

"Eu sou a mulher que perdeu o filho." Aquilo arrepiou Edward.

"Você é uma louca, isso sim!"

Irritado ele foi para o carro , jogou suas coisas no banco do passageiro e arrancou a caminho de New Jersey.

Era só o que lhe faltava ter uma louca pegando no seu pé. Esmé era a sua mãe. Ele sabia de cor como fora o seu nascimento, ele tinha registros do dia que veio ao mundo. Não tinha motivos para se preocupar com o que uma louca estava falando.

* * *

A tarde passou um pouco mais rápido do que Edward gostaria, mas a cozinha estava toda coordenada como ele queria. A casa de Renée estava linda, toda decorada como queriam e enquanto conferia a louça junto com Bella, Edward ouviu o celular dar o sinal de que a bateria estava acabando.

"Meu anjo onde está o seu carregador?"

"No quarto."

"Pega pra mim? Vou deixar ele carregando lá na cozinha enquanto checo mais uma vez as entradas."

"Edward está tudo perfeito!" O abraçou. "Não sei para que você está tão tenso."

"Por favor?" Pediu dando um rápido beijo nela. "Pode ser?"

"Pode." Sorriu. "Aí eu aproveito e coloco a banheira para encher e nós tomamos um banho..."

"Bella... Rose está aqui desde cedo."

"Aham. Dormindo no quarto de hospedes." Ela piscou.

"Jasper também está aqui..."

"Conferindo o som para a festa."

"E se eu molhar o seu cabelo?"

"Ai, Edward..." Rolou os olhos e caminhou para longe dele que resolveu ir atrás.

"Tudo bem." Admitiu. "Acho que posso relaxar um pouco."

Bella deu um pulo animado e o puxou para o seu quarto verificando que Phill não estaria pelo caminho. Assim que entrou no quarto, trancou a porta e apontou para o seu celular que carregava no pequeno sofá onde a mala de Edward já estava desfeita. O terno que ele escolheu para usar foi passado mais uma vez e estava pendurado ao lado da porta do closet.

"O que é isso?" Bella perguntou enquanto prendia o cabelo. Ela estava apontando para o envelope.

"Nada." Avisou fingindo que não se importava.

"Vou encher a banheira!" Cantarolou entrando no banheiro.

Edward colocou o seu celular para carregar e se sentou no sofá para tirar os sapatos. Sem querer sentou em cima da carta e quando a retirou de onde estava, notou que tinha algo além de um simples papel escrito nela. A curiosidade falou mais alto e o primeiro item que ele puxou de dentro do envelope foi a carta.

_Querido Edward._

_São dezessete anos longe de você. Se me perguntar se estou arrependida, eu estou e muito. Nunca deveria ter dado você para Esmé e Carlisle. Aquele dia, em Agosto, foi muito feliz e muito triste. São lembranças agridoces que guardo dentro de mim. Demorei muito tempo para ter coragem de burlar o contrato que assinei com o casal que você chama de pais, mas finalmente esta coragem apareceu e eu resolvi vir atrás de você. _

_Sua verdadeira mãe, Elisabeth Masen. _

Irritado Edward balançou o papel e viu que do outro lado um telefone celular estava anotado.

Ele riu, mais nervoso do que cheio de humor, e pegou o que restava no envelope.

Aquilo sim o chocou por completo.

Ele sentiu vontade de vomitar assim que viu a foto.

Seus pais, um bebê e uma jovem muito parecida com Elisabeth o segurando.

Edward sabia que era ele, recém nascido sendo segurando pela mulher que parecia cansada e emocionada. Foi fácil lembrar de uma foto parecida com aquela onde Esmé parecia bem bonita em cima da cama que tinha dado a luz a ele e Carlisle, que vestia a mesma camisa, estava ao seu lado.

Aquilo só podia ser engano.

Não tinha como ser verdade.

Nervoso ele pegou o celular e o cabo do carregador de Bella e correu, amassando a foto em sua mão, para o lado de fora da casa.

Tão rápido como ele se colocou para fora da casa sem dar a chance de Bella entender o que estava acontecendo, o carro tinha dele tinha se afastado.

Ele discou o número e Elisabeth, sorridente, atendeu o telefonema.

"Edward?"

"Onde você está?" Ele perguntou esbaforido.

"Encontro com você na frente do MET, tudo bem?"

"Em uma hora." Avisou tenso.

"Em uma hora." Elisabeth começou a contar os minutos para se encontrar com o seu filho.

* * *

Esmé estava sentada no sofá da sala colocando os brincos que Carlisle tinha lhe dado de presente. Na pequena mesa à sua frente estava a pasta com a foto e a ficha abertos para que ela continuasse observando a garotinha que poderia vir a adotar. Ela não era tão branquinha, mas era exatamente isso o que Esmé tinha adorado, já que dessa vez ela queria levar o assunto de adoção tão a sério.

Carlisle tinha passado meses buscando a criança que fosse perfeita e pelo visto tinha conseguido.

"Não consegue parar de olhar, não é mesmo?"

"Não." Passou a mão em cima da foto. "Sabe que teremos que falar com Edward sobre adoção, não é mesmo?"

"Esmé, não fique nervosa!" Sorriu. "Edward vai amar ter uma irmã mais nova, uma princesa para cuidar."

"Será?"

"Eu aposto que sim."

No momento em que Carlisle terminou de arrumar sua gravata, Edward entrou como um furacão dentro de casa. Os olhos dele foram direto para a mãe e depois para a pasta que ela tinha em sua frente.

"O que Diabos é isso?" Perguntou furioso.

"Edward?" Carlisle notou que o filho estava visivelmente transtornado. "Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Esta é uma boa pergunta hunh?"

"Meu filho, o que aconteceu?" Esmé perguntou com cuidado.

"Meu filho?" Riu cheio de sarcasmo. "MEU FILHO? COMO VOCÊ OUSA?"

"Edward, não fale assim com a sua mãe!"

"Mãe? O que faz ela ser a minha mãe? Ela ter pago por mim?"

O casal ficou transtornado quando ouviu tais palavras saírem da boca do filho.

"Edward, calma." Esmé se levantou, tentando se aproximar. "Para tudo existe uma explicação."

"É?" O tom de voz dele era cortante, violento. "Você pretende comprar essa garota também? É isso? Vocês dois não tem vergonha na cara?"

Esmé começou a chorar e Carlisle ficou sem reação. Nunca tinha imaginado que ele poderia saber de algo.

"Edward, por favor..." Carlisle pediu mais uma vez. "Calma, vamos conversar..."

"Explique isso!" Bateu com a foto no peito do pai. "Me explica Carlisle Cullen, QUE PORRA É ISSO!"

"Calma." Ele pediu engolindo seco ao ver que era a única foto que ele tinha permitido que Elisabeth tirasse, logo após o parto. "Edward, você é nosso filho."

"Claro que sou!" Jogou os braços para cima completamente transtornado. "Vocês pagaram trezendos mil dólares para uma garota de dezenove anos que estava grávida de um namorado!"

"Edward meu amor!" Esmé tentou abraçá-lo. "Não foi assim! Nos escute!"

"Você confirma que pagou para ela?"

"Sim, nós pagamos!" Carlisle se adiantou, abraçando a mulher. "Mas foi por..."

"Calem a boca!" Gritou colocando as mãos nos ouvidos. "Calem a porra da boca!"

Edward começou a chorar também, desesperado com a verdade que tinha sido jogada na sua cara tão rápido. A enorme parede cheia de fotos dele com seus pais fora o seu alvo. Ele descontou parte de sua raiva jogando vários porta retratos pelo chão e quando Carlisle tentou Pará-lo foi apenas pior. Ele tentou abraçar Edward que o empurrou com força e fez com que Esmé, que estava bem atrás dos dois acabasse caindo em cima dos cacos que estavam espalhados pelo chão. Carlisle não lutou mais com o filho que mais parecia ter sido possuído pelo ódio.

"Esmé!" Gritou ajudando a esposa a se levantar.

No caminho até a porta, Edward ainda quebrou, derrubou e empurrou outras coisas que estivessem no seu caminho. Ele estava com tanto ódio como jamais tinha sentido em toda a sua vida. Como poderia ter acordado achando que era filho de uma mulher e horas depois descobrir que era filho de outra?

Ainda no elevador bateu contra as paredes do mesmo completamente revoltado. Como eles poderiam ter feito tal coisa?

Quem era ele afinal?

"_Eu era tão jovem... tinha um namorado que morava aqui. Ele passou as festas de fim de ano na Flórida. Nós namoramos por pouco mais de quinze dias na verdade... e eu fiquei grávida. Desesperada. Estava prestes a concluir o ensino médio..." Enxugou as lágrimas com a mão trêmula. "Vim atrás dele. Mas não o encontrei. Foi assim que conheci o seu pai, em um pronto socorro." _

"_Carlisle então é o meu pai?" Edward apertou a direção do carro com força._

"_Não." _

"_Quem é então?"_

"_O nome dele era Edward também." Soluçou. "Ao menos foi o que ele me disse um pouco antes do natal. Eu era tão inocente, tão boba. Então ele veio com toda a história de que me amava. Eu me entreguei para ele e ele se foi. Dizendo que morava aqui, na quinta avenida. Que era um rapaz rico que viria me buscar em breve. Mas ele nunca voltou depois das férias de inverno. Eu morava apenas com a minha avó... minha barriga começou a crescer... eu fiquei desesperada! Minha avó me colocou para fora de casa então eu vim procurá-lo. Eu não tinha dinheiro, eu não tinha nada. Nada Edward! Eu passei mal e fui socorrida, seu pai quem me atendeu. E ouviu todos os meus lamentos. Um dos médicos me perguntou se eu queria fazer um aborto, mas ele insistiu que não matasse você."_

"_Meu Deus..." Edward quis arrancar o cabelo. "Isso não pode ser verdade. Por favor... me conte a verdade..."_

"_Ele era contra um aborto. E eu sabia que não podia ficar com você na época. Era o que eu imaginava... eu era tão burra... Então Esmé veio no hospital me visitar. Foi como uma mãe para mim, a mãe que eu não tive..."_

"_O que aconteceu com a sua mãe?"_

"_Minha mãe não me quis." Escondeu o rosto. "Me largou com a minha avó."_

_Edward teve pena da mulher que estava sentada no banco do passageiro do seu carro. _

"_Sua mãe foi tão boa para mim. Comprou tantos presentes, me hospedou em um hotel de luxo, sempre levava doces para mim. Quando eu pensei em voltar para a Flórida ela me abordou e contou que não estava grávida de verdade. Ela me mostrou a barriga falsa que usava e contou que tinha engravidado um pouco antes de mim, mas perdeu pois já sabia que não conseguiria segurar uma gravidez. Eu tive pena dela que queria um filho... Então ela fez uma proposta. Disse que queria cuidar de minha gravidez, que minha avó jamais saberia. Eu enviei uma carta para ela falando que tinha arrumado um emprego aqui. E no dia seguinte embarquei para a Itália onde fui bem recebida por sua avó e seus funcionários."_

_Edward fechou os olhos tentando afastar a semelhança das histórias que Carlisle e Esmé contaram. Que tinham ido para Itália para que ele nascesse lá e pudesse ser meio Italiano, meio americano como o pai, futuramente. _

"_Quando eles chegaram lá tudo mudou. Eu sabia que algo estava diferente do combinado quando ela me mandou assinar um papel com letras miúdas. Ela disse que era a entrada do meu material hospitalar, onde eu fiz exames e tudo mais o que foi preciso do meu pré natal. Sua avó sempre guardava tudo em uma sala que eu não podia entrar. Quanto mais se aproximava a sua chegada, mais eles notavam como eu estava apegada a você e aumentaram a oferta. Eu fui gananciosa. Aceitei o dinheiro que eles tinham para me dar e acreditei que seriam bons pais para você. Mas um dia... um dia eu quis fugir. Eu estava decidida a ter você só para mim e corri pelo pomar. Quando dei de cara com a sua mãe, que estava pegando uma maçã, minha bolsa estourou. Carlisle ficou preocupado, assim como ela quem fez o parto, junto com seu pai. Você nasceu tão rápido que eu mal tive tempo de sentir a dor enorme que estava começando a tomar conta de meu corpo pequeno. Esmé gritou várias vezes como o filho dela era perfeito. Oh, Edward!" Ela chorou ainda mais nervosa. "Você, meu filho, continua perfeito, mas é um homem agora!"_

_Ele não podia acreditar em tudo o que estava ouvindo. _

"_Elisabeth..."_

"_Eu tenho que ir." Comentou nervosa. "Me desculpe, eu agora vejo como é um erro ter contado tudo isso para você."_

"_Espere!"_

_Ela jogou um novo papel no carro e correu pelo Central Park, parecendo completamente nervosa. _

_Nervoso Edward observou a foto mais uma vez e lembrou que na sua casa tinha uma enorme, muito parecida, mas que não continha Elisabeth. Na verdade, ninguém nunca tinha contado nada sobre ela que não parecia estar mentindo sobre o que contava, já que a parte mais especial para o seu nascimento, segundo Esmé, tinha sido ir até as macieiras. _

_Era a hora de ir em casa. Ele sabia que o casal que se dizia ser seus pais tinham algo para explicar. _

Edward estava irritado, possesso.

O casal tinha confirmado que tinha o comprado.

Edward chorou quando entrou em seu carro, dentro da luxuosa garagem, lembrando de Esmé no chão. Lembrando da imagem de mulher que sempre teve dela. Lembrando de tudo o que ele tinha acreditado que sua família era, mas era apenas uma grande, uma enorme farsa.

Ele ainda pensou em subir e ajudá-la, mas sabia que o marido dela deveria estar fazendo isso.

Olhando o papel que tinha sido deixado em seu carro, viu um endereço no Queen's.

Edward ainda tinha algumas histórias para tirar a limpo, então apenas seguiu o seu caminho.

* * *

"Ele não atende!" Bella gritou mais uma vez alarmada.

"Bella..." Jasper entrou na sala onde a amiga e todos os outros estavam reunidos tentando falar com Carlisle e Esmé também. Já passava das sete da noite. "Bella, você viu isso aqui?"

Rosalie estranhou o pedaço de papel que estava na mão dele.

"O que é isso?"

Ele soltou ar pela boca e esbugalhou os olhos.

"É a coisa mais surreal que já vi em minha vida." Renée pegou o papel da mão dele e ofegou logo nas primeira linhas.

"Oh meu deus! Que absurdo sem tamanho!" Passou o papel para Agnes. "Agnes, veja que absurdo sem tamanho!"

A mulher assim que começou a ler o papel desmaiou.

Foi a vez de Bella pegar o papel enquanto todos os convidados presentes tentavam socorrer a mãe de Alice.

Seu coração quis sair por sua boca.

"Isso não pode ser verdade." Avisou nervosa. "Jasper, onde você achou isso?"

"Tinha caído embaixo do sofá de seu quarto." Passou as mãos no cabelo, nervoso. "Isso não é verdade. Mas acho que afetou Edward."

"Essa mulher vem estando atrás de Edward tem dias." Rose comentou. "Ela deve ser perigosa! Ela veio até aqui hoje de manhã Jasper. Ela estava com o uniforme do SPA que Renée gosta de contratar. Jasper, isto é absurdo! Surreal, para dizer o mínimo!"

"Eu preciso encontrar Edward!" Bella gritou nervosa e logo discou para o pai. "Pai!"

"Bella!" Ficou nervoso com ela gritando. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei pai... Eu não sei." Ela roeu o esmalte tentando encontrar as palavras certas para contar o que estava acontecendo. "Pai uma mulher está perseguindo a gente tem dias. Ela trabalha para o SPA que mamãe freqüenta! Ela estava atrás de Edward o tempo todo! O tempo todo! Agora entregou uma carta para ele dizendo que é mãe dele. Eu não sei quando ela entregou."

"Hoje." Jasper avisou. "Hoje umas onze da manhã! Ela estava na frente do prédio dele!"

"Ouviu pai?"

Charlie apenas olhou para o casal transtornado no quarto do hospital. Ele fechou os olhos nervoso.

"Calma meu amor. Eu ouvi. Agora eu preciso que você tenha calma, tudo bem?"

"Claro que não! Pai Edward pode ser seqüestrado por essa louca!"

"Bella as coisas não são assim. Avise a sua mãe que tudo está cancelado. Tentem avisar aos demais convidados. Estou indo me encontrar com Esmé e Carlisle. Tudo vai se resolver, você vai ver."

"Pai, me ligue qualquer coisa. Eu... eu estou indo com Jasper e Rosalie para a casa de Edward."

"Não. Não vá para lá. Pode ser perigoso."

"Perigoso?"

"Sim." Inventou uma desculpa qualquer. "Ela pode voltar lá, tentar alguma coisa contra vocês..."

"Pai!"

"Bella, por favor. Logo mais eu te ligo." Avisou quando viu uma ligação de Artur Brandon em espera. Assim que desligou o telefonema com a filha, atendeu o amigo. "Artur?"

"Agnes desmaiou de nervoso." O homem observou a mulher deitada na cama do quarto de Renée que estava cheio de pessoas, incluindo a dona, o marido e seus filhos. "Merda Charlie, eu nem lembrava disso."

"Eu estou com Esmé e Carlisle no Hospital."

"Hospital?" Perguntou nervoso.

"Sim. Edward já sabe, já falou com a mulher que provavelmente está envenenando ele contra os pais. Houve um desentendimento, o garoto está revoltado, quebrou muitas coisas e tentando afastar Carlisle, acabou derrubando Esmé onde os cacos estavam. Os ferimentos foram leves, ela teve que levar alguns pontos, mas estava muito nervosa, a pressão muito alta... Foi medicada, sedada."

"Certo. Eu só não sei o que fazer."

"Apenas não diga nada. Toda a história ainda é um segredo para quem não sabe..." Suspirou vendo Carlisle limpar o rosto, triste. "E claramente vai continuar assim por mais algumas horas, ao menos."

"Tudo bem." Artur entendeu bem o amigo. "Ricardo já deve estar chegando também, vai ajudar a manter a calma."

* * *

"Ei playboy!" Edward ouviu a voz grossa chamar sua atenção. "Levanta daí! Já é dia e temos que fechar o bar!"

Ele esfregou o rosto e sentiu a cabeça doer.

Boca seca, dor nos olhos, sensibilidade a luz... Tudo o que ele estava sentindo era a ressaca que misturada com a moral o deixava ainda pior.

"São oito da manhã babaca! Quer que eu chame a policia?"

Ele se arrastou para fora do bar e reconheceu que estava nas proximidades do Queen's. A noite passada tinha sido bem difícil. Ele tinha se perdido e irritado resolveu parar em um bar para beber. Seu celular estava totalmente carregado dentro do carro. O cabo do de Bella estava ligado lá e o número de ligações perdidas passava dos três dígitos. Ele ignorou todas, deletou todas as mensagens, até mesmo as de Bella e buscou pelo número de Elisabeth em sua agenda.

Não estava lá, mas sim nos últimos discados.

"Edward?" Ela atendeu logo depois do primeiro toque. "É você?"

Ele pigarreou.

"Sim, sou eu."

"Você está bem?"

"Onde posso te encontrar?"

"Se perdeu?"

"Como sabe?"

"Só imaginei que isso poderia acontecer... Anote algumas referências. Vou aguardar você logo na esquina."

"Tudo bem. Pode dizer."

Edward encontrou a mulher na esquina e a seguiu até que ela parasse na frente da modesta casa. Não era bonita, extremamente simples e pequena. O jardim da frente precisava ver alguma água.

"Você está bem mesmo?"

Ele arrumou a roupa e ela lhe ofereceu uma pequena garrafa de água.

"Obrigado."

"O que aconteceu para você ficar assim."

"Só bebi um pouco, mas isso não importa. Posso entrar? Precisamos conversar."

"Claro. Venha."

Subiram o pequeno batente e assim que ela abriu a porta ele não soube se deveria continuar o que estava começando a fazer.

O velho e bom ditado: Quem procura, acha.

"Entre." Avisou com um sorriso levemente envergonhado.

Edward aceitou o convite e caminhou para dentro da pequena casa. Parecia um pouco suja e bagunçada, humilde demais para os seus padrões. Ele estava feliz por estar só, afinal Bella faria logo uma cara de nojo para o que presenciava.

"Querida?" Elisabeth perguntou praticamente.

"Estou na cozinha mãe!" Pequenas risadas foram ouvidas enquanto ele seguia a mulher pelo corredor.

A cozinha o deixou enjoado. A pia cheia de louças, a porta da geladeira parecia um pouco aberta. O cheiro não era muito bom. A palavra limpeza não parecia morar naquele lugar.

Ficou parado assim que seus olhos bateram _nela. _

"Oi Bete. Como está?" Edward sentiu tremer quando viu que a outra garotinha se virou.

"Oi senhora Masen!"

"Querida." Repreendeu. "Seja educada com a visita. Se apresente. Este é o meu novo _amigo,_se chama Edward."

Ela o observou de cima a baixo notando que não era alguém conhecido. Largou o biscoito em cima da mesa e se levantou para cumprimentá-lo.

"Oi." Pareceu um pouco envergonhada. "Meu nome é Lilian" Estendeu a mão que Edward mal pode ver.

Tudo, de repente, ficou escuro.

* * *

A turma de amigos estava incompleta sem Edward. Todos agora estavam no quarto de Bella, extremamente nervosos.

O clima no apartamento dos Swan estava com um clima de enterro.

Bella dormia em sua cama, sedada depois de uma crise nervosa. Prince zelava seu sono, assim como Alice e Rosalie, que tentavam cochilar perto da amiga. Emmett dormia sentado na cadeira da penteadeira e Jasper era o único acordado, que fumava no banheiro.

A carta ainda estava com ele que lia e relia o papel nervoso.

Os adultos estavam conversando desde as dez da manhã, quando Esmé chegou visivelmente abalada e cheia de curativos no braço e nas costas. Jasper ficou horrorizado, assim como todos os amigos. Vilma caiu em prantos e Renée abraçou Charlie demonstrando estar completamente sem chão. A _mãe _de Edward olhou apenas para o chão e seguiu para o quarto de Charlie que ordenou que todos os jovens fossem para o quarto de Bella, que alterada querendo saber o que estava acontecendo começou a gritar com todos. Rosalie pegou um dos calmantes que tinham na cozinha e fez a amiga beber um copo de suco com o calmante esmagado. Logo ela estava cambaleando pela sala e Emmett ajudou a carregá-la para o andar de cima.

Como dormir com uma situação dessas?

Um pouco de cocaína não ia mal agora... O deixaria ligado o suficiente e também ia melhorar seu humor, seu astral.

Será que Bella tinha algum?

Antes de procurar algo, Renée entrou no quarto e vendo pela porta do banheiro que estava aberta, apagou o cigarro na pia e caminhou no quarto.

A mulher estava um trapo e assim que viu que todos estavam dormindo, o abraçou e começou a chorar baixinho.

"Esmé quer morrer." Apertou o garoto. "Eu nem sabia disso tudo até ontem."

"É verdade Renée?" Ele a abraçou com carinho. "É verdade o que tem na carta?"

"Não. Eu sei que não..." Ela fungou. "Mas vocês precisam ir." Avisou se afastando. "Se você quiser, pode ficar no quarto de hospedes, mas agora eu preciso ficar sozinha com minha filha."

"Tudo bem." Voltou a abraçá-la em busca de um pouco de carinho também.

* * *

Edward se sentia ainda mais bêbado.

"E esse aqui era o meu cachorro." Lilian mostrou a foto. "Mas ele teve que ficar na Califórnia."

"Lilian!" Elisabeth repreendeu.

"Desculpa..." Pediu baixinho.

"Você não ter dever de casa para fazer?"

"Tenho..."

"Já para o quarto então. Me deixe cuidar do meu amigo."

"Tchau Edward." Acenou e foi para o quarto carregando seu álbum de fotos.

Seu sorriso era o mais bobo de todos.

"Ela é linda, não é?" Elisabeth colocou a caneca de chá na frente dele. "É a sua irmã..."

Edward limpou o rosto transtornado e emocionado.

"Ela é a princesa com quem sempre sonhei." Admitiu. "Bella vai amar conhecê-la."

Elisabeth fechou a cara. 'Bella' seria um atrapalho em sua vida.

"Vamos focar só em nós agora."

"Claro."

"Ela eles não conseguiram arrancar de mim." Começou.

"Não, não." Edward esfregou o rosto com força. "Não fale mais nisso. Mas eu quero algumas referências sobre você. Eu ouvi bem. Califórnia."

Lilian estava bem encrencada agora.

"Eu morei lá algum tempo. É onde o pai de Lilian faleceu." Ficou triste. "Tudo é uma longa história Edward."

"Eu posso acompanhar." Avisou. "Apenas comece."

* * *

Durante quase todo o dia Bella esteve dormindo. Por volta das sete da noite ela acordou já aos prantos querendo entender o que estava acontecendo. Renée manteve a sua palavra aos seus amigos e não contou nada para a filha, mas a amparou como pode antes de Phill chegar.

A casa do Swan agora estava vazia, apenas Bella e Prince estavam lá. Todos os seguranças tinham ido ajudar Charlie a achar Edward. As reuniões mudaram de lugar, então Bella podia ouvir seus passos ecoando pelo apartamento.

Ela tinha olheiras, o rosto inchado. O celular parecia estar grudado em sua orelha e pelo comando de voz, tentava falar com Edward que estava com o celular desligado. Prince se arrastava pela casa atrás dela, cabisbaixo também.

Uma empregada serviu o jantar para ela, por volta das dez da noite, mas tudo o que ela comeu, vomitou quase em seguida.

Conversou um pouco com Rose que estava com Jasper na casa dos Brandon. O clima lá também não era bom. Quando perguntou se deveria ir até lá, Bella disse que não. Era melhor ficar sozinha.

Se arrastou para o quarto depois de tentar ver TV.

A única noticia que ela teve, foi de que o próprio Edward tinha sacado oitenta mil dólares em sua agencia bancária. Assim como chegou de taxi no local, saiu de taxi também. Isso tinha sido por voltadas quatro da tarde, o saque sendo programado uma hora antes.

Dinheiro vivo.

Ela não sabia mais o que pensar, mas estava com dois calmantes na mão.

Assim que entrou no quarto, tomou um susto. Trancou a porta e manteve apenas o abajur aceso, como ele tinha deixado.

"Edward?"

Ele estava sentado em sua cama, cabisbaixo. Parecia cansado mas tinha tomado um banho e vestido um de seus ternos que estavam no closet de Bella.

"Edward! Baby, o que aconteceu com você?"

Até Prince notou a tensão e se manteve afastando. Parecia que o seu _papai _não estava afim de papo.

Ela se sentou ao lado do namorado e abraçou. Edward não recusou o carinho. Ele não tinha mais o que chorar, se não o teria feito.

"Não ouvi você chegar."

"Fui discreto. Terei que ser muito discreto agora."

"O que aconteceu Baby?" Bella passou a mão no cabelo úmido dele. "Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não sabe?"

"Agora eu não posso." Suspirou. "É algo tão meu..."

"Edward..."

"Eu não sei quem eu sou Bella. Eu não sei para onde ir, de onde eu realmente vim." Sua voz era puro rancor. "Ontem eu Era Edward Cullen. Hoje eu nem tenho certeza se sou Masen."

"Aquela mulher deve estar mentindo..." Bella começou a chorar mais uma vez. "Por favor meu amor..."

"Carlisle e Esmé confirmaram para mim Bella. Eu... eu fui comprado, assim como Prince."

"Como assim?"

"Eu custei aos meus pais trezentos mil dólares." Bella não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo e viu Edward mostrar o celular a ela. "É difícil acreditar, eu ainda não estou muito certo do que está acontecendo, mas.. isso... Isso..."

Edward mostrou a foto que tirou com Lilian horas antes enquanto a ajudava com o restante de sua lição de casa. Era claro que ele tinha se apaixonado pela garotinha que era idêntica não só a ele, mas aos seu sonhos também.

"O nome dela é Lilian." Riu sem humor. "Ela é a _minha _Lilian, Bella."

Bella colocou a mão na boca, chocada com o que estava vendo, mas não conteve o soluço alto.

"Eu tenho que ir. Tenho muito o que resolver."

"O quê?" Bella fungou. "Não, você não pode ir. Aqui é o seu lugar!" Colocou a mão dele em cima de seu coração.

Edward admirou os olhos castanhos da mulher que um dia seria a mãe de seus filhos e imaginado isso tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu. Para acalmar Bella, deu um beijo casto em seus lábios e se deitou na cama a abraçando.

Os dois ficaram ali, abraçados e Bella sentiu a respiração dele acalmar. Ele continuou fazendo carinho nela e em um momento ele pegou sua mão e brincou com o anel.

"Eu te amo Isabella Marie Swan." Foi a última coisa que ela ouviu antes de cair em um sono profundo.

Quando Bella acordou, exatas seis horas depois, Edward não estava mais lá.

Desesperada, correu para o andar de baixo que agora estava tomada de seguranças e funcionários de seu pai.

"PAI! PAI! CADÊ O EDWARD?"

"Bella... Nenhum sinal dele... sinto muito." A abraçou com força.

"Pai ele esteve aqui. Assim que fiquei sozinha ele esteve aqui!"

"Bella, não pode ser... deve ter sido um sonho meu amor..." Charlie tentou acalmar a filha que chorava aos prantos.

"Ele esteve aqui sim. A roupa suja dele continua no meu banheiro. Ele veio se despedir. Pai ele foi embora! Eu sei disso. Ele disse que tinha que ir..."

Charlie indicou para que um dos seguranças subisse.

"Pai, por favor..."

"Bella eu estou dando o meu melhor, mas a cidade está em alerta."

"Vamos! Vamos procurá-lo! Ele pode estar em nosso cantinha favorito ou na igreja do cemitério..."

"Bella, calma, foi só um sonho..."

"Não foi pai. E ele me mostrou uma foto..." Charlie notou que o segurança agora estava no topo da escada com as roupas masculinas e sujas.

"Que foto Bella?"

"Lilian. Lilian pai! Ela está viva!"

* * *

**Bem chegamos ao fim do cap, mas agora é a hora de respirar fundo! Isso mesmo! Pq tem as perguntinhas que estão valendo presentes lindos: **

**Quem não viu no Orkut, é o seguinte:**

**A leitora que responder estas perguntas 100% corretas primeiro ganha: **

**Um kit de esmaltes Impala e Verona (vc pode ver a foto aqui: tire os * **http*:/*twitpic*.*com*/4we4ky*/full )

Mais uma O/S Robsten impressa de sua escolha e uma surpresinha. Hehehe.

A segunda leitora que enviar tudo corretamente ganha um kit de esmaltes colorama ( vc pode ver a foto aqui: tire os * http*:/*twitpic*.*com/4we5df*/full)

E uma supresinha tbm hehe.

Já tenho mais de dois anos como fic writer e nunca acho que estou agardecendo o suficiente pelo carinho de vcs. Então essa brincadeira, no lugar de valer só spoiler, vale outras coisinhas, não é mesmo?

Vamos responder? Aí vai:

1 – O que a Bella estava usando por baixo da farda no dia de volta as aulas?

2 – Quais as flores do buquê de Renée?

3 – Qual o trabalho do John?

4 – O que Rosalie ganhou de presente de natal do Jasper?

5 – Qual a música que tocou durante o primeiro beijo beward durante a postagem da fic?

6 – Qual o doce favorito da Bella?

7 – No que a Alice é viciada?

8 – Qual o apelido carinhoso da Jane?

9 – Qual o apelido mais cafona que teve na fic, até hoje?

10 – O que Alice quer fazer após o colégio? (profissão)

11 – Quantos anos Edward tem verdadeiramente?

12 – O que Bella ganhou de Demetri e era significativo para ele?

13 – Qual a marca favorita de jóias da Bella?

14 – Qual a paixão de Jasper? (Hobby, não Rose, enh? Haha)

15 – Quais personagens moram na mesma quadra/quarteirão, na fic?

16 – O que Emmett joga?

17 – Qual a raça do cachorro de Rose?

18 – O anel de Bella é de que joalheria?

19 – Qual a profissão de Aro?

20 – O que aconteceu com Beward na Itália?

21 – Qual o nome da governanta da casa de Rose?

22 – Quais as flores favoritas de Bella?

23 – Onde Edward esconde a maconha que usa?

24 – Qual o seriado que as garotas da fic gostam de assistir? (Bella já assistiu com Edward!)

25 – Qual o vício de Alice? (além das dorgas, enh Manolo?)

Respondam as perguntas via comentário. Os: só vale participar uma vez, ok? Quem não estiver cadastrado no FF ou não puder receber mensagem privada, fala comigo no twitter! (arroba)mirela_paes pq eu vou precisar pegar os endereços de vcs pra enviar né? Ou escrevam o email de vcs assim: fulana(arroba)gmail(ponto)com

* * *

**Boa sorte e...**

**NÃO ESQUEÇA DE FAZER A AUTORA FELIZ!**

**AINDA MAIS HOJE QUE É NIVER DA FIC! **

**Bjs Mi**


	29. Cap 26 Revelações dolorosas

_Esmé arrumou o chapéu por causa do vento e continuou a sua caminhada. Aquela manhã quente de Agosto tinha um ar diferente. Ela sabia que em qualquer momento a experiência mais extraordinária de sua vida poderia acontecer, mas tentava não ficar ansiosa. Maçãs eram o calmante natural que ela estava consumindo quase todos os dias durante a última semana._

_Os funcionários da grande fazenda trabalhavam alegres colhendo maçãs das poucas macieiras que tinham sido plantadas há dois anos atrás. A fazenda de sua sogra tinha algo especial. A terra era sempre fértil, e mesmo a vinícola sendo a prioridade, azeitonas, maçãs, e uma enorme horta sempre rendiam com qualidade. A moda agora eram as flores que faziam com que Esmé desse de cara com um mar vermelho todos os dias quando abria a janela do quarto. Ela sentia que era uma forma diferente de absorver energia depois de tudo o que havia acontecido com ela._

_"Ai!" Ouviu a voz de Elisabeth. "Ai! Droga!"_

_"Elisabeth?"_

_"Oh meu Deus... Não."_

_Esmé sentiu o coração ficar acelerado quando ouviu o barulho de algo sendo jogado no chão de terra e tentou não se desesperar ouvindo os passos nervosos da garota._

_"Elisabeth? Onde você está?"_

_Um grito de dor e Esmé já tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo. Ela correu em direção aos gritos pedindo por ajuda. Elisabeth estava de joelhos, na terra, segurando a enorme barriga com força._

_"Oh meu Deus!" Esmé viu a mochila caída não muito longe. "O que você estava pensando em fazer?"_

_"EU NÃO POSSO!" A garota gritou assim que Um funcionário ajudou ela a ficar de pé._

_"Você pode." Esmé fez carinho em seu rosto. "É claro que você pode." A abraçou e pediu para que o funcionário caminhasse devagar. "Já está quase na hora." Avisou emocionada._

_"Eu não agüento!"_

_"É o correto a fazer, querida." Tentou acalmá-la. "Essa caminhada vai ser boa para os dois."_

_Entre resmungos, gritos e xingamentos Esmé a ajudou a caminhar e também insistiu para que ela respirasse da maneira correta. A bolsa estourou não muito depois que começaram a caminhar de volta para casa e um outro trabalhador correu para avisar a Carlisle o que tinha acontecido._

_O seu filho finalmente estava vindo ao mundo. Sua mãe, mesmo não concordando com como tudo tinha sido arranjado, colocou ordem na casa. Todos deveriam estar preparados, afinal, finalmente o príncipe com quem ela tanto sonhou faria parte de sua vida. Ela ainda estava emocionada que Carlisle tivesse optado pela sua terra natal no lugar de ficar na barulhenta e insuportável Nova York. Ele fazia parte da terceira geração que mantinha negócios nos dois países, mas o importante era não deixá-las de lado. Ele cumpriu com a tradição. Quando a jovem Elisabeth entrou na casa com a ajuda de Esmé e um de seus funcionários, tudo estava se tornando real. Ela ainda preferia ajudar no parto da própria nora, fazer com que tudo fosse ao modo tradicional, mas se Deus não queria assim, a jovem que carregava o seu neto deveria ser abençoada._

_Ela ajudou Elisabeth a tomar um banho rápido apenas para tirar a terra de suas pernas e assim que Carlisle e Esmé estavam prontos para fazer o parto, Elisabeth mal teve tempo de subir na antiga cama. Tudo foi rápido e agitado demais. A funcionária mais velha da fazenda, que ajudou a trazer Carlisle ao mundo, gritou alertado a todos que ela precisava deixar o bebê vir. Para Esmé, ela mal teve tempo de piscar. O choro do seu menino, que já estava nos braços de seu marido, fez com que o tempo parasse. Partos rápidos assim não eram tão rápidos, mas ela não previa que fosse ser assim._

_"Ele é lindo!" Carlisle gritou emocionado antes de passar ele para a esposa, que estava por trás da garota apoiada na beirada da cama. "É o nosso garoto Esmé!"_

_Graziella não agüentou de felicidade e tirou algumas fotos do neto. Vendo a expressão da garota que ela parou e observou bem a cena. Ela olhava o bebê que sempre soube que jamais seria seu como um prêmio._

_"Dezesseis de Agosto." Carlisle praticamente gritou depois de cortar o cordão umbilical._

_"O dia mais feliz de nossas vidas!" Esmé vibrou olhando nos olhos do filho. "Seja bem vindo ao mundo Edward Anthony Cullen."_

_As duas enfermeiras que chegaram atrasadas acabaram cuidando de Elisabeth que ficou sozinha no quarto que tinha dado a luz ao bebê que a faria rica. Elas colheram bastante leite e em algum momento Carlisle apareceu no quarto segurando uma bolsa de soro._

_"Você parece bem." Comentou colocando a agulha no braço dela enquanto uma das enfermeiras colocava a bolsa de soro no suporte apropriado._

_"Acho que sim." Fez uma careta. "Sinto um pouco de dor... lá."_

_Se contorceu um pouco na cama e ouviu a risada do jovem médico._

_"Já colhemos leite o suficiente para que você tenha boas horas de sono." Ele começou a aplicar algo no tubo e ela sentiu o braço arder. "Isso aqui vai ajudar na dor e no seu sono."_

_"Eu já vou poder ir quando acordar?"_

_Carlisle mirou a garota se sentindo estranho. Mais cedo ela tinha pedido para tirar uma foto com Edward, apenas como recordação. Como ela conseguia ser tão fria?_

_"Você vai ter que esperar alguns dias." Ele avisou. "E sobre amamentá-lo?" Perguntou com cuidado. "Pensou sobre isso com mais calma?"_

_"Não quero nenhum laço com ele." Resmungou. "Só não quero perder minhas aulas na faculdade, agora que vou poder ir para uma."_

_"Durma Elisabeth." Pediu antes de sair do quarto com uma sensação estranha._

_Ele tentou não ficar pensando no que tinha acontecido, na mudança de comportamento dela nos últimos dias, embora já soubesse que eles tinham um acordo validado por Aro. Toda a situação esquisita foi deixada de lado quando ele encontrou Esmé sentada na cadeira de balanço ninando o filho._

_"Tão nosso Carl." Sua voz era suave. "Estou pronta para tirar mais algumas fotos."_

_Ele sorriu e se sentou na cama, de frente para os dois._

_"Esmé..." Respirou fundo. "Como vamos fazer?"_

_"Nós vamos tirar mais algumas fotos com o nosso príncipe e enviar para Nova York, como combinamos..." Edward se moveu um pouco e fez um barulhinho encantador. "Ele é perfeito, não é?"_

_"Sim." Foi a vez de Carlisle pegá-lo no colo. "Você é o nosso garoto perfeito."_

_"Elisabeth, como está?"_

_"Ansiosa para ir embora." Esmé se levantou da cadeira para deitar na cama._

_"Ela estava estranha."_

_"Devem ter sido os hormônios." Avisou tentando não se prender a coisas ruins. "E ela só tem dezoito anos. Está querendo ir para a faculdade e tudo mais."_

_"Ela nos deu o nosso tesouro." Esmé voltou a segurar o filho que bocejou fazendo com que seus olhos ficassem marejados. "Ah, Edward... Nós esperamos tanto por você..."_

_"Fique como está." Carlisle pediu. "Essa foto vai ficar linda."_

_Esmé deu apenas atenção ao filho, curtindo cada segundo do seu sonho que tinha virado uma realidade. Carlisle depois de bater algumas fotos guardou a câmera e puxou a esposa mais para perto de seu corpo, fazendo com que Edward ficasse um pouco em seu peito também._

_"Isso é muito melhor do que eu imaginava." Comentou sorrindo._

_"É tão mágico saber que nossos amigos também estão sendo pais ao mesmo tempo que nós."_

_"Será que nossos filhos vão ser como nós somos?" Carlisle passou a mão no cabelo de Edward e Esmé se derreteu com a cena._

_"Cheios de pequenos segredos?" Perguntou com calma e o marido sorriu._

_"É. Eu acho que sim, não é garotão?"_

"Então foi assim que tudo aconteceu." Esmé suspirou. "Edward nasceu dois meses depois da data registrada aqui em Nova York."

Todos continuaram sentados na grande sala de estar do apartamento dos Cullen. Renée estava chocada com o que tinha acabado de ouvir, assim como Ricardo.

"Vocês esconderam isso de nós dois por todo esse tempo?"

"Vamos manter a calma." Carlisle pediu depois de ser questionado pelo amigo. "Além do mais, quanto menos gente soubesse, melhor."

Bella e Rosalie se olharam por um momento, como se entendessem as palavras que ele tinha dito. Alguns segredos não são para todos.

"Nós estamos felizes que todos estejam aqui." Esmé puxou ar com alguma dificuldade. "Nós... nós nunca esperamos que ela pudesse fazer algo tão grande."

Bella balançou a cabeça.

"Se ela foi apenas uma barriga de aluguel, qual o motivo de esconder isso o tempo todo? Tanta gente faz isso..."

"Bella." Charlie interrompeu. "Querida, nós temos uma reputação para manter."

"E quando eu notei a proporção que tudo estava tomando já era tarde demais." Esmé avisou olhando nos olhos de Renée. "Me perdoe."

"Está tudo bem." Agnes se apressou em mediar a situação. "O que nós temos que fazer é mandar a policia atrás dela."

"Não." Ricardo levantou o tom de voz, parecendo muito nervoso. "Nós sabemos bem como é a sequencia disso. Policia, imprensa, escândalo."

"Eu tenho que confessar algo." Aro caminhou para dentro da sala com uma enorme pasta preta na mão. "Me desculpem pelo atraso, mas eu precisava recolher alguns documentos."

Assim que Aro abriu a grande pasta, várias folhas de recibo ocuparam a mesa de centro.

"Recibos?" Jasper questionou e Vilma o abraçou como já tivesse entendido o que estava acontecendo.

"Recibos, relatórios bancários e os contratos feitos com ela anteriormente."

"Aro." Carlisle questionou se esticando para pegar um dos papeis. "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Ela vem ameaçando contar tudo para a imprensa tem quatro anos." Avisou fazendo com que todos ficassem arrepiados. "Eu não me importei de cuidar de tudo sozinho durante todo este tempo. Mas com a morte de Demetri..."

"Isso não justifica o que ela fez, de qualquer forma." Charlie avisou. "Eu assinei o maldito contrato. Eu estava com vocês quando o procedimento foi feito na clinica! "

"E eu também." Vilma avisou. "Não existe qualquer justificativa para o que ela fez."

"Esse foi o perigo que titia sempre avisou que ia existir." Aro lembrou da reação de Graziella a chegada de todos eles na Itália. "Deus sabe como ela estava certa."

"Mas você não nos contou nada disso e..." Esmé não pode completar o que estava falando por causa da tosse seca que estava a incomodando nos últimos dias.

"Eu sei!" Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu sei que deveria ter contado, mas quando eu pensei em fazer isso vocês estavam cuidando para que Edward não acabasse virando um viciado."

Aro fechou os olhos lembrando de como não tiinha cuidado do próprio filho.

"Isso foi quando eu fui embora, não foi?" Bella perguntou baixinho.

"Sim querida, mas não é nada para se preocupar, realmente." Carlisle balançou a cabeça nervoso. "Edward sempre foi muito birrento, ele não ia levar isso para frente."

"E só gostaria de saber onde ele está." Emmett comentou demonstrando estar completamente transtornado. "Eu sei que nem consigo acreditar em tudo o que escutei aqui hoje, mas que se dane! Mesmo que ele fosse filho dela e ela o tivesse vendido para vocês ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso!"

"Emmett!" Agnes segurou o braço do filho, quando se levantou.

"Agora não." Avisou. "Jasper, vem comigo. Nós vamos encontrar esse filho da mãe."

Os dois garotos saíram da sala e o clima pareceu ficar mais pesado. Todos os adultos se fecharam em sua bolha, para tentar fazer com que Esmé se acalmasse. A tosse dela piorou e Carlisle resolveu que era a hora de ela ir para o quarto descansar.

"Bella?" Ela perguntou assim que estava de pé. "Você me acompanha querida?"

"Vai." Rosalie ofereceu um sorriso terno. "Eu te espero aqui."

A garota abraçou a sogra antes de seguirem até o quarto. Uma vez que a porta foi fechada, Esmé fez sinal para que Bella se sentasse ao seu lado na cama.

"Tantos anos de terapia..." Tirou os sapatos. "Para nada."

"Esmé..."

"Não querida, está tudo bem. Agora todos vocês já sabem a verdade, mas por nós, não por alguém estranho."

"Eu tenho certeza de que um dia ele vai ser capaz de entender." Bella se encolheu. "Fora que nenhum de nós está aqui para julgar as escolhas de vocês."

"Sabe Bella..." Esmé começou a falar. "Quando eu tinha a sua idade, eu já estava casada. Carlisle sempre foi o homem da minha vida e uma vez que estávamos formados em Medicina, já com nossas especializações, não existia nada que nos impedisse de querer ter uma família."

Ela começou a contar como a pequena loucura dos dois começou. Carlisle não estava em uma fase muito boa. Seu pai e seu tio eram economistas e mantinham o legado da família meio americana meio italiana acima de tudo. Aro também era jovem e estava passando pelo mesmo problema com o pai. Ele tinha se casado com uma mulher que mesmo sendo Italiana, não era bem vinda. Inicialmente todos imaginavam que Aro só tinha se casado com ela por causa da gravidez, mas quando descobriram que ele estava completamente apaixonado, tudo se tornou um grande problema. As reuniões de família eram o local certo para que pudessem lavar a roupa suja, então sempre que podiam, reclamavam sobre as formações dos dois. A família dava prioridade aos negócios e por isso estavam em uma cidade caótica como Nova York.

Carlisle já estava louco para ser pai, mas acabou colocando na cabeça de que um neto seria a forma de trazer a harmonia para a sua família mais uma vez. O problema é que antes mesmo de conseguir, seu pai faleceu. Exatamente dois meses depois, Ricardo apareceu anunciando que ia se casar pois a modelo com quem estava saindo há pouco mais de um mês estava grávida. E ele tinha certeza que era dele.

Todos ficaram felizes pelo amigo e alguns meses depois Esmé descobriu que estava grávida também. Aquele dia foi extremamente celebrado por todos. A cegonha pareceu ser solicitada por todos os outros casais amigos. Agnes anunciou estar grávida no mês seguinte e poucos dias depois foi a vez de Vilma também ter motivos para comemorar. Renée ainda não tinha certeza se estava na hora certa, para a tristeza de Charlie, mas no dia em que Rosalie nasceu ela passou mal e uma noticia deixou todos extremamente emocionados. Ela também estava grávida.

O que poucos desconfiavam é que Esmé, na verdade não estava mais esperando filho nenhum. Um mês depois de anunciar a gravidez, ela e Carlisle sumiram do mapa, justificando uma segunda lua de mel. O que eles tinham feito, na verdade, foi fugir de Nova York após Esmé perder o bebê e ser examinada por um especialista que garantiu que ela não tinha condições de segurar bebê nenhum. As marcas do abuso que ela sofreu durante a adolescência tinha deixado várias cicatrizes, mas esta tinha sido a pior. Eles procuraram um especialista que ficava na Florida e o diagnostico foi o mesmo. Ele sugeriu que eles adotassem uma criança ou optassem pelo processo de uma barriga de aluguel.

Bella observou como a sogra foi ficando pálida ao contar tudo como tinha sido e segurou as mãos dela. Esmé continuou, já falando como estava pensando em adotar uma criança quando Carlisle a levou na pequena clinica de fertilização. Foi lá que ela conheceu a jovem Elisabeth. Com dezoito anos, muitos sonhos e pouco dinheiro, ela estava disposta a ser uma barriga de aluguel de qualquer casal em troca de dinheiro para a sua faculdade.

O casal tinha sido generoso. Carlisle entrou em contato com Aro primeiro. Assim que ele chegou na Florida, elaborou um contrato que precisava ser assinado por testemunhas. A garota não tinha nenhum responsável legal, seus pais já estavam mortos e sua tia não morava mais na mesma cidade que ela desde que ela tinha completado dezoito anos. Era uma história triste que tinha deixado todos comovidos. Ela até brigou com um namorado que tinha para se dedicar inteiramente a sua nova missão.

Aro foi cuidadoso escolhendo as testemunhas. Uma delas tinha sido Charlie, que jurou não contar nada para ninguém.

A gravidez da garota foi confirmada e Esmé praticamente enlouqueceu. Ela continuava fingir que estava grávida e para que ninguém percebesse que ela estava mentindo, apenas Carlisle podia tocar em sua falsa barriga que ia crescendo aos poucos. A única que chegou muito perto de ter algum contato com a barriga falsa de Esmé foi Renée. Quando Elisabeth ligou avisando que Carlisle e Esmé iam ter um garoto, Renée resolveu anunciar que teria uma garota. Ela estava guardando essa noticia como Esmé guardava o seu segredo, mas não resistiu. As duas tiraram fotos com suas barrigas encostadas depois de fazerem a promessa de que seus filhos seriam tão melhores amigos quanto Charlie e Carlisle eram.

Bella estava espantada com cada nova informação que surgia.

"Eu sentia tudo, sabe? Eu estava tão louca! E quando eu vestia aquela barriga..."

"É por isso que você passou quase toda a gravidez de Lilian fora?"

"Sim. A terapeuta pediu isso quando eu avisei que ia contratar Elisabeth mais uma vez. O procedimento deu certo, ficamos algum tempo na Flórida e seguimos para a Itália, para preparar tudo."

"Mas ela..."

"Ela só nos contou que tinha perdido a nossa princesa no mês que seria o do parto. Então sumiu."

"Edward tinha o direito de saber disso tudo, você sabe..."

"Ah Bella..." Esmé suspirou. "Eu sei que ele tinha o direito. Nós poderíamos ter feito tudo isso ser mais fácil, mas já imaginou o escândalo que ia ser? Graziella nos ajudou, mas se a família de Carlisle soubesse que não era eu quem estava carregando Edward seria um escândalo!"

"Como se só parir uma criança faça de uma mulher uma mãe."

"Foi um erro nosso." Balançou a cabeça. " Ultrapassamos todos os limites do bom senso, da loucura... Bella, nos perdoe..."

"Oh Esmé..." As duas se abraçaram. " Não existe o que perdoar. Na vedade o que aconteceu foi muito menor! O problema é que esse demônio em forma de mulher estragou tudo. Vocês podiam ter evitado, mas ninguém imaginava que isso fosse acontecer. Eu sinto muito."

"Eu só quero saber se ele está bem." Esmé chorou. "Mesmo que ele não nos perdoe. Ele é o nosso filho."

Bella continuou abraçando a frágil mulher até que ela finalmente caísse no sono. Depois de arrumá-la na cama, saiu do quarto com cuidado. Na sala todos continuavam da mesma forma, exceto por Carlisle, que parecia ainda pior.

"Você deu quase um milhão de dólares para essa mulher ao longo de todos esses anos!" Passou a mão no cabelo. "Nós tínhamos que saber disso!"

"Eu só agi como pensei que seria melhor..."

"Vamos manter a calma, por favor." Vilma pediu. "Ninguém aqui deve julgar o outro. Mais cedo alguns de nós ficamos sabendo toda a verdade e isso sinceramente não importa. Edward está sumido e tudo o que sabemos é que essa vigarista se infiltrou em nosso meio e conseguiu o que queria."

"Me sinto péssima por não ter percebido isso antes." Bella resmungou antes de se sentar no sofá. "Essa mulher estava atrás de nós desde que voltamos das férias de primavera."

"Isso é verdade." Charlie relembrou de tudo o que a filha tinha contado. "Estou preocupado com Edward, mas a saúde de Esmé também me deixa nervoso."

"Ela não está bem. Se ela ao menos largasse o maldito vicio de fumar!" Carlisle balançou a cabeça. "Com tanta coisa ruim acontecendo, é claro que ela está com a imunidade baixíssima."

"Não existe muito a ser feito agora." Charlie avisou. "Em algum momento vão dar o paradeiro dele. Edward está exposto para todo o país e aeroportos internacionais."

"Ele não levou passaporte." Carlisle avisou.

"E também não levou uma mala." Bella relembrou do que viu nas filmagens do circuito interno de seu prédio. "Ele apenas vestiu um terno dele que estava no meu closet. Até as roupas sujas ele deixou de lado."

"Mais algum movimento bancário?" Alice perguntou. "Sei que ele sacou muito dinheiro, mas ele sumiu."

"Não é que ele tenha sumido." Charlie coçou a barba. "Ele vai ser encontrado em qualquer momento."

"Deus te ouça Charlie." Aro comentou antes de passar a mão no rosto. "Mas eu não posso deixar de perguntar... e as investigações sobre a morte de Demetri?"

"Investigação?" Renée perguntou com uma careta.

"A cidade já está em um alerta básico." Charlie resolveu explicar. "É por isso que tenho feito questão das crianças caminharem com mais seguranças." Bella, Alice e Rosalie rolaram os olhos. "Desde aquele atentado a Edward e Bella na noite do balé a cidade recebeu o dobro de atenção pelo governo."

"Como a região em que Demetri foi morto é alvo de investigação, não só pelas drogas, mas também por causa de alguns terroristas poderiam estar morando ali. Meu filho era um rapaz limpo."

Bella mordeu os lábios e Rosalie notou como ela estava desconfortável.

"Bem, eu acho que está na hora de todos irmos para nossas casas." Agnes avisou. "Carlisle também precisa descansar. E acho que hoje foi um dia muito longo."

"Obrigado por nos chamar aqui e contar toda a verdade." Ricardo apertou o ombro do amigo. "Isso só é realmente chocante para Edward e eu tenho certeza de que um dia ele vai perdoá-los."

"Sim, ele vai." Bella garantiu. "Ele está transtornado... um dia vai passar."

"Sabe que eu acabei agindo igual ao meu pai?" Carlisle riu sem humor. "Também tenho medo da carreira profissional que ele quer seguir. Logo eu que tanto critiquei o meu pai..."

"Relaxe um pouco Carlisle." Aro pediu. "Eu tenho certeza de que Charlie logo mais vai nos trazer novidades. Não é?"

"Sim." O sorriso forçado foi notado por todos. "Logo mais teremos novidades."

Todos se despediram e seguiram seus caminhos.

Já no carro, Charlie resolveu questionar a filha.

"Você ao falou nada sobre a menininha, falou?"

"Claro que não." Bella cruzou os braços e virou o rosto em direção a janela do carro. "Nem mesmo meu próprio pai acredita em mim!"

"Bella, seja razoável!"

"Pai! Edward tirou uma foto com ela! Era a Lilian sim! Ele não ia mentir para mim."

"Mas aquela mulher pode ter mentido para ele." Charlie suspirou. "Você não tem noção do perigo no qual ele se meteu, não é mesmo?"

"Não." Começou a balançar a perna. "Não mesmo!"

"Oh Bella... por favor."

"Tenha um pouco de respeito pela minha situação, ok?"

Charlie pensou bastante se deveria fazer a outra pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta ou não, mas resolveu seguir em frente. Talvez Bella o detestasse para todo o sempre, mas ele precisava saber.

"Demetri ainda meche muito com você?"

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" Rebateu irritada.

"Você ficou completamente incomodada quando Aro perguntou sobre ele."

"Sim, claro. Você viu como ele achava que Demetri era inocente demais, quando na verdade não era. Demetri já era usuário do cocaína. E ele usou heroína aquela noite. Além de fumar maconha e..."

Charlie fez uma careta.

"Como você sabe que ele usou heroína?"

"Oh." Ela piscou várias vezes, demonstrando o quão nervosa estava. "Eu... eu lembro de ouvir Alec comentando com Alice sobre a autopsia, eu acho."

"Hmm." Charlie deixou de lado qualquer preocupação. "Aro é um pai amoroso. E eu entendo ele. Também gosto de fingir que o mundo é perfeito e que não existe possibilidade de você e Edward me darem um neto a qualquer momento que algo dê errado."

"Pai!"

Charlie riu e abraçou a filha, tentando quebrar o clima ruim.

"Eu já tive a idade de vocês, sabe? Mas sou muito novo para ser um avô, de qualquer forma."

Ela rolou os olhos.

"É claro que é."

"Que tal tomar um sorvete com o seu velho pai?" Charlie arriscou um novo sorriso, dessa vez sincero. "Nós podemos levar Prince também."

"Ok..."

* * *

Os dias iam passando vagarosamente.

Bella estava sentada na escadaria do MET como costumava fazer quase sempre na hora do almoço. Sozinha e pensativa, seu rosto estava triste o suficiente para fazer com que qualquer outra pessoa sentisse pena dela.

"Me dá um dó ver ela assim." Alice comentou do outro lado da rua.

"Não dá mais para ela ficar assim." Rosalie bateu o pé quando falou. "Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa."

"Fazer o quê?" Emmett perguntou arrumando o seu boné. "Ela não quer fazer nada."

"Ela não pode fazer nada." Jasper avisou depois de jogar a bituca do seu cigarro fora. "Basta olha ao redor dela. Para quê oito seguranças além de Vicente?"

"Como se só ela estivesse passando por isso." A baixinha resmungou observando os seis seguranças que mantinham uma pequena distancia do grupo. "Nossos pai são exagerados demais. Só isso."

"Temos que arrumar algo para ela fazer, que não envolva ela ir visitar Esmé." Jasper usou um tom mais alto para deixar os amigos cientes de que precisavam agir logo. "Temos que fazer algo... compras?"

Todos acharam graça.

"Não tenho muita certeza do que poderíamos fazer." Foi a vez da loira pegar um cigarro. "Será que não devemos tentar falar com Edward?"

"Não adianta." Emmett comentou frustrado. "Mas se ele resolveu sumir, que diabos podemos fazer? E outra coisa: Bella não pode ficar aqui assim. Não pode. A decisão foi dele."

"Vai lá Rose." Jasper pediu pegando o cigarro dela. "Por favor."

A loira respirou fundo e atravessou a rua em direção a amiga.

Bella nem mesmo se moveu quando a loira apareceu na sua frente.

"Não quero sair daqui." Avisou irritada. "Nem tente me tirar daqui."

"O seu toque de recolher vai ser logo mais." Rosalie tentou convencê-la a fazer algo. "Então vamos ter perdido a oportunidade de fazer algo divertido em uma sexta à noite."

"Amanhã é a festa de aniversário de Alice e Emmett." Bella rolou os olhos. "Já vamos nos divertir muito."

"Bella, por favor!" A loira se levantou. "Você não pode agir como criança para sempre!"

"Rose, por favor peço eu! Meu namorado sumiu, acha que os pais dele são duas pessoas nojentas que o compraram! A irmã dele está viva e ninguém da a mínima para isso! O pior? O meu pai acha que eu estou louca!"

Rosalie sabia que o melhor a fazer naquele momento era abraçar a amiga. Assim que o fez, Bella desabou a apertando com força.

"Eu só queria que ele me desse noticias."

"Eu sei, Bella." A loira fez carinho no cabelo da amiga. "Eu sei. Só não faça como ele. Não nos afaste de você."

"Me desculpa."

"Tudo bem." Rosalie a abraçou. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

* * *

A cobertura dos Swan estava completamente decorada igual a uma enorme tenda Árabe. A festa temática dos gêmeos estava sendo lá por motivos de segurança. Os cem convidados já estavam se divertindo com a música, as dançarinas, a comida e as bebidas, mas o grupo de amigos não parecia animado.

Até Esmé e Carlisle fizeram o esforço de comparecerem a festa, mesmo que com um visual formal e uma animação digna de um enterro.

"Nós não podemos ficar aqui Emmett." Alice avisou se levantando. "Nós dois temos que tentar nos divertir. É o nosso aniversário. Se a gente não fingir, vão notar que algo está errado."

"É disso que eu estou cansada." Bella resmungou arrumando o seu Sari vermelho assim que se levantou. "Sabe, todos nós já não aprendemos que segredos demais explodem? Poxa!"

"Bella... nós temos que respeitar a vontade de Carlisle e de Esmé." Jasper avisou.

"Sim, nós temos." Balançou a cabeça. "Mas e as nossas?"

"Mamãe achou que seria uma boa idéia fazer nossa festa hoje. Não adiar por causa do sumiço de Edward."

"Mas nós não estamos no clima." Emmett resmungou com o celular na mão. "Não adiantou de nada, no final."

"Sim, é verdade." Rosalie sentiu o seu celular vibrar. "Meu pai está pedindo que a gente saia da toca e circule um pouco."

"Eu sou boa nisso." Bella forçou o seu mais doce sorriso. "Vamos nos divertir muito nessa festa, amigos queridos!"

Todos riram de sua péssima atuação. Geralmente ela era muito melhor do que isso.

"Abraço coletivo!" Emmett anunciou e todos se abraçaram com força antes de finalmente irem para o lado de fora da tenda improvisada na sala de TV.

Eles não foram tão eficientes em fingir, mas conseguiram se divertir um pouco. Alice e sua mania de estar _sempre _online, tirou uma foto com os amigos e a upou em seu facebook com o título de "Edward".

Bella, que garantiu estar em clima de caridade naquela noite, tentou ser simpática com Victória. A garota andava completamente sozinha e o próprio irmão não parecia se importar mais com o status social dela, uma vez que a garota não ficava mais trancada na frente do computador.

"Alice é tão rápida!" Ela sorriu com o celular na mão. "Olha! O Edward até comentou!"

Bella não pensou suas vezes e puxou o celular da mão da ruiva para ter certeza no que ela estava falando.

"Oh meu Deus!" Sorriu emocionada. Ele, com toda certeza estava bem. "ROSE! ROSE!"

Bella correu em direção ao seu quarto e os amigos, notando como ela estava subindo as escadas, foi atrás dela. Assim que Victória estava para entrar no quarto, Alice a barrou.

"Mas Bella está com o meu celular!" Resmungou do lado de fora.

Bella abriu a sua pagina do facebook e viu que o comentário dele era de dois minutos atrás, mas ele não estava mais online para bater papo. Jasper e Emmett tentaram ligar para ele e Alice fez uma busca no twitter. Rosalie tentou enviar sms's para ele apelando para que ele desse noticias.

O comentário era de apenas uma palavra: saudades.

"Ele já está offline!" Resmungou.

"Vai na página dele Bella." Jasper pediu e a garota fez exatamente como ele solicitou. "Olha, ele comentou em uma foto sua também."

Bella clicou na foto. Não era a sua favorita, mas era uma deles dois no Central Park, no canto favorito deles. O comentário dizia 26/05.

"Vinte e seis de maio?"

"É daqui dez dias." Alice resmungou. "O que tem?"

"Daqui dez dias nós temos que ir até lá, então. Será que é o dia que ele volta?" Emmett coçou a cabeça.

"Não." Bella se adiantou. "Só eu vou. Se não ele tinha deixado o recado para todos nós. Tipo ele fez na foto de Alice."

"É." Jasper passou a mão no cabelo. "Faz sentido."

"Vamos descer." Alice comentou com o celular na mão. "Agora minha mãe está chamando para cantarmos o parabéns."

"Bella..." Rosalie apertou seus ombros. "Ele está bem."

"Será que devemos falar isso para algum dos nossos pais?" Alice perguntou sentindo que a informação que tinha, mesmo sendo praticamente nenhuma, era enorme.

"Não." Bella avisou se levantando. "Vamos indo?"

Todos voltaram para o andar de baixo ao mesmo tempo sem nem mesmo notar que Victoria ainda estava no canto do corredor. A porta do quarto continuou aberta e ela viu o seu celular em cima da escrivaninha de Bella. Assim que foi pegar, não pode deixar de notar na foto dela com Edward que estava aberta.

O único comentário era dele.

"Vinte e seis de maio?" Se perguntou tentando entender, mas logo desistiu, saindo com quarto com cuidado para que ninguém notasse que ela estava ali e ela acabar se dando mal.

Quando ela desceu, todos estavam em volta de um grande bolo e cantavam parabéns. Ela tentou se misturar entre as pessoas, mas Rosalie notou de onde ela provavelmente estava vindo, mas não disse nada. Depois elas conversariam.

Alice e Emmett cortaram o bolo com uma grande salva de palmas e foram abraçados pelos pais com força. Eles nasceram um pouco antes da hora, passaram quase um mês no hospital para ficarem totalmente recuperados. Hoje já eram quase dois adultos lindos e cheios de vida. Uma pena que o clima não fosse o melhor.

A festa acabou bem mais cedo que o previsto, mas os mais íntimos continuaram lá.

Rosalie ficou sentada ao redor de uma das mesas bebendo um pouco de champanhe. Ela estava sozinha, o que parecia fazer a situação estar ao favor de Jasper. Ele caminhou segurando um prato com uma fatia de bolo e dois garfos.

"Eu acho que você podia dar um tempo na bebida e comer um pouco."

Ela sorriu e olhou em seus olhos.

"Só se você dividir comigo."

"Na verdade..." Ele mostrou os dois garfos. "Eu já estava contando com você para consumir menos calorias, sabe como é."

Rosalie riu e deu espaço para que ele se sentasse ao seu lado. Os dois comeram um pouco em silêncio, mas ela não estava agüentando manter assim.

"Como estão indo as suas sessões?"

"Acho que boas." Ele deu os ombros. "E as suas?"

"Não preciso ir mais."

"Ah."

"Sabe..." Rosalie brincou com o pedaço de bolo com o garfo. "Eu recebi minha primeira carta."

"Sério?" Jasper estava realmente surpreso. "De onde?"

"Stanford."

"Ainda vamos continuar com a tradição ou você já abriu?"

"Vou continuar com a tradição." Esmagou os lábios no garfo, o que fez Jasper ficar tenso.

Ela notou o olhar dele e sorriu.

"Rose..." Balançou a cabeça e pegou um cigarro. "É incrível."

"O quê?"

"Como você..."

"Como eu..." Ela se aproximou nervosa.

"Como você..." Antes que ele pudesse completar, foram interrompidos.

"Olha só!" John caminhou na direção dos dois. "Os pombinhos não se casaram, mas estão aqui. Sabe Rosalie, você seria uma nora e tanto. E eu sinto tanta pena de não ter um neto para brincar."

Jasper se levantou e puxou a loira com ele.

"Não escute ele." Avisou. "Não escute ele."

"Não adianta correr Jasper." John avisou sorrindo. "Mais cedo ou mais tarde..."

Jasper entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta. Nervoso, colocou a mão no peito e puxou ar com força.

"Jasper!" A loira exigiu. "O que foi isso?"

"Fique longe dele, ok?" Pediu nervoso. "Por favor."

"Eu acho que já está na hora da gente bater um papo sério." Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Não." Ele engoliu seco. "Agora não."

Rosalie retirou o colar e o colocou em cima da pia.

"Sabe, o que tem aí pra mim não é só um trecho de uma música... é uma prova de confiança." Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Mas agora eu vejo que eu nunca te dei espaço o suficiente para você confiável comigo. Pior! Você também nunca confiou realmente em mim!"

"Rose... Não é isso."

"Quando você descobrir o que é, você me devolve." Resmungou antes de sair do banheiro completamente irritada.

Jasper olhou para o colar em sua mão e sentiu vontade de chorar.

_Ele _sempre estragava tudo.

* * *

Dez dias depois.

"Pai?" Bella chamou Charlie assim que entrou no apartamento. "Pai?"

Ela estava com o uniforme do colégio, mas tinha preferido faltar aula por causa do recado que Edward tinha deixado em seu facebook. Ela preferiu passar em casa e falar com seu pai antes. Depois de tantos dias sem comentar mais nada sobre isso nem mesmo com os amigos, ela tentou decidir se era uma boa idéia continuar guardando aquele segredo ou não. Depois de fazer com que Rosalie e Alice fossem dormir na casa de Renée junto com ela, decidiram que ela deveria avisar a Charlie, caso Edward voltasse para casa.

"Pai!" Ela gritou mais uma vez pelo corredor e viu Carlisle sair do escritório. "Carlisle?"

"Bella, eu sinto muito. Agora não é uma boa hora..." Parecia que ele estava chorando.

"O que houve?"

"Bella..." Ele a abraçou. "Esmé estava escondendo algo muito importante de nós."

"Mais segredos?" Ela o abraçou com força. "Não já é a hora disso acabar?"

"Eu também acho." A voz de Laila fez Bella saltar de susto.

"Laila?"

"Vim resolver um probleminha." Ela avisou balançando um envelope na mão. "Tio Charlie já deve estar me esperando."

"Laila, agora não." Carlisle foi duro. "Estamos resolvendo coisas importantes."

"E eu meus advogados podemos esperar." Ela lançou um sorriso extremamente falso para os dois e se afastou.

Bella observou ela sumir com uma careta.

"O que ela faz aqui?"

"Bella." Carlisle chamou sua atenção mais uma vez. "Eu preciso que você vá ver Esmé. Ela está em casa, dormindo. Mas eu quero que você esteja lá quando ela acordar."

"Mas..."

"Apenas vá. Por favor. Ela está muito doente."

"Oh."

"Nós vamos nos encontrar em casa. Apenas vá." Ele a empurrou um pouco. "Por favor Bella, é grave."

"Tudo bem."

Determinada ela seguiu até a sala onde os seguranças estavam esperando por ela.

"Nós vamos sair agora." Avisou.

"Prima." Laila segurou o seu braço. "Esse aqui é seu."

"O que é?" pegou o envelope.

"Ah... abra depois que falar com Esmé." Tentou mostrar que não se importava. "Não é assim tão importante..."

"Laila." Bella bateu o envelope na mão. "Você nunca faz nada sem que consiga algo em troca."

"Bem, foi o _titio _quem me chamou aqui." Sorriu abertamente. "E eu até trouxe meus advogados para que tudo ficasse claro."

"Foda-se."

Laila gargalhou com a atitude infantil da prima enquanto observava ela sumir. Bella, irritada, não se conformava com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ela mandou uma mensagem para o celular de Edward, mesmo sabendo que ele talvez não fosse ver. Assim que chegou na casa dos Cullen, encontrou Vilma consolando Rita no meio da sala de estar.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Vilma se levantou com cara de choro e abraçou a garota.

"Por Deus Bella. Esmé precisa de todos nós agora."

"O que ela tem?"

"Bella." Vilma segurou o rosto da garota com força. "Você sabe que Esmé foi para o hospital ontem, não sabe?"

"Sim, fiquei sabendo. Mas imaginei que fosse por causa de sua pressão." Vilma balançou a cabeça.

"Ela está com suspeita de câncer no pulmão." Bella se sentiu tonta. "Ela precisa de nós."

Sua bolsa caiu no chão e muitas coisas foram espalhadas. Um dos itens foi o envelope, que tinha algumas fotos nele. Assim que Vilma viu a primeira, sentiu o ar escapar. Bella não pareceu perceber, pois correu em direção ao quarto da sogra.

"Como Charlie foi capaz de fazer isso?" Vilma sentia nojo vendo a foto do beijo. "Como ele pôde?"

Bella entrou no quarto com cuidado e caminhou até a cama onde Esmé estava dormindo abraçada com a boneca que seria de Lilian. Assim que se sentou, a mulher abriu os olhos.

"Esmé..." Lamentou. "Como você escondeu isso de nós?"

"Eu ia contar." Apertou a boneca com força. "Mas os primeiros exames só saíram no dia do meu aniversário."

Bella fez uma careta.

"Oh Esmé..."

"Você sabe que é como uma filha para mim, não sabe Bella?" Esmé apertou sua mão. "Isso é tão sério. Você sempre foi a menininha que eu queria, mas não pude ter."

"Esmé..."

O celular dela tocou, com o alerta de mensagem.

"Veja o que é por favor."

"Ok." Bella se inclinou até a cabeceira e pegou o celular. Assim que abriu a mensagem sorriu. "Esmé!"

"O que querida?"

"Edward! Edward voltou!"

Esmé apenas sorriu, mas continuou triste. Ele podia até ter voltado para casa, mas ela não sabia se ele seria capaz de perdoá-la tão cedo.

"Bella?" Perguntou quando foi a garota chorar. "Você está triste? Por mim?"

"Não." Ela limpou o rosto. "Veja você mesma Esmé. Veja você mesma a foto."

Lilian Anette Cullen.

A garota que foi roubada mais uma vez, mas pelo ladrão certo.

**Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que sim: só faltam quatro caps para a fic acabar, além do epilogo e 3 extras. Tenso né? Eu sei! É por isso que nem vou falar muito. Até terça que vem! **

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**Bjs, Mirela Paes**


	30. Cap 27 Lar, estranho lar

**Como estamos? Espero que bem! Eu estou bem feliz com minhas férias das faculs! Hehehe! Notaram, não é? O Cap está vindo um pouco antes do previsto. **

**Dessa vez vamos ter um pouco mais do ponto de vista do Edward... **

**Bem, eu espero que gostem! E espero que você estejam preparadas, afinal... agora só faltam 3 caps! **

**Boa leitura e na esqueçam de enviar uma review! ;)**

* * *

Viajar de trem era uma merda. Se os americanos usassem um pouco mais de do seu dinheiro para investir em serviços como os Europeus, faria toda a diferença.

Ele observou a irmã se sentindo culpado. Lilian era muito nova para estar passando por tudo isso e se para ele tudo estava confuso, ele não conseguia imaginar como estava sendo para ela. Mesmo assim, para uma garota de apenas onze anos, ela era forte. Talvez Deus pudesse explicar a ligação que eles criaram em tão poucas semanas. Ela tinha confiado nele. Tanto tinha que estava dormindo na poltrona do trem que fora revestida por um saco de dormir para que ela tivesse um pouco mais de conforto.

Edward estava cansado de se questionar sobre tudo e sobre todos. Também estava arrependido de algumas atitudes que tinha tomado. Ele ficava tentando justificar suas atitudes explosivas, quando sabia que jamais seria capaz de encontrar algum argumento descente.

Faltava pouco para que os dois saltassem na Grande Central de Nova York, mas ele não tinha certeza de como as coisas seriam. Ele estava magoado com Carlisle e Esmé, mas sabia que eles também estavam magoados com ele. E seus amigos? Até planejar a volta para casa, dez dias atrás, ele nem mesmo tinha pensando em como os seus amigos estariam de verdade. Bella, muito provavelmente o abraçaria, o beijaria e assim que tivesse a oportunidade o levaria para um quarto onde iriam matar as saudades fazendo amor por horas e horas, só que logo após ela o atacaria com um belo sermão.

Seus outros amigos pareciam estar bem quando ele fugiu. Bem, nem todos. Jasper era motivo constante de preocupação. Como será que ele estava? Quem sabe ele e Rosalie não teriam se resolvido?

A pergunta que ele mais se fazia era sobre como todos iam reagir e se iriam aceitar que Lilian estava em sua vida agora. Em seu sonho, seus amigos seriam fundamentais em fazê-la se adaptar ao seu novo mundo.

"Edward?" Ela piscou diversas vezes antes de esfregar as mãos em seu rosto.

"Muito sono princesa?"

"Algum..." Ela bocejou. "Mas muita fome." Quando ela sorriu, Edward se derreteu por completo.

"Nós vamos providenciar algo para você comer quando chegarmos." Nervosa, mordeu a parte interna da bochecha. "Eu estou aqui Lilian. Não precisa ter medo."

"Eu não sei..." Se encolheu um pouco. "Sei lá, complicado..."

"Vem cá." Ela sentou no colo de Edward. "Nós já conversamos sobre isso, não foi?" Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Eu sei que você está com medo e está assustada, mas não precisa ser assim."

"Você vai ficar magoado se eu disser que prefiro ver a Bella primeiro?" Edward riu.

"Não mesmo." Abraçou a irmã com cuidado. "É com ela que vamos nos encontrar primeiro, de qualquer forma."

"Que bom..." Lilian sorriu. "Ela cozinha também?"

"Não."

"Não?" Fez uma careta. "Como não?"

"Bella é boa em comandar as pessoas. Não em fazer coisas para elas."

"Hmmm..."

O sinal ecoou pelo vagão e Lilian voltou para o seu assento com um sorriso tímido o suficiente para que ele se sentisse ainda mais nervoso.

Eles desembarcaram não muito tempo depois. Na grande central, Edward sabia que seria reconhecido com facilidade, mesmo usando roupas que jamais estava acostumado a usar. Ele riu tentando imaginar o choque que seria para qualquer pessoa que o reconhecesse. Pior ainda, quando notasse que ele estava usando roupas do WallMart.

Como prometido, primeiro Lilian tomaria o seu café da manhã. Ainda restavam alguns dólares com ele, da quantia que ele tinha sacado semanas atrás, então tudo seria ainda mais fácil. A garota era completamente apaixonada por panquecas e Edward conseguiu comprar algumas que vinham acompanhadas com calda de chocolate e suco de laranja, antes de atacarem a tradicional cheesecake mais famosa da cidade.

A rápida refeição foi divertida. Ela reclamou o tempo todo sobre a qualidade da comida, justificando que as panquecas que o irmão fazia eram melhores, mas mesmo assim raspou o prato. Quando ela comeu da cheesecake ele riu com a alegria dela. Não tinha como eles não serem irmãos. Olhos verdes, cabelos de tom singular – a verdadeira mistura entre o loiro morango de Esmé e o loiro claro de Carlisle – a pele branquinha, as poucas sardas e é claro: a paixão pelo açúcar.

"Ok." Ela disse com a mão na frente da boca. "Eu acho que estou pronta agora."

"Nós podemos esperar um pouco se você quiser." A testou para saber se ela estava realmente pronta. Ele também não estava disposto a forçá-la.

"Eu estou." Passou o guardanapo na boca. "Estou pronta para conhecer a Bella. E depois a Esmé."

Edward notou como uma garota esticou o celular em sua direção quando estavam caminhando até o ponto de taxi, mas não disse nada, já que Lilian não tinha percebido.

"Quinta avenida." Avisou ao taxista.

"Poxa." Ela lamentou olhando pela janela. "Já tem uns dez dias que eu não tomo coca. Não é isso?"

"Isso mesmo."

"Eu nunca pensei muito sobre isso." Torceu o nariz. "Mas talvez eu não sinta tanta falta assim."

"Nosso acordo, lembra?" Ele sorriu.

"Lembro." Ela sorriu de volta.

_Naquele fim de tarde Edward estava pensativo. O motel onde estavam hospedados não era nada bom, mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de algo melhor sem que pudesse ser encontrado. Ainda era estranho que não tivessem conseguido nenhuma informação dele. Ou talvez todos tivessem, mas respeitassem o seu momento. _

_O que mais incomodava era o fato de que mais uma mentira estaria sendo dita. _

_Ninguém seria capaz de explicar que ele estava indo atrás de sua verdadeira origem. Talvez estivessem dizendo que ele resolveu viajar para dar um tempo do colégio. Ou que ele estava muito doente. Ou que sua avó estava doente, por isso mesmo ele viajou. Como será que Carlisle e Esmé estavam lidando com isso? _

_Aproveitando que Lilian não estava por perto, saiu do pequeno apartamento para fumar. _

_Como seus amigos estavam? _

_Como Bella estava? _

_Ele morria de vontade de falar com ela, mas sabia que se o fizesse, desmoronaria. Ele precisava se manter forte. _

_São Francisco era quente como o inferno na primavera e isso estava deixando ele bastante mau humorado. Apesar de estar acostumado com temperaturas bem mais elevadas na Itália, aqui não era agradável. _

_Toda a situação não ajudava para que quer que fosse. _

_Quando viu Elisabeth caminhar com Lilian pela parte interna do Motel ficou arrepiado. Era agora. O problema era conseguir deixar sua irmã afastada disso tudo. _

_Ele olhou para o corredor vazio, o estacionamento com poucos carros e a piscina que estava sendo limpa. _

_Talvez... _

_Largando o cigarro no chão e pisando com toda a força que ele tinha no momento, tentou raciocinar o que seria melhor fazer. _

_A mulher e a sua irmã caminharam pela escada. Assim que a garotinha passou a mão na testa por causa do suor, Edward colocou as mãos no bolso e tirou uma nota de cinco dólares de lá. A sorveteria não era tão perto, mas também não era tão distante assim para que ela não pudesse ir sozinha. _

"_Querido!" Elisabeth chamou sua atenção. "Nos ajude aqui."_

"_Muito calor princesa?" Não deu a menor atenção para a mulher. Assim que a irmã balançou a cabeça, mostrou a nota para ela. "Vá tomar um sorvete."_

"_Sem você?" Fiz uma careta. "Hmm.."_

"_Vá." Insistiu olhando nos olhos verdes dela. _

_Lilian não conseguia explicar o que acontecia sempre que Edward olhava em seus olhos. Ela só não conseguia negar nada do que ele pedia e não conseguia deixar de acreditar no que ele falava. Era tão bom ter um irmão mais velho, alguém que ela podia confiar e se sentir protegida._

"_Ok." Colocou as sacolas no chão e beijou a bochecha do irmão antes de pegar o dinheiro e sair. _

"_Você está estragando a minha filha." Elisabeth fez uma careta. "Está tão perto da hora do jantar." Edward pegou as sacolas que estavam no chão e entrou no pequeno apartamento. _

"_Vamos conversar Elisabeth."_

"_Conversar?" Ela deu um riso nervoso. "Sobre o que, querido?"_

"_Sobre isso aqui." Jogou a pasta na direção dela. "Sobre tudo isso aqui."_

_Ela ignorou colocando a pasta em cima da pequena mesa e seguiu até a pequena cozinha._

"_Você sabe, não consegui comprar tudo o que você pediu com o pouco dinheiro que me deu." Pegou um copo e colocou um pouco de água. "Nós podemos tentar comprar uma casa aqui... Recomeçar, você sabe. Então eu vou arrumar um emprego e é claro que as coisas vão ser complicadas no começo. Mas você pode arrumar um emprego também e..."_

"_Pare de mentir para mim." Passou a mão no rosto irritado. "Você tem dinheiro em conta. Muito dinheiro, por sinal."_

"_Não acho que vinte mil dólares sejam muita coisa."_

_Edward riu sem o menor humor e pegou a pasta. Elisabeth engoliu seco quando viu fotos dela ainda nova, fotos dela grávida, papeis de seu banco e outros que ela precisava chegar mais perto para saber o que era. _

"_Explica essa merda." Comentou irritado. "E não adianta vir com o papo de que eu sou o seu filho de verdade." Mostrou dois envelopes de laboratórios. "Testei em dois laboratórios diferentes e não paguei ninguém por isso."_

"_Edward!" Colocou a mão no peito. "Não acredito que você acha que estou mentindo."_

"_Desde a noite que você me disse que estava pensando em processar os meus pais para conseguir dinheiro... eu notei como você estava diferente. E você me contou duas vezes a história de Lilian! As duas não foram iguais. E agradeça ao seu ex marido. Por dez mil dólares aquele porco abriu a boca e contou tudo."_

"_Ele mentiu." Se aproximou nervosa. "É claro que ele mentiu."_

"_Não toque em mim." Falou entre dentes. "Só me diga a verdade ou eu vou entregá-la a policia."_

"_Edward! Você não faria isso comigo. Com a sua pobre mãe!"_

"_Eu quero a verdade!" Praticamente gritou. "Ou eu vou ter que acreditar em tudo o que está nesse relatório? Você acha que eu sou idiota o suficiente para largar a minha vida e seguir a sua sem nenhum tipo de segurança?"_

"_O que você quer dizer?"_

"_Você sabe quanto eu saquei. Mas achou que eu estava escondendo o dinheiro." Cruzou os braços e sorriu nervoso. "Deixa eu contar para você: metade dele foi para pagar um investigador particular. Na verdade foi apenas a entrada, mas como ele é de minha total confiança, diferente de você..."_

"_Você não tinha o direito!"_

"_Você que não tinha o direito!" Passou as mãos no cabelo. "Caralho! Eu passei todos esses anos sem uma irmã por sua causa!" _

"_Edward... eu vou provar para você que você está errado."_

"_Como?"_

"_Eu vou chamar o Justin aqui." Pegou a bolsa em cima do pequeno sofá e não olhou para trás. "Justin vai falar tudo na sua frente! Ele é o pai de Lilian! Ele quem é o pai dela! E você..."_

"_Eu sou filho de Carlisle Cullen." Praticamente cuspiu as palavras. _

"_Oh!" Ela finalmente se virou para observá-lo. "Então você sabe que ele não é um santo e..."_

"_Não complique mais a sua situação!" Edward empurrou uma cadeira contra a parede. "Não ouse!"_

"_Eu vou trazer o Justin aqui." Fingiu chorar. "E aí sim! Aí sim!"_

_Quando ela bateu a porta do pequeno apartamento Edward perdeu o controle da situação. Ele não tinha mais conseguido segurar sua raiva e descontou nos móveis, nas poucas pelas de louça e tudo mais o que estava ao seu alcance. _

_Quando respirou aliviado por ter descontando em algo, encontrou Lilian parada na porta da frente. _

"_Edward?"_

"_Está tudo bem." Balançou a cabeça. "Quer alguma coisa?"_

"_Estou com sede." Avisou ainda parada na porta da frente. "Eu posso..."_

"_Eu pego." Edward caminhou até a porta da geladeira. "Pode ser uma coca?"_

"_Sempre pode." Ela sorriu. _

_Edward pegou duas cocas e a pequena caixa que tinha separado para a irmã antes de seguir para for do quarto com ela. Ao lado da porta das duas mochilas continuavam intactas. Ele só esperava que pudesse dar certo. Seu coração batia nervoso quando eles chegaram até o pequeno banco que ficava no corredor. Abriu o refrigerante dela, para que não se cortasse e logo depois entregou a caixinha para ela que sorriu animada. _

"_O que é?"_

"_Macaron." Edward sorriu. "É como um biscoito, mas mais especial."_

"_Hmmm." Ela sorriu depois de dar a primeira mordida no de chocolate. "Hmmm." _

"_Eu sabia que você ia gostar." Comentou antes de dar um gole na sua coca._

"_Você não gosta muito de refrigerante, né?"_

"_Não muito. Prefiro vinho."_

"_Vinho?" Ela torceu o nariz. "Minha mãe nunca me deixou tomar vinho."_

"_Por isso você está tomando coca." Avisou emburrado._

"_Você também."_

"_Sim, eu também."_

_Ela comeu mais um macaron e sorriu, fazendo com que Edward sentisse que poderia derreter. Bella ia amá-la tanto quanto ele. _

"_Isso é muito bom."_

"_Eu sei." Pegou mais um. "É o doce favorito da minha namorada."_

"_Pelo tanto que você fala ela parece legal."_

"_Ela é muito mais do quê isso."_

"_Você também." Comentou tímida._

"_Eu o que?"_

"_Hm" Ela virou em sua direção sorridente. "Você é mais do que legal. Eu sempre quis ter um irmão, mas você é mais legal do que qualquer irmão, sabe?"_

"_Eu sou é?"_

"_É." Ela riu. "Especialmente se puder fazer aquelas panquecas com gotas de chocolate todos os dias de manhã."_

_Edward a abraçou com força fazendo ela rir e o abraçar de volta. _

"_Eu vou cuidar para que você coma das minhas panquecas especiais com mais frequência."_

"_Sério?"_

"_Sério." Garantiu. "É só a gente chegar em casa."__Se é que eu ainda tenho alguma, completou mentalmente._

_"Edward... posso te fazer uma pergunta?"_

_"´Pode."_

_"Lembra que quatro dias atrás você me disse que a mamãe..."_

_"O quanto você ouviu?" Perguntou sério. _

_"Praticamente tudo." O rosto dela ficou vermelho e ela se encolheu. "Eu não queria ir tomar sorvete sozinha..."_

_"Sinto muito."_

_"O Justn nunca agiu como o meu pai. E eu ouvi uma briga deles antes da gente se mudar para Nova York." Ela confessou triste. _

_"Quer conversar sobre isso?"_

_"Não."_

_"Tudo bem." Edward fez carinho em seu cabelo. _

_"Promete que nunca vai embora?" Ele fez uma careta. "Nunca tive muitos amigos. Mas desde aquele dia... que mamãe falou que nós éramos irmãos... tem sido tudo tão mais... mais legal."_

_"Eu sinto muito que você não tenha me conhecido antes, como era para ser."_

_"Eu sei que não é sua culpa. Somos crianças..." Ele riu da conclusão tirada. "Mas nós somos irmãos, não somos?"_

_"Somos." Ela o abraçou com força. "E mesmo que não fossemos irmãos de sangue, eu jamais ia te deixar sozinha."_

_"Eu acho que sei disso."_

_"Lilian..."_

_"O quê?"_

_"Você confia em mim?"_

_"Muito."_

_"O suficiente para que a gente vá embora?"_

_"Embora?" Ela fez uma careta. "Mas é a minha mãe?"_

_"Lembra do que eu te falei dias atrás? Em segredo?" Ela balançou a cabeça, mas não olhou para ele. "E se fosse verdade?"_

_"Mas ela é minha mãe... por mais chata que ela seja as vezes... toda mãe é assim, não é mesmo?"_

"_E se eu puder... se eu puder explicar tudo o que aconteceu a você?" Ela apenas fez uma careta. "Vamos viajar?"_

"_O quê?" Ela levantou o rosto nervosa. "Para onde?"_

"_Para a minha cidade, para a minha casa. Pra onde..."_

"_Seus pais vivem?"_

"_Não Lilian." Balançou a cabeça nervoso. "Nossos pais." _

"_Mas um dia você disse que odiava eles."_

"_Eu estava enganado." Sentiu vontade de chorar. "Eu fui tão injusto com eles..."_

"_Mas a ma... ela vai com a gente?"_

"_Não." Edward sorriu sabendo que tinha pouco tempo para convencê-la. "Só nós dois. A nossa aventura." _

"_Hmm." Ela pareceu pensativa. "Não vamos magoar ninguém, vamos?"_

"_Não. Nós não vamos." _

"_Mas e a... e a mamãe?"_

"_Ela não vai ficar chateada." Edward prometeu. "É sério. Fora isso... nós precisamos ter um tempo só entre irmãos, não é mesmo? Nos conhecermos melhor e tudo mais."_

"_Sério?" Ela sorriu e aquele sorriso foi suficiente para que não muito depois os dois estivessem pegando um taxi e indo até a central da cidade. _

_Edward não sabia exatamente para onde ir, mas sabia que tinha que ligar para alguém antes de comprar o primeiro bilhete de trem ou ônibus. _

_Lilian o ajudou a encontrar os orelhões e ele apoiou sua mochila na parte da frente do corpo, para pegar a sua pasta com uma copia de tudo o que precisava._

"_Alô? Jenks? Antes de mais nada eu preciso ter certeza que esse documento da Lilian vai ser aceito em qualquer lugar..." _

Os documentos tanto foram aceitos em qualquer parte do país quanto os dois se conheceram um pouco mais. Edward também teve a oportunidade de explicar tudo o que sabia. Ele não tinha certeza se tinha ultrapassado limites contando tudo o que sabia, mas algo dentro dele gritava para ser sincero com ela. Cem por cento sincero. Talvez ele tivesse causado danos grandes que apenas a terapia e o tempo iam reparar, se ele tivesse sorte, mas não conseguiu fazer diferente. Ele precisava que ela soubesse de tudo.

Durante dez dias eles fizeram uma longa viagem para não serem descobertos. Edward tinha certeza de que Elisabeth não chamaria a policia, afinal, a maior encrencada seria ela.

Washington, Colorado, Texas, Missouri, Ohio e finalmente Nova York. Eles passaram boa parte do tempo entre trens e ônibus, e apesar disso, Edward não se incomodou tanto como imaginava que seria.

Ao chegarem em casa ele sabia que conhecia a irmã. Exatamente como Esmé sempre tinha imaginado, Lilian gostava da cor lavanda. Ele ficou um pouco chocado quando ela confessou qual era a sua cor favorita e lembrou do quarto que todos os anos sua mãe colocava presentes, fazia pequenas mudanças... A decoração era toda da cor que ela mais gostava. Ele também descobriu que ela era péssima em matemática, mas que amava história. Que o seu maior desejo era ter um cachorro para brincar e como passa tempo, além de ler, ela adorava fazer origamis e seu super-herói favorito era o Homem-Aranha. No Halloween ela sempre se fantasiava de Bruxa, mas na verdade ela sempre quis se fantasiar como uma das princesas da Disney, estúdio responsável por seu desenho favorito: "A Bela e a Fera." A sua cantora favorita, para a surpresa de Edward era Lady Gaga. Ele passou horas rindo disso e teve que comprar uma maçã caramelada para que ela pudesse perdoá-lo.

Lilian também sabia que ele gostaria de ser um cozinheiro famoso. Que amava a sua namorada desde que eram pequenos e que ele tinha cometido mais erros do que acertos em sua vida. Ela conseguiu que ele evitasse fumar tanto e descobriu quem era Chopin. Edward era como um gênio da matemática, e enquanto esperavam para partir em mais um trem ele a ensinou alguns passos de valsa básica. Do mesmo jeito que ela ele também adorava comer doces, mas tinha um cuidado com sua alimentação. Lilian não gostava de verdura, mas descobriu como as frutas também são saborosas e doces. Ela soube que no ultimo Halloween ele ia se fantasiar de Fera, apenas para ser o par de Bella, mas um amigo roubou esse espaço. Ela pedia repetidas vezes para que ele contasse sobre o dia do casamento de Renée pois achava que a história do irmão podia virar um livro. Lilian agora sabia que queria ter um príncipe encantado para ela também. Mas enquanto não o tivesse, ter o irmão por perto seria suficiente.

"Eu posso viver sem tomar refrigerante." Avisou sorrindo. "Desde que a gente nunca mais se separe, sabe?"

Edward sorriu satisfeito.

O seu plano, ou a primeira etapa dele tinha dado certo.

* * *

"Olha que lindo Rose!" Alice retirou os esmaltes da bolsa. "Esse azul aqui com toda certeza é a sua cara."

"Nossa!" A loira sorriu pegando o pequeno vidro. "É escuro, mas lindo."

"Exato!" A pequena bateu palmas. "E olha esse rosa aqui." Mostrou o outro vidro. "É a cara de Bella!"

"Awn Alice!" Jasper brincou depois de tragar. "Acho que esse dourado combina comigo, não?" Ele piscou diversas vezes fazendo com que as amigas rissem.

"Cara, que calor!" Emmett se aproximou com o terno do uniforme no braço. Ele carregava uma sacola com garrafas de água para todos. "Vamos ficar aqui o dia todo?"

"Não sei." Rosalie deu os ombros. "Mas Bella até agora não chegou. Já tem uma hora que ela está atrasada e também não nos liga."

"Talvez ela já esteja com ele." Alice pegou um cigarro também. "Sabe que o celular dela chama, chama, chama..."

"Aposto cinqüenta pratas que eles já estão se comendo." Emmett riu e viu a dona de cabelos vermelhos entrar no parque. "Ei, aquela não é a Victória?"

Rosalie cerrou os olhos observando a garota caminha em direção ao local que Edward tinha marcado na foto.

"Alô?" Jasper atendeu o seu celular depois do segundo toque. "Mãe? Mãe? Está tudo bem?"

Todos se voltaram em sua direção.

"Mãe, por favor fique calma. O que aconteceu? Mãe..." Silêncio. "Como assim?" Ele ficou pálido. "Mas... não tinha sido problema de pressão?" mais silêncio. "Biopsia? Porra mãe!"

"O que? Quem?" Alice se alterou.

"Claro. Estamos indo agora mesmo. Vou falar com o pessoal e... e pedir dispensa do colégio. Claro." Assim que ele desligou, todos o encaravam.

"Lembram que ontem a Esmé foi até o hospital?" Balançaram a cabeça. "Ela foi fazer uma biopsia. Parece que ela está com câncer no pulmão."

"Vão indo até lá." Rosalie prendeu o cabelo. "Eu vou atrás de Bella."

"Bella está com Esmé."

"Vão indo mesmo assim." Avisou se afastando dos amigos. "Eu não demoro. Vou só resolver uma coisinha..."

A loira caminhou em direção de onde Bella deveria estar esperando por Edward.

"Aquela não era a direção que Victória estava andando?" Alice perguntou.

"Deixa ela resolver isso." Jasper suplicou. "Temos que falar com o Ricardo e com seus pais Alice. É importante."

"Mas e se o Edward chegar hoje? De verdade?"

"Rosalie tem uma mão mais pesada que a de Bella. Então vai ser responsável por dar o primeiro tapa nele para ver se ele acorda."

"Não o culpo, sabe?" Emmett tirou a gravata. "Não o culpo, sério. Talvez eu tivesse surtado em dobro, caso algo do tipo tivesse acontecido comigo."

Jasper apenas deu os ombros e observou Alice ligar para a mãe para dar a má noticia. Os seguranças os viram de longe e continuaram os acompanhando. Apenas o segurança de Rosalie ficou exatamente onde estava, esperando que ela voltasse.

"Você acha que Bella vai gostar de nosso presente?" Lilian perguntou já carregando a caixa nas mãos.

"Eu tenho certeza que ela vai adorar."

"E você acha que a... a... a Esmé também vai gostar do dela?" Edward respirou fundo e continuou a caminhar pelo parque.

"E acredito que sim..."

"Edward?" Ele se virou e encontrou Victória.

"O que você faz aqui?"

"Eu enhr..."

"Você deveria ter vergonha de ficar espiando o Facebook de Bella dessa forma!" Rosalie estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva. "Como você pode ser tão sonsa assim garota? Nós nunca fizemos nada a você."

"Quem é essa?" Lilian perguntou ficando atrás de Edward.

"Essa é a Rosalie." Ele avisou sorridente.

"Oh meu Deus!" A loira finalmente o notou e correu para abraçá-lo. "Edward! Edward você voltou!"

O garoto riu quando foi abraçado mas logo depois gemeu de dor pelo tapa que levou no ombro.

"Nunca mais suma assim seu idiota! Como se atreve?" Ela se virou em direção a Victoria. "E você! Nós ainda não acabamos essa conversa!"

"Rose... calma." Edward pediu e olhou para Lilian.

"Olá?" A garotinha arriscou deixando a loira confusa.

Rosalie olhou para os dois diversas vezes e Edward sorriu sabendo o quão confusa a situação era.

"Mas..." Ela não conseguia formular uma frase sabendo o quão igual os dois eram.

"Porque você não se apresenta para ela princesa?"

Lilian ainda olhou para ele com cuidado, por sentir medo do que estava fazendo. Mas bastou olhar nos olhos dele que se sentiu segura o suficiente para ir adiante.

"Oi." Ela deu um passo a frente. "Eu sou a Lilian."

Rosalie começou a rir histericamente. Edward a acompanhou sabendo o quão absurda a situação podia ser. Os amigos se olharam mais uma vez e Edward assentiu positivamente. Rosalie não conseguia acreditar. Foi preciso abraçar a criança que estava na sua frente para acreditar no que estava vendo.

"E essa loira louca..." Edward explicou para a irmã que estava confusa por ter sido abraçada daquela forma por uma estranha. "É a Rosalie."

* * *

Victoria acabou acompanhando os três até a casa de Rosalie, que seria um território neutro naquela manhã. Nem Edward nem Rosalie conseguiam confiar o suficiente na ruiva. Ela já tinha visto Lilian, então a essa altura todos já teriam visto também.

"Estou com sono." A pequena resmungou. "Falta muito para a gente se encontrar com a Bella?"

"Leva ela lá pro meu quarto." Rose avisou a Edward. "Só tira o Jake de lá."

"Quem é Jake?"

"O cachorro idiota dela." Edward resmungou lembrando de como o cachorro ficava todas as vezes que via Bella.

"Não ligue para o seu irmão Lilian. Ele tem ciúmes do meu cachorro."

A garota fez uma careta, mas não tentou entender.

Edward caminhou com ela até o quarto de Rosalie e assim que Lilian viu o cachorro em cima da cama sorriu.

"Ele é lindo! Um Husky!" Os olhos dela brilharam. "Ele morde?"

"Não." Edward sorriu chamando o cachorro. "Mas deixa ele cheirar você."

Ela riu achando divertido o focinho gelado contra o seu braço e arriscou fazer carinho na cabeça dele.

"Mais uma Jake?" Perguntou irritado quando viu a irmã praticamente abraçá-lo.

Na sala Victoria tentava entender no que ela tinha se metido por pura curiosidade. Rosalie estava servindo bebida em um copo e resmungando baixo demais para que ela pudesse ouvir.

"Agora." Rosalie terminou a bebida que restava no copo. "Me explique."

"Eu quem vi o aviso no Facebook. Eu estava conversando com Bella quando a atualização de meus amigos foi dada. E uma delas era o comentário dele. Ela puxou o celular de mim e correu para o quarto, chamando vocês."

"Eu vi você descendo depois." A loira cruzou os braços. "E aí? O que tem a dizer sobre isso?"

"Ah... por favor." Balançou a cabeça. "Vocês estragaram a minha vida. Eu não tenho mais amigos, Edward tirou minha virgindade quando eu estava completamente bêbada e eu tenho que fazer de conta com que não me incomodo se sentir como se Bella estivesse fazendo caridade todas as vezes que fala comigo."

"Você poderia ter dito não a tudo o que aconteceu." Rosalie balançou a cabeça. "Se você foi tola para ser enganada, usada e seus amigos." A loira fez aspas com os dedos. "se afastaram de você... bem, eles não eram amigos de verdade."

"Não me parece justo, você sabe."

"Victoria... o que você estava fazendo no parque?"

"Eu estava curiosa, juro!" Bateu as mãos no sofá. "Eu nunca fiz nenhum mau para vocês."

"Então quem foi que enviou essa foto?" Rosalie exibiu o celular. "Quem foi?"

"Angela." A ruiva deu os ombros. "Ela também estava no parque."

"Merda!"

* * *

Esmé finalmente dormia graças aos remédios. Carlisle agora estava em casa, e ouvia atentamente tudo o que Bella explicava sobre o que Edward tinha dito antes de sumir. Ele parecia ainda mais pálido que mais cedo e tentava se lembrar o tempo todo de que precisava estar ao lado da garota quando algo pior fosse acontecer.

"Bella." Carlisle a abraçou com força. "Eu preciso contar algo para você também."

"Bella!" Jasper praticamente gritou chamando sua atenção. "Eu preciso que você vá até a casa de Rose."

"Para quê?" Ela se soltou do abraço do sogro.

"Me desculpe Carlisle..." Jasper sacudiu a cabeça. "Mas Edward está lá e ele quer ver Bella primeiro."

Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo antes de assentir positivamente.

"Vá. Mas volte com ele."

Bella entrou no apartamento de Rosalie tremendo. Só não imaginava que tremeria de raiva quando observasse a ruiva que estava na sala de estar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ai meu Deus..." A ruiva escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

"É uma longa..." Rosalie tentou explicar mas Edward correu e abraçou a namorada a pegando de surpresa.

"Edward!"

"Bella!"

Os dois ficaram abraçados por bastante tempo. Ambos de corações acelerados, respirações ofegantes, e se espremendo com força por cauda da saudade. Bella continuava com o mesmo cheiro gostoso de sempre. Ele finalmente estava em casa quando sentiu ela agarrar a sua nuca com força e beijar seu pescoço. Para Bella era como acordar de um pesadelo. Finalmente pode sentir o cheiro dele e agora, finalmente, o gosto também. Os dois se beijaram vagarosamente e famintos como quase sempre, Edward a encostou na parede. Ambos praticamente tinham esquecido que estavam em público, até que a loira soltasse um pigarro. Mesmo assim eles continuaram.

"Tudo bem, uma hora vocês vão precisar respirar mesmo..."

O beijo foi quebrado por causa do riso de ambos.

"Ok, paramos por enquanto." Avisou. "Agora vem..." Puxou Bella da parede.

"Baby, nós não podemos transar no quarto de Rose, por mais que eu queira..."

"Não meu anjo." Edward riu sacudindo a cabeça. "Eu também estou morto de saudade, mas eu quero que você conheça alguém primeiro."

"Oh meu Deus!" Ela sorriu. "Ela... Ela..."

"Sim." Edward abriu a porta do quarto. "Nossa Lilian está aqui..."

* * *

"Você deve achar que eu sou um idiota." Ele confessou por fim, com a cabeça no colo dela.

"Não Edward." Bella beijou sua bochecha. "Você foi muito forte por passar por tudo isso. Essa mulher é uma louca."

"Quando eu falei com Jenks, eu quis investigar meus pais, mas ele sugeriu investigá-la também e eu aceitei."

"Ele é o melhor do FBI." Ela sorriu. "Papai sempre disse que Sr Jenks é o melhor investigador de todos."

"Ele estava certo. E se não fosse por seu pai... Bem, ele não faria o serviço com uma mera entrada."

"Estou feliz que você tenha voltado." Alisou o rosto dele carinhosamente. "E você voltou com ela... conquistou a confiança dela."

"Eu ainda não seu como vai ser Bella." Ele respirou fundo. "Não tenho certeza sobre como ela vai reagir, sobre como meus pais vão reagir também. Eu acho que fui muito afoito contando tudo de uma vez. Mas eu não consegui mentir para ela."

"Essa é a maior lição que aprendemos, não é mesmo? Sem mais segredos, sem mais mentiras..."

"Fico feliz que minha mãe tenha contado tudo para vocês, assim como meu pai." Suspirou. "Mas eu queria ouvir tudo deles."

"Você vai." Garantiu. "E também vai ter oportunidade de contar tudo para eles também."

"Foi assustador perceber o quão cego eu estava." Fechou os olhos segurando o choro. "Quando ela disse que deveríamos ir para São Francisco... eu pensei que ela tinha uma casa, uma vida por lá. Mas não tinha. Ela mentiu tanto que se enrolou na própria mentira. Então foi como uma bola de neve... e no dia que ela chegou com o resultado do DNA... o laboratório era em um lugar super suspeito. Então eu procurei por Sr Jenks..."

"Edward." Bella segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. "Está tudo bem agora, você sabe."

"Mas..."

"Não." Beijou sua testa. "O seu lugar é aqui. O lugar de Lilian é aqui."

"Como meus pais estão?" Ela mordeu os lábios nervosa.

"Como você acha que eles estão?"

"Eu não sei se tenho coragem de encontrá-los. Você sabe..."

"Edward... Seus pais precisam de você."

"Bella, eu preciso pensar em Lilian." Ele finalmente se levantou do chão do banheiro. "Eu preciso pensar nela agora. Eu preciso me acertar com meus pais, contar tudo. E nós devemos bastante ao Jenks, de qualquer forma. Ele foi sigiloso e me ajudou até a arrumar dois laboratórios de exames de DNA seguros. "

"É incrível." Bella balançou a cabeça. "Apenas um fio de cabelo de cada um de vocês e bum!"

"É uma loucura." Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Eu posso pedir algo a você?"

"O quê?"

"Esteja ao meu lado." Ele segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos. "Esteja ao meu lado quando eu for conversar com meus pais."

"É claro que eu vou estar." Ela o beijou. "Na verdade eu não vou te largar nunca mais."

"Nunca mais?"

"É." Ela sorriu agarrando o cabelo. "Eu não vou largar você nunca mais."

Edward sorriu e beijou a namorada com gosto, pronto para enfrentar toda essa situação que ele mesmo ajudou a criar.

Edward cochilou no pequeno sofá do quarto de Rosalie, com a cabeça no colo de Bella que se divertia com seu cabelo. Lilian, que estava na cama de Rosalie ao lado de Jake, coçou os olhos e bocejou sentindo que finalmente tinha tido uma boa noite de sono como há muito tempo não conseguia ter. Ela sorriu e alisou a barriga do cachorro que balançou o rabo animado.

"Você é tão fofo..." Ela comentou baixinho e só assim se deu por conta que mais alguém estava no quarto.

Bella sorriu para a garota, encantada e emocionada.

"Bella?"

"Você sabe o meu nome?" Ela continuou fazendo carinho no cabelo do namorado.

"Edward." A garota estava envergonhada. "Ele... ela não para de falar sobre você um minuto!" Foi a vez de Bella ficar envergonhada.

Com cuidado ela se moveu no sofá e deixou Edward deitado. Ela se sentou na ponta da cama, ainda não acreditam o quão real a cunhada era. Riu sozinha fazendo com que Lilian se encolhesse.

"Isso ainda vai acontecer muito?"

"Vai." Bella se perguntava se devia se aproximar. "Eu sinto muito, mas vai. E é algo bom, acredite em mim."

"Hmm." Ela passou a mão no cabelo.

Exatamente como Edward costumava fazer.

"Ainda é tudo muito confuso não é?" Ela apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Não precisa ter medo ou receio."

"Edward está dormindo tem muito tempo?"

"Sim."

Bella não tinha certeza de como agir com a pequena cunhada. Obviamente ela não estava pronta para se abrir com qualquer pessoa que não fosse Edward e agora sim ela conseguia entender o tamanho da surpresa e do estrago que Lilian significava. Ela não tinha contado nada sobre a suspeita de doença de Esmé. Tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo era para fazer com que qualquer um ficasse pirado.

Algo foi colocado em seu colo e ela notou que Lilian estava na sua frente, a observando ansiosa.

"É um presente?"

"Sim. Eu e Edward fizemos. Tem um parecido para Esmé também." Ela mordeu a parte interna da bochecha de uma forma engraçada. "Pode abrir. Esse é seu."

"Obrigada." Bella abriu a pequena caixa e notou que ela estava cheia de corações de origami. "É lindo."

"Alguns estão amassados." Ela fez uma careta. "Edward não é muito bom com isso." Comentou baixinho.

"Eu ouvi isso." Edward se aproximou dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de cada uma. Lilian sorriu. "Então você já estão na fase de falar mal de mim?" Coçou a cabeça. "Imaginei que isso só ia acontecer daqui alguns meses." As duas riram.

"Edward..." Lilian apertou a ponta de sua camisa. "Quando vamos para casa?"

Edward e Bella se olharam rapidamente e ela assentiu positivamente.

"Nós vamos para casa agora princesa."

Lilian sentiu um frio estranho tomar conta de sua barriga, exatamente como quando ela fazia algo errado e temia que sua mãe a castigasse. Mas Edward segurou sua mão na hora que saíram do quarto. Já estavam quase na sala quando ela se soltou dele e correu de volta para o quarto, para pegar a caixa maior que era o presente de Esmé.

"O presente da sua mãe." Ela avisou sem olhar para ele.

Naquele momento até Rosalie sentiu um pouco de insegurança com o que poderia acontecer.

"Você fica aqui." Avisou a Victoria. "Não se atreva a sair daqui ou finalmente vamos fazer algum mal a você."

A ruiva apenas se jogou no sofá, sabendo que o tédio seria o seu companheiro pelo resto daquele dia.

* * *

Edward tremia quando chegaram a sua cobertura.

Bella resolveu entrar primeiro e comprovar que tinha sido uma boa alternativa entrarem pelos fundos. Apenas uma das empregadas estava na cozinha, mas cochilava sentada na pequena mesa. Ela fez sinal para que todos entrassem e observou a sala onde todos os adultos conversavam em voz baixa.

Todos foram para o quarto de Edward e Bella verificou que apenas Carlisle e Charlie não estavam lá.

"Oi gente." Ela chamou atenção de todos que a observaram de maneira estranha. "Enhr... cadê o Carlisle?"

"Esmé acordou agora pouco." Vilma avisou. "Eu sinto muito querida, por tudo."

"Tudo o quê?" Ricardo se levantou olhando para os amigos e Bella notou que Phill não estava com cara de bons amigos.

"Bella, onde Rosalie está?"

"Mãe?" Ela notou que Renée chorava.

"Querida, sinto muito."

"Gente está tudo bem." Ela confirmou irritada. "Edward já está aqui e..."

"Oh." A mulher forçou um sorriso e se levantou também. "Tudo ao mesmo tempo não está fazendo mal a ninguém, não é mesmo?"

"Venham comer." Aro avisou passando pela porta da frente com Jane, Alec, Jasper e Emmett. Todos seguravam sacolas. "Já são quase quatro da tarde e todos estamos aqui desde cedo."

"Eu não tenho a menor fome." Bella avisou. "E tenho coisas para resolver."

"Bella! Você sabe de Edward?" Aro perguntou.

"Sim. Ele está aqui." Avisou levantando as mãos. "Mas não quer falar com ninguém agora."

"E a garotinha que estava com ele na foto?" Agnes perguntou ansiosa. "Quem é?"

"É a Lilian, não é?" Aro perguntou.

"Sim. É ela." Confirmou. "Mas todos vamos ter que tomar cuidado. Ela está muito assustada. E Aro, ligue para o Jenks."

"Jenks?"

"Sim. Se não fosse por ele talvez Edward não estivesse aqui." Bella explicou. "Não vou dar mais detalhes, mas ele me pediu para que pedisse para você ligar para Jenks. Muito precisa ser resolvido."

Bella respirou fundo e deixou os sapatos no corredor. Seus pés estavam doendo igual como todo o seu corpo. Ela bateu na porta do quarto dos sogros e ouviu Carlisle dizer que ela podia entrar.

"Oi." Ela fechou a porta e observou Esmé sentada na cama. "Como se sente?"

"Melhor. O remédio é eficiente para a dor." Deus os ombros.

"Eu... queria fazer mais um pedido para vocês."

"Edward ainda não quer nos ver?" Perguntou triste.

"Não é isso. Ele está com tanto medo quanto vocês." Balançou a cabeça. "Ele está cansado, frustrado e cheio de coisas para compartilhar. E eu vou estar aqui com vocês, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem." Carlisle forçou um sorriso. "Quando ele vem?"

"Agora mesmo." Bella avisou saindo do quarto.

Esmé se sentou no sofá com a ajuda do marido e arrumou o seu respirador. As mãos estavam trêmulas quando a porta foi aberta e Edward entrou carregando apenas uma pasta.

Foi quando viu os pais que ele não resistiu e chorou tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta por tanto tempo. O nó parecer se desfazer quando ele abraçou o pai co força e pediu perdão por suas atitudes. Bella ajudou a levantar Esmé que comentou como tudo era culpa dela, não dele e suplicou por um abraço leve.

Naquele momento todos conversaram emocionados.

Edward explicou que depois de passar a noite na casa de Elisabeth e saber que Lilian estava viva, acreditou nas mentiras dela. Ele sacou o dinheiro, foi até Bella, a única pessoa que ele confiava e voltou para Elisabeth que tinha planos para todos.

Ela sugeriu que todos fossem para São Francisco, sua cidade no momento. Ela explicou que só tinha se mudado para Nova York depois que criou coragem de reclamá-lo como seu filho. Quando chegaram a São Francisco Edward fez questão de locar um lugar para que eles ficassem, mas ela não gostou que fosse um simples motel. Ele explicou como tinha planejado gastar pouco e se manter discreto para que ninguém o encontrasse.

Sendo assim, Elisabeth deu continuidade ao seu plano que não deu muito certo. Ela o levou até uma casa que disse que era sua, mas Lilian não conseguiu disfarçar que nunca tinha estado ali, naquele bairro tão pobre. O sangue para o teste de DNA foi tirado em um laboratório e o resultado de outro. Ela começou a contar que tinha sido abusada pelo ex e que seus pais mandaram um investigador particular atrás dela para quando ela estivesse grávida mais uma vez, eles comprarem o outro bebê. E foi assim que Edward começou a desconfiar de tudo e ligou para Jenks. Com apenas dois dias de viagem.

Carlisle contou que anos depois eles entraram em contato com Elisabeth, mas ela não estava interessada em engravidar novamente. Quase um ano depois ela quem entrou em contato e fizeram todo o procedimento na Florida, mais uma vez.

Pela investigação de Jenks, Lilian só foi registrada dois anos depois de nascer, por isso tinha sido tão complicado que Carlisle e Esmé encontrassem qualquer coisa se contratassem um detetive, coisa que não fizeram, pois tinham acreditado que a garota estava morta.

Já eram quase sete da noite quando Edward foi até o seu quarto onde Rosalie e Lilian conversavam vendo álbuns de fotografias. Ele a chamou e nervosa ele segurou a sua mão. Ela segurou o presente com o outro braço, ainda incerta.

Quando ela entrou no quarto, encontrou Bella sorrindo, mas não entendia o que se passava em seus olhos.

"Mãe, pai." Edward falou. "Essa é Lilian."

Ela olhou para ele, com medo.

"Lilian, minha princesa... estes são nossos verdadeiros pais, Carlisle e Esmé."

"Hmm." Ela continuou parada. "Olá."

Carlisle gargalhou e chorou, exatamente como sua esposa e sua nora.

"Vá em frente." Edward encorajou.

"Hmm." Ela caminhou até ficar na frente de Esmé. "Este é um presente que eu ajudei Edward a fazer."

"Obrigada." Esmé recebeu a caixa com suas mãos ainda mais trêmulas, sentindo o coração tão acelerado como se fosse explodir.

"Pode abrir."

Ela praticamente pediu e Carlisle que estava bem ao seu lado estava nervoso, sem saber se poderia se aproximar dela ou não. Quando Esmé abriu a caixa viu um mar de estrelas coloridas de origami dentro dela.

"Mil estrelas para amar, convidar e perdoar." Lilian explicou e Esmé não resistiu se inclinando para abraçá-la.

Naquele momento Bella soube que era hora de dar espaço a nova família. Depois de receber um beijo rápido de Edward ela saiu do quarto. Jasper, que estava no corredor a abraçou e chorou emocionado junto com ela.

Lilian não só estava viva, como estava em casa.

* * *

Todos sabiam que seria complicado adaptar Lilian ao seu novo mundo. E acima de tudo, nem Carlisle nem Esmé gostariam de forçá-la a nada. A garotinha não foi apresentada ao demais por precaução. Já tinha sido muito e assim que Edward avisou isso, praticamente todos foram embora. Apenas Bella, Aro, Alec e Jane continuaram em sua casa.

Rita espiou pelo canto da entrada lateral da cozinha como a garota era e chorou emocionada. Era algo estranho, novo e sem igual ter aquela criança na casa. Assim que todos fossem dormir ela mesma faria uma faxina especial do quarto da garotinha.

Edward fez panquecas com gotas de chocolate, suco de laranja e cortou morangos para colocar no iogurte com mel para que Lilian e Bella jantassem com ele. Entre os dois ela parecia ainda mais confortável que com seus pais, mas ele já imaginava que seria assim ou até mesmo pior.

Logo depois de comer ele voltou para o seu quarto e ela tomou um banho, vestiu um de seus pijamas e assim que caiu na cama dele dormiu.

Bella resolveu ficar com ela e Edward saiu do quarto para conversar com Carlisle. Uma conversa de homem para homem onde eles ainda choraram, pediram perdão um para o outro e Edward finalmente teve a má noticia de que sua mãe poderia estar com câncer de pulmão.

No quarto de hospedes, Jane e Alec tiravam um cochilo e na sala de jantar, Aro trabalhava como um louco junto com Charlie e o próprio Jenks.

Por volta de uma da manhã Edward pode tomar um banho e vestir um de seus pijamas de verão. Bella estava com sede, então os dois foram até a cozinha pegar um pouco de água. Foi aí que ouviram Charlie comentar sobre o suposto ataque terrorista que estavam programando e como ele estava com medo de não conseguir conter. Aro tocou no assunto de Demetri mais uma vez e tanto Bella quanto Edward congelaram um pouco.

"Edward... eles vão descobrir que eu estava lá."

'Bella, se descobrirem não vai ter problema. Você não matou ele."

"Eu sei, mas eu também não impedi."

"Bella... fique calma."

"O celular dele ainda está no porta luvas de seu carro?"

"Sim." Edward avisou. "Na parte secreta." Deus os ombros. "Papai disse que encontraram meu carro no mesmo dia em que eu parti e que ele já está aqui."

"É. Isso mesmo."

"Relaxe, ok? Nós temos tanto..."

"Me desculpe." Ela o abraçou carinhosamente. "Eu sei que esse é o seu momento."

"Não é isso Bella." Ele beijou suas mãos. "Vamos apenas nos concentrar em coisas reais, ok? A morte de Demetri é passado."

"Claro. Vamos dormir um pouco."

"Isso. Eu durmo no sofá, você dorme com Lilian na cama."

"Não." Bella balançou a cabeça. "Eu durmo no sofá."

"Tudo bem."

Jane ouviu parte da conversa e ficou irritada. Quando ela viu o chaveiro do volvo no meio de todas as outras chaves da casa na pequena caixa da cozinha não teve dúvidas de ir até a garagem.

* * *

"Bella?" Sentiu se chamada por alguém. "Bella?"

"Lilian?"

"Você pode vir para a cama também?"

"Hmmm?"

"Edward não está dormindo muito bem e a cama dele é grande." Quando Bella abriu os olhos notou que ela esteve chorando.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Não." Confessou baixinho. "Eu estou com medo de tudo isso. E eu nem posso dizer que quero a minha mãe."

"Oh querida..." Bella se sentou e tentou puxá-la para perto, mas ela se afastou. "Você sabe que todos aqui amam você, não sabe?" Balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Eu vou me sentir melhor se você também vier para a cama." Avisou. "Edward disse que eu poderia contar com você para tudo e eu estou sentindo falta... dela."

O coração de Bella ficou apertado quando as duas se abraçaram.

"Você quer ir ver Esmé?"

"Não sei."

"Tudo bem." Avisou se levantando de verdade. "Vamos para a cama."

Assim que se deitou na cama, Edward a abraçou com força fazendo com que Lilian sorrisse.

"Ele chamava o seu nome quando dormia." Foi a vez dela abraçar Bella que riu. "Me desculpa por isso? Só estou com medo..."

"Tudo bem querida. Exatamente como Edward disse, você sempre vai poder contar comigo para qualquer coisa."

Não demorou muito para que Bella conseguisse acalmar a garotinha que com um pouco de carinho dormiu.

"Obrigado meu anjo." Ouviu Edward sussurrar com a voz embargada de sono.

Bella apenas sorriu emocionada e voltou a dormir.

Afinal, amanhã seria um longo dia.

Tão longo quanto ela nem mesmo imaginava.

* * *

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**

**BJS E ATÉ O PROX CAP! **


	31. Cap 28 Desconfie de todos

**A única coisa que vou dizer é que o prox. Post é no sábado! Hehehehe**

***corre para a moita***

* * *

Lilian estava chocada com o que via. A mesa do café da manhã estava muito mais farta que a mesa do natal em sua casa. Esta era a única data que sua mãe fazia alguma extravagância.

Sua mãe.

Ainda era estranho saber que tinha duas mães. Ela não conseguia deixar de ligar a figura de Elisabeth ao significado de mãe. Foi para ela quem ela escreveu cartões de dias das mãe, foi ela quem ensinou várias coisas, foi ela que estava lá quando ela estava doente.

Com cuidado ela observou Esmé comendo. Aquela mulher era a sua mãe? Como ela ia chamá-la de mãe, conviver com ela sendo a sua mãe...

Edward não mentiria para ela de tal forma. E, quando mentiras eram levadas em conta, ela sabia que o irmão era mais confiável do que a própria mãe. Tudo estava embaralhado em sua cabeça que doía só de pensar.

"Não gostou das panquecas?" Edward perguntou quando viu que ainda estavam intactas.

"Não é isso."

"Você quer geléia? Pão? Leite?"

Carlisle notou como a garota estava perdida entre tantas opções que estavam a sua frente.

"O que você costumava comer pela manhã?" Perguntou com cuidado.

"Cereal e leite. Ou biscoitos."

"Não gosta de frutas querida?" Esmé perguntou com algum receio. Que tipo de alimentação sua filha fora sujeitada durante todos estes anos? "Temos tantas opções, mas se não gostar de nada do que tem aqui..."

"Eu gosto das panquecas que o Edward faz." Sorriu.

"E quem não gosta do que Edward faz?" Bella sorriu para ela. "Tudo o que ele cozinha é muito bom."

"E o que você gosta de almoçar?" Esmé perguntou.

"Ah... eu..." Deu os ombros. "Não precisa se preocupar. Edward sabe que eu estou acostumada com caixinha."

"Princesa... lembra do que eu falei?" Ele chamou atenção. "Aqui você não precisa mais ficar comendo comida congelada." Sorriu. "Tudo aqui é fresco."

"Qualquer coisa está bom." Ela finalmente cortou um pedaço da panqueca e comeu.

Todos notaram como ela estava incomodada com a situação. Esmé não sabia o que fazer para se aproximar da filha. Ela já tinha conversado com Carlisle antes de dormir e os dois estavam ainda mais ansiosos para fazer algo. Aro já tinha começado a ver o que eles poderiam fazer legalmente e o dia de hoje seria para começar a parte burocrática dos arranjos. De qualquer forma, um pouco mais cedo enfermeiros do melhor laboratório da cidade colheram sangue dos quatro para tirar qualquer dúvida. Talvez fosse por isso que Lilian estava tão distante. Ser exposta a tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo não era bom.

"Bom dia." Aro se aproximou da mesa tentando não olhar diretamente para a sobrinha.

"Bom dia." Todos responderam.

"Lilian?" Carlisle chamou sua atenção. "Este é Aro, meu primo, seu tio."

"Olá."

"Seja bem vinda querida." Se conteve o maximo que pôde.

"Humhmm." Voltou sua atenção para o seu prato.

"Como eu já tomei o meu café, vou aguardar você no escritório." Falou para o primo.

"Não precisa." Avisou se levantando. "Rita, você pode por favor levar café, água e algumas bolachas para o escritório?"

"Claro Sr Cullen."

"Esmé." Ele piscou para a esposa depois de beijá-la na testa saiu da sala de jantar.

"Você já acabou de comer queria?" Lilian balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Edward, você me ajuda?"

"Claro."

Bella fingiu beber mais um pouco de café para não ter que se levantar da mesa. Aquele provavelmente era um momento só deles.

"Lilian? Você pode vir comigo?"

Esmé ainda estava um pouco dolorida, mas se sentia incrivelmente melhor com a presença dos filhos em casa. Os três caminharam até a frente do quarto que praticamente vivia fechado.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que eu sempre esperei por você." Esmé comentou fazendo carinho em sua cabeça. "Aba a porta. Este quarto é seu."

Lilia deu mais um passo a frente e virou a maçaneta, ainda nervosa. Quando abriu a porta, seus olhos ficaram esbugalhados.

O quarto era enorme e muito bonito. O piso de madeira clara, igual ao de Edward, as paredes em tom de lavanda, assim como boa patê da decoração. Muitos bichos de pelúcia, moveis, livros e caixas de presentes ainda embrulhadas. Muitas delas espalhadas pelo quarto.

"Lembra do que eu te falei princesa?" Edward ajudou Esmé a se sentar na poltrona próxima ao antigo berço que continuava no canto do quarto.

Lilian apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente, ainda chocada com tudo o que via.

Tudo era demais para o que ela estava acostumada. Perdida, não sabia para onde deveria olhar primeiro.

"Talvez ainda esteja muito infantil para uma mocinha como você."

Lilian balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"É tudo meu?" Perguntou se aproximando.

"Tudo." Esmé não conteve a emoção. "É absolutamente tudo seu."

Tudo o que Lilian conseguiu fazer foi sorrir. Não existia maneira de explicar o que ela estava sentido.

"Eu imagino como tudo deve estar sendo muito difícil querida." Avisou. "Mas eu só queria mostrar a você como sempre amamos e preservamos um pedacinho do que poderia ser seu para confortar os nossos corações que estavam partidos."

Ela ainda não estava completamente a vontade perto de Esmé, mas correu para abraçar o irmão, sentindo algo estranho formigar em sua barriga. Edward não se conteve e também chorou emocionado.

"Este é o seu lugar princesa." Beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Com a sua família."

Esmé não precisou ficar apenas observando a cena por muito tempo. Lilian estendeu a mão em sua direção para que ela pudesse apertá-la.

Aquele era só o começo de uma relação que seria construída vagarosamente.

Algumas horas depois Carlisle ainda estava com Aro no escritório, resolvendo tudo o que era preciso para garantir que Lilian seria preservada de tudo. A imprensa já sabia de alguma coisa, e antes que pudessem publicar alguma nota negativa, Aro iria agir. Ele observou a sobrinha ainda emocionado pouco antes de sair.

Bastava o exame de sangue ficar pronto que ela seria oficialmente Lilian Anette Cullen.

* * *

Bella passou o resto do dia na casa de Edward, ajudando a dar atenção a Lilian.

Eles pegaram alguns livros de biologia e passaram horas na internet para que ela entendesse como funcionava uma barriga de aluguel.

Carlisle apareceu e ganhou a atenção dela quando começou a explicar. Ela chegou a rir quando ele demonstrou algumas figuras dos livros técnicos de Esmé e explicou mais sobre sua profissão. Ele teve de se segurar quando ouviu que a filha um dia tinha sonhado em ser uma médica.

Todos estavam voltados para ela e observavam cada um de seus passos.

Bella prometeu que a levaria para fazer compras assim que fosse possível, já que Esmé estava proibida de sair de casa sem que fosse para ir ao hospital.

Naquela noite, Lilian não conseguiu dormir sozinha em seu quarto.

Nervosa e com vergonha de acordar o irmão e a namorada dele ela seguiu de volta até o seu quarto que ficava de frente para o de Carlisle e Esmé. Como o corredor estava escuro, ela percebeu que a luz estava acesa.

Ela passou a mão no cabelo, nervosa e bateu na porta do quarto.

"Pode entrar." Ouviu Carlisle anunciar.

Ela abriu a porta do quarto envergonhada e recebeu sorrisos de ambos que estavam meio deitados, meio sentados na grande cama.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa querida?"

"Eu só queria saber se posso ficar aqui um pouquinho."

"Claro que pode." Esmé fez sinal para que se aproximasse.

"Que livro grande." Comentou com uma careta quando viu o livro do colo de Carlisle.

"É um livro como aqueles que te mostrei mais cedo."

"Oh." Ela subiu na cama, bem no meio dos dois. "Livro de médico."

"É sim." Carlisle e Esmé não conseguiam deixar de sorrir quando notaram que ela estava sentadinha entre os dois.

"O que você está vendo agora?"

"Estou estudando um pouco mais sobre o funcionamento do pulmão."

"Respirar?"

"É... "

Esmé observou a cena mais uma vez emocionada. Ainda sem acreditar que a filha estava ali ao seu lado.

* * *

No dia seguinte, antes de ir para a aula Edward procurou pela irmã em seu quarto mas teve a boa surpresa de ir até o quarto dos pais para perguntar onde ela estava e ver que ela estava lá. Dormindo entre os dois.

Ele sabia que muitas coisas ainda iam acontecer para que todos pudessem estar em total harmonia, mas sabia que estava pronto para seguir em frente com isto. Bella que estava ao seu lado sorriu com a imagem e beijou o seu pescoço antes de avisar que Vicente já tinha chegado.

Bella finalmente estava ocupada com os últimos detalhes do anuário do colégio. Os preparativos para o baile de formatura também estavam chegando ao fim. Todos estavam contando os dias ansiosamente.

Em uma semana e meia os alunos teriam oficialmente encerrado todas as suas atividades dentro do colégio particular mais respeitado de Nova York. Um último evento de gala que iria reunir todos os alunos antes das férias de verão que antecediam a entrada para a universidade.

Emmett estava treinando muito mais com o seu time de basquete para fazer de seu último jogo um momento próprio para ser lembrado como capitão do time. Alice só pensava em seu vestido, Rosalie acumulava cartas de universidades em seu armário antigo e Jasper tentava falar com Jenks, ao lado de Edward que estava apoiando a sua decisão de investigar a morte de seu pai.

Já tinham se passado dez anos, mas mesmo assim o pouco que ele sabia ainda não era suficiente. Até hoje, o suposto assassino nunca foi pego. Não que a vida pudesse ser justa igual a um episodio de Cold Case, mas ele gostaria de chegar perto disso.

Edward achava que apoiar o amigo nessa investigação seria importante pois assim ele se daria a chance de se tratar depois. Jasper sempre tinha sofrido muito com a perda do pai e a dias de seu aniversário, nada mais justo que conseguir uma boa pista do que teria acontecido.

Na hora da saída Bella já fazia planos de ir fazer compras para Lilian quando foi abordada por Jéssica.

"Só um momento pai." Ela olhou Jessica de cima a baixo. "O que é?"

"Eu preciso falar com você sobre o baile." Avisou apontando para um crachá enorme que estava pendurado em sua farda.

"Pai, eu te ligo logo mais."

"Bella, não importa o que você vá fazer, incluindo esta festa de hoje, vá com os seguranças."

"Ok pai." Ela bufou antes de desligar. "Certo, fale logo."

"Você sabe." Jessica sorriu. "Hoje é a festa da festa de comissão junto com a cruz vermelha." Bella continuou observando a garota falar. "Então eu estava pensando sobre o anuncio das..."

"Oh meu Deus!" Bella sorriu e deu um pulinho, animada. "Sério?"

"O quê?" Sorriu animada.

"Você pensa!" Bella gargalhou animada. "Oh meu Deus! Estou emocionada! Agora você já pode arrumar um emprego igual ao da sua mãe..." Se fez de pensativa enquanto notava ela ficar emburrada. "Ela era caixa do WalMart antes de engravidar do seu pai, não era?"

Jessica cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu estava pensando sobre o anuncio das candidatas a rainha do baile." Tentou se mostrar firme o suficiente para que pudesse seguir em frente sem se sentir humilhada. "Você sabe, uns cartazes pelos corredores e tudo mais."

Bella rolou os olhos não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

"Jessica." Arrumou a bolsa no ombro. "Que tal você ir cuidar do seu cabelo antes do jantar? Ele está horrível e já que eu fiz a caridade de te dar um espaço da comissão de formatura, você poderia ao menos parecer decente, certo?"

"Qual é o seu problema comigo afinal?"

"Eu não queria você no meu grupo." Praticamente cuspiu as palavras. "Mas o diretor pediu, então eu fiz isso acontecer. Nós temos uma festa para ir hoje, um jantar onde vamos anunciar que o valor gasto em nosso baile será doado em nome do colégio. Nós vamos ser as representantes e você está aí pensando em fazer cartazes?"

"Claro!" Resmungou. "As pessoas precisam saber em quem vão votar!"

Bella riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Você já sabe em quem vão votar." Começou a caminhar pelo corredor. "Então sabe que não vai precisar perder tempo com isso."

Assim que Bella saiu de sua vista, Jessica jogou os papeis que carregava no chão. Ela estava com tanta raiva como não poderia ser capaz de explodir.

Nada dava certo em sua vida.

Nenhuma das cartas que ela esperava chegaram, ela estava prestes a reprovar em calculo, seu namorado jamais ia largar a esposa e estava sem um par para o seu baile de formatura. Como se tudo isso ainda fosse pouco, seus planos de conseguir a direção da comissão do baile de formatura fora por água abaixo quando Bella apareceu no colégio hoje cedo. Ela tinha a família, o namorado, os amigos... todos eram perfeitos.

"Jessica?" Ângela viu o estado da amiga e a ajudou a pegar os papeis. "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"A maldita da Bella Swan! Sempre me humilhando."

"Qual é!" Ângela sorriu. "Vai se estressar por causa dela? Você precisa de um pouco de diversão."

"Eu tenho muito o que fazer." Bufou. "E ainda tenho que estudar." Choramingou.

"Não vai ver o padrasto querido hoje?"

"Shiu!" Jessica exigiu. "John não vai querer me ver tão cedo. Depois que ele brigou com Jasper aquele dia... ele acha que o Jasper está desconfiado."

"Só quem faz de conta que não está é a mãe dele." Ângela riu. "Aquela burra."

"Esquece ela!" Jessica pediu. "Apesar de que eu estou bem querendo um par para mim no baile. Ia ser legal conseguir um namorado, sabe?"

"Um namorado?"

"É."

"Bem, um namorado eu não sei." Ângela pegou o celular no bolso do seu blazer. "Mas um par eu posso te arranjar."

"Ok!" Jessica finalmente sorriu. "Meu vestido está ficando lindo!"

"O meu está lindo." Avisou.

"Já conseguiu que Emmett te convidasse?"

"Não."

"E agora?"

"Bom, agora como você sabe..." Comentou com a voz maliciosa. "Eu vou te arranjar um par para o baile. Mas isso não quer dizer que vai ser de graça."

"Poxa Angie! Pensei que fossemos amigas!"

"Nós somos. Só vamos fazer uma troca de favores."

"O que você quer?"

"Você vai até a tal festa da cruz vermelha hoje?"

"Vou sim."

"Ótimo!" Ângela abraçou a amiga. "Quero saber todos os passos de Bella."

* * *

Pela primeira vez Bella estava feliz de ter tantos seguranças por perto.

Ela e Edward estavam passeando com Lilian pela quinta avenida. Só tinham entrado em duas lojas diferentes, mas já estavam cheios de sacolas.

Bella quase se irritou quando Lilian disse que não queria um vestido por ele ser muito caro, mas se lembrou que ela não estava acostumada com nada disso. Mesmo assim, reservou o vestido para ir pegar depois. Ficaria perfeito para ela usar no baile de formatura. Algumas roupas de baixo, meias, duas sapatilhas diferentes e um par de saltos pequenos. Alguns pijamas já que ela não gostava de camisolas e roupas para que ela se sentisse confortável em casa.

A loja de M&M's foi a única que ela não se importou em ver preços ou olhar etiquetas antes de sair arrastando Edward pelos corredores.

Eles voltaram para a casa dos Cullen e enquanto Lilian mostrava todas as compras para Esmé, Bella tomou banho e ensaiou o seu discurso com Edward pela última vez.

O evento não pedia que ela ostentasse, então a única jóia que ela usou foi o anel que Edward tinha lhe dado. Seus brincos eram discretos, sua maquiagem leve e seu vestido quase rock chick demais para o seu normal.

Edward lamentou não poder ir, mas, mesmo assim eles marcaram de se ver na casa dela daqui poucas horas.

"Tem certeza que esse plano vai dar certo?" Ele a abraçou pela cintura quando ela chegou na porta do quarto.

"Edward... eu tenho que ir!" Ela riu se afastando. "E sim." Ela se virou para beijá-lo. "Papai não vai estar em casa e se eu despistar aqueles seguranças chatos teremos como fazer amor até tarde da noite sem que ninguém nos escute ou nos flagre."

"Eu preferia que você viesse para cá." Lamentou.

"Seu pai está certo." Beijou a ponta do nariz dele. "Lilian pode ser grandinha e tudo mais, mas não precisamos dar uma bobeira dessas aqui."

"Tudo bem." Se deu por vencido. "Mas saiba que se eu entrar na sua casa e aqueles dois seguranças estiverem do lado de fora do seu quarto, isso não vai me impedir de pegar você com gosto."

Bella gemeu baixinho.

"Você é tão ruim comigo quando quer."

"Eu estou com saudades de você sardenta." Avisou colocando a mão por baixo do vestido. "Estou com muita saudade de você."

"Edward..."

"De você inteira." Beijou o pescoço dela. "De você por completo... por cima de mim, por baixo de mim."

"Pare." Ela se afastou rindo. "Não posso me atrasar. Eu quero fechar esse ano com chave de ouro, você sabe."

"Mande meus cumprimentos para ele."

"Vou mandar." Se aproximou e o beijou com gosto. "Até logo baby."

"Até logo sardenta."

Bella abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou pelo apartamento tranquilamente. Carlisle que passava pelo corredor fez uma cara feia para o filho.

"Edward!"

"O que foi agora?"

"Vá tomar um banho." Avisou caminhando em direção do quarto da filha. "Gelado de preferência."

E naquele momento Bella perdeu a oportunidade de ver o rosto do seu namorado ficar vermelho, exatamente como o seu costumava ficar.

* * *

"Edward?"

Lilian chamou a sua atenção quando entrou na sala.

"Estou aqui."

"Quem é esse que mora aqui?"

"É o Jasper." Edward riu lembrando que Jasper estava levando á serio o combinado de não se aproximar de Lilian. "Lembra que eu te falei? Do meu amigo que morava comigo?"

"Ah... o que é como um irmão para você."

"Exatamente." Sorriu.

"O que está assistindo?"

"O jornal."

"Aghr." Lilian fez uma careta e se sentou no sofá.

"Qual o problema de ver o jornal?"

"Eu não gosto."

"Mas é importante ver o jornal." Edward explicou. "A gente tem como saber sobre tudo o que acontece no mundo inteiro."

"Sério?"

"Sério." Ele riu com a forma com que ela estava impressionada.

"Edward..."

"Quer conversar?"

"Sim."

"O que foi?"

"Não sei."

"Claro que sabe."

"Aqui não é a minha casa."

"Lilian..."

"Vocês são legais. Mas aqui não é a minha casa."

Edward optou por desligar a TV e prestar atenção na irmã.

"Lilian, aqui é a sua casa."

"Não que magoar ninguém. Só quero que tudo volte ao normal."

"Tudo vai ficar bem. Só precisamos de um tempo..."

"Não gosto de ficar tirando sangue." Resmungou. "Ou ficar falando com pessoas estranhas ou sair daquela forma como hoje."

"Sair daquela forma?"

"É." Ela fez uma careta. "Aqueles homens todos ao nosso redor, fotógrafos, pessoas apontando em nossa direção."

Edward lhe deu um sorriso triste e pegou em sua mão.

"Você confia em mim, não confia?"

"Muito."

"Então eu vou dizer que você vai ter que ser forte e se acostumar."

"Você gosta disso?"

"Não."

"Mas então?"

"Eu sou quem sou princesa. Esse tipo de coisa acontece com muita freqüência por aqui. Mas não é motivo para ficar assim."

"E o que você faz?"

"Eu finjo que eles não existem."

"Mas eles estão lá."

"Não, se você fingir eles não vão estar."

"Onde está Bella?"

"Ele teve um evento para ir. Logo mais vamos poder ver várias fotos dela."

"Sério?"

"Sim." Ele apertou a ponta do nariz da irmã. "Graças a aqueles fotógrafos chatos."

"Hmmmm."

"Lilian?" Esmé perguntou por ela. "Lilian querida, onde você está?"

"Na TV!" Ela gritou fazendo com que Edward se encolhesse um pouco. "Opa."

"Tudo bem."

"Oh." Esmé sorriu vendo os dois sentados no sofá. "Que bom que estão aí."

"Não vai mais cochilar?" Edward perguntou.

"Não." Ela sorriu balançando a cabeça de leve. "Agora vamos jantar, tudo bem?"

"Claro." Edward se levantou.

"Eu fiquei sabendo que o favorito de uma mocinha era macarrão com almôndega." Esmé observou Lilian sorrir. "Estou certa?"

"Certíssima."

"Ótimo." Edward sorriu. "Faz tempo que não como almôndegas."

"Venham aqui." Esmé pediu com os braços abertos.

Edward abraçou e Lilian observou como os dois ficavam. Ela sentiu aquela coisa estranha de não estar em casa, de não estar no lugar certo e daquela mulher frágil que estava bem na sua frente não era a sua mãe.

Mas como resistir ao conforto do abraço dela em uma hora como essa?

A mão de Esmé era macia e quentinha. O abraço, apesar de tudo, era bastante confortável. Mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo tudo o que Elisabeth tinha feito de errado, era impossível não sentir a falta dela.

Será que um dia elas se veriam novamente?

* * *

Bella sorriu para alguns conhecidos assim que um dos seguranças a ajudou a sair do carro. A noite estava quente e o local escolhido para o evento não era o melhor. Como a central de doações ficava no Bronx, o enorme galpão tinha vidado o salão onde o jantar seria oferecido.

Como de praxe, um painel para que celebridades, políticos e nomes importantes fizessem sua aparição para a imprensa.

"Bella!" Jessica acenou animada e correu em sua direção. "Nossa, como você está bonita!"

"Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo para você." Passou a mão no cabelo. "Jessica, não podia usar um vestido?"

"Bem, o evento disse que era esporte fino." Bella respirou fundo.

"Claro que isso quer dizer jeans e camiseta em seu mundo."

"Ah." Jessica ficou pensativa. "Bem, eu não queria parecer muito chique nem nada do tipo."

"Jessica!"

"É um evento da cruz vermelha Bella. Não uma balada."

"Exato! Você poderia vir não tão formal, mas ainda assim não tão inadequada! Se ao menos tivesse colocado saltos..."

"Meus tênis estão na moda." Retrucou.

"Você está com os cartões do seu discurso com você, certo?"

A garota esbugalhou os olhos cor de mel.

"Graças a Deus estou com alguns aqui." Bella resmungou. "Eu só não entendo o que você quer com isso. Se mete no que não é seu, rouba o lugar de Rose para estar aqui e não faz nada direito?"

"Eu não estou acostumada com coisas do tipo."

"Dá para notar." Bella reclamou. "Eu sei o trabalho que deu para arrumar aquela edição que você destruiu."

"Eu não destruí. Você quem mudou tudo!"

"Jessica! Você destruiu o que eu criei!"

"Transar com o seu namoradinho na sala de edição não é arrumar algo!"

Bella riu.

"Você ao menos sabe a importância de estar aqui hoje? Afinal, com relação ao jornal do colégio e o anuário... mais perfeito impossível!"

"Grande coisa o jornal ter uma edição semanal."

"É melhor que a cada dois meses, não é mesmo?"

"Qual é a sua afinal?"

"A minha é que eu não estou gostando nada de ter que ter alguém como você metida onde não deve."

"Garotas..." O diretor se aproximou. "Acalmem seus ânimos."

"Sr Banner, se Isabella Swan continuar assim, vou ser obrigada a processá-la por bulling!"

Bella riu, demonstrando estar completamente irritada.

"Ah! Eu mereço!"

"Parem." O tom do homem estava duro. "Jessica, que roupas são essas?"

"Ai meu Deus..." Ela colocou as mãos no rosto.

"Não importa. Eu tenho certeza de que você vai ser capaz de nos impressionar com seu discurso, logo após o de Bella."

"Ela nem mesmo trouxe os cartões dela! Sorte que eu fiz uma copia."

"Senhorita Stanley..."

"Ok!" Ela jogou as mãos para cima. "Eu só estava tentando fazer algo de bom para a minha vida, mas pelo visto ninguém permite que eu faça!"

"Está na hora de entrar." Ele praticamente bufou. "Se comportem por favor."

As duas caminharam atrás do homem e pouco antes de passarem pelo painel de fotografia, Bella agarrou a mão de Jessica com força e a puxou para os flashes.

"Vamos lá querida! Sorria." Bella não largou a sua mão. "Deixe que o mundo saiba que você não sabe se vestir para um evento como esse."

"Bella…"

"Sorria Jessica." Continuou posando para os fotógrafos. "Não fui eu quem fiz questão para estar aqui, afinal."

"É claro que fez."

"Não." Bella sorriu abertamente e apertou mais a sua mão. "Eu nasci para isso."

* * *

O discurso de Bella foi um sucesso.

A cruz vermelha estava em campanha para arrecadar doações para a Costa do Marfim e um montante equivalente a um milhão e meio de dólares seria doado pelos alunos formandos da escola Birch Wathen Lenox que completava setenta e cinco anos e gostaria de comemorar a data da melhor maneira possível: ajudando aqueles que precisam.

O valor para os gastos de um baile de formatura para cem alunos não deveria ser tão astronômico, mas na escola mais bem freqüentada do Upper East Side o valor não assustava. Só os vestidos que as formadas iam usar custavam pouco mais de quinze por cento do total doado.

Bella viu que o seu discurso tinha ocorrido bem e se lembrou de Edward na mesma hora. Jessica, por outro lado, ficou sentada na mesa, brincando com sua comida, decepcionada por ter jogado uma oportunidade de ouro fora, por pura falta de atenção. Ela não gostava de admitir, mas soube, naquele momento que o seu papel como oradora da turma na colação de grau tinha sido arrancado de suas mãos.

Uma vez que a garota conseguiu voltar para a mesa ela a parabenizou e por mais incrível que parecesse, Bella a agradeceu de maneira sincera antes de pegar o celular.

"Emmet? Já chegou?"

Jessica prestou atenção no que a garotava falava.

Ela estava traindo Edward?

Bella Swan era louca ou algo do tipo para fazer o que estava fazendo com o rei do pedaço?

Não que Emmett não fosse atraente. Muito pelo contrario. Diferente de Edward ele era muito musculoso e isso era algo que a atraia com facilidade.

"Eu já imaginava. Mas aí é bom que dá tempo de eu arrumar as coisas." Ela sorriu. "Ele merece que eu faça uma surpresa para ele."

Entendendo que Bella não estava traindo o namorado, Jessica bebeu um pouco do seu refrigerante sem dar total atenção a conversa.

"Claro. Ótimo! Aí mesmo. Assim eu consigo despistar os seguranças." Ela riu um pouco. "Ok Emm. Chegando, é só ligar."

Bella guardou o celular na mesa e olhou para Jessica que estava bem na sua frente.

"Se o Sr Banner perguntar por mim, eu já fui." Se levantou olhando os seguranças. "Mas se qualquer outra pessoa perguntar, eu estou no banheiro, retocando o meu batom antes de sair."

"Tanto faz." Resmungou e observou Bella ir para os fundos do galpão.

O tempo passou e cerca de meia hora depois Bella ainda não tinha voltado. Com um sorriso malicioso, enviou uma mensagem para Ângela.

_Bella Swan fugiu do evento despistando os seguranças. Aposto que deu certo pois os seguranças ainda estão aqui._

A mesma mensagem foi lida por Laila, que estava na cozinha da casa dos Swan. A casa estava vazia, pois ela tinha inventado que Charlie precisaria fazer um jantar especial para alguns conhecidos e faltavam muitas coisas que os empregados teriam que comprar. Já que Bella tinha saído com o motorista dos Cullen, esta foi a melhor maneira para ela fazer com que as duas empregadas junto com a governanta e Vicente sumissem do lugar.

Charlie não chegaria tão cedo em casa.

E Bella... estava prestes a conhecer a verdade.

Quando Bella entrou em seu quarto, viu que a prima estava deitada em sua cama.

"Laila. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu não posso ver como minha prima está? Bater um papinho com ela?"

"Você não quer nada disso." Rolou os olhos impaciente. "Vamos, diga logo o que quer."

"Bem, eu estou aproveitando que segredos não existem mais e abrindo o meu baú também." Balançou algumas fotos. "Você sabe..."

"O que eu sei?"

"Todos estão sendo cuidadosos com você, não é?" Ela se levantou. "Como eu posso deixar de te dar alguma atenção também? Se você está tão calma ao me ver, é justamente por não ter comprovado o quão porco seu pai é."

"Laila..." Bella colocou a bolsa em cima da mesa do computador. "Eu tenho muito o que fazer da minha vida hoje. Preciso que você saia daqui."

"Aqui, veja você mesma." Ofereceu algumas fotos para que ela visse. "Eu sei como é estar ocupada com as preocupações do baile... mas você precisa saber algo sobre o seu papai antes de pedir que ele lhe acompanhe no seu."

"Como assim?"

"Exatamente." Sorriu. "Eu entreguei um envelope para você outro dia, mas sei que você não viu nada."

Bella não estava preparada para virar as fotos.

Laila e Charlie aos beijos.

As fotos caíram no chão e ela ficou pálida como papel.

"O quê?" Riu. "Doeu?"

"Isso é uma montagem!"

"Não." Laila passou a mão no cabelo. "Não é. Tudo bem que não são muito recentes assim..."

"Pare!" Bella colocou as mãos nas orelhas. "Eu não vou cair em mais de uma de suas mentiras!"

"Tudo bem." Laila continuou rindo. "Vamos falar da mamãe também?"

Bella espremeu os olhos e deu passos para trás, tentando se afastar da prima. Balançar a cabeça não estava sendo o suficiente ara afastar as imagens que ela tinha visto. Seu pai e sua prima juntos. Se beijando. E ela conhecia muito bem aquele quarto que um dia também pertenceu a sua mãe.

"Sabe Bella, a sua mamãe, querida mamãe também não é uma santa." Laila riu sabendo que ela estava escutando. "Ela conheceu Phill quando ainda era casada com o seu pai. E sabe quem foi que acobertou tudo? A mamãe de seu namoradinho. Phill e sua mãe se conhecem há quase dez anos e o caso que ela tem com ele tem quase oito." Parou pensativa. "Ou seriam nove?"

"Pare já com isso!" Bella exigiu, agora arrependida de não ter ninguém por perto. "É sério Laila, só está me afastando ainda mais de você!"

"Está vendo essa foto aqui?" Laila exibiu uma foto um pouco borrada. "Ahhh, o dinheiro! E a posição de seu pai. Renée achou que poderia se esconder de tio Charlie! E bastou ele contratar um detetive qualquer que BAM!" Ela elevou os braços imitando uma explosão. "E coitadinho do meu titio... amava tanto a esposa! A queria esposa e boa mãe que o traiu!"

Bella não quis acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"Por favor Laila." Bella abriu a porta do quarto. "Por favor me deixe em paz."

A garota tentou correr, mas não conseguiu. Gemeu de dor quando sentiu o aperto em seu braço e finalmente olhou nos olhos da prima que estavam vermelhos de raiva.

"Não!" Laila apertou mais as longas unhas no braço da prima. "Você merece saber tudo! E eu só estou fazendo isso pelo seu bem!"

"Bem?" Bella se exaltou. "Bem? É isso mesmo que eu estou ouvindo? Você sempre pensou em coisas ruins! Você sempre teve inveja de mim! Meu pai e minha mãe podem ter errado, mas me amam!"

"Eu sou como uma irmã para você!" Exigiu ser reconhecida. "Eu quero o seu bem! Eu sempre conto a verdade para você!"

"Esse tipo de verdade? Você não ia contar nem fazer nada para mim sem querer algo em troca!"

"Eu te acolhi na sua pior época!" Bella fez uma careta sentindo ela enfiar as unhas em seu outro braço agora. Como ela poderia ser tão forte? "Quanto todos deram as costas para você eu te acolhi, te ajudei!"

"Você me ajudou? Você me envenenou e quando a minha vingança não deu certo ficou com raiva! Pois sabia que eu jamais ia conseguir me vingar ou dar as costas para os meus amigos! E diferente de você eu tenho amigos e uma família que me ama!"

"Pode gritar." Laila sorriu. "caso você não saiba, estamos sozinhas aqui." Bella ouviu os latidos de Prince.

"Prince!"

"Está trancado no banheiro." Bella tentou chutá-la, em vão. "Fique a vontade. Eu só solto você quando eu quiser!"

"Laila me largue! Me largue agora!"

"Tão pequena e tão frágil..." Cantarolou quando chegaram na beirada da escada. "Um dia eu sonhei que seriamos como unha e carne. Irmãs. Mas Edward sempre nos atrapalhou, não é mesmo?"

"Laila..."

"E ele nem me ajudou com quem eu queria." Ela suspirou. "Josh era realmente um grande idiota. E só isso. Sempre foi apaixonado por aquela porca loira!"

"Me larga!" Bella se debateu e não conseguiu se soltar. "Laila! Por favor."

"Oh!" Gargalhou e cerrou os olhos. "Agora você está me pedindo por favor? Que bonitinho!" Piscou diversas vezes. "Edward só nos atrapalhou. E se você não tivesse uma paixonite tão forte por ele estaria ao meu lado agora. Juntas nós poderíamos ter tudo! Eu não precisaria ficar mendigando para que o meu tio me desse uma mesada mínima! Nem teria que fingir que gosto de minha mãe para conseguir o que quero! Bastava ter você ao meu lado e tudo ficava claro! Tudo era mais fácil! Afinal a _coitadinha _da Isabella não pode passar por nenhum aperto!"

"Você é louca!" Bella sentiu o seu coração acelerado. "Meu pai nunca deixou que nada faltasse para você e titia! Que nem trabalham, nem estudam! Só vivem numa vida de Glamour na França para manter as aparências!"

"Sabe o que é melhor de tudo isso?" Apertou mais os braços da prima. "Você agora sabe de toda a verdade, por mim. Uma mãe que era conhecida por ser perfeita na verdade traia o seu papai! E seu querido papai foi pra cama com a própria sobrinha depois de alguns drinks." Laila Gargalhou. "Tudo bem." Sussurrou. "Já que estou revelando segredinhos, vou dizer: nunca passamos de alguns beijos e amassos. Ele não me quis, claro. Eu só tinha dezoito anos... mas eu não fui boba e filmei tudo!"

"Eu tenho nojo de você! Nojo! Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Rose sempre estiveram certos! Você é uma louca! É doente!"

"E você, tão esperta... conseguiu dar um golpe de mestre e fazer com que seus seguranças se afastassem." Bella esbugalhou os olhos percebendo o quão infantil fora a sua decisão. "Ângela me contou tudo. Ela e Jessica sempre contam tudo o que eu quero e preciso. Eu dispensei os funcionários e bem... até o seu rato de estimação está preso."

Laila conseguiu empurrar o corpo miúdo da prima até a parede para que Bella pudesse sentir mais alguma dor.

"Oh, doeu bater essa cabecinha na parede?"

"Laila..." Ela já não 17güentava mais. "Por favor, me solte." Suplicou.

"É claro que vou soltar." Lambeu os lábios. "Mas antes eu só quero deixar bem claro que um dia você significou muito para mim. Agora você não significa mais nada!" Empurrou a prima contra a parede mais uma vez. "NADA! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO! NADA!"

Antes que Laila pudesse investir contra o corpo da prima, Bella conseguiu chutá-la. Ela só não imaginou que o chute fosse um erro total. As duas rolaram pela escada, mas Laila, claramente mais forte a chutou para baixo.

"Imbecil!" Gritou se levantando com dificuldade. "Rasgou o meu vestido! Arranhou o meu rosto!"

Quando Laila ficou totalmente de pé teve uma surpresa para lá de agradável ao seu ver. O corpo de Bella estava estirado no chão da sala. Exatamente como um dia ela também tinha ficado depois de ter sido empurrada por Edward.

"Pobrezinha da Isabellinha." Cantarolou quando se aproximou. "Desmaiadinha, sozinha..."

Laila retocou sua maquiagem de frente para o lavablo e sorriu se sentindo vitoriosa. Talvez, se Bella acordasse agora, ficaria do seu lado. Não dos deles e então ela não ficaria mais sozinha.

"Vamos lá Bellinha. Acorde..." Pegou um cigarro. "Pode parar de fingir..." Os olhos verdes da ruiva ficaram esbugalhados quando ela notou que algo estava errado com a prima.

E antes que algo pior pudesse acontecer, ela saiu do apartamento deixando o corpo da prima exatamente onde estava.

O que nem ela, nem nenhum outro habitante de Nova York esperava que naquela noite ocorresse um blackout total.

* * *

***continuanamoita***

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA APANHAR POR ESSE FINAL!**

**DEIXE UMA REVIEW!**

**Hehe, bjs. **

**Mi**


	32. Cap 29 All The Right Moves

E chegamos ao penúltimo capitulo! Não se preocupem! Ainda temos o cap final, o epílogo e mais três extras. Hehehehe

Não deixem de participar do último desafio kl! Vale spoilers! http*:/*mirelapaes.*tumblr.*com/*post/6306419796/ultimo-desafio-kl-a-formatura-att

Basta retirar os *.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Edward continuou caminhando sorridente. Faltava pouco para chegar até a casa de Bella. Mesmo não tendo tempo de fazer algo especial, ele fez questão de comprar flores e uma caixa de macarons. Seu segurança já estava avisado de que deveria ficar esperando por ele no hall de entrada do prédio dela.

Edward viu de longe quando Laila saiu correndo do prédio. Como se não já bastasse de surpresas, mal teve tempo de notar que tudo estava escuro.

"Au!" Resmungou quando sentiu o segurança o esmagar conta a parede. "Você está louco?"

"Me desculpe Sr Cullen." O segurança se afastou um pouco e verificou o celular. "O seu também está sem sinal?"

"Sim." Ele olhou ao redor. "Mas que merda é essa?"

"É melhor irmos andando até a casa de Sr Swan." Observou os poucos faróis e luzes de geradores acesas. "Algo está muito errado."

"Talvez seja apenas uma queda de energia."

"Em Nova York, Sr Cullen?" O segurança pareceu rir. "Vamos. Ande logo."

Assim que chegaram na entrada do prédio, demoraram para conseguir entrar. Os funcionários ainda estavam tentando fazer com que o gerador funcionasse para as portas de entrada, mas não conseguiram.

"Sr Cullen, os elevadores ainda não estão funcionando."

"Eu tenho a chave do privativo."

"Mas nem este está funcionando."

"Buck, era Laila quem estava aqui?" O porteiro acenou positivamente.

"Sim." Avisou achando normal. "E saiu correndo que nem uma louca antes do blackout acontecer."

"Blackout?"

"Sim. Toda a ilha está sem energia." Balançou o walkie-talkie dele.

"Merda!" Edward correu em direção as escadas, já imaginando que algo poderia estar errado.

"Sr Cullen!" O segurança correu atrás dele. "Calma! Já vão concertar os elevadores!"

"Não! Não posso esperar!"

Os efeitos do sedentarismo fizeram com que Edward ficasse com muita falta de ar quando chegou ao vigésimo andar. Nervoso e com o celular na mão, tentou encontrar em sua carteira a chave que ele tinha ganhado de Bella muitos anos atrás. A chave da porta de serviço tinha sido um presente depois que eles começaram a jogar, mas a fraca iluminação do gerador do prédio não estava ajudando.

"Sr Cullen?"

"Bella está sozinha em casa e eu não confio na prima dela. Se Laila saiu correndo daqui..." Xingou pegando a chave com as mãos trêmulas. Ela como se ele estivesse adivinhando que algo estava errado. "Camila? Michelle? Margareth?" Nenhuma das empregadas respondeu. "Merda!"

"Senhorita Swan tem os próprios seguranças." Questionou ajudando a iluminar a grande cozinha com o celular. "Sr Cullen..."

"Nós conseguimos que ela boicotasse eles." Edward se virou em direção a ele. "Não fale nada."

"Nada funciona!" Resmungou. "Sr Swan vai ficar louco se algo acontecer com a filha dele!"

"Bella?" Edward ficou surpreso que uma iluminação fraca estivesse vindo da sala. "Bella, anjo, estou em casa!"

"Seu celular continua sem sinal?"

"Estou pouco me fodendo para isso." Resmungou entrando na grande sala. Quando ele viu o corpo estirado no chão sentiu o coração parar. "Bella!"

"Porra!" O segurança sacou a arma quando ouviu barulho de passos se aproximando. Eram os seguranças de Bella. "Onde vocês estavam seus idiotas?"

"Ela nos deu um perdido!" Um deles reclamou. "A cidade está sofrendo um blackout e..."

"Merda! Mataram a filha do chefe!" O outro gritou.

"Bella?" Edward se ajoelhou ao lado dela, nervoso e fez como o seu pai ensinou. "Meu anjo, acorde... acorde..." Colocando os dedos no pescoço dela, conseguiu sentir o pulso. "Graças a Deus."

"Como vamos falar isso para o chefe?"

"Vão procurar ajuda imbecis!" Se virou para o próprio segurança. "Vá chamar o meu pai! Ele vai saber o que fazer!"

"Sr Cullen eu..."

"LOGO! VÁ LOGO! OU ELA VAI ACABAR MORRENDO E EU MESMO VOU PEDIR QUE CHARLIE SWAN ACABE COM A VIDA DE VOCÊS!"

Todos não pensaram duas vezes antes de obedecer.

A Edward... só sobrou esperar.

* * *

Aro estava na sala de sua casa, com algumas velas acesas. Ele lia um livro sentado em sua poltrona e Alec dormia profundamente no sofá. Jane tinha certeza de que aquela era a hora certa para falar algo.

"Pensei que estava dormindo." Lançou um sorriso para ela que se aproximou com cautela. "O que houve? Está com saudade de sua mãe?" Fez carinho na cabeça dela.

"Um dia eu sonhei que Nova York seria o meu lugar. Mas eu só recebi chutes, pancadas... tive que agüentar as grosserias de Bella, Rosalie, Alice..."

"Jane..." Aro sorriu. "Você é quem implica muito com elas."

"Que seja." Bufou. "Quando voltei para ficar com mamãe entendi que lá era o meu lugar. Eu tenho meus amigos, minha vida... Não tinha que ficar me estressando o tempo todo."

"Você sabe... A cidade neste momento deve estar sendo alvo de mais um triste ataque terrorista. Que tal orar um pouco? Pelos inocentes que vão ser prejudicados?"

"As vezes eu esqueço o quão religioso meu pai pode ser." Ela sorriu e arrumou o cabelo. "Pai, você acha mesmo que a morte de Demetri pode ter algo com aquela coisa dos terroristas?"

"Aquela boate clandestina que ele freqüentava era na mesma quadra onde encontraram uma casa onde algum deles ficavam." Aro balançou a cabeça. "Era uma boca de fumo... e as drogas que eles vendiam eram adulteradas."

"Mas..."

"Eu não sei exatamente o que pensar, minha filha." Avisou nervoso. "A equipe de Charlie é muito boa. O trabalho que ele faz por nossa cidade, nosso estado e nosso país é muito bom. Mas existem muitas teorias. Uma delas de que os terroristas quisessem estar mandando um aviso para mim. Ou para nós..."

"Pai, eu encontrei algo muito importante." Jane mostrou o celular que estava com a carga completa.

"Este é o celular de Demetri."

"Exatamente. A última ligação recebida, foi de Bella. A última feita, foi para Edward."

"Onde você encontrou isso? Todos pensamos que tinha sido roubado."

"Eu sinto muito pai. Mas existem algumas coisas que você deve saber..." Ela respirou fundo. "Bella esteve com Demetri no dia da morte dele."

"Jane..."

"É sério." Balançou a cabeça. "Eu só encontrei o celular de Demetri depois que ouvi o que ela e Edward conversaram. Foi praticamente sem querer, eu juro." Aro parecia decepcionado. "Ela disse que estava com medo que descobrissem algo... e Edward confirmou que o celular estava no porta luvas especial do carro dele."

"Especial?"

"Onde ele guarda camisinhas." Ela ficou com o rosto vermelho.

"Jane..."

"Não!" Tratou de mentir de uma vez. "Nós dois nunca..."

"Não fale mais." Aro pediu com os olhos fechados. "Mas você foi até o carro dele e lá estava?"

"Sim."

Aro se levantou levando as velas com ele. Jane se contorceu um pouco, com medo de ter deixado o pai ainda mais irritado. Mas eles tinham o direito de saber a verdade, não tinham?

Quando ele voltou, abriu um saco plástico na frente dela.

"Coloque ele aqui." Ela obedeceu. "Assim que for possível vamos fazer uma analise."

"Analise?"

"De digitais, é claro." Aro se sentou e voltou a ler o seu livro.

"Pai? É só isso o que você tem para me dizer?"

"O que mais você queria que eu dissesse Jane?"

"Não sei..."

"Tem mais alguma coisa que eu não saiba?"

"Eu vi... eu já vi varias vezes como o meu irmão ficava depois que se drogava."

Aro Tentou não tirar os olhos de seu livro.

"E Bella... um dia... eu tenho certeza de que ela também tinha usado. Eles ainda estavam namorado, ela estava aqui..."

"Bella?" Aro observou a filha com cuidado. "Bella Swan?"

"Exatamente." Jane deu os ombros. "Ela e aquela prima dela não prestam. Viviam em festas ridículas. Uma festa que eu fui, vi Bella completamente bêbada. Demetri já estava com ela. A mesa de centro do barco estava cheio de drogas e eu vi pai. Eu vi quando Bella ofereceu um pouco para ele."

"Um pouco de quê?"

"_Docinhos."_

* * *

Emmett entrou em casa e não se viu surpreso por encontrar os pais e a irmã na sala, com uma enorme lambada de acampamento acesa.

"Graças a Deus!" Agnes levantou os braços para agradecendo.

"Eu estou bem." Emmett anunciou se jogando no pequeno espaço entre seu pai e sua mãe. "Foi bom ter subido de escada." Avisou rindo.

"Os elevadores estão funcionando no modo emergência." Alice comentou concentrada em um bordado.

"Exatamente por isso vim de escada."

"Onde você estava?"

"Ajudando Bella com algumas coisas." Alice riu baixinho.

"Emmett Brandon!"

"Eu só dei uma carona para ela." Riu e coçou o queixo. "Ela queria fazer uma surpresa para o Eddie."

"Para que você daria uma carona para ela?" Artur perguntou nervoso. "Bella tem oito seguranças."

"Nós conseguimos dar um belo perdido neles."

Emmett mal teve tempo de rir. Seus pais começaram a gritar com ele por saber que ele também tinha conseguido dar um perdido no segurança dele. O fato de só ter pego o Blackout pouco depois de estacionar seu carro na garagem do prédio não fez com que ele realizasse o tamanho do problema em que Bella poderia estar envolvida.

Foi só quando ele olhou para a parede de vidro da sala de sua casa que ele notou como a ilha estava completamente apagada.

"É só ligar para ela!" Emmett sacou o celular do bolso e viu que ele estava sem sinal. "Opa."

"Se Bella está em casa, Edward já deve estar chegando lá também..." Alice tentou aliviar a situação. "Acredito que tudo está bem."

"Charlie não nos deu muitos detalhes. "Artur explicou. "Mas ninguém se move dessa sala até segunda ordem."

"Pai..." Alice zombou. "E se eu precisar fazer xixi?"

"Vocês não entendem? Algo muito ruim pode estar acontecendo." Agnes se abraçou. "Deus nos proteja e não permita que absurdos como o onze de setembro ocorra mais uma vez."

Os irmãos se olharam nos olhos e por um momento se arrependeram de ter ajudado a amiga.

* * *

"Au!" Rose choramingou e Jasper riu. "Não é justo!"

Os dois estavam no banheiro do quarto dela, o único lugar onde a luz de emergência funcionava em seu quarto.

"Você é uma mulher, então é normal que chore e tudo mais." Continuou limpando o machucado. "Eu só não entendi como você conseguiu tamanha proeza." Fez uma careta para o corte no braço dela.

"Meu rosto está muito vermelho?" Tirou a bolsa de gelo da bochecha.

"Não muito."

"Ótimo." Resmungou. "Eu tinha um ensaio amanhã de tarde."

"Tinha?"

"Era um ensaio de roupas de banho." Sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. "Mas com o meu braço assim não vai dar para fazer muita coisa. Nem quero imaginar sobre o meu rosto."

"Então você estava correndo quando eu cheguei?"

"Eu estava fazendo a minha rotina de desintoxicação." Ela rolou os olhos e Jasper riu. "Já estou sem comer nada sólido tem oito horas. Então eu malhei e fiz minha habitual corrida. Ou tentei... Ai!"

"Foi o último caco de vidro, linda." Ele beijou o ombro dela e os dois se olharam rapidamente. "Bem." Ele voltou a olhar o braço dela. "Seria bom a gente ir no hospital."

"Deve estar cheio de pessoas piores do que eu." Resmungou colocando a bolsa de gelo na bochecha.

"Mas então..."

"Foi tudo muito rápido." Continuou contando. "Jake saiu da sala de fitness correndo e latindo animado." Jasper sorriu lembrando de como o cachorro tinha feito a festa para ele. "Mas eu mal ouvi você me chamar, tudo ficou escuro e eu tinha caído no espelho."

"Então a culpa foi minha?" Lamentou.

"Não! A esteira nova é muito boa, mas ela travou e eu estava correndo bastante. Foi por causa dela que eu bati no espelho. Na verdade, eu não deveria estar usando uma esteira tão próxima do espelho."

"Tenho que concordar." Colocou o último esparadrapo no curativo. "Bem meia boca, mas deve servir de alguma coisa."

"Tenho que concordar." Rosalie o imitou, olhando para o curativo. "Mas muito obrigada mesmo assim." Suspirou.

"Essas coisas me assustam para caramba." Jasper admitiu.

"O blackout, não é?"

"Aham." Ele se encostou em um dos armários do banheiro. "Foi assim que eu perdi meu pai. E quase perdi a minha mãe." Rosalie pegou na mão dele.

"Você salvou a sua mãe quando a atrasou para o trabalho naquela manhã."

"É. Mas até que eu soubesse disso..."

"Eu lembro." Balançou a cabeça. "Nenhum americano jamais vai esquecer o onze de setembro."

"O que eu tenho medo nem é do blackout em si. Mas do escuro, quando eu não opto por ele."

"Bem." Rose riu e jogou a bolsa de gelo no chão antes de se encostar no armário também. "Comigo você sempre dormiu no escuro."

"Com você..." Ele olhou nos olhos dela e fez carinho em sua mão. "Com você _sempre foi diferente."_

Antes que Rosalie pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ouviu o seu pai procurando por ela. Os dois prontamente se levantaram.

"Rosalie!"

"No quarto pai."

Ricardo praticamente correu e abraçou a filha que gemeu de dor por causa do braço. Ele explicou para a filha que estava preocupado com o blackout e correu para casa com Suzana. Tanto Rose quando Jasper pegaram esse detalhe com um pouco mais de atenção do que talvez Ricardo planejava. Suzana também entrou no quarto nervosa e a abraçou, fazendo com que Rose contasse tudo de uma só vez.

Depois que a loira contou como Jasper tinha a ajudado, Suzana deu batidinhas no ombro de Ricardo de um modo nada discreto antes que eles se retirassem.

O jovem casal riu e fofocou sobre as possibilidades dos dois estarem juntos. Rosalie sorriu sinceramente feliz pelo pai. Suzana tinha assumido o papel de sua mãe e os dois mereciam ser felizes, afinal. Não importava se eles estavam juntos ou não, mas a possibilidade de formarem um casal fez com que Jasper também vibrasse.

Eles ainda riram um pouco, mas Rosalie não esqueceu o que tanto se perguntava desde que ouviu a voz de Jasper mais cedo.

"Então." Passou a mão na franja. "Você até agora não me disse o que veio fazer aqui."

"Ah." Jasper pareceu ficar mais tenso e se virou para olhar para a porta que estava aberta. "Se importa se eu fechar?"

"Não."

"Ótimo." Jasper fechou e trancou a porta, se certificando de passar a chave duas vezes. "Eu preciso conversar com você. Sei que estou devendo isso não só a você, mas a mim mesmo."

"Não se sinta forçado..."

"Eu não estou me sentindo assim." Avisou se sentando no sofá. Rosalie automaticamente se sentiu decepcionada por ele não voltar a se sentar em sua cama e puxou Jake para perto. "Você sabe que até hoje eu nunca acreditei que a morte do meu pai foi um acidente..."

"Sim, eu sei."

"Eu... depois que eu vi o quão competente Jenks foi com Edward... não tive dúvidas e o contratei."

" Sua mãe sabe?"

"Não." Ele respirou fundo. "Sei que eu ainda era muito novo, mas aquele incêndio nunca fez sentido."

"Jasper... será que é uma boa idéia mexer com o passado?"

"Rose... meu pai não pode ter se matado colocando fogo em si mesmo e na nossa adega. Isso nunca fez o menor sentido para mim."

"Foi um acidente?" Tentou abraçar o cachorro com mais força. "Não quero que você arrume motivos para se machucar mais."

"Minha mãe nunca teve coragem de investigar para valer." Passou as mãos no rosto. "Sempre acreditou no que titio falou... sobre ele estar transtornado e ter optado por se suicidar..."

"Se seu tio também estivesse vivo..."

"É..." espalhou a língua. "Jenks me prometeu novidades até o meu aniversário."

"Falando nisso." Ela ofereceu um tímido sorriso. "Como pretende comemorar."

"Estou pouco me fodendo para o meu aniversário." Deu os ombros. "Rose, tem algo que eu ainda não contei para você."

"O quê?"

"Eu só posso pedir para que você não tenha nojo de mim." Se encolheu e olhou para o chão. "Por favor. Eu não poderia lidar com isso."

"O que é?"

"Só Esmé sabe... e não por eu ter contado, mas por ela ter passado por isso também. Ironicamente da mesma maneira, com o padrasto dela..."

"Jasper..."

"Eu estou envergonhado, mas preciso explicar para você."

"O quê?" Se levantou da cama e se sentou no chão, de frente para ele. "Jasper, você sabe que pode confiar em mim."

"Eu sei."

"Então me conta." Ela suplicou notando como ele estava mal. "Coloca isso para fora Jasper. Me deixa te ajudar."

"Lembra da última vez que eu estive machucado?"

"Lembro."

"Foi o John." Escondeu o rosto nas mãos. "E se eu sou um viciado de merda, a culpa também é dele."

"Oh Jasper..."

"Eu só tinha onze anos quando ele me trancou no quarto de visitas pela primeira vez..."

Rosalie sentiu o seu coração parar quando Jasper começou a contar a vida que ele vinha levando todos esses anos. Contando todas as vezes que foi abusado, espancado e forçado a usar drogas. Jasper ainda se lembrava bem da primeira vez que ele usou cocaína. Não tinha sido com Laila, mas sim a mando do padrasto que ficou surpreso ao ver como o garoto cresceu sem se tornar totalmente dependente dele para conseguir a droga.

John não estava acostumado com a vida que a esposa tinha levado, e que seu enteado levava. Jasper foi crescendo e todas as vezes que algo acontecia, as ameaças só eram piores. Da última vez ele tinha sido tão claro como Jasper jamais ia esquecer.

_Ou você faz o que eu quero ou eu acabo com a sua mãe da mesma forma que eu acabei com o seu pai._

Rosalie não tinha certeza se seria capaz de continuar ouvindo tudo o que ele estava contando, mas precisava ser forte. Cada uma das pequenas cicatrizes de Jasper tinham um triste significado.

Quando Jasper finalmente dormiu, ela se trancou no banheiro e chorou tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta.

Agora sim tudo fazia sentido.

O quão frágil ele era, os motivos dele não gostar de estar em casa, o fato dele só se sentir seguro distante da mãe, as desconfianças sobre a morte de seu pai e é claro: como ele não conseguiria ser um pai tão jovem.

Como todos os sinais sempre estiveram lá, mas nunca ninguém conseguiu enxergar. Jasper nunca conseguia deixar ninguém na mão. Sempre ajudava a todos, sempre estava tentando fazer com que todos se animassem. Seu vicio não era o seu defeito, era o seu escape. O que ela poderia fazer para ajudá-lo?

E o pior.

Quando ele se aceitaria o suficiente para ambos pudessem se resolver?

Ela só parou de pensar nisso quando ouviu um grande barulho vindo da rua. Ela já imaginava que a luz tivesse voltado. Assim que estou acender a luz do banheiro, seu celular vibrou com uma mensagem de Edward.

_Estamos no hospital. Venham urgente. Eu acho que Laila a agrediu._

"Oh meu Deus!" Ela não teve tempo de limpar o rosto e correu para o quarto. "Jasper! Jasper!"

"O que?" Perguntou sonolento.

"Bella está no hospital!"

* * *

Quando todos chegaram ao hospital encontraram o quarto ainda vazio. Apenas Edward estava nele.

Edward explicou o que tinha visto e todos que sabiam da noticia ficavam chocados. O Blackout durou exatas quatro horas e fez muito estragos. A cidade estava um caos, mas graças a Charlie Swan uma desgraça maior não aconteceu. O que o próprio ainda não sabia é que a própria filha estava em uma UTI no momento em que ele ainda trabalhava arduamente para que nenhum de seus planos não saíssem como planejou.

Com Bella, tudo estava aperentemente bem, segundo o Carlisle avisou. Todos acreditaram nele, um dos neuro cirurgiões mais respeitados do país. Bella ainda ficaria o restante da noite sedada por precaução. Ela tinha despertado já dentro da ambulância e o choque foi grande. Todos os seus ferimentos eram superficiais e como medida de segurança ela ainda ia ficar mais dois dias no hospital, em observação.

Todos esperaram que ela voltasse para o quarto antes de ir embora. Como se tivesse adivinhando que a filha já estava sendo transferida, Charlie chegou ao hospital no mesmo momento em que ela estava deitada na cama, chorando nervosa.

"Bella!" Charlie se aproximou horrorizado. "Quem foi? O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Laila." Segurou a mão do pai com o maximo de força que pode. "Me desculpe pai, eu nunca deveria ter..." ela fez uma careta, com dor de cabeça.

"Shiiii." Charlie a acalmou. "A culpa não é sua. Você pode ter feito errado, mas a culpa não é sua."

"Laila é louca. Ela ficou sabendo por Ângela que eu estaria indo sozinha para casa." Emmett travou o maxilar. "Ela dispensou os empregados. Me contou coisas horríveis e nós brigamos." Todos começaram a sentir ainda mais ódio do diabo ruivo. "Quando eu tentei me livrar dela, rolamos pela escada e eu só lembro de estar em uma ambulância."

"Foi exatamente o que ela disse ao policial." Carlisle avisou. "Ela teve de passar por um exame de corpo de delito."

"Emmett!" Ouviram Artur gritar já indo para o corredor. "Emmett! Filho, para onde você vai?"

"Vou mostrar para aquela puta ruiva que quando se mete com alguém, tem que se meter com alguém do tamanho dela!"

Artur e Agnes ficaram chocados com a declaração, mas não conseguiram impedir o filho de sair do hospital.

* * *

Ângela estava aproveitando a manhã sem aula para testar a sua maquiagem para o baile. Ela adorava se maquiar e sempre que possível testava novos looks. Ela não se sentia como as garotas frescas do Upper East Side que precisavam fazer cabelo e maquiagem com alguém em qualquer evento importante.

Ela fazia mais o estilo independente.

Seu vestido era em um tom de Marfim muito bonito. Simples, com apenas algumas flores pequenas nas alças. Ela usaria o cabelo preso, então queria se destacar por sua maquiagem. Ela tinha comprado um novo e bom batom cor de vinho que ficava uma maravilha em seus lábios finos.

Depois de rodopiar mais uma vez em frente ao espelho de seu quarto, ouviu batidas em sua porta.

"Ângela?" Ouviu a voz de Emmett e sentiu o coração disparar. "Eu posso entrar?"

"É claro." Ela abriu um pouco mais o roupão para que ficasse com um decote enorme. "Pode entrar."

"Oh." Emmett fingiu estar constrangido. "Eu posso..."

"Como se você não já tivesse me visto com bem menos que isso."

"Eu sei." Ele riu e pegou a mão dela. "Eu vim aqui de convidar."

"Convidar?" Hiperventilou.

"Sim." A puxou em direção da cama. "Vem cá."

"Ok." Ela se sentou no colo dele.

"Eu na verdade estou querendo não só pedir um favor para você, mas também te convidar para ir ao baile."

"Oh meu Deus!" Ela o abraçou com gosto. "Mas que surpresa boa." Gargalhou se sentindo extasiada.

"Eu sabia que ia conseguir surpreender você." Emmett fez carinho em seu rosto. "Mas agora eu preciso de um favor. Algo que só você pode fazer."

"Qualquer coisa..."

"Eu preciso me encontrar com Laila." Ângela piscou algumas vezes sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "É muito importante. Eu tenho algo de Josh para entregar." Ele mostrou uma página de caderno dobrada.

"Oh."

"Vamos fazer assim." A puxou mais para perto e beijou o seu pescoço. "Como uma surpresa. Você pede para ela vir aqui e nós nos encontramos lá no heliponto do prédio..."

"C-claro." Se segurou para não gemer alto quando sentiu ele mordiscar seu maxilar. "Eu vou ligar para ela agora mesmo."

"Eu vou tomar um café e volto." Avisou se levantando.

"Não!" Ângela suplicou com o celular na mão. "Eu posso pedir para minha empregada fazer algum."

"Tudo bem." Emmett se deitou na cama dela. "Eu vou ficar esperando."

Ela lambeu os lábios antes de sair do quarto e ele colocou as mãos no rosto.

"Me perdoe cara." Ele sussurrou se sentindo culpado.

* * *

A cidade ainda estava um completo caos quando Rosalie estava saindo do hospital junto com Jasper. Tanto Ricardo quanto Vilma já tinham ido. Alice já tinha voltado para casa com seus pais e apenas Edward estava no quarto do hospital, cochilando um pouco.

As ruas pareciam estar todas congestionadas, então o casal resolveu caminhar. Rosalie ainda estava com a mesma roupa do dia anterior e se sentia extremamente suja. O curativo em seu braço agora era profissional e o enfermeiro que cuidou dele fez elogios a Jasper que segurou sua mão o tempo todo. Não tinha nenhum caco de vidro mínimo que fosse e apesar dela precisar levar quatro pontos, o primeiro curativo, para algo feito em casa por alguém que não tinha nenhum conhecimento prévio, até que estava bom. Jasper foi capaz de fazer uma pressão extra nos lugares certos.

Apesar do enfermeiro avisar que ela estaria segura ao lado dele, Rosalie não foi capaz de sorrir.

Ela podia imaginar o motivo de Jasper ser tão bom em fazer curativos.

Os dois caminharam pelas ruas em silencio. Foi um longo percurso, já que pegar um taxi parecia inviável. Durante quase uma hora os dois ficaram sem saber o que falar um para o outro.

"Entregue." Jasper avisou tristonho.

"Você pode ficar."

"Eu não quero que você tenha pena de mim." Pareceu aborrecido.

"Não! Nunca!" Ela se exaltou mais do que o previsto. "Eu só..."

"Tenho que ir." Jasper avisou. "Carlisle explicou como Lilian está impaciente e Esmé precisa de um apoio."

"Jasper!" O segurou pela mão. "Obrigada."

"O enfermeiro é quem cuidou de você."

"Não." Ela olhou nos olhos dele. "Por tudo. Principalmente por confiar em mim."

"Rose..."

"Fica." Ela pediu. "Suzana pode fazer aquela torta que você adora e..."

Jasper balançou a cabeça negativamente e se afastou.

"Você merece mais."

Ela observou ele puxar a mão dele antes de se afastar. Sem conseguir dizer nada, viu ele se misturando as outras pessoas que caminhavam pela larga calçada. Até quando esta situação iria durar? Não podia culpá-lo ou forçá-lo a nada, mas agora mais do que nunca ela gostaria de voltar a ser muito próxima dele.

Pelo visto, o que lhe restava era esperar.

Agir impulsivamente só ia acabar mal e esta lição ela tinha aprendido.

* * *

Laila Não tirou os óculos escuros quando caminhou pelo heliponto do prédio de Ângela.

"Angie?" Praticamente gritou.

"Aqui." A garota se protegia do sol em um pequeno salão que estava vazio.

"Então, que boas novas são essas que você quer me contar pessoalmente?"

"Emmett me convidou para o baile de formatura!" Saltitou animada. "E Josh entregou uma carta ou bilhete para ele, que era para você."

"Josh?" Laila não pôde conter o seu sorriso no rosto.

_Laila continuou encantada com o momento. _

_Era a segunda vez que ela se encontrava com Josh e podia ficar com ele. _

"_Você quer sair daqui?" Perguntou insegura. _

"_Não." Ele sorriu. "Vamos jogar uma partida de FIFA 2000 na casa do Ian quando o baile acabar."_

"_Eu posso ir." Laila disse nervosa. _

"_Não precisa." Josh meio sorriu, meio fez uma careta no canto da quadra. "Vai ser algo só de garotos."_

"_Mas eu queria ir com você..." Ela avisou. _

"_Laila..."_

"_O quê?"_

"_Eu acho que já deu por hoje." O garoto sorriu envergonhado. _

"_Como assim?" Ela arrumou o seu vestido nervosa. "O que você quer dizer?"_

"_Não estou preparado para mais do quê isso."_

"_Oh." Ela arrumou a franja._

"_Sabe eu nunca pensei em perder a virgindade no meio de uma festa." Ele se encolheu. "Mas eu perdi..." Mentiu para não estar por baixo. "E não foi muito bacana."_

"_Eu não estava planejando transar." Corou nervosa. "Tenho apenas catorze."_

"_Eu também." Deu os ombros. "E Edward me disse que você estava gostando de mim."_

_Laila se encolheu um pouco._

"_Eu gostei de ficar com você aquele dia... mas hoje é diferente." Ele deu os ombros. "Não está sendo tão bom. Você está forçando um pouco as coisas."_

"_Não precisa ter medo." Ela avisou maliciosa. "Se amassar é normal" Sorriu. _

"_Mas eu não quero ir tão adiante assim com você sabe?" Ele comentou nervoso e algo chamou sua atenção na entrada do salão. _

_Laila observou a prima e as amigas entrando na festa. Ainda eram muito crianças para ele. E ela tinha peitos enormes para a sua idade. Era para ser bem mais atrativa. _

"_Tudo bem." Ela avisou. "Sem problemas."_

"_Valeu... por entender." Josh praticamente correu e cumprimentou as garotas. _

_Naquela noite, aquele baile de formatura infantil demais se tornou um pesadelo para Laila. Ela observou Josh dançar em uma máquina de pump e beijar Bella na pista de dança. Quando o baile acabou, por volta das dez da noite, ela conseguiu ir para a casa de Ian sozinha, já que Bella e os amigos foram dormir na casa de Alice. _

_Ela já bebia e já tinha experimentado algumas drogas, mas tudo bem leve. Mal pode se dar por conta quando se sentiu flutuar graças ao excesso de bebida. Alguém falou alguma coisa sobre Ian estar gostando de Rosalie e que ele só não saia do quarto porque estava falando com ela no MSN. _

_Josh viu Laila dançando na sala e a puxou para um quarto vazio. _

_Os dois ficaram juntos, mas exatamente como mais cedo não ultrapassaram a barreira de estarem de roupa. _

_Laila foi persistente até o último momento e até ofereceu uma camisinha para ele. Eles podiam até não estar namorando ainda, mas ela não ia desistir de perder a sua virgindade com o seu eleito. O garoto por quem ela já estava apaixonada tinha quase um ano. O garoto com quem ela sonhava todas as noites antes de dormir, mesmo estando em outro país. _

_Algo deu muito errado quando ele quase decidiu se deveria ir em frente ou não. Laila choramingou de dor e ele se tocou do quão errada era a situação. _

"_Graças a Deus não fomos tão em frente." Avisou aliviado por não ver nenhum vestígio de sangue. _

"_Josh... É normal doer. Vem."_

"_Não." Suou frio. "Eu tenho que ir para casa ou minha mãe vai me matar."_

_Ele se vestiu tão rápido quanto saiu do quarto deixando Laila sozinha. _

_Ela nunca superou aquela noite. _

_Ela nunca superou a sua paixão por ele. _

_Edward, que era o único que sabia do seu segredo nunca a ajudava. Um ano e meio depois, quando ela chegou em Nova York para passar uns dias com seu tio e prima, descobriu que Rosalie tinha perdido a virgindade. _

_A loira, muito orgulhosa contou tudo mais uma vez para que a ruiva escutasse. Quando ela começou a contar as maravilhas que Josh tinha feito, que os dois estavam sóbrios e cheios de vontade e como ele tinha sido carinhoso e atencioso fazendo ela alcançar o orgasmo duas vezes Laila determinou que a loira seria a sua inimiga número um. _

As lembranças passaram como um filme em sua cabeça e ela conseguiu afastá-las com um enorme sorriso falso.

Mesmo depois de anos ela ainda corria atrás daquele que era o seu grande amor.

"Emm." Ângela chamou o garoto. "Pode entregar."

Laila não teve tempo de correr, nem de fingir surpresa – duas das possibilidades que passaram em sua cabeça – o que ela sentiu foi dificuldade para respirar quando Emmett a ergueu pelo pescoço.

"Emmett!"

"Cala a porra da boca ou vai sobrar para você também Ângela!" Se virou para Laila e tirou os óculos escuros dela. "E você sua vadia! Sua mãe nunca ensinou que se você entra em uma briga, deve ser com alguém do seu tamanho?"

"Emmett! Pare com isso!" Ângela gritou nervosa. "E você é maior que ela!"

Emmett a soltou e quando caiu no chão sentiu um primeiro chute ser dado.

"é justamente por isso que eu vou acabar com a raça dessa vadia!" Mais um chute, forte o suficiente para que a ruiva se contorcesse. "Se ela pode bater em Bella, eu posso bater nela também!"

Ângela assistiu ele levantar a ruiva mais uma vez.

"Vem Laila! Vem agora! Vagabunda!" Gritou tentando fazer ela reagir. "Você tentou nos usar por tanto tempo... mas nós crescemos e Bella graças a Deus viu que tem amigos de verdade! Não cobras nojentas como você!"

"Você?" Ela riu com dificuldade. "Você não é nada!"

Quando ela tentou erguer a mão em direção dele, Emmett segurou o seu pulso e o torceu.

"Repete vadia" Mais um chute. "Repete o que você está falando!"

Ângela não pensou duas vezes e ligou para a polícia, ainda chocada com tudo o que estava presenciando.

* * *

"É sempre difícil se abrir com alguém." Esmé concordou.

"Ela é a única pessoa que eu confio de verdade." Ele suspirou. "Mas eu me senti péssimo falando sobre isso com ela."

"Eu imagino." Passou a mão no ombro dele.

"Mas com você foi ainda pior."

"Não querido. Não existe como medir tão tipo de violência." Balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Se não fosse por isso você teria tido Edward e Lilian naturalmente."

"Talvez sim, talvez não." Esmé ficou séria. "Eu não gosto de ficar me lembrando." Deu um tapinha leve no joelho. "Mas vamos seguir em frente. Eu sei que você não está preparado para conversar com sua mãe, mas um dia vocês vão se resolver."

"Eu sinto tanto a falta dela. Mas tenho medo que ele cumpra as ameaças dele."

"Denuncie." Suplicou. "Não vou dizer que você é um covarde por não denunciá-lo, mas se for forte o suficiente, denuncie."

"Mã.. Esmé?" Lilian entrou na sala segurando uma folha de papel. Esmé sorriu abertamente para a filha.

"Sim?"

"Eu vou poder visitar Bella?"

"Oh." Esmé fez uma careta. "Hoje não, querida. Acho que nem amanhã."

"Mas o que ela tem?"

"Ela sofreu um acidente em casa." Jasper se adiantou. "Uma pessoa a empurrou pela escada."

"A polícia já prendeu essa pessoa ruim?" Perguntou emburrada.

"Ainda não..." Lamentou.

"Hoje não vai faltar energia, vai? E a TV está tão chata! Só fala sobre isso."

"Vá para o quarto de Edward querida. Ou o meu... ou fique na sala."

"Você assistiria desenho comigo?" Perguntou sorridente. "Por favor!"

"Só se você me ensinar a fazer aquelas estrelinhas." Esmé se levantou sozinha do sofá.

"Ah, mas é tão fácil!" Lilian a puxou pela mão e Jasper ficou sozinho na sala.

Sozinho.

Jasper jogou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e suspirou pesadamente. Ele tinha tanto para fazer, tanto para colocar em ordem. Não existia motivo de correr mais. Era a hora de tomar uma atitude. Mesmo que ele não contasse nada para a sua mãe, ele precisava alertá-la sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer. Jenks era competente o suficiente para conseguir algo que sua mãe não quis saber. Algo que pudesse fazer com que ela se separasse de John.

Seu celular ainda tinha vinte por cento de carga.

Eram suficientes para que ele marcasse com a sua mãe em algum lugar.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Bella saiu logo cedo do quarto para fazer alguns exames.

Quando voltou para o quarto, Edward a ajudou a tomar banho, o que fez com que as enfermeiras ficassem constrangidas com as risadas dos dois.

"Você parece melhor." Ele comentou depois de ajudá-la a vestir um novo pijama.

"Estou mesmo." Suspirou quando Edward soltou o cabelo dela. "Quero ir para casa."

"Não vamos brincar com a sorte, tudo bem?" Ele beijou a mão dela.

"Pega o meu batom?"

Edward sorriu com o fato da namorada ser tão vaidosa. Mesmo dentro do hospital, Bella não deixava de usar um pouco de batom e blush.

"Vamos voltar para o quarto agora?"

"Esse soro... eu queria falar com o seu pai." Edward abriu a porta antes de empurrar a cadeira de rodas para fora do banheiro. "Estou tão agoniada. Não quero mais essa agu..." Bella parou quando viu que Charlie e Renée pareciam discutir no quarto. "Oh."

"Bella!" Renée se arrumou no pequeno sofá. "Edward."

"Que bom que os dois estão aqui." Ela suspirou e deixou que Edward a colocasse na cama. "Vocês podem sair." Apontou para as enfermeiras.

"Mas o Dr Cullen..."

"Podem ir." Edward avisou abrindo a porta para elas.

"Já imagino o que você quer falar..." Renée estava nervosa e Charlie parecia pálido como um papel.

"Tanto faz." Bella suspirou. "É claro que eu estou chateada, sabe? Poxa mãe, trair o papai? Que sempre te amou?

"Bella..."

"Me deixe terminar." Edward pegou na mão dela. "E você pai..." Ela fechou os olhos. "Ainda bem que Laila disse que nunca chegou aos... finalmentes com você." Até as orelhas dele ficaram vermelhas. "Estou um pouco chateada, mas vai passar."

"Eu sinto muito..." Charlie avisou. "Sinto muito que tenha sido assim."

"Tanto faz." Bufou. "De verdade. Se já faz tempo, que diferença isso vai fazer em minha vida?"

"Você tem uma mão nisso, não é rapaz?" Edward sorriu para a sogra.

"Na verdade, não." Ele beijou a mão de Bella. "Ela é quem está bem grandinha." Bella se virou e deu a língua para ele, fazendo com que todos rissem.

"Com licença." Carlisle falou entrando no quarto. "Alguém não aguentava mais ficar sem vir te visitar Bella."

Lilian apareceu envergonhada e carregava uma espécie de buquê para a cunhada.

"Oi."

"Oi princesa."

"Como você está?"

"Louca para ir embora." Bella se segurou para não resmungar. "Mas parece que o seu pai quer que eu fique mais um pouco."

Todos riram de novo e Lilian entregou as quatro flores de papel para Bella.

"São lindas."

"Não como as de verdade, mas já que não posso trazer as de verdade, tudo bem se você ficar com as de mentira, certo?"

Renée e Charlie estavam inquietos.

"Pai, mãe. Está é Lilian. A mestra em fazer origamis."

O celular de Edward vibrou em cima da pequena mesa e ele foi ver o que era. Ficou pálido quando leu a mensagem.

"Emmett está preso."

"O quê?"

"Ele..." Edward não pode evitar um sorriso. "Foi preso sob acusação de espancar Laila no final da tarde de ontem."

"Edward." Carlisle ponderou, mas viu que não adiantou de nada quando notou que Charlie estava se segurando para não rir.

"Com licença Dr Cullen." Uma enfermeira abriu a porta do quarto e empurrou o carrinho. "Mas são sete e meia da manhã e a nossa paciente precisa tomar o café dela."

Antes que a porta se fechasse, Elisabeth comprovou que a filha estava com seus inimigos.

* * *

Três dias depois.

Vilma e Jasper estavam tendo bastante tempo juntos.

Ele podia até não estar dormindo em casa, mas estava frequentemente próximo a ela.

Cinema.

Compras.

Passeios inesperados.

Nos últimos três dias, Vilma se sentiu ainda mais próxima do filho. Eles conversaram sobre quase tudo. _Quase tudo. _Os dois estavam felizes e reconstruindo aquela ligação importante que mãe e filho tinham que ter. Ela nunca pediu para que ele voltasse e em troca, Jasper não insistiu para que ela se separasse de seu marido.

John podia não ser o homem mais inocente de todos, afinal guardar e lavar dinheiro de políticos não era uma profissão muito boa. Mas ele era um bom homem. Era o melhor amigo de seu finado marido e apesar de não se dar bem com Jasper, sempre estava presente em sua vida, exatamente como sua posição exigia. Ele podia não ser muito doce ou muito presente, em especial quando se tratava de uma vida intima, mas ela não se importava. Ela sempre estava tão ocupada com o trabalho, que não se importava com nada disso. Ele não era o amor da sua vida.

Jamais seria.

E dificilmente ela conseguiria ter um outro amor.

Talvez fosse o tempo de se dedicar apenas ao seu filho. Jasper estava tentando escapar das drogas sozinho, mas ela gostaria de ajudá-lo. O melhor foi saber que ele gostaria que ela o ajudasse.

Ela estava esperando na porta do colégio, em seu carro, quando viu que Rosalie se aproximava.

"Oi Vilma!"

"Olá linda." Cantarolou animada depois de baixar o restante do vidro. "Não se envergonhe. Eu ainda vou ver vocês juntos."

"Gah." Rosalie não teve vergonha de suspirar. "Deus deve saber o que faz, não é?"

"É. Agora me diga, onde está o meu menino?" Rosalie fez uma careta. "O que foi?"

"Ele já foi. Saiu mais cedo, disse algo sobre Jessica não estar no colégio, então ele poderia ir em casa sem que John o pegasse."

"Quem é Jessica?"

"É uma longa história."

"Entre querida." Vilma suplicou. "Me conte sobre isso."

"Não." Gesticulou negativamente para ela. "Eu nem deveria ter começado. Mas vá para casa! Talvez Jasper possa te explicar melhor."

"Claro." Forçou o sorriso. "Alonzo, vamos para casa." Informou ou motorista.

"Rose!" Bella chamou sua atenção. "Era a Vilma?"

"Sim, era." A loira fez uma careta.

"O que foi?"

"Acho que eu falei um pouco mais do que deveria..."

Jasper continuou tirando tudo do lugar. Ele e o segurança que Jenks tinha conseguido para ele nesta manhã, junto com o triste relatório sobre o caso de seu pai.

"Aqui." O segurança falou movendo a mesa com força. "Essa mesa é pesada, me ajude."

"Para quê?"

"Fundo falso."

Jasper o ajudou a empurrar a mesa e o segurança pegou um canivete para rasgar o carpete. Para ele, não fazia muito sentido o que o homem estava fazendo, mas ele deixou que seguisse em frente, afinal, quem era o profissional?

"Eu sabia!"

Ele puxou um pedaço de cerâmica e revelou um cofre.

"Como vamos abrir isso?" O homem riu.

"Jenks não me mandou ajudá-lo a toa garoto." Correu até a mochila e abriu um estojo com ferramentas estranhas. "Quando você disse que eu poderia vir, vim preparado."

Demorou cerca de dez minutos para que o homem abrisse o cofre e suspirasse.

"Veste isso." Jogou luvas de couro na direção de Jasper que obedeceu. "Agora, faça as honras."

Jasper puxou a parte de cima do cofre e fechou os olhos, sentindo a dor de ter perdido o seu pai da tal maneira.

"Você sempre esteve certo garoto." O segurança avisou. "O assassino é mesmo o seu padrasto."

Quando Jasper pegou a arma, a porta do escritório foi aberta.

Que sufoco enh? Não gostaria de estar na pele de Jasper... ou na minha pele? Hehehehe gostaria que vocês avisassem pela review se preferem que o último cap seja postado na terça as 19h ou no sábado as 19h. Vou postar ao vivo no Orkut! Depois aqui! Não deixem de participar do último desafio, ok?

* * *

QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?

OU ATÉ MESMO MATAR ELA?

ENVIA UMA REVIEW!

Bjs, Mi


	33. Cap 30 A night to remember

**Tudo bem. Ainda temos o epilogo e eu sou boba o suficiente para fazer essa A/N agora às 21h do dia 25/06/11. Não sou boa com despedidas e sim, eu estou bastante emocionada. Essa fic levou mais de um ano para ser finalizada e wow. Acho que é a TPM que está me deixando assim tão boba. **

**E como tem na música que eu tirei o título do cap...**

"**It's gonna be a night****…. ****To remember…"**

**Não sei vcs, mas eu nunca vou esquecer isso aqui. Mais ladainha de uma autora boba no epílogo! **

**Boa leitura! **

"**Big fun! on the night of nights"**

* * *

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Eles ouviram atentamente a voz conhecida e tentaram se recompor. Eles tinham feito toda aquela bagunça, então o que restava era lidar com a verdade que viria de qualquer forma...

"Rose..." Seu pai se esforçou para ficar calmo. "Não é..."

"Então no dia do apagão, enquanto o pai de Bella trabalhava para prender pessoas vocês saíram para jantar." Lançou um olhar para a governanta que estava com a blusa de botões aberta. "Agora, sabendo que eu chego essa hora do colégio todos os dias..."

"Rosie?" Enquanto a mulher se arrumava, o alerta acabou saindo mais como uma pergunta.

"Sério!" A loira jogou os braços para cima. "Até quando vocês iam esconder isso de mim?"

Os dois se olharam e fizeram caretas.

"Eu ainda estou aqui..."

"Bem..."

"É que..."

Se olharam mais uma vez e concordaram.

"Como eu ia dizendo..."

"Você deve entender que depois de..."

"Ok, deixe comigo querido." Rosalie esbugalhou os olhos de uma forma divertida. "Não tem tanto tempo assim..."

"Nós estamos nisso tem quase dois meses." Fez uma careta. "É claro que é bastante tempo."

"Hmmm..." Ela fez uma careta divertida. "Ainda assim não é nada realmente demais."

"É claro que é!" Ricardo protestou mais uma vez e sua filha entendeu o que tinha acontecido. "Só tem um mês que estamos namorando, mas sim, isto é sério."

"Namorando?" A loira se aproximou. "Eu ouvi isso mesmo? Namorando?"

Os dois observaram ela se aproximar ainda mais e sentiram ser abraçados carinhosamente por ela.

"Estou tão feliz por vocês!" Assumiu animada enquanto os dois respiravam fundo aliviados. "Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não estou chateada. Vocês tinham que me contar!" Fez bico.

"Você... você não acha estranho nem..." Ricardo não conseguia organizar as palavras.

"Como não poderia ficar?" Os abraçou novamente. "Vocês tem todo o direito de estarem juntos!"

"Oh Rosie..." Suzana a abraçou emocionada. "Isso é tão... fantástico!"

"Eu amo vocês." Avisou se afastando. "Mas eu tenho duas condições." Os dois observaram atentamente. "Um: Eu continuo sendo a garotinha de vocês. Dois: Arrumem um quarto!" Rolou os olhos e se afastou, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Suzana e Ricardo se apressaram não só para se recompor e sair da sala de estar, mas para também chegarem logo ao quarto.

Agora eles não tinham mais o que esconder.

* * *

"Jo.." Vilma continuou parada e segurando a porta do escritório. "Jasper!"

"Mãe, eu posso explicar."

"Jasper!" Passou a mão na cabeça ao ver o filho segurando uma arma. "Largue isso!"

Na mesma hora a arma caiu no chão.

"Garoto, não faça isso." Vestiu uma luva novamente e pegou a arma. "Podia acabar levanto um tiro."

"Vilma correu pelo escritório e abraçou o filho.

"Mãe, nós precisamos conversar." Adiantou de uma vez. "Mas antes você tem que ligar pro John e mentir para ele. Pedir para que ele te encontre em algum lugar. Qualquer coisa desde que ele não venha aqui."

"Jasper..."

"Mãe este é Alex. Ele é um amigo que Jenks enviou para nos ajudar."

"Eu não entendo." Observou o homem com receio. "O que significa tudo isso?"

"Faça o que eu te pedi."

"Espere... você disse Jenks? J. Jenks? O que investigou sobre Lilian e Elisabeth?" Jasper confirmou afirmando positivamente. "O que... o que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Eu explico. Assim que você der o telefonema." Vilma olhou nos olhos do filho. "Por favor. Confie em mim."

Com as mãos trêmulas, pegou o celular dentro da bolsa e ligou para o marido.

"John?"

"Oi querida." Ele se levantou da cama fazendo com que Jessica cruzasse os braços com raiva. "É claro. Não, não, tudo bem. Eu tenho uma reunião para ir daqui uma hora. Espero que não se importe. Só vou chegar em casa pela parte da noite." Coçou a barba que já estava crescendo. "Tudo bem. É claro querida, como você quiser."

Assim que ele desligou e colocou o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira, Jessica não resistiu e resolveu falar tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta.

"Eu não entendo. Você não ama ela, não precisa do dinheiro dela e está com ela!" Puxou a alça do sutiã para cima e continuou. "Esse foi o pior ano do nosso relacionamento."

John achou uma graça o que ela tinha acabado de comentar, mas permitiu que ela prosseguisse.

"Eu entendo que você também goste de garotos." Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Entendo que você viva precisando de mim para tentar pegar Jasper e jogá-lo em uma clínica de tratamento, entendo que você seja casado, entendo que isso é muito mais um caso do que um namoro... Mas poxa! Nem mesmo no dia de nossa despedida você pode largar esse celular?"

"Sabe Jéssica." Ele começou a se vestir. "Eu acho que você não tem mais quinze anos."

"Claro que não. Estou prestes a completar dezenove."

"Justamente." Fez uma careta. "Muito velha."

"Não mais do que a sua esposa!" Rolou os olhos de maneira infantil.

"Minha esposa é um troféu. Com ela ao meu lado, quem vai desconfiar sobre mim? Não seja tão ingênua. Na verdade, você nunca foi."

"Talvez eu tenha sido. Caí na sua conversa com tanta facilidade..." Fez o possível para ser o mais irônica possível.

"Caiu. Você era muito bonitinha quanto tinha quinze anos. Tinha um corpo quase infantil que me deixava louco." Segurou seu queixo. "Mas agora não tem mais tanta graça, você já é uma mulher."

"Você só está me ofendendo assim por estar irritado comigo. Eu sei que você quer que Jasper se trate." Franziu a testa. "Mas sabe que eu não consigo ser próxima dele. Sabe que eu sou odiada por Bella Swan e os outros."

"Não importa mais." Soltou o rosto dela e voltou a se vestir. "Você não importa mais. Vai estudar, ter sua vida, e quem sabe dar mais sorte no que você chama de relacionamento." Arrumou a gravata. "Devo ir. Nossa despedida está encerrada."

"O quê?" Jessica se levantou da cama com raiva. "É sério que você vai fazer isso comigo?"

"Jessica eu já tinha dito que não queria mais me encontrar com você desde nosso encontro de dia dos namorados." Sorriu abertamente. "Não sou eu quem está investindo em um romance fantasioso."

"Mas você me procurou! E pediu que eu o ajudasse! E... e enviou flores!"

"Pra provar que eu consigo o que eu quero." Piscou e arrumou o relógio.

"Você podia ter uma mulher melhor ao seu lado." Jessica se apressou em vestir apenas a saia do uniforme. "Uma mulher que pudesse ser completa. Sua companheira, sua amiga e sua amante."

John sorriu para Jessica em seu ato de desespero. Ela agora só vestia a saia do seu uniforme e tentava desastrosamente fazer com que o seu cabelo ficasse preso como ele gostava. Ela tinha o corpo de uma mulher agora, por tanto, não tinha mais tanta graça. Não excitava mais, não chamava mais sua atenção. Jessica um dia foi tão inocente que ele quase pode se sentir animado com mais uma vitória. Garotas mais novas choravam, suplicavam para que ele não continuasse... Jessica sempre agüentou tudo calada, forçando um sorriso quando seus olhos diziam absolutamente tudo. Foi isso o que o atraiu. E agora tinha perdido a graça. Ela gemia, ela pedia por mais, ela muitas vezes esquecia qual era o seu papel nessa estranha relação.

Talvez fosse por isso que John sempre gostou de Jasper.

Ele sempre chorava, soluçava, gritava e tentava lutar contra, mas acabava cedendo, em algum momento. A mamãe vinha em primeiro lugar e ela nem mesmo podia sonhar com o que acontecia entre os dois.

Era por isso que Vilma acabava sendo perfeita.

Ela era até carinhosa, mas ainda amava o finado. Bonita, elegante, de boa família, com muito dinheiro e gostava de trabalhar. Não necessitava de atenção, não era barulhenta e gostava de deixar seu próprio espaço longe do dele. O relacionamento deles era muito mais um coleguismo conveniente do que qualquer outra coisa.

Ele foi apenas esperto com tudo o que aconteceu. Seu ex – quase – melhor amigo descobriu que ele estava prestes a dar um golpe em um outro amigo durante uma grande festa em sua enorme casa de praia. Os Witchlock eram tão bem relacionados que bastou se aproximar deles que sua agenda ficou cheia de novos contatos importantes. O único defeito foi notar o quão certinhos eles podiam ser. Antes mesmo que algo pudesse ser dito, John fez a sua parte. Exatamente um ano e meio depois ele estava casado com a viúva. Um golpe de sorte seguido por outro.

Para que ele largaria tal vida que tinha conseguido construir?

"Jessica." Falou o nome dela com desgosto. "Se vista. Eu vou acertar a conta de nosso quarto e quando você sair pode ir embora."

"Mas..."

"Adeus."

Aquele adeus foi suficiente para que ela entendesse que jamais iriam se encontrar daquela maneira. Ela tentou não chorar, mas não conseguiu. Se ela tinha esperado por ele todos esses anos é porque gostava dele e acreditava que aceitando ele por inteiro, um dia ele a escolheria.

Ela não tinha medo, nem nojo dele.

Em sua cabeça, todas as pessoas tinham seus defeitos e ela sabia que ia poder lidar com os dele. Ela o conhecia melhor do que sua própria esposa, então eles poderiam ficar juntos de verdade.

Em seus sonhos, era assim que ela imaginava.

* * *

Charlie já tinha retirado a sua gravata borboleta quando terminou de ouvir tudo o que Jenks tinha para lhe dizer pessoalmente.

John Alfred Sparks, que chegou nos EUA como John Alfred Smith era um antigo procurado na Austrália. Ele era acusado de matar e estuprar duas crianças, fora acusações de assedio. Se Charlie não tivesse visto a foto, jamais acreditaria.

Tudo bem que o marido de Vilma não fosse o homem mais simpático de todos, mas um pedófilo? Charlie sabia que ele guardava dinheiro dos políticos da oposição, mas desde que ele não fizesse nenhum mal a ninguém, tudo continuaria como deveria estar. Ele sabia que Vilma não sabia lidar com a solidão quando se casou com ele e foi uma grande surpresa para todos que o casamento durasse tanto tempo. Jasper não o aceitava e agora Charlie sentia medo do que estava prestes a descobrir.

O problema é que hoje era dia dele receber uma homenagem.

Bella já tinha saído do hospital e parecia muito bem. Todos tinham confirmado presença, Emmett já tinha saído da cadeia e Laila tinha sido transferida para uma instituição psiquiátrica. Carlisle e Esmé estavam mais felizes do que nunca por ter a família completa e Lilian parecia cada vez mais confortável com eles. Ricardo tinha ligado para ele e contado que Rosalie tinha aceitado seu namoro com Suzana e ele ainda podia sorrir lembrando que durante o café da manhã, quando Aro chegou com boas notícias sobre Laila não ter a chance de sair do tratamento por no mínimo dois anos, acabou contando que tinha ajudado o filho a escolher um anel de noivado que ele daria para Alice na noite de formatura.

Estava tudo muito bom para ser verdade.

Ele puxou ar com força e abriu três botões de sua camisa.

"Jenks..." Puxou ar. "Eu tenho que mandar prender esse filho da puta."

"Sim, tem." O homem não parecia muito confortável. "Sabe que só vim aqui por ser algo importante"

"Imagino que não estaria aqui se não fosse importante. Sei como aprecia sua privacidade."

"Só estou chocado." Balançou a pasta nervoso. "Como ninguém percebeu nada disso?"

"Vilma nunca quis investigar mais sobre a morte do ex marido. Até hoje ela se sente culpada."

"Como ela poderia ser culpada de uma tragédia como essa?"

"Eles brigaram mais cedo, no dia da morte dele. Ele ainda estava infeliz com a morte do pai. Realmente exagerou e arrastou isso por cerca de um ano e estava mimando muito Jasper. Ela não gostava muito disso e naquele dia tiveram um abriga que chamou a atenção de todos nós. Alegando suicido... ela não quis saber mais."

"Oh." Jenks ficou triste com o que escutou. "Sinto muito por ela."

"Tudo bem. Não é exatamente um assunto que nos interesse, tão profundamente. Apoiamos a decisão dela e seguimos em frente, sempre ao lado dela. Mas isso." Apontou para a papelada em sua mesa. "Ele era muito próximo da família. Investimentos sempre foram o forte deles, você sabe... Wall Street era a casa deles."

"Ele veio para o país três anos antes disso. E..." Seu celular tocou. "Sim." Ele continuou ouvindo atento. "Fotografou tudo? Você sabe que tem um mandado, então vá em frente." Olhou atentamente para Charlie. "Claro este não é um bom lugar para ela ficar. Avise ao garoto que Charlie Swan vai mandar um carro buscá-los." Assim que ele desligou, batidas foram dadas na porta do escritório.

"Pai? Já estamos atrasados."

"Bella, aguarde na sala."

"Pai!"

"Por favor Bella." Ele sabia que não precisava pedir de novo. "Vamos providenciar que Vilma e Jasper fiquem aqui, seguros. Então vamos prender esse filho da mãe."

"O chefe da segurança tudo pode." Jenks brincou.

"Eu tenho uma homenagem hoje." Avisou discado no celular. "Mas eu ficaria realmente satisfeito em algemar esse filho da mãe."

"Quem é o delegado de plantão?"

Charlie apenas sorriu sabendo que o colega que iria interrogá-lo era mais importante do que o delegado que estaria de plantão naquele momento.

* * *

Vilma se sentia destruída por ter seu próprio filho abrindo seus olhos para tudo.

Absolutamente tudo.

Não houve um detalhe se quer que Jasper não tivesse contado para a mãe. E ele podia provar cada um deles, incluindo algumas cicatrizes, onde escondia suas doses de cocaína e dar os horários em que ele foi arrastado para o pequeno apartamento em Chinatown.

Se ela achava que jamais conseguiria se sentir tão culpada como após a morte do marido. Mas a culpa veio quando ela notou que Jasper já não estava mais brincando com drogas. Agora ela se sentia ainda pior. Como ela não tinha notado todo esse tempo? O filho sempre detestou o padrasto e esse ódio só veio aumentando. Ela tentou fazer tudo o que o filho queria, como aceitar que ele se afastasse, desde que ela não deixasse de tem um companheiro.

John não era ruim, mas jamais seria bom o suficiente. Eles se casaram apenas no papel, não fizeram festa ou ao menos deram um jantar. No começo eram apenas amigos se ajudando. Nunca houve paixão, fogo, carinho e declarações de amor, mas alguém que estava por perto, alguém que poderia acompanhá-la em tudo, alguém que até hoje era um ombro para ela chorar. Não era um casamento comum, como os outros são. Não era um casamento em que o casal gostaria de formar uma família ou estava apaixonado. Eles tinham os seus momentos, sempre em datas comemorativas como aniversario de casamento ou aniversário de cada um. Vilma sabia que ele deveria procurar por sexo fora de casa e vivia agradecida pela forma com que ele era discreto.

Ela só não imaginava do que aquele esperto homem de negócios era capaz.

Um pedófilo.

Um doente que já tinha matado crianças e pessoas.

Um homem que abusava de seu enteado...

Vilma quis morrer.

Mas quando desejou isso em voz alta, o que recebeu em troca foi um abraço forte de seu filho dizendo que precisava dela bem e viva, pois o pesadelo já estava certo que ia acabar.

Vilma foi medicada por Carlisle e dormiu no quarto de hospedes que pertenceu temporariamente a Jasper. Ela não queria ir para a casa de Charlie, sabendo que algo que ela não queria ouvir seria dito.

Esmé ficou no quarto junto com ela, pronta para conversar.

Ela também teve um padrasto que a abusou e a machucou o suficiente para deixar cicatrizes para todo o resto de sua vida, mas que ainda assim não a impediram de viver.

Carlisle acompanhou o filho na homenagem de Charlie em uma pequena festa do partido no hotel Waldorf, e Lilian dormiu logo depois de jantar ao lado de Rosalie e Jasper. Rose, assim que soube correu até a casa dos Cullen e conseguiu acalmar Lilian que não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo e começou a ficar inquieta. O que ela não imaginava é que ia acabar se divertindo com Jasper e a garotinha que tinha conquistado o seu coração.

Rosalie e Jasper resolveram sair para caminhar.

Uma caminhada silenciosa entre as pessoas e as ruas movimentadas, mas ainda assim confortável. Eles sabiam que agora tudo ficaria bem. John seria preso, e ele e sua mãe poderiam viver em paz.

Ele começou a desabafar depois de algum tempo. Contou como sua mãe reagiu a tudo e demonstrou estar infeliz quando ouviu ela falar que se sentia extremamente culpada por tudo de ruim que tinha acontecido naquela família. Ele não a culpava por nada, e estava preocupado em fazê-la enxergar isso.

Eles só notaram o caminho que estavam fazendo quando entraram na rua do prédio de Jasper, onde viram John ser empurrado para o carro da policia, algemado como o criminoso que ele era.

Jasper chorou emocionado por ver que o seu pesadelo tinha acabado.

Rosalie, emocionada o abraçou e o confortou enquanto o tirava dali. Por muito pouco não foram notados por nenhum fotografo ou qualquer pessoa que adorasse uma fofoca. Aquele momento era dele.

Apenas dele.

* * *

**Dois dias depois.**

O Upper East Side estava com um ar diferente.

Mais calor, ruas mais tranqüilas e policiadas, o clima perfeito para fechar um ciclo tão diferente e intenso.

Na escadaria, todos ignoraram o almoço para comer sorvete e tomar suco com Vodka prontamente providenciada por Edward. Até Alec, que estava cada dia mais próximo da turma aceitou misturar um pouco da bebida em seu suco de frutas vermelhas.

"Hmm." Bella lambeu a colher com gosto. "Em menos de uma semana estaremos formados! Formados!"

"Não posso acreditar que o colégio acabou." Alice suspirou. "E aí vem uma nova etapa para todos nós."

"Ninguém abriu as cartas, abriu?" Jasper perguntou curioso. "Temos uma tradição."

"Sim, nós temos." Emmett relembrou. "Mas eu não vou aceitar nenhuma bolsa que venha por causa do basquete. Muita gente merece isso, muito mais do que eu, fora que... chega disso." Resmungou.

"Meia noite, suíte máster do The Plaza..." Rosalie balançou a cabeça sorridente. "Nós vamos nos reunir e definir o nosso futuro juntos e depois..."

"Dar a melhor after party de todas." Edward tratou de adiantar fazendo com que todos estivessem animados. "Então Emmett." Edward voltou sua atenção para ele. "Quem é o seu par?"

Rosalie e Jasper se olharam e sorriram pois tinham concordado em ir juntos, apenas como amigos. Mesmo assim, ambos sentiam como se como aquele pudesse ser um verdadeiro e correto começo.

"Ah, acho que vou sozinho."

"E o seu super par?" Bella perguntou cheia de deboche.

"Ângela... aquela vadia miserável?" Emmett riu. "Eu fiquei aliviado em dar um tapa bem dado na cara dela também."

"Os pais dela procuraram meu pai." Alec avisou. "Ela está bem encrencada. Descobriram que ela estava metida com algumas atividade irregulares e era ela quem comandava o envio de mensagens com as fofocas para todos."

"Vadia."

"Vaca."

"Idiota."

"Calma garotas." Jasper riu. "Não viram que ela não vai mais ao baile?"

"É." Alec confirmou. "Ela vai ser obrigada a ficar algum tempo em um colégio interno. Já que ela está perdendo as provas finais, é claro que ela vai reprovar."

"No meio disso tudo eu ainda acho inacreditável que Jessica tente se aproximar. Ela que não ouse estragar o nosso baile. E o nosso anuário fica pronto hoje." Vibrou em voz alta.

"A facilidade de mudar de assunto..." Edward sorriu a e abraçou. "Nunca vi igual."

"É simples." Bella explicou. "Basta me interessar."

Todos riram com a declaração da garota e continuaram o seu almoço nada saudável. Certamente eles iriam aproveitar aqueles poucos momentos.

Naquela tarde Vilma visitou um terapeuta pela primeira vez e Jasper foi com ela. Ele também ia passar a ser atendido por uma nova terapeuta que fora recomendada pela que lhe atendeu na clinica.

Bella fez a última prova de seu vestido.

Alice e Alec treinaram alguns passos de dança.

Emmett criou coragem de convidar o seu companheiro para ser o seu par no Baile.

Rosalie fez o jantar junto com Suzana e seu pai e curtiu pela primeira vez em um momento em família, afinal ela já tinha escutado Suzana comentar uma vez: família que cozinha junto, sempre vai estar junto.

Edward sorriu abertamente quando soube que Lilian recusou se aproximar de Elisabeth quando ela saiu para caminhar junto com Carlisle pela parte da manhã. Enquanto se arrumava para acompanhar a mãe no hospital, ouviu o seu pai contar toda a história. Lilian não precisava saber ainda, mas Elisabeth seria processada e corria o risco de ser presa. Estava tudo nas mãos de Aro, e ele seria muitíssimo discreto, como sempre.

A alegria só foi maior para os Cullen naquele final da tarde.

Esmé estava segura. Nenhum dos nódulos que ela retirou eram malignos. Edward foi o primeiro a agradecer a Deus e Lilian a abraçou emocionada. Ela ainda estava numa fase diferente, mas reconhecia que aquele era o seu lugar. Ela ficou assustada assim que soube que a sua mãe poderia ter câncer. Em sua mente, uma pessoa que tem câncer poderia apenas morrer e ela não estava pronta para ver sua mãe morrendo.

Quando saíram do hospital, foram jantar em um restaurante chinês que Lilian tinha adorado.

Esmé estava aliviada e pronta para continuar curtindo a sua família.

* * *

Após uma emocionante manhã onde os adultos viram seus filhos receberem os diplomas, um grande almoço foi dado na casa dos Swan.

Todos estavam orgulhosos de seus filhos. Eles tinham passado por tantas coisas diferentes no curto espaço de um ano letivo. Todos os adultos estavam dando o seu melhor para que nunca mais tantas notícias viessem à tona. Seus filhos eram jovens adultos agora e aprenderam diversas lições com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Lições que seus pais também aprenderam e assim como seus filhos, lembrariam do que tinha acontecido para sempre.

Após o almoço, todos se despediram para que os preparativos do baile começassem.

Emmett foi o único que ficou.

"Não imaginava que você ia estar aqui." Confessou quando saiu da cozinha.

"Só queria conversar um pouco, pode ser?"

"Claro." Bella se sentou ao seu lado na escada. "O que foi?"

"Não estou muito certo por onde começar." Fez uma careta. "Mas porra... você é minha amiga, já foi minha namorada..."

"Se você me disse que gosta de Ângela, bem, eu vou ser sua amiga indicando tratamento psicológico para você também."

Emmett sorriu e abraçou apertado.

"É sobre a minha companhia do baile. Eu descobri que não me importo com as outras pessoas, mas com vocês." Bella lançou um olhar estranho para ele que sorriu envergonhado. "_Ele _também concordou que se vocês o aceitarem, tudo vai ficar bem."

Bella sorriu em ver o grandalhão parecer tão frágil.

"Emmett..." Ela se arrumou para poder olhar nos olhos dele. "Não importa quem seja, desde que te faça feliz."

"Sério?" Perguntou parecendo angustiado. "Você sabe, um dia eu menti sobre isso e disse..."

"Sério." Ela sorriu. "E Edward já desconfiava..."

"Como? Sempre fui tão discreto..."

"Ele um dia viu você e James saindo de um hotel, sozinhos. Ele brincou que já que nós dois estávamos namorando, você não tinha mais com quem se divertir, mas mesmo assim... sabia que estava sendo maldoso."

"Bem... eu e James estamos sérios agora." Sorriu. "Tem um mês, quase..."

"Wow!" Bella sorriu. "Todos nós estamos tão velhos..."

"O tempo passou, não foi?"

"Sim."

"Obrigado Bella. De verdade."

"Eu quem agradeço Emmett." Ela o abraçou. "Por confiar não só em mim, mas em todos nós."

"Então hoje é a grande noite?"

"Sim." Ele concordou bagunçando o cabelo dela. "Hoje é a grande noite."

* * *

Alice rodopiou de frente para o espelho do seu quarto fazendo com que seus pais sorrissem animados. Ela parecia uma princesa dos desenhos que ela tanto gostava de assistir quando ela pequena. Usando jóias que foram de sua avó e um vestido que sua mãe tinha comprado sozinha. Era um tomara que caia estilo baile em um tom marrom com brilhos dourados. Ela estava extremamente linda.

Artur e Agnes mal imaginavam o que estava por vir.

Alec foi anunciado e todos foram para a sala. Emmett sorriu já sabendo o que estava por vir. Alice o admirou em seu terno cinza e não conseguia imaginar homem mais elegante naquele baile.

"Você está linda." Comentou antes de se aproximar e beijar o topo da cabeça dela. "Artur, Agnes, Emmett." Ele começou a suar. "Eu tenho algo muito importante para fazer essa noite."

Emmett bateu no ombro do pai e Agnes entendeu na mesma hora o que ia acontecer.

"Artur, Agnes... eu só gostaria de ter a benção de vocês." Quando ele ficou de joelhos na frente de Alice ela tremeu não acreditando o quão perfeito Alec podia ser. "Mary Alice Brandon, você gostaria de se tornar a minha esposa?"

"S-sim!"

Naquele momento ela viu o mais lindo anel ser colocado em seu dedo. Ele era enorme e brilhava tanto quanto o da sua mãe.

Assim que ele se levantou, ela o abraçou e o beijou. Os dois só pararam quando ouviram o estouro de uma garrafa de champanhe.

"Sim." Artur garantiu animado. "Vocês definitivamente tem minha benção."

* * *

Edward ficou sem ar quando observou Bella descer a escada de casa com a ajuda de Charlie. Ele estava impressionado com as maravilhas que aquele vermelho vivo faziam em sua pele. O vestido mostrava cada curva perfeita de seu corpo pequeno e era no estilo de um ombro só – algo que ele só tinha visto Bella usar uma ou duas vezes em toda a sua vida. O cabelo meio solto meio preso, a maquiagem leve e o sorriso envergonhado.

"Não existem palavras que sejam suficientes para..." Edward estava completamente encantado com o que via.

"Não precisa falar nada que eu não goste de ouvir, filho." Charlie sorriu entregando a mão da filha a ele. "Só prometa que vai trazer a minha jóia inteira para casa."

Bella sorriu e se arrepiou assim que Edward beijou a sua mão.

Eles estavam prontos para ir para a festa.

* * *

Rosalie teve a ajuda do seu motorista para sair do carro. Seu cabelo estava solto e totalmente ondulado e para a surpresa de Jasper que caminhou até onde ela estava, seu vestido não era vermelho.

O vestido tomara que caia cor de creme com detalhes em renda preta caiu perfeito em seu corpo que estava levemente corado por causa do sol.

"Você está perfeita." Anunciou como se não acreditasse no quão linda ela podia ser.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu envergonhada. "Você também não está nada mal." Apertou a gravata borboleta cinza de maneira debochada.

"Bella e Edward já entraram."

"Imaginei que ela viria mais cedo, afinal a festa é dela." Os dois riram.

"Rose..." Jasper ficou de frente para ela antes de entrar. "Eu quero que essa noite... a gente se deixe levar."

"Que proposta é essa?"

"Meia noite." Ele avisou. "De meia noite eu conto."

* * *

Música alta, muita bebida, e muita fofoca.

Quando Emmett e James entraram no baile, todos notaram que eles estavam de mãos dadas e isso obviamente significava algo a mais. De início eles ficaram envergonhados, mas Bella cuidou para que uma música bem animada tocasse e chamasse mais atenção que o amigo.

Sem Ângela por perto, a fofoca demorou um pouco mais para ser espalhada, mas nenhum deles estavam ligando para isso. Todos estavam se divertindo como se não houvesse amanhã. Como se não estivessem em um baile do colégio, mas no baile só deles.

Nem mesmo quando Mike Newton apareceu acompanhando de Jessica os amigos se importaram.

Os dois se mereciam.

Todos comemoraram exageradamente o noivado de Alice e Alec. Algumas garotas se morderam de inveja, mas Alice não podia ligar para algo tão pequeno em um momento tão especial como aquele.

Na hora mais esperada por todos, Bella fez questão se ter uma garrafa de champanhe em mãos.

Jessica ainda sonhou que conseguiria subir naquele palco, afinal tinha sido muito eficiente com a sua campanha para rainha do baile, mas assim que viu Emmett ser anunciado como o rei mais uma vez, tudo o que lhe restou foi cruzar os braços.

Rosalie Hale foi coroada a rainha pelo oitavo ano, fazendo com que Bella e seus outros amigos estourassem o champanhe que espirrou propositalmente em Jessica que notou que aquela era a hora de ir embora.

O rei dançou com o namorado e Rosalie teve a oportunidade de dançar com Jasper o que fez com que eles ficassem abraçados e dançando lentamente mesmo quando a música acabou. Era um momento só deles e ela podia sentir que aquela não era a melhor hora para se deixar levar pelos seus sentimentos. Ela sabia que Jasper estava indo embora.

* * *

Exatamente na hora marcada, todos se reuniram no chão da sala da maior suíte do hotel. A festa começaria dentro de meia hora, mas Bella fez questão de seguir as regras que tinha escrito em seu caderno.

"Velas?"

"Ok."

"Cartas?"

Todos colocaram suas cartas de em seus colos e Rosalie sorriu envergonhada diante de tantas propostas que tinha recebido.

"Ok."

"Champanhe?"

"Ok."

"Chocolates?"

"Ok."

"Certo." Ela começou a falar segurando uma emoção estranha que tomava conta do seu corpo. "Aqui estamos. Oito anos depois estamos seguindo nossas regras." Puxou ar com força. "Vamos começar a pilha de cartas e ver onde vamos estudar a partir do outono."

Todos ficaram sérios e começaram a abrir as cartas.

Todos foram aprovados em Harvard, Dartmouth e Columbia.

Algo estava fora do script. Bella sabia que aquele momento deveria ser comemorado por todos, não para deixá-los tão calados e incertos do que estava acontecendo.

"Certo... quem quer começar?"

"Eu." Alice levantou a mão. "Sei que Alec não está aqui, mas planejamos casar no próximo verão. Então eu não vou para a faculdade agora, nem ele. Nós vamos arrumar o nosso lar e trabalhar um pouco no que queremos para o nosso futuro. Eu tenho uma linha de inverno para terminar e ele vai trabalhar um pouco com o pai enquanto arrumamos nossa casa, nosso casamento."

"Wow!" Jasper estava realmente feliz pela amiga. "É bom saber que você está tão radiante Alice."

"É um grande passo..." Certificou brincando com o enorme anel. "Mas é isso o que eu quero para mim neste momento."

Todos bateram palmas animados.

"Então essa é a minha vez." Edward anunciou calmamente. "Depois de tudo o que eu passei no mês passado, só tenho certeza de uma coisa: quero estar com minha família. Nós..." ele beijou a mão de Bella antes de continuar a falar. "ainda temos um grande trabalho pela frente. Lilian ainda não está totalmente bem, mas temos que trabalhar nisso juntos. Talvez eu faça alguns cursos aqui em Nova York, apenas para não ficar parado, mas apenas no ano que vem eu pretendo partir para a França para fazer o curso que tanto quero."

"Eu acho que estou preparado para deixar Nova York." Emmett assumiu. "Quero um pouco de independência, mas para isso eu estava pensando... bem, eu e James estávamos pensando em alguns programas de intercambio pela Europa. Trabalhar, viajar, vivenciar a cultura de cada lugar... e nos descobrir. Esse nosso relacionamento já é de longa data, mas só agora nós resolvemos embarcar nisso e levar a sério." Confessou. "Ainda é confuso para nós dois. Eu ainda me sinto atraído por garotas e ele também, mas estamos nos dando tão bem.. queremos investir nisso... o que quer que seja que isso significa."

"E nós estamos aqui para todo e qualquer apoio que você precisar." Bella se certificou em explicar.

Jasper respirou fundo e arrancou a gravata parecendo triste.

"Tenho que aproveitar para falar da minha mudança." Todos ficaram mudos. "Eu não estou me sentindo bem. Eu não tenho agüentado mais do que quatro dias sem cocaína e agora... agora eu vejo que merda eu fiz comigo mesmo." Rosalie pegou a sua mão. "Tudo sobre o John, meu pai... minha mãe... tudo foi tão recente que tudo o que consegui acertar com ela foi que precisávamos de ajuda. Ele está muito mal e se sentindo muito culpada. Eu acho que devo a ela esse tempo, esse cuidado, afinal eu a ignorei por muito tempo por causa dele."

Ninguém comentou nada, sabendo que não existia o que comentar sobre John e tudo o que ele fez. Tudo o que os amigos vinham tentando fazer era reconfortá-lo e fazer com que Jasper esquecesse aquilo tudo.

"Eu vi alguns programas e vamos poder ficar juntos na Califórnia. Eu vou fazer o meu tratamento e ficar limpo e ela vai fazer a terapia que precisa. O meu tratamento vai durar cerca de dois anos, pois eu quero garantir uma limpeza total."

"Estamos orgulhosos de você Jasper." Bella o abraçou. "E você vai sair dessa, pode apostar."

"Espero que sim." Ele suspirou e olhou para Rosalie que estava com os olhos marejados de orgulho.

"Bem, pelo visto só sobramos nós Rose." Ela e Bella deram as mãos e se olharam tendo certeza que estariam juntas durante o próximo ano.

"Eu acho que você vai ser minha companheira indo para Columbia, certo?" A loira fez com que Bella chorasse emocionada e as duas se abraçaram.

"Claro que vou. Quem vai garantir que você não saia matando todo mundo com a sua beleza por aí?"

Todos os outros se juntaram ao abraço e selaram aquele momento único.

* * *

O Champanhe foi estourado, os chocolates foram consumidos e as velas serviram para queimar as cartas que não serviriam de nada para eles no ano seguinte.

Bella teve uma crise de choro ao pensar que todos estariam separados no ano seguinte. Edward a lembrou que estariam a distancia de apenas um avião e mostrou como nada poderia mudar com isso.

Alice e Alec levaram um banho de champanhe de seus padrinhos e logo depois se vingaram fazendo com que todos ficassem sujos, mas não dessem a mínima para isso.

Jasper e Rosalie tiveram algum tempo para conversar e a encerraram com um longo beijo apaixonado. Era uma promessa e eles sabiam disso.

Emmett e James também ficaram totalmente à vontade na festa. Se beijaram, dançaram e não se sentiram intimidados.

A festa continuou e eles beberam e dançaram juntos, mais uma vez mostrando com a amizade era fundamental e única. Eles se abraçaram e dançaram juntos em cima de uma mesa formando o típico muro da turma demonstrando que eram inseparáveis e imbatíveis.

Eles tinham dinheiro, eram lindos, inteligentes e se destacavam naturalmente. Mas o que fazia com que eles fossem realmente ricos era a amizade.

Afinal quem tem amigos, tem tudo.

_**Amizade**__** é dar sem esperar recompensa, uma palavra de encorajamento que sempre incentiva a partilha sem limites. Ser encontrados em outros lugares carinho, admiração e respeito.**_

* * *

_**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ E CHORONA FELIZ?**_

_**DEIXE A SUA REVIEW!**_


	34. Epílogo

**Bem, por onde começar? Eu não sei... só sei que se KL deu certo, é pq vcs queriam que desse certo. Sei que foi uma fic um pouco pesada, com assuntos que incomodam muita gente... mas eles estão aí, do nosso lado, mas nem sempre a gente se dá por conta. Escrever KL me faz lembrar dos meus amigos. De todos que me acompanham até hoje, daqueles que mesmo afastados me querem tão bem quanto eu quero a eles... Me faz lembrar de vocês, minhas novas amigas que conversam comigo pelas reviews, pelo twitter, pelo email... Encerrar essa fic é encerrar mais uma etapa minha. Mais um desafio que eu abracei com muito carinho e me joguei como pude. E que bom ter vcs aqui comigo! **

**Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! **

**Sei que esse epílogo não é muito grande, mas eu espero que vocês gostem! O extras vão ser postados quando menos esperarem. Para saber quando foram postados, alertem a fic! **

**Bjs e mais uma vez, obrigada. **

**Sem vocês isso aqui não seria tão bom como é!**

* * *

**4 Anos depois.**

Bella caminhou sorridente pela larga calçada do Upper East Side. Seu corpo não tinha mudado muito. Ela parecia ter crescido, mas na verdade estava curtindo os efeitos da nova dieta que Alice tinha arrumando em algum site. Mais magra, mas de um modo saudável, ela desfilou com seu elegante e leve vestido azul perfeito para o verão de Nova York. Quando passou a mão pelo cabelo mais curto sua enorme aliança brilhou ainda mais.

Em sua outra mão, além da bolsa e da revista, o antigo anel que Edward tinha lhe dado ainda estava lá. Por todos esses anos Bella não o retirou do seu dedo. Não por insegurança, mas por saber que aquele era um símbolo do seu verdadeiro amor.

Quando ela passou pela pequena porta de vidro da Molto Bella, dois de seus seguranças ficaram de fora. Apenas um deles entrou e mesmo assim, se sentiu em uma mesa do canto que estafa vazia. O movimento na pequena pâtisserie estava tranqüilo, no café da manhã ela sempre estava cheia e depois do almoço também. O cardápio que Edward escolheu tinha poucas opções e todos os itens eram lanches rápidos. O forte cheiro do grão de café sendo tostado na hora animou Bella que teve a passagem livre para o primeiro andar. As funcionárias, em sua maioria, não gostavam da noiva do chefe. Bella era realmente exigente e sempre que via algo fora do lugar reclamava.

Passando o dedo pelo balcão dos sorvetes e tortas geladas e notando que nenhum vestígio de sujeita veio em seu dedo, ela fez questão de sorrir falsamente para uma das atendentes.

"Bom dia senhorita Swan."

Edward fez uma careta assim que ouviu o nome da noiva ser pronunciado e os três funcionários que estavam com ele na cozinha saíram do cômodo assim que Bella entrou.

"Baby, você não vai acreditar!" Ela gritou animada assim que largou a bolsa na grande mesa quadrada que ficava no centro da cozinha. "Olha só isso!"

Edward terminou de lavar as mãos sem olhar para ela.

"Edward, por favor!" Bella continuou balançando a revista.

"Você veio aqui para marcar a data do nosso casamento?" Perguntou irritado e ela riu.

"Não acredito que você ainda está com essa briga boba em sua cabeça."

"Bella, quantas vezes eu vou precisar dizer que não é uma briga boba?" Balançou a cabeça se sentindo frustrado. "Vamos completar dois anos como noivos."

"Edward." Ela se sentou no balcão da cozinha com a revista no colo. "Quantas vezes eu já disse que não me importo em ter um longo noivado?"

"Bella... se eu pedi você em casamento é porque eu quero me casar com você!"

"Sério?" Ela olhou bem para sua enorme aliança. "Não tinha notado..."

"É isso o que mais me irrita!" Bateu com as mãos no balcão. "Você brinca com a situação."

"Edward... Baby..." Ela o puxou pela camisa. "Na hora certa eu vou anunciar que teremos uma data." Ele não resistiu e se colocou entre as pernas dela. "Qual o problema afinal? Você terminou o seu curso tem pouco tempo, assim como eu. A Molto Bella só tem quatro meses... Sabe que eu preciso de uma vida mais estável para casar."

"Dinheiro nunca foi problema para nós!" Ele resmungou colocando a cabeça no vão do pescoço dela. "Não vê Alice e Alec? Já tem um filho e estão completando a faculdade, mas nada faltou para eles todo esse tempo. Nem vai."

"Olha bem para mim." Ela segurou o rosto dele com cuidado. "Eu amo você, ok? Mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Mas eu quero me sentir pronta para casar e ter uma família."

"Se eu engravidasse você, tudo seria mais simples."

"Que bom que eu tomo minha pílula todos os dias, não é mesmo?" Ela riu. "E me engravidar não mudaria as coisas."

"Claro que mudaria." Seu rosto mais adulto com traços mais marcado demonstrou quanta raiva ele estava sentindo. "Seu pai me obrigaria a casar com você."

"Na verdade seria o contrário." Ela sorriu e passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele. "Tenha um pouquinho mais de paciência, sim?"

"Então eu não sei o que você está fazendo aqui." Se afastou irritado fazendo com que ela gargalhasse.

"Ok. Só olhe aqui." Exibiu a página onde a foto dela com Rosalie caminhavam de mãos dadas na praia se destacava. "Posso começar a ler?"

"Você já sabe a data do nosso casamento?" Perguntou ainda muito irritado.

"Ricas, lindas e de bom coração." Gargalhou a ler o título. "Amei isso!" Continuou a ler. "As socialites Rosalie Hale e Isabella Swan são dois exemplos de como as pessoas podem se unir para fazer o bem."

Edward sorriu orgulhoso, sabendo o motivo da matéria que Bella tinha feito junto com Rose para a Vogue. A loira estava estampando a capa da revista pela quarta vez e topou fazer um ensaio e uma entrevista diferente, desde que fosse com a sua sócia. Ele ficou apreensivo que as duas se abrissem um pouco mais que o normal para a jornalista que ia escrever o artigo, mas entendeu que era importante o que elas estavam fazendo.

"Apesar de não estarem no Lar Swan-Hale todos os dias, as duas se certificam de fazer visitas todos os mês e acompanhar de perto o seu projeto social. Este ano, o montante que receberam em doações se tornou suficiente para que elas inaugurem neste verão a casa de férias das crianças na praia de Hampton." Bella cruzou as pernas e continuou a leitura. "Apesar de não falarem abertamente sobre valores – em especial o valor inicial para construir o orfanato com capacidade para cem crianças – nem comentarem muito sobre suas vidas pessoais, elas comentam brevemente sobre seus planos. Isabella está noiva e Rosalie resolveu encerrar a sua carreira como modelo para se dedicar aos estudos..."

"Ah!" Edward se irritou mais uma vez. "Se seus planos futuros são casar, você pode me dizer exatamente quando isso vai acontecer?"

Bella finalmente perdeu a paciência e as funcionárias fecharam as portas do primeiro andar para que ninguém os escutasse.

Do lado de fora, Rosalie caminhava tranqüila. Ela carregava uma pasta que confirmava que finalmente ela ia assumir o seu lugar em Columbia. Apesar desse ser o seu plano inicial, ela preferiu dar prioridade para as oportunidades que teve como modelo. Ela curtiu cada momento dessa fase, mas era a hora de seguir seus sonhos profissionais também. Ela ia estudar economia e administração para poder tomar conta do que era do seu. Ela sorriu para o sol que iluminava a sua cidade e adorou estar se vestindo tão simples e apropriada para curtir a rápida temporada de calor da cidade.

Ela já tinha ido na Molto Bella antes, mas isso só tinha sido na inauguração que apenas ela, Alice e Bella estiveram presentes. Ela admirou a placa, a organização da pintura do lado de fora... Bella, que um dia sonhou em ser uma jornalista, tinha se saído muito bem como design de interiores. Ela tinha muito bom gosto, e a pâtisserie era um lugar muito agradável.

"Rosalie?" Seu coração bateu mais alto quando ela ouviu a voz _dele. _Assim que ela se virou, Jasper estava trancando a porta de seu carro.

Ele estava ainda mais masculino. A barba por fazer, os músculos de seus braços... Ela mordeu os lábios impressionada de como dois anos tinham feito bem para ele. _Dois anos, _ela pensou. Suas agendas nunca batiam e Vilma pareceu ter gostado de morar na Califórnia. Além disso ela tinha tentado seguir em frente como ambos combinaram, mas não deu muito certo. Josh tinha sido um cara muito bacana de namorar. Romântico, companheiro, bom na cama, disposto a acompanhá-la em tudo... Mas não deu certo. Foram oito meses que ela sentiu como se estivesse traindo Jasper. Seu coração não podia ser enganado, muito menos poderia ficar satisfeito com uma paixão boba. Ela já estava soltei novamente há quase cinco meses, depois de ser sincera com o rapaz que a amou desde muito novo. Josh merecia alguém bacana que realmente o amasse.

Jasper sorriu sem acreditar no quão mais e mais linda ela estava. Todas as fotos que ele via em seu facebook, em revistas, em sites... nenhuma delas se comparava com a vista de sua musa ao vivo. Eles se abraçaram apertado, curtindo o calor do corpo do outro, o cheiro... o simples gesto de amigos que eram inseparáveis, mesmo com o estranho distanciamento.

"Você está tão linda..." Ela sorriu por sentir ficar arrepiada com a boca dele tão próxima ao seu ouvido. Ela o abraçou com mais força e ele não desapontou. "Não vou largar você." Avisou.

"Não me largue. Não mais." Pediu com um suspiro antes de ele afrouxar um pouco o abraço. "Como você está? Digo... além de estar ainda mais bonito que a última vez que nos vimos."

"Eu estou bem." Ele riu. "Com fome, mas bem."

"Ah, Edward resolve isso rapidinho."

"Larguei a banda." Informou parecendo sério. "Estou voltando para Nova York com minha mãe. Já conseguimos outro apartamento."

"Sério?" Os olhos dela brilharam.

"Sério. É hora de estudar e Columbia me aceitou para o curso de economia e investimentos."

"Oh meu Deus!" Ela vibrou jogando os braços para cima. "Jasper! Nós vamos ser colegas de classe mais uma vez!" Ele sorriu realmente surpreso. "Eu vou estudar economia e administração em Columbia!"

"Isso é ótimo!" Ele a abraçou e a levantou um pouco. "É um começo, certo?"

Rosalie continuou sorrindo e colou sua testa na dele.

"Eu senti a sua falta..." Confessou quando foi colocada no chão.

"Eu também." Ele avisou colocando as mãos no rosto dela. "Já tem muito tempo..."

"Nunca vou esquecer aquela noite."

"Nem eu." Ele riu. "É uma das melhores lembranças que eu tenho nos últimos dois anos."

"E eu posso saber quais são as outras?" Perguntou fazendo uma falsa careta.

"Eu estou totalmente limpo." Os dois riram. " Saudável e minha mãe conseguiu superar sua depressão... e está namorando."

"Sério?" Rosalie esbugalhou os olhos e sentiu seu queixo caiu.

"Sim, sério." Jasper riu. "Com o primo de Phill."

"Nossa! Que bom!" Vibrou.

"Tem mais duas coisas que também me deixam alegre, mas com aquele sentimento de justiça feita." Colocou a franja dela atrás da orelha. "Laila foi condenada para a cadeira elétrica."

"Eu soube que ela matou aquela garota na prisão... é tão surreal."

"Não, não. Charlie contou para a minha mãe que ela estava envolvida com tráfico, a morte dessa garota na prisão, suborno, e violência domestica contra Bella e sua mãe."

"Cadeira elétrica não é demais?"

"Bella não deve ter falado então... Mas foi Laila quem matou a própria mãe." Rosalie fez uma careta.

"Eu a respeito. Ela não gosta de ouvir o nome da prima que fecha a cara. A tia dela também... quando soube que ela tinha morrido, Bella apenas pediu que enviassem uma coroa de flores para o enterro."

"Deve ter sido uma barra lidar com isso."

"Mas vamos continuar falando de coisas boas."

"John se suicidou." Jasper não estava feliz. "Eu só soube na semana passada. Como um fraco que ele era, achou que seria melhor do que se matassem ele." Rosalie a abraçou com força e ele sorriu. "Está tudo bem Rose. Eu estou realmente feliz que tudo isso tenha ficado para trás."

"É..." Ela suspirou antes de soltá-lo.

"E você?" Perguntou com um sorriso que só ele tinha. "Como está?"

"Bem." Ela fez uma careta divertida. "Eu estou bem. Aposentei minha carreira como modelo, mas ainda devo fazer algumas coisas..."

"Você é capa da Vogue." Ela cruzou os braços sabendo que ele colecionava qualquer revista que ela parecesse. "E o artigo sobre o orfanato que você e Bella abriram está fantástico. Isso vai ser muito bom para quando Charlie anunciar sua candidatura para o senado."

"Sim, vai." Ela sorriu e lambeu os lábios. "Bem, eu também vou estudar e estou muito feliz em ter você como colega de classe..." Ela mordeu o lábio sem ter certeza se deveria continuar.

"Vamos lá. Diga. Tem algo que você quer falar..."

"Eu estou solteira." Os dois gargalharam e Jasper fez uma cara pensativa.

"Eu acho que li isso em algum lugar."

"Oh, Deus!" Ela escondeu o rosto. "Não seria mais fácil ter dito que viu isso no meu perfil do facebook?"

"O que você vai mudar logo mais?"

"Como as..." Jasper fez o que queria desde o primeiro instante em que a viu.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente sem se importar em serem indelicados com as pessoas que passavam pela rua. Rose sentia seu coração batendo tão acelerado quanto o dele e não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Mesmo quando se separaram sem fôlego, Jasper deu vários beijos estalados em seu rosto.

"Isso é sério?" Ela brincou. "Eu posso mesmo mudar o meu status no facebook?"

"é bom que você mude." Comentou sério apertando a ponta do nariz dela. "Você é um dos motivos da minha mudança. Eu não podia mais protelar isso. E eu estou bem agora. Posso ser cem por cento seu."

Rosalie riu e tirou o celular do bolso.

"Vem cá."

Antes de dobrar a esquina da rua da Pâtisserie de Edward, Alice viu o celular tocar o alerta do facebook. Ela entregou seu pote de sorvete para Alec e pegou o celular. Segurando a barriga com a mão livre ela gritou emocionada, mas fez com que o marido ficasse assustado.

"Alice! Está tudo bem?"

"ROSALIE E JASPER ESTÃO NAMORADO!" Abraçou o marido sem jeito por causa da barriga. "FINALMENTE! FINALMENTE!"

Edward e Bella ignoraram os celulares que insistiam em tocar em alto e bom som naquele momento tão intimo. Ele já estava próximo de arriar a alça fina de seu vestido, sem ter certeza se deveriam continuar ali ou cair no sofá do pequeno escritório.

Um pigarro seguido de risadas conseguiu com que eles fossem interrompidos. Eles abraçaram Rosalie e Jasper e ficaram animados e ter os amigos ali. Para Edward era uma total surpresa, mas para Bella, não. Quando ela olhou o seu celular, gritou e pulou em cima dos dois animada.

"Como assim vocês se resolvem e não contam nada pra gente?" Edward abraçou o amigo, orgulhoso.

"Nós nos resolvemos não tem três minutos." Anunciou antes de Alice entrar na cozinha gritando, também muito animada.

Todos babaram por sua barriga de cinco meses que estava enorme. Carregando gêmeos, ela estava mais radiante do que nunca. Ela já era mãe de um lindo garoto de três anos que fez falta naquele momento.

"Ian está com Emmett e James." Ela sorriu para a funcionária que colocou uma enorme fatia de torta de morango gelada na sua frente. "Obrigada querida."

Todos se sentaram na mesa e aguardaram que James e Emmett passassem pela porta com o pequeno príncipe da turma. Edward como um bom padrinho o pegou no colo e pediu que pegassem alguns bombons trufados para ele.

A grande mesa quadrada estava cheia e todos os amigos comeram e riram com as novidades.

Alice estava grávida de um casal. Os bebês iam se chamar Bianca e Brunno.

Rosalie e Jasper estavam namorando e iam começar a faculdade juntos.

James tinha sido aprovado em seu mestrado e faltava pouco para Emmett ser um advogado.

Bella ia começar a acompanhar o pai em sua campanha para o senado e Edward estava comemorando mais uma encomenda importante: o bolo das bodas de ouro dos pais do governador do estado de Nova York.

"Mas é uma surpresa ter todos vocês aqui."

Edward comentou depois de saber que Victória continuaria morando na Coréia, para onde tinha se mudado no outono do ano em que se formaram. Ela estava namorando o campeão dos campeões de Starckraft, um dos jogos que ela adorava.

"Mas foi Bella quem nos chamou aqui."Emmett avisou depois de comer um bem casado. "Hmmm, lembram os doces do nosso casamento Jamie."

"Viu?" Edward resmungou. "Viu Bella? Todos podem casar!" Todos riram da reação exagerada dela.

"Você sabe, se ela engravidar por acaso vai fazer que nem a minha Alice..." Alec brincou. "Vai adiantar o casamento!"

"Ah!" Alice riu. "Não tenho culpa de ter ficado grávida logo depois da nossa primeira vez, na noite ta formatura."

"Pelo amor de Deus Alice!" Emmett resmungou. "Sem tantos detalhes."

"Mas se não fosse por isso ela não teria casado um ano antes." Rosalie riu. "Ah, não quero que Bella case grávida. Ter que agüentar Alice com o medo de parecer um balão quando sua barriga mal estava começando a ficar saliente foi suficiente." Todos riram lembrando do desespero dela na entrada da cerimônia.

"Não é engraçado." Ela cruzou os braços e recebeu um beijo do filho, que estava no colo de seu marido. "Eu seu meu amor, eu também amo você mais do que tudo no mundo."

"Eu posso falar agora?" Bella chamou a atenção de todos batendo na taça de água. "Eu sei que convoquei todos vocês na semana passada." Edward a observou curioso e ela lhe lançou um olhar lascivo. "Mas ainda falta uma pessoa chegar."

"Eu?"

Lilian passou a mão na testa para limpar o suor antes de beijar o irmão e abraçar a cunhada. Ela já era uma linda moça e tinha sua própria turma de amigos. Na escola ela era um terror por ser conhecida como a perfeita mistura de Bella, Rosalie e Alice em uma só. Seguindo todos os passos de sua mentora e melhor amiga que por acaso era a noiva de seu irmão, ela tinha absolutamente tudo sobre controle.

"Desculpem pela demora. Sei que sou a madrinha mais nova, mas estava no ensaio para o meu baile de debutantes."

"Madrinha?" Edward perguntou com uma careta e Bella sorriu.

"Exatamente Sr agoniado." Ela brincou, mas não escondeu a emoção. "Estamos aqui, reunidos no final da manhã desse lindo dia de verão para ouvir o anuncio mais importante da minha vida."

"Bella..." Edward suou frio.

"Edward e eu finalmente vamos nos casar!" Deu um pulinho animada e Edward Jogou os braços para cima como se tivesse acabado de ganhar uma corrida.

"Obrigado meu Deus!" Agradeceu de olhos fechados antes de puxar Bella para um beijo apaixonado. "Quando vai ser meu anjo? Qual é a data que você quer?"

"Novembro do..." Edward a interrompeu.

"Bem, precisamos correr. Em Novembro é o baile de Lilian e..."

"Novembro do ano que vem." Ela avisou calmamente.

"Mas Bella!"

"Este ano é o baile de Lilian." Ele grunhiu com raiva e todos assistiram os dois discutirem sobre a tão sonhada data do casamento.

Rosalie se meteu na conversa e Ian correu pela cozinha, achando que pelo barulho estava uma festa. No final daquela manhã, Emmett pegou o calendário que estava na mesa de Edward e enquanto o casal continuava discutindo, o restante dos amigos discutiram que data poderia ser intermediaria para ambos. Jasper marcou a data e James chamou a atenção do casal que não parecia se entender.

"Bem..." Rosalie começou. "Já que vocês não conseguem se decidir, nós decidimos por vocês."

"O quê?" O casal pareceu irritado.

"Exatamente." Alice informou batendo o pé.

"Ah! A data é perfeita." Lilian anunciou. "No dia de São Valentim."

Os dois se olharam e lembraram como a data era extremamente importante para ambos.

"Oh baby..." Bella o abraçou emocionada.

"Eu sei meu anjo. É perfeito."

Quando os dois se beijaram e esqueceram dos amigos, todos ficaram aliviados. Alice começou a fazer anotações em seu celular e ligou para o seu cerimonial para começar adiantar os detalhes. A cozinha continuou fechada até o fim da tarde, quando a primeira etapa de detalhes foi resolvida.

"Eu não sei o que faria sem vocês." Bella anunciou enquanto Edward beijava o seu ombro. "Obrigada."

"Não precisa agradecer." Jasper comentou sorridente enquanto abraçava Rosalie. "Amigos são para isso, não é mesmo? Todos os momentos, sejam bons ou ruins."

"Nem posso acreditar que estamos todos juntos novamente." Alice anunciou antes que todos se abraçassem selando aquela nova etapa em suas vidas.

Dessa vez, totalmente juntos.

Exatamente como tinham sonhado um dia.

**FIM.**

* * *

**E aí? Eu quero saber qual foi o momento mais WTF da fic. **

**Vcs sabem dizer? **

**Obrigada por acompanhar a fic!**

**Maaasss... **

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW!**


	35. Extra I

Estava chovendo e já era ligeiramente tarde quando Rosalie conseguiu entrar no pub.

A banda ainda tocava no fundo do local que estava completamente abafado, fazendo com que ela se sentisse meio zonza. Não que do lado de fora estivesse frio ou fresco. Em julho a Califórnia era quente demais para o seu gosto. Calor de dia era algo que ela gostava, mas na parte da noite a incomodava bastante.

Passando pelo bar para pegar uma garrafa de água, uma garota a reconheceu e pediu para tirar uma foto e para que ela autografasse um guardanapo. Esse tipo de coisa não era mais tão incomum, mas ela não gostava muito. Era educada, atendia aos poucos que chamavam a sua atenção, mas definitivamente não era uma celebridade.

Encontrou um cantinho nada suspeito e observou o cantor com os olhos marejados. Jasper conseguia encher o seu coração com algo tão grande quanto ela não podia explicar. Ela sabia que ele estava cantando algumas músicas originais e outras que não eram de sua autoria, mas ela não imaginava que fosse ouvir ele cantar _aquela música._

Seu coração pareceu ficar apertado, de uma maneira boa e sua respiração ficou falha. As memórias invadindo sua mente, o sabor dos beijos dele pareciam estar impregnados em seus lábios.

Rosalie apenas se encostou mais na parede e se deixou levar por cada nova balada que ele estava tocando. E quando o anuncio de que o show estava encerrando chamou sua atenção, ela se sentiu triste. Era a hora de ir, aproveitando para ser discreta entre tantas pessoas no lugar pequeno. Mas a _música deles _foi cantada novamente e ela não resistiu em ficar mais um pouquinho.

_E assim que ele terminar caio fora. _

Mas não foi assim que aconteceu.

Ela agarrou o colar e sorriu envergonhada quando notou que ele sabia que ela estava ali. Não foi exatamente o olhar dele que a deixou completamente sem reação, mas o sorriso que ela sabia que era a única quem já tinha presenciado antes.

Era o sorriso especial para ela.

_Apenas para ela._

* * *

O show acabou e ele a encontrou do lado de fora, quase como se estivesse fugindo. A chuva não estava muito forte, mas ela já estava um pouco molhada. Ele lamentou não ter uma jaqueta, mas correu em sua direção, colocando o seu chapéu na cabeça dela.

"Rose!"

"Oi." Ela congelou quando sentiu algo em sua cabeça.

"Eu não..." Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e depois riram.

"Desculpa. Eu sei que você pediu espaço e..."

"Você acha que eu não gostei de te ver aqui?"

"Ah..." Ela o olhou com cuidado. "Não sei. Eu estava aqui na cidade por causa de um ensaio, então eu vi seu facebook e..."

"Eu sei." Ousou se aproximar um pouco mais. "Edward me disse que você estaria na cidade."

"Então vocês tem se falado mesmo?"

"Desde que eu saí da clinica?" Ele sorriu e arrumou o cabelo dela. "Sim."

"Sempre soube que você tinha talento para música." Comentou orgulhosa. "Você é um grande artista."

"Nah!" Fingiu não acreditar nas palavras dela. "Onde você está hospedada?"

Rosalie se encolheu e riu, sabendo que não tinha uma resposta para ele.

"Não estou em lugar nenhum. Na verdade, o meu voo é daqui algumas horas."

"Quantas?"

"Cinco horas." Se olharam nos olhos.

"Bem..." Ele sorriu e segurou a mão dela. "Isso nos dá um tempo para tomar um café e nos secar, matar a saudade, saber como as coisas estão indo, talvez?"

"Seria ótimo." Sorriu.

Depois de pegar um taxi, eles não foram

* * *

para muito longe do Pub que Jasper tinha se apresentaram. O caminho talvez tenha parecido ser maior, por causa do silencio. Os dois não tinham muita certeza do que falar, quando falar, como falar.

Foram quase dois anos de comunicação apenas via internet. Um breve encontro aqui, outro ali. A turma não era mais a mesma. Eles não estavam mais estudando juntos no mesmo colégio e vivendo uma vida sem responsabilidades. Cada um tinha seguido o mais em frente que podia, mas a última vez que eles tinham se falado por telefone já tinha quase um ano. Jasper fez questão de ligar para ela para que fosse a primeira a saber que ele estava saindo da clinica, que ele poderia continuar o seu tratamento sem ser um interno.

Ela sabia que ele estava evitando álcool, cigarros e tudo mais o que fosse relativamente viciante, mas tinha se entregado ainda mais ao gosto pelo café. Ela o apoiava, o entendia e sabia que estava pronta para que ele contasse com ela sempre que precisasse, mas todo aquele tempo era apenas para ele.

O prédio era simples, se comparado ao que agora não pertencia mais a sua família. O apartamento parecia pequeno, mas bom o suficiente para que duas pudesse morar com conforto.

Jasper acendeu a luz principal da sala justificando que ainda não estava acostumado com o escuro e a puxou em direção do seu quarto.

"Vou pegar uma toalha." Avisou ao ligar a luz do cômodo.

Ele acendeu a luz do quarto e Rosalie arfou com o que viu na parede, um pouco acima da cama.

"Oh meu Deus!" Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados. "Esta sou eu? Sou eu na parede do seu quarto?"

Jasper sorriu e passou a mão no cavanhaque bem feito.

"Sim, é você."

"Jasper…"

"E caso você não tenha reparado, você também está em minha sala."

Ela estava sem reação. Durante esses dois anos ele também alimentava aquele sentimento?

"Isto não faz sentido."

"Claro que faz." Ele finalmente olhou em seus olhos. "Um artista, como você insiste em dizer que eu sou precisa de uma musa…"

"Continua não fazendo sentido." Ela se encostou na parede e bateu ao lado de uma bancada repleta de revistas e livros.

"Aquela é..." Colocou a mão na boca, nervosa por ver a capa da Elle que estampava uma de suas fotos. "Jasper!"

"Aqui." Ele entregou a toalha rindo e ela enxugou o cabelo. "Não pense mal de mim. Bem, você pode me denunciar para a policia, caso ache que eu estou ficando louco." Tentou se fazer de sério. "Mas o médico disse que eu precisava de uma pequena nova obsessão, algo extremamente pessoal... e como não me permitir isso?"

Ela estava sem palavras.

"Totalmente louco, não é?" Ele sorriu envergonhado. "Não tinha como ser realmente diferente. Existe algo que vai além da admiração que eu sinto por você."

_Amor?_

Rosalie sentiu o coração bater mais rápido enquanto tentava entender as explicações dele. Aquela palavra não foi dita em nenhum momento, mas ela sabia que sim. Que existia amor ali. Ela sentia isso também.

Ele emprestou a ela uma de suas camisas e ela vestiu agradecida por ele ir colocar suas roupas na secadora.

Os dois tomaram café e conversaram, colocando tudo em dia.

Eles falaram sobre o tratamento dele, sobre a carreira dela, sobre como era morar em uma cidade diferente, ou se estar em várias em um curto espaço de tempo. De como o trabalho trazia um valor novo a suas vidas. De como Vilma estava reagindo bem ao seu tratamento junto co um psiquiatra, sobre Alice e Alec estarem se saindo tão bem como pais de primeira viagem e o intimo casamento que James e Emmett estavam planejando para o inicio do próximo inverno. Falaram sobre a ideia louca de Charlie estar se lançando para uma grande nova vida, a política. Conversaram sobre como a mãe dela tinha a procurado, poucos meses atrás, pedindo perdão por tudo o que tinha feito de errado e como Edward e Bella continuavam brigando por coisas bobas e matando todos ao seu redor de vergonha com suas atitudes impulsivas.

"Você quer dizer, fogo, certo?" Jasper riu se deixando escorregar no sofá. "Eu sempre desconfiei que eles transavam como coelhos, até que começaram a namorar."

"Ew!" Rosalie brincou. "Algumas vezes eles se esquecem do mundo. É meio nojento quando você flagra seus amigos transando no banheiro da sua nova casa de praia onde eles têm um quarto para ficar, mas também é legal."

"Legal é?" A testou. "Não sabia que você era chegada _nessas coisas." _Riu.

"Não!" Esbugalhou os olhos. "Eu acho legal o fato deles se amarem tanto. Mesmo com os temperamentos que têm."

"A gente sempre soube disso." Ele pegou a caneca vazia da mão dela. "Quer mais?"

"Não, obrigada." Sorriu se sentindo _totalmente _satisfeita.

Ainda era estranho estar em uma sala com tantas fotos suas. Como ele tinha conseguido? Algumas nem mesmo chegaram a sair na internet...

"Minha favorita." O ouviu comentar quando voltou para a sala.

"Por causa do biquíni?" Foi a sua vez de testá-lo.

"Não. Por causa do seu sorriso."

Ela se sentiu envergonhada por ter ultrapassado a barreira e se afastou um pouco.

"Acho que minha roupa já está seca, não é?"

"Ainda não." Avisou casualmente. "Mas você ainda não me contou o que exatamente estava fazendo aqui na cidade."

Eles voltaram a conversar e foram relaxando na presença do outro, aproveitando o conforto do grande sofá, permitindo que seus corações ficassem cheios com suas risadas e o desejo começasse a incomodar de uma maneira que ambos acabaram caminhando _para aquela conversa. _

Jasper foi sincero explicando todo o vendaval de sentimentos e depois a escutou, com todo o cuidado e paciência do mundo. Eles sabiam que de alguma forma ainda não estavam prontos para ter um relacionamento, e até comentaram como tentaram se envolver com outras pessoas, mas não tinha dado certo.

Ela reconheceu como ele ainda estava frágil para se jogar em um relacionamento como ela queria, mas assim como no dia da formatura, ela optou por explicar a ele que seria capaz de esperar. Ambos ainda tinham muito o que viver, errar e aprender até que estivessem prontos para se conhecer ainda melhor, no lugar de só se jogarem em uma relação de puro desejo.

Conversar abertamente sobre isso pela primeira vez pareceu mudar tudo.

Os dois foram para o quarto e lá ele mostrou algumas de suas músicas. Ela acompanhou o ritmo batendo os pés na cama ou balançando a cabeça, o fazendo rir muito por isso. Entre músicas, revistas com ensaios dela onde ela fez questão de explicar como tudo tinha sido, o tempo passou.

Uma guerra de travesseiros veio apenas para dar o espaço para o que eles estavam mortos de vontade de fazer.

E com um beijo tudo foi esquecido.

Começou meio atrapalhado, com os dois ainda de pé no meio da cama. Ambos riram por causa da ansiedade e depois finalmente relaxaram. Não era uma simples paixão ou um momento qualquer onde os dois estavam explodindo de desejo, mas sim uma profunda demonstração de adoração e amor.

Mão na nuca, mão no peito. Carinho na bochecha, arrepio por todo o corpo.

Foi engraçado quando finalmente notaram que estavam deitados e completamente agarrados um ao outro. Jasper olhou bem em seus olhos e traçou o colar que tinha lhe dado de presente enquanto sussurrava o trecho da música que era deles.

"_Good love is on the way_

_I've been lonely but I know I'll be OK_

_Good love is on the way"¹_

Rosalie sorriu emocionada e o abraçou com força, antes de dar um beijo no vão do pescoço dele. Ela sabia o que ia acontecer logo mais, sabia que provavelmente eles ficariam separados por algum tempo depois disso, mas apenas amou poder ter ele de novo, mas de uma forma diferente, mais intensa.

Jasper a abraçou com força e fez a pergunta que parecia esmagar seu coração.

"Você sabe que está atrasada, não sabe?"

"Aham." Respondeu risonha.

"Você sabe que vai perder o seu avião, não sabe?"

"Aham."

Nenhuma palavra foi dita depois disso. Eles voltaram a fazer o que tinham parado e se permitiram ir além, sabendo que não sairiam machucados, mas sim mais fortes. Que seriam capazes de esperar pelo momento certo e assim como naquele exato momento, teriam o direito a um _felizes para sempre..._

* * *

¹ - Lembram que no colar tinha algo escrito, né? Pois bem, o que Jasper mandou gravar foi _Good love is on the way_, que é o título de uma música com John Meyer, procurem no youtube e se derretam. É linda.

Bem... acho que amanhã tem outro extra. O que vocês acham? ;)

* * *

**Façam uma autora feliz!**

**Basta deixar um comentário,pode ser pequenininho!**

**Sim, é um apelo. Afinal, toda autora é um ser muito carente de atenção! **

**Bjs, e até a próxima. **

**Mirela Paes **


	36. Extra II

**SURPRESA! **

**Espero que gostem. Ah, o Extra final é sempre o melhor, entããããão... aguardem. ;)**

* * *

"Não." Alice tratou de ser rápida em sua resposta. "Eu nunca pensei em um vestido de baile, mas sim em algo quase como sereia."

"Ok..." A cerimonialista continuou fazendo suas anotações. "Bem, encerramos por aqui senhorita Brandon."

Os olhos dela brilharam.

"Eu tenho certeza que em julho do ano que vem teremos um lindo casamento aqui em Nova York."

Toda a família observou a mulher e seus assistentes se retirarem e suspiraram com alivio. Em pouco mais de um mês Alice tinha se transformado na grande _Bridezilla¹_do Upper East Side. Apesar de ela ter uma data para o seu casamento, ela não seria divulgada. Mesmo querendo uma grande festa que já estava sendo comentada, ela queria manter o suspense. Não era sobre ser discreta, mas sim criar um grande espetáculo.

Sua família já não sabia mais até quando ia aguentar tanto drama, tanto perfeccionismo e todas as milhões de exigências que ela estava fazendo.

Hoje, felizmente, ela tinha conseguido fechar os últimos detalhes iniciais de tudo o que queria e como imaginava.

Emmett e seus pais teriam um longo ano pela frente...

"Alice?" Emmett entrou no quarto da irmã por achar estranho ela estar tão atrasada. "Alice?" Bateu na porta do banheiro. "Está tudo bem aí?"

"Não!" O grito abafado chamou sua atenção.

O barulho a seguir o fez fazer uma grande careta.

"Você sabe que comer tanto sorvete ia te fazer mal, assim como fez ontem, não é? Quem come essa merda de chocolate africano?"

Ela não respondeu por estar ocupada demais.

Emmett não aguardou mais e seguiu para dentro do banheiro, onde a ajudou oferecendo uma toalha molhada com água fria da pia. Alice limpou a boca e deitou no chão enquanto o irmão dava descarga. Mais uma vez ela estava vomitando.

Alice já era bastante pálida, mas hoje parecia transparente.

Até que estava ficando verde...

O grandalhão fez uma careta e sabendo o que ia acontecer se afastou novamente, dando espaço para que a irmã pudesse colocar tudo para fora.

Seu celular tocou e ele viu que era James. Ignorou a ligação e enviou uma mensagem.

_Querido não posso ir agora. Alice está passando mal. _

Não demorou muito para que Alice resmungasse e estivesse limpando a boca novamente.

_De novo? Emmy, é melhor levá-la ao médico. Se hoje iríamos discutir sobre os cartões de save the date... Vou cancelar, ok?_

_Não. Por favor, acho que isso pioraria o estado dela. Nós não vamos demorar. _

"Estou atrasada, não estou?" Perguntou irritada.

"Alice, você está passando mal pelo terceiro dia seguido. Talvez devesse deixar toda a preocupação nas costas do cerimonial."

"Ugh." Ela deitou no chão de novo. "Não dá."

"Alice..."

"Qual é Emmett?" Ela tentou se levantar, mas precisou da ajuda dele. "Apenas um banho e tudo vai ficar bem. Não quero que outra pessoa escolha o save the date do meu casamento."

"Alice, meu amor, você pode fazer isso no ano que vem."

"Não!" Bateu os pés no chão. "Não e não! Quando você casar você faz do seu jeito. É o _meu casamento." _

Sem querer brigar com a irmã, Emmett se calou e saiu do banheiro. Alice tomou um banho demorado, mas bom o suficiente para que pudesse sentir melhor e normalizada. Saiu do banheiro caminhando preguiçosamente e vestiu apenas uma camisete e uma calcinha. Seus seios estavam um pouco doloridos. Talvez fosse a hora de voltar a tomar remédios, afinal a sua _TPM desta vez estava de matar. _Ela e Alec finalmente estavam em total sintonia e sexo não vinha sendo um grande problema, mas qualquer um dos dois lembrarem do preservativo sim. Diferente de Bella e Rosalie que sempre tomaram remédios desde cedo, ela tinha começado muito tarde e optado por parar no ano passado.

E, se mesmo Rosalie usando anticoncepcional tinha engravidado, para quê ela ia dar espaço para o azar?

Bella mesmo vivia falando que não se sentia totalmente segura com a pílula. Edward estava irredutível quando assunto era camisinha, mas mesmo confiando nele ela não confiava nos seus hormônios.

Alice se observou no espelho e quando a sua saia lápis passou perfeitamente por seu quadril, ela espantou qualquer possibilidade de estar grávida.

É claro que esta não era uma possibilidade.

Colocou uma blusa, se maquiou e calçou seus saltos. Ao andar percebeu que algo estava errado com seus pés. Eles ainda estavam doloridos demais para isso e até pareciam um pouco inchados. _É melhor eu evitar muito sal nos próximos dias. _

Depois de optar por sapatilhas pegou a bolsa e saiu de casa.

* * *

James estava mais empolgado do que Emmett vendo os modelos dos cartões. O grandalhão não sabia qual seria a utilidade de um cartão de lembrança da data, se cerca de um ou dois meses depois de recebê-los, os convidados teriam os convites em mãos ?

Além do mais, ele não gostava da possibilidade de ver o casamento da irmã se tornando um espetáculo tão grande como ela estava produzindo.

O mais tedioso era ter o próprio namorado participando de tudo extremamente empolgado. Não era como se Emmett estivesse com _muito ciúme, _mas desde que Alice tinha se tornado noiva de Alec – o que fazia pouco mais de um mês – e ele e James resolveram se assumir publicamente, tudo o que não sobrou foi um tempo decente para a turbulenta relação que já tinha mais de um ano.

James sabia sobre Bella, sabia sobre como Emmett um dia tinha desejado Edward, sabia que ele e Rosalie tinham transado algumas vezes... Todos os segredos mais sóbrios estavam expostos. O que doía era que James já tinha ficado em Alice uma vez e _graças a Deus _eles nunca foram além dos beijos.

Quando decidiram que estariam juntos de verdade, e que se assumiriam para o mundo, Emmett imaginou que depois dos primeiros turbulentos dias eles teriam algum tempo para se curtir. Alice, cansada de ver o irmão e o cunhado cercados por fotógrafos, repórteres e estampando sites, resolveu comentar abertamente sobre o seu noivado.

Aquilo tinha virado a estrutura das famílias totalmente.

E disso Emmett estava com um pouco de ciúmes. Mas tinha deixado para lá vendo como a pequena irmã estava feliz. Vendo como Alec era o cara certo para ela e... bem. Não tinha como ficar realmente enciumado por tanto tempo.

Apenas em momentos como este, em que os dois não se desgrudavam e fofocavam como duas velhinhas.

_De onde diabos tinha vindo esta sintonia?_

* * *

Cartões escolhidos, os três foram caminhar um pouco pela cidade que estava quente e ensolarada. Era algo raro, então deveria ser aproveitado.

Sorvete, pretzel, uma parada na loja da M&M's... Alice estava comendo de tanto que os dois estavam enjoados. Emmett tentou lembrar que ela tinha passado mal, mas ela ignorou, colocando um punhado de mini chocolates na boca enquanto caminhava para uma Starbucks. Ela sabia que algo estava estranho, mas se estava desejando tanto comer porcaria, por que não?

Um café e um chá gelados e os três finalmente caminharam e decidiram pegar um cinema. Alec não poderia ir, pois estava resolvendo algumas coisas com seu pai, mas o casal a animou. Uma comedia romântica regada a pipoca e refrigerante parecia digno.

Bella ligou para a amiga avisando que tinha aprovado o modelo do Save the date e para dar noticias. Ela e Edward estavam curtindo o melhor que um verão italiano poderia oferecer. De quebra ela ainda estava pegando algum sol e confessou que nunca tinha estado com um _apetite tão afetado. _Alice riu e contou tudo o que tinha comido no dia fazendo a amiga rir e explicar que o apetite em questão era sexual. Ela e Edward estavam praticamente em clima de lua de mel e tirariam alguns dias viajando pela região.

Assim que o trio chegou a residência dos Brandon, foi a vez e Rosalie ligar e contar as novas. Ela ficou no viva voz o tempo todo, pois estava se preparando para uma sessão de fotos. Mal podia acreditar que iria aparecer em uma matéria exclusiva sobre vestidos para o outono em uma Cosmopolitan. Isto era realmente grande e todos estavam felizes por ela.

Emmett finalmente teve um pouco de tempo com o namorado quando Alice resolveu ir se arrumar, pois Alec a levaria para jantar naquela noite. O que o pobre garoto não imaginava é que ia encontrar a namorada desmaiada no chão do quarto pouco tempo depois de chegar para buscá-la.

* * *

"Acho que estou comendo porcaria demais." Alice adiantou ao médico depois que finalmente acordou.

"Você teve uma queda de pressão muito grande senhorita Brandon." Ele sorriu. "Mas deve maneirar no seu cardápio. Deve procurar uma nutricionista o quanto antes para melhorar a alimentação por vocês."

Ela sorriu para o noivo que estava sentado numa cadeira ao lado de sua cama hospitalar.

"Vou prestar mais atenção nela Dr. Vou fazer com que ela se cuide mais por nós dois."

Agnes sorriu com o comentário do jovem, mas Emmett notou que algo estava errado com o médico. Ele parecia pálido...

"Dr?"

"Hmm.." Ele parecia constrangido olhando os papeis. "Senhorita Brandon, nós fizemos uma bateria de exames com a sua entrada de urgência, e assim como seu irmão nos informou, a senhorita tem vida sexual ativa..."

Apenas Alec tinha ficado realmente constrangido com o comentário. A sua noiva e a família dela não tinha problemas para falar sobre o assunto, ao contrario da sua.

"Dr?" Foi a vez de Agnes chamar atenção do médico. "O que o Sr está querendo dizer?"

"Bem, senhora Brandon, este talvez não seja o melhor momento, ou talvez sua filha não tenha percebido, mas ela está grávida."

O choque maior foi para a baixinha, que viu tudo escuro novamente.

* * *

Foram necessários quatro dias para que Alice aceitasse a sua nova realidade. Ela estava grávida e de acordo com exames mais exatos, a noite da concepção certamente era a mesma do baile de formatura.

Logo na sua primeira vez com Alec.

Ninguém tinha comentado nada, e além de sua família, apenas a família de Alec sabia. Aro era um homem discreto, mas assim como os pais dela, não estava assustado, estava feliz.

Ela não estava triste. Mas não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo. Ainda era cedo para ouvir o coração do bebê, mas ela já tinha sonhado com este momento. Apesar de assustada, ela sabia que teria todo o apoio de todos, não importava qual fosse a sua decisão no final.

Foi preciso ter uma longa conversa com Alec naquele final de tarde. Já era bem tarde da noite quando os dois sorriram e decidiram o que fariam. Para a surpresa dos pais dela, quando foram espiar o casal que acabou caindo no sono, o computador ligado mostrava um site de decoração de quartos de criança.

Eles iriam ser avós e estavam completamente felizes com isso.

* * *

Alegria compartilhada.

Esta uma das mais importâncias de ter amigos verdadeiros. Todos puderam comemorar a gravidez do jovem casal. Edward estava tão feliz, mas tão feliz quando descobriu que a amiga estava grávida e que seria o padrinho, que ficou bêbado a ponto de Emmett ter que carregá-lo. Bella ficou irritada com o quanto seu namorado tinha comemorado, mas estava extremamente feliz por Alice e já estava fazendo planos para o sobrinho ou sobrinha. Rosalie finalmente não se sentia mais culpada de ter tomado a sua decisão. Ver crianças na rua não a afetava mais, e saber que sua amiga estava grávida era como colocar um definitivo ponto final nesta história.

Jasper, que estava afastado, apenas enviou uma carta com lindas palavras que deixaram todos emocionados.

O grande passo agora era o casamento.

Que tinha sido adiantado e seria exatamente no mês seguinte.

A Bridezilla¹ estava com toda a força, e para deixar os cerimonialistas ainda mais atordoados, as madrinhas estavam bem ao seu lado.

* * *

No final de agosto Alice e Alec se casaram, em uma cerimônia privada em Nova Jersey, na beira do lado da propriedade de Phill e Renée. Apesar de ser um casamento de quintal, tinha sido um dos mais luxuosos da história. Bella e Rosalie usaram vestidos cor de champanhe e Alice, depois de dar um escândalo por estar muito nervosa, entrou na cerimônia usando um delicado vestido modelo baile. Ela mais parecia uma princesa e diferente do que imaginava, aos olhos de mais de mil de duzentos convidados ela não parecia estar grávida. Aquele segredo ainda seria guardado por mais um ou dois meses, o tempo exato de voltarem de sua longa lua de mel pela Europa.

O ponto alto da festa, porém, foi quando James resolveu fazer o seu discurso para os noivos e pegou todos de surpresa fazendo uma declaração para Emmett, que descobriu que um dos motivos para que sua irmã e seu namorado estivessem saindo tanto juntos, envolvia justamente a aliança que ele tinha ganhado.

Tinha chegado a sua hora. E no que dependesse de James, eles não iriam perder tempo...

* * *

_¹Mistura__de__Noiva com Godzilla. Sentiu o drama? hehe_

**_Reviews?_**


	37. Extra Final

**E com vcs... o último extra de KL. *autoraviadafeelings***

Bella sentiu quando a colcha foi puxada de seu corpo, mas não se importou o suficiente para abandonar seu sono. Os próximos movimentos chamaram a sua atenção, mas ela pensou estar imaginando aquilo.

"Hmmmm." Gemeu alto e esbugalhou os olhos surpresa por não ser um sonho e se deixou levar pela sensação dos lábios e la língua de Edward em seu sexo. "Edward!"

Ele sorriu contra a a pele sensível dela, mas não parou até que conseguisse o que tanto queria. Bella cobriu a boca com as mãos e o lençol sabendo que não poderia gemer muito alto. As paredes da antiga fazenda renderam alguns comentários maldosos da avó de Edward alguns dias atrás e ela não estava preparada para passar por tal vergonha de novo.

Edward sorriu e a puxou mais para baixo antes de começar a dar beijos por sua barriga e então subir até seus seios. Apressada, Bella puxou seu rosto para um beijo cheio de amor e desejo. Quando ficaram sem ar, ambos riram da situação.

"Bom dia anjo."

"Bem, isso é o que eu posso chamar de bom dia." Puxou ar com força enquanto o abraçava. "Você pode... tipo... fazer isso sempre, ok?"

Edward sorriu contra a pele dela e colocou a mão embaixo do travesseiro. A caixa estava lá. Seu estomago pareceu dar um nó, mas ele imaginou que aquele era o momento. Hoje era dia 14 de fevereiro, o dia perfeito para que ambos finalmente pudessem dar mais um passo.

Dois anos de namoro já eram mais do que suficientes.

Ele sempre soube que ela era a sua escolhida.

Para Edward, não existia duvidas. E por mais que alguém sempre comentasse que ele deveria experimentar mais antes de se amarrar, ele sabia que já tinha experimentado muito. De virgens a prostitutas de luxo, nunca nenhuma seria como Bella. Desde pequeno ele fora deslumbrado por aquele par de olhos castanhos.

"Parabéns!" Bella chamou sua atenção lhe entregando um embrulho.

Ela tinha sido mais rápida.

"Edward?" Ela largou o embrulho e suas mãos correram para o rosto irritado dele. "Baby, o que foi?"

"Nada." Engoliu seco antes de finalmente sorrir. "Você só me pegou de surpresa... eu estava planejando algo para nós pela parte da noite."

"Oh." Ela sorriu. "Eu acho que..." Mordeu os lábios o observou cheia de maldade. "Podemos continuar com o que começamos, não é mesmo?"

A raiva de Edward passou momentaneamente, já que seus hormônios responderam automaticamente. Sempre seria difícil resistir a certos pedidos de Bella, que de maneira desajeitada por conta do sono, subiu desajeitada em seu colo.

"Eu acho que não tenho outra alternativa, tenho?"

"Não." Bella anunciou o acariciando. "Não mesmo."

"Mas você sempre acorda com fome." Ele brincou.

"Mas eu estou com muita fome."

"Está é?" Provocou mais uma vez.

"Sim, estou." Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha de maneira sexy. "Sabe de que?"

"De quê?" Sua voz saiu como um sussurro quando ela se inclinou para frente e beijou seu peito.

"De você." Mais uma trilha de beijos para baixo. "De você." Ela beijou muito próximo onde ele queria sua boca. "E você."

E antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, Bella fez com que ele esquecesse. Não só por tê-lo em sua boca perfeita e quente, mas por não muito depois acomodá-lo dentro de si.

Ele imaginou que ela fosse ser rápida, afinal quando acordava com muita vontade, Bella necessitava de um orgasmo o quanto antes.

Quando percebeu seus movimentos lentos e manhosos ele lembrou que já tinha feito isso antes.

Agora era uma questão de aproveitar o que ela tinha para lhe dar...

...

A Itália era um lugar perfeito para ambos.

Quase como um refugio onde eles poderiam ser eles mesmos sem nenhuma pressão. E sem seus pais por perto, ambos não precisavam se sentir pressionados para pensar demais sobre o futuro. Edward estava estudando para se tornar um grade Chef, de cozinha, e Bella estava no inicio de seu novo curso. Ela nunca imaginou que fosse gostar tanto de planejar interiores, mas isso sem duvida alguma era o que ela fazia de melhor.

_Profissionalmente falando, é claro. _

Eles fizeram uma longa caminhada pela manhã, aproveitando o frio e a beleza que aquele inverno estava proporcionando.

Edward inicialmente ficou desapontado por não ter um pouco de neve, mas Bella parecia mais do que bem com isso. Onde moravam a neve já estava causando muitos danos e ainda iria causar quando voltassem, então era realmente bom poder caminhar sem correr o risco de tropeçar.

Após a caminhada, a avó de Edward os presenteou com um maravilhoso almoço italiano. Apesar de apenas os três terem sentado na mesa para fazer a refeição, foi tão animado como qualquer almoço típico: Muito vinho, risadas e pratos maravilhosamente calóricos. Edward ficou orgulhoso que Bella não estivesse nervosa com a balança em sua estada na fazenda.

Depois de uma longa soneca, eles foram até a estufa e ficaram lendo um pouco junto as flores. Aproveitando a temperatura agradável do lugar, ambos relaxaram.

O nervosismo só retornou no final da tarde.

Eles se separaram momentaneamente e ele foi para a cozinha enquanto ela ia se arrumar. Ele tinha prometido um jantar a luz de velas próximo ao forno a lenha que ficava do outro lado da casa, mas tinha muito o que preparar até que pudesse pedir que os funcionários pudessem levar tudo para o local.

Bella tentou se arrumar e ficar o mais linda que pudesse, pois já sabia como a noite ia acabar.

O seu vestido não era apropriado para o frio que fazia do lado de fora da casa principal, mas mesmo assim ela optou por usá-lo. Um casaco pesado ajudaria a ela chegar bem no lugar combinado que com toda certeza estaria aquecido por causa da lareira e do forno que Edward tinha reformado alguns anos atrás.

Longo e azul, extremamente decotado, com as costas nuas. Um pequeno cinto dourado para combinar com seus brincos e suas sandálias. O anel que Edward tinha lhe dado naquela noite inesquecível estava em seu dedo desde então. Ela amava o fato de que desde que completaram dez meses de namoro ele também usava uma aliança simples de platina simbolizando o compromisso de ambos.

Era uma forma de representar o amor, mas também a insegurança de ambos.

Edward continuava extremamente ciumento e Bella explosiva e ambos sabiam que isso jamais mudaria.

Mesmo assim, ela ficava feliz em vê-lo usando aquela aliança. Sempre que ela reparava na jóia algo crescia em seu coração.

Mas ainda era cedo.

Ela não estava decepcionada por isso, muito pelo contrario, ela se sentia segura.

Em sua mente Edward só a pediria em casamento quando se sentisse realmente pronto e ela imaginava que essa ainda não era a hora.

Talvez em mais alguns anos...

Eles morariam juntos por algum tempo, então noivariam e logo depois casariam.

Se fizessem isso cedo, porém, seria uma grande vantagem.

Curtiriam bastante o casamento e as novidades que vinham com ele e também poderiam ter filhos ainda cedo, como Edward tanto desejava e Bella sabia que não estava realmente pronta.

Lembrando-se disso, tomou a sua dose diária do remédio e terminou de arrumar antes de correr para o encontro do namorado.

...

Edward colocou o pão de milho que Bella tanto adorava no forno e arrumou as pequenas velas pelo lugar.

O Jantar seria sobre uma grande e peluda manta que estava no chão.

O clima estava perfeito e ele sabia que ninguém os interromperia.

Vinho, champanhe, música baixa...

O presente estava em seu bolso e pesava um pouco.

Ele sabia que sua mãe nunca teve interesse naquele anel que pertenceu a sua avó. Quando Edward mandou limpá-lo dias antes, o ourives o avaliou a jóia em cerca de seis milhões e meio de euros. O Diamante principal tinha quase sete kilates e o detalhe em ouro amarelo era cheio de pequenos diamantes de meio kilate. Era enorme, exagerado demais, mas na medida para alguém como Bella.

Sem dúvidas, era o anel perfeito.

Sua avó tinha sido maravilhosa lhe entregando a jóia quando soube quais as intenções do neto que nervoso, não conseguia encontrar o anel certo.

O maior nervosismo era se ela aceitaria.

"Baby?" Ela chamou atenção ainda um pouco distante e sorriu rodopiando para que ele pudesse observá-la. "O que acha?"

"Perfeita meu anjo." Ele se aproximou e a abraçou. "Você está extremamente perfeita como sempre."

Eles se beijaram profundamente e só quando ficaram sem ar se separaram.

Bella notou como o espaço estava lindo: ainda com o toque rústico o qual lhe pertencia, mas cheio de flores e velas. O grosso tapete no chão mais parecia um convite para que pudessem fazer amor até que se cansassem – se é que isso poderia ser possível – mas o cheiro do pão de milho nada mais era que um belo convite para que pudessem jantar.

Edward não fez economia nenhuma servindo o jantar de ambos.

Eles comeram de ser fartar brindaram a data comemorativa e até dançaram um pouco.

"Aqui meu anjo." Ele entregou as duas longas taças de cristal para que ela segurasse enquanto ele pegava a garrafa do champanhe favorito dela do balde. "Você me acompanha em uma caminhada?"

"Aham..."

Bella estava completamente encantada. Não que ele não fosse extremamente romântico. Edward sempre era capaz de criar climas como este, e mesmo sendo o mesmo homem, ele sempre parecia se renovar.

Ele sempre conseguia dar a Bella um novo momento especial.

Apesar do frio, a manta que cobria o seu corpo o mantinha aquecido. Os saltos não era o melhor sapato para caminhar pelo caminho de areia, mas tudo vale a pena quando ela notou onde estavam.

A arvore deles.

Ela suspirou e sorriu enquanto ele pegava as taças de suas mãos e as colocava em um pequeno banco de madeira onde ele tinha colocado a garrafa.

O rosto dele transparecia nervosismo quando e ela sorriu tentando entender o que se passava.

"Edward?" Ela se aproximou mais, mas antes que pudesse fazer a pergunta que queria ele se ajoelhou na sua frente.

Seu coração acelerou tanto quanto o dele que finalmente sorriu e puxou sua mão esquerda e a beijou.

"Isabella Marie Swan, você me daria a honra extraordinária de se tornar a minha esposa?"

Foi como se rapidamente todas as lembranças de Bella invadissem a sua mente. Tudo o que passaram para estar juntas, todas as suas primeiras experiências e a mais linda e significativa de todas neste momento: o primeiro beijo deles, que tinha sido embaixo desta mesma arvore.

Não existiam dúvidas quando ela soltou um _Sim_quase musical.

Edward beijou a sua mão mais uma vez e tirou o anel de seu bolso. Bella sentiu o ar escapar por causa de uma jóia tão maravilhosa como aquela.

"Aceite este anel como prova de meu amor e adoração." Ela tremia enquanto observava o anel pesado em seu dedo. "Eu te amo Bella."

"Eu também te amo Edward." E com um suspiro lento, Edward se levantou e finalmente fez o que tanto queria: a beijou.

De longe, mas muito discreta, a avó de Edward observava o casal apaixonado brindar após um longo e lindo beijo. Ela tinha visto muitos e muitos anos atrás quando eles tinham se beijado pela primeira vez e sabia que eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

Sorridente ela voltou para dentro da casa para deixá-los completamente a sós. O seu príncipe agora estava pronto para ser um rei, pois já tinha a sua rainha ao seu lado...


End file.
